Lectura: Sun's Heir, Guardián de la Muerte II: El peligro de un héroe
by Okami776
Summary: La esperada secuela de Reading: Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian. La secuela ya salió, ¡disfrútala!(Autor Original Engineer4Ever)(Traduccion).
1. Chapter 1

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte II: El peligro de un héroe**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de _Naruto_ o _Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos._**

* * *

En las cámaras del consejo olímpico, los olímpicos, los siete héroes, Nico di Angelo y Thalia Grace, la teniente de los cazadores de Artemis, esperaban ansiosamente a la Diosa del Hogar para comenzar a leer la tan esperada secuela. Hestia se aclaró la garganta, una vez más y la pantalla mostró la imagen de la escena que leyó.

**_"¡Estoy harto de que me mientas, Bigotes! ¿No puedes confiar en mí?" Thalia preguntó mientras estaban parados en un pasillo oscuro,_**

"¿Problemas en el paraiso?" Leo preguntó.

**_El área iluminada por una antorcha. Llevaba su chaqueta cubierta de llamas blancas y rojas, una camisa negra y jeans negros debajo. Alrededor de su cuello había un acorde con su árbol adornado con el Vellocino de Oro, que representaba su "primer" año en el Campamento Mestizo._**

Thalia le dio una leve sonrisa a eso; ella todavía tenía la cuenta con su mochila.

**_"¡Sí, Thalia-chan!" Replicó Naruto. Llevaba sus habituales jeans de carpintero con dos bolsas kunai en cada muslo y una camisa naranja lisa con una flecha negra apuntando hacia arriba. Alrededor de su cuello tenía el mismo acorde, un colgante diferente que colgaba de él, una de una flecha plateada representando su primera búsqueda para salvar a su tía. No era un colgante de campamento, sino uno personalizado hecho por su tía en agradecimiento, como una forma de demostrar que tenía su apoyo._**

"Aw, qué dulce". Afrodita dijo con un toque de su mejilla. Artemisa también parecía sonreír ante eso.

**_El guardián rubio continuó; "¡No podría hablarte sobre él entonces porque no era seguro! ¡Estábamos en una búsqueda!"_**

**_"Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste después?" Thalia respondió, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras lo miraba. "¡Tenía derecho a saberlo!"_**

"Uh-oh", dijo Annabeth, sintiendo de qué se trataba. Era alguien que tenía cabello rubio y ojos azules, y estaba sentado no muy lejos de ella.

**_"¿No crees que lo sé?" Naruto le dijo con la misma rabia que había tenido con la situación en la que se encontraba ahora. "¡No había un momento seguro para que te lo dijera! ¡Rai-Jiji podría haberme matado en el acto si lo hubiera hecho!"_**

Zeus parecía inseguro sobre eso.

**_"¡Bueno, tal vez deberías haberlo hecho de todos modos!" Thalia gritó. "Él es mi_**_ hermano _**_, Naruto, ¡y has sabido que estuvo vivo todo este tiempo!"_**

"Ahí está." Thalia gruñó y entrecerró los ojos mientras apretaba los puños.

Jason frunció el ceño ligeramente, sin saber qué pensar de la situación.

**_"¡Y me ha estado destrozando por dentro que no podía decirte, Thalia-chan!" Naruto explicó con cansancio, agarrándola por los hombros mientras le hablaba. Sus palabras se volvieron apagadas e ininteligibles, pero resultaron en que la niña abriera y cerrara la boca antes de abrazarlo, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho._**

"Bueno, parece que lo superarás". Apolo sonrió brillantemente.

Thalia todavía parecía molesta.

**_Se quedaron así antes de que el suelo temblara a su alrededor._**

"Oscuro."

"Oh, cállate Leo", dijo Piper mientras fruncía el ceño al hijo de Hefesto. Fue algo conmovedor. Por lo tanto, no hay necesidad de arruinarlo.

**Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe y se disparó hacia arriba en su cama dentro de la decimotercera cabaña del Campamento Mestizo. Su pecho se agitaba ligeramente con cada pantalón y se llevó la mano izquierda a la cabeza. Gimiendo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Esa fue la quinta vez desde abril que tuvo ese sueño y, como las cuatro veces anteriores, se volvería loco todo el día siguiente tratando de descubrir qué demonios significaba.**

"¿Que estoy enojado y que tus bolas se van a freír?"

"Thalia". Artemisa frunció el ceño ante el crudo lenguaje.

"¿Qué?"

**Se sentó una vez más, esta vez estirándose y bostezando mientras lo hacía, su propio camino hacia la locura podría dejarse de lado por ahora. Hubo algunos movimientos al pie de su cama y Naruto le sonrió a su mascota y a lo que algunos de los campistas se referían como su animal simbólico.**

"Presagiando". Atenea reclamó.

**Bajando la mano, el guardián rubio rascó el gran gato Smilodon del tamaño de un perro detrás de su oreja izquierda, ganándose un ronroneo profundo en agradecimiento. De acuerdo con algunos de los libros de Annabeth que había adquirido de la biblioteca de su padre, Ranger y sus hermanos todavía estaban en su juventud y llegarían a tener unos cuatro pies de altura y unos diez pies de largo con aproximadamente una tonelada de músculo extendido a lo largo de su cuerpo. cuerpo.**

"Suerte." Annabeth arrullo a la foto, ¡ella quería una ahora maldita sea! Percy miró a su novia con cautela.

**El único inconveniente de esta información era que a Ranger le encantaba acurrucarse, y Naruto no era cien por ciento positivo, pero estaba bastante seguro de que sus piernas no serían capaces de manejar un gato de dos mil libras que yacía sobre ellos. Pronto tendría que comenzar a empujar al gato con forma de perro fuera de su cama y convencer a Ranger de que durmiera en el suelo.**

"¿Todavía quieres uno?" Percy preguntó.

"¡Si!"

**"Buenos días, Range", saludó Naruto al animal prehistórico que ahora bosteza antes de salir de la cama y agarrar su ropa. Luego fue al baño de la cabaña y, después de revisarlo dos veces, entró cuando estaba seguro de que el menor de los hermanos di Angelo no lo estaba usando. Después de su rápida ducha, Naruto salió del baño mientras se ponía la camisa mestiza del campamento, sacaba el collar del campamento y miraba la flecha plateada que colgaba de él.**

**_¿Qué significa, tía Arte? _****Se preguntó el Dios reencarnado mientras se ponía las sandalias de combate. Se dirigió a la habitación de sus cargos, golpeó dos veces ligeramente antes de entrar con Ranger a cuestas. La sala era de color gris pizarra, similar a la sala del trono de Hades cuando dijo que Dios no estaba tratando de intimidar con su trono y pilares de obsidiana. Nico ya estaba levantado, sentado al lado de la cama de su hermana con una mirada preocupada en su rostro.**

"¿Que esta pasando?" Nico preguntó en voz baja con el ceño fruncido.

**Después de su viaje al Inframundo durante el invierno para encontrarse con su padre y su madrastra (y la propia madre de Naruto que los adoraba por completo)**

"Aw, ¿no es tan dulce?" dijo Thalia mientras sonreía a Nico.

"Ahora no." El chico de la muerte dijo con el ceño fruncido. Estaba preocupado por lo que estaba pasando con la hermana de su otro.

**considerando su compañía sin hijos), Bianca había contraído una enfermedad irreconocible que Naruto, por la vida de él, no podía hacer cara o cruz.**

"No", dijo Nico, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza con incredulidad. "No no no no." El otro recuperó a su hermana, y ahora la iba a perder por alguna enfermedad.

"Nico, relájate". Hazel le dijo, pero hizo muy poco.

**Un día tendría fiebre, al siguiente tendría tanto frío como la muerte. El día anterior estaba vomitando lodo negro, y el día anterior caminó más borracha que un centauro después de la fiesta anual Party Pony Get Together.**

Hades tenía una cara sombría mientras Nico parecía estar en pánico.

**No preguntes cómo Naruto sabía cómo era eso, porque ****_ese_**** fue un ****verano ****_realmente extraño_**** .**

"Así que se fue con los ponis del partido, ¿eh?" Percy reflexionó, caramba, ¿qué no había hecho este tipo?

**"¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Be-chan?" Preguntó Naruto suavemente mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella, colocando una mano sobre su brazo y tratando una vez más de obtener una lectura precisa sobre qué demonios estaba mal con su carga. Desde que era joven, Naruto había sido bendecido con la capacidad de determinar con precisión una lesión o enfermedad para mantenerse con vida. Era una habilidad muy rara arraigada en el núcleo de cada descendiente de Apolo.**

Los semidioses parpadearon, nunca antes habían oído hablar de eso.

**Cuando preguntó por qué ninguno de sus otros hermanos había obtenido esta ventaja, Apollo explicó que no se la habían ganado, lo que Naruto tristemente entendió. Apolo, a pesar de amar a todos sus hijos, tenía un ego del tamaño (si no más grande que) del Olimpo y solo los más impresionantes de sus hijos desbloquearían la habilidad.**

"Meh, todos hacemos eso con el más impresionante de nuestros hijos". Ares se encogió de hombros, no iba a mentir. Le gustaban algunos de sus mocosos más que otros.

**Naruto ha tenido que enfrentarse a la soledad y la discriminación durante los primeros años de su vida, los cuales fueron desafíos que ningún hijo de Apolo aún tenía que enfrentar. Claro, algunos de ellos tenían mamá a la que le importaba menos, pero al menos sabían quiénes eran sus padres.**

"Esto es muy cierto", dijo Apolo mientras asentía.

**"Como una mierda", dijo la chica ahora pálida honestamente con una pequeña sonrisa antes de levantar el brazo para toser. Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa suavemente mientras Ranger se sentaba al lado del hermano de la niña, empujando el brazo del niño con la cabeza y tratando de sacarlo del cobarde que el gato prehistórico empático podía sentir. Nico comenzó a rascar al gato gigante detrás de las orejas y frunció el ceño cuando la tos de Bianca no se detuvo hasta después de unos quince minutos.**

Los semidioses hicieron muecas a la vista.

**Naruto formó su sello de mano favorito y convocó a un** Kage Bunshin **, mirándolo y ordenando: "Cuídala".**

**"No duh, Oyabun", respondió el clon con un giro de sus ojos.**

**"Lo digo en serio, sin aflojar", instruyó severamente al echador. El clon saludó. Mirándose a los ojos en busca de cualquier signo de insubordinación, ya que no se podía ver con clones la mitad del tiempo**

"Hay una razón para no tenerlos, Annabeth", dijo Percy con una sonrisa.

"Todavía los quiero". Su novia se quejó.

**\- Naruto luego se volvió hacia Nico. "Muy bien, dejemos que Bianca descanse Nico".**

**"Más tarde Bianca", dijo Nico en voz baja mientras él y Ranger se levantaban para salir de la habitación. "Sentirse mejor."**

**"Gracias Nico", respondió la niña débilmente antes de sonreír a Naruto. "Tú también, Naruto".**

**"Solo descansa, Be-chan", respondió suavemente su Guardián mientras le revolvía el cabello ligeramente, siendo apartada para la acción. Riéndose, se dio la vuelta y se fue después de su otra carga, que parecía demasiado deprimida para dejar atrás a su hermana. Naruto condujo suavemente al chico más joven fuera de la cabaña y ambos caminaron hacia el pabellón del comedor.**

**"Naruto", la voz de Nico rompió su silencio, haciendo que el alto rubio lo mirara. "¿Bianca va a morir?"**

El estómago de Nico se revolvió al pensarlo.

**"Nico, ¿cómo puedes preguntar eso?" Preguntó Naruto cuando se detuvieron. Puso una mano sobre el hombro del niño y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. "Bianca volverá a ponerse de pie antes de que te des cuenta. Es una chica fuerte. Lo obtiene de su padre ... y tú también".**

Hades dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa mientras Nico tenía la suya cansada ante la información.

**Nico sonrió levemente ante eso antes de mirar hacia la cabaña. "Pero ... ha estado enferma por tanto tiempo ... ¿Estás seguro de que tu papá no puede hacer nada?"**

**"Le pedí toda la ayuda que podía darme, pero como dije antes, ni siquiera Athena lo sabe todo", respondió el rubio, dándole palmaditas en el hombro a su joven carga. "Encontraré una manera de ayudarla".**

**"¿Eso crees?" Nico respondió.**

**"Apostaría mi vida en eso, 'ttebayo", dijo Naruto antes de mirar a un lado y maldecir. "Pensé que me había librado de eso".**

**Nico lo miró confundido, pero sonrió al pensar en las palabras de su Guardián. Si alguien pudiera ayudar a su hermana, Naruto podría. Era la persona más fuerte, aparte del Sr. D., en el campamento.**

"Bueno, dios reencarnado y todo ..." Apolo se jactó con aire de suficiencia. Obtuvo algunos ojos curiosos de los otros dioses, pero ninguno pudo realmente refutarlo.

Los semidioses asintieron de acuerdo.

**"Te sostendré a eso, Naruto", dijo Nico antes de sonreír. "Y Bianca no querría que me preocupara. ¡Como dijiste, es fuerte!"**

**Naruto sonrió ante la actitud positiva del chico más joven y le revolvió el pelo. "¡Ahí tienes, chico! Vamos a buscar comida, ¿eh?"**

**Después de un desayuno saludable por cortesía de las ninfas y sátiros de madera del Campamento Mestizo, en serio, ¿cómo hicieron tan bueno el tocino canadiense? - Naruto se separó de Nico cuando el semidiós más joven tuvo que ir a practicar tiro con arco para principiantes con Lee y los otros miembros de Cabin Seven. Tenía un día libre, por así decirlo, y de qué otra forma lo pasaría, pero con la chica con la que ha estado soñando ... literalmente.**

"Bueno, lo es". Thalia admitió con el ceño fruncido.

**Así que Naruto se encontró parado afuera de la cabaña de Zeus, mirando a la puerta y preguntándose si debería hablarle de Jason ahora mientras todavía estaba somnolienta.**

"Lo haría". Leo admitió descaradamente. Si le salvó una patada en el culo, bueno, ¿por qué no?

**Sería el momento perfecto para hacerlo, ¿no? ¿Cambiaría algo de lo que vio? ¿Lo entendería ahora si él se lo explicara? ¿Se detendrían los sueños?**

"Tantas preguntas, pero realmente debería dejar que las cosas se desarrollen". Apolo declaró: "Las visiones son cosas divertidas como esa".

**Difícil de decir, ya que su vida pasada no había estado hablando con él últimamente. El día después de que tuvo el primer sueño fue la última vez que habló con Helios. ¡El Dios una vez desvanecido había dicho que trataría de descubrir lo que había significado el sueño y luego se iría! Él se había ido. Sin palabras, ni siquiera una risita por las bromas que hizo, no había nada.**

"Y eso es algo por lo que debería estar agradecido". Hestia olisqueó antes de reanudar la lectura. Extrañaba la sonrisa divertida que le enviaron sus hermanos menores.

**Y en este momento, Naruto odiaba tener que resolver esto por su cuenta. Levantó la vista hacia la inscripción del águila sobre la cabaña de Zeus. Respirando hondo, Naruto levantó el brazo para tocar la puerta de la cabaña cuando escuchó el ruido de bronce contra bronce. Dándose la vuelta, encontró al nuevo entrenador de esgrima del principiante, Quinto parado frente a su Hellhound, la Sra. O'Leary, que apareció como un gran mastín negro del tamaño de un tanque, contra la espada Riptide de Percy con una espada propia. Quintus era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, que llevaba una placa de bronce en el pecho sobre su camiseta del campamento, cargadores negros de montañismo y botas.**

Annabeth solo tenía una sonrisa triste en su rostro mientras Athena tenía una mirada de decepción.

"Así que la hija de Atenea fue a buscar a su novio", **comentó Kyu desde su lugar alrededor de la muñeca de Naruto. El espíritu se manifestó junto al rubio cuando sintió que un chakra se filtraba en el brazalete. Él asintió con la cabeza a la lucha por delante de ellos,** "Jackson ha estado practicando su juego de espadas ... aparentemente con un palo".

Percy frunció el ceño ante la excavación de su práctica ética. El estúpido zorro no necesitaba mencionarlo. Culo.

**"Al menos está practicando", murmuró Naruto antes de teletransportarse desde su lugar fuera de la cabaña de Zeus y reapareció entre los dos espadachines. Sus ojos estallaron en orbes dorados de luz con dos soles azules y atrapó los bordes de las espadas con sus manos ahora brillantes antes de que pudieran chocar una vez más. Empujando las armas hacia abajo, el rubio cayó de su Modo Dios mientras lo doblaba. Naruto, con sus ojos únicos y normales ante el nuevo maestro, habló con desaprobación: "No sé si lo sabes, Quinto, pero tratamos de ****_no_**** luchar contra los campistas fuera de las actividades".**

**"Ah, perdón por eso, Naruto", se disculpó el hombre mayor, bajando su espada y luego señalando al Hellhound, "pero parece que este joven intentó matar a la Sra. O'Leary".**

"Qué cruel Percy".

"Hola", dijo Percy con el ceño fruncido a Nico. "Si solo vieras un sabueso infernal al azar en el campamento, también reaccionarías". Además, se acercó a uno en su primer verano. Honestamente actuó por instinto.

**"Ya veo", asintió Naruto antes de mirar al todavía sorprendido Percy. "Water Boy, ¿qué te he dicho sobre sumergirte de cabeza en algo?"**

"Espera", Thalia detuvo la historia, "¿tuvo una conversación sobre eso con _Percy_ ?" preguntó inquisitivamente, obteniendo algunos asentimientos de acuerdo.

Percy simplemente se cruzó de brazos, haciendo pucheros.

**"Uh ... ¿asegúrate de tener toda la información antes de hacerlo?" Percy tímidamente respondió mientras recapitulaba Riptide. "Lo siento, supongo que salté el arma".**

**"No seas demasiado duro contigo mismo", advirtió Naruto al adolescente. "Viste un Hellhound y reaccionaste apropiadamente, solo tuviste la millonésima oportunidad de toparte con el Hellhound que Camp Half-Blood da la bienvenida".**

"Solo Percy".

"Oh, maldita sea, Nico". El chico del agua se quejó.

**"Cierto ... Entonces, ¿qué ha sido nuevo para ti?" Percy preguntó mientras Quintus y la Sra. O'Leary se alejaban. El adolescente de cabello negro volvió a meter el bolígrafo de Riptide en su bolsillo y le dirigió una sonrisa irónica al semidiós mayor. "No te he visto ni oído desde Navidad".**

**Naruto arqueó una ceja y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "He estado bien".**

"¡Ja! Es un eufemismo si alguna vez escuché uno", se **burló Kyu mientras se reorganizaba junto a Naruto y hacía saltar a Percy. **"Si por 'bien' te refieres a luchar contra el afecto de esa Hija de Afrodita,

"¡Oh! ¿Cuál decidió intensificar?" Afrodita preguntó mientras se inclinaba ansiosamente.

tratando de descubrir qué significan tus sueños sin la ayuda de tu vida pasada,

Thalia parecía gruñona ante el recordatorio.

estar en una relación con una semidiosa diosa luchadora

Había risitas por todas partes, excepto por el cazador de mejillas rosadas.

e intentando mantener vivo uno de tus cargos, entonces sí, lo estás haciendo fantástico, Kit ".

Nico solo tenía el ceño fruncido en su rostro ante el recordatorio de su hermana ahora algo moribunda. Genial, estúpido zorro.

**"¿'Hija de los afectos de Afrodita'?" Percy repitió confundido. Naruto miró hacia otro lado, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa ligeramente mientras su compañero espiritual rugía.**

"¡Oh, sí! Esta chica, Drew Tan, algo,

"Debería haberlo sabido." Piper dijo mientras fruncía el ceño. Thalia tampoco parecía contenta con ese dato. De hecho, solo Afrodita parecía realmente feliz por eso.

"Bueno, no puedes culparla querida". Dijo su madre mientras sonreía alegremente.

ha estado tratando de usar el regalo de su madre en el Kit cada vez que tiene la oportunidad " **resopló el monstruo una vez que cruzó sus enormes brazos.**

"¡Oh, vamos! Incluso yendo tan lejos como Charmspeak, hablamos de desesperación". Piper escupió. Afrodita no dijo nada, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

**Naruto le dio un codazo en el estómago, cuyos ojos se habían cerrado en un esfuerzo por calmarse.**

**"¡Relájate, Fuzzball!" gruñó el guardián rubio antes de mirar a Percy. "Esto no nos deja, ¿entendido?"**

**"S-Claro ... solo estoy tratando de entender el hecho de que alguien está tratando de robarte de Thalia", dijo Percy.**

"Fíjate cómo dice que le pertenece", dijo Afrodita mientras sonreía al Cazador, quien solo gruñó a cambio. En serio, el rosa era algo permanente en sus mejillas.

**dando a conocer su creciente conciencia del mundo que lo rodea. El semidiós de cabello negro observó a Naruto moverse nerviosamente de un pie al otro mientras Kyu ganaba un brillo en sus ojos. Habiendo escuchado sobre este tipo de cosas por televisión, la boca de Percy se entreabrió un poco y tartamudeó: "T-Todavía no le has dicho a Thalia, ¿verdad?"**

"¿Qué?" Thalia dijo rotundamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

**Naruto miró hacia otro lado una vez más y metió las manos en los bolsillos, murmurando tímidamente. "No es gran cosa."**

"Sí, más o menos lo es".

"Oh, mírate, todo celoso", dijo Piper a través de sus risitas al cazador ahora haciendo pucheros.

**Percy abrió y cerró la boca antes de pensarlo. Tal vez solo estaba pensando demasiado en ello. Quizás no debería haber pasado todo el día mirando los jabones de su madre con ella. Sus opiniones sobre las relaciones eran lo suficientemente desastrosas como lo es con la situación de su padre.**

"Demasiado cierto", bromeó Percy, haciendo que Poseidón reflexionara un poco sobre el jab. ¡De su propio hijo, incluso!

**"¡Ah, Percy! ¡Y Naruto, esto es perfecto!" Quirón dijo mientras trotaba hacia los dos semidioses. Luego asintió con inquietud en la dirección del espíritu. "Kyubi".**

"Hola Pony", **saludó Kyu con una sonrisa obvia debajo de su máscara.**

"Oh, no lo hizo". Percy se rió entre dientes, pobre Quirón.

**Naruto esbozó una sonrisa y Percy tosió para ocultar una risita mientras Chiron gruñía.**

**"Pony de hecho", resopló el centauro antes de mirar a los dos semidioses. "Ambos necesitan venir conmigo".**

**"¿Le pasa algo a ese tipo que trajo Clarice?" Preguntó Naruto mientras seguía al centauro.**

Percy y Annabeth dejaron escapar risitas mientras Ares fruncía el ceño.

**"Clarisse", corrigió Chiron. "Y no. Tiene que ver con Grover".**

"Maldición", dijo Percy con el ceño fruncido, la risa de Annabeth se extinguió con la noticia de _ese_ evento.

**"¡¿Grover ?!" Percy loro preocupado por su amigo. "¿Qué le pasa a Grover?"**

**"Grover está bien, solo está ... en problemas con el Consejo de Ancianos Cloven", explicó Chiron. "Necesita algunos amigos que lo apoyen".**

**"¿Qué estamos esperando?" preguntó el Hijo de Poseidón antes de salir corriendo en dirección aleatoria.**

**"Percy espera, no lo hagas ..." Chiron suspiró cuando el adolescente salió corriendo de la vista antes de que terminara de forma lamentable. "Sepa a dónde vamos".**

**"El niño tiene corazón, tienes que darle eso", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras él y su espíritu risueño seguían al centauro para recuperar al adolescente.**

"Sin embargo, no hay mucho cerebro". Bromeó Annabeth.

"¡Oye!"

Annabeth solo besó su mejilla, "Bueno, supongo que tendré que ser el cerebro para los dos". Ella le sonrió tímidamente, haciendo que su novio se sonrojara. Athena frunció los labios ante el juego.

**Una vez que lograron rescatar a Percy de su sentido equivocado de dirección, los dos semidioses fueron arrojados a un claro en los bosques del Campamento Mestizo. Kyu se disipó nuevamente en su pulsera y Chiron se fue para reanudar otras tareas, consciente de que su presencia no ayudaría a Grover, pero podría obstaculizar su discusión.**

**Percy y Naruto se acercaron al lado de Annabeth y Clarisse, el semidiós mayor asintió con la cabeza a las dos chicas mientras Percy abrió la boca para hablar, solo para que Annabeth, que estaba consolando a una pequeña niña elfa, llorara con lágrimas verdes. Percy miró a la chica de cabello ámbar, tratando de hacer cabezas o colas de donde la había visto antes. Teniendo piedad del adolescente más joven, Naruto se inclinó y susurró. "Esa es Juniper, la novia de Grover. Es una dríada".**

**"¿Grover tiene novia?" Percy siseó sorprendido, solo para ser silenciado cuando uno de los sátiros mayores golpeó un mazo. Los cuatro semidioses se callaron mientras Juniper intentaba reprimir sus lágrimas.**

**"Tal como están las cosas, Grover Underwood, no podemos pasar esto como evidencia de una ventaja", dijo uno de los Sátiros. "Pero como crees tan fuertemente en eso-"**

**"Solicitar cinco veces que se uniera todo un grupo de buscadores", intervino otro con un resoplido de desaprobación. "Un desperdicio de recursos".**

**"De todos modos, ya ****_que_**** consideras que es tan importante, acordamos una decisión", comenzó el primer Sátiro nuevamente después de mirar al que lo interrumpió. "Te daremos una semana para encontrar a Pan, y si fallas, debes sacrificar tu licencia de buscador".**

**Los puños de Naruto se apretaron y miró a los tres Sátiros. Sabía muy bien que su primo todavía estaba vivo, aunque solo fuera, y que Grover tenía una fuerte conexión con el Dios de la naturaleza.**

"¡Entonces di algo!" Percy frunció el ceño al rubio.

"Conociendo a Pan, probablemente hizo que el niño jurara guardar el secreto", dijo un débil Hermes.

**No estaba seguro de cuán profundo era, pero basándose en algunas de las conversaciones que solían tener cuando usaban el Modo Sage, Pan le aseguró que era una conexión bastante profunda. Uno que casi le recordaba algo que había sentido antes, pero que no podía señalar con el dedo.**

**"Esta reunión se suspende", dijeron los Ancianos Cloven como uno antes de abandonar el claro. Naruto siguió a los demás al lado de Grover, su ira al límite. En serio, una cosa más sucede hoy y podría explotar.**

**"¡Oh Grover!" Juniper gritó mientras abrazaba al sátiro conmocionado, "Grover, háblame".**

**"Entendí esto", dijo Percy con un toque de alegría antes de golpear el sátiro en la cabeza. Grover gritó y fulminó con la mirada la inocente sonrisa que su amigo le dirigió antes de recordar lo que lo había llevado al shock.**

"Karma, ¿no es una perra?" Percy dijo burlonamente, recordando cómo Grover lo abofeteó en el último libro.

**Inmediatamente entró en modo de pánico. "¡Oh Pan! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrar a Pan en una semana cuando nadie lo ha encontrado en siglos? ¡Nunca lo voy a encontrar! ¡También podría rendirme!"**

**"Percy, una vez más", suspiró Naruto mientras trataba de no estar demasiado irritado con su amigo. Tenía una muy buena razón para enloquecer después de todo, considerando que su sueño estaba en juego.**

**"Con mucho gusto", chilló el hijo de Poseidón mientras golpeaba a su amigo una vez más al revés, sacándolo de sus pensamientos negativos.**

"Estás tomando demasiada alegría en eso". Annabeth le señaló, pero el niño marino se encogió de hombros.

**Annabeth golpeó a Percy en el brazo y lo fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que el niño se marchitara bajo su mirada.**

"Como debería". El niño rubio de la sabiduría asintió.

**"¡¿Qué ?! ¡Naruto dijo que debería!"**

"Muy fácil culpar, típico". Athena puso los ojos en blanco, ignorando la forma en que Poseidón la fulminó con la mirada.

**"Solo porque accidentalmente podría golpearle la cabeza", gruñó el rubio antes de respirar profundamente. Colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Grover, Naruto le sonrió a uno de sus primeros amigos en el mundo real. "Tienes esto, G. ¿De quién fue el que llevó a Thalia-chan y Annie de regreso al campamento?"**

"¡Tú!" Annabeth y Thalia vitorearon.

**"¿Yo?" Grover preguntó. Naruto sonrió y palmeó el hombro del sátiro relativamente joven.**

**"Correcto", el rubio abrió la boca para decir algo más cuando se congeló. Los cinco lo miraron fijamente cuando su sonrisa se desvaneció de repente y su rostro se convirtió en un ceño fruncido. Debido a su proximidad, Grover comenzó a ladrar temerosamente cuando el rubio lanzó una gran ola de KI. Juniper ya había salido corriendo hacia los árboles, y los tres semidioses luchaban con sus propios instintos de lucha o huida.**

"Ooo, alguien está enojado". Ares sonrió.

**"...¡Mierda!" juró al semidiós mayor antes de que desapareciera en un destello de luz. Unos segundos después de su desaparición, un bostezo de Thalia entró en el claro vistiendo jeans negros y una camisa de AC / DC.**

**"Lo siento, llego tarde", se disculpó mientras caminaba hacia el grupo. "Quirón dijo que era una emergencia y que Bigotes nunca se presentó a la llamada de atención que nos había prometido".**

"Sutil", dijo Jason mientras sonreía a su hermana, que se sonrojó ante la insinuación de todo. Con el especial de San Valentín claro en su mente, su sonrojo se hizo algo más brillante.

**La hija de los ojos azules eléctricos de Zeus parpadeó antes de agitar las manos frente a la cara de Grover y luego se volvió hacia los tres semidioses congelados. "¿Hola? ¿Chicos? ... ¿Me perdí algo?"**

"Bueno, sí, más o menos, pero no es gran cosa". Percy se despidió en broma. Thalia solo frunció el ceño.

**Naruto reapareció en la habitación de los hermanos di Angelo, justo al pie de la cama de Bianca. Su clon estaba arrodillado a su lado, limpiando un poco de líquido verde oscuro que salía de la esquina de su boca, nariz, orejas y ojos.**

El corazón de Nico se apretó con fuerza, dioses, ¿qué le estaba pasando a su hermana?

**Apareciendo al lado de su clon, el rubio colocó su mano sobre la gemida de Bianca.**

**Naruto frunció el ceño cuando no pudo determinar qué estaba mal, como antes. Esto se estaba poniendo muy mal. Es posible que tenga que hacer algo más que simplemente pedirle ayuda a su padre ... podría tener que ir (inserte un ligero estremecimiento aquí) al Oráculo de Delfos. Moviéndose hacia el otro lado de la cama, Naruto puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Bianca, frunciendo el ceño cuando su frente no lo quemó, pero le dio escalofríos.**

"Interesante", dijo Apolo. Sus dedos se entrelazaron mientras se inclinaba hacia delante con intriga.

**Retirar la mano no detuvo los escalofríos, pero ahora la habitación comenzó a girar y el Dios reencarnado tropezó antes de caer sobre la cama de Nico. Su cabeza chocó con la pared detrás de la cama de Nico y gruñó antes de desmayarse.**

"¿Contagioso?" Hermes cuestionó.

"Nah, probablemente sea un momento de visión. Conoces a mi hijo, solo mantengo lo increíble en alza". Apolo sonrió con locura.

**Se despertó en un mundo de oscuridad antes de escuchar un sonido familiar de aclarar la garganta. Dándose la vuelta, la brillante forma de Helios se sentó en una posición meditativa, con los ojos cerrados. Lentamente, se abrieron para revelar dos esferas blancas sólidas y el mundo a su alrededor regresó a la habitación blanca y brillante que tan bien conocía. Antes de que Naruto pudiera preguntar qué estaba pasando, Helios abrió la boca y Dios habló en una mezcla de voces, tanto femeninas como masculinas.**

"Hey, él está dando una profecía. ¡Esa es mi idea ahora Hel, se acordó!" Apolo despotricaba con un puchero. Todavía sacó un bloc de notas para escribirlo, aunque el disgusto era obvio en su rostro.

**_Una vida arriesgada para el precioso Rey Fantasma,_**

"Somos Bianca y yo". Nico frunció el ceño y Hazel tomó su mano en apoyo.

**_La familia se reúne después de que los romanos atacan al sol._**

"Somos nosotros", dijo Jason con una brillante sonrisa a su hermana, él la conocería antes. Y, estaba un poco celoso de su otro. Thalía no se convirtió en cazadora, por lo que probablemente podrían estar juntos más a menudo que él y su propia hermana.

"¿Pero qué romano ataca al sol? Quiero decir, claramente significa Naruto, pero ¿eso no comenzaría una guerra?" Piper preguntó nerviosamente. También estaba frunciendo el ceño al no poder ver a su novio tan pronto ... o nada en absoluto.

"¿Quién sabe?" Leo hizo una mueca. No quería ver que ocurriera una guerra entre los campos en ese universo como si estuviera sucediendo aquí.

**_Tres toman el corcel de fuego ni al oeste ni al este,_**

"Probablemente Zephyr". Annabeth señaló. Ella ahuecó la barbilla en sus pensamientos. "¿Pero hacia dónde? ¿Norte o sur?"

**_La Hoja Espiral del Molinillo revive a la temida Bestia de la Hoja._**

"Bueno, eso no suena bien", dijo Percy con el ceño fruncido.

**_El rescate viene del poder de Lightning and Thunder,_**

"Supongo que tenemos que salvar el día, ¿eh Jay?" Thalia preguntó mientras sonreía a su hermano. Él le devolvió la misma sonrisa y su padre se sentó un poco más alto.

**_La Slug Sombra derrota a la muerte con un don de asombro._**

"¿Oh? ¿Y quién es esta babosa?" Hades reflexionó con interés.

**_Después de que el pasado del Guardián regrese dos veces más,_**

**_Dos hermanos caerán durante la Guerra del Laberinto._**

"Bueno, eso no es ominoso en absoluto". Percy frunció el ceño. Lee y Castor habían muerto, eran hermanos ... pero se trataba de hermanos para Naruto. ¿Este Lee también iba a morir y alguien más de Apolo?

La mente de Apolo estaba en el mismo camino mientras reflexionaba sobre las posibilidades del significado de esa última línea.

**Los ojos brillantes de Helios se desvanecieron en sus orbes azules y llenos de sol. Parpadeó varias veces antes de gemir, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. "Ugh ... me duele la cabeza peor que cuando bebí el lote mixto de vino de Dionisio ..."**

El dios en cuestión suspiró. "Buenos tiempos", dijo con un lamido de sus labios en recuerdo.

**Parpadeando, miró su encarnación que lo miraba boquiabierto, haciendo que Dios se pasara las manos por la cara y preguntara frenéticamente. "¿Qué? ¿Qué es? ¿Hay algo en mi cara?"**

**"N-No ..." respondió Naruto, haciendo que su vida pasada lo mirara confundido. Ganando sentido sobre sí mismo, Naruto sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad antes de continuar. "T-Me acabas de dar una profecía".**

"¡Dum dum dum!" Apolo gritó dramáticamente, "¡Ay!" Dijo frotándose la cabeza.

Artemis bajó la mano con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

**Estoy de vuelta ~**

**Además, mi computadora portátil tuvo un accidente al tratar de salir con una taza de agua, le dije, ¡No! Ella es un hombre demasiado suelto, pero él no escuchó y bueno, consiguió un AquaTD. Debería haber usado una goma. Entonces, la mayoría de mis otras historias pueden estar en peligro, pero debería poder recuperar el disco duro junto con mi nueva computadora portátil (¡Una que probablemente me escuche! Estúpida electrónica cachonda).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte II: El peligro de un héroe**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de _Naruto_ o _Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos_**

* * *

**Quirón miró al semidiós rubio confundido, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua.**

Percy hizo un chasquido. "Y eso siempre está grabado en mi mente", dijo con asombro. Nunca pensó que alguna vez vería eso; fue simplemente dulce!

Los otros siguieron su ejemplo.

**Momentos antes, el que los dioses menores llamaban Heredero de Helios había irrumpido en la Casa Grande, asustando rápidamente al Sr. D, que se separó en el momento en que vio quién había abierto la puerta.**

El Dios del Vino se erizó con dientes apretados ante las burlas burlonas y risitas que le enviaron.

**y le dije que tenía que llegar al campamento Júpiter.**

"Ahora esto se volvió interesante", dijo Jason, quien se inclinó un poco hacia adelante con anticipación.

**El centauro se quedó sin palabras, completamente sorprendido de que el rubio incluso ****_supiera_**** sobre el campamento contrario. Cuando finalmente obtuvo una oración coherente, todo lo que el pobre centauro pudo manejar fue: "¿Por qué demonios tendrías que ir ****_allí_**** ?"**

**"Tengo una búsqueda", respondió rápidamente Naruto. Estaba molesto porque todavía necesitaba permiso para irse. Tenía casi veintitrés años, mentalmente de todos modos, pero era molesto saber que tenía que decirle a ****_uno_**** de los directores del campamento que se iba.**

"Esas son las reglas, amigo", dijo Leo con un suspiro mientras una mano corría por su cabello. "Siento tu dolor."

**"¿Le ruego me disculpe?" Chiron preguntó mientras retrocedía, casi como si se hubiera quemado por la conmoción en la que se encontraba, "¿Fuiste a escondidas a la habitación del Oráculo?"**

**"No", respondió el Guardián antes de ir a la puerta y cerrarla. Metiendo la mano en su bolsillo trasero, Naruto sacó lo que parecía un bloc de notas, arrancó un trozo de papel y lo golpeó en el borde de la puerta. Quirón observó, fascinado, cómo el papel, una vez limpio de tinta, se cubría de intrincadas runas azules brillantes que estaban más allá de su capacidad de descifrar.**

"Un sello", dijo Athena, frunciendo el ceño mientras fruncía el ceño, todavía queriendo más detalles sobre el arte único.

**"¿Que es eso?" preguntó el director de actividades del campamento.**

**"Un sello de privacidad temporal", respondió Naruto mientras se acercaba a las ventanas y les aplicaba el mismo papel. Luego saltó y caminó hacia el centro del techo, colocando otro al lado de la luz que colgaba de él. Al caer al centro del piso, se colocó un sello final y Naruto suspiró aliviado, "Bien. Ahora no hay forma de que alguien, salvo por un Dios, pueda obtener esta información".**

"Ahora eso es simplemente útil". Annabeth dijo mientras hacía un puchero. En serio, quería aprender este sellado, pero necesitaba chakra, que lamentablemente no tenía.

**"¿Que información?" Quirón preguntó.**

**Naruto miró al centauro con una mirada seria, una que pertenecía a un hombre de casi el doble de su edad, antes de hablar: "La presencia de Helios dentro de mí me ha convertido en una especie de vidente. Hace unos minutos me había dado un profecía y durante los últimos meses, mientras Bianca ha estado enferma, he tenido el mismo sueño una y otra vez ".**

**Habiendo sido informado de la presencia de Helios dentro del niño por el Sr. D, que había estado aún más cansado del rubio después de enterarse, y otros dioses menores que se detuvieron para la última actualización sobre dicho niño,**

"Bueno, alguien es popular". Hera comentó a la ligera.

**Los ojos de Chiron se abrieron, "Ya veo ... Eso podría ser muy bueno para nosotros. Ahora podríamos hacer dos misiones al año y las luchas internas entre cabañas podrían disminuir durante el verano".**

"¡Puntuación!" Los semidioses griegos vitorearon.

**"No. Se supone que el Campamento Mestizo tiene ****_un_**** Oráculo y ****_una_**** misión por verano, a menos que ocurra algo importante como el secuestro de la Tía Arte o si existe una amenaza para el Campamento, como fue el caso de la búsqueda de Clarisse", explicó Naruto su desacuerdo**

"Aw, eso apesta", dijo Leo, quien hizo una mueca de decepción.

"Lo sé", dijo Annabeth mientras asentía. Ella frunció los labios y admitió, "pero él plantea un buen punto".

**"Y si el Torcido se entera de esto, yo, así como los di Angelos, se convertirán en objetivos de alto perfil".**

"Cierto", dijo Hades. "Siendo él su guardián, serían atacados como una forma de llegar a él". Frunció el ceño después de terminar su parte, no le gustaba en absoluto.

Nico compartió el mismo sentimiento, frunciendo el ceño ante el hecho de que Naruto, a pesar de haber hecho tanto por él y su hermana, todavía tenía que ir más allá de la milla extra que ya tenía.

**"Hm, supongo que tienes razón", dijo Quirón mientras se frotaba la barba, "¿Cuál fue tu profecía?"**

**" ****_Una vida arriesgada para el precioso Rey Fantasma. La familia se reúne después de que los romanos atacan al Sol. Tres llevan el Corcel de Fuego ni al Oeste ni al Este. La Hoja Espiral del Molinillo revive a la temida Bestia de la Hoja. El rescate proviene del poder del Rayo y Thunder, The Shadow Slug derrota a la muerte con un don de asombro. Después de que el pasado del Guardian regrese dos veces más, dos hermanos caerán durante la Guerra del Laberinto_**** " ****_,_**** recitó Naruto mientras cruzaba los brazos de manera inconsciente para defenderse. Las referencias a su tierra natal eran demasiado obvias para que las ignorara, y rezó a Order para que la frase Shadow Slug significara una especie de monstruo del que nunca había oído hablar en lugar de la mujer que sabía que podía coincidir con la definición.**

"Oh, entonces él sabe quién es la babosa, qué interesante". Atenea reflexionó distraídamente.

**"' ****_Una vida arriesgada para el precioso del Rey Fantasma ..._**** '" repitió el centauro en voz baja, paseando por la habitación mientras repasaba la profecía en su cabeza. De repente miró a Naruto y le preguntó: "¿Requiere un grupo?"**

**"No, lo más probable es que termine con un grupo de tres después de llegar al campamento de Júpiter", dijo el rubio después de un momento de reflexión.**

**"No me gusta", dijo Chiron con el ceño fruncido, "Esta profecía ... son ocho versos en lugar de seis. Es bastante sencillo al principio, pero confuso en los versos posteriores. Sin mencionar la segunda línea ... "Serías atacado y la vida de Bianca sería perdida".**

Nico se lamió los labios secos con preocupación.

"Tiene razón. Una profecía de ocho líneas es, aunque no es desconocida, muy rara". Apolo declaró con una mirada entrecerrada. Se preguntó por qué era tan diferente antes de encogerse de hombros y atribuírselo a su increíble hijo que necesitaba una búsqueda igualmente increíble.

**"Mi vida va a estar en riesgo", señaló Naruto, refiriéndose a la profecía, "pero no perdida. No hasta que tenga lugar la Guerra del Laberinto. Solo espero poder detener la muerte de otra persona. Es posible que no pueda evitar mi propio destino, pero estaré condenado antes de dejar que alguien muera frente a mí porque me dijeron que sucedería ".**

Dioniso dio un suspiro triste. Tal vez, bueno, _tal_ vez sus dos hijos saldrían vivos de esta batalla.

**"Tal vez podamos evitar que ambas vidas se pierdan", dijo Chiron con esperanza antes de rascarse la barba una vez más, "¿Requiere un medio de transporte?"**

**"¿Y tomar ese montón de basura que llamas una camioneta? No, gracias, solo conseguiré mi auto de Charlie", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa irónica mientras el centauro le daba una mirada agria por insultar a la camioneta. El rubio sabía muy bien cuán bajo era el presupuesto del campamento y cómo no podían permitirse una camioneta más actualizada o cualquier otro automóvil.**

"Wow, eso apesta". Piper resumió, haciendo que los otros semidioses griegos asintieran de acuerdo.

"Intentaremos arreglar el presupuesto, tal vez". Hermes declaró, obteniendo algunos maybes de sus hermanos.

**"Si eso es lo que deseas", dijo Chiron después de un largo momento, "¿Quieres que le informe a Nico?"**

**"No, se lo diré yo mismo", dijo Naruto mientras levantaba dos dedos en un saludo de despedida, "Ja ne, Chiron. Solo abre la puerta si quieres cancelar los sellos de privacidad".**

**Se desvaneció en un destello de luz, dejando atrás un centauro divertido. Quirón miró el sello en el suelo y luego la puerta de su oficina. Dio un paso hacia la puerta antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su estantería, sacando una vieja copia de ****_The Odyssey_**** , una de sus favoritas. Quitando el marcador que había colocado en el tomo, Chiron sonrió cuando comenzó a reanudar donde lo había dejado en la página 41. Quizás de esta manera podría obtener más de una página leída.**

Los campistas se rieron, parecía que incluso Chiron se cansaba de ellos de vez en cuando.

**Naruto reapareció dentro de la Cabaña Trece, justo afuera de la habitación de los di Angelos. Golpeando primero, luego entró después de un breve momento y se dirigió al lado enfermo de Bianca. Donde una vez estuvo su clon, ahora estaba su hermano menor Will Solace. El niño era un sanador talentoso, uno de los mejores, y era el tercero en la fila para el asiento del Consejero de la Cabaña Siete, por lo que Naruto lo sacó de su clase de griego antes de ir a ver a Quirón. Poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, Naruto preguntó: "¿Algún cambio?"**

"¿Dejaste que _otro_ campista entrara a tu cabaña?" Poseidón le preguntó a su hermano mayor. Hades solo le dirigió una mirada que decía que abandonara el asunto, lo que hizo el Rey del Mar. Poseidón todavía tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, al ver la protección que Hades tenía para su hijo.

**Will negó con la cabeza, "Todavía está más fría que el hielo, pero dejó de vomitar esas cosas verdes. Obtuve una pequeña muestra de su sangre, pero sin ningún tipo de laboratorio no puedo analizarla".**

**Esa era otra cosa única de Will. Con su madre siendo una bomba de médico, incluso Naruto tuvo que admitir que cuando vio a la madre de su hermano el invierno pasado,**

Thalia gruñó ante la foto con los ojos entrecerrados. Apolo estaba suspirando con una pequeña sonrisa, recordando a la madre de Will, maldita sea que era una buena noche.

**Will había crecido queriendo ser como ella y sus puntos de vista sobre las técnicas de curación puramente semidiós estaban sesgadas. Reconoció que la humanidad había dado pasos agigantados en lo que respecta a la medicina, y que donde el mito o la historia no pueden darle una respuesta, el ingenio humano podría proporcionar algunas respuestas claras.**

"Ah, mortales, ustedes, gente hermosa, ustedes". Apolo sonrió brillantemente ante los avances en su dominio. Atenea y Hefesto asintieron de acuerdo con él, sintiendo lo mismo.

**Tomando el frasco de su hermano, Naruto frunció el ceño mientras miraba el líquido negro y rojo. Normalmente la sangre del semidiós tenía la misma consistencia y color de la sangre humana, y cualquier cosa diferente no era normal. Su propia sangre había ganado escamas de oro gracias a sus habilidades únicas. Descubrió eso durante un combate con Mark Andrews, donde el hijo de Ares logró sacar un diente de una fiesta con su escudo.**

"¿Así que ahora se escapa el icor?" Preguntó Hazel, maravillado por el descubrimiento.

"Parece que sí", Frank habló ... finalmente.

**El diente se volvió a unir fácilmente (los niños de Apollo no podían no tener sonrisas deslumbrantes después de todo),**

"Duh", Apolo arrastró las palabras, mostrando sus propias perlas blancas, casi cegando a algunas personas en el proceso.

**pero la sangre que fluyó junto con él lo sorprendió.**

**"¿Podrías vigilarla por mí?" Preguntó Naruto, haciendo que Will lo mirara confundido, "Tengo una búsqueda y creo que implica encontrar una cura para ella".**

**Will abrió la boca para preguntar sobre la búsqueda, solo para que Naruto lo interrumpiera, "No puedo decírtelo. No es una búsqueda oficial".**

**Los ojos de Will se abrieron y asintió entendiendo. Naruto le devolvió el saludo antes de rodear la cama de Bianca y arrodillarse junto a ella. Colocando una mano sobre su frente, Naruto sacudió el flequillo de la niña y sonrió antes de hablarle suavemente a la niña inconsciente, "Aguanta, Be-chan ... lo arreglaré".**

"Será mejor", se quejó Hades.

**De pie, Naruto asintió a su hermano una vez más, "La dejaré a tu cuidado, Will Solace".**

**Un casco verde muy pequeño apareció sobre la cabeza de Will, haciendo que el niño jadeara cuando Naruto parpadeó sorprendido antes de agregar, "Y también lo parece Lord Hades ... Cuídala, Will".**

**El semidiós sacudido asintió, incapaz de confiar en su voz cuando se dio cuenta de lo que esto significaba. No solo su hermano le pedía que vigilara su cargo en su lugar, sino que el propio Hades le estaba dando la bendición de entrar y salir de la cabaña como quisiera. Después de que su hermano mayor desapareció en un destello de luz dorada, Will solo esperaba que este fuera un trabajo temporal, porque vio lo hiperactivo que Nico podía tener el invierno pasado y, para ser sincero, esta cabaña le dio escalofríos.**

"Sí, Nico, no te metas con Will", dijo Percy a través de sus risitas.

Nico hizo un puchero por ser su viejo yo hiperactivo.

"Espero que no lo haga ... hasta cierto punto", dijo mientras sonreía a los demás, riéndose.

**Junto a él, Ranger lanzó un maullido profundo y el semidiós le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza al gato en un esfuerzo por asegurarle que estaba bien ... más o menos.**

**Nico frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Naruto. Había logrado atrapar a Nico justo antes de ingresar a la clase griega. Dando una sonrisa de disculpa a Annabeth, apartó al semidiós más joven y le explicó que le habían dado una búsqueda secreta, como la que Clarisse había seguido. Con una voz que contenía un tono de depresión en su interior, Nico preguntó: "¿Tienes que irte de nuevo?"**

"Aww, ¿Widdle Nico va a extrañar al hermano mayor?" Thalia preguntó con una sonrisa, obteniendo un ceño fruncido de su primo más joven.

**"Tristemente, sí", suspiró Naruto. Nico parecía comprender al menos, pero también decepcionado. En un esfuerzo por tranquilizar al niño, extendió la mano y revolvió el cabello de Nico con una sonrisa en su rostro, "Pero nos ayudará a mejorar a Bianca".**

**"¡Para!" se burló Nico mientras apartaba la mano del rubio mayor. Para ser sincero, le gustó el cariño fraternal que Naruto le dio, pero en caso de que alguien estuviera cerca, tenía que actuar avergonzado. Eso y cada vez que lo hacía, Nico sentía que su estómago bailaba por alguna razón. A veces también sucedía alrededor de Percy, lo que se sumaba a la confusión que Nico sentía.**

Los ojos de Nico se abrieron de miedo y de repente se veían muy nerviosos. Mientras miraba a su alrededor, estaba agradecido de que nadie realmente parecía notar ese pasaje. Extrañaba la pequeña sonrisa apenas perceptible que se extendía por la cara de Afrodita.

**"Está bien, está bien", se rió entre dientes el rubio mayor, rompiendo su carga de su reflexión sobre los extraños sentimientos que a veces tenía. Naruto le sonrió a Nico, "Mi hermano Will cuidará a Bianca mientras yo esté fuera, así que no te relajes. Volveré antes de que lo sepas con una cura".**

**"¿Promesa?" preguntó el joven Hijo del Hades. Nico no estaba seguro de si quería decir que Naruto regresaría rápidamente o si se encontraría una cura.**

**"Promesa de toda una vida", aseguró Naruto a su cargo con otra pelea del cabello del niño. El semidiós más joven una vez más le dio un manotazo a la mano de Guardian, que ahora reía. Naruto sacudió la cabeza en dirección a la clase griega una vez que se había calmado y Nico gimió, entrando en la sala y saludando a Annabeth antes de tomar asiento. Naruto miró hacia el aula, observó a Nico fácilmente alcanzar a los demás, antes de guiñarle un ojo a su molesta "hermana pequeña" y desaparecer en un destello de luz dorada.**

Annabeth le sonrió a Nico y dijo: "Parece que alguien aprende bien".

Nico hinchó el pecho un poco antes de responder: "¡Por supuesto que lo estaría si tomara sus clases, profesor Chase!"

"Hm, profesor, me gusta eso". La rubia reflexionó con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

**Naruto reapareció muy lejos de la ubicación de la clase de Annabeth, reapareciendo a unos metros de la cabina de sus cargas. La persona que lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados y una mirada fija en su rostro lo hizo detenerse donde estaba.**

"¡Alguien está en problemas ~!" Hermes se rió junto con su hermano soleado.

**Admitió que su atuendo negro ajustado y su mirada adorablemente loca le habían distraído del hecho de por qué podía estar enojada con él.**

"¿¡Adorable!?" Thalia gritó con mejillas rosadas, ¡se suponía que era amenazante! Ella comenzó a quejarse cuando los semidioses se rieron de su molestia. "Estúpido imbécil con cara de bigote ..."

**Naruto riéndose y rascándose la nuca, Naruto saludó a su novia, "Hola Thalia-chan".**

**"No me des eso", respondió Thalia mientras se acercaba a su novio más alto, "¿Qué te enojó tanto que ****lograste ****congelar a Grover, Percy, Annie y ****_Clarisse_**** en su lugar? Todo lo que obtuve fue un par de balidos de Grover antes de murmurar algo sobre Pan y salir corriendo. ¿Por qué no me despertaste tampoco?**

**"Oh, sí, y luego está ****_eso_**** ", gruñó Naruto, su estado de ánimo volvió a su irritación original al recordar la orden dada al sátiro por sus superiores. Sacudiéndose la sensación, Naruto le sonrió disculpándose a Thalia antes de darle un abrazo, "Perdón por perderse el abrazo de la mañana - ¡ay!"**

**Thalia retrajo su pie de donde había pisoteado el de Naruto, mirándolo con un tono rosado en sus mejillas, "¡No lo digas en voz alta!"**

"Realmente no veo por qué estás tan avergonzado". Piper dijo, mientras se acurrucaba junto a Jason un poco. La rubia Grace le devolvió la sonrisa.

**Agarrando sus dedos ahora palpitantes, Naruto balanceó expertamente su otro pie mientras forzaba el chakra a través de sus manos hacia ellos y envió una mirada fingida a su novia volátil, "Juro que si no supiera mejor podrías ser Ares" hija! Eres la que lo sugirió! "**

"Bueno, ella tiene el temperamento". Ares dijo con una sonrisa. Thalia solo se atragantó con el pensamiento.

**"Sí, bueno, tengo una reputación que proteger", se quejó Thalia, cruzando los brazos y alejándose, sus mejillas teñidas de rosa no se desvanecían en lo más mínimo.**

"Oh, mírala, actuando con dureza. Dios, sé más abierta Thalia", dijo Annabeth mientras sonreía a su amiga.

"Solo vives para molestarme, ¿no?" el cazador replicó rotundamente.

"Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo".

**Bajando su pie ahora recuperado, Naruto respondió su primera pregunta en un esfuerzo por salirse del tema por el que estaba avergonzada.**

"Intuición experta", dijo Hades en un acento, obteniendo algunas risas de los dioses.

**"En cuanto a por qué asusté a los demás, de lo que no sabía hasta ahora, recibí algunas malas noticias sobre la enfermedad de Bianca".**

**Thalia miró al rubio por el costado de los ojos y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa. Ella aceptó que ocasionalmente pusiera su deber como Guardián por encima de su relación (aunque podría considerarse un caso raro ya que casi no ocurrió), pero era parte de la razón por la que tenía su corazón.**

"D'aww", arrullaron las mujeres, mientras Thalia apretaba los dientes mientras apretaba su asiento con fuerza.

**El hecho de que se debía a que uno de sus cargos tenía la enfermedad más extraña de la que había oído hablar hizo que fuera una píldora más fácil de tragar. Simplemente mostró por qué era una gran elección para un Guardián; Naruto Uzumaki era una de las personas más cariñosas que había conocido y por eso lo amaba.**

Leo y Piper comenzaron a silbar la melodía del pasillo de la boda, haciendo que Thalia les diera la mirada más mortal que prometía dolor. Desafortunadamente para ella, no se detuvieron ya que sabían que ella no podía salirse con la suya aquí. Ambos tenían razón y mucha suerte.

**"¿Ella está bien?" Thalia preguntó por preocupación por el bien de su novio y porque una parte de ella se preocupaba por su primo.**

_En realidad, no cuando era una cazadora,_ Thalia frunció el ceño ante la pérdida de una prima y una hermana.

**"Está estable, al menos por ahora", comenzó a responder Naruto antes de mirar alrededor y tomar el brazo de Thalia, "Espera, no podemos hablar de esto aquí".**

**Antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle por qué, Naruto la había acercado y una vez más habían desaparecido en un destello de luz. Reaparecieron al lado de la pila de rocas que lleva el nombre del puño de su padre, aunque ella sintió que era más parecido a los excrementos de ciervo.**

Zeus se quejó ante eso, cuando los semidioses se rieron un poco y los dos mayores de los Tres Grandes sonrieron.

**No es que Thalia lo dijera nunca. Quizás Naruto lo haría sin embargo.**

"Parece el tipo", dijo Apolo mientras sonreía, ignorando la mirada de su padre.

**"Muy bien, nadie pasa el rato en la Pila de Rocas de Rai-Jiji", dijo Naruto con un movimiento de cabeza, ignorando el rumor de trueno que se produjo sobre él.**

"Y aparentemente lo es", acordó Hermes con una sonrisa. Zeus se quejó una vez más, fomentando la diversión que Poseidón y Hades sintieron.

**Thalia luchó por sonreír; La falta de respeto de Naruto siempre la hacía sonreír y eso generalmente la ponía en el mismo estado en que lo ponía. Los ojos únicos de su novio se encontraron con los de ella una vez más y continuó donde lo dejó, "Tengo la búsqueda de encontrar una cura para ella. Solo cuatro personas lo saben aparte de mí: Chiron, Nico, mi hermano Will y ahora tú".**

**"Voy contigo", respondió Thalia de inmediato. No le importaba quién supiera sobre esta búsqueda y quién no. Naruto le había contado sobre su trato con Hades y cómo su alma se perdería por la eternidad si alguna vez moría en una búsqueda. Mientras podía detenerlo, Thalia se había jurado a sí misma que lo haría, incluso si eso significaba hacer cada búsqueda con él solo para asegurarse de que no muriera en ella.**

"Wow, qué audaz. ¡Ve, Thalia!" Afrodita vitoreó con una amplia sonrisa.

Thalia frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la Diosa del Amor.

**Naruto gimió y agarró los hombros de su novia, "¡Maldita sea, Thalia-chan, no puedes ir! Mi grupo se formará cuando llegue a ... Se formará más tarde".**

"Ooh, mal fraseo", dijo Percy con una mueca.

"¿Qué parte?" Nico preguntó con fingida curiosidad.

"Simple, él dijo que no podía", respondió el chico del agua, y un segundo después los dos se echaron a reír.

**"'Tu grupo se formará más tarde', ¿eh?" Thalia repitió con los ojos entrecerrados mientras apartaba sus manos y lo empujaba bruscamente en el pecho, "¿A ****_dónde te_**** lleva esta búsqueda?"**

"Sí, dile a mi otro", dijo Thalia con una sonrisa oscura en su rostro.

**_¡Maldición! ¡La niña de Zeus da miedo! _****Helios comentó con un escalofrío audible, con lo que Naruto estuvo de acuerdo en silencio.**

"Por supuesto que harías que un Dios Desvanecido te tuviera miedo". Percy inexpresivo.

"Bueno, cuando lo tienes, lo tienes". Thalia dijo, quitándose el polvo imaginario del hombro. Artemisa sonrió con orgullo ante esa frase.

**Cuando ella quisiera, Thalia podría darle una mirada que lo llenaría de miedo de que su Baachan lo hubiera llenado alguna vez. Y, sin embargo, era parte de su encanto, no podía evitar amarla más por eso.**

"Parece que el sexo enojado va a ser divertido para él, entonces".

Thalía solo pudo mirar con horror el comentario casual de la Diosa del Amor. Incluso el resplandor helado de Artemisa no pudo hacer nada para detener la sonrisa lujuriosa en el rostro de la Dama de las Palomas.

**"No ****_puedo_**** decirte adónde me lleva, porque ****_no_**** vas a ir", respondió Naruto severamente.**

"Él le dijo que no a ella otra vez, caballeros, ¡saluden a este hombre tonto!" Percy declaró, todos los chicos saludaron a Naruto, "A uno de los nuestros".

"¡Aquí Aquí!" los muchachos vitorearon solemnemente.

**Este fue un argumento de que Thalia ****_no_**** iba a ganar.**

"Sí lo haré." Thalia discutió infantilmente.

**Concedido que sus argumentos normales consistían en peleas y cómo tener un 'Modo Dios' lo convirtió en algo más que un semidiós. A Thalia parecía gustarle la idea de estar en una relación con un Dios reencarnado más que eso por alguna razón, probablemente debido a su llamada ansia de poder que Kyu dijo que tenía.**

"Por supuesto que le gustaría eso". Hera le olisqueó a su hijastra, quien a su vez solo la fulminó con la mirada.

Aunque en silencio, Thalia admitió que la idea tenía cierto atractivo.

**"Yo. Voy.", Thalia refutó, enfatizando su punto golpeándolo en el pecho con cada palabra.**

"¡Toda la razón!"

**"El infierno que eres", dijo Naruto mientras agarraba su mano con firmeza y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar ligeramente, "Me reuniré con los otros miembros de mi grupo más tarde".**

"Oh, no, no lo hizo", dijo Hazel con un movimiento de su dedo.

**"Y yo también", dijo Thalia mientras sus ojos comenzaban a crujir con electricidad a medida que su frustración crecía.**

"¡Concurso de _fatalidad_ !" Nico gritó con vértigo.

**Con toda honestidad, si alguien que había estado en la misma habitación que Zeus y Apolo cuando discutían debían verlos ahora, admitirían que su terquedad era igual a la de sus padres. Antes de la recuperación de Naruto de las Tierras Ocultas, Zeus a menudo exigía respuestas sobre por qué Apolo se aflojaría cuando se suponía que debía dirigir el Sol. El Dios más joven, cuya fuerza era solo más débil que la de su padre, solía argumentar que tenía todo bajo control y que Zeus debería preocuparse por su propio dominio. Zeus respondería que estaba preocupado por su propio dominio, ya que el Sol se veía en el Cielo. La discusión continuaría hasta que Artemisa o Hera intervinieran, siendo los dos únicos que no serían alcanzados por un rayo o un fuego si se interrumpieran.**

Tanto Apolo como Zeus se erizaron ante eso y se prepararon para refutar, pero Hera y Artemis se aclararon la garganta y ambos retrocedieron. Hizo reír a los otros dioses cuando Apolo hizo un puchero y Zeus se enfureció en silencio por la precisión.

**Sus miradas continuaron y por encima de ellos, las nubes oscuras comenzaron a girar mientras porciones de la luz del sol penetraban. Los ojos chispeantes de Thalia ahora se entrecerraron y los brillantes ojos de Naruto imitaron la acción. Luego, de la nada, el sueño de Naruto cruzó por el frente de su mente, rompiendo en consecuencia parte de su enfoque en el concurso de miradas y rompiendo su conexión con el Sol, permitiendo así que las nubes oscuras de Thalia cubrieran el área.**

"¡Yo gano!"

"Solo porque perdió la concentración". Annabeth replicó con un giro de ojos.

"... Todavía gané". Thalia replicó infantilmente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

**_No crees que eso sucede en mi búsqueda, ¿verdad? _****Naruto preguntó a su vida pasada. Helios tarareó.**

**_Es posible,_**** respondió el Dios Desvanecido, ****_quiero decir, ¿cuántos pasillos oscuros recuerdas haber visto en el Campamento Mestizo? Por mucho que odie admitirlo, tendrás que ir al Campamento Ju ... Ju ... Ese Otro Campamento._**

**Naruto suspiró mentalmente antes de romper el concurso de miradas con su novia, moviendo su mirada al suelo con el ceño fruncido, "Bien. Puedes irte".**

**Thalia, al escuchar las palabras victoriosas salir de los labios de su novio, inmediatamente perdió el brillo en sus ojos y las nubes se separaron lentamente. Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y sonriendo, la hija de Zeus preguntó: "¿Fue tan difícil de decir?"**

"Bueno, ella tiene su engreimiento", dijo Poseidón sacudiendo la cabeza, haciendo que Zeus le diera una sonrisa.

**"No tienes idea," murmuró el Heredero de Helios mientras la miraba, sus manos metiéndose en sus bolsillos. Con un suspiro, levantó la vista hacia el cielo despejado una vez más antes de hablar, "Vamos, vamos a empacar y recuperar mi auto de la cabaña del tío Heph".**

**Sonriendo y mirando a su novia con una pequeña venganza en mente, le preguntó en broma: "¿A menos que quieras volar allí ...?"**

**En lo que respecta a Naruto, el golpe en el brazo valió la pena por la expresión de terror que cruzó la cara de su novia.**

Las risitas estallaron cuando Thalia hizo una mueca con una mirada enojada en su rostro. ¿Cómo se atrevía a sugerir eso?

**"Bueno, aquí está", dijo el alto consejero afroamericano de la cabaña nueve mientras conducía a la pareja al garaje que se había agregado a la cabina por el simple hecho de trabajar en vehículos.**

Leo estaba radiante de ver a su hermano mayor y estaba triste porque nunca lo conocería realmente, sonaba tan increíble. Pero ahora, bueno, fue genial echarle un vistazo.

Hefesto solo suspiró con tristeza a uno de sus hijos más prometedores, desaparecido antes de su tiempo.

**El conjunto Afrodita y Hefesto Smilodon, Emery, acurrucado bajo un banco de trabajo lleno de herramientas.**

"Qué nombre tan interesante", dijo Afrodita.

"Todavía quiero uno", dijo la hija de Athena. Su novio le frotó el hombro para tranquilizarla.

**Los ojos únicos de Naruto comenzaron a brillar mientras miraba su auto, pasando a Charles Beckendorf hacia el asiento del conductor. La manija parecía estar hecha de cromo real, en lugar del falso cromo con el que había venido, y abrir la puerta fue un poco más difícil debido a su peso.**

**"Lo desmantelamos y reemplazamos el marco con un hierro estigio hueco que tardó ****_días_**** en crearse, sin mencionar la modificación del motor y los engranajes para permitir que el automóvil mantenga su velocidad", continuó Charles**

"Supongo que ser su empleado ayudó a conseguir esas cosas". Dijo el Dios Smith con una mirada de intriga hacia su tío.

Hades se encogió de hombros, "Bueno, estoy seguro de que necesitaba algunas ventajas además de vivir". Se rió un poco de su propia broma mientras Apolo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

**mientras él y Thalia observaban a Naruto deslizarse en los asientos de cuero oscuro y pasar las manos por el borde del volante. Dicha rueda ahora tenía un Sol griego sobre la bocina del automóvil, en lugar del escudo de carnero Dodge que una vez lo marcó. Si se hubiera molestado en mirar, Naruto habría visto el mismo Sol en la parrilla delantera y que la placa decía BRN RUB3R.**

"Oh hombre", gimió Leo, saltando en su asiento. Se quejó un poco mientras miraba el auto. "Lo que no daría por trabajar en ese hot rod".

Annabeth sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro ante su comportamiento infantil. Siempre el pequeño y ansioso trabajador Leo.

**Al cerrar la puerta y mirar por la ventana, Charles le señaló a Naruto varios botones nuevos a lo largo del borde de la rueda, "Aquí suelta una pequeña cantidad de aceite de un recipiente de repuesto, en caso de que alguna vez necesite darle a alguien el resbalón".**

"Wow, ¿conseguimos autos de James Bond cuando crezcamos?" Percy preguntó en voz alta.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con esa pregunta, excepto Thalia que estaba haciendo pucheros. Ella nunca podría conseguir uno ya que era una cazadora ... ¡maldita sea!

**"Bien: tanto el juego de palabras como el complemento", felicitó Naruto, "¿Y este?"**

**"Picos de coche", respondió el hijo de Hefesto antes de gritar alarmado cuando Thalia, que se había deslizado al lado del pasajero mientras los dos hablaban, intentó presionar el botón rojo que había encontrado cuando abrió una parte del cambio de palanca. , "¡NO PRESIONE ESO!"**

"¿Ves un gran botón rojo y tratas de presionarlo?" Leo le preguntó a Thalia, como si fuera mental. "¿Nunca antes has visto una película de autos?"

"Callate." Thalia le siseó, resoplando lejos de los ojos inexpresivos del niño Smith.

**Como si se hubiera quemado, Thalia retrajo su mano, haciendo que Charles suspirara de alivio antes de explicarse: "Eso activa la velocidad de la luz del motor SOL".**

**"... ¿Has llamado a mi motor SOL?" Preguntó Naruto incrédulo antes de hacer una doble toma con los ojos muy abiertos, "¡Espera, velocidad de la luz ?!"**

"Hijo de-!" Leo maldijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. "¡Déjame entrar!" gritó suplicante, "¡Necesito trabajar en ello!"

"Leo, cálmate", le dijo Piper.

"¡No!" Soltó un sollozo falso. "¡No es justo!"

**"Bueno, sí, es teórico y no hemos podido probarlo", se encogió de hombros Charles, "pero eres un hijo de Apolo y heredero de Helios, entonces ¿por qué no ponerlo en esto? ¿Por qué lo llamamos SOL? no significa Shit Outta Luck, sino más bien Motor de logística orientado al sol. O como algunos de mis hermanos más humorísticos lo llaman, Speed Of Light Engine ".**

**_¡Decir ah! Bueno, si funciona, teóricamente, irías a la misma velocidad que solía hacerlo con Zephyr y los hermanos de Zephyr_**** , comentó Helios distraídamente. Antes de agregar, ****_es decir, siempre que no se queme por el exceso de calor_**** .**

**"Eso es tranquilizador", murmuró Naruto para sí mismo**

"Parece que has terminado en el cielo, Sunspot", dijo Ares en un intento de irritar a su hermano.

"Bueno, aún así conseguí el viaje más fresco ... veamos que esa cosa se transforma".

**antes de asentir a Charles, "Gracias, Charlie. Me aseguraré de traerlo de regreso para que tú y tu cabaña puedan seguir jugando".**

**"Oh, ya hemos comenzado en otro proyecto, pero gracias", dijo Charles. Después de que se abrió la puerta del garaje, Naruto y Thalia se abrocharon el cinturón, arrojaron sus paquetes en el asiento trasero y el auto de Naruto rugió a la vida. Las llantas chirriaron fuertemente, deteniendo toda acción en el campamento mientras todos se tapaban los oídos, antes de que Naruto pusiera el auto en marcha y se despegara del garaje de la Cabaña. Charles observó a los dos alejarse y se rascó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, "Aw hombre ... olvidé preguntarle por qué quería tomarlo".**

"No quieres saber, todavía". Jason respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"... Quiero trabajar en ese auto", dijo Leo con un suspiro. Levantó la vista con una mirada contemplativa en su rostro. "Bueno, supongo que siempre podría construir uno desde cero".

* * *

**Buenas noticias, mi disco duro está seguro, ahora solo tengo que esperar unos días y gastar 150 dólares. Estoy muy feliz y aliviado en este momento.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte II: El peligro de un héroe**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de _Naruto_ o _Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos_**

* * *

**Un vehículo suburbano negro avanzaba a toda velocidad por la carretera en medio de Nevada, pasando un accidente en el carril de la derecha. Conducía el enorme todoterreno un hombre guapo de ascendencia cherokee, barbilla con hoyuelos y cabello negro y corto. Sus ojos igualmente oscuros centellearon pero mostraron tristeza, y cuando se le preguntaba sobre eso, siempre diría que fue causado por el dolor llevado a través de las generaciones del pueblo cherokee. Este era Tristan McLean, estrella del éxito del verano pasado ****_King of Sparta_**** , y en este momento estaba frustrado.**

"Oh Tristán", dijo Afrodita con un suspiro, una sonrisa en su rostro. Ares se cruzó de brazos y gruñó con disgusto.

**"Tuberías, ¿puedes decirme por qué?" le preguntó a la chica sentada a su lado con la barbilla plantada en la mano mientras miraba por la ventana. Su hija de 13 años estaba vestida como la marimacho que siempre fue,**

"¡Hola, estoy dentro!" Piper aplaudió con una gran sonrisa.

"Espera un segundo", dijo Leo, llamando su atención, "Si vienes ahora ... ¡eso significa que yo también podría entrar!" Leo la vitoreó mientras miraban a Jason.

El joven rubio les estaba sonriendo, parece que la pandilla se uniría después de todo.

**sus ojos en forma de caleidoscopio probablemente parpadeaban de cada auto al siguiente que pasaban. Mirando rápidamente a su hija, Tristán volvió a preguntar: "¿Por qué tomaste ese paquete de chicle?"**

"Bueno, ahora conozco el problema ... y me puse bajo control", dijo Piper ligeramente nervioso con una sonrisa avergonzada.

**"No lo sé, papá, pensé que lo pagaste, así que lo puse en mi bolsillo", respondió su hija sinceramente, haciéndole sacudir la cabeza ante su acción impulsiva.**

"TDAH". Piper discutió débilmente.

**Se fusionó con seguridad en el carril izquierdo detrás de un camión con una K grande y un logotipo de hoz en la parte posterior.**

"... Está bien, eso es simplemente ominoso", dijo Percy con el ceño fruncido, asintiendo con la cabeza por todos lados.

**Piper lo miró antes de cruzar los brazos y mirar hacia el semi.**

**"¿La próxima vez verificaría conmigo antes de ir y poner algo en su bolsillo?" preguntó antes de mirar a su hija una vez más, "Por amor de Dios, Piper, podrías haber tenido muchos problemas-"**

**"¡PAPÁ CUIDADO!" Piper gritó, haciéndolo mirar hacia adelante cuando un cuerpo cayó hacia él. Segundos antes del impacto, extendió la mano y arrojó su brazo derecho sobre Piper como un cinturón de seguridad secundario, tocando el volumen de su radio y haciendo que la música rock cobrara vida mientras el cuerpo de un adolescente alto y rubio rebotaba en la capucha de su coche al costado de la carretera.**

"... Piper, ¿tu papá acaba de golpear a Naruto?" Jason preguntó con un parpadeo sorprendido.

"Creo que sí", dijo Piper atónito.

"... Esa será una reunión incómoda", dijo Leo.

**El pie de Tristan golpeó el pedal del freno cuando el camión frente a ellos hizo lo mismo, dejando suficiente espacio entre ellos para que una persona pudiera acostarse.**

**Las bolsas de aire se desplegaron, pero afortunadamente no hicieron más que magullar su pecho y brazo. Piper se había protegido la cara con los brazos, los cuales probablemente también estaban magullados. Cuando los airbags se desinflaron, Tristan miró a su hija, agarrándola por los hombros y verificando si tenía heridas.**

**"¡Papá! ¡PAPÁ! ¿Qué pasa con el chico que acabas de golpear?" Piper preguntó antes de que ambos se volvieran y vieran a un hombre saltar desde la parte superior de la semi hasta la carretera. Llevaba una armadura en el pecho que Tristán solo había visto cuando estaba filmando ****_Rey de Esparta_**** , pantalones de combate, botas y tenía un ojo izquierdo cicatrizado. El Hombre Cicatrizado fulminó con la mirada su auto antes de caminar alrededor de ellos. Tristán miró por el espejo retrovisor para verlo dirigirse a la persona que había golpeado su SUV. La persona que recogió parecía tener unos dieciocho años y llevaba una camisa naranja rasgada. El lado izquierdo de su rostro sangraba mucho, mientras que el derecho tenía tres rasguños en la mejilla. Sus brazos estaban muy raspados, muy probablemente por golpear la carretera, y sus piernas probablemente estaban rotas, si no destrozadas.**

"Maldición, se equivocó", dijo Nico.

"Vitakinesis, será suficiente". Apolo se despidió, pero estaba preocupado por la situación en la que se encontraba su hijo.

**Aunque lo siguiente que vio Tristán lo sorprendió por completo: el adolescente levantó ambos brazos maltratados para agarrar el hombro del Hombre con cicatrices y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, empujándola hacia la nariz del Hombre con cicatrices. El hombre con cicatrices retrocedió antes de que le dieran una patada para empujarlo sobre la barrera al carril opuesto. Justo cuando el Hombre Cicatrizado se levantó, un semi rumbo en la dirección opuesta lo atropelló, haciendo que Tristán abrazara al confundido Piper mientras intentaba olvidar la horrible visión que acababa de ver.**

"Oh." Eso tiene algunas muecas.

"Gracias papá", dijo Piper, pero era solo un guerrero esqueleto, fue genial para él ser atropellado.

**La puerta del conductor de la cabina del semi se abrió y el gemelo del hombre con cicatrices salió, con una pistola levantada y disparando al adolescente, haciendo que Piper gritara y Tristan la empujara hacia abajo con él debajo de las ventanas para evitar que le dispararan. No sabía quién estaba allí escuchándolo, pero rezaba a cualquier cosa que los Dioses escucharan, si existían, es decir,**

Afrodita suspiró, expulsando un suspiro de su nariz. "Sí."

**que lo que estaba pasando él y Piper saldrían vivos.**

"Bueno, tienes que admitir que es una forma más interesante de entrar en nuestro mundo que cómo lo hiciste aquí", Leo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa burlona.

"Cállate", dijo Piper con un sonrojo mientras se quejaba de él. En realidad no lo fue! Fue _mucho_ más aterrador.

**Unos momentos antes, Naruto Uzumaki tamborileaba con las manos en el volante, con cuidado de no golpear las armas de emergencia que Hephaestus 'Cabin había instalado, a la estación de rock en la que él y Thalia habían acordado.**

"Entonces, ¿básicamente la estación de Thalia?" Annabeth preguntó con una mirada divertida.

"Oye, puedo ser justo con la radio", dijo Thalia, argumentando aunque débilmente más de lo normal.

"Ri-i-ight". La rubia semidiosa dudó.

**Han avanzado mucho, yendo desde el Campamento Mestizo a Omaha, Nevada, el día anterior. Llevaban casi dos horas conduciendo y estaban casi fuera de Utah.**

"Está bien, es un buen momento", admitió Percy, incluso él no iba tan rápido durante su primera búsqueda.

**Con la niebla a su lado, Hecate había sido extremadamente útil últimamente por alguna razón.**

"Vaya, me pregunto por qué", dijo Apolo con voz lobuna y se agachó bajo el columpio que se acercaba. "¡Decir ah!" No pudo evitar el seguimiento. "¡Ay!"

"Humph" Artemis tenía una sonrisa en su rostro ante el golpe exitoso.

**\- era libre de acelerar a lo largo de la carretera a 120 millas por hora sin llamar la atención de la patrulla de carreteras. Sin mencionar que seguía causando ataques cardíacos a su novia cuando parecía que estaba a punto de atravesar el auto frente a él antes de unirse a uno de los carriles vacíos; tal como lo hizo hace un segundo.**

"¡Oh, ese trasero!" Thalia gruñó.

"Tristemente, Thalía, todos sabemos de dónde recibió eso", dijo Artemisa secamente y miró a su hermano, quien hizo un puchero a cambio.

No tenía idea de lo que ella estaba insinuando; ¡Sus habilidades de conducción eran fantásticas!

**"¡Bigotes!" Thalia gritó molesta antes de golpearlo en el brazo, "¡Deja de hacer eso, maldita sea!"**

**"Ah, pero Thalia-chan, es tu culpa por pensar que chocaría con alguien cinco veces seguidas", dijo el Guardián**

"Él plantea un punto excelente", agregó Nico, recibiendo un gruñido de su primo, "¿Qué? Es verdad". Él le sonrió de lado.

**con una sonrisa antes de volar por los carriles y rodear las casetas de peaje, "Y ahí va Utah".**

**"¿A dónde demonios vamos de todos modos, Bigotes?" Thalia preguntó, molesta por su falta de respuestas durante el transcurso de este viaje. Ella le había preguntado cuándo salieron del campamento por primera vez, pero él le había dicho que debía concentrarse en conducir. Después de detenerse en una parada en boxes, donde milagrosamente no fueron atacados, y ella volvió a preguntar, él esquivó su pregunta diciendo que necesitaba dormir. Su paciencia ****_realmente se_**** estaba ****agotando y será mejor que la responda pronto o ella podría matarlo.**

Apolo comenzó a tararear algo de música dramática, haciendo que Thalia pareciera molesta. Por supuesto, su otro estaría molesto, y una vez que descubriera la verdad, bueno, esperaba que su otro dejara que el chico rubio la tuviera.

**Oye, morir en una búsqueda es una cosa, morir por su mano es algo completamente diferente.**

"¿No es dulce?" dijo Hazel en un tono suave. Realmente, para Thalia, podría ser.

**"Eso es para mí saber y para que te vuelvas loca, Thalia-chan", bromeó Naruto**

"Realmente le gusta jugar con un rayo", murmuró Jason, podía ver a su hermana enojarse. Y no estaba hablando de la novia del rubio mayor.

**antes de fruncir el ceño cuando un coche pequeño lo interrumpió de repente. Disminuyó la velocidad con un fuerte golpe y miró el auto que lo imitaba, mientras que Thalia arrojó sus brazos al tablero para evitar chocar con él.**

**"Qué diablos, Bigotes, por qué no simplemente ... te vas ... Oh, ****_tienes_**** que estar bromeando", dijo la hija de Zeus con incredulidad al ver lo que estaba mirando. Sentado en el asiento del conductor y mirando por la ventana estaba uno de los esqueletos originales que los habían perseguido el invierno anterior, y al salir de la ventana del pasajero había otro con una ametralladora en la mano.**

"Wow, se olvidó de esos tipos", dijo Percy, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. _¿Por qué no atacaron el campamento como la última vez?_

**"¿Sabes lo que realmente odio?" Naruto le preguntó a su novia cuando el Esqueleto ladeó su arma y apuntó, " ****_Realmente_**** odio a los muertos vivientes".**

Hades gruñó ante eso mientras Nico suspiró.

"No es nuestra culpa que alguien más los haya convocado", hizo un puchero con los brazos cruzados.

**Naruto pisó los frenos justo cuando el esqueleto comenzó a dispararles su arma. Las balas lograron arañar el capó de su auto,**

"¡Oh, esos imbéciles, no rompes la pintura!" Apolo gritó consternado, ¿cómo podían ser tan crueles?

"¡Esos bastardos!" dijo Leo de acuerdo.

**haciendo que Naruto gruñera molesto, antes de que comenzaran a golpear frente al auto cuando el conductor pisó los frenos una vez más para permanecer cerca de él. El pie de Naruto se movió hacia el acelerador y se asomó alrededor del Audi A8 de los esqueletos (que pensó que era un auto demasiado bueno para ellos),**

"Realmente lo es", señaló Hefesto con un gruñido.

**pasando a toda velocidad por un todoterreno negro a su derecha que estaba entrando en la carretera antes de entrar nuevamente en el carril central.**

**"Entonces ... todavía están por aquí", comentó distraídamente el semidiós rubio antes de agacharse cuando la ventana trasera fue destrozada por las balas, "¡Dioses arriba!"**

**"¡Hijo de puta!" Thalia exclamó cuando liberó su réplica del escudo Aegis de Athena de su estado oculto, sosteniéndolo detrás de ellos.**

**"Pensamiento inteligente, Thalia-chan", felicitó a su novio, cambiando su brazalete a su muñeca derecha, "¡Ruge por mí!"**

**En un destello rojo que debería haberlo cegado si hubiera sido un humano normal, apareció la réplica del escudo Arcadia de Naruto. Se la quitó rápidamente de la muñeca antes de entregársela a Thalia: "Te desvías y yo conduzco".**

**"Sabía que era demasiado fácil", gimió Thalia mientras sostenía el escudo de su novio junto con el suyo.**

"Bueno, bueno, bueno ... si no son las cabezas de hueso", **comentó secamente Kyu mientras comenzaba a desviar las balas,** "Y han mejorado en apuntar ... fantástico".

"Oh, tómalo esponja", dijo Hermes con una sonrisa.

**"¡Menos comentarios, cara de pelusa!" Naruto se quejó mientras se unía una vez más al carril de la izquierda. Mirando en el espejo lateral el sonido de un fuerte claxon, Naruto gimió incrédulo, "¡ ****_Tienes_**** que estar bromeando!"**

**Otros dos esqueletos estaban detrás de él conduciendo un camión de dieciocho ruedas que estaba ganando velocidad sobre ellos.**

"Lo llamé", dijo Percy en un tono petulante.

**Naruto presionó el acelerador, pero el maldito auto negro lleno de esqueletos estaba de nuevo frente a ellos, con el atacante no muerto aún parado en la parte superior. Un tercer automóvil, otro Audi A8 negro, se hizo a un lado y con la barrera a la izquierda, Naruto se encontró atrapado.**

"¿Y ahora qué hará?" Athena preguntó, intrigada por cómo el rubio saldrá de este desastre.

**_¿Quieres mi ayuda en esto? _****Helios preguntó.**

**_Eso sería bueno,_**** respondió Naruto antes de agarrar el hombro de Thalia con su mano libre y empujarla hacia abajo debajo de la ventana cuando el esqueleto a su derecha comenzó a dispararles con una pistola. Naruto se echó hacia atrás y Thalia se quedó quieta hasta que los disparos se detuvieron, uno casi rozando la garganta de Naruto.**

**_¡Sí, la ayuda sería muy apreciada! _****Naruto gritó mentalmente a su vida pasada.**

"Uf, las armas son tan baratas para esto", frunció el ceño Thalia, recibiendo muchos guiños de los otros semidioses y de los propios dioses, a excepción de Ares. "No es que tengamos pistolas con pollitas de bronce celestes o algo así ..."

"Bueno, al padre de Annabeth se le ocurrió esa idea. Podría ser posible". Percy señaló mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. Leo ganó una mirada pensativa mientras los olímpicos sacudían la cabeza.

**_Que Thalia empuje a la aspirante a Aegis en su ventana,_**** sugirió Helios.**

"¡Oye!" Thalia se quejó con un puchero. ¡Su escudo se sacudió!

**Naruto miró a Thalia y repitió su consejo interno de Dios. La hija de Zeus hizo exactamente eso, y cuando el Esqueleto se volvió para apuntar una vez más, se sorprendió y se sobresaltó hasta el punto de desviarse, huyendo de la vista de la horrible Medusa.**

"Mira, es genial". Thalia sonrió.

Percy puso los ojos en blanco y dijo: "Sí, sí, todos lo vemos".

"Estás celoso", respondió Thalia, escuchando la apelación en su tono.

**"Mételo en la ventana", dijo Naruto antes de agarrar el escudo Arcadia una vez descartado y colocarlo frente a Thalía. Puso el auto en control de crucero y buscó en su bolsillo para sacar su cuaderno de sellos. La idea de su cuaderno se le ocurrió hace unos meses después de mirar hacia atrás en la Búsqueda de Artemisa y preguntarse cuán diferente podría haber sido si hubiera tenido acceso instantáneo a algunas de sus cosas en lugar de solo llevar rollos en su chaqueta cubierta de sellos. ... que fue guardado en la bolsa de lona de Thalia con su kunai debido a su propia arrogancia.**

"Me pregunto de dónde sacó eso." Hera preguntó en voz alta, haciendo que Apolo se quejara.

**_Los genes de Apolo brillan una vez más,_**** bromeó Helios**

"Gracias por responder a Helios", la Reina del Cielo sonrió ampliamente. Apolo hizo un puchero y murmuró sobre estúpidos amigos que siempre se burlaban de él.

**como Naruto se reprendió a sí mismo por no pensar en las posibilidades de tener problemas en el camino. Por lo general, Tyche le sonrió, pero parece que en ese momento tenía la mirada fija en otra parte.**

"Ojalá tuviera esa suerte", murmuró Percy en voz alta. Todos lo miraron con simpatía; Dios sabía que lo necesitaba.

**"Cállate, Helios," gruñó Naruto en voz alta mientras arrancaba un sello de peso después de configurar el control de crucero. Presionó el sello en el volante debajo de su mano izquierda, y luego otra vez con la derecha. ¡Una llamarada de chakra para memorizar la cantidad de peso que estaba aplicando a cada lado de la rueda y voilà! Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze) fue el primer shinobi / semidiós / mortal en inventar un piloto automático para un vehículo de cuatro ruedas. Probablemente debería tomar notas para los niños de Hefesto,**

"Ahora eso suena interesante", dijo Leo mientras tomaba nota de la idea. Lo iba a intentar más tarde.

**pero como había asuntos más apremiantes (esqueletos tratando de matarlo a él y a su novia), con suerte lo recordaría más tarde.**

**"¡Quédate quieto y no te muevas!" Naruto ordenó a su novia antes de que abriera la puerta y saliera a la azotea.**

**"¡NARUTO UZUMAKI! ¡DIOSES MALDITOS LUNATICOS! ¡REGRESAN AQUÍ!" Thalia gritó detrás de su novio, mirando el asiento del conductor vacío con horror.**

"¡Realmente lo estoy odiando en este momento!" dijo Thalia mientras despotricaba junto con su otra.

"Vamos, parece que tiene la mayoría de las cosas bajo control", dijo Hazel en defensa del rubio mayor.

"¡No es la cuestión!"

**Naruto pateó la puerta para cerrarla y se deslizó sobre el capó de su auto mientras el esqueleto se recargaba. Rezando a su padre y a su tía por un poco de ayuda para aterrizar, Naruto saltó del capó del Challenger al Audi A8 negro que estaban usando los Esqueletos.**

**El obvio Esqueleto armado no esperaba que el rubio hiciera esto, pero levantó su arma de todos modos. Después de que Naruto se reprendió brevemente por dejar su carcaj e inclinarse en el asiento trasero del Challenger,**

"Eres un chico arquero, ¿por qué dejarlo?" Se preguntó Apolo mientras palmeaba la cabeza.

"Simple, es _tu_ hijo imprudente".

"No me ayudas a sentirme mejor, Arte".

"No es mi trabajo", dijo la Diosa de la Caza con una sonrisa.

**El Guardián deslizó sus manos alrededor del cañón de la ametralladora, apuntando hacia arriba y, con un movimiento que Mark le había mostrado, Spartan pateó el Esqueleto en el pecho.**

"Ah, los clásicos", dijo Ares, limpiando una lágrima de orgullo imaginaria con un dedo.

**El asesino no muerto dejó escapar un silbido, ya que, a diferencia del shinobi rubio, no tenía forma de adherirse al Audi y, por lo tanto, fue enviado al frente del automóvil. Golpeó el pavimento y se separó en varias piezas.**

**Luego, Naruto fue tras el conductor del Audi, se deslizó hacia abajo en el capó delantero y se adhirió a él con chakra. Trayendo su puño hacia atrás, Naruto lo metió en el parabrisas y rompió el vidrio laminado. El esqueleto inmediatamente levantó una pistola y le disparó, rompiendo el parabrisas. Naruto evitó las balas y el vidrio rodando a su lado. Luego, metió la mano en el agujero creado por el conductor y agarró el arma que inmediatamente le apuntó, luchando con el Esqueleto, que era demasiado fuerte para su propio bien, que lo manejaba. La lucha provocó que el auto se fusionara sin previo aviso en el siguiente carril, lo que le valió al conductor involuntario y al conductor muchas bocinas cabreadas. Finalmente, Naruto ganó golpeando la mano del esqueleto en el tablero, rompiendo los dedos y haciendo que la pistola cayera en el asiento del pasajero.**

"Buen movimiento." Piper comentó.

"Bueno, parece realmente simple. ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes?" Nico preguntó.

"Calor del momento, simple". Thalia declaró, los codos sobre las rodillas con las palmas de las manos apoyando la barbilla.

**Agarrando el cráneo de su enemigo no muerto, Naruto le gruñó antes de retroceder. El cráneo se desprendió después de un momento de lucha. Sosteniendo el cráneo como lo haría en Hamlet, Naruto dijo: "¿Ser o no ser? ... Sí, a la mierda".**

"Aw, al menos termine la cita", dijo Apolo con los brazos cruzados y un puchero.

"No, está tan usado", dijo Hermes, agitando la queja de su hermano.

"¡No es así!" Apolo respondió con una mano sobre su corazón mientras hablaba poéticamente, "es correcto hacerlo, simple y verdadero".

**Se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta, arrojando el cráneo que intentaba morderlo en un próximo paso elevado.**

"¡Oh, vamos! Al menos permanece muerto una vez que te quites la cabeza", dijo Percy con un gemido.

"Los muertos son muy tercos, Percy", señaló Nico sabiamente.

"Cuéntame sobre eso."

**El auto en el que estaba comenzó a tambalearse a mitad de camino y girar a la derecha, lo que hizo que Naruto se preocupara.**

**_Debería haberlo pensado_**** detenidamente ****_,_**** Helios comentó antes de preguntar: ****_¿Por qué no vas al modo dios otra vez?_**

"Simple, solo porque lo tiene, no significa que deba depender demasiado de su poder". Atenea habló sacudiendo la cabeza.

**"¿Estás bromeando? ¡No tengo idea de cómo me disimulará la Niebla! No quiero causar una acumulación", dijo Naruto.**

"Eso también", dijo Atenea.

"¿Ya no causó un montón?" Leo preguntó con una ceja levantada, haciendo que Frank hiciera un puchero ante la persecución de autos perdidos mientras el padre de Zhang sonreía ante la carnicería.

**se calmó por un momento antes de agregar, "Otra vez".**

"¡Ahí está!"

**_Usted hace un punto válido,_**** Helios estuvo de acuerdo antes de reírse. ****_Por lo que sabemos, ¡los mortales probablemente verían ese robot gigante cubierto de llamas que estaba en la película que vieron con los hijos de Hades la semana pasada!_**

"Noche de cine, suena divertido", dijo Nico en voz baja, con el más mínimo ceño fruncido en su rostro.

**Naruto rio ante la idea de ser visto como Optimus Prime**

"Ahora _eso_ sería increíble", dijo Leo con estrellas en los ojos. Su padre asintió con la cabeza.

**antes de usar a Hirashin para reaparecer al lado de Thalia en el asiento del conductor. Thalia saltó en su asiento antes de golpearlo en el brazo con fuerza. "¡Maldito gilipollas! ¡¿Sabes cuánto me asustaste ?!"**

"Al menos ella dice 'yo' ahora", bromeó Annabeth ligeramente, recibiendo un resoplido del cazador en cuestión.

**"¡Ow! ¡Thalia-chan, eso duele!" el semidiós rubio se quejó mientras se frotaba su brazo definitivamente magullado. Una ronda de balas sacó su espejo retrovisor y Naruto se giró para mirar detrás de él con el ceño fruncido. "Oh, claro ... había dos autos y un Peterbilt".**

**Naruto le sonrió disculpándose a Thalia y abrió su puerta una vez más. Bueno, comenzó a hacerlo antes de darse la vuelta y agarrar su carcaj y su arco. Sosteniendo ambos en una mano, asintió con la cabeza hacia su escudo antes de hablar, "Pon a Kyu en la ventana del asiento trasero".**

"¡ _Exijo_ compensación por esto!" **gruñó el espíritu del escudo con molestia. **"¿Sabes lo difícil que es bombear suficiente chakra a través de este formulario y eliminar abolladuras?"

**"Repondré tus piscinas cuando todo esto termine", prometió Naruto antes de abrir la puerta de su auto. Thalia lo agarró del hombro y le impidió moverse.**

"Maldita sea, chica". Thalia sonrió para sí misma.

**"¡Oh no, no lo haces, no otra vez!" la semidiós punk espetó: "¡Estás loco, Bigotes! ¡Loco de locos! ¡Podemos simplemente superarlos!"**

**"Thalia, ¿preferirías que la camioneta te saliera de la carretera y posiblemente mueras, o prefieres que me ocupe de los esqueletos ahora para que podamos llegar a donde necesitamos ir sin más problemas?" Preguntó Naruto. Thalia apretó los dientes y entrecerró los ojos azul eléctrico.**

**"Me estás diciendo ****_todo_**** acerca de esta búsqueda después de esto. ¿Me entiendes?" Preguntó severamente, obteniendo un asentimiento de su novio antes de soltar su hombro.**

"Realmente sería mejor", murmuró la Cazadora, mientras un ceño fruncía su rostro.

**La atrajo hacia un beso que quería matarlo por romper antes de salir del auto una vez más.**

"Bueno, al menos los besos hacen que valga la pena", dijo Afrodita mientras sonreía al cazador, que sorprendentemente había comenzado a desarrollar una piel más dura para todas las burlas.

**La mirada severa de Thalia se convirtió en una mirada preocupada cuando agarró el escudo Arcadia y lo movió a la ventana trasera.**

"Kit va a estar bien", **Kyu la tranquilizó,** "Claro que es un idiota, pero es un maldito buen luchador. ¡Ay! ¡Muy bien, una bala más me golpea y me voy a voltear!"

**Naruto saltó al capó del taxi de dieciocho ruedas, preparando su arco y una flecha de truco. El pasajero Skeleton levantó su ametralladora y disparó al rubio, haciéndolo saltar a la parte superior de la cabina. El esqueleto que conducía sacó su pistola y se disparó hacia el techo. Esto causó que Naruto volviera hacia atrás en el remolque y permitió que el esqueleto del pasajero se subiera a la parte superior de la cabina de Peterbilt sin obstáculos. Siguió a Naruto hacia el remolque, girándose hacia un lado cuando Naruto le disparó una de sus flechas de perforación.**

**"Maldición, siguen siendo buenos evitando mis flechas", murmuró Naruto para sí mismo. Gruñó cuando llegó a otra conclusión, "¡Y no puedo usar la** Llamarada Solar **porque, una vez más, no sé cómo afectará eso a los humanos normales!"**

**_Ah, ay, el adolescente luchando encima de un camión,_**** suspiró su vida pasada.**

**"¡Y tú tampoco estás ayudando!" Gruñó Naruto**

"Sin embargo, disfrutamos el comentario", dijo Hades con una sonrisa fantasma, asintiendo con la cabeza, excepto por la lectura de Hestia que resopló ligeramente.

**mientras se agachaba bajo la lluvia de balas que le dispararon. Sacando otra flecha, rodó hacia la derecha cuando el Esqueleto disparó donde estaba. Tocando la flecha, el hijo de Apolo la dejó volar con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando la cabeza comenzó a sonar. La punta de flecha voló directamente hacia el cañón mientras el Esqueleto apuntaba una vez más.**

"Él todavía tiene una excelente puntería", felicitó Artemisa, haciendo que su gemela sonriera.

**Al escuchar el pitido, el Esqueleto arrojó su arma a un lado, donde cayó entre la grieta de las dos barandillas. El pequeño estallido amortiguado hizo reír a Naruto, "¡Ja, te fingí! ¡Flecha de bomba de humo por la victoria!"**

"Y mucha astucia también", agregó Athena en especie.

**Las cuencas vacías del esqueleto se estrecharon y un siseo profundo salió de su boca antes de sacar un cuchillo de combate del tamaño del antebrazo de Naruto. Naruto tragó saliva mientras tomaba el tamaño del cuchillo antes de murmurar, "Así que ahora estoy peleando con Rambo aparentemente".**

"Lucky punk", dijo Ares. Amaba esa serie de películas.

**'Rambo' siseó de nuevo antes de atacar y golpear a Naruto. Naruto se apartó del ataque y alcanzó una flecha, solo para descubrir que no había nada allí. Mirándose a sí mismo, el rubio gimió cuando encontró una gran lágrima en su camisa donde la correa de su carcaj descansaba una vez. Mirando detrás de él, los hombros de Naruto se desplomaron cuando el carcaj salió del remolque y las flechas cayeron por toda la carretera.**

**_De acuerdo,_**_ eso _**_tiene que ser culpa de Nemesis,_**** Helios intervino con un ceño audible. ****_Ella debe estar tomándome en cuenta ahora que has estado practicando con mis habilidades._**

"Caray, a ella le encanta meterse con la gente", dijo Hermes mientras sacudía la cabeza con desaprobación.

"Es _es_ su trabajo", señaló Demeter con suavidad.

El Dios de los ladrones concedió al punto de su tía. "Tristemente cierto."

**"Genial. Y como no puedo usar esas habilidades, las probabilidades están en mi contra ... Bueno, siempre hay ninjutsu", dijo Naruto solo para ponerse a la defensiva cuando Rambo lo atacó antes de que pudiera intentar dichas técnicas, "Tú ' ¡Tengo que estar bromeando! "**

**Naruto levantó su arco y desvió el cuchillo de golpearlo una vez más. Luego lo giró y dio un golpe al fémur de Rambo. El esqueleto bloqueó con su cuchillo y sacó su mano derecha para golpear a Naruto en el costado de su cara con un gancho. Naruto fue con el impulso, casi bailando en la parte trasera del remolque hasta que estuvo más cerca del borde. Escupiendo un poco de su sangre roja y dorada, Naruto derrumbó su arco y lo ató a su cinturón. Se acomodó en una postura para Gama-Ken y ofreció una mano.**

**"Bueno, entonces tráelo, Rambo", se quejó Naruto mientras detenía la mano del esqueleto con el brazo. Rambo trató de vendarlo con otro golpe de gancho, pero Naruto estaba listo, usando su otra mano para atrapar el puño. Le sonrió a su enemigo y le preguntó: "¿Y ahora qué?"**

**La patada en el intestino debería haberse visto venir, realmente debería haberlo hecho, pero Naruto había dejado que su victoria sobre Atlas llegara a su cabeza y se aflojó en los últimos meses;**

"Claro que tu hijo se volvería descuidado", se rió Ares a su hermano.

"Aw cállate", se quejó el Dios Sol.

**centrarse en el cuidado de sus cargos tuvo más prioridad de todos modos.**

"Bueno, al menos tenía una buena razón", defendió Hades al niño, obteniendo algunas miradas de sus hermanos y los otros atletas olímpicos. Cuando incluso los semidioses se volvieron para mirarlo con incredulidad, resopló y murmuró: "Oh, vamos, incluso _yo_ puedo felicitar a alguien".

**Entonces, cuando tropezó, Naruto se maldijo por sentirse tan arrogante estos últimos meses y agradeció a los Dioses por la llamada de atención.**

"De nada." Todos los dioses dijeron.

**Momentáneamente desactivó su chakra en las plantas de sus pies para deslizarse lejos de la puñalada superior en la espalda que Rambo había intentado mientras estaba doblado.**

**Desafortunadamente, esto tuvo el efecto adverso de hacer que se deslizara hasta el borde del remolque. Enfrentándose a sí mismo justo cuando comenzó a tambalearse detrás del camión, Naruto estuvo una vez más a la defensiva cuando Rambo desató una cantidad sorprendentemente poderosa de combos. Sin embargo, lo que realmente lo atrapó fue el corte que logró cortarlo por encima de su ceja izquierda. Giró cuando algo de su piel se rasgó entre irse con la cuchilla o quedarse sobre su cabeza, dejando la espalda abierta para el golpe de riñón que lo envió al capó del SUV negro que conducía detrás del camión.**

"Y así es como mi otro conoce a Naruto". Piper concluyó con una sonrisa de risa mientras su novio sacudía la cabeza.

**Su último pensamiento antes de golpear el capó del SUV fue: ****_Dioses, espero que Annie y Water Boy lo estén pasando mejor que yo en este momento._**

"Lo dudo un poco", dijo Percy suavemente.

**Cuando Naruto cayó hacia el capó del SUV del McLean; En el Campamento Mestizo, Percy estaba maldiciendo su suerte mientras él y Annabeth luchaban contra ****_tres_**** escorpiones dorados gigantes.**

"¿Ver?"

"Sí, sí Percy, vemos que estás mejorando para predecir cómo será la tuya y, en consecuencia, nuestra suerte". Annabeth dijo con un giro de ojos.

Percy solo hizo un puchero.

**Aparentemente se suponía que era el turno de Naruto para decidir sobre un Juego de Guerra, pero como él y Thalia se fueron en una búsqueda súper importante y secreta, eso dejó el Juego en manos de Quinto. El imbécil decidió emparejar a los campistas en dos y cazar escorpiones gigantes, o algo por el estilo. Percy realmente no entendió el significado. Rodó fuera del camino de un aguijón que lo golpeó y cuando se puso de pie usó Riptide para desviar otro aguijón.**

**"Quinto está ****_tan_**** muerto después de esto", informó Percy a su compañero, que estaba esquivando las garras de un escorpión y desviando un aguijón con su daga.**

**"¡Ponerse en línea!" Annabeth replicó con el ceño fruncido. "¡Esto es una locura! ¿Es por quién es tu papá?"**

"Oh ... Dioses, ¿siguen discutiendo?" Percy preguntó, recordando su propia disputa con su novia en ese momento.

**"Siempre me culpas de todo", se quejó Percy mientras desviaba otro aguijón. "¡Tal vez es culpa de tu madre!"**

"¿Perdóneme?" Atenea preguntó fríamente.

"Ese era el otro yo", dijo Percy rápidamente. "¡Solo señalándolo!"

**"¿Por qué sería culpa de mi madre?" Annabeth preguntó mientras desviaba una garra con su daga. "Para el caso, ¿por qué seguimos discutiendo sobre esto? ¡Tenemos que encontrar un lugar para escondernos!"**

"Y como siempre, Annabeth señala el movimiento más inteligente", dijo Thalia, haciendo sonreír a su amiga más joven.

**"Ya era hora de que se te ocurriera algo inteligente, Wise Girl", dijo el hijo de Poseidón con una sonrisa cuando la rubia hija de Athena tropezó y casi fue golpeada por un aguijón si no se había salido del camino.**

**"¡Deja de llamarme así, cerebro de algas!" la chica nerviosa gruñó antes de mirar a su alrededor. Sus ojos grises se abrieron cuando aterrizaron en el puño de Zeus.**

"Y entonces la trama se complica", sonrió Nico. Se volvió hacia la hija de la diosa de la sabiduría y le preguntó: "En serio, ¿cómo nadie se dio cuenta de eso?"

"No era como si los estuviéramos buscando activamente", señaló Annabeth débilmente con un ligero sonrojo.

**Evitando otra garra, se agarró al brazo de Percy y tiró de él con ella, ambos agachándose bajo un aguijón giratorio.**

**Percy parecía nervioso mientras se acercaban al pequeño agujero entre dos rocas, "Esto va a ser un ajuste apretado ..."**

**"Solo cállate y vamos", instruyó Annabeth con el ceño fruncido antes de meterse en el agujero. Percy se arrastró rápidamente detrás de ella, haciendo una mueca cuando la garra de un escorpión le rozó la espalda donde tenía la lanza de Atlas. Los dos se movieron más adentro de su agujero seguro cuando un escorpión se volvió inteligente y trató de empujar su garra detrás de ellos.**

**Después de unos minutos de intentar y no lograr que los dos adolescentes se acurrucaran juntos, los escorpiones silbaron y se alejaron. Annabeth y Percy compartieron un suspiro de alivio antes de que una roca cayera cerca de Annabeth, lo que la llevó a girar la cabeza y jadear cuando vio una luz. Empujando a su pareja, Annabeth dijo: "Percy ... mira esto".**

"Y comienza la diversión", Annabeth hizo una mueca al recordar su búsqueda, preguntándose cómo la manejaría su otra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte II: El peligro de un héroe**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de _Naruto_ o _Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos_**

* * *

**"¿Puedes decirme cómo es mi culpa otra vez?" Percy preguntó molesto mientras él y Annabeth examinaban las ruinas abandonadas en las que habían caído.**

"Sí, por favor dime ¿qué hice mal esta vez?" el hijo del mar le preguntó a su novia.

**La chica rubia se volvió y lo miró fijamente, poniéndose las manos en las caderas mientras lo hacía.**

"Ah, la pose de la conferencia", dijo Percy secamente.

**"¡Me empujaste aquí, cerebro de algas!" La hija de Atenea acusada. "¡Y en lugar de hacer lo que haría una persona cuerda e ir a buscar ayuda, te caíste detrás de mí!"**

"Siempre me culpas", dijo Percy con un puchero a su novia.

"Por amor, Percy, por amor", dijo Annabeth mientras se burlaba de él.

**"Oye, eres tú quien me dijo que mirara por encima del hombro. ¿Qué más se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Usar espejos?" defendió al hijo de Poseidón antes de mirar hacia el agujero por el que cayeron. "Tal vez podríamos subir de nuevo".**

**"¿No te gustaría saber qué es este lugar primero?" Annabeth preguntó mientras volvía a la pared y pasaba la mano por la piedra.**

"¿Pensé que ella quería salir?" Leo preguntó con un parpadeo.

"No, Annie preferiría mirar alrededor". Bromeó Thalia, haciendo que su amiga se viera rosa.

**Percy se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras respondía: "En realidad no, no. Prefiero volver a las cabañas hablando con Tyson".**

**"Hiciste eso ayer, ¿no?" Preguntó Annabeth, aún pasando los dedos sobre la piedra antes de encontrar un grabado, "¡Qué ... Dioses arriba!"**

**_Geez, y ella dijo que Thalia pasó demasiado tiempo con Naruto? _****Percy bromeó en silencio mientras se daba vuelta y miraba lo que ella encontraba. Tallado en la piedra había un triángulo grueso, uno que reconoció como el símbolo griego de Delta**

"Espera, ¿él lo sabe?" Annabeth preguntó con incredulidad.

"¡Oye!"

**... Está bien, uno que fue ****_obligado_**** a reconocer después de la Búsqueda de Artemisa por Naruto. Percy se estremeció mientras intentaba reprimir la idea de ****_estudiar_**** con Naruto.**

"Oh, ahora esto debo escuchar". Atenea sonrió

**El semidiós rubio había hecho un buen trabajo enseñándole a Percy todo lo que ya debería haber memorizado, y bromeó diciendo que si Percy alguna vez tuviera una prueba importante, Naruto siempre estaría dispuesto a ayudar. Percy se aseguró de ****_nunca_**** decirle a su madre sobre el método de enseñanza del "milagro" de Naruto.**

"Oh, no podría haber sido tan malo". Nico dijo con un giro de sus ojos.

**La constante escritura de nombres donde pertenecían a la ****_historia del_**** mito ****hizo que le doliera la mano al recordarlo. Escribiéndolo en griego ****_e_**** inglés.**

**El horror.**

"Bebé." Fue murmurado por unos pocos, obteniendo miradas sucias de Percy cuando resopló y se cruzó de brazos. Eso _fue una_ tortura, al menos para él.

**"¿Sabes lo que es esto?" Annabeth le preguntó. El hijo de Poseidón, de cabello negro, la miró con una cara que decía "Duh".**

"Nunca había visto esa cara antes", dijo Annabeth en un tono honesto.

**"El símbolo de Delta", respondió con facilidad. El rubio de ojos grises lo miró sorprendido porque no estaba seguro de si debería haberlo insultado o no.**

"No, no, me siento insultado", dijo Percy mientras continuaba haciendo pucheros.

**"Bueno, es eso, pero lo más importante es el símbolo de Dédalo", explicó Annabeth mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción.**

"Como lo harían", Annabeth brotó un poco, haciendo que Percy se riera un poco de ella en su emoción.

**"Percy ... ¡Estamos dentro del Laberinto!"**

**"...¿El laberinto?" Percy repitió después de un momento de pensamiento: "¿Te refieres a ese lugar que Minos había construido para el Mino-er, el Hijo de Pasifae?"**

**"... ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Percy?" Annabeth preguntó con falsa acusación mientras una sonrisa amenazaba con romper su fachada de broma.**

"Puedo ser inteligente", dijo el chico en cuestión, obteniendo algunos movimientos de manos de la multitud. ¡Maldita sea!

**Percy se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño a su amigo.**

**"Te diré ****_que_**** conoces a Annabeth Chase, que tengo cerebro", replicó la adolescente de cabello negro.**

"¡Toda la razón!"

**Annabeth resopló y ahogó una risita, haciendo que Percy la frunciera el ceño. Se dio la vuelta y volvió al agujero, mirándolo mientras murmuraba para sí mismo acerca de no ser estúpido y amigos que a veces llevaban bromas demasiado lejos.**

"Ustedes honestamente lo hacen". El niño del mar les dijo a todos.

**Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a pasar las manos sobre la piedra. "Oh, vamos, Percy. Sabes que estoy bromeando".**

**"Has estado saliendo demasiado con Thalia", se quejó Percy**

"O simplemente la cantidad correcta". Thalia dijo con un labio torcido.

"Aw cállate", dijo Percy, refunfuñando acerca de primos estúpidos.

**mientras comenzaba a revisar la pared en busca de piedras sueltas. "Tal vez si sacamos una suelta-"**

**El camino en el que se encontraban se sacudió repentinamente, haciendo que los dos adolescentes tropezaran uno contra el otro. Con un gruñido, Percy se puso de pie antes de ofrecerle una mano a Annabeth. La hija de Atenea fue inmediatamente a la pared y presionó su oreja contra ella, ignorando a su amiga cuando vio algo más allá de ella.**

**"Esto ... esto es increíble", exclamó en voz baja. Volviéndose hacia Percy, ella lo dejó ir, "¡Percy, tienes que venir a escuchar esto! ¡Parece que algo está moviendo las piedras!"**

"No es algo", dijeron Percy y Annabeth.

**"Uh, Annabeth, algo no está moviendo las piedras", dijo Percy, señalando las paredes aún cambiantes frente a ellos, "¡Las ****_piedras se_**** están moviendo a sí mismas!"**

"Ahí está", dijo Percy.

"Wow, ¿en serio?" Leo le preguntó a Annabeth, quien asintió.

**"Eso es ... ¡Eso es increíble!" Annabeth exclamó, su impulso de examinar el laberinto una vez perdido elevándose a nuevos niveles.**

**"Claro que sí", dijo Percy con una pequeña sonrisa, divertida por su emoción, antes de agarrar el hombro de la chica emocionada. "¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que ir y contarle a Chiron sobre esto!"**

**"Ah, pero ... supongo que tienes razón", suspiró la chica un poco decepcionada.**

"Solo querías guardarlo para ti", dijo Thalia con los ojos en blanco.

El hijo de la sabiduría se sonrojó ante la verdad.

**Giró la cabeza hacia el agujero, "¿escuchaste eso?"**

**Percy tensó sus oídos antes de recordar algo que Naruto le había enseñado, Thalia y los di Angelos (los niños de los tres grandes entrenaron bien juntos, ¿quién sabe?).**

"Quién de hecho", dijo Jason.

Percy, Nico y Thalia se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, no vieron cómo era posible.

**Respirando hondo y yendo a su centro, Percy silenció el mundo a su alrededor.**

"Creo que eso es solo tomar una siesta forzada", dijo Hazel con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Naruto les había enseñado a los cuatro niños de los Tres Grandes cómo encontrar sus centros en caso de que sintieran que iban a perder el control de sus habilidades.**

"Espera, ¿podemos hacer eso?" Nico preguntó con un parpadeo, obteniendo parpadeos de los otros tres niños.

**Si bien Percy no sabía cuáles eran las habilidades de Nico o Bianca,**

"Oh, vamos, ¿cómo puedes no saberlo?" Nico preguntó mientras miraba a Percy, "Quiero decir, ¡es bastante obvio!" exclamó mientras usaba gestos con las manos.

"Oh, perdona a este humilde Rey Fantasma mortal", dijo Percy con un giro de sus ojos si descansaba la barbilla en la palma de su mano.

**Sabía que si él o Thalia perdían el control de sí mismos, alguien estaría en un mundo de dolor. Actualmente, Percy sentía que estaba flotando en el océano; su cuerpo se había relajado y débilmente escuchó a alguien que lo llamaba. Sonaba mucho a ...**

**"¡Ese es Grover!" Percy exclamó, ahuecando la boca y gritando por el agujero, "¡aquí abajo! ¡Estamos aquí abajo!"**

"Wow, eso parece algo útil". Dijo Leo.

"Eh, tal vez algo para entrenar", dijo Jason con intriga escrita en su rostro.

"... Amigo, siempre con el entrenamiento".

**Pasaron unos segundos y Grover estaba por encima de ellos con un adolescente alto y rizado con un solo ojo azul en el centro de su rostro parado detrás de él. Tyson, el Cyclops adolescente más oscuro que el promedio, sonrió a su medio hermano, "¡Percy!"**

"Tyson". Percy dijo con una sonrisa. "Es bueno verlo en la historia".

**"¡Annabeth, Percy!" Grover suspiró aliviado, "Gracias a Pan, los dos están bien. ¡Te levantaré!"**

**"¿Cómo vas a hacer eso? Es una caída de ocho pies", preguntó Percy, obteniendo una mirada de desconcierto de Annabeth.**

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" la chica misma preguntó.

"No sé, tal vez descubriremos si no interrumpes a la chica sabia", respondió el novio, obteniendo una mirada nerviosa de su novia que lo hizo sonreír.

**Frotándose la nuca, Percy tímidamente respondió: "Naruto, uh, me enseñó cómo aprendió a medir distancias".**

"Realmente creo que este chico es una bendición para tu engendro, dios del calamar", dijo Athena mientras bromeaba con su rival, que se puso de mal humor por el título.

**_De la manera difícil_**** , agregó el semidiós al recordar que Naruto arrojó a Percy al océano desde varias alturas con la ayuda de Blackjack.**

"... Odio al imbécil rubio, de verdad." Percy dijo con una cara perfectamente recta. Todos los demás se estaban riendo a carcajadas.

**Percy todavía se sentía un poco traicionado por la forma en que su corcel se había reído de él.**

"No, no, siento tu dolor hermano".

**Por otra parte, también sintió pena por Naruto, que había tratado de enseñar a los otros tres,**

"Esa polla", dijo Thalia con incredulidad. ¿Se suponía que él era su novio? ¡No es su torturador!

Zeus se quejaba ante la idea de tener a los hijos de Hades en el aire.

**solo para que Zeus le impida enseñarle a los di Angelos con una reunión muy cercana con un rayo**

"Ahí está", dijo Hades en un tono seco.

**y Thalia para amenazarlo con un dolor más allá de lo imaginable en un lugar del que ningún hombre se recuperaría si incluso intentara llevarla a la espalda del pegaso.**

"Bien por ella." Thalia asintió severamente.

**Percy tuvo que dárselo a Naruto; el rubio tenía agallas para ignorar una amenaza como esa.**

"Ráfaga", Zeus maldijo en silencio mientras Apolo sonreía como un tonto a su valiente (un idiota notable) hijo.

**_Por otra parte, simplemente no estoy acostumbrado,_**** pensó Percy mientras miraba a Annabeth mientras la sacaban del Laberinto. Los ojos de Percy se llenaron de lágrimas cuando accidentalmente miró la parte trasera cubierta de jean de la niña, no es que fuera consciente de ello.**

"Perv", Thalia miró a Percy, ¿cómo se atrevía?

Percy sudaba un poco por la mirada enojada que estaba recibiendo, pero sintió que su garganta se secaba por la mirada astuta que Annabeth le estaba dando.

"Entonces, te gustó eso, ¿eh?" fue todo lo que ella pidió.

Él se apartó de ella y lanzó una tos falsa. "Um, ¿continúas, por favor?"

Así lo hizo la historia.

**Fue sacado de allí cuando Grover dijo: "Muy bien, ¡te toca a ti, Percy!"**

**"Sí, claro", murmuró Percy, todavía un poco aturdido por la vista que acababa de ver,**

"Estoy seguro", bromeó Nico, haciendo que Percy frunciera el ceño y lo empujara juguetonamente.

**saltando para agarrar la mano de su amigo. Grover y Tyson sacaron al adolescente del suelo. Una vez que regresó a la pequeña cueva por la que había entrado, Percy le sonrió a su medio hermano y amigo: "Gracias, muchachos, por venir tan rápido".**

**"¿Con rapidez?" Grover repitió confundido mientras Tyson sonreía a su hermano. Percy miró hacia el agujero y luego alrededor de la cueva, casi sufriendo un ataque al corazón cuando el diente de sable de Annabeth Washington le gruñó cuando su mirada se dirigió a su compañero de equipo.**

"¿Problemas en casa?" Preguntó Leo

"Creo que hay alguien en la casa del perro", dijo Piper con una sonrisa.

"¿No sería una caja de arena?" Jason preguntó con diversión.

"Ooh, buen Jay", dijo Thalia mientras sonreía.

"... Los odio a todos ustedes". Percy se quejó.

**La chica rubia sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a su gran gato.**

Annabeth tenía un labio tembloroso, como si todavía quisiera su propio gran gato increíble.

**"Buen chico, Wash", alabó. "Ayudándolos a encontrarnos".**

**El ojo de Percy se crispó mientras veía al gato convertirse en un cachorro feliz al lado de su dueño. Washington ****lo ****_odiaba_**

"Apesta hermano," dijo Leo sin simpatía. Tenía el mismo aspecto por todas partes, pero algunos se reían en voz baja para sí mismos.

**probablemente por lo negativamente que Annabeth había reaccionado cuando él le robó el sombrero cuando se conocieron,**

"Sí, muy estúpido de tu parte," Annabeth regañó a su novio.

"¡No fui yo!"

**y había tratado de hacer tropezar con él cada vez que quería pasar el rato con Annabeth el invierno pasado.**

"Wow", parpadeó Thalia, "¿Kitty vendetta mucho?"

"¡Como un ninja!" Nico se rio.

**Lo que lo hizo peor, Annabeth se negó a creer que el gato fuera a buscarlo.**

"Ohh", dijo Apolo. "Es como una de esas situaciones. Mala suerte, weadad".

**Ella solo pensó que estaba siendo malo porque era una persona canina, lo cual era una afirmación irónica considerando que uno de los primeros monstruos que habían intentado matarlo era un Hellhound y luego hubo un incidente con Chimera disfrazada de Chihuahua.**

"Muy irónico". Percy dijo en un tono seco, mirando a Annabeth y preguntando (suplicando): "Por favor, no traigas un gato o un perro pronto".

Annabeth tarareó alegremente, con un dedo en la barbilla. "Lo pensaré", dijo en un tono burlón y alegre.

No alivió al hijo del mar en absoluto.

**"Percy", comenzó Grover, sacando al adolescente de su concurso de miradas unilateral con Sabertooth de Annabeth, "Te hemos estado buscando por ****_dos horas"._**

"Ah, el tiempo pasa". Annabeth dijo en un tono cansado: "Eso fue un problema".

"A lo grande". Percy estuvo de acuerdo.

**"¿Qué?" Annabeth y Percy cuestionaron como una sola, la misma cantidad de sorpresa en sus rostros. Se miraron el uno al otro antes de mirar de nuevo al sátiro preocupado.**

**"Grover ... eso no puede estar bien", dijo Annabeth mientras dejaba de enjabonar a su gato con atención.**

"Aww, pusiste el coño triste. ¡Ow! ¡Alguien tuvo que hacerlo, sin embargo!"

"¡No tú!" Artemisa le gruñó a su hermano con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro, una que las mujeres de la cámara compartían.

**"Estuvimos allí unos diez minutos como máximo".**

**"Fueron dos horas", dijo Grover con confianza. Debería saber que estaba planteando la hipótesis de qué eventos horribles podrían haberles sucedido mientras buscaban.**

"Gracias Grover", dijo la pareja secamente. Deja que Goat-Man piense cosas así.

**Tyson asintió con la cabeza, sus mechones rizados moviéndose con su cabeza mientras su único ojo se convirtió en uno lleno de preocupación.**

**"Sí, Grover y yo hemos estado en el lago, la gran colina, y hemos buscado la mayor parte del bosque", agregó el Cíclope, "Incluso me quedé atrapado en la entrada durante unos minutos antes de que Wash viniera y me empujara".**

"Bueno, parece que el vocabulario de Tyson ha mejorado". Annabeth dijo. Percy asintió hacia ella en ese sentido.

**Percy y Annabeth compartieron otra mirada antes de que al hijo de Poseidón se le ocurriera una hipótesis: "El tiempo se mueve más lento ... ¿como en el Hotel Lotus?"**

Nico se estremeció un poco ante la mención de _ese_ lugar.

**"Eso podría ser", dijo Annabeth antes de mirar a Grover, "Tenemos que decirle a Chiron sobre esto".**

**El sátiro asintió de acuerdo, dándose la vuelta y apretando el hueco. Tyson lo siguió con un pequeño empujón de Washington, el gran gato lo siguió. Annabeth fue la siguiente.**

"Dejando Kelphead para mirar a la espalda de Annie, _otra vez_ ", dijo Thalia con una mirada puntiaguda a Percy. Él solo se sonrojó una vez más.

**y Percy la siguió. Esto empezaba a parecer que iba a ser otro de ****_esos_**** veranos,**

"Siempre será uno de _esos_ veranos", dijo Percy con un puchero. "Nunca llego a tener un verano normal, desde que fui al campamento de verano".

"Normal está sobrevalorado", se despidió Hermes.

Percy no estaba completamente de acuerdo con él.

**uno que podría significar el final del campamento. Al darse cuenta de esto, su mente volvió a Thalia y Naruto y se preguntó cómo iba su misteriosa búsqueda.**

"No es divertido, obviamente". Thalia dijo secamente.

**Unas horas antes, en una carretera en el medio de Nevada, Naruto se estaba presionando contra la parte trasera de un SUV negro mientras uno de sus viejos amigos, y el término se usa libremente, le disparó con una pistola, asustándolo. La familia pobre dentro del vehículo.**

"Culos", dijo Piper con el ceño fruncido.

"Los muertos no son todos así, Piper, simplemente están programados de esa manera", trató de decirle Hazel a su amiga.

"Bueno, esos todavía son idiotas".

**Oyó al esqueleto pisar los cristales rotos al acercarse y el sonido de un clip cayendo al suelo.**

**_Esto me recuerda a la película que tú y la chica de Zeus vieron,_**** Helios comentó distraídamente: ****_Ya sabes, la que tiene ese enorme tipo musculoso que suena alemán. ¿Como se llamaba? ¿Obliterador? No, espera ... ¿Eliminador?_**

" _Terminator_ Hel's, vamos hermano", dijo Apolo con una sonrisa. ¡Deja que Helios diga algo así!

"Una vez más, el comentario de Dios es maravilloso", se rió Hades.

_Realmente _**_no _****_estás _****_ayudando en este momento,_**** Naruto respondió en silencio con el ceño fruncido mientras escaneaba el área antes de encontrar una de sus flechas perdidas un poco lejos de él. Poniéndose de pie, Naruto corrió hacia la flecha, haciendo que el Esqueleto se apresurara tras él. Se acercaba un automóvil y estaba a punto de fusionarse en el otro carril para evitar al pistolero, lo que provocó que la flecha se rompiera.**

"Némesis _realmente le_ está mostrando su lado perverso", dijo Apolo mientras fruncía el ceño.

"No, esto le está enseñando a no aflojar como un imbécil". Ares discutió.

"Hm, supongo", pero al Dios del Sol no le gustó.

**Naruto se presionó para correr más rápido, lanzándose hacia su flecha justo cuando el auto comenzó a fusionarse.**

"¡¿Lo logra ?!" Apolo gritó como un locutor deportivo.

"¡Hirashin!" **Naruto anunció tan pronto como sus dedos tocaron la punta de flecha. El punto más cercano en el que podía pensar era al lado de Thalia, que es donde terminó. Aterrizando en el auto e ignorando el jadeo de Thalia en su estado actual,**

"Solo otro día en la oficina, cariño". Hermes sonrió, riéndose por todas partes.

**Naruto jadeó antes de levantar su mano y sonreír cuando sostuvo la flecha dentro de ella. Golpeando el freno y arrancando el sello del acelerador con el otro pie, Naruto esperó hasta que se detuvo por completo antes de mirar a Thalia. Dándole una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa, Naruto dijo: "¡Ya vuelvo!"**

"Honestamente, ¿horas extras en el trabajo?" Apolo jugó junto con Hermes.

"Pero quiero comprar ese auto nuevo. Lo necesito", dijo el Dios Ladrón cuando los hermanos se echaron a reír.

**"Espere-!" Pero no lo hizo.**

"Imbécil." Thalia dijo mientras resoplaba.

**Naruto se teletransportó una vez más con la capucha del Peterbilt en mente. Había dejado ese esqueleto sin supervisión y dos humanos en un SUV destrozado a su merced.**

"Será mejor que limpie su desorden", dijo Piper severamente con los brazos cruzados.

**Eso y podía escuchar bocinazos y disparos. Reapareciendo sobre el temido Peterbilt, Naruto sacó su arco y preparó la flecha que había obtenido. Moviendo el nock, hubo un breve zumbido antes de que la punta de flecha zumbara y se desplegara, convirtiéndose en una punta de flecha en forma de cuchilla que tenía aproximadamente dos pulgadas de ancho.**

"Eso parece mortal", dijo Frank ... finalmente.

**Naruto silbó bruscamente, llamando la atención del Esqueleto, antes de soltar su flecha.**

**La cabeza del esqueleto fue cortada de su cuello y, para su ira, el monstruo no se disolvió en una pila de polvo.**

"Uno pensaría que le daría algún tipo de Hierro Estigio para una situación como esta", dijo Poseidón a su hermano gobernante muerto.

Hades se encogió de hombros, quién sabe. Tal vez el niño nunca preguntó o el dios simplemente no quería dar folletos.

**Sin embargo, fue atropellado por un automóvil que se desvió, enviando sus huesos a través de la interestatal.**

"¿La recolección pega a alguien?" Leo preguntó con alegría.

"Podría usar un nuevo xilófono". Apolo reflexionó con un masaje en la barbilla.

"Oh, boo, ¡eso fue un cliché!" Hades respondió a su sobrino.

**Ahora que lo pienso, ninguno de los otros esqueletos se disolvió en polvo de oro tampoco. Con un ojo tembloroso, Naruto se quejó y preguntó: "¿Qué se necesita para matarlos?"**

"Nosotros", dijo Nico con una sonrisa, "o hierro estigio". Él suministró obedientemente.

**Suspirando, se dejó caer del capó de la cabina Peterbilt, gruñendo mientras aterrizaba en el suelo. Corrió hacia el SUV y llamó a la ventana del conductor, mirando antes de preguntar: "¿Hola ~? ¿Alguien en casa? Lo siento, golpeé tu auto ... No fue exactamente mi culpa, pero ya sabes".**

"Al menos es cortés al respecto", dijo Hestia con una pequeña risita mientras terminaba de leer la línea.

"Sin embargo, todavía no ayuda que naufraguemos". Piper dijo mientras hacía un puchero. Eso tenía que doler, a pesar de las bolsas de aire.

**La puerta del conductor se abrió y después de que él dio un paso atrás, Naruto tuvo que hacer una doble mirada a quién salió. Su boca se abrió antes de dejar caer su arco, señalando al hombre en estado de shock, "Mierda, eres ... eres ... ¡eres Tristan McLean!"**

"¡Él está estrellado ~!" Apolo cantó con una sonrisa loca.

**Aunque preocupado por la seguridad del adolescente, Tristan no pudo contener su diversión, "Sí, ¿estás alri-?"**

**"Oh, mierda", dijo Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos y las manos en la cabeza, "¡Acabo de golpear el SUV de Tristan McLean! ¡Su base de seguidores me va a matar!"**

"Él tiene un buen punto", se rió Piper. De acuerdo, esta era una forma algo divertida de entrar en la historia.

**"Solo digo que está empezando a llevarme por las paredes", dijo Thalia disgustada mientras estaba sentada en el auto con los brazos cruzados, mirando el asiento del conductor vacío. Alrededor de su muñeca izquierda estaba Kyu en su modo de pulsera.**

"¿Parejas consoladoras ya?" Afrodita preguntó con diversión, "¿con un brazalete demoníaco de todas las cosas?" la diosa preguntó aún más con risitas provenientes de todas partes.

"Oh cállate," Thalia hizo un puchero.

**Como ella carecía de la capacidad de prestarle chakra, él no podía materializarse en su forma espiritual. Y ahora estaba atrapado escuchando al compañero elegido de su compañero**

"¡Ya nadie dice eso! ¡Es novia!" Thalia protestó con las mejillas rosadas. Todos rodaron los ojos ante lo rápido que defendió a ese. Alguien parecía estar entrando en la historia, quizás demasiado personalmente.

**(o la ****_novia_**** como insistía el Kit) se quejan de los planes suicidas / estúpidos del Kit.**

"¡Más como un loco con un toque increíble!" Apolo argumentó fuertemente.

"No, si él te lo da, es estúpido". Artemisa atestiguó, obteniendo un puchero de su hermano de tiro con arco.

"Wow, eres lento en la absorción" **, comentó Kyu,**

"Incluso el demonio se molesta", dijo Hera con una sonrisa, haciendo que su hijastra frunciera el ceño ante su comentario.

**recibiendo una mirada de la hija de Zeus,**

"Maldición," Thalia añadió su propia mirada.

"Es una maldición de los Uzumaki estar tan locos como sea posible en la batalla.

"Por supuesto que tendrías un amante así", dijo Artemis con un suspiro.

"¡Solo sé cómo elegirlos ~!" dijo Apolo con una sonrisa.

Una Mito embarazada, la bisabuela prima del Kit o algo así, una vez se lanzó de cabeza a la batalla cuando escuchó que su _amado_ esposo había sido arañado por un kunai.

"Estoy amando a esta mujer", Afrodita sonrió ampliamente. Eso sí _que_ era amor.

"¿Mientras estaba embarazada?" Artemisa preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Todo en nombre del amor Artemis ~" dijo la diosa del amor, haciendo que la diosa de las doncellas la frunciera el ceño. Eso podría haber arriesgado mucho al niño.

¡Y no olvidemos a la madre del Kit! Hablando de un trabajo loco, ahora es una mujer con la que preferiría estar aliada en lugar de en contra ".

**"¿Cómo era su mamá?" Thalia preguntó, buscando información que su novio secreto se negó a compartir.**

"¿Por qué?" Jason preguntó: "¿Quieres información antes de conocerla?" preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Thalia lo empujó con fuerza. "Relájate, Superboy", respondió ella con las mejillas rosadas.

**Cada vez que ella le preguntaba al respecto, él sonreía y decía que eventualmente lo descubriría.**

"No es siniestro, en absoluto", dijo Piper con una sonrisa.

"De acuerdo," Hazel asintió, sonriendo un poco.

**Lo que le molestaba era aún más que ella la había formulado frente a la di Angelos y Percy, ambos de los que recibieron miradas de complicidad de su novio rubio, lo que significaba que ****_ellos_**** sabían algo ****_que ella_**** no lo hizo.**

"Y así comienzan los celos", se rió Annabeth.

"Oh, no, no lo haces", **Kyu reprendió con un ceño audible en su voz,** "El Kit te contará sobre Kushina a su debido tiempo ... Todo lo que diré es que obtuvo sus estúpidos planes suicidas y la mayoría de sus personalidad de ella ".

"¡Ves ves!" Apolo señaló: "Justo en letra pequeña". Le sonrió a su hermana, "Lo obtiene de su madre".

"Aún así, decidiste tener un hijo con ella, así que en parte es tu culpa". La diosa de la luna respondió.

**Thalia frunció el ceño, tratando de pensar en cómo se veía la madre de Naruto. Tenía que ser hermosa, Apolo no habría tenido un hijo con alguien (aunque fuera amnésico) que no lo fuera,**

"Eres increíblemente vanidoso así", bromeó Artemis con el ceño fruncido, obteniendo una mirada tímida de su hermano dios del sol.

**mucho menos ****_casarse con_**** ellos.**

"Espera, me casé con ella?" Apolo preguntó con un parpadeo búho.

"¿Apolo se casó?" preguntó a sus hermanos con incredulidad. ¿Era el fin del mundo?

Hera miró a Naruto con una luz completamente nueva ahora. Este fue ciertamente un desarrollo interesante.

**E incluso ****_eso_**** tenía que significar que era hermosa.**

Afrodita resopló un poco, aún recordando la foto. Oh, ¿por qué ese no podría ser suyo, o incluso un legado? ¿Era tanto pedir? Ella sonrió al pensar que Naruto era un legado a través de su madre.

**Por lo que pudo sacar del espíritu dentro del arma de su novio, era luchadora y mala en la planificación a largo plazo, ideando planes de batalla locos sobre la marcha.**

"Suena como alguien que conozco", Annabeth sonrió a Percy, quien se sonrojó un poco ante la comparación.

**El punk de pelo negro de una semidiosa gruñó y cerró los ojos con frustración.**

**"Ugh, estoy harta de pensar en el pasado de Bigotes", se quejó Thalia para sí misma. Kyu se rió entre dientes y desvió la mirada hacia el brillante rubí rojo en su muñeca.**

"Genial, me están burlando de las joyas".

Afrodita solo le sonrió a ese.

**Una hendidura negra apareció sobre la gema, mirándola casi alegremente.**

"Entonces quizás deberías dejar de pensar en ello y simplemente sacarle las respuestas", **sugirió Kyu.**

"... Me está gustando mucho ese brazalete de demonio en este momento". Thalia dijo con leve alegría.

"Por supuesto que sí", bromearon sus amigos secamente en estéreo.

**La boca de Thalia se curvó en una sonrisa cuando respondió: "Eso ****_es_**** tentador".**

**Antes de que Kyu pudiera decir algo más sobre el tema, su puerta se abrió y Naruto se asomó. Desabrochada, Thalia fue libre de saltar de su asiento, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y abrazándolo.**

"Aww", las chicas arrullaron a Thalia, quien solo hizo un puchero ante su estúpida broma. Pequeños mocosos.

**Naruto sonrió mientras le devolvía el abrazo a la chica, poniéndose de pie mientras lo hacía y, en consecuencia, sacándola del Challenger mientras lo hacía. Volviendo a poner a Thalia en el suelo, la chica lo golpeó de inmediato en el brazo.**

"Ah, ahí está la Thalia que conocemos y amamos", sonrió Percy.

**"¡Eres un maldito lunático!" regañó la niña, "¡Solo ****_tenías_**** que ir y hacer algo loco como saltar del auto mientras aún estaba en movimiento! ¡En caso de que no hayas notado a Bigotes, no puedo conducir!"**

"Sin embargo ... con suerte". Thalia agregó con un puchero, nunca podría ser tomada en serio detrás del volante ahora.

**"Lo siento, lo siento", se disculpó el adolescente rubio mientras se frotaba el brazo. Luego hizo un gesto a su derecha y a su izquierda, hacia el padre y la hija que había sacado de su automóvil destrozado, y continuó: "Thalia Grace, conoce a Tristan y Piper McLean".**

"Y así se conocieron las cuñadas", narró Leo, haciendo que la pareja se sonrojara y Thalia le diera a Piper una mirada fingida.

**Thalia se quedó boquiabierta mientras miraba a la estrella de cine rompecorazones, un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas antes de sacudirse el aturdimiento y mirar a la chica a su lado.**

"¡Oh ho!" Afrodita gritó, volviéndose hacia Thalía y le preguntó: "Veo escaparates, no es que te culpe, por supuesto".

"¡Lady Artemis!" Thalia se quejó infantilmente.

"Ahí, ahí Thalia", habló su diosa matrona y miró a la diosa del amor, "Suficiente, esto se está haciendo viejo".

"¡Oh, nunca lo hace ~!"

**Frunciendo el ceño, miró a Naruto cuestionablemente. El rubio tenía una sonrisa sombría en su rostro y asintió, haciéndola taparse los ojos antes de preguntar: "¿Lo saben?"**

**"No ... ****_exactamente_**** ", admitió tímidamente el rubio, volteando a su novia y susurrándole al oído, "Les dije que somos agentes secretos**

"Oh, nos gustaría creer eso", se burló Piper.

**... Tristán parecía comprarlo un poco con entusiasmo.**

Piper se desinfló, "Lo haremos, de ninguna manera lo haría", argumentó débilmente.

**No piense que es del tipo espiritual, así que mantengamos nuestro verdadero propósito aquí en el bajo perfil ".**

"Wow, le dio una buena lectura rápida", dijo Leo a Piper, quien asintió a cambio.

**"¿Un ****_agente secreto_**** ? ¿Eso es lo ****_mejor que se_**** te ocurrió?" Thalia siseó, dándole una palmada en el brazo una vez más.**

"Suena bastante interesante", dijo Hazel.

**Naruto hizo una mueca y se frotó el brazo. Eso iba a magullar si ella seguía golpeándolo en el mismo lugar.**

"Oh, crece y cura al chico del sol", dijo Thalia con un giro de sus ojos azules.

**"Papá es el Dios de las Verdades y yo soy la reencarnación del Dios de los Juramentos. No miento bien ...**

"Es bueno saberlo", dijo The Hunter con una sonrisa de gato.

"Uh-oh, pobre Naruto". Dijo Percy, compadeciéndose del rubio.

**La única vez que lo hago es cuando dejo las cosas fuera y es realmente obvio cuando lo hago ", admitió antes de darse cuenta de su deslizamiento y el leve ensanchamiento de los ojos que Thalia le dio. Sus ojos se estrecharon y un breve destello de relámpago bailó sobre ellos. hizo que la manzana de Adam de Naruto rebotara mientras tragaba.**

"Se puso bobo", dijo Nico con una mirada aburrida. Pobrecito, apenas te conocían.

**"Estamos teniendo una ****_larga_**** conversación después de llegar a donde quiera que vayamos", espetó Thalia en voz alta antes de sonreír al padre y la hija, "Entonces, eh ... Hola".**

"... No es nada incómodo", murmuró Hazel.

**"Hola Thalia", saludó Tristán con una sonrisa y un asentimiento que derretiría corazones,**

"Mm, ciertamente lo hace", sonrió la dama de las palomas.

**"Gracias por dejarnos engancharnos contigo".**

**Thalia envió otra mirada a su novio. Naruto rió tímidamente, "tipo de ... golpeé y destrocé su auto".**

**"Una ****_larga_**** conversación", Thalia reiteró, haciendo que Naruto se riera nerviosamente.**

Y llegó todo el grupo con ruido de azotes. Los novios y los maridos suspiraron, la vida fue dura, realmente lo fue.

**Miró de nuevo a la estrella de cine y su hija antes de suspirar, "Muy bien, déjame mover mi bolso primero".**

**Una vez que todos estuvieron situados, Naruto deslizó su asiento hacia atrás frente a Thalía, quien le dirigió otra mirada. Él le dirigió una mirada de disculpa, pero él y Tristan eran demasiado altos para sentarse cómodamente en la parte trasera del auto deportivo.**

Thalia tuvo algunas miradas y se puso nerviosa. "¿Qué? ¡Realmente me gusta la escopeta!" ella dijo en defensa de sí misma.

**Tristan miró hacia la ventana trasera y abrió mucho los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba destrozada.**

**"No estabas bromeando cuando dijiste que era un trabajo peligroso", Tristán murmuró antes de mirar a Piper, "¿Todos listos, Pipes?"**

"¡Oh, no lo hizo!" la niña del amor se lamentó y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

**"Da-a-ad," Piper gimió avergonzado mientras el guapo rubio**

"Ooh, ten cuidado Jay, Piper aquí puede estar enamorado del novio de tu hermana si no te encuentras con ella pronto ~" Leo bromeó con los dos.

Piper frunció el ceño con los brazos cruzados. "No es gracioso, Leo", resopló.

"O puede que solo le gusten el cabello rubio y los chicos de ojos azules". El niño de la fragua agregó, siendo golpeado en el hombro.

**y su igualmente bella compañera se rió de su apodo.**

"Aw, gracias por el complemento, Pipes", sonrió Thalia a la novia de su hermano, que se sonrojó un poco.

**Tristán sonrió y se sentó hacia adelante antes de mirar al conductor rubio.**

**"Entonces, ¿qué trae a dos agentes secretos, adolescentes en eso, a la carretera de Nevada?" preguntó.**

**Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa, "Misión secreta, ¿qué más?"**

"Duh," dijo el Sr. D, mortal tonto.

**"Por supuesto", se rió la estrella de cine. La radio cobró vida cuando los neumáticos chirriaron, lo cual fue rápidamente rechazado por el conductor rubio. Le sonrió disculpándose al divertido Tristan, quien lo rechazó.**

**Los cuatro se sentaron en silencio, a excepción de que ****_Pretty_**** Used ****_Awkward de_**** The Used ****_sonaba_**** en el fondo,**

"Canción perfecta para este escenario", se rió Apolo junto con Hermes.

**antes de Piper, un poco curioso preguntó: "Entonces ... ¿cuántos años tienes, Naruto?"**

"¿Por qué? ¿Quieres una cita?"

"¡Cállate Leo!" Piper frunció el ceño a su amiga, quien se rió de ella de todos modos.

**Thalia arqueó una ceja y una sonrisa tiró de sus labios cuando el rubio respondió fácilmente: "Diecisiete".**

**"¿Diecisiete? ¿Y trabajas para el gobierno?" Piper preguntó con el ceño fruncido.**

"Profundiza más, por favor". Piper dijo en un tono petulante.

**Naruto gimió interiormente mientras la sonrisa de Thalia se hizo más prominente. La niña era inteligente. Ojalá ella fuera otra Annabeth.**

"Esperábamos", le dijo Annabeth a su amiga que se rió de su deseo de ser una hija de la sabiduría al primer conocimiento de su semidiosía. Pero aún así, Piper era mucho más realista que el resto de sus hermanos.

**"Sí ..." dijo Naruto incómodo, moviéndose en su asiento. Un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de él, muy parecido a cuando esa chica dibujó ... Oh, Dios mío, no.**

"Wow, hechizo que le habla para obtener información, agradable Piper", felicitó Thalia, recibiendo un agradecimiento del niño amoroso.

"Entonces, él sabe quién eres", dijo la diosa del amor con un guiño, "Parece que pronto vas a ver a tu propio novio ~", bromeó, haciendo que su hija sonriera alegremente ante la idea de encontrarse con Jason en un momento más. , bueno, de manera adecuada. No es que lamentara la forma en que se conocieron ahora, por supuesto.

**Respirando profundamente, Naruto rápidamente comenzó a expulsar el chakra a través de su cuerpo en pulsos rápidos. Lo último que necesitaba era que esta aparente hija de Afrodita le dijera con encanto que le contara cada uno de sus pequeños y sucios secretos.**

"Sí, porque eso sería tan malo", dijo Thalia con un giro de sus ojos.

"Sí Piper, ¡deja de intentar arruinar la trama!" Se burló Apolo de la niña.

Piper solo resopló, ¡no era como si estuviera tratando de arruinar la historia tan pronto!

**Lo último que tenía que hacer era contarle a su novia sobre ese tiempo en Tea Country.**

A Thalia no le gustó la idea de lo que sucedió en Tea Country. Afrodita y Apolo, sin embargo, fruncían el ceño ante la falta de información, ambos (junto con los otros olímpicos) tenían curiosidad.

**"Está bien", respondió Piper, poco convencido, "Entonces, ¿a dónde vas?"**

**"California", respondió Naruto. Era un destino razonable considerando dónde estaban y con quién estaban.**

**"¿Por qué?" Piper preguntó.**

La diosa del amor se rió un poco ante su hija, ah, la pregunta siempre molesta de esa palabra de tres letras.

**Naruto detrás de él brevemente para mirar a la chica antes de mirar hacia adelante una vez más, fusionándose con otro auto.**

**"Tratando de conseguir un trabajo encubierto", respondió, tratando al menos de seguir con su primera mentira.**

"Inteligente, pero no se ha enfrentado a un preadolescente persistente antes de apostar cuando se trata de preguntas". Hermes declaró.

**"¿Que es?" presionó a la joven e inconsciente semidiosa. La sonrisa de Thalia se había convertido en una sonrisa completa y estaba tratando de no reírse mientras los hombros de su novio se tensaban.**

"Te gusta verlo retorcerse", señaló Percy.

"Hago."

Percy se volvió hacia su novia, "Por favor, no termines así". Él suplicó.

"¡Oye!" Thalía gritó: " _Eso_ es justo aquí", gruñó, pero Percy la ignoró. Algo por lo que pagaría en el futuro.

"Pensaré en eso cerebro de algas".

**Una señal de su molestia por la forma en que la niña curiosa intentaba separar sus declaraciones anteriores.**

**"Un actor", respondió Naruto, su mano izquierda apretaba el volante lo suficiente como para romper el plástico debajo de la cubierta de cuero.**

"Guau, golpea al oso", dijo Hazel al niño del amor, que a su vez se encogió de hombros. Ella era una niña curiosa.

**Afortunadamente, su rescate llegó en la forma del padre de la niña.**

"Aw", se quejó Piper, ¡su papá le estaba quitando la diversión ~!

**"¿Un actor? Esa no será una tapa fácil, ya sabes", respondió Tristán, antes de agregar, "a menos que tenga las conexiones correctas".**

"Bueno, una pequeña oración aquí o allá podría ayudar", reflexionó el dios de las artes.

**"Huh, qué vergüenza", agregó Thalia en obviamente falsa decepción. "Y él no tiene ninguno de esos".**

"... Wow, estás tratando de meterte con él", le dijo Jason a su hermana que se encogió de hombros a cambio.

"Le sirve bien con todas las acrobacias por las que ya hizo pasar a mi otro".

**"Sí, es una pena", dijo Naruto con los dientes apretados, mirando al espejo y mirando a los ojos de su novia divertida. Debería haber sabido que ella estaría en contra de él en esto. Esto tuvo que ser una venganza por su "juego" de pollo anterior.**

"¿Ver?" Thalia dijo en un tono altivo.

**"Podría ayudarte si quieres", agregó Tristan, casi haciendo que Naruto perdiera el control cuando su sorprendente declaración hizo que el rubio se ahogara en el aire.**

"Muy bien, puedo ver a dónde va esto", sonrió Apolo, "Mi hijo, la estrella en ascenso", dijo en un tono dramático, extendiendo las manos como una cámara, imaginando nombres en carteles de películas con una amplia sonrisa.

"No te adelantes", resopló Artemis.

"Aw, vamos hermana, va a suceder así. Y con lo mucho que toma después de lo tuyo realmente, bueno, cómo podría no convertirse en un actor increíble". El dios del sol preguntó con una mano sobre su pecho.

"Más como un jamón", dijo Hefesto con un giro de sus ojos.

**"¡¿Tú podrías?!" Tanto Thalia como Naruto cuestionaron en igual cantidad de conmoción. La exitosa estrella asintió.**

**"¿Seguro Por qué no?" Tristán dijo encogiéndose de hombros: "Sé amable con tener un amigo en el negocio. Y hay un guión que me envió un amigo mío, y están buscando a un adolescente rubio como tú. El título ****_provisional_**** es ****_Teseo_**** ".**

Dioniso gruñó un poco y Percy comenzó a retorcerse un poco, pero Poseidón solo miró a su sobrino mientras parecía orgulloso de tener una película sobre su hijo.

**" ****_Teseo_**** " ****, repitió Naruto mientras fruncía el ceño, "¿Como el hijo de Poseidón, Teseo?"**

**"Eso es exactamente correcto", confirmó Tristán asintiendo, ignorando la mirada de "qué carajo" se había puesto Thalia.**

"En serio, ¿cómo sucede eso?" preguntó el cazador.

"¿El destino?" fue la respuesta de Annabeth, algo insegura.

"Por supuesto sería."

**El actor continuó: "Querían que interpretara al villano, el Rey Minos,**

"Bien por él", dijo Nico en un tono suave, mientras que Piper parecía intrigada de que su padre tuviera un papel de villano.

**y dije que lo haría si pudieran encontrar al tipo que estaban buscando ".**

**"¿Cuál es la historia? ¿Otra nueva versión griega antigua?" Preguntó Naruto. Tristán negó con la cabeza.**

**"No, querían ir a otra ruta", respondió la estrella de cine mientras las chicas de atrás lo escuchaban, "Una modernización de la historia con un final feliz para Theseus y Phaedra, que está reemplazando a Ariadne".**

El dios de la locura gruñó ahora, sí, no le gustaba esto. Teseo en general ya era bastante malo. Al menos están eliminando a su esposa de la ecuación.

**_¡Toma el trabajo! _****Helios ordenó, ¡ ****_Feliz final para la victoria!_**

**_¿Cómo sabes lo que es eso? _****Preguntó Naruto internamente mientras Tristán entraba en detalles de la historia. Una utopía futurista alternativa gobernada por el rey tiránico (Minos) que tenía un monstruo y una prisión que actuaba como si estuviera viva. Un joven pescador, Teseo,**

Una posición que Poseidón parecía aprobar. Hm, tal vez debería involucrar a Percy en eso.

**sería enviado junto con otros once a la prisión y tendría que sobrevivir a las trampas y evadir al monstruo.**

Los semidioses asintieron, sonaba interesante hasta ahora.

**Hubo una historia de amor secundaria que hizo que la mandíbula de Thalia se apretara.**

"Aw, a alguien no le gusta compartir", dijo Annabeth mientras bromeaba con el cazador.

"¿Te gustaría que Percy tuviera una actriz sobre él?" Thalia preguntó de vuelta, haciendo que Annabeth cerrara los labios. "Ya me lo imaginaba."

**Eventualmente habría un enfrentamiento entre el Minotauro y Teseo y para ese momento, Naruto fue vendido.**

**"Muy bien ... entonces, ¿dónde están teniendo lugar las audiciones?" preguntó, sin darse cuenta de la forma en que Thalia lo estaba mirando.**

"Jerk, al menos pregúntame primero", dijo la cazadora mientras hacía un puchero, cruzando los brazos molesta. Antes de lo que dijo la alcanzó y se sonrojó un poco.

**"Bueno, todavía están en desarrollo, pero podría dejarnos en la oficina del productor", dijo Tristan, "Sr. Lyre,**

"Oh, sabemos quién es", gimió Artemisa, palmeando su rostro.

Hermes se rió, volviéndose hacia su hermano y le preguntó: "¿En serio? ¿Ese es tu nombre de tapadera?"

"¿Qué? Suena simple y todavía tiene estilo". Apolo argumentó.

**cuyo jefe de la compañía de producción, es un tipo muy agradable y comenzó mi carrera como actor después de que la esposa de su hermano vio mi foto en su escritorio ".**

Piper se volvió hacia su madre sorprendida, "¿Realmente ...?", Se detuvo.

La diosa del amor le guiñó un ojo a su hija: "Sabía que lo tenía en él, Apolo parecía estar de acuerdo también".

Piper obtuvo una sonrisa suave mientras volvía a la historia.

**"Realmente, ¿cuál es la productora?" Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.**

**Tristan miró hacia el oeste con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro antes de decir dos palabras que hicieron que Naruto y Thalia gruñieran, "Sunrise Films".**

"Aún más insípido". Artemisa dijo con una mirada hacia su hermano, "¿Para apaciguar tu ego?" ella se burló un poco.

"Oh, sí ~", le devolvió la sonrisa, "Y parece que voy a hacer un cameo ~ ¿Quién da dios?"

"No tú", fue la respuesta rotunda de los otros dioses, haciendo que los hombros de Apolo se desplomaran.

"Jerks".


	5. Chapter 5

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte II: El peligro de un héroe**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de _Naruto_ o _Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos_**

* * *

**Alrededor del tiempo, Grover, Tyson y Washington estaban sacando a Percy y Annabeth del Laberinto; Naruto estaba gruñendo internamente mientras conducía hacia el estacionamiento de la compañía de producción Sunrise Films de San Francisco. Piper había logrado llamarlo sobre su mentira de agente secreto, para diversión de Thalia, por lo que se vio obligado a decir otra media mentira:**

"Bien", dijo Piper, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Vete chica, muéstrale lo vicioso que es un preadolescente", dijo Leo a través de sus risitas, riéndose de los semidioses.

**No tenía idea de lo que los hombres con cicatrices querían de ellos (lo cual era cierto; no estaba seguro de si fueron enviados a matarlos o capturarlos) y obtuvo su fuerza y agilidad de su campamento de verano,**

"Un muy buen campamento de verano", gritaron los niños, bueno, los griegos más uno romano lo hicieron de todos modos.

**no instalaciones del gobierno. Tristan, que solo estaba jugando con el rubio por el bien de su hija, dijo que no tenía resentimientos mientras el rubio aceptara reunirse con el productor para la película.**

"Está relajado así", dijo Piper mientras sonreía alegremente.

**Tanto Naruto (como Thalia) cumplieron de mala gana la solicitud, llevándolos al presente.**

**Al salir de su auto con un suspiro, Naruto se preguntó dónde se había equivocado en la búsqueda para terminar fuera de una de las puertas de dominio de su padre. Tal vez debería haber usado esas trampas que Hephaestus Cabin había incorporado a su automóvil.**

"Sí", dijo Leo, "sí, deberías haberlo hecho. ¡Hubiera sido tan épico!"

**No, esa fue una idea estúpida; Tanto las puntas de las ruedas como la mancha de petróleo podrían haber causado un gran accidente que habría atraído ****_mucha_**** atención no deseada.**

"Entonces no es Leo", dijo Jason con una pequeña sonrisa.

"... Todavía hubiera sido genial". El mecánico dijo, su argumento débil.

**El motor SOL no funcionaba porque no estaba completamente probado. Lo último que necesitaba hacer era explotar accidentalmente a sí mismo ****_y a_**** su novia.**

"Realmente no me gustaría eso". Thalia dijo, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

**Estaba bastante seguro de que Thalia ya no lo amaría si lo hacía.**

"Ahí está", dijo Thalia mientras asentía.

**Moviendo su asiento del conductor hacia adelante, Naruto retrocedió para dejar salir a Thalia. La ravenette estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, su espalda soltó unos suaves golpes mientras se relajaba al sentarse en la parte de atrás. Thalia bajó los brazos con un suspiro antes de mirar al rubio sonriente. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo empujó en el pecho, "La próxima vez, estás sentado atrás con el niño".**

"Aw, no hay tiempo de unión de cuñada?" Annabeth preguntó, burlándose de los dos, recibiendo una mirada rosada de Piper y una leve mirada de molestia de Thalia.

**"Oh, ¿de verdad?" Preguntó Naruto en broma antes de levantar las llaves para colgar delante de ella, "¿Cuál de nosotros tiene licencia para conducir de nuevo?"**

"Quemar."

"Oh, cállate, cabeza hueca", se quejó Thalia ante el comentario de Leo.

**"¿A cuál de nosotros podría importarle menos?" Thalia replicó:**

"¡Gusto!" Thalia dijo, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

**agarrando las llaves del auto de su novio. Naruto rápidamente retiró las llaves y las guardó en su bolsillo, sonriendo mientras ella le daba un puchero simulado.**

**Dando palmaditas en la mejilla en la mejilla, Naruto le dio otra sonrisa de zorro y le guiñó un ojo, "Solo unas pocas sesiones más de práctica con Chiron, cariño, entonces puedes conducir a tu gusto".**

"Sí, Thalia, espera el permiso, no hay necesidad de arruinar su viaje, como el mío", dijo Apolo burlonamente, haciendo que la hija del cielo se erizara al momento de estrellar la encarnación del sol.

**"No me llames bebé," Thalia se quejó con desagrado mientras apartaba su mano.**

"Maldita sea, rubia." El cazador frunció el ceño ante el nombre.

**Naruto simplemente se rió y fue a la cajuela para sacar las cosas de McLean de su auto. La estrella de cine en cuestión estaba esperando allí con una pequeña sonrisa divertida ante sus interacciones, su hija riéndose.**

"Mira, tu drama interior siempre estuvo ahí", dijo la diosa del amor mientras bromeaba con su hija marimacho, obteniendo mejillas rosadas de dicho niño.

**Naruto le dedicó una media sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo antes de despeinar su cabello, recibiendo un gruñido molesto de la chica más baja y más joven que lo hizo reír.**

"Oh, parece que a alguien le va a encantar molestar", dijo Hazel.

"Alegría", dijo Piper secamente. Era justo lo que ella necesitaba, un chico mayor y atractivo que se burlara de ella por sus risas.

**Fueron las pequeñas molestias que pudo proporcionar lo que lo hizo sentir vivo.**

"Imbécil." El charms hizo un puchero.

**Una vez que recuperó las tres bolsas de su baúl y se las entregó a los respectivos propietarios, Naruto y Thalia siguieron a Tristan al edificio y subieron por el elevador hasta la parte superior del edificio hasta el vigésimo séptimo piso. Los pasillos eran bastante caros en diseño; sin mencionar llamativo como el Dios que aparentemente dirigió la empresa.**

"Típico", dijo Artemis con los ojos en blanco.

"Oye, tengo que hacer negocios con estilo". Su hermano aseguró con severidad, pero esa sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro no ayudó a su argumento.

**Cuando pasaron junto a una pared de fotos de empleados, Tristan se detuvo y miró la imagen moderadamente más grande en el centro. Miró desde la foto a Naruto y luego de vuelta antes de rascarse la cabeza, "Bueno ... eso es interesante".**

"Ja, parece que su tapa se ha vuelto a volar, todo gracias a la mancha solar", se rió Ares.

**"¿Que es?" Piper preguntó antes de seguir la mirada de su padre y mirar al adolescente rubio que los seguía. Repitió esto varias veces antes de fruncir el ceño y preguntarle a Naruto: "¿Creí que dijiste que no tenías ninguna conexión en el negocio?"**

"Busted", Nico se rió junto con los demás.

**"No", respondió Naruto mientras miraba la foto antes de taparse los ojos con la mano y suspirar. "A veces lo odio. Realmente, de verdad lo hago".**

"¡No, no lo haces, me amas! Quiero decir, ¿quién no podría?" le preguntó al grupo, obteniendo parpadeos silenciosos. Apolo cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y puso mala cara. "Ustedes chicos apestan, en serio".

**"¿Conoces a Lyre?" Tristán preguntó con curiosidad. "¿Un pariente?"**

"Apuestas a esa sonrisa con hoyuelos que es, Tristán", dijo Apolo mientras se reía.

**Thalia, que sonreía ante todo el intercambio, le dio a su novio una sonrisa que lo hizo querer llorar.**

"Por supuesto que tendría una sonrisa como esa", dijo el hijo del mar secamente, mirando a su primo en cuestión.

**Era su sonrisa traviesa, una que había recibido durante sus pocos meses como pareja.**

"Parece que alguien te está contagiando", dijo Apolo con un guiño a su media hermana de caza. Thalia le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella podría estar detrás de eso.

**Aparecía de vez en cuando cuando se burlaba de uno de sus hermanos, generalmente Lee y su novia Katie Gardner, pero a veces aparecía cuando era el momento en su contra. Este pasó a ser uno de esos momentos.**

"Triste por ti hermano", dijo Leo con poca simpatía.

**"En realidad es su padre", dijo la hija de Zeus cuando Naruto bajó la cabeza. Realmente odiaba admitir que estaba relacionado con uno de los mujeriego más notorios del universo, a veces de todos modos.**

Apolo farfulló ante eso.

"Pops es el que tiene el título número uno", objetó rápidamente, haciendo que su padre lo fulminara con la mirada.

**Te sorprendería cuando ese tipo de información sea útil, no es que alguna vez quieras necesitarla. Naruto estaba seguro de que si su último sensei o Kakashi alguna vez descubrieran algunas de las cosas que su padre le había enseñado, estaría condenado a una vida de molestias por parte de los pervertidos.**

Las mujeres se volvieron hacia Apolo, disgustadas en sus rasgos cuando el dios del sol comenzó a sudar un poco. ¿Y qué si le enseñó a su hijo algunas cosas increíbles para el dormitorio? ¡Otra Thalia debería estar agradecida cuando llegue ese momento!

**Su madre, por otro lado, probablemente trataría de encontrar una manera de matar a un Dios por pura furia femenina o rabia maternal.**

"Amando a esta mujer, realmente lo estoy", dijo Hera con un gesto de respeto junto con las otras diosas.

**No era algo que quisiera que sucediera, y también era algo que realmente quería intentar y prevenir. Por lo tanto, por qué mantuvo ese tipo de información en secreto.**

"¡Por ahora, esperen hasta que ustedes dos se conecten!" Apolo bromeó con el cazador que palideció ante la idea con una cara roja brillante.

Artemis golpeó a su hermano en el brazo por eso, recibiendo un grito de dolor del dios de las artes.

**"¡¿De Verdad?!" Piper exclamó mientras miraba a la divertida niña mayor y al deprimido rubio que estaba a su lado.**

**"Honesto con los dioses, ese es el padre de Whisker", comentó Thalia antes de comentar en broma. "Tal vez en otra vida me hubiera conectado con él".**

"Bueno, lo llamaste ardiente", dijo Percy mientras se reía del cazador sonrojado que estaba disgustado por la idea de engancharse con un dios. No es una relación positiva.

**"Eres ****_hilarante_**** ", comentó secamente Naruto mientras su alegre novia se reía. Suspiró y miró los ojos inquisitivos de la familia McLean, o más bien, desconfiados en el caso de Piper.**

"Como dije, la más aguda que tengo", dijo Afrodita mientras sonreía con orgullo.

"Más como el único", dijo Athena. Su tono burlón recibió una mirada deslumbrante de su compañera diosa.

**"Él y mi madre están ... separados de alguna manera.**

"Sin embargo, están casados", señaló Hera, "a menos que ella se divorcie de él. Pude ver que sucediera".

"Eres hilarante", dijo Apolo con un giro de sus ojos mientras aplaudía burlonamente.

**Tomé el nombre de mamá para quedar fuera del centro de atención ".**

**"¿Y de dónde vino 'Naruto'?" Piper preguntó. Entonces fue el turno de Naruto de sonreír traviesamente, algo de lo que Thalia se dio cuenta y provocó que su sonrisa se ensanchara un poco.**

"Wow, abriste esa lata de gusanos Piper", dijo Hazel con un alegre movimiento de cabeza. Piper gimió ante la formulación de su pregunta.

**"Bueno, pensé que tu padre o tu escuela ya te habrían enseñado esto, pero dado que ha llegado a esto, supongo que tengo que dar un paso adelante.**

"¡No te atrevas!" Piper dijo, su cara roja de vergüenza.

**Ya ves, Piper, cuando una mamá y un papá se quieren mucho, deciden tener un bebé. Así que primero mamá y papá se quitan toda la ropa y luego se suben a la cama. Aunque también podían subirse a un auto, sentarse en una mesa y sentarse en una silla… "La respuesta bastante humorística de Naruto fue interrumpida por un Piper de cara roja.**

"Oh, te consiguió bien en eso", dijo Leo mientras se reía con Nico.

"¡Cállate!" dijo la niña amorosa mientras echaba humo y cruzaba los brazos enojada. Jason estaba sonriendo un poco, pensando que era lindo.

**"Yo sé ****_que_**** !" la niña exclamó con un sonrojo mientras su padre se reía junto con Thalia.**

"Traidor." Piper hizo un puchero a su padre riéndose de la otra.

**Resoplando, la avergonzada niña de trece años reformuló su pregunta. "¿Tu nombre es realmente Naruto?"**

**"¿Crees que elegiría un nombre como ****_ese de_**** buena gana?" el rubio replicó con una ceja arqueada. Su argumento ahora inválido desde el punto que él dio, Piper resopló un poco antes de alejarse del rubio ahora sonriente.**

"Imbécil."

"Siente mi dolor, Piper", dijo Percy.

**Naruto negó con la cabeza, la sonrisa aún en su lugar, antes de mirar a Thalia con una sonrisa. La chica de cabello negro asintió, un acuerdo silencioso se interpuso entre ellos.**

**"Estamos casi en la oficina de Lyre", dijo Tristán una vez que su hija se había calmado considerablemente. "Estoy seguro de que ustedes dos tienen que encontrar un lugar para quedarse, así que deberíamos hacer todo esto ahora".**

"Bueno, tienen un lugar al que ir", dijo Jason, con muchas ganas de ver la reunión de su otra y otra hermana.

**"Acabemos con esto de una vez", coincidió Naruto con un suspiro antes de seguir una vez más a la familia McLean por el pasillo con Thalia a su lado. Piper se había quedado en silencio, pero todavía les enviaba una mirada ocasional por encima del hombro, sus ojos cambiaban para coincidir con los tonos únicos de Thalia y Naruto cada vez que se encontraba con la mirada del contrario.**

"Aww", dijo la dama de las palomas, "así es como sabes que se gustan". Ella sonrió con orgullo a Piper, que se sonrojó un poco por las sombras únicas para sus ojos, especialmente porque uno era igual al de Jason.

**Finalmente, después de un paseo por el pasillo ridículamente largo, y pasando varias pinturas, estatuas y murales de cierta deidad,**

"Vano", dijo Artemis, burlándose de su hermano a cambio de sus burlas.

"Oh, por favor, si te molestases en quedarte quieto, también tendrías un lugar así". Dijo su gemela con una sonrisa engreída.

**Llegaron a una puerta muy cara. Brillaba como si estuviera hecha de oro y el logo de la compañía estaba en ella.**

**Cuando la mano de Tristan se levantó para llamar, la puerta se abrió y una cara familiar de los dos semidioses más viejos sonrió desde el otro lado de la habitación. Apolo había abandonado el uniforme de Konohan, pero aún conservaba la cara de Minato Namikaze. Ahora vestía un blazer azul oscuro con una camisa blanca con cuello en V debajo y pantalones que combinaban. Colgando de su cuello por una cadena dorada había un medallón de oro grabado con un sol que parecía de diseño casi griego, pero no lo era.**

"Oh no", dijo Apolo. Él gimió al ver su lado menos divertido.

Artemis frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. "Maravilloso,"

**Al darse cuenta de la ligera diferencia en el diseño del sol, Naruto se puso rígido un poco antes de mirar a los ojos del Dios del Sol y gemir internamente consternado. En lugar del océano cálido que solían ser, dos orbes azules casi escarchados le devolvieron la mirada.**

"Finalmente viendo a un dios romano, agradable". Hazel dijo.

"Confía en mí, no es agradable". Apolo le dijo.

**"¡Tristan McLean! ¡No te he visto en mucho tiempo! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Preguntó Apolo después de mirar brevemente a los dos que lo seguían. El actor sonrió y le ofreció una mano, que fue tomada por el dios disfrazado con una sonrisa.**

**"Solo para decirte que creo que encontré a la persona adecuada para el papel de Teseo", dijo Tristán**

El dios del vino estaba gruñendo un poco, mirando a Apolo por hacer una película sobre ese mocoso marino.

Apolo por otro lado estaba contemplando hacer uno.

**antes de gesticular detrás de él. "¡Y me sorprendió cuando descubrí que ya lo conocías!"**

**"¿Estabas?" Preguntó Apolo mientras su sonrisa se tensaba un poco antes de relajarse mientras recuperaba su mano. Se giró hacia un lado y señaló la oficina. "Entra y dame un minuto. Estaba a punto de salir para comprobar algo".**

"Los vi venir por completo", dijo Apolo con una sonrisa. Era un imbécil, pero su homólogo romano también era un buen profeta.

**La familia McLean entró y Thalia los siguió con cautela antes de recurrir a su novio, que aún no se había movido. Él la miró y asintió antes de volver su atención a Apolo, lo que llevó a Thalia a entrar en la oficina. Apolo salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él antes de enfrentar a su hijo.**

**"Naruto", saludó el Dios anormalmente tranquilo con un movimiento de cabeza.**

"Un Apolo tranquilo es un Apolo que da miedo", dijo Hermes con los labios fruncidos, recibiendo asentimientos además del propio dios.

**"Phoebus," saludó Naruto mientras sus ojos se estrechaban ligeramente.**

"Ooo" Apolo hizo una mueca. Ante las miradas confusas del semidiós, Apolo dio más detalles. "Odia ese nombre".

**Realmente no le gustaba el lado romano de su padre a veces. Apollo no era muy belicista, pero se volvió más serio y orientado a los negocios cuando se convirtió en Phoebus Apollo cuando Naruto llamó a esta personalidad, sin mencionar que su ego se infló diez veces.**

"¿Es eso posible?" Thalia le preguntó a su matrona, quien asintió con tristeza.

"No es mi culpa", dijo el dios en cuestión.

**Cuando conoció a Phoebus Apollo, los dos no se habían llevado bien. Principalmente porque Naruto, como descendiente griego, era un poco relajado en comparación cuando se trataba de casi todo.**

"Sí, y sabemos lo anales que son nuestros seres romanos". Ares gruñó, obteniendo algunas miradas insípidas de los semidioses romanos.

**" ****_Apolo_**** " ****, corrigió al dios con el ceño fruncido, "Mi nombre sigue siendo Apolo".**

**"Eres romano", comentó Naruto mientras cruzaba los brazos, "Y sabes que algunos te llamaron Phoebus para diferenciar a tus personajes. Estoy seguro de que podría convencer a Diana de que te llame así si alguna vez nos cruzamos".**

"Bueno, a mi otro parece gustarle, es posible", dijo Artemisa con una sonrisa a su hermano, que palideció ante la sola idea.

**"... Mocoso Smartass", se quejó el aspecto romano de Apolo con el ceño fruncido, "¿Por qué están tú y Thalia aquí?"**

**"¿Por qué más? Tengo una búsqueda que me llevó a tu puerta", dijo la rubia más baja antes de fruncir el ceño, "¿Y qué tiene de malo que Thalia-chan esté aquí? Ella es mi novia, e insistió en venir, pero eso no es el punto."**

"Huelo la tensión". Afrodita sonrió con saña.

**"Whoa, espera un maldito segundo aquí", dijo el dios romano del sol con una mano levantada. Miró por encima del hombro a través de la ventana de cristal a su derecha hacia la chica en cuestión antes de mirar a la adolescente, "¿ ****_Todavía_**** estás ****con ella?"**

"…¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Thalia preguntó, mirando el aspecto griego del dios actual en la escena.

"Oye, oye", dijo Apolo con las manos en alto, "Lo que sea que diga no está en mi cuello, mi yo romano es un imbécil y medio".

A Thalia todavía no le gustaba a dónde iba esto.

**"¿Y qué si lo soy?" Preguntó Naruto, ya temiendo cómo iba esta conversación.**

**"¡¿Qué estás haciendo, niño ?!" Apolo le preguntó antes de tocar algunas veces la cabeza de su hijo un poco más bajo. "¡¿Hola ?! Tienes una ****_diosa_**** esperándote. ¡Literalmente!"**

"Hécate, ¿hm?" Dijo Hera con una pequeña sonrisa ante eso, mirando de reojo a Thalia. Es cierto, este semidiós podría hacerlo mejor.

**Después de un momento de boquiabierto con su padre romano, Naruto le preguntó: "¿Estás hablando de Hécate?"**

**"Estoy hablando de Trivia, sí", dijo Apollo antes de sonreír sugestivamente.**

"No me gusta esa sonrisa". Thalia se quejó, no le gustaba este capítulo en absoluto ahora.

"Siento lo mismo Thalia, confía en mí", dijo Artemis mientras fruncía el ceño junto con su teniente.

**"Están las ventajas que conlleva estar con ella; el sexo,**

"Cerdo." Artemisa se burló del dios romano.

**el amor libre, el asunto ocasional para animar el dormitorio.**

Hera frunció el ceño con disgusto junto con su hijastra. Honestamente, sentía lástima por el chico si tenía que lidiar con esto.

**Y luego está toda la cuestión de la inmortalidad que viene con eso ".**

"Eh, eso sería interesante". Ares dijo. Apuesto a que a su otro le encantaría pelear con un niño así en cualquier momento. Increíble.

**"... a veces me avergüenzo de ti", admitió el adolescente, frunciendo el ceño de su padre, antes de fruncir el ceño y responder. "¡Y no voy a dejar a Thalia-chan solo porque hay una Diosa que quiere saltarme!"**

"Al menos está comprometido con una relación", dijo Demeter. "Algunos semidioses saltarían ante esa oportunidad".

"Solo los idiotas saltan a esas cosas sin pensar, como mi ranchero de niños", dijo Ares. Él se rio oscuramente. "Idiota."

**"Solo digo que hay más peces", dijo el dios romano. "Una Diosa es lo más beneficioso. Ahí está esa pequeña niña Bellona, ¿cómo se llamaba?"**

"¿Realmente tratando de establecer una niña con un hombre?" Afrodita resopló. Se lo pensó en la cabeza antes de asentir con una pequeña sonrisa. "Puedo ir con eso si agrega algo de drama".

"Por supuesto que sí", Artemis sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

**"¡Rey-chan es demasiado joven para mí!" Naruto discutió antes de agregar. "Físicamente de todos modos".**

"Ella es, eh, muy mentalmente madura", dijo Jason, obteniendo un interrogante que levantó la ceja de su novia, "Solo estoy siendo honesto".

Piper solo resopló ante eso, volviendo a la historia.

**"Dice que el joven de veintidós años saliendo con un joven de dieciséis años", respondió el Dios con una sonrisa.**

"Oye, técnicamente tengo diecinueve", discutió el cazador con un puchero.

"Sí, pero aún volviste cuando tenías quince años", respondió el dios de la profecía juguetonamente, obteniendo un ceño fruncido de Thalia.

**Ante el gruñido de Naruto, continuó: "Bueno, si vas a ser tan exigente, ¿por qué no ir tras Cyrene?"**

"¿Quien?" preguntaron todos.

**"... ¡Cyrene es como mi tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-nieta!" exclamó el rubio antes de ser apurado por Apolo,**

"Solo tú", dijo Artemis con disgusto, "solo tú ofrecerías uno de tus legados a tu hijo".

"¡Oye, en el pasado era algo común!"

**quien miró por encima del hombro al grupo de tres que esperaba con un gesto tranquilizador y una sonrisa mientras lo miraban con curiosidad. Volviéndose hacia Naruto, Apolo comenzó a llevar al rubio a un paseo por el pasillo.**

"Simplemente dando un paseo padre-hijo", dijo Hermes con una sonrisa. "Me recuerda a Poseidón y Percy antes de la Titanomachy, siempre resbalando para tener pequeñas charlas".

El dios y el niño del mar sonrieron levemente.

**"Lo curioso de esas cabañas es que técnicamente, ninguno de esos niños está relacionado", explicó Apollo a su hijo. "A menos que tengan el mismo padre mortal".**

"Oh, esa es solo una idea retorcida para poner en nuestras cabezas", dijo Percy mientras palidecía junto con el resto de los semidioses.

"Bueno, es cierto y ha sucedido antes", dijo Afrodita mientras se encogía de hombros.

**"... Compartimos los mismos padres piadosos", gruñó Naruto, "Somos hermanos y hermanas".**

**"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Apolo sarcásticamente, "todos los niños en la cabaña de Mercurio, lo siento, Hermes, tienen el mismo padre".**

"Ouch, ¿pica mucho?" Hermes dijo con el ceño fruncido a su hermano.

"Como dije, una polla y media total".

**"¡Eso es diferente!" Espetó Naruto, quitando el brazo de sus hombros y mirando al romano, "Mira, sé que supuestamente Dioses no tienes ADN, pero estás hecho de ****_algo_**** que te hace Apolo y no otro mini-Zeus o Júpiter o lo que sea. Todos los niños, incluso los romanos, tenemos ese ****_algo_**** dentro de nosotros. Las cabañas no solo representan a los padres, sino que representan nuestro árbol genealógico, nuestros lazos familiares ".**

"Aw", dijo Hestia después de leer ese pasaje. Ella sonrió ante eso, fue algo tan dulce de decir.

**"Ahora suenas como Vesta", Apolo resopló antes de continuar cansado.**

Y Apolo simplemente arruinó esa dulce sensación, Hestia frunció el ceño.

**"¡El punto es que podrías tener a alguien que te mereces! ¡Eres más que un semidiós, solo tienes miedo de unirte a las filas de los Inmortales!"**

Los pelos de Thalia se levantaron ante eso. Alguien que merecía? ¿Qué? ¿Ella de repente no merecía? Su orgullo femenino, cazador o no, recibió un pequeño golpe.

**"¡No si eso significa dejar atrás a uno de los primeros amigos que hice en este mundo, al que ****_me_**** trajiste sin preguntar, por cierto!" Naruto gruñó con un dedo acusador a su padre.**

Thalia tenía una sonrisa fantasmal en su rostro, su otra tuvo la suerte de tener un tipo como este. Ella realmente lo era. El cazador se preguntó de dónde provenía esa leve punzada de celos. Ella era feliz así, ¿verdad?

**"¡Sin mencionar que estás sugiriendo que la chica que me gusta, tal vez incluso verdaderamente amorosa, es alguien con quien no debería estar!"**

"¡Lo dijo!" Afrodita chilló. "¡Oh, la historia de amor está llegando a buen término!" Ella aplaudió emocionada con su repentino ataque de risas vertiginosas.

Thalia y todos los demás se taparon las orejas con el estallido, pero la cazadora en cuestión se sonrojó.

**"Ella está debajo de ti!" Apolo argumentó.**

"¡¿Qué?!" El cazador gritó furioso con arcos azules estáticos a su alrededor. Jason también tenía una mirada chispeante en sus ojos. Dios o no, eso era lo incorrecto que decir.

**"¡Ella es la hija de Júpiter!" protestó el adolescente.**

"Bueno, en realidad no", señaló Hazel suavemente.

**"¡Ella es ****_griega_**** !" Apolo siseó cuando sus ojos se entrecerraron.**

"Y ahí está", dijo Athena fríamente, mirando al dios romano.

**"Un ****_griego_**** . ¡Prefieres tener un ****_griego_**** que un romano o una diosa!"**

"Oh, ese es su problema". Dijo Hades. Sus ojos rodaron. "Quiere acosarlo con un romano o una diosa. Probablemente para meterse con su mitad griega".

"Pude ver eso, sí", dijo la mitad griega con los ojos entrecerrados.

**"¡Estás hablando con tu ****hijo ****_griego_**** !" Naruto señaló con los dientes apretados.**

"Sí, pensarías que sería un poco más irritable a su alrededor". Zeus reflexionó con interés.

**"¡Eres la reencarnación de un ****_Dios_**** !" dijo el Apolo romano antes de poner sus manos sobre los hombros del adolescente.**

"Entonces, con eso, ve que el niño está más allá del título de griego o romano". Poseidón declaró con una mirada de pensamiento de ojos estrechos en su rostro.

**Su apariencia se volvió dorada por un breve momento, antes de revelar el lado discutiblemente más cálido de Apolo, el aspecto griego. Su atuendo había cambiado a la combinación de camiseta sin mangas y jeans, "Naruto, te ****_forcé_**** a soportar una carga que nunca debiste haber descubierto. Te ****_mereces_**** lo mejor a cambio de lo que has hecho hasta ahora, eso es todo lo que estoy tratando de hacer decir. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti ".**

"¡Ahí estoy, hola!" Apolo saludó con odio a su otro yo.

"Más bien amable de tu parte decir eso", dijo su hermana, claramente sintió que la parte griega de su hermano era mejor para su sobrino, a pesar de su comportamiento. ¡Mucho mejor que ese gilipollas romano!

**Los dos permanecieron en silencio antes de que Dios sacudiera la cabeza y su apariencia se convirtiera en lo que era antes, el aspecto romano del Dios del Sol disfrazado de mortal. Apolo sacudió la cabeza y la sostuvo. "Whoa, desmayado por un segundo allí, ¿mi yo griego dijo algo emocionalmente estúpido?"**

"... Pito total", dijo el dios del sol mientras hacía un puchero con los brazos cruzados. "Eso fue súper conmovedor y dice que fue emocionalmente estúpido. Dick".

**Naruto miró a su padre con el ceño fruncido antes de sacudir la cabeza. Todavía estaba enojado y con buenas razones: su padre había desaprobado directamente a una niña y luego indirectamente le había dicho que siguiera su corazón, incluso si eso significaba estar con dicha niña. Estúpido trastorno de personalidad múltiple.**

"Oye, ¿cómo crees que _nos_ sentimos al respecto?" Hermes preguntó, ¡ni siquiera era un ladrón como romano! ¡Era un vendedor!

**"¿Qué hay de esto? Estamos de acuerdo en no estar de acuerdo", sugirió el semidiós rubio mientras intentaba controlar su temperamento.**

"Es la única forma de tratar con él de esta manera, sinceramente", dijo Artemis con un resoplido y los brazos cruzados.

**Apolo se encogió de hombros. "Tú eliges. Solo digo que hay más peces por ahí, y siempre puedes pescar uno más grande y mejor para comer y disfrutar".**

"¿Analogías de peces, en serio?" Poseidón dijo mientras fruncía el ceño un poco. Hades y Zeus tenían pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros ante la molestia de su hermano.

**Apretando los dientes, Naruto decidió cambiar de tema antes de que realmente se enojara. "¿Por qué ****_estás_**** usando esa cara de todos modos?"**

**"Aparte del hecho de que puedo elegir la cara que quiera, me resulta más fácil hacer negocios con una cara madura en lugar de ser un adolescente rompecorazones", comentó el Dios antes de sonreír e indicar su apariencia.**

"¿Qué dice el explorador sobre su nivel de ego?" Hermes le preguntó a su hermano Smith.

"Más de ... ocho mil novecientos cincuenta y siete".

"... Hermano, al menos haz el chiste bien".

**"Pero supongo que no importa qué, simplemente no puedes cambiar la verdad: soy una sexy Mo-Fo sin importar de dónde vengo".**

"Ah, ahí está ... son más de nueve mil ... y cincuenta y dos". Hefesto dijo asintiendo mientras leía el dispositivo.

"Heph, está muerto ahora, deja de golpearlo con tu martillo ... por favor". Dijo el dios de los viajeros sacudiendo la cabeza.

**"Humilde también", agregó Naruto sarcásticamente antes de decir. "Pensé que ya habías pasado por el cambio hace unos meses durante la víspera de Año Nuevo".**

"¿Estaba cambiando?" preguntaron todos con voces incrédulas.

**"Es más fácil vigilar el negocio cuando eres parte de él", respondió Apolo encogiéndose de hombros, "Y admitámoslo, no haría nada como griego, sino leer porno en la oficina o hacer Pornos conmigo mismo como la estrella ".**

Hermes se volvió hacia su hermano. "Es verdad, ¿no?"

"Me acojo a la quinta." Murmuró Apolo, sin mirar a los ojos de su hermano ladrón.

**"Como si no tuvieras a alguien que te diera el pañuelo del lado", se burló Naruto.**

"Y ahora estás casado", dijo Hera mientras fruncía el ceño a su hijastro, cuya espalda se enderezó un poco ante el recordatorio.

**"¡No me compares con mi otro yo!" Apolo dijo con el ceño fruncido.**

Los semidioses parecían sorprendidos, ¿entonces era menos mujeriego en esta forma?

**Su sonrisa reapareció mientras agregaba rápidamente. "Solo te sentirás peor contigo".**

Bueno, eso arrojó algo de respeto por parte de los semidioses.

**"Ahí vas de nuevo con ese humilde rasgo que todos compartimos", gruñó Naruto mientras suspiraba. "Mira, no vine a discutir sobre qué lado de ti es el mejor, ambos son igualmente molestos,**

"Cierto." El resto de los dioses respondieron por unanimidad, además de Apolo, por supuesto.

"Traidores".

**McLean me trajo aquí para un trabajo que dije que necesitaba ".**

**"¿Y por qué dijiste eso?" Preguntó Apolo mientras su sonrisa se convertía en un ceño confundido. "Tuve una breve visión de McLean y su pequeña hija griega que aparecían frente a mi puerta, pero mucho más limpias y no tan emocionadas".**

"Parece que la vista necesita un ajuste fino", dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa al dios del sol.

"Oye, las visiones cambian todo el tiempo. ¿Quién sabe qué pasa después?" El dios de la profecía respondió severamente.

**"Eso es en parte por lo que dije que necesitaba un trabajo", gruñó Naruto mientras presionaba sus dos dedos contra su cabeza en un esfuerzo por evitar el dolor de cabeza que se avecinaba. "Mira Phoebus–"**

**" ****_Apolo_**** ".**

"Muele el sobrino de la rueda", la diosa de la caza vitoreó con una gran sonrisa.

**"Lo que sea", se quejó Naruto antes de mirar hacia arriba. "Tengo que llegar al campamento Júpiter. Hoy".**

**"¿Crees que es una buena idea, Fishcake?" Preguntó Apolo, usando el apodo temido de su hijo en represalia por ser llamado Febo. Naruto le gruñó antes de sacudir la cabeza. Estaba dejando que esto se volviera demasiado personal, y se sorprendió de que Helios se hubiera quedado callado durante tanto tiempo.**

"Realmente, algunos comentarios habrían sido agradables", dijo Demeter, a veces los encontró bastante divertidos. Hestia frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras continuaba leyendo, obviamente en desacuerdo.

**"Es lo que hay que hacer para salvar la vida de Bianca", suspiró el rubio después de sacudirse la molestia.**

**"Muy bien, supongo que podría echarte una mano", dijo Apolo encogiéndose de hombros antes de sonreír. "Pero tienes que audicionar para el papel de Teseo".**

"Bueno, eso le da a mi otro una razón para odiarlo más". Dijo el dios del vino con el ceño fruncido.

**"Sí, bien, lo que sea", acordó Naruto fácilmente. "¿Puedo traer a Thalia ahora e irme?"**

**"No creo que me hayas entendido, Naruto", dijo Apolo mientras se inclinaba ligeramente con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Quise decir: Audición. Ahora".**

"Oh bien." El dios del sol sonrió. "Mi hijo en la pantalla grande. Sin duda obtendrá el papel". Él tarareó en sus pensamientos. "Tal vez yo también debería poner en marcha esta película".

"No te atrevas, Apolo", dijo Dionisio con una cara morada.

"Je, puedo hacer lo que quiera con las artes, D, no tienes voz en ellas". Apolo dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

**"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" exclamó el rubio con incredulidad.**

Hestia frunció los labios al usar ese lenguaje después de que se vio obligada a leerlo.

**Sus ojos parecidos al sol buscaron los ojos azul hielo ligeramente más cálidos de lo habitual que lo miraban solo para no encontrar señales de que esto fuera una broma.**

"Nuestros bandos romanos no son muy divertidos, ¿verdad?" Hermes preguntó con una inclinación de su cabeza. Recibir asentimientos a cambio, era cierto, simplemente no parecían tener un hueso extraño a menos que hicieran la broma.

**De hecho, todo lo que estaba dentro del hielo azul del océano era la alegría que Apolo encontró en la situación en la que se encontraba su hijo.**

"Pito total, pero todavía tengo que estar de acuerdo", dijo Apollo. "Esto es divertido."

**Naruto salió del ascensor del edificio con una Thalia ligeramente sorprendida detrás de él.**

"¿Star golpeó a Thalia?" Nico preguntó con una mirada divertida en su pálido rostro.

"Te advierto chico fantasma, no me presiones ahora". Fue la severa réplica del cazador.

**¡Estaba furioso, avergonzado y estaba ****_tan_**** cerca de voltear su mierda!**

"Oh, ¿qué hiciste? ¡Vamos!" Apolo quería saber con entusiasmo.

**Quizás es por eso que su interpretación del monólogo de Jack Nicholson de ****_A Few Good Men_**** fue tan buena que recibió una gran ovación.**

"Oh, eso es clásico". Ares sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Mi hijo es una bestia!" El dios de las artes vitoreó.

**¡Y aquí estaba tratando de ****_no_**** obtener el papel ****_solo_**** para fastidiar el aspecto romano de su padre, cuando todo lo que logró fue hacer lo que él pretendía no hacer!**

"Cariño, no puedes evitarlo si eres bueno en algo". La dama de las palomas consoló al rubio dentro de la historia.

**_... Eso ... fue ... asombroso,_**** comentó una voz familiar dentro de su cabeza.**

"Oh, ahí está", sonrió Hades.

**_¿Y dónde estabas? _****Naruto casi le exigió a Helios. Podía ver al dios griego una vez descolorido aparecer frente a él con las manos levantadas, lo que provocó que Naruto dejara de caminar hacia su auto. Thalia se detuvo antes de caminar hacia su novio en pausa y siguió su mirada, frunciendo el ceño cuando no pudo ver nada.**

"Desearía poder ver rubias dobles", dijo Apolo. Él sonrió con locura al recibir una réplica del cazador y una bofetada de su hermana. Ah rutinas, tan buenos carretes de comedia.

**_Oye, no estaba dispuesto a sacarnos de la que era una de nuestras únicas posibilidades de entrar legítimamente en el Otro Campamento_**** , Helios se defendió antes de señalar su encarnación. ****_Tu actitud tampoco ayudó._**

"Sí, podría haber comenzado una pelea con _Phoebus_ ", dijo Athena con una sonrisa al ver el nombre. Era algo que iba a usar de ahora en adelante ahora que sabía que molestaría al dios romano.

**"No es que quisiera enojarme, pero maldición, él empeora cuando está en ese aspecto", se quejó el rubio. Luego recibió un codazo en el costado, "¡Ow! ¡Thalia-chan, no me pegues!"**

**"¡Deja de hablar con nada entonces! ¿Y por qué dejaste de caminar?" preguntó la niña con los ojos entrecerrados.**

"Oh, vamos, pensarías que ella sabría que él no habla con nada como un loco", dijo Apollo con la mirada perdida.

"Bueno, los locos son divertidos a su manera", dijo Afrodita con un dedo en la barbilla mientras tarareaba pensando lo que eso podría significar.

**Rodando sus propios ojos, Naruto hizo un gesto hacia el "nada" ligeramente ofendido y explicó sus acciones.**

"Sí, a Hel no le gusta ese tipo de conversación sobre él. Está lejos de ser una 'nada' de Thalia", dijo Apolo mientras fruncía el ceño juguetonamente al teniente de los cazadores.

**"Helios finalmente decidió revelarse y está parado allí".**

**"No para mí", se quejó Thalia mientras cruzaba los brazos, "juro que si estás inventando esto tendremos problemas".**

"¿Como si no lo hicieran ya?" Percy preguntó.

"¿O uno que viene en un Superman rubio de ojos azules?" Leo agregó.

"¡Oh, no puedo esperar!" La diosa del amor chilló aturdida.

"No lo es", **comentó Kyu mientras se manifestaba entre los dos semidioses. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrando los ojos en dirección a Helios. **"Si miras lo suficiente, puedes ver algún tipo de figura. Y desde mi conexión con el Kit, puedo escuchar ... algo. Suena como un leve susurro".

"Entonces, ¿hasta el espíritu escucha voces en su cabeza?" Apolo preguntó con una sonrisa.

**_¿Ver? El animal espiritual puede confirmar tu cordura,_**** bromeó Helios, haciendo que Naruto lo fulminara con la mirada.**

**"No eres gracioso", se quejó el rubio,**

"Creo que sí", dijo Hades con una leve sonrisa mientras sus sobrinos se reían a carcajadas por la broma de Helios.

**quien estaba completamente molesto por el extraño giro de esta búsqueda. Bajó la mirada hacia el medallón en su mano derecha que su padre le había dado después de hacer lo que le pidieron. Aparentemente les daría a él y a Thalia un pase gratis, pero no más de dos serían bienvenidos.**

**En paz, eso es.**

"Y eso no es ominoso en absoluto". Jason murmuró.

"¡Ahí estaba de nuevo!" **Kyu comentó, señalando en dirección a Helios. **"Un pequeño susurro, casi ... humano".

**"Muy bien, bien, así que no estás loco", dijo Thalia antes de sonreír a su novio. "Bueno ... no más de lo normal de todos modos".**

"Sí, pero creo que te gusta esa parte loca", dijo Percy mientras sonreía al cazador, que cruzó los brazos con el ceño fruncido en su rostro dirigido hacia él.

**Tocando a la chica de cabello negro en la nariz, Naruto respondió con una sonrisa propia. "Sí, pero eso es lo que me hace irresistible".**

Thalia frunció el ceño con las mejillas rosadas al sonriente Percy. De acuerdo, tal vez su locura tenía un _encanto_ , pero no por mucho, no. De ningún modo.

**"¿Parte de tu encanto?" Thalia bromeó con una sonrisa.**

_¡No estés de acuerdo con la conversación actual! _Thalia gritó en su cabeza con consternación mientras su ceño se profundizaba.

**"Maldita sea", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa suya.**

"Ugh, los dos van a buscar una habitación", se **burló Kyu. **"¡Pero ten cuidado ~!"

Thalia se sonrojó y sus mejillas ardieron ardientemente cuando Apolo y Afrodita le guiñaron un ojo. Urg! Estúpidos dioses.

**"Muy bien, eso es suficiente de ti", dijo el Guardián mientras levantaba su brazo derecho donde estaba el brazalete. El rubí brilló mientras Kyu se disipaba de nuevo. Su "animal espiritual" ahora intimidado, Naruto señaló la manifestación de su vida pasada que sonreía como un loco. "Tú también. Lo último que necesitamos es que los guardias de seguridad se pregunten por qué. ¿Por qué sonríes?"**

**"¿Q-Qué fue ****_eso_**** ?" Los dos adolescentes miraron detrás de ellos para ver a la hija de Tristan McLean mirando en estado de shock el lugar donde Kyu alguna vez estuvo.**

"Y así, ha comenzado", dijo Leo con voz profunda.

**Piper parpadeó su mirada entre Thalia y Naruto antes de mirar algo fuera de ellos. Sus ojos se abrieron notablemente y gritó mientras señalaba algo más allá de las puertas del estacionamiento del edificio. "¿Qué ****_es_**** eso?"**

"Tubos de verdad", supuso Annabeth, empujada por el sonrojado hijo del amor.

**Helios había desaparecido, Naruto y Thalia se volvieron una vez más para ver una serpiente gigante alada que los miraba. Una lengua larga, posiblemente de tres pies de largo, se sacudió mientras dos ojos como serpientes se entrecerraron sobre ellos. La pareja se volvió y compartió una mirada de incredulidad antes de que Naruto se volviera hacia Piper.**

"Oh, oh, él va a dejar caer un gran bombardeo en su cabeza nublada de niebla", dijo Hermes, quien sonrió con picardía ante la idea.

**"Contestaré tus preguntas después de que respondas las mías: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Piper?" preguntó el adolescente rubio mientras su novia metía la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacaba su bote de maza.**

"Para silenciarla". El mecánico dijo en un susurro bajo.

"Leo, amigo, morboso", dijo Nico. Él asintió y sonrió. "Buena esa."

"Lo intento."

"Cállate imbéciles", dijo Piper, con los brazos cruzados mientras resoplaba.

**"M-Mister Lyre quería hablar con mi papá solo sobre una nueva idea de película, algo sobre ninjas", tartamudeó Piper**

"Hm, bueno, me casé con uno, así que ¿por qué no?" el dios mismo preguntó en voz alta.

**mientras miraba con horror a la criatura que esperaba más allá de la puerta. "¿Por qué ... por qué está sentado allí? ¿Qué quiere?"**

**"En el orden de tus preguntas," comenzó Naruto mientras se paraba frente a Piper y apretaba los puños. "Esa cosa que viste fue mi zorro mascota. Esa cosa ahí fuera es un Drakon ... Aethiopian por la envergadura.**

"Buen ojo." La diosa de la caza asintió.

**No puede venir aquí por mi papá.**

"¡De nada!"

**Y es muy probable que quiere comer yo o mi girlfri sabroso ****_final_**** !"**

"Sabes, me pregunto si quiere decir sabroso o comestible ..." Afrodita se apagó con una sugerente sonrisa que hizo que Thalia casi se desmayara ante la idea ya que su rostro estaba tan rojo.

**Le lanzó una mirada fulminante a la chica que le dio un codazo en el costado antes de mirar detrás de él a la semidiosa que temblaba como una hoja.**

"Por supuesto que lo estaría", murmuró Piper, tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo.

**Pensó en su profecía y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro antes de reírse con una sonrisa. Mirando hacia adelante, murmuró. " ****_Tres toman el corcel de fuego ni al oeste ni al este ..._**** "**

"Te han ofrecido un lugar en la misión Piper, ¿aceptas esta responsabilidad?" Apolo le preguntó en un tono serio, obteniendo la mirada de todos por su intento de broma.

**"¿Qué?" Piper y Thalia preguntaron. Naruto miró a su novia con una sonrisa.**

**"Te dije que me reuniría con mis compañeros de búsqueda en California", dijo antes de mirar a Piper. "Por cierto ... ¿Mencioné que los dos somos semidioses griegos? Oh ... y tú también".**

"Casual, me gusta", sonrió Percy, solo sal y dilo. Simple como eso.

**Piper lo miró en estado de shock mientras Thalia golpeaba bruscamente a su novio en el brazo. Al ser golpeado, el rubio la fulminó con el ceño fruncido. "¿Dejarías de hacer eso? ¡No soy invencible, sabes!"**

"Realmente te gusta golpearlo", le dijo Jason a su hermana, quien se sonrojó por la misma frase que solía usar el rubio en la pantalla.

"Cállate Jay", dijo con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

**"¡No arrojes bombas como esas tan despreocupadamente entonces, idiota!" Regañó a la hija de Zeus. Escucharon un golpe sordo y miraron la forma inconsciente de Piper antes de volver a mirarse.**

Piper gimió con mejillas rosadas, ¿se desmayó? Eso había provocado algunas risas por todas partes.

**"Ella es tan dramática", se quejó Naruto burlándose mientras se agachaba y levantaba a la niña en una bolsa de transporte. "Y ligero. ¡En serio, es como una pluma!"**

Jason frunció el ceño ante la vista mientras Piper se sonrojó un poco.

**Thalia puso los ojos en blanco antes de preguntar en broma: "¿De dónde crees que obtiene eso?"**

**"Ja, ja ... ¿Crees que está bien dejarla así? No, tenemos que llevarla de vuelta arriba", dijo Naruto, volviéndose hacia el ascensor. El Drakon lanzó un rugido y Naruto gritó sobre su hombro, "¡Oh, cállate, te trataremos más tarde!"**

"Wow, tan causal con la charla", dijo Leo con respeto.

"Sí, porque hablamos así a todos los dragones". El niño de ojos verdes del mar dijo secamente.

**Mientras subían al ascensor, Thalia preguntó: "Entonces, ¿cómo sabías qué tipo de Drakon era ese?"**

**"Me gusta leer, ¿recuerdas?" Dijo Naruto antes de acercarse y presionar el botón del piso superior mientras aún mantenía a Piper en sus brazos.**

Jason frunció el ceño un poco y Leo se rió por lo bajo. "Oh, estás jellin 'hermano".

"Cállate."

**Después de hacerlo, miró a la chica divertido cuando murmuró. "¿Crees que ella olvidará lo que dijimos?"**

"No", dijo la semidiosa en cuestión, con los brazos cruzados.

**"Conociendo tu suerte, no", comentó Thalia con una sonrisa mientras se guardaba su lanza de bronce disfrazada. "¿Qué crees que están haciendo Annie y Percy en este momento?"**

**"Probablemente algo cojo como el arte y la artesanía", respondió Naruto, sin darse cuenta de lo incorrecto que era.**

"Deseamos", dijeron Percy y Annabeth.

**Porque en ese momento los dos entraron en el ascensor; Annabeth Chase se estaba preparando para liderar su primera búsqueda, después de haber elegido a Percy y Grover para que la llevaran mientras exploraban el Laberinto. Después de tener algo de control sobre sus nervios y emoción,**

Percy murmuraba que no era emocionante en absoluto.

**Annabeth comenzó a dar instrucciones a uno de sus compañeros de cabina sobre cómo cuidar adecuadamente a Washington. Percy estaba tratando de convencer a Tyson de que estaría bien, pero el pobre Cíclope estaba demasiado preocupado como para tomar la palabra de su hermano al pie de la letra. Grover, tal vez fue la más afortunada de las tres mientras se preparaba, haciendo que una ninfa muy preocupada se pegara a él mientras esperaban que comenzara la búsqueda.**

"Y el sátiro tiene más juego que nosotros en ese momento", dijo Percy con una sonrisa, mientras sus amigos reían.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte II: El peligro de un héroe**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de _Naruto_ o _Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos_**

* * *

**"Bueno ... Esto es maravilloso, ¿no?" Grover murmuró cuando se encontraron con otro callejón sin salida.**

"Sí, finalmente algo de luz puntual", dijo Percy con una sonrisa, se estaba cansando de escuchar todo sobre Naruto. Era la primera búsqueda de Annabeth después de todo. Era su hora de brillar.

**Acababan de comenzar su búsqueda y los caminos que habían seguido eran imposibles de pasar o no los conducían literalmente a ninguna parte.**

El hijo de la sabiduría dio un suspiro frustrado. Fue un verdadero dolor, realmente lo fue.

**El sátiro había aceptado venir después de escuchar lo poco que profetizaba Annabeth que podía aludir a Pan.**

"Por supuesto que lo haría, necesita serlo después de todo". Nico dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

**"Maze no quiere que pasemos", murmuró Tyson preocupado desde detrás del sátiro, "Sin parar de cambiar".**

**"Eso sería una locura, Tyson", Percy trató de calmar a su hermano con una palmada en el hombro. El cíclope preocupado apareció a pesar de la advertencia de Chiron sobre la regla estándar para un límite a los compañeros. Annabeth argumentó que a Naruto se le dio una búsqueda y solo tomó a un compañero, que también estaba mal visto, y viendo que no podía divulgar por qué Naruto solo había tomado una, Chiron lo dejó a regañadientes.**

"Ve Annie, dile", dijo Thalia. Ella le sonrió a la rubia que asintió con la cabeza.

**"Una parte de mí quiere arrancarse el pelo, y la otra parte quiere admirar el ingenio de Dédalo", comentó Annabeth con un gruñido.**

"Sin embargo, todavía tiene sus diseños", dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa brillante.

**Cuando se dio la vuelta y pasó a Percy y Tyson, "Vamos, veamos si se abre un nuevo camino".**

**Los cuatro exploradores del Laberinto retrocedieron a donde originalmente se habían vuelto solo para encontrar otro callejón sin salida.**

"Está bien, eso es extraño". Dijo Leo. "Pero extremadamente genial, todo al mismo tiempo".

**Grover y Percy bajaron la cabeza con un gruñido mientras Tyson comenzó a golpear la pared con preocupación. Annabeth resopló frustrada antes de darse la vuelta y presionarla contra la nueva pared. Deslizándose, cruzó los brazos sobre las rodillas y apoyó la cabeza sobre ellas.**

"Fue realmente frustrante", dijo Annabeth, frunciendo el ceño al recordar la dificultad del laberinto.

**Percy fue a calmar a Tyson antes de que su búsqueda se volviera frenética mientras Grover tomaba asiento junto a Annabeth.**

**"¿Estás bien?" el sátiro le preguntó a su amigo. Annabeth respiró hondo antes de levantar la cabeza.**

**"Realmente pensé que esta era mi oportunidad de probarme a mí misma", murmuró admitidamente. Un suspiro escapó de los labios de la chica rubia antes de continuar, "Que estaba listo para ser un Héroe".**

"Hey, estabas en ese momento". Dijo Percy mientras él sonreía hacia ella, una que ella regresó.

"Aún así, fue duro". La rubia suspiro.

**En voz baja, Annabeth agregó, "Al igual que Naruto".**

"¿Oh que es esto?" Afrodita dijo con interés. Annabeth y Percy escucharon atentamente también.

**Aunque con el silencio en el pasillo, Percy y Grover lo escucharon bien. Grover le frotó el hombro con la seguridad de que creía en ella, mientras que Percy frunció el ceño ante lo que dijo. Frunció el ceño al recordar una conversación que él y Naruto compartieron el invierno pasado, y lo que Afrodita le había contado.**

"Sabes, realmente nunca escuchamos lo que ella le dijo", dijo Hermes, "Puede que no haya sido lo mismo".

Percy tragó saliva mientras Annabeth lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, queriendo saber ahora.

**Sin embargo, esa conversación con Afrodita no era una que él quisiera explicar a sus amigos o hermano para el caso, por lo que se centró en lo que el semidiós mayor le había dicho.**

**"Cuando buscábamos a Artemis, mencionó que te había encontrado primero", dijo Percy, sorprendido por Grover mientras Tyson escuchaba con interés.**

"Oh, genial, podemos aprender más sobre nuestro grupo", dijo Annabeth emocionada, queriendo saber qué dinámica había jugado el chico rubio en el grupo viajero.

**Annabeth asintió y sus ojos grises se volvieron hacia Percy. "Lo hizo. Probablemente estaría muerto si no se hubiera tropezado conmigo.**

"¡¿Qué?!"

**Bueno, tal vez no esté muerto, pero no sé ...**

Annabeth dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Por supuesto que ella no moriría.

**Peleó la mayor parte de la lucha antes de que nos encontremos con Thalia y Luke ".**

**Ella soltó una risa amarga antes de continuar, "Todo lo que hice fue esconderme. Como un cobarde".**

Annabeth frunció el ceño ante eso, tuvo que esconderse mucho. Está bien, ¿por qué su otro sonido sonaba tan amargo por eso?

**"¡Annabeth, tenías ****_siete años_**** !" Grover interrumpió de inmediato antes de que pudiera decir algo peor sobre sí misma: "¡El hecho de que hayas llegado de California a Nueva York, incluso en grupo, es ****_increíble_**** !"**

"Esto es cierto", dijo Artemis con un breve asentimiento.

**"No me va tan bien solo", admitió Tyson, dando su propia opinión sobre la conversación, "También se escondió mucho. Annie fue muy valiente".**

**"¡No lo entiendes!" Annabeth dijo con el ceño fruncido a los dos.**

La diosa del amor tenía esta sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro ante esto. Oh, esto iba a ser bueno. Ella solo podía decirlo.

**antes de mirar hacia la oscuridad del Laberinto, "Naruto nunca mostró miedo, y cuando peleaba ... era casi como un baile. Un baile loco, salvaje e impredecible".**

"Wow, ¿tienes un santuario para él o algo así?" Preguntó Nico, ruborizándose mientras Annabeth lo empujaba con ira.

**"Sí, apuesto a que esos clones hicieron mucho para que pareciera una locura", agregó Percy en tono de broma obteniendo una risita de Grover.**

"El spam de clones sería un poder increíble". Dijo Leo. "Se pueden hacer muchas cosas". Suspiró junto con Annabeth, quien estuvo de acuerdo con él.

**"No los usó", interrumpió Annabeth, haciendo que los dos muchachos la miraran con incredulidad. Ella continuó suavemente, "Él no podía ... La gente normal podía verlos. Por eso se quedó con su arco".**

"Mira, solo un rudo solo con un arco", dijo Apolo. Él sonrió con orgullo por la habilidad del hijo de su contraparte.

**"¿No usó su espada?" Percy preguntó confundido.**

**Grover habló antes de que Annabeth pudiera hablar, "No lo tenía, ¿recuerdas? Kyubi se convirtió en su espada y escudo después de que él ... murió".**

**Annabeth se estremeció ante el último recuerdo que tenía antes de esa noche, obligándolo a retroceder y continuando.**

"Eso debe haberle asustado un poco", dijo Ares, mirando a su hermana. Él solo se encogió de hombros a cambio.

**"Eso es lo que lo hizo aún más impresionante. Un arco, algunas flechas y algunos ****movimientos ****irracionales, no ****_imposibles_**** , y derribó monstruos como lo había estado haciendo toda su vida".**

"Bueno, él es un soldado entrenado", dijo Jason asintiendo. "Era natural que se adaptara a la lucha contra los monstruos".

**Percy abrió la boca para hablar cuando Grover le envió una mirada que lo hizo callar.**

"Ooo, silenciado por la cabra", dijo Nico mientras se burlaba de Percy, quejándose del Héroe del Olimpo.

**Puede haber sabido que Naruto había estado entrenando para ser soldado desde que era un niño, pero Annabeth no. Ella no entendió la historia detrás del enigmático rubio, y Percy estaba segura de que quedaba un poco fuera de la historia de Naruto. Tal vez algún día le sacarían el resto.**

"No, tiene un aire misterioso sobre él. Tal vez Thalia lo descubra con algo de amor". Apolo bromeó sugestivamente, obteniendo un gesto de aprobación de la diosa del amor.

Thalia parecía que solo quería dispararles.

**Annabeth continuó, ya que Percy no habló, "le pregunté quién creía que era su padre, preguntándome si había la más mínima posibilidad de que él y yo tuviéramos la misma madre, pero me sorprendió cuando dijo que se preguntaba quién sería su padre. Sí. Podría haber sido un hijo de Atenea con lo asombrosa que era su planificación.**

Tanto Annabeth como Atenea se interesaron por esa noticia.

**Siempre se las arreglaba para encerrar a los monstruos, terminarlo rápidamente y luego alejarse como si nada hubiera pasado. Rubio, estrategias que fueron eficientes y efectivas; Gritó Atenea ".**

"Realmente lo hace", dijo Annabeth mientras asentía. Sería genial tener un hermano así.

**"Y pensar que es el hijo de uno de los dioses más relajados que existen", agregó Grover, haciendo que Annabeth y Percy asintieran mientras Tyson inclinaba la cabeza confundido.**

"Cabra estúpida", murmuró el dios tranquilo.

**"Solo quiero demostrar que podía hacer lo que él hizo", dijo Annabeth después de otro momento de silencio.**

"¿Y quién no lo haría?" Apolo preguntó con aire de suficiencia.

**Cuando el grupo se centró en ella una vez más, el corazón de Percy dio un vuelco ante la sonrisa que había puesto,**

Annabeth arrulló a Percy, haciendo que se sonrojara.

**"Cuando lo veía pelear, pensaba para mí mismo: 'Así es un verdadero héroe. Ese seré yo, algún día'.**

"Parece que Annie tenía que admirar a su propio superhéroe", dijo Thalia mientras bromeaba con su amiga con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Annabeth se sonrojó. "Bueno, al crecer con él en el camino, creo que sí".

**Y ya está. Mi oportunidad y la desperdicio al perdernos cinco minutos ".**

"Existe esa positividad por la que eres conocido".

"Jerk", dijo Annabeth con un puchero dirigido a Nico por su comentario.

**Su sonrisa se había desvanecido y miró a sus pies una vez más, haciendo que Percy frunciera el ceño. Por lo que entendió, Annabeth quería demostrar que podía ser una Héroe como Naruto, y después de conocer al adolescente y luchar junto a él (después de superar el difícil comienzo que tuvieron),**

"¿Subestimación mucho?" Hazel preguntó con una ceja levantada.

**Percy podía entender por qué quería hacer eso. Sin embargo, como se dijo antes, Percy había ****_conocido a_**** Naruto y no era tan sorprendente como Annabeth lo estaba haciendo parecer.**

"¿Son celos los que escucho a Percy?" Thalia preguntó con aire de suficiencia, recibiendo un gruñido del chico del agua.

**Ella debía tenerlo en un ****pedestal ****_alto_**** y se medía a él todo el tiempo.**

"Difícil de hacer, sí, pero inspirador para intentar no obstante". Athena asintió con la cabeza a su hija, que estaba un poco sonrojada por esa declaración.

**No es de extrañar que estuviera considerando unirse a los Hunters el invierno pasado. ¡Diablos, Percy también lo haría si tuviera un ídolo como ese!**

"Bueno, él entrenó conmigo, así que puedo entender por qué", dijo Artemis con una sonrisa dirigida a la niña de la sabiduría, que tenía una mirada tímida en su rostro.

**Otro pensamiento cruzó por su mente que lo hizo sentir una sensación de hundimiento en su estómago: ¿Qué pasaría si Annabeth comparara a todos con Naruto? ¿Dónde se clasificó? ¿Tendría incluso un rango en comparación con el semidiós rubio?**

Todos se volvieron hacia Percy, que se sorprendió al escuchar eso, y también a una sonrojada Annabeth. La pareja se volvió el uno al otro, sin saber qué decir.

**Percy no estaba seguro de si quería preguntar o no, pero afortunadamente se salvó de tomar esta decisión cuando el muro comenzó a moverse una vez más.**

"Sí, realmente agradecido, apuesto", dijo Piper con una sonrisa al chico del agua. Percy apretó un poco la mandíbula.

**El grupo se mantuvo cerca cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar y las nubes de polvo se dispararon. Una vez más de pie, Annabeth se dio cuenta: "Es una plataforma. La plataforma se está moviendo ... ¡Todos se aferran a algo! ¡Estamos en un elevador!"**

"No", dijo Annabeth. Ella sabía hacia dónde se dirigía esto, y no estaba ansiosa por eso.

**Hubo un fuerte silbido antes de que el piso del Laberinto dejara caer a los cuatro adolescentes que gritaban a una velocidad impresionante. Su viaje fue rápido y corto, la plataforma se instaló una vez más con otro silbido. Una gran puerta abierta estaba a su derecha y el cuarteto de búsqueda se puso de pie con bastante rapidez.**

**"¿Todos a favor de ****_no_**** dar ese paseo otra vez?" Grover preguntó con un gemido.**

"Me pareció divertido", dijo Leo.

"No lo fue". La sabia pareja de agua impasible.

**"Sí / yo". Los otros tres respondieron con sus propios gemidos mientras frotaban varias partes de su cuerpo. Entraron en la habitación vacilantes antes de quedar impresionados con la extraña configuración. Parecía que los griegos habían vivido aquí una vez, pero habían cambiado ligeramente. Había un escudo con un sol grabado en el extremo derecho, lo que hizo que tres de los buscadores pensaran en cierto hijo de Apolo al verlo, pero se sacudieron de sus pensamientos cuando una voz habló.**

"¿Podemos ir a una escena en la que no sea mencionado?" Percy preguntó en voz baja.

"Celoso del hermano mayor, ¿eh, Percy?" Thalia rio.

"¡Oh, ve a besarte con los ciervos!"

"¡¿Qué?!" Thalia respondió a gritos, pero sus padres detuvieron la pelea antes de que pudiera ocurrir con la garganta despejándose.

**"¿Y quién es ese? ¿Alguien más está tratando de echarme?"**

**Los cuatro se volvieron hacia lo que parecía el portero promedio con una diferencia importante que cualquier otra persona normal: tenía dos caras. Una cara a la izquierda, la otra a la derecha. La izquierda tenía una sonrisa, mientras que la derecha tenía el ceño fruncido. Ambos tenían barbas doradas oscuras que conectaban con su cabello igualmente dorado. Los ojos negros de ambas caras se giraron en su dirección cuando la cara de la izquierda habló cuando la mano adyacente se levantó en un gesto, "¡Hola! ¡Bienvenido a mi humilde morada!"**

"Bueno, si no se trata de los dos viejos", dijo Ares con una sonrisa burlona al romano.

**Los cuatro estaban demasiado sorprendidos por lo que vieron hablar, lo que provocó que la otra cara abriera la boca. "Me parece que son tan groseros como escuché".**

"Siento que va a ser un dolor de cabeza", dijo Jason, al ver a los dos enfrentados con el dios romano.

"Confía en mí, lo es", dijo Percy con el ceño fruncido.

**Recuperando su voz, Annabeth dio un paso adelante y dijo: "Lo siento, yo ... Nunca antes habíamos visto algo como tú.**

"Por supuesto, eres griego, ni siquiera debería estar allí", dijo Hera. Olfateó con disgusto al payaso de dos caras.

**Soy Annabeth Chase, ¿quién eres?**

**"¡Oh, maravilloso! Esperaba que aparecieras pronto", dijo alegremente la cara izquierda, "Soy tu mejor amigo".**

**"Soy tu peor enemigo", agregó la cara derecha con un ceño notablemente más profundo antes de que hablaran en sincronía, "Soy Janus".**

"Dios de pura confusión y molestia". Percy y Annabeth sonaron juntos.

**"El Dios de los comienzos!" La izquierda declaró alegremente.**

**"El Dios de los finales", gruñó la cara derecha.**

**"El Dios de las elecciones!" las dos caras dijeron a la vez.**

**"Nunca hemos oído hablar de un Dios como tú", dijo Percy, obteniendo la cara correcta para mirarlo.**

"Y no deberían haber tenido que hacerlo", dijo Athena. Su rostro estaba fruncido por el pensamiento.

**"Debería pensar que no lo hiciste", gruñó la cara derecha de Janus, "pero he oído hablar de ti, Percy Jackson".**

**"¿Quién no?" bromeó la cara izquierda.**

**"El Hijo de N-!" "¡Poseidón ~!" La cara izquierda de Janus interrumpió alegremente la derecha.**

"Por favor, expliquen las dos sociedades, por supuesto", dijo Apolo con los ojos en blanco.

**"Lo que sea", gruñó la cara derecha de Janus antes de señalar a Percy, "has tomado muchas decisiones. La elección de estudiar solo después de que mi hermano le ofreció su ayuda,**

"Sí, Percy, Naruto se toma todas las molestias para ayudarte, pero simplemente lo tiras", dijo Leo sacudiendo la cabeza, pero su sonrisa lo delató.

**la opción de dejar a tu madre en la Búsqueda del Master Bolt, y otros que no apruebo ".**

Percy solo le dio el dedo medio, sin importarle si era irrespetuoso.

**"Ah, pero tomó decisiones que detuvieron el surgimiento de The Crooked One varias veces", intervino la cara izquierda de Janus, "¡Pero basta de él! ¡Miremos al líder, la hija de Athena!"**

**Los ojos de ambas caras se clavaron en Annabeth, y se vio obligada a elegir mirar a uno de ellos. Elegir la izquierda, ya que era la más acogedora y algo familiar,**

"La causa de Naruto es por qué", dijo Apolo, dejando escapar unas risitas y haciendo que Annabeth lo fulminara con la mirada mientras se sonrojaba.

**ella preguntó: "¿Qué quieres conmigo?"**

**"Quiero que hagas una elección, por supuesto, niña tonta", dijo Janus con su sonrisa cada vez más amplia. Hizo un gesto detrás de él, hacia dos puertas, y continuó mientras levantaba su otra mano: "Detrás de mí hay dos puertas. Una a la izquierda, una a la derecha. Ambas te llevarán fuera del Laberinto y volverán a la pista. En mi la mano es una llave. Funcionará en cualquier puerta, ¡pero solo se puede usar una vez! "**

"Está bien, suena legítimo", dijo Frank ... otra vez.

"Espera", dijo Percy con un dedo en el aire.

**"¿Tengo que elegir una de las puertas?" Annabeth preguntó: "¿Eso es todo?"**

**"Eso es todo. Derecha o izquierda. Tome una decisión", urgió Janus. La rubia hija de Atenea tomó la llave y miró a cualquiera de las puertas.**

**_Tiene que haber algo más que una puerta izquierda o derecha, pero ¿qué podría ser? _****Se preguntó Annabeth.**

"Ahí está", dijo el hijo del mar.

**Un pensamiento perturbador cruzó por su mente y miró a Percy, ****_¿podría significar ...?_**

**"¿Que estas esperando?" Janus Right Face interrumpió sus pensamientos con el ceño fruncido, "¡Elige! ¡No es tan difícil!"**

"Por supuesto que es." Annabeth dijo mientras fruncía el ceño tristemente.

**"¡No sé cuál elegir!" Annabeth replicó. La cara derecha de Janus frunció el ceño más profundamente mientras que la sonrisa de la cara izquierda cayó ligeramente.**

**"¡Escoger!" insistió el dios.**

**"Y-yo ..." tartamudeó Annabeth, acercando la llave a su pecho mientras se alejaba del dios menor.**

**"Eso es suficiente, ****_Janus_**** ", dijo una voz severa.**

Hera sonrió, es hora de que ella brille.

**Janus y los campistas que buscaban se volvieron para mirar al orador, una mujer, alta y hermosa. Estaba vestida con un vestido blanco que fluía como el aceite sobre el agua mientras se acercaba con gracia al dios aturdido. Su largo cabello marrón chocolate estaba entretejido en una trenza y cintas doradas tejidas dentro de él. Los ojos marrones llenos de desaprobación se habían centrado en Janus, haciendo que las caras duales del dios tragaran.**

"Pequeño hombre sabe cuándo entra la anciana", dijo Ares. Se rió de su propia broma, pero se calmó cuando su madre le dirigió una mirada severa a la línea de la "anciana".

**"No eres bienvenido aquí, ****_Janus_**** . Vete", ordenó la elegante mujer.**

**Janus había desaparecido más rápido de lo que Percy había creído posible, desapareciendo como si nunca hubiera estado allí.**

"Tiene las habilidades para correr de su papá". Ares se burló, recibiendo una mirada llena de sol de Apolo.

**La mujer suspiró y volvió la mirada hacia los cuatro adolescentes. Inmediatamente, Grover cayó de rodillas e inclinó la cabeza, murmurando en voz baja varias oraciones. Tyson se puso muy tímido y miró hacia otro lado, incapaz de mirarla con los ojos, dejando solo a Annabeth muy sorprendida y a Percy un poco confundido para ser los únicos que la miraban.**

"¿En serio? La acabas de ver en Navidad". Hermes dijo: "Quiero decir, ella votó para que mataras".

**"H-Hera ..." Annabeth tartamudeó, haciendo que Percy la mirara y luego volviera a mirar a la mujer antes de que recordara por qué le resultaba tan familiar. El hijo del rostro de Poseidón frunció el ceño cuando recordó su última reunión.**

"Bueno, yo creo que esto puede ser incómodo", dijo Hefesto con una sonrisa.

**"Annabeth Chase", saludó a la Reina del Olimpo antes de asentir a Percy, "Perseo Jackson".**

**"Percy", corrigió al adolescente por costumbre. Luego preguntó groseramente: "¿Por qué estás aquí?"**

Hera frunció el ceño un poco, pero de nuevo, su otra pidió su muerte solo para que mataran a su hijastra. Así que su rudeza se esperaba con tristeza.

**"¡No mires un caballo de regalo en la boca!" Grover salió de la preocupación antes de inclinar la cabeza una vez más.**

**"Puede ponerse de pie, Grover Underwood", dijo Hera al sátiro antes de mirar una vez más al semidiós, "Estoy aquí para ayudarlo, Percy Jackson. ¿Es esa una razón suficiente?"**

**"Perdóname si no te creo", dijo Percy, "Me querías muerto la última vez que te vi".**

"Hay ese momento incómodo". El dios herrero dijo con una risa áspera.

**Hera frunció el ceño, "No particularmente tú, pero el ... ****_otro_**** podría haber sido asesinado.**

"Oh, qué amable de tu parte". Thalia escupió con sarcasmo entrelazando sus palabras.

**No fue nada personal ".**

"Mierda", dijo Poseidón a su hermana. Hera hirvió un poco ante el comentario de su hermano.

**"Parecía bastante personal para mí", murmuró el adolescente,**

"¿Ver?" El dios del mar señaló más lejos, obteniendo una mirada molesta de su hermana.

**pero antes de que algo pudiera salir de eso, Annabeth habló: "¿Por qué nos ayudas?"**

**"Tal vez sólo da la gana. Tal vez tengo algo que ganar con ella. O tal vez," la Reina de Olympus continuó con una pequeña sonrisa, "Yo quería ver ****_que_**** tenga éxito, Annabeth Chase."**

_No, no lo hizo,_ Annabeth pensó con amargura en lo que la diosa realmente quería, con mucho disgusto.

**Mientras Hera estaba ayudando al cuarteto de búsqueda a través del Laberinto, Naruto estaba preparando una flecha. Después de que volvieron a subir las escaleras, Tristán acordó que estaba bien que Piper se uniera a ellos, camino al campamento de verano.**

"Hombre, ¿dónde está mi entrada?" Leo preguntó. Hizo un puchero, en serio, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que esté en la historia?

"Sé paciente Leo, entrarás. Cómo, no lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que lo harás pronto", dijo Jason con una mirada pensativa.

"Fácil de decir, tendrás una entrada genial, apuesto". El hijo del herrero hizo un puchero más.

**Aparentemente, 'Lyre' le había dicho a donde se dirigían y Tristan quería que su hija hiciera más amigos,**

"Sí, una buena amiga alta y rubia", dijo Leo sugestivamente, sonrojando a Piper y Jason.

**tal vez cortar de raíz su robo antes de que algo peor pudiera pasar.**

"¡No es mi culpa!" dijo que la hija de la estrella de cine gritó en un tono llorón.

**Entonces, confundidos y preocupados, Naruto y Thalia reanudaron su destino original, aunque Thalia preguntó qué quería decir Tristán con un "campamento de verano" solo para que Naruto la interrumpiera prometiendo explicar más tarde.**

"Siempre es más tarde con él", dijo Thalia con el ceño fruncido.

"Bueno, es una situación delicada", dijo Hestia, levantando la vista brevemente del libro para agregar sus propios dos centavos.

**"Lo juro por Rhea, Bigotes", dijo Thalia después de reunirse con él cerca de las puertas del estacionamiento, "Ella se volcará si se despierta en nuestro automóvil".**

"Maldita sea, lo haré", dijo Piper, asegurando la declaración con un asentimiento sólido.

**"¿Cómo estaba haciendo preguntas antes? No es una oportunidad", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, "Y tú mismo lo dijiste, con mi suerte ella recordará lo que le dije".**

"Esto va a ser interesante, puedo sentirlo", dijo Piper con un movimiento de cabeza, también tal vez un dolor de cabeza para el otro. ¿Quién sabe?

**El Drakon rugió una vez más, haciendo que la pareja lo mirara con el ceño fruncido. Thalía preparó su lanza y escudo una vez más mientras Naruto golpeaba su flecha. La punta de flecha se dividió en dos puntas tan pronto como soltó la cuerda. Voló rápido y verdadero, golpeando al Drakon en el hocico mientras los miraba.**

"Oh, tiro en la nariz", dijo Ares, una risa profunda después de su comentario. "¿No es tan cruel de su parte?"

**Rugiendo de dolor, la serpiente voladora se elevó hacia los cielos y se fue volando, haciendo que los adolescentes compartan una mirada confusa antes de mirar de nuevo al Drakon mientras huía.**

"Pensamiento", dijo el dios de la guerra. Él frunció el ceño, no pelea? Aburrido.

**"Eso no es normal", dijo Naruto en un murmullo mientras fruncía el ceño al pensar: "¿Por qué estaba aquí si no para pelear?"**

**"¿Tal vez pensó que simplemente lo ignoraríamos?" Thalia sugirió, "¿Presa fácil?"**

"Incluso los Drakons no son tan tontos". Artemisa dijo mientras fruncía el ceño, haciendo que Thalia asintiera con la cabeza.

**"No", no estuvo de acuerdo el rubio, "El Torcido conoce nuestras caras demasiado bien y Drakes no es estúpido de ninguna manera".**

Artemisa sonrió, es bueno ver que su sobrino también se dio cuenta.

**Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente y una mano fue a su cabeza con un fuerte golpe. Gimiendo, apartó su arco y agarró bruscamente la muñeca de Thalia antes de volverse hacia su auto. Thalía no tuvo oportunidad de resistirse, corriendo tras él para evitar ser arrastrado, "¡Bigotes! ¿Qué es?"**

**"Soy un idiota, eso es lo que!" Naruto le respondió antes de abrir la puerta del pasajero y empujar a Thalia hacia ella, "¡Entra! ¡Tenemos que atrapar a ese Drakon!"**

"¿LA escena de persecución?" el dios del sol preguntó con entusiasmo.

"Oh, sí", Hermes sonrió con él.

**La hija de Zeus se subió al auto mientras Naruto abusaba de su Hiraishin para que apareciera dentro, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad mientras Thalia cerraba la puerta. Antes de que su novia pudiera preguntar qué estaba pasando, Naruto encendió el motor y salió del estacionamiento, haciendo que Thalia se estirara y apoyara su mano contra el techo del auto. Mirándolo, Thalia advirtió: "Será mejor que no hagas otro truco como lo hiciste antes".**

"Ahora eso es solo prepararlo para eso", dijo Hermes.

**"No hago promesas", dijo Naruto mientras su Challenger salía corriendo del estacionamiento. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras reubicaba a la serpiente voladora, "Bingo. ¿Quieres hacerme un favor?"**

**"Si incluso dices lo que creo que vas a decir, te voy a matar", escupió Thalia.**

"Wow Thalia, simplemente wow", dijo Annabeth. "¿Saltar mucho a conclusiones? ¿En este tipo de situación?"

"¡Cállate!" La cazadora tartamudeó rápidamente, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

**"Baje la ventana", dijo, tomándola desprevenida.**

"¿Ver?" El niño de la sabiduría sonrió divertido, haciendo que el cazador se quejara.

**"Oh ... cierto", Thalia hizo lo que le pidió, antes de mirar a su novio con confusión en su rostro, "¿No tienes un botón que haga eso?"**

"Las manos a las diez y dos". Apolo recitó.

"¿No cambiaron eso?" Annabeth preguntó, obteniendo algunas miradas. "¿Qué? Estudié para obtener mi permiso".

**"Necesitaba una mano para esto", dijo Naruto mientras sostenía su almohadilla llena de sellos. Al encontrar el que quería, le dio el bloc a Thalia y dijo: "Arranca eso. ****_Con cuidado_**** ".**

"Ah, más del arte del sello", dijo Athena con interés, queriendo una explicación más detallada. En serio, este libro le dio lo básico y no hizo nada para saciar su curiosidad.

**"¿Cómo se supone que debo tener cuidado cuando conduces como un loco?" la chica de cabello negro le preguntó.**

"El trabajo de su padre es triste, Thalía". Artemisa bromeó ligeramente con su cazador y su hermano.

**Al no obtener respuesta, resopló y agarró la parte superior de la página antes de arrancarla lentamente de su lugar. Una vez que terminó, Thalia cerró la libreta y le ofreció a su novio el trozo de papel, "¿Y ahora qué?"**

**"Mi caja de kunai está en el bolsillo lateral de tu bolsa de lona", dijo Naruto mientras giraba a la derecha, ganándose un fuerte claxon, "Consigue uno de ellos y envuélvelo alrededor del mango".**

**"Te das cuenta de que tener una ventana abierta no es útil, ¿verdad?" Thalia preguntó**

"La acción de impulso, nos sucede a los mejores de nosotros", dijo Percy en defensa menor del rubio en la pantalla.

"¿Te refieres al modo de acción Percy?" Annabeth le preguntó astutamente.

"…Que estaba fuera de lugar."

**antes de darse la vuelta y alcanzar su bolsa de lona. Al encontrar dicho bolsillo, Thalia lo abrió y luego giró la cabeza para mirarlo, "¡¿Por qué demonios están tus cuchillos con mi ropa interior ?!"**

"Oh, lo juro, Ares hace eso todo el tiempo", se quejó Afrodita.

"¡Vamos, bebé, sucede!" El dios de la guerra respondió débilmente.

**"¡Pensé que era el bolsillo de tu pijama!" Naruto dijo antes de que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba, "Espera, ¿quieres decir que en realidad hicieron boxeadoras? ... Eso es sexy. ¡Y también muy diferente de lo que normalmente usas!"**

"¡Oh ho!" la diosa del amor vitoreó. "¿Segunda base hasta ahora?" le preguntó a Thalia, obteniendo una mirada mordaz a cambio.

**Lo patearon en el hombro antes de que el comentario pudiera terminar.**

"Le muestras chica". Thalia asintió severamente a la otra.

**Thalia acababa de agarrar un cuchillo cuando Piper comenzó a despertarse. Sus ojos caleidoscópicos parpadearon varias veces antes de enfocarse en un gruñido de Thalia y sentirse moverse rápidamente. Lentamente sentado, Piper miró hacia afuera a las manchas antes de mirar hacia adelante, viendo al sonriente Naruto en el asiento del conductor. Su mirada se dirigió a la criatura que volaba lejos de ellos y dijo: "... No fue un sueño".**

"¿Pastilla roja o pastilla azul?" Preguntó Leo, recibiendo un resoplido de Piper.

**"¡Oh, oye, estás despierto!" Naruto dijo antes de mirar a Thalia mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, "Ahora, cuando lo envuelvas, usa primero el lado roto".**

**"Muy bien, ¿y ahora qué?" Thalia preguntó mientras completaba la tarea. Piper quería preguntar qué estaba pasando, pero repentinamente se calmó cuando Naruto evitó por poco conducir directamente hacia un camión que se acercaba.**

"Sabes, con nuestro TDAH, ¿podríamos ser buenos pilotos de carreras?" Preguntó Leo, obteniendo miradas pensativas de los otros semidioses.

**Naruto luego giró por una calle no tan concurrida, siguiendo al Drakon volador lo mejor que pudo antes de girar a la izquierda donde no podía.**

**"Cuando yo lo diga, tíralo tan fuerte como puedas por la ventana", le dijo a su novio antes de que él girara a la izquierda. Mientras conducía por un callejón abandonado, el adolescente rubio miró por el espejo retrovisor con un brillo en sus ojos únicos, "¡Mejor abróchese el cinturón, Piper!"**

"Ahora dice eso", se quejó la chica en cuestión.

**La niña lo hizo tan rápido como pudo. Tenía buenas razones para hacerlo, ya que Naruto inmediatamente apretó el freno de emergencia y giró el volante hacia la izquierda una vez más cuando salieron del callejón, colocándolos justo detrás del Drakon. La serpiente voladora retiró las alas con un fuerte silbido mientras intentaba dar un giro rápido. Naruto lo derribó y lo siguió lo más cerca que pudo.**

"Está bien, él es bueno en la búsqueda, tengo que darle tanto". Dijo Apolo, haciendo que su hermana asintiera sonriendo.

**"¡Ahora, Thalia-chan!" exclamó el rubio una vez que estuvo justo a su lado. Thalia se asomó por la ventana abierta, el viento soplando la ignoró como si fuera parte de ella, antes de tirar de su brazo derecho hacia atrás y arrojarle el arma al monstruo. El kunai cortó el aire, perforando la piel del Drakon como si no fuera nada.**

"Oye, fue un buen tiro". Jason felicitó, haciendo que su hermana sonriera, pero estaba un poco confundida ya que ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo hasta que se unió a los cazadores.

**El monstruo lanzó un leve rugido de dolor pero siguió volando y desapareció entre las nubes. Naruto sonrió con victoria antes de mirar a su novia después de que ella volviera a subir.**

**"Acabas de colocar con éxito tu primer rastreador, Thalia-chan", felicitó, "¡Así se hace!"**

"¿Ese trozo de papel actúa como un rastreador?" Atenea preguntó.

"Está bien, en serio, esas cosas están poniendo fuera de uso a la tecnología. Me alegra que solo él pueda hacerlo". Leo gruñó un poco.

**"Entonces, ¿vamos a seguirlo ahora?" Thalia preguntó. Naruto sacudió la cabeza.**

**"No, no tenemos tiempo", dijo la rubia, para su confusión. Él le sonrió antes de mirar hacia adelante mientras conducía, "Te lo explicaré en el camino. Por ahora, realmente deberíamos llegar a nuestro destino".**

**"¿Cual es?" Thalia entrometió, Piper escuchando por curiosidad.**

**"... Campamento Júpiter," dijo Naruto después de un momento de silencio, recibiendo un desagradable estruendo de trueno desde el cielo.**

"Alguien está de mal humor", murmuró Hades en voz alta.

**Al bajar la ventana, Naruto le gritó: "¡Oye, ella es ****_tu_**** hija! ¿Quieres discutir contigo mismo? ¡No lo creo!"**

Zeus se erizó ante ese comentario, con el ceño fruncido.

**Mirando en el espejo retrovisor, Naruto le preguntó a su otro pasajero, "Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu siesta?"**

"¡No fue voluntario en absoluto!" dijo un Piper sonrojado. Ella se cruzó de brazos y mentalmente gruñó _estúpido y guapo chico sol._

**"Ustedes son semidioses ... y eso fue un dragón", dijo Piper, antes de abofetearle las mejillas, "¡Esto tiene que ser un sueño, despierta, despierta!"**

**"La negación es algo tan feo", suspiró Naruto**

Piper sintió enojo por ese comentario y gimió, genial, la sangre de su madre la estaba superando.

**mientras miraba a su novia, "¿Algo más que quieras preguntar?"**

**"¿Qué es el campamento Júpiter?" Thalia inmediatamente preguntó, solo para que un rayo volara hacia abajo y golpeara cerca de ellos, "¡¿Qué demonios fue eso ?!"**

Thalia se volvió hacia su padre. "¿De Verdad?" ella preguntó indignada.

"Los mantuvimos separados por una razón", fue la severa respuesta. Cómo llegó incluso su nieto fue sorprendente por sí solo.

**"Ese fue Rai-Jiji tratando de mantenerte alejado del Otro Campo", respondió Naruto con el ceño fruncido, "Sabía que no deberías haber venido ... Malditas profecías".**

**"¿Profecía? ¿Qué quieres decir con una de esas cosas del horóscopo?" Piper preguntó desde atrás.**

"¡Oye!" Apolo gritó ofendido. "¡No confundas el trabajo con el concierto lateral!"

**habiendo dejado de intentar despertarse.**

"Mira", dijo Piper, "solo necesito unos segundos para ajustarme".

**Naruto la miró desde el espejo retrovisor con una ceja arqueada.**

**"Cerca", dijo Naruto antes de comenzar a explicar qué era una profecía. Luego respondió a todas las preguntas que pudo sobre toda la situación, salvo por el habitual "¿Quién es mi madre?" pregunta que surgió. Thalia tuvo que intervenir para salvar la piel de su novio, explicando que solo los Dioses podían decir quién era su hijo,**

"Pero él ya lo sabe", dijo el encantador con el ceño fruncido, cruzando los brazos.

**a excepción de los di Angelos, que fueron casos especiales desde que Naruto fue enviado personalmente para protegerlos del peligro. Esto la llevó a preguntar por qué los di Angelos no estaban con ellos, y Naruto explicó que no tenían mucha experiencia para ir a buscarlo.**

"No tan inexperto", dijo Nico mientras hacía un puchero.

**y que uno de ellos estaba enfermo con una enfermedad que nadie había visto antes.**

Y ese recordatorio humedeció el espíritu de Nico con un profundo suspiro.

**Toda la conversación tomó el tiempo suficiente para que el grupo llegara a una estación de servicio a solo unos minutos de Caldecott Tunnel, donde Naruto dijo que tendrían que pasar.**

"Oh, esto va a ser bueno", dijo la señora de las palomas. "Finalmente, el próximo drama de su relación".

Thalia frunció el ceño, veamos cómo su otra persona reacciona a los secretos de su novio. A saber, su hermano pequeño todavía está vivo.

**"¿Realmente tenemos que caminar?" Thalia preguntó cuando Naruto cerró su auto antes de golpear a otro de sus sellos.**

**Piper, notando la extraña tinta que brillaba, preguntó: "¿Qué es eso?"**

**"Sí, Thalia-chan, tenemos que caminar", dijo Naruto mientras sellaba las bolsas de Thalia y Piper, "Y eso, Piper, era un sello de evitación. El sello hace que los ojos de los mortales lo miren como si nunca hubiera sido así". ahí.**

Athena frunció el ceño (más como un puchero, no es que lo admitiera) una vez más. ¿Cuál fue el alcance que podrían tener estos sellos? Parecía que tenían muchos usos.

**Lo que acabo de hacer fue poner sus maletas en un sello de bolsillo, algo que debería haber hecho al principio ".**

**"¿Cómo?" Piper preguntó. Naruto sonrió y se tocó el costado de la nariz.**

**"Secreto", dijo, haciendo que la chica pusiera mala cara enojada.**

"Pequeña cosa curiosa que eres", se rió la madre de la niña, haciendo que Piper sonriera ante el cumplido.

**Thalia puso los ojos en blanco ante las travesuras de su novio, pero no obstante sonrió cuando los dos interactuaron como hermanos mientras comenzaban su viaje a pie. La idea la hizo pensar en Annabeth, preguntándose cómo estaría el precioso cerebro de su grupo original.**

"Oh, ya sabes, haciendo mi propia búsqueda. Gracias por quedarte por ahí por cierto". Annabeth bromeó, obteniendo una mirada tímida de Thalia.

**o si Percy ya había hecho un movimiento.**

"No", dijo la habitación, menos Percy.

**Sabiendo cómo estaba, Thalia no se sorprendería si Annabeth tuviera que ser la que hiciera el primer movimiento.**

"Sí", dijo la habitación, esta vez menos un sonrojado Percy y Annabeth.

**Sus pensamientos fueron a Jason, el hermano pequeño que perdió hace tanto tiempo.**

Thalia frunció el ceño, Jason al ver esto le tomó la mano en busca de apoyo. El cazador se volvió y le sonrió. Sabían dónde estaban ahora, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

**Ella lo extrañaba todos los días y todavía se preguntaba qué le había pasado. Alejando los dolorosamente felices recuerdos de su hermano pequeño, Thalia salió de su trance cuando Naruto entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Los ojos únicos del rubio, como el sol, la habían mirado con preocupación y ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras su mano se apretaba alrededor de la de él.**

Eso fue algo arrullador por parte del público y una leve sonrisa de Thalia, fue un momento dulce.

**Thalia podría deprimirse más tarde; en este momento debería concentrarse en la búsqueda en la que estaba su novio. Le ayudaría a distraerse de ese tipo de cosas, de todos modos.**

"No realmente con dónde vas," dijo Thalia suavemente. Se preguntó si esto realmente arruinaría la relación de su otro.

**Sin el conocimiento de ninguno de los tres semidioses, un par de ojos oscuros se entrecerraron antes de que el dueño de dichos ojos levantara un dedo hacia su cuello, "(Target encontró. Iniciando persecución)".**

"¡Oh, ya veo a Waldo!" dijo Apolo con juguetona emoción infantil.

"No, esos parecen ser ninjas. Me pregunté a dónde fueron esos idiotas", dijo Ares mientras se burlaba de la imagen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte II: El peligro de un héroe**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de _Naruto_ o _Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos_**

* * *

**Naruto se agachó y levantó una piedra, arrojándola al grupo de adolescentes que huían y lo golpearon con un globo de agua, "¡EL HIJO DE LAS PERRAS!"**

Los dioses y semidioses se rieron en risitas.

"Está bien, esa es una manera de comenzar un capítulo", dijo Thalia con una sonrisa.

**"Aw, vamos Naruto, no es tan malo", dijo Thalia entre risas mientras junto a su Piper había estallado en carcajadas.**

Thalia y Piper se sonrieron el uno al otro.

**Habían estado caminando durante unos diez minutos cuando el Jeep lleno de muchachos adolescentes rodó junto a ellos, gritando y gritando.**

Artemisa arrugó la nariz. "Cerdos", dijo con disgusto junto con un movimiento de cabeza de Thalia, cuyos brazos también estaban cruzados.

**Naruto les dijo que se marcharan, y en represalia le arrojaron un globo de agua.**

"Cerdos inmaduros", dijo la diosa de la caza, corrigiendo su declaración anterior.

"Entonces, ¿chicos en general?" Thalia preguntó con una sonrisa, obteniendo uno de su patrón y haciendo pucheros de los muchachos en la cámara.

**"¿No está tan mal? ¡Thalia-chan, mírame!" Naruto hizo un gesto con enojo hacia su entrepierna, "¡Parece que me molesté!"**

"Una de las mejores partes de los poderes del agua", dijo Percy. Él sonrió ampliamente al ver que el rubio se burlaba.

**Thalia puso los ojos en blanco mientras Piper se mordía el labio para tratar de detener su risa ante la situación del adolescente mayor. La semidiosa diosa de pelo negro le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla a su novio descontento y avergonzado. Inclinándose, susurró: "¿Por qué no secarlo, ****_cosas calientes_**** ?"**

"Ooh, Thalia la está coqueteando". Piper dijo con una risita.

"Y frente a ti", dijo Leo, una risa escapando de él. La chica nativa americana palideció ante eso. ¡Ella no quería ver eso!

**Las cejas fruncidas y enojadas de Naruto se relajaron mientras reflexionaba sobre sus palabras y parpadeó antes de gemir y cubrirse los ojos con una mano. Arrastrando la mano por su rostro, murmuró incoherentemente antes de sonreír a su novia y tomar su rostro entre sus manos. Después de separarse de un beso en los labios, Naruto le susurró: "Sabía que había una razón por la que te tenía cerca".**

"¿Porque mantengo tu cabeza sobre tus hombros?" Thalia preguntó a sabiendas con una mirada triunfante.

Nico puso los ojos en blanco. "Es más probable porque piensa demasiado y necesita que lo simplifiques para él".

**Sonriéndole, Thalia dio un paso atrás y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Piper. La semidiosa más joven, un poco avergonzada de ver besarse a la pareja,**

"Oh, te acostumbrarás". Dijo su madre en un esfuerzo por asegurarla, para disgusto de la niña nerviosa.

**le dio una ceja confundida. En respuesta, Thalia simplemente dijo: "Solo mira. Ya verás".**

**Naruto se rompió el cuello antes de aplaudir y luego dijo: "Está bien, no he tenido que calentarme en mucho tiempo. Aquí vamos".**

**Cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, Naruto dejó caer las manos a los costados y relajó su cuerpo, dejando que su chakra fluyera más rápido y calentando su cuerpo. Piper abrió la boca para preguntar qué estaba haciendo cuando lo vio. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el semidiós rubio se convirtió en un ser vivo de luz dorada. Era diferente de su Modo Dios, no cegadoramente brillante, pero lo suficiente como para acentuar su tono de piel bañado por el sol y calentar su cuerpo, lo suficiente como para que sus pantalones se secaron inmediatamente y se veían como nuevos. Al abrir sus ojos aún azules, Naruto fue el primero en ver la expresión de la cara de Piper McLean.**

"Mi niño." El dios del sol sacudió la cabeza divertido. "¡Incluso cuando se seca los pantalones, lo hace épico!"

**"Wow ..." pronunció la joven semidiosa. Miró a Thalia antes de volver a mirar a Naruto, "Tu novio es sexy".**

Piper chilló. "No quise decir _que_ !"

Jason puso una mano sobre su pecho. "Estoy herido, Piper".

"¡Jason!" Se rio de la cara roja de su novia.

"Jason hizo una broma", le dijo Leo a Frank. "Necesitamos prepararnos para el fin del mundo".

"Amigo", dijo Jason a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

**Thalia vaciló por un momento, lo que provocó que Naruto sonriera cuando perdió el brillo. Luego desapareció, la luz doblándose a su alrededor y su ropa. Piper parpadeó y comenzó a mirar alrededor para que el adolescente solo se diera la vuelta cuando Thalia hizo un ruido de sorpresa. Ella se sorprendió al ver a Naruto abrazando a Thalia desde atrás con una sonrisa pícara en su cara arrugada.**

**"¿Ves eso, Thalia-chan?" Naruto le preguntó a su retorcida novia mientras él enviaba escalofríos por su columna vertebral expulsando pequeños estallidos de chakra de sus brazos, el equivalente a un cosquilleo.**

"Debe ser divertido jugar con él", dijo Afrodita con gran interés, con un brillo en los ojos. Se escucharon gemidos de Artemis y Thalía. Era tan como ella hablar por eso, tan típico.

**Él asintió con la cabeza al niño de trece años y continuó: "Incluso Piper piensa que soy irresistible".**

"¡Yo no!"

"Bueno, es rubio y tiene los ojos azules ..." Nico se detuvo con una sonrisa, poniendo a Piper aún más nervioso.

**"¡Hey, nunca dije eso!" Piper intervino con el ceño fruncido, "¡Acabo de decir que estabas caliente! ¡Literalmente!"**

"Dilo como puedas, es cierto en ambos sentidos", dijo la diosa del amor con una sonrisa.

**"Uh-huh", respondió el sonriente Naruto antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla de Thalia. La niña más joven puso los ojos en blanco mientras Thalia le dio un leve codazo a su novio con un leve sonrojo sobre sus propias mejillas.**

"Oh, ella ama las pequeñas cosas". Annabeth se rió, pero de nuevo, también lo hizo la chica rubia de la sabiduría.

**El hijo de Apolo simplemente se rió y soltó a su novia.**

**"Eso es suficiente, tenemos que caminar unos quince minutos antes de llegar al túnel", dijo Naruto a los dos antes de señalar dramáticamente, "¡Allons-y!"**

Afrodita se rió de los franceses cuando Apolo sonrió ampliamente. "¡Oh _Doctor __Who_ , buena referencia!" Él asintió felizmente.

**El semidiós rubio salió corriendo, haciendo que Thalia sacudiera la cabeza ante sus payasadas. Piper solo miró su forma de correr con incredulidad, volviéndose hacia Thalia y preguntando: "¿Siempre es así?"**

**"Solo después de que fuerza su energía a acelerar", explicó Thalia con una sonrisa mientras seguían al ahora hiperactivo adolescente, "se calmará después de unos minutos".**

"Esperemos que no sea un hecho cotidiano". Deméter dijo, viendo al chico rubio rebotando salvajemente.

**"... Él es agradable", dijo Piper después de un breve silencio. Thalia la miró y la semidiosa continuó: "Quiero decir, él es más, eh ... y tú, um ..."**

"¿Quieres decir que no parecen encajar, pero de alguna manera sí?" Dijo Percy, riéndose, pero Thalia frunció el ceño.

**"Es un imbécil y soy un poco rudo, ¿verdad?" Thalia preguntó, obteniendo un manso asentimiento de la chica más joven. Thalía le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y luego volvió a mirar a su novio, que ahora caminaba sobre sus manos unos metros delante de ellos.**

"Wow, es como Leo tomando café", dijo Jason con un parpadeo de incredulidad.

"¡Amigo, duro!"

"Considéralo una venganza de antes"

**La hija de Zeus se rió ligeramente.**

"¿Thalia?" Percy dijo volviéndose hacia Annabeth.

"¿Riéndose?" Annabeth dijo volviéndose hacia Percy, antes de que ambos se echaran a reír.

Thalia miró las risas con mala cara, pero disgustada porque se reía. Riendo! De todos los…

**ante sus acciones antes de que ella volviera a hablar, "Así es como somos. Él es más sensible que yo".**

"Bueno, duh", dijo Apolo, alargando la frase y haciendo una copia perfecta de la voz del Sr. D, para disgusto del dios del vino.

**"¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos?" Piper preguntó, mirando al rubio mientras dejaba de caminar sobre sus manos y se ponía de pie.**

"¡Sí, fondo!" Afrodita dijo con alegría, haciendo que todos escucharan con entusiasmo.

"Buen Piper, finalmente podemos averiguarlo". Annabeth dijo con un movimiento de cabeza emocionado.

**"Esa es realmente una historia bastante divertida", respondió la hija de Zeus. Los ojos de Thalia brillaron y una sonrisa más serena cruzó su rostro cuando pensó en cuando se conocieron.**

**_Thalia jadeó cuando ella y Luke doblaron otra esquina, su frenética carrera se detuvo. Acababan de salir de la casa de Halcyon Green,_**

Thalia le dirigió una mirada fulminante al hermano de su patrón, pero él ni siquiera parpadeó. Su cara estaba pétrea ante la mención del hombre profético.

**_una casa llena de monstruos decididos a matarlos por quiénes eran sus padres, y todo lo que ella sacó fue un brazalete que se convirtió en un escudo. Un escudo rudo, eso sí, pero aún así, podría haber más que un escudo y monstruos ... como algo que hizo más que asustarlos por un momento._**

Thalia dejó escapar un suspiro al pensar en esos días. Si era honesta, los echaba de menos. A pesar de estar huyendo la mayor parte del tiempo, fueron realmente los mejores días de su vida, pero estaba contenta de dónde estaba ahora, en la caza con su nueva familia.

**_Mirando a su alrededor, descubrió que habían entrado en un callejón lleno de trozos de hierro, muy probablemente del cercano patio de la fábrica de hierro del que estaban separados por una cerca de alambre._**

"Heh, parece que nos veremos de nuevo". Annabeth dijo mientras sonreía a su amiga que le devolvió la sonrisa.

**_"Deberíamos descansar aquí", sugirió Luke, aún recuperando el aliento._**

Hermes dejó escapar un suspiro triste, sintiéndose un poco miserable al ver a su hijo tan joven, mucho más inocente que en sus últimas horas.

**_Thalia asintió con la cabeza hacia el niño un poco mayor que ella antes de que ambos cayeran de espaldas al edificio a su izquierda. Todavía podían escuchar rugidos débiles y golpes de sus perseguidores, pero al menos podían descansar por ahora._**

Jason frunció el ceño. Se sintió culpable porque mientras estaba a salvo en el campamento, su hermana estaba huyendo constantemente. Parecía que él era el afortunado de los dos tristemente.

**_Descansaron durante unos cinco segundos antes de que se escuchara un ruido. Luke y Thalia se pusieron de pie, prepararon sus armas y buscaron en el callejón. Luke lo notó primero, señalando a unos metros de distancia una hoja temblorosa de hierro corrugado que se apoyaba contra el edificio con su mano libre, "Ahí"._**

"¡Yo!" Annabeth dijo mientras se señalaba alegremente.

**_"No puede ser un monstruo", susurró Thalia, "¿podría?"_**

**_"Tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier cosa", respondió el adolescente elfish, "Cúbreme"._**

**_Thalia puso los ojos en blanco, pero se dio la vuelta y observó la entrada al callejón. Luke caminó cuidadosa y silenciosamente hacia él, extendiendo su mano temblorosa para agarrar la lámina de hierro. Respiró hondo antes de agarrar la plancha y tirar de ella hacia atrás, "¡Te tengo!"_**

"Sí, lo hace", dijo Thalia con una sonrisa.

**_"¡AHH!" gritó una joven que se escondía detrás del hierro. Era baja, como la mayoría de los niños, y tenía el cabello rubio recogido en una cola de caballo. Antes de que Luke pudiera recuperarse de su sorpresa al encontrar un niño, la joven rubia con los ojos cerrados cerró hacia adelante, blandiendo un pequeño cuchillo negro que solía cortarle._**

"¡E-eso no sucedió!" Annabeth dijo, farfullando mientras se preguntaba dónde estaba su martillo.

**_Luke lanzó un grito de dolor sorprendido cuando lo atravesó en la parte delantera del pecho._**

"Wow Annabeth, solo wow", dijo Hermes con una mirada inexpresiva a su sobrina.

"¡No sucedió así!"

"Bueno, creo que ella estaba jugando de manera inteligente". Atenea dijo. "Quién sabe quién iba a exponerla, por lo que fue a dar un primer golpe rápido". Ella asintió con aprobación, obteniendo una sonrisa de su hija.

**_afortunadamente no lo suficientemente profundo para nada serio, pero lo sorprendió lo suficiente como para que cayera de espaldas._**

**_Thalia se dio vuelta ante el grito de la niña, pero no se recuperó de su propia sorpresa para evitar que la niña cortara a su amiga. Cuando la niña más joven se subió encima de Luke y trajo el cuchillo por encima de su cabeza para apuñalarlo, la chica de pelo negro actuó, se apresuró hacia adelante y le quitó la mano a la niña más joven._**

"Wow, ¿tratando de obtener un primer grado en asesinato?" Leo le preguntó desconcertada.

Annabeth se sonrojó, sin saber qué decir sobre la escena.

**"¡Espera un minuto, ella casi lo apuñaló!" Piper exclamó, cortando a Thalia. El grito atrajo la atención de su líder ahora calmado.**

"Sí, Piper, haz que te expliquen", dijo Annabeth. Necesitaba ahorrarse un poco en esta nueva forma de conocer a sus amigos.

**"¿Quién casi apuñaló a quién?" Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad mientras se acercaban al Túnel de Caldecott.**

**Thalia sonrió y le dio un codazo a su novio con el brazo. "Preguntó cómo nos conocimos".**

**"Ohh ..." dijo Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza antes de sonreír, "¿Annie apuñalando a Luke?"**

"¿Y él está sonriendo al respecto?" El hijo de la sabiduría gritó indignado.

**"Sí", dijo Thalia asintiendo.**

**"¿Por qué ella lo apuñalaría?" Piper preguntó con curiosidad.**

Todos escucharon con interés.

**"'Apuñale primero, haga preguntas después'", respondió la pareja al unísono.**

"Buena política". Ares dijo mientras asentía de acuerdo.

"¡No, no lo es!" dijo Annabeth mientras fruncía el ceño con el polvo rosado en sus mejillas.

**Thalia empujó el brazo del rubio, "Este idiota puede ser tan paranoico a veces".**

"Oh, entonces lo aprendí de él", dijo la chica rubia. Ella se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido. Algún modelo a seguir que era!

**"Prefiero que estés vivo y culpable de asesinato que muerto", respondió Naruto suavemente.**

"Aw", dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa.

Todos le dieron una mirada incrédula, bueno, Ares no lo hizo como lo aprobó una vez más con un movimiento de cabeza.

**haciendo que Thalia le sonriera. Él se aclaró la garganta y le dio un codazo, "¡Bueno, adelante! Quiero escuchar lo increíble que pensaste que era".**

Thalia resopló divertida.

**"Lo deseas", respondió Thalia antes de continuar.**

**_Arrancando la espada de la mano de la niña, Thalia exclamó: "¡Relájate! ¡Relájate! ¡No te vamos a lastimar!"_**

"Nos habría ahorrado el problema si ella no hubiera hecho eso", dijo Ares con un gruñido, ignorando la mirada mordaz que recibió de Hermes.

**_"¿Q-qué?" preguntó la niña, abriendo los ojos y revelando dos ojos grises a la niña mayor. Miró a Thalia, luego a Luke, antes de alejarse y mirarlos, "¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está Naruto? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le hiciste?"_**

"¿Muchas prioridades para el rubio?" Nico le preguntó a la chica en cuestión, que se veía roja en la cara. Caray, ¿qué tan apegada estaba ella a este chico?

**_"¿De qué estás hablando?" Thalia preguntó mientras se sentaba de rodillas_**

"Por qué el guapo protagonista de esta historia te enamora", dijo Apolo con una sonrisa alegre.

**_y luego miró el cuchillo de la niña en su mano, "¿Qué tipo de daga es esta?"_**

**_"¿Quién eres y dónde está Naruto?" exigió la joven._**

"Una pista de la mente aquí", dijo Leo con un giro de ojos. "Caray, Percy tiene algo de competencia después de todo".

Su broma frunció el ceño tanto de Percy como de Annabeth, aunque la niña todavía estaba rosada ante la idea.

**_Thalia estaba mirando el cuchillo y luego volvió a mirar a la niña mientras asumía correctamente que la niña que tenían delante era otro semidiós._**

**_Luke, que había superado su sorpresa y había logrado confirmar que su corte no era tan malo, se acercó al lado de Thalia. Levantando las manos, dijo: "Fácil. Soy Luke, y esta es Thalía. También somos semidioses"._**

**_Los ojos de la niña parpadearon entre ellos con desconfianza._**

"Ouch", dijo Thalia y se volvió hacia Annabeth con ojos heridos. "Annie, que mala".

Sus burlas le ganaron el puchero de la hija de Atenea.

**_antes de responder, "Annabeth Chase. ¿Dónde está Naruto?"_**

Percy apretó los dientes e intentó no decir nada.

**_"No conocemos a nadie llamado Naruto", respondió Luke cuando Thalia se puso de pie. Los tres se tensaron cuando hubo un boom bastante fuerte._**

"Parece que la rubia está luchando", Ares sonrió ampliamente. El niño estaba entretenido de mirar.

**_Annabeth miró hacia el edificio donde Thalia y Luke habían descansado preocupados, haciendo que los dos semidioses mayores siguieran su mirada._**

**_"Mira, chico, tenemos que movernos", dijo Thalia, dando un paso hacia la niña y ofreciéndole el extraño arma, "Aquí está tu daga"._**

**_"Se llama kunai", respondió Annabeth con el ceño fruncido mientras tomaba el arma._**

"¿Tengo un cuchillo ninja?" Annabeth sonrió, "Está bien, eso es dulce".

**_"¡No voy a ninguna parte sin Naruto!"_**

"Obtén una nueva frase", dijo Ares mientras gruñía molesto. En serio, se estaba haciendo viejo.

**_"No tenemos oportunidad si nos quedamos aquí", le susurró Luke a Thalia antes de mirar a Annabeth, "Escucha, Annabeth, no podemos esperar aquí a Naruto. ¡No es seguro!"_**

**_"¡Yo no voy!" Annabeth gritó, levantando su dag, no, Kunai a la defensiva, "¡No sin Naruto!"_**

"Wow, realmente apegado al chico, ¿eh?" Piper le preguntó con una sonrisa. El rubor de Annabeth seguía cambiando a rosa y rojo.

"En serio, hasta el punto en que apuntaría un arma hacia nosotros", dijo Thalia con un parpadeo incrédulo.

**"Aw, ella realmente dijo eso?" Preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa: "Dulce cosita, Annie lo es. Me enorgullece mucho ser su hermano".**

"Yo apostaré." Annabeth dijo mientras se hinchaba de orgullo.

**_Thalia gimió y abrió la boca para discutir una vez más cuando hubo un estallido más fuerte. Los tres semidioses giraron a su izquierda en el edificio, donde habían descansado Thalia y Luke, mientras otra fuerte explosión provenía del interior. Retrocedieron cansados cuando el polvo salió disparado del costado entre los ladrillos. Annabeth levantó temblorosamente su kunai mientras Thalia y Luke preparaban sus propias armas._**

"Será un encuentro y una pelea interesantes". Thalia dijo suavemente, pero curiosa de cómo su otro se enamoró del chico rubio del sol.

**_Hubo otro disparo de polvo antes de que Thalia se viera obligada a levantar su escudo para protegerse de los escombros mientras la pared explotaba. Fuera patinó un toro de metal gigante, reluciente de bronce a la luz de la calle, rompiendo la cerca de la cadena y golpeando contra un contenedor gigante._**

"Oh, no los toros", dijo Percy con un gemido. El dios Smith se rió un poco.

"Está bien, sí, nunca peleamos contra esa cosa", dijo el cazador. Ella sonrió. "Culpo a Naruto".

**_Del polvo que aún se asentaba, salió un adolescente jadeante. Su cabello rubio salvaje e indómito; él era casi tan alto como Luke, pero vestido con jeans con una extraña caja negra atada a su pierna izquierda y una chaqueta blanca con llamas rojas que brillaban de manera antinatural brillante en la noche._**

"Eso es porque es su increíble chaqueta, se supone que se hincha y brilla por sí solo", dijo Apolo con una sonrisa.

**_En su mano izquierda había un arco dorado que brillaba como el sol y que colgaba sobre sus hombros era un carcaj._**

"Y se veía tan ardiente y rudo", dijo Apolo, susurrando en el escenario y haciendo que Thalia le frunciera el ceño, pero Artemisa soltó una carcajada alegre que provocó un puchero del cazador.

**"Y era guapo ... ****_derecho_**** ?" Naruto entrometió mientras miraba a su novia.**

**Thalia lo miró por un buen momento antes de sonreír, "Sí ... Sí, supongo que era guapo".**

"Lo sabía", dijo Piper mientras sonreía. Thalia, disgustada, la miró con el ceño fruncido.

**"¡Si!" Dijo Naruto con una bomba de puño. Nunca la había conseguido decirlo en público.**

"Eso es debido a su imagen de chica dura, no puede haber arruinado eso después de todo", dijo Nico con un giro de sus ojos.

**Piper puso los ojos en blanco mientras Thalia sacudía la cabeza y continuaba.**

**_"Tú ... eres un dolor en el culo para matar!" dijo el adolescente tosiendo antes de arrojar el arco sobre su hombro,_**

"Bueno, los hice". Hefesto dijo con un roce de su barba.

**_"Las flechas no hacen jota, tu cuerpo está hecho de metal y se necesita un_**_ maldito Oodama Rasengan (Gran Esfera Espiral en Bola) _**_para enviarte a empacar"._**

**_"¡Naruto!" Annabeth gritó de alegría y alivio. Ella corrió hacia él cuando una mano levantada la mantuvo en su lugar._**

"Ahora talón", dijo Ares burlonamente, haciendo que su hermana lo fulminara con la mirada. Annabeth también se unió al resplandor patentado de Athena.

**_"¡Quédate atrás, Annie!" el adolescente, Naruto, ordenó mientras miraba hacia ellos. Apenas dándoles tiempo, el adolescente volvió a mirar al toro y frunció el ceño, "Colchis Bull. Solo tenías que ser un Colchis Bull"._**

"Entonces, ¿cómo va a hacerlo?" Percy preguntó: "Quiero decir, teníamos a Tyson para ayudarnos, pero me pregunto qué hará".

**_El Toro Colchis resopló y dejó escapar un resoplido de fuego antes de que un rugido mecánico escapara de su boca. Naruto sonrió y crujió los nudillos, "Muy bien ... ¡Hagamos esto!"_**

**_Levantó las manos en forma extraña._**

**"¡Sello de mano!" Naruto intervino con el ceño fruncido.**

"¡Oye, deja de interrumpir la historia!" dijo Apolo. Los otros dioses asintieron de acuerdo ya que querían escuchar más.

**"Lo que sea", respondió la hija de Zeus con los ojos en blanco.**

**_Levantó sus manos en un_**** sello de mano ****_que parecía que estaba cruzando sus dedos índice y medio. De repente hubo una réplica exacta de la adolescente, haciendo que Thalia y Luke quedaran boquiabiertos._**

"Qué niña tan afortunada es", dijo Afrodita. La Dama de las palomas sonrió con locura mientras Thalia palideció. ¿Dejaría de mencionar eso?

**"Espera, ¿réplica? ¿Puedes clonarte a ti mismo?" Piper preguntó: "Pensé que Apolo era el Dios del Sol y las Profecías".**

"Bueno, somos omnipotentes", dijo Apolo con una sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza.

**"Regalo de mi mamá", respondió Naruto mientras chasqueaba los dedos y aparecía un duplicado. Lo golpeó y desapareció con la misma rapidez, "Dame un campo abierto y podría formar un ejército. El único inconveniente es que ese ejército podría ser erradicado de un solo golpe".**

"Sigue siendo una herramienta increíble para el forraje", dijo Ares. Sonrió al pensar en un ejército de mini-Helios para luchar. Oh, qué batalla sería esa.

**"Se pone más raro que eso, créeme", Thalia consoló a la semidiosa incrédula antes de continuar con su historia.**

"Sí Piper, espera y verás", dijo Annabeth a través de sus risitas.

**_La mano del original se extendió y el clon ahuecó sus manos sobre ella. El que tenía la mano extendida continuó hablando, "¡Quizás unos Rasengans más te reventarán un-!"_**

**_El Toro Colchis echó la cabeza hacia atrás y luego la lanzó hacia adelante, una hoja de sierra volando desde una ranura en el centro de su cabeza. Annabeth gritó el nombre del adolescente mientras la cuchilla cortaba el nuevo duplicado._**

Annabeth la estaba mirando fijamente, queriendo saber la historia completa entre ella y Naruto.

**_En lugar de caer al suelo, el cuerpo explotó en humo, haciendo que Naruto lo mirara._**

**_"Parte ..." Naruto terminó secamente. Su mano cayó a su lado y se echó a reír nerviosamente, "Bueno, mira eso. Disparas discos"._**

"Me gusta que sean únicos". El dios del fuego se echó a reír.

**_El Toro Colchis lanzó un bramido mecánico y cargó contra Naruto. El rubio gritó y se lanzó hacia los tres semidioses, evitando la carga. Saliendo de su rollo agachado, sacando un cuchillo del contenedor en su pierna y tirándolo mientras el Toro tropezaba sobre sí mismo en un esfuerzo por girar._**

"Parece único y estúpido", dijo Ares mientras se burlaba de su hermano lisiado, obteniendo una mirada ardiente del herrero.

**_La bestia fue golpeada en el ojo, haciendo que se desviara hacia la pared del edificio; ralentizándolo y haciéndolo parar. Si tenía que ser honesta consigo misma, era muy impresionante._**

"Hacer que esa bestia de metal se mueva con solo un disparo a la vista, lo más impresionante", dijo Artemisa con una sonrisa al sobrino de su otro.

**_Naruto se levantó y se dio la vuelta, corriendo hacia ellos. Thalía pudo ver su camisa, o más bien, lo que quedaba de ella. Las marcas de chamuscado cubrían una camiseta naranja irónicamente quemada, revelando indicios de un torso tonificado debajo._**

"Que solo quieres pasar los dedos", dijo Annabeth en un susurro al cazador.

"Está bien, se está haciendo viejo, para, como ahora". Thalia dijo, molesta.

La rubia sonriente no hizo ninguna promesa.

**"¿Y te gustó lo que viste? ¡Ow!" Naruto exclamó cuando Thalia lo empujó contra la pared del pozo oculto dentro del Caldecott. Frotándose el hombro, preguntó: "¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo?"**

"¡Ella te quiere mucho ~!" Piper dijo con un aleteo de sus ojos.

**"Llámalo amor rudo", respondió Thalia con una sonrisa antes de continuar contando a la risueña Piper la historia de su primer encuentro.**

"Sí, me reiría de eso", dijo el charmspeaker con una sonrisa.

**_Naruto pasó corriendo a Thalia, girándose hacia un lado y agarrando a Annabeth por debajo de sus hombros, levantándola y corriendo._**

"Era tan pequeña, debe haber sido fácil", dijo Thalia con una sonrisa dirigida a Annabeth.

**_Sobre su hombro, el rubio gritó: "¡RU-U-UN!"_**

"Retiro táctico, nunca envejece. ¿Verdad, _Minerva_ ?" Ares preguntó burlonamente a su hermana, que parecía que quería apuñalarlo en la garganta.

**_Thalia y Luke intercambiaron una mirada antes de seguirlo._**

"¡Cue el tema de la persecución Scooby-Doo!" Dijo Leo y se echó a reír por todas partes.

"Parece así", dijo Piper.

**"Y corrimos y corrimos y corrimos", interrumpió Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de reírse, "Casi lo perdí en una intersección. ¿Recuerdas eso?"**

**"¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? ¡La mirada en la cara de ese tipo cuando su puesto de periódicos fue destruido de la nada!" Thalia se rió junto con su novio.**

"Ah Mist, cómo haces las cosas", dijo Percy en un tono melancólico. Se quejó irritado. "Todavía desearía poder usarlo".

"Lo sé." Su novia asintió, dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

**Los dos sonrieron en recuerdo mientras caminaban, antes de que los ojos de Naruto se ensancharan y él caminara delante de las dos chicas, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia atrás.**

**"Oo, ¿puedo contar la siguiente parte?" Preguntó Naruto, mirando a la chica de cabello negro con un puchero suplicante, "¿Por favor?"**

"Sí, escuchémoslo desde ambas perspectivas", dijo Demeter asintiendo con la cabeza ante la idea.

**"¡No! Estoy contando la historia", dijo Thalia con una sonrisa.**

"¡Por favor, es mi hijo! Apuesto a que podría decirlo mucho mejor", dijo Apolo con una burla.

**"Haré ****_esa_**** cara", amenazó el hijo de Apolo. Thalia dejó de caminar, haciendo que los otros dos la copiaran. Las cejas de Piper se fruncieron mientras miraba entre los dos, preguntándose cuál era ****_esa_**** cara.**

**"No te atreverías", dijo Thalia mientras su rostro caía en una mirada de leve miedo.**

"Oh, alguien tiene miedo", dijo Nico con una risita, siendo empujado por el sonrojado cazador.

**"Oh ... solo pruébame", dijo Naruto, sus mejillas sonrojadas ensanchándose en una sonrisa que hizo que la hija de Zeus se congelara.**

"¿De una buena o de una mala manera?" Afrodita preguntó.

"¡Ninguno!" Thalia dijo, su rubor oscureciéndose.

**"Juro por los Dioses que si haces lo que creo que vas a hacer yo ... yo ..." Thalia trató de contrarrestar, solo logrando que Naruto sonriera.**

"¿Estar atónito sin palabras?" Jason preguntó inocentemente. Él se rió por la mirada de Thalia.

**Un cálido sonrojo comenzó a extenderse por sus mejillas cuando recordó la última vez que Naruto usó ****_esa_**** cara, en la Búsqueda de Artemisa. La imagen que vio poco después, la niña con el pelo tan oscuro como el suyo pero con ojos tan azules como los de él, la cara que se reía de ella en sus sueños ... Sueños de esperanza.**

Las hembras arrullaron a Thalía, que se había agachado en la chaqueta. ¡No es lo del niño otra vez!

**"Sabes lo fácil que es para mí", bromeó Naruto alzando los dedos índice y medio de su mano izquierda, "Solo una llamarada de chakra".**

**"... Me ****_enfureces_**** a veces, Naruto Uzumaki," gruñó Thalia.**

"De todas las mejores maneras", dijo la chica rubia de ojos grises con una mirada de complicidad a su amiga.

"En serio, para".

**Naruto sonrió, moviéndose en un destello de luz y reapareciendo con sus brazos alrededor de ella. Él bajó su frente contra la de ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

"¡Otro Piper! Cierra los ojos, van a besarse ahora mismo". Leo dijo con fingida angustia.

Piper solo frunció el ceño y lo empujó por ser un idiota.

**"Me alegro de que hay una manera de que pueda mantener ****_que_**** en la línea", bromeó antes de besarla profundamente.**

"Jerk", dijo Thalia. Ella hizo un mohín con la cara roja, en serio, ¿tenía que hacerlo con una audiencia alrededor?

**Después de un momento de su bloqueo de labios originalmente casto, Piper se sonrojó mientras Thalia se relajaba en el beso, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y volviéndolo muy íntimo.**

"Estoy justo ahí", dijo Piper con incredulidad.

"Parece que no les importa cariño", dijo su madre con una sonrisa. "Y a veces, eso está perfectamente bien".

**La joven semidiosa quería decir algo, interrumpir tal vez, pero había una parte de ella que no quería hacerlo.**

"Definitivamente la influencia de tu madre", dijo Hazel descaradamente, para gran consternación de Piper.

**Una parte de ella quería lo que tenían los dos frente a ella. Puede que sea una marimacho, pero eso no significa que no sea una niña, ¡tacha eso, humano! Todos los humanos anhelan compañía ... desde los amigos más simples hasta los más profundos. Tal vez algún día.**

"¡Ella está esperando a Superman ~!" Leo cantó, obteniendo sonrisas de la pareja objetivo.

**Por ahora, Piper reunió los nervios suficientes para aclararse la garganta, haciendo que los dos se separaran de su pequeña sesión de besos. Thalia se sonrojó mientras Naruto sonreía.**

"Desvergonzado", dijo Artemis sobre su sobrino, pero había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

**Moviéndose para mantener su brazo derecho sobre la hija de pelo negro de los hombros de Zeus para evitar que se escondiera, el Guardián rubio miró a la hija de Tristan McLean, con el rostro enrojecido y deslumbrante.**

**"¿Donde estábamos?" Preguntó Naruto antes de asentir, "Correcto. Matar al Colchis Bull. Bueno, después de atravesar Richmond, llegamos a un pequeño y agradable parque. Le entregué a Annabeth a un clon y llevé al Toro lejos ..."**

"¡Sube al clon express!"

"Cállate", dijo Annabeth con un siseo mientras Leo se reía.

**_"¡Separar!" Naruto instruyó al grupo mientras le entregaba a Annabeth a su clon. Thalia se interrumpió después de él, Luke después del clon que llevaba a la preocupada Annabeth. El Colchis Bull persiguió al rubio original, apagando el fuego mientras lo hacía._**

"Apuesto a que desearían tener a alguien como yo allí". Dijo Leo.

"Sí, el escudo perfecto para el fuego", dijo Thalia mientras bromeaba con el chico latino.

"Maldición, ¡Hey!"

**_"¿Alguna idea brillante?" Thalia preguntó mientras seguía al adolescente mayor. Naruto miró por encima del hombro al toro corriendo y luego miró por delante de él. Había un banco que quizás les daría un milisegundo de tiempo extra si corrían alrededor, y más allá había un estanque._**

**_"¡Lo tengo!" exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa. Señalando el banco, continuó: "¡Corre más allá del banco! ¡Ve al estanque!"_**

**_"¿Y que?" la semidiosa diosa de cabello negro preguntó: "¿Vamos a pescar?"_**

"Tan negativo, escucha al rubio", dijo Apolo con los brazos cruzados mientras se recostaba en su trono.

**_"¡Solo confía en mi!" Dijo Naruto mientras se acercaban al banco. Mientras Thalia corría a su alrededor, Naruto saltó sobre el banco con facilidad, mientras que su perseguidor lo atravesó como si no fuera nada. Naruto miró hacia atrás al Toro antes de lanzar otro kunai al monstruo mecánico. Perforando otro ojo, el Toro rugió con furia cuando comenzó a tropezar._**

"¡Ojo de buey!"

"Un poco tarde, bromeo Frank", dijo Leo sacudiendo la cabeza, haciendo que el husky frunciera el ceño.

**_Naruto se lanzó hacia Thalia, derribándola al suelo y apartándola del tropezar Colchis Bull. El toro se metió de cabeza en el estanque y entró en la pequeña piscina de agua con un gran chapoteo. Naruto gruñó cuando se empapó, rodando de espaldas al lado de la semidiosa diosa más joven. Esperaron un momento antes de que Naruto se pusiera de pie, mirando hacia el estanque._**

**_"Estúpida máquina", dijo el adolescente cuando una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su rostro._**

El dios herrero frunció el ceño ante eso, mientras Leo se cruzó de brazos. No _, no_ diss la tecnología.

**_Naruto se cubrió la boca con las manos y gritó: "¡Reagrupa!"_**

**_Se giró y le ofreció a Thalia su mano, "Eso fue divertido, ¿verdad?"_**

"Está loco", dijo la cazadora mientras ella sacudía la cabeza con incredulidad.

**_"... ¿Diversión? ¿Llamas casi moribundo, divertido?" Thalia cuestionó con incredulidad._**

"Mi otro está totalmente de acuerdo".

**_Naruto se encogió de hombros._**

**_"Sí, bueno, solo vives una vez, ¿verdad?" dijo mientras ella tomaba su mano. Tirando de ella hacia arriba, Naruto sonrió a la chica más baja, haciéndola sonrojar bajo su sonrisa de zorro._**

"¡Mentiroso!"

**"¡No me sonrojé!" Thalia intervino con el ceño fruncido.**

"¿Ver?" dijo Thalia, su otra sabía el puntaje.

**"Oh, sí lo hiciste" dijo Naruto con los ojos en blanco**

Thalía se estaba quejando de estúpidas zorras rubias con brillantes sonrisas.

**"Además, incluso me dijiste que te gustaba mi sonrisa. Creo que eso fue la semana pasada, incluso".**

**Piper se mordió el labio para no reírse cuando Thalia se sonrojó y se adelantó. Estos dos eran mejores que la televisión a veces.**

"Me alegra que te divirtamos". Thalia le dijo secamente a la novia de su hermano.

**Naruto se rió entre dientes antes de mirar de nuevo a la niña de trece años, "Ella lo superará".**

**_Miró a la chica de pelo negro con el pelo puntiagudo que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Tenía una cara que se reduciría de linda a hermosa,_**

Apolo silbó y Thalia se sonrojó ante la descripción que el rubio hacía de ella.

**_dos ojos azul eléctrico que lo miraron con curiosidad. Una chaqueta de cuero grande con algunos rasguños aquí y allá, pero por lo demás le quedaba bien. En su mano derecha había una lanza y alrededor de su brazo izquierdo había un escudo con la cara de Medusa pegada en él. El escudo lo hizo detenerse, tomándolo en su mano._**

**_"¿Égida?" Preguntó, parpadeando en estado de shock cuando el escudo se encogió en un brazalete, "... Eso fue genial"._**

"Está bien, eso fue simplemente una suerte". Dijo el cazador. De ninguna manera él solo sabía cómo hacer eso.

**_"¿Cómo supiste hacer eso?" Thalia preguntó, antes de sonrojarse una vez más cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía la estaba sosteniendo, "¡Suéltame el brazo!"_**

"Oh, ella me gusta ~"

Thalia gritó con ira mientras lanzaba sus brazos al aire. ¡La maldita diosa del amor había salido a buscarla!

**_"Lo siento", se disculpó el rubio. Levantó la mano y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, "leo mucho y ¡Cuidado!"_**

**_Naruto empujó a la chica lejos de él, haciéndola tropezar hacia atrás cuando el Toro Colchis repentinamente chocó contra su costado, enviándolo al parque._**

"Salvé tu trasero, de nuevo", dijo Ares mientras se burlaba del cazador, para su molestia.

**_Escuchó su nombre gritado por una voz familiar, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando se dio cuenta de a quién pertenecía esa voz; "Annabeth"._**

**_Empujándose a sí mismo a una posición sentada, Naruto gimió y miró con los ojos entrecerrados al monstruo de bronce mecánico que resopló fuego a unos cuarenta pies de él. La hendidura en su cabeza se abrió y se reveló una hoja de sierra hecha de bronce, que giraba rápidamente cuando su cabeza retrocedía. Naruto vaciló en palabras, pensando en cómo iba a salir de esto._**

"Simple, como el rudo que eres". El padre del niño rechazó la preocupación de su hijo.

"Oh, vamos, dices eso todo el tiempo", dijo Ares con un giro de sus ojos ardientes.

"¡Solo porque es verdad!"

**_Agarrando su arco y una flecha, Naruto golpeó la pequeña flecha de bronce en su lugar, tragando mientras apuntaba. El mundo a su alrededor se desaceleró mientras se enfocaba en el proyectil lanzado. Lanzó su flecha, la envió volando y desvió el arma mortal que se aproximaba. La sierra voló en el aire antes de aterrizar inofensivamente a un lado._**

"¡Como un _jefe_ !"

"Está bien, eso fue simplemente elegante", dijo Thalia mientras asentía y estaba de acuerdo con el dios arquero.

**_Naruto y el Toro Colchis se miraron el uno al otro antes de que el Toro rugiera un rugido, el fuego salió de su boca al hacerlo. Cargó hacia adelante y Naruto se preparó para saltar cuando hubo un trueno._**

Thalia se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa.

**_El toro no prestó atención a esto y continuó cargando, hasta que un rayo lo golpeó._**

La cazadora se limpió las uñas con la chaqueta. "No hay necesidad de un aplauso", dijo, sonando presumida.

Jason puso los ojos en blanco, él también podía hacer eso. Él simplemente no estaba allí.

**_Naruto tuvo que protegerse los ojos con el brazo, observando cuidadosamente cómo la bestia se electrocutaba hasta la muerte. El polvo de oro se derramó del monstruo al caer, lo que le permitió ver a la semidiosa diosa con el pelo negro y la lanza de pie detrás de donde una vez estuvo el Toro Colchis. Su mano izquierda estaba extendida y su respiración era pesada._**

"Nos quita mucho", dijo Jason mientras asentía con la cabeza hacia su hermana, quien le devolvió el saludo.

Pero valió la pena.

**_"... ¿Puedes usar un rayo?" Preguntó mientras Annabeth, el clon y Luke se reunían con ellos. La niña tomó otro respiro antes de asentir, haciendo que el ceño de Naruto se frunciera, "Pero ... eso significaría ..."_**

**_"Thalia Grace", dijo Thalia presentándose mientras descansaba sobre su lanza, "Hija de Zeus"._**

**_"... ¿El Super Pervertido es tu papá?"_**

Los dioses se echaron a reír, jadeando mientras Zeus se volvía de un interesante tono púrpura. ¿Un _super pervertido_ ?

"¡Dado en el clavo!" Poseidón dijo con una sonrisa.

"Lo contrataron tres veces", dijo Hades con una sonrisa.

"¡Ambos pueden unirse a padre!" dijo el rey de cara morada.

**_Thalia lo miró boquiabierta mientras el cielo retumbaba de ira. Luke también tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Su sorpresa se rompió cuando el clon del rubio explotó después de que Annabeth hubiera escapado de sus garras. Corrió hacia adelante y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la pierna de Naruto, haciendo que el rubio más alto la mirara sorprendido y luego con una sonrisa. Con una mano sobre la cabeza de la joven semidiosa, volvió a mirar a los otros semidioses con una sonrisa._**

"Atado a la cadera", dijo Thalia mientras bromeaba con la chica rubia, obteniendo una mirada de descontento de su amiga. Sin embargo, el cazador aún sonreía, la venganza era una perra.

**_"Eso es genial. Al menos sabes quién es tu padre", dijo, "¡Se llama Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! ¡Encantado de conocerte, Thalia-chan!"_**

"Así nació el nombre de la mascota". Piper dijo mientras sonreía hacia Thalia, quien juguetonamente puso los ojos en blanco, pero no obstante le devolvió la sonrisa.

**"Y el nombre se quedó desde entonces", Thalia gimió en broma, haciendo que Naruto le sonriera. Ella había superado su pequeño berrinche y volvió a alinearse con ellos.**

"Más rápido de lo que podrías", se burló Hades de su hermano, haciendo que Zeus aún descontento retumbara un poco.

**donde Naruto rápidamente le pasó el brazo por los hombros una vez más. No era como si le importara.**

**El rubio de ojos de sol tocó el costado de su novia con su mano libre, "Oh, sabes que te encanta".**

**"Tal vez ahora lo haga, Bigotes", replicó Thalia, "Pero en aquel entonces era molesto como el infierno".**

**"Espera, hay algo que no entiendo", dijo Piper mientras se acercaban a la puerta de salida. Naruto y Thalia miraron a la niña más joven, haciéndola continuar con su pregunta: "Thalía, dijiste que los ojos de Naruto eran azules. Pero ahora tienen este ... sol en ellos. ¿Él también lo tenía entonces?"**

"Su necesidad interna de drama detallado está aumentando". La señora de las palomas dijo con una sonrisa radiante y orgullosa, obteniendo una cara horrorizada de su hija.

**"No", dijo Thalia, mirando a los ojos de su novio con una pequeña sonrisa, "Él acaba de aparecer con ellos el año pasado".**

"Y apareció Prissy como un tonto". Ares agregó, obteniendo una mirada de su semidiós 'rival'.

**"Tiene que ver con mi título: el heredero de Helios", explicó Naruto encogiéndose de hombros, "espero que tenga que demostrar y no mostrarte en la batalla".**

"Bueno, con esos ninjas justo detrás de ti, creo que será una batalla", dijo Hermes.

"Ah, y justo en frente de CJ, ahora será divertido ver eso". Ares dijo con una mirada ansiosa en su cara llena de cicatrices.

**"Si tú lo dices", murmuró Piper mientras sus ojos se dirigían a la puerta, "¿Entonces eso es todo?"**

**"Más o menos. Todavía tenemos una larga caminata por delante de nosotros", explicó Naruto cuando extendió la mano y presionó su mano contra la puerta, "Pero supongo que esta revelación tendrá que funcionar".**

**Al abrir la puerta, Naruto reveló un área brillante iluminada por el sol, una llanura cubierta de hierba y, a lo lejos, una ciudad amurallada. Cuando los tres salieron de la entrada oculta del túnel Caldecott, Thalia y Piper contemplaron la ciudad amurallada.**

"Es bueno ver a casa de nuevo". Jason dijo con una sonrisa, obteniendo asentimientos de acuerdo de Hazel y Frank.

**Naruto extendió sus brazos y dio unos pasos hacia adelante, "Damas, bienvenidas a la casa de los romanos. ¡Bienvenidas al campamento Júpiter!"**

"Y entonces el gran momento se acerca un paso más", dijo Afrodita mientras sonreía. "¡Oh, va a ser fantástico!"

**Mientras los tres avanzaban, su misterioso perseguidor salió silenciosamente del túnel. Los dos ojos oscuros se estrecharon una vez más y buscó en su bolsillo, sacando un kunai no muy diferente de los que Naruto llevaba, con una etiqueta ya envuelta alrededor. Su banda para la cabeza, atada a su brazo, tenía grabado el kanji para Shinobi. Girando el kunai en su dedo por el pequeño agujero al final, el shinobi arrojó la espada a unos metros delante de él, donde se clavó en el suelo.**

**Había una gran nube de humo y tres figuras se unieron a la primera. Uno dio un paso adelante, tranquilo y sereno, "(¿Está aquí?")**

**"(Solo unos pasos por delante)", respondió el que los había convocado, "(Lo llevaremos antes de que pueda alertar a este ... Campamento de nuestra presencia)".**

"Oh", dijo Jason con una sonrisa, un impulso desafiante surgió en él. "¿Realmente piensan que pueden ganar?"

"Estúpidos imbéciles, aún no conocen a Terminus, ¿verdad?" Hazel preguntó a través de sus risitas.

" _Casi_ siento pena por ellos". Percy dijo mientras les daba a los tres romanos una mirada de complicidad.

**"(No va a ir en silencio)", le gruñó uno al invocador, que lo fulminó con la mirada.**

**"(¡Muy duro! Tuvo la oportunidad de entrar pacíficamente)", replicó el invocador.**

"Porque quizás él tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que ayudar a algunos tipos que no pueden entender", dijo Percy con suavidad.

**Los cuatro volvieron sus miradas hacia la parte posterior del rubio sonriente que había echado el brazo sobre el de la chica de pelo negro, "(Simplemente no ataquen a las chicas. Son su" gente preciosa ")".**

"Bueno, todavía no conoce mucho a Piper, pero ataca a Thalia. Creo que el chico del sol se volvería loco por tus traseros", dijo Leo.

**"(... ¡Bien!)" Escupió la gruñona figura antes de lanzar un dedo a la cara del invocador, "(¡Quiero que quede constancia de que no me gusta esto!")**

"A nadie le importa", dijo Ares con un gruñido.

**"(Las órdenes son órdenes)", respondió solemnemente el invocador. Su mirada se dirigió a la parte posterior de la cabeza del rubio.**

"¡Finalmente, algo de acción!" El dios de la guerra vitoreó.

"En el próximo capítulo". Hestia le dijo a su sobrino y lo hizo gruñir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte II: El peligro de un héroe**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de _Naruto_ o _Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos_ .**

* * *

**Cuando los tres se acercaron a un puente que los llevaría a cruzar el río hasta el campamento de Júpiter, Piper notó la estatua de un hombre sin brazos. Un bloque de cemento gigante parecía formar su mitad inferior y estaba marcado con las letras "TERMI NVS" talladas en él. Tanto ella como Thalia lo miraron de manera extraña, preguntándose el significado de esto.**

"Mira y sorpréndete con el busto que habla", dijo Leo con voz carnie.

"¡Y lo hace, sin brazos!" Piper agregado para efecto en un tono espeluznante.

**mientras que Naruto se redirigió para acercarse a la estatua.**

Ares sonrió. "Que empiece el espectáculo."

**"¡No son bienvenidos aquí, ****_griegos_**** !" La estatua dijo, saltando a la vida con una voz masculina de barítono. Sus ojos se centraron en el rubio y en una palabra llena de ira, exclamó: " ****_¡Tú!_**** "**

"Terminus está enojado". Jason dijo.

"Terminus aplastar!"

"¿Con qué brazos Leo?" Annabeth le preguntó, riéndose por todas partes.

**"¡Yo!" el rubio saludó alegremente, "¿Me extrañaste, Terminus?"**

**"¿Te ****_extraño_**** ?" la estatua, Terminus, se burló, "¿Tú y tu-tu ****_locura_**** ?**

"Wow, supongo que heredó la capacidad de Apollo de ponerte nervioso si se está volviendo sin brazos para enloquecer". Hermes se rio por lo bajo.

"Es un regalo", dijo Apolo mientras se encogía de hombros alegremente.

**¡Tu ****_discurso_**** casi divide este campamento en dos! "**

"¿Oh?" Atenea dijo interesada, escuchando atentamente.

**"¿Habla?" Thalia le preguntó a su novio con curiosidad. Naruto se encogió de hombros.**

**"Algo que dije hace cinco años", dijo el rubio antes de volver su atención a la estatua sin brazos, "¿Todavía no estás enojado, verdad?"**

**"¿Todavía no estás enojado? ¿Cómo podría estar enojado? ¡Casi acabas de ****_comenzar un motín_**** !" Terminus gruñó,**

Los semidioses romanos solo parpadearon desconcertados. ¿Un motín en el campamento de Júpiter? Sonaba imposible.

**haciendo que las dos semidiosas miraran al rubio confundido. Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros otra vez.**

**"Solo pensé que era raro, eso es todo", dijo el rubio, "Toda esa ira fuera de lugar. ¿Por qué deberían mantener la ira?"**

"Oh, ¿buscas paz? Aburrido", dijo Ares con el pulgar hacia abajo.

"Por supuesto que dirías eso", dijo Demeter, sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza.

**"¡Es la fuerza lo que los impulsa, no la ira!" Terminus espetó: "¡Los romanos son más fuertes! ¡Somos ****_mejores_**** !"**

"Oh, si lo deseas, estatua de arcilla sin brazos". Atenea siseó sombríamente.

Annabeth tragó un poco por el tono de su madre.

**"Tal vez, tal vez no", debatió Naruto, "Pero déjame preguntarte esto, Dios de los Límites, si fueras mejor que los griegos, habrías notado mi cola antes que yo, ¿no?"**

Jason parecía sorprendido, Hazel y Frank volviéndose el uno al otro alarmados. ¿Cómo podría Terminus no darse cuenta?

**"¿Qué?" Thalia preguntó, dándose la vuelta y buscando a cualquier tipo de persona, "¿Cuánto tiempo has sabido?"**

**"Desde que salimos del túnel", dijo Naruto mientras miraba atentamente a Terminus, "esperaba que los detuvieras, pero nunca te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?"**

**"¿Notaste qué?" Terminus exigió. Naruto se inclinó hacia la cara de la estatua, un ceño fruncido cruzó el suyo. Levantando su mano derecha, Naruto construyó chakra en su mano y chasqueó los dedos al lado de la cabeza de la estatua. Los ojos de Terminus se abrieron y farfulló antes de exclamar: "¡Bu-Pero eso es imposible! ¡Es inconcebible!"**

"Ah, una de esas ilusiones". Athena supuso con una sonrisa. "Parece que el tonto sin brazos fue engañado".

"Huh, si pudiera funcionar en un dios menor de los límites, ¿podría funcionar en nosotros?" Hermes preguntó con los labios fruncidos.

"Parecían haberse metido en mí en mi declaración de agotamiento en el libro anterior". Artemisa dijo con el ceño fruncido. Eso ciertamente hizo temblar las espaldas de los otros atletas olímpicos.

**"Es Shinobi", replicó el rubio antes de darse la vuelta y pararse frente a Thalía, "Primero acercándose sigilosamente a la Diosa de la Caza, ahora rompiendo los límites. ¿Qué sigue, desafiando al Rey por su trono?"**

Zeus se erizó ante esta noción, sus dedos apretando los reposabrazos de su trono.

**Sus palabras fueron hechas con silencio, sus cejas fruncidas, "Pensé que eso te sacaría. A menos que ... No ... No, realmente no estás esperando que esté solo, ¿verdad?"**

"Un poco estúpido, quiero decir, él tiene todo un ejército detrás de él". Nico dijo que sería una tontería atacar al tutor de su otro.

**No hubo otra respuesta y Naruto permitió que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro, "Está bien ... eso es inteligente. Te daré eso. Entonces, ¿quién está ahí afuera esta vez?"**

"¿Rollo de tambor?" Hermes le preguntó al dios de la música.

"Pero por supuesto", sonrió Apolo, haciéndolo con un tambor que apareció de la nada.

**Una vez más se encontró con el silencio.**

Apolo hizo un puchero, dejando a un lado su tambor hasta que salieron.

**Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo, Naruto sacó el colgante que su padre le había dado. Se dio la vuelta y colocó el colgante en la mano de Thalia. "Toma esto y entra a la ciudad. Encuentra a los pretores. Diles que el campamento está bajo ataque".**

"Bueno, el enemigo ha terminado por ahora". Jason sonrió, eso mostrará a estos asesinos.

**"¡Has llevado enemigos al campamento!" Terminus gritó de rabia.**

**"¡No intencionalmente!" Naruto replicó antes de volver su atención a Thalía, "Toma a Piper y vete. Prepara la Legión".**

"¡Pretor, prepara las tropas!" Leo le dijo a Jason, quien dio un saludo simulado.

**"Te dije que no te dejaría atrás", gruñó Thalia. Naruto sonrió y tomó su mejilla izquierda en su mano.**

**"No me vas a dejar atrás", dijo, "te estás volviendo a levantar".**

"Un respaldo impresionante", aseguró Hazel, pero se detuvo, todavía estaba en el inframundo ... espera, Nico nunca fue a buscar a Bianca ya que ahora está viva. ¿Qué le iba a pasar a ella?

**Thalia lo miró a los ojos antes de fruncir el ceño. "A veces me enfureces, Naruto Uzumaki".**

"Sí, sí, sabemos que lo amas", dijo Annabeth con un movimiento juguetón de sus ojos, recibiendo un gruñido del cazador. ¿Dejaría de decir eso?

**"Sí, pero te encanta", respondió el rubio con un guiño. Le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla y se volvió para mirar hacia donde habían venido, crujiendo el cuello y diciendo: "Terminus, si fuera tú, sonaría la alarma".**

**"... ¡Un exiliado defendiendo el Campamento! ¡Absurdo! ¡Indignante!" La estatua se enfureció antes de que su boca se volviera hacia arriba en una sonrisa, "Y sin embargo ... Solo lo suficientemente loco como para trabajar.**

"Je, supongo que el montón sin brazos tiene un gusto para el rubio a pesar de los estragos que causó", dijo Ares, que se rió.

**Si hay algo que desprecio más que los que rompen las reglas, ¡es perder este Campamento ante los invasores! ****_Ad arma! Hostibus en porta! (¡En brazos! ¡Enemigo en la puerta!)_**** "**

**Una sirena estalló a través del campamento más allá de la pared, haciendo que Naruto sonriera, "¿Realmente tenías una alarma instalada?"**

"Espera, ¿tienes una alarma legítima?" Leo le preguntó a Jason. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

"Fue propuesto por el Senado".

**"Parecía una buena idea en ese momento", explicó Terminus antes de mirar a las chicas, "¡Ustedes dos! ¡ ****_Griegos_**** ! ¡Tienen la bendición de Apolo, salgan del muro!"**

"Abre las puertas", dijo Jason con un toque dramático, riéndose.

"Él te lo da", dijo Hades a su hermano.

Zeus frunció el ceño ante eso.

**"¡Ir!" Dijo Naruto cuando Thalia y Piper se volvieron hacia él. Rodó los hombros y dejó que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro: "Tengo que saludar a la gente en la puerta".**

**Thalia y Piper miraron al adolescente antes de girar hacia el campamento amurallado. La mano de la semidiosa diosa más joven fue tomada por la de la mayor, haciéndola avanzar mientras cruzaban el puente. Las puertas se abrieron cuando se acercaron, Thalia levantó el colgante que le dieron cuando una niña de la edad de Piper salió con una lanza de oro en la mano. Una armadura dorada cubría sus brazos y piernas del torso, con una pequeña capa púrpura que sobresalía entre su hombro y su cuello.**

"Reyna", dijo Piper en un tono breve, sus ojos se estrecharon.

"¿No está ella, no sé, buscando una rubia diferente esta vez?" Leo le preguntó mientras rodaba los ojos. El niño amoroso parpadeó y sonrió ampliamente ante ese hecho.

"Lo es", la niña sonrió alegremente, pero agregó, "sin embargo, apesta por otra Thalia".

**"Estamos aquí porque-!" Thalia comenzó solo a que la chica le apuntara con su lanza.**

"¡Oh, ese pequeño-!" Thalia comenzó con un gruñido.

**"Terminus nos ha explicado la situación, mi compañero Pretor está preparando a su Cohorte para la batalla mientras hablamos. Solo esperamos la última palabra de Terminus sobre los intrusos ahora", dijo la niña antes de mirar alrededor expectante, "Entonces, ¿dónde está él? "**

"Oh, sí, otra Thalia tiene algo de competencia". Murmuró Percy.

Thalia puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Por qué? ¿Están saliendo, y esa chica es qué? ¿Catorce como máximo?"

"... No has conocido a Reyna".

**"¿Dónde está quién?" Piper preguntó confundido: "¿Y qué pasa con la sirena?"**

**"El campamento se está preparando para la batalla", respondió la niña con el ceño fruncido, "¿Quién eres, ****_griego_**** ?"**

**"Piper McLean", respondió Piper, frunciendo el ceño cuando algo dentro de ella le dijo que tuviera cuidado con esta chica,**

"Y más que solo porque es romana", dijo Piper, apretando sus dientes perfectos.

**"¿Y te parezco griego?"**

**" ****_Apestas_**** ", respondió la chica con armadura, bajando un poco la lanza, y miró a las semidiós de arriba abajo, "Y tu postura casi grita indisciplinada".**

"Estúpido hussy romano", escupió la niña amorosa, sus ojos un remolino de colores en su ira.

**"Sí, esto es bueno y todo, pero ¿la dejarías entrar ya para que yo pueda evitar que maten a mi novio?" Thalia preguntó con impaciencia. La niña romana la miró con una mirada escrutadora.**

"Y así se encuentran el rival y el amante". Afrodita dijo con los ojos pegados a la escena, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Ugh" Artemis gimió disgustada.

**"... Sí, supongo que tienes razón", dijo después de un momento, "Soy Reyna, pretor de la Duodécima Legión".**

**"Thalia", respondió la hija de Zeus en breve,**

"Si tan solo dijera Grace", dijo Jason, haciendo que su hermana tuviera esa desagradable mirada sobre sus rasgos.

"Uf, olvídalo", dijo con una arruga en la nariz.

**"Ahora que las presentaciones están fuera del camino, ¿podemos seguir adelante?"**

**Su conversación se interrumpió cuando el suelo tembló. Una estatua a su lado cobró vida, los ojos se estrecharon con furia y su boca se enfureció, antes de que la voz de Terminus resonara en todo el campamento.**

**" ****¡** TRAIDOR **! LEGADO DE BACCHUS, DESCENDENTE DE LOS GIGANTES, CHOJI AKAMICHI: ¡AQUÍ ERES EL** TRAIDOR **Y EL** ENEMIGO **DEL JUPITER DEL CAMPAMENTO!"**

Dioniso se erizó ante ese anuncio; ¿Uno de sus Legacy también era un ninja? Bueno, legado romano. ¿Pero estaba atacando el campamento?

"¿Qué dijo sobre los gigantes?" Percy jadeó junto con los otros semidioses.

"No, no cortejarían a los mortales". Zeus se despidió.

**Las tres chicas dirigieron su atención hacia la entrada, mirando hacia arriba y hacia arriba hasta que vieron a un hombre corpulento de casi cien pies de altura, vestido con ropas rojas y armaduras plateadas en los brazos, el pecho y los muslos. Tenía el pelo castaño y puntiagudo y lo que parecían remolinos rojos tatuados en sus mejillas. Una diadema roja con una placa de metal, muy parecida a la del cinturón de Naruto, estaba envuelta alrededor de su cabeza, con una extraña marca grabada en ella. Abrió la boca y dijo algo en su voz profunda que hizo que los ojos de Thalia se abrieran: "Has estado fuera lo suficiente, Naruto. Es ****_hora_**** de volver a casa".**

"¿Estabas diciendo?" Hades preguntó secamente.

Zeus retumbó hacia su hermano.

"Puede ser una técnica ninja", atestiguó Athena, recibiendo un asentimiento de su padre por su apoyo.

"Chupa", dijo Poseidón con una sonrisa a su ceño fruncido por su comentario.

**En el momento en que Thalia y Piper habían huido por el puente, los shinobi habían salido de su escondite. Se enfrentó a ellos y arqueó una ceja, "Esto ... parece una combinación extraña. Nunca pensé que los volvería a ver. Tal vez Kakashi y Yamato, pero no ustedes".**

**"Fue un poco doloroso rastrearte".**

"Sí, bueno, ¡buena suerte al pasar la barrera del campamento!" Nico se burló de los estúpidos mortales. Asnos, tratando de alejar a su tutor de él y de su hermana.

**La mirada del semidiós rubio cayó sobre el hombre con una mirada cansada en el rostro, el cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo que hacía que su cabeza pareciera una piña. Estaba vestido con la vestimenta tradicional para el Konohan Jonin, salvo por la faja alrededor de su cintura. Naruto asintió con la cabeza.**

**"¿ ****_Te_**** convertiste en uno de los doce guardianes? Realmente estás siguiendo sus pasos, ¿verdad, Shikamaru?"**

**"Tch, solo porque mi madre no dejaba de molestar y decir cuánto honor es pedir", respondió Shikamaru, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo y sacando un cigarrillo. Mientras buscaba una pareja, Naruto hizo un sello de carnero antes de hablar.**

"Hola, no Nagare no Jutsu (Técnica Fiery Stream)" **, dijo mientras inhalaba ligeramente. Presentando sus labios como si fuera a silbar, una larga corriente de fuego salió de su boca, disipándose después de que encendió el borde del cigarrillo de Shikamaru.**

"Eso sí _que_ es un truco de bar". El dios herrero dijo con una sonrisa en la escena.

Leo se rascó la barbilla. "Eh, puede que necesite practicar eso".

**Los otros dos shinobi permanecieron tensos mientras el gran perro blanco gruñó en advertencia. Naruto se frotó la garganta mientras se aclaraba, "Ugh, siempre sabe tan desagradable venir".**

"Sí", dijo Percy con una expresión inexpresiva, "eso sería desagradable para cualquiera, exhalando fuego".

"Amigo", dijo Leo, el Pyrokinetic con inmunidad al fuego.

"Lo siento."

**"... Así que puedes usar técnicas de fuego", murmuró Shikamaru, estirando la mano y quitándose el cigarrillo de la boca.**

"Porque _alguien_ tomó su afinidad con el viento", se quejó Zeus con el ceño fruncido, aunque uno podría confundirlo con un puchero.

Hades solo se rio entre dientes. Ah, conseguir uno sobre su hermano siempre alegraba su día.

**"No es realmente un secreto para un nativo del ****país ****del ****_Fuego_**** ", respondió Naruto, entrecerrando los ojos, "Hablas inglés bastante bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado estudiando?"**

"Deben haberlo hecho ya que ese ninja de cabello plateado apenas podía hablarlo la última vez", dijo Athena, ligeramente impresionada de que pudieran hablarlo tan bien ahora.

**Shikamaru despreocupadamente dio otro tirón antes de responder: "Desde que el equipo Kakashi regresó ... sin ti".**

"Aw, creo que estaban llorando por la rubia", se rió Ares.

**"Apesta cuando apestas, ¿no?"**

"Ooo", dijeron los semidioses, con una sonrisa en sus caras.

**"¡Basta de esta mierda!" exclamó el hombre de aspecto salvaje que llevaba una chaqueta de cuero forrada de piel. Una diadema con la insignia que adornaba a Shikamaru retuvo su propio cabello castaño salvaje, y sus brillantes marcas rojas como colmillos parecían desvanecerse ligeramente. Junto a él había un gran perro blanco, casi del tamaño de un caballo. El hombre gruñó y apretó las manos. "¡Te superamos en número de cuatro a uno, imbécil! ¡Solo ríndete!"**

"¡Decir ah!" Se burló Apolo. "Como si pudieran incluso enfrentarlo". Se burló de ellos, mostrando claramente su disgusto por los ninjas.

**El perro grande del hombre descubrió a los perros antes de que hablara: "¡Ven con nosotros o te haremos Namikaze!"**

"Hola, un perro que habla", dijo Thalia intrigada.

**"... Eso es nuevo", murmuró Naruto con el ceño fruncido antes de inclinarse hacia Akamaru y preguntar: "¿Desde cuándo puedes hablar?"**

**"Siempre he podido hablar, Namikaze, ¡nunca me has escuchado hasta ahora!" ladró el perro blanco gigante.**

"Bueno, no es como si él hubiera estado cerca de ti, imbécil". Hermes dijo con un giro de sus ojos.

**"Hm, supongo que no lo estabas intentando lo suficiente", reflexionó el rubio. Giró su mirada hacia el hombre salvaje y sonrió, "Con ganas de una revancha ... ¿Aliento de Kibble?"**

Se escucharon bufidos y risitas. Bien, el tipo parecía un perro. Nombre perfecto

**"¡Te golpearé con tanta fuerza en la tierra que tus ancestros lo sentirán, Naruto!" el hombre gruñó**

Dichos ancestros se erizaron ante la arrogancia del mortal, mirando al joven salvaje.

"Espero que se rompa las piernas", dijo Apolo con los labios fruncidos.

**antes de señalar al rubio, "¡Si no vienes con nosotros pacíficamente, nos han ordenado que te traigamos por la fuerza!"**

"Uh, incluso si está fuera de forma", dijo Percy, "dudo que incluso puedan".

"Incluso con gigantor", agregó Leo

**"Wow, eso nunca me lo han dicho antes, Kiba", respondió Naruto sarcásticamente, "Quiero decir, si Kakashi no Sharingan no podría llevarme, ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes?"**

"Oh, entonces, ¿esto es solo una tontería?" Ares frunció el ceño, ¡eso no sonó emocionante en absoluto!

**"¡Kakashi no estaba yendo todo!" Espetó Kiba, flexionando sus manos con garras y gruñendo, "No tengo esa desventaja".**

"Sí, solo tus delirios mentales". El dios de la locura declaró con un giro de sus ojos, estúpidos mortales.

**"Un perro rabioso con una correa", murmuró Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados antes de volver la mirada hacia el tranquilo, "¿ ****_Et tu_**** , Choji?"**

**"Las órdenes son órdenes, Naruto", se encogió de hombros el hombre grande. Tan pronto como habló, Terminus dirigió su mirada hacia él, haciendo que los tres shinobi y el perro parpadearan sorprendidos.**

"Lo sé, yo también me asusté". Leo admitió, recordando haber visto la estatua en movimiento por primera vez.

**" ****_¡Tu! ¡Uva puerum! ¿Quis enim es tu? (¡Tú! ¡Chico de la uva! ¿Quién eres?_**** " ****_)_**** Preguntó la cabeza mientras miraba fijamente al hombre.**

"Bueno, tiene la panza de cerveza de D, eso es seguro". Ares sonrió, recibiendo risas de los dioses además del dios del vino de cara púrpura.

**Choji vaciló en sus palabras antes de responder a la estatua: "Akamichi Choji, Jonin de Konohagakure no Sato. ¿Cómo ... cómo hiciste eso, Naruto?"**

**"¿Qué acaba de decir?" Preguntó Kiba mientras Akamaru gimió cuando se activó un instinto de lucha o huida instintiva.**

"Escucha a los animales mortales, te ahorrará el problema". Artemisa dijo con un movimiento de cabeza.

**"Creo que era otro idioma", murmuró Shikamaru mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban al pensar. Su mirada fue a la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de su antiguo amigo.**

**Naruto miró a Choji antes de que estallara en una sonrisa de zorro, "Wow ... Así que hay más ..."**

"Bueno, por supuesto, sería posible para él no ser el único semidiós ninja, directo o legado", declaró Athena, se preguntó suavemente qué otros dioses tienen descendientes ninja.

**"¡¿Cómo hiciste eso, Naruto ?!" Choji exigió, "¿Cómo lo hiciste hablar?"**

"Oye, él también se queja como D", se rió Hermes, recibiendo un gruñido gutural de Dioniso.

**"Oh, no hice nada", respondió el rubio mientras sonreía, "¿Tu madre no te llamó uva cuando eras niño?"**

**"¿Como sabes eso?"**

**"Eras joven y enojado, no siempre parecías rojo, no ... Parecía un tono más profundo a veces ..." reflexionó el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras su mano acunaba su barbilla, "Púrpura casi ... ".**

"Al igual que su antepasado cuando era un semidiós", dijo Hestia en una pequeña sonrisa al semidiós convertido en dios. El Sr. D gruñó, obviamente no siendo capaz de enojarse con su tía, por una buena razón.

**"¿Sí, entonces? Es una condición que viene de la línea de mi padre", dijo Choji con el ceño fruncido, "¿Y qué?"**

**"Oh ... Nunca lo supieron", dijo Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos, "Todo este tiempo y nunca lo ha pensado".**

**"¡Nos tiene en un genjutsu!" Intervino Shikamaru, rompiendo el hilo de pensamiento de Naruto. Los tres shinobi pusieron sus manos en el sello de carnero y exclamaron al mismo tiempo,** "¡Kai (Liberación)!"

**Hubo una estática audible en el ruido antes de que la alarma se volviera notable, Kiba y Akamaru cubrieron sus oídos gritando de dolor cuando el repentino ruido abrumó sus sentidos.**

"Apagando las orejas caninas y de los caninos con una ilusión hasta que se dan cuenta y hacen sonar la alarma, sacándolos de la batalla". Atenea dijo con una mirada impresionada. Ella suspiró, si solo él fuera suyo, entonces podría alabar abiertamente su habilidad y no tener que escuchar el regodeo de Apolo.

**Choji y Shikamaru fruncieron el ceño, las manos del hombre más delgado formaron el sello de la rata. Su sombra se extendió antes de detenerse a medio camino.**

"Oh, ese mortal no solo trató de usar mi dominio", siseó Hades en voz baja.

"La cabeza de piña está en mal estado", dijo Nico, sacudiendo la cabeza con desaprobación.

**Las cejas de Naruto se alzan sorprendidas.**

**"Ooh ... no debería haber hecho eso", dijo Naruto mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Mirando hacia el suelo, Naruto contuvo el aire entre los dientes, "Oh, sí ... El clan Nara está oficialmente en ****_su_**** lista de mierda ... Y yo también ... Probablemente debería haberle hablado de ti. "**

"¿Hay un clan entero de esos ninjas usando sombras?" Preguntó Hades, ambos enojados y un poco intrigados por cómo lo usan.

**"¿Qué hiciste?" Shikamaru preguntó, formando el sello de ariete e intentando nuevamente solo para que ocurriera el mismo resultado. Esta vez, sin embargo, la sombra era más corta en longitud.**

**"Me detendría si fuera tú", advirtió Naruto, "no es grande en compartir su dominio ... es lo suficientemente grande como es".**

Hades se lamentó, con una mano pálida en su rostro, "¡Ni siquiera me hagas empezar!"

"Por favor, no lo hagas". Poseidón suplicó con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Honestamente, si tuviera que escucharlo una vez más ...

**Shikamaru bajó las manos y dio otra calada al cigarrillo pensando: "Alguien ... Alguien más está controlando las sombras aquí, ¿verdad?"**

**Naruto sonrió en secreto, "Oh, sí".**

"Me gusta mucho el empleado de mi otro, juro que podría usar algunos internos". Dijo Hades, mirando expectante a los semidioses.

Nadie se ofreció.

**"Así que con éxito nos sacaste a mí ya Kiba de la situación hasta que pienso en algo y él se ajusta al sonido", respondió el jonin con el ceño fruncido. Se volvió hacia su amigo y le dijo: "Choji. Hazlo".**

**"Tienes una última oportunidad, Naruto. Ven con nosotros de buena gana", dijo Choji con el ceño fruncido.**

**Naruto se burló y buscó sutilmente detrás de él en su bolsillo, sacando su libro de sellos, mientras respondía: "Tendrás que forzarme".**

**"¡Multa!" el hombre grande chasqueó antes de que sus manos se empañaran a través de los sellos,** "¡Cho Baika no Jutsu (Técnica Súper Multi-Tamaño)!

"Mira, técnica ninja". Athena asintió, obteniendo una mirada complacida de su padre.

"Chupa", murmuró Dioniso, tomando un sorbo de su Coca-Cola Light. Poseidón sonrió ante eso.

**Shikamaru, Kiba y Akamaru saltaron y desaparecieron cuando Choji comenzó a crecer. Primero por un pie, luego dos y luego saltando hasta veinte pies de altura. ¡Sin embargo, él siguió creciendo! Finalmente, Naruto tropezó hacia atrás cuando el enorme Choji de cien pies de alto dio un paso adelante, su libro de focas salió volando de su mano y aterrizó cerca de Terminus. El rubio cayó de espaldas con un gruñido, mirando al cielo mientras pensaba: ****_Alguien está tratando de atraparme ... Y tengo una buena idea de quién es ella._**

"Maldita sea", silbó Apolo, "En serio, Némesis realmente se está poniendo difícil para él".

"Eso es lo que ella dijo." Ares se rió, recibiendo algunos bufidos de los dioses menos maduros y miradas disgustadas de las diosas.

**"¡Gigante!" Terminus exclamó sorprendido.**

**"Sí, él es ..." dijo Naruto, mientras se levantaba, "Fantástico, ha logrado dominar la técnica característica de su clan. Y además de eso, es un legado de Baco".**

**"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Terminus exigió.**

**"¡Soy ****_muy_**** bueno en lo que hago!" Espetó Naruto**

"Encontrar semidioses", dijo Hermes, "en serio, es como si tuviera un sonar para ellos".

**antes de mirar a Choji y murmurar: "Voy a necesitar ayuda, Helios ... ¿Helios?"**

**Mientras Naruto intentaba contactar a su vida pasada, Terminus frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Choji antes de que se conectara con el resto de sus estatuas dispersas por todo el Campamento y exclamó furiosamente:**

**" ****¡** TRAIDOR **! LEGADO DE BACCHUS, DESCENDENTE DE LOS GIGANTES, CHOJI AKAMICHI: ¡AQUÍ ERES EL** TRAIDOR **Y EL** ENEMIGO **DEL JUPITER DEL CAMPAMENTO!"**

"¡Abucheo!" Ares vitoreó, "¡un mal traidor uva!" El dios del vino le envió esta desagradable mirada por el comentario.

**Ignorando la estatua, Choji frunció el ceño, "Te has ido lo suficiente, Naruto. Es ****_hora_**** de volver a casa".**

**Naruto sonrió ampliamente ante esa proclamación y miró al shinobi gigante, "¡Oye, adivina qué, Choji! ¡Eres ****_oficialmente_**** la cosa más gorda del planeta!"**

"Es cierto, él es más grande que los gigantes", dijo Jason con el ceño fruncido.

"Bueno", comenzó Nico, "cuanto más grandes son ..."

"Cuanto más se caen", respondió el resto de los Siete con una gran sonrisa.

**"¿QUÉ ME DIJISTE A MÍ?" bramó el gigante, su cara se arrugó con ira y se volvió de un tono rojo oscuro.**

"Parece más marrón para ser honesto", dijo Demeter honestamente.

El dios de la locura resopló ante eso. Aún así, le dolió a su lado romano tener un legado tratando de atacar el campamento.

**"¡USTED! ESTÁ! ****_GRASA_**** !" Gritó Naruto. Los ojos de Choji se pusieron rojos y su mano se levantó.**

**"¡Voy a disfrutar esto, Naruto!" El gigante exclamó con una cara de color púrpura.**

"Oh, sí, al igual que D cuando era joven ... bueno, todavía es así", dijo Apolo, recibiendo una mirada enloquecedora de Dioniso.

**" ****_¡BUENO! ¡ENFÉRRATE Y LUCHA COMO LA GRASA, ESTÚPIDO IDIOTA QUE ERES!_**** ", Exclamó Naruto mientras estallaba en llamas doradas, "¡ ****_AHORA, ENCIÉNDALO!_**** "**

"Me encanta esa línea, de verdad", sonrió Apollo.

**El pie de Choji se levantó y Naruto se preparó. Cuando el pie gigante cayó, las manos del semidiós dorado se alzaron. Terminus abrió mucho los ojos y vaciló antes de murmurar: "Eso ... eso es imposible".**

"Je, debe estar sorprendido de ver algo como Naruto", sonrió Percy, obteniendo un asentimiento de sus amigos.

**El pie descendente con sandalias del shinobi gigante corrió hacia abajo, encerrando a Naruto y la estatua de Terminus en la sombra. Las brillantes manos del adolescente presionaron contra la planta del pie del gigante, creando una onda de choque que causó la caída de los árboles cercanos. Naruto gruñó mientras lentamente lo arrodillaban. Pelear contra un Titán era una cosa, sostener el peso de un gigante era un juego de pelota completamente diferente.**

"Muy cierto", dijo Zeus, con los ojos entrecerrados ante la imagen, leve intriga en ellos.

**Apretando la mandíbula, el Heredero de Helios cayó sobre una rodilla, luchando contra el peso de su antiguo amigo. Cerró los ojos mientras levantaba el pie.**

**_¿Me he perdido algo? _****Una sonrisa cruzó la cara del Dios reencarnado cuando la voz de Helios apareció, ****_solo tomó una breve siesta. La chica de Zeus hace un trabajo fantástico al contar historias, ya sabes._**

"Mira, lo hago mejor", sonrió Thalia hacia el novio del otro padre.

"No, dijo que lo haces bien, no mejor cariño". Apolo replicó.

"No llames a mis cazadores 'cariño', Apolo". Artemisa miró a su gemelo, que se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

**_¿Dónde está ese espíritu animal tuyo?_**

**" ****_Tiene otro trabajo en este momento. Hombre, es genial escuchar tu voz_**** " ****_,_**** dijo Naruto ****_haciendo_**** un esfuerzo mientras se agachaba, "¿ ****_Listo para salir?_**** "**

"Es Helios", sorbió Hestia. "Siempre está dispuesto a causar algún tipo de problema".

**_¿Amas a Ramen? ¡Pateemos un culo gigante! _****El antiguo dios del sol dijo con entusiasmo.**

"Mira", Hestia frunció el ceño. "Como un pequeño delincuente".

**Los ojos dorados de Naruto se entrecerraron, las pupilas azules parecidas al sol brillaban radiantemente junto con las marcas en su cuerpo mientras lanzaba un rugido y empujaba hacia arriba. Choji gruñó y se tambaleó sobre sus pies cuando Naruto se levantó lentamente.**

"Él va a derribar al gigante, ¿no?" Percy preguntó con asombro.

"Sí."

"Maldición."

**Desde donde se escondían, Shikamaru y Kiba estaban asombrados mientras Akamaru se cubría la cabeza y comenzó a gemir.**

**"Eso no debería estar sucediendo", susurró Kiba con preocupación, "Eso es imposible. ¡Ni siquiera Tsunade-sama puede contener a un Akamichi a toda su altura!"**

"¿No es esa la gran dama tetona?" Apollo preguntó mientras pensaba en dónde escuchó ese nombre por primera vez, recibiendo una paliza en la parte posterior de la cabeza por su descripción.

"Sí", dijo Artemisamente, con el ceño fruncido en su joven rostro.

**"Los informes de Kakashi no estaban equivocados", murmuró Shikamaru, "creo que ... podríamos haber mordido más de lo que podemos masticar".**

"Bueno, duh", dijeron los semidioses en un acento, igualando al Sr. D perfecto, justo antes de que pudiera decirlo.

El dios del vino hizo un puchero con los brazos cruzados.

**"¡¿Crees?!" Siseó Kiba antes de volver a mirar la figura dorada que estaba derribando al gigante.**

"Y es por eso que los llamamos mortales estúpidos, porque son estúpidos". Dioniso dijo en un tono lento, burlándose del ninja.

**"¡Quinta cohorte!" El busto de Terminus dentro del cuartel de la Quinta Cohorte, un buen número de soldados de todas las formas y tamaños se pusieron firmes ante un joven que llevaba la misma armadura que Reyna dio un paso adelante.**

Leo comenzó a silbar la canción del tema de Superman, haciendo que todos menos Jason lo siguieran.

"Basta", les dijo con el ceño fruncido, pero continuaron, haciendo que el rubio Superman se sonrojara un poco avergonzado.

**"El Exiliado ha regresado ... ¡Y está usando el poder de los Dioses! ¡Se enfrenta a un Gigante! ¡Espera! ¡Ha caído! ¡Ha arrojado al Gigante con sus propias manos!"**

"¡Y comienza el conteo!" Ares vitoreó como un árbitro.

**El suelo tembló y la Cohorte comenzó a murmurar antes de que el romano blindado de oro hablara: "¿Quién es él? Este exiliado ... ¡Danos su nombre!"**

"¡Y así habla!" Hazel alabó con los brazos en el aire en broma, riéndose a carcajadas.

**"Usted lo conoce mejor, pretor", le dijo el dios romano al adolescente, "trató de defenderlo de la ira de su padre".**

Los ojos se volvieron hacia Zeus, pero el Rey de los Dioses se despidió de ellos, "Se refiere a mi otro lado, seguramente".

**Los ojos del pretor se abrieron y se volvió bruscamente antes de ordenar: "¡Despeja el camino!"**

**La cohorte hizo un amplio camino, permitiendo que el pretor apretara los puños a su lado. El viento se acumuló en el cuartel antes de que el Pretor se disparara a la velocidad de una bala.**

"Salta edificios altos de un solo salto", dijo Leo con una vieja voz de radio.

**Su casco se quedó atrás, permitiendo que el mundo viera la hermosa cara de un joven si lo hubiera estado observando.**

"O nosotros", dijo Annabeth.

"Y qué cara tan hermosa es", dijo Piper mientras sonreía a Jason, acurrucándose más cerca de él mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

**Thalia, Piper y Reyna corrían hacia el campo de batalla cuando algo les disparó. Reyna frunció el ceño, murmurando para sí misma en confusión, "¿Qué te ha hecho enojar, Jason?"**

"Oh, aquí viene". Thalia dijo con el ceño fruncido.

**"¿Que acabas de decir?" Thalia preguntó, mirando a la chica de cabello oscuro.**

**"Mi compañero pretor, Jason Grace", dijo Reyna, haciendo que los ojos de Thalia se abrieran mientras miraba a la niña, "Hijo de Júpiter".**

"Bueno, esa fue una buena manera de lanzar la bomba", dijo Apolo mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

"Por favor," Afrodita se despidió con el ceño fruncido. "Hubiera sido mucho mejor si Naruto se lo hubiera dicho él mismo. Esto solo causará una pequeña confusión y conmoción hasta que vea a Naruto ahora".

**Choji levantó la mano y la bajó, solo para que Naruto la atrapara con facilidad. El chico dorado ajustó su agarre sobre el meñique del gigante y empujó la mano hacia el suelo. Saltando sobre la mano, Naruto corrió hacia adelante, saltando una vez más mientras la otra mano trataba de aplaudirlo. Se subió al brazo y se colocó sobre el hombro del gigante, echó el puño izquierdo hacia atrás y lo metió en la mejilla derecha de su viejo amigo de la infancia. La cabeza de Choji se giró hacia un lado con un estruendo atronador y su cuerpo la siguió.**

"Mantenga fuerte la mano del chulo". Ares sonrió con su rostro lleno de cicatrices, con el ceño fruncido de la diosa y las semidiosas.

"Acaba de engañar a un gigante", dijo Leo con incredulidad.

"Vimos eso", dijeron los demás, tan incrédulos como el bombero.

**Naruto aterrizó en el suelo junto al cuerpo de su viejo amigo, mirando la cara aturdida de Choji casi en tono de disculpa. De todas las personas con las que no quería pelear, Choji estaba entre los primeros de la lista. Choji inocente, dulce y poderoso con una sola debilidad que explotó: su ira.**

"Sí, es muy triste tener que pelear con un amigo". Hestia frunció el ceño, oh, pobre muchacho.

**La ira de Choji era legendaria, la ira de la familia del hombre era casi tan legendaria como la de su abuelo.**

"Bueno, lo obtienen de él". Dijo Hades, Poseidón asintió de acuerdo mientras su hermano pequeño les gruñía a los dos.

**Sus pensamientos fueron rotos por un silbido. Girando para enfrentar a la nueva llegada, Naruto levantó una mano para protegerse la cara de los escombros que se dispararon cuando una persona aterrizó en un patín de tierra. Bajando la mano, Naruto entrecerró los ojos al polvo antes de sonreír ampliamente cuando pudo ver a través de él.**

"Así que nos conocemos", murmuró Jason.

"Me pregunto qué tan bien?" Piper añadió con curiosidad.

**" ****_Bueno ... Mira quién decidió honrarme con su presencia_**** " ****_,_**** bromeó el adolescente dorado.**

Leo ahuecó su boca. "¡Abucheo!"

**Saliendo del polvo se encontraba un adolescente a solo unos centímetros de su altura, de hombros anchos y vestido con una armadura dorada con una capa púrpura que le caía de los hombros. Su rostro era guapo y sus rasgos muy similares a los de Naruto. El cabello rubio dorado cubría su cabeza y los ojos azul eléctrico brillaban ligeramente a la luz. Era una cara que Naruto nunca podría olvidar, ni siquiera si lo intentaba.**

"Mentir imbécil". Thalia se quejó, sí, estaba molesta por esto y esperaba que su otro lo dejara tenerlo.

**Era la cara del hermano pequeño 'difunto' de su novia, Jason Grace.**

**"Nunca había escuchado eso antes", dijo Jason**

"En serio, no lo he hecho", dijo Jason con una sonrisa inocente, pero su risa traicionó todo sobre esa línea.

**antes de sonreír ampliamente: "Ciertamente ... te has vuelto más ****_brillante_**** desde la última vez que nos vimos".**

"¿Jason contando chistes?" Leo preguntó con horror. "¡Di que no es así!"

El chico en cuestión frunció el ceño, "Tengo sentido del humor".

"Podría ser un poquito mejor", le dijo Piper, "pero también me gusta lo serio que eres". Su novio le sonrió por el comentario.

**"¿ ****_Te gusta?_**** ", Preguntó el adolescente mientras tomaba una pose, " ****_He estado pensando en instalar un atenuador. Ya sabes, para esos días en que no está demasiado oscuro_**** " ****_._**

"Si tan solo Apolo viniera con uno", resopló Artemis, obteniendo un puchero de su hermano soleado.

**"Te queda bien", respondió Jason con una sonrisa, obteniendo una sonrisa de zorro del adolescente mayor mientras se relajaba. Luego miró a la gran figura gimiendo detrás del adolescente brillante, "Entonces ... ¿Lanzar a los Gigantes se convierte en algo normal para ti?"**

"Ah, la charla causal en el campo de batalla, extraño esos días", suspiró Ares con tristeza. Simplemente no quedaban suficientes OP para hacer eso ... bueno, había algunos pero él no admitiría que fueran OP.

**" ****_Bueno ... No todo el tiempo_**** " ****_,_**** dijo Naruto, recostándose contra el estómago gigante de su viejo amigo, " ****_Justo hoy_**** " ****_._**

"Existe la modestia de Apolo", dijo secamente Hera.

**Jason tarareó ante sus palabras, aún mirando al gigante antes de mirar al adolescente brillante. El poder que irradiaba, tenía sus sentidos gritándole para evitar conflictos con el hombre que tenía delante. Era como enfrentarse a un Dios ... suicidio a menos que fuera inmortal, pero incluso entonces ... no había garantía de que sobreviviera.**

"Parece que tu otro es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que no eres el pez más grande en el estanque ahora", Leo sonrió a su amigo. Jason frunció el ceño, lo que casi podría llamarse un puchero.

**" ****_¡Muévete!_**** ", Gritó el adolescente brillante mientras empujaba al rubio más joven fuera del camino de una mano descendente. Choji gruñó cuando perdió la oportunidad de aplastar a los guerreros más pequeños.**

Piper frunció el ceño ante eso, ¿cómo se atrevía ese imbécil a tratar de aplastarla pronto para ser (con suerte) el novio de otro?

**rodando hacia su otro lado y volviendo a ponerse de pie.**

**Naruto y Jason salieron de su maniobra evasiva, el rostro de Jason se volvió severo y serio mientras Naruto silbaba mientras se paraba, " ****_¡Guau! Eso es impresionante. Incluso Atlas necesitó un milisegundo para recuperarse de mi gancho izquierdo_**** " ****_._**

**"¿Has luchado contra Atlas?" Jason preguntó mientras sacaba una moneda de oro y la lanzaba al aire, atrapándola mientras descendía. Una lanza dorada apareció en su mano y Jason entrecerró los ojos al gigante que intentaba reubicarlos.**

"Echo de menos esa moneda", suspiró Jason, pero la perdió por una buena causa.

**" ****_Diana estaba en problemas, estaba en una búsqueda, te lo contaré más tarde_**** ", respondió, " ****_Escucha, este tipo no es lo mismo que los gigantes normales. Necesito tu ayuda en esto, porque estamos no tratando de matarlo_**** " ****_._**

"Abucheo." El dios de la guerra frunció el ceño, cruzando sus enormes brazos.

**"¿No matarlo? ¡Es un maldito gigante!" Jason siseó.**

"¿Tan rápido para la sangre?" Ares sonrió a su medio hermano romano.

"Lo más probable es que pensara que era solo un gigante que también era un legado", frunció el ceño Jason, "Terminus dijo como tal, así que, ¿cómo se supone que debo saber que era un ninja?"

**La mirada de Naruto se dirigió a él y Jason se acobardo a regañadientes.**

"Wow, tiene tu número". Thalia dijo, impresionada por la influencia que el novio de su otro tuvo en Jason. No parecía el tipo de retroceder mucho. Estaba en su sangre después de todo.

**" ****_Sí. No matarlo. Será un mensaje_**** " ****_._**

"Es cierto, deja vivo a un enemigo para contarlo, excelente guerra psicológica", Athena asintió, haciendo que Ares asintiera a regañadientes también.

**"Mensaje a quien?" preguntó el hijo de Júpiter. Naruto no respondió, incitando a Jason a respirar profundamente antes de mirar al Gigante. El rubio más joven miró al adolescente dorado, "¿Qué hacemos si no vamos a matarlo?"**

**" ****_Ha pasado un tiempo desde que peleamos juntos, Jay_**** ", dijo Naruto mientras se volvía hacia el semidiós más joven, "¿ ****_Recuerdas nuestro Wombo Combo?_**** "**

Los semidioses estallaron en risitas cuando Jason parpadeó sorprendido ante el estúpido nombre de una combinación.

**"¿Cómo olvidas algo que estúpidamente llamado?" Jason le preguntó a su compañero rubio. Naruto golpeó sus dos dedos contra la cabeza del adolescente.**

Los semidioses se echaron a reír, bueno, Jason no.

**" ****_¡Blasfemia! ¡Era genio entonces y genio ahora!_**** ", Advirtió Naruto, mirando al gigante shinobi de pie, " ****_En mi marca_**** " ****_._**

**"¿Cómo es que esto no lo va a matar?" Jason preguntó.**

"Es cierto, un Wombo Combo es un movimiento de cero a la muerte". Leo dijo saber, hombre que amaba el video de Smash Brothers.

**" ****_No lo hará, así que cállate y espera mi señal_**** " dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer en un destello de luz.**

"Wow, él te dijo ¿eh?" Percy preguntó sorprendido a su amigo romano. Jason solo asintió con la cabeza, hombre, ¿cómo se conocieron él y Naruto?

**Reapareció en el hombro de Choji, silbando bruscamente para llamar la atención del enorme shinobi.**

**"¡Te encontré!" Choji dijo mientras comenzaba a alcanzar al rubio.**

**"¡ ****_Ah, ah, ah! ¡No puedes tocarme!_**** ", Dijo Naruto, levantando su mano izquierda, " ****¡ ****_Llamarada solar_**** !"**

"¡Toma asiento y déjate cegar por su brillantez!" Apolo gritó con voz majestuosa, con los brazos muy abiertos.

**Choji gritó de dolor cuando la mano de Naruto se iluminó con una luz cegadora, sus ojos sufrieron la peor parte. Cuando Choji se agitó en la ceguera, Naruto desapareció una vez más, teletransportándose al lado de Jason.**

**" ****_¡Dame algo de viento, Thunder Boy!_**** ", Ordenó Naruto mientras levantaba las manos frente a él y comenzaba a pasar sus manos a través de varios sellos manuales. Jason apuntó su lanza hacia arriba, acumulando nubes oscuras en lo alto. El viento se reunió alrededor de su lanza hasta que pareció un pequeño tornado.**

"Oh, parece que va a doler", dijo Hazel, preparando una mueca.

**"¡Naruto!" Choji rugió, frotándose los ojos, "¡Tienes que volver a casa, Naruto!"**

"No, no lo hace". el dios del sol frunció el ceño al gordo ninja.

**" ****_Hoy no_**** " ****_,_**** respondió Naruto mientras construía chakra en sus pulmones y lo convertía con su afinidad natural. Alzando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras inhalaba, Naruto gritó: "¡ ****_Ahora Jason! Katon: Gōenkyū (Lanzamiento de fuego: ¡Gran bola de fuego!_**** " ****_)._**

"¡¿Podemos hacer un combo de viento y fuego ?!" Leo gritó y giró la cabeza hacia Jason, "¡Estamos haciendo eso!"

"Veamos qué hace primero, Leo", sonrió el chico del trueno, volviéndose para ver ansiosamente este combo en el trabajo.

**Jason balanceó su lanza justo cuando la cabeza de Naruto voló hacia adelante, disparando una bola de fuego gigante, el viento agregó velocidad y tamaño al ataque hasta que tuvo unos diez pies de diámetro.**

"Esa es una gran bola de fuego", silbó el chico mecánico.

**La técnica golpeó al shinobi gigante y lo envió volando sobre el campamento de Júpiter, como la ciudad.**

"¿Veredicto?" Preguntó Leo

"Espera ..."

**Choji gritó mientras volaba, su armadura se quemó y su cuerpo se encogió lentamente pero a la fuerza mientras su chakra intentaba defender al anfitrión. El impacto, a casi una milla de distancia cerca de los Campos de Marte, hizo una gran cúpula de fuego.**

"... Sí, estamos haciendo eso", respondió Jason, haciendo que Leo levantara su puño en el aire.

"Wombo Combo es entonces".

El hijo del rayo se volvió hacia el latino, "De ninguna manera. Pensaremos en otro nombre".

"¡Oh, si quieres, Wombo Combo para siempre!"

**Naruto esperó hasta que la cúpula se desvaneció, y luego se dio la vuelta, entrecerrando los ojos al usuario de la sombra que lo estaba mirando.**

"Je, alguien está molesto por perder a un miembro del escuadrón", se burló Ares felizmente.

"Bueno, él era el gran bateador, por lo que es completamente comprensible", le dijo Athena.

**Jason se dio la vuelta y blandió su lanza, preparándose para atacar, pero la mano extendida de Naruto lo detuvo. El adolescente dorado cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho antes de hablar, " ****_¿Y ahora qué? Acabo de asar a tu mejor amigo, no puedes acceder a las técnicas de tu clan y en este momento tanto Akamaru como Kiba tiemblan de miedo mientras sus instintos les dicen correr. ¿Quieres saber por qué?_**** "**

"Cuéntanos", preguntó Percy, sintiendo bien lo que diría el hijo del sol.

**La mejilla del hijo del comandante Jonin de Konoha se crispó, pero permaneció en silencio.**

"Ooh, el hijo de un comandante, heh, debe ser molestado por ser superado tan fácilmente". Hermes sonrió de lado.

"Oh, sin duda". Apolo asintió, el linaje familiar en el ejército siempre apestaba ya que tenía que cumplir con los estándares del pasado.

**Naruto sonrió mientras respondía: " ****_Soy así de asombroso_**** " ****_._**

**"... ¿Por qué no vienes a casa?" Shikamaru gruñó, "Primero Sasuke, ahora tú. ¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ ?!"**

**Naruto no dijo nada, simplemente se apagó antes de avanzar, con los ojos entrecerrados. Sus manos agarraron la chaqueta antibalas Jonika de Shikamaru y alzaron al hombre. Orbes azules con pequeños soles miraron dos ojos de color carbón antes de que Naruto descubriera sus dientes apretados y dijo: "Soy. Nada. Como. Sasuke".**

"Demonios, sí, olvida ese trasero". Apolo frunció el ceño, su hijo no era un traidor traidor.

**"Entonces ven a casa". Shikamaru gruñó de vuelta. El rubio continuó mirándolo, antes de tirarlo hacia abajo y susurrarle al oído. Naruto le susurró algo que hizo que los ojos de Shikamaru se abrieran antes de levantarlo.**

"Ah hombre, ¿qué dijo él?" Frank preguntó con el ceño fruncido al no saber.

**Naruto luego dijo: "Ahora dime lo que realmente quieres saber".**

**El estratega y el líder del equipo tragaron antes de preguntar qué tenía en mente: "... ¿Por qué no puedo burlarte de ****_ti_**** ?"**

"Humph, parece que el ego del niño está picado por ser superado por tu hijo", dijo Athena a su hermano arquero.

"Bueno, la planificación corre en la familia", le dijo, obteniendo una sonrisa de su sabia hermana.

**"Puede," Naruto respondió con una sonrisa antes de asentir detrás de él, "Usted simplemente no puede superar a ****_ellos_**** ."**

"Y nos la mostrará _ellas_ ." Hazel sonrió ampliamente ante la foto.

**Shikamaru miró por encima de la cabeza de su amigo extrañamente más joven para ver a un grupo de adolescentes de todas las edades de pie detrás del rubio con una armadura dorada, cada uno de ellos apuntando varias armas afiladas en su dirección.**

"Quinta Cohorte para la victoria". El pretor sonrió.

"Maldita sea," sonrió Percy junto con el rubio romano.

**Naruto volvió a hablar, llamando la atención de Shikamaru: "Ves, con todos tus cerebros, con toda tu previsión, simplemente no puedes burlar a un batallón de romanos. ¿Quieres saber por qué?**

"No, dinos?" Jason preguntó con los brazos cruzados y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

**Al no darle al adolescente la oportunidad de responder, Naruto continuó: "Tienen el mejor ****_maldito_**** ejército del planeta".**

Eso recibió vítores salvajes de los niños romanos.

Atenea, por otro lado, se burló.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte II: El peligro de un héroe**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de _Naruto_ o _Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos_**

* * *

**Will Solace estaba preocupado. ¡Tenía un trabajo y lo había arruinado!**

"¡¿Él qué ?!" Nico gritó de ira mientras Hades hervía a fuego lento.

"Oye, oye", dijo Apolo a los dos, "Para eso".

"Si ese hijo tuyo se equivocó, Apolo-"

"Cálmate, Hades", dijo Athena diplomáticamente, "al menos escuchemos al chico".

El ceño fruncido de Hades se hizo, si es posible, más prominente. "Multa."

**No solo fue un trabajo, sino uno de los Tres Grandes, el más aterrador en su opinión,**

"Bueno."

**le había dado una muestra de fe, una bendición para entrar y salir de la decimotercera cabaña a su antojo. Aunque con lo extraña que se volvió la enfermedad de Bianca, ¡apenas tuvo tiempo de vigilar a Nico!**

"Mira, fue culpa de Nico", dijo Percy con una sonrisa, haciendo que el pálido rostro del chico se sonrojara un poco.

"Cállate."

**"¿Estás seguro de que no lo has visto, Chiron?" Will preguntó, casi suplicante, mientras se paraba nervioso a la entrada de la cabaña de Hades. El centauro suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara.**

Hazel se volvió hacia su hermano. "¿Qué hiciste?" ella preguntó. "Le estás dando al niño un ataque al corazón".

"No es culpa, culpa a mi otro", resopló Nico.

**"Will, cálmate. Lo que sea que le haya sucedido a Nico está fuera de tu control, y Lord Hades no puede hacerte daño mientras Bianca todavía necesita un cuidador", dijo Chiron al adolescente.**

Hades se cruzó de brazos. "De hecho", dijo, mirando distraídamente a su hijo por el rabillo del ojo, haciendo que el niño se retorciera un poco.

**"Ve a hacer lo que te han asignado. Me enfocaré en este asunto y buscaré al joven Nico si eso te tranquiliza".**

"Buen viejo Quirón", sonrió Percy, amaba a ese jinete.

**Will suspiró y asintió, dándose la vuelta y cerrando lentamente la puerta de la cabina, "Gracias Quirón".**

**El adolescente rubio gimió y se tapó la cara con la mano, suspirando pesadamente antes de regresar a la habitación de Bianca. La cabeza de Ranger se levantó cuando abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su paciente pálida designada, levantando su brazo y comprobando que no tuviera pulso. Will sacudió la cabeza y murmuró: "Figuras ..."**

**Mientras trataba de obtener más líquidos en las venas de Bianca, Will se preocupó por lo que su hermano mayor le haría cuando descubriera que había perdido la carga más joven.**

"Bueno, probablemente una broma ya que es por eso que el niño es conocido", dijo Hermes con una sonrisa pícara.

"Prefiero que sea un poco más cruel que eso", murmuró Hades, haciendo que Apolo lo fulminara con la mirada.

**Mientras Will Solace estaba preocupado tanto por la extraña enfermedad de Bianca como por la ausencia de Nico y Naruto Uzumaki estaba luchando contra un Gigante; Annabeth Chase estaba liderando su búsqueda una vez más a través del Laberinto. Acababan de abandonar Alcatraz, sin convencer a un Cien Manos para que los acompañara después de matar a su torturador, el horroroso Kampê, y provocar a Annabeth a pensar en su conversación con Hera.**

"Esto debería ser divertido", dijo Annabeth con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose qué tan diferente sería esta conversación con su diosa menos favorita.

**_"Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí de nuevo?" Percy preguntó mientras él, Annabeth, Grover y Tyson se sentaban con la Reina del Olimpo, pasando un almuerzo en la mesa una vez cubierta de polvo después de que el estómago de los adolescentes retumbó._**

"Qué amable de mi parte", dijo Hera con una sonrisa, obteniendo ojos de sus hermanos e hijos.

**_"Percy, Percy, Percy", dijo Hera mientras le daba a Grover un plato de ensalada, "Estoy aquí para ayudarte"._**

**_"¿Pero cómo?" Annabeth dijo: "¿Cómo puedes estar aquí? Pensé que los dioses no podían interferir en una búsqueda"._**

**_"¿Oh? ¿Cómo llamas a lo que hizo Apolo durante el invierno?" la reina del Olimpo se burló,_**

"Uh ..." Apolo se detuvo, sin saber cómo responder. "¿Intervención divina?" Recibió un asentimiento positivo de su hermana.

**_"Si debe saberlo, cada siglo para una búsqueda que me importa profundamente, mi esposo me permitirá conceder un deseo"._**

**_"¿Pero por qué ayudarnos?" continuó la hija de Atenea, "Pensé que odiabas a los héroes"._**

_Ella sí_ , pensó la mayoría de los semidioses que conocieron a la mujer.

**_"Tienes una disputa con un semidiós y te sigue para siempre, lo juro", suspiró Hera_**

"Lo sé", dijo la Reina del Cielo asintiendo con la cabeza a la otra.

Su esposo no dijo nada, pero tenía un pequeño ceño en su rostro.

**_antes de mirar a Grover, "Deja de masticar esa servilleta, querida. No es bueno para ti"._**

**_"Sí, señora", dijo el sátiro, escupiendo los trozos en su boca._**

**_"¿Pero no intentaste matarlo?" Annabeth preguntó: "Como ... ¿Muchas veces?"_**

"Muy cierto", dijo Hades, no afectado por la oscura mirada de su hermana. Él rodó sus ojos oscuros. "Oh, por favor, deja de negarlo ya".

**_"Agua debajo del puente", descartó Hera, "Y además, soy aficionado a muchos héroes ... Jason, por ejemplo"._**

"¿Cúal?" Preguntó Leo, haciendo que Jason le enviara una leve mirada. El rubio recordando su derecho forzado de ser el campeón romano de la Reina del Cielo.

**_"El Argonauta ¿verdad?" Percy preguntó. La reina le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa._**

**_"Sí", confirmó Hera antes de pasarle otro sándwich, "Sin embargo, hay otro que me ha llamado la atención. Tu amigo, Naruto"._**

"¿Qué?" dijeron todos sorprendidos, incluso los dioses.

**_Ante sus miradas atónitas, a excepción de Tyson que estaba disfrutando el sándwich de mantequilla de maní y mermelada, la Diosa continuó: "Todos parecen tan sorprendidos por eso. Él es el hijo de un Dios, sí, pero un hijo de matrimonio. Un padre de un relación adecuada entre Dios y Mortal "._**

"Por supuesto", dijo Apolo secamente, ahora tenía sentido. Naruto era técnicamente, en opinión de Hera, un semidiós perfectamente hecho. Qué bueno que su otro se casó, ¿eh?

**_"Espera un segundo", intervino Annabeth, "el padre de Naruto ... Apolo ... ¿Se casó con alguien? ¿Apolo?"_**

"Lo sé, todos estamos sorprendidos por eso", dijo Artemis con los brazos cruzados y una mirada divertida en su rostro.

"¡Oye!"

**_"Estaba tan incrédulo como tú cuando escuché eso", dijo Hera, "hace ocho años, Apolo se despertaba de un trance profético con un fuerte y exuberante grito. Pensé que había encontrado un nuevo desafío"._**

"Y por desafío, me refería a una mujer", dijo Hera, con una mirada de desaprobación en su rostro.

**_Imagina mi sorpresa cuando regresó esa noche con un cuento de su nuevo hijo, de quince años, salvando a una ciudad de un mortal delirante que manipula a los mortales "._**

**_"... ¿Él hizo qué?" Percy preguntó._**

"Parece difícil de oír en la familia". Atenea bromeó con su rival. El dios del mar la miró con el ceño fruncido.

**_Grover resopló y se metió un trozo de lechuga en la boca, "Figuras. Dejando la mejor parte de una historia, eso grita a Naruto"._**

"No, grita una buena historia". Dijo Apolo. "No disparas las mejores cosas en el primer relato".

**_"Sí, y su nombre era tan extraño", comentó Hera pensativamente, "Fue lo suficientemente extraño como para atraer la atención de muchos dioses, incluido el mío. Lo observé mientras aprendía sobre el nuevo mundo al que fue llevado, qué tan rápido se adaptó a las máquinas y herramientas extrañas que usan los mortales hoy, pero hubo un momento significativo que realmente llamó mi atención "._**

"Oh, esto debería ser bueno", murmuró Hephaestus, luciendo un poco interesado también.

**_"¿Que pasó?" Tyson preguntó con curiosidad mientras se limpiaba las manos con una servilleta. Al igual que los demás reunidos alrededor de la mesa, fue absorbido por la historia, curioso sobre el tipo de rubio que le dio desafíos en la fragua._**

"Parece que se lleva bien con Tyson", dijo Annabeth a su novio, haciéndolo gruñir.

En serio, el rubio se llevaba bien con todos tan fácilmente; lo puso un poco celoso.

**_"Encontró a una niña sola en California", dijo Hera mientras miraba a una sorprendida Annabeth._**

Annabeth también parecía sorprendida, ¿qué tenía que ver ella con Naruto impresionando a la Reina del Cielo?

**_"Una hija de Atenea, de hecho. Una joven a la que trataba como a una hermana, a la que cuidaba y protegía. La compasión, el cuidado oh ... el vínculo familiar. Me calentó el corazón ver a un héroe así. Incluso Hestia mostró más interés en él que cualquier héroe que haya venido antes "._**

Las dos hermanas se volvieron la una a la otra con leve intriga, cierto, algo así llamaría su atención.

**_"Entonces, ¿por qué me ayudas en lugar de él?" Annabeth preguntó con el ceño fruncido._**

**_"Fuiste su primer ancla. Fuiste el primer semidiós que conoció, y de alguna manera, formabas, eras familia, la primera familia con la que podía estar aquí. Le diste una razón para quedarse y no tratar de regresar a las Tierras Ocultas ", sonrió Hera mientras miraba a la niña,_**

Los ojos de Annabeth se abrieron ante esa revelación. Los ojos se volvieron hacia ella, haciendo que la chica rubia se agachara un poco con una mirada nerviosa en su rostro.

**_"Y con esa razón, se había convertido en lo que es hoy: uno de los héroes más grandes de esta época. Todo por una joven y el vínculo que establecieron"._**

"Wow, vete Annie". Thalia dijo, silbando con una mirada un poco impresionada en su rostro. Annabeth se volvió hacia su amiga y le dirigió una mirada sombría.

Percy hizo una mueca por el otro; iba a ser difícil para él si la otra Annabeth sostenía a Naruto en ese pedestal.

**_"¿Por qué te estoy ayudando, Annabeth Chase?" la Reina continuó: "No porque te prefiera a él, o no lo necesita, porque Naruto necesitaría toda la ayuda del mundo para su búsqueda. No, te estoy ayudando porque él querría que lo hiciera"._**

"Elegir otro sobre sí mismo", dijo Hestia después de leer ese pasaje. Ella sonrió levemente. "Me gusta este muchacho."

**_El grupo se sentó una vez más en un silencio aturdido, el sándwich en la mano de Tyson cayó a su plato por su laxitud debido al asombro. Percy se sentó notablemente más recto, sus ojos verdes centelleando en sus pensamientos._**

"Sin duda está celoso de su mente en este momento", dijo Thalia, recibiendo una mirada de disgusto de Percy y una sonrojada Annabeth.

**_Annabeth no sabía cuáles eran esos pensamientos, pero sabía que por todo lo que quería refutar la razón de Hera para ayudar, no podía. Naruto elegiría su seguridad sobre la de él cualquier día de la semana, mes o año._**

"Eso es muy dulce de su parte", dijo Hazel con una sonrisa, Annabeth asintiendo con la cabeza. El asentimiento de Annabeth hizo que Percy hiciera un puchero.

La rubia puso los ojos tormentosos y se acurrucó a su lado. "Relájate cerebro de algas". Ella se rió, haciendo que el chico le sonriera.

"Bueno."

**_Fue su culpa, su falla fatal; Era demasiado desinteresado. Con mucho gusto daría su vida si eso significara que la seguridad de los demás estaría asegurada, poniendo el mundo sobre sus hombros y nunca pidiéndole a nadie que haga lo mismo._**

Eso creó un ambiente solemne en la cámara.

"Una falla verdaderamente autodestructiva", reflexionó Athena.

"Wow", murmuró Percy, y Athena le había dicho que su culpa era mala, que Naruto parecía acabar con su vida, especialmente para un semidiós tan poderoso como él.

**_"Oh, pero podría estar mucho mejor", suspiró Hera, rompiendo los pensamientos de Annabeth._**

"No me gusta a dónde va esto", dijo una mueca Thalia. Hera suplicó que si la sonrisa en su rostro fuera algo por lo que pasar.

**_"¿Qué quieres decir?" Percy preguntó con curiosidad._**

**_"Naruto Uzumaki, el Hijo de Apolo ... Piénsalo", dijo Hera con un poco de decepción, "Eventualmente se volverá demasiado arrogante, demasiado arrogante"._**

"¡Oye!" dijo el dios del sol, un poco indignado.

"¿Estoy realmente equivocado?" la madrastra preguntó sarcásticamente. Apolo solo podía hervir a fuego lento.

**_La cabeza de Annabeth se levantó y miró a la Reina, "¡Naruto no es así!"_**

"Wow, mirarla solo por él ..." Thalia se detuvo, haciendo que Percy pareciera molesto por el comentario.

**_"No ahora, no, pero tal vez a tiempo", dijo Hera antes de burlarse, "ya heredó la mala elección de su padre en las mujeres._**

"Oh, esto es solo sobre Thalia", dijo Hermes secamente, pero se volvió hacia su hermano, "También obtienes un diamante en bruto de vez en cuando".

Apolo gruñó con el ceño fruncido en su rostro y una mirada tenue en su figura.

**_Hécate sería una mejor opción para él. Quizás incluso Tyche, Order sabe que le ha gustado el chico desde que era joven "._**

"Wow, la diosa de la suerte?" Leo preguntó: "En serio, cuál de las diosas menores no quiere casarse con la rubia".

"Muy cierto." Hefesto asintió, impresionado.

**_"¡Él y Thalia merecen estar juntos!" Annabeth discutió, su molestia en aumento._**

"¡Aquí Aquí!" Afrodita estuvo de acuerdo cuando Annabeth y Thalia se sonrojaron, la cazadora se volvió hacia su amiga.

"Wow, eso fue, um ..."

Annabeth asintió con la cabeza. "Lo sé, lo dije tan fácilmente".

**_Era como si Hera estuviera probando su paciencia a propósito señalando cosas que no estaban allí. La hija de Atenea continuó con vehemencia: "¡Ambos fueron castigados injustamente por algo fuera de su control!"_**

Thalia se asomó ante eso, cuando vio a Annabeth asintiendo con la cabeza a la otra, haciendo que el cazador sonriera.

**_"Zeus había roto su juramento sobre el Styx", respondió Hera con el ceño fruncido, "Hades fue más que bienvenido a imponer castigos, especialmente después de lo que le había sucedido a la madre de sus hijos"._**

Hades dirigió una mirada ardiente a un Zeus con cara de piedra, Nico solo irradiaba su propio miedo por la ira del horrible día.

**_"Entonces, ¿por qué mató a Naruto si él no era parte de eso?" Cuestionó a la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos, evitando gritar lo que realmente quería decir; "¿Por qué me quitó a mi hermano mayor?"_**

Annabeth frunció el ceño, tenía la sensación de que tal vez su relación no era solo algo inocente hermano-hermana.

Y por el ceño fruncido de Percy, también había recibido ese mensaje.

**_Ella casi estaba llorando. ¡Llorar frente a Percy, Grover y Tyson era una cosa, llorar frente a Hera de todas las cosas definitivamente estaba fuera de discusión! Pero era la única pregunta que la había molestado durante tanto tiempo, la había perseguido desde que era una niña._**

La niña de ojos grises podía entender eso, sintió que cuando Thalia había sido convertida en un árbol, ¿pero con un modelo a seguir masculino y femenino? Bueno, eso parecía haberla cortado más profundamente.

**_¿Por qué su hermano? ¿Por qué Naruto tuvo que irse? Annabeth apretó fuertemente sus jeans para mantener la compostura, su mandíbula temblaba mientras Hera la miraba._**

**_"Naruto tomó su decisión, Annabeth", dijo la reina, "una elección que solo un olímpico ha estado a punto de hacer: eligió tu vida sobre la suya"._**

Hestia sonrió ante eso, realmente el heredero de Helios era valioso en esta época, uno que rara vez se ve.

**_Las manos de Annabeth se apretaron aún más mientras luchaba por mantenerse serena. Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más, Hera continuó: "Pero lo suficiente sobre el hijo de Apolo, volvamos al camino. Estoy aquí para ayudarlo y para hacerlo le concederé un deseo"._**

**_Annabeth respiró hondo algunas veces, reprimiendo su frustración antes de concentrarse en la búsqueda que tenía entre manos. ¿Cuál era su situación actual? Estaban atrapados en un laberinto en constante cambio para encontrar a su creador. Sin embargo, también existía la posibilidad de encontrar más monstruos en el Laberinto, por lo que tal vez sea una forma de derrotarlos._**

"Un buen proceso de pensamiento". Atenea asintió a su hija.

**_"Antes de que pidas tu deseo, tengo algunos consejos que darte", dijo Hera una vez más, "Buscas a Dédalo, el creador de este Laberinto. Encontrar a Dédalo no será tan fácil como tropezar con él por casualidad. Mi consejo es ir a mi hijo Hefesto, estará más que feliz de ayudarte a descubrir lo que le pasó al inventor "._**

"Y ese fue un encuentro divertido", dijo el dios Smith con un gruñido.

**_"¿Pero, cómo podemos llegar allí?" Annabeth preguntó antes de asentir en confirmación, "Eso es lo que deseo, una forma de navegar por el Laberinto"._**

"Y eso va a ir tan bien como antes", se quejó el hijo del mar.

**_Hera ganó una mirada de decepción al mirar a Annabeth: "Ya veo. Desafortunadamente, has deseado algo que ya tienes"._**

Sin embargo, los ojos de Percy se cerraron de golpe, "Pero, si Nico estaba invocando el alma de Teseo en mi sueño, ¿cómo lo sabemos?" le preguntó a su novia, quien a su vez se encogió de hombros.

**Annabeth gruñó, "Algo que ya tenemos. ¿De qué estaba hablando?"**

**"Déjalo ir, ella probablemente solo estaba tratando de sacarte de tu juego", sugirió Percy**

Hera se erizó ante la idea, niños desagradecidos.

**antes de entrar en un Tyson detenido, "Ow. Tyson, ¿cuál es el retraso?"**

**"No solo", murmuró el cíclope con un escalofrío, "Alguien mirándonos".**

La pareja se volvió el uno al otro, esto no había sucedido antes.

**Grover se detuvo y olisqueó antes de temblar también: "Tiene razón. Alguien nos está mirando".**

**" ****_Gro-o-ver ~! ... Ty-son ~! Soy yo ... El, eh ... ¡El Rey Ghoooooost!_**** " Una voz incorpórea resonó a su alrededor, "¡ ****_Y he venido por tus almas!_**** "**

"Nico" Los semidioses griegos inexpresivos.

"¿Genial, escabullirse en la búsqueda?" el Rey Fantasma sonrió, "Ahora esto está mucho mejor".

**Cuando Tyson y Grover se pusieron aún más nerviosos, Percy se rió de la burla fantasmal mientras el ceño de Annabeth se fruncía. La hija de Atenea murmuró: "Conozco esa voz".**

"Sí, quiero decir, es _muy_ molesto", se burló el rubio juguetonamente al chico gótico, haciendo que Nico le frunciera el ceño.

**"¡ ****_Feeeeeaaarr meeeee!_**** ", Continuó la voz antes de estallar en risitas.**

"Wow, qué maduro", bromeó Hazel a su hermano, haciendo sonrojarse sus pálidas mejillas.

"¡¿Qué ?! ¡Tenía como 11 años en ese momento!"

**"Muy bien, sal Nico", dijo Annabeth con el ceño fruncido, "Estás asustando a Tyson".**

**De las sombras salió un familiar de piel verde oliva de once años. Nico di Angelo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia el grupo, los ojos oscuros brillaban de la manera traviesa que Naruto inspiraba a menudo.**

"Bueno, puedo decir claramente que está siendo una influencia maravillosa para mí", dijo el hijo de Hades.

"O convertirte en algo peor", bromeó Percy, haciendo que el chico frunciera el ceño y lo empuje en venganza.

**Llevaba una camisa verde lisa y jeans con un cinturón de cadena alrededor de su cintura. Protegiéndolo de los elementos había una chaqueta de aviador descolorida, y colgada sobre sus hombros había una espada de un tamaño decente de unos tres pies de largo, a punto de tocar el suelo desde la altura del niño de once años.**

"No es lindo, usando algo casi tan grande como él", se burló Ares con una risita, haciendo que el chico gótico frunciera el ceño aún más. Pero sí inspiró algunas risas al joven Nico.

**"Deberías haber visto la expresión de tu cara", se burló el chico ante el aliviado Tyson y el molesto Grover.**

**"¿No deberías estar en el campamento cuidando a Bianca?" Grover preguntó. La sonrisa de Nico cayó en un ceño fruncido.**

"Gracias por el recordatorio Grover", el Rey Fantasma frunció el ceño junto con su otro.

**"Es por eso que estoy aquí", replicó Nico, "Mi hermana no está mejorando y no me voy a quedar sentada esperando a que muera mientras yo puedo hacer algo.**

"Maldita sea", dijo Nico, asintiendo con la cabeza al otro. Ahora tenía el poder de hacer algo, a diferencia de él en ese momento.

**Además, Bianca está en buenas manos con Will ".**

"Quizás más que buenas manos", sugirió Apolo, haciendo que Hades se volviera contra él.

"Si ese chico hace algo, entonces ayúdame ..." se detuvo cuando Apolo se rió de él.

"No es como si pudieras tocarlo, y perseguir al que está en esta dimensión sería una tontería".

Hades echaba humo en silencio.

**"¿Entonces quieres unirte a nosotros?" Annabeth se unió, "¿Para ayudar a tu hermana?"**

**"Podría encontrar una manera de salvar a Bianca", dijo Nico con determinación, "Ella es mi persona más preciada".**

"¿Naruto no dijo eso?" Jason comenta pensativamente.

"Creo que sí", le dijo Hestia a su sobrino romano.

**"'La fuerza viene de proteger a tu gente preciosa'", citó Annabeth con una pequeña sonrisa, obteniendo una sonrisa del chico más joven.**

"Parece que Annabeth sigue la misma política". Piper notó con una sonrisa, aunque le gustó el sonido.

**Ella tarareó antes de decir: "Bueno, supongo que tener otro hijo de los Tres Grandes sería una gran ayuda".**

"Cierto," Nico sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

**"No sé", dijo Percy con inquietud mientras miraba a Annabeth, "Naruto nos mataría si se lastimara".**

"D'aww, pobre widdle Nico", dijo Thalia con voz de bebé a su primo más joven.

"Oh, ve a perseguir a un venado, estúpido pararrayos". El chico gótico se quejó.

**"¿Quieres decir que podría matar a ****_usted_**** ," Annabeth bromeó conseguir una risa burlona del hijo de Poseidón.**

"Es verdad, parece que se preocupa mucho por mí, así que deja de lado a Grover y Tyson ... sí", Annabeth asintió hacia su novio. "Estarías muerto".

"Gracias." Fue la réplica seca.

**Grover le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a su amigo en comprensión mientras Tyson inclinaba la cabeza confundido.**

**"Puedo cuidarme solo", dijo Nico con el ceño fruncido. Para demostrarlo, se dio la vuelta y levantó la mano en dirección al Laberinto, cerró los ojos y obligó a la tierra a levantarse. Al abrir los ojos, Nico hizo que la losa levantada flotara hacia él con un gesto. Mientras la losa se paraba frente a él, Nico desenvainó su hoja de color pizarra y cortó la tierra varias veces. Envainó su espada y la piedra levantada se desmoronó.**

"Está bien ... él está mucho mejor con una espada que yo a esa edad", silbó Nico, ¿quién le enseñó eso?

**"Geokinesis y esgrima", resumió Annabeth, "Además de eso ... ¿invisibilidad?"**

**"Caminando por las sombras", corrigió Nico mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa petulante a Percy, "Papá me enseñó".**

Nico vaciló ante eso, ¿su padre le enseñó? Bueno, chico con suerte. Tenía que aprender las cosas de la manera difícil.

**"¿Cuándo ... el invierno pasado?", Concluyó Percy antes de cruzar los brazos mientras escudriñaba al niño más joven, "Bueno, al menos puedes balancear tu espada, pero yo también. ¿Puedes ****_usarla_**** ?"**

"Bueno, alguien parece un poco molesto", Nico sonrió a su primo, quien a su vez parpadeó al otro.

**"Bianca y yo fuimos entrenados por una de, si no, la mejor espadachina del inframundo", dijo el hijo de Hades con un brillo desafiante en sus ojos.**

"¿Justo ahora?" Atenea dijo con interés, prestando la atención de las otras Diosas también.

**"Entrenar y sobrevivir son dos cosas completamente diferentes", respondió Percy.**

**"Es lo mismo si entrenas como nosotros", dijo el joven di Angelo. Luego se estremeció al recordar a una mujer pelirroja que reía lanzándole una espada, obligándolo a ponerse a la defensiva.**

"Realmente vas por los locos". Artemisa se mostró impasible ante su hermano.

"Oye, los locos suelen ser los mejores", respondió Dioniso con un dedo señalando a su media hermana.

"Por supuesto _que_ dirías eso".

**Ese entrenamiento no era algo por lo que quisiera pasar de nuevo.**

**"¿Quién te entrenó?" Grover preguntó con curiosidad.**

**"La madre de Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki", respondió Nico con indiferencia. Se podía oír caer un alfiler después de que habló el hijo de Hades. Annabeth fue la primera en hablar, atacando después de haberse recuperado de su sorpresa.**

"Déjale a Annabeth que haga eso", bromeó Percy, recibiendo una palmada en el hombro, a cambio, hizo una mueca de simulación.

**"¡¿Conociste a la mamá de Naruto ?!" exclamó la rubia hija de Atenea con un toque de celos en su voz.**

"Ella realmente quiere saber todo sobre su hermano ... ¿o es futura suegra?" Afrodita bromeó con la joven rubia.

Annabeth se sonrojó como un tomate. "¡Muy bien, demasiado lejos, demasiado lejos!"

"No sé, parece que suena así con esta historia".

"¡Thalia!" la rubia gritó avergonzada.

Percy solo se cruzó de brazos, una mirada melancólica en su rostro ante las estúpidas (en su opinión) sugerencias sobre su novia.

**Después de que regresó y Annabeth le preguntó, Naruto dijo que la había conocido una vez, pero lo dejó así. Pocos sabían más acerca de su madre, Annabeth solo sabía el nombre de su madre y cómo se veía por una descripción vaga, pelirroja y hermosa. Annabeth comenzó a responder las preguntas: "¿Cómo es ella? ¿Por qué estaba en el Inframundo? ¿Por qué te estaba entrenando? ¿Cómo te estaba entrenando a ti?"**

"... Wow, mucho interrogatorio?" Leo preguntó sorprendido.

"Ella podría ser realmente buena en eso", añadió Hazel con una mirada sorprendida.

**"Wow, eres peor que un periodista", murmuró Nico antes de frotarse el brazo.**

"Nicky tiene razón en eso", dijo Dioniso, mirando a la rubia, "Tan hablador".

**"Bueno, sí. Ella es mi ... doncella de la madrastra -er, guardaespaldas; fue difícil ****_no_**** conocer a Kushina".**

"Sí, bueno, era invierno", dijo Hades, recibiendo una mirada de su hermana, "¡Oh, supéralo!"

Deméter simplemente resopló, con la intención de escuchar la historia.

**"Pero lo que es ella ****_le gusta_**** ?" Annabeth presionó, "¿Es tan amable como Naruto dijo que era?"**

**"Kushina es la mujer más amable que he conocido", respondió Nico con una sonrisa, "Te contaré más sobre ella si puedo venir ..."**

"Oh, vamos, como Annabeth realmente-" comenzó Percy

**"Claro", estuvo de acuerdo Annabeth, "No es como si fuera a enviarte de regreso por el Laberinto por tu cuenta. Es un milagro que incluso nos hayas encontrado en primer lugar".**

"-Caída de eso ..." terminó, luciendo como un idiota. Sus orejas se volvieron rosadas mientras algunos se reían de él.

"¿Decías chico del agua?"

"Oh, cállate, aliento de cadáver".

**"Sí ... Milagro ..." Percy repitió en voz baja mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban con sospecha.**

**"En realidad no", Nico disuadió los pensamientos del adolescente, "puedo ... convertirme en las sombras. Veo lo que ven. Diferente de la teletransportación de Naruto".**

**"¿Cómo es eso diferente de la teletransportación de Naruto?" Annabeth preguntó: "Pensé que saltaba de un lugar a otro".**

"Sí, por favor, ilumínanos de mis increíbles habilidades", dijo Apolo en un tono majestuoso, la presunción estaba saturando el aire.

**"Es como ... Es ... Es como si pudiera desaparecer en el aire y en milisegundos reaparecer donde quisiera", Nico luchó por explicar, "No conozco los tecnicismos, pero tiene un alcance más amplio que Bianca o lo hago. Incluso nuestro papá no puede moverse tan rápido a través de las sombras ".**

"Ahora eso es interesante", dijo Hades, ya que podría moverse bastante rápido si lo desea.

**"Sin embargo, eso podría deberse a la vejez", bromeó Percy, recibiendo una pequeña carcajada del grupo.**

Los dioses se rieron mientras Percy tragaba saliva cuando su tío lo miró fijamente.

"Viejo, ¿eh?" preguntó en un tono escalofriante.

"¿Otro yo?"

"Ten suerte, muchacho".

**Annabeth le sonrió a Nico y dijo: "Muy bien, avancemos entonces. Bianca no esperará para siempre y tampoco lo hará Hefesto".**

**"Hefesto, ¿eh?" Nico reflexionó: "Nunca lo conocí. Hizo la espada de Kushina después de una solicitud de Perséfone. Papá hizo la mía y la de Bianca".**

"Eh, qué bien", dijo el dios herrero, frotándose la barba humeante, hizo un trabajo japonés, pero se preguntó con qué diseño iba.

**"¿Bianca tiene una espada?" Percy preguntó.**

"No, ella arroja rocas algas de cerebro". Thalia dijo con un giro de sus ojos.

"Lanzo piedras", dijo Hazel con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Lo siento."

**Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco, "Seaweed Brain, tiene que defenderse de alguna manera, y Nico incluso dijo que Kushina los había entrenado a ambos".**

**"Bueno, discúlpeme por no ser un año más redondo", se quejó el hijo de Poseidón, "¿Cómo se supone que debo saber?"**

"¿Visitar más?" Annabeth dijo con una mirada a su tímido novio.

**"No hay nada en contra de la visita ocasional, Percy", reprendió Grover burlonamente,**

"Mira, Grover está de acuerdo conmigo". Annabeth sonrió triunfante con los brazos cruzados.

Percy puso los ojos en blanco. "Sí, sí, inclínate ante la sabiduría que es Annabeth Chase". Él le sonrió, recuperando una sonrisa.

**"¿Cómo se ****supone ****_que_**** debemos estar seguros de que estás bien?"**

**"Eres un motín".**

**"He estado tomando lecciones", Grover respondió con orgullo, "A Juniper le gustan los tipos divertidos".**

"Por supuesto que lo haría", se rió Thalia, recibiendo risas de aquellos que conocían a la pareja sobrenatural.

**Mientras Percy y Grover, y sin querer escuchar a Tyson, escucharon a la novia de Grover como se conocieron y cómo se conectaron, Annabeth le pidió información a la madre de Naruto.**

"... Dios, retrocede un poco de rubio" Nico frunció el ceño.

"Lo siento", la hija de la sabiduría se disculpó por la otra. ¡Pero fue solo un instinto natural para un miembro de la cabina seis!

**"Kushina Uzumaki es la mujer más amable fuera de la batalla", dijo Nico mientras caminaba junto a la rubia. Se estremeció de miedo mientras continuaba, "Entrenando sin embargo ... Te entrenaste con Naruto, ¿verdad?"**

"Y mi otro se volvió más increíble", la chica de ojos grises brotó con una sonrisa.

**Annabeth le dirigió una mirada comprensiva, "¿Tan malo?"**

"No, es su madre, en todo caso ..." Apolo se detuvo.

**"Peor", Nico murmuró, haciendo que Annabeth hiciera una mueca.**

"Si, eso." Dijo el dios del sol con una mueca, pobres niños de muerte.

**Ella no sabía que había alguien más intenso que Naruto cuando se trataba de entrenar. El hijo de Hades continuó: "Nos vimos obligados a correr la longitud del Styx dos veces. Se las arregló para clavar huesos en la espalda y enfermó a Cerberus con nosotros".**

"... No me gusta esta mujer, en absoluto". Nico se estremeció un poco.

"Lo estoy", Hades sonrió perversamente, finalmente, ¡algo de sangre nueva en el negocio que _sabía_ lo que estaban haciendo!

**"¿Cómo sobreviviste?" preguntó la hija de Atenea.**

**"Corriendo. Mucho correr", respondió Nico. Se sacudió los recuerdos y dijo: "Aparte de eso, Kushina fue muy agradable. Algunas conversaciones con Apollo por teléfono que Bianca y yo escuchamos a un lado, no creo que se enoje tan fácilmente".**

"Dice mucho sobre tu relación, ¿no?" Artemisa le preguntó a su hermano, haciendo que el dios de la música se desplomara en su trono.

**"¿De qué estaban discutiendo ella y Apolo?" Annabeth preguntó.**

"¡Hey! ¡Eso es privado, pequeño enano!" dijo Apolo.

"Estoy _no_ un enano." Annabeth gruñó con el ceño fruncido.

**"No creo que estuvieran discutiendo", dijo el niño encogiéndose de hombros, "según Bianca, ella simplemente lo estaba acusando de 'contaminar a su precioso bebé', lo que sea que eso significara".**

"Como el bufón descarado que es", se rió Artemis, riéndose por todas partes.

"Psh, dice la pequeña señorita virgen. Realmente, no hables de cosas de las que no tienes idea". Apolo dijo con una burla dirigida a ella.

"¿Qué fue eso?" la diosa de tiro con arco preguntó bruscamente.

"Me escuchas."

"Oh, oh te hice-"

Su padre tosió, llamando su atención cuando una mirada severa hizo que se detuvieran ... por ahora.

**"¿De Verdad?" Annabeth sondeó cuando una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro, "¿Qué más?"**

**"Ella me seguía advirtiendo que me mantuviera alejado del alcohol y las drogas por alguna razón que no sea la cosa habitual de 'Las drogas son malas, quédate en la escuela'", dijo Nico,**

"Bueno, me pregunto por qué le dijeron eso." Percy dijo sarcásticamente.

"No puedo dejarlo ir, ¿puedes cerebro de algas?" Thalia preguntó, rodando los ojos.

"¡Naruto es el drogadicto!"

"¡ _Ex-_ adicto!"

"Sí, sigues protegiendo a ese novio tuyo".

"Sigue así, Jackson ..."

**antes de sonreír, "Sin embargo, hay una muy buena historia que me contó sobre Naruto. ¿Sabías que alguna vez lideró una revuelta?"**

**"¡De ninguna manera!" exclamó la chica con el ceño fruncido, "¿Por qué no me dijo eso?"**

**"Es una especie de gráfico para un niño que ya tiene que lidiar con monstruos que los persiguen", señaló Nico.**

"Sí Annie, creo que huir es suficiente para tu joven mente", bromeó el cazador.

"Supongo", dijo la rubia, sonando un poco decepcionada.

**Obteniendo una mirada de sorpresa de Annabeth, "¿Qué? Kushina me contó cómo se conocieron".**

**"Creo que Naruto debe haberle dicho", murmuró Annabeth.**

**"Pero de todos modos, Naruto y su equipo fueron llamados para escoltar a un constructor de puentes a un pequeño pueblo llamado Nami", comenzó Nico, cautivando a la hija de Atenea con la historia. Percy, Tyson y Grover también fueron absorbidos, escuchando en silencio mientras el hijo de Hades hablaba. Annabeth intervino mucho, haciendo preguntas sobre detalles de los que Nico no estaba cien por ciento seguro, como cómo dos hombres adultos se escondieron en un charco,**

"Ninjas". Apolo dijo como si fuera obvio.

**o cómo un conejo que estaba fuera de su hábitat natural retiene un pelaje blanco como la nieve,**

"Bueno, eso es solo porque probablemente fue domesticado y separado de su entorno natural", respondió Artemis.

**o incluso cómo una cuchilla de casi seis pies de largo que fue detenida por una cuchilla de cinco pulgadas de largo.**

"Ninjas", dijo el dios sol una vez más ... sí, lógica perfecta.

**El grupo compartió una risa cuando Nico volvió a contar cómo Naruto se asustó al descubrir que había sido apuñalado con una espada venenosa, y luego empeoró al empalar su mano con su kunai.**

"Parece que todavía no tenía habilidades básicas de medicina". Athena le sonrió a su hermano, haciendo que Apolo apretara los labios ante el movimiento tonto.

"Estaba tratando de desangrar el veneno", dijo el dios del tiro con arco, tratando de cubrir a su hijo super especial.

**Mientras hablaba de su ejercicio de escalar árboles, surgió el tema de Sasuke, haciendo que Grover y Percy compartieran una mirada antes de que el hijo de Poseidón interrumpiera, "¿Quién es Sass-kay?"**

**" ****_Sasuke_**** " ****, corrigió Nico, "era el mejor amigo de Naruto, antes de volverse loco e intentar matarlo".**

"Estúpido." Apolo dijo con el ceño fruncido.

**Annabeth, Percy y Grover se pusieron rígidos antes de mirarse. Nico continuó caminando y hablando, Tyson lo siguió mientras estaba absorto en la historia, dejando a los tres atrás. Grover se inclinó hacia delante y preguntó: "¿No crees que ...?"**

**"Dijo que Lucky Boy casi fue atravesado por el corazón por el amigo psicópata", dijo Percy al recordar la burla de una historia que Naruto le había contado el invierno pasado.**

Apolo sonrió y dijo. "¡Ah, continuidad!"

**"Pero incluso con la bendición de Apolo, que ni siquiera conocía hasta los quince años", señaló Annabeth.**

"¿No había maldecido la curación con ese demonio suyo?" Hermes señaló.

"Cierto." Apolo frunció el ceño ante la mención del amigo peludo de su hijo.

**"Naruto no podría haber sobrevivido a un pulmón perforado. No sin algún tratamiento médico serio".**

**"Kyu podría haber ayudado", sugirió Grover, "después de todo, era un espíritu de la naturaleza, y se sabe que algunos espíritus están bien entrenados en las artes de la curación".**

"El niño cabra está en el camino correcto, pero dio un giro equivocado en la última intersección", dijo el dios de la medicina.

**"Pero Kyu fue una maldición antes de convertirse en un arma", argumentó Percy,**

"Alerta inteligente de Percy". Nico anunció, obteniendo una risa burlona de dicha _alerta_ .

**"Naruto era una de esas ... Jin ... cosas de Jin-chiki".**

**" ****_Jinchuriki_**** " ****, corrigió Grover.**

**"¿Qué dijiste?" Annabeth preguntó mientras sus ojos se abrieron. Grover y Percy se miraron antes de volver a mirarla mientras ella continuaba, "¿Jinchuriki? ¿Como en 'Poder del sacrificio humano'?"**

"... Aprendiste japonés". Percy dijo con incredulidad a su novia, quien le dio una sonrisa sonrojada. Que _era_ algo que iba a hacer.

**"Aprendiste japonés, ¿no?" Grover preguntó.**

**"Es mi tercer idioma", asintió Annabeth orgullosa.**

"Por supuesto." Sin palabras a todos sus amigos. Annabeth hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

**"... ¿Apenas puedo manejar inglés y aprendiste japonés?" Percy preguntó con incredulidad. Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco.**

**"Libros de traducción del japonés al griego, Seaweed Brain", respondió la rubia como si fuera obvio,**

"¡Pero no lo es!" gritó el hijo del mar.

"Bueno, si estudiaras más, sería". Su novia respondió, haciendo que los hombros del niño se desplomaran.

**"Te sorprendería lo fácil que puede ser aprender cosas una vez que lo traduces al griego".**

**"... Cállate, niña sabia", murmuró Percy mientras miraba hacia otro lado, recordando a Naruto diciendo algo similar mientras obligaba a Percy a estudiar historia.**

"Realmente debería escuchar al rubio, Percy".

"Oh, ¿quién te preguntó, cerilla?"

**"De todos modos, es una vieja palabra olvidada hace mucho tiempo, ¿cómo lo saben ustedes dos?" Annabeth preguntó. Grover y Percy compartieron otra mirada nerviosa, esta notada por Annabeth y haciéndola mirar boquiabierta, "¡No, no lo hizo! Te contó sobre su pasado en la Búsqueda de Artemisa, ¿no?"**

"Alguien está molesto". Percy frunció el ceño.

Los cerebros de la pareja se sonrojaron, "Bueno, si tuviera un hermano como Naruto, me gustaría saber todo sobre él también".

Eso solo hizo que la fuerza de la relación se pusiera mala cara.

**"¡Sí / No! ¡Quiero decir No / Sí!" los dos amigos respondieron antes de mirarse el uno al otro, "¿Te mataría por una vez en tu vida trabajar conmigo?"**

El grupo rio. "Como un dúo de comedia de bofetadas". Piper se rio.

Percy, por otro lado, reflexionó sobre la idea, podría funcionar. Ya tenían la mordaza animal con los cascos peludos de Grover.

**"... Ustedes dos han estado juntos durante demasiado tiempo", comentó Annabeth antes de comenzar a despotricar, "¡No puedo creer que les haya dicho a ustedes dos! ¡Pensé que los odiaba, Percy!"**

"Wow", dijo Percy y miró a la chica de ojos tormentosos, "Gracias".

"Lo siento."

**"Lo mismo aquí", respondió el niño con sinceridad, "creo que si no fuera por Thalia, nunca le habríamos sacado la verdad".**

"De nada", dijo la chica con una reverencia arrogante.

**"¡Pero él te lo dijo! ¡Tú! ¡¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada todavía ?!" Annabeth exigió, sintiéndose un poco herida.**

Percy solo abrazó burlonamente sus hombros, frotando su brazo en un esfuerzo por consolarla, siendo golpeado juguetonamente por sus acciones. Sin embargo, la rubia todavía se acurrucó bajo el brazo.

**"Tal vez hay una razón por la que aún no te lo ha dicho", Grover defendió rápidamente al rubio, "Tal vez piensa que manteniéndote en la oscuridad te mantiene a salvo".**

**"Suena como él", admitió Percy, recordando lo que Apolo le dijo en el tren, "quiero decir, él se metió conmigo para que me despertara y tomara las cosas en serio".**

"Un milagro dentro y fuera de sí mismo". Athena dijo, obteniendo una mirada sucia de Poseidón, pero hizo poco para disuadir su acuerdo.

**"Lo que aún no has hecho", agregó Grover.**

"Y quemado por Grover, ¡ay!" Se rio disimuladamente la chica del rayo.

**"¿Quién es el semidiós de nuevo?" Percy juguetonamente amenazado.**

**"Lo último que comprobé que estabas, y aun así logré hacerte caminar hacia un árbol", replicó el sátiro con una sonrisa engreída.**

"Pésima cabra". El caminante de los árboles murmuró con los brazos cruzados.

**"Touché", dijo Percy antes de poner una mano sobre el hombro de Annabeth, que sonreía levemente, y dijo: "Escucha, Naruto tiene la lógica más desordenada del planeta.**

"Y eso es algo, viniendo de Percy".

"... Realmente no se te llama rastreador de caca de ciervo".

"Oh, ve a remojarte la cabeza pez chico".

"Niños", le dijo Hestia a su sobrina y sobrino en un tono severo, haciendo que se callaran.

**Usted de todas las personas ya debería saber eso. Cualquiera sea su razón para no decírtelo, lo más probable es que sea para su beneficio ".**

**"¿De verdad lo crees?" Annabeth preguntó.**

**"Sí", mintió Percy ligeramente.**

"¿Mentirle ya? Tsk, tsk", Athena frunció el ceño y Percy hizo una mueca. Realmente sin necesidad de!

**Sin embargo, no estaba realmente seguro de eso, porque todavía había una posibilidad (muy delgada) de que Naruto simplemente olvidara poner a su 'Pequeña Hermana' al día. Por ahora, él solo tratará de mantener la mente de Annabeth en la búsqueda y evitar que se sienta demasiado baja o dudar de sí misma.**

"Muy dulce de su parte, ¿verdad?" le preguntó a su novio, dándole un besito en la mejilla, obteniendo una sonrisa tonta del chico de cabello negro.

**"... Gracias Percy", dijo la hija de Athena con esa misma sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Percy se saltara un latido. El adolescente de cabello oscuro solo le devolvió la sonrisa, contento con hacer que su enamoramiento se sintiera mejor.**

**"Oigan, ¿vendrán o qué?" Nico llamó desde una distancia bastante impresionante por delante. Los tres buscadores mayores se reunieron rápidamente con los dos más jóvenes, Nico les dio miradas extrañas a su llegada, "¿De qué estaban hablando?"**

"¿Trama relevancia?" Annabeth sugirió, obteniendo asentimientos de su madre y Apolo.

**"Nada importante", respondió Annabeth, "¿Qué extrañamos?"**

**"El equipo llegó a saludar a Naruto y se encontró con Haku", resumió Tyson con una sonrisa, "Continúa, Nico. Cuéntame más".**

"Parece que tienes un buen cuento", Hazel felicitó a su hermano.

El chico se encogió de hombros. "Lo intento", dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

**"Sí, sí", Nico se despidió del excitado impulso de los cíclopes, "Aparentemente, Naruto estuvo fuera toda la noche siguiente entrenando, durmiendo demasiado y extrañando a su equipo irse al puente.**

"¿Tu hijo, durmiendo demasiado?" la cazadora preguntó con aparente diversión, con ojos de luna brillando.

"¿Y? El hecho de que tengan un reloj interno no significa que no puedan presionar el botón de repetición". Apolo discutió encogiéndose de hombros, aunque se sintió un poco débil.

**Se fue el tiempo suficiente para escuchar a su anfitrión Tsunami, la hija del constructor del puente, soltar un grito amenazante para morderse la lengua después de tropezar con un jabalí cortado ".**

**"¿Es eso posible?" Percy preguntó. Annabeth se estremeció antes de asentir, lo que llevó a los demás a gemir de disgusto ante la imagen mental.**

**"No solo es posible, sino que pone en peligro la vida", respondió Nico con indiferencia.**

"Por supuesto que lo ignorarías", dijo Percy, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Oye, hay peores caminos por recorrer". El niño de la muerte discutió con los ojos negros entrecerrados.

**"Pero de todos modos, Naruto usa su duplicación–"**

"Kage Bunshin", **dijo Annabeth, recordando la técnica que más a menudo había salvado sus pieles.**

**"Sí, eso", dijo Nico, "utilizó el** Kage Bunshin **y sacó a dos mercenarios que fueron contratados para capturar a la familia del constructor del puente.**

"Ah, rehenes", dijo Ares con cariño, obteniendo ojos de los otros dioses. Las situaciones de rehenes eran muy pocas entre los dioses hoy en día, Hades hizo la última y fue un trabajo de mala calidad.

**Dio un discurso inspirador al nieto del constructor, lo que llevó al niño a correr por la aldea rogándole a otros que se alzaran contra Gato ".**

"Bueno, él tiene una inspiración poética", dijo Hermes con una sonrisa a Apolo, que sonreía ampliamente.

**Nico luego sonrió, "La mejor parte es lo que vino después. Aparentemente, después de que el equipo de Naruto se fue, la aldea nombró al puente después de él. Lo llamaron Naruto Ouhashi, en honor a su héroe".**

**"El Gran Puente de Naruto", Annabeth tradujo libremente con asombro y un poco de celos.**

"¡Lo sé!" Annabeth gritó. "Tener un puente que lleva su nombre, por suerte". La niña hizo un puchero. Eso ya no sucedió con los semidioses. Afortunados héroes de antaño.

**"De ninguna manera", dijo Grover con incredulidad, "¿Cómo es que Naruto no nos contó sobre esto?"**

**"No creo que lo supiera", dijo Nico.**

"Ah, crédito no reconocido". Apolo dijo en un tono narrativo, mirando dramáticamente más allá de la distancia: "El héroe, caminando por el camino cubierto de tierra después de que termina el día. La gente, canta alabanzas y le ofrece riqueza, comida y mujeres", sonrió, pero fue golpeado al revés la cabeza de su flagrante hermana. Conseguir que se relaje del resto de lo que tenía que decir.

**"Kushina me dijo que lo había descubierto por accidente mientras exploraba el Inframundo. Conoció a un hombre que nunca esperó en un millón de años allí".**

**"¿Cómo se llamaba el hombre?" Percy preguntó por curiosidad.**

**Nico se encogió de hombros antes de dar su respuesta, "No lo sé. Todo lo que ella seguía llamándolo era Ero-Sennin o Sapo Pervertido".**

"¿No era ese el maestro de Naruto?" Jason preguntó.

"Sí", dijo Artemisa, con los labios fruncidos y se volvió hacia su hermano. "La tuya también cuando eras mortal, ¿correcto?"

"Jejeje", Apolo se rió torpemente por el hecho de que tenía un súper pervertido para un maestro.

**Los cinco continuaron caminando hasta que encontraron otra salida. Cuando salieron del Laberinto por segunda vez en su búsqueda, el mundo a su alrededor había cambiado, no es que lo supieran. Habían pasado días durante la historia de Nico en lugar de minutos. Y en los últimos días, habían sucedido muchas cosas para los otros buscadores de misiones, incluida la revelación de un secreto que, lamentablemente, se le había ocultado a alguien que merecía saberlo.**

"Finalmente, vemos la reacción", frunció el ceño Thalia, preguntándose cómo iba a reaccionar.

Jason sonrió un poco, preguntándose también.

Seguramente sería interesante, los hermanos nacidos de la mujer llamada Grace lo sabían.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte II: El peligro de un héroe**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de _Naruto_ o _Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos_**

* * *

**"¡Esto no ha terminado, Namikaze!" gruñó Kiba mientras él, un Akamaru quejumbroso y ahogado, así como un Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido ingresaron al Campamento. Junto con las cadenas de bronce, se colocaron etiquetas de restricción de chakra a lo largo de su cuerpo, se les dio una cantidad considerable de etiquetas a un pequeño escuadrón enviado para recuperar a Choji vivo bajo la orden de Jason.**

"Escucha al quejica", se burló Ares. Se cruzó de brazos con un gruñido: "Los prisioneros no tienen derecho a hablar".

**"Es ****_Uzumaki_**** ", corrigió Naruto mientras empujaba al Kiba atado, "Ahora sigue moviendo Kibble-Breath".**

**Los miembros de la Quinta Cohorte que habían existido cuando Naruto estaba en Júpiter hace cinco años estaban encantados de ver a su antiguo miembro, incluido el adicto hiperactivo Kool-Aid que era su centurión mayor, Dakota.**

Jason dejó escapar una pequeña risa a su amigo. Percy sonrió junto con él y el resto de los semidioses romanos.

**Sin embargo, Dakota se entristeció al saber que era uno de sus parientes el que había amenazado el campamento. Se había ofrecido personalmente como voluntario para ir a buscar a Choji desde donde había aterrizado.**

"Cierto, sería algo que haría un legionario", dijo el pretor mientras asentía.

**Al oír el sonido de la armadura al volverse recto y disciplinado, Naruto se giró para ver rostros más familiares, uno en particular haciendo que su rostro se dividiera en una amplia sonrisa.**

"Y el protagonista y el interés amoroso se encuentran una vez más", sonrió Afrodita.

Thalia frunció el ceño un poco, no le gustaba a dónde iba esto.

**"¡Rey-chan!" exclamó alegremente, abandonando su puesto para escoltar a los nuevos prisioneros para saludar a la niña.**

"Hay ese nombre de mascota", dijo Piper con una sonrisa, feliz de que su otra no tuviera que lidiar con que a Reyna le gustara Jason.

"Tranquilo." Thalia le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Alguien parece molesto ~!"

"Cállate chica amante".

**Scowls de las otras cohortes listas mostraron su desaprobación por el saludo informal,**

Jason suspiró. "Definitivamente del tipo despreocupado", dijo, pero había un toque de diversión en su tono.

**mientras que otros (en su mayoría los de la Quinta) reprimieron la risa de la chica normalmente estoica que le sonrió al rubio.**

"Creo que un ángel acaba de obtener sus alas". Leo dijo, riéndose.

"Cierto", dijo el chico del trueno con un labio peculiar. "Ella es muy formal".

**"Naruto Uzumaki", saludó antes de aclararse la garganta y mirarlo expectante. Jason se deslizó a su lado, su sonrisa se atenuó hasta convertirse en una cría seria que parecía casi forzada.**

"Meh, se vuelve fácil con el tiempo", dijo Jason encogiéndose de hombros.

"Podría _no_ lidiar con eso", dijo Percy, sacudiendo la cabeza en desacuerdo.

**Naruto rió tímidamente antes de ponerse de pie, cruzando su brazo derecho sobre su pecho con un puño en su pectoral izquierdo. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante mientras hablaba: "Praetors of Camp Jupiter, gracias por la asistencia oportuna y por albergar a mi compañía".**

**"Levántate y sé bienvenido", dijeron Jason y Reyna juntos.**

"¿Siempre es tan formal?" Thalia preguntó.

Jason asintió, haciendo que su hermana palideciera.

**Naruto les dio otra sonrisa antes de que sus ojos se posaran en Thalia, que estaba mirando al otro rubio en el pequeño grupo.**

"Aquí viene." Thalia dijo, una mirada estoica en su rostro, haciendo que todos presten atención a la escena que se avecina.

**Respirando hondo, Naruto dijo: "Reyna, si no te importa ... necesito que me prestes a Jason un poco".**

**"Supongo que puedo permitirlo", respondió Reyna con un toque de decepción.**

"Sí, realmente decepcionado, apuesto". Piper susurró con un giro de sus ojos, estaba apoyando a otra Thalia todo el camino.

**"Me aseguraré de que los prisioneros estén debidamente asegurados".**

**"Vivo también", dijo Jason con el ceño fruncido, "Todavía no entiendo tu razonamiento, Naruto".**

**"Lo explicaré más tarde", dijo la rubia mayor cuando Reyna se fue para asegurarse de que los prisioneros fueran atendidos adecuadamente ... antes de la muerte. Naruto miró a otros miembros de la Legión, antes de volver a mirar a Jason y preguntar: "¿Crees que puedes hacer que nos dejen solos como ... cinco, diez minutos?"**

**"Soy un pretor", Jason le recordó al rubio.**

"¡Bonita capa, Superman!" Leo dijo con los pulgares hacia arriba, haciendo reír un poco a su amigo.

**"Psh, ¿desde cuándo?" En broma respondió el adolescente mayor. Jason puso los ojos en blanco antes de emitir una orden para regresar al campamento, mientras que Naruto fue hacia Thalia y Piper.**

**"Naruto ... yo ... es ... ¿es eso?" Thalia se quedó sin palabras mientras veía al adolescente rubio emitir órdenes.**

Thalia agarró con fuerza la mano de Jason y él le devolvió el mismo agarre.

**Sobre ella, el cielo se oscureció lentamente.**

Zeus frunció el ceño ligeramente, la agitación emocional de sus hijos siempre sacaba lo peor del cielo y lo deleitaba y entristecía en la tan esperada reunión. Tal vez, era aún más apropiado que el que tenían sus hijos aquí.

**"Lo es", confirmó el rubio mayor antes de que él se hiciera a un lado cuando Jason regresó, "Jason Grace, pretor del campamento de Júpiter. Conozca a mis compañeros, primero, Piper McLean".**

"Entonces, ¿amor a primera vista?" preguntó su ardiente amigo, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran ligeramente, pero Piper estaba sonriendo brillantemente a pesar de eso.

**"Hola", saludó Jason con una mano ofrecida y una sonrisa. Cuando Piper tomó su mano, Jason la miró asombrado a los ojos caleidoscópicos por un breve momento, saliendo de ella cuando habló.**

"Oh, a él le gusta ~" dijo la diosa del amor, haciendo que su hija animara silenciosamente a la otra.

Jason también sonrió, preguntándose cómo se reunirían sin que Hera interfiriera.

**"Encantado de conocerte", regresó Piper con su propia sonrisa antes de que Naruto se aclarara la garganta.**

**Los dos adolescentes más jóvenes se soltaron las manos y miraron al rubio. Naruto luego miró a la chica de cabello negro, sus ojos azules se empañaron ligeramente y se mordieron el labio como si quisiera no llorar.**

Los hermanos Grace se acercaron, pero Thalia realmente podía relacionarse con su otro ahora. Mientras ella no lloraba, ¿pero con una reunión como esta? ¿Cómo podría su otro no?

**Jason siguió la mirada de Naruto y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la niña mayor, sintió algo parecido a la familiaridad. Cuando una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la chica de cabello negro, Jason sintió la necesidad de hacerla sonreír cuando las nubes se juntaron.**

"Aww", susurró a las mujeres y niñas, haciendo que Jason se sonrojara mientras Thalia sonreía a su hermano suavemente.

**"Jason, te prometí hace mucho tiempo que te reuniría con tu hermana", comenzó Naruto, moviéndose para pararse detrás de Jason**

"¡¿Él hizo?!" los semidioses dijeron sorprendidos.

"Bueno, él conocía a Thalia y luego a Jason, seguro que se lo mencioné a él", dijo Hermes asintiendo.

"Muy posible." Artemisa asintió con la cabeza, aunque Thalia no era su cazadora en esa dimensión, todavía estaba feliz de haberse reunido con su hermano en mejores circunstancias que la última.

**y mirando a la niña cuando empezó a llover,**

"¿Crees que es feliz lluvia?" Percy preguntó.

"¡Cállate pez chico!"

**"Jason, conoce a Thalia Grace, la Hija de Zeus. Thalia-chan ... Saluda a tu hermano pequeño, Jason Grace, el Hijo de Júpiter".**

"Una introducción mucho mejor que la nuestra", murmuró Thalia, su hermano escuchándola cuando sintió que su agarre se apretaba.

"Sí", le dijo con dulzura, "Pero vale la pena de cualquier manera".

Thalia solo asintió.

**Jason y Thalia se miraron por un momento antes de que uno de ellos se moviera. Jason estuvo a punto de caerse cuando Thalia se arrodilló contra él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él con fuerza, y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.**

"Vete chica", susurró Thalia, con una sonrisa triste en su rostro cuando sintió celos de que su otro se encontrara con su hermano perdido tan temprano, pero apagó el sentimiento. Esto fue algo bueno, de ninguna otra manera.

**Jason no pudo hablar mientras Thalia lloraba mientras lo abrazaba y repetía dos palabras: "Eres real".**

"Eso soy," Jason sonrió suavemente.

**"S-Sí ..." Jason finalmente se las arregló para decirle cuando la abrazó, las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse mientras se ahogaba, "E-Soy real".**

"Aww, nunca te había visto llorar antes". Piper bromeó con su novio de mejillas sonrosadas. "Muy macho."

"Gracias Pipes".

"¡Oye!"

**Naruto y Piper vieron a los dos hermanos interactuar, la semidiosa menor se movió para pararse al lado del rubio en un esfuerzo por protegerse de la caída del agua.**

"Buenas maniobras evasivas Piper," sonrió Leo.

"Lo intento."

**Miró al adolescente mayor, empujándolo a un lado y llamando su atención, "¿Realmente le prometiste que lo reuniría con su hermana?"**

**Naruto no respondió por un momento, su sonrisa se desvaneció y sus ojos se pusieron tristes, "Sí".**

"¡Oh, viene pronto, puedo probarlo!"

"Oh, por orden, cállate por una vez Afrodita", se lamentó la diosa del humor, ¡fue un momento conmovedor y ahora lo estaba arruinando!

**"Wow ... Deberías trabajar para Hallmark", comentó Piper con una pequeña sonrisa.**

"Buen Piper", dijo Apolo con dos pulgares arriba, obteniendo una sonrisa del hijo del amor.

**La boca de Naruto se torció hacia arriba ante el chiste. Inadvertido bajo la lluvia, sus ojos azules y soleados permanecieron en un tono azul deprimido mientras observaba a los dos hijos de la mujer llamada Grace reunirse.**

**Los ojos cerrados de Thalia se abrieron una vez más y se encontraron con los de su novio bajo la lluvia.**

"Y aquí está", susurró Thalia, ambos ligeramente esperando que el otro dejara que el rubio se lo llevara, pero también se quedara con él ya que él era bueno para ella. Ella lo sabía, mucho.

**Pasó un segundo y Naruto se preparó cuando vio que las conexiones comenzaban a hacerse. Su ceño se frunció en confusión antes de encogerse de ira. Forzándose a sí misma fuera del alcance de Jason, Thalia se abrió paso con una mirada que se encontró con los ojos de Naruto.**

**"Hijo de puta," siseó mientras se acercaba a él.**

"Hola", dijo Apolo en un tono severo.

"Hey", respondió Thalia, "Estoy enojada, tengo derecho a decir algo ahora". Discutió severamente, obteniendo un ligero resplandor de su medio hermano de tiro con arco.

**Hubo un estallido de truenos y Thalia le dio a su novio un dedo acusador: "Lo sabías. ¡Lo ****_sabías_**** y no me lo dijiste!"**

Thalia murmuró un "idiota" sintiéndose molesta junto con su otra por el chico que parecía amar y confiar. Parpadeó, sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras se corrige: el chico que a _su otro_ parecía amar y confiar.

**Naruto no dijo nada, su triste sonrisa coincidía con las emociones en sus ojos. Thalia siguió mirándolo antes de irse en la otra dirección sin decir una palabra más.**

"¿Ella normalmente no lo golpea?" Nico preguntó en un susurro escénico, asintiendo con la cabeza por todas partes excepto una mirada de Thalia.

**Jason se encontró una vez más buscando palabras, mirando entre su hermana que se iba y su amigo. Naruto asintió una vez, una instrucción silenciosa enviando al rubio más joven tras su furiosa hermana mayor.**

**"¿Q-qué acaba de pasar?" Piper preguntó, mirando a Naruto, "¿Está ... está ****_enojada_**** contigo?"**

"No Piper, ¿qué lo delató?" el cazador preguntó agriamente.

"Bueno, discúlpame por conocerte por un día", dijo la niña del amor con un giro de sus ojos.

**"Sí ..." Naruto suspiró, secándose el agua de los ojos, "Furioso si estoy leyendo la velocidad del viento correctamente".**

"Así es como medimos tu estado de ánimo todo el tiempo", le dijo Hades a su hermano más joven, obteniendo una mirada retumbante del Rey.

"Y eso simplemente lo prueba", agregó Poseidón mientras se aceleraban los vientos fuera del Olimpo.

Zeus solo gruñó, resoplando con los brazos cruzados.

**"Pero ... ¿ella no te golpeó?"**

"Piper está de acuerdo conmigo".

"Cállate aliento de cadáver".

**"No."**

**"¿No lo hace normalmente?"**

"Mira, la violencia es un elemento básico para ti". Nico se burló de su primo.

"¡Oh, lo juro, di Angelo!"

"Solo escuchemos la historia". Percy intervino.

**"Sí."**

**"...¿Es tan malo?"**

**"¿Para ti? No." Naruto dejó la pregunta dirigida a sí mismo sin respuesta y después de un momento se volvió hacia el Campamento Júpiter, "Vamos. Vamos a hablar con Rey-chan".**

**"Rey- ****_chan_**** ? ¿Qué? ¿Es ella una ex-novia o algo así?" Piper preguntó, tomando nota del sufijo que usaba.**

"Ah, ese sentido interno del amor ya está hormigueando". Afrodita arrulló cuando Piper palideció ante la idea.

**"No", dijo Naruto mientras se alejaban de la tormenta que se avecinaba.**

**"¡Thalia! ¡Thalia, espera!" Jason llamó a su hermana, que aún se alejaba, nubes que se acumulaban sobre ella mientras ella marchaba.**

"Caray, no empujes al tigre gruñendo Jason", susurró Leo, haciendo que Thalia frunciera el ceño al chico elfo.

"No hay comentarios matchstick".

"Bien, lo siento". El piro dijo sin mucha pena en su tono.

**Él gimió antes de disparar a toda velocidad, deteniéndose frente a ella mientras doblaba y jadeaba, "Solo ... Solo dame un segundo". Recuperando su aliento de la aplicación forzada del viento en lugar del método apropiado que había estado usando,**

"Así que un aumento de la velocidad del viento, bien", felicitó Thalia, sin pensar en eso. Bueno, nunca antes había usado su viento, por lo que nunca sería sincera. Pero quien sabe lo que nos depara el futuro.

**Jason preguntó mientras se ponía de pie, "¿Qué hizo Naruto?"**

"Uh, abrí esa lata de gusanos, a lo grande", Hermes hizo una mueca.

**"¿Qué hizo? Él ... ¡Me mintió jodidamente!" Thalia tenía lágrimas de rabia, depresión y alegría retenidas por pura voluntad. "¡Sabía que estabas vivo y me mantuvo en la oscuridad! ¡Yo! ¡Pensé que habíamos superado todo eso, pero aún me guarda secretos!"**

"'Él todavía lo es'", dijo Thalia, señalando esa frase.

"Oh, deja de ser tan negativo al respecto". Afrodita resopló, "Los secretos hacen que un par sea interesante".

El cazador resopló, "Bueno, preferiría no haber tenido mi otro trato con eso".

**"¿Y? Todos tienen secretos", respondió Jason confundido.**

**"¡No mantienes al hermano de tu novia todavía vivo en secreto, Jason!" Thalia gritó, haciendo que un rayo cayera cerca.**

La cazadora asintió a esto, muy ansiosa de hecho. Naruto se equivocó, a lo grande.

**La boca de Jason se movió pero no salieron palabras. Finalmente, logró sorprender, "¿G-Girlfriend?"**

"No lo vi venir, ¿verdad?"

"Claro que no". Nico asintió con la cabeza al chico latino.

"Oh cállate," Jason frunció el ceño, haciendo que los dos se rieran.

**"¡No por mucho más tiempo!" estalló la semidiosa diosa de pelo negro junto con un trueno.**

"¿Dices que no es así?" la dama de las palomas se lamentó por la pérdida de una pareja tan linda.

**"Bueno ... no sé cómo responder a eso", admitió el pretor, "¡pero no puede ser así como quieres terminar!"**

"... ¿Jason jugando al Doctor Love?" Leo preguntó con un parpadeo.

"Puedo entender estas cosas", dijo el "médico" con una mirada severa. No era románticamente ingenuo.

_Ese_ fue Percy.

**"¡Te sorprenderias!" Replicó Thalia cuando la lluvia comenzó a llover con fuerza, reflejando sus emociones. Jason estaba empezando a tener problemas para determinar qué gotas eran lágrimas y cuáles eran del cielo.**

"Toda la lluvia", dijo Thalia rápidamente.

"No, esas parecen unas lágrimas propias".

"¡Al diablo con la cabeza!"

**"¡Tiene que haber una razón por la cual te lo ocultó!" Jason dijo, casi gritando, cuando el viento se levantó. Podía suponer que esta era la razón por la cual Lupa lo enviaría afuera cuando tendría berrinches.**

"¿Jason?" Piper dijo sorprendido.

Leo parpadeó. "¿Berrinche?"

¡Eso no encaja en absoluto!

El rubio en cuestión resopló. ¿Qué? Era un niño pequeño una vez, sucedió.

**"¡Tenía derecho a saber que mi hermano pequeño todavía estaba vivo!"**

**"¡Lo hiciste!" estuvo de acuerdo la joven Grace, "¡Tenías todo el derecho a saber! ¡Pero! ¡PERO! ¡Naruto tenía una razón! ¡Siempre tiene una razón para lo que hace!"**

"Wow", Annabeth silbó. "Lo estás defendiendo tan fácilmente". Se preguntó qué relación tenía Jason con el rubio mayor.

"Lo sé", el otro semidiós rubio asintió con la cabeza.

**"¿Y qué? ¿Mis sentimientos no importan?" Thalia se enfureció, "¿Solo su 'razón' de mierda?"**

"Exactamente." La chica del rayo asintió con la cabeza a la otra.

**"Te trajo contigo cuando supo que terminaría aquí, ¿verdad?" Jason preguntó, haciendo que Thalia parpadeara.**

"Él plantea un punto excelente", dijo Jason a su hermana, "Sabía que esto sucedería, pero aún así lo hizo".

Eso le dio a Thalia una pausa.

**"¿Qué te dice eso? ¡Prometió reunirme con mi hermana y mirar lo que hizo! ¡Claro que tomó algo de tiempo, pero cumplió su promesa!"**

"Y estoy seguro de que mi otro está agradecido". Jason le susurró a su hermana, quien lo miró, aún frunciendo el ceño, pero asintiendo con la cabeza también en comprensión.

**"¡Todavía tenía derecho a saberlo!" Thalia discutió.**

**"¡Tal vez algo le impedía decirte!" Jason replicó**

"Nosotros." Zeus habló, haciendo que la mayoría de los dioses asintieran con él. Había una razón por la cual los griegos y los romanos estaban separados.

**"¡Naruto no te ocultaría esto a menos que algo lo obligara a hacerlo! ¡Dale la oportunidad de explicarse y lo hará!"**

**"¡¿Que sabes?!" la hermana mayor exigió.**

**"¡Sé que te extrañó!" Jason dijo, haciéndola mirarlo con incredulidad.**

"¡Ve Jason!" Afrodita vitoreó: "¡Salva el amor! ¡Salvalo!"

**El rubio insistió: "Sí ... de lo único que habló fue de usted y su hermana. Aparentemente tiene más o menos mi edad y su nombre era ... ¿Annabelle?"**

"¡Oye!" 'Annabelle' gritó con el ceño fruncido.

"Qué, lo dijo bien", dijo Dioniso con un sorbo de su Coca-Cola Light. Athena le dirigió a su semidiós una vez una mirada fulminante. Hizo poco hacia el dios regordete.

**"Anna ****_beth_**** ", corrigió Thalia haciendo que Jason asintiera.**

"Gracias Thalia".

"No hay problema."

**"Está bien, Annabeth", corrigió el rubio, "¡El punto es que él no se callaría por ti!**

"Eso debe haber sido incómodo". Percy dijo, haciendo que el rubio romano lo fulminara con la mirada.

"No lo presiones". Le dijo a su amigo griego.

**Siempre estaba sonriendo cuando hablaba de ustedes dos.**

Las hembras (además de una Thalia de mejillas rosadas) gruñeron ante eso, mientras Jason frunció el ceño un poco, sintiéndose protector de su hermana de repente.

**También tenía curiosidad de cómo eras, así que me contó cosas. Me gusta cuánto te gustaba practicar con tu control sobre los rayos ... Especialmente en él, ya que no le gusta ".**

"Entonces Thalia," Annabeth se rió, obteniendo una sonrisa de su amiga.

**Thalia sonrió al recordar los pequeños sobresaltos que solía darle al rubio mientras viajaban. La forma en que gritaba y saltaba detrás de Annabeth**

"Y un escudo humano adorable que debes haber sido".

"¡Cállate!" Annabeth hizo una mueca con las mejillas rosadas hacia el cazador.

**mientras que Luke se burlaría del niño mayor, quien luego tomaría represalias con una cuña o una novela o algo por el estilo.**

Hermes sonrió levemente ante eso. Debe haber sido un espectáculo.

**"Y entonces la forma en que ustedes ... ustedes dos ... Bueno, hablen", dijo Jason mientras arrastraba los pies donde estaba parado mientras la lluvia disminuía,**

"Realmente, muy incómodo".

Jason acaba de enviar al sonriente Percy una mirada más oscura que antes. El niño del mar seguía sonriendo con tristeza.

**"La forma en que especulabas sobre lo que vendría después de ti ... cuando hablaba de ti, parecía tan feliz que hablaba con tanto cariño, ya sabes".**

Thalia parpadeó maravillada ante eso. Tenía el principio y el final de cómo conocía a Naruto, pero no mucho del medio, algo que realmente quería ver.

**La sonrisa de Thalia se convirtió en una suave sonrisa. Más de una vez, ella y Naruto yacían bajo las estrellas mirando hacia arriba, preguntándose cómo actuarían sus padres,**

"No tan bien." Hera dijo con un labio torcido.

"En efecto." Artemisa reflexionó con una sonrisa.

Tanto el esposo como el hermano resoplaron con pucheros a juego.

**cuál era el lugar seguro para los semidioses.**

"Antes de que Grover entrara, supongo". Annabeth declaró suavemente, recordando aquellos días.

**Compartiendo algunas noches sola en busca de monstruos, la forma en que ella se despertaba en su abrazo después de algunas largas noches.**

"Ooh ooh." Apolo sonrió con locura, logrando que la chica cazadora sonriera en realidad en ese tipo de momentos en los que entró la otra.

**Eventos más recientes entraron en su mente; luchando contra Ladon junto con Zoë, su baile en Navidad,**

"¿Bailamos en Navidad?" Thalia preguntó.

Afrodita chilló de alegría. "¡Qué romántico ~!"

**las conclusiones más vergonzosas de sus sesiones de entrenamiento y algunas de sus citas nocturnas.**

"Entonces, ¿básicamente bloqueo de labios?" Nico preguntó sin rodeos.

"Cállate."

**"Entonces continuaría diciendo que siempre tenías esa sonrisa, cómo se te arrugó la nariz cuando te enojaste, cómo te despertabas más de una vez acostado sobre su hombro", Jason divagó antes de señalar a su ahora ceñuda hermana. "Esa es la arrugada ... oh".**

"Demasiado Jason".

"Sí", el rubio asintió con la cabeza a su hermana ... que de hecho tenía la nariz arrugada. Huh, entonces era verdad.

**"Creo que entiendo", dijo la chica un poco avergonzada antes de mirar al cielo, "Odio perder el control así".**

**"Solo necesitabas calmarte", corrigió Jason mientras extendía su mano. El viento se reunió en él y comenzó a formar una esfera: "Una vez que estás tranquilo, puedes hacer cualquier cosa".**

"Muy cierto", sonrió el chico volador.

"¿Thalia?" Preguntó Percy

"¿Calma?" Nico sonrió de lado.

"Ja, ja", Thalia se rió secamente de sus primos. Pequeños idiotas.

**"Él también te ayudó a ganar control", reflexionó una Thalia impresionada antes de levantar un puño y tener una chispa de relámpago a su alrededor, "Sin embargo, los relámpagos son mucho más divertidos".**

"Muy cierto", apoyó el padre.

**"Puedes volar con el viento", respondió Jason con una sonrisa.**

"De nuevo, cierto", asintió el Señor del Cielo.

**La sonrisa de Thalia cayó ligeramente, "Sí ... Volando ..."**

**"¿Qué? ¿No puedes volar todavía?" Jason comenzó a bromear antes de recordar algo e hizo una mueca, "Cierto ... Acrofobia. Sabes, me he estado preguntando cómo es eso posible, quiero decir, ¿nuestro padre es-?"**

"Oh, incluso otro Jason te está molestando con eso", se rió Annabeth.

"Oh, cállate Annie", Thalia hizo un puchero, "¿O debería contar algunas historias de arañas?"

"Cállate ahora".

**"¡Cállate, Jason!" Thalia dijo con un pequeño ceño fruncido que podría confundirse con un puchero.**

"Fue un puchero", dijeron todos sus amigos como uno solo, haciendo que el cazador hiciera pucheros por la traición.

**Jason sonrió, "¿Eres hija de Zeus, pero temes a las alturas?"**

**"Te sorprenderé", advirtió Thalia.**

**"No me lastimaría", dijo la joven Grace, sin ganarse la mirada de su hermana.**

**"Lo siento, por un segundo te confundí con el ****_otro_**** rubio", gruñó Thalia.**

"Parece que todavía está enojado por lo de Naruto".

"¡Por supuesto que lo estaría!" Thalía se defendió de la diosa del amor.

**Los dos hermanos se pararon uno frente al otro, con los ojos entrecerrados desafiantes al otro antes de sonreír. Se abrazaron nuevamente y después de un minuto, Jason preguntó en un tono esperanzador, "Entonces ... ¿Vas a perdonar a Naruto, todavía?"**

"Realmente quiere que te maquines", dijo Piper con una sonrisa dirigida a la hermana de su novio.

**"No", respondió Thalia con el ceño fruncido antes de preguntar: "¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?"**

"Contundente al respecto también". Piper dijo con el ceño fruncido. Le gustaba bastante la pareja y esperaba que no se separara.

**"Supongo", dijo Jason en un tono ligeramente derrotado antes de preguntar, "Entonces ... ¿cómo era la vida como un árbol?"**

"Guau, sutil". Percy asintió, haciendo que Jason se sonrojara mientras Thalia lo miraba desconcertada.

**"Se niegan a decirnos nada", dijo Reyna con el ceño fruncido mientras ella, Naruto y Piper se paraban afuera de una celda.**

"Los soldados entrenados también tienden".

**Naruto estaba apoyado contra el costado de las barras, mirando a la celda al meditador Shikamaru. Los ojos del rubio se estrecharon en sus pensamientos.**

**"¿Realmente tienes que encerrar al perro con un hocico?" Piper preguntó mientras miraba al perro blanco gigante.**

**"Normalmente, no", dijo Naruto, apartándose de sus reflexiones, "Pero aprendió a hablar. Una molestia menos".**

"Por eso los perros no deberían hablar", dijo Hermes, "nunca".

"¿Qué hay de Lupa?" preguntó su semidiós romano medio hermano.

"Ella es un lobo, así que no cuenta".

**"¡Jódete, Naruto!" Kiba gruñó mientras miraba fijamente sus manos encadenadas y las etiquetas adheridas.**

**"Mm, aunque muchos pueden pagar para verlo, voy a tener que pasar la solicitud", respondió Naruto**

"Oh, pooh", Afrodita hizo un puchero. Sería espectacular ver lo bien que era un amante Naruto.

Los otros hombres en la habitación no estaban de acuerdo, sus caras verdes ante la idea.

**antes de volver su mirada hacia Shikamaru, "... No puedes escapar. Nuestros ... líderes no lo permitirán".**

**"¡Una chica con una armadura brillante y otro niño bonito ...!"**

"No es un niño bonito", Jason frunció el ceño.

Piper puso los ojos, "Usted _es_ muy guapo."

El chico dorado se sonrojó un poco, un puchero acompañaba su rostro. ¡Aunque no era un niño bonito!

**Kiba fue interrumpida por la voz de Shikamaru.**

**"No son de quién está hablando", respondió el adolescente meditando mientras sus ojos de carbón miraban hacia arriba y se encontraban con dos orbes de zafiro llenos de sol, "Algo mucho más poderoso está en juego aquí".**

"Um, sí, creo que sí", asintió Percy, wow, día triste para estos mortales.

**"Subestimación de los milenios," murmuró Naruto. Volviendo a mirar a Reyna, el rubio dijo: "No van a hablar".**

"Hm, es hora de sacar el conjunto de herramientas". Ares sonrió salvajemente.

Leo palideció ante la frase. ¡No es genial usar cosas para la creación para sacarle los dientes a alguien!

**"¿Como puedes estar seguro?" preguntó el pretor.**

**"La única forma de obtener algo es si nos lo dicen de buena gana", respondió el rubio antes de que una idea lo golpeara. Mirando a Piper, Naruto dijo: "Piper, ven aquí".**

"Inteligente." Atenea sonrió. "¿Por qué ser despiadado cuando puedes controlar la mente?"

Ares gruñó decepcionado, con un pensamiento rubio de culo, usando la forma barata de obtener información.

**"¿Por qué?" ella preguntó.**

**"Tengo una idea", respondió el rubio, "Pregúntale al perro callejero cuál es su plan".**

**"¿Qué?" Tanto Piper como Reyna corearon.**

**"¡Jódete Naruto!"**

**"Ya hemos superado esto", dijo Naruto al shinobi antes de mirar a Piper, "De la manera más amable, dulce y cortés, pregúntale cuál es su plan".**

"Muestra ese encanto cariño". La madre de la niña sonrió brillantemente.

**"¿Por qué debería?" Piper preguntó mientras se acercaba a la celda.**

**Naruto puso los ojos en blanco, "Porque entonces serías útil, podría tener una idea de quién es tu madre, ¿quieres que continúe?"**

"Pero él ya lo sabe". El niño amoroso frunció el ceño.

"Sí, pero incluso sin saberlo, tu charmspeak es una excelente herramienta para el interrogatorio", señaló Athena, "Sin duda Naruto desea usarlo para tales fines".

"¿Eh, Piper, tienes ganas de unirte a la fuerza policial? Quizás un fiscal de distrito, probablemente llegarías lejos como fiscal". Leo sugirió con una sonrisa de elfo.

"Tal vez", dijo la hija del amor con el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro.

**"... Bien", estuvo de acuerdo la chica antes de mirar al hombre de aspecto salvaje. Sonriendo con una sonrisa sinceramente dulce**

"Entonces esos blancos brillantes ~"

"¡Mamá!" Piper gritó avergonzado.

**Piper le preguntó a Kiba: "¿Cuál es tu plan?"**

**"Saca lo antes posible, somete a Naruto y arrastra su trasero traidor a Konoha para que lo juzguen y para recuperar una muestra de sangre para que la Alianza pueda usar las notas de sus padres en la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi", respondió Kiba.**

"Imposible." Jason dijo para la primera parte.

"No va a pasar." Apolo se rio entre dientes. Wow, los ninjas fueron divertidos.

"No ha hecho nada malo y tiene un deber mucho más importante". Zeus continuó, recibiendo un asentimiento de su hermano mayor.

"Intentando usar su sangre para algún tipo de cierre de sello sin duda", dijo Athena.

"Pero para tomarlo y usar su sangre para una pequeña guerra sin sentido", dijo Hestia con un movimiento de cabeza, estos ninjas tenían poco tacto. ¿Por qué no pueden dejar solo al tipo amable?

**Shikamaru lo miró en estado de shock mientras Akamaru gruñía algo en el idioma canino.**

**"Sí, lo imaginé", suspiró Naruto mientras Kiba se frotaba la cabeza. Mirando a Piper, Naruto sonrió, "Felicidades están en orden, tu mamá es la mejor manipuladora,**

"Cierto", era el tono unido de los dioses además de la diosa, que se hinchó de orgullo.

**la Dama de las palomas y la más bella de todas.**

Hera y Athena fruncieron el ceño ante esto, pero la mujer del vestido sonrió brillantemente.

**Las primeras tres conjeturas no cuentan ".**

**Cuando Piper frunció el ceño confundida, Shikamaru se levantó y alejó a Kiba de los barrotes. Mirando a Naruto, el líder del escuadrón preguntó: "¿Cómo hizo eso?"**

"Genética." Afrodita dijo en un tono petulante.

**"Keebs es un pervertido, no pudo resistir sus encantos de niña", respondió Naruto mientras alejaba a Piper suavemente de la celda.**

"Ella es más una marimacho realmente"

"Cállate Leo".

"Sí, señora."

**y se paró frente a ella, "Ella también podría atraparte".**

**"Mierda", espetó Shikamaru,**

"¡Yo también podría!" Piper discutió con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba que sus habilidades fueran despedidas de esa manera.

**"¿Qué clase de kekkei genkai tiene ella? ¿Quiénes son las personas a cargo y dónde coño obtuviste la fuerza para voltear a Choji cuando tenía más de cien pies de altura?"**

"... Él sabe _que es_ el prisionero, ¿verdad?" Nico preguntó en un susurro escénico.

"Uno esperaría que fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de eso". Atenea se burló del chico de la piña. Honestamente, ¿cabello con forma de piña?

**"¿Qué crees que te voy a decir?" Preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa, "¿Como lo hubiera hecho el viejo yo? ¿Como lo haría un idiota? ¡Bueno, aquí hay una noticia, Shikamaru!"**

**Hubo un sonido de silenciamiento y los ojos de Shikamaru se abrieron antes de mirar hacia abajo y ver a un kunai perforando su pierna.**

Ares aplaudió la brutalidad.

"Muéstrales con quién se están metiendo". Apolo sonrió, siempre le molestaban los mortales.

**Los ojos oscuros miraron a los azules rodeados de sol, la mirada de Shikamaru estaba llena de traición y confusión, mientras que la de Naruto estaba llena de ira. Se escuchó otro chirrido y Shikamaru se tambaleó hacia atrás, agarrándose la pierna y apretando los dientes.**

**"No soy el ****_dobe con el_**** que puedes burlarte o burlarte, al igual que no eres el mismo hijo de puta sarcástico y perezoso que eras hace tantos años", informó Naruto al hombre con ojos acusadores.**

"Trae en el patio de juegos peleas ¿eh?" Ares preguntó.

"Tal vez." Hermes declaró.

**"¡E-te mataré ... Naruto!" La débil voz del nuevo ocupante dijo cuando entraron miembros de la Legión de Júpiter. Naruto se volvió y su mirada se suavizó cuando el cuerpo ligeramente carbonizado de su amigo de la infancia fue llevado. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Reyna detuvo el séquito y miró al hombre herido.**

**"Cállate", el joven guerrero lo regañó, "Has avergonzado tanto a este campamento como a tu ascendencia, al menos mantén la decencia de no deshonrarte más".**

"Cierto, pero el tipo ni siquiera sabe sobre su linaje". El pretor dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Dioniso también tenía esa expresión triste en su rostro, a pesar del hecho de que era romano, todavía tenía sangre. Entonces tener un ataque en uno de los campamentos lo trastornó internamente.

**"Ni siquiera sabe de qué estás hablando", intervino el semidiós rubio mientras colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza de Choji, ignorando la mirada que recibió. Cerrando los ojos, Naruto habló suavemente: " ****_Amable padre arriba, muéstrale amor a mi enemigo; asegúrate de que el dolor desaparezca, nunca me desviaré_**** " ****_._**

"Sé que no lo harás". el dios del sol le sonrió suavemente a su hijo, era demasiado bueno así.

**Había una pequeña luz brillante desde donde la mano de Naruto se presionó contra la cabeza de Choji. Choji sintió que los dolores de sus quemaduras se reducían a nada, haciéndole mirar a Naruto cuestionablemente. Dando unas palmaditas en la cabeza del hombre grande, Naruto dijo: "Por quemarte vivo ... Lo siento, Choji. Apuñalar a alguien y desollarlo son dos cosas diferentes".**

**Choji no dijo nada, cayendo en un sueño maravilloso mientras lo trasladaban a una celda adyacente. Los ojos de Naruto siguieron a su viejo amigo antes de mirar de nuevo a Shikamaru, quien frunció el ceño mientras trataba de descubrir qué había pasado.**

"Como él podría", se burló el dios de la medicina con una mirada petulante en su rostro.

**"Puedes seguir tramando todo lo que quieras, ****_Konohan_**** ", dijo Naruto con un poco de disgusto, "estaré esperando".**

**"¡No puedes mantenernos aquí abajo para siempre, Naruto!" Kiba llamó al rubio cuando él y las dos chicas salieron de las celdas, "¡Te atraparé por esto! ¡NARUTO!"**

"No, no lo harás". Sin expresión los semidioses.

**Cuando Jason se ofreció a mostrarle el muy diferente Campamento Júpiter, Thalia no había esperado encontrarse con su novio y su compañero más joven conducido por el otro Pretor, Reyna. Sin su armadura y con una túnica púrpura brillante, Reyna era una chica bastante hermosa de ascendencia hispana con cabello casi tan oscuro como el de Thalia.**

"Obviamente está revisando la competencia buscando a su hombre".

"¿Por qué tienes que hablar?" Thalía se lamentó por la habladora diosa del amor.

"Porque puedo, y lo haré". Fue la respuesta simple pero sonriente.

**Estaba parada en el hombro de Naruto, poniéndola unas pocas pulgadas más corta que ella y su hermano igualmente alto (y aún en crecimiento).**

"Eres un poco gigante, Jay". Bromeó Thalia.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, "No puedo evitar la genética".

"Lo cual es extraño ya que siempre fuiste el más bajo de nosotros". Poseidón le dijo a su hermano en broma.

"Hmph". Fue la única respuesta que dio Zeus.

**"Thalia-chan", saludó Naruto con un movimiento de cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa. Thalia asintió secamente hacia él y Piper antes de mirar expectante al otro pretor, a lo que Naruto les presentó: "Rey-chan, esta es mi ... novia Thalia Grace, la hermana de Jason e hija de Zeus. Thalia, esta es Reyna, hija de Bellona, la diosa de la guerra romana ".**

Atenea tenía desprecio escrito en toda su cara.

**Thalia notó que algo brilló en los ojos de Reyna y que las cejas del pretor se estrecharon ligeramente cuando Naruto la llamó su novia, pero su rostro rápidamente se convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa, "Bienvenido a Camp Jupiter, Thalia Grace".**

"Y ese es solo el comienzo, el juego está en marcha por el afecto de un Naruto Uzumaki, el semidiós con un dios dentro de su alma". La diosa del amor arrullaba de alegría.

El teniente le palmeó la cara, la estática saliendo de ella con irritación.

**"Simplemente Thalia servirá", la hija de Zeus, de cabello negro, le devolvió la sonrisa a medias. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba en este momento, una chica enamorada de su idiota.**

"Sabemos cómo te sientes." Annabeth y Piper dijeron en estéreo, ambos sonriendo a la deslumbrante Thalia, probablemente decidiendo cuál golpear primero la cabeza por su pequeño comentario.

**Y a juzgar por la sonrisa de satisfacción que se extendía por la cara de Naruto, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello.**

"Ah, el tipo denso. Aunque a veces es el más difícil de llamar la atención, son algunos de los mejores". Dijo la diosa del amor, volviéndose hacia Annabeth, guiñándole un ojo a la rubia.

Annabeth se sonrojó y dirigió una pequeña mirada a Percy, sonriendo suavemente.

**Fantástico. Dirigiéndose a dicho idiota, Thalia preguntó: "¿Quiénes eran nuestros seguidores?"**

**"Un par de tipos de mi ciudad natal me invitaron a una fiesta", dijo Naruto.**

**Piper se burló, "Más como si estuvieran aquí para arrastrarte a la ejecución ordenada".**

"Wow, ¿contundente mucho Piper?" Hazel le preguntó al niño amoroso.

Piper se sonrojó, "Bueno, tenía como trece años, y, um," tartamudeó por una excusa, lamentablemente no podía pensar en una.

**"Bueno, gracias por apoyarme, Pipes!" Naruto chirrió sarcásticamente**

"¡Oye!" Piper hizo un puchero, ¡solo su padre podía llamarla así! Y ... tal vez Jason, ¡pero aún así!

**Cuando Thalia entrecerró los ojos sobre él. Para apaciguar a su novia, Naruto se apresuró a agregar: "Mira, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Cerré su chakra y Rey-chan los tiene a todos bajo la guardia de los miembros de la Primera Cohorte, algunos de los mejores luchadores de la Legión. ".**

**"¿A quién asignaste?" Jason preguntó, haciendo que Reyna lo mirara.**

**"Solo Marshal y Douglas", respondió Reyna, "ya los tenemos encerrados y, como dijo Naruto, él selló su sha-kra".**

**" ****_Cha_**** kra", corrigió el rubio. Naruto abrió la boca para continuar cuando otra voz habló.**

**"¿Cómo ****te ****_atreves_**** a mostrar tu cara aquí!"**

"Me pregunto quién es". Percy frunció el ceño, bueno, una persona vino a mi mente ... maldición, no él.

**"Maravilloso, la persona que no quería ver", gruñó Naruto antes de mirar al recién llegado. Era un adolescente flaco y pálido casi de la altura de Thalia, con el pelo rubio igualmente pálido y ojos azules enloquecidos que se estrecharon en la forma de Naruto. Una toga blanca colgaba sobre una camisa azul y jeans. Thalia notó que había un tatuaje en su brazo, de una lira sobre las letras SPQR con cinco líneas debajo.**

"Alegría." Era el coro seco de los niños romanos.

**Flanqueándolo había dos campistas romanos con lanzas listas.**

Jason se palmeó la cara, maldito sea ese tonto y sus pequeños imbéciles, condenados a los pits.

**"Tú ... Tú y tu ... ¡Tu ideología griega!" el adolescente dijo: "Sin mencionar que traen enemigos al campamento. ¡Aprendedlos!"**

"Él no es tan estúpido para hacer órdenes con Reyna y contigo allí, ¿verdad?" Piper le preguntó a su novio, quien asintió.

"Octavian es del tipo estúpido en ciertas cosas, como que él cree que él está a cargo de ser uno de ellos".

**"Baja tus armas", ordenó Jason a los dos antes de mirar al recién llegado, "¡Y quédate fuera de esto, Octavian!"**

"Mira, el tonto necesita ser puesto en su lugar de vez en cuando". El chico dorado dijo con firmeza.

**"¡Tu compasión te ciega, Jason!" el adolescente, Octavian, acusó, "¡Te familiarizas con el enemigo!"**

"Oh, cállate, mocoso flaco", gruñó el niño de Júpiter con el ceño fruncido adorando su labio marcado.

**"Oh, métetelo en el culo, ****_Octy_**** ", se burló Naruto, "¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tus animales de peluche?"**

"Burn", se burlaron los romanos con alegría.

**"¿Te atreves a insultar al augur de Júpiter?" Octavio preguntó.**

"Realmente no lo es". Dijo Apolo.

"¿No lo es?" Hazel preguntó con sorpresa.

Apolo sacudió la cabeza, "Sin duda Naruto le dirá al pequeño poser lo que realmente es, o tratará de ocultar el hecho de lo que realmente es".

"Dulce."

**_Oh eso es Bull. ¡Mierda! _****Helios se enfureció, ¡ ****_Este pequeño idiota no sabría la diferencia entre una galleta de la fortuna y una profecía si lo abofeteara!_**

"... Amo a Sol". Jason dijo.

"Convenido." Hazel y Frank dijeron con la cabeza.

"Helios". Apolo dijo a los romanos, con el ceño fruncido.

**"¡Augur mi trasero!" Espetó Naruto, dando un paso hacia Octavian mientras los sentimientos de Helios sobre el asunto lo influenciaban, "¡No eres más que un Haruspex!"**

"¡Ahí tienes!"

**El Augur parecía una manzana que estaba tan rojo, "¡Tú hijo de a-!"**

**"¡Termina esa frase e incluso los Dioses no te salvarán de mi ira, Octavian!" Naruto advirtió al adolescente con asesinato en sus ojos.**

"Díselo", Percy frunció el ceño, si alguien alguna vez dijera eso sobre su madre, bueno, probablemente ahora se parecería a Naruto.

**Si había una cosa que a Naruto no le gustaba por encima de todo en este Campamento, eran los sobrinos grandiosos, por muchas generaciones que estuvieran delante de él. Los dos descendientes rubios de Apolo sostuvieron miradas asesinas mientras los 'guardias' de Octavio miraban nerviosamente entre los dos.**

**"Muy bien, ¡eso es suficiente!" Anunció Reyna, interponiéndose entre los dos con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Primero se volvió hacia Naruto. "Por mucho que me duela admitirlo, Octavian tiene razón. Eres un invitado, no muestres hostilidad hacia mi gente".**

"Aw, ella tuvo que salvar al imbécil de que le patearan el trasero". Piper dijo con un puchero, y Jason se rió de sus palabras.

**Reyna luego se volvió hacia Octavian, "¡Y tú, Octavian, no tienes derecho a elegir quién está y quién no está permitido en nuestro campamento! ¡Ahora vuelve a tus deberes o haré que te arresten por atacar a un diplomático extranjero!"**

**"¡No tienes el derecho-!" Octavio comenzó, solo para que Jason se adelantara.**

"Mal movimiento, idiota". Leo rio por lo bajo.

**"¡No solo amenazaste a nuestros invitados, Octavian, sino también a ****_mi_**** hermana!" Jason gruñó: "¿Quién resulta ser también la hija de Zeus? ¿Qué te dice eso?"**

"Para callarte la boca," Hazel sonrió viciosamente al imbécil que se estaba poniendo en su lugar.

Thalia empujó a Jason ligeramente con una sonrisa en su rostro, él le devolvió una, una brillante que adoraba su propia cara.

**Octavian se calló rápidamente, como si acabara de tragar algo agrio, enviando otra mirada burlona a Naruto. La mirada fue devuelta con una ira contenida, parte de la cual fue influenciada por la opinión de Helios y por la aversión de Naruto por el adolescente. Octavian sostuvo su mirada por un momento más antes de retirarse.**

**Los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron y gruñó, "¿Cómo diablos salió eso de mi papá?"**

"¡No es mi culpa!" Apolo anunció a los ojos de los semidioses romanos y Percy que estaban sobre él.

**"No dejes que te afecte", dijo Reyna al rubio, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo, "Estaba tratando de que reaccionaras".**

"Ah, pequeño contacto físico para llamar la atención y mostrar afecto. Sutil, pero bueno a la larga", dijo la diosa del amor con una sonrisa.

**"Sí, y casi consiguió su deseo", murmuró el semidiós mayor enojado. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó, entrelazando sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras lo hacía, "Bueno, ¿vamos a conseguir algo de comida pronto? ¡Pensé que habrían agregado un restaurante mientras yo no estaba!"**

Jason reflexionó sobre eso, si solo lo hicieran. Las comidas en el Campamento Mestizo eran mucho más ... bueno, las comidas eran más caseras que en el Campamento Júpiter si el hijo del cielo era perfectamente honesto.

**"Eres un alboroto, Naruto", respondió Jason mientras rodaba los ojos. Mientras Reyna y Piper seguían al hijo de Apolo, le dio un codazo a Thalia y le preguntó: "¿Quieres ir con ellos? Puede que no tengamos un restaurante pero tenemos bastante buena comida en los barracones".**

**"Este lugar suena más como un campamento de entrenamiento que como un campamento de verano", murmuró Thalia**

"Bueno, sí, más o menos". Frank dijo.

Thalia todavía frunció el ceño un poco porque su hermano pequeño creció como un mocoso militar. Debería haber crecido con un poco más que solo entrenar esto y regulaciones, pero lo que está hecho está hecho.

**con los ojos entrecerrados mientras veía a Reyna tocar suavemente el brazo de Naruto para llamar su atención. Enojada como podría estar con su novio, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que una chica aplastante tratara de llevárselo.**

"¡Te escucho, hermana!"

"Oh, cállate McLean". Thalia siseó con las mejillas rosadas, pero Piper solo le sacó la lengua al cazador.

**Mirando a su hermano y reprimiendo su ira, Thalia le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, "Claro".**

**Más tarde esa noche, Shikamaru se encontró mirando hacia el techo de su celda. Kiba se había cansado tratando de obligar a uno de sus guardias blindados a liberarlo bajo amenazas de muerte.**

"Wow, estos tipos son realmente estúpidos". Hazel frunció el ceño, tal vez _era_ mejor que Naruto dejara a estas personas. Era donde realmente pertenecía después de todo.

**Los guardias simplemente hablaron en ****_otro_**** idioma antes de reírse cuando su alivio entró. Al preguntarles qué idioma estaban hablando, no le dijeron nada. Choji flotaba dentro y fuera de la conciencia. Sea lo que sea que hizo Naruto, hizo posible que Choji se recuperara lentamente, si lo que uno de sus guardias decía en inglés tenía que pasar.**

**Hizo que el heredero del clan Nara pensara en lo que Naruto le había dicho.**

**_"No puedes llevarme a casa:_**_ estoy en _**_casa"._**

"¡Diles niño!"

**0 0**

**Perdón por la nueva carga, error de mi parte chicos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte II: El peligro de un héroe**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de _Naruto_ o _Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos_**

* * *

**" ****_No puedes llevarme a casa: yo _****_._**_ Estoy en _**_casa". _****Las palabras susurradas de Naruto hicieron eco en el heredero de la cabeza del clan Nara mientras estaba sentado en la celda, también preguntándose cómo podría escapar. Si la chica con armadura dorada no hubiera dado instrucciones a los guardias para buscarles armas o cualquier otra cosa, ya podrían haber salido de la celda.**

"Bueno, no somos tan estúpidos. Honestamente, solo porque somos niños", Jason frunció el ceño ante estas actitudes de ninjas. Le gustaban cada vez menos.

**_¿Cómo podría decir eso? _****Shikamaru volvió al otro tren de pensamiento mientras levantaba los brazos y miraba los sellos pintados en ellos. Naruto los había agregado cuando supo que las esposas se estaban cayendo. Lo que sea que haya sucedido en los últimos siete años ... Había cambiado el tonto tonto de la escuela que una vez conoció a un guerrero más inteligente y mucho más astuto.**

"Parece que disfrutan de tener a tu hijo como su tonto", le dijo Athena a su hermano, que no parecía contento con tal cosa, para nada.

**_¿Para bien o para mal? _****Se preguntó el hombre.**

"Mejor." Fue la declaración unida.

**Miró las barras cuando ese nuevo idioma fue ladrado. Los dos guardias intercambiaron una mirada antes de salir de la habitación, con su armadura haciendo ruido al moverse. La puerta se cerró de golpe y Shikamaru cerró los ojos, pensando en formas de utilizar a sus guardias ausentes.**

**"¿Ustedes son los intrusos entonces?" Una nueva voz preguntó en inglés, haciendo que los ojos de Shikamaru se abrieran de golpe. De pie ante él había un adolescente rubio flaco que vestía una sábana blanca sobre una camisa azul y pantalones.**

"Es una toga, salvaje inculto", el Sr. D resopló con disgusto. Honestamente, habla sobre despistado.

**El adolescente tenía ojos similarmente azules a los de Naruto, aunque carecía del sol que parecía rodear a la pupila de su antiguo amigo.**

**"¿Quién eres tú?" Shikamaru regresó con sospecha.**

**"Soy el augur del campamento Júpiter, el legado de Apolo, Octavio", se presentó el adolescente con el ceño fruncido, "Eres un enemigo vencido por el exilio, ¿no?"**

"Oh, será mejor que no", se enfureció Jason, ¿cómo se atrevía eso? Ese cachorro incluso piensa en hacer lo que el hijo rubio de Júpiter _sabía_ lo que el Legado estaba planeando.

**"¿Exilio?" preguntó el comandante con el ceño fruncido.**

**" ****_Naruto_**** " ****, siseó Octavio con desagrado.**

**Los ojos de Shikamaru se entrecerraron antes de responder: "Sí".**

**"¿Estás aquí por él?" Octavio preguntó: "¿Para matarlo?"**

"Se puede escuchar lo esperanzado que está en esa declaración". Hazel frunció el ceño.

**"No", respondió el jonin con el ceño fruncido, "Para devolverlo a casa".**

**Octavio frunció los labios pensando:**

"Y ahora está molesto". Frank frunció el ceño junto con su novia.

**girándose y caminando hacia el otro lado de la habitación antes de regresar a los barrotes de la celda, "¿No quieres hacernos daño? ¿Cuando claramente tienes a los gigantes de tu lado? ¿Eres un tonto o sinceramente no estás interesado en nuestro campamento? ? "**

**"Estamos aquí con órdenes de devolver a Naruto a su casa", respondió Shikamaru, "por todos los medios necesarios".**

"Sí, contra el libre albedrío del niño", dijo Demeter con disgusto, dándole a su hermano una pequeña mirada puntiaguda que ignoró.

**"... Si fuera a liberarte", Octavio comenzó lentamente, "Hipotéticamente, por supuesto,**

"¡Oh, por supuesto! Tú pequeño pedazo de ..."

"Jason", dijo Hera bruscamente. dándole una mirada a Champion, logrando que el chico detenga su diatriba antes de que pueda comenzar. Ella podía entender la ira del niño. Además, la joven Naruto estaba interesada en ella y en sí misma, y la traición era algo que despreciaba. Principalmente porque su esposo lo hacía cada vez que tenía un semidiós.

**¿Podrías ... eliminarlo sin dañar a ninguno de nuestros campistas? "**

"Al menos le importa un poco", se burló Percy, imbécil.

"Sin excusas." Jason gruñó, con un fuego en los ojos.

**"No puedo hacer promesas, pero cualquier ataque contra tus campistas sería solo represalia", respondió Shikamaru. Hizo una pausa antes de preguntar: "Dime ... ¿Quién es Apolo?"**

"¡Por qué yo, por supuesto!" Apolo se señaló a sí mismo: "Dios del sol, dios de la música, dios de la medicina, dios de la profecía, una lista completa de cosas, ya que, bueno, soy simplemente increíble. También tengo un niño súper ninja, pero eso no está ni aquí ni allá".

**"¡Las palabras blasfemas salen de tu boca!" Siseó el Augur, "Apolo es mi antepasado, Dios del Sol y las Profecías".**

**"¿Un dios? ¿Esperas que crea que eres descendiente de un Dios?" Shikamaru preguntó con una sonrisa incrédula:**

La sonrisa de Apolo se convirtió en una delgada línea. Oh, estúpido mortal, ahora estás disparando bolas.

Los otros dioses lo sabían, estos ninjas no sabían sobre ellos ... bueno, veamos qué sucede cuando les faltan el respeto, ¿de acuerdo?

**"¿Qué sigue, los aliados de Naruto también?"**

"Duh, y él es un semidiós con un dios / titán en su alma, ¿qué dices estúpido idiota mortal?" Apolo se burló, oficialmente no le gustaba el chico de la piña.

**"Son niños griegos", se burló Octavio, "pero aún así son hijos de los dioses".**

**"No puedes creer esto en serio", respondió el hombre, "No hay evidencia que demuestre que ..."**

"¿Otra vez? Es como Peter por todas partes". Dioniso suspiró con disgusto. Percy frunció el ceño ante las palabras del dios del vino. ¿Qué? Es difícil asimilarlo al principio.

**"¡Otra palabra de tu boca y repensaré mi oferta para ayudarte!" Octavio espetó.**

"Lo único bueno que tienes, Octy". El dios del sol asintió con la cabeza, cállate a ese ninja, quejumbroso bastardo traidor.

**Shikamaru frunció el ceño pero cerró la boca. Si este niño quería pensar que era hijo de un dios, entonces estaba bien por él. Los delirios solo lo volverían homicida al final.**

"Bueno, él es un dador de profecía". El dios del sol reflexionó. Hermes frunció el ceño por eso, recordando a May. Poseidón también frunció el ceño, recordando a su profeta ciego de un hijo. Un herbicida, sinceramente!

**Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ganarse la confianza del rubio para salir él y su equipo, y si eso significaba darse el gusto con estos 'Dioses', entonces que así fuera.**

Los ceños de los dioses se profundizaron un poco, sí, ninjas, así que en sus listas de mierda en los próximos días. Solo podían sentirlo.

**"Veo que entiendes", dijo Octavian con una sonrisa. Metió la mano en su sábana y sacó una llave, dejándola caer fuera de los barrotes. El augur se volvió para irse, diciendo en una fingida preocupación: "¡Ay de mí, parece que he perdido la llave!"**

"Pensé que eras el dios de los actores hermano", preguntó Hermes, con diversión haciendo cosquillas en su voz, "Eso fue patético por un legado tuyo".

"Oh, cállate, troll de internet". El dios del sol frunció el ceño con los brazos cruzados.

**Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco y esperó a que el adolescente saliera de la habitación antes de alcanzar y agarrar la llave. Regresó a su esquina de la celda, mirando a Kiba y Akamaru que aún roncaban antes de pensar en cómo completar su misión. Someter a los guardias sería simple, sería levantar a Choji y estar listo para perseguir a Naruto una vez más, eso sería difícil.**

**_Nos moveremos en una hora,_**** decidió Shikamaru.**

"Y te enviarán a la libra, de nuevo". Ares soltó una risita gutural ante el chiste del perro, recibiendo gemidos de los otros dioses.

**Mientras se sentaba en el techo de los barracones de la Quinta Cohorte, Naruto volteó el pequeño medallón que su padre le había dado en el aire, atrapándolo en su mano antes de hacer el acto una vez más. Thalia lo había devuelto después de la cena, diciéndole que no necesitaba más de su "ayuda" antes de dejarlo aturdido y triste.**

"¡Espera! Esa no es una señal de ruptura". La diosa del amor exclamó. Thalia frunció el ceño, sonó como uno para ella, pero decidió ver cómo va.

**Todavía estaba enojada con él por no contarle sobre Jason. Thalia era en realidad ****_muy_**** enfadada con él si todas sus burlas en él durante la cena significaba nada.**

"Me recuerda a una pareja", dijo Hades, mirando a sus hermanos casados. Ambos lo miraron a su vez por el comentario.

**_Debería haberle dicho antes ..._**** Naruto se reprendió a sí mismo con el ceño fruncido mientras lanzaba la moneda, ****_las órdenes de Screw Rai-Jiji. ¿Desde cuándo escucho a la autoridad?_**

"¡Diles hijo!"

"Cállate, Apolo".

"Está bien papá", dijo el dios del sol como un niño, cruzando los brazos con un puchero.

**_Como la autoridad había tomado el control de tu vida,_**** Helios dijo, dando su opinión.**

**_Cállate, Helios_**** , pensó el Guardián con el ceño fruncido. Mirando hacia la luna, Naruto continuó pensando en cómo esta búsqueda empeoraba. Si tan solo pudiera ... No ... No pudo vencer al Destino. Lo intentó una vez, interferir en el destino de otro al intentar cambiar el suyo. No terminó bien.**

Thalia frunció el ceño, el niño había muerto por ella, a causa de ella. En el fondo sintió dolor en su corazón, sin duda su otra persona sintió ese sentimiento hasta que se convirtió en un árbol y hasta que se encontró con el chico rubio una vez más.

**_Naruto se despertó con un jadeo. Lo último que recordaba era el estúpido zorro que le gritaba por sacrificarse por un grupo de sacos de carne._**

"Nosotros, los 'sacos de carne' tenemos un nombre". Thalia frunció el ceño, mirando la imagen. Annabeth asintió con la cabeza, mirando esa mirada patentada de Athena.

**_Bueno, recordó eso y mucho dolor en sus hombros. Y en sus piernas para el caso. En realidad, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Me gusta mucho._**

**"¡ ****_Se supone que no debe estar aquí todavía!" exclamó una anciana, haciendo que la rubia adolescente se estremeciera ante el sonido de su voz._**

"Oh, alegría, son _ellos_ ", dijo Hades suavemente con una mueca que empañaba su pálido rostro.

**"¡ ****_La cuerda no está cortada!" insistió la voz de otra anciana, "¡Tenemos tiempo para arreglar esto!"_**

"¿Ellos, salvando a alguien?" Percy dijo, y se volvió hacia su padre, "¿Pueden hacer eso?"

Poseidón asintió, "Está en su reino, hijo".

**" ****_Bueno, eso es una pena porque él está aquí!" Una mujer más joven respondió. Naruto gimió en voz baja, todos los gritos le daban dolor de cabeza. Su gemido llamó la atención de los altavoces, todos ellos mirándolo. Naruto le devolvió la mirada y se sorprendió con lo que encontró._**

**_Tres ancianas, todas con el cabello más blanco que la nieve, lo miraban sorprendidas, y colgando de sus manos había una larga cuerda que se sentía muy importante. Estaban vestidos de blanco y cada uno lo miraba sin pestañear, sus ojos plateados miraban su propio azul._**

"Siniestro." Murmuró Leo.

"No tienes idea." Percy frunció el ceño, recordando cómo vio su futuro destellar ante sus ojos.

**_Detrás de ellos estaba un hombre de piel oscura con cabello largo y oscuro, una complexión delgada y saludable que habría hecho que una chica se sonrojara si lo hubieran visto. Sus ojos dorados eran mucho más antiguos de lo que parecía y un aura que Naruto habría jurado si el chakra de la naturaleza viniera de él._**

"Bueno, eso es más energía divina que chakra de la naturaleza, o lo que sea", reflexionó Hades.

"¿No es eso lo que tiene de su trato con Pan?" Annabeth preguntó.

Hermes chasqueó los dedos, "¡Sí, eso fue todo! Así que es como la magia del bosque o algo similar".

**_Sentados en dos tronos de obsidiana había dos personas más, una joven que tenía una belleza que le recordaba a la rubia la primavera._**

Deméter y Hades sonrieron ante eso.

**_y un hombre que habría afirmado que era el padre de Sasuke, si el hombre hubiera estado menos pálido de lo que ya estaba. Quizás este era el verdadero padre de Sai._**

"¿Ese chico de cara pastosa con la sonrisa falsa?" Hades murmuró con el ceño fruncido. El hijo de Apolo era un pequeño cachorro hiriente, ¿no?

**"¡ ****_Estúpido chico!" Una de las ancianas lo regañó, "¡Tienes años por delante para que te vayas! ¡Ahora mira este lío en el que estamos!"_**

"Vaya, ellos se quejan de que alguien muere antes de lo que deberían. Es _muy_ raro". Apolo dijo, recibiendo asentimientos de los otros dioses.

**" ****_¿Qué dices?" Naruto respondió elegantemente._**

**El hijo de Apolo se sacudió de sus pensamientos cuando su conciencia espacial entró en acción, echándose hacia atrás mientras atrapaba el medallón para evitar ser golpeado por un kunai.**

"Ataque de Ninjas en la noche, clásico". Piper dijo, y típico de ellos. Tan cojo también.

**De pie, Naruto rodó el cuello mientras deslizaba el medallón en uno de sus bolsillos expandidos. El rubio se volvió hacia el lugar de donde había venido el kunai y se encontró con los ojos del shinobi que estaba al otro lado del barracón.**

**"Sabes, en el momento en que grite, todo el campamento se levantará en armas", informó el rubio, bajando la mano para destapar su estuche de kunai, "¿Quién te dejó salir de tu perrera, chico perro?"**

**"Shikamaru le arrebató la llave a un guardia", respondió Kiba.**

Los romanos se burlaron, ¿a quién se parecían? ¿Las amazonas con bloqueos de un clic?

**Levantó su brazo derecho y reveló el sello que el rubio había dejado, "Todo lo que queda es que te quites estos malditos sellos".**

"¿Y por qué lo haría?" Annabeth preguntó, incrédula. ¿Por qué estos ninja eran tan estúpidos?

**"... Déjame ver si entendí esto", comenzó el rubio adolescente con las manos en alto, "Acabas de escapar de una celda vigilada, en un campamento militar extranjero, y me quieres, el que te sometió y quien intentas detener, ... ¿terminar de liberarte de tu cadena? "**

"Estos ninjas parecen ser, eh, suaves en la cabeza un poco". Leo señaló.

"No duh bombero", dijo Nico, realmente tonto de hecho.

**Naruto resopló, "¿Qué, crees que soy un idiota?"**

**"¡No me sorprendería!" Kiba replicó con el ceño fruncido, "Esta es la última vez que voy a preguntar amablemente. Tómalos. ¡Fuera!"**

Ares solo le dio el dedo al niño tonto, el niño no sabía nada acerca de ser un prisionero, en serio, era triste.

**Naruto desapareció tan pronto como los ojos del hombre opuesto parpadearon. Reapareció con su brazo sobre los hombros de Kiba, un kunai en su otra mano apuntando a las tripas del hombre. Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando a la luna que colgaba en el cielo, antes de decir: "Realmente no estás en lugar de amenazarme, Kiba. Estás lleno de aire caliente y confía en mí, sé lo que parece aire caliente ".**

"¡Oye!"

"Él solo dice la verdad", Artemis sonrió juguetonamente.

"¡Todavía!" Apolo hizo un puchero, tan inadmisible.

**"YO-!"**

**"Oh, guárdalo, Kiba", interrumpió el rubio, "Tú y yo sabemos que Shikamaru está esperando en el cuartel de la Cuarta Cohorte, y Akamaru está llevando a Choji que aún se está recuperando a la salida, que está bajo vigilancia. lo que sea que Shikamaru esté planeando, bien podría cancelarlo ".**

"Para que él también pueda sentirlos, es bueno saberlo", Athena miró un poco la imagen, poderes sensoriales también. El chico realmente era otra cosa.

**"¡Este es el plan, estúpido!" Espetó Kiba, sacudiendo su muñeca y revelando un kunai que estaba escondido en la manga de su chaqueta. Se giró hacia Naruto, levantando al kunai para apuñalarlo en el hombro. El rubio retiró su brazo y se apartó para evitar el golpe. Él esquivó un golpe de garra salvaje, un movimiento clásico de Inuzuka, y respondió con un golpe en el costado del abdomen, un poco demasiado bajo y demasiado a la izquierda para golpear el plexo solar. Kiba se dobló con un jadeo, dejando que Naruto fuera libre de agarrar la parte posterior de la chaqueta antibalas del hombre mayor, y luego empujó su rodilla hacia el blanco que inicialmente había fallado con su golpe.**

**"¡No es tan fácil como lo fue en el patio de recreo, Keebs!" Se burló Naruto**

"Aw, matones de la infancia, las mejores peleas para volver", sonrió Ares con aprobación.

**mientras empujaba al shinobi afiliado canino a un lado, "¡Ya no soy el niño huérfano tonto y desnutrido que sobrevivió con los cupones de alimentos!"**

Apolo frunció el ceño ante eso, pero se sacudió. Su hijo fue más fuerte al final.

**"¿La ... mierda son las estampillas de comida?" Preguntó Kiba mientras luchaba por volver a levantarse.**

**Naruto puso los ojos en blanco antes de agarrar al hombre mayor por las orejas, levantándolo fácilmente. El rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás antes de meter la frente en la nariz de Kiba, obteniendo un crujido muy satisfactorio. Mientras Kiba aullaba de dolor, Naruto miró a su alrededor, con los ojos entrecerrados en sus pensamientos.**

**"Oh ... ese hijo de puta inteligente", elogió al rubio antes de cerrar los ojos y encender su chakra, su cuerpo reaccionó como lo hacía normalmente cuando lo hacía en el pasado: comenzó a brillar.**

**La luz iluminó levemente el área, revelando a un Shikamaru una vez escondido observando desde donde Naruto se había sentado antes de que esta pelea comenzara.**

"Entonces, ¿es una linterna andante?" Percy deducido.

Apolo parecía insultado mientras Artemisa sonreía, "Muy preciso, Percy Jackson". Ella se rio ligeramente.

**En su mano había otro kunai esperando ser arrojado, sus ojos se entrecerraron. Naruto dejó de brillar tan rápido como comenzó, dándose la vuelta y pateando al Kiba en la cabeza. La cabeza de Kiba se levantó bruscamente, volviendo a caer en la feliz inconsciencia.**

"Bien. Patear al perro mientras está caído". Ares se rio por lo bajo.

Athena puso los ojos en blanco, "Por supuesto que alentarías tal comportamiento".

"Duh".

**"Descubriste la llave de mi cerradura", acusó el rubio, "Eso puedo creerlo. No lo hice exactamente difícil de descifrar. Una aplicación rápida de tinta que estaba en tus suministros y poof, no más sellos". Kiba se selló para mantenerme fuera de guardia. Tu primer error fue pensar que no notaría sus gritos sin llamar la atención de nadie ".**

"Wow, dale al chico un metal". Annabeth alabó, Naruto era realmente inteligente, o astuto se podría decir. Tuvo su parte de momentos rubios.

**"Una apuesta que tuve que tomar", admitió Shikamaru, mirando a su amigo inconsciente con decepción.**

"Sí, tu distracción fue tan inútil". Hades enmendado.

**El hombre suspiró y sacó un cigarrillo, encendiéndolo con una cerilla. Después de una buena inhalación, Shikamaru preguntó: "¿Cuál fue el segundo regalo?"**

"Sí, separa más su plan", sonrió Athena. Ella amaba a la gente que hacía eso. Fue muy divertido a veces.

**"¿Robaste una llave de la celda de los guardias? ¿Sin tener chakra o armas?" Naruto se burló, "Por favor. Aprendí por las malas cómo no confiar en el chakra todo el tiempo. Hace las cosas demasiado fáciles, hasta que se vuelve imposible de usar. Y tú, siendo el flojo que eres, no hubieras podido para dominar a dos romanos bien entrenados. Especialmente mientras está en una celda ".**

"Oh, chasquido". Leo se rio por lo bajo.

**"¿Y?" Preguntó Shikamaru, arqueando las cejas con interés.**

**"Tuviste ayuda", concluyó Naruto. Al acercarse al shinobi humeante, Naruto continuó: "Alguien, no sé quién o por qué, pero alguien te ayudó a escapar. Y lo peor de todo es que sé que Konoha no te envió de regreso. Hubiera sentido eso."**

**"Mierda."**

Hestia arrugó la nariz ante el lenguaje.

**"No, de verdad lo habría hecho", insistió el rubio, "No hay nadie fuera de las Tierras Ocultas que use chakra como nosotros. Prácticamente todos aquí son civiles. Menos que en algunos casos. Confía en mí ... lo haría Lo sentí si tuvieras respaldo. Eso significa que alguien ****_en_**** este campamento ha decidido ayudar voluntariamente a un enemigo del estado.**

"Sí, pronto estará muerto para los derechos, Octavio", dijo el chico del viento, con tono tenso.

**Y la única razón por la que puedo pensar en alguien haciendo eso es ... Yo ".**

**Shikamaru permaneció callado, contento con tomar otra calada de su cigarrillo. Hubo más silencio por un momento antes de que Naruto dijera: "¿Quieres que regrese a Konoha contigo, correcto?"**

"Bueno, eso ha sido básicamente por lo que han estado quejándose, como todo el último libro, así que sí". Hermes dijo suavemente.

**El jonin asintió lentamente, con el ceño fruncido.**

**"Muy bien", Naruto se encogió de hombros, "El hecho de que alguien estuviera dispuesto a traicionar al Campamento Júpiter solo para deshacerse de mí prueba que soy más un problema aquí de lo que pensaba. Tengo algunos asuntos en Konoha que deben resolverse de todas formas."**

**"¿Así?" Shikamaru preguntó sospechosamente.**

"Espera ..." Hermes se marchó con una sonrisa de negocios en su rostro.

**"Tch, joder no, no solo así", replicó Naruto con el ceño fruncido, "Vas a ser mis boletos de regreso a Konoha".**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Oficialmente tienes dos opciones", espetó Naruto, "Opción uno, la mejor opción: regreso a Konoha de la misma manera que llegaste aquí, rápido, tranquilo y sin ser visto. No más peleas, no más alboroto".**

"Ooh, ooh, ¿opinión dos?" Ares rebotó en su trono con emoción.

**"Supongo que no agradecerías que te esposen", dijo Jonin.**

"¿Qué pasa con estos chicos!" Percy se quejó, ¿no entienden que Naruto tiene el control de, como, toda la situación? Incluso Percy podía decir eso y eso decía algo en la mente de los demás.

**"Gee, ¿qué te hizo pensar eso?" sarcásticamente respondió el Guardián: "Sin restricciones, o te mostraré lo mucho que me contuve contra Choji".**

"Sí, como si fuera supernova en ellos", Leo sonrió a lo grande.

**"... Desafortunadamente, te creo", admitió Shikamaru antes de suspirar, "Rubia problemática".**

"Funciona en la familia", dijo Artemis con un ingenio centelleante.

"Ja, ja, ja. Por favor, continúa, Arte". Apolo aplaudió por ella.

"Bueno si insistes-"

"No en realidad no." Ella fue cortada, enviando un ceño fruncido hacia su sonriente hermano.

**"Lo intento", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa antes de levantar dos dedos, "Opción dos, la peor decisión. Niegas mi oferta de venir pacíficamente, hago sonar la alarma y tú, así como el resto de tu escuadrón mueren antes de la noche está hecho."**

"Me gusta mucho esta opción". Ares dijo.

"Por supuesto que lo harías, idiota". Hefesto gimió con una sacudida de su cabeza deformada.

"¡Ve a jorobar a uno de tus toros!"

**"Eso te deja aquí", dijo Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido.**

"Él conoce mejor este mundo, obviamente, conoce un método para regresar a su tierra natal". Atenea dijo a sabiendas.

**"Conozco la mayoría de las formas de llegar a Konoha, pero no me creerías", dijo Naruto, cruzando los brazos, "Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo llegaste aquí. Demandarme"**

"¿Ver?"

"Sí, Athena", gruñeron sus hermanos, caramba, pequeña señorita sabelotodo.

**Shikamaru miró a su oponente más joven, su mente corriendo. Segundos de silencio parecían pasar horas para Naruto, su cuerpo tenso y listo para tomar represalias si Shikamaru decidía ser difícil. Ahora, normalmente estaría en contra de volver a Konoha por completo, golpeando a la mierda siempre amorosa del shinobi y llamándolo un día, pero había estado pensando en cómo había sido la búsqueda hasta ahora. Tarde o temprano tendría que ir a Konoha para obtener la cura para la enfermedad de Bianca de la Slug Sombra.**

Hades sonrió ante eso mientras Nico asintió con la cabeza hacia el pensamiento del rubio.

"Ve Naruto", sonrió el chico, sabía que el hijo del sol no decepcionaría a Bianca.

**Entonces, ¿por qué no hacerlo en sus términos en lugar de los de otra persona?**

**"Bien", la voz de Shikamaru se ganó la atención de Naruto, permitiendo que el rubio sonriera mientras el genio continuaba, "Solo una cosa primero: ¿Quién es Apolo?"**

Apolo tosió en su mano, aclarándose la garganta para hablar, pero su hermana lo golpeó en la cabeza, "Ay, oh, vamos". Se quejó.

"Lo hiciste una vez, dos veces no es gracioso". Fue todo lo que le dijo a su hermano ceñudo.

¡El dios del sol no entendió, sus introducciones fueron las mejores!

**Naruto tuvo que contener el impulso de reírse de la pregunta del pobre extranjero. Sin embargo, el rubio no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con cruzar su rostro. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Naruto miró a la luna, con una sonrisa todavía pegada en su rostro mientras decía: "El tipo que te dejó salir, ¿era alto, delgado y rubio?"**

"Wow, Octavian es tan obvio que Naruto sabía que era él". Percy asintió en alabanza.

"Bueno, lo más probable es que los otros niños de Apollo, como Naruto, tengan muy poco amor por Octavian, solo que tienen derecho a respetar su trabajo". Jason explicó, todavía frunciendo el ceño ante la acción realizada por el imbécil rubio.

**"Sí. Su nombre era-" " ****_Octavio_**** ", interrumpió Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza. Pasando una mano por sus desordenados mechones rubios, gruñó, "Ese hijo de puta".**

**"Me recuerda a ti", dijo Shikamaru, obteniendo una mirada fulminante del rubio.**

"¿Por qué no escupes en la cara del chico?" Jason preguntó: "Sería menos insultante".

**"Físicamente. Actúa más como ... Sasuke hubiera tenido que, ya sabes, no se hubiera vuelto loco".**

"¿Por qué las rubias tienen sus propios pequeños traidores?" Leo preguntó: "En serio, Naruto tiene a este chico Sasuke, Jason tiene a Octavian, Percy también tenía uno, ¿verdad?"

"Al final mejoró". Percy le insistió a Leo, aunque entendía a qué se refería el piro. Sus cejas se fruncieron. "Espera, no soy rubia".

"No es lo que quise decir, pero tu amiga también era de Annabeth, ¿verdad?"

"Sí."

**"Definitivamente ese estúpido Haruspex," gruñó Naruto. Levantando una mano, Naruto dijo: "Antes de irnos, una cosa rápida".**

"Y ... el tiempo se salta!" Apolo decretó.

**Thalia se despertó cuando se fue a la cama: enojada.**

"No tenía a su guapo boytoy para acurrucarse", dijo Afrodita. La cazadora ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a la diosa del amor, su otra todavía estaba demasiado enojada con Naruto como para preocuparse por eso, y ella estaba allí con ella.

**Estaba enojada con su novio por esconder a su hermano.**

"¡Toda la razón!" Thalia dijo asintiendo.

**Estaba enojada con su novio por no regañar a Reyna por coquetear con él.**

"¡Abucheo!" Piper se burló de la niña romana.

**¡Estaba enojada con su novio por no decirle nada sobre esta estúpida búsqueda!**

"Esa es una gran lata de enojado", murmuró Nico, recibiendo una mirada chispeante de su primo, "Oh, vamos, es verdad".

**_Maldición,_**** Thalia gruñó para sí misma mientras salía del catre que le asignaron. Estaba enojada porque Naruto no había venido a despertarla. De nuevo.**

"Mira, ella quería su beso matutino, así de simple".

"Mamá, escuchemos la historia, ¿por favor?" Piper le preguntó a la diosa.

"Bien cariño, pero solo decía que es todo".

**En cambio, la despertó una fuerte alarma que resonó en el campamento.**

"Odio los simulacros matutinos". Jason suspiró, habla de molesto.

**Agarrando su chaqueta de la percha mientras salía del cuartel, Thalia levantó una mano para protegerse de la luz del sol innaturalmente brillante. Hubo muchos gritos y varios adolescentes blindados corrían por los tranquilos caminos del día anterior.**

**"¡Thalia!" la chica de cabello negro se giró al escuchar su nombre y encontró a Piper corriendo hacia ella, todavía vestida como estaba el día anterior.**

"Debería haber conseguido algo nuevo querida". Afrodita reprendió a su hija.

"¿De donde?"

"Tenemos una tienda general". Jason señaló.

"¿Por el derecho de Roman?" el niño amoroso impasible.

"…Punto a favor."

**"Piper", saludó Thalia, "¿Alguna idea de lo que estaba pasando?"**

**"Ni idea", respondió la niña más joven antes de preguntar, "¿Sabes lo que significa un sueño sobre una paloma y un águila volando juntos?"**

"¡Simbolismo!" Afrodita vitoreó mientras aplaudía. Jason y Piper se sonrieron el uno al otro: eso estaba perfectamente bien con ellos. Además, sería interesante verlos adoptar un enfoque lento de su relación en lugar de cómo se conocieron. No es que lo lamentaran, por supuesto. Nunca. Siempre. Nunca se arrepentirían de estar juntos en ese autobús al Gran Cañón.

**"Hablando con la persona equivocada", respondió Thalia antes de detener a un romano que pasaba, "Oye, ¿qué está pasando?"**

**"Los prisioneros han escapado y el legionario Uzumaki ha desaparecido", respondió el romano, "Los pretores están junto a las celdas de detención. Pensé que querrías hablar con Jason a continuación".**

"Bueno, eso es considerado de su parte". Thalia reflexionó.

"Somos buenos así". Jason se jactó de su hermana que le sonrió.

**"Chico inteligente", felicitó Thalia, recibiendo un saludo,**

"Me gusta que me saluden".

"Solía tener eso todo el tiempo", Jason se rió entre dientes a su hermana.

"Realmente necesitamos ponernos al día con las cosas". El cazador le dijo.

"Más tarde." Estuvo de acuerdo con un asentimiento.

**antes de mirar a Piper, "Vamos".**

**Los dos fueron inmediatamente a las celdas de detención, fuera de las cuales encontraron inmediatamente a dos adolescentes romanos altos que fueron regañados por Jason mientras Reyna sacudía la cabeza con incredulidad.**

"No fue realmente culpa suya hermano".

"Ahora no Leo". Jason suspiró, ¿cómo se suponía que debía saber?

**El adolescente rubio se giró para enfrentarlos ante el codazo de Reyna, saludando a su hermana mayor con una sonrisa. Se volvió y dijo algo a los romanos en latín, lo que hizo que los dos huyeran rápidamente. Mirando hacia atrás a su hermana, Jason preguntó "Entonces, ¿quieres escuchar las buenas o malas noticias?"**

"Odio esa frase". Percy se quejó.

**"Malas noticias, los prisioneros estallaron y Naruto está desaparecido", resumió Thalia con facilidad.**

"Ah, el viejo y viejo rumor". Hazel se echó a reír.

"La palabra pasa rápido". Frank dijo.

**Jason asintió, "Sí".**

**"¿Y las buenas noticias?" Thalia preguntó.**

**Reyna levantó uno de los kunai de tres puntas de Naruto, "Naruto no se fue sin pelear".**

"Esa no fue una pelea, fue un hombre golpeado". Ares resopló

"Y se fue voluntariamente". Athena agregó, no el movimiento más sabio, pero si fuera por su búsqueda, ella realmente no podría discutir en contra de la decisión.

**Arrebatando el arma de la chica que se enamora de su novio,**

"No es grosero en absoluto".

"Relájate, McLean, tú harías lo mismo".

"... touché".

**Thalía miró el arma. Lo giró en sus manos varias veces antes de notar que algo estaba mal con el mango. Una solapa del mango se estaba despegando, lo que la llevó a deshacer cuidadosamente lo que se estaba haciendo.**

"¡Thalia encontró una pista!" Annabeth vitoreó.

"¿Va a hacer un baile de victoria?" Percy rio.

"Sí, en tu cabeza weadad, ¡así que cállate!"

**"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Reyna exigió, "¡Estás arruinando su arma!"**

"Estúpido quejido-" Thalia se detuvo ante la mirada de su tía. Mejor no enojarla.

**"Estoy leyendo el mensaje", corrigió la hija de Zeus mientras continuaba desenrollando un pequeño trozo de papel. Le entregó el cuchillo a Piper y leyó el mensaje que Naruto había dejado atrás. Sus cejas se fruncieron antes de leer el mensaje en voz alta, "'Pregúntale a Octavian'?"**

"Oh, él es bueno". Jason sonrió abiertamente. "Octavian no puede salir de esto. Finalmente". Dijo, sonando muy poco parecido a Jason.

"Um, amigo, asustándonos aquí". Leo señaló.

"Lo siento."

**Jason y Reyna se miraron y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja en latín. Jason se enojó**

"Oh, sí, lo estaría".

**deteniendo a una chica que pasa agarrándola del brazo y ordenándole que haga algo relacionado con Octavian. La niña asintió y salió corriendo, dejando a Jason para volver a ver a Reyna, "¡Te dije que estaba hambriento de poder!"**

"... ¿Acabas de descubrirlo recientemente?" Hazel le preguntó a Jason.

"No, siempre lo supe". Jason argumentó: "Pero era demasiado astuto para ser atrapado". Se quejó.

**"La mayoría lo hace, pero él es nuestro único Augur", respondió Reyna, "Sin él ..."**

"Realmente debería entrenar a uno, obtener uno que sea en realidad un Augur". Apolo señaló. Estaba decepcionado con su Legado, realmente estaba ... animales de peluche, psh.

**"¡No hay excusa para liberar a los enemigos dentro del campamento! ¡Nos pone en peligro a todos para beneficio personal!" Jason gritó.**

"Toda la razón."

**"¿Quién nos puso en peligro?" Octavio preguntó mientras se acercaba a los cuatro reunidos.**

"Oh, míralo, actuando todo indiferente". Annabeth sacudió la cabeza, no le gustaba en absoluto.

**Jason dio un paso hacia él.**

"Justo en la nariz!" Hazel vitoreó.

**se detuvo solo por la mano de Reyna.**

"¡Boo, Reyna, deja que Jason lo golpee!" Percy vitoreó, obteniendo otros vítores.

**"¡No juegues, Octavian!" Jason espetó: "¡Liberaste a los prisioneros y ahora nos capturaron a uno de nosotros!"**

**"No me importan tus acusaciones, Jason", respondió Octavian**

"Todavía soy el pretor", gruñó Jason, "¿Honestamente cree que puede ignorarme?" frunció el ceño, oh, esperaba que lo peor le ocurriera al niño.

**antes de cambiar su mirada a Thalia y Piper, "¿Y por qué son ****_ellos_**** aquí? Esta es una preocupación Camp, ¿verdad?"**

"Quiero apuñalarlo", Thalia hizo un puchero.

"Confía en mí, lo he contemplado por un tiempo ahora".

**"Están aquí porque su amigo está desaparecido", dijo el pretor rubio, "y los guardias de anoche nos dijeron a Reyna ya mí que les había ordenado que salieran".**

"Eso solo grita de alguna manera que él tuvo algo que ver". Murmuró Leo, mirando a la pantalla.

**"Pareces terriblemente ansioso por saltar ante las palabras de dos miembros de la ****_Quinta_**** Cohorte", respondió el Augur con el ceño fruncido, "Eran dos miembros de la ****_Quinta_**** que estaban de guardia, ¿verdad?"**

"¡Y ahora intenta culpar al Quinto!" Hazel gritó de rabia, Frank frunció el ceño cuando los ojos de Jason parecían similares a una tormenta eléctrica.

**"¿Estás acusando a ****_mis_**** soldados, no, ****_mis_**** amigos de mentirme?" Jason preguntó mientras sus ojos se estrechaban.**

"Gran error." Jason susurró.

**"Bueno, siempre han estado celosos de la Primera Cohorte", dijo Octavian, "¿Qué mejor manera de vengarse de mí consiguiendo a mí, un Centurión de la Primera Cohorte?"**

**"Jason", advirtió Reyna al rubio mientras se tensaba y se preparaba para hacer un movimiento contra el Augur.**

**Los puños de Jason estaban cerrados y estaba luchando contra la ira que sentía por Octavian.**

"Yo digo que lo tenga". Ares dijo: "El muchacho sobrepasó su autoridad".

**Estaba orgulloso de ser miembro de la Quinta Cohorte y de lo lejos que habían llegado. Jason no estaba completamente seguro de que mereciera todo el crédito por el lento regreso de la Quinta Cohorte a la gracia de Júpiter. No habría sido tan fuerte como lo hubiera sido si Naruto no hubiera aparecido hace cinco años.**

"¡Espere!" Leo dijo, haciendo que todos lo miraran, "¿Eso significa que Jason es aún más fuerte ahora?"

Todos se volvieron hacia Jason, quien a su vez se encogió de hombros. "Posible, Naruto me ayuda con mis poderes, es muy posible".

"Guau." Piper dijo en un susurro de asombro.

Ella no creía que eso fuera posible.

**Jason había aprendido muchas cosas del rubio mayor, pero la única lección que Naruto le dio (literalmente en algunos casos) a su cabeza fue la de nunca dejar atrás a sus camaradas.**

"Me gusta eso." Hazel sonrió, era una buena política.

**Era lo que había comenzado a perforar en los otros miembros de la Quinta Cohorte. Probablemente no eran la Cohorte más prestigiosa de la Legión, pero ahora eran las más eficientes.**

"Wow, vete Naruto". Jason dijo con una sonrisa tirante, obteniendo un saludo de Hazel y Frank también.

**"Octavio", comenzó Reyna, "no solo nos dijeron los guardias, sino que recibimos un mensaje de Naruto, diciéndonos que te preguntemos".**

"Sal de esa serpiente". Percy sonrió de lado.

**"Bueno, él y yo no nos llevamos bien", dijo Octavian, "y lo mostramos lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchados en todo el campamento ayer. Incluso los guardias deben haber hablado de eso. Los prisioneros deben haber falsificado su letra".**

"Gracioso, ¿no acaban de aprender inglés?" Thalia preguntó

**"Está escrito en ****_griego_**** ", le informó Thalia, girando la nota para que Octavian lo viera, "Y esos invasores solo aprendieron inglés".**

"Mira, mi otro está justo en la pelota aquí". El cazador asintió.

**"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Octavio respondió con el ceño fruncido en su dirección, "¿Quizás esos invasores vinieron más cerca de casa de lo que piensas?"**

"Oh eso-!" Jason estaba furioso, ni siquiera tenía las palabras para describir cómo quería arrancarle la cabeza al frijol.

**"¿Estás insinuando que estamos detrás de esto?" Thalia preguntó mientras sus ojos se entrecerraron.**

"Será mejor que no lo sea". Thalia frunció el ceño.

**Octavio sonrió, "Esas son tus palabras. Griego".**

"¡Esa mierda!" la hija de Zeus gruñó, ¿realmente su hermano tuvo que lidiar con este tipo?

**Antes de que cualquiera de los enojados hermanos Grace pudiera hablar, hubo un destello de luz brillante. Los que estaban alrededor del área, una vez que la luz se había desvanecido, inmediatamente se arrodillaron e inclinaron sus cabezas.**

"Dios alerta". Hermes sonó con una sonrisa.

"¿Quién es esa deidad?" Apolo preguntó con una sonrisa.

**Jason, Reyna e incluso Octavian inclinaron la cabeza en respeto por el ser que estaba delante de ellos. Piper y Thalia, sin embargo, solo miraban con incredulidad.**

**(Febo) Apolo**

"¡Es Apolo!"

"Febo." Hermes se rio.

"Oi, cállate ... Odio ese nombre". el dios del sol hizo un puchero.

**Tenía gafas de sol caras cubriéndole los ojos y llevaba un traje de negocios caro. Tenía un teléfono celular presionado contra su oreja y estaba hablando animadamente, "Sí. No, sí, sí, sí, lo entiendo, Vinnie. Solo necesito que entiendas que no tengo tiempo para que te vuelvas indeciso sobre hacer otro secuela! Muy bien escucha, tenemos que hablar de esto más tarde, que arriba y esquina está en la otra línea. Ciao amigo ".**

"¿Problemas en la oficina?" se burló su hermano menor.

"Oh, gracioso, sabrías todo sobre eso, ¿no?" El dios de las artes respondió.

"Bajo, muy bajo".

**Colgando el teléfono, Apolo suspiró mientras levantaba la vista antes de mirar a los dos pretores. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, agitó la mano. "Oh, todos se levantan. ¿Dónde están las chicas griegas?"**

**Se dio la vuelta y los encontró a ambos mirándolo. Extendiendo sus brazos, Apolo dijo: "Ah, bueno, fantástico. Estamos todos aquí entonces. Los griegos, el niño de oro de Juno**

"Incluso _él_ te llama, hermano". Leo se rió, poniendo a Jason como un puchero.

**y ... The Sneak ".**

"Oh, ahora esto va a ser bueno". Hazel sonrió, sus compañeros romanos asintieron ansiosamente.

**Apolo se dio la vuelta y miró a Octavio: "Tú. Traicionaste este campamento".**

"Y él acaba de decirlo bien". Jason dijo, ¡brazos en el aire como si no le importara! Whoo! ¡Finalmente!

**"Yo ... yo no hice nada ..." tartamudeó Octavio,**

"Entonces, ¿me está llamando guarida?" Apolo preguntó en un tono helado.

"¿Incineración?" Hazel esperaba con grandes ojos dorados.

"No, no, demasiado fácil". El dios respondió

**agachando la cabeza, "Perdóname, padre".**

"Oh, ahora está equivocado". Apolo racionalizó con los labios fruncidos, "¿Quién es Octavio? Vamos, palabras de niño grande". Se burló.

**Los ojos de Apolo se entrecerraron, "Liberaste a las fuerzas enemigas en este campamento con la única intención de vengarse de uno de los tuyos".**

"No genial". Percy frunció el ceño, "Realmente no es Octy".

**"¡Él-Él fue un exiliado ...!"**

**"No dije que pudieras hablar," espetó Apolo,**

"¡Chulo, dale una bofetada!"

"Ares, vamos, lo tengo temblando, ¿por qué degradarlo más?" Apolo le preguntó a su hermano de guerra.

"Duh, es divertido". Ares dijo como si fuera la cosa más simplista del mundo.

**"Has sentido consuelo durante demasiado tiempo, Octavian. Has abusado de tu lugar como Augur, y has deshonrado mi linaje".**

"Maldita sea, lo ha hecho". El dios del sol estuvo de acuerdo.

"Maldita sea, lo hace". Jason asintió a la parte de abuso de poder de la declaración.

**"No, no, no, por favor", gruñó Octavian, "Por favor, puedo hacerlo mejor. No me quites esto, Augury es todo lo que sé".**

"Un hecho triste, muy cierto". Jason señaló: "Solo se metió en el Primero por eso. Un luchador débil por todas partes, principalmente chantajea para mantener su asiento Centurion".

"¿Por qué no echarlo?" Percy preguntó.

"Es una pequeña comadreja resbaladiza, sin evidencia y nadie está dispuesto a presentarse por miedo al chantaje".

**Al colocar una mano sobre la pálida cabeza del adolescente, Apolo sonrió y dijo: "Nunca le quitaría ese regalo. Amas tus profecías, más de lo que haces tu estado, ¿verdad?"**

"Oh, estoy bien". Apolo sonrió.

"¿Qué?" Percy preguntó.

"Ya verás ~"

**"¡Sí Sí!"**

**Los ojos fríos de Febo Apolo se calentaron un poco antes de endurecerse. Su mano se apretó alrededor de la cabeza de Octavian y con calma, el aspecto romano de Apolo dijo: "Permíteme perfeccionar tu regalo, entonces".**

"Bueno, está deshuesado". Murmuró Hermes.

**Los ojos de Octavian se abrieron y comenzó a gritar de agonía, sus manos fueron a un lado de su cabeza, apenas tímido de tocar la mano de Apolo.**

Apolo dio una sonrisa fría cuando los niños se pusieron rígidos ante la imagen, no habían visto algo así antes. Los dioses observaron, ni siquiera molestados por la imagen.

**El pálido adolescente dejó de gritar, recurriendo a la mendicidad, "¡No más! ¡Retíralo!"**

Thalia se mordió el labio, le recordó un poco a Hal. Solo Hal era un héroe y no un cabrón como Octavian.

**"Este es tu castigo por ir en contra de mis deseos", espetó Apolo, "La profecía que le ibas a dar a Jason hoy. Dáselo a él".**

"Apuesto a que lo hubiera aguantado". Jason murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

**Octavian lanzó otro grito de agonía, lo que provocó que Apolo apretara más fuerte: "I. Dije. Dile. Él".**

Ares hizo un ruido de latigazo y se rió cruelmente, maldición, había pasado un tiempo desde que había visto al dios del sol hacer algo como esto. Fue refrescante.

**El augur apretó los ojos con fuerza, como si tuviera un debate interno, antes de abrir la boca una vez más, "¡ ****_El niño de Júpiter monta el corcel de Sol! ¡A un mundo oculto se libera un amigo! ¡El hombre con dos caras ataca arriba! El rescate viene de un águila y paloma!_**** "**

"Vaya, la primera vez que lo vi en realidad dio una profecía completa". Dijo el chico rubio.

"¿De Verdad?" Piper preguntó.

"Sí, principalmente tendría un verso o dos, eso es todo. E incluso con eso le llevaría horas".

**Apolo brilló brillantemente y retiró su mano. Octavian se derrumbó, acurrucándose sobre sí mismo y comenzando a hablar incoherentemente, cambiando entre latín e inglés a un ritmo increíblemente rápido.**

"Creo que lo rompiste".

"Leo, demasiado pronto".

"¿Para Octavio?" le preguntó a su mejor amigo.

"…Punto." Jason admitió.

**Thalia se puso entre el padre de su novio y Piper, no acostumbrada a este lado de un Dios.**

"Muchos de nosotros no lo somos". admitió el cazador.

"Gracias Thalia".

"No hay problema Piper".

**A pesar de la decisión de su propio padre de convertirla en un árbol, y la burla de una votación el invierno pasado, esa fue la primera vez que vio a un Dios realmente castigar a alguien.**

**"Sácalo de aquí", dijo Apolo a dos romanos. Actuaron rápidamente, apresurándose a ayudar al incoherente Augur a levantarse. Mientras se paraba, Octavian se apartó de su alcance y fue hacia Jason, agarrando al rubio por los hombros.**

"¡Libérame, maldito mono sucio!"

Apolo rompió una tripa con Hermes, "¡Buen Leo, realmente, clásico!"

"Hago lo que debo".

**"¡Si vas, tu vida cambiará para siempre!" Octavio siseó con locura en sus ojos, "¡Los cambios se extenderán y quemarán todo lo que hizo de este Campamento lo que es!"**

Atenea era todo sonrisas si eso sucedía. Quemalo, quema Nueva Roma en el suelo. Fue un buen eslogan.

**"¡Quítate de encima de mí!" Espetó Jason, empujando al adolescente más débil, "¡Ponlo en una celda!"**

**"¡Lánzale el libro!" Apolo agregó cuando los dos romanos se dirigieron antes se llevaron al Augur.**

"La justicia es mi departamento". Zeus le dijo a su hijo, pero tenía una mirada divertida en su rostro. Apolo se encogió de hombros, no obstante fue divertido.

**Al quitarse las gafas de sol, Apollo usó un paño recuperado de sus bolsillos para limpiar las lentes. El dios miró a los pretores, sus penetrantes ojos azules se fijaron en los de Jason antes de decir con una sonrisa: "Parece que tenemos una cita para almorzar".**

Jason frunció el ceño, no le gustó esa sonrisa.

* * *

**Hola, si tienen tiempo chicos, miren mi nueva historia llamada; The Ever Twisting Wind: Lightning Thief, un crossover HP / PJO con un fem Harry llamado Andi, si te gusta este fic, quizás también te guste la historia de Andi.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte II: El peligro de un héroe**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de _Naruto_ o _Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos_**

* * *

**"Entonces, ¿a quién le gusta el Tex-Mex? Podría ir a una chimichanga", dijo Apollo mientras conducía a los adolescentes al comedor.**

Hades se rio entre dientes. "Deadpool clásico".

Nico puso los ojos en blanco. Su padre estaba enamorado de un héroe.

**Los pocos que ya estaban allí abandonaron rápidamente cuando reconstruyeron quién era Apolo. El hombre rubio frunció el ceño ante una de las mesas del pabellón de los barracones. Con un simple movimiento de su mano, la mesa se había convertido en una que se podía ver en un restaurante, completa con mantel, servilletas enrolladas alrededor de cubiertos y manteles individuales para ellos.**

"Por supuesto que lo harías". Artemisa dijo con un giro de sus ojos.

"Oye, tienes que hacer negocios con estilo". El dios del sol discutió.

"No, no lo haces. Solo haz tu negocio y termina de una vez".

"Bah, ¿qué sabrías de negocios, hermana?" Apolo preguntó con un puchero infantil.

**Apollo tomó la ahora lujosa y costosa silla de comedor que podría decirse que era la cabecera de la mesa, recostándose con un suspiro de satisfacción.**

**"No es el Ritz, pero es cómodo", dijo. Entonces Dios hizo un gesto hacia las otras sillas: "Tome asiento, damas. Y Jason".**

**Jason puso los ojos en blanco mientras lo hacía, sentado frente a Thalia. Reyna se sentó junto a su compañero pretor, mientras Piper reclamó el lugar junto a la mayor Grace. Thalia vigilaba con cautela al Dios del Sol, que miraba a los cuatro adolescentes con una mirada seria.**

"Debería, castigar a alguien así elevaría la bandera de precaución de cualquiera". Atenea le dijo a su hermano.

"El mocoso se lo merecía", dijo Apolo encogiéndose de hombros. Los romanos acordaron en silencio con el dios griego del sol.

**Luego miró a sus manteles vacíos, "Hm. ¿Sin Tex-Mex, entonces? ¿Algo más, tal vez?"**

**"Realmente deberíamos discutir por qué estás aquí", dijo Jason, casi insistente.**

"Ooh, mal movimiento, muchacho del rayo. El lado romano sigue su curso", dijo Apolo, quien sacudió la cabeza.

"Bueno, rara vez vemos a los dioses". Jason señaló, además, a su otro, que acababan de tomar a un buen amigo, o al menos pensó que lo habían llevado.

**Apolo le envió una mirada de molestia antes de poner los ojos en blanco con un resoplido, "Trato de ser amable, ¿y así es como me pagan?"**

"¡Lo sé!" Apolo estuvo de acuerdo.

**"No es eso, Lord Apollo", dijo Reyna, "pero tenemos asuntos urgentes que atender. Los prisioneros de otra tierra han escapado y Naruto Uzumaki está-".**

**"Sé dónde está", interrumpió Apolo. Los cuatro adolescentes lo miraron y él sonrió, "Sí, pensé que eso atraería su atención. Ahora, Jason, tienes una búsqueda para montar el corcel de Sol, ¿verdad?"**

"Alegría, el caballo en llamas". Thalia hizo una mueca y estuvo de acuerdo con la otra. A ella no le gustaba ese caballo.

**"Sí ... insististe en que Octavian me hiciera la búsqueda", le recordó al hijo de Júpiter.**

"Oh, prácticamente estaba rogando que se lo dijera al niño". Hermes dijo con la mirada puesta.

"Lo sé, tan buen mensajero". Apolo sonrió, haciendo que su hermano menor lo mirara por el comentario del mensajero.

**"Técnicamente, sí lo hice", asintió el dios del sol. Luego miró hacia el lado griego de la mesa y dijo con una tolerancia ligeramente velada:**

"Así es como nuestros otros lados ruedan tristemente". Apolo sacudió la cabeza, era estúpido, pero a su otro le encantaba meterse con los pequeños griegos.

**"Ahora en cuanto a ustedes dos. Estarán ... acompañándolo por su parte en la Profecía de Naruto".**

**"¿Tenemos parte en la profecía de Naruto?" Thalia preguntó con sorpresa. Genial, se revelan aún más cosas que Naruto había mantenido ocultas. Ni siquiera recibió la profecía completa, solo pequeños indicios.**

Thalia frunció el ceño, su otra aún no había explotado realmente en Naruto, o incluso hablar de esto. Se preguntó cómo iba a terminar eso.

**"No me sorprende que no te haya dicho", respondió Apolo, "Fue una profecía única, una que Helios le dio".**

**Thalia sintió que su mandíbula se abría ligeramente, "¿R-En serio?"**

**"¿Crees que mentiría sobre eso?" El dios preguntó.**

"La verdad, dios, no puedo". Apolo hizo una mueca.

**Apolo resopló antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo y sacar su teléfono. Él jugueteó con el dispositivo por un momento antes de decir: "Ah, aquí estamos".**

**Dios presionó un botón y colgó el teléfono. La profecía fue leída por la voz de una mujer,**

**_"Una vida arriesgada para el precioso Rey Fantasma,_**

"Yo otra vez." Nico dijo, aburrido de escucharlo una vez más.

**_La familia se reúne después de que los romanos atacan al Sol "._**

"Eso hicieron", sonrió Thalia, haciendo que Jason le sonriera.

**"Eso ya sucedió", dijo Reyna con un toque de disgusto en su voz. Pensar que uno de los hijos de Baco sería un traidor.**

Dioniso frunció el ceño, "No lo sabía". Él murmuró.

**_"Tres toman el corcel de fuego ni al oeste ni al este,_**

**_La Hoja Espiral del Molinillo revive a la temida Bestia de la Hoja "._**

**"La primera parte obviamente se relaciona con nosotros", dijo Jason, señalando a Thalia y Piper, así como a él mismo.**

"Maravilloso, tengo que volar en el caballo". Thalia hizo una mueca; a ella ya no le gustaba esto. Solo podía preguntarse qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de su otro.

**"Solo espera", dijo Apolo con la mano levantada, "Todavía hay más".**

**_"El rescate proviene del poder de Lightning and Thunder,_**

**_La Slug Sombra derrota a la muerte con un don de asombro._**

**_Después de que el pasado del Guardián regrese dos veces más,_**

**_Dos hermanos caerán durante la Guerra del Laberinto "._**

Dioniso y Apolo fruncieron el ceño al recordar qué dos hermanos murieron en esta dimensión.

**El teléfono se apagó y Apollo lo recuperó y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Miró alrededor de la mesa antes de decir: "Escucha. Normalmente, solo dejo que estas cosas sigan su curso, el invierno pasado a un lado.**

Artemisa le sonrió a su hermano, quien le devolvió uno radiante.

**Sin embargo, esta fue una profecía ideada por alguien fuera de mi círculo. Cuando me enteré, decidí emitirte mi propia profecía, Jason ".**

**Inclinándose hacia el niño, continuó: "Quiero que traigas a mi hijo de regreso del lugar donde fue llevado".**

"Y él mejor", el dios del sol frunció el ceño.

"Lo hará". Jason dijo con confianza. Estaba un poco nervioso, ya que nunca había tratado personalmente con el Apolo romano, pero creía que su otro podía hacerlo.

**"'El rescate proviene del poder de Lightning and Thunder'", la voz de Piper llamó la atención de todos, "¿Qué? La profecía está hablando de Jason y Thalia. Lo único que no puedo entender es dónde encajo".**

**"¿De Verdad?" preguntó la niña sentada a la izquierda de Jason, "'Lady of the Doves?' ¿Charmspeaking? Obviamente eres una hija de Venus ".**

"No tienes que ser tan discreto al respecto", Piper frunció el ceño y comenzó a murmurar cosas burlonas sobre Reyna. Su aversión por la chica la estaba superando.

**" ****_Afrodita_**** " ****, corrigió Apolo severamente y parecía que se tragaba algo agrio, "Little McLean aquí es ****_griego_**** ".**

"No hay mucha diferencia entre mis hijos griegos y romanos, el amor es universal después de todo". La diosa del amor dijo.

**"¿La Diosa del Amor es mi madre?" Piper preguntó sorprendido. Ella no vio venir eso, especialmente con lo marimacho que es.**

"Conozco el sentimiento niña, confía en mí". Piper le dijo a la otra.

Afrodita hizo un puchero, "Cariño".

"Lo siento mama."

**¿No se suponía que ella era una chica totalmente obsesionada con el amor en ese caso?**

"No son tan malos", frunció el ceño la diosa del amor.

"Sí lo son." Dijeron Artemisa, Thalia e incluso Piper.

Afrodita solo frunció el ceño.

**"Sí, Naruto tenía una teoría sobre eso", agregó Thalia.**

"Más bien sabía". Thalia corrigió.

**La chica de cabello negro continuó mientras las piezas caían en su lugar, "Entonces tú eres la paloma en la profecía que consiguió Jason".**

**"Muy bien, ahora que tenemos esta revelación de títulos fuera del camino, ¿debemos seguir adelante?" Preguntó el Dios del Sol. Los adolescentes se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a salir del pabellón del comedor. Apolo detuvo a Thalia y le puso una mano en el hombro.**

"Oh no", gimió Apolo, cubriéndose la cara con la mano.

Thalia frunció el ceño, recordando la conversación que Roman Apollo tuvo con Naruto. Sí, esto no iba a ser bonito.

**Cuando los demás lo miraron, él sonrió para tranquilizarlo: "Solo seremos un segundo, solo unas pocas palabras de consejo para la novia de mi hijo".**

"Más como una advertencia de retroceso", Thalia frunció el ceño.

"¡Quiero que se sepa que no soy responsable de mi mitad romana!"

**Jason fue el último en irse, pero al segundo cerró la puerta del pabellón del comedor. Apolo retiró su mano y caminó alrededor de Thalia, mirándola con los brazos cruzados. Después de unos momentos de tenso silencio y moviéndose incómodamente bajo la mirada de Dios, Thalia finalmente rompió, "¿Qué quieres?"**

**"Quiero muchas cosas", dijo Apolo en un tono crujiente, "Pero de ti me gustaría que lo rompieras con mi hijo".**

"Y así comienza." Hera sonrió, preguntándose cómo iba a ir esto, con suerte para Thalia Grace.

Los hermanos de la Reina del Cielo rodaron los ojos, sabiendo que esa mirada no había significado nada bueno.

**"¿Perdóneme?" Thalia preguntó. Ella titubeó en busca de palabras antes de encontrar su voz una vez más, "¡Tú eres la que nos engañó en un jodido baile en Navidad!"**

"¿Él hizo?" Thalia dijo con desconcierto. En serio, ¿qué pasó durante la Navidad?

**"Oh Grace ... Pequeña señorita Thalia Grace, déjame explicarte", comenzó Apolo,**

El cazador frunció el ceño ante su redacción, no le gustaba la forma en que sonaba.

**"Ves, ese era mi ****yo ****_griego_**** ; mi ****yo ****_estúpido_**** .**

"¡Mira, una enorme polla! Tanto figurativa como literal". Apolo aseguró, obteniendo miradas de disgusto de los demás.

"Convenido." La diosa del amor asintió alegremente, a lo que su novio y esposo fruncieron el ceño.

**Soy romano en este momento ".**

**Thalia solo le dirigió una mirada confusa, incitando al dios a acunar su barbilla, "Hm, ¿cómo debería decir esto? Ah, Elvis se ha ido del edificio, es una frase apropiada".**

"No es tan útil para ser honesto". Athena reflexionó en voz alta, haciendo que su hermano le clavara la lengua.

**"P-Pero estás parado aquí", dijo la chica de cabello negro.**

"Wow, eso es un poco triste".

"¡Cállate, wethead!"

**"Oh Orden, ¿por qué es tan difícil?" dijo Apolo mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz con frustración. Bajando la mano, el Dios del Sol dijo: "Muy bien, lo expresaré como lo haría Naruto. Los dioses tienen un trastorno de personalidad múltiple, uno es griego y el otro es romano. ¿Entiendes?"**

"Eso es mucho mejor." Los niños asintieron, en serio, ¿por qué no decir eso todo el tiempo y no ser crípticos al respecto?

**Thalia asintió lentamente, haciendo que Apolo exhalara aliviado, "Gracias".**

**"Dime por qué no quieres que esté con Naruto", Thalia exigió sin rodeos.**

"Directo al grano y contundente como un dos por cuatro", dijo Hades, "Me pregunto de dónde sacará eso". Se burló.

Zeus miró a su hermano por el comentario cuando Thalia frunció el ceño junto con él.

**El dios romano del sol resopló, "¿Por qué? Te diré por qué. Él te va a ****_superar_**** , Thalía. Al final de esta guerra con el Torcido, los olímpicos le ofrecerán un lugar entre los Dioses. "**

"¿Son?" preguntaron los semidioses.

La mayoría de los dioses asintieron a esto, con las circunstancias de Naruto, probablemente harían eso.

**"¿Por qué le ofrecerían eso?" preguntó la chica confundida y con un poco de envidia.**

"Hay esa lujuria de poder". Percy dijo en un tono alegre.

"Oh, salta de un edificio".

"Ya lo hice una vez, muchas gracias".

**Apolo negó con la cabeza y se llevó las manos a la cintura. "Oh, es tan triste lo sinceramente confundido que estás.**

Apolo ignoró el resplandor que le enviaba su media hermana. Como dijo, no tenía ninguna responsabilidad sobre su lado romano.

**¿Por qué le ofreceríamos un lugar entre nosotros? ¡Hola! ¡Tiene el alma de un Dios y la fuerza de uno para arrancar!**

"Ese es el punto principal". Poseidón dijo, pero no la parte completa de la razón. Una buena parte de ello, no obstante.

**Él superó y desarmó a Atlas, una hazaña que no muchos pueden declarar. Naruto incluso logró resbalarlo en su castigo, un poco de mano de la que el ladrón Dios griego tendría envidia ".**

"Cierto", admitió Hermes, fue increíble de ver y algo que deseaba haber podido lograr.

**Thalia admitió que era una información impresionante poner en su currículum, pero Naruto no habría desarmado a Atlas originalmente sin la ayuda de Zoë.**

"En efecto." Artemisa dijo con orgullo, pero miró a su hermano por el otro tratando de socavar ese hecho.

"¡No es mi culpa, Dios!"

**algo que ella mencionó, "¿Pero qué pasa cuando Zoë lo ayudó?"**

**"Como debe hacer un subordinado cuando su comandante está en problemas", Apolo rechazó el reclamo,**

Apolo se movió nerviosamente bajo los ojos de Luna de popa de Artemisa, "Tiene un punto".

La cazadora resopló, no estaba de humor para hablar de esto ahora, a menos que quisiera arruinar el ambiente de la historia.

**"En lo que a mí respecta, Naruto ya es digno. ¿Pero dónde te dejaría eso? Un pequeño griego tonto con ... ¿Cuál es el equivalente femenino de un bastardo?"**

"¡¿Qué?!" Thalia gritó con furia.

"Todavía es bastardo". Hera suministró amablemente, una sonrisa adorando su rostro. Thalia acaba de enviar a la mujer una mirada hirviente.

"Wow, realmente te está disparando", silbó Apolo, seguro, sabía que su mitad romana era un imbécil, ¡pero maldición!

Mientras Thalia estaba furiosa, Jason también frunció el ceño y apretó los puños ante las palabras del dios romano hacia su hermana.

**"¡No tengo que quitarte esto!" Thalia chasqueó, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos brillaron de rabia.**

"¡Maldita sea, no!" la cazadora estuvo de acuerdo con la otra.

**"Nunca dije que lo hiciste", estuvo de acuerdo Apolo. Sus ojos se endurecieron cuando se estrecharon, "Pero todavía quiero que lo canceles ... ¿No ibas a hacerlo de todos modos? ¿Después de que descubriste que mantenía a tu hermano en secreto? Quizás eso no es lo único que te está ocultando ".**

"Ooh, él es bueno". Afrodita sonrió, un brillo perverso en sus ojos.

**La semidiosa diosa de cabello negro se quedó allí mirándolo por un momento antes de irrumpir a su alrededor y salir por la puerta. No podía discutir que, dado que era una de las cosas que más temía, que había algo aún peor que Naruto le estaba ocultando.**

Thalia frunció el ceño ante eso, ¿qué más podría estar ocultando?

**Thalia no estaba segura de qué podría ser peor que esconder a Jason, pero el hecho es que era algo que realmente necesitaba abordar cuando le dijo a Naruto.**

"Digo que se lo golpee", gruñó el cazador.

"Ah, violencia, típica Thalia", asintió Nico, recibiendo un puñetazo en el hombro. Él acaba de enviar a su prima violenta una mirada de muerte por decir la verdad sobre su naturaleza.

**Phoebus Apollo sonrió con victoria antes de que su forma brillara una vez más, revelando al Apolo griego de pie en toda su gloria de atuendo de surfista.**

"Hola yo!"

**Girando la cabeza confundido, Apollo se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza y murmuró: "Tengo la extraña sensación de que arrojé a alguien debajo de un autobús por alguna razón.**

"Lo hiciste, pero no es tu culpa". Dijo el dios del sol con un severo asentimiento.

**Aw, hombre, si mi lado de idiota le dijo algo a Arte otra vez, ¡nunca escucharé el final por milenios!**

"Ya ha sucedido antes". Artemisa dijo con una mirada puntiaguda.

"¡Yo dije que lo sentía!" gritó su hermano.

**Apolo brilló una vez más y Febo se paró en su lugar. Sin nada más que decir, salió tranquilamente del pabellón y volvió a ponerse las gafas de sol. Thalia se negó a mirarlo, con lo que estaba perfectamente bien.**

"Apuesto", la chica cazadora hirvió a fuego lento.

**Jason tomó nota de las facciones molestas de su hermana y le puso una mano en el hombro. "Oye, ¿estás bien?"**

**"¡Estoy bien!" Thalia espetó, sacándose de su agarre.**

"Ouch, lo siento", murmuró Thalia, pero Jason asintió.

"Oye, si supiera por qué estás molesto, lo entendería perfectamente", le dijo el chico, haciendo que el cazador sonriera.

**Jason quería seguir el tema, porque claramente ella no estaba bien, pero no pudo debido a que de repente fue cegada por un destello de luz brillante. Cuando la luz se apagó, el hijo de Júpiter estaba asombrado de lo que estaba delante de él. Atado a un caballo dorado que parecía estar hecho de fuego había un carro dorado que tenía un sol griego grabado en el frente.**

"Una vista elegante para ver". Artemis tarareó.

"Genial, mi otro tiene que andar en eso", hizo una mueca Thalia.

**"¿Está-está ese caballo en llamas?" Piper preguntó preocupado por el estado de la criatura.**

"Está bien Piper", Poseidón se despidió, así era como se hizo el ser después de todo.

**"Es Zephyr", dijo Thalia, su sorpresa al ver al corcel de fuego superar sus otras emociones. El caballo relinchó ante su nombre, lo que llevó a Thalia a continuar: "Es un espíritu de fuego que una vez perteneció a Helios".**

**"Ahora es de Naruto", intervino Apollo, acercándose al caballo y dándole palmaditas en el costado, "¿Me haces un buen, Zephyr, ayuda a estos niños a recuperar a Naruto?"**

"Todavía no es más genial que el Blackjack". Percy dijo con un movimiento de cabeza.

"O tempestad". Jason agregó.

Annabeth resopló, "Oh, dioses, no son autos ustedes dos", haciendo que los chicos se sonrojaran un poco ante su comentario.

**Zephyr relinchó y asintió con la cabeza con entusiasmo, haciendo que el Dios del Sol asintiera. Se giró hacia los tres adolescentes y dijo: "Tienes la oportunidad. Súbete y agárrate fuerte".**

**Thalia, Piper y Jason hicieron lo que se les dijo, la hija mayor del Dios del Trueno mirando al padre de su novio cuando ella pasó. Jason tomó las riendas en su mano, preparándose para romperlas cuando Piper preguntó: "Um ... ¿Cómo nos vamos a quedar en el carro?"**

"El mayor problema que tienen", la chica cazadora hizo una mueca, haciendo que su matrona sonriera alegremente por la forma en que a veces se burlaba de su cazador.

**"Agárrate al borde", sugirió Thalia cuando se dio cuenta de qué tipo de transporte acababa de tomar. Sus ojos se cerraron y apretó el puño con fuerza contra el borde. Piper vio esto y copió a la niña mayor.**

"Vaya, volar para salvar a tu novio. Dice mucho".

"Tranquila Annie". Thalia dijo en un tono severo, todavía un poco enojado con Naruto, incluso si él no era real aquí.

**Mientras despegaban hacia el cielo, Apolo dio un paso atrás para pararse al lado de Reyna. Mirando al otro pretor, el dios romano dijo: "No dejes que la hija de Zeus te golpee tan fácilmente.**

"Animando a los romanos, típico, pero muy animado".

"Mamá", dijo Piper en un tono seco, "¿Creí que te gustaba Nalia?"

Thalia palideció ante el nombre.

"Oh cariño, lo hago, pero el drama lo hace aún mejor ~"

"Ah, por supuesto". Piper no entendió nada.

**Y aumentar los ejercicios de entrenamiento. La guerra se acerca; Marte se inquieta ".**

"Maldita sea, lo hago". Ares gruñó.

**Se fue antes de que Reyna pudiera hablar, sintiendo que su propósito estaba hecho, dejando que el Pretor se preguntara qué había querido decir el Dios del Sol con su primera declaración.**

"Je, despistado". Piper se burló.

"Flautista…"

"Lo siento", dijo el niño amoroso, sin sonar realmente triste y besó a Jason en la mejilla.

**"Ugh, creo que voy a estar enfermo", gruñó Thalia mientras apenas evitaba mirar por encima del borde del carro, "pensé que el carro sería algo ... ¿algo con un asiento?"**

"Personalmente me gusta estar de pie", confesó Artemis. Oh, claro, ella podría cambiar su carro como Apolo, pero el clásico era el mejor en su opinión.

**"El carro de Sol no se ha visto ni usado desde el surgimiento de Roma", dijo Jason con calma, "¿Cómo dijo Apolo que se llamaba el espíritu?"**

**"Zephyr", repitió Piper, haciendo reír al caballo con su nombre, "Bueno, seguro que es tan hermoso como él. Pero pensé que era el Dios griego del Viento del Oeste".**

"Idea equivocada." Atenea dijo.

**"Confía en mí, he conocido a ese dios", espetó Thalia, "Definitivamente no es un caballo".**

**Jason miró por encima del hombro a su hermana, "¿Estás bien?"**

Thalia envió una mirada juguetona a su hermano, quien a su vez parecía avergonzado.

**"I. Odio. Alturas", gruñó Thalia mientras lograba mirar a su hermano pequeño.**

**Tomando la indirecta, Jason miró hacia adelante, murmurando: "No pensé que fuera tan malo".**

"Lo sé." Jason asintió, recibiendo una bofetada a medias de su hermana.

**"¿A dónde vamos de todos modos?" la semidiosa más joven preguntó, "¿Norte?"**

**"Sur", corrigió Thalia, "Parece que vamos hacia el sur. Ahora, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de lo que estamos haciendo?"**

"Que llorón". Murmuró Leo, obteniendo una mirada aguda, "Bueno, lo estás. Quiero decir, se supone que odio las alturas, pero me decidí por Festus". Él sonrió con orgullo.

Thalia resopló y se apartó del bombero.

**Piper tomó la indirecta, decidiendo cambiar rápidamente el tema a un tema mejor, "Entonces ... ¿Cómo llegó Naruto al campamento de Júpiter?"**

"Ahora hay una historia". Hazel sonrió, ansioso por descubrir sobre el hijo del pasado de la luz.

**"Probablemente de la manera habitual", respondió Jason, "entrenó con Lupa por un tiempo antes de ser enviado al campamento como un Probatio, un campista probatorio sin rango en nuestro ejército".**

"Y, sin embargo, me ascendieron a Pretor". Percy se jactó.

"Algo raro para Percy para alguien nuevo en la Legión", señaló Jason, "pero no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza".

**"Pero cuando lo buscábamos, el tipo que nos envió a ti lo llamó Legionario", continuó la hija de Afrodita, "¿Algo cambió?"**

**"Es una larga historia", dijo Jason mientras miraba hacia adelante, "Fue durante mi tercer año como Legionario, cuando me convertí en Centurión, para la Quinta Cohorte que llegó Naruto. Él era ... no el romano promedio".**

"Era griego, por supuesto que no". Atenea dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"Creo que estaba hablando de su personalidad". Apolo dijo con aire de suficiencia.

"Oh, como el tuyo entonces".

"¡Toda la razón!"

"... Me da pena el chico entonces". La diosa de la sabiduría dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que su hermano frunciera el ceño ante el comentario.

**"Él tampoco es el tipo promedio", admitió Piper, sonriendo a Thalia con astucia, "¿O sí?"**

Piper se sonrojó ante el comentario del otro, su madre estaba sonriendo orgullosamente ante eso.

**"Sobrepasar tus terrenos", advirtió Thalia antes de gemir mientras relajaba sus ojos por una fracción de segundo, cerrándolos de inmediato, "Jason, cuento, cuéntalo. Ahora".**

**"Está bien, está bien", respondió la joven Grace, "lo veía de vez en cuando, de vez en cuando pasaba en la Quinta Cohorte, pero yo era diferente entonces. Arrogante por quién era mi padre, una especie de tipo sin sentido. "**

"¿Nuestro Jason, arrogante?" Leo jadeó.

"Di que no es así ?!" Piper gritó en broma, haciendo que Jason se sonrojara.

"Bueno, ser criado como un niño santo no ayudó. La guerra me igualó y Lupa era una maestra humilde". Dijo el chico rubio.

**"En otras palabras, tenías un palo en el culo", resumió Thalia sin rodeos.**

"Blunt, qué pintoresco". Jason dijo en un tono seco, haciendo que Thalia se riera de la redacción de su otra.

**"... Tú y Naruto están destinados a ser," Jason respondió secamente,**

"¡Y hasta Jason lo dice, pelea en Nalia, pelea!"

Piper se cubrió la cara con las manos, ¡su madre era tan vergonzosa!

**"Dijo lo mismo durante nuestro primer combate antes de la batalla de asedio semanal".**

"Siento que esto no terminará bien, para nada". Dijo el chico rubio.

"Oh sí, es hora de ver a Jason conseguir algo", dijo Percy amenazadoramente, finalmente, ¡no iba a ser el blanco de la ira de Naruto!

**_Jason se paró frente al rubio mayor, con los ojos entrecerrados en sus pensamientos mientras el adolescente mayor rodaba el cuello, retrasando excesivamente la batalla que estaba por venir. Apretando los dientes, Jason gritó: "¿Eres tan cobarde que deseas retrasar tu propia muerte?"_**

"Dramático no es él?" Hades murmuró, mirando hacia su hermano menor.

Zeus solo estaba mirando hacia adelante, ignorando la mirada.

**_El adolescente que actualmente estira su brazo sobre su pecho se detuvo en su acción, inclinando la cabeza para pensar antes de responder: "No, sinceramente no me importa si pierdo aquí"._**

"Debería," Jason frunció el ceño, sabiendo por qué su otro podría estar molesto.

**_"¡Si pierdes aquí, se te niega la entrada al asedio!" Jason espetó, furioso por lo irrespetuoso que estaba siendo el chico mayor, "Eres un Probatio, ¡el hecho de que esté luchando contra ti debería hacer que esto sea aún más serio!"_**

"Por eso", señaló el rubio, pero, de nuevo, a Naruto no parecía que le importara.

**_"Y debería importarme quién eres porque ... ¿por qué?" Preguntó Naruto mientras su ceño se arqueaba._**

**_"¡Soy Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter, Centurión de la Quinta Cohorte!" anunció el niño con orgullo: "Soy tu superior y me respetarás"._**

Jason enterró su rostro en sus manos, avergonzado de su comportamiento infantil cuando todos sus amigos se rieron o se rieron de él. Incluso Thalia se estaba riendo de él.

**_"El respeto se gana, chico", respondió el rubio con un resoplido, "Y hasta ahora, no has hecho nada para ganar el mío"._**

"Quemar."

"Leo, hombre, vamos". Jason se quejó, recibiendo una risita de su amigo.

**_"¡Entonces lo arreglaré!" Jason espetó, sacando su moneda y lanzándola al aire. Descendió y aterrizó en su mano, la cara de Julio César mirándolo. La moneda brilló brillantemente antes de revelar una espada Imperial Gold, lista y dispuesta a atacar._**

**_Naruto puso los ojos en blanco, sacudiendo los brazos antes de levantar el brazo derecho, revelando una banda dorada con una brillante joya roja en el centro. Naruto abrió la boca, y de repente cambió de opinión, bajó el brazo y volvió a deslizarse sobre la pierna derecha. El rubio de repente levantó la vista y dijo: "¿Alguna vez has ... observado las nubes? ¿Te preguntas cómo se mueven?"_**

"Oh, él sabe juegos mentales", sonrió Athena, esperando ver humillar a la niña romana.

**_"¡No seré tonto!" Jason anunció: "¡Comienza el partido!"_**

**_"Nah ..." Naruto entrelazó las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras miraba hacia arriba, "Prefiero mirar las nubes ... Tal vez ver cuánto tiempo puedo mirar al sol"._**

"Lo que puede hacer para siempre si quisiera". Apolo rio, pobre niño de oro.

**_"¡Entonces comenzaré el partido!" espetó el rubio más joven. Jason corrió hacia adelante, levantando su espada para atacar. Cuando lo bajó, sus ojos se abrieron cuando Naruto simplemente ... desapareció. Jason descubrió que su espada todavía estaba alojada en una porción de un tronco que fue cortado casi por la mitad._**

"Y él saca el movimiento cambiante sobre ti. ¿Te diviertes con la carpintería Jason?" Nico preguntó

"Cállate."

**_"Demasiado lento, Jay", bromeó el chico mayor detrás del rubio más joven. Jason agarró con enojo el tronco, sacando su espada y tirando el trozo de madera caído. Se dio la vuelta con un corte enojado, cortando el aire._**

"¡Viejo!"

Jason solo envió una mirada a sus amigos por reírse de él, solo podía esperar que esta escena terminara rápido. Muy rapido.

**_"¡Viejo!" el rubio se echó a reír, haciendo que Jason apretara los dientes con frustración._**

"Mira, Naruto se está divirtiendo", se rió Leo.

"¡Oh, lo juro!"

**_Algo le tocó el hombro, lo que provocó que Jason girara en la dirección opuesta con la esperanza de pillar desprevenido al adolescente mayor. Una vez más no golpeó nada, haciendo gruñir al Centurión._**

"Bueno, él tiene el temperamento de su hermana, eso es seguro". Annabeth se rió, haciendo que Thalia pareciera traicionada.

**_"¿Por qué tan serio, chico?" se rió del adolescente mayor de una manera que su voz sonaba como si viniera de todas partes, "¿Eres qué? ¿Diez? ¡Relájate y disfruta de la vida!"_**

"Lo siento por ser muy serio, viene con la educación". Jason frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos.

Thalia le puso una mano en el hombro.

**_"¡Lo único que me importa es el éxito de la Legión!" Jason espetó: "¡Eso es todo lo que importa!"_**

"Cuando era más joven e ingenua". El chico suspiro

Piper se frotó el hombro, "Lo sabemos", le sonrió, haciendo que el rubio colocara su mano sobre la de ella y le devolviera una pequeña sonrisa.

**_"Es algo malo que decirme, chico", respondió el rubio justo detrás de Jason. Hubo un sonido de plopping y luego Jason se encogió cuando algo resbaladizo penetró en su oído._**

"¿No lo hizo?" Jason gimió.

Leo se rió a carcajadas, "¡Oh amigo, creo que lo hizo!"

**_Naruto se rió mientras sacaba su dedo, haciendo que Jason comenzara a limpiarlo furiosamente. El rubio mayor se echó a reír, de pie frente al menor, "¡Wet Willy!"_**

"¡Él hizo!" Thalia se echó a reír, todos riéndose o riéndose mientras Jason se iluminaba de vergüenza.

**_"¡Eres una vergüenza para la Legión!" Jason espetó con una mirada fulminante._**

"Alguien está enojado". Hermes sonrió de lado.

**_"Necesitas relajarte," respondió Naruto con una sonrisa. Jason gruñó y lanzó su espada hacia el adolescente, haciendo reír a Naruto mientras saltaba fuera del camino, burlándose de cada señorita, "¡Oh, estabas tan cerca, justo en ese momento! ¡Casi me atrapaste ese tiempo! Intenta poner algo de nuevo ¡eso!"_**

**_Jason se detuvo, jadeando y mirando al adolescente casi sin aliento, "¡Defiéndete, maldito seas!"_**

"Dale al chico lo que quiere". Ares gruñó, ansioso por ver más.

**_"¿Quieres que me ponga en serio?" Preguntó Naruto, "¿Eso es lo que quieres?"_**

**_"¡LUCHA!" exigió el rubio más joven, su cara de furia._**

"Definitivamente un Zeus más joven, solo que sin la libido". Poseidón murmuró en voz alta, recibiendo risas de los dioses, bueno, excepto el Rey y la Reina.

**_"Muy bien, todo lo que tenías que hacer era preguntar", dijo Naruto._**

"No, no pares". Percy gimió, ¡quería ver qué hacía Naruto!

**"Luego desapareció", dijo Jason, "y ... no recuerdo nada después de eso".**

"Lo hace."

"Oh, él también".

"Sin duda."

Los hombros de Jason se aflojaron, por favor no lo digas, por favor, ¡no quería saberlo!

**Thalia notó la contracción del hombro de Jason cuando dijo eso, y ella sonrió.**

"Oh, ella lo sabe". El cazador dijo con alegría.

"Por favor, deja que sea una patada en el culo, por favor". Jason rezó, Naruto era una persona voluble. Quién sabe lo que hizo ... además de otra Thalia.

**Había conseguido que ignorara lo que estaban haciendo actualmente con su historia, y por eso, Thalia estaba agradecida.**

"No hay problema." Dijo el hermano.

**Sin embargo, él se había burlado de ella al respecto. Como dijo Naruto, la venganza era un mal necesario.**

"Ahora eso es hiriente". El chico murmuró mientras Thalia sonreía, oh, ella la amaba. Ella era tan increíble.

**Entonces la adolescente de cabello negro se inclinó hacia adelante y susurró al oído de su hermano, "Sennen Goroshi".**

"¿Mil años de dolor?" Apolo silbó, "¡Maldita sea, mi muchacho sé cruel!"

¡A Jason no le gustó eso en absoluto!

**Instintivamente, Jason se estremeció y tiró de las riendas, haciendo que el carro se levantara. Luchó por mantener el control mientras Thalia y Piper gritaban de sorpresa. Jason retiró las riendas y gritó el nombre del corcel, haciendo que Zephyr se estabilizara. Jason, jadeando fuertemente, se volvió y miró a su aterrada hermana. Con los dientes apretados, Jason dijo: "No ****_vuelvas a_**** decir esas palabras".**

"¿Cicatrices de metal?" Piper le preguntó a Annabeth.

"Más probable." El rubio asintió.

**"Sí, lo descubrí, ¡gracias!" Thalia respondió bruscamente mientras intentaba recuperar el control de su corazón acelerado.**

"Caray, toma una pastilla para relajarse Jay".

"Oh, vamos, si me asusto así, ¡solo lo instigaste al mencionarlo!" discutió el hermano menor.

**"¿Qué dijo ella?" Piper preguntó con curiosidad.**

**"Un movimiento que Naruto había usado en mí", respondió Jason después de un momento de silencio. El adolescente rubio se estremeció al pensar en ello: "Un movimiento que no deseo a nadie, incluidos los enemigos".**

"No puede ser _tan_ malo". Dijo Percy.

" _Mil_ años de dolor".

"... De acuerdo, mal". Percy revaluado.

**"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Todo lo que hace es meterte el culo!" Thalia exclamó.**

Todos se echaron a reír cuando Jason ardió rojo en las mejillas, la vergüenza en toda su cara.

**Jason la fulminó con la mirada, "¡Es una invasión de la privacidad personal!"**

"¡Amen a eso!"

**"¿Cómo sabes lo que es?" Piper le preguntó a la niña mayor.**

**"Lo usó con mi primo Percy durante una sesión de entrenamiento", explicó Thalia.**

Jason se volvió hacia Percy, "Ja, ja", dijo burlonamente.

Fue el turno de Percy de ponerse rojo mientras todos se reían de él una vez más, "¡Todavía te lo hizo a ti primero!"

Jason solo gruñó ante eso.

**Ante el ceño fruncido de Piper, Thalía aclaró: "Él es el hijo de Poseidón".**

**"Ah", dijo Piper con un gesto de comprensión.**

**"Lo más extraño fue la sonrisa enferma que Naruto tenía en la cara antes de usarla", agregó Thalia.**

"Hermano mayor haciendo cumplir su pequeña hermana". Apolo le informó a Annabeth, quien se rió, lo que logró que su novio hiciera pucheros.

**"Esa sonrisa fue lo último que vi antes de que sucediera", murmuró Jason mientras otro escalofrío le recorría la columna. Sacudiendo el horrible recuerdo, Jason miró a través de las nubes con el ceño fruncido. Los ojos del rubio se agrandaron y jadeó, ganándose las atenciones de Thalia y Piper. Jason dejó las riendas con una mano, señaló hacia abajo y dijo: "Nosotros ... estamos volando sobre la Antártida".**

"¿Entonces la tierra ninja está en el polo sur?" Nico preguntó

"Parece que sí", su hermana asintió analíticamente, "Debe estar protegido por la niebla".

**"¡De ninguna manera!" Piper exclamó mientras miraba por el borde con asombro. ¡Llevaban solo diez minutos en el carro!**

"Helios sabía cómo entrenar a un caballo, se lo daré". Poseidón sonrió por lo bien que estaba ese caballo.

**"No me importa", dijo Thalia rotundamente mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo, "Solo dime cuando volvamos al suelo".**

**Esa parecía ser la frase mágica, porque Zephyr subió de repente antes de volver a bajar. Los tres adolescentes en el carro gritaron temiendo por sus vidas mientras descendían rápidamente a través de las nubes. Zephyr relinchó una vez más una vez que se abrieron paso, y ante ellos, era una ciudad amurallada masiva. Al sur del pueblo había una gran ladera con cinco caras, cuatro hombres y una mujer.**

"Sí, esa es la casa de Naruto". Apolo dijo, recordándolo del primer capítulo del primer libro que leyeron.

**No estaban cayendo hacia él, afortunadamente. No, los tres jinetes del carro y el corcel ardiente se dirigían a un gran edificio que parecía casi una escuela. Jason retiró los reinados lo suficientemente fuerte como para obligar a Zephyr a conducirlos a través de la pared del edificio, en su lugar los estrelló contra el suelo.**

"Smooth Jay, suave".

"Oye, intenta montar un caballo de fuego temperamental". Argumentó a su hermana con los brazos cruzados: "Oh, espera, no vuelas". Dijo con una mirada petulante.

"Oh, oh, alguien tiene una boca sobre ellos". La hermana lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Piper y Annabeth pusieron los ojos en blanco. Fue bueno verlos unirse.

**Los tres adolescentes perdieron el poco equilibrio que les quedaba y se cayeron del carro cuando se abrieron las puertas del edificio. Los archivos adjuntos del carro a Zephyr se deshicieron y el caballo en llamas retrocedió sobre sus patas traseras, relinchando con éxito cuando el carro estalló en llamas y desapareció en el viento.**

"Almacenamiento perfecto". Hefesto dijo asintiendo, Leo parecía intrigado por ello.

**"¡Voy a matar a ese caballo!" Thalia se enfureció cuando se puso de pie. El caballo en cuestión pasó disparado a su lado, haciéndola girar y prepararse para atacar solo para mirar boquiabierta lo que vio.**

**"¡Céfiro!" una voz familiar gritó de sorpresa cuando el caballo lo derribó al suelo una vez más. Hacer que le lamiera la cara con una lengua ardiente no era otro que Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Apolo.**

"Perfectamente higiénico también ya que no hay gérmenes". Apolo asintió con su sonrisa blanca ganadora.

**Llevaba una camisa nueva, una camiseta naranja con una gran flecha negra apuntando hacia arriba que le quedaba en el pecho, y muy probablemente pantalones nuevos por el tono más oscuro que llevaba, las mismas sandalias de batalla en sus pies que solía llevar. Fue en ese momento que Thalia recordó que él también tenía la suya y la ropa de Piper sellada. Algo que estaba empeñada en volver.**

Piper asintió, ella también lo haría.

**"¡Naruto!" "¡Namikaze-sama!" Fue entonces cuando Thalia se dio cuenta de que hombres y mujeres con armadura ligera y máscaras de animales blancos la rodeaban a ella, a su hermano y a Piper.**

"¡Los niños tienen su propia guardia de honor!" Ares se rio en voz alta.

"Bueno, se lo considera un héroe en su tierra natal", le dijo Hera a su hijo de guerra.

**Cuando Naruto empujó al Zephyr demasiado cariñoso fuera de él, Thalia vio a un hombre bronceado parado detrás del rubio. Tenía el pelo castaño recogido en una cola de caballo y una cicatriz en el puente de la nariz. Llevaba el atuendo de los hombres que los habían atacado fuera del monte. Othrys, poniendo a Thalia al límite.**

"Bueno, estás en el corazón del territorio enemigo". Atenea dijo, entiende la actitud cautelosa de su media hermana.

**"Estoy bien", dijo Naruto al hombre con el corte en la nariz. Se giró y palmeó ligeramente a Zephyr en su cuello adornado, "Estoy bien".**

**Se giró para mirar a los otros tres y asintió, "Hola Jay, buen aterrizaje".**

**Jason se pasó la mano por la boca, buscando sangre, antes de voltear al rubio.**

"Creo que se divierten Jason". Leo hizo un puchero, haciendo que Jason le frunciera el ceño. Él podría ser divertido.

**"Carga de amabilidad, ¿verdad?" Naruto murmuró antes de sonreírle a Thalia, "Thalia-chan ... ¿Volaste hasta aquí para mí?"**

**"No tenía muchas opciones en el asunto", cortó la niña con el ceño fruncido.**

"Sí, todavía enojado, bien". Thalia asintió a la otra. "Honestamente, haciéndola volar, algún novio".

**Naruto hizo una mueca ante el tono. Decidió no agravar aún más a su novia y le sonrió a Piper, "¿Te gustó el paseo, Dove?"**

"Ahora solo está jugando conmigo", Piper hizo un puchero con los brazos cruzados.

**"Tu papá me dijo quién es mi madre", respondió Piper antes de sonreírle a Zephyr, "Pero me divertí mucho. Es un muy buen paseo y un caballo increíble".**

Poseidón sonrió ante su creación, una expresión orgullosa en su rostro.

**Zephyr se volvió hacia Naruto, transmitiendo sus pensamientos libremente a su maestro, ****_me gusta esta chica Maestra. ¿Puedo darle un regalo?_**

"Mira, Piper es tan increíble que todos los ponis quieren darle sus cosas", se rió Leo mientras la chica lo empujaba. Había un chiste femenino florido allí, y no _le_ gustó.

**"No necesitas mi permiso", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa. Sonriéndole a la chica, dijo: "Extiende tu mano. Zephyr tiene un regalo para ti".**

**Piper frunció el ceño confundida pero hizo lo que Naruto dijo, extendiendo su mano derecha. Entonces, de repente, el espacio sobre su mano estalló en llamas, forjando una hoja curva de aproximadamente siete pulgadas de largo, el mango de solo dos pulgadas de largo. Era una espada bellamente dorada con un sol griego grabado a cada lado. Piper sostuvo la cuchilla en su mano, pasando la otra sobre el símbolo grabado.**

"Bueno, parece que Piper está equipado". Annabeth dijo, preguntándose si también iba a conseguir la daga de Helen.

**"Bueno, es casi oficial ahora", dijo Naruto, llamando su atención, "Todo lo que queda es la ceremonia de reclamo en el Campamento Mestizo".**

"Y a ella le encantará". La diosa del amor.

"No, no lo haré". Piper dijo en un tono terco.

"Pensé que te veías bien", Jason le dijo en un tono amable, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La diosa del amor sonrió, gracias chico de oro.

**"Namikaze-sama, debo insistir en que interroguemos a los intrusos", dijo un guerrero enmascarado, haciendo que Naruto lo mirara.**

"Oh, no, no lo hizo". Apolo cantó.

**"¿Recuerdas lo que le pasó a Owl cuando trató de detenerme?" Preguntó Naruto.**

"Jeje", se rió Ares, le gustaba su sobrino, muy violento cuando quería serlo.

**El guerrero asintió con la cabeza, lo que provocó que Naruto redujera su mirada a una mirada fulminante mientras continuaba, "Entonces harías mejor en dejarlos. Si solo los miras mal, te decepcionaré. ¿Entendido?"**

"Tan protector", Afrodita le sonrió a Thalia, que tenía una cara estoica. Ella no le iba a dar a la diosa del amor algo para usar en ella, además estaba creciendo una gran cantidad de piel por todas estas burlas.

**Los guerreros se pusieron rígidos ante la amenaza antes de desaparecer en explosiones de humo. Naruto exhaló aliviado y le dio unas palmaditas al espíritu preocupado en la cabeza, "Estoy bien. Gracias Zephyr, puedes irte".**

**_No puedo dejar al Maestro, no otra vez. ¿Puedo quedarme, maestro? _****Plegó al caballo ardiente mientras empujaba la mano de Naruto. Las mejillas arrugadas del semidiós rubio se sonrieron y cariñosamente frotó el espíritu del caballo en la cabeza.**

**"Naruto ..." comenzó el hombre que estaba detrás de él. Naruto se volvió hacia el hombre, su mano no dejó la cabeza de Zephyr como lo hizo, lo que lo llevó a continuar, "¿Quién ... Quiénes son ellos?"**

"¿Quién es el hombre, detrás de la máscara?" Apolo dijo en un tono misterioso.

"Cojo", intervino Artemis, haciendo que su hermano se desinflara. Ella sonrió, sí, el mejor pasatiempo de todos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte II: El peligro de un héroe**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de _Naruto_ o _Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos_**

* * *

**Cuando los otros tres semidioses se unieron al rubio, Naruto se rió tímidamente mientras el sensei de su clase lo miraba fijamente. Rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza, ignorando la cabeza de Zephyr golpeándose contra su otra mano, el semidiós rubio dijo: "Je, perdón por eso, Iruka-sensei. Estos son mis amigos de los que te hablé antes".**

"Oh, entonces su maestro", dijo Apolo con una sonrisa. Le encantaba escuchar sobre el maestro de un héroe. Por lo general, era Chiron, y este tipo se llamaba 'delfín' y hablaba de una bonificación.

"Sin embargo, todavía no hay Quirón". Dijo Percy.

"Bueno, Chiron _es_ Chiron, realmente no puedes compararlo con los demás. No sería justo". Annabeth señaló.

El hijo del mar admitió eso.

**"Ya veo ..." dijo el hombre, Iruka, con sospecha. Miró a Naruto y volvió a mirar a los demás antes de sonreírles, "Bueno, un amigo de Naruto es amigo mío. Un placer conocerte, soy Umino Iruka".**

**"Iruka Umino", corrigió Naruto, "Apellido de apellido".**

"Maldito seas inglés". Leo dijo en broma, levantando el puño de una manera amenazante. Percy se unió a él fácilmente, completamente serio al hacerlo.

"Entonces su nombre es Sea Dolphin", dijo Apollo con una sonrisa que compartió con su tío mientras Percy parpadeaba sorprendido.

**"... Extraño", dijo el maestro mientras procesaba la información. Luego miró al grupo expectante. Después de un momento de silencio incómodo, Naruto palmeó la cabeza y luego hizo un gesto a cada individuo.**

**"Esta es Thalia Grace, mi novia", dijo Naruto, retirando su mano de la cabeza de Zephyr para ponerla en el hombro de Thalia.**

"Conoce a la maestra Thalia", Nico se rió entre dientes.

"Mejor que conocer al padre", dijo Thalia y se apartó el pelo de la cara mientras fruncía el ceño. Apolo hizo un puchero ante eso. Hombre, eso podría ser muy divertido si ya no lo conocieran. Pero, oh, bueno.

**La hija de los ojos de Zeus se ensanchó al reconocer el nombre del hombre, " ****_¿Eres_**** el maestro con cara de cicatriz que siempre reaccionó de forma exagerada a sus bromas?"**

**Iruka tímidamente se rascó la nuca, "Bueno ... supongo. Aunque reaccionar de forma exagerada es un poco exagerado".**

**"Me ataste por poner un cojín de whoopee en tu silla", dijo Naruto con impaciencia, haciendo reír a Piper y Jason mientras Thalia sonreía ante la idea.**

"Odio ver lo que le haría a mis hijos", dijo Hermes con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro. " _Si_ los atrapó, eso es".

**"Intentaste usar la distracción como un medio de escape", respondió Iruka.**

**El semidiós rubio abrió la boca pero suspiró cuando no pudo dar una buena respuesta. Se decidió por dejar salir un "Touché" derrotado.**

**"Uh, disculpa?" Iruka respondió insegura, no familiarizado con la palabra.**

"Uf, bárbaros". Afrodita dijo con un desagradable movimiento de su nariz.

**"No, touché es una palabra francesa que ... no importa, lo explicaré más tarde", gruñó Naruto. Luego hizo un gesto al otro rubio de los cuatro adolescentes, "Este es su hermano menor, Jason Grace".**

**Jason asintió secamente, incómodo al estar dentro de una tierra extranjera que limitaba su respuesta. Tenía la mano izquierda en el bolsillo, agarrando su moneda Julius y frotando su pulgar para aliviar sus nervios.**

"Una vez más, una base militar extranjera". Atenea dijo, pero parecía disgustada por estar de acuerdo con un niño romano.

**Iruka pareció notar su tensión, simplemente sonriendo de manera acogedora, "Hola Jason-san".**

**"Y finalmente tenemos al ****_encantador_**** Piper McLean", Naruto presentó a la niña con una sonrisa.**

"Ja, ja", Piper dejó escapar una risa burlona.

"Oh, pero lo eres", Afrodita sonrió, "En tu propia forma especial, por supuesto".

**Piper puso los ojos en blanco antes de ofrecerle la mano a la maestra, quien la tomó con una pequeña sonrisa. Abrió la boca para hablar cuando las campanas de la escuela comenzaron a sonar, haciéndolo gemir mientras retraía su mano.**

**"Intentemos encontrarnos después de la escuela, tal vez podrías mostrarles a tus amigos", sugirió Iruka. Se inclinó parcialmente ante el grupo antes de desaparecer nuevamente en el edificio.**

**"Bueno, eso fue un fracaso. Ahí va mi ramen gratis", murmuró el rubio mientras comenzaba a alejarse de la escuela. Thalia lo detuvo, lo agarró por el hombro y lo hizo fruncir el ceño mientras lo obligaba a darse la vuelta.**

"¡Slug 'im!"

"Oh, cállate, bruto", Athena frunció el ceño a su hermano de guerra.

**" ****_Volamos_**** aquí para rescatarte," Thalia gruñó, haciendo que Naruto se estremeciera ante el recordatorio de su miedo. Con una mirada fulminante, continuó, "¿Por qué parece que ****_no_**** necesitas ser rescatada?"**

"Ahora que lo mencionas ..." Annabeth se detuvo.

**_Ooooo ... Vas a estar en problemas ~! _****Helios cantó antes de estallar en carcajadas.**

"De hecho Helios, de hecho lo es", sonrió Hades. Ah, la desgracia de los demás, cómo lo hizo sonreír.

**_¡Púdrete! _****Naruto replicó mentalmente mientras reía tímidamente. Levantando la mano y frotando la parte posterior de su cuello, su otra mano se levantó para evitar que Zephyr volviera a golpearlo, el rubio dijo: "¿Supongo que recibiste mi mensaje?"**

**"Sí, y tu papá nos hizo una visita. Prácticamente nos ordenó que viniéramos aquí", continuó Thalia con los ojos entrecerrados. "Ahora, ¿por qué decides seguir mintiéndome, Naruto?"**

**"Oye, nunca te mentí ..." La discusión de Naruto murió cuando su novia lanzó un pulgar sobre su hombro para señalar a Jason, haciendo que su punto fuera discutible.**

"Maldita sea, sí".

"Bueno, se trataba más de retener la verdad". Apolo razonó, pero Thalia solo lo fulminó con la mirada, "Sabes qué, olvida que dije algo".

"Bueno."

**_Entonces, ¿dónde te gustaría ser enterrado? ¿Aquí o en Nueva York? _****Helios preguntó.**

"Poéticamente junto al pino", dijo Nico con humor negro que hizo que su padre soltara una risita.

**_Nadie te lo pidió! _****Naruto respondió mientras comenzaba a buscar frases. Los ojos de Thalia se entrecerraron.**

**"Muy bien, entonces respóndeme esto: ¿por qué no has intentado escapar todavía?" preguntó ella con un poco de mordisco en su voz.**

"Oh hombre ..." dijo Percy, podía sentir el miedo. Los otros hombres en las relaciones hicieron una mueca. Pobre Naruto, lo conocían bien.

**"Uh ... Bueno, técnicamente, puedo irme cuando quiera", respondió Naruto con una pequeña risa nerviosa después.**

"Oh, está jodido", dijo Leo.

"Sí." Nico dijo.

"Sin duda", dijo Percy, mientras él y Frank asintieron al unísono.

Jason solo inclinó la cabeza, que llegue al lugar de los héroes.

**Thalía le dirigió una mirada que podría haber rivalizado con la de su padre cuando estaba enojada.**

"Hm, necesita un poco de trabajo", reflexionó Zeus en voz alta, dando a la mirada una crítica crítica si estaba cumpliendo con un estándar para el hijo del sol. Thalia puso los ojos en blanco.

**y luego procedió a comenzar a masticarlo, despotricando sobre cómo se vio obligada a volar en un ****carro ****_abierto del_**** que podría haberse caído mientras él solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo haciendo citas para el almuerzo. Piper y Jason observaron con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras la hija de Zeus parecía hacerse más grande mientras Naruto continuaba encogiéndose bajo su regaño. Incluso el pobre Zephyr se atenuó ante la ira de la niña, agachándose detrás de su aterrorizado amo.**

"Caballo inteligente", bromeó Hades.

"Wow, vete Thalia", Annabeth vitoreó torpemente, sin saber qué decir para ser honesta.

Thalia hinchó el pecho con orgullo mientras Artemis parecía sonreír ante las acciones de la otra Thalia Grace, mirando fijamente a su hermano que puso los ojos en blanco.

**Afortunadamente, justo cuando Thalia perdió su primer viento, Jason vino a su rescate, "¿Por qué no nos cuentas lo que sucedió antes de llegar aquí?"**

**"Podría besarte, Jason ...**

Jason se ve horrorizado mientras Piper parece gruñir. ¡Maldita sea mejor no!

**Aunque creo que eso generaría muchos rumores y / o un club de admiradores ", comentó el rubio mayor mientras señalaba a un grupo de colegialas risueñas que pasaban junto a ellos.**

"A las chicas les gusta ver a un chico en acción de vez en cuando", dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa perversa. Los chicos en la sala palidecieron, mientras que las chicas se sonrojaron ante la insinuación.

**Thalia los fulminó con la mirada, haciéndolos pasar aún más rápido.**

Piper asintió con la acción de otra Thalia, ¡mejor disuade a esas personas!

**mientras Jason parpadeó confundido.**

"Wow, él es como Percy", dijo Annabeth con un labio torcido, haciendo que Percy le pusiera mala cara. No era tan denso.

**Naruto vio esto y continuó: "Las chicas de mi tierra natal tienen dos entornos cuando se trata de chicos guapos que se besan: chillar de éxtasis o de ira por la injusticia del mundo".**

"Parece que los escritores fanfic de Yaoi están bien", dijo Apollo. En serio, había tanta ficción tajante que no lo creerías.

**"Suena como una camarilla", comentó Piper con un poco de molestia. Ella no tuvo las mejores experiencias con las camarillas, incluso antes de que su padre se convirtiera en una gran estrella de la pantalla. Eso y las chicas en camarillas molestaban el infierno de ella; eran solo un montón de idiotas quejumbrosos.**

"Lo sabes, niña". Piper dijo mientras sonreía con los brazos cruzados, haciendo que su madre pusiera mala cara.

**"No lo sabría", Naruto se encogió de hombros antes de tropezar cuando Zephyr lo golpeó en el hombro. Mirando a su corcel, Naruto dijo: "Zephyr, deja de hacerlo. Si quieres quedarte, debes dejar de golpearme la cabeza".**

**_Lo siento Maestro,_**** el espíritu se disculpó.**

**"Deja de llamarme Maestro," murmuró Naruto mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza a Zephyr.**

"No puede evitarlo". Apolo señaló.

**"Ejem", Thalia se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de su novio. Tenía los brazos cruzados y lo miraba expectante. El hijo de Apolo se rió tímidamente una vez más antes de suspirar.**

**"Muy bien, fue así", comenzó Naruto.**

**_Kiba fulminó con la mirada a Naruto cuando comenzó a desplegar un gran pergamino en el suelo, "¿Por qué no está restringido? ¡Es un traidor!"_**

"Oh, nosotros, que alguien lo mate ya", gimió Ares. "¡Hazle un favor al mundo!"

**_"¿Quieres ser presentado personalmente a la tierra otra vez?" Preguntó Naruto mientras su ceño se arqueaba. El guerrero parecido a un perro gruñó antes de regresar a su tarea._**

"Así es, dile al perro que está a cargo", asintió el dios de la guerra, pequeña perra quejumbrosa.

**_Shikamaru tomó una calada de su cigarrillo mientras observaba a Kiba desenrollar el gran pergamino: "El año pasado obtuvimos una misión de rango A. Una que venía con instrucciones sobre cómo abandonar las Naciones Elementales"._**

**_"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Naruto, "¿Cómo te fuiste?"_**

**_"Había una cueva en la base del Monumento Hokage, que conducía a la sede de ROOT abandonada. Encontramos una salida allí", explicó Shikamaru mientras colocaba unas rocas en las esquinas del papel, "Luego, la salida era un triángulo ,_**

"Continuidad." Murmuró Apolo.

"Entonces el laberinto", dijo Annabeth con los labios fruncidos.

**_que asumimos que Danzo había tallado en la pared y solía escapar del juicio "._**

Athena se burló, como si algún mortal pudiera entender uno de los mejores trabajos de sus hijos.

**_"¿Juicio?" Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad._**

**_"Parece que Danzo Shimura chantajeó a Itachi Uchiha para que matara a su clan de acuerdo con la evidencia que encontramos", reflexionó Shikamaru en voz alta, "convirtiéndolo en un traidor al estado desde que fue en contra de las órdenes directas del Sandaime Hokage"._**

**_"Para un shinobi, fue un movimiento bastante estúpido", reflexionó Naruto._**

"Suena como una versión ninja de Octavian", sonrió Jason, solo si eso pudiera pasarle al real.

**_"De acuerdo", dijo el shinobi mayor mientras exhalaba un poco de humo, "pero estoy divagando. La misión fue aceptada por el equipo Gai y Kakashi, con el equipo de Gai cerca del empleador mientras el escuadrón de Kakashi exploraba"._**

"Inteligente, toma un plano de la tierra". Frank dijo.

**_"Eso explica un poco", reflexionó Naruto, "¿Así que estuvieron fuera durante qué meses?"_**

**_"Les tomó cerca de cinco meses llegar a su destino", explicó Shikamaru, "y ninguno de ellos recuerda la ruta original. El empleador la borró de sus mentes y la entrada se perdió cuando la RAÍZ intentó recuperar su base. Afortunadamente, Kakashi marcó su punto de salida con un sello de invocación inversa, que es de donde llegamos "._**

**_"¿A dónde llegaste?" preguntó el 'prisionero' rubio con curiosidad._**

"Por favor", se despidió Ares, "si es un prisionero, soy el dios de los arcoiris y los conejos".

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que padre podría ayudarte con tu nueva ambición", sonrió Athena, haciendo que su padre sonriera ante eso. Ares palideció y le envió a su hermana una mirada sucia por la idea.

**_"Una pequeña isla con un gran edificio vacío", respondió el shinobi humeante, "parecía una prisión masiva"._**

"Por supuesto", dijo Percy secamente.

**_"Alcatraz", reflexionó Naruto, tomando nota de la ubicación de la ubicación del sello antes de mirar el que Kiba desplegó, "Entonces, ¿qué es esto entonces?"_**

**_"Un sello de invocación inversa similar, pero este tiene un gemelo listo para usar", dijo Shikamaru, "Kiba, Akamaru, haz que Choji pase primero"._**

**_"Bien", espetó Kiba mientras ayudaba a su compañero a llevar a su gran amigo al sello. Su líder se arrodilló con un silbido al tensarse la pierna lesionada, colocando su mano sobre el papel y canalizando el chakra a través de él. Los tres en el pergamino desaparecieron en un destello de luz, haciendo que Naruto murmurara._**

"¿Entonces también pueden teletransportarse?" Leo comentó a la ligera.

"Aburrido", bromeó Apolo bostezo, "Lo hago como un doscientos por ciento más frío".

**_"Impresionante", admitió Naruto al pisar el sello. Bostezó y se rascó la mejilla derecha, "¿Podemos movernos antes de que nos vean? Quiero decir, solo porque estemos callados no significa que no nos puedan encontrar"._**

**_"¿Qué, preocupado de que tu plan se arruine?" Shikamaru preguntó sardónicamente mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente y pisaba el sello al lado del rubio._**

**_"Solo cállate y hazlo", espetó Naruto._**

"Como una buena perra de prisión". Ares se burló.

**_Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y comenzó a expulsar chakra por todo el papel, haciéndolos parpadear antes de desaparecer._**

**"Espera", interrumpió Jason, "¿Qué pasó con ese pergamino gigante? No vimos nada cuando registramos el campamento".**

"Una buena pregunta", dijo Jason mientras fruncía el ceño, ¿y si pudieran teletransportarse? No le gustó eso.

**"Lo más probable es que todavía esté en el techo de la Primera Cohorte", respondió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros, "No te preocupes, manché una línea con mi chakra antes de que desapareciera por completo. No pueden usarlo".**

"Bien", dijo Jason, asintiendo con aprobación. Bonito pensamiento por parte de Naruto.

**"Entonces, ¿dónde terminaste?" Piper preguntó. El rubio miró por encima del hombro a un gran edificio blanco.**

**"Ahí", respondió Naruto con un estremecimiento, "El Hospital de Konohagakure no Sato".**

"¿Un hijo del dios de la medicina, temeroso de los hospitales?" Preguntó Artemisa, la diversión le hizo cosquillas en la garganta.

"Tal vez no tuvo la mejor educación", siseó Apolo, recordando el vago pasado de su hijo de estar solo. Artemis hizo una mueca, se había olvidado de eso.

**_Tan pronto como aparecieron frente al edificio, Shikamaru se volvió hacia su 'cautivo' y le preguntó "¿Qué hiciste?"_**

**" ****_Podría haberlo hecho para que no puedas volver al Campamento Júpiter", respondió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros._**

**_Shikamaru no dijo nada, cruzando los brazos. Detrás de él, aparecieron cuatro animales diseñados, una máscara blanca con guerreros con armadura ligera, con las manos en las espadas atadas a la espalda. El guerrero líder, Owl, dio un paso adelante y miró a Shikamaru, "(¿Es él?)"_**

"Mis sentidos de pisotones están hormigueando", dijo Ares mirando la escena con interés.

"¿Eso es antes o después de que te entreguen tu trasero?" Hefesto preguntó con un tono burlón.

"¿Por qué te paralizas-"

"Suficiente", Zeus se despidió, deteniendo una discusión antes de que pudiera suceder. Sin embargo, a su hijo de guerra no parecía gustarle, considerando que se recostó con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

**" ****_Misión cumplida", dijo Shikamaru en inglés, metiendo la mano en su chaleco antibalas para su paquete de cigarrillos. Se alejó, mirando una vez más por encima del hombro a Naruto, quien fruncía el ceño molesto._**

**_Owl volvió a mirar a Naruto y cambió al dialecto inglés: "Es por orden del Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade, que nos dejas bajo custodia para ser interrogados"._**

"Sí, están jodidos", silbó Hermes.

**" ****_¡Ja! Tengo dos palabras para eso: Joder. Tú", espetó Naruto._**

Los chicos se rieron de la línea, agradable.

**_Owl extendió la mano para agarrar el brazo de Naruto, solo para que Naruto agarrara la muñeca de Owl lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperla. El rubio acercó a Owl y gruñó: "Intenta tocarme de nuevo y te romperé el brazo por la mitad"._**

"¡Hazlo!" Ares vitoreó como si estuviera viendo lucha libre, saltando arriba y abajo en su trono como un niño.

**" ****_Tengo órdenes", respondió Owl, apretando los dientes detrás de su máscara._**

"Un hecho triste sobre un soldado", suspiró el mocoso militar de Júpiter.

**"Es una ****_mierda para ti", respondió Naruto mientras arrojaba el brazo de Owl. Se giró para alejarse cuando Owl lo agarró del hombro con la misma mano._**

"Uno pensaría que prestarían atención a una advertencia", Hestia frunció el ceño ante el pasaje.

"Hermana, son mortales, hacen lo que creen que es inteligente para ellos", se burló Hera.

**_Naruto se detuvo y miró hacia arriba, "Nadie escucha nunca ..."_**

**_Antes de que Owl pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, Naruto se acercó y agarró la mano de Owl. Tirando de Owl hacia adelante con un fuerte tirón, Naruto hundió su hombro en la axila de Owl antes de tirar bruscamente del brazo del ANBU. Un segundo después, hubo un estallido y Owl lanzó un grito de dolor cuando su brazo se dislocó._**

"Buena", sonrió Leo, obteniendo asentimientos de los otros chicos, y de Thalia también.

**_Luego, el rubio envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de la extremidad ya dislocada e inclinó el antebrazo sobre el suyo, obteniendo un repugnante chasquido._**

"Ahora eso solo agrega insulto a la lesión", dijo Hazel secamente.

Hades despidió a su hija romana: "Tonterías, fue un seguimiento perfecto".

"Maldita sea," estuvo de acuerdo el dios de la guerra.

**_Owl lanzó un grito lleno de dolor agonizante, a lo que Naruto se burló, "Por favor, al menos todavía está apegado"._**

"Sí, esto viene del tipo al que le arrancaron el brazo y las piernas de los perros monstruosos". Percy dijo secamente, te levantas de eso y estás loco.

Por supuesto que no contaba ya que tenía poderes para curar el agua.

**_Empujó a Owl fuera de él y dejó que el ANBU se tambaleara hacia el suelo. Su equipo se tensó y se movió para atacar cuando Naruto los miró. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y preguntó: "¿De verdad quieres tratar de enfrentarme?"_**

**"¡ ****_No te quedes ahí parado!" Owl espetó mientras volvía a ponerse de rodillas, "¡Arresto-!"_**

"En serio, todo lo que hacen es yap yap yap", se burló Ares, por orden, ¡simplemente mátenlos! Lo haría tranquilo o simplemente más sangriento.

**"¡ ****_Rellene!" Naruto interrumpió el ANBU con una patada de empuje en el pecho, pateándolo a través del costado del edificio blanco._**

"... ¿Acaso Spartan pateó a un tipo en un hospital?" Nico preguntó parpadeando.

"Y-yo creo que sí". Piper respondió, igualmente sorprendido.

"Oh, bien, pensé que era el único que vio eso ... ¡tan genial!" El Rey Fantasma sonrió.

"¡Lo sé!" Leo estuvo de acuerdo al instante.

**_Cuando el humo y el polvo se despejaron, el semidiós rubio estaba satisfecho de ver a Owl acostado de espaldas en el suelo, con gente reuniéndose a su alrededor. Naruto se volvió hacia el ANBU y preguntó: "Otra vez ... ¿De verdad quieres enfrentarme?"_**

"Por favor, hazlo gusanos".

"Ares, basta de tus quejas", dijo Hera bruscamente, honestamente, ¿dónde se equivocó?

**_Los tres ANBU parecían listos para atacar, pero fueron retenidos por la llegada de otro. El hombre tenía cabello plateado desafiando la gravedad y su rostro estaba oculto por una máscara y su diadema adornada con el mismo kanji que Shikamaru, Kiba y Choji tenían en la suya. El recién llegado miró al ANBU y dijo: "Me han puesto a cargo de esto, todos ustedes son despedidos. Vayan a ver a Owl"._**

**_El ANBU compartió miradas entre sí antes de desaparecer en borrones. El hombre sacudió la cabeza antes de volverse hacia Naruto y preguntarle ..._**

**"¿Qué pasa, Naruto?" Kakashi preguntó mientras aparecía en una nube de humo, con un nuevo libro sobre mitología griega en sus manos.**

"Por lo tanto, parece que todavía nos está leyendo". Atenea reflexionó

Artemis frunció el ceño y todavía encontraba el libro ofensivo como lo había hecho ella.

**Jason y Piper parecían sorprendidos por la llegada, mientras que Naruto parecía molesto por ser interrumpido.**

**"¡Tú!" Thalia exclamó con sorpresa y enojo, haciendo que los semidioses más jóvenes la miraran. Ignorándolos, alcanzó su frasco de maza y se preparó para una pelea: "¡Eres el asqueroso que nos atacó fuera del monte Othrys!"**

"Wow, buen saludo Thalia". Percy dijo, sonriendo a su primo.

"Oh, cállate chico de agua, también te asustaría ver a alguien que te atacó una vez antes justo frente a ti", dijo Thalia con el ceño fruncido.

"…Cierto." Dijo Percy

**"En realidad no hice nada", corrigió Kakashi mientras levantaba la vista de su libro.**

"El hombre espantapájaros dice la verdad". Leo asintió y buscó su comentario. "¿Qué? Su máscara y su cabello son geniales".

**Su mirada se fijó en Zephyr y con calma dijo: "No sé si sabes esto, pero tu caballo está en llamas".**

"Me gusta, tiene un buen sentido del humor", se rió Poseidón.

**"Es un tipo especial de invocación", explicó Naruto antes de preguntar, "¿Finalmente está lista para verme?"**

**"Se las arregló para estar un poco sobria", respondió Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros.**

"Ooh", dijo Dioniso, preguntándose quién era.

**"Pero debes ser advertido de que sus ayudantes todavía están con ella".**

**"Bueno, entonces esto va a ser fantástico", gruñó el rubio. Miró a Zephyr en tono de disculpa, "Necesito que te mantengas fuera de la vista por un momento, Zephyr. Ve a esperar en la cima de ese edificio".**

**Zephyr siguió el punto de su Maestro y luego devolvió su mirada llena de llamas a Naruto, asintiendo. Zephyr relinchó y retrocedió antes de lanzarse al cielo, con un rastro de fuego detrás de él. Kakashi parpadeó y se encogió de hombros, había visto más extraño que un caballo ardiente despegar hacia el cielo cuando estaba en la guerra.**

"¿Cuántas guerras han tenido?"

"Ninguno que sepamos", le dijo Athena a su hermano con suavidad, honestamente.

**"Eso ... fue increíble", dijo Piper con una sonrisa. Jason asintió y Thalia aceptó a regañadientes que el despegue se veía mejor cuando no era parte de él.**

"Dale un poco, ella se calentará con él".

"No, no lo hará". Thalia bromeó con el dios del tiro con arco.

**El rubio suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz antes de mirar a Kakashi.**

**"Vamos a terminar con esto", dijo Naruto, recibiendo un asentimiento de su antiguo maestro. Kakashi se dio la vuelta y condujo a los cuatro a un gran edificio rojo con un techo de tejas de color naranja pálido. Tenía unos sesenta pies de altura y era redondeada, lo que le daba un ancho de, una vez más, unos sesenta pies. Había un gran círculo sobre la entrada con un extraño símbolo tallado en él. Naruto captó sus miradas curiosas al símbolo y explicó: "El kanji para fuego, lo verás mucho porque ese es el nombre de esta tierra".**

**"Hola, no Kuni", murmuró Thalia, "recuerdo que me lo dijiste. Simplemente ... nunca esperé que fuera tan, tan verde".**

"A Grover le encantaría", reflexionó Percy.

"Parece, por lo tanto, exuberante, fuera de contacto por la contaminación y simplemente pura naturaleza". Annabeth susurró con asombro.

**"Fue nombrado así por el clima", respondió Kakashi mientras pasaba otra página en su libro, "Siempre cálido, generalmente cielos despejados, salvo por las nubes ocasionales".**

"Je, y como no tenemos poder allí", reflexionó Hades, "Alguien no puede tener un ataque allí".

"¡No tengo ataques todo el tiempo!"

"¿Entonces admites que tienes ataques?"

"... Maldita sea," Zeus le hirvió a su hermano muerto viviente.

**"Aquí estamos", dijo Naruto mientras ponía su mano en la puerta del enorme edificio y la abría mientras Kakashi tomaba la otra. Los tres recién llegados se sorprendieron de que después de que se abrió la puerta había un gran muro a menos de tres metros de ellos. Adornando al costado de la pared había cinco imágenes grandes de cuatro hombres y una mujer, más del extraño lenguaje escrito debajo de los marcos.**

**"Esta es la Mansión Hokage", explicó Kakashi, "Cada Hokage vive aquí durante su papel como líder de la aldea, y dependiendo de la persona puede ser una estancia corta o una por el resto de su vida.**

"Genial, mi almohadilla mortal", sonrió Apolo.

"Lástima que 'muriste' ¿eh?" Hermes le sonrió, haciendo que el dios del sol frunciera el ceño ante eso.

"Cierto, eso debe haber sido una mierda".

**De izquierda a derecha son el primero al quinto Hokage: Primero, Hashirama Senju ".**

**"No parece tan serio como en la montaña", reflexionó Naruto, refiriéndose a la cara sonriente que saludó a todos los recién llegados a la Mansión Hokage.**

**"Luego vino su hermano menor, Tobirama Senju", dijo Kakashi, señalando la imagen del hombre de cabello blanco, "Y no, no era viejo. Así era su cabello".**

**"Es normal que las personas aquí tengan cabello extraño de color", explicó Naruto a los confundidos Piper y Jason. Thalia recordó al otro shinobi que conoció seis meses antes y se estremeció al pensar en la niña de cabello rosado. Eso fue ****_natural_**** ?**

"Esos pobres, pobres mortales". Afrodita frunció el ceño por sus genes entristecedores. Solo te lo muestro, no todos podrían ser bonitos.

**"Después de él vino el estudiante de First, Hiruzen Sarutobi", dijo el distante shinobi mientras señalaba al hombre de aspecto un poco mayor con una perilla puntiaguda. Naruto sonrió con cariño a la imagen, recordando los últimos años de la vida de su pseudo-abuelo.**

"Entonces él crió a Naruto ¿eh?" Hazel preguntó.

"En cierto modo, parece Quirón", dijo Annabeth, "Tiene una mirada similar en sus ojos".

Percy frunció los labios pensando. Ahora que ella lo mencionó, sí, lo hizo.

**"Y luego vino-" "El padre de Naruto", Thalia interrumpió a Kakashi, mirando al rubio con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.**

"Siente la rabia de la sangre de Apolo, siéntela", susurró Hermes en un tono amenazante mientras Thalia se reía.

"No es genial. Ese era el lado romano, no fue mi culpa". Apolo dijo con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cuántas veces tuvo que decirlo?

**Jason silbó asombrado mientras Piper se quedó boquiabierto. La hija de Afrodita miró al hijo de Apolo, sacudiendo la cabeza, afirmando que ahora no era el momento para obtener respuestas de la variedad griega.**

"Pequeña cosa curiosa que eres", sonrió la madre de la niña, la hija devolvió una astuta.

**"Iba a decir mi sensei", se quejó Kakashi, haciendo que Thalia volviera su mirada hacia él con sorpresa mientras los ojos de Naruto rodaron.**

"¿Tuviste a alguien que te conocía y aún así no le contó tu disfraz mortal?" Athena preguntó, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Apolo frunció el ceño también, no le gustaba en absoluto.

**"Algo que habría sido ****_increíble_**** saber mientras entrenabas", dijo el rubio, obteniendo una mirada inexpresiva del hombre.**

"Mucho movimiento de culo realmente". Nico dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza con desaprobación.

**"No te callarías si hubiera dicho algo", replicó el hombre enmascarado de cabello plateado. Naruto sacó la lengua infantilmente ante la respuesta precisa.**

"Hijo de Apolo todos".

"Ja, ja Hermes, ja, ja".

**¿Y qué si hubiera idolatrado al cuarto antes de descubrir su verdadera identidad? No fue tan malo.**

Apolo se iluminó y luego se atenuó. Aw, Naruto dijo que _tenía_ . Aw hombre!

**"¿Y el último?" Jason preguntó. Kakashi se aclaró la garganta y se preparó para hablar cuando el grito de una mujer en un idioma extranjero lo interrumpió.**

**"(¡ELLOS VAN TARDE!)"**

**"Nos está esperando", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Hizo un gesto hacia las escaleras a la izquierda y los cuatro lo siguieron. Después de lo que pareció una hora de subir escaleras, Kakashi finalmente se separó de las capas de escaleras, llevándolos a otro conjunto de puertas dobles que abrió. Lo revelado hizo que los tres extranjeros parpadearan sorprendidos.**

**Era una oficina masiva con un sofá en el extremo izquierdo, las mismas imágenes en el hall de bienvenida en la pared de arriba. En la pared opuesta había una gran estantería llena hasta el borde con su homónimo. Los grandes ventanales justo delante de ellos daban una vista fantástica de la gran ciudad, como la ciudad, que parecía continuar para siempre desde donde estaban parados. Frente a las ventanas había un escritorio y, a ambos lados del escritorio, había dos mujeres.**

"Mi oficina de awesometude es increíble ... ¡incluso viene con chicas!" Apollo alabó, siendo golpeado en el brazo, "Ow, en serio, detén a ese Arte".

"Entonces deja de ser un cerdo".

"... Simplemente te encanta establecer esos obstáculos, ¿no?"

**Uno parecía muy sencillo, pero bonito de la misma manera que la mayoría de las secretarias. Dos amables ojos negros miraron en su dirección, haciendo juego con su cabello negro hasta los hombros. Llevaba un sólido yakuta negro con forro blanco. Tacones con sandalias cubrían sus pies y en sus brazos había un ... cerdo con un collar de perlas y chaleco**

"¿Un accesorio de cerdo? Honestamente", dijo Afrodita con una mueca, como si la moda de los perros fuera lo suficientemente mala.

**Eso no era lo más extraño, ya que el otro ayudante tenía el ****pelo ****_rosa_**** brillante ****, cortado a la misma longitud.**

"El horror." Las chicas temblaron, incluso las diosas lo hicieron.

**Thalia inmediatamente la reconoció como una de las cuatro que los habían atacado fuera del monte. Othrys y eso la puso nerviosa. Para mantener la calma y no atacar al bicho raro de cabello rosado, desvió la mirada hacia la última mujer al mismo tiempo que lo hicieron Piper y Jason.**

**Los tres semidioses de los Estados Unidos sintieron que sus ojos se abrieron al ver a la mujer sentada detrás del escritorio. Tenía el pelo rubio pálido con flequillo hasta los hombros, ojos color miel que se estrecharon en su dirección y en el centro de su frente había un diamante morado.**

**Sin embargo, lo que más los sorprendió fue todo debajo de su rostro, principalmente los montículos masivos en su pecho.**

"Oh, sí, la gran bazzonga bebé", dijo Ares, mirando abiertamente. Aquellos con otras personas significativas se alejaron tan rápido como pudieron, pero aún tenían a sus otros mirándolos.

**La imagen en el pasillo fue cortada en el cuello de los Hokages, dejando el tamaño de su pecho en un misterio. Así que la vista de las sandías de la mujer rubia pálida, todavía afortunadamente cubiertas por su kimono gris y su chaqueta verde, las dejó sin aliento.**

**Piper se preguntaba cómo era anatómicamente posible, teniendo en cuenta que su tamaño en comparación con la cabeza de la mujer solo era menor por un margen.**

"En serio, ¿cómo?" le preguntó a su madre.

"¿Genética?" Como incluso la diosa se preguntó cómo la mujer no tenía dolor de espalda crónico con esas cosas.

**Thalia estaba demasiado sorprendida como para pensar de manera coherente, aunque se preguntó qué hizo Tsunade para hacerlos tan grandes.**

"¿Envidia de los senos, Thalía?" Bromeó Annabeth, haciendo que el cazador balbuceara.

"¡No!" Thalia replicó, sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

**Jason, siendo un joven adolescente hormonal, solo pensó una palabra mientras su rostro se iluminaba en rojo brillante: ****_Maldición._**

Zeus asintió con la cabeza a su hijo, podía entender su reacción. Lamentablemente, Piper no lo hizo y golpeó a Jason en la cabeza.

"¡Ow! Piper, otro yo", dijo el héroe rubio desesperadamente. Pero Piper solo resopló, volviendo la cabeza hacia un lado.

**Los tres se sacudieron de su estupor cuando la mujer agarró la engrapadora de su escritorio y la arrojó hacia ellos. La mano de Naruto se levantó y la atrapó antes de que pudiera golpearlo en la cara.**

"Bueno, ahora eso es simplemente grosero", resopló Afrodita, "tratando de magullar esa hermosa cara".

**bajándolo con una mirada de molestia en su rostro. Arrojando el arma improvisada, el Guardián preguntó: "¿Qué hice para ganar una grapadora que me arrojaron a la cara?"**

**"¡Sabes muy bien lo que hiciste!" la mujer replicó con una mirada fulminante, "¡Las explicaciones están muy atrasadas, mocoso!"**

"Tiene veintidós años, ¿cómo es que ya no es un mocoso?" Percy preguntó.

"Bueno, ella lo conocía cuando era más joven, ¿entonces tal vez era solo un nombre para él?" Annabeth racionalizó. El niño del mar se encogió de hombros.

**"Tengo un nombre, ****_Baa-chan_**** ", Naruto respondió con el ceño fruncido mientras cruzaba los brazos.**

"Jeje, la llamó abuela". Apolo se rió infantilmente.

**Tsunade entrecerró los ojos, "Muy bien, ****_Namikaze_**** -"**

**"Uzumaki", corrigió el rubio mientras entraba más en la habitación.**

"Todavía no parece gustarle el nombre de su aspecto mortal", reflexionó Hermes.

"Meh", dijo Apolo encogiéndose de hombros. "Que se sienta más conectado con su madre, digo".

**Thalia, Jason y Piper intercambiaron miradas antes de seguir su ejemplo y entrar. Esto llamó la atención de la mujer.**

**"¿Quién demonios son ellos?" ella preguntó.**

"Wow, ¿grosero?" Piper murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

**Naruto puso los ojos en blanco, "Ellos son mi equipo".**

**"¡Ya tienes un equipo, idiota!" gritó la mujer de cabello rosado**

"Parece que su viejo enamoramiento tiene problemas para soltar su saco de boxeo". Ares se rio entre dientes.

Apolo frunció el ceño ante esto junto con Thalia, aunque fue principalmente porque Naruto fue llamado idiota cuando realmente no lo era.

**mientras que la mujer detrás del escritorio y el otro ayudante se miraron desconcertados.**

**"Ese equipo se separó hace más de diez años, Sakura", espetó Naruto, "¡Cuando el Uchiha me pasó la mano por el pecho!"**

"Sí, eso es un factor decisivo". ¿Jason frunció el ceño, por un compañero de equipo para atacar y empalar a un compañero así? ¿Esta chica delirante todavía pensaba que es un equipo?

**"Pero tu-!" "Solo guárdalo. No estoy aquí para hablarte", Naruto cortó la réplica de Sakura antes de mirar a la mujer detrás del escritorio. De pie frente al escritorio, Naruto dijo: "Tengo que renunciar".**

"¡Finalmente!" Apolo vitoreó: "Saca a estas molestas personas de tu vida, niño, buen trabajo".

"Aw, quería ver más lechuzas ninjas". Ares frunció el ceño como un niño.

**Se podía escuchar un alfiler caer dos veces sobre él se volvió tan silencioso. El ayudante de cabello oscuro fue el primero de los cuatro nativos en recuperarse, "¡N-Naruto, no puedes hablar en serio!"**

"Señora seria muerta". Leo sonrió, le gustaba Naruto, a veces era simplemente rudo.

**El semidiós rubio suspiró y sintió que la depresión se acumulaba dentro de él cuando se dirigió a ella.**

**"Muy en serio, Shizune", dijo Naruto a la mujer, haciéndola mover los brazos mientras casi deja caer al cerdo, "Cuidado, no sueltes a Ton-Ton".**

"Todavía creo que el cerdo es ridículo". La señora de las palomas resopló.

**"Explícate. Ahora," dijo Tsunade secamente una vez que se recuperó de su sorpresa.**

"Uno puede renunciar si quiere", Jason frunció el ceño, realmente no tienen que dar una razón.

**"Es demasiado difícil de explicar y no lo creerías si te lo dijera", suspiró el rubio, "Solo déjame renunciar".**

"Es cierto, estos mortales no lo harían". Demeter frunció el ceño, y a ella también le encantaba el lugar donde estaban. Tan rico en naturaleza.

**"¡No es tan simple, mocoso!" Tsunade espetó: "Hace ocho años, nunca habrías dicho la palabra ****_renunciar_**** . Demonios, estaba bajo la suposición de que no sabías lo que significaba".**

"Ouch", Percy hizo una mueca, "¿Por qué todos piensan que es una especie de idiota?"

"Bueno, ¿tal vez no se tomó las cosas en serio hasta que murió?" Annabeth dijo: "Algo sobre lo que reflexionar". Ella le dijo.

Percy hizo un puchero ante el pinchazo menor hacia él. Está bien, él no estudió. Lo que sea.

**"Sé lo que significa la palabra", dijo Naruto molesto mientras ponía sus manos sobre su escritorio, "Maldita sea, ¿sabes lo difícil que es para mí? No quiero cortar mi conexión aquí, pero me estás obligando ¡mi mano enviando gente detrás de mí! ¡Tengo un contrato diferente que estoy obligado a cumplir, y maldita sea, vas a firmar tu propia sentencia de muerte si sigues tratando de alejarme de ella! "**

"Cierto, si se interpusieran en el camino del niño para salvar a mi hija, muy bien los mataría". Hades dijo con un tono de hecho.

**"¿De qué demonios estás hablando, mocoso? ¡Habla con algo de sentido!" Tsunade exigió.**

**Naruto se agarró la cabeza con un gemido antes de recomponerse. Respirando profundamente, el rubio dijo con calma: "Soy Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Apolo, dios del sol".**

Athena sacudió la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. "No lo entenderían, sus mentes mortales no lo aceptarían". Ella suspiró, ese era el problema con la edad de hoy.

**La sala quedó una vez más sin palabras. Hubo un golpe y Piper se giró para ver a Kakashi con su libro con la mano vacía, el libro en el suelo.**

Snickers estalló ante eso, tan atónito que dejó caer su libro.

"Bueno, su maestro era un dios, eso debe ser una sorpresa para él", dijo Hermes en apoyo de Kakashi. Él era un tipo genial.

"Bueno, Chiron también tenía uno", se rió Apolo, "Lo manejó bien".

"... Quirón es un centauro".

"Psh, detalles".

**El primero en recuperarse esta vez fue el Hokage, quien agarró la camisa del rubio y tiró de él para mirarla a los ojos.**

**"¿Quién te dijo esa carga de mierda?" Tsunade preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados, "El nombre de tu padre era Minato Namikaze".**

"Hey, deja los productos, sexy boob lady". Dijo Apolo en un tono serio, pero Artemisa todavía lo abofeteó por deslizarse en el comentario del pecho de la mujer.

**"Lo cual era un alias de Apolo", respondió el rubio, "te dije que no me creerías".**

"Entonces, ¿por qué molestarse en decirlo?" Nico preguntó en un tono seco.

"Bueno, tenía que decir algo ..." Hazel se interrumpió, pero sonaba inseguro.

**"Porque es un montón de mierda de caballo", espetó el Hokage.**

"Hey", dijo Poseidón severamente, no traigas a los caballos a esto.

**Naruto la fulminó con la mirada, ya que no podía mentir y eso, incluso tratando de hacerlo, lo interrogaría aún más, y ella lo miró incrédula.**

**Los dos permanecieron en silencio después de ese intercambio, mirándose el uno al otro. Su disputa de voluntades se rompió cuando se abrieron las puertas y entraron dos ancianos, un hombre y una mujer. Ambos llevaban largas túnicas blancas y el ceño fruncido de un guerrero cansado en sus caras.**

"Tch, solo reliquias que son demasiado viejas para pelear". Ares dijo, aburrido en su tono al ver a los viejos 'guerreros'.

**La mujer sonrió levemente en dirección a Naruto antes de mirar a Tsunade, "Felicitaciones Tsunade-sama, has traído al héroe de nuestra aldea a casa. Ahora, debemos prepararlo para-"**

**"Espera ahí, abuela", intervino Naruto con el ceño fruncido, "Lo último que verifiqué fue una reunión privada".**

**"¿Una reunión para qué?" la mujer preguntó enérgicamente.**

**"Mi renuncia", respondió con despreocupación Naruto.**

"Bonita bomba". Percy rio.

"Parecen del tipo de parte de los políticos del lugar", observó Annabeth.

"Muy cierto", Athena asintió, "Los pocos guerreros que se vuelven tan viejos tienden a quedarse atrás para el lado político de un hogar estructurado militar como este Konoha".

"Por favor", Ares puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa burlona. "Estos son solo los viejos que dan órdenes y los jóvenes que mueren por dichas órdenes, nada más que tontos demasiado débiles para tomar un arma".

**Los dos miraron horrorizados la frase antes de que el viejo diera un paso adelante, "¡Ahora mira aquí, tonto! ¡Eres nuestro Jinchuriki, nuestra defensa más fuerte y como tu madre cumplirás tu deber!"**

Las hembras se erizaron ante la hiel del hombre mientras Apolo echaba humo, con los ojos brillantes de rabia ante este patético polvo que decía eso.

"Espera, eso significa que la madre de Naruto también era Jinchuriki, ¿verdad?" Leo preguntó.

"Parece que sí", Annabeth frunció el ceño. Qué cosa tan terrible hacer, forzar a un demonio a alguien.

**"Usted ****_no_**** habla de mi madre!" Gruñó el rubio, enfocando su intención asesina en los ancianos, "Ni siquiera ****_piensas_**** en mi madre, ¿me entiendes?"**

"Diles niño," el dios del sol estuvo de acuerdo fácilmente.

**"Tenemos formas de hacerlo cooperar", dijo el hombre.**

"Oh, por favor, cojo", Piper puso los ojos en blanco, esa era una frase muy cliché.

**Miró al único shinobi en la habitación y dijo: "¡Traigan a Yamato aquí!"**

**"¿Entonces puede hacer qué? ¿Cultivar un árbol a mi alrededor? ¿Qué bien haría eso?" Naruto replicó con un resoplido.**

Deméter olfateó eso, pero estuvo de acuerdo, ¿cómo iba a hacer crecer un árbol para que el niño se sometiera a ellos?

**Agarró el borde de su camisa y la levantó, revelando su estómago desnudo y tonificado a la habitación.**

Afrodita dejó escapar un silbido de lobo mientras Artemis gimió.

**El rubio entonces, "¿Ves esto? Estoy quemando mi chakra y ****_no_**** aparece ****_nada_**** . ¿Qué te dice eso?"**

**"¿Dónde está el Kyubi, muchacho?" la anciana exigió una vez que se había recuperado de su estado aturdido. "¡Es el arma de Konohagakure no Sato-!"**

**"¡Al diablo! ¡No recuerdo haber oído hablar de nadie más que un Uzumaki capaz de manejar el Kyubi, si perteneciera a alguien, soy yo!"**

"Bueno, más como la familia de su madre", dijo Athena. "Pero como él era el último de su línea, el demonio caería en su posesión".

**Se volvió hacia el anciano y clavó su dedo en el pecho del anciano con cada palabra que siguió. "En resumen: ****¡ ****_Joder_**** ! ¡ ****_Tú_**** !"**

"Perfectamente dicho", asintió el dios de la guerra.

Sin embargo, Hestia no estuvo de acuerdo con la redacción, un poco incómoda por tener que decirlo.

**"¡No tienes derecho a hacer esto! ¡El poder del Kyubi no Kitsune le pertenece a Konoha!" El anciano replicó después de tropezar un poco. "Nos lo dio el Shodai Hokage".**

"Perra perra perra". El agresivo hijo de Zeus bostezó: "En serio, pensé que eran guerreros, pero todo lo que hacen es gritar y quejarse".

**"No tenía derecho a dispersar el biju para empezar y probablemente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho después de que sucedió. En mi opinión, el Kyubi pertenece a quien quiera pertenecer, y si no puedes aceptarlo, entonces las tetas duras ! " Naruto disparó hacia atrás, su pulsera brillaba inadvertida en la habitación luminosa.**

"Bueno, el demonio parece feliz por eso". Dijo Apolo.

**Los semidioses estaban parados en un silencio aturdido; Piper por la forma en que el rubio seguía despotricando, y los dos hermanos Grace por lo volátil que podía ser Naruto cuando quería.**

"Nunca vi a Apolo cuando tuvo un berrinche". Artemis se rio de alegría. Apolo hizo un puchero ante sus palabras.

"Es curioso, recuerdo a alguien llorando cuando arruinó su primera túnica hasta la rodilla". Apolo dijo sarcásticamente. Artemisa lo fulminó con la mirada.

**"¡Por lo tanto, allí!" Naruto terminó cruzando los brazos y sacando la lengua a los dos ancianos, dándoles una frambuesa.**

Hermes se volvió hacia su hermano, un labio retorcido que decía todo lo que tenía que decir.

"Oh, cállate, ladrón de vacas".

**Los demás en la sala resistieron el impulso de palmear sus propios rostros ante su repentino salto a una respuesta infantil. Los ancianos, por otro lado, estaban furiosos, con la cara roja y avergonzados de que se les negara un activo vital.**

**La mujer comenzó de nuevo, "Namikaze-sama, ¡necesitamos al Kyubi en la próxima guerra-!"**

"Y está ocupado con alguien que se ocupa del destino del mundo, no con una patética disputa país por país". Atenea despedida, estúpidos mortales, el niño tenía mucho más de qué preocuparse.

**"No me hagas matarte, porque lo haré si sigues empujándome", la interrumpió Naruto.**

"Niño, deja de decir y comienza a hacerlo". Ares dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"Oh, deja de tus incisivos gemidos". Atenea le dijo.

"Hazme", fue la réplica infantil.

**"Haré que lo que le hice a Danzo parezca un juego de niños en comparación".**

**Los dos inmediatamente entrecerraron los ojos, "¡Mientes!"**

"La mejor parte es que no puede". Apolo intervino con una sonrisa.

**"¡No!" Naruto replicó con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban únicas, "Me voló la cabeza de la ****_cogida_**** para arriba. Fue ****_todo_**** por las paredes ... cerebro, ojo, ojo Sharingan."**

"Y fue espectacular". Ares alabó abiertamente. El mejor tiro en la cabeza de todos.

**Eso ciertamente hizo que los dos fruncieran el ceño cuando salieron rápidamente de la habitación, la amenaza de Naruto aún flotando en el aire y fresca en sus mentes.**

"Perdedores". Nico rio por lo bajo.

**El resto de la habitación silenciosa miró al tenso rubio como si fuera una bomba esperando a explotar. Después de que las puertas se cerraron con un portazo, Naruto se volvió hacia Tsunade y sacó el clip de metal de su cinturón, golpeando la insignia boca abajo en el escritorio del Hokage.**

**"Renuncio." Dijo Naruto con firmeza.**

"Momento rudo, justo ahí". Leo sonó con una sonrisa.

"Cierto", asintió Frank.

**Tsunade miró al protector de la frente con horror. Cuando se enteró de que Naruto se negaba a volver a casa, no lo creería. Ella nunca esperó que él hablara en serio con esto, que tal vez todo estaba conduciendo a una gran broma de algún tipo.**

"Lo más gracioso de un giro de la trama sería, lo siento señora", dijo Hermes sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Cuando comenzó a decir tonterías, Tsunade entendió que estaba sucediendo, que Naruto estaba rompiendo sus lazos con la aldea. Aún así, una parte de ella no retrocedería. En un intento desesperado por mantener un guerrero fuerte y un pseudo hijo,**

"Existe esa familiaridad". Annabeth dijo, por eso parecían tan cercanos.

**En su pueblo, Tsunade volvió a mirar al adolescente de bigotes y le preguntó: "¿Qué pasa con tu sueño de ser Hokage?"**

"¿Oh?" Zeus tarareó con interés, ¿su nieto quería ser el jefe de su estado?

**Mientras recuperaba la mano, Naruto se puso rígido ante la pregunta. Sus ojos únicos llenos de sol le dieron una mirada que hizo que Tsunade se diera cuenta de que era una causa perdida, y sus palabras solo lo cimentaron; "Quería ser Hokage principalmente por reconocimiento, para que la gente me viera y no mi carga. He encontrado una manera de lograrlo fuera de aquí, ¿por qué querría dejar eso atrás?"**

"Maldita sea, chico." Apolo sonrió suavemente, obteniendo asentimientos de apoyo de todos los semidioses y algunos de los otros dioses.

**Con una sonrisa que iluminó la habitación, continuó: "Incluso encontré a alguien que iría contra viento y marea a mi lado. Alguien con quien pudiera pasar el resto de mi vida".**

"Aww", arrullaron las hembras mientras Thalia se sonrojaba.

**Las mejillas de Thalia se pusieron rosadas, pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.**

"Hm, parece que no está tan enojada".

"Cállate Annie," Thalia hizo un puchero, pero maldita sea, esa era una buena frase.

**Ella todavía estaba enojada con él, no había duda de eso, ¿pero esa línea? Su cabeza de nudillo podría ser realmente suave cuando él lo quisiera.**

"Aww, su cabeza hueca," Afrodita arrulló, enviando un guiño a Ares, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Todos palidecieron ante la señal de afecto.

**"Supongo que no hay más demora", Tsunade suspiró de mala gana, "Sakura, ve a buscar el archivo de Genin Uzumaki".**

"Ya era hora", dijo Hefesto, ya que incluso su paciencia se estaba agotando.

**"¡Tsunade-sama, no puedes estar pensando seriamente en aceptar su renuncia!" Shizune dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. Sakura tenía una expresión a juego en su rostro, mientras que Kakashi, quien recogió su libro de nuevo, había ganado una pequeña mirada de deprimida aceptación.**

"Todavía es un tipo genial, al menos puede aceptarlo". Dijo Hermes asintiendo.

**Había esperado que Naruto quisiera regresar, pero mientras el rubio estuviera feliz, no podría pedir nada más.**

"Y ese es un buen maestro", sonrió Percy, Hermes tenía razón, Kakashi era un tipo genial.

**La Godaime Hokage cambió su mirada de la rubia a su leal ayudante, "¿Crees que quiero? Desafortunadamente, la ley es la ley y, como genin, Naruto tiene derecho a renunciar a su puesto sin dudarlo".**

"Eso creo", dijo Jason.

**Mirando hacia atrás al semidiós rubio, Tsunade preguntó: "¿Hay algo más, Uzumaki-san?"**

**"Hay una cosa más", dijo Naruto mientras metía la mano en su bolsa trasera y sacaba un vial de líquido verde y negro. Colocándolo sobre el escritorio, Naruto dijo: "Necesito una cura para esto".**

"Entonces ella es la babosa sombra ¿eh?" Hades dijo, preguntándose si podría curar a Bianca. Oh, ella mejor.

**"Tienes bolas para pedirme un favor después de lo que acabas de hacer, mocoso", respondió el Hokage con el ceño fruncido, "¿Por qué debería perder mi tiempo en un pequeño vial que afirmas que tiene una enfermedad?"**

"Porque lo harás", murmuró Hades de forma amenazante. "Haz tu trabajo chico".

Nico asintió a esto, la mujer mejor podría hacerlo.

**"Me debes", simplemente respondió el rubio.**

"Ah, la belleza de los favores". Hermes sonrió, la mejor idea de negocios de la historia.

**"¡¿Y cómo ****_diablos_**** te imaginas eso ?!" Tsunade espetó, haciendo que los semidioses se encogieran de ira y miraran al rubio. Sorprendentemente, mantuvo la calma en lugar de explotar como lo hizo hace unos momentos.**

**"¿Estarías en este pueblo si no fuera por mí y Ero-Sannin?" Preguntó Naruto mientras una ceja se arqueaba.**

"Oh, entonces ella solo llegó a esa posición gracias a Naruto y su maestro", dijo la diosa de la sabiduría con intriga.

**"¡No lo traigas a esto! Y eso es irrelevante al punto", argumentó Tsunade.**

"En realidad no, un favor es un favor, no importa cuánto tiempo hace". Hermes dijo en un tono severo.

**"¿Lo es?" Preguntó Naruto mientras miraba a Shizune, "Shizune, si nunca viniéramos y te recogiéramos a ti y a Tsunade, ¿dónde estarías en diez años? ¿Disfrutando de una vida libre sin preocuparte de que los cobradores de deudas te alcancen a ti y a tu maestro colgado?"**

"Así que un jugador borracho y terrible", reflexionó el dios del deporte y se volvió hacia su hermano, "Hola D, creo que encontré la chica de tus sueños".

Dioniso fulminó con la mirada a su hermano sol, no le hizo ninguna gracia el comentario.

**"B-Bueno", Shizune se movió incómodo mientras todos los ojos se dirigían a ella. En derrota, bajó la cabeza y respondió suavemente: "No".**

"Bam, ownage," sonrió Leo.

**Naruto volvió a mirar a Tsunade, obteniendo un gruñido molesto del rubio pálido. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hablar, Sakura interrumpió y dijo: "¡Shishou no tiene que hacerte un favor, idiota!"**

"Oh, alguien ya está boqueando esa _cosa_ ", Afrodita se aferró con disgusto.

**El semidiós rubio lanzó una mirada fulminante a su forma, "No estaba hablando contigo. ¿No se suponía que ibas a recibir mis archivos de todos modos?"**

"Sí, shoo, shoo", dijo la señora de las palomas con un gesto de su mano.

**Sakura parecía lívida, pero una mirada severa de Tsunade, que se dio cuenta de que Naruto tenía un punto con su pregunta, la obligó a mantener la boca cerrada. Cuando salió de la oficina enfadada, Sakura envió una breve mirada de ira a los tres semidioses, considerando que era su culpa que Naruto hubiera cambiado.**

"Más bien seguir adelante y ser feliz ahora, perra", escupió Thalia, mirando también la imagen.

**Con la mujer de cabello rosado fuera de la oficina, Naruto miró a Tsunade y dijo: "Si queda algo de Uzumaki en ti, me ayudarás. Si no fuera por tus parientes, entonces por la joven que está afectada por esta enfermedad que prometí que curaría ".**

**Los ojos de Tsunade se entrecerraron, "'¿Una chica?'"**

**"Es su sangre la que está puesta delante de ti", informó la rubia al genio médico.**

"Huh, tacha esa D, creo que ella podría ser perfecta para mí", Apolo sonrió con una mirada de desprecio en sus ojos.

**"Será mejor que no estés inventando esto", advirtió con firmeza el Hokage.**

"Ahora, mi hijo no mentiría sobre un problema médico, no sería nada bueno".

"No puede mentir en general para salvar su vida". Hermes se rió entre dientes, recibiendo una mirada burlona de su hermano mayor.

**"Juro por el nombre de mi madre que es un paciente que necesita ayuda desesperada. Si fuera algo más, no me habría molestado en regresar", respondió Naruto. Esperaba que el juego siguiera los instintos maternos de Tsunade y su orgullo como médico influiría en su favor.**

"Movimiento inteligente", Annabeth asintió.

**Si no, bueno, entonces puede despedirse de Bianca y de su alma para la condenación eterna. Hades fue muy, ****_muy_**** protector con sus hijos y muy amargado con los que le fallaron.**

"Muy cierto", atestiguó Hades, haría eso. Quería resultados, no fracaso.

**Tsunade mantuvo una mirada dura fija en Naruto antes de mirar el líquido verde dentro del vial que había puesto ante ella. Ella lo agarró y lo levantó a su ojo con una mirada escrutadora antes de mirarlo de nuevo.**

**"Lo haré", dijo Tsunade mientras dejaba el frasco y lo señalaba, "Pero esto es lo último que estoy haciendo por ti, Brat".**

**Naruto sonrió aliviado e inclinó la cabeza. Silenciosamente para que solo la mujer que tenía delante pudiera oír, cariñosamente dijo: "Arigato Baachan".**

**"Sí, sí, solo sal de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión", despidió a la mujer. Naruto se puso de pie antes de girarse para irse. Asintió a los semidioses y ellos lo siguieron, haciendo que Tsunade frunciera el ceño. Después de que los cuatro adolescentes salieron de la habitación, Tsunade le dijo al hombre que leía en la esquina: "Kakashi, mantenlos vigilados. Tienen algo que ver con esto".**

"Bueno, sería natural vigilar al grupo de extraños", dijo Athena a regañadientes. Incluso Jason asintió de acuerdo con eso.

**"La niña mayor era una de las pocas personas que el Equipo Kakashi enfrentó en la Tierra Extranjera", intervino informativamente el jonin, "Ella y Naruto parecen cercanos".**

"Están saliendo con un hombre", dijo Apolo con una sonrisa. Thalia no se enojaría con él para siempre, solo lo sabía. Eran una pareja de poder tan increíble después de todo. Y Thalia tenía que ver con el poder, jeje.

**"Míralos", dijo Tsunade mientras sus ojos volvían al frasco en su mano. El shinobi de cabello plateado desapareció en una explosión de humo sin decir una palabra más. Con los ojos color miel entrecerrados sobre el líquido verde oscuro y negro, Tsunade murmuró: "¿Qué ha estado haciendo ese mocoso?"**

"Algo todopoderoso, eso es lo que", dijo Percy, quien sonrió burlonamente.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte II: El peligro de un héroe**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de _Naruto_ o _Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos_**

* * *

**Naruto salió de la Mansión Hokage con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, "Bueno, eso fue mejor de lo que esperaba".**

**"¿Que esperabas?" Jason preguntó: "¿Tiempo en la cárcel?"**

"Buena pregunta para hacerle a Jason," se rió Piper.

"¿Qué? Era una pregunta perfectamente buena para hacer en esa situación", dijo Jason mientras fruncía el ceño con una expresión melancólica en su rostro.

"Estoy bromeando", bromeó el niño amoroso con una leve sonrisa.

**"Más bien como una franca ejecución", respondió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros, "Ciertamente me lo gané. Probablemente fue mi historia personal con Tsunade lo que me salvó de eso".**

"Ah, los pros de conocer al jefe de Estado", suspiró Nico, riéndose.

**"¿Cómo era esa cosa que la llamaste?" Piper preguntó con curiosidad mientras comenzaban a caminar por el pueblo, "Baachan ... ¿qué significa eso?"**

**"Baachan es el equivalente a 'Old Lady'", una vez más se encogió de hombros al mayor regalo rubio, haciendo que los dos semidioses más jóvenes lo miraran como si estuviera loco. La mujer no parecía mayor de treinta, treinta y cinco en el mejor de los casos.**

"Entonces es mayor de lo que parece", dijo Annabeth con los brazos cruzados, "sabía que podía ser tan guapa. Probablemente alguna ilusión".

**Mientras bajaban por un camino cercado que los llevaría de regreso a la Academia, Jason escrutó al adolescente con una mirada extraña: "Tienes problemas con la autoridad, ¿no?"**

**"¿Ahora te das cuenta?" Naruto replicó con un giro de sus ojos.**

"Cierto, tendrías que ser bastante lento para no darte cuenta de eso ahora". Percy asintió burlonamente hacia Jason, quien frunció el ceño ante su homólogo griego.

**Hará ****_que te maten algún día,_**** dijo Helios con reprensión.**

"De hecho, podría Helios". Hades asintió alegremente.

**_Valdrá la pena,_**** disparó la encarnación mientras una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro. Piper y Jason caminaron detrás de los dos semidioses mayores, observando y reduciendo su ritmo en consecuencia.**

"Pequeña charla para la futura pareja, sin duda", bromeó Leo, obteniendo una leve sonrisa de la pareja en cuestión.

**El rubio miró a su novia, que ahora caminaba a lo largo de su lado izquierdo, y le dio un ligero codazo en el brazo: "Estás muy callada".**

**Thalia simplemente lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y luego le devolvió la mirada.**

"El hombro más frío ¿eh?" Dijo Percy.

"Sí." Thalia asintió, sería lo que haría.

**Naruto frunció el ceño ante el hombro frío de la chica de cabello negro, incitándolo a mirar hacia adelante antes de hablar de nuevo, "Sé que ninguna disculpa podría hacer lo que hice bien, Thalia-chan. Nada de lo que digo puede mejorar esto, nosotros ambos lo saben. Solo sé que incluso si decides odiarme para siempre, aún te amaré ".**

Thalia parpadeó ante eso mientras algunos se quedaron boquiabiertos y la mayoría de las mujeres arrullaron.

"Mira, él realmente es un gran chico para tener una relación". La diosa del amor dijo con una sonrisa. "Si tu otro arruina esto, entonces no tengo nada más que lástima por ella".

El cazador la miró por un segundo antes de volver a la historia.

**Thalia se volvió para mirar a su novio, abriendo y cerrando la boca para decir algo. Dioses, ¿por qué tenía que tener una lengua tan plateada?**

"Eh, supongo que tiene algo de habilidad de su tío", dijo Hermes con el pecho hinchado.

"Hey", intervino su hermano mayor, "¡Te haré saber que yo también puedo hablar sin problemas! Mis hijos también pueden".

"Pero no pueden mentir".

"…Cállate."

**Por otra parte, él tenía una lengua muy hábil si sus sesiones de beso eran algo para pasar, ella se estaba desviando.**

"No, por favor, continúa".

"Honestamente Afrodita". Artemisa se quejó con una mirada cansada y molesta en su rostro.

"¿Qué? Tenía curiosidad, eso es todo". La inocente sonrisa de la diosa del amor replicó.

**Abrió la boca para hablar realmente, para poder quitarse lo que tenía en el pecho.**

**Antes de que Thalia pudiera comenzar, una voz familiar y molesta se dirigió primero al rubio, "¡Naruto!"**

"Estúpida amenaza de cabello rosado", dijo Afrodita con veneno mientras apretaba los dientes.

"Esto no va a terminar bien." Percy dijo con una mueca.

"Bueno, duh Johnson". El Sr. D puso los ojos en blanco.

**Los cuatro semidioses dejaron de caminar y se dieron la vuelta para ver al ayudante de cabello rosado corriendo hacia ellos. Naruto gimió y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz cuando la mujer se detuvo frente a ellos.**

**"¿Por qué renunciaste?" Sakura exigió.**

"Caray, ya lo dijo". Hazel dijo, su tono mezclado con molestia.

**Moviéndose para pararse frente a los otros tres, Naruto se defendió, "Te lo dije. Tengo otros deberes como el hijo de Apolo".**

**La mujer de cabello rosado gruñó, "No seas idiota, Naruto. ¡No hay Dios del Sol!"**

"... Si ella fuera real, la maldeciría, tan mal". Apolo hervía a fuego lento con el ceño fruncido.

**_¡Oh, esa pequeña perra!_**

"Y Hel está completamente de acuerdo".

"Bueno, sí, él era el antiguo dios del sol, así que este mortal lo cabrearía". Razonó Hermes, obteniendo una mirada suave de su hermano sol.

**_¡Si todavía tuviera un cuerpo físico y la mayor parte de mi poder divino, le quitaría el sagrado Tártaro! _****Helios comenzó a enfurecerse.**

**"No dejes que te escuche decir eso", murmuró Naruto mientras estiraba la mano para quitarse la cabeza del dolor de cabeza que Helios le estaba causando.**

**"¿Qué clase de idiota cree que son hijos de un dios?" continuó Sakura.**

"Lo hacemos", dijeron los semidioses, con irritación en sus caras. Odiaban a los estúpidos escépticos, esas personas a veces les hacían la vida más difícil.

**"No sé, ¿tal vez el mismo tipo de idiota que promete arriesgar su vida para salvar a alguien que no quiere ser salvado?" respondió sarcásticamente el rubio.**

**"¡Intentaste ayudar a tu amigo!" Sakura exclamó.**

"Oh, creo que veo lo que pasó aquí". Afrodita sonrió, "A la niña le gusta el niño traidor, aunque a Naruto le gustaba, ella le pidió que la trajera de vuelta por él". Pensó con una comprensión perfecta de la situación amorosa.

"¿Seriamente?" Piper preguntó con un parpadeo, ¿cómo podía obtener todo eso de solo dos líneas?

"Soy _muy_ bueno en lo que hago cariño ~"

**"Sí, ¡y él me atravesó el puño pulmón a cambio!" Naruto dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, "¡ ****_Después de_**** que lo forcé a extrañar mi corazón!"**

**"Estaba bajo la influencia de la marca de la maldición", argumentó Sakura.**

"¿Esta chica está defendiendo a un traidor, que intentó matar a Naruto? ¿Cómo podría amar a un psicópata?" Piper preguntó, sin entender en absoluto.

"Simple, ella quiere arreglar el juguete roto, una medalla de honor se podría ver como arreglarlo", respondió su madre simplemente. Ella realmente amaba esta visión profunda de su dominio en este momento.

**"Le ruego que difiera", replicó el hijo de Apolo, "¡Parecía bastante coherente cuando conducía mi cráneo por el suelo desde ****_cincuenta_**** pies en el aire!"**

"Y esa curación maldita entra en juego una vez más", suspiró Apolo, agradecido y deprimido que su hijo tuvo que pasar por esa vida.

**"¡Esto no es como tú!" Sakura anunció: "¡El Naruto que conocía no abandonaría a sus amigos por un montón de niños delirantes!"**

"¿Por qué pequeña bi-!"

"Thalía", dijo Artemisa severamente a su teniente, que se acobardaba. Aunque la cazadora podía entender la ira que sentía. Todavía era solo una historia.

**Jason, Piper y Thalia miraron a la mujer por su respuesta. Thalia se adelantó para pararse al lado de Naruto, hablando por primera vez desde que salió de la oficina del Hokage con un tono enojado, "¿A quién llamas niño?"**

"¡Sí, conflicto!" Ares vitoreó: "Ya era hora".

"No, no, este es un conflicto de amantes, la novia y el antiguo enamoramiento". Afrodita sonrió alegremente, "Simplemente perfecto".

Thalia gimió ante esto, pero se preguntó qué haría su otra con la estúpida perra de cabello rosado.

**"Solo mantente fuera de esto", espetó Sakura con una mirada fulminante a la chica de cabello negro, "Eres parte de la razón por la que él está actuando tan ... tan ... ¡estúpido!"**

"Tú mismo haces un buen trabajo, meñique". Thalia escupió, frunciendo el ceño.

**"¡Tal vez se siente incómodo con la chica que solía hacerle cerebro veinticuatro siete para compensar su frente del tamaño de un paseo marítimo!" Thalia replicó.**

"Ooo", los semidioses sonrieron ampliamente, Thalia cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa altiva.

**"¿Quién crees que eres?" exigió el médico de cabello rosado con los ojos verdes entrecerrados fijos en la forma de la chica un poco más baja. Sus ojos se movieron brevemente y se estrecharon aún más en celos antes de volver a subir para encontrarse con el azul eléctrico que la estaba mirando.**

"Una Thalia de dieciséis años tiene un cofre más grande que una mujer adulta ... wow, eso es muy triste, no tengo palabras". Annabeth se rió, haciendo que Thalia se sonrojara, cerrando un poco la chaqueta mientras se sentía cohibida.

**Thalia cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y respondió: "Soy la novia del idiota".**

"Encantado de conocerte bi- de cabello rosado"

Hestia le dirigió a la niña una mirada severa, haciendo que el cazador se acobardara debajo. El hermano mayor asintió, volviendo a la historia.

**" ****¿ ****_Tú_**** ?" Sakura repitió incrédula. Después de mirarla una vez más, la mujer de cabello rosado miró a Naruto y dijo: "No pensé que fueras por ellos tan joven y pervertido".**

"Ja, cierto". Hermes se rió, "¿Eres qué? Dieciséis y Naruto veintidós".

"Técnicamente tengo diecinueve", respondió Thalia con algo de calor.

"El amor no tiene diferencia de edad", dijo Afrodita con frialdad, mirando al dios mensajero, que tragó saliva bajo su mirada severa.

**"En realidad tiene diecinueve años", corrigió Naruto con el ceño fruncido ante el disparo a su novia y a él mismo.**

"Oh, no debería haber hecho eso", dijo Piper.

**"Y ****_ella_**** está parada aquí", intervino Thalia con el ceño fruncido. Naruto sabiamente se calló, Sakura sin embargo, no captó la indirecta.**

"Jeje, a punto de ver ese famoso temperamento que corre en la familia". Poseidón sonrió, haciendo que Zeus ensanchara sus fosas nasales al excavarlo.

Sin embargo, Thalia parecía perfectamente entusiasmada con la idea de que estallara a esta chica por una nueva. Esa sonrisa oscura en su rostro decía volúmenes.

**"¿Por qué no vas corriendo y miras a tu alrededor?" Sakura resopló mientras se crujía los nudillos y se volteó hacia Naruto, "Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que resolver. Asuntos de Konoha".**

"Oh, ¿honestamente cree que Naruto sigue siendo su saco de boxeo, después de que él le pateó el trasero en el monte Othrys?" Hazel se burló.

"Los mortales son estúpidos de esa manera hija", dijo Hades asintiendo, sabía que tenía que tratar con ellos todo el tiempo. Montón de llorones.

**"¿Qué, también tienes miedo de que te entreguen tu trasero con una audiencia?" Thalia dijo con una sonrisa, "¿Como lo hizo en el monte Othrys?"**

"¡Y Thalia trae la combinación de uno y dos!" Apolo dijo como un locutor deportivo.

**Sakura pareció vacilar ante eso antes de recuperar su fuego, "¿No te vi huir en ese trineo?"**

"¡Hey, me apuñalaron por el costado!" Thalia replicó acaloradamente.

**Naruto hizo una mueca y Thalia gruñó antes de hablar de nuevo, "Al menos no me confunden con ser un niño".**

"¡Oh, y un golpe repugnante en la garganta!"

"¡Apolo!" Artemisa dijo, molesta. No le importaba, esto fue divertido. En serio, ¿cuántas veces podrías anunciar en una próxima pelea de gatas?

**"¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?" el médico de cabello rosado preguntó peligrosamente.**

"Fue muy claro". Leo dijo suavemente, ella ni siquiera era lo suficientemente linda como para al menos cubrir la falta de cofre.

**"Uh, ¿Thalia-chan?" Dijo Naruto, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su novia, "Creo que has hecho tu punto".**

"Presiona ese botón, Thalia", animó Annabeth.

"Será mejor que ella". La cazadora sonrió, su otra mujer estaba mejorando a la mujer rosa.

**"¡No, no la hagas parar ahora, Naruto!" dijo Sakura mientras miraba a Thalia, quien lo devolvió con la misma ira, "Déjala explicarse".**

**"¿Qué hay que explicar?" Thalia respondió: "¡Eres más plana que una tabla!"**

"¡Y el golpe KO es entregado!" Apolo llamó, recibiendo vítores de los semidioses. Thalía levantó los brazos en el aire como una campeona de boxeo.

**Sakura apretó el puño y miró a la chica de cabello negro mientras su rostro se ponía rojo de vergüenza. Entonces le faltaba el área del cofre, ¿y qué? Eso no le dio a esta ... esta ... pequeña perra el derecho de llamarla por eso.**

"Perra, ¿eh?" Thalia frunció el ceño, estúpida perra de cabello rosado.

**Antes de darse cuenta, Sakura había lanzado un golpe cargado con todo el chakra que se necesitaba para un** Okashou **justo en la cara de la niña.**

"¡Ese fue el golpe súper fuerte que hizo!" ¡Annabeth gritó, horrorizada de que la mujer realmente intentara matar a Thalia!

**Otra mano atrapó la suya y sintió que la empujaban al suelo. Al levantar la vista vio que era Naruto quien había atrapado su puño, su cuerpo envuelto en llamas doradas.**

"Perra hizo el movimiento equivocado", dijo Ares, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**"¡Naruto, imbécil!" Sakura le gritó a la rubia mientras volvía a ponerse de pie.**

"¿Cómo es un imbécil?" Leo preguntó con incredulidad.

"La empujó al suelo, ooh". Nico dijo con voz femenina: "Crazy estaba a punto de golpear la cara de Thalia. Hubiera roto el brazo, mejor opinión".

"Amen a eso."

**" ****_Dije que no estaba aquí para tratar contigo, pero parece que no tengo otra opción. En el momento en que atacaste a Thalia-chan, me forzaste la mano_**** " ****_,_**** dijo Naruto mientras miraba a la mujer de cabello rosado. . Cuando entrecerró los ojos, levantó la mano izquierda y chasqueó los dedos.**

"Um, ¿qué fue eso?" Leo preguntó confundido, pero Percy y Annabeth se rieron.

"Ya verás", dijo el niño rubio de la sabiduría con alegría. ¿Era menor sí, pero todavía era hábil de hacer?

**Después de que pasaron los segundos, Sakura lo miró y le preguntó: "¿Cuál fue el punto de eso, tu chasquido inútil?"**

"Parejas que riman, bien". Thalia sonrió.

**Sus ojos se abrieron y Naruto sonrió con astucia cuando sus llamas doradas parpadearon. Sakura lo intentó de nuevo, "¡Crees que has ganado, no hay evidencia de lo que has hecho! ¿Qué me pasa, por qué todas mis oraciones terminan poéticamente?"**

"Sin defectos", dijo Apolo, sacudiéndose el polvo imaginario de los hombros con una sonrisa arrogante.

**_Esta. Es. Hilarante,_**** dijo Helios antes de estallar en carcajadas. Detrás de Naruto, los tres semidioses comenzaron a hacer lo mismo.**

**"Sí, disfruta eso", dijo el rubio a la kunoichi cada vez más roja, "Debería desaparecer en unos días, una semana como máximo".**

"Boo, debería haberlo hecho más largo". Annabeth hizo un puchero, haciendo que Percy se riera.

"Bueno, ¿tal vez no quería comenzar muchos problemas en casa?"

"Bien", admitió la rubia a su novio.

**"Una semana como máximo, ¡será mejor que te quites Uzumaki o vas a hacer un brindis!" enfureció a la mujer de cabello rosado cuando se dio la vuelta.**

"Wow, sus oraciones son realmente buenas. La hace sonar inteligente", gruñó Frank.

**Frustrada, Sakura se puso de pie y trató de apresurar a Naruto desde atrás solo para detenerse mientras Thalia empujaba su propio puño en las entrañas de la mujer. El viento la golpeó, haciendo que Sakura se doblara.**

"¡Buena, toma eso!" el cazador vitoreó, fue un buen golpe bien. Por supuesto que lo hizo así que sería bueno.

**En buena medida, Thalia agregó un golpe chispeante directamente a su frente protegida, haciendo que la cabeza del médico de cabello rosado se eche hacia atrás cuando cayó al suelo una vez más.**

**Piper se rió, "Habla sobre un Thunderpunch".**

"¡Buena!" Piper animó a su otro hombre, habla sobre el momento perfecto con esa frase.

**"Fue súper efectivo", comentó Jason con una mueca**

"Y Jay con el seguimiento", asintió Leo, "ni siquiera sabía que sabías sobre Pokémon amigo".

"¿Poke-qué?"

Se produjo el silencio mientras todos miraban a Jason.

**mientras pensaba en cómo el metal en la cabeza de la mujer tenía que conducir la electricidad a través de él. Piper se echó a reír y Jason frunció el ceño, "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"**

"Bueno, hizo una broma bastante buena sin querer". Percy dijo, para apoyar a su amigo romano.

"Gracias Percy", dijo el rubio.

**"Thunderpunch, ¿súper efectivo?" Piper se rio, empujando al chico ligeramente, "Buena".**

"Él tampoco lo entiende". Piper hizo un puchero, luciendo decepcionado.

**"Bien qué?" el confundido adolescente preguntó. La niña volvió a reírse antes de mirar la genuina confusión en el rostro del hermano de Thalia.**

**"Wow ... Estás realmente protegido, ¿verdad?" Piper dijo con asombro.**

Jason se puso un tono rojo cuando Piper se rió de la contundente declaración de su otra.

**Cuando Piper explicó la broma involuntaria que hizo Jason, Naruto miró a su novia y le preguntó: "¿Era necesario?"**

**"No", admitió Thalia mientras giraba la muñeca, "pero se sintió ****_realmente_**** bien".**

"Apuesto a que sí". Thalia sonrió, complacida con las acciones de su otra.

**_Habla de un gancho de derecha malo,_**** Helios comentó antes de preguntarse en voz alta, ****_eso me recuerda, me pregunto cómo los niños lo están llevando de vuelta al campamento._**

**_Estoy seguro de que simplemente se están relajando después de un duro día de entrenamiento,_**** pensó Naruto mientras descartaba la preocupación.**

"Deseamos." Percy y Annabeth dijeron secamente.

**Annabeth y su grupo habían salido del Laberinto hace unos momentos a un desierto gigante, y después de cruzar lo que Grover reveló que era una rejilla de ganado, encontraron una manada de ganado rojo de Apolo.**

"Hola, genial". Apolo sonrió. Extrañaba ver a sus vacas.

Percy y Annabeth comenzaron a sudar un poco. No tenían en ellos para decirle al dios del sol lo que sucedió allí.

**Reveló que estaban en un rancho de algún tipo. Muy pronto se encontraron con el dueño del rancho, un hombre con tres cofres notable por las tres camisas de diferentes colores, dos brazos y piernas gigantescas cubiertas por Levis que darían una oportunidad a los secuoyas. Una cabeza bronceada estaba sentada en el centro de los tres cofres, el cabello negro peinado hacia atrás y un bigote delgado como un lápiz sobre sus labios.**

**Dijo que se llamaba Geryon.**

Percy frunció el ceño profundamente, Annabeth parecía enojada y Nico, bueno, tenía el ceño fruncido en su rostro con sus ojos negros brillando con rencor en ellos.

**Aparentemente, Geryon era un hombre de negocios que solo se preocupaba por el dinero, evidente por las malas condiciones en que se encontraban algunos de los otros animales enjaulados, para gran ira de Grover. Les recordó a los miembros originales la búsqueda del Maestro Bolt y Nico del barquero de Hades, Charon.**

"Charon lo encontraría insultante". Hades murmuró, pero su labio estaba arqueado.

**También era un astuto, convencido de dejarlos pasar sin alertar a las fuerzas del Titán si uno de ellos realizaba una tarea de Heracles: limpiar sus establos carnívoros.**

Hera frunció los labios cuando Percy gruñó, molesta por el recordatorio de la tarea.

**Percy se ofreció voluntario, pensando que su linaje con el Dios de los mares ayudaría en la tarea. Tan pronto como Percy fue llevado, los otros se encontraron con el hijo inmortal de Ares y el pastor de Geryon, Eurytion.**

"Jejeje", se rió Ares en un tono burlón.

Su hermano Smith puso los ojos en blanco, "Oh, cállate. Es un buen niño".

"Más bien estúpido".

"¿De dónde saca eso, hm?" Athena le preguntó a su contraparte, frunciendo el ceño del hombre con cicatrices mientras Hephaestus sonreía.

**Era un vaquero alto y musculoso con el pelo blanco y una espesa barba blanca que lo hacía parecer el Padre Tiempo, si el Padre Tiempo había decidido mudarse a Texas. Después de una agradable conversación, Eurytion sorprendió al resto del grupo y los ató firmemente con cuerdas.**

"Estúpido vaquero", murmuró Nico con un puchero, odiando el hecho de que lo sorprendió.

Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco, "Él te dejó quedarte con él para pensar, ¿no?" ella le preguntó, recibiendo un resoplido del hijo del Oscuro.

**"Cuando salga de esto, ¡lo lamentarás!" Nico se enfureció mientras luchaba con sus ataduras.**

"¡Le dices!" Nico aplaudió al otro.

**Luego gruñó por lo bajo, "¡No puedo creer que Percy se escape de esto porque está haciendo popó!"**

"Oye, fue mucho más difícil de lo que piensas", dijo el chico en cuestión.

Nico resopló, "Por favor, apuesto a que hiciste lo que Herc hizo".

"... Ella no me dejaba". Percy suspiró ante eso. Hombre, esa fue una tarea agotadora.

**"Todos dicen eso", refunfuñó Eurytion mientras rodaba los ojos y dejaba caer a Grover junto a un sollozante Tyson.**

"Ya sabes", dijo Ares, "Realmente lo hacen".

**"¿Estás usando el ganado de Apolo para alimentar a los monstruos para el Torcido?" Annabeth preguntó mientras observaba a una de las vacas rojas masticar hierba.**

"¿Qué?" Apolo siseó.

Hermes se estremeció, ay, habla sobre el mal momento en ese.

Geryon tuvo la suerte de estar en el Tártaro en este momento.

**Eurytion se movió incómodo cuando levantó la vista, haciendo que Annabeth se quedara boquiabierta, "¿Lo ****_estás?"_**

"Creo que podría matar a tu hijo ahora Ares", enfureció el dios del sol.

"Por supuesto", se rió el dios de la guerra.

**"Es la mejor fuente de carne en el planeta", murmuró Eurytion con un incómodo encogimiento de hombros, "Y no es que tenga otra opción en el asunto".**

"Mierda", Apolo gruñó con furia, la luz que lo rodeaba lentamente.

**"¿Elección en qué importa?" Geryon preguntó mientras caminaba de regreso al grupo. Eurytion se calló cuando su jefe regresó, lo que provocó que el ganadero sacudiera la cabeza en dirección al ganado, "¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?"**

**"Lo siento jefe", se quejó el hijo de Ares mientras se alejaba.**

**Geryon sacudió la cabeza, "Ese bufón ... se encarga de su padre, ese".**

"¡Jódete!"

"Él dice la verdad", Athena sonrió, recibiendo otro gruñido de su hermano.

**"¡¿Estás alimentando el ganado de Apolo al Ejército Titán ?!" Annabeth le preguntó mientras cambiaba sus ataduras. Sus manos alcanzaron un kunai escondido en el cinturón de sus jeans, oculto por su camisa.**

"No tenía eso", Annabeth frunció el ceño, ¿su otra iba a explotar?

"Pensé que peleé con él". Dijo Percy.

"Creo que otra Annie va a sacar algunos movimientos ninja", dijo Thalia mientras sonreía, ¡poder femenino para la victoria!

**Nico y Grover vieron el mango y comenzaron a luchar con sus propias ataduras, cubriendo su ligero movimiento hacia su líder de búsqueda en un esfuerzo por ocultar su plan.**

**Geryon miró a la chica rubia con una sonrisa, "¿Qué? ¿Vas a decirle a través de la oración? Si el Dios de la Profecía no sabe ahora que estoy alimentando su ganado con los Titanes a cambio de un pago, entonces él merece las acusaciones de que es un imbécil ".**

"Una vez que regrese, lo volveré a matar ... por _deporte,_ por supuesto". Apolo dijo en un tono mortalmente tranquilo, sus ojos azules parecían cubitos de hielo.

**"¿Y qué hay de sus hijos?" Annabeth le preguntó: "¿Qué vas a hacer cuando se enteren?"**

**"La mayoría de sus hijos tienen poco amor por él", se burló el monstruo con indiferencia.**

"¡Solo espera hasta que regreses!"

**"Obviamente no has conocido a Naruto entonces", resopló Grover.**

**Nico sonrió y continuó: "Sí, puede que se burle de su padre, pero no hay nadie a quien Naruto busque más como guía".**

"Sabía que ese niño me amaba", dijo el padre de dicho semidiós suavemente. Honestamente, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo?

**"¿Quién es este Naruto?" Geryon preguntó altivamente: "¿Otro hijo de una puta sin nombre?"**

"¡Ese maldito hijo de puta!" Apolo dijo, golpeando su puño contra su trono y haciendo que una pequeña ráfaga de fuego apareciera en el impacto.

"¡Apolo!"

"¡No, eso _no_ fue genial!" le dijo a su tía, completamente enojado en este momento, pero Artemis colocó una mano sobre su brazo, logrando que se calmara un poco. No estaba contento cuando las madres de sus hijos no estaban presentes.

**"¡Retira eso!" Nico gritó enojado. Kushina estaba tan cerca como una segunda madre que iba a tener, ya que Perséfone no se llevaba bien con él o con Bianca.**

Los ojos de Nico se abrieron ante eso. Wow, eso debe haberse sentido ... bien. Para que una mujer tan agradable se sienta como una segunda madre para él y su hermana. Ese roer celosamente por el otro se sentía un poco más fuerte en ese momento.

**Incluso si ella era una conductora esclava cuando se trataba de entrenamiento.**

**"Naruto Uzumaki", Annabeth aclaró, haciendo que el monstruo se detuviera en sus pensamientos, "Puedes conocerlo como el Heredero de Helios".**

**Geryon parecía un poco tranquilo, recomponiéndose rápidamente, "W-Bueno ... Es algo bueno que no lo descubra, ya que pronto estarás en las manos de los Titanes".**

"Parece que alguien le tiene miedo a tu hijo", dijo Hermes a su hermano.

"Oh, mejor que sea, mi hijo es genial". El dios del sol se regodeó.

**"No si Percy completa su tarea", replicó Annabeth. Había logrado desenvainar el kunai que Naruto le había dado, su arma secundaria en caso de que alguna vez soltara la daga de Luke.**

"Tengo que investigar eso", Annabeth frunció el ceño, en serio, un arma secundaria sería útil.

**Mirando más allá de Geryon por un momento, vio a Eurytion poniendo sus armas reunidas en un cobertizo lleno hasta el borde con otros.**

"Puedo ver literalmente las ruedas girando en esa cabeza tuya, Annabeth", Leo sonrió, la rubia le devolvió una.

"Puedes apostar".

**Geryon se rió antes de inclinarse para meterse en la cara de la hija de Athena. "¿Quién dijo algo sobre dejarte ir si hace la tarea? Nunca juré sobre el Styx. ¿Por qué debería cumplir mi palabra?"**

"¿Buen negocio?" dijo el dios mensajero como si fuera obvio.

**"¡Eres un pedazo inútil de-!" "Cuide su tono, ****_semidiós_**** ", advirtió Geryon a Nico con los ojos entrecerrados, "La 'protección' de sus padres no está aquí. Todo lo que lo mantiene vivo en este momento es su valor. Y francamente, decido ese valor".**

**Mientras miraba al monstruo, Annabeth se las arregló para cortar sus muñecas, y ahora lentamente comenzó a trabajar en la cuerda alrededor de sus brazos y torso. Cortó todas las cuerdas menos una antes de mover los brazos en un intento de aflojar las ataduras.**

"Siento un momento rudo de Annie viniendo en unos pocos". El cazador se rió, oh, esto iba a ser bueno. Si Naruto la entrenó, bueno, veamos qué puede hacer el otro hijo de la sabiduría.

**Para sacar a Geryon de su guardia, Annabeth preguntó: "¿Y si te dijera que puedo convocar al Heredero de Helios?"**

"Sin embargo, eso da miedo", se rió Leo, "Lo puse en marcación rápida. ¿Annabeth?"

"¿Quién sabe?" La rubia sonrió.

**"¡Tu mientes!" Espetó Geryon, luciendo imperturbable una vez más ante la idea de ser descubierto.**

"Más como orinarse tres veces". Nico se burló.

**"No lo estoy", respondió la joven hija rubia de Athena, "¡Solo una palabra y él estará aquí más rápido de lo que puedes decir, talla triple XL!"**

**"¡No te atreverías!"**

**"No tengo que hacerlo", anunció Annabeth, "¡Puedo llevarte yo mismo!"**

"Maldita sea, sí puedo". La niña de la sabiduría dijo, pero estaba celosa de que su otra se fuera mientras necesitaba ser rescatada.

**Antes de que Geryon pudiera dar una respuesta ingeniosa, Annabeth rompió la última cuerda y se liberó, usando su libertad recién descubierta para atacar al monstruo de tres pechos.**

"¡Ve Annie!" Thalia aplaudió mientras su amiga sonreía.

**Su primer golpe fue un corte en su pierna izquierda, haciendo que Geryon gritara en estado de shock cuando la cuchilla de bronce cortó su piel. La chica rubia usó su estado de shock para correr hacia el cobertizo que estaba lleno de armas.**

"Realmente, dejando a todos por ahí, fue tan estúpido". Percy rio.

**"¡Eurytion!" Geryon llamó a su pastor, "¡Mata a la chica!"**

**Eurytion miró hacia donde vio por última vez a Annabeth, que se había agachado en el cobertizo, antes de mirar a su jefe. Con el ceño fruncido, señaló a Geryon y dijo: "Demonios, no. Sigues enviándome a hacer tu trabajo sucio. Escoger peleas sin una buena razón y hacer que lo termine por ti. Bueno, ya terminé de morir por ti. Tú ¿Quieres a la chica muerta? Hazlo tú mismo ".**

"Dile Eurytion". Percy asintió con una gran sonrisa. Ares tenía una mirada neutral en su rostro.

**Los ojos de Geryon se estrecharon y gritó: "¡Orthus!"**

**Un enorme perro de dos cabezas que parecía un Doberman salió de la manada, ambas cabezas tenían las orejas hacia arriba, con la cabeza izquierda con la lengua afuera. Fue al lado de Eurytion, recibiendo una palmada cariñosa en la cabeza del inmortal hijo de sangre media de Ares. Geryon adquirió una mirada de molestia y señaló a Annabeth, que había regresado del cobertizo con una bolsa con cinturón que se estaba ajustando alrededor de la cintura.**

"¿Nueva arma?" Percy le preguntó a su novia, obteniendo un puchero de ella.

"Vamos a ver", respondió ella, preguntándose qué eligió su otro y un poco mareada a su hora de brillar.

**"¡Orthus! ¡Mata a esa chica!" el ranchero insistió.**

**"No lo hagas, Orthus", Eurytion interrumpió antes de que el perro de doble cabeza hiciera exactamente eso, "Esta es la pelea de Geryon".**

"Sí, pelea tu propia batalla, tu monstruo de triple cuerpo". El hijo del mar sonrió, sabiendo que su novia lograría una victoria.

**En cuanto a su jefe, el hijo de Ares advirtió: "Si tratas de pollo de nuevo, le ayudaremos ****_su_**** contra ****_usted_**** ."**

"En el momento en que ese chico creció algunas pelotas", gruñó Ares.

**Geryon frunció el ceño ante la amenaza y abrió la boca para replicar. En lugar de una advertencia burlona, el monstruo de tres pechos dejó escapar un grito de dolor, estirando la mano y agarrándole el hombro. Sacó un cuchillo lanzador bastante largo**

"No puedo lanzar cuchillos", dijo Annabeth con un parpadeo confuso, ¿qué aprendió de Naruto?

**él había tomado de un semidiós perdido que había muerto hacía mucho tiempo, una hija de Hermes si recordaba correctamente.**

La mirada vertiginosa de Hermes se convirtió en un ceño fruncido, sus puños apretados fuertemente.

**Dirigiendo sus pequeños ojos a la chica de cabello rubio, Annabeth simplemente buscó en la bolsa una vez más, sacando varias cuchillas similares en su mano.**

"Annabeth, la ninja en ascenso", dijo Leo en un tono de locutor bajo, riéndose.

**"Te das cuenta de que esto no significa nada", se burló Geryon mientras arrojaba la espada al suelo. El agujero en su hombro derecho se cerró y el monstruo sonrió, "No puedo ser derrotada tan fácilmente, niña. Mis tres corazones son el mejor sistema de respaldo, y sería un milagro que una cosa tan pequeña y frágil como tú me detuviera. ".**

"Idiota arrogante". Nico se rio.

**Los ojos de Annabeth se movieron ante el reclamo y le hizo una mueca al monstruo antes de lanzar sus cuchillos una vez más, esta vez apuntando a su cabeza. Uno rozó su oreja izquierda mientras las manos del monstruo atraparon a los otros dos. Arrojó las cuchillas hacia abajo y le dio otra sonrisa satisfecha.**

**_De acuerdo, Annabeth, ¿qué sabemos sobre él? _****Annabeth se preguntó a sí misma mientras arrojaba otro cuchillo al pecho de Geryon, ****_él sana rápidamente. Tiene tres corazones, piernas grandes y es muy lento. Obviamente se basa en la regeneración si sus burlas son algo para pasar. Eso significa que está tratando de hacer que me canse. Inteligente. Así que no puedo engañarlo para que se mate como podría hacerlo con un cíclope malo u otro monstruo sin sentido. ¿Qué me deja eso entonces?_**

Athena sonrió ante el rápido análisis en la mente de su hija, el orgullo se hinchó en su pecho.

**Geryon se cansó de tener que quitarle cuchillos de su cuerpo y comenzó a acechar hacia la hija de Atenea. Annabeth tomó nota de esto y buscó en la bolsa una vez más.**

**_Esta bolsa no se siente como si estuviera perdiendo cuchillos como debería ser,_**** pensó Annabeth con leve confusión. Miró los cuchillos esparcidos por el suelo y abrió mucho los ojos cuando uno parpadeó antes de desaparecer y se agregó un poco de peso a su bolsa. Una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Annabeth, ****_¿Bolsa de cuchillo interminable? Oh, Naruto va a estar muy celoso._**

"Como lo sería un ninja", sonrió Hermes, hizo un buen trabajo para sus hijos.

Annabeth hizo un puchero, que parecía tan útil, realmente lo hizo.

**La sonrisa de Annabeth se desvaneció cuando tuvo que apartarse de un golpe fuerte desde el imponente Geryon, adelantándose a él en la manada de ganado rojo.**

"¡Hey, no uses mis vacas como cobertura!" Apolo palideció.

"Oh, déjala en paz", Athena lo rechazó, pero el dios solo murmuró un favoritismo.

**Eurytion y Orthus se apartaron del gruñido camino de Geryon cuando irrumpió tras ella, el semidiós inmortal con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.**

**Annabeth se detuvo detrás de una vaca pastando, jadeando e intentando recuperar el aliento de la carrera hacia la manada. Sacó otro cuchillo arrojadizo y lentamente salió de su escondite. Geryon estaba girando y gruñendo, apartando el ganado de Apolo de su camino cuando no pudo encontrar a la chica rubia.**

"Las vacas se cubren bien, ¿quién sabe?" Leo se rio entre dientes.

**_No hay forma de que pueda derribarlo con una táctica de guerrilla,_**** reflexionó la hija de Atenea. ****_Si este fuera cualquier otro enemigo, seguiría moviéndome y arrojando cuchillos detrás de diferentes vacas, pero eso no funcionará con él._**

"Muy cierto, Geryon es uno de los raros de regeneración". Artemisa dijo con un ojo crítico.

**_Necesito sacar sus tres corazones de una manera rápida y sucesiva. Si tuviera una reverencia, pediría ayuda a Apolo y Artemis ... Espera. ¡Eso es! Tres corazones, tres cuchillas en rápida sucesión deberían hacerlo. Pero tengo que obtener todos los disparos al mismo tiempo desde el mismo ángulo._**

"De ninguna manera", dijo Percy, con la boca abierta ligeramente incrédula. Ella podría hacer ese tiro.

Annabeth estaba teniendo los mismos pensamientos.

**Al salir de su escondite actual, Annabeth gritó: "¡Geryon!"**

**El monstruo giró de su lugar y gruñó: "¡Ahí estás! ¿Finalmente estás listo para morir?"**

**"Debería preguntarte lo mismo", replicó Annabeth con el ceño fruncido mientras preparaba un cuchillo en la mano derecha.**

"Siente la rudeza, deja que fluya dentro de ti Annie".

"Está bien, Thalia, lo entendemos" Nico puso los ojos en blanco.

"Aw, cállate, aliento mortal, solo estás amargado de estar atado".

"…Cállate."

**"Adorable, pero tarde o temprano te quedarás sin cuchillos", se burló Geryon, "Solo ríndete y lo haré lo más indoloro posible".**

"No creo que lo haga", dijo Leo en un susurro simulado.

**" ****_Lo peor que puedes hacer en la vida es rendirte",_**** dijo Naruto al recordar su viaje a través del país,**

"Usa la Fuerza, Annabeth". Piper dijo con una voz fantasmal. Annabeth hizo un puchero, la estúpida Piper y sus chistes de películas.

**lo que provocó que los ojos de Annabeth se endurecieran en un frío tono gris de acero.**

"Ahí está esa mirada de Atenea", murmuró Poseidón, dijo la diosa sonrió después de escucharlo.

**Sin otra palabra, Annabeth se pasó la mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo. Cerrando los ojos por una fracción de segundo, Annabeth oró: ****_Apolo, Artemisa, por favor haz realidad mi objetivo._**

"Puedes apostar, chico". Apolo le guiñó un ojo a la niña rezando mientras que Artemisa sonrió también. Percy frunció el ceño, sabiendo quién realmente respondió esa. Hera sonrió ampliamente.

**El cuchillo dejó su mano después de que sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Un segundo cuchillo dejó su mano izquierda cuando la derecha vacía sacó otra. El tercer cuchillo voló de la hija de las manos de Atenea un segundo y medio detrás del segundo cuchillo. Annabeth observó lo que parecía una cámara lenta mientras los cuchillos golpeaban sus marcas, el pecho izquierdo era golpeado en el centro, seguido por el derecho y luego terminaba con el centro.**

"Wow, desearía poder hacer eso". Thalia dijo con un silbido impresionado.

Annabeth hinchó el pecho, sí, su otro era increíble ... y ahora también quería aprender a tirar así.

**Los ojos de Geryon se abrieron y tropezó hacia atrás. El monstruo miró hacia su pecho, los cuchillos enterrados en cada uno con solo la mitad de los mangos sobresaliendo. Temblando, Geryon miró a Annabeth, igualmente sorprendida, antes de tropezar hacia atrás y caer al suelo. Levantó la mano una vez más y la observó mientras se disolvía lentamente en polvo dorado.**

"¡Y quédate abajo!" Apolo gritó: "Bien hecho, Annabeth".

"Fue un buen tiro". Artemisa asintió, deseando que Annabeth se hubiera unido a sus cazadores.

**Annabeth lentamente sintió una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cuando Geryon se disolvió en polvo dorado. Su sonrisa cayó mientras caminaba hacia adelante y no encontró nada dejado atrás.**

"Eso apesta", Hazel frunció el ceño.

"Lo sé", Frank asintió con la cabeza a su novia.

**Nada más que los cuchillos que ella había usado para matarlo. Se desvanecieron en un pequeño destello de luz, y ella sintió que el peso volvía a la bolsa en su cadera. La hija de Atenea continuó sonriendo después de que ella regresó al otro lado del corral de ganado, mirando a Eurytion con cautela.**

**El hijo de Ares le dirigió una sonrisa y acarició una de las cabezas de Orthus, "No te preocupes por nosotros. Geryon perdió, eres libre de irte".**

"Cobarde."

"Más bien la justicia". Atenea le dijo a su hermano de guerra.

**"¿Qué pasa con Percy?" Annabeth preguntó con el ceño fruncido.**

**"¿Que hay de mí?" Percy preguntó mientras caminaba hacia el área desde los establos.**

"Y alguien se pierde la fiesta, Dios, Percy". Thalia reprendió, haciendo que su prima frunciera el ceño. Estaba metido hasta las rodillas en la caca de caballo, ¿qué quiere que haga ella al respecto?

**Mirando a los tres todavía atados y de vuelta a Annabeth y Eurytion, el hijo de Poseidón preguntó: "¿Me perdí algo?"**

"... Wow amigo, incluso dices eso". Leo sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad cuando Percy se puso un poco acalorado ante eso.

**"No tienes idea, Seaweed Brain", dijo Annabeth mientras sacudía la cabeza.**

**"Este es un buen resultado y todo, pero ¿alguien podría desatarnos antes de quemarnos al sol?" Nico preguntó con un toque de molestia.**

"Creo que podrías usar un poco de color", sonrió Percy al Rey Fantasma que frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

"Me gusta el tono de mi piel, gracias".

"Lo mismo haría un vampiro". Hazel se rió de su hermano, quien convirtió su ceño fruncido.

**Una vez que los otros tres miembros de la búsqueda fueron liberados de sus ataduras, Eurytion ofreció prepararles una comida para compensar la terrible experiencia y agradecer a Annabeth por la idea de cómo cambiar el rancho a su favor.**

"Como lo haría," Athena sonrió con un gesto de aprobación.

**Rechazaron la comida, pero aceptaron un pequeño refrigerio y refresco, lo que permitió a Percy relajarse y contarles sobre su trabajo de parto completo. Cuando todo estuvo dicho y hecho, Percy miró a Annabeth y le preguntó: "Entonces, ¿cómo mataste a Geryon?"**

**"Tres cuchillos para los corazones", respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros, "Con un poco de ayuda del padre de Naruto y Artemisa".**

"En realidad no", murmuró Percy con una mirada de reojo a Hera.

**"¿Entonces los rumores son ciertos sobre el heredero de Helios?" Eurytion preguntó, inclinándose hacia adelante con una mirada curiosa en su rostro, "¿Un semidiós que tiene el alma del Dios Caído?"**

"Sí, eso ha sido popular entre los dioses menores e inmortales, como hemos visto hasta ahora". Hermes dijo con un golpe en la barbilla.

**"Más que cierto", dijo Percy mientras tomaba un sorbo del Mountain Dew, "Helios en realidad le habla".**

**Eurytion silbó y se recostó en su asiento, "Eso es un cambio de juego ... ¿dos almas en un cuerpo? Me pregunto cómo será".**

"Divertido." Hades sonrió, obteniendo muchos asentimientos.

**"Aparentemente, muy fuerte", intervino Nico, recordando momentos en enero en los que Naruto al azar gritaba a nada, alegando que estaba discutiendo con Helios.**

"Eso tiene que ser incómodo en público". Piper rio.

**Se detuvo poco después de que Bianca enfermara, pero fue divertido cuando sucedió.**

**"Creo que sí", reflexionó Eurytion. Se volvió hacia Annabeth y le preguntó: "¿Chiron te enseñó a tirar así?"**

**"Naruto lo hizo", respondió Annabeth con una pequeña sonrisa.**

"Por supuesto que lo haría".

"Estás tan celosa de tener a alguien punteando en Annie".

Percy resopló, ¿y qué si lo hizo? Se sentía como si hubiera un Luke aún mejor por ahí. Bueno, al menos para él lo hizo.

**"Me dio la base de lo que sé hoy sobre el combate".**

"Está bien, esto es nuevo". Annabeth, interesada en su voz mientras se inclinaba un poco.

**"¿De Verdad?" Nico preguntó con curiosidad.**

**"¡Cuéntanos sobre eso!" Grover dijo con entusiasmo. Le encantaba escuchar sobre los primeros días de su antiguo grupo. Eurytion rascó una de las cabezas de Orthus mientras escuchaba atentamente, y Percy dejó su bebida, mirando a la única chica en la mesa.**

"Cuéntanos un cuento, Annabeth", sonrió Percy. Su padre se rió del chiste mientras Athena miraba al chico por él.

**Mientras sacaba un cuchillo de la bolsa que llevaba en la cadera, Annabeth pensó en la primera noche que Naruto les había enseñado a Thalia y Luke cómo arrojar un kunai de manera adecuada.**

"Oh, entonces fue una lección grupal". Nico dijo: "¿No hay un tratamiento especial para la pequeña?"

"Oh, cállate, Nico".

**La primera noche, ella y Thalia tuvieron más que unas pocas palabras entre ellas.**

"Huelo tensión ~" cantó la diosa del amor con una amplia sonrisa.

Annabeth y Thalia se miraron con el ceño fruncido, no discutían entre ellas, ¿verdad?

**Dijo suavemente al grupo que estaba sentado a la mesa: "Fue la noche después de que escapamos del Colchis Bull".**

"Sí, para continuar!"

"Tranquilo Apolo", reprendió Artemisa, queriendo escuchar más.

**_"¿Por qué querría lanzar mi única arma?" Luke preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras Naruto ayudaba a Annabeth a agarrar el cuchillo._**

"Aw, ¿no es dulce de su parte ~?"

Annabeth se sonrojó ante eso, la estúpida Piper y sus burlas.

**_Había hecho saber que no estaba de acuerdo con esta lección, que tal vez girar con el arco de Naruto sería más beneficioso._**

"Cierto", dijo Hermes de acuerdo con su hijo.

**_Naruto le había dicho en respuesta que nadie más que él debía tocar el arco, debido al encanto sobre él. Annabeth sabía que existía; ella una vez lo tocó mientras Naruto dormía y se enfermaba por un día._**

Annabeth frunció el ceño junto con su madre, que se volvió hacia su hermano arco, "¿Arma maldita, en serio?"

"Tanto mejor para mantenerse a salvo de los ladrones". Dijo Apolo, mirando de reojo a Hermes, que parecía ofendido. Aunque la forma en que fue diseñado ... tal vez Apolo estaba en algo.

**_A partir de ese momento, Naruto mantuvo un ojo en su arco, llegando a colgarlo sobre su hombro cada vez que se iba a dormir._**

**_"Puede que no sea tu única arma para siempre", respondió Naruto con un suspiro mientras se agachaba bajo otro lanzamiento de su usuario de rayos residente, "Thalia-chan, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que lo agarres con firmeza pero a la ligera?"_**

"Sí, Thalia, ¿no puedes aprender, verdad?" Nico se burló con estúpidas palabras a propósito.

Thalia se sonrojó, "¡Al diablo!"

**_"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de llamarme así?" Thalia replicó con el ceño fruncido._**

"Sabemos que te encanta". Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco.

"Traidora", Thalia hizo un puchero con los brazos cruzados. Jason soltó una leve carcajada, pero se detuvo cuando su hermana lo fulminó con la mirada.

**_Naruto miró a su compañero rubio con una sonrisa, "¿Cuál es el recuento, Annie?"_**

"¡Oh, pequeño, no lo harías!"

"Bueno, lo conozco _desde hace_ más tiempo".

"Tch".

**_"Treinta y siete", dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa a su seudo hermano._**

"Traidor." Thalia murmuró.

"Oh, todo fue muy divertido", dijo Annabeth. Thalia todavía se quejó.

**_Thalia puso los ojos en blanco a los dos. Annabeth casi siempre se puso del lado de Naruto en sus argumentos,_**

"No siempre haría eso", el niño rubio de la sabiduría frunció el ceño.

**_a menos que fuera tonto o estúpido._**

"Ahí está el factor decisivo". Annabeth asintió para sí misma, sonriendo.

**_También notó que Annabeth parecía sonreír cada vez que Naruto la molestaba con éxito._**

"¡Annie!" Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco ante la mirada hiriente burlona que tenía Thalia.

"Oh, esto solo había mejorado diez veces", dijo Afrodita mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior, mareada por lo que sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

**_"Supongo que tomará más de treinta y siete, Tha-lia-chan", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa a la chica más joven, que rápidamente desvió la mirada._**

"Mm, te gustan esos ojos, ¿no, Thalia? El azul debe ser tu color". La diosa del amor sonrió brillantemente. Thalia frunció el ceño a la mujer, volviendo la cabeza para que su rostro quedara fuera de la vista de la diosa, sin molestarse en dar una réplica.

**_Annabeth frunció el ceño ligeramente, su dedo se deslizó y accidentalmente se cortó la hoja._**

"Ooh, ¿tan molesto con el hermano mayor que tiene atención en la nueva chica que te equivocas?" Piper bromeó con la rubia, que se sonrojó ante la insinuación de todo.

"Realmente Annabeth, presta atención", bromeó Hazel en tono de broma, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara más.

**_"¡Ay!" Ella gritó, dejando caer el kunai que tenía en la mano al suelo._**

"Hay algo de esa distracción que esperarías de una rubia".

"Oh cállate Piper", gritó Annabeth con las mejillas llameantes.

**_"Cuidado", advirtió Naruto mientras volvía su atención a la rubia más joven. Se arrodilló y levantó la pequeña hoja de color ónice, guardando el cuchillo. Revisando la herida de su dedo, la rubia mayor le sonrió suavemente a Annabeth, "Es solo un pequeño corte. Debería ser mejor si lo envuelves"._**

"Hay algunos de esos conocimientos médicos", Apolo asintió con aprobación.

"Sin embargo, ni siquiera podías hacerle saber al respecto", señaló su hermano Smith.

"Ve a jugar con tus juguetes de barba de fuego".

"No puedo, escuchando una historia".

**_"¿Qué pasa con un anestésico?" Luke preguntó: "Podría infectarse"._**

Annabeth sonrió suavemente mientras Percy parecía un poco molesto.

**_Naruto sacudió su cabeza en desacuerdo, "No si lo lavamos primero. Vamos, Annie, hay un arroyo por aquí donde podemos limpiarlo"._**

**_Naruto condujo a Annabeth al arroyo y suavemente guió su dedo hacia el agua. Siseó de dolor cuando el agua corrió sobre él, y lo hizo una vez más cuando Naruto sopló ligeramente el corte para secar el dedo húmedo. De su camisa, Naruto rasgó un paño y lo envolvió con fuerza alrededor de la herida. Thalia y Luke, que siguieron a los otros dos semidioses, guardaron silencio por el cuidado que Naruto le mostró al dedo de la joven rubia._**

"¿Quieres un beso para sentirte mejor?" Piper arrulló a Annabeth con alegría. Annabeth solo gruñó avergonzada.

"Apuesto a que quería un beso en otro lugar", dijo la madre del bromista con un brillo en los ojos. La niña rubia de sabiduría parecía un tomate por lo roja que estaba.

**_Atando la tela, Naruto le sonrió a Annabeth y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, "¿Ves? Solución fácil"._**

**_Annabeth le sonrió agradecida, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y sorprendiéndolo con un fuerte abrazo. Naruto le devolvió el abrazo a la chica, su sonrisa aún en su lugar._**

"Sabes, se ven bien juntos ..." Afrodita tarareó con aprobación.

Artemisa frunció el ceño, "¡Ella es siete Afrodita, por orden!"

"Me refería a cuando creciera, oh, si solo Naruto se quedara", suspiró la diosa del amor. Annabeth solo quería meterse en un agujero.

**_"Aw, mírate", bromeó Luke, "solo un adorable y viejo oso de peluche"._**

"Buen movimiento, niño", la cara de Hermes palmeó, Naruto era un niño de apoyo. Pobre Luke.

**_Alejando a la hija menor de Athena del abrazo, Naruto dijo suavemente: "Annie, tengo que ir a matar a Luke, quédate aquí por un segundo"._**

"Haznos el favor!"

"¡Jódete Ares!" Hermes frunció el ceño a su hermano mayor mientras el dios de la guerra solo se reía.

**_Annabeth se rió cuando Naruto se puso de pie y luego corrió hacia el otro chico, que gritó de manera impresionante antes de que se volviera la cola y corriera._**

"Algo en lo que papá es bueno", dijo Apolo.

Hermes solo le dirigió una mirada apagada a Apolo, estúpida punta de flecha.

**_dejándola sola con la igualmente divertida Thalia._**

"Aquí viene ~" Afrodita sonrió mientras se frotaba las manos con entusiasmo.

**_Las risitas de Annabeth se calmaron y Thalia sacudió la cabeza, mirando a la niña más joven con una sonrisa, "Muchachos, ¿estoy en lo cierto?"_**

"De hecho", dijo Artemisa mientras Thalia se rió ligeramente.

**_Annabeth miró a Thalia con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que la niña mayor frunciera el ceño, "Oye, ¿estás bien?"_**

"¡Y confrontación!" la dama de las palomas dijo con entusiasmo.

"No está tranquilo". Hestia le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Oh, pooh!"

**"Entonces se pone un poco borroso", dijo Annabeth disculpándose ante el grupo, haciéndoles suspirar decepcionados.**

"¡Guarida!" Afrodita dijo con un puchero.

"Afrodita", Athena frunció el ceño, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir eso de su hija, a pesar de que sabía que su hijo se contenía, no mentía? Honestamente, el nervio.

**La hija de Atenea sonrió tranquilizadoramente: "Oye, no te preocupes. Estoy segura de que estaba un poco nerviosa por estar sola con Thalia".**

"No, ella no era ~"

"Cállate Afrodita y déjanos escucharla". Artemisa puso los ojos en blanco.

"Bueno, al menos te interesa un poco el romance, ¿está Kronos de nuevo en ascenso?"

"¡Retira eso!"

"¡Señoras!" Apolo gritó. Una vez que tuvo su atención, señaló la pantalla. "Veamos a mi pequeño jugador hacer chispas, ¿por favor?"

Annabeth solo gimió.

**Lo que los demás no sabían era que era una mentira que Annabeth había inventado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía años después de que sucediera.**

Percy frunció el ceño ante esto mientras Annabeth se ponía rosa en la cara, tenía sentimientos por Naruto ... oh, Dios, esto era realmente incómodo. ¿Tenía algo para las rubias a esa edad, o era un complejo paterno? ¡Era rubio! Oh dioses ...

**Annabeth pensó con pequeñas mejillas teñidas de rosa en su posesividad con Naruto.**

"¡Alguien tome ese teléfono porque lo llamé!"

"Silencio Afrodita", dijo Athena en defensa de su hija. Quién estaba realmente agradecido en este momento.

"Bien, solo disfrutaré de las chispas". La señora de las palomas resopló.

**_Annabeth tenía una mirada fija en la niña mayor,_**

"Annie", se burló Thalia con el ceño fruncido, pero parecía un poco herida.

"Lo siento", dijo la chica murmuró.

**_uno de acusación mientras relataba las interacciones entre Naruto y Thalia con las breves interacciones que Naruto tuvo con una diosa menor Eirene en San Francisco._**

"Ahí está esa cosa de la diosa. Hombre, esta chica solo quiere romper un pedazo de eso", dijo Piper con un poco de asombro por la rubia exótica.

**_La diosa de la paz se había ofrecido a ayudar a Annabeth a llegar a un lugar seguro mientras Naruto se quedara con ella en San Francisco, insistiendo en que ya había tenido suficientes peleas en su vida._**

"Por supuesto que ella usaría eso como una excusa", resopló Ares, nunca le gustó su media hermana. Ella todavía le envió correos electrónicos de defensa de la paz!

**_Naruto declinó amablemente, pero después de esa reunión, Annabeth desconfiaba de otros peludos más viejos._**

"¿Fluzzies?" Hazel le preguntó a la rubia con ojos divertidos, "¿En serio?"

"¡Tenía siete años!" Annabeth dijo mientras sus mejillas se volvían de un tono rosado saludable.

**_-no sabía cómo decir o pensar flojamente en ese momento-_**

"¡Ver!" Annabeth señaló para apoyar su punto.

El usuario de la tierra solo se rió, "Fluzzies".

Annabeth resopló, apartándose de la chica romana.

**_alrededor de su hermano_**

**_"¡No creas que no sé lo que estás haciendo!" Annabeth anunció acusadoramente, "¡Estás tratando de llevarte a Naruto!"_**

"Tan audaz de decirlo desde el principio", la diosa del amor jadeó de emoción.

"Por favor, para", rogó Annabeth.

"No, yo también quiero escuchar esto", dijo Thalia, mirando de reojo a la sonrojada Annabeth.

**_"¿Q-qué?" Thalia preguntó sorprendida, sus mejillas sonrojadas, "¡No, no lo soy!"_**

"¡Aún ~!"

"¡Cállate!" ¡Thalia le gritó a la diosa del amor, sinceramente!

**_"¡Sí lo eres!" La joven rubia exclamó con el ceño fruncido, "¡Él es mi hermano y no puedes tenerlo!"_**

"Creo que ella quiere más que un hermano". Frank murmuró, pero se cerró los labios cuando Percy le lanzó una mirada de enojo.

**_"¡No lo quiero!" Thalía gimió cuando sus mejillas se oscurecieron._**

"Una vez más, todavía ~!"

Artemisa solo le envió a Afrodita una mirada fulminante, ¿por qué no puede simplemente callarse la boca?

**_"¡Lo haces!" Annabeth replicó mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban, "¡Solo estás mintiendo para que cuando te lo lleves parezca que él quiere ir!"_**

"Wow, ese es un escenario vívido para un niño de siete años". Piper parpadeó sorprendida, pero su madre lo rechazó.

"Tonterías, una chica puede pensar cualquier cosa en ese sentido, Annabeth es solo una de esas chicas".

"No lo soy", dijo Annabeth, sonando miserable por todas las burlas.

**_"¿De dónde sacas esta información?" Thalia preguntó: "¡Porque está mal!"_**

"Ojalá lo fuera", se rió Piper. Thalia solo miró a la novia de su hermano.

**_"No me equivoco, ¡solo estás tratando de echarme por sorpresa!" Annabeth anunció con un puchero,_**

"¡Y mantén esa guardia Annabeth!"

"Oh, deja de aplaudir", Hephaestus gruñó a su esposa, en serio, se puso tan molesto. Afrodita solo resopló, esto era demasiado bueno para no animarlo.

**_"Estás tratando de alejarme de mí, bueno, Naruto me pertenece,_**

"Wow, estacando esa afirmación ¿eh?"

"Cállate Nico", Percy frunció el ceño a su primo, mientras que Annabeth se veía aún más roja en la cara.

"¿Qué? Solo digo".

**_es mi hermano mayor y no el de nadie más, ¿entendido?_**

"Una vez más, ella no quiere un hermano". La diosa del amor sonó con una bonita risita.

**_"Wow, ¿realmente estás haciendo algunas suposiciones, verdad?" Thalia preguntó._**

"¿Has conocido a Athena?"

"Silencio Hermes", dijo la diosa frunció el ceño hacia su hermano ladrón.

El dios de los viajeros se encogió de hombros, "Solo digo. Lo haces".

**_Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, Thalia intentó explicar con cansancio: "Escucha Annabeth, no quiero que Naruto sea mi hermano mayor_**

"Por supuesto que no, ella quiere a todo ese hombre sobre ella".

"…Te odio." El cazador miró a la diosa del amor.

"Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo". La diosa sonrió al hijo de Zeus.

**_y no quiero quitártelo "._**

"¡Todavía!"

"Por nosotros, por favor cállate!" Artemisa dijo, su ingenio al final de las constantes interrupciones.

"Nunca", dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa.

**_"¡Estás mintiendo!" insistió la hija de Atenea._**

Thalia hizo un puchero a su amiga, "Annie, ven o-"

"Basta Thalia", dijo la semidiosa diosa de cara roja, "En serio, no es gracioso".

"Me parece un poco gracioso"

"Bueno, no lo hago, humph!"

**_"¡No no soy!" Thalia gritó; un relámpago aterrizó detrás de ella cuando sus emociones se apoderaron de ella._**

"Oh, como si no hubiéramos visto eso antes", dijo Hades con los ojos en blanco.

"¿Me pregunto dónde?" Se preguntó Poseidón con un golpe de barba.

Zeus simplemente se enfureció ante las palabras de sus hermanos, ¡ingratos!

**_Annabeth saltó un poco, pero se mantuvo firme._**

"Tiene las bolas de su madre, le daré eso", se rió Ares mientras Athena lo fulminaba con la mirada por el comentario, pero le dio a su pequeña hija accesorios para no retroceder desde el rayo.

**_Los dos se miraron el uno al otro antes de que Thalia suspiró y dijo: "Mira, Annabeth, eres una chica dulce._**

"Muchas gracias."

"No dejes que te llegue a la cabeza, Annie".

"Demasiado tarde", gruñó Nico.

"¡Oye!"

**_Obviamente te preocupas mucho por Naruto y él se preocupa por ti._**

"Simplemente no en la forma en que poco quieres", añadió Leo.

Annabeth lo fulminó con la mirada, sus perversos ojos grises quemaron agujeros en su cráneo. Menos mal que era inmune al fuego.

**_Si te hace sentir mejor, dejaré de hablar con él "._**

**_"¡Bueno!" Annabeth dijo con un firme asentimiento._**

"¡Si bien!" Piper se rio cuando Annabeth dirigió su mirada hacia la hija de la famosa estrella de cine.

**_"Pero eso no significa que lo ignore si él me habla primero", agregó Thalia._**

"Ah, lagunas", dijo Hermes con un guiño hacia Thalia. Las mejillas del cazador se calentaron, estúpido y veloz hermano.

**_Annabeth hizo un puchero pero se cruzó de brazos, "Bien"._**

"Aprende de esas derrotas, Annabeth".

"Afrodita", Athena le dirigió una mirada más oscura a la diosa del amor.

Annabeth solo debía acurrucarse en una pelota, ¡esto era tan vergonzoso!

**"No puedo decir que te culpo", interrumpió Percy, sacando a Annabeth del resto de la memoria mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su Mountain Dew.**

"Percy", resopló la diosa del amor, "¡Se estaba poniendo bueno!"

"Lo siento", dijo Percy mientras rodaba los ojos, sin sonar nada de pena.

**Dejando la lata ahora vacía, el hijo de Poseidón miró a Eurytion y preguntó: "¿Tienes una idea de cómo encontrar a Hefesto?"**

"Hago."

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco ante el comentario del dios herrero.

Leo soltó una risita, "Buen padre".

"Gracias Leo".

"Chupa," Ares se burló de su sobrino.

**"Estás preguntando al tipo correcto", respondió el hijo de Ares. Sonriendo a los dos, continuó: "Bueno, no puedo decir que quiera renunciar a este regalo, pero creo que ustedes pueden usarlo más que yo. Sin mencionar que les debo a ambos por cuidar de ellos. la mierda de los corceles carnívoros y matando a Geryon ".**

**Eurytion dejó el grupo de cinco y fue al cobertizo, regresando rápidamente con algo en la mano que hizo que Annabeth gritara sorprendida, "¡ARAÑA!"**

"Así que tu culpa tienen ese miedo", dijo Poseidón a su rival mientras lo miraba fijamente por el comentario.

**"¡Fácil fácil!" dijo el hijo de Ares mientras dejaba la pequeña máquina sobre la mesa. La todavía nerviosa hija de Athena miró la máquina con cautela mientras Eurytion dijo: "Esta pequeña cosa debería llevarte directamente a mi tío. Me lo dio después de que lo ayudara a hacerle una broma a mi padre".**

"Pequeño imbécil".

"Ares", regañó su madre.

"¡Bah!" el dios de la guerra se despidió mientras su hermano de sangre completa se reía profundamente y miraba al herrero.

**"Eso suena como una historia interesante", dijo Percy, solo para ser empujada por Annabeth.**

"Aw, quería escucharlo". Hermes hizo un puchero.

"Al diablo tu velocista".

**La hija de Atenea miró por un breve segundo a la araña antes de mirar al pastor con una sonrisa de disculpa, "Gracias, Eurytion, pero realmente tenemos que irnos".**

**Luego volvió a mirar a la araña, su corazón se aceleró como lo hizo. El hecho de que no fuera real no significaba que no fuera tan aterrador.**

"Pensé que era un poco lindo", se rió ligeramente Percy mientras su novia en el brazo lo abofeteaba a medias. Él simplemente la rodeó con un brazo, haciéndola acurrucarse cerca de él.

**"Lo tomaré", dijo Nico mientras rodaba los ojos ante la reacción de Annabeth ante la pequeña guía. El hijo de Hades tomó la araña metálica y los cinco partieron del rancho Triple G por el camino por donde vinieron, dejando atrás a un Eurytion divertido que luego se dio vuelta y volvió a cuidar el ganado de su tío. Correctamente, eso es.**

"¡Y con el tiempo también!" Anunció Apolo con los brazos cruzados.


	15. Chapter 15

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte II: El peligro de un héroe**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de _Naruto_ o _Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos_**

* * *

**Mientras el gran grupo en la Búsqueda de Dédalo seguía el ejemplo que les había dado un semidiós inmortal, Naruto condujo a su propio grupo a través de su ciudad natal, haciendo que las cabezas giraran mientras lo hacía.**

"Así es, amigos, mírenlo y su asombro". Apolo vitoreó con una sonrisa tonta. Artemisa solo puso los ojos en blanco ante sus vítores, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

**La gente murmuró y susurró sobre el regreso de su héroe, haciendo que Naruto sonriera levemente. Con suerte, no se volverían contra él demasiado rápido cuando descubrieran que había renunciado a las fuerzas shinobi.**

"Oh, sin duda, los mortales son estúpidos así", dijo Hades con honestidad. Todos los dioses asintieron con él sobre eso. Muchos de sus hijos tenían la espalda apuñalada por pequeños mortales en un momento u otro. Eran cosas volubles y tontas, esos mortales.

**Piper y Jason también tenían su propia apariencia.**

"Como lo harían".

"¡Mamá!" Piper gimió avergonzado.

**Jason estaba atrayendo miradas de chicas de su grupo de edad,**

Piper fulminó con la mirada la imagen de todas esas chicas risueñas de la camarilla, ¡cómo se atreven!

**y Piper, los ojos de los muchachos estaban prácticamente pegados,**

Afrodita sonrió cuando Piper se sonrojó ante eso, ¡y eso fue antes de que fuera reclamada! Jason tenía el ceño fruncido, su puño cerrado por la ira.

**aunque ninguno se dio cuenta, contento con continuar su conversación sobre otras cosas que Jason perdió al crecer en el Campamento Júpiter y lo que había hecho a su vez.**

"Estás _un_ poco protegido, amigo". Leo señaló, no hay mala voluntad intencionada.

"Lo siento", dijo Jason con la cara sonrojada. Piper solo le palmeó el hombro.

"No te preocupes, creo que es lindo". Ella dijo.

"Gracias."

**Piper continuó hablando sobre su padre, cómo ella estaba molesta por su trabajo absorbería la mayor parte de su tiempo y que nunca más harían nada.**

"A veces se vuelve frustrante", Piper frunció el ceño ante esto.

"La vida de una estrella de cine, chico", Apolo se encogió de hombros.

"Muy cierto", asintió la diosa del amor. Sus comentarios no hicieron que Piper se sintiera mejor.

**Jason bromeó diciendo que su padre también estaba ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo.**

"Realmente lo eres", bromeó Jason a su padre, obteniendo una mirada alegre de Zeus.

"Realmente no está tan ocupado", murmuró Poseidón con la mirada perdida.

"Cuéntame sobre eso." Hades se lamentó. Su hermano simplemente los fulminó con la mirada.

**Fue empujado a un comprador que pasaba por la broma.**

"Y así nacieron los pájaros del amor", se rió Leo, sonrojándose de la pareja.

**Lo más molesto para Naruto era cómo otros chicos adolescentes mirarían a Thalia con pequeñas sonrisas en sus caras,**

"¿Qué?" Thalia dijo, sus ojos se estrecharon con ira femenina. Su matrona justo detrás de ella en eso junto con Jason.

**Unos gritos que salen de sus bocas.**

"Están muertos", murmuró Thalia.

"No te preocupes Thalia, seguro que Naruto hará algo", se rió Apolo.

**Bueno, solo había uno para ser específico, lo que hizo que Naruto detuviera cualquier otro intento al acercarse al civil que la llamó y lo amenazó en su lengua nativa acerca de llamar a ****_su_**** novia.**

"Aw", frunció el ceño Ares, ¡al menos patea el trasero del tipo o algo así!

**Se dio cuenta de que otros querían probar lo que antes había hecho el tonto, pero tenían miedo de ganarse la ira del antiguo Jinchuriki, con razón.**

"Como deberían ser," el dios sol asintió severamente.

**"¡Naruto-Oniisan!" "¡Oyabun!"**

"Más gente que él conoce". Frank dijo, preguntándose cómo resultaría éste.

**Naruto se volvió ante la llamada de su nombre, así como el título que vino después. Los otros tres semidioses también lo hicieron, mirando a los tres adolescentes que se detuvieron frente a ellos, alrededor de la edad de Naruto y Thalia, si no unos años más.**

"Estúpido árbol". Thalia hizo un puchero, y ahora la mayoría de sus amigos eran mayores que ella, ¡incluso su propio hermano pequeño!

"Bueno, pensé que era encantador". Demeter resopló ante el comentario de su sobrina.

**La solitaria chica del grupo tenía un cabello naranja claro recogido sobre su cabeza en dos coletas verticales, y vestía una chaqueta sin mangas sin mangas sobre una camiseta violeta, una falda en capas y botas hasta los muslos.**

"Meh", dijeron los dioses, habían visto mejor, pero ella no era la peor.

**A su izquierda, un niño con gafas redondas en la cara, cabello castaño corto y corto, una chaqueta negra con cremallera debajo de su propio chaleco verde oliva, pantalones azules y sandalias similares a las de Naruto. Si no fuera por la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, su postura y sus ojos opacos les habrían dicho que no tenía interés en estar aquí.**

"Parece Clovis". Jason susurró, recibiendo asentimientos de los del Campamento Mestizo.

**Su líder era otro chico, con cabello negro y puntiagudo y ojos igualmente oscuros. Al igual que sus dos compañeros, llevaba una chaqueta antideslizante de color verde oliva, solo que se desabrochó para revelar una camisa amarilla de manga larga con una espiral roja suelta que se parecía a la que Naruto tenía en la parte posterior de su chaqueta blanca. Los pantalones marrones le cubrían las piernas y, como el rubio de bigotes, llevaba sandalias. La característica más deslumbrante que tenía era una larga bufanda azul envuelta alrededor de su cuello.**

"Parece bastante guapo, aunque todavía un poco infantil", analizó la diosa del amor.

**Como muchos de los guerreros a su alrededor, cada uno tenía una diadema con la hoja grabada en la placa de metal.**

**El líder sonrió de una manera similar a Naruto y dijo en un dialecto inglés muy acentuado, "¡Me alegro de verte de vuelta, jefe!"**

"Dude tiene su propia tripulación". Leo silbó, impresionado.

**"¿Jefe?" dijo Thalia con el ceño arqueado.**

**Naruto se frotaba las sienes con el índice y el pulgar de su mano derecha, sabiendo que esto era karma en el trabajo. ¿Todo lo que quería era cumplir con su deber y salir? ¿No podría ser tan fácil, solo una vez? ¿Por favor?**

"Nunca lo es", se burló Percy al adolescente rubio, queriendo una pequeña venganza con toda la situación de Annabeth.

**Suspirando, levantó la vista con una pequeña sonrisa.**

**"Es bueno verte de nuevo, también, Konohamaru".**

**"Je, ¿ves a este jefe?" Preguntó Konohamaru mientras tiraba de su chaleco antibalas. "Chunin ya. ¡Un paso por delante en el camino a Hokage!"**

"Pobre chico, ni siquiera sabe que Naruto ya ni siquiera se preocupa por ese título". Hazel sacudió la cabeza.

**"Ya veo eso, Konohamaru", dijo Naruto con una pequeña risa ante su entusiasmo. "Moegi, Udon, felicidades por tus propias promociones".**

**Los dos sonrieron y sincronizaron un agradecimiento que impresionó a los semidioses extranjeros.**

"Mocosos muy educados, a diferencia del resto de ustedes", se burló Dioniso a los semidioses. Los semidioses solo fruncieron el ceño y se quejaron del dios del vino. Dioniso eligió ignorarlos.

**"Entonces, ¿dónde has estado, jefe?" preguntó Konohamaru mientras miraba a los recién llegados con curiosidad. Su agudo ojo notó la corta distancia que Thalia mantenía entre él y ella y la miró una vez más. "Wow, jefe. ¿Es este tu ... sabes?" Su meñique se levantó cuando hizo la pregunta y Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.**

"Wow, ¿qué es él, cinco?" Piper preguntó sarcásticamente.

**"¿Qué eres, cinco? Solo usa tus palabras de adulto. Y para tu información, sí, Thalia-chan es mi novia".**

**"¿Ya ****_lo_**** han ****hecho ****?" preguntó Konohamaru sin rodeos, con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

"¡Una excelente pregunta!" Afrodita dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

"¡No, no lo es!" farfulló a la cazadora, que ahora estaba mirando a la diosa del amor y luego a la pantalla. Estúpido niño ninja!

**"¡Idiota!" dijo la chica, Moegi, mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza y lo empujaba a la tierra.**

"Wow, ¿abusivo mucho?" Annabeth preguntó.

"Cuéntame sobre eso", Hazel frunció el ceño, "veo a las amazonas amando a estas chicas".

"O los cazadores", dijo Afrodita con un movimiento de su nariz, realmente, era una pregunta inocente.

"No me opondría". Artemisa sonrió, eran mujeres poderosas.

**Naruto hizo una mueca de simpatía mientras Thalia apretaba la mandíbula con molestia. Tener esa pregunta en público no solo la avergonzó, sino que ahora también aparentemente había una epidemia con las mujeres en esta aldea que obligaban a los muchachos porque actuaban como hombres.**

"¡Aquí Aquí!" Thalia aplaudió a la otra.

**Claro, ocasionalmente golpeó a Naruto por la misma razón, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte, ¡o con tanta frecuencia en la cabeza para causar daño cerebral!**

"Realmente, nunca haría eso", dijo Annabeth asintiendo.

"Gracias-" Percy comenzó a decir hasta que Annabeth lo interrumpió.

"Simplemente haría lo que haría otra Thalia". Percy se dejó caer en su asiento, con un puchero en la cara.

**Jason hizo una mueca junto con Udon; ambos se compadecieron del adolescente ahora crispado que estaba comiendo tierra, mientras que Piper se quedó boquiabierto ante la escena.**

"¿Quién no lo haría?" Piper pidió defenderse suavemente. En serio, estas personas tenían problemas.

**La gente aquí estaba loca, incluido Naruto, ya que llamó a una mujer de edad moderada Abuela. Y saltó de un auto en movimiento.**

"Pero de ahí viene la magia de la película", Apolo le guiñó un ojo al charms con una sonrisa.

**Y luchó contra un gigante por su cuenta, solo obteniendo ayuda al final.**

"¡Wombo combo!" Leo aplaudió, haciendo que Jason pusiera los ojos en blanco, que todavía era una idea que tenían que probar.

**Y también logró enojar a su novia al mantener el hecho de que sabía que su hermano todavía estaba vivo.**

"Todavía enojado por eso".

**Ahora que Piper lo pensó, había muchas razones para llamar a Naruto loco.**

"Es algo que obtiene de su padre". Artemis asintió con seguridad. Apolo solo le hizo una mueca, luciendo herida.

**"¡Moegi-chan!" dijo Konohamaru con un gemido cuando se levantó. "¡Eso fue completamente innecesario! ¡Hice una pregunta perfectamente legítima!"**

**"¡Hiciste una pregunta pervertida en público, idiota!" dijo Moegi.**

"¡Muerte a los pervertidos!"

"Arte, es como, la mayoría de todos aquí". Apolo señaló.

"Respaldo mi declaración". Artemisa dijo con un resoplido, haciendo que los "pervertidos" la fulminaran con la mirada mientras Apolo hacía un puchero.

**Cuando entraron en una discusión, Naruto suspiró y miró a Udon.**

**"¿Esto sucede a menudo?"**

**"Desafortunadamente, sí", dijo Udon**

"Entonces, una relación incipiente". La señora de las palomas dijo con leve interés.

**mientras olisqueaba el pequeño moco que lo seguía desde que era un niño pequeño.**

"Oh, eso es repulsivo". La diosa del amor se estremeció de asco. Todas las mujeres asintieron con ella y algunos de los chicos también.

**"Eso tiene que apestar", murmuró Piper.**

"Gracias por estar de acuerdo conmigo, cariño".

"En cualquier momento mamá".

**"¿Estar atrapado con dos compañeros discutiendo? Conozco el sentimiento", dijo Jason con la misma tranquilidad.**

"No, sé que lo digo en serio". Piper dijo con un asentimiento seguro.

**Recordando un juego de guerra cuando era más joven y se quedó con un hijo de Mercurio y un legado de Marte que simplemente no estaba de acuerdo con un plan. Cómo ganó su equipo, todavía no tiene idea.**

"Recuerdo esa vez, no fue divertido". El chico del viento sacudió la cabeza.

**"No, el constante moco", dijo Piper, ****señalando la aflicción constante que estaba molestando a Udon. Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Debería ir a sonarse la nariz. Eso es asqueroso".**

"Hay esa sangre de Dite en ella", se rió Hermes, obteniendo una hermosa mirada de la diosa del amor.

**"Uh-huh", dijo Jason mientras rodaba los ojos con incredulidad ante la preocupación de la niña. No podría importarle menos una secreción nasal. Solo mantén el contacto visual y olvidas que está ahí.**

"Pensamiento inteligente", se rió Percy cuando Jason le dio una sonrisa.

**"¿Dónde está tu diadema, Naruto-nii?" La observación de Udon hizo que toda conversación se detuviera. Naruto esperó a que Konohamaru y Moegi cambiaran sus miradas hacia él también. Como se esperaba, Konohamaru fue el primero en reaccionar de forma exagerada.**

**"¡Mierda! ¿Dónde está tu diadema? ¡Es ilegal no usar tu diadema!" dijo, luciendo como si fuera a entrar en shock.**

"¿Está?" preguntaron los semidioses.

"¿Qué? ¿Le cortaron un dedo si él no lo tiene?" Ares se burló con una carcajada. "Esa es una regla estúpida".

**"Más como una ley no escrita", corrigió Udon con un olfateo de su nariz mientras fruncía el ceño. "La mayoría de los shinobi en sus días libres pueden salirse con la suya, pero para Genin es casi obligatorio tenerlo siempre a la vista".**

**"Bueno, es bueno que no sea un Genin", dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro arrugado.**

**"¿Huh? ¡Te ascendieron! ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" preguntó Konohamaru con molestia en su rostro.**

"Aquí viene", dijo Hermes, frotándose las manos con anticipación.

**"No me ascendieron", dijo Naruto, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Renuncié."**

"Tres ... dos ... uno ..." cantaron los semidioses.

**" ****_¿_**** Tú ****_qué_**** ?" los tres adolescentes exclamaron. La gente que escuchaba la conversación quedó boquiabierta.**

"Oh, amo a estos mortales tontos", se rió Hades en voz baja.

**"¡Esto no es una broma graciosa, Naruto-Oniisan!" dijo Moegi, regañando al rubio con el ceño fruncido cuando Udon asintió con la cabeza. Konohamaru todavía estaba demasiado sorprendido para responder. Abrió y cerró la boca, pero no salieron palabras.**

"Percy, tiene esa mirada a veces", señaló Annabeth, obteniendo un puchero de su novio.

"Lo obtuvo de su padre, sin duda". Athena asintió, obteniendo una mirada furiosa de su rival.

**"No es una broma", dijo Naruto. El nieto del Sandaime Hokage titubeó por un momento más antes de enojarse. Se lanzó hacia adelante y agarró a Naruto por el cuello de su chaqueta.**

"¡Sí! ¡Violencia!"

"Cállate, Ares". Los dioses pusieron los ojos en blanco ante su mentalidad típica.

"Bah, que se jodan chicos".

**"¡Dime por qué!" exigió Konohamaru. "¿Por qué renunciarías al Cuerpo de Konohagakure no Sato Shinobi?"**

**"Tengo mis razones", dijo Naruto, quien apartó las manos del chico más joven.**

"Sí, nosotros". Leo sonrió burlonamente a la pantalla, obteniendo asentimientos de los demás.

**"¡Eso es una mierda! ¡Querías ser Hokage más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo! Me convenciste de que había más de ser Hokage que solo ser el ninja más fuerte del mundo; que tenías que invertir el corazón en proteger a cada miembro de el pueblo! "**

"Bueno, es seguro decir que obtuvo tu inteligencia enterrada". Atenea sonrió a su medio hermano. Apolo se rió secamente y puso los ojos azul cielo ante su broma.

**"Mi corazón pertenece a otra parte, Konohamaru, no puedo dedicarme a este pueblo. He estado fuera siete años y en ese tiempo he hecho nuevos lazos que tengo que proteger".**

Hestia sonrió después de leer esa línea.

**Tengo una novia cuya vida está muy lejos y es mucho más segura fuera de una tierra llena de guerra casi cada dos años.**

"¿Y por qué no tenemos un lugar como este?" Ares preguntó con un puchero en su rostro marcado, con la mano apuntando a la pantalla.

"Ojiva de diferente dimensión", Apolo puso los ojos en blanco. Ares se quejó ante eso.

**He encontrado una familia que me necesita. Tengo una misión superior a la que el Hokage me puede dar.**

"Quiero hacer una broma de Jesús", luchó Leo, fue tan fácil, realmente lo fue.

**Tengo un propósito que me está obligando a salir de aquí y las constantes misiones de 'rescate' iban a causar más problemas de los que resuelven. ¿Eso es lo suficientemente bueno para ti o tengo que continuar? "**

**Konohamaru pareció desconcertado por cómo Naruto le dijo con una mirada severa clavada en él. El nieto del Sandaime Hokage se encontró una vez más sin palabras, al igual que su equipo. Los tres Chunin lo miraron incrédulos. La forma en que dijo fue con la misma pasión cuando hablaba de convertirse en Hokage.**

"Me encantó ese carisma de semidiós". Thalia sonrió, mientras miraba a su hermano con una mirada orgullosa. Jason parecía algo avergonzado después de mirar a su hermana.

**Konohamaru se quedó sin palabras, al igual que Moegi y Udon. Varios civiles a su alrededor comenzaron a murmurar preocupados y algunos enviaron miradas traicionadas a su héroe rubio.**

"¿Ves? Te dejarían caer como un sombrero una vez que hagas lo más pequeño que no les gusta", dijo Hades con desdén.

**Naruto ignoró los murmullos de la audiencia mientras escuchaba a sus (posiblemente) primeros tres estudiantes.**

"Me pregunto cómo nos comparamos con ellos, bueno, con nosotros en la historia", cuestionó Annabeth con interés.

"Oh, ganaríamos, sin lugar a dudas", sonrió Nico, sonriendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**Sus ojos parpadeaban mientras trataban de contener las lágrimas; escuchó un suave hipo de Moegi; Línea de mocos de Udon**

"Oh, nosotros, ¿qué son? ¿En sus veintes?" Ares preguntó burlonamente.

"Déjalo ser Ares". Hestia le dijo con una ligera mirada. El dios de la guerra reconoció a su terrorífico como tía del infierno.

\- **Lo que con toda honestidad era muy preocupante, ¿tal vez algo estaba mal con él, una enfermedad crónica tal vez?**

"Posible", reflexionó el dios de la medicina.

\- **parecía haberse alargado más; y finalmente estaba Konohamaru, el nieto "real" del Sandaime y lo primero que tuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para ser un hermano pequeño. Dolía ver la mirada de traición en sus ojos.**

"Ouch", Jason hizo una mueca, fue un sentimiento terrible de ver. Percy asintió con él en eso.

**"Mira", dijo Naruto mientras se preparaba para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. "No tengo que defenderme de ti.**

"¡Maldita sea, no!" dijo Apolo.

**Tsunade ha aceptado mi renuncia y eso es todo. Estoy resignado Ya no soy miembro de las Fuerzas Shinobi de Konohagakure, lo siento, jerga moderna. Quise decir que ya no soy un shinobi para Konoha. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Fue genial verlos a todos de nuevo ".**

Ares dio un saludo simulado, "Despedido, mocosos", se rió.

**Sin otra palabra, se dio la vuelta y dejó a los tres chunin donde estaban, los civiles estallaron en una conversación emocionada mientras los tres extranjeros seguían rápidamente a su héroe. Algunos estaban consternados de que ya no era un shinobi, otros, que lo habían colocado en lo alto de un pedestal como un héroe enviado de los dioses (la ironía)**

"De hecho, ironía", era la risa de los dioses, esos eran los días en que los mortales no sabían quién era su hijo o no. Divertidísimo.

\- se **preguntó qué era tan importante que lo hizo abandonar el estilo de vida de un shinobi. Algunos debatieron que se había cansado de pelear**

"¡Abucheo!" El dios de la guerra se burló mientras ahuecaba su boca con sus grandes manos.

**mientras que otros argumentaron que le habían lavado el cerebro.**

"¿Seriamente?" Annabeth preguntó. "Wow, vamos, eso fue simplemente tonto".

"Lo sé", Leo frunció el ceño.

**Naruto condujo a su novia y a los dos semidioses más jóvenes por las calles llenos de comerciantes y civiles que no habían escuchado sus palabras intercambiadas. Estuvieron en silencio mientras caminaban a diferencia de antes. Jason y Piper no tenían idea de qué decir y prefirieron seguir a los semidioses mayores. Thalia ocasionalmente miraba a su novio con un poco de preocupación; él le contó sus desventuras con el Cuerpo de Konohamaru, jugando con ellos y divirtiéndose en sus días libres.**

"Doble ay", el turno de Percy hizo una mueca, aún más profunda que la daga.

**La forma en que los había dejado tenía que haber dejado algún tipo de herida, era la más fría que lo había visto actuar con alguien, y mucho menos con alguien cercano, y sabía que lo estaba desgarrando de adentro hacia afuera.**

"Porque él es ese tipo de hombre joven", dijo la diosa del hogar suavemente, con una sonrisa en su rostro amable.

**"Finalmente", dijo Naruto cuando llegaron a un gran edificio de unos cinco pisos de altura. Tenía forma de óvalo y tenía paredes de color amarillo pálido, con adivinanzas, con tejas rojas para los tejados. Naruto miró la puerta con vacilación, como si casi tuviera miedo de lo que podría estar detrás de la puerta. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el guardián rubio extendió la mano y abrió la puerta. Para su alivio, se encontró con el silencio en lugar de una gran fanfarria de bienvenida a casa.**

"Eso hubiera sido molesto," Thalia intervino con una mirada aburrida en su rostro.

"Cierto", asintió Jason, estaban en una búsqueda después de todo.

**Condujo a los otros tres semidioses a la escalera al final del pasillo, guiándolos por la escalera hasta que llegó al piso superior. Naruto se detuvo frente a una puerta a la izquierda y levantó la alfombra del piso, encontrando una pequeña llave nueva para el departamento que fue reconstruida mientras él no estaba.**

"Hace siete años, me pregunto quién lo limpia". Piper preguntó

"Supongo que sus amigos", dijo Hazel.

**"Bienvenido a Casa de Naruto", dijo el rubio mientras abría la puerta y la abría. Los tres semidioses dieron un pequeño silbido al entrar en una pequeña área de cocina-comedor, sus zapatos emitían sonidos suaves. Naruto tarareó con interés. "Lo reconstruyeron hasta el último detalle". Abrió la nevera y frunció el ceño. "Leche caducada incluida. Muy gracioso".**

"Ouch", Frank hizo una mueca, odiaba esas cosas. Estúpidos productos lácteos.

"Aquí dice en la anotación que Naruto había ingerido una vez la leche expirada", dijo Hestia con el ceño fruncido mientras leía el asterisco. "Pobre chico."

"Apostaré", dijo Apolo con una mueca. "Esa cosa es mortal para tu estómago. El pobre niño probablemente estaba pegado al inodoro".

**"Ew" Thalia arrugó la nariz cuando Naruto sacó la caja de cartón y cerró la puerta del refrigerador, sacudiendo la leche y obteniendo un encantador sonido de chapoteo en respuesta que hizo que Jason y Piper imitaran a la semidiosa mayor.**

"Eso es un poco cruel de hacer, eso ni siquiera es gracioso". Piper dijo con el ceño fruncido. Hermes se reía, por lo que suplicó que difirieran.

**Naruto arrojó el cartón de leche en un recipiente al lado del refrigerador. Jason se dedicó a mirar las pocas fotos en la pared, mientras que Thalia comenzó a buscar dónde se guardaban los platos para conseguir un vaso de agua. Piper siguió a Naruto mientras atravesaba la puerta a la derecha de la entrada.**

**"El baño está aquí", dijo Naruto mientras pasaba la puerta a su izquierda, donde Piper se excusó en silencio para investigar.**

"Realmente no deberías contenerlo en cariño". Afrodita dijo, haciendo que la habitación estallara en risitas o risas tranquilas.

"¡Mamá!" Piper gritó, su cara roja de vergüenza. Urgh, ¿por qué tenía que hacerle eso?

**Las caricaturas japonesas representaban baños extraños y ella tenía curiosidad.**

"¡Mira! Solo quería ver si era como un anime". Piper razonó, cruzando los brazos severamente hacia su madre. Su madre no parecía disculparse en absoluto.

**Luego, Naruto abrió la puerta directamente frente a él y se detuvo para verlo todo. Su cama todavía estaba apoyada contra la pared a su izquierda, una cómoda a la derecha y un pequeño televisor en la esquina derecha cerca del balcón. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando recordó algo y fue a las puertas del balcón, abriéndolos y mirando al caballo que lo esperaba pacientemente.**

**"¡Zephyr! Olvidé que me estabas esperando. Lo siento", dijo Naruto al caballo ardiente con una cariñosa caricia en el cuello. El espíritu simplemente relinchó y acarició su cabeza con la mano de Naruto.**

"Me encanta ese caballo", Apolo sonrió.

"Yo no."

"Oh, solo lo dices porque tu otro lo odia". Piper puso los ojos en blanco.

"... No, no lo estoy", dijo Thalia obstinadamente.

**_El Maestro es perdonado,_**** dijo Zephyr. El rubio sonrió suavemente a cambio y acarició a Zephyr al costado del hocico. La acción ganó una risa familiar que hizo que Naruto dejara de acariciar a su corcel cuando Zephyr dio un relincho, ambos mirando al techo sobre ellos, donde un familiar shinobi de un solo ojo estaba parado con su libro griego en la mano.**

La mayoría de los dioses resopló ante el libro, apenas era exacto.

**"Un niño y su caballo de fuego", dijo Kakashi. Naruto podía decir que había una amplia y divertida sonrisa debajo de esa máscara. El shinobi mayor se rió y cerró su libro con un chasquido. "¿Por qué no me sorprende? Entonces ... Zephyr, dios de los vientos del sur, ¿verdad?"**

Leo hizo un sonido de timbre equivocado.

**"En realidad, ese es Zephyrus", dijo Naruto. Miró a su corcel de fuego y le dio al caballo otra cariñosa caricia en el cuello. Zephyr resopló y sacudió la cabeza en respuesta, insultado por ser confundido con el dios.**

**"Fue uno de los tres caballos de fuego que arrastró el carro solar de Helios por el cielo".**

**"¿Helios?"**

**"El primer Dios del Sol, hijo de Hyperion, Titán de la Luz. Se argumenta que su nacimiento creó el cuerpo solar conocido como el sol, que mi padre ahora tiene en su dominio".**

"¡Dulce auto, también!"

"Oh, olvida el estúpido auto", dijo Artemis mordazmente, honestamente, ¡siempre se trataba del maldito auto!

"¡Mi auto es increíble, retíralo!" Apolo le dijo a su hermana con un puchero.

**"Ah, ya veo. Entonces, ¿Minato-sensei era un dios?"**

"Sí, entrenado por un dios, se siente honrado amigo mortal". El maestro del mortal sonrió.

"Ego inflado", murmuró Artemis, recibiendo una mirada de su hermano. Pero ella parecía lo más inocente posible. Estúpido cuerpo de niño, realmente la hacía parecer inocente.

**"Bueno, para decirlo sin rodeos, sí. Papá había cabreado a Rai-Jiji, er, Zeus fuera por última vez**

"Bah, no funcionó en absoluto", Zeus frunció el ceño, ¿por qué Apollo no podía ser un niño más sensato? El señor del cielo solía olvidar de dónde lo sacaba tristemente.

**y como castigo, estaba abarrotado de una forma mortal con sus recuerdos y conocimiento piadosos encerrados. Cuando el sello de Kaachan se rompió y se vio obligado a sellar al zorro dentro de mí, selló sus recuerdos de la vida que tenía aquí.**

"Tu mortal era tonto", le dijo el dios herrero a su hermano.

"Oye, él selló al demonio en él, no a mí".

"Todavía eras tú".

"... ¡Oh, ve a golpear un poco de metal!" fue la respuesta de los dioses del sol con los brazos cruzados.

"La única acción que tiene". Ares dijo en una risa fea.

"Gusto." Hermes se rio de la broma.

**Cuando Nagato atacó ... "**

**"¿Quien?"**

**"El verdadero nombre de Pein".**

**"Interesante. Lo siento, continúa".**

**"Gracias. Como decía, cuando Nagato atacó la aldea, los recuerdos mortales de mi padre comenzaron a agitarse mientras caía en la desesperación durante nuestra pelea. Cuando mi fe en mi capacidad para detener a Nagato se desplomó en nada, apareció antes de que pudiera hacer algo. suicida. Después de conversar, su aspecto mortal regresó al lugar que le correspondía: la mente de Apolo. Por eso apareció de repente y me llevó después de estar tanto tiempo fuera ".**

"Lo siento", dijo Apolo.

**"Uno diría que se olvidó de ti. Honestamente esperaba algo mejor de Minato-sensei".**

Apolo se quedó boquiabierto mientras Artemisa se reía, y el estudiante de su hermano lo atacaba.

**"Dice el hombre que ****_siempre llegaba_**** dos horas tarde para ****_cualquier cosa_**** ".**

"¿Y _él_ era maestro?" Atenea cuestionó.

"Bueno, es seguro decir que él sigue a su maestro". Artemisa dijo, mirando con aire satisfecho a su gemelo.

"Eres hiriente, en serio, lo eres". Apolo dijo con un puchero.

**"Estaba ****_muy_**** ocupado".**

**"Derecho…"**

**"¡Lo ****_estaba_**** !"**

"Realmente persigue a Apolo", se rió Hermes en sus manos.

"¿Puede, post boy!"

**"Estoy seguro."**

**"Humph. Bueno, no quería hablar de mí de todos modos".**

**"¿Quieres saber por qué renuncié, verdad?"**

**"Supongo que tiene algo que ver con tu nueva familia. Lo más probable es que esa pequeña musa con la que estás saliendo".**

"Muse, ella no lo es", bromeó Nico, recibiendo una mirada de la cazadora.

**"¿Musa?"**

**"Sí, esa chica Thalia".**

"Ah, la hora del consejo de citas", asintió Hermes.

"¡Feh, le habría dado muchos consejos!" Apolo dijo con una sonrisa. Los dioses solo tenían diferentes miradas de horror ante el comentario del dios del tiro con arco. Incluso Ares, y cuando Ares parece horrorizado, sabes que la mierda es real.

**"Thalia la musa y Thalia-chan son dos personas diferentes. La Thalia a la que te refieres falleció hace siglos con sus hermanas. Mis hermanastras Apollonis, Cephisso y Borysthenis son las nuevas Musas", dijo Naruto. "Son hijas de Apolo y Afrodita. No sé qué los unió y no quiero pensar en eso, así que no pregunten".**

"Aw, fue divertido". Afrodita hizo un puchero, Apolo solo tenía una sonrisa ganadora en su rostro. Ares y Hefesto no estaban tan divertidos.

**"¿Puedo preguntar si Afrodita es tan hermosa como dicen los libros?" dijo Kakashi. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y esperanzados.**

"Eso es adorable, el pequeño hombre mortal quiere saber más sobre mí", reflexionó la diosa del amor, "Bueno, si se quitó esa máscara ..."

"Zorra." Artemis murmuró.

"Mojigato."

"Damas", Hera reprendió con una mirada, haciendo que las dos diosas se detuvieran, por ahora.

**Naruto puso los ojos en blanco ante la pregunta.**

**"Ella prefiere aparecer como lo que un hombre ve como hermoso o alguien a quien ama", dijo Naruto. "Para mí fue una mezcla de ambos; la mayor parte del amor que tomó fue amor familiar, como la apariencia de Kaachan y el tono de piel de mi tía Artemis, y las hermosas características vinieron de Thalia-chan y Reyna-chan, que es otra amiga mío."**

" _Amigo_ , cierto". Piper sonrió, obteniendo una leve mirada de la hermana de su novio.

**"Suena más como una ex novia".**

"¿Ves? El hombre sabe de lo que estoy hablando", dijo Piper.

"Sí Piper", Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco juguetonamente.

**"No me presiones, Kakashi-sensei".**

**"Lo siento, no pude resistirme. ¿Entonces tu Thalia lleva el nombre de la Musa?"**

**"Sí, así es".**

**"¿Qué le pasó a ella, la Thalia original?"**

Eso obtuvo algunas muecas de los dioses.

**"Las musas originales se desvanecieron hace siglos".**

**"¿Descolorido?"**

**"Así es como un Dios muere por medios naturales".**

**"Oh, ¿cómo se desvanece el cuerpo de una persona mayor?"**

"Una buena analogía". Athena asintió con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

**"Algo así, es más debido a una pérdida de fe en ellos. Tomemos a Selene, Eos y Helios, por ejemplo; cuando los romanos tomaron el Panteón griego, no podían permitirse los mismos rituales que los griegos y los tres Los Dioses Titán se desvanecieron por falta de fe ".**

**"Ya veo. ¿Entonces no puedes matarlos?"**

"Oh, ¿tratando de desenterrarnos, hombrecito?" Ares sonrió, no le importaría pelear con estos tipos.

**"¿Estás tratando de?"**

**"Mejor prevenir que lamentar."**

"Mortal estar jugando con fuego", silbó Leo, mudo movimiento tonto, simplemente tonto.

**"Eso no es divertido."**

**"Lo siento."**

**"No hagas bromas así, Kakashi-sensei".**

"Uno pensaría que le habría enseñado mejor", Artemis bromeó con su gemelo.

"No sabía de dioses en ese momento, ¿recuerdas?" Dijo Apolo.

"Sí, simplemente no lo hiciste".

"¡Oh, eres tan inmadura!"

"La olla se encuentra con la tetera, ¿adivina qué?"

"Silencio por favor." Hestia les dijo severamente, haciendo que los gemelos se callaran.

**"No lo haré".**

**"¿Hubo algo más que quisieras o quisieras intentar obtener más información de mí?" dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido.**

"Y él es terrible en eso", dijo Hades.

Poseidón puso los ojos en blanco, "Por favor, no todo se trata de torturar información de una persona".

"Te dice" Fue la respuesta de olfateo del hermano mayor.

**No estaba muy satisfecho con esa última broma. Por el vapor que salía de su nariz, tampoco Zephyr.**

"En efecto." Hera frunció el ceño, entendiendo al chico perfectamente.

**"Oh sí, Tsunade-sama deseaba verte", dijo Kakashi con un chasquido de dedos. "Dijo algo acerca de tener una buena idea de lo que era la enfermedad".**

"Finalmente." Nico susurró, una vez que supieran, podrían salvar a su hermana.

**"Entonces supongo que volveremos a la Mansión Hokage", dijo Naruto. Frotó el cuello de Zephyr nuevamente. "Regresa al Olimpo, Zephyr. Te llamaré cuando necesite un aventón".**

**_Como desees Maestro,_**** dijo Zephyr. Naruto dio un paso atrás y Kakashi observó mientras el caballo se daba la vuelta. Zephyr se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y relinchó en voz alta antes de lanzarse al cielo con un rastro de fuego de seis pies de largo detrás de él. Hubo un estallido sónico que atrajo la atención de los otros tres semidioses, haciéndolos salir corriendo con las armas listas.**

"Existen esos reflejos semidioses". Percy dijo alegremente.

**Bueno, Jason y Thalia tenían sus lanzas listas, Piper tenía su daga en la mano pero parecía inquieta.**

"No te preocupes Piper, te acostumbrarás", Thalia le guiñó un ojo cuando la hija del amor se sonrojó ante eso. Su otra parecía tonta siendo un novato total en este momento.

"Oye, es posible que Naruto te entrene, eso es genial". Hazel le dijo. A Piper McLean le gustó eso, de hecho.

**"Relájate, todos relájate", dijo Naruto, levantando las manos para calmar a los demás. "Zephyr acaba de despegar hacia el Olimpo. Lo llamaré cuando lo necesitemos nuevamente. Ahora tenemos que regresar a la Mansión Hokage".**

**"Genial", dijo Thalia. Se relajó y sostuvo su lanza a su lado, su otra mano fue a su cadera y frunció el ceño. "Esa es otra caminata de treinta minutos por las calles llenas de gente".**

"Podrías usar el ejercicio". Nico bromeó, recibiendo una palmada en el hombro.

"Estoy perfectamente en forma, muchas gracias". El cazador dijo en defensa de su otro.

"¿De sexercise?" Apolo le guiñó un ojo, obteniendo un chisporroteo del cazador y una bofetada de su hermana. ¡Vale la pena!

**"No si vas por el camino ninja", dijo Kakashi, cayendo desde la azotea a la barandilla. Les dio a los dos recién llegados su sonrisa patentada. "Hola, soy Kakashi Hatake, por cierto. Le enseñé a Naruto cómo ser un shinobi".**

**"No, me enseñaste a escalar árboles y a ser un buen compañero", dijo Naruto.**

"Quemar." Leo rio por lo bajo. Hermes acaba de enviar una mirada de complicidad a Apolo. El dios del sol ni siquiera le dio una respuesta, sin encontrar que valiera la pena.

**"La misma cosa."**

"No, no lo es". Atenea frunció el ceño.

**"Recuerdo claramente que pedí, y cito, un jutsu shinobi rudo. No trepar a los árboles y recibir un golpe de culo".**

"Así que ahí lo aprendió". Percy y Jason murmuraron, casi sintiendo el dolor de sus otros.

**Inadvertido por los demás, Jason se estremeció ante esa declaración.**

"Pobre bebé", Piper arrulló burlonamente a su novio, quien se sonrojó ligeramente ante sus palabras.

**"Tenías el** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **".**

"Suerte." Annabeth se quejó con un puchero.

**"... Touché".**

**"Esto es bueno y todo, pero ¿no tenemos un lugar para estar?" preguntó Jason Había guardado la forma del arma de Julius cuando se dio cuenta de que no había amenaza, pero aún tenía la moneda en la mano.**

"Y mi nerviosismo es perfectamente comprensible", Jason asintió con la cabeza al otro, después de todo, estaba en una guarida de asesinos.

**"Jason tiene razón", dijo Piper. "Cuanto antes consigamos la cura para Bianca, antes podremos irnos y él podrá completar su búsqueda".**

"Sí, quiero ir al campamento". Piper sonrió.

"Y ya quiero aparecer". Leo hizo un puchero con los brazos cruzados. Quería encontrarse con sus hermanos en el apogeo, no antes de que surgiera toda la tontería de 'maldición'. Además, Beckendorf sonaba como un tipo genial, quería ver a su hermano mayor.

**"Bien-o, Charmspeaker", dijo Naruto. "Dudo que debamos tomar la ruta escénica, ya que a Thalia-chan no le gustan las alturas y aún no sé qué tan bien Jason puede volar".**

"Podría volar a esa edad". El chico del viento señaló con firmeza.

**"¿Puedes ****_volar_**** ?" dijo Piper, mirando al otro rubio.**

"Ella solo está esperando a su Superboy," Leo bromeó con su amigo con un guiño, haciendo que Piper le devolviera la sonrisa. Eso era cierto.

**Incluso Kakashi miró al niño con interés. Jason se encogió de hombros con indiferencia como si no fuera gran cosa.**

"Para un niño del cielo". Jason dijo, dándole a su hermana una mirada burlona.

"Por favor, como volar es tan divertido". El cazador se burló. Ella no sabía lo que se estaba perdiendo.

**"Sí, él puede, pero eso no viene al caso", dijo Naruto. Ofreció su mano al grupo. "Muy bien, todos tomen mi mano, vamos a tomar la ruta más rápida. Nos veremos allí, Kakashi-sensei".**

"Transmisión instantánea". Percy dijo, ah DBZ, cómo te extrañan.

**Thalía fue la primera en tomar la mano del hijo de Apolo. Jason puso su mano sobre la de su hermana y Piper puso su mano sobre la de él.**

"Aw, ya tomados de la mano". Annabeth bromeó con Piper, quien a su vez se encogió de hombros. Era solo el primer paso de su otro y el otro Jason para reunirse, ella lo sabía.

**Kakashi observó mientras Naruto le guiñaba un ojo antes de desvanecerse en el familiar destello amarillo. El shinobi tuerto sonrió desde donde estaba parado y miró hacia el sol brillante.**

"Hola yo!"

**"Definitivamente es tu hijo", dijo Kakashi.**

"Sin duda", fue el acuerdo unificado. Apolo asintió, contento de que estuvieran de acuerdo.

"Ahora esperamos y vemos si todavía tiene la mayoría de tus cualidades más redimidas o si aparecen las terribles". Artemisa dijo, haciendo que el dios helio se desinflara.

"Eres simplemente terrible, lil 'sis". Apolo dijo, decidiendo recuperar a su hermana con su apodo odiado.

"No la más joven", se quejó la diosa de la luna.

**El jonin se rió entre dientes, desapareciendo en una nube de humo.**

**El grupo reapareció fuera de la Mansión Hokage. Piper gimió y agarró su cabeza, obteniendo una mirada de confusión de Jason mientras Naruto y Thalia la miraban disculpándose.**

"Oh, eso apesta". Piper hizo una mueca al recordar lo que sucedió cuando alguien además de Naruto y un niño del cielo hicieron ese movimiento de teletransportación.

**"Lo siento, Piper", dijo Naruto. "Olvidé que podrías sentirte un poco desorientado".**

"Es gracioso ya que eres nieto del señor del cielo _original_ ". Afrodita comentó brevemente, obteniendo un resplandor del _actual_ señor del cielo.

**"¿Qué pasa con Thalia y Jason?" Piper preguntó. Se frotó la cabeza y miró a los hermanos Grace aparentemente no afectados con envidia. "¿Por qué no les duele la cabeza?"**

"Zeus juega favoritos". Hades dijo mordazmente con una sonrisa.

"Oh, cállate, Hades", Zeus retumbó con una mirada fulminante.

**"Mi** Hiraishin no Jutsu **atraviesa el reino de Rai-Jiji, el Cielo, para que no tengan que preocuparse por eso", dijo Naruto. Puso su mano sobre su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Después de un momento, retiró la mano. "No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Tu dolor de cabeza es solo un dolor de cabeza, así que deberías estar bien en unos minutos".**

**"¿Inconvenientes para los** Hiraishin **?" Preguntó Kakashi mientras aparecía detrás de Jason.**

"No hagas eso". Jason siseó con ira, genial, ahora iba a reflexionar.

**La sorpresa hizo que el romano lanzara su moneda al aire y después de atraparla, una espada dorada apareció en su mano. Giró sobre sus talones antes de que Naruto pudiera detenerlo, haciendo que Kakashi saltara hacia atrás y lejos del arma que se balanceaba en su dirección.**

"No es genial", Hermes frunció el ceño a Jason, quien se encogió de hombros. No debería haberlo cogido.

**"¡Jason!" Al oír la voz de Naruto, Jason lo miró y vio que el rubio mayor le fruncía el ceño. "Guarda a Julius. ****_Ahora_**** ."**

"¡No me hagas coger el periódico!"

"Cállate Leo", Jason murmuró al chico elfo que estaba moviendo su dedo hacia el chico más alto.

**Jason asintió secamente y con un pequeño destello de luz, Julius volvió a ser una moneda romana de oro. Mientras el semidiós romano trataba de calmar sus nervios, Naruto miró a Kakashi, que miraba al rubio más joven con cautela.**

"Como debería", dijo Zeus con orgullo ante la rápida reacción de su hijo. Jason tenía una sonrisa tirante en su rostro.

**"No te acerques sigilosamente a ellos", dijo el rubio a su antiguo maestro. Kakashi se enderezó y le dio a Naruto su sonrisa patentada.**

**"Me di cuenta de eso por mi cuenta, gracias", dijo Kakashi con un soplón relajado. "Entonces, ¿puedes hacer el** Hiraishin **, pero Zeus?" Naruto asintió ante la pronunciación correcta del nombre. "¿Zeus no deja que los hijos de otros dioses pasen gratis?"**

"Por supuesto que no lo haría, demasiado mezquino". Dijo Hades.

"¡Yo no soy!" el rey estalló.

"Dejo que mis hijos traigan a otros a través de viajes en la sombra". Fue la respuesta sarcástica. Zeus no tenía réplica para eso.

**"Hasta donde yo sé, mi papá y yo somos los únicos que podemos usar el** Hiraishin **sin inconvenientes", dijo Naruto. "Aparte de sus viejos guardaespaldas, pero tienen que trabajar juntos para hacerlo y juraron guardar el secreto".**

**"¿Cómo sabes que guardarán ese secreto?" dijo Thalia mientras sus cejas se fruncían en sospecha. Naruto la miró incrédulo y la hija de Zeus se relajó. "Correcto."**

"Sí, lo sabría". El dios de las verdades dijo en un tono petulante.

"Helios también lo haría", dijo Athena. "Era el dios de los juramentos".

"Oh, sí", dijo Apolo. Él parpadeó. "Maldición, Naruto realmente no podía mentir si quisiera. Juramentos y honestidad, sí, qué combo".

**"Sí. Lo ****_sé_**** ", dijo Naruto. Él asintió con firmeza para apoyar sus propias palabras. El rubio shinobi convertido en guardián miró hacia las puertas y abrió una. "Entremos, tomemos el frasco y salgamos antes de que esta búsqueda se vuelva aún más complicada de lo que tiene que ser".**

"Malas palabras, amigo, simplemente malo". Leo sacudió la cabeza, algo nuevo iba a suceder ahora.

**Él y los tres semidioses volvieron a subir las escaleras familiares y entraron en la oficina de Tsunade. Se dieron cuenta de dos cosas una vez que lo hicieron. Primero, Tsunade se había cambiado su atuendo para usar túnicas ceremoniales rojas y blancas, un gran sombrero en forma de pirámide sentado en su escritorio con el kanji para el fuego frente a ellos. Segundo, esta vez no era solo Tsunade dentro de la habitación. Sentados en los escritorios que fueron llevados a la oficina, cuatro personas más se sentaron, tres hombres de diferentes edades y una mujer de entre veinte y treinta años.**

**"Oh, Dios mío. Es la imagen dividida de su apuesto padre", dijo la mujer desde el extremo derecho.**

"¿Por qué gracias?", Apolo silbó a la imagen.

**Llevaba túnicas ceremoniales azules y blancas, con su sombrero a juego a un lado. Tenía el pelo largo y castaño que tenía un estilo extraño para los semidioses con el extraño moño sostenido en la parte superior por una banda azul. Dos cortos mechones enmarcaban su ojo izquierdo, uno cubría su ojo derecho mientras el ojo izquierdo verde miraba a Naruto.**

Thalia miró a la mujer y la consideró una puta.

**Dos explosiones más pasaron por su barbilla y cruzaron su impresionante cofre escondido por su túnica ceremonial. Tenía un lápiz labial azul que combinaba bien con su tono de piel y su túnica, los labios se retrajeron en una sonrisa familiar que provocó un escalofrío en la espalda de Naruto y puso a Thalia al borde.**

"Ooh, un puma". Afrodita dijo con una sonrisa tirante, "Mejor ten cuidado con Thalia ~"

**"¿No puedes saludar a alguien una vez, Mizukage-dono?" dijo la persona más pequeña de la habitación. Un viejo calvo que vestía túnicas ceremoniales marrones y blancas recibió una mirada fulminante de la mujer por su comentario. Tenía una nariz grande, debajo de la cual había un bigote relativamente grueso, una barba triangular le salía de la barbilla y grandes cejas sobresalían como orugas pálidas, pero mirando más allá del viejo estereotipo era un hombre de poder. Al mirar a sus ojos oscuros, vio a un hombre con años de sabiduría, poder y dolor.**

"Me cago más grande", se rió Ares en voz alta.

"Deberías hacer que Apollo lo revise, Hermes sonrió, riéndose a carcajadas. El dios de la guerra solo fulminó con la mirada a su hermano menor.

**Se burló después de mirar al rubio y cruzó los brazos. "Pensar que este mocoso es la descendencia del Kiiroi Senkou. Parece tan amenazante como una mariposa".**

"Podría matarte, pequeño gnomo". Apolo se burló de la imagen.

**"Estoy de acuerdo con el Tsuchikage. ¿Cómo va a cambiar el rumbo de nuestra guerra además de su sangre?" preguntó el hombre más grande de la habitación.**

"Oh sí, todavía quieren su sangre". Annabeth frunció el ceño.

Su madre se burló, "El icor en sus venas sin duda lo ha cambiado. Así que no es una preocupación".

**Él también vestía túnicas ceremoniales, de color blanco y amarillo, pero se les enseñó alrededor de lo que tenía que ser músculo grueso. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás y completamente rubio blanco. Su rostro endurecido tenía un pequeño bigote, una barba triangular más corta y limpia que sobresalía de su barbilla. Los cuatro semidioses recordaron las estatuas en el Campamento Júpiter al mirar a este hombre.**

"Ahora este tipo, me gusta", asintió Ares, parecía un verdadero tipo guerrero.

**"No dejes que su apariencia te engañe, Raikage-dono", dijo el joven a la derecha inmediata del hombre grande. Llevaba túnicas blancas y verdes en comparación con sus otras contrapartes. Su piel era más pálida que el promedio y alrededor de sus dos ojos verdes había marcas oscuras muy gruesas, que indicaban un trastorno del sueño. Sobre su ojo izquierdo había un tatuaje rojo, un kanji, que se podía ver debajo de su rebelde cabello rojo.**

"Es bastante guapo", comentó la diosa del amor, el tatuaje era extraño, pero emitió una tranquila y hermosa presencia.

"Ese kanji significa amor, Dite". Apolo le dijo, haciendo que su rayo. Oh, él se volvió aún más interesante.

**El joven se puso de pie y salió detrás de su escritorio, caminando hacia un estupefacto Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa. "Es bueno verte una vez más, mi amigo".**

**"¡Gaara!" dijo Naruto Él le devolvió la sonrisa y los dos amigos se dieron la mano con firmeza, representando su fuerte vínculo. "Hombre, ¡los años han sido buenos para ti!"**

**"No tan bien como te tienen a ti, Naruto", dijo Gaara mientras retraía su mano. "Pareces solo unos años mayor que cuando te fuiste".**

"Al parecer, los genes de su madre", dijo Athena, recordando la explicación anterior.

**Naruto soltó una risita tímida y se rascó la nuca.**

**"Sí, aparentemente la línea de sangre de mi Kaachan fluye fuerte en mí", dijo el rubio a su amigo. Luego sonrió. "¡Oh, tengo que presentarte a los demás!"**

"Buen chico", sonrió Apolo, fue bueno saber que su hijo tenía _algunos_ amigos de apoyo.

**"Kazekage-dono", dijo el Raikage. Los dos viejos amigos miraron en la dirección del hombre masivo mientras fruncía el ceño. "Nos trajeron aquí para discutir el caso de Naruto Uzumaki, no para ponernos al día durante el almuerzo".**

**"Bueno, ¿no eres el romano en la habitación?" murmuró Naruto con el ceño fruncido.**

Los griegos se rieron de eso mientras que los romanos sonrieron o, en el caso de Jason, hicieron una mueca.

**"No", dijo Gaara mientras levantaba la mano para calmar a Naruto. "Raikage-dono es correcto. Este es un asunto serio que tenemos que discutir". Volvió a su asiento y se sentó, mirando a Naruto profesionalmente.**

**"Genin Naruto Uzumaki de Konohagakure no Sato", comenzó Tsunade,**

"¡Se retiró!" Gruñó Apolo, al menos trátelo del ejército y no como si todavía fuera alguien a quien la mujer pudiera mandar.

**"fuiste secuestrado por una fuerza desconocida**

"La fuerza de Dios". Hermes se rió, riéndose también.

**y MIA durante siete años, y solo ahora al borde de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi regresas? Después de atacar a los equipos enviados para recuperarte e interrogarte, no obstante ".**

"Asaltando, intentaron la fuerza, se defendió". Jason frunció el ceño.

**"Pensé que la guerra comenzó", dijo Naruto. Dejó caer su propia cara amiga y se puso tan serio como los cinco grandes líderes. "Y esos ****_equipos_**** tenían una misión principal que contradecía la mía. Bueno, todos excepto el equipo de Shikamaru Nara".**

"De hecho lo hicieron". Artemisa asintió, Hades dándole uno también.

**"Sea como sea", dijo Tsunade. Tenía la mandíbula apretada mientras decía, lo que indica que no fue su decisión. "Los líderes de la Alianza Shinobi en todo su ****_esplendor_**** quieren saber ****_por_**** qué. ¿Por qué no regresaron en esos siete años? ¿Por qué decidieron regresar ahora?"**

"Jódete, por eso". Ares se rió entre dientes, pero se acobardó tras la mirada de su tía mayor.

**"No piensas seriamente que es un espía, ¿verdad?" Dijo Kakashi después de haber reunido todo esto. Mirando a su líder, Kakashi dio un paso adelante. "¡Tsunade-sama, te di varias buenas fuentes de información -!"**

**"¡Dioses! ¡Feh!" El Tsuchikage se burló. "¿Qué pruebas tienes de que no ****_son_**** dioses o que no son hijos de dioses, de hecho creo que el pueblo debe evitar el culto al héroe por un tiempo Cuarto Hokage hubo dios;?!. Que era un hombre Un muerto! hombre, para el caso ".**

Todos fruncieron el ceño las palabras de ese pequeño hombre, ignorante tonto.

"Estoy aquí, pequeña mierda, oh si pudiera ..."

"Suficiente Apolo". Zeus le dijo, aunque no parecía que lo estuviera tomando mejor.

**"Esta ****mitología ****_griega_**** es ridícula", dijo el Mizukage de acuerdo.**

"Me pregunto si mi otro puede maldecirla". Afrodita frunció el ceño, sintiéndose vengativo en este momento.

**"Estas tierras en sus libros no existen en ninguna parte del mapa conocido".**

"Eso solo significa que tu mundo es más grande de lo que crees", Athena puso los ojos en blanco, la ignorancia, sinceramente.

**"¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Fuimos a esas tierras!" Kakashi intervino.**

**"Él tiene un punto", dijo Gaara en defensa de los Jonin. "Los comandantes de los otros escuadrones también informan esto ... América. ¿Quién no quiere decir que no hay otro continente más allá de nuestro alcance?"**

Athena sonrió asintiendo, "Finalmente, alguien con una mente abierta".

**"¡Nuestra razón para estar aquí no ha terminado si los dioses existen o no, o si hay más tierras para explorar!" retumbó el Raikage. Empujó un dedo en dirección a Naruto. "La razón por la que estamos aquí es saber si ****_él_**** está con la Alianza ****_o_**** los Akatsuki!"**

"Gran parte de-" gruñó Apolo, honestamente, ¡estos mortales arrogantes!

**"No estoy con nadie. Esta no es mi guerra", dijo Naruto mientras cruzaba los brazos.**

"Sí, tiene que lidiar con los suyos". Percy asintió, de ninguna manera querrían perder a Naruto en un momento como este.

**"Tengo que prepararme para mi propia guerra, una que se refiere a la seguridad de mi familia".**

**"No puedes elegir qué es y qué no es tu guerra, ****_muchacho_**** ", dijo el Tsuchikage.**

"¡Al infierno que no!"

**Levitó fuera de su asiento y señaló al rubio. "Usted es un ****_Jinchuriki_**** ! Usted es un arma y que ****_va a_**** luchar!"**

"... Quiero matarlo. Ahora". Apolo dijo en un tono tranquilo, pero sus ojos brillantes dijeron de manera diferente.

"Me recuerda a los viejos tiempos". Comentó Ares, los mortales pensaban que sus hijos eran armas de guerra, pero no los controlas, no, se llamaban _dioses_ demi por una razón.

**"¿Y a dónde te llevó eso con el Jinchuriki de Iwagakure, Onoki?" Tsunade respondió en defensa de Naruto. El Tsuchikage, Onoki, frunció el ceño en su dirección antes de volver a sentarse.**

"Maldita sea, cállate, pequeña mierda". Apolo dijo con calma. Artemisa puso los ojos en blanco, pero sintió la ira de su hermano, era muy comprensible.

**Tsunade volvió a mirar a Naruto. "Tienes que tomar una decisión, Naruto".**

**"No tengo que hacer nada. Vine aquí porque pensé que tenías una cura para la enfermedad que te di", dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido. "Si no lo haces, solo dime ahora".**

"Será mejor", dijo Hades en un tono grave, sus ojos negros tenían una mirada mortal en ellos.

**"Todavía no, pero puedo si me das tiempo. La enfermedad es imposiblemente rara", dijo Tsunade. Los tres semidioses parpadearon en estado de shock y Naruto le dirigió una mirada penetrante. Mientras el otro Kage miraba en su dirección, Tsunade suspiró. "Era una enfermedad antigua que, con suerte, se perdió en el tiempo".**

Apolo frunció el ceño, no, no podía ser, ¿verdad?

**Uno que los médicos y los médicos, incluso los médicos shinobi son escépticos de su existencia. Se dice que esta enfermedad mató a miles con una gota y solo desapareció después de que el Sabio de los Seis Senderos comenzó a enseñar chakra ".**

**"¿Qué es?" dijo Naruto con anticipación. Tenía que saberlo ahora. ¿Qué estaba matando a su cargo?**

Nico se mordió el labio preocupado.

**"No tiene un nombre médico oficial, pero la leyenda dice que vino del extranjero, de una tierra que lleva el nombre de una poderosa emperatriz", dijo Tsunade.**

"Oh, ahora creen que tienen tierras además de las suyas". Atenea puso los ojos en blanco, pero esta emperatriz le interesaba.

**Mirando al rubio, ella dijo una frase que lo hizo querer rebozar de miedo. "Atene no ekibyō".**

"Oh mierda." Apolo dijo con la boca abierta.

"¿Qué es Apolo?", Exigió Hades severamente.

Apolo solo señaló a su sabia hermana, "Conoce a esa tierra, emperatriz".

Eso consiguió congelar el espacio. Solo una enfermedad pudo hacer eso y sucedió en Atenas.

**Las otras diez personas en la habitación miraron al rubio cuando él tropezó por la sorpresa, como si fuera golpeado físicamente con él, estabilizado por Thalia y Kakashi antes de que pudiera caerse.**

"Por supuesto que lo haría", hizo una mueca el dios de la medicina, ni siquiera él podía curarlo.

**En el fondo de su cabeza sabía lo que era, pero se negó a creer que había regresado. Fue su peor temor cobrar vida: una enfermedad que muchos, incluso los olímpicos, olvidaron.**

"No lo hice". Apolo y Hades dijeron al unísono.

**Uno para el que su padre nunca encontró una cura.**

"Gracias por el recordatorio." El dios del sol frunció el ceño.

**Una enfermedad que casi acaba con el mundo en diferentes momentos.**

"Oh, el papeleo". Hades se lamentó, ¡y ahora su hija lo tenía! ¡¿Cómo?!

Nico parecía destruido, sus ojos se abrieron de terror cuando Hazel lo abrazó a medias, pero eso no alivió su comodidad para su hermana moribunda.

**Se le dio muchos nombres ahora debido a sus diversas mutaciones a lo largo de los miles de años que existió.**

**La peste bubónica fue la más común.**

**La Peste Negra fue la más conocida.**

**Pero la forma original de esta enfermedad no tenía cura. No había forma de detenerlo. Fue una de las cosas más horribles que Naruto pudo escuchar. Con voz seca, Naruto logró traducir lo que Tsunade había dicho.**

**"La plaga de Atenas".**

"Es bueno tener tu ciudad con ese nombre". Bromeó Poseidón. ¡Su rival le gruñó, el nervio de ese patán marinero!


	16. Chapter 16

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte II: El peligro de un héroe**

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de _Naruto_ o _Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos_**

* * *

**"¿La peste de Atenas?" preguntó Piper. Sus cejas se fruncieron juntas en confusión y miró al cansado semidiós rubio, que estaba gruñendo en un idioma que no podía entender. "¡Perdónalo! ¡Contra fata mihi numen! (¡Maldita sea! ¡El destino está en mi contra, lo juro!")**

"A ellos les gusta joderlo". Ares se echó a reír, recibiendo una mirada de Hades.

Era su hija en la línea después de todo.

**"¿Naruto, en serio?" dijo Jason, dándole una leve mirada de molestia. "¿En latín?"**

"En serio, eres griego, usa eso". Jason dijo en igual molestia.

**"Lo siento", dijo el rubio mayor.**

"Perdonado."

**Levantó la mano con ambas manos y se frotó las sienes. "Φατες, ωὑ; Ωὑ δο υου ἁτε με; Ωὑ διδ ιτ ἁυε το βε τἑ Πλαγυε οφ Αθενς; ὁω διδ Βιανκα ευεν γετ ιτ; ¿Por qué me molestas? ¿Cómo lo consiguió Bianca?) "**

"Bueno, ella _estaba_ en el inframundo". Apolo reflexionó.

Hades miró a su sobrino bruscamente: "¿Te atreves a insinuar?", Comenzó a enfurecerse, pero Apolo lo rechazó.

"Solo digo, ¿quién sabe qué hay ahí abajo?" el dios de la medicina racionalizado. "Tal vez alguna criatura, o un remanente todavía estaba allí abajo de algo. ¿Quién puede decirlo?"

El Rico se quejó, pero estuvo de acuerdo. Era imposible saber qué había allí abajo, especialmente en el Tártaro.

**"¿Sabes algo sobre eso?" preguntó Tsunade. Naruto dejó en claro que no era el mismo idiota adorable que solía ser, pero eso no significaba que aún no fuera el tipo de adolescente cariñoso que era cuando lo llevaron.**

"Tienes razón." Annabeth sonrió, era un tipo astuto. Cómo estas personas pensaban que era un idiota era extraño.

**"La peste de Atenas es, o más bien fue, una enfermedad mortal que afectó a Atenas en el verano de 430 a. C.", dijo Naruto. "La enfermedad regresó en el invierno de 423 a. C. Durante el segundo brote, Atenas fue sitiada por Esparta**

"Jejeje". El dios de la guerra se rió para sí mismo. Athena puso los ojos en blanco, parece que olvidó al vencedor de _esa_ pelea.

**y la mayoría, si no todos, los ciudadanos fueron confinados en la ciudad. La enfermedad se extendió más y más personas sucumbieron a ella. La tasa de mortalidad fue menor que en el primer brote, pero los animales también se vieron afectados, por lo que fue más fácil exponerse en el segundo. Oh, mierda, espero que Ranger no haya sido infectado ".**

"¡Washington!" Annabeth gritó.

"Annie, relájate". Thalia puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Pero el gatito!"

**"¿Atenas? ¿Esparta? ¿Dónde están estos lugares? No se muestran en ninguno de los mapas que Konoha nos proporcionó", dijo el Mizukage.**

"Por supuesto que no", Percy puso los ojos en blanco.

**"¿Y por qué hiciste una cuenta regresiva cuando hablaste del segundo brote?"**

"Es como una especie de edad de piedra". Annabeth se estremeció, dioses, qué horrible.

**"Son ciudades-estado en las que desde entonces se han perdido el tiempo, ruinas dispersas en el continente de Europa", dijo Naruto. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. "BCE significa Antes de la Era Común, es una forma de que los historiadores más allá de las tierras de la Nación Elemental midan el tiempo".**

**"Similar a cómo medimos, aunque lo medimos después de la fundación de Konohagakure no Sato, ya que fue cuando tuvimos suficiente paz para escribir una fecha", dijo Gaara. "Entonces, para nosotros, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que existían estas ciudades?"**

"Sí, veamos qué tan jóvenes son estas personas", dijo Athena interesada.

**"Konoha tiene unos doscientos años", dijo Naruto.**

Los dioses resoplaron, eran niños no, bebés en el mejor de los casos. Incluso los Estados Unidos se construyeron más tiempo que ellos.

**Se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza, entrando en lo que algunos en el Campamento Mestizo era la 'pose de pensamiento de la fatalidad', ya que generalmente solo hacía eso para pensar en una broma o pensar en una nueva forma de torturar / entrenar a los otros semidioses.**

"Me parece una pose maravillosa".

"Por supuesto que lo harías". Poseidón murmuró sobre el comentario de su hermano mayor.

**Los ojos azules llenos de sol se abrieron de golpe cuando dio una respuesta. "Unos dos mil años antes de que se creara Konoha".**

"Perdedores". Ares se rio por lo bajo.

**"¡Imposible!" Onoki se levantó de su asiento con incredulidad en los ojos. "¡No hay una forma plausible de medir el tiempo antes de que la Guerra en la edad!"**

Hefesto y Atenea sacudieron la cabeza, odiaban a las personas atrapadas en el pasado, eran dioses de avance, y estas personas todavía estaban en la edad de piedra. Fue un poco triste para ser honesto.

**"No, no creo que lo haya", dijo el rubio mientras asentía. "Sin embargo, el mundo fuera del nuestro ha encontrado una manera de medir su historia en correspondencia con la de la existencia del planeta. Simplemente hice los cálculos en mi cabeza".**

"Mejor él que yo", murmuró Percy.

Annabeth puso una mano sobre su brazo, "Estás mejorando". Ella le aseguró.

Percy no le creyó.

**"Lo que explica el humo que sale de tus oídos", dijo Thalia en voz baja.**

"Ouch", Apolo frunció el ceño cuando Thalia y Artemisa se rieron para sí mismos.

**Los cinco líderes la miraron fijamente, cada uno de los guerreros entrenados la miraba con velada desconfianza en sus ojos. Naruto, sin embargo, puso los ojos en blanco ante las palabras de su novia. Antes de que pudiera replicar, Onoki lo golpeó con fuerza.**

**"¿Quiénes son estos niños, hm?" preguntó el Tsuchikage, ignorando las miradas de los niños del Dios del Trueno. "¿Por qué les permitimos quedarse? ¡Pueden ser espías de las aldeas menores!"**

"¡Oh, ese pequeño troll!" Thalia gruñó.

**"No saben nada de nuestras tierras", dijo Naruto. Sus manos habían apretado sus brazos con fuerza y le dio una mirada dura a Onoki. "Los dejarás en paz".**

**"Has estado con ellos durante siete años", dijo el Raikage. "Podrías haberles dicho cualquier cosa, quizás si los hubiéramos cuestionado adecuadamente podríamos discernir si eran peligrosos o no".**

"Wow, mucho paranoico?" Leo preguntó mientras Thalia, Jason y Piper fruncían el ceño ante la pantalla. ¡Cómo se atreven a amenazarlos por solo estar allí!

**"Me gustaría verte intentarlo", dijo Naruto mientras miraba de advertencia al hombre.**

**"¿Me vas a detener, ****_muchacho_**** ?" preguntó el Raikage mientras se levantaba de su asiento.**

"¡Patea tu trasero así es como!" Nico dijo mientras animaba a Naruto.

**Se paró a casi seis pies y medio, elevándose sobre el marco de seis pies de Naruto por una cabeza. Naruto se movió en un destello de luz dorada, reapareciendo frente al escritorio del Raikage con los brazos aún cruzados, mirando al hombre con los ojos entrecerrados.**

**"Lo diré de nuevo", dijo Naruto. "Me gustaría verte ****_intentarlo_**** ".**

"Y justo allí, podría haberlo apuñalado en la garganta, el niño ninja ni siquiera lo habría visto venir". Ares sonrió, le gustaba su sobrino, desearía que estas Tierras Ocultas realmente existieran.

**"Entonces los rumores son ciertos", dijo el Mizukage con una pequeña sonrisa. "No solo tan guapo como su padre, sino tan rápido".**

"Hola, soy el dios de la velocidad aquí", Hermes frunció el ceño.

Apolo le guiñó un ojo, "No te pongas gelatina Herm".

"Oh cállate, cabeza de helio".

**"Mei-dono, por favor deja de hacer esos comentarios", dijo Tsunade, poniendo una mano en su cabeza y deseando tener otra bebida en la mano.**

"Te siento hermana," Dioniso asintió con la cabeza.

**La mocosa le estaba causando más y más dolores de cabeza. ****_Eso_**** era algo que ella deseaba haber cambiado con su ausencia del continente.**

"Pobre mujer, teniendo que lidiar con tu molestia heredada". Artemisa dijo en compasión del médico rubio.

"... Tus palabras duelen, realmente lo hacen".

"Bueno."

**"Ese no era el** Hiraishin no Jutsu **", dijo el Raikage. Él clavó un dedo en la cara de Naruto. "No vi lanzar Fuinjutsu o kunai".**

"Es una invención de Dios por una razón, no necesitas cosas mortales tontas para hacerlo, quieres ser luchador". Apolo se burló de la pantalla con alegría.

**"Papá perfeccionó el transporte en el tiempo / espacio después de que me sacó del continente", dijo Naruto. Se teletransportó de regreso a donde estaba anteriormente, mirando al Kage con un brillo en los ojos. "La única forma de mantener nuestro acceso abierto era mantenerlo llamado Hiraishin en honor de Zeus, Rey del Olimpo, Dios del Trueno y Señor del Cielo".**

Zeus sonrió orgulloso de las palabras de su nieto.

**"Tantos títulos, este ****personaje de ****_Zeus_**** es bastante arrogante, ¿no?" dijo Onoki. "Rey, Señor y ****_Dios_**** ".**

"Estoy bien contigo hijo," Zeus retumbó de acuerdo con Apolo, este pequeño mortal necesitaba morir. ¡Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de él!

**Naruto le envió al hombre una mirada, solo una mirada, y toda la habitación se enfrió de repente. Una vez más, Naruto aprovechó el poder de Helios y usó más de lo necesario para poner nervioso al Kage, Kakashi se había congelado, mientras su cuerpo brillaba ligeramente.**

"Me encanta ese poder". Ares sonrió.

Todos los dioses lo hicieron, los mortales necesitaban aprender su lugar a veces, como estos tontos, por ejemplo.

**Incluso Gaara, que sabía que la intención no fue enviada en su dirección y había lidiado con el odio demoníaco, se sacudió ligeramente. Los semidioses estaban nerviosos y ya retrocedían hacia la puerta.**

Jason asintió a esto, por instinto de luchar contra uno con poderes de dios, él se retiraría. Fue el movimiento más inteligente.

**"Digo esto por mi preocupación por los civiles inocentes dispersos por estas tierras: ****_nunca te_**** burles de Zeus. Por ahora, estás a salvo de su ira", dijo el rubio gravemente, "pero llegará un día en el que no estés". "**

"Que estamos de acuerdo con el nieto, de hecho lo hacemos". Dijo Zeus en un retumbante amenazante.

**"¿Es una amenaza, Naruto?"**

**Naruto desvió su mirada hacia Tsunade. Las dos rubias sostuvieron su mirada por un momento antes de que Naruto se encogiera de hombros.**

**"Solo una palabra de consejo amistoso", dijo.**

"Boo, ¡hazlo una amenaza!"

"Oh, cállate Ares," gimió Athena, honestamente.

"Hazme", fue la réplica infantil cuando el dios de la guerra se cruzó de brazos.

**El impresionante poder que comenzó a mostrar se dispersó de inmediato, deteniendo a Thalia, Jason y Piper de su retiro. Respiró suavemente antes de mirar a Tsunade una vez más. "¿Había algo más que necesitaras?"**

**Tsunade abrió la boca para responder, pero fue interrumpida por un gran vórtice en espiral que apareció entre los cinco Kage y Naruto. Salió una figura enmascarada familiar, escondiendo su rostro del shinobi mientras Naruto lo recordaba claramente. Su máscara naranja había sido cambiada por una máscara que cubría por completo, inspirada en un familiar ojo morado ondulante. Tres agujeros fueron tallados en la máscara que puso a Naruto en el borde,**

"Oh, la máscara bastarda del último libro", dijo Apolo con sus labios en una delgada línea.

**mientras que detrás de él, Thalia y Jason levantaron sus lanzas, la electricidad bailaba sobre ellos.**

Thalia y Jason se sonrieron el uno al otro.

**"¡Tú!" El Raikage retumbó cuando se levantó, golpeando el escritorio detrás del cual estaba sentado. Los otros tres Kage, Onoki ya había saltado a su escritorio, se pusieron de pie con la misma rapidez y miraron al intruso.**

**"¡Hola tonto Kage!" dijo el psicópata que se hacía llamar Madara. Se rió locamente mientras saludaba a cada uno antes de mirar una vez más a Naruto. "¡Regresaste! ¡Oh, feliz día! ¿Esto significa que Jinchuriki va a entregar el Kyubi?"**

"¿Por qué no tenemos ninguna influencia en ese lugar otra vez?" Preguntó el dios del sol, con el ceño fruncido.

"No tengo la menor idea". Su padre respondió, igual de disgustado.

**" ****_Nunca_**** entregaré a Kyubi", dijo Naruto. Sus manos se movieron de sus brazos para apretarse a su lado. El rubí de su pulsera brilló y apareció una hendidura negra que irradia sed de sangre. Los semidioses escucharon un gruñido bajo mientras todos los demás estaban demasiado distraídos con el intruso.**

"Audiencia de semidiós, la mejor audición", bromeó Leo, riéndose y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**"Pensé que ya no eras un Jinchuriki", dijo Tsunade.**

**"¿Realmente crees ese informe?" preguntó Mei "Ningún Jinchuriki puede sobrevivir a la extracción de su Biju".**

**"Él es un Uzumaki", dijo Tsunade. "Mi abuela también era una, y se informó que vivió un día entero después de su extracción. Si no hubiera tenido más de cien años, podría haber durado más".**

"El linaje de mi hijo es increíble". Apolo se jactó, sabía cómo elegirlos.

**"Divertido cómo discuten incluso ahora, ¿no es así, Naruto-kun?" dijo Madara.**

"Es extraño cómo está hablando con Naruto como si fueran amigos". Percy frunció el ceño, era un poco espeluznante para ser honesto.

**La atención volvió a él y su cabeza enmascarada miró a su alrededor. "Bueno, sí. Actúas como si tuvieras una oportunidad contra mí. Ya tengo ocho de los nueve Biju, solo ríndete, Naruto-kun, y te garantizo que el Torcido no se levantará nunca más".**

"Mierda", Ares puso los ojos encendidos, estúpidos y arrogantes mortales.

**"¿El torcido?" Todos los Kage entrecerraron los ojos al intruso con sospecha.**

**"Me sorprende que aún no se los hayas dicho, considerando que tus 'dioses' se están preparando para una guerra con él", dijo Madara. Se rio entre dientes.**

"Oh genial, él todavía está desilusionado de que solo somos unos inmortales". Athena frunció el ceño, fue triste cuando la mente mortal no pudo comprender algo.

**"Por otra parte, no es demasiado sorprendente ya que nuestras tierras no tienen fe debido a la guerra constante en la que estamos".**

"¡Sí!"

"Cállate Ares". Todos los otros dioses gimieron cuando dicho dios de la guerra les frunció el ceño.

"¿Que digo?"

**Incluso los monjes en varios templos de todo el continente creen que los Kami nos han abandonado. ¿Por qué crees que estoy haciendo lo que estoy haciendo? ¡Voy a revivir al Dios original para salvar a este mundo del Infierno en el que vivimos! "**

"El dios original, psh, escucha a este chico". Dijo Apolo, señalando la imagen.

**"Eres un maldito trabajo", dijo Naruto.**

"Toda la razón." Los semidioses dijeron en unión.

**"¿Lo estoy?" dijo Madara. "¿O soy el único que puede ver claramente? ¿Ves mucho mejor de lo que tu padre puede ver?"**

"¡Oh, él desea poder ver lo que yo puedo ver!"

**"No empujes tu suerte, psicópata", dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido.**

"¡Dile niño!"

**En lo que a él respectaba, solo él y otros conectados con el Panteón griego / romano podían insultar a su padre.**

"... ¡Oh tú pequeña-!"

Artemisa se reía a carcajadas, "Oh, creo que realmente disfruto su ingenio. Es perfecto para ti". Le dijo a su hermano con risitas.

"En serio, deja de odiarme, pequeña, no es genial".

**Desapareció con un destello de luz y reapareció detrás del hombre, con un kunai en la mano y lo condujo hacia la espalda de Madara.**

"¡Whoa!" Ares vitoreó, no era de eso de lo que estaba hablando.

**Naruto cayó al hombre como si fuera una proyección,**

"Aw", el dios de la guerra frunció el ceño, estúpida magia ninja.

**pero luego sintió peso sobre su espalda cuando Madara se le subió.**

"Wow, frota sal en esa herida, amigo". Leo frunció el ceño.

**Se habría teletransportado pero sintió un chakra extraño enfocado en su espalda. Encender su chakra no hizo nada, así que eso significaba que era un sello de algún tipo.**

**"Buen intento, Kyubi no Jinchuriki. ¡Pero soy intocable! Mi poder me otorga tal protección contra un tonto sin valor como tú", dijo el loco enmascarado.**

"Intocable, oh nosotros, es como uno de esos estúpidos reyes de antaño". Ares frunció el ceño, intocable, qué lazo de fruta.

**Se giró para mirar al Kage, haciendo a Naruto gruñir mientras deliberadamente clavaba el talón en la espalda del rubio en su turno. "En vista de que usted ha sido tan amable de traer ****_conmigo_**** un regalo, supongo que debería devolver el favor. Bueno, yo iba a darle una sorpresa de todos modos, quiero decir, es sólo tan grosero a aparecer en la casa de un huésped sin un regalo."**

**La mano de Madara se levantó y sus dedos chasquearon. Hubo una explosión distante y todos los Kage giraron en sus asientos para mirar por la ventana cuando comenzaron los gritos.**

"Explotando el fuerte de casa", Jason hizo una mueca, "No es bueno".

"Nunca lo es". Frank frunció el ceño, este lugar era una de las bases principales, ¿verdad? Eso realmente no fue bueno.

**A lo lejos, en la zona cercana al distrito comercial, había otra nube de humo repentina.**

"Y los civiles no menos". Hazel frunció el ceño, oh, sabían la guerra, ¿pero esto? Fue trágico atacar a los no combatientes como este tipo.

**"Estamos bajo ataque!" dijo Tsunade, girando para mirar al loco enmascarado. Los hombros de Madara comenzaron a temblar y le salieron unas risitas suaves.**

"Este tipo es como un típico villano de cómic". Piper comentó, monstruo.

"Convenido." Annabeth asintió hacia ella.

**Su cabeza enmascarada miró al rubio debajo de su pie.**

**"Oh, ahora la diversión realmente comienza", dijo Madara. Se agachó para agarrar a Naruto por el pelo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. "Un viejo amigo tuyo se muere por verte de nuevo, Naruto-kun. Intenta no decepcionarlo". El Uchiha enmascarado golpeó la cara del rubio contra el suelo.**

"¡Gilipollas!" Apolo se quedó boquiabierto.

"Pensé que era divertido." Ares admitió abiertamente, asintiendo, amable.

"¡Cabread a la cabeza nuclear!"

**"¡Te espera en mi campo de batalla final!"**

**Thalia y Jason sacaron sus armas, ambos recibieron lanzas al hacerlo, y una gran cantidad de arena salió disparada de la calabaza sentada detrás de Gaara. Madara se volvió intangible, evitando la arena e ignoró las lanzas electrificadas que atravesaron su pecho.**

"¡Odio la magia!" Thalia gimió, palmeándose la cara. Fue muy injusto.

"Convenido." Dijeron los otros semidioses.

**Otro vacío en espiral apareció detrás de él y sonrió a los tres semidioses que lo miraban, específicamente mirando a los dos hijos del Dios del Trueno. Thalia y Jason estaban tratando de mantener sus lanzas dentro de él, para poder impactar y / o matar al hombre que estaba atacando abiertamente a su amigo.**

"No está funcionando, pero parece que tienen su terquedad para matar a alguien que los ha perjudicado". Hera comentó.

"Creo que ella simplemente te felicitó", le susurró Artemis a Thalía, quien resopló ante la idea.

Hera fulminó con la mirada a sus hijastras, era más así que estaba felicitando a Jason por su defensa de Naruto. Eso fue todo.

**"Adiós, hijos del Rey Falso"**

" ¡¿ _Falso_ ?!" Zeus gritó con las fosas nasales ensanchadas.

"Oh, me gusta", se rió Hades

"¡Oh, silencio, cadáver montado!"

"Suficiente", dijo Hestia a sus hermanos, y ellos obedecieron. Por ahora.

**dijo Madara sarcásticamente. "Saludos a tu ****_padre_**** ".**

"¡Hola papá!"

"No es gracioso Thalia", frunció el ceño su padre, su estado de ánimo era malo.

"Pensé que era divertido", admitió Poseidón, recibiendo una mirada eléctrica de su hermano menor.

No, no fue.

**Dio un paso atrás en el vacío, desapareciendo de la vista. Una vez que el vacío se cerró, Naruto se levantó del suelo, escupiendo restos de alfombra en la boca. Se puso de pie y se sacudió los hombros. "No solo es un psicópata, sino que también es un imbécil".**

"Prefiero el imbécil, pero sí, la polla también funciona bien".

"Apolo." Hestia frunció el ceño, su tono rechinando.

"Lo siento, tía Hestia", dijo el dios del sol, sin querer decirlo.

**"¿Estás bien, Uzumaki?" preguntó Mei**

Thalia solo murmuró puta, no le gustaba esta mujer. Como si ella fuera una depredadora sexual.

**"He tenido peor", dijo Naruto con indiferencia.**

"De hecho lo ha hecho", asintió Hades, pero como una cucaracha, se levanta ... sin duda lo obtuvo de su padre.

**Miró por la ventana varias explosiones más pequeñas. "¿No deberíamos lidiar con eso?"**

**"Todos ustedes se quedarán aquí", dijo Tsunade. "Investigaremos. ¡Kakashi!" El hombre asintió y, junto con su Kage, salió en una explosión de humo, dejando a los cuatro semidioses con los cuatro Kage. La habitación volvió a mirar al rubio cuestionablemente.**

"Claro, ve a él para obtener respuestas, sí, deja al chico solo". Piper murmuró, ella quería que él fuera de allí y rápido. Era una zona de guerra, y solo porque a su madre le gustara el dios de la guerra, ¡no significaba que a sus hijos les gustara la guerra!

**"¿Por qué no** usaste **tu ...** Hiraishin **para salir de debajo de su pie?" dijo el Raikage.**

"Sí, un poco dejó caer la pelota allí niño", dijo Hermes, recibiendo una leve mirada de su hermano sol.

**"Simple", dijo Naruto.**

"Ves, hay una razón".

"Excusas". Hermes le dijo a su hermano.

"Curioso, tú también estabas lleno de ellos", fue la réplica sarcástica de Apolo.

"Todavía lo están," Athena respondió con una leve sonrisa, haciendo que Hermes cruzara los brazos con el ceño fruncido.

**Se estiró detrás de él y le quitó una etiqueta de la espalda. Después de mirar la etiqueta, Naruto se la mostró al Four Kage. "El psicópata tenía un sello de memoria masiva en la planta del pie que fácilmente podría haber tenido un sello de contingencia. Cuando se presionó la etiqueta contra mí, memorizó mi lugar en relación con el suelo de la tierra, así que si usaba** Hiraishin **, una bomba podría haberse ido ".**

"Y eso lo explica todo". Apolo dijo

Percy solo parecía despistado, "¿Qué?"

Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco, "Vamos cerebro de algas marinas, así fue".

"... No, no lo fue. En absoluto".

**"¿Por qué no se disparó cuando te pusiste de pie?" preguntó Gaara, su arena voló a la calabaza con facilidad.**

"Ese es un poder genial". Nico notó, le gustaba este Gaara, parecía frío.

**Piper, Jason y Thalia vieron que eso ocurría con asombro, pero el líder pelirrojo no les prestó atención, prefiriendo mirar al experto residente de focas.**

**"Es una etiqueta falsa", dijo Naruto. "Actúa como un sello de memoria de masa normal, pero tiene una runa falsa secundaria que actúa como una etiqueta explosiva viva esperando a explotar".**

"¿De qué está hablando?" Percy susurró a Jason, quien a su vez se encogió de hombros pero asintió.

Solo parece que lo sabes y asiente. Agradable y simple o parecerías un idiota por preguntar.

Al igual que Percy.

**El rubio abrió la boca para decir más cuando todos en la habitación sintieron la necesidad de alejarse de la ventana y lo hicieron, el Kage y el rubio saltaron hacia atrás. Parecería que justo a tiempo, cuando un hombre grande de piel gris oscuro con cabello anaranjado brillante se estrelló contra el cristal, su antebrazo izquierdo tenía una horrible protuberancia en forma de hacha que sobresalía de él.**

"Me gusta el."

"Por supuesto que lo harías". Athena murmuró sobre su hermano de guerra, que estaba un poco entusiasmado por tratar de hacer eso también.

**Ojos de esclera negros enloquecidos con iris amarillos recorrieron la habitación antes de mirar a Jason, que había sacado a Julius y lo había lanzado al aire. La boca del hombre se extendió ampliamente en una sonrisa.**

"El hombre con dos caras ataca desde arriba". Apolo señaló intuitivamente.

"Genial", Jason frunció el ceño, tenía un psicópata después de él.

**"Voy a matar a ****_usted_**** primero!" dijo, moviéndose más rápido de lo que la gente en la habitación había esperado y levantando su brazo izquierdo. "¡MORIR!"**

**Jason atrapó a Julius justo a tiempo para bloquear el crecimiento con forma de hacha del hombre con su espada. Thalia sacó su bote de maza y Piper alcanzó la daga a su lado, lista para ayudar cuando Naruto extendió su mano ligeramente, el TDAH de Piper le permitió captar el movimiento sutil.**

"En el campo de entrenamiento es bueno para los sentidos Piper", dijo Annabeth

Piper asintió, "Cierto, muy cierto".

**La mandíbula de Thalia se apretó, notando su irritación por haberle dicho que retrocediera.**

"Sí, porque atacar a mi hermano pequeño y decirle que no ayude me molestaría". Thalia asintió con la cabeza.

"Yo puedo cuidar de mí mismo."

"No la punta Jay".

**" ****¡ ****_Tú_**** !" Dijo el Raikage, su rostro retorciéndose de ira. Saltó hacia adelante para atacar al hombre, aliviando a Jason de sus luchas contra el extraño.**

"Gracias, chico grande y voluminoso que quería interrogarme".

"Jason", Hera frunció el ceño, sin necesidad de sarcasmo hacia el mortal ignorante.

Lástima, no te burles.

**El hombre levantó su otro brazo y se convirtió en un monstruoso puño más grande, dirigiéndose a la cara del Raikage. La propia mano masiva del Raikage atrapó la más grande con facilidad, quitando el brazo del hacha con su antebrazo cubierto por el aparato ortopédico. "¿Dónde está Uchiha Sasuke?"**

"¿El traidor de Naruto de un ex amigo?" Frank preguntó mientras Hazel asintió.

**"¡Sasuke dijo que podía matar!" El hombre dijo. "¡Entonces déjame matar!"**

"¿Quién mantiene a un psicópata con correa?" Nico preguntó

"Lo hace", dijo el dios herrero a su esposa, recibiendo un resoplido de ella y un gruñido de dicho psicópata.

**"¿Donde esta el?" Exigió el Raikage. Miró hacia abajo y vio pequeñas cantidades de arena deslizándose por el suelo y rodeando las piernas del hombre. El hombre no dijo nada, su sonrisa se ensanchó.**

**"Suficiente, Juugo", dijo una voz tranquila y serena, deteniendo todo movimiento.**

"Oh, creo que la mierda de pollo finalmente entra". Ares sonrió, finalmente, alguna acción importante.

**La habitación desvió su mirada hacia el hombre parado en la ventana, sus ojos se habían cruzado con los de Naruto y la tensión estaba aumentando. Llevaba una chaqueta similar a la que llevaba Madara, negra y cubierta de nubes rojas, ocultando su forma de sus ojos, aunque su rostro joven y guapo lo hacía parecer de unos veinte años. Su pelo negro, para diversión de los semidioses, parecía la parte trasera de un pato.**

"Creo que te refieres a mierda de pato, Ares", corrigió Hermes con una risita, antes de que la mayoría se riera de la imagen.

¡Qué pelo tan estúpido!

Afrodita estaba horrorizada, incluso si tenía una cara hermosa.

**Sus ojos eran más negros que la noche y estaban llenos de nada más que un odio moderado por el rubio que se encontró con su mirada.**

"El rival ha aparecido", dijo Leo en un tono de locutor, obteniendo un pulgar hacia arriba de su tío soleado.

**"¡Sasuke Uchiha!" dijo el Raikage con sorpresa e ira.**

"¿Por qué están gritando?" Nico preguntó

"¿Por qué siempre dicen los nombres completos de los demás?" Leo preguntó a cambio.

Estos tipos eran raros.

**Gaara aprovechó este momento para encerrar al hombre llamado Juugo en su arena, permitiendo que el Raikage desviara su atención hacia el que ayudó a capturar a su hermano.**

"¡Ajuste de cuentas!" Ares aplaudió

Poseidón se volvió hacia su hermano mayor, "¿No es ese tu tipo favorito?"

Hades sollozó, "Por favor, como si estuviera viendo algo tan humilde". Dijo con disgusto.

**"Ē", dijo Sasuke mientras evitaba el ataque del hombre. Se colocó una etiqueta en la forma masiva del Raikage, dejándolo inmóvil. "Estaría más que feliz de tomar tu brazo nuevamente, pero en este momento, tengo un problema personal con el que lidiar".**

"Caray, mira a este tipo, tratando de actuar con indiferencia". Percy puso los ojos en blanco, era como un aspirante a Vegeta.

**Sus palabras terminaron de salir de su boca y Naruto se había desvanecido, reapareciendo con el puño hacia atrás cuando estaba a un pie de distancia de Sasuke. El último Uchiha entrecerró los ojos y agarró el puño con facilidad. Naruto permitió que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro.**

**"Uke-chan", dijo jovialmente. "¿Me extrañaste tanto?"**

"¡Decir ah!" Apolo se echó a reír, "Oh hombre, creo que este tipo se balancea hacia otro lado, señoritas".

"Eso significaría que lo tiene para tu hijo".

"... ¡Oh dioses!" Apolo y Afrodita gritaron.

"¡Thalia, haz algo!" la diosa del amor ordenó

"¡Oh, nosotros, silencio, los dos!" Artemisa gritó, en serio, estos dos.

**"Soy un clon", dijo Sasuke informativamente. "Te espero donde tuvimos nuestra mayor batalla hasta la fecha".**

**"Hasta el final, entonces," dijo Naruto. Arrancó su puño de la mano clonada de Sasuke, esta vez empujándolo con fuerza en la palma hasta el punto de que le rompería una muñeca.**

"Así es, no te detengas".

"Wow Ares, ¿quieres un poco de loción con esa erección?" Hermes le preguntó burlonamente.

"Al diablo con la palanca de velocidad, esto va a ser increíble".

**La lesión causó que el clon se disipara y dejó que Naruto mirara al Kage. "Si me disculpas, tengo una cita para cenar".**

"¡Ten cuidado cuando te agaches niño!" Hermes gritó con una carcajada.

**Se fue con un destello de luz antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo. El Kage y los semidioses cambiaron su mirada hacia Juugo, cuya cabeza se revolvió en la celda de arena.**

Apollo comenzó a tararear Monster by Skillet, antes de que Artemis solo lo mirara para detenerse. El dios del sol hizo un puchero.

**"¿Que es eso?" Piper preguntó.**

"Realmente no es una persona". Piper dijo: "Como una bestia enloquecida".

"Te escucho", Nico asintió, y había visto algunas cosas en mal estado en el inframundo.

**"Juugo", dijo Gaara, su voz monótona sorprendió a los tres semidioses. Dio un paso adelante y miró a Jason, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "Un arma interesante que tienes. Sellado hasta que sea necesario y liberado con chakra".**

Los semidioses resoplaron y tuvieron un pensamiento colectivo de 'No'. pero era bastante bueno para un mortal descubrir algo similar a eso.

**"... Seguro", dijo Jason.**

"Sí, juega armas piadosas cerca del chaleco Jay", Leo asintió, su amigo asintió con la cabeza.

**Observó al hombre con cautela, sabiendo que si Gaara no había necesitado el contacto visual para contener al poderoso hombre llamado Juugo, era más fuerte de lo que dejaba ver.**

"Bueno, él es un líder de su nación, un joven en comparación con todos los mayores". Athena señaló: "Eso habla de su habilidad". Ella dijo en un tono respectivo.

Annabeth asintió, se preguntó cuándo comenzó a gobernar su pueblo.

**"Tu nombre es Gaara, ¿verdad?" La voz de Thalia atrajo todas las miradas, a excepción del Juugo atrapado, hacia ella. El Kazekage asintió secamente. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. "¿A dónde va Naruto?"**

**"Para luchar contra Sasuke". Gaara dijo simplemente.**

"Danos un poco más que ese hombre de arena". Thalia dijo en un tono seco.

**"Bueno, ¿dónde está eso?" Thalia preguntó.**

**"Esa es una muy buena pregunta", dijo Ē con el ceño fruncido.**

"Oye, estaba hablando hombre grande", Thalia frunció el ceño ante la pantalla.

**"Sería más seguro si no trataras de interferir", dijo Gaara. "La última vez que Naruto y Sasuke se pelearon, redecoraron el límite sagrado".**

"Porque mi hijo es genial". Apolo sonrió.

**"Y el Namikaze perdió", dijo Onoki con un resoplido.**

"Troll estúpido". El dios del sol escupió, realmente quería golpear al pequeño hijo de puta.

**"Porque se contuvo", dijo Gaara con una mirada al viejo.**

"¡Diles rojo!"

Hermes puso los ojos en blanco, pero fue divertido ver a su hermano animar.

**"Naruto siempre ha tenido una ventaja contra Sasuke".**

?

**"Los Uchiha pueden manipular a los Biju", dijo Ē con una mirada furiosa. "Recuerdas la Batalla por Takigakure no Sato hace dos años, ¿verdad Gaara-dono?"**

**"Yo estuve ahí."**

**"¡Entonces sabes lo tonto que es para Namikaze enfrentar al Uchiha!"**

"El niño es un pseudo dios, el mortal no tiene idea de a quién se enfrenta, de hecho, me da pena el tonto". Athena dijo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Hermes soltó una risita: "Una vez más, Athena, creo que el equipo A todavía tiene puestos abiertos para ti".

"... Silencio Hermes".

**"Naruto ahora es como yo una vez más". Gaara dijo severamente. Los otros tres Kage lo miraron con curiosidad. Gaara no dijo nada más, pero si lo hubiera intentado, la pregunta de Thalia lo habría cortado.**

**"¿A dónde fue él?" La hija de Zeus estaba al límite de su paciencia y habló con los dientes apretados, su mano apretada alrededor de su lanza y chispas emitidas por la hoja.**

"En serio, que alguien le diga o serán asesinados ~" sonrió Percy, recibiendo una leve risita de Annabeth.

Thalia hizo un puchero sobre amigos traidores.

**Una leve carcajada rompió su atención hacia un lado, donde un hombre joven con el pelo corto y blanco y dientes de tiburón se apoyó contra la pared, y una gran espada a su lado.**

**"Bueno, esto es impactante, ¿no es así, Juugo?" dijo el hombre sacudiendo la cabeza.**

"¡Abucheo!" Leo gritó con las manos ahuecando la boca, "Hago los malos juegos de palabras aquí amigo, ¡ve a buscar un trabajo de verdad!"

**"Eso simplemente apestaba". Piper murmuró**

"Piper está de acuerdo conmigo, ¿ves?" Leo asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí Leo", Piper y Jason lo hirvieron con dos asentimientos.

**Jason resopló de acuerdo mientras Thalia miraba al chico que le dificultaba obtener respuestas directas.**

"Hay ese temperamento de Zeus, se acerca cada vez más-"

"Oh, cállate, Hades", se quejó el rey dios con una mirada desagradable.

El señor de los muertos se encogió de hombros.

**El recién llegado volvió a sonreír y se agachó bajo una gota de lava que le fue enviada. "Mizukage-dono, qué grosero para una mujer tuya ... estar de pie para interrumpir a alguien".**

"¿Ella solo le arrojó lava?" Preguntó Nico, con los ojos parpadeando de sorpresa.

Leo silbó, "Eso es genial".

"…Terrible." Frank murmuró

"Me _hice_ digo que los malos juegos de palabras."

**La Mizukage simplemente entrecerró los ojos al hombre. "Hozuki Suigetsu. Pensé que habías aprendido de tu intento anterior en mi vida".**

**"Oh, pero no te estoy atacando esta vez, Mizukage-dono", dijo Suigetsu. Un kunai atravesó su cabeza y abrió mucho los ojos antes de convertirse en un charco de agua.**

"¿Clones de agua?" Percy preguntó: "¿Por qué no puedo hacer algo así?" dijo con envidia.

Poseidón reflexionó sobre la idea, sonaba emocionante intentarlo.

**"Punk arrogante", dijo Onoki. Bajó el brazo y miró el charco. "** Un Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone). **Figuras".**

**"¡No, idiota!" La réplica de Mei se cortó cuando el charco burbujeó y rápidamente se disparó hacia arriba, reformándose como un humano hecho de agua.**

"¿Está hecho de agua?" Preguntó Poseidón, inclinándose hacia adelante en su lanzamiento.

"Parece ser. ¿Lo estás haciendo?" Hades preguntó sarcásticamente.

Su hermano medio solo lo fulminó con la mirada.

**El hombre de cabello blanco se partió el cuello cuando la apariencia acuosa se desvaneció y apareció una piel más natural.**

**"Eso fue molesto", dijo Suigetsu. "Como decía, estoy aquí por los tres mocosos que el niño Uzumaki trajo con él".**

"Parece que Piper está entrando en su primera pelea". Hazel dijo

"Genial. Y sin entrenamiento".

"Oye, lo hice bien", le dijo Percy.

"¡Ya tenías como dos semanas de entrenamiento!" Piper discutió.

**Hizo una pausa y levantó un dedo para tocarse la barbilla. "Oh, y también para liberar a Juugo, supongo".**

"Qué maravilloso compañero de equipo". Percy dijo en un tono alegre.

"Oye, Percy, ¿crees que podrías hacer que te guste tu marioneta o algo así? Parece que es todo agua". Leo dijo, leve fascinación en su tono.

"…Tal vez."

**"Hay cuatro Kage aquí, ¿qué te hace pensar que podrías salirte con la tuya?" dijo Ē, apretando los puños y apretando los dientes.**

**"Bueno", dijo Suigetsu. "¿Qué tal si los ahogo a todos?"**

"Lo haría". Poseidón se encogió de hombros ante la mirada que recibió, "¿Qué? Es un buen movimiento". Argumentó.

"Para un tonto". Atenea dijo secamente.

"No te pregunté". Fue la réplica infantil.

**Levantó su mano licuada y envió cuatro grandes globos al Kage, golpeando sus cabezas con pequeñas gotas mientras esquivaban. La sonrisa de Suigetsu se ensanchó, levantó la mano y la apretó contra el puño. Las gotas en las caras del Kage se extendieron, siendo alimentadas por la humedad del aire antes de que sus cabezas estuvieran encerradas en gotas de agua.**

"No puedo hacer eso". Percy dijo, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"Bueno, se necesita práctica". Su padre le aseguró.

"Cacemos de que él no decida ir a regar Jedi con nosotros". Piper murmuró con un labio retorcido, obteniendo algunas risas, incluso de Percy.

**La cara de Suigetsu se convirtió en una amplia sonrisa cuando la arena cayó de la forma de Juugo, permitiendo que el hombre mirara a su alrededor antes de atacar al Kage. O, Onoki y Mei explotaron en humo, sorprendiendo a los tres semidioses, mientras que Gaara se desmoronó en la arena. La arena se estaba reformando, aunque lentamente debido al agua que la pesaba, dando a los dos aliados de Sasuke, Juugo, más vacilante hasta que Suigetsu silbó el nombre del Uchiha, el momento de huir por la ventana.**

"Para un hombre que se suponía que debía cuidarlos, se escapó bastante rápido". Ares notó, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro marcado por los semidioses aún vivos. Odiaba a las personas que simplemente no podían hacer su trabajo.

"Sí, eso es terrible". Atenea dijo con sarcasmo.

"¡Está!" su hermano asintió, sin molestarse en escuchar el sarcasmo en su tono.

**"¿Qué hacemos?" Jason preguntó, refiriéndose a su hermana.**

"Es curioso, pensé que ustedes dos estarían luchando por quién está a cargo". Percy comentó con curiosidad.

"Ella es mayor", señaló Jason.

"Pero has sido criado como un semidiós". Piper agregó, obteniendo una mirada de Thalia.

Por supuesto que ella lideraría, era natural.

**"Persíguelos, duh", dijo Thalia. Se giró para salir de la habitación cuando la arena de Gaara terminó de reformarse, esta vez siendo una versión arenosa del líder pelirrojo.**

"Clones de arena, bien". Hazel comentó, eso fue útil.

**"Espera", la voz monótona y granulada del Kazekage detuvo a los tres semidioses. "Los otros cuatro Kage estarán en camino para ayudar a Konoha en breve, me han ordenado que te ayude a alcanzar a Naruto".**

**"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Qué eres?" Piper preguntó.**

"Lógica del hombre de arena Piper, todo está en Spiderman", dijo Apolo, sin embargo, todavía era realmente genial.

**"Soy conocido como un** Suna Bunshin (Sand Clone) **", dijo el granulado Kazekage. "El Gaara original tiene una estrecha conexión con la arena". Los miró a ellos. "¿Te ha contado sobre su ... carga?"**

**"Lo sé", dijo Thalia con el ceño fruncido. "Sé que tú también eres uno".**

"Y esa es la razón por la cual la comunicación es importante en una relación". Hermes guiñó un ojo a los semidioses, que se sonrojaron un poco.

"Sí, bueno, no lo hizo, ¿verdad?" Thalia dijo en un tono mordaz.

Sí, todavía estaba un poco molesta por eso.

**"Estaba", corrigió el clon. Ante su mirada confusa, ya que Jinchuriki no puede sobrevivir a la extracción, continuó: "Me dieron una segunda oportunidad de vida gracias a un anciano de mi pueblo, en parte debido a Naruto. Me salvó la vida y me ayudó más de lo que puedo pagar.**

"Entonces tiene un aliado cercano que le debe una gran deuda", dijo Athena con un movimiento de cabeza, "Bien, debería ser útil".

**Tenemos que irnos ahora ". La calabaza de arena se disolvió y se creó una gran plataforma debajo de ellos antes de que flotaran hacia arriba." No tengo mucho antes de perder mi chakra ".**

"¿Volando sobre la arena?" Jason preguntó, se sintió un poco primitivo al respecto, pero aún así, un poder bastante bueno.

"Uno pensaría que Thalia se estaría volviendo loca en este momento".

Cállate Kelp Head. "El cazador gruñó.

"Obviamente está preocupada por Naruto Percy, muy simple". La diosa del amor respondió al niño, haciendo que Thalia se sonrojara ligeramente.

**Los tres semidioses asintieron y él los llevó por la ventana, corriendo sobre los gritos de los civiles confundidos. Los ninja atravesaban la aldea apagando incendios y el shinobi enmascarado llamado ANBU corría aún más rápido, corriendo en busca de la causa del ataque. Piper se dio cuenta del Hokage debajo de ellos y la señaló.**

"Es bueno atrapar a Piper, viendo esos melones desde tan alto". Leo asintió hacia ella.

"... Cállate Leo, ahora."

"Simplemente no puedo evitarlo. ¿Lo siento?"

"Por ahora Leo".

"Muchas gracias."

**"Mantenga su atención en el objetivo", dijo el clon de Gaara.**

**"¿Pero no deberíamos tratar de ayudarlos?" Jason le dijo al clon.**

"Existe ese sentido de la justicia". Poseidón sonrió un poco, le gustaba esa cualidad en los hijos de su hermano.

Hera también estaba sonriendo, pero Jason debería concentrarse en la tarea en cuestión.

**"No hay nada que puedas hacer por ellos aquí", dijo Gaara. "Debes ayudar a Naruto. Hoy enfrenta su batalla más difícil, una batalla que ha causado el fin de muchos grandes shinobi".**

**"Luchó contra un Titán, ¿qué podría ser más desafiante que eso?" dijo Thalia.**

"Muy cierto." Todos asintieron.

**Gaara se volvió y la miró con ojos penetrantes, aunque de arena, pero de todos modos eran penetrantes. Los brazos de Gaara se cruzaron sobre su pecho y volvió a mirar hacia adelante.**

**"Se enfrenta a una prueba de moralidad y mentalidad", dijo el clon. "Una vez más, se ve obligado a luchar contra su mejor amigo. Imagine el dolor que uno debe soportar para aceptarlo. Es un desafío que no desearía a nadie, ni siquiera a mi enemigo más odiado".**

Thalia y Annabeth entendieron de inmediato y se tomaron de la mano. Era, con el corazón encogido, simple y llanamente.

"Entonces", **dijo Kyubi,** "¿Vamos a matar al mocoso Uchiha esta vez?"

"Por favor, hazlo." Dijo Ares.

**Naruto no dijo nada, lo que provocó que su espíritu guardián suspirara. Se vio obligado a permanecer en silencio alrededor del shinobi para que no se desatara el pánico y los tontos ningen trataran de separarlos, por lo que hablar ahora era casi un alivio, pero supondría que el rubio no quería discutir los asuntos importantes. **"Mira, Kit, ya no podemos bailar alrededor de esto. ¡Ya has mostrado tu aversión por los traidores!"

"Sí, enviando a Castellan a la montaña con tus puños, buenos momentos".

"¡A la mierda Ares!" Hermes le gruñó a su hermano mayor.

Ares solo se encogió de hombros.

**"Solo cállate, Kyu," dijo Naruto. Su mirada era fría y endurecida mientras corría por el camino familiar hacia el Valle del Fin. Su último viaje al valle había resultado en la hospitalización de tres de sus amigos, dos de ellos en estado crítico, y una semilla de duda plantada en el fondo de su mente. No es que Naruto supiera sobre esa semilla, bueno. . . no hasta que él muriera, de todos modos.**

"La muerte trae claridad a la vida de uno". Hades dijo, sin burlarse de su tono. Solo solemne.

**Ahora estaba en conflicto una vez más.**

"Todavía lo ves como un compañero huérfano", **dijo Kyubi. Naruto no dijo nada y el espíritu se manifestó a la fuerza junto a él. **"¡Kit, no seas tonto con esto! ¡Es una amenaza para tu pareja!"

Thalia se puso rosa, "¡Deja de decir eso!" ella gritó, ¡caramba, era vergonzoso!

**"Ella no es mi madre, ¡sabes a lo que me refiero!"**

"Ustedes tacaños humanos - ¡Bien, su _novia_ está en peligro con él cerca!"

Afrodita asintió, "Mejor mátalo ahora. Lo salva de ese horrible cabello suyo".

**Naruto vaciló con su réplica. "Lo sé ... simplemente no sé si ****_puedo_**** matarlo".**

"No es de extrañar que no hayas matado al hijo de Hermes", **dijo Kyubi. **"Sigue siendo el tonto ideal para que todos puedan ser redimidos".

Hermes sonrió un poco, "Gracias chico". Dijo suavemente.

**"¿Vas a pelear conmigo o no?" Naruto miró a su compañero con un toque de molestia en su rostro, saltando a través de los árboles como lo hizo hace tanto tiempo.**

"A pesar de tus malas elecciones, aún lucharé contigo". **Kyubi se burló y cruzó los brazos mientras se cernía junto a Naruto. **"Alguien tiene que mostrarte cómo ser despiadado, y tu tío sediento de sangre carece de la capacidad mental para enseñarlo".

Ares frunció el ceño, "¡No es mi culpa si el mocoso no presta atención!"

"¿De verdad enseñas eso?" Frank le preguntó.

"¡Por supuesto!"

**Naruto sonrió ante la burla.**

"Pésimo punk".

**Su sonrisa frunció el ceño cuando atravesó el follaje y aterrizó en el suelo rocoso que conducía a la cascada masiva. Se dio un solo paso antes de que un kunai cayera al suelo con un protector de frente en blanco atado, aterrizando justo frente a él. Naruto miró hacia la cima de la estatua de Madara Uchiha, la verdadera, y sus ojos se entrecerraron.**

**Mirarlo con la mano derecha apoyada en el mango de su espada no era otro que Sasuke Uchiha. Los ojos igualmente oscuros del hombre de cabello oscuro se entrecerraron antes de hablar: "La última vez que peleamos aquí, fue como iguales. Ambos éramos shinobi. Recoge la banda para la cabeza".**

"Mocoso, ¿no?" Dionisio dijo distante, gracias a Order que el niño no era un semidiós, entonces podría tener que tratar con él.

**"Renuncié por una razón, Sasuke", dijo Naruto. Sin embargo, levantó la diadema y se la ató a la frente. "Pero ... si quieres hacer de este un duelo oficial, ****_supongo_**** que puedo hacerte el humor".**

"Y el humor es un arte dentro y fuera de sí mismo". Apolo sonrió, antes de que se volviera cruel, "Ahora, mata al pequeño pinchazo". Dijo en un tono frío.

**El labio de Sasuke se torció ligeramente divertido. Saltó y aterrizó a cincuenta pies de distancia de Naruto. Burlonamente, levantó su mano izquierda mientras extendía sus dedos primero y medio en el Sello de Confrontación. Naruto entrecerró los ojos e hizo lo mismo. Se inclinaron levemente y sostuvieron la mirada antes de que ambos desaparecieran a toda velocidad. Reaparecieron en el medio de donde una vez estuvieron, la espada de Naruto reteniendo la de Sasuke mientras Sasuke usaba la punta de su espada para retener el borde del escudo de Naruto.**

Todos se inclinaron un poco, ansiosos por ver quién iba a ganar.

**"Esto es nuevo, Naruto", dijo Sasuke, sus ojos parpadeando y convirtiéndose en iris rojos con tres puntos como coma en una órbita triangular alrededor de la pupila.**

"Wow, ojo rosa mucho?" Preguntó Apolo

"Debería ver a un médico sobre eso", se rió Hermes.

**"¿Te avergoncé tanto durante nuestra última reunión?"**

**"En realidad, la última reunión fue un poco alegre ahora que lo pienso", dijo Naruto a cambio. "Algo que quieras decirme, Sas- ****_uke_**** ?"**

"¡Lo sabía!" Afrodita gritó: "Oh, pobre Naruto, tener un acosador tan desviado. Espero que Thalia haga algo". Ella hizo un puchero.

Dicho cazador le palmeó la cara, estúpida diosa del amor.

**"Estás ****_muerto_**** , Uzumaki".**

"Parece que un nervio fue tocar ~" Afrodita cantó, sin duda ella tenía razón. ¡Cómo se atrevía a intentar romper Nalia!

**"Tráelo, Uchiha".**

**Los dos se separaron el uno del otro, con el hombre de cabello negro moviendo sus manos a través de los sellos a un ritmo rápido. Inhaló por la nariz antes de que una gran bola de fuego saliera disparada de su boca.**

"... ¡Podría hacer eso con mis manos!" Leo discutió severamente, cojo, estúpido niño bonito.

**Naruto hizo sus propios sellos de mano antes de disparar una bola de fuego de su boca que era aproximadamente del mismo tamaño que su oponente.**

"¿Y él haciendo eso?" Jason le preguntó a Leo con una sonrisa.

"Meh", Leo se despidió, "Naruto es genial. Además, es el hijo del dios del sol y la reencarnación del viejo dios del sol. Tiene razón". Él asintió con aprobación, haciendo que el chico del viento se riera un poco.

**Los dos orbes de destrucción chocaron y explotaron, un fuerte estallido hizo eco a través de los árboles y envió a muchos pájaros a volar desde sus perchas.**

**"¿Cómo aprendiste eso?" Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron hacia su ex compañero de equipo** . "¡El Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Gran técnica de bola de fuego) **es una técnica del clan Uchiha! ¡Hatake debe haberte enseñado!"**

"Caray, supérate amigo". Nico puso los ojos en blanco, este tipo era un mocoso. ¡H era aún más emo que él!

Y eso decía algo.

**"Para su información, la hice ingeniería inversa", dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido. Lo que no dijo fue que su madre le había contado a través de su conocimiento de la técnica cómo se formó gracias a su amistad con la madre de Sasuke.**

"Espera, ¿Kushina era amiga de la madre de ese imbécil?" Apolo preguntó con un parpadeo.

"Parece tan." Annabeth asintió con la cabeza.

"Extraño."

**y Naruto simplemente hizo lo que siempre hizo: llenarlo de chakra y algo más.**

"Y esa es la respuesta a todo en tu linaje". Hades puso los ojos en blanco hacia su hermano menor, "Más poder". Dijo en tono sarcástico.

Zeus solo lo fulminó con la mirada, pero se calmó por el bien de la historia y por ver a su nieto ganar.

**"¿Algo más de lo que quieras quejarte, o podemos comenzar ya?"**

"¡Gusto!"

"Hermes, ya es suficiente", lo regañó Athena, quería ver al chico pelear.

"Lo siento."

**"Ya has perdido", dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona.**

"Cojo", dijo Percy, con el pulgar hacia abajo.

"Cliché también". Apolo dijo con un asentimiento sólido.

**Levantó su espada y desapareció en una explosión de velocidad. Naruto bloqueó la espada con su escudo y apuñaló hacia adelante con su espada, Sasuke esquivó el ataque con facilidad. El puño derecho del Uchiha se plantó en la cara de Naruto, haciendo que el rubio tropezara hacia atrás.**

"¡Vamos, Rocky!" Apolo vitoreó

**Sasuke presionó su ataque, cortando el torso expuesto de su oponente. El brazo con el escudo de Naruto se alzó y detuvo la espada de Sasuke, la mano del rubio empuñando la espada y empujando el pomo de su espada hacia la nariz del Uchiha.**

"Ah, un buen viejo golpe de pummel, me encantan esos". Ares se rio entre dientes.

**La cabeza de Sasuke se echó hacia atrás, permitiendo que Naruto continuara empujando primero la espada de Sasuke y luego clavando el borde de su escudo en el estómago del adolescente de cabello negro.**

"Boo, ¿ya estás muerto?" Ares se quejó, "Perdedor". Ella se burló.

**El viento dejó a Sasuke apurado, un jadeo escapó de sus labios antes de explotar en una nube de humo, dejando un tronco magullado.**

"¡¿El movimiento mortal del tronco ?!" Leo gritó con fingido miedo.

"Realmente lo es". Deméter frunció el ceño, el tronco, eres un ser sin alma.

**Naruto sintió que su ojo se contraía molesto. A ****veces ****amaba al** Kawarimi **, pero por ****el** destino **odiaba cuando se usaba en él.**

"Probablemente no lo ha hecho desde que ha estado en el campamento por un tiempo". Annabeth reflexionó sin embargo.

**La espada ya levantada del rubio se dejó caer para evitar que la espada de Sasuke golpeara su espalda, Naruto se retiró del extraño bloque antes de agacharse bajo una alta patada giratoria. Él tomó represalias con una patada de empuje que se evitó fácilmente, y luego atrapó la hoja apuntada a su cabeza con la suya. Los dos antiguos amigos se miraron el uno al otro, antes de alejarse una vez más, a tres metros de distancia entre ellos.**

"Es como una película de samurai". Piper brotó un poco, ¡esto fue increíble!

"Ninjas". Hazel corrigió al niño amoroso.

"Lo que sea."

**"No eres tan malo con una espada como esperaba", dijo Sasuke. "Sin embargo, el escudo debe hacerte perder el equilibrio".**

"En verdad, funcionan, pero a veces te abruman". Ares dijo: "Aún así, buena defensa". Le aseguró que amaba su escudo.

**"Si te molesta tanto, entonces déjame intentar esto", dijo Naruto mientras sonreía y envainaba su espada en la ranura en la parte cerca de su antebrazo, creando el brazo imparcial de Dios. Su mano derecha golpeó la mano izquierda abierta mientras los ojos en su escudo brillaban rojos, mostrando el entusiasmo de Kyubi por la próxima pelea. "¿Pensé que querías pelear, Sasuke? ¡Dame algo por lo que preocuparte!"**

"¿De verdad, este es el gran rival?" Artemisa cuestionó, mientras que él era hábil, había hecho poco para impresionarla como lo ha hecho su sobrino a lo largo de la última historia y esta.

En lo que a ella respectaba, su sobrino iba a ganar.

**"¿Cómo te va a ayudar eso?" Sasuke preguntó con incredulidad escrito en su rostro.**

"Claramente, el tipo aún no ha encontrado el brazo malvado de la magia del bosque". Hermes sonrió de lado.

**La réplica de Naruto fue desvanecerse en un destello de luz dorada y reaparecer de espaldas a la de Sasuke, con los brazos a los costados y una sonrisa en su rostro. Sasuke parpadeó ante el repentino escozor de aire frío en su mejilla, levantando su mano y revisándola. Cuando sus dedos se separaron, los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron un poco cuando encontró sangre goteando por su rostro.**

"Debería haber tomado su cabeza allí mismo". Ares frunció el ceño, sacudiendo la cabeza, mal movimiento chico, terrible.

**Frunciendo los ojos, se dio la vuelta y miró la espalda de Naruto, apretando el puño alrededor de su espada y canalizando su naturaleza de chakra secundario a través de ella.**

**Naruto se puso rígido al oír el crujido y se volvió para mirar a Sasuke, mirando con cautela la hoja cubierta de rayos en la mano de su oponente.**

"Entonces sabemos de dónde sacó su miedo a los rayos". Thalia murmuró, idiota, ¿lo apuñaló con eso?

**Sus ojos miraron hacia los de Sasuke; los ojos azul celeste de determinación llenos de sol que miraban los ojos rojos sangre llenos de odio con tres pequeñas esferas negras que lo miraban. Los nudillos de Naruto se agrietaron cuando apretó los puños y la espada de Sasuke se levantó lentamente hasta apuntar directamente al rubio.**

**"¿Listo, Naruto?"**

**"Siempre."**

"El enfrentamiento ninja, ¿eh?" Hades reflexionó, bueno, espero que sea interesante ... también, es mejor que su empleado no se pierda ante un usuario de rayos.

Fue simplemente malo para los negocios.

**Los dos se quedaron en su posición por otro momento antes de moverse. El sonido del escudo de Naruto que bloqueaba la espada de Sasuke se podía escuchar por millas, pero aún estaban demasiado lejos para ser interrumpidos. Sasuke apuñaló hacia adelante, su cuchilla eléctrica chispeando casi con entusiasmo ante la perspectiva de cortar e impactar al rubio que enfrentaba su dueño.**

"Wow, espeluznante". Murmuró Leo

**Naruto esquivó la puñalada, lanzando su brazo izquierdo hacia adelante para atravesar a Sasuke en el pecho, pero el Uchiha rápidamente levantó su espada para bloquear el ataque. Naruto retrocedió por la sorpresa que recibió, mirando los rayos alrededor de la espada del hombre de cabello negro.**

**No era fanático de los rayos.**

Los tres usuarios del rayo resoplaron en sindicatos, para diversión de todos los demás.

**"¿Qué pasa, Naruto?" dijo Sasuke "¿Tienes miedo de un pequeño rayo?"**

"Como debería ser". Murmuró Zeus asintiendo para sí mismo.

El escenario de Poseidón le susurró a Hades: "Está hablando consigo mismo otra vez".

Hades asintió, "Toma la red". El escenario susurró de vuelta.

Zeus solo los miró, asnos, ¡ambos!

**"Tampoco le gusta mucho lo que viene después", dijo Naruto admitiendo, sabiendo que generalmente era una señal del disgusto de su abuelo.**

"Bueno, duh", murmuró Dioniso, lo escuchaba todo el tiempo cuando quería un trago. No es divertido, no es divertido en absoluto.

**Él frunció los labios al pensar que esa línea le sonaba familiar, pero la sacudió, su TDAH volvió a ponerse en marcha cuando Sasuke le apuntó con la espada.**

**"¡Muere,** Chidori Eisou (Lanza Afilada de Mil Pájaros) **!" El rayo en el chokuto de Sasuke se unió y se disparó hacia adelante en una sola corriente, haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se ensancharan. Levantó su escudo para protegerlo solo para que el ataque atraviese y atraviese a Naruto a través del cofre.**

El silencio llenó la habitación ante el golpe exitoso.

**Los ojos del rubio estaban muy abiertos y miró el escudo donde estaba perforado, un solo pensamiento le vino a la mente.**

**_Pan, ¿estás muerto?_**

"Más bien como morir", aseguró Percy al ahora preocupado Hermes, "No está muerto".

"O al menos hasta que Grover entre en juego". Annabeth agregó rápidamente.


	17. Chapter 17

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte II: El peligro de un héroe**

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de _Naruto_ o _Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos_**

* * *

**Los ojos de Naruto estaban muy abiertos cuando cayó de espaldas, en estado de shock por el empalamiento del ataque de Sasuke. Su mente estaba tambaleándose por la confusión, el miedo y la lenta aceptación de la verdad. Pan estaba muerto o al borde.**

"Borde." Nico frunció el ceño, a pesar de que solo lo conoció una vez, al chico de la muerte le gustó el chico.

**Naruto lo sabía a ciencia cierta, debido al propio trato de Kyubi con el Dios casi desvaído. El zorro acordó tomar la forma del escudo de Pan si ocultaba su poder a los Dioses, no queriendo ser utilizado por alguien por quien no respetaba,**

Los dioses parecían intrigados por este hecho, ¿entonces el zorro era mucho más poderoso de lo que dejaba ver?

**algo que solo dos personas habían obtenido: The Sage of Six Paths y Naruto Uzumaki (debido a una batalla compartida en Hades).**

"Entonces él solo escucharía a dos mortales, ¿hm?" Zeus reflexionó ante el pensamiento.

**Sin embargo, con el escudo desaparecido. . .**

"Duckbutt tonto", silbó Leo.

"A lo grande", fue la declaración de seguimiento de Percy.

**Sasuke tuvo que levantar el brazo para protegerse mientras una ola de puro odio y poder lo recorría. Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos cuando la energía roja burbujeó del escudo destrozado en la muñeca perforada de su antiguo amigo. Un humanoide con una máscara ANBU similar a un zorro se formó frente a él, ojos muy similares a los suyos, salvo por la esclerótica negra y la delgada hendidura negra que era la pupila de las entidades. Comenzó a hacerse más y más grande, la máscara se hizo añicos y una forma de zorro llegó a él, las colas al final se hicieron más largas y múltiples en número.**

**_Kyubi no Kitsune! _****Pensó Sasuke al darse cuenta mientras veía la ruina de su antigua reforma de la aldea,**

"La ruina de la hoja aumentará". Apolo recitó la profecía.

**el criado forzado de Madara rugió cuando se hizo lo suficientemente grande como para competir con montañas de tamaño.**

"Entonces quiero uno". Ares brotó con una sonrisa sedienta de sangre. Hombre, ¡qué podía hacer con algo así!

**Sabía que la bestia era grande desde su último encuentro con ella, pero esto. . . Esto fue muy inesperado. No es de extrañar que Madara hubiera dicho que mantuviera vivo al idiota rubio; Naruto siempre había sabido dónde se escondía el biju. Una vez más, se sorprendió por las acciones de su rival.**

"¡Ningen tonto!" **Kyubi le gritó con un toque de emoción en su voz. **"¡No te das cuenta de lo que has hecho!"

"Por supuesto que no. Los mortales tienden a no hacerlo". El Sr. D se burló, odiaba más a los mortales como este niño, todo el dolor soy yo y tal.

**"Con tu poder, corregiré los errores cometidos en mi clan", dijo Sasuke, sus ojos transformándose en lo que se conocía como el Eterno Mangekyō Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye), negro volviendo a su ojo hasta que quedó una forma de átomo única. . La fusión del ojo de su hermano mayor con el suyo había evitado la maldición de la ceguera con el uso prolongado. También le había dado muchas habilidades.**

"Oh, escúchalo sonar tan egoísta". Artemisa puso los ojos en blanco, hombre tonto. "Uno pensaría que era un hijo de Némesis".

"¡Tú ni ningún otro usarán mi poder sin mi permiso!" **dijo Kyubi. Una oscura sonrisa de zorro se extendió por su hocico cuando las partes negras de su cara se volvieron de un azul profundo, las runas de un idioma extranjero aparecieron en su cuerpo en el mismo color mientras el símbolo de Omega aparecía en su frente. **"Te mataría, pero ese honor pertenece al Kit. Tengo mi propio deber de atender. Esta será la última vez que nos veamos, _Uchiha_ . Adiós".

"Oh, gracias". El dios del sol exhaló, ¿entonces su hijo todavía estaba pateando? Bueno muy bueno.

"¡Tsukuyomi!" **Sasuke gritó en un último intento de capturar al zorro en su mirada. Los ojos del zorro se encontraron con los suyos, pero como esperaba, no salió nada. En opinión del último Uchiha, valió la pena intentarlo.**

"¿Quién tiene poderes oculares? En serio, qué estúpido". Apolo resopló.

"Medusa."

"Señalarte Hermes. Aunque eso es culpa de Poseidón y de Atenea". El dios del sol reflexionó.

"¿Mi culpa?" Atenea dijo enojada.

"Sí, podrías haberla vaporizado, pero no, tenías que convertirla en un monstruo. Es Arachne de nuevo, y ahora tus hijos tienen miedo a las arañas, ¿de quién es la culpa?"

Atenea no tenía nada que decir.

"Diviértete", **dijo Kyubi. El zorro gigante se disolvió lentamente en una gran niebla roja ante los ojos de Sasuke, haciendo que el Uchiha mirara a su alrededor en busca de cualquier tipo de resurgimiento, perdiendo la pequeña astilla de chakra que entró en el oído de Naruto antes de dispersarse con el resto de la niebla. Con un resoplido decepcionado, Sasuke desactivó sus ojos y miró el cuerpo de su antiguo aliado con el ceño fruncido.**

**"Un poco de pelea", dijo Sasuke. Se burló y se dio la vuelta, envainando su espada y alejándose. "Creo que una vez un perdedor siempre es un perdedor".**

"Sobre comer esas palabras amigo", Ares rió fríamente, vamos chico, muéstrale lo que le hiciste a Atlas. Quería la verdadera pelea, no este niño guantes BS!

**Las palabras golpearon los oídos de Naruto y su mano tembló. Hizo un gruñido de lucha, levantando la mano del brazo herido para presionarlo contra el agujero en el pecho.**

**_Esa es la segunda vez que sucede_**** , pensó Naruto molesto.**

"Nunca es una buena sensación", dijo Percy con sarcasmo, ya que sí, siempre te levantas después de un agujero en el pecho.

**_Entonces, ¿tengo razón en suponer que le patearás el trasero? _****Helios preguntó.**

"Ya es hora de que lo haga". Hermes sonrió de lado.

**"Maldita sea", dijo Naruto suavemente. Sus palabras hicieron que Sasuke se detuviera y se volviera para mirar al rubio.**

"Wow, ¿ni siquiera toca dos veces? Perdedor".

Atenea puso los ojos en blanco a su hermano de guerra. Aún así, fue un movimiento tonto con un niño que tenía poderes curativos.

**Naruto bajó la mano mientras se empujaba para sentarse un poco, mirando el agujero que atravesaba su muñeca y apretaba los dientes. El sol parecía brillar más y el agujero en su pecho se cerró lentamente a medida que se regeneraba.**

"¡De nada!"

"Cállate Apolo". Artemisa arrastró las palabras, no queriendo escuchar sus vítores.

**Ahora, una vez más completo, Naruto volvió a ponerse de pie, con los ojos fijos en Sasuke.**

**"Intentemos esto de nuevo", dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido, los dedos de su mano izquierda encendiéndose con llamas doradas.**

"¡La secuencia de poder épica es un ir!" Leo sonrió mientras los otros niños estaban mareados por la pelea.

**Sasuke observó cómo Naruto se quemaba lentamente, pasando de su mano izquierda a su brazo, extendiéndose sobre su pecho y bajando por su cuerpo hasta sus piernas. El extraño dōjutsu cambió de ojos azules con pupilas doradas a orbes dorados sólidos con pupilas azules en forma de sol mirando al Uchiha. Runas similares a las que se extienden por el cuerpo del Kyubi se extienden desde el pecho de Naruto hasta sus brazos y piernas.**

"Modo Dios, iniciado". Apolo dijo con una voz profunda y mecánica, levantando los pulgares del dios herrero y su hijo.

**Naruto bajó la mirada hacia la espada en el suelo, el rubí roto y destrozado en el pomo una vez albergó el alma de su antiguo inquilino se parecía a cómo se sentía: roto. Durante mucho tiempo, el Kyubi fue parte de Naruto y se sintió mal caminando sin la bola de pelusa gigante en sus entrañas.**

"¿Se perdió su maldición?" Annabeth preguntó, sin comprender por qué querría algo que le doliera tanto como a un niño.

**Eso lo había llevado a buscar la bestia de chakra titánica en el Inframundo antes de regresar al reino de los vivos. Deseaba esa compañía forzada, la urgencia de sentirse completo una vez más lo llevó a la pelea entre él y el Zorro (que ****_apenas_**** ganó).**

"Entonces, incluso después de la muerte, quería tantas cosas como tenía de su primer cuerpo". Hades reflexionó, un poco egoísta, pero comprensible al final.

**_Y tenía que ir a quitarme eso,_**** pensó Naruto mientras su mirada volvía a su amigo.**

"¿Último intento?" Preguntó Hazel cuando Frank asintió.

"Sin duda."

**Se agachó y tomó la espada en su mano, haciendo que se transformara en una cuchilla similar a la que se llamaba kopis, una espada griega que se curvaba hacia adelante y tenía aproximadamente treinta y seis pulgadas de largo desde la punta de la cuchilla hasta la punta. el pomo**

"O la espada del 'chico malo' en el pasado". Ares hizo un puchero, era un arma increíble, y esos estúpidos mortales solo _tenían_ que etiquetarlo.

**Naruto sonrió, pensando en el origen de la espada: el colmillo de Kyubi. Este cambio requería un nombre.**

**" ****_Estarás cegado por el brillo de mi espada_**** " ****_,_**** dijo Naruto, su voz hizo eco en la de Helios.**

"Un poco cojo". Hermes dijo en un tono de deseo.

"¡De ninguna manera! Eso fue increíble". Apolo argumentó.

"Por supuesto _que_ dirías eso". El dios mensajero puso los ojos en blanco.

**Levantó la hoja por su mango, que cambió ligeramente para mover el protector desde atrás para pasar sobre sus dedos. " ****_Sasuke del clan Uchiha, ten cuidado con el_**** Eclipse".**

"¿Solar o lunar?" Thalia preguntó en broma, haciendo que dichos dioses se miraran.

"Lunar / Solar". Apolo y Artemisa dijeron al unísono, y se miraron el uno al otro.

"Él es mi hijo, Arte".

"Me tiene más respeto, Apolo".

"... Golpe bajo, Arte".

**"Tch, si desea hacer una impresión ****_dobe_**** acaba de hacer algo y no se habla de ella," dijo Sasuke, con la mano tirando de su propia espada a cabo una vez más.**

**"Con mucho ****_gusto_**** " ****_,_**** dijo Naruto. Se desvaneció en otro destello amarillo y reapareció a un pie de distancia. Eclipse fue criado y preparado para cortar, haciendo que Sasuke levantara su propia espada. La hoja de Naruto se clavó en la de Sasuke, el hierro estigio del Inframundo mezclado con las propiedades de canalización de chakra de la base contribuyente del biju comenzó a cortar fácilmente el cortador de hierba falsa.**

"¿Dónde consigo algo así?" Jason preguntó mientras Hera fruncía el ceño.

"Tienes una espada, Jason".

El chico del viento asintió con la cabeza, pero hizo un puchero interior, queriendo algo genial como eso.

**El Uchiha, cuando vio esto, sintió que sus ojos se abrían.**

**_Que es-?_**

"Duckbutt pwnage". Leo silbó mientras Nico vitoreaba excitadamente.

**" ****_Nada puede soportar el poder de un Eclipse_**** " ****_,_**** dijo Naruto informativamente. ****" ****_Ni siquiera tu falso Kusanagi_**** " ****_._**

"Porque sostengo la Fuerza de mi lado". Leo dijo en un viejo tono sabio.

"B por esfuerzo chico". Apolo le dijo.

"Mejor que lo que obtuve en la escuela". El piro se encogió de hombros.

**Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron antes de regresar nuevamente al Eterno Mangekyō Sharingan. Cerró su ojo izquierdo y ensanchó el derecho, haciendo que Naruto se detuviera confundido. " ****¡** Amaterasu **!"**

**Un torrente de llamas negras se disparó desde el ojo de Sasuke hacia la cara de Naruto a quemarropa, haciendo que Naruto se tambaleara hacia atrás y lejos mientras intentaba despejar su visión de la oscuridad que lo había encerrado.**

"¿Llamas negras?" Leo preguntó. Guau, oscuro.

"No se ven tan calientes". El dios herrero comentó.

"Lo llamó llamas de la diosa del sol". Apolo resopló. "Y lo usó en la reencarnación del viejo dios del sol. Los imbéciles se están volviendo locos".

**Sasuke saltó sobre esto, infundiendo su espada con chakra relámpago una vez más y apuntando al corazón de Naruto con una puñalada, esta vez para estar seguro de la exasperante muerte de Jinchuriki. Subestimó el misterioso sexto sentido de Naruto para el peligro y gruñó molesto cuando el adolescente atontado envolvió su mano alrededor del chokuto, deteniéndolo en su lugar.**

"El poder de Dios, me encantó". Ares se rio entre dientes.

"No te hizo mucho bien contra Jackson".

"¡Sóplalo, mancha solar!"

**Lo que realmente molestó al Uchiha fue que Naruto sacudió el rayo y bajó cegadoramente su espada en un esfuerzo por cortar el brazo de Sasuke. Naruto perdió el brazo, pero logró cortar la mitad superior del chokuto de Sasuke, haciendo que el Uchiha mirara incrédulo la parte de su espada que cayó al suelo.**

"Ahora eso fue simplemente rudo". Percy silbó.

" _¡Llamarada solar!_ ", **Dijo Naruto en una exclamación amortiguada, su cuerpo se volvió cegadoramente brillante y obligó a Sasuke a mirar hacia otro lado. El brillante semidiós extinguió con éxito las llamas oscuras, molesto porque no podía simplemente absorberlas debido al atributo de las sombras que tenían.**

"Bueno, él es un hijo de la luz. No puedo permitir que eso suceda". Hades se encogió de hombros.

**La única forma de extinguir una sombra era introducir algo de luz, y así lo hizo.**

Hades abucheó mientras Apolo y Artemisa vitoreaban a su manera.

**_¡Esto es una locura! _****Pensó Sasuke mientras bajaba el brazo y miraba a su antiguo amigo.**

"Y eso es lo que él consigue por tratar de pelear estúpidamente con alguien como Naruto". Annabeth dijo, el tipo ni siquiera sabía en qué se estaba metiendo. Era casi triste de alguna manera. Casi.

**Naruto le devolvió la mirada diez veces, apretando el puño alrededor del mango de su espada. Sasuke miró su media espada y cerró su ojo izquierdo una vez más.**

**"** Amaterasu **", dijo, moldeando las llamas con chakra en la forma de su espada.**

"¿Primero una espada relámpago, ahora una espada de fuego oscura? Un truco pony, amigo". Leo dijo con un triste movimiento de cabeza.

**Naruto frunció el ceño molesto, corriendo hacia adelante y golpeando su espada contra la de Sasuke, encontrando resistencia con cada golpe debido a la igualdad de la proporción de luz y oscuridad.**

**" ****_Parece que el perro viejo tiene algunos trucos nuevos_**** " ****_,_**** dijo Naruto con un toque de molestia.**

"¡Baja al perro ya!" se burló el dios de la guerra, esto era casi tan bueno como la lucha libre.

**"Pensé que estábamos peleando", dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido mientras sus brazos temblaban bajo la fuerza física superior de Naruto.**

"Lo eres, aunque pareces apestar". Nico se burló del enemigo de su guardián.

**A este ritmo, puede que tenga que usar su** Susanoo **solo para dejar el idiota.**

"¿Tiene movimientos con nombres de deidades sintoístas?" el dios sol dijo: "Guau, ego mucho?"

**" ****_Señalarte_**** " ****_,_**** dijo Naruto. Presionó contra la espada de su antiguo aliado cuando una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro ante el temblor de los brazos de Sasuke. " ****_Parece que alguien ha olvidado hacer sus flexiones diarias_**** " ****_._**

"Pobre bebé", se burló Hazel. Frank se rió de la verdad en su burla. El entrenamiento físico siempre fue imprescindible para un luchador, no solo para aprender movimientos llamativos.

**"¡Jódete, ****_Dobe_**** !"**

**" ****_Gracias por la oferta, pero ya tengo novia_**** " ****_._**

Thalia se puso roja en la cara por eso y fulminó con la mirada la pantalla. ¡No la traigas a este estúpido concurso de medición de pollas!

**Sasuke lanzó un grito de ira cuando comenzó a perder terreno contra la fuerza de Naruto.**

"¿Estás loco tío?" Leo preguntó.

**Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y lo fulminaron con la mirada, ojos rojos y negros de odio mirando el azul y el oro que parecían brillar burlonamente hacia él.**

"Oh sí, eso es de nosotros". Apolo le guiñó un ojo a Hermes, quien se rió a cambio.

**Frustrado e irritado por su terreno perdido, el sobreviviente de la masacre descubrió sus dientes, tratando de evitar la espada de su oponente. Naruto frunció el ceño molesto y trajo su espada hacia atrás de repente, haciendo que Sasuke tropezara hacia adelante. El brillante semidiós levantó su espada y la bajó, cortando la espalda desprotegida de Sasuke.**

"Fin del juego". El dios de la guerra gritó.

**" ****¡** Susanoo **!" Un resplandor púrpura brotó de la espalda de Sasuke, una pequeña jaula hecha de llamas azules se formó a su alrededor, deteniendo la espada de Naruto con facilidad.**

"¡Boo! ¡Copout!"

"Él _no_ decir que tenía algo más en reserva." Athena señaló.

"... Sigue siendo un copout". Ares se quejó.

**El brillante semidiós dejó arquear una ceja confundido mientras se alejaba de la nueva defensa. Si bien no es tan molesto como decir intangibilidad, Naruto todavía estaba un poco molesto por no poder dar un golpe sólido.**

"Y tiene todo el derecho de ser". Apolo frunció el ceño con los brazos cruzados.

**Especialmente después de que Sasuke hizo que Kyubi se escondiera follando con su escudo.**

"¿Me pregunto dónde fue?" Percy cuestionó.

"Tal vez lo veremos más tarde, podría estar con Pan", le proporcionó Annabeth a su novio, quien asintió.

Le sonaba bien a él.

**Hablando de eso, los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron ante la espada de Sasuke, tratando de descubrir cómo sucedió eso.**

"Ooh, ¿hay algo especial en eso?" Leo preguntó ansioso.

**"¿Te gusta ****_Dobe_**** ?" La voz de Sasuke hizo que Naruto volviera su atención a la cara de traidor de aspecto engreído. "** Susanoo **, la última técnica del Sharingan".**

Artemis frunció la nariz, sinceramente, este hombre apestaba a arrogancia, era como un aspirante a Heracles. Ni siquiera era el fuerte.

**" ****_Oh, queridos dioses, ¿también tienes una técnica suprema?_**** ", Se lamentó Naruto, poniendo su mano izquierda sobre su rostro.**

"Simplemente odio cuando el malo hace eso". Piper dijo con los labios fruncidos, era como uno de esos animes. ¡Quédate abajo maldita sea!

**Suspirando, dejó caer la mano sobre su cadera y el borde sin filo de su espada descansó sobre su hombro. " ****_Simplemente nunca vamos a terminar aquí ... De acuerdo, morderé. ¿Cuál es esta técnica 'suprema' tuya, Sasuke?_**** "**

"Excelente." Apolo dijo secamente mientras rodaba los ojos. "Tiempo de monólogo villano. Cuéntanos todo acerca de tu movimiento especial".

**"** Susanoo **es mi deidad guardiana", dijo Sasuke, volviéndose completamente para mirar el rostro aburrido y molesto de Naruto.**

Los dioses articularon la palabra 'deidad' con disgusto, podían romper esa cosa de un solo golpe. ¡Por favor!

"Ese chico debe estar drogado o algo así". Murmuró Hermes, él hizo un gesto con la cabeza a ese.

**"No puede ser destruido por ningún medio externo. El juego ha terminado, Naruto. Tu pequeño espectáculo de luces no ganará esta pelea".**

"El niño es una fuerza de luz imparable, esa _cosa_ se va a partir por la mitad". Atenea calculó que solo eran hechos básicos.

**" ****_Desafío aceptado_**** " ****_,_**** dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Él dejó caer su brazo de espada a un costado en anticipación.**

**"Sin embargo, debería advertirte", dijo Sasuke, "este es solo el comienzo inicial de mi** Susanoo **".**

"Escúchalo hablar y hablar y hablar". Hazel murmuró

"Es como Octavian, solo que con algunas habilidades". Frank murmuró de vuelta.

**" ****_Todo esto es_**_ extremadamente _**_fascinante, Sasuke, pero tengo algo que hacer, ¿podemos apurarnos un poco?_**** "**

"Hablar con él como si fuera nada. Bien por ti, niño". El padre aplaudió.

**La sonrisa de Sasuke volvió a fruncir el ceño. "Bien entonces."**

**Los dos se quedaron quietos, los ojos del rubio se estrecharon, ignorando la mirada directa del Sharingan, antes de moverse. En un borrón se precipitó hacia adelante, balanceando su espada en la jaula y frunciendo el ceño cuando encontró resistencia. Un brazo parecido a un hueso explotó desde la izquierda y una gran hoja manifestada se balanceó hacia el adolescente brillante. Los ojos de Naruto parpadearon y su mano libre atrapó la espada gigante que descendía sobre él. El suelo bajo sus pies se quebró por la presión y Naruto gruñó.**

"Entonces, ¿atrapó algo últimamente?" Leo le preguntó a Nico.

Nico sacudió la cabeza, "No, pero escuché que alguien atrapó una espada gigante".

"Fascinante."

**_¡Santo infierno! _****Helios exclamó. ****_¿Que es esta cosa?_**

"Raro." Nico respondió al dios desvaído, y que él dijera que era algo.

**" ****_Un dolor en el trasero_**** ", dijo Naruto. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada entrecerrada al rubio mientras tiraba de su mano derecha, aún empuñando la hoja formada de Amaterasu, hacia atrás y balanceando. Naruto se apartó del camino, retirando su espada para evitar la espada gigante de** Susanoo **y atrapando la muñeca extendida de Sasuke. Girándolo, Naruto forzó la hoja de la mano de Sasuke. Soltó el brazo del Uchiha y atrapó la espada antes de que tocara el suelo.**

"Ahora eso es un desarme".

"Cojo." Hermes dijo, pulgares hacia Percy.

El chico del agua hizo un puchero.

**Utilizó a Hiraishin para obtener algo de espacio de su oponente, haciendo que la espada gigante terminara su descenso al suelo y le cubriera de tierra. Sasuke gruñó, sosteniendo su muñeca antes de pasar su mano buena frente a él, haciendo que el brazo huesudo de** Susanoo **despejara el aire.**

**" ****_Sabes, me preguntaba cómo podrías romper mi escudo_**** " ****_,_**** dijo la voz de Naruto, haciendo que Sasuke girara para mirar la parte superior de la estatua de Hashirama donde estaba el adolescente brillante, su espada Eclipse apuñaló la cabeza de la estatua mientras sostenía el una llama negra cubría la espada en su mano. ****Lo balanceó varias veces antes de suspirar. ****" ****_El agarre de esto es atroz. Se siente mal. Demasiado ligero para un chokuto, como si hubiera más espacio entre el metal y el agarre_**** " ****_._**

"Finalmente." Murmuró Leo, qué pasaba con esa espada.

"¿Quizás tiene algo de bronce celestial?" Preguntó Percy

"Posiblemente." Leo respondió con ojos críticos en la imagen.

**Sasuke no dijo nada, haciendo que Naruto inclinara la cabeza. "¿ ****_Sin comentarios? Entonces no te importaría si echara un vistazo, ¿verdad?_**** " Una vez más, Sasuke no dijo nada. Naruto tarareó antes de encogerse de hombros. Tomando el mango con ambas manos, Naruto giró, rompiendo la madera y el cuero para revelar el brillante núcleo de metal. Las pupilas azules parecidas al sol se estrecharon ante los caracteres japoneses grabados en el núcleo.**

** ナ****(Uzumaki Kushina)**

"¿No es ese el de su madre ...?" Nico se fue apagando.

"Está." Hazel frunció el ceño, tomaron el arma de su madre?

**" ****_... La espada espiral del molinete_**** " ****_,_**** dijo Naruto con las fosas nasales dilatadas. ****Levantó la hoja negra con adornos antes de romperla sobre su rodilla, separando el metal original de lo que vio como una hoja contaminada. ****Pateó la cuchilla sobre el borde, mirando hacia abajo al metal grabado mientras lo hacía. ****Lo giró hacia el otro lado, sin encontrar ****nada, antes de mirar a los personajes. La espada que le quitó a su aliado más cercano era originalmente la de su madre.**

"Ese pequeño bastardo". Apolo hirvió a fuego lento.

**La ironía no lo eludía.**

**Naruto agarró el mango de Eclipse y guardó el metal grabado en su bolsa trasera, con el ceño fruncido mientras lo hacía. Su madre todavía tenía su espada, la que usaba en la vida antes de su muerte. Esto vino de su espada corta ceremonial, una espada con la que fue enterrada.**

Nico y Hazel jadearon, mientras que Hades frunció el ceño profundamente, apretando los reposabrazos de su silla ofrecida con las manos.

**Eso significaba que Orochimaru, o uno de sus amigos, había desfigurado la tumba de su madre.**

Todos fruncían el ceño ante esto, pero Apolo estaba gruñendo como si no hubiera mañana.

**A los griegos les pareció imperdonable el acto de robar tumbas, y su tierra natal lo castigaba con la muerte. Orochimaru tuvo la suerte de estar muerto ya, porque Naruto estaba muy ansioso por desollar vivo al bastardo con forma de serpiente.**

"Lástima, no he cazado una serpiente en mucho tiempo". Apolo siseó, sus propios ojos ahora dos bolas de luz.

**"Pensé que estábamos peleando", dijo Sasuke, volviendo a llamar la atención del rubio furioso sobre él.**

"Muerto." Ares sonrió cruelmente, no te metas con la madre de alguien, (Ejemplo: Percy Jackson) que estaba desordenadamente desordenado y que el chico patán acaba de joder su vida. Dulce.

**La mano de Naruto se apretó alrededor del mango de Eclipse, sus ojos ardiendo de furia. Su espada parecía reflejar su ira, mientras la hoja de hierro estigio de Eclipse brillaba con un oro brillante antes de estallar en llamas blancas.**

"Llamas blancas, así que combo fuego ligero". Leo asintió, tiene sentido, hijo del dios del sol con Helios agregado, eso fue genial para el joven piro.

**Naruto desapareció y reapareció frente a Sasuke, Eclipse lo puso sobre su hombro y atravesó la jaula incompleta de** Susanoo **, haciendo que los ojos del Uchiha se abrieran cuando su defensa se rompió.**

"Irrompible." Annabeth resopló, realmente, qué idiota.

**Naruto siguió con la apertura y golpeó a Sasuke directamente en la cara, sintiendo y escuchando el crujido satisfactorio de la nariz de su antiguo amigo romperse contra sus nudillos.**

"¡Cueva su cráneo!" Apolo vitoreó con Ares, que ahora estaba comiendo palomitas de maíz.

**Con un grito furioso, Naruto puso la fuerza suficiente como para que Atlas tropezara con el seguimiento del golpe, enviando a Sasuke a volar de regreso a la pared rocosa del Valle del Fin.**

"Como una mosca en la pared". Jason sonrió con una mirada, haciendo que Piper asintiera con él.

**Naruto respiró profundamente por la nariz, tratando de calmarse de su estallido de ira. El rubio apretó la mandíbula y bajó el brazo, relajando su postura.**

"¡Chidori Eisō!"

**Naruto se apartó del camino del rayo de electricidad, sus ojos se entrecerraron ante el agujero del que Sasuke se sacó con la mano extendida. El Último Uchiha tenía sangre cayendo por su rostro por la nariz rota y sus ojos estaban fijos en un resplandor.**

"Eso es lo que obtienes por tener un cabello tan estúpido". Afrodita dijo con un resoplido. Era un poco guapo, sí, pero no tan bueno. Demasiado oscuro para su gusto.

**El adolescente brillante entrecerró la mirada, desapareció de su vista y reapareció justo en frente de Sasuke con su espada sobre su cabeza. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron un margen y se apartó del camino de la espada descendente, haciendo que Naruto cortara la tierra rocosa como si fuera mantequilla.**

"Peleándose como una cucaracha". Hades se rió sombríamente, oh, a él le encantaba verlos desesperados.

**Sasuke jadeó antes de apretar los puños y apretar los dientes. " ****¡** Susanoo **!"**

**Naruto sacó su espada de la pared de roca y observó cómo una forma púrpura se acumulaba alrededor del Uchiha. Comenzó como humano, pero luego la cabeza comenzó a formarse. Cuernos como los de un toro brotaron de la cabeza en forma de calavera y luego se formaron los músculos. Frente al semidiós reencarnado, un samurai demoníaco se elevó sobre el furioso Uchiha, dos brazos derechos surgieron del codo mientras crecía un solo brazo izquierdo.**

"Eso es genial o realmente espeluznante". Nico murmuró.

"Siniestro." Hazel le murmuró. Eso consiguió algunos asentimientos.

**Una hoja manifestada de color púrpura apareció en el brazo superior derecho, mientras que el brazo inferior sostenía una bola de la energía. Un arco, que en opinión de Naruto parecía que era más un escudo que un arco, brotó sobre el brazo izquierdo y los brillantes ojos amarillos de la defensa se clavaron en la forma dorada de Naruto.**

"Parece una ballesta plegable BS". Apolo murmuró de mal humor.

"Maravilloso, el arco barato para los aficionados". Artemisa puso los ojos en blanco.

**"... ****_Y aquí pensé que no existía una ducha más grande_**** " ****_,_**** dijo Naruto.**

"Gusto."

"¡Hermes!"

"¿Qué? ¡Alguien tiene que hacerlo!"

**"¡Se acabó el tiempo de juego, Naruto!" Sasuke anunció mientras saltaba y permitía que se formaran las piernas. Naruto gimió mientras miraba la manifestación de treinta pies de altura. Otro gigante, justo lo que quería.**

"Voy a tener que empezar a llamarlo el asesino gigante". Jason sonrió, incluso si no fueran gigantes reales.

**El rubio agarró su espada con fuerza.**

**_Listo Helios?_**

**_Solo di las palabras mágicas, Kid._**

**Naruto dejó que una pequeña sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro antes de que ambas voces hablaran: "¡ ****_Entonces enciéndalo!_**** "**

"Enciéndelo, enciéndelo, él está en llamas ~". Apollo tarareó la canción Fall Out Boy, obteniendo algunos zumbidos de los niños más rockeros.

**El brillante semidiós salió disparado del suelo, formando un cráter mientras saltaba sobre el alto guerrero de energía púrpura. El brazo izquierdo salió disparado para golpearlo, solo para que Naruto se teletransportara justo a la derecha de la mano, reapareciendo sobre el brazo y corriendo hacia la cabeza. Saltó de nuevo cuando el brazo derecho que empuñaba la cuchilla se balanceó y el otro brazo derecho disparó un rayo de lo que Naruto asumió que era chakra hacia él. El adolescente brillante maniobró en el aire para evitar otros rayos de chakra, bajando la espada aún ardiente de Eclipse sobre el lado izquierdo** del **cuello ****de** Susanoo **. La manifestación dejó escapar un grito estrangulado - y demente - al golpe, uno que sonó como la mezcla de un rugido y la propia voz de Sasuke.**

"¡Ábrelo!" Ares vitoreó, "¡Hazlo gritar!"

"¿Como una lata de sardinas?" Athena preguntó, obteniendo una mirada de su rival.

"¡Si, como esto!" Ares asintió rápidamente, llenándose la cara de palomitas de maíz.

**Naruto empujó a Eclipse hacia atrás y volvió a girar, cortando la armadura supuestamente impenetrable y recibiendo otro fuerte grito por su acción.**

"Demasiado para una técnica definitiva". Percy puso los ojos en blanco.

"A los malos les encanta tirar eso demasiado hoy en día". Piper dijo con un movimiento de cabeza. Sucedió en el cine todo el tiempo tristemente, ¿cliché mucho?

**Naruto gruñó ante el grosor de la armadura con frustración antes de tirar de Eclipse hacia atrás.**

"Bueno, su espada es un arma pirata". Jason dijo, tomaría algunos cambios para obtener lo que querías también.

**Con un grito, Naruto condujo la punta ardiente de Eclipse hacia el cuello, atravesando la pequeña parte de la armadura manifestada del chakra con facilidad, obteniendo un grito estremecedor que hizo que los ojos de Naruto se ensancharan.**

**Sasuke ****_sintió_** las **heridas** de Susanoo **.**

"Esa es una falla evidente". Athena dijo con un parpadeo muy serio. Claro, era grande y poderoso, pero suficiente asalto y hecho.

**Naruto reforzó su resolución y rasgó su espada por el costado, abriendo** el **cuello** de Susanoo **. ****Forzó a abrir el agujero, ignorando los gritos que Sasuke estaba dejando escapar. ****Esta era una pelea que ****_Sasuke_**** , y una parte de sí mismo, quería, e iba a terminarla.**

"Ya era hora". Apolo asintió, este niño necesitaba irse.

**Naruto se abrió paso en la manifestación, cayendo detrás del grito de Uchiha.**

"Asesinar, asesinar, asesinar". Ares vitoreó.

"Decapitatiooooon ~!" Leo gritó.

"Brutal Legend, agradable". Apolo le guiñó un ojo al joven piro.

**Sasuke sintió la presencia de Naruto, dándose la vuelta justo a tiempo para que la espada de Naruto cortara la articulación de su hombro izquierdo, haciendo que los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharan.**

Todos se inclinaron, un poco ansiosos por la línea final que Naruto entregaría.

**Naruto sacó la espada y levantó su otra mano directamente a los ojos de Sasuke, la palma dorada brillaba ligeramente. " ****_No te mataré, Sasuke. ¡Lo haré peor!_**** "**

"¿Qué podría ser peor que matarlo?" Se preguntó Piper

Atenea sonrió. "¿Valora sus ojos mágicos correctamente? ¿Qué pudo hacer Helios?"

"Él va a ..." Su hija se detuvo cuando su madre asintió. Wow, eso iba a quemar al chico emo profundamente.

**"¡No!"**

" _¡LLAMA SOLAR!"_

**Sharingan de Sasuke recibió la peor parte de la luz, su grito ensordecedor y su Susanoo colapsó por la tensión que el castor estaba tomando.**

"Hombre, no he visto a Hel hacer eso por mucho tiempo". Apolo sacudió la cabeza.

"Me parece poético". Atenea asintió con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto que lo harías". Los dioses murmuraron. La diosa nunca fue la que vaporizó a un mortal, no, solo los convirtió en un monstruo que perseguiría a sus hijos. Madre del año aquí mismo.

**Sasuke cayó al suelo sobre su espalda, su buena mano alcanzando sus ojos mientras gritaba mientras Naruto aterrizaba sobre sus pies, jadeando. Volvió a toser, la sangre dorada se escupió a un lado mientras su mano izquierda picaba al entrar en contacto con el aire, la carne literalmente se quemó por su acalorado ataque. Miró la forma retorcida de su antiguo amigo, pero no hizo nada más. Este sería el castigo, la venganza de Naruto sobre el amigo que intentó matarlo.**

"Debería haberlo matado", gruñó Ares, con el ceño fruncido. Algunos estuvieron de acuerdo, otros no, encontrando esto tan adecuado.

**Al igual que con su encuentro con Luke, fue una victoria agridulce.**

Hermes dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro ante eso.

**_La venganza es el camino que uno toma cuando no tiene nada que perder_**** . Helios dijo en un raro momento de orientación. ****_Creo que lo supiste todo el tiempo._**

Nico se movió un poco en su asiento ante esa declaración.

**Naruto no dijo nada mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Solo vio como Sasuke gritaba y se retorcía en el suelo. El Uchiha bajó la mano, sus ojos vacíos y apagados buscando infructuosamente.**

"¡A la izquierda, a la izquierda, no! ¡Tu otra izquierda!" Nico se burló en broma, ah, humor negro.

**Sasuke rodó sobre sus manos y rodillas, luchando por ponerse de pie. Apretó los dientes y su cabeza giró.**

**"¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MIS OJOS, NARUTO?"**

"Caray, perra, ¿no es así?" el dios de la guerra gruñó, una mueca hacia la pantalla.

"Bueno, se quedó cegado, así que enloquecer tenía sentido". Hermes se encogió de hombros.

"¡Bah!"

**"Esto es triste", dijo Naruto suavemente, cerrando los ojos. Se abrieron de golpe cuando él saltó hacia atrás, evitando por poco ser golpeado por el puño gris gigante de Juugo.**

"Oh, vamos, yendo tras él cuando acaba de pelear". Percy se quejó, odiaba a los chicos que hicieron eso. Tan barato.

"Así es la vida Jackson, cállate". Ares se burló de él, recuperando la mirada de su rival semidiós.

**Se agachó bajo un siguiente golpe, pero fue una finta y un maldito golpe izquierdo lo tomó por sorpresa de nuevo, lo que hizo que Naruto se metiera en el estómago.**

Eso consiguió un colectivo de muecas de los semidioses.

**Jadeando, Naruto tropezó hacia atrás, solo para ser golpeado en la cara y enviado a caer. Su cuerpo se estaba recuperando lentamente de la tensión en su cuerpo por tomar demasiada energía, más rápido que el niño promedio de Apollo con vitakinesis, pero aún más lento de lo normal. Su mano aún quemada presionó la tierra y gritó de dolor.**

**"¡Mantenlo ocupado Juugo!" dijo Suigetsu, agarrando a Sasuke debajo de su brazo. "¡Cállate, Sasuke! ¡Estoy tratando de ayudarte, gilipollas!"**

**"¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis ojos!"**

"¡Mis oídos! ¡Mis oídos!" Nico se burló, "Maldición, cállate amigo".

"En serio, le das mal nombre a los emo", dijo Thalia.

"¡Sí, _no_ soy emo!"

**"¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Juugo!"**

**"¡Ir!" Juugo llamó, su rostro parcialmente 'normal' mientras pateaba al derribado Naruto. Suigetsu asintió y saltó. Juugo se volvió hacia el que atacó a su líder, al que Kimimaro le fue leal, y le dio una poderosa patada directamente a las costillas del rubio. "¡Vamos! ¡Levántate! ¡Pelea! ¡Muere como un guerrero!"**

"Me gusta este chico." Ares asintió, al menos dejó que el rubio hiciera eso.

**"Tú-tú suenas como mi tío. Actúa un poco como él también", dijo Naruto con otra tos de sangre moteada de oro.**

"Oye", sonrió el dios de la guerra, "¡Quizás también tenga un hijo allí!"

"Explicaría por qué es un bárbaro psicótico". Atenea frunció el ceño.

"Cabeza de búho demasiado amable, demasiado amable".

**Cogió la siguiente patada dirigida a su costado y tiró, dejando caer al violento hombre mutado a la espalda. "Eres tan predecible como él, idiota".**

Los dioses y Percy se rieron del enrojecimiento de Ares mientras cruzaba sus enormes brazos.

"Mira si alguna vez te felicito de nuevo, mocoso". Se quejó.

**Juugo respondió con un gruñido y una patada en la cara del adolescente bigotudo. La cabeza de Naruto se echó hacia atrás y el rubio estaba bastante seguro de que se rompió un diente.**

"¡Tú, monstruo!" Apolo gritó dramáticamente, ¡se atrevió a arruinar los dientes de su hijo! ¡Era suyo y de su orgullo!

**Será una puta para arreglar los próximos días.**

Afrodita dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio ante eso, bien. No se puede arruinar ese hermoso rostro después de todo.

**El guerrero mutado se puso de pie rápidamente. La protuberancia en forma de hacha de Juugo regresó y la dejó caer en dirección a la cabeza de Naruto. El rubio rodó fuera del camino y rodó de nuevo cuando un frustrado Juugo intentó una vez más dividir la cabeza del rubio, esta vez con un crecimiento similar a una espada en su antebrazo.**

"Eso es como algo de Wolverine BS ahí mismo". Murmuró Leo. ¿Cómo funcionó eso?

"Sigue siendo increíble". Ares dijo que realmente deseaba tener un niño así.

**Naruto usó a Hiraishin para alejarse un poco de Juugo.**

**Desafortunadamente, subestimó los efectos de teletransportarse en una quemadura abierta. 'Ow' era un eufemismo de lo que Naruto sintió cuando reapareció en el lado opuesto del Valle del Fin, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar. Naruto se deslizó hacia la pared de roca, agarrando su muñeca y mirando la palma que se curaba lentamente. "Cura maldita sea". Su cabeza golpeó contra la pared detrás de él. No hizo nada para calmar el dolor. "Ay." También duele un poco.**

"Quemado por el sol hasta el extremo", Nico se estremeció, odiaba broncearse.

"Podrías usar un poco de sol", Hazel observó a su hermano.

"Nunca." Fue la réplica firme.

**"¡Te encontré!" Naruto se movió a su derecha para evitar la mano en forma de espada que fue apuñalada en su dirección. Wow, debe estar seriamente fuera de eso si el mutante impulsado por la sed de sangre podría llegar a caer sobre él. . . o Juugo es mejor de lo que Naruto pensó originalmente.**

"Más como si estuvieras fuera de tu juego, chico". Apolo dijo, pero ¿quién podría sostenerlo contra el niño? Él solo tuvo una pelea dura.

**El brazo en forma de hacha de Juugo se levantó y él sonrió maniáticamente. "¡Morir!"**

**Dos corrientes de rayos salieron disparadas del bosque y enviaron a Juugo a un lado. Naruto miró hacia arriba, suspirando de alivio cuando Thalia y Jason se apresuraron hacia el loco en ascenso con sus chispas lanzas listas.**

"¡El rescate viene de los rayos y los truenos!" Piper exclamó.

Apolo le hizo una mueca, "Hey, ese es mi trabajo, chaval".

"Lo siento." Dijo un Piper tímido.

**Naruto siseó cuando el polvo se disparó en su colisión, su protección instintiva de su rostro causó que el aire lleno de escombros rozara su palma aún curativa. Maldición, necesitaba algunas vendas o algo así.**

**"Naruto" La voz monótona de Gaara hizo que Naruto mirara hacia arriba, viendo la forma granulada del clon desestabilizador y la cara preocupada de Piper mirándolo. "¿Estás bien?"**

"¡Piper, usa Cure!"

"No soy un mago blanco, Leo". Piper se erizó, cruzando los brazos.

El piro se rio de su broma.

**"Podría ser peor. Todavía podría estar muerto", dijo Naruto, usando su mano buena para presionar contra la pared de roca y volver a ponerse de pie. Miró el Kazekage antes de que una ceja dorada se arqueara. "¿Clones?"**

**"Los otros Kage han sido notificados y están en camino con ayudante de Konoha", dijo Gaara. "Las reuniones deberían terminar en persona. Si continuamos usando clones, nunca haríamos nada".**

**"Ruego diferir", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.**

"¡Clones para las tareas!" Leo anunció.

"Lo nuevo y caliente". Nico siguió mientras la sala se reía del chiste.

**"No todos podemos hacer un ejército".**

**"Todavía estás enojado por la cosa del 1000 Barrage, ¿verdad?"**

"¿Hizo un ataque de mil clones?" Ares preguntó, intrigado.

"Parece que sí", dijo Athena, igual de intrigada ante la perspectiva de ello.

**"Yo nunca dije eso."**

**"Tampoco lo estás negando".**

"Sí, todavía está enojado". Jason asintió, se dio cuenta, estando cerca de tantos tipos estoicos que era fácil de leer.

**Naruto sacudió la cabeza cuando el clon de arena se disolvió y se fue volando en el viento, sin dar una respuesta. Gaara definitivamente todavía estaba enojado, pero en su defensa, Naruto usó un kunai explosivo en su trasero.**

"Ahora eso es malo". Percy palideció.

"Diablos no Jackson, eso es increíble". Ares discutió.

"Por supuesto que pensarías eso".

"Maldita sea, lo haría, pequeño punk".

**No es la mejor manera para que el intocable monstruo de Suna sea atacado o el más digno para el caso. El rubio siseó cuando una ráfaga de viento golpeó su mano, acercándola a su pecho y mirando a Piper.**

**"¿No vas a saltar a la refriega?" Preguntó Naruto a la joven semidiosa.**

"Está bromeando, ¿verdad?" Piper preguntó con un trago notable.

"Creo que cariño". Afrodita se rió suavemente, aunque Naruto era una broma, por lo que era difícil para algunos saberlo a veces.

**Piper sacudió la cabeza, observando cómo Jason y Thalia apuñalaban, desviaban y golpeaban a Juugo con sus lanzas electrificadas que podían hacer poco bien contra los mortales, pero hicieron un buen trabajo al mantener a Juugo alerta.**

"Las lanzas pueden no ser buenas, pero la electricidad hace un buen trabajo". Thalia sonrió.

"Es cierto, podría entrar en él y conmocionar sus entrañas".

"Jay, demasiado oscuro".

"Práctico." El hermano discutió a la ligera.

**Naruto asintió y se miró la mano. "Tiene sentido. Eres demasiado ... nuevo en esto, debería decir. No te preocupes, lo arreglaremos una vez que volvamos al campamento.**

"Y no puedo esperar". El niño amoroso sonrió.

"Bueno, entonces pelearás en la batalla". Annabeth señaló, haciendo que Piper se desplomara con un suspiro.

"Excelente."

**¿Aún tienes la daga de Zephyr?**

**"Sí", dijo Piper, mirando la daga en su mano. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Thalia bloquear el hacha de Juugo con su escudo y clavó su lanza en su costado. "¿Aprenderé a pelear así?"**

"Bueno, tienes que ser increíble como nosotros". Thalia le guiñó un ojo a la niña en broma.

"Piper es increíble". Jason discutió severamente con una mirada a su hermana.

"Gracias Jason", dijo su novia y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el rubio sonriera.

"Aspirar." Thalia se burló de él, haciendo que el romano se sonrojara un poco.

**"Con suerte", dijo Naruto. Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "A menos que actúes como tu camarote y seas chismoso durante el entrenamiento".**

La diosa del amor se erizó mientras Artemis se reía de ella.

**"Prefiero aprender a pelear", dijo Piper.**

Piper sonrió, haciendo que Afrodita emitiera un poco.

"La más sensata que he visto". Artemisa agregó, haciendo que la dama de las palomas la fulminara con la mirada.

"Oh, cállate".

**"... Por los dioses no pensé que fuera posible. Otra Silena Beauregard.**

Afrodita dio un triste suspiro por su hija, extrañaba a la niña. Piper también se sintió triste, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa después, iba a encontrarse con ella ahora, eso sería agradable.

**Maldición, ahí va esa apuesta de cinco dracmas que hice contra Castor ".**

Dioniso también dio un suspiro triste, extrañaba a su hijo.

**"¿Quien?"**

**"Hijo del Consejero Principal. Pato". Naruto se dejó caer y Piper rápidamente hizo lo mismo cuando el escudo de Thalia fue enviado volando sobre sus cabezas.**

"Buen lanzamiento de disco, Thalia".

"Oh cállate, novia cadáver". El cazador gruñó a Nico.

**"Bueno, esto va bien. Quédate aquí un segundo, Pipes". Corrió hacia adelante, ignorando la mirada enojada que la chica más joven le dio por usar el apodo de su padre para ella.**

"En serio, él no tiene ese derecho".

"Creo que es lindo de su parte".

"Por supuesto que lo harías, mamá".

**En su mano derecha (la buena) comenzó a acumular calor y chakra, creando el pequeño pero destructivo** Taiyoton: Rasengan **. Cuando la bola de luz en miniatura se acumuló en su mano, Naruto se acercó a la pelea, deslizándose bajo un columpio hecho por Juugo que estaba dirigido a Jason. Giró sobre la punta de su pie cuando Thalia empujó su lanza hacia adelante; la cabeza chisporroteaba muy parecida a sus ojos cuando empalaba el costado de Juugo y hacía que el maníaco gritara por el dolor electrocutante.**

"Mira, funciona".

"Sí Jason, sí lo hace". Thalia puso los ojos en blanco.

**Jason hizo girar a Julius en la mano antes de apuñalarlo, aunque su lanza atravesó la espalda de Juugo y le salió del estómago. Juugo cayó de rodillas, rugiendo cuando el poder abrasador de un rayo recorrió su cuerpo.**

"Wow, brutal".

"León." Jason gimió, era una buena táctica para luchar contra un oponente mortal.

**Naruto hizo malabares con la bola de luz en su mano izquierda quemada, la piel se curó mucho más rápido ante la exposición a las llamas del ataque (aunque Naruto no se dio cuenta),**

"Curación de fuego, oh hombre, él y yo vamos a trabajar en equipo". Leo sonrió con los brazos cruzados.

"Él hace un buen punto". Hazel señaló, haciendo que Leo viera.

**y sacó a Eclipse. Con ardiente determinación, Naruto giró a Eclipse en su mano y lo apuñaló a través del omóplato izquierdo de Juugo, la espada salió disparada a través de su pectoral y hizo que la cabeza de Juugo se levantara. Los ojos enloquecidos de Juugo se encontraron con los brillantes de Naruto.**

"Bueno, esa es una forma de llamar la atención de un chico". Jason dijo.

"Taiyoton: Rasengan!" **Naruto anunció mientras bajaba el ataque hacia la cara de Juugo. El ataque explotó hacia afuera a centímetros de distancia del contacto; inestable debido a que Naruto lo malabaró cuando no estaba diseñado para serlo. Fue una explosión prematura, la fuerza de conmoción del ataque de Naruto hizo que los tres semidioses volaran hacia atrás lejos de sus respectivas armas aún empaladas en el cadáver de Juugo.**

"Buen asesinato". Ares asintió con la cabeza.

"Apuñalado y volado hasta la muerte, excelente". Hera olisqueó, demasiado indigna para sus gustos, pero aun así, consiguió el trabajo, aunque descuidadamente, hecho.

**Jason golpeó la pared de roca del acantilado característico del Valle con la fuerza suficiente para hacer un pequeño cráter,**

"…Ay." Murmuró el niño, frotando un poco su hombro ante la imagen.

**mientras que Thalia terminó deslizándose por la tierra hasta detenerse junto a Piper,**

"Y ella no pega el aterrizaje".

"¡Al diablo con la cabeza!"

**y Naruto se fue volando por el bosque, arando los árboles gigantes. Hola, no Kuni era famoso hasta que se detuvo a una buena milla del valle.**

"Y ese tiene algo de distancia". Hermes silbó, guau.

**Sus ojos se cerraron y escuchó débilmente a Helios gritar su nombre, así como su brazo palpitante de dolor.**

**Piper fue a Thalia ya que ella era la más cercana, se agachó junto a la niña mayor y la ayudó a salir de la trinchera que hizo.**

"Te explotaron bien".

"¡Un día Nico, lo juro!"

"Si, si, si." El niño de la muerte rechazó la amenaza de su primo chispeante.

**La hija de Zeus gimió, poniéndose de pie y mirando al guerrero mutado que se levantaba.**

"¡¿Zombi?!" Los niños gritaron.

Hades se rió de eso, oh, ¿qué intentarán los mortales después? Solo él y sus hijos podían convertirse en _verdaderos_ zombis. Pero toda la parte de propagación de la enfermedad era simplemente ridícula junto con el cerebro. Por favor.

Les gustaban más los hígados.

**"Usted ha ****_llegado_**** a ser una broma", dijo Thalía. Ella estaba acostumbrada a que los amables no se quedaran abajo, pero este tipo simplemente no sabía el significado de la palabra 'retiro'. Naruto no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que la mayoría no aceptaría la rendición como una opción.**

**"Voy a matar a ****_usted_**** en primer lugar," dijo Juugo, tirando de las armas fuera de su cuerpo y dejando caer al suelo. Eclipse fue el más difícil de eliminar, pero Juugo lo sacó después de un momento de lucha, junto con una buena parte de su cuerpo.**

"¿Y todavía se está moviendo?" Nico preguntó: "Dios, habla de un monstruo mortal".

"Si tan solo hubiera más como él".

Athena solo le dio a su hermano de guerra una mirada incrédula a su tono melancólico.

**El loco mutado dejó caer la espada al suelo sobre la lanza de Jason Julius y Thalia de Jason antes de asaltar a las dos chicas. Thalia se colocó frente a Piper con los más leves indicios de chispas alrededor de sus puños y atacó al hombre mayor, pero Juugo la golpeó con el lado romo de su brazo de espada.**

"Ow", murmuró Thalia con una mueca. Que _tenia_ que doler.

**Se concentró en la hija de Afrodita que retrocedía, que miraba con los ojos muy abiertos la abominación ante ella, lo que la hizo tropezar y caer al suelo antes de que reanudara su retirada táctica.**

"¡Charmspeak, Charmspeak!" Piper gritó mientras Jason apretó los puños con preocupación.

**Juugo levantó su brazo de hacha al descubierto. "¡Morir!"**

**"¡Piper mira hacia otro lado!" Thalia llamó, pero Piper no hizo eso. Su adrenalina hizo que sus sentidos de batalla se volvieran salvajes y mantuvo sus ojos en la amenaza más cercana.**

"Movimiento más inteligente". Atenea asintió con la cabeza.

**Esto significaba que ella veía a Thalia empalar a Juugo a través de su espalda, la lanza de bronce encerrada por un rayo saliendo de su pecho, un poco de sangre rociando la cara de Piper.**

"Tal vez no", Athena corrigió con el ceño fruncido.

"Bueno, _eso_ no es psicológicamente cicatricial". Piper goteaba de sarcasmo.

Thalia frunció el ceño ante eso, eso no era bueno.

**Juugo bajó la mirada hacia la brillante punta de lanza que salía de su pecho, donde estaba una parte de su corazón, y lentamente la parte gris de su rostro se desvaneció, las protuberancias en forma de arma desaparecieron cuando su cuerpo se apagó. Su cuerpo se sacudió por el rayo que corría por sus venas.**

"Impactante."

"Ahora no es cerilla". Thalia gruñó, sin ganas de comentarios.

**Thalia sacó su lanza, permitiendo que Juugo cayera a un lado. Aterrizó sobre su espalda, tosiendo sangre antes de que sus ojos se posaran en Thalia. "Yo ... muero ..." Su cabeza cayó al otro lado y su respiración se detuvo.**

"Sí, sí lo haces". El hijo de la muerte asintió, no podía estar mucho más muerto que él. No. No surrey Ese hombre ... la cosa estaba muerta. Estaba tan muerto que Nico incluso podría atreverse a decir que era cadavérico.

**Fue entonces cuando Thalia se dio cuenta de que acababa de matar a alguien, no a un monstruo, no a algo de la historia griega, sino a un humano que respiraba vivo, al menos ahora lo veía. Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, y al mirar a Piper con los ojos muy abiertos y cubiertos de sangre, Thalia sabía que esto no sería tan fácil de sacudir como pensó que sería cuando Naruto le advirtió a ella y a sus primos que Lo más probable es que suceda.**

"Nunca lo es". Artemis suspiró con una mirada triste, recordando las muchas charlas que había dado a lo largo de los años cuando uno de sus nuevos cazadores había matado a un ser humano, ya fuera por accidente o por propósito.

**Todo habia cambiado.**

La cazadora tenía una mirada triste en su rostro. Para su otra, realmente lo había hecho.

**Gritó Sasuke, golpeándose en su cama en la guarida escondida de Madara dentro de la Tierra de la Lluvia.**

"Por supuesto que el chico malo tendría una guarida escondida". Apolo se burló, suspiró, un cliché, uno bueno, pero en serio.

**Todo lo que podía ver era blanco y sentía que le ardía la cabeza.**

"Espero que duela!" Apolo dijo mordazmente. Nadie folla con sus hijos.

**No estaba seguro de cómo ese maldito idiota lo cegó, pero una vez que recuperó la vista:**

"¿Realmente piensa que lo recuperará?" Apolo rio. "¡Ni siquiera importa si te ponen nuevos ojos! Se han quemado hasta el cerebro. Así es como trabajamos emoduck, lidiamos con eso".

**"¡Voy a matarlo!"**

"Eso es lindo". Ares se rio por lo bajo. "Lo jugaron como un violín y todavía piensa que tiene una oportunidad, incluso _con_ vista de su lado".

**"¡Deja de luchar, Sasuke-kun!" siseó su médico muy pálido y muy parecido a una serpiente. Tenía el pelo blanco pálido y ojos amarillos de serpiente, una marca púrpura alrededor de su ojo izquierdo y lo que parecían escamas que bajaban por el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo.**

"¡Serpientes, siempre son serpientes!" Apolo gritó, en serio, su hijo solo tuvo que lidiar con sus problemas.

Artemisa asintió hacia él ante eso, odiaba las cosas tanto como su hermano.

**El hombre una vez conocido como Kabuto Yakushi ahora apodado Kabutomaru por Suigetsu por su experimento para fusionarse con los restos de su antiguo empleador Orochimaru.**

"Así que tenemos un cirujano retorcido en la corte, agradable". Poseidón arrastró las palabras, honestamente, ¿en qué se metió este chico?

**La monstruosidad de serpiente de un cirujano suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza del proyecto favorito de su amo fallecido.**

"¿Entonces el niño no era más que un retorcido proyecto de mascota?" Ares resopló. "Qué broma es". Él se rió guturalmente.

**"No hay absolutamente nada que pueda hacer. Puedes liberarlo, Suigetsu".**

"Por supuesto no." Apolo resopló en silencio mientras se recostaba en su trono.

**"Oh, caramba, gracias", dijo Suigetsu sarcásticamente mientras liberaba el cuerpo de Sasuke de la trampa de agua que había creado. Se acercó a un lado de la habitación y agarró su espada gigante de carnicero, llevándola consigo mientras gruñía sobre el abuso de poder y los imbéciles locos.**

**Kabuto puso los ojos en blanco antes de volver su atención a su paciente, quien continuó retorciéndose y maldiciendo en voz alta al rubio ex Jinchuriki. Tarareando para sí mismo, Kabuto se preguntó qué haría exactamente Naruto para cegar permanentemente los ojos de un Uchiha.**

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que podría dar una demostración". Thalia sonrió, riendo un poco.

**Claro, el Sharingan podía distinguir formas, pero eso no era bueno para alguien que necesitaba estar al frente de una guerra. O para la propia salud mental de Sasuke, pero en opinión de Kabuto eso era insalvable y cualquiera que tratara de ayudar a la mentalidad de Sasuke solo se perdería en la locura también.**

"D, ¿qué hiciste?"

"Cállate, Hermes".

**Suspirando, Kabuto se dio la vuelta y se alejó, planeando repasar sus viejas notas y las de Orochimaru para ver si podía encontrar algún tipo de cura para el nuevo problema de Sasuke.**

**"¡Lo mataré!" Juró Sasuke. "¡Le arrancaré la cabeza! ¡No, no, demasiado simple, demasiado fácil! ¡Primero, destruiré el pueblo!**

"Ya ni siquiera le importa". Nico puso los ojos en blanco, qué loco.

**Entonces, oh, entonces lo mataré. ¡Naruto Uzumaki, estás muerto! "**

"¿Ha estado tomando tus clases?" Poseidón le preguntó a su hermano mayor.

"Ve a chupar una estrella de mar".

**"¿ ****_Pero te serviría de algo?_**** ", La voz era profunda, pero silbaba como una serpiente.**

"Oh genial, _otro_ serpiente!" Apolo levantó las manos en el aire, era una maravilla por qué sus hijos los odiaban consigo mismo. ¡Tan desagradable!

**Sin embargo, no se trataba de ninguna de las convocatorias de Sasuke o de Kabuto. Que Sasuke sabía de todos modos.**

**"¿Quien dijo que?" Sasuke exigió. "¿Kabuto? ¿Suigetsu? ¿Karin? ... ¿Juugo?"**

"No, él es un poco, no vivo en este momento". Hades bromeó con alegría.

**" ****_¿Te gustaría ver de nuevo?_**** "**

**"¡Por supuesto!"**

**" ****_¿Quieres vengarse del chico?_**** "**

**"Más que nada."**

"Wow, qué herramienta". Se burló Nico.

"Lo gracioso de eso ..." Percy se detuvo.

"¡Oye, lo de Minos no cuenta!"

"Riiight".

**" ****_¿Hasta dónde llegarías para lograr ambos?_**** "**

**"Haré lo que sea necesario para vengarme".**

**" ****_¿Qué tal un trato, entonces?_**** "**

**" . . . Estoy escuchando."**

"Hacer tratos con el diablo". Apolo cantó un poco por diversión.

**" ****_Haces un pacto de sangre conmigo como lo has hecho con los animales de estas tierras, y te ayudaré a volver con ese_**_ chico _**" ****_._**

"Parece que a alguien no le gusta tu hijo". Hermes le dijo a su hermano sol. Apolo se frotó la barbilla, preguntándose quién era _esta_ vez.

**"¿Cómo sé que no me traicionarás?" Sasuke escuchó la voz reírse y sintió que la habitación se oscurecía cuando algo se movió como una serpiente dentro de ella, lo suficientemente rápido como para hacer una ráfaga de viento.**

**" ****_Porque yo también quiero matar al niño. Sin embargo, esto se debe más a mi propia venganza contra su padre._**** "**

Los ojos se volvieron hacia Apolo.

"Oye, maté muchas serpientes, así que quién sabe qué-" hizo una pausa y abrió mucho los ojos. "De ninguna manera."

"¿Qué?" su gemelo preguntó

**"Lo mataré", dijo Sasuke con determinación. "Esta fue la gota que colmó el vaso".**

"Pobre bebé." Ares se burló del perdedor.

**" ****_Por supuesto_**** " ****_._**

**"¿Quién eres tú?"**

**" ****_Todo quedará claro después de que hagamos el trato_**** " Sasuke frunció el ceño. Estaba siendo puesto en la oscuridad en este trato y no le gustaba.**

"Pareces acostumbrado, herramienta". Ares se burló de nuevo.

**Sin embargo, no sería muy bueno canjear el nombre de su clan sin su vista.**

"Eres un terrorista marcado, ¿qué redención está haciendo?" Percy preguntó. En su opinión, este tipo era estúpido.

**Apretando los dientes, Sasuke levantó la mano y se mordió el pulgar para extraer sangre. Ofreció su mano y algo escamoso lo envolvió, dibujando sobre su sangre y haciendo que Sasuke se retorciera de dolor.**

"Tú lo pediste." Hazel dijo con un movimiento de cabeza.

**Mientras gritaba en agonía, la voz se rió sombríamente.**

**"La ****_venganza será mía,_**_ Sauroctonos _**" ****_._**

"Por orden." Artemis murmuró en estado de shock, muchos mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a la imagen oscura.

"¿Quien?" Percy preguntó.

"Ese es mi apodo". Apolo le dijo al chico del agua, mirando la pantalla con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Cómo podría _él_ estar de vuelta? ¡Nunca volvió!

El dios del sol envió una mirada a Hera que tenía una mirada de intriga en su rostro, ni siquiera molesta por la mirada. Volvió a mirar la pantalla.

Apolo estaba preocupado, su hijo tenía la pelea más dura de su vida ahora.

No es bueno, realmente no es bueno.


	18. Chapter 18

**Lectura: Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian II: A Hero's Peril**

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de _Naruto_ o _Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos_**

* * *

**_Yo solo ... acabo de matar a alguien. _****Thalia pensó mientras miraba el cuerpo del hombre que había matado.**

"Oh, supéralo". Ares resopló. Artemis le dirigió una mirada severa. No hizo mucho.

**"Él ... tú ... ¡Dios mío!" dijo Piper, su grito llamó la atención de Thalia. La joven hija de Afrodita estaba perdiendo la calma al pensar en la situación. Acababa de ver a alguien morir frente a ella y su sangre estaba en su rostro.**

"Y no de manera divertida".

"Ares," Afrodita le siseó a su novio.

"Lo siento." Dijo, tratando de sonar sincero. No quería que le quitaran su tiempo feliz.

**Frenéticamente, se limpió la cara para quitarse la sangre, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro mientras lo hacía.**

"Y estoy traumatizada, genial". Piper frunció el ceño.

"Cualquiera estaría en tu situación, cariño". Su madre le aseguró.

"Gracias."

**"¡Piper, Piper, detente!" dijo Thalia, agarrando las muñecas de la niña mientras se arrodillaba para consolarla. "Fácil, aquí déjame entenderlo".**

"Aw, es un dulce momento de unión entre cuñadas". Leo dijo, haciendo caras de beso por diversión.

Piper se volvió hacia Thalia. "Sabes, podríamos usar un poco de tiempo de unión".

"Me resultaría divertido". El cazador respondió con diversión.

**La hija de Afrodita olisqueó, tratando de recobrar la compostura mientras la niña mayor limpiaba la sangre. Miró hacia atrás por lo que había pasado hasta ahora; Naruto cayó al capó del SUV de su padre y el tiroteo que siguió;**

"Buena pelea." Ares asintió

"Descuidado." Atenea respondió.

"Sigue bien." Ares discutió y se miraron el uno al otro, Zeus les dio a sus hijos una mirada severa. Conseguir que retrocedan a favor de la historia.

**persiguiendo a un dragón, Drakon, o como se llame; obligado a despertarse a altas horas de la madrugada debido a un gran escándalo; luego vio al padre de Naruto volver loco a uno de sus descendientes con una maldición de proporciones proféticas;**

"Lo que realmente no fue agradable hacer frente a alguien nuevo".

"Dite", Apolo suspiró, "¿En serio? ¿En este momento?"

"Sólo digo." La diosa del amor olisqueó.

**y después de eso volaba de California a un mundo oculto en la Antártida.**

"Estar lejos, eso está retorcido". Leo dijo, dando un poco de apoyo a Piper.

"Gracias Leo".

"En cualquier momento."

**Ahora ha visto a alguien morir frente a ella y realmente entendió por qué la antigua Grecia y Roma fueron consideradas 'bárbaras' en la sociedad moderna en términos de violencia.**

Los dioses se quejaron de eso mientras los semidioses asintieron a esto.

**"Oye", la voz de Thalia sacó a Piper de sus pensamientos, "me saqué toda la sangre".**

**"Gracias." Piper dijo en voz baja, oliendo sus lágrimas. Miró a la niña mayor. "D-¿Alguna vez se hace más fácil? ¿Vivir con monstruos después de tu vida? ¿Ver morir a la gente?"**

"Después de un tiempo." Thalia admitió, recibiendo asentimientos de sus compañeros semidioses.

**"El Campamento Mestizo hace maravillas por hacer eso más fácil", dijo Thalia, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la niña más joven para tranquilizarla. "Como el Campamento Júpiter, pero menos militante.**

"No es nuestra culpa". Jason señaló.

"Sí lo es, siendo los seres violentos que eres". Athena se burló del chico, quien solo le devolvió la mirada.

"Atenea", dijo Hera bruscamente, haciendo que la diosa de la guerra retrocediera de su competencia de miradas.

**Realmente es un campamento de verano para semidioses, aunque a veces actuamos como una familia pequeña. Aunque si realmente quisieras, podrías quedarte allí todo el año ".**

"Todo el año es divertido, me encanta". Leo sonrió, mucho mejor que los hogares de acogida después de todo.

**"¿De Verdad?" Piper preguntó, sopesando las opciones en su cabeza.**

**"Sí, Naruto y yo nos quedamos allí todo el año", dijo Thalia.**

"Mm, tu otro debe amar eso".

"Estúpida diosa del amor". Thalía murmuró con puños cerrados con un arco azul estático en ellos un poco.

**"En realidad hay una buena escuela a la que voy durante los meses escolares.**

"¿Ahi esta?" Percy preguntó.

"Sí, Percy. Algunos de nosotros no queremos quedarnos en el campamento todo el tiempo que conoces, se vuelve agotador para todos los años". Annabeth dio una conferencia.

**Aunque ocasionalmente puedo saltarme, obtener algunas lecciones adicionales en combate o practicar mi control sobre el dominio de mi padre ".**

"¿Dónde está este lugar otra vez?" el hijo del mar preguntó ansiosamente.

**"¡Thalia! ¡Piper!" La voz de Jason interrumpió su conversación mientras corría hacia ellos, la espada de Naruto Eclipse y su propio Julius en la mano. "¿Dónde está Naruto?"**

"Buen trabajo de caddie, Jason".

"Oh, maldita sea, Leo". El rubio le dijo al piro, que solo se rió de su propia broma.

**"Sigue a los árboles caídos", dijo Thalia, moviéndose para revisar sus propios rasguños. "¿Estás bien?"**

**"Sí, nada demasiado serio", dijo Jason ignorando la herida que tenía en la pierna, aunque lo favoreció mientras caminaba.**

"Ay", Thalia frunció el ceño, no le gustaba ver a su hermano herido.

"Está bien." El chico en cuestión dijo.

"Me puedo preocupar, Jay". Thalia dijo. Jason tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro ante eso.

**Se guardó su arma disfrazada de monedas y le entregó su Eclipse. "Toma, agárrate a esto. Creo que esta es la espada de Naruto".**

**"Esto no se parece a cómo lo recuerdo, ¿y dónde está el escudo?" Thalia preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras tomaba la espada. Jason se encogió de hombros y pasó corriendo, yendo al bosque y buscando al rubio mayor, ya que era su búsqueda devolver a Naruto a los Estados Unidos.**

"Sí, haz tu trabajo Jason". Apolo rio cuando el chico puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Sentía pena por su otro, tener que cuidar a Naruto? Debe ser un dolor en el trabajo de culo que hacer.

**Thalia parpadeó, siguiendo rápidamente a su hermano y Piper tras ella, todos buscando al rubio de bigotes. Encontraron a Naruto atrapado por varios árboles, Jason usando su lanza en un intento de arrancarle el árbol.**

"Ah, la palanca". Atenea sonrió junto con Hefesto. Que buen invento.

**"¡Naruto!" dijo Thalia con preocupación escrita en su rostro, dejando caer la espada de Naruto. Ella preparó su propia lanza y se subió al lado opuesto de donde estaba Jason, clavando su propia lanza en el hueco. Ella y Jason empujaron; haciendo que el árbol se mueva hacia adelante y haciendo que Naruto abra los ojos con un jadeo fuerte.**

**"¡Thalia, para! ¡Para!" Jason dijo, atrapando el jadeo de Naruto y viéndolo murmurar algo. Ella lo hizo y Jason cuidadosamente se balanceó al lado de Naruto, dejando su lanza clavada donde estaba. "¿Qué dijiste? ¿Naruto?"**

"Habla hombre!" Apolo gritó dramáticamente, recibiendo algunas risitas y miradas por su idiotez.

**"B ... B-Branch", dijo Naruto, tosiendo un poco de su sangre e icor.**

"Bueno, esa era una buena posibilidad". Atenea notó.

**Jason miró a través del hueco, donde pudo ver la rama. No se veía bien y eso fue con la tenue iluminación. "Empalado ... Cortado ... rama ... primero ..."**

"Buen plan." Annabeth asintió, mejor quítate eso para no empeorar la herida.

**"Está bien, está bien, aguanta, Naruto", dijo Jason. Miró a Thalia. "Necesitamos cortar la rama que lo empaló antes de que se ahogue en su propia sangre". Ella fue a empujar más, pero él la detuvo, "¡espera! Dios mío. Mira si empujamos demasiado, corremos el riesgo de abrir la herida,**

"Está preocupada por su boytoy". La diosa del amor sonrió, era dulce en su opinión.

**pero si lo mantenemos donde está ... ¿Piper?**

**"¿Si?" La joven semidiosa lo miró con curiosidad.**

**"¿Crees que puedes cortar la rama?" Jason preguntó.**

**Piper comenzó con la pregunta. "C-Cortar la rama?"**

**"¿Puedes?"**

**"S-Sí!" Piper se tragó sus nervios en un esfuerzo por ayudar a la rubia mayor.**

"Esa es mi chica", alabó Afrodita radiante, haciendo que Piper le sonriera.

**Esto ayudaría a distraerla de algunas de las cosas que le preocupaban. "Sí, puedo ayudar".**

"Cierto", dijo la chica admitida, cualquier cosa para sacar los eventos actuales de su cabeza, le gustaba ayudar a la gente después de todo.

**"Está bien, dame tu mano", dijo Jason, manteniendo cuidadosamente la cuña abierta mientras le ofrecía la mano a la niña para ayudarla a subir al árbol.**

"Príncipe encantador, ¿no?" Leo preguntó con las cejas onduladas a Piper, quien se sonrojó y le sonrió al rubio de mejillas rosadas.

**Piper se subió y se equilibró fácilmente en el árbol al que estaba atrapado Naruto. Jason señaló la brecha. "Mira de cerca, ¿puedes ver la rama?"**

**"Sí, lo veo", dijo Piper. Se agachó y preparó el cuchillo que el corcel de Naruto le había dado. Alcanzando la grieta, sus delgados brazos finalmente fueron útiles,**

"¿Ver?" Afrodita preguntó con orgullo.

Piper puso los ojos en blanco, pero aún sonrió ante el hecho.

**Piper esperó hasta que su espada golpeó la resistencia. Mirando la cara de Naruto para asegurarse de que no estaba presionando contra su cuerpo, comenzó a usar su daga como una sierra, cortando el árbol. Cuando se llegó a los últimos hilos de estar conectado a la rama infractora, el árbol comenzó a inclinarse y romperse justo antes de que Piper pudiera terminarlo. Jason y Thalia recuperaron rápidamente el equilibrio después de que el árbol caído se alejara; Piper simplemente ajustó su postura de rodillas antes de volver a pararse y caer del árbol en el que estaban encaramadas las tres. Mirando la rama que empala al adolescente rubio mayor, Piper hizo una mueca. "Ouch ... Eso tiene que doler".**

"¿Declarando lo obvio?"

"Oh, cállate Hazel", Piper frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos con un resoplido.

**La rama que había empalado a Naruto tenía al menos seis pulgadas de ancho y atravesaba la izquierda de su estómago.**

"Hombre, parece que va a ser una puta y media sacar". Apolo admitió.

**Thalia y Jason cayeron al suelo, el Roman Grace arrodillado al lado de su amigo mayor. Alcanzó la rama y tiró, midiendo cuánto tiempo pasó mientras miraba el árbol al que Naruto todavía estaba inmovilizado.**

**Naruto se despertó con una gota de su sangre única escapando de su boca, volviéndose para mirar débilmente al rubio más joven. " ****¿Qué ****_mierda_**** estás haciendo?"**

"Realmente Jason, no deberías tocar el palo de otro hombre". Hermes reprendió, haciendo que el rubio romano se pusiera verde en la cara.

**"Solo viendo con qué más tenemos que trabajar", dijo Jason. "Lo siento."**

"Bueno, él tiene un palo grande". Afrodita aseguró con una sonrisa lasciva y divertida.

"Deténgase, por favor." Jason rogó, sosteniendo su bilis ante la redacción que estaban usando.

**Naruto solo le dio otra mirada sucia antes de que sus ojos se cerraran. Tenía poca sangre y sin Kyubi para acelerar sus cualidades dadas por el Apolo; puede muy bien desmayarse antes de que termine de curarse.**

**Los tres semidioses conscientes y capaces se giraron ante el sonido de ramas susurrantes, los hermanos Grace levantaron sus armas en la dirección del sonido mientras Piper se preparaba emocional y mentalmente para luchar si era necesario.**

"Le alabo por eso". Artemisa dijo, haciendo que Afrodita pareciera presumida. Ella continuó con la presunción de su rival mientras continuaba. "Pero solo para ella. Tus otros hijos, no tanto".

**Afortunadamente para ellos, era solo el Godaime Hokage, Tsunade estallando a través de la maleza con varios guerreros enmascarados detrás de ella.**

"Oh, tan estúpido, ¿ahora vienen?" Preguntó Leo, con cierta burla en su tono.

**"¿Que pasó?" exigió, mirando a los extraños con desconfianza y apretando los puños en preparación para tomar represalias si era necesario.**

"¡Vinimos con él!" Piper exclamó. "¿Qué pasa con esta gente?"

**"Naruto luchó contra esa polla con el culo de pato por una cabeza", dijo Thalia, su mano envolviendo su lanza y tensándose en preparación para defender al grupo. "Luego fue golpeado por el aspirante de dos caras. Ahora está muerto".**

"Más muerto que muerto". Percy murmuró, haciendo que Thalia lo mirara por el rabillo del ojo.

**La mujer mayor entrecerró los ojos antes de mirar al rubio que respiraba constantemente con la rama en el estómago. Ella se movió a su lado y presionó su mano contra la rama. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe.**

**"¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?" preguntó rápidamente al aparato de presión. Thalía y Jason levantaron sus lanzas hacia ella, pero al hacerlo ambos fueron rodeados por tres de los hombres enmascarados.**

"Guardia de honor, no es probable, niños", se rió Ares.

**Piper le rodeó el cuello con un brazo con un kunai dirigido a su mandíbula, haciéndola endurecerse y apretar su agarre alrededor de su propio cuchillo.**

"Culos", siseó el niño amoroso.

"Bueno, eso parece protocolo realmente". Jason admitió, pero Piper le dio una mirada que lo hizo agregar rápidamente. "Pero sí, culos totales".

Su novia asintió con aprobación.

**"¡Todos relájense!" Tsunade ordenó. La ANBU enmascarada liberó a los semidioses a su orden, el aire estaba cargado de tensión mientras Jason y Thalia miraban a los que los amenazaban.**

"Toda la razón." Los hermanos Grace aceptaron.

**La líder de Konoha volvió su mirada hacia la rubia. "¿Sasuke está muerto?"**

"No", Ares hizo un puchero.

**"Más resbaladizo que Orochimaru", dijo Naruto después de toser sangre. "Por favor, deja de tocar el palo dentro de mí".**

Apolo abrió la boca, pero Artemisa lo interrumpió. "Si incluso dices una insinuación, te dispararé".

Apolo cerró la mandíbula.

**"Estúpido mocoso, deja de hablar ya". Tsunade ordenó cuando comenzó a canalizar chakra médico a través de su mano, cubriéndola con una energía verde que pronto se extendió por la rama. La cabeza de Naruto se sacudió hacia arriba cuando lanzó un grito de dolor estrangulado, el chakra médico extranjero tuvo un efecto adverso en el nuevo sistema de chakra que tenía. Sentía que estaba en llamas, su curación natural creía que el chakra médico era un virus asaltante.**

"Bueno, eso es incómodo". Apolo frunció el ceño.

**Tsunade ignoró esto; su entrenamiento médico y su experiencia la hicieron acostumbrarse a escuchar tales gritos mientras lentamente retiraba la rama.**

"Al menos es una experta". Hermes suministró.

"Pensé que se había establecido cuando la mocosa rubia le pidió una cura para algo que las manchas solares ni siquiera podían curar".

"... Jódete Ares, en serio, vete a la mierda".

"Jejeje".

**Para cuando toda la rama, una buena ocho pulgadas de largo,**

A la mayoría de los dioses masculinos más jóvenes les tomó un sorprendente esfuerzo de autocontrol no hacer una broma porque Hestia, Artemis y Hera los estaban mirando.

¡Maldición! Hubiera sido perfecto también.

**había sido sacado, Naruto ha perdido el conocimiento.**

**"Necesitamos movernos rápidamente", dijo Tsunade cuando sacó una etiqueta y abrió una camilla. Miró a un ANBU curiosamente familiar con un peinado blanco bastante único y otro que emitía una sensación de naturaleza que Thalia había sentido antes desde algún lugar.**

"Probablemente los hijos de Demeter". Sugirió Hades.

"Oh, por supuesto que dirías eso, secuestrador".

"¡Ve a jugar con tu grano entero!"

**"Inu y Yamato, ustedes dos lo llevan mientras yo trabajo en el agujero en su estómago. Neko, escolten a los niños de regreso al pueblo. El resto de ustedes asegura la frontera. ¡Vámonos!"**

"Transformar y desplegar". Apolo dijo con voz profunda.

**Cuando despertó, Naruto sintió una sensación punzante en la mano izquierda y se sentó, antes de gemir de dolor por la tensión en su estómago. Miró a su izquierda a través de un ojo entrecerrado, y encontró a Shizune sumergiendo su mano en un recipiente con líquido transparente del que inmediatamente retrocedió. "¡Ow! ¿Qué demonios es eso?"**

**"Agua con hierbas", dijo Shizune, agarrando su muñeca y obligándola a volver al tazón. Naruto se mordió el labio y su otro puño se apretó fuertemente alrededor de la barra de su cama, su cuerpo se tensó cuando una sacudida de dolor le subió por el brazo de la mano izquierda y se dobló alrededor de su cintura.**

"Es un mal necesario". Hermes asintió, enfocándose en hierbas él mismo.

**Al parecer, su mano no se había curado por completo y tampoco el agujero en su estómago. Este método de tratamiento médico ****_no_**** le ****estaba ****haciendo ningún favor.**

"¡Consigue el néctar, stat!" Nico gritó.

**"Oh, bebé grande. Es solo para desinfectar tu quemadura. ¿Cómo conseguiste esto de todos modos? Tu amigo fue muy vago al respecto en comparación con decirnos que te atravesaron con un árbol".**

"Bueno, todo comenzó con un mini sol". Apollo explicó, pero Artemis solo le dio una palmada en el brazo, haciendo que se callara.

**"¿Dónde están?" Preguntó Naruto, dándole a la ventana del hospital una mirada ansiosa. Odiaba mucho este edificio. No por la gente, ni por lo que sucedió aquí dentro, sino porque cuán completamente ****_muerto_**** te hizo sentir cuando estabas dentro.**

"Amen a eso." Hades se rio entre dientes.

**En realidad, se sentía así en todos los hospitales. Sin embargo, la ironía lo hizo querer reír. Aquí estaba, hijo del dios de la medicina, y ****_odiaba los_**** hospitales.**

"¡Trabajo duro por esos!"

"Oh, cállate".

"¡Arte!"

**Esa también era la opinión de su madre sobre ellos.**

"Mira, incluso tu esposa cree que sí". Artemis se burló por diversión, con muchas ganas de ver a esta mujer a la vista.

**"¡ ****_Paredes blancas, pisos blancos, ropa blanca, todo está tan extrañamente muerto!" dijo Kushina mientras lo alimentaba con una pequeña astilla de ambrosía. Acababa de terminar su batalla con Kyubi, haciendo que aceptara ayudarlo en el trabajo de su nueva vida como protector de los hijos de Hades. Mientras masticaba la pequeña astilla, notó que sabía exactamente como Ichiraku Beef Ramen. "Lo menos que podrían hacer es agregarle un poco de color para que no se sienta en cuarentena del resto del mundo. Y luego están las agujas. ¡Y no me hagas empezar con el olor! el de enfermedad o esterilización. Ugh "._**

**Sí, su madre no era fanática de los hospitales.**

¡Apolo estaba haciendo pucheros, su propia esposa! ¿Cómo pudo ella?

**"Esperando a que te liberen", dijo Shizune mientras retiraba su mano del doloroso "remedio" y comenzaba a envolver vendajes alrededor. Tan pronto como terminó, movió el cuenco a un lado y se levantó de su asiento. "Ahora, Naruto, tú y yo sabemos que odias estar en hospitales-"**

**"Lo que significa Horrible Obnoxiously Oler Place Atrapando insistentemente a todos los lugareños".**

"Que camiseta". Hermes dijo, escribiéndolo en su teléfono celular.

"Algún hermano eres".

"¡Mi objetivo es complacer a todos los clientes!"

**"-Pero no puedes escapar esta vez". Shizune terminó con una mirada severa. "Tenemos ANBU alrededor de la sala y fuera de su puerta en caso de que ocurra algo. Y hemos reforzado las ventanas con sellos anti-chakra".**

"Simplemente no le dices a un semidiós que _no_ haga algo". Percy dijo con un movimiento de cabeza, solo las cosas malas provienen de eso.

**"Desafío aceptado."**

"¿Ver?"

"Percy, tranquilo". Annabeth lo regañó en broma mientras se acurrucaba a su lado.

**"Lo digo en serio Naruto", dijo Shizune. "Te estás recuperando del desprendimiento de tu biju, empalamiento, daño nervioso-"**

**"Daño cerebral leve, pérdida de sangre, varios huesos fracturados, si no rotos, y para colmo, una quemadura de tercer grado importante en mi mano izquierda", dijo Naruto mientras cortaba al médico experimentado y miraba su mano vendada.**

"Muéstrales tus movimientos". Leo dijo, recibiendo risas de sus dos tíos divertidos.

**"Recuperación física, de seis a ocho semanas para un humano normal, para un semidiós, de tres a cuatro. Con ambrosía, dos. Con ambrosía y néctar, uno a uno y medio". Apretó el puño vendado, ignorando el dolor que sentía y miró a la mujer sorprendida. "Para un hijo de Apolo: cinco días. Para un Uzumaki: cuatro. Por todo lo anterior: Dos. Como mucho".**

"I. Engendro. Badasses". El dios del sol dijo con una sonrisa.

"Guau." Fueron las respuestas de los niños.

**Shizune suspiró y escribió algo en su portapapeles mientras se giraba para alejarse. Cuando su mano tocó el pomo de la puerta, Shizune volvió a mirar al rubio vendado. "No intentes escapar de nuevo, Naruto. ¿Por favor?"**

**"Bueno, si vas a preguntar amablemente", dijo Naruto con un suspiro mientras se recostaba.**

"Que Caballero." La diosa del amor sonrió, Hera parece complacida también.

**Sus manos se envolvieron detrás de su cabeza mientras se relajaba, con cuidado de no presionar su palma vendada. "También podría quedarse".**

**Mientras tanto, Thalia miraba la nueva espada de su novio, preguntándose cómo había cambiado, dónde había ido el escudo y por qué no había vuelto a ser un brazalete.**

"Cambio de marcha, siempre divertido". Ares sonrió.

**Estaba sentada con Jason y Piper en la sala de espera del Hospital Konoha. Tenían a cuatro de esos agentes ANBU vigilándolos mientras esperaban que Naruto pudiera recibir visitas.**

"Qué hospitalario de su parte". Thalia dijo sarcásticamente.

**Los dos hermanos Grace tenían vendajes que cubrían pequeños cortes que recibieron de su pelea con Juugo. Jason incluso tenía una agradable laceración en la pierna desde que Juugo lo arrojó al costado del acantilado.**

"¿Que agradable?" Jason preguntó mientras su hermana lo golpeaba en el brazo.

"No es divertido." Dijo severamente.

**"... Y luego todos los viernes hay un asedio que mencioné antes", dijo Jason cuando terminó de describir la rutina del campamento de Júpiter**

"CTF todavía está más fresco". Percy argumentó, Jason tarareó en consideración.

**a la curiosa hija de Afrodita, a la que se refería incorrectamente como Venus.**

"Correcto para mí". Jason murmuró con un puchero, Thalia solo le pellizcó la mejilla.

**"Es como un juego de guerra. Algunos niños de cada cohorte tienen el desafío de tomar el fuerte especialmente diseñado".**

**"¿Entonces es como una captura ofensiva y defensiva de la bandera de un solo lado?" Piper preguntó. Jason asintió con la cabeza.**

**"Si ese es el caso", dijo Thalia, quien decidió hablar al escuchar la analogía. "Te encantaría que nuestro campamento capture la bandera. Es ofensivo y defensivo para ambos lados".**

"Punto." El chico del viento concede al chico del agua. Percy asintió con una sonrisa.

**Jason parecía interesado en eso, se inclinó hacia delante para preguntar más cuando entró el ayudante de cabello oscuro del Hokage. Shizune les dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a los tres, y como estaban buscando a Naruto, los consideró bien en sus libros.**

"Gracias, finalmente, alguien que no se está volviendo hostil con nosotros". Thalia agradeció en voz alta, recibiendo asentimientos de Jason y Piper.

**"Ahora está despierto", dijo. "Y todavía debería estar en su habitación de hospital".**

**"¿Por qué no estaría allí?" Piper preguntó.**

**Shizune le dio una sonrisa cansada. "A Naruto no le gustan los hospitales. Los encuentra sobrios y estúpidos. Pasó algunas semanas aquí cuando era joven. Las razones variaron desde una broma de que salió mal o después de algunas misiones fallidas. Luego estuvo el tiempo en que fue hospitalizado después de que desarrollara su primer ataque de rango S. Desgarró las celdas de su mano derecha y si no hubiera sido por su peludo invitado, que espero que todos supieran "Thalia y Jason asintieron mientras las cejas de Piper se fruncían". he guardado ese brazo ".**

"Idiota." Thalia murmuró en voz alta.

**"Idiota imprudente es lo que es", dijo Thalia, cruzando los brazos mientras se recostaba en su asiento con el ceño fruncido, Eclipse descansando en su regazo.**

Eso sonrió mientras algunos se volvieron hacia el cazador de cara rosa.

**"Él es el ninja número uno de Konoha", dijo Shizune con una sonrisa mientras pensaba en un Naruto más joven, ruidoso y terco. Era un Uzumaki de principio a fin si las historias de Tsunade sobre Kushina eran ciertas, aunque con el estilo ocasional y la seriedad que tenía su padre.**

Los dioses, menos Apolo, resoplaron ante esto.

El dios del sol hizo un puchero con los brazos cruzados, podía hablar en serio ... ¡simplemente no quería!

**"Estaba", dijo Thalia, corrigiendo a la mujer con el ceño fruncido.**

"Así es Thalia, ¡reclama a tu hombre!" la diosa del amor vitoreó. La cazadora le palmeó la cara.

**"¿Sabes por qué renunció?" Shizune le preguntó al adolescente, con un brillo esperanzador en sus ojos mientras miraba a la chica de cabello negro.**

**"Por la misma razón que él dijo".**

**"Ya veo", dijo Shizune. Su respuesta no apaciguó la esperanza de Shizune e hizo suspirar a la mujer. Se levantó y sostuvo su portapapeles contra su pecho. "Bueno, supongo que debería volver a Tsunade-sama. Ella está trabajando en ese frasco que Naruto le dio, debería terminar haciendo una cura para mañana.**

"¿Esperar lo?" Preguntó Apolo, con la boca abierta.

"Parece que te superó la mancha solar". Ares rugió de risa cuando el resto de sus hermanos se unieron.

El dios del sol se veía un poco oscuro en este momento.

**Si ella no está bebiendo, eso es ".**

"Una mujer después de mi propio corazón."

"Apuesto a que a la esposa le encantaría escuchar eso, D."

"Cállate Ares". El Sr. D se burló.

**Se dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejando a los tres semidioses para ponerse de pie y caminar, o cojear ligeramente en el caso de Jason, a la habitación de Naruto. Observaron con cautela a los dos hombres enmascarados parados fuera de su habitación antes de abrir la puerta. Lo que vieron sorprendió levemente a los hermanos Grace y conmocionó a Piper.**

**"73 ... 74 ... 75 ... 76 ... 77" Naruto contaba mientras balanceaba su mano derecha al revés, los matorrales del hospital lo cubrían de la cintura para abajo mientras realizaba flexiones verticales.**

"Sube la bomba". Dijo Apolo, sonando como el gobernador.

**Tenía la mano izquierda vendada apretada fuertemente en un puño y presionada contra su espalda, el sudor ya se formaba en su frente mientras luchaba por mantener el equilibrio, la consistencia y la lucha contra la gravedad.**

**"Bigotes, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?" Preguntó Thalia, con los ojos abiertos mientras lo veía trabajar a cabo a pesar de haber ****_simplemente_**** ha puesto en el hospital. Aunque ella no admitiría que le gustaba la vista de su torso, incluso con las vendas envueltas alrededor de su sección media era algo digno de admirar.**

La diosa del amor se lamió el labio, "De hecho". La semidiosa se sonrojó un poco ante la imagen. Sus novios se quejaron ante eso.

**"79 ... 80 ... Mantenerse en forma", dijo Naruto con un gruñido mientras se detenía en el aire para recostarse en el suelo hasta que sus dedos tocaban el piso de baldosas. Tan pronto como lo hicieron, comenzó a hacer flexiones con una sola mano. "Reconstruir el músculo perdido. Sasuke pudo haber sido más débil que yo, pero pudo contener mi espada. En mi" viejo "cuerpo, eso no habría sucedido. Hubiera destrozado su espada al instante".**

"Tener un nuevo cuerpo debe apestar". Percy señaló sarcásticamente, ya que obviamente sucedía todo el tiempo.

**"¿No lo rompiste de todos modos?" Thalia preguntó.**

**"Además del punto, debería haberlo destrozado con un golpe", dijo Naruto con un gruñido mientras se empujaba contra la gravedad. "Solo tengo el sesenta y cinco por ciento de mi fuerza física anterior, ya sabes".**

"¿Qué?" murmuraron los semidioses. ¿Naruto era malditamente fuerte, pero solo el sesenta y cinco por ciento?

**"¿Sesenta y cinco?" Jason preguntó.**

**"Es complicado. El punto es que solía ser capaz de romper rocas con un golpe", dijo Naruto**

"Y él puede hacer eso naturalmente", reflexionó Hera con una mirada de reojo a su esposo, "a diferencia de alguien más que lo consiguió de la manera barata".

Zeus mantuvo los ojos centrados en la historia.

**mientras continuaba haciendo flexiones, manteniendo el rastro en su cabeza. Él gruñó cuando golpeó cien y con una pequeña cantidad de tensión, empujó hacia atrás para reanudar las flexiones verticales. "Ahora solo puedo romper piedra".**

"Todavía me gustaría poder hacer eso". Leo señaló.

"No tenga los brazos para ese elfo". Ares se burló

"¡Púdrete!" el niño le dijo a su tío, quien solo se rió del insulto.

**"¿Solamente?" Piper preguntó, con la boca abierta. "¿Estás molesto por ****_solo_**** poder ****_romper piedra_**** ?"**

"Gracias por expresar nuestra incredulidad actual Piper".

"En cualquier momento Hazel, en cualquier momento".

**"Él solo dijo que solía ser capaz de aplastar rocas", dijo Jason deliberadamente.**

**"¿Hablabas en ****_serio_**** ?"**

"Hijo del dios de la verdad". Apolo dijo con una sonrisa ante su jactancia.

**"Los semidioses pueden hacer muchas cosas", dijo Thalia informativamente. "Jay y yo podemos controlar en menor medida el dominio de nuestro padre, y lo has visto volar. Bigotes crecieron aquí, en una tierra fuera del control de los olímpicos. Algo que todavía me cuesta creer".**

"Todos lo hacemos", se quejó Zeus, algo deseando que existiera un mundo como ese. Hera le dirigió otra mirada, sabiendo lo que pensaba con los ojos entrecerrados. El rey de los dioses tragó saliva, volviendo su atención a la historia.

**"Los olímpicos tienen reglas, Thalia-chan", dijo Naruto con un gruñido. "Ciento ocho ... ciento nueve ..."**

**"Sin embargo, son dioses", dijo Piper con el ceño fruncido. "Quiero decir que entiendo que harían reglas, pero ¿tener reglas?"**

"Tiempo de lección amigos". Annabeth dijo, echando una mirada divertida a Piper, que resopló.

"Soy nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?" ella discutió cualquier pensamiento que volaba en esa rubia cabeza de Annabeth.

**"Reglas divinas", dijo Jason pacientemente. "Júpiter-"**

**"Zeus", dijo Thalia, corrigiendo a su hermano ya que Piper era griego.**

"Gracias." Atenea sonrió.

**"La misma diferencia", dijo Naruto, cubriendo a su compañero rubio mientras se detenía en su actividad para mirarlos.**

"Gracias Naruto", Jason sonrió mientras Athena fruncía el ceño.

**" ****_De todos modos_**** " ****, dijo Jason, un poco molesto por ser interrumpido, pero se lo guardó para sí mismo.**

"A Jason no le gusta eso". Reprendió Leo.

"Sin embargo, te encanta hacerlo".

"Alguien tiene que hacerlo, amigo".

**"Los olímpicos se mantienen en orden por un conjunto de reglas que Júpiter o Zeus, cualquiera que sea el nombre que prefieras-"**

**"Jay ... No son nombres, los dioses tienen un trastorno de personalidad múltiple", dijo Naruto con un gruñido. "Romanos y griegos son dos cosas diferentes".**

"A eso todavía le cuesta acostumbrarse". Los semidioses acordaron.

Percy se volvió hacia su padre, "¿Cuándo encuentro a Neptuno?"

Poseidón frunció el ceño, "No es tan divertido como yo, Percy, confía en mí. Te tendría en uniforme marino si pudiera". El dios se estremeció, ese era el dominio de su hijo inmortal, muchas gracias.

**"... ¿Puedo terminar?" Jason preguntó.**

**"Ve siempre derecho."**

**"Júpiter estableció reglas divinas para evitar que los dioses causen demasiados desastres naturales que podrían destruir a los mortales y al planeta a través de sus argumentos".**

Zeus se enorgullecía con un cofre hinchado, haciendo que los demás pusieran los ojos en blanco.

**"Lo cual, por cierto, es una increíble cantidad de previsión por su parte".**

Zeus frunció un poco el ceño ante eso mientras el otro soltaba risitas suaves ante el comentario del rubio, fue muy preciso.

**"Un buen líder se conoce a sí mismo".**

Todos resoplaron ante eso. Zeus los miró a todos con severidad, pero aún tenían una sonrisa en la cara.

**"No, un buen líder se ****_acepta a_**** sí mismo por quién y qué es, incluidos los defectos.**

"La verdad duele, ¿no?" Apolo le preguntó a su padre.

"Silencio Apolo".

"Lo que sea que aparezca".

**Como yo por ejemplo: soy un idiota,**

"Apolo." Artemisa dijo.

"¡Oye!"

**inmaduros a veces,**

"Apolo." Hermes bromeó.

"¡Oh, tú tampoco!"

**en secreto con los demás, pero eso es de mi educación: ¡puedo escuchar a tus idiotas riéndose por ahí! "El grito de Naruto fue dirigido a los dos ANBU estacionados afuera de su puerta." ¿Dónde estaba?**

**"Diciéndonos tus faltas", dijo Thalia, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.**

"Sí, dame mi otra munición". Thalia sonrió ampliamente.

**"Bien, bueno, como decía: entreno demasiado,**

"No es algo malo." Jason discutió, obteniendo algunos ojos rodados.

**actuar antes de lo que pienso a veces,**

"Totalmente comprensible". Percy asintió con la cabeza.

Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco, "Eso es porque lo haces todo el tiempo".

"…¿Tu punto?"

**tengo planes a corto plazo e inacabados, no me mires, Thalia-chan, me aburro fácilmente y odio estar quieto,**

La mayoría de los chicos asintieron a eso.

**No me gustan las verduras o la mayoría de los alimentos 'saludables',**

"Ellos son buenos." Piper frunció el ceño, siendo vegetariana ella misma.

**He tenido sexo prematrimonial**

"Apolo." Extrajo a los dioses, obteniendo un puchero de dicho dios del sol. Sin embargo, los niños se sonrojaron, aún siendo vírgenes.

\- **¡oof! "La ahora ceñuda Thalia cortó a Naruto con un empujón que lo hizo caer al suelo.**

"Toda la razón." Thalía murmuró con un ligero sonrojo y un ceño fruncido. "Estúpido idiota trayendo eso".

**Sosteniendo sus doloridas costillas, miró a través de un ojo entrecerrado a su novia. "... ¿Mencioné que no pienso antes de actuar?"**

"Si." Dijeron los semidioses.

"No tiene nada de malo".

"Percy, cariño, cállate".

"Sí, Annabeth".

"Buen chico."

**"No es una excusa".**

Percy no estuvo de acuerdo con eso, le pasaba todo el tiempo.

**"Solo digo." Naruto rodó con un gemido y se puso de pie. "Y para colmo, soy terco. Lo suficientemente terco como para igualar a Rai-jiji en un concurso de miradas solo para decir que lo hice.**

Zeus se quejó ante eso mientras Poseidón y Hades se rieron entre dientes.

"Definitivamente su lado de la familia". El dios del mar le dijo a su hermano mayor.

"Oh, sin dudas".

**Sin embargo, probablemente no sobreviviría después. "Sonrió como un zorro." Juego para ganar, por cualquier medio que sea necesario ".**

**"¿Cómo lo vencerías?" Thalia preguntó por genuina curiosidad.**

Thalia esbozó una sonrisa ante eso ya que todos tenían curiosidad, incluso el propio Zeus.

**"Golpéalo en el ojo", dijo Naruto. "Duh".**

"¿¡Qué!?"

"Oh, eso es brillante". Poseidón reflexionó.

"No te atrevas-"

"Algo a tener en cuenta la próxima vez". Hades lo interrumpió con una sonrisa de diversión. El rey dios enfureció a sus hermanos.

**Se sentó en la cama, frotándose el costado dolorido y vendado con la mano intacta. Mirando de cerca, uno podía ver un ligero resplandor mientras intentaba obtener una lectura de cuánto tiempo permanecerá en el hospital. Se quejó cuando terminó y notó la espada en la mano de Thalia. "Oh, gracias a Olympus. Estaba preocupado de haberlo dejado en el valle. Habría sido un mal retraso".**

"No puedo tener ninguno de esos". Hades dijo en un tono breve.

**Los tres siguieron su mirada hacia la espada. Thalia volvió a mirarlo y se lo tendió, donde él sonrió levemente y tomó la espada de ella agradecida.**

**"¿Qué pasó con el escudo Bigotes? ¿Todavía está en el valle?" Thalia preguntó. Naruto solo miró su reflejo en la espada, sin decir nada. ****Thalia, Jason y Piper intercambiaron miradas antes de que Thalia tomara asiento a su lado. Ella puso una mano sobre su hombro ileso. "¿Estás bien, Naruto?"**

**"No sabía que existía hasta que yo tenía doce años", dijo Naruto suavemente. Permanecieron en silencio mientras hablaba de la entidad conocida como Kyubi.**

"¿Lo dejaron ignorante de un demonio en él hasta que tuvo doce años?" Athena preguntó, decepción e incredulidad en su tono.

"Posiblemente dejarlo vivir en la ignorancia por amabilidad". Hestia le dijo a su sobrina.

"Un mandado tonto, hubiera sido mejor decirle al chico en lugar de mentirle toda su vida". La diosa de la sabiduría se burló con disgusto.

**"Y aun así, se suponía que no debía saberlo. Al principio odiaba su presencia, un estigma que me arrojó que me convirtió en un leproso. Durante toda mi primera vida discutimos y discutimos sobre el poder.**

"Suena familiar." Poseidón notó que Zeus le lanzó una mirada mordaz.

**Intenté domesticarlo como muchos otros Jinchuriki, pero en el límite de cuatro colas me perdería en el poder y atacaría a cualquiera en mi camino. Juré que nunca volvería a usar su poder. Entonces Pain atacó y estuve a punto de liberar a Kyubi de su celda.**

"Algunos desean tomar el camino fácil", dijo Hestia suavemente, "pero, si uno se mantiene en el camino, aún puede encontrar la manera de superar cualquier obstáculo".

**El disfraz de mi padre entre la humanidad, Minato Namikaze, me detuvo. "Miró a los semidioses más jóvenes y confundidos." Los recuerdos y el conocimiento de Apolo como mortal aquí, se sellaron dentro de mí hasta que lo quité. Luego me llevaron a América y no lo usé ni una vez. Estuvo tranquilo hasta mi muerte ...**

**"¿Estabas muerto?" Piper preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Pero cómo?"**

"¡Deja de lanzar bombas sobre mí nuevo!" Piper hizo un puchero, la hacía parecer tan ignorante, y no quería avergonzarse delante de sus amigos. Jason la abrazó tranquilizadoramente.

**La única palabra contenía tantas preguntas. Naruto le sonrió. "Una historia para otro momento, Piper. Como decía, no fue hasta mi muerte que el zorro y yo volvimos a hablar. Lord Hades lo separó de mi ****_animus_**** , enviándolo a un rincón lejano del Inframundo para que Thanatos lo viera. terminado.**

"Un buen movimiento contra un demonio de ese poder". Athena asintió con la cabeza a su tío, quien lo hizo a su vez. Solo su trabajo y todo, no es gran cosa.

**Cuando separó al demonio de mí, ****se encontró ****otro ****_animus_**** , uno escondido dentro del mío. Era de mi madre ".**

"Así que no solo la apariencia mortal de Apolo, sino también el espíritu de su madre". Hades reflexionó con interés.

**Los ojos de los semidioses se abrieron y la sonrisa de Naruto se volvió cariñosa cuando recordó el día en que supo que ella vivía en él. Seguro que apestaba cuando se enteró de que su viejo cuerpo había sido quemado y luego reformado, todo se restableció a "predeterminado" para su grupo de edad, incluida su ropa y el contenido dentro de ellos. La imagen que tanto apreciaba se perdió en los fuegos del inframundo.**

Hestia frunció el ceño ante eso, fue triste perder todo lo que una vez fuiste.

**"Cuando Lord Hades me ofreció una segunda oportunidad en la vida para apaciguar al Destino, le pedí que también le diera a mi madre una segunda oportunidad. Decidió que para hacerlo los dos haríamos dos cosas; le serviríamos de la forma que quisiera sin duda**

"Claro que si." Hades asintió, era un negocio básico con almas resucitadas.

**y que renunciamos a nuestra naturaleza de chakra por algo fuera de los dominios de sus hermanos ". Naruto le sonrió a Thalia." Como tanto Thalia como Jason saben, mi naturaleza de chakra fue una vez viento.**

"Algo que todavía encuentro molesto". Zeus frunció el ceño a su hermano mayor.

Hades se burló de él, tan llorón que era su hermano menor.

**La de mi madre era agua.**

"Oh, idiota", Poseidón frunció el ceño, quería ver qué podían hacer esos movimientos ninja de agua.

Hades solo sonrió.

**Kaachan eligió la tierra "chasqueó los dedos y una pequeña llama se encendió en su pulgar" y yo elegí el fuego ".**

"Porque el fuego es asombroso", Leo asintió mientras su padre sonreía ante eso.

**"Nuestra resurrección fue asegurada y regresamos al mundo de los vivos, mientras todavía estábamos en el Inframundo. Me quedé en el Inframundo durante cinco meses, conociendo a mi madre y a Lord Hades.**

"Más de lo que cualquiera de ustedes puede decir", Hades miró a los semidioses que no eran Nico y Hazel, y eran sus hijos y Nico realmente lo conocía más personalmente que todos ellos.

**Durante ese tiempo, mi madre me contó algo que el anterior anfitrión de Kyubi, la esposa del Shodai Hokage, Mito Uzumaki le había dicho. "Naruto volvió la cabeza para mirar a Thalia, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella antes de hablar suavemente". Para contrarrestar el odio del zorro, el contenedor tuvo que llenarse de amor ".**

Afrodita arrulló ante eso, un dicho tan asombroso. Se preguntó si este Mito era una hija propia. Sonaba como una por lo que escuchó.

**Había un indicio subyacente de anhelo en su voz y la mirada en sus ojos hizo que Thalia se estremeciera ligeramente.**

"La golpeé en el corazón". Apolo silbó cuando Thalia lo miró por el comentario.

"Eso levantó una bandera". Leo se rió por lo bajo, golpeándose la cabeza, "¡Ay! Maldita niña, ¿por qué golpeas tan fuerte?"

"Porque puedo hacer fósforos".

**Allí fue de nuevo con esa lengua plateada ocasional, haciendo que ella lo perdonara de mala gana poco a poco.**

"Porque es una bestia sexy". Apolo le guiñó un ojo al cazador, haciéndola erizar, su mirada ganando más calor.

**Ella quería ser tan enojado con él, y tenía razón en su decisión de tratar de ser: Naruto había mantenido Jason ****_de_**** ella. ¡Eso no fue lo que hiciste, no estaba bien y no ****_había_**** excusa para ello!**

"Por supuesto que no".

**Pero maldita sea, el rubio bigotudo hacía difícil mantenerse enojado con él.**

"Porque tiene los movimientos suaves de su papá". Dijo el dios del sol con un pequeño baile en su trono.

"Psh, se mueve, cierto". Hermes se burló con un giro de sus ojos, obteniendo un puchero de su hermano.

**Una vez más, antes de que Thalia pudiera hablar, Naruto volvió su mirada a la espada y continuó. "La declaración fue confusa al principio, ¿cómo podría nuestro amor contrarrestar el odio del zorro? Reflexioné sobre esto durante unos días cuando me pregunté si tal vez deberíamos intentar extenderle una mano al zorro en lugar de alejarlo". Se rio entre dientes. "No fue la respuesta correcta, me encontré con una pelea de la que apenas salí con vida. Pero me convertí en algo que solo uno tenía: logré impresionar y ganar el respeto del 'poderoso' Kyubi no Kitsune, cuyas colas podrían causar tsunamis o dividir montañas ".**

"Parece que tienes algo de competencia barnacle barba". Athena se burló de su rival, quien a su vez le lanzó una mirada verde y tormentosa.

**"¿Es algún tipo de monstruo?" Jason preguntó.**

**"No. Kyubi es una especie de espíritu", dijo Naruto. "Decidió acompañarme, pero Thanatos desaconsejó. Confió en el zorro casi tanto como mi padre y eso no es mucho. Le respondí y el zorro me acompañó en mi primera aventura fuera del Inframundo Lord Hades me dijo que fuera al este, que parecía molesto por algo.**

"Fantástico", se lamentó el señor de los muertos, "¿Y ahora qué?"

**Lo que no sabía era que acababa de ser visitado por el tío Herm, quien recibió un mensaje de alguien por quien estaba muy preocupado ".**

**"... ¿No quieres decir ...?" Thalia parecía sorprendida. "¿Has ****_conocido a_**** Pan?"**

**Naruto parecía triste al mencionar a su primo. "Si."**

**"¿Y ****_no_**** le ****_has_**** dicho a Grover? ¡¿Qué demonios, Bigotes ?!"**

"¡Eso es lo que dije!" Percy exclamó.

**"¿Quién es Grover?" Jason preguntó.**

**"El sátiro –er, fauno del que te hablé", dijo Naruto, haciendo que Jason asintiera entendiendo. Volvió a mirar a Thalia. "Quería hacerlo, Thalia-chan. Quería decírselo tanto, pero Pan no me dejó. Después de que Kyu aceptara convertirse en mi arma a través de la magia de la naturaleza, me juró guardar el secreto. Hice un juramento Estigio."**

"Ver Percy, un juramento". Annabeth le dijo.

"Todavía no es genial". El chico se quejó.

**"Cuál podría ser...?" Piper preguntó.**

**"El voto final", dijo Jason, conociendo la historia. "Romperlo traería algo peor que la muerte a quien lo rompió".**

**"¿Y se pregunta por qué regresa Kronos?" Preguntó Naruto, de repente dándose cuenta de que los dos juramentos rotos de los tres grandes podrían haber sido la causa del regreso de Kronos.**

Todos se volvieron hacia dichos dioses y niños, haciéndolos mirar atrás o retorcerse un poco.

"Y esto es lo que sucede cuando eres infiel". Hera le dijo a su esposo con el ceño fruncido.

Zeus tuvo la decencia de parecer disculpado lo mejor que pudo.

**Parece que cualquier cosa siempre podría volver para atormentarte.**

**"¿Estás sugiriendo que es nuestra culpa?" Thalia preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.**

A Thalia y Percy tampoco les gustó el sonido de eso.

**"Absolutamente no, pero creo que tu padre y el padre de Jackson deberían tomar esta amenaza más en serio", dijo Naruto.**

"Realmente no lo hiciste al principio". Percy comentó libremente, haciendo que su tío lo fulminara con la mirada mientras su padre parecía avergonzado.

**Volvió a mirar su espada. "Volviendo a la historia, Pan convirtió al Kyubi en mi escudo, pero mi espada fue forjada con Hierro Estigio y el colmillo del Kyubi.**

"Perfecto para sus enemigos mortales". El señor de los muertos asintió, después de todo, consiguió preparar a sus trabajadores.

**Con el escudo y las restricciones desaparecidas, me ha mostrado su verdadera forma. Mis enemigos serán cegados por su brillantez, porque esto es Ékleipsi̱; el eclipse."**

**La hoja brilló levemente al pronunciar su nombre en griego y Jason agradeció que el rubio mayor se la hubiera traducido. Naruto saltó de la cama e hizo un gesto a los niños para que hicieran espacio mientras balanceaba su espada como un natural. Miró a Piper y luego a la habitación de tamaño medio. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro que tanto Thalia como Jason reconocieron.**

**"Entonces ... Pipes ... Sobre ese entrenamiento que mencioné antes ..."**

"Bien", sonrió Piper, pero frunció el ceño por el uso del apodo de su padre.

**Naruto y Piper chocaron sus cuchillas por un rato, mientras se enseñaba lo básico de usar una daga o un cuchillo mientras los hermanos Grace observaban, sus propios consejos entraban y salían de pequeños fragmentos, hasta que el ruido metálico atrajo la atención de los ANBU y ellos entró con sus propias espadas desenvainadas.**

"Fácil, es solo entrenar chicos". Leo bromeó: "Vuelve a tu café y donas".

**La presencia de Naruto fuera de la cama los hizo llamar a la jefa de enfermeras y Shizune no estaba muy contento de verlo despierto cuando debería estar descansando.**

"Pequeños soplones".

**Había comenzado a ordenar a los otros tres cuando Naruto la detuvo.**

"Sí, como si lo dejáramos solo ahora".

**"Se quedarán aquí", dijo Naruto con firmeza. Se puso de pie de la cama, haciendo una mueca de dolor levemente cuando puso tensión sobre su costado. "Estoy casi curado y pronto me iré. ¿Cuál es la palabra sobre la cura?"**

"Sí, cuéntanos qué tan rápido se da cuenta".

"¡Jódete, Ares!"

**Shizune suspiró y le frunció el ceño. "Con Tsunade-sama dejando todo a un lado para trabajar en esto mientras la Alianza resuelve los bombardeos y nos da ayuda, casi ha terminado. Debería-"**

**"¿Debería?" Preguntó Naruto, entrecerrando los ojos. No iba a dejar que trataran de retenerlo aquí con la promesa de una cura que no vendría si lo eligieran. Las cabezas rodarían si fueran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para intentarlo.**

"Maldita sea", dijo Nico en un tono oscuro, con los ojos mirando a la imagen con fuerza.

**" ****_Debería_**** estar hecho para mañana", dijo Shizune con sus propios ojos entrecerrados. "Todavía es Hokage, Naruto. Ahora tiene otras responsabilidades".**

**"... Mira, cuando traté de usar esa excusa me llamaron mentiroso y traidor", dijo Naruto, con la molestia clara en su rostro.**

"Gusto." Hermes rio, el niño tenía razón.

**Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y sus ojos llenos de sol se clavaron en los oscuros de Shizune.**

**"No comiences, Naruto. ¿Por favor?" Shizune preguntó. Naruto dejó el tema y se recostó en la cama con Thalia sentada a su lado ileso. Shizune se frotó la cabeza. "Si eso significa mucho para ti, traeré algunas mantas y almohadas más. Sin embargo, esto no será algo normal".**

**"Lo sé", dijo Naruto con firmeza. Esperó a que Shizune se fuera antes de girarse para dirigirse a los dos sentados en las sillas a un lado de la habitación. "¿Entonces ustedes dos quieren la cama o Thalia y yo la compartiremos?"**

Los hermanos Grace y Piper se pusieron rojos por el comentario cuando todos se rieron o se rieron de la pregunta, incluso Artemisa rió levemente.

**Thalia lo golpeó al revés de la cabeza por la pregunta que pasó por encima de la cabeza de Jason mientras Piper se cubría la cara ligeramente roja con las manos.**

**Parecía que Naruto se estaba recuperando rápidamente.**

"De hecho lo hace". Apolo dijo sugestivamente con un movimiento de sus cejas, obteniendo gemidos.


	19. Chapter 19

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte II: El peligro de un héroe**

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de _Naruto_ o _Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos_**

* * *

**Naruto se despertó como solía hacerlo con el sol, sus ojos se abrían con cansancio para engancharse en el oscuro mechón de cabello unido a la cabeza que descansaba sobre su pecho.**

"Entonces, ¿su latido te adormece?" Annabeth le preguntó a su amiga en un tono serio y falso. Ella recibió un empujón por su respuesta.

**Thalía durmió pacíficamente temprano en la mañana a pesar de no querer compartir una cama con él esa noche, señaló.**

"Eso se llama jugar duro". Afrodita notó con aire de suficiencia mientras Thalia apretaba los dientes en un esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

**Miró a su izquierda, donde Jason y Piper habían instalado algunas camas improvisadas con las mantas y almohadas que Shizune les había traído. Él sonrió ante la cabeza de Piper descansando sobre el hombro de Jason.**

La madre de Piper arrulló mientras la pareja sonreía. Sí, podían verlos caer el uno por el otro de nuevo.

**Parecía que las rubias eran la nueva opción preferida de pareja.**

"Sabes, tiene razón!" Leo exclamó con un parpadeo. "Percy y Annabeth, Jay y Piper, otros Thalia y Naruto ... sin mencionar a las chicas enamoradas de él. ¿Qué es? ¿Rubias de temporada o algo así?"

"Bueno, los rubios son increíbles Leo", dijo Apolo con aire de suficiencia.

"Cierto." Hermes sonrió y pasó la mano por su propia toba de rubio arena.

**Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que eso significaba que Jackson probablemente iría por su hermana pequeña.**

"Bueno, Percy está en un gran problema". Nico rio, frunciendo el ceño de Percy. Naruto mejor no intentes hacer algo ... o de lo contrario.

**Bueno, ahí va el plan de hacer amigos con él.**

"Estás jodido."

"Cállate, Leo".

**Ahora tiene que golpear al chico con algo increíble si va a salir con su hermana pequeña.**

"¿Por qué eres tan cojo, Percy?" Nico preguntó.

"Juro el aliento del cadáver, lo juro". Percy advirtió con una súper mirada de muerte.

Nico se encogió de hombros.

**Bueno, más de lo que había estado antes, de todos modos.**

"Es un trabajo en progreso. Incluso si no tiene remedio". Ares se rió, recibiendo una mirada de su rival mortal.

**Naruto se rió entre dientes al recordar su última sesión de entrenamiento con Jackson antes de que terminaran las vacaciones de invierno.**

_**Ah, los Mil Años de Muerte siguen vivos, Ero-sennin. **_**Pensó Naruto**

Percy se estremeció junto con Jason, sintiendo nada más que lástima por los demás.

**sabiendo que una vez que se usó en ti, estabas decidido a atrapar a alguien más con el mismo ataque.**

"¿Eso significa que tus otros van a intentar usarlo en alguien?" Hazel preguntó a los dos líderes con una mirada.

"Si." Percy dijo descaradamente, podía ver a su otro haciéndolo. Demonios, lo iba a hacer después de pensar que le pasaría.

"…Tal vez." Jason dijo inseguro. Percy le dirigió una mirada que lo hizo admitir con un toque de vergüenza. "Está bien, sí, lo haría".

**De hecho, fue el último ataque / broma. Al igual que el clásico cojín whoopee, viviría para siempre. Naruto estaba seguro de eso.**

Hermes tarareó con una pequeña sonrisa y miró a sus hermanos.

"Hermes, juro por Orden que si piensas en esto, te perseguiré por un _siglo_ ". Artemisa le juró a su hermano menor. El resto de los hermanos estuvo de acuerdo fácilmente.

El dios de los ladrones sostenía su pecho con dolor fingido: "Tal falta de confianza. Estoy herido. De verdad".

Todo lo que obtuvo de ellos fueron miradas por su problema.

**Thalia gruñó algo mientras dormía y Naruto volvió a mirarla y luego a la luz del sol que se asomaba por la ventana. Con un pequeño gruñido de molestia, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y trató de dormir un poco más. No sirvió de nada debido al repentino despertar de Thalia, empujando sobre su estómago y la cama con una sacudida.**

"Wow Thalia, lastima más a tu niño juguete". Piper dijo sarcásticamente.

"Míralo McLean, o te afeitaré la cabeza". Thalia amenazó.

"Ella puede volver a crecer con sus poderes. Una amenaza vacía". Afrodita dijo con un resoplido mientras rechazaba la amenaza, haciendo que el cazador se pusiera furioso.

**"¡Thalia!" Dijo Naruto con un grito ahogado, su aire dejándolo de la fuerza que ella puso detrás de su empuje. Thalia lo miró con los ojos todavía un poco nublados por el sueño, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y dónde estaba. Ella retiró la mano del estómago de Naruto, dejándolo gemir de alivio. ¿Y aquí pensó que no era fuerte? Dile eso a sus órganos magullados.**

"Soy bastante fuerte". Thalia dijo.

"Sí, solo quieres ser más fuerte que eso". Percy asintió con la cabeza.

"Cállate, no hay nada malo en mejorar". La chica del rayo discutió severamente.

"Claro", dijo Percy, rodando los ojos. Recibió un gruñido por el comentario.

**"Lo siento", dijo Thalia, habiendo recuperado su orientación, evidente por la chispa que estaba presente en ella y en los ojos de su hermano. Sin embargo, había algo más en su ojo, un destello de inquietud que hizo que Naruto frunciera el ceño ligeramente.**

**"¿Estás bien?"**

**"Sí, bien", dijo Thalia, demasiado rápido. Naruto quería empujarlo, pero fue detenida por ella al cambiar de tema. "Wow, y pensaste que eras suave".**

**Naruto siguió su mirada hacia los dos adolescentes más jóvenes y él se rió de nuevo.**

"Jason el jugador". Leo sonrió, pero frunció el ceño un segundo después, "Sí, no lo veo". Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Convenido." Piper asintió mientras se acurrucaba con su novio.

"Bueno, él es el hijo de su padre". Thalia bromeó, haciendo que Zeus se enojara avergonzado mientras Hera fruncía el ceño ante eso, dándole una mirada severa a Jason. El hijo de Nueva Roma comenzó a sudar bajo la mirada de su diosa matrona y tragó con dificultad.

**"Me tomaría el crédito por eso, pero Rai-Jiji tiene **_**algo de**_** juego".**

Zeus quería asentir, pero la mirada fulminante de Hera le dijo lo contrario. Sí, le gustaba dormir en su propia cama, muchas gracias.

**Se las arregló para hacerte, a pesar de su vejez ".**

El rey dios ensanchó sus narices con ira mientras sus hermanos se reían entre dientes.

"Ja, ja, ya que ustedes dos son mayores que yo". Dijo, haciendo que los dos mayores de los Tres Grandes se callaran.

**Thalia sonrió ante eso. Rápidamente salió de la cama, estirándose como lo hizo, y caminó hacia el dúo en reposo.**

"Oh dioses, ¿qué vas a hacer?" Jason hizo una mueca.

"Algo gracioso sin duda". Thalia le dijo con aire de suficiencia.

"Hurra." El hermano menor vitoreó monótono.

**Aclarando su garganta, se puso su mejor mirada y la enfocó en Jason. Se llevó las manos a las caderas y con el ceño fruncido en su lugar, Thalia despertó a su hermano pequeño con un fuerte y severo grito de "¡JASON!"**

"Sí, grítame en territorio hostil potencial. Por supuesto, mira lo que sucede". Jason asintió burlonamente hacia su hermana.

"Silencio, déjanos reírnos de ti". Fue la risita réplica de su hermana griega. El cazador sabía que esto iba a ser oro.

**El joven Grace se despertó, completamente alerta y con su moneda de confianza Julius en la mano, lista para ser lanzada.**

"Me encanta verte así, es francamente gracioso". Leo se rio de su amigo. Jason frunció el ceño (hizo un puchero) ante eso. Era _no_ divertido en su opinión, no es en absoluto.

**En consecuencia, su repentino regreso a la conciencia había logrado sacudir también a Piper de su descanso.**

"Aw, y ella se veía tan feliz allí". La dama de las palomas arrulló. La hija del amor puso los ojos en blanco, pero sí, sin duda lo era. Y Thalia tuvo que arruinarlo, el imbécil.

**Su mano fue hacia la daga que descansaba a su lado.**

"Ella está mejorando". Annabeth comentó.

"Por supuesto que lo haría." Piper sonrió, su otro solo necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse a la vida, eso es todo.

**mirando con cansancio a su alrededor mientras su compañera de cama estaba levantada y hacia ellos.**

"¿Compañero de cama?" Hazel se echó a reír al ver las miradas nerviosas de la pareja.

**La frenética búsqueda de peligro de Jason terminó cuando sus ojos se posaron en la deslumbrante forma de su hermana mayor. Todo su coraje lo abandonó cuando sus ojos azul eléctrico se estrecharon.**

"Como debería". Thalia asintió, obteniendo una mirada incrédula del propio Jason.

"No, no lo haría". argumentó. Thalia se volvió para mirarlo, haciendo que el niño sudara un poco.

"... Está bien, tal vez". Él murmuró.

"Sí, eso pensé".

**"¿Qué hice?"**

**"¡No puedo creerte! ¡Aquí pensé que tenías un poco más de las mejores cualidades de nuestro padre, pero aquí estás, intentando algo tan pronto con una chica que acabas de conocer!"**

"¡Oh, no lo hiciste!" Jason le gritó a su hermana que se estaba riendo de su doncella.

"¡Yo haría eso!" El cazador se rió de alegría cuando todos, además del propio Zeus, se unieron a la carcajada. Jason solo quería esconderse en algún lugar.

**"¿Qué-pero-yo?"**

**Naruto observó con una sonrisa muy divertida en su rostro, sus ojos captaron a los confundidos de Piper y le guiñaron un ojo, poniéndola al tanto del chiste.**

"¡No juegues!" El chico del viento se suplicó a sí mismo. Piper sonrió, ella también jugaría.

**La hija de Afrodita se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que quería decir Thalia, pasando la mayor parte de la noche después de que su simulacro de lección con Naruto había reavivado su pasión por aprender sobre la mitología griega ... o más bien, la historia griega. Era de conocimiento común entre los estudiantes básicos que Zeus era conocido como uno de los más activos de los "Tres Grandes", como Piper supo que los hermanos se llamaban.**

"Sí, lo es". Hera frunció el ceño a su esposo, quien a su vez miró hacia otro lado.

**Jason buscó ayuda de su amigo, no encontró nada cuando Naruto sacudió la cabeza avergonzado con el ceño disgustado en su rostro.**

"Imbécil." El rubio frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos al chico mayor en la pantalla.

**Interiormente, Jason se sintió traicionado por el silencio de Naruto y un poco enojado con el adolescente mayor.**

"Demonios si." Jason asintió hacia el otro.

**Como si Naruto nunca se hubiera despertado con una chica en su cama antes, el hipócrita.**

"¿Qué?" Thalia preguntó con una mirada fulminante cuando Jason parpadeó sorprendido.

**Naruto se había jactado de su desfloración aunque solo fuera para callar a sus hermanos romanos, pero el hecho es que Naruto fue una de las últimas personas que lo reprendió por hacer algo como esto.**

"Oh, eso ... sí, no debería". El pretor asintió mientras su cazadora de una hermana hervía un poco al recordar ese evento. Algunas de las Diosas también lo hicieron y miraron a Apolo. El dios del sol solo mantuvo sus ojos en la historia, ignorando el sudor que estaba ganando por la intensidad de sus miradas.

**Piper no pudo contener su diversión y soltó una risita, haciendo que Jason la mirara confundido. Al ver su rostro solo aumentó su diversión y la hizo reír a carcajadas.**

Jason frunció el ceño ante esto mientras Piper se frotaba el hombro con un labio tembloroso mientras intentaba no reírse junto con el otro. Pero, por supuesto, ella falló miserablemente.

**Jason frunció el ceño ante su risa y se volvió hacia Naruto, parpadeando cuando el rubio bigotudo se unió a Piper. Su mirada volvió a su hermana para ver que su ceño había vuelto a sonreír.**

"Los _odio_ a todos".

"Oh, pero Jay, te _amamos_ ". Thalia dijo, burlonamente pellizcando su mejilla. Jason apartó la mano, con el ceño fruncido en su hermoso rostro.

**"Oh, Dios mío, Jason no puedo ... no puedo ..." Thalia no pudo terminar su oración porque siguió el ejemplo de su novio, uniéndose a él y Piper en la risa.**

El ceño de Jason se profundizó.

**Jason miró a los tres con la confusión escrita en su rostro.**

**"Entonces espera. ¿Esto significa que no estoy en problemas?"**

Y en un instante, Jason se puso rojo de la cara cuando todos se rieron de él. ¡Maldito sea el otro por avergonzarlo!

**Naruto estuvo a punto de abrir la herida que estaba riendo tan fuerte. La ingenuidad de Jason casi rivalizaba con la de Jackson.**

Dichos niños balbucearon con incredulidad mientras sus novias estaban de acuerdo con el rubio mayor.

**pero su seriedad, apariencia y nobleza se parecían a las de Annabeth.**

Annabeth sonrió ante eso mientras Jason la volvía, su vergüenza disminuía y le sonreía.

**Es una pena que fuera romano, de lo contrario Naruto no estaría seguro de quién era el padre de Jason,**

Zeus frunció el ceño ante eso mientras los dioses se reían de él por eso.

**o en el caso de la comparación anterior, los padres. Mientras compartía una risa con Helios sobre la comparación entre su hermana pequeña, Jackson y Jason, Naruto no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaba pasando en el campamento.**

"No son tiempos divertidos". Fue la réplica sincronizada del mar y la sabia pareja.

**"Es en momentos como este que me pregunto si debería haberme quedado en el campamento", dijo Percy mientras corrían tras la araña de metal.**

"Quejarse, quejarse, quejarse, eso es todo lo que haces, Jackson". Ares se burló, obteniendo una mirada del padre del niño.

"Y patea tu trasero". Percy volvió a gruñirle al dios.

"¿Por qué mierda?" El dios se burló, pero la fuerte mirada de su tío le dijo que no se moviera contra el hijo de Poseidón. El dios de la guerra resopló y se recostó en su trono, el niño no valía la pena.

**La segunda vez que Nico la dejó caer al suelo en el laberinto se disparó en la oscuridad, apenas permaneciendo a la vista por un segundo.**

"Odiaba esa cosa". Annabeth se quejó cuando el dios Smith resopló. Le pareció una cosita maravillosa.

**La única razón por la que aún podían seguirlo fue por la excelente audición de Grover y Tyson, y Nico era un poco más rápido que todos ellos,**

"Cómete mis montones de polvo". Nico se rio con sus dos amigos.

"Cállate, Nico". Percy frunció el ceño ante el comentario. Aún así, ¿cuánto entrenamiento tuvo este Nico?

**ser capaz de echarle un vistazo más largo. Aparentemente, huir del perro guardián de tres cabezas del Inframundo alrededor del río Styx es bueno para ti, ¿quién sabe?**

"En efecto." Hades tarareó y miró a sus hijos, que comenzaron a sudar bajo su mirada. Ellos _no_ quieren hacer eso, muchas gracias.

**"¡Por favor, disfrutas meterte en problemas!" Annabeth dijo en broma mientras jadeaba y doblaron una esquina. Captó un destello de la **_**araña de**_** metal ****cuando se abrió paso a través de una puerta de madera y numerada.**

"Oh dioses". Percy hizo una mueca cuando Annabeth frunció el ceño profundamente, mirando a la puerta.

**Los descoloridos números de bronce pintados en la puerta eran 101, con algunas palabras perdidas en el tiempo por encima.**

"¿Por qué parece que va a pasar algo gracioso?" Leo preguntó.

"Porque si creo que esto es lo que creo que es, va a ser un motín". Nico le sonrió a Annabeth, quien le devolvió la mirada a Athena.

No estaba teniendo mucho efecto con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

**"Está bien, está ahí, podemos tomar un descanso ahora, ¿verdad?" Grover preguntó, jadeando fuertemente. No sabía cómo Juniper podría manejar correr durante tanto tiempo, y se preguntó qué hizo para poder 'atraparla'.**

"La perilla". Percy asintió, siempre era el vello facial para esas ninfas.

**Annabeth sacudió la cabeza ante su pregunta. "No, tenemos que seguir adelante o lo perderemos".**

**"Alegría", dijo Nico suavemente. "Tal vez deberíamos haber pedido una correa".**

"Inteligente pensando en otro yo". Nico asintió de acuerdo cuando Annabeth palideció al pensar en eso.

**"Sí, probablemente no sea la mejor idea", dijo Percy, notando el escalofrío de Annabeth al pensar en el arácnido de metal con una correa.**

"¿Ver?" Nico señaló. "Idea perfecta".

"Te odio, Nico".

"Yo también te quiero, rubia". El niño de Hades se rio.

**Tomando otro respiro, Percy agarró la manija de la puerta y la abrió. Inmediatamente, palideció y lamentó hacerlo. ¿Por qué? Descubrió su prisión personal, un lugar que la mayoría de los adolescentes odian casi todos los días de la semana.**

"¿Qué?" Thalia preguntó retóricamente.

**Un aula.**

"Eres un bebé". Thalia le dijo a su prima.

"Oh cállate niña árbol". El chico frunció el ceño al cazador. El cazador hizo la réplica _madura_ de pegarle la lengua a su primo de orejas mojadas.

**Crujido.**

**Mirando hacia abajo, a su pie, encontró un hueso partido que colgaba de la cadera de un ****esqueleto ****muy **_**viejo**_** que colgaba de la manija de la puerta desde adentro.**

"Y eso no es espeluznante". Dijo Leo.

"Sí." Nico asintió, sin ver gran cosa al respecto.

**Oh maravilloso. Era un aula con **_**esqueletos**_** .**

**"Y pensé que moriría en la escuela", dijo Nico en voz baja mientras el resto de los miembros de la misión seguían a Percy a la habitación.**

"Ah Nico, bueno". Hades felicitó a su hijo con una sonrisa. El humor negro era muy divertido. Nico sonrió ante eso.

**"Di immortales", dijo Annabeth, cubriéndose la nariz como lo hizo Grover. "¿Cómo pueden ustedes dos soportarlo?"**

**"Hijo de Hades", dijo Nico con indiferencia.**

"Me quedo en los cementerios todo el tiempo". Nico agregó.

"¿Rituales satánicos?" Leo preguntó con humor.

El hijo de Hades le dio una mirada al piro. "No es genial, amigo".

**Tenía sentido que el olor a descomposición no lo molestara tanto como a cualquier otra persona, ya que era el hijo del Príncipe de las Tinieblas. Se volvieron hacia Percy.**

**"... Los establos eran peores", dijo.**

"Ellos eran." Percy asintió solemnemente.

"Sí, haces un buen trabajo para un perro de caca, Jackson". Ares se rió y eso había provocado algunas risas de los demás.

Percy se puso rojo en la cara por la burla del dios de la guerra. Estúpido.

**La respuesta de Percy se entendió de inmediato y los labios de Nico se arquearon un poco divertidos. Se aclaraba la garganta y el grupo miró al otro lado de la habitación donde encontraron al monstruo que hizo la mayoría de estos esqueletos.**

Percy palmeó su rostro, esto iba a ser una pesadilla. El niño marino lo sabía.

**De pie en un estrado en el otro extremo de la habitación había una criatura muy singular capturada por los egipcios en una construcción de piedra.**

"¿El monstruo enigma?" Piper le preguntó a Annabeth, cuyo ceño estaba siempre presente.

"No, solo no. Confía en mí". La rubia le dijo a su amiga.

**El cuerpo de un gran león se sentó encima del estrado, pero donde debería estar una cabeza felina, estaba la de una mujer. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño y la cara habría sido bonita, pero llevaba demasiado maquillaje. Sujetando a su pecho había una cinta azul que decía: ¡ESTE MONSTRUO HA SIDO CALIFICADO **_**EJEMPLO**_** !**

"Toro." Leo dijo en un tono suave.

"No, era verdad". Dijo su padre con una risita ligera.

**"Esfinge." Tyson inmediatamente nombró al monstruo, un gemido escapó de él cuando lo vio. Los recuerdos de huir y ser atacado por una Esfinge diferente mientras estaba solo regresaron y el joven cíclope tragó ruidosamente. Le dolían las cicatrices cuando la cabeza humana del monstruo miró a los recién llegados a su dominio.**

Percy y Poseidón fruncieron el ceño ante eso, odiaban cuando Tyson estaba molesto.

**Percy se puso protectoramente frente a su hermano mientras Annabeth y Nico lo flanqueaban.**

"Sí, protege al bebé grande". Ares puso los ojos en blanco mientras los seres marinos lo miraban, incluso su hermano de sangre completa también. Tyson era sensible. Y no había nada de malo en eso.

**La mano de Nico alcanzó el mango de su espada mientras Percy tocó la pluma disfrazada de Riptide. A través de su visión periférica, los semidioses vieron a la pequeña araña de metal atravesar el mar de esqueletos que estaba en el suelo y se agachó debajo de la Esfinge.**

"Bueno, eso no hace las cosas más difíciles". Frank dijo suavemente.

**Annabeth intentó avanzar, solo para lograr que el monstruo rugiera, revelando sus grandes colmillos mientras lo hacía.**

"Mal movimiento." Hazel frunció el ceño.

**Annabeth sabiamente dio un paso atrás**

"Realmente inteligente pensar allí".

"Cállate, Nico".

**y su mano fue a la bolsa del cuchillo en su cadera, deslizando sus dedos para agarrar el mango de un cuchillo lanzador ligeramente en reflejo.**

"Eso se está convirtiendo en un elemento básico tuyo". Percy le dijo a la rubia ahora haciendo pucheros. Ella quería un juego de cuchillos arrojadizos ahora.

**La Esfinge no prestó atención a las acciones de los semidioses, volviendo de su rugido con una sonrisa engañosamente dulce.**

"Parece una de esas sonrisas de programa de juegos". Piper comentó, recibiendo blanqueados de Percy y Annabeth.

**Las barras cayeron detrás del grupo y detrás de la Esfinge, encerrándolas en la habitación.**

**"¡Bienvenidos nuevos concursantes!" dijo la Esfinge con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro.**

"No." Piper dijo con la boca abierta junto con los otros semidioses que no estaban allí.

"Si." Annabeth asintió con tristeza.

**"Es hora de jugar ... ¡RESPONDE A ESE ACABADO!"**

"Bueno, debería ser fácil, ¿verdad?" Jason le preguntó a Annabeth. Su rostro lo hizo preocuparse. "¿Derecho?"

Annabeth ni siquiera le respondió, solo apretó los puños.

**Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, los focos detrás de ella y alrededor de la sala giraron salvajemente como en un programa de televisión, un tema que suena inquietantemente familiar para el Family Feud comenzó a tocar junto con reacciones genéricas de la audiencia.**

"Oh, eso es triste". El niño amoroso murmuró, dando miradas compasivas a la pareja griega.

**La mano de Nico cayó junto con su mandíbula, y las mandíbulas de los otros dos semidioses.**

**"Oh, **_**tienes**_** que estar bromeando", dijo Nico.**

"Bueno, al menos puedo entrar en acción esta vez". El Rey Fantasma sonrió, estaba seguro de estropear algo para el monstruo.

**"¡Los ganadores recibirán fabulosos premios!" La Esfinge continuó como si el hijo de Hades no hubiera hablado.**

"Wow, mucho grosero". Nico se quejó.

**"¡Pasa la prueba y puedes avanzar, pero falla y te comeré! ¡De cualquier manera, yo gano!"**

"¿ _Este_ es el maestro de los acertijos?" Frank preguntó.

"No, esto es algo mucho peor". Percy aseguró el cambiaformas.

**"Oh genial, ella es una de **_**esas**_** maestras", dijo Percy. Honestamente, los maestros que dijeron demasiado que querían que tuvieras éxito, se pusieron nerviosos.**

"Amigo, te siento". Leo asintió con la cabeza, junto con algunos de los semidioses menos educados.

**Por otra parte, eran mejores que Naruto, que literalmente lo ponía nervioso cada vez que le enseñaba a Percy sobre el mito griego, la historia.**

"Entonces él _está_ aprendiendo". Thalia se sorprendió, haciendo que Percy la fulminara con la mirada.

**Eso fue algo que Naruto insistió en poner (o más bien golpear) en el cerebro de Percy: no es un mito si es verdad.**

"Amén." Dijeron los dioses juntos.

**Otra cosa que hizo Naruto fue incorporar la maldita lección de medición de altura en cuestionarios pop, donde Blackjack una vez más ayudó alegremente al rubio.**

"¡Ese traidor!" Percy gritó con las manos apretadas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Naruto para que su fiel corcel ayudara a torturar al hijo del mar?

**En lo que respecta a Percy, Blackjack no estaba recibiendo donas por un tiempo.**

"Al blackjack le gustan las donas?" Annabeth preguntó sorprendida.

"Placer culpable." Percy respondió a su novia.

"Huh. Aprende algo nuevo todos los días".

**"Me encargaré de esto", dijo Annabeth, relajándose un poco y tomando el lugar de un desafortunado concursante, tirándolo al suelo con un fuerte ruido.**

"Wow, cruel con los muertos Annie?"

"Silencio Thalia". La rubia le hizo un puchero.

**"Um, ¿perdón?"**

"¿Ver?" Annabeth señaló: "Me disculpé".

"Sí. Sí, Annie. Buen trabajo". La cazadora puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa juguetona.

**"¡Bienvenida, Annabeth Chase!" Eso ciertamente hizo que el resto del grupo compartiera una mirada preocupada ya que Annabeth no había dicho su nombre.**

"¿Los monstruos tienen listas con nuestras caras y nombres? Solo pregunto". Dijo Leo, obteniendo asentimientos de los otros semidioses. Fue realmente raro.

"Bueno, tienes una ligera fama con lo que has hecho y luego están las redes de monstruos y el Tártaro. Entonces sí, tienden a saber de los más activos de ti". Hades suministrado.

Percy parpadeó, "Eso es muy extraño".

**"¿Estás listo para la prueba de hoy?"**

"El hijo de Athena siempre está listo". Poseidón se rió, obteniendo una mirada de su rival.

**"Estoy lista", dijo Annabeth con un gesto de confianza. "Pregúntale a tu acertijo".**

**"En realidad ahora son veinte acertijos, ¿no es emocionante?" preguntó la Esfinge, ansiosa por comenzar.**

"¿Qué?" dijeron todos menos los dioses y la pareja semidiós.

**Nico tragó un poco para humedecer su boca ahora seca.**

**"Ella también parece un poco ... emocionada por esto", dijo en voz baja. Percy asintió de acuerdo, su mano ahora sostenía a Riptide con fuerza. Estaba listo para saltar si fuera necesario.**

"Gracias cerebro de algas". Annabeth le dijo, obteniendo una sonrisa del niño mismo.

"En cualquier momento Wise Girl".

**Annabeth, mientras tanto, estaba desconcertada. "Pero-pero de vuelta en-"**

**"¿Preferirías aceptar el fracaso?" preguntó la Esfinge**

"Por supuesto que no lo haría". Poseidón murmuró con una mirada a su rival, quien lo fulminó con la mirada y resopló. Por supuesto, una hija suya nunca desearía fallar.

**una amplia sonrisa en su rostro que una vez más mostró sus afilados dientes. "Como puedes ver, estoy perfectamente bien con eso".**

"Sí, estoy seguro de que lo estaría". Hazel dijo suavemente. "Comida fácil".

**Annabeth miró preocupada al grupo. Nico agarró su espada pero se mantuvo firme, dándole su apoyo silencioso.**

"Gracias Nico".

"No hay problema."

**Grover y Tyson se enderezaron, aunque el ojo de Tyson parpadeaba entre ella y la Esfinge. Su mirada se enfocó en Percy, quien le dio un asentimiento tranquilizador, antes de que volviera con un fuego encendido en sus ojos.**

"Como solo un interés amoroso podría". Afrodita sonrió mientras la pareja se miraba con una sonrisa.

**"Estoy listo."**

**La Esfinge frunció el ceño decepcionada, obviamente esperando una comida gratis y 'fácil',**

Ares ahuecó su boca, "¡Boo! ¡Trabaja por tu comida, vago!"

"¡Ares!"

El dios de la guerra se rió de la mirada de su madre. Alguien tenia que decirlo.

**pero aceptó la elección de la semidiosa. Con un suspiro, estampó su pata en la tarima y un delgado folleto de prueba junto con un nuevo lápiz número dos apareció ante Annabeth en el podio donde estaba parada, desconcertando a la hija de Atenea.**

"¿Esto es algo escrito?" Leo susurró incrédulo con los demás.

"Está bien, esto se está poniendo raro ahora". Nico dijo con una mirada parpadeante.

**"¡Número uno!" La voz emocionada de la Esfinge sacó a Annabeth de cualquier pregunta que le pasara por la cabeza. Un redoble comenzó antes de que la Esfinge volviera a hablar. "¿Qué ... es la capital de Bulgaria?"**

"…¿Qué?" dijo que la mayoría de los semidioses mientras Athena fruncía el ceño, la Esfinge había caído en los años. Era casi triste si no molestaba a la diosa de la sabiduría.

**Annabeth parpadeó, atónita ante la **_**pregunta**_** que le hicieron.**

"Sé que sé." Annabeth asintió con la cabeza a la otra.

**Preocupó a Percy por un momento, mientras Grover y Nico parecían imitar la confusión de Annabeth, antes de que la chica encontrara su voz. "S-Sophia, pero-"**

"¿Como sabes eso?" Piper le preguntó a la rubia.

"Fácil." Fue la única respuesta que recibió el niño amoroso.

**"¡Correcto!" dijo la Esfinge, su sonrisa amplia, pero no tan amplia como antes.**

"Sin duda esperando que se haya equivocado". Jason dijo suavemente, esto era un poco doloroso si todas las preguntas fueran así.

**"Asegúrese de marcar su respuesta correctamente en su hoja de prueba. Rellene las burbujas claramente, pero manténgase dentro de las líneas. Si tiene que borrar, asegúrese de borrar completamente o la máquina no podrá leer sus respuestas.**

"Entonces, ¿fue una opción múltiple o tal vez-"

"Cállate Leo, por favor". Annabeth suplicó, sus ojos parecían cansados al escuchar todo esto de nuevo.

**Y si la máquina ... "**

**"¿Máquina?"**

"Ella oficialmente falla". Piper frunció el ceño, esto era ... simplemente guau.

**La Esfinge gruñó un poco al ser interrumpida, pero le devolvió una sonrisa agradable antes de gesticular hacia una caja colocada cerca de uno de los focos a un lado. Era de bronce, cubierto de engranajes y palancas, pero lo que realmente envió a los buscadores de un giro fue la marca de Hefesto, Êta, que estaba al costado de la caja.**

"¿Seriamente?" Leo le preguntó a su padre. El dios herrero se encogió de hombros, fue divertido o al menos pensó que lo era.

**"Como decía, si la máquina no puede leer tus respuestas, está automáticamente mal, y si está mal, bueno ... creo que sabes lo que sucede entonces", dijo la Esfinge, otra sonrisa salvaje en su rostro.**

"Así que espera, ¿te equivocas y te tragan?" Frank preguntó: "¿No tendría más sentido-"

"¿Hacer acertijos? Sí, sí lo habría hecho". Annabeth resopló irritada.

**Cayó una vez más para que la agradable sonrisa volviera. "Próxima pregunta-"**

**"Espera un minuto, ¿qué pasa con el enigma sobre el hombre?" Annabeth preguntó.**

"Sí, por favor regálanos el cuento". Hades se rio entre dientes.

**"Oh, ese acertijo se hizo viejo y ese pequeño y ruidoso Edipo difundió la respuesta con sus alardes", dijo la Esfinge, con los pelos de punta en el recuerdo del hombre que resolvió su famoso acertijo.**

"Debería haber hecho más de uno entonces". Athena puso los ojos en blanco.

**Sacudiendo su ira, la Esfinge sonrió. "Sin embargo, obtuvo su merecido al final, ¿no?**

Los dioses se rieron, realmente lo hizo.

**Y, bueno, Hera descubrió que aún era útil y ofreció mis servicios a varios de los otros dioses. Hefesto me tomó al instante. El resto, como ellos dicen, es historia. ¿Es una buena razón, Annabeth Chase, o te gustaría que piense en otra?**

"Un poco burlón, ¿verdad?" Nico preguntó en voz alta.

**Annabeth se erizó ante las palabras de la Esfinge. Entonces, ¿porque un chico resolvió el enigma con el que tuvo que lidiar veinte de ellos? Miró más allá del monstruo hacia los barrotes por donde la araña de metal se había lanzado,**

"Pequeña cosa resbaladiza, ¿no?" Leo preguntó con una risita mientras su padre sonreía.

**antes de mirar hacia atrás con determinación escrita en su rostro. Tal vez se volverán más difíciles (y más acertijos) a medida que avanzaban.**

"No, no te hagas ilusiones". Annabeth le suplicó a la otra.

**"Bien", dijo, marcando la respuesta con el ceño disgustado en su rostro. **_**Es mejor que estas preguntas se vuelvan más difíciles.**_

La rubia solo palmeó su rostro, ¡quería llorar por su otro!

**"Bien, segunda pregunta", dijo la Esfinge. Annabeth cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho cuando los tambores volvieron a rodar. "¿Cuál es la raíz cuadrada de dieciséis?"**

"Matemáticas", siseó Percy, la vil creación de números.

_**¡Oh por el amor de ...! **_**"Cuatro". Annabeth marcó la respuesta con un ceño muy notable en su rostro.**

"Sí, ella va a explotar". Nico dijo en un tono aburrido, pero con un trasfondo de alegría.

**Sin embargo, la Esfinge no le prestó atención, simplemente sonriendo. "¡Correcto! ¿Qué presidente de los Estados Unidos firmó la Proclamación de Emancipación?"**

**"Abraham Lincoln, el decimosexto presidente", dijo Annabeth, con los dientes apretados de molestia. No se estaban volviendo más difíciles, ni se estaban convirtiendo en acertijos.**

Percy comenzó a hacer una cuenta regresiva con sus dedos mientras Annabeth le daba una palmada en el brazo con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

**"¡Correcto otra vez! No te olvides de marcarlo, querido", dijo la Esfinge. "Próximo-"**

**"No."**

"Y ahí va ella". El hijo del mar suspiró cuando Annabeth resopló, con la nariz en el aire. Estaba bien en su derecho a estar molesta.

**"¿Le ruego me disculpe?" Preguntó la Esfinge, una mirada de molestia cruzó su propia cara.**

**"Me niego a responder estas **_**preguntas**_** ", dijo Annabeth.**

"Entonces, ¿maestro de preguntas?" Frank preguntó con una sonrisa, recibiendo algunas risitas.

**"Adivinanzas, cariño", dijo la Esfinge con un resoplido.**

"No, no lo son". Athena frunció el ceño, entendiendo perfectamente lo que su hija estaba sintiendo. Fue insultante.

**"Ahora, cuánta fuerza se requiere para-"**

**"¡No son acertijos!" dijo Annabeth mientras golpeaba sus manos contra el podio, cortando la Esfinge. "¡Se supone que los acertijos te hacen pensar!"**

"¡Sí!" Annabeth la vitoreó mientras Percy suspiró, frotándose los ojos con cansancio.

**"¿Cómo demonios probaría cómo piensas? Estos **_**acertijos**_** se sancionan para evaluar tu capacidad mental y si eres digno o no de seguir adelante".**

"¿Sancionada?" Piper parpadeó. "¿Cómo se sancionan estos?"

"Ella solo dice eso". Atenea frunció el ceño, sinceramente, el nervio de este monstruo.

**"Ellos. Son. No. ¡Enigmas!" Annabeth dijo, mostrando abiertamente su descontento por todo el escenario.**

"¡Dile a su chica!"

"Annabeth, por favor, para". Percy le preguntó. Annabeth lo fulminó con la mirada con tanta fuerza que se encogió de hombros con un trago. "Quiero decir, haz lo que quieras, por supuesto".

Recibió un asentimiento feliz de eso.

**"Annabeth, ¿no puedes, ya sabes, seguir jugando?" Percy preguntó:**

"Lo sé." Percy murmuró cuando su novia lo miró una vez más.

**haciendo que ella se dé vuelta y lo fulmine con la mirada.**

"Y vemos quién usa los pantalones en la relación, incluso antes de que suceda". Ares se rió cuando Percy lo fulminó con la mirada. Atenea sonrió a su rival en ese.

"Es curioso, uno diría lo mismo de ti". Deméter resopló.

Ares se calló después de ese comentario mientras Hephaestus resopló.

**"Sí, solo responde las preguntas para que podamos seguir adelante", dijo Grover, accediendo fácilmente con su amigo y ansioso por volver a encontrar a Pan.**

"Paciencia cabrito". Apolo le dijo al otro Grover.

**"Soy hija de Atenea, **_**la**_** diosa de la sabiduría y la diosa de la inteligencia", dijo Annabeth, cruzando los brazos una vez más mientras miraba a la Esfinge con un ojo apestoso. "Estas **_**preguntas**_** son un insulto a mi inteligencia. Me niego a responder más".**

"Ahí está la arrogancia". Poseidón dijo con una mirada a su rival: "¿Todos tus hijos deben compartir tu gran cabeza?"

"Oh, cállate Dios Calamar". Ella se burló de él, obteniendo una mirada tormentosa del dios del mar.

**"Oh genial", dijo Nico secamente. "Ella tiene una gran cabeza".**

"Excelente llamada sobrino". El dios del mar sonrió, recibiendo una risita de Nico. Athena miró a Poseidón y Annabeth miró a Nico por su comentario.

**"¡Escuché eso, Nico!"**

"Sí Nico"

**"Debías hacerlo, Annabeth".**

"Sí, Annabeth". Nico se burló con aire de suficiencia mientras el rubio se erizaba.

**"Bueno, entonces, Annabeth Chase, si no vas a pasar, ¡entonces fallarás!" dijo la Esfinge, esa ansiosa sonrisa llena de colmillos volvió a su rostro.**

"Ella sería una pésima maestra". Leo dijo, asintiendo por todas partes.

**Los focos giraron hasta que brillaron desagradablemente en los ojos de los semidioses, sátiros y cíclopes.**

"Está bien, es un buen movimiento para ella atraparlos". Apolo admitió. Artemisa asintió a regañadientes.

**La Esfinge continuó, sus ojos ahora oscuros como la noche. "Y dado que fallas, eso significa que serías retenido.**

"¡El demonio!" Annabeth gritó, ¡ella _nunca_ sería retenida!

**¡No puedo dejar que manche mi récord perfecto, así que solo tendrás que **_**COMER**_** ! "**

"La mejor manera de deshacerse de la evidencia". Ares se rió entre dientes mientras su hermana lo miraba acaloradamente.

**"¡Annabeth muévete!" dijo Nico, desenvainando su espada mientras Percy preparaba Riptide. La chica rubia lo hizo, zambulléndose mientras el monstruo la atacaba. Al salir del rollo en el que se zambulló, Annabeth sacó uno de sus cuchillos arrojadizos y lo arrojó al ojo de la Esfinge.**

"Está bien, eso fue impresionante". Thalia silbó en alabanza mientras Annabeth se cruzó de brazos con un resoplido. Ella podría hacer eso. De hecho fácilmente.

**La pequeña cabeza humana del monstruo se agachó bajo el cuchillo y una vez más se abalanzó sobre ella.**

"Ooh, la extrañé". Apolo chasqueó los dedos, habría sido un disparo épico si ella lo lograra.

**Tyson acudió al rescate de Annabeth al abordar a la Esfinge en el aire, un grito enojado que salió de la boca del cíclope mientras lo hacía. Aterrizaron en una pila de huesos con un fuerte golpe.**

"¡Ve, hombre grande!" Leo vitoreó como si estuviera luchando. Annabeth le sonrió al medio hermano de Percy, era un Cyclops muy agradable.

**Percy, Grover y Nico se dirigieron al lado de Annabeth, Grover ayudó a la hija de Atenea a ponerse de pie mientras Percy y Nico los cubrían. Nico había caído en una postura alienígena que Percy por la vida de él no entendió, la espada sostenida en ángulo frente al hijo parcialmente agachado de Hades.**

Nico frunció los labios, no tenía entrenamiento con espadas e incluso los espadachines no reconocieron la postura, bueno ...

"Estilo japonés ¿eh?" Ares supuso y miró a su pálido primo. "Heterodoxo."

**Parecía oficial y, francamente, algo genial.**

Nico le dirigió una mirada engreída a Percy, quien le sacó la lengua a su primo más joven.

**Tyson se puso de pie, con la camisa arañada y desgarrada, de pie frente a los dos semidioses listos para la espada. Tristemente, también lo hizo la Esfinge, su boca se curvó en un gruñido mientras trataba de encontrar una abertura para llegar al 'estudiante fallido'.**

"Ella debe tener mucha hambre". Hazel señaló suavemente.

**Annabeth se movió para unirse a los dos muchachos, pero Percy dio otro paso delante de ella.**

"Oye." Annabeth frunció el ceño ante eso.

"Solo preocupado." Percy le sonrió.

"Multa."

**"Ponte el sombrero", dijo.**

**"¿Qué? ¡No! Puedo pelear, maté a Geryon, ¿no?"**

"Dejar que te llegue a la cabeza ~" Hermes cantó con una sonrisa a su sobrina.

Annabeth se cruzó de brazos con un puchero.

**"Sí, pero ella está detrás de ti", dijo Percy. "Déjenos manejarla y mantenernos fuera del camino para que no tengamos que preocuparnos por usted".**

"¿Qué?" Annabeth dijo, su puchero sintonizando un ceño fruncido, dirigido hacia Percy. Quien a su vez, comenzó a sudar un poco bajo la mirada.

**"¡ **_**No**_** tienes que preocuparte por mí-!"**

"Lo sé."

**"Hey, sé que los dos tienen esta **_**cosa**_** ,**

"Está bien, incluso el niño de once años te está llamando". Thalia rio cuando la pareja se sonrojó.

**pero vamos a guardarlo para **_**después de que**_** el monstruo esté muerto, ¿de acuerdo? ", preguntó Nico.**

**"Annabeth, solo haz lo que dice Percy. De esta manera, si tienes una oportunidad, puedes tomar una foto sin arriesgar tu ubicación. Percy, estás conmigo distraído".**

Hades levantó una ceja negra ante esto, "Parece que has aprendido mucho en seis meses Nico". Le dijo a su hijo con aprobación mientras Nico también parecía sorprendido de cómo su yo más joven se hizo cargo.

**"... Esa es realmente una muy buena idea", dijo Annabeth, un poco molesta porque no había pensado en eso.**

Nico le dio a la rubia una sonrisa, que hizo que su ceño se frunciera de ira por el hecho de que un niño de once años hizo un plan así de rápido.

**"Como dije, una gran cabeza".**

"Está bien, lo dijiste una vez, lo entendemos". Annabeth gruñó con los brazos cruzados.

"No hay nada malo con un recordatorio saludable".

"Cállate, Nico".

**"Cállate, Nico".**

"Wow, Annabeth Chase, ahora en estéreo". Leo silbó.

**"¡Annabeth, sombrero!" Dijo Percy cuando Tyson dejó caer su puño masivo sobre la cabeza de la Esfinge mientras intentaba sacar un trozo de su hombro, haciendo que el monstruo gruñiera al cíclope y retrocediera.**

"Derriba el golpe, grandote". Jason sonrió, era bueno saber que tenían buenos monstruos de su lado.

**"Correcto", dijo Annabeth, sacando su gorra yanqui y colocándola sobre su cabeza. Ella desapareció y, aparte del suave arrastre de los huesos, se había ido.**

**"Grover, espera", dijo Nico. "¡Chico grande, déjala pasar!"**

"Y soy tan bueno como líder". Nico dijo con aire de suficiencia.

"Ahora, si tan solo pudieras ser tan bueno como él." Annabeth se burló.

"Ouch" Nico frunció el ceño, mirándola un poco. Annabeth solo lo miró con aire de suficiencia.

**Tyson miró rápidamente a Percy,**

"Aw, escúchame por una vez". Nico hizo un puchero. Percy resopló, como lo haría Tyson. Él era su increíble hermano después de todo.

**quien asintió, antes de alejarse rápidamente de la Esfinge. Los dos primos se pusieron tensos mientras la Esfinge les gruñía.**

**"¿Dónde está ella? ¡Ella falló y debe ser tratada!"**

"Wow, odiaría ir a su escuela". Piper se estremeció, no sonaba divertido.

**"Solo veo a alguien con quien lidias, eres feo", dijo Nico, haciendo que los pelos de la Esfinge volvieran a levantarse.**

"Sí, burlarse del gato grande Nico". Percy sacudió la cabeza.

"Meh, si funciona, funciona".

"Exactamente." Hermes asintió con la cabeza a su primo más joven.

**"¡Todos ustedes me van a alimentar por días!" dijo la Esfinge, saltando hacia el hijo de Hades. Nico se agachó hacia la izquierda y giró hacia la parte inferior de la Esfinge, cortándole la carne.**

"Bien," Nico lo vitoreó mientras Hazel se unía a él.

**Su salto interrumpido por el corte a través de la espada Stygian de Nico, la Esfinge aterrizó con tanta gracia como un elefante, chocando de lado contra un montículo gigante de esqueletos.**

"Poético." Hades sonrió, animando interiormente a su hijo para que mostrara al chico de Poseidón.

**La Esfinge gruñó cuando se levantó, llevando un cuchillo de bronce al hombro tan pronto como lo hizo.**

"Dispara a ese gato, Chase". Apolo se rió junto con Hermes.

**Giró su mirada hacia donde había venido el cuchillo después de rugir de dolor y rabia. Un esqueleto se movió y los ojos de la Esfinge brillaron de emoción, convirtiéndose en rendijas felinas mientras se preparaba para saltar de nuevo.**

**Percy corrió hacia adelante, usando un montón de cuerpos en descomposición como trampolín para saltar y golpear la cabeza de la Esfinge, perdiendo el objetivo ideal cuando la Esfinge saltó una vez más.**

"Boo, apestas Prissy".

Poseidón miró a su sobrino risueño por el comentario.

**pero conseguir un buen corte profundo en los cuartos traseros de la Esfinge.**

"Oh, sí, soy un asco". Percy se burló del dios de la guerra.

**Una vez más, la Esfinge aterrizó con un choque,**

"Muy, muy mal".

"... Jódete, Jackson".

**gruñendo al hijo de Poseidón antes de ponerse a la defensiva cuando Nico se apresuró hacia las sombras a su derecha, apuñalando en dirección a sus costillas.**

"Excelente uso de Shadow Shadow de corto alcance". Hades reflexionó mientras observaba la pelea con atención.

**La Esfinge lo esquivó recostándose sobre sus cuartos traseros, pero luego tomó otro cuchillo de bronce a un lado, justo debajo de sus costillas.**

"Puedo ver que está realmente molesta por eso". Hermes señaló.

**"¡Mocoso! ¡Voy a saborear tu cadáver!"**

"Sí, muy, muy molesto".

**"Bueno, ella tiene algunas buenas bromas", dijo Nico, después de haber retrocedido para estar al lado de Percy. Percy arqueó una ceja en cuestión, lo que provocó que Nico se encogiera de hombros. "Kushina dijo que las bromas eran una parte muy necesaria de la lucha".**

"Amar a la esposa de mi otro". Apolo dijo celosamente.

**Si se hace bien, puede ayudarte a manipular a tu oponente ".**

"Muy cierto." Athena asintió, esta mujer pelirroja era alguien que esperaba ver en la historia.

**"Apostaré", dijo Percy, recordando cómo él y Naruto enfurecieron al León Nemean en el invierno con abucheos para hacerlo rugir.**

"Eso fue divertido." Thalia sonrió, recordando ese momento en el último libro.

**"Atención", dijo Nico, ambos muchachos saltando hacia adelante y un poco hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda respectivamente mientras la Esfinge atacaba hacia ellos. Levantaron sus espadas y las balancearon al mismo tiempo en una demostración de sincronización impresionante, cortando ambas alas ocultas de la Esfinge.**

"¿Ves? Trabajamos bien juntos". Nico le dijo a su primo con una sonrisa cuando Percy le devolvió una pequeña. Era cierto, realmente podían.

**El grito que vino de la Esfinge hizo que los dos niños se cubrieran las orejas. El consiguiente choque del jefe de reunión de metal los hizo mirar con asombro al ver a Tyson derribar el dolor sobre el monstruo, golpeando a la Esfinge con su propia máquina.**

"¡Ve, Tyson!" Percy vitoreó. Hefesto frunció el ceño ante la destrucción de su máquina.

**La máquina destrozada se dejó caer cuando la Esfinge golpeó a los jóvenes cíclopes a un lado, sus pelos alzados al máximo mientras rugía de ira.**

**"Adivina esto, adivina eso, ¿quién no es mejor que un gran gato estúpido?" La voz de Annabeth resonó por la habitación.**

"Excelente elección de palabras, Annabeth". Su madre alabó cuando la rubia le sonrió.

**"¡Muéstrate, Annabeth Chase! ¡Has fallado!" dijo la Esfinge, enfurecida.**

"Ooh, algo incorrecto que decir". Percy hizo una mueca.

**"¡Enn! ¡Respuesta incorrecta!" dijo Annabeth. Un último cuchillo lanzador bronceado se disparó desde la esquina de la habitación hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza de la Esfinge. "Tú pierdes."**

"Hombre, estoy en una buena racha en esta historia". Annabeth silbó, mirándola complacida. Percy asintió, tuvieron que huir de eso.

"¿Me pregunto qué obtienes?" Hazel se preguntó con entusiasmo cuando Annabeth asintió a eso. Geryon la sobresaltó, el imbécil.

**"¡No-oo!" El grito de la esfinge resonó en la habitación cuando se disolvió en polvo dorado. Dejado en el suelo había un bastón de bronce curvado en un gran signo de interrogación, la Esfinge grabada a lo largo del costado del eje.**

Los ojos de Athena brillaron mientras miraba sobre el bastón mientras Annabeth se quejaba. Estaba tan celosa en este momento. ¡¿El personal de Riddler ?! ¡Ahora estaba pensando en encontrar al monstruo de nuevo solo por eso!

**Annabeth reapareció junto a él, con el sombrero en la mano y rápidamente levantó el bastón, balanceándolo en su mano antes de dejarlo caer al suelo, dejando que rebotara en su mano.**

**Ella les sonrió con aire de suficiencia a los dos muchachos. "Adivina esto, adivina eso, ¿quién es el que tiene el sombrero más genial?"**

"¿Annabeth Chase?" Leo preguntó mientras Annabeth hacía un puchero, su sombrero ya no funcionaba.

"Gracias por el recordatorio, Leo".

"Hago lo que debo".

**"¿Riddler?" Nico preguntó.**

**"Riddler".**

**"Agradable."**

**"Lo sé."**

"Aw, se están uniendo". Thalia se echó a reír, recibiendo las miradas de los dos adolescentes en cuestión.

**"Eso fue asombroso Annabeth", dijo Grover, quien había mantenido su distancia durante la pelea, mientras él y Tyson se acercaban a ellos. Miró las puertas que se elevaban y algo hizo clic en su cabeza. "Oh no. ¡La araña! ¡No puedo oírlo!"**

"Hay un problema." Jason dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"Fue por eso que tuvimos que huir de él en primer lugar". Percy suspiró con frustración, si perdían esa cosa ahora.

"Endeble."

"Al diablo con Ares". El hijo del mar lo fulminó con la mirada.

El dios de la guerra simplemente se rió de él.

**"¡¿Qué?!" Annabeth dijo, horrorizada.**

**"Perdimos demasiado tiempo con la Esfinge", dijo Nico, su rostro un poco pálido.**

"Existe ese tono natural que sabemos que tienes".

"Cállate." Nico gruñó a su primo sol. Le gusta su piel pálida, muchas gracias.

**"No tenemos más remedio que seguir adelante", dijo Percy. Cubrió Riptide y corrió hacia el túnel abierto. "¡Vamonos!"**

**El grupo lo siguió, Annabeth agarró su trofeo con fuerza mientras corría tras él. Todos corrían tan rápido como podían para alcanzar a la araña, que hacía mucho que había pasado por aquí. El túnel estaba oscuro, salvo por la antorcha ocasional, y algunas veces Percy perdió de vista a los demás. Estaban unos quince minutos dentro del túnel cuando Tyson lanzó un grito de sorpresa.**

**"Nico!"**

**Los otros tres se detuvieron y miraron a su alrededor. El hijo de Hades no se encontraba por ningún lado.**

"¿Cómo puedes perderte?" Annabeth le preguntó al niño.

"No me perdí… debieron haberlo hecho ustedes". Nico discutió rápidamente con un resoplido.

Annabeth resopló ante su débil respuesta.

**"Podría haberse caído", dijo Annabeth nerviosamente. "No podemos regresar".**

"Wow Annabeth, muchas gracias". Nico la fulminó con la mirada y la rubia frunció el ceño.

**"Nos **_**tenemos**_** que volver!" dijo Percy a cambio. "No podemos dejarlo allí".**

"Al menos a uno de ustedes le importa".

"Oye." Annabeth le dijo con una mirada fulminante, que el hijo de los muertos devolvió.

**"Él puede ponerse al día, Percy".**

**"¿Pero y si está herido?"**

Nico resopló ante la suposición pero dijo: "Sí, ¿y si lo estoy?" le preguntó a la chica rubia.

"Deja a Nico". Thalia le dijo a su prima menor.

"No tengo ganas".

**"Tendremos que volver por él".**

"Realmente tranquilizador".

**"¡¿Incluso te estás escuchando ?!"**

"Creo que su cabeza hinchada puede estar en el camino".

Annabeth fulminó con la mirada al Rey Fantasma.

**"¡ **_**No**_** tenemos tiempo, Percy!"**

"Ella plantea un buen punto". Atenea dijo, su tono vacío de emoción.

"Por supuesto _que_ dirías eso". Hades le dijo mordazmente a su sobrina: "Como era de esperar de tus hijos".

"Por qué tú-!"

"Suficiente." Hestia le dijo a su sobrina y hermano: "Estoy leyendo, por favor, cállate". Preguntó en un tono dulce (aterrador).

El dios y la diosa se cerraron los labios.

**"¡Este es Nico! ¿Y qué si él te llamó cabeza grande-"**

"¡Sí! Incluso si es verdad".

"¡Oh, lo juro di Angelo!"

**"¡No se trata de eso!" dijo Annabeth, visiblemente angustiada mientras le gritaba.**

"Mira, no estoy tratando de ser el malo aquí". Annabeth dijo, entendiendo lo que su otra estaba tratando de hacer.

**"Sé que es Nico, Percy, pero tenemos que hacerlo, tenemos que poner el campamento primero". Parecía muy incómoda diciendo eso.**

"El punto exactamente". Athena apoyó a su hija, que parecía incómoda con la elección que estaba haciendo la otra.

**Percy se sintió aún peor.**

"Hay ese defecto fatal en el trabajo". Athena puso los ojos en blanco, obteniendo una mirada fulminante de su rival en el mar.

**"Entonces continúa, volveré y lo buscaré".**

"Gracias Percy". Nico asintió hacia él.

**"No te molestes", dijo Nico, saliendo de las sombras con el sudor goteando por su rostro.**

"Oh, ahí estaba". El chico fantasma murmuró.

**"Encontré la araña. Solo quedan unos minutos por delante".**

"Mira, me estaba ayudando". Nico le dijo a Annabeth con aire de suficiencia.

**"Cómo hizo-?"**

**"¿Encuéntralo?" Nico cortó a Percy. "Fácil, Shadow Travel. Los túneles están llenos de em, así que no fue difícil encontrar la araña".**

**"Dioses arriba, Nico, al menos dinos la próxima vez", dijo Annabeth muy aliviada.**

"Mira, me importa".

"Uh-huh. Claro". Nico puso los ojos en blanco, todavía un poco molesto por las palabras de Annabeth. Imbécil.

**"Lo que Naruto habría hecho si descubriera que dejé a alguien atrás ..."**

"¿No tiene un eslogan para eso?" Leo dijo, tratando de recordar.

"Algo como eso." Jason asintió con la cabeza.

**"Sí, probablemente se enojaría si dejaras a Nico", dijo Percy.**

"Lo despediría". Dijo Hades.

"Te refieres a matarlo". Zeus señaló.

Hades se encogió de hombros, lo mismo.

**"No solo Nico", dijo Annabeth. "Naruto tiene una regla firme que cumple: 'Los que rompen las reglas son basura, pero los que abandonan a sus amigos y personas preciosas son peores que la basura'".**

"Eso fue todo." Jason asintió, le gustaba esa filosofía.

**"Oh, sí", dijo Percy. Recordó la frase y reflexionó en su cabeza varias veces. Tenía un buen sonido.**

Todos los semidioses asintieron a eso.

**Bueno, a excepción de la gente preciosa, eso suena un poco divertido.**

Hestia frunció el ceño, no, no lo hizo. De ningún modo.

**"Hey, la charla es agradable y todo, pero que Spider-cosa se está lejos, vamos a **_**ir**_** !" dijo Nico.**

"Sí, escúchame más joven". Nico se rió, obteniendo miradas burlonas de los que preguntaban.

**Los dos semidioses mayores asintieron y una vez más el grupo corrió. Se toparon con algunos tropiezos, Nico volvió a sumergirse en las sombras por un breve momento para alcanzar a la araña y retroceder rápidamente hacia el grupo.**

"No tienes que agradecerme."

"Bien entonces." Annabeth chirrió, haciendo que Nico le pusiera mala cara.

**Nico estaba demasiado cansado para seguir caminando de esta manera, casi colapsando cuando trató de hacerlo nuevamente después de que perdieron la araña por tercera vez.**

"En serio, deja de perderlo. Eso es agotador". El Rey Fantasma dijo con firmeza.

"Lo siento." La pareja respondió juntos.

**Annabeth le dijo que descansara mientras Tyson lo cargaba, obteniendo un acuerdo descontento del cansado hijo de Hades cuando los cíclopes lo llevaron a cuestas.**

"Aw, te ves tan pequeña y linda allá arriba".

"¡Cállate, cacahuete venado!"

"Te ves linda allá arriba".

"¡Color avellana!" Nico se quejó a su hermana romana, que solo se rió.

**Su solución vino de Tyson, cuya cabeza giró hacia la derecha cuando se encontraron con una encrucijada. Señaló hacia el oscuro túnel. "Hay ruido. Como **_**ping, ping, ping**_** " **_**.**_

**"¿Crees que podría ser eso?" Percy le preguntó a Annabeth. Ella se encogió de hombros.**

"Entonces, ¿puedo ver tu taller?" Leo le preguntó a su padre, quien le devolvió una sonrisa.

"No es mi taller, uno de mis sucursales donde me relajo".

Leo asintió, todavía sonaba increíble para el usuario del fuego.

**"Vale la pena intentarlo", dijo Annabeth. El grupo giró a la derecha, entró en el túnel oscuro y luego se alejó al menos media milla. Para su alivio, encontraron la pequeña araña de metal golpeando su pequeño cuerpo contra la puerta que parecía una escotilla submarina de bronce.**

Poseidón le dio a su sobrino una sonrisa, sus ojos verdes centelleando. El herrero se encogió de hombros, era lo que tenía a mano en ese momento.

**Justo donde debería estar el ojo de buey había otra Êta, que marcaba esto como la puerta de Hefesto.**

"Hogar dulce hogar." Hefesto dijo.

**"¡Así se hace, Tyson!" Grover dijo, acariciando el cíclope en el costado del brazo (era demasiado bajo para alcanzar el hombro de Tyson) cuando Nico se dejó caer de la espalda de Tyson.**

**"Finalmente", dijo Nico con una tos suave. "¿Crees que tiene agua?"**

"Jackson, si eres el chico del agua, haz tu maldito trabajo". Ares se burló, tomando el dedo como una réplica.

**"Lo dudo, pero lo hago", dijo Annabeth, moviendo su bastón a un lado y bajando la cremallera de su bolso, sacando una botella de agua. Percy lo miró boquiabierto y luego a la mochila de Annabeth, que parecía prácticamente vacía.**

"¿Cuándo conseguí una mochila mágica?" Annabeth preguntó con celos.

"¿Quizás uno de mis hijos te conectó?" Hermes dijo, ya que eso era lo suyo.

**Su mandíbula se abrió de golpe cuando Annabeth metió su bastón en la mochila y lo vio desaparecer en el aire.**

"Todo lo que necesita es un pequeño sombrero de copa". Leo se rió mientras Percy la estaba considerando en uno de esos atuendos de maga.

A Percy Jackson le gustó lo que vio.

**"¿Que diablos fue eso?" preguntó mientras Nico bebía afortunadamente el agua.**

**"¿Qué?" Annabeth preguntó, cerrando su bolso.**

"Oh, ella actúa tan indiferente". Percy se quejó cuando Annabeth le sonrió, parecía un poco engreído para su gusto. Incluso si la hace lucir linda.

**"¡Tu bolso! ¿Cómo encajaste tu bastón allí?"**

"Es un bastón y magia, duh". Annabeth respondió.

"Oh", Percy puso los ojos en blanco, "Perdóname Lady Chase". Dijo dramáticamente.

"Estás perdonado, Escudero".

**"En primer lugar, Percy, era un personal.**

"¿Ver?"

"Cállate, sabia".

**En segundo lugar, las focas. Duh ".**

"Magia, duh". Percy se burló de su novia de mejillas rosadas, antes de que ella saliera de ella.

"¡¿Sellos ?! ¡Aprendo a hacer sellos!" Annabeth chilló de alegría cuando Athena parecía una lechuza con volantes. Algo que Poseidón le notificó alegremente. La diosa _no_ estaba celosa de la hija de su otro.

**"Oh, solo **_**tienes**_** que frotarme la cara para que no pueda hacer sellos, ¿no?" Percy preguntó juguetonamente.**

"Oh, sí, lo haría". Annabeth dijo descaradamente, haciendo que Percy pareciera herido.

"Ay, Annabeth, aquí mismo". Dijo señalando a su corazón.

El rubio solo besó su mejilla en tono de disculpa.

**Naruto había cumplido con su oferta de tratar de enseñar a los focas, pero no le fue tan bien.**

"¿Me pregunto porque?" Thalia preguntó sarcásticamente, haciendo que las orejas de Percy se pusieran rosadas.

"Académicamente desafiado mucho?" Nico se burló un poco de él.

Percy murmuró sobre pésimos primos y demasiadas burlas.

**No por la falta de chacha o lo que sea que Naruto llamara esa energía (ya que Naruto la suministraría y algo más),**

"Así que necesitamos chakra y Naruto lo suministra, ya veo". Annabeth observó y estaba realmente celosa de su otra en este momento. Ella quería su propio Naruto. Ahora mismo.

**pero fue por la ineptitud de Percy cuando se trataba de ecuaciones o fórmulas complicadas.**

"Matemáticas, ¿por qué me quitas todo lo genial?"

"¿Porque no puedes pensar tan bien?"

"Cállate, pésima cara de piña".

Thalia solo sonrió alegremente.

**Simplemente no podía entenderlo. Afortunadamente, Naruto entendió, diciendo que le tomó casi un año entero con su maestro, que era un maestro en eso, solo para aprender lo básico.**

"Al menos no me está molestando". Percy dijo con una sonrisa al finalmente obtener apoyo.

**Annabeth, sin embargo, era natural y rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en la alumna estrella de Naruto en el tema,**

"Por supuesto que lo haría, pequeña señorita". Ares se burló de su sobrina.

"Simplemente está aprendiendo como la joven bien educada que es". Atenea olisqueó a su hermano idiota.

"Como dije, chupa".

**aunque estaba molesta porque no podía escribir notas o experimentar sin él presente.**

"Pasitos de bebé, querida". La diosa de la sabiduría dijo. Annabeth asintió con tristeza, sabiendo que eso era cierto.

**"Sí", dijo Annabeth mientras sonreía a Percy mientras arrojaba su bolso sobre su hombro. "Entonces, ¿estás listo para conocer a Hefesto?"**

**"En realidad no", dijo Percy.**

"Sr. Positivo".

"Cállate Nico".

**"Dame un minuto", dijo Nico.**

"... Espera, ¿esto hace que Nico sea positivo?" Leo preguntó.

"No sé, él siempre ha sido emo en ese momento ... es realmente difícil saberlo". Thalia pensó.

Nico solo frunció el ceño a su primo cazador, estúpido acosador de ciervos.

**"¡Si!" Tyson dijo emocionado, apenas conteniéndose mientras caminaba hacia adelante y agarraba el volante, lo giraba y abría la puerta.**

"Pequeño chico excitable, ¿no es así?" Hefesto le preguntó a su tío.

"Tyson siempre ha tenido esa chispa en él, la obtiene de Percy". El dios del mar dijo con orgullo.

"Jackson debe obtenerlo de su madre". Hades sonrió, obteniendo un ceño fruncido de su medio hermano.

"¡Gusto!"

"Oh, cállate Hermes". El temblor de tierra se encogió.

**El vapor salió corriendo y la araña se escabulló, Tyson justo detrás de él.**

Percy sonrió ante la emoción de su hermano, le encantó eso de él.

**Entraron en lo que solo podría llamarse el paraíso de los mecánicos.**

Leo estaba al borde de su asiento, ansioso por verlo.

**Tyson estaba casi babeando por todas las cosas ordenadas en las que su enorme ojo podía descansar. Había ascensores hidráulicos con automóviles y otras máquinas extrañas en ellos; un hippalektryon de bronce con la cabeza apoyada en el suelo debajo de él, un león de metal conectado a lo que parecía una batería de automóvil,**

"Quiero construir eso, y eso, y eso". Leo señaló como un niño en una tienda de dulces. El padre del niño soltó una risa suave y retumbante.

**y un carro de oro reluciente con un sol griego que adorna el frente y una pequeña abolladura en su costado.**

"Eso sería culpa de Jason".

"¡Era el caballo de fuego!" Jason discutió con su hermana.

"Bueno, tal vez si conduces un poco mejor ..."

"Es curioso, ¿alguien no ha cerrado los ojos todo el tiempo?"

"…Fuera de lugar." Thalia hizo un puchero cuando su hermano pequeño parecía presumido.

**Había muchos otros proyectos más pequeños que descansaban sobre lo que tenían que ser al menos doce bancos de trabajo, y los ojos de Percy se detuvieron en unas pocas flechas de bronce con esquemas colgando detrás de ellos.**

"¿Naruto tiene su propia estación?" Leo se quejó, no es justo!

"Lo más probable es que sea un banco de ideas", dijo Hefesto, haciendo que Leo lo aceptara, ¡pero aún así!

**Una punta de flecha brillaba con un dorado brillante, llevándolo de vuelta al hijo rubio de Apolo.**

"Todo parece en la historia". Percy dijo en un tono suave y molesto.

**Entraron en el taller y, al hacerlo, se escuchó un leve sonido junto a algunos golpes.**

**"¡ **_**Tan caliente! Quiero tenerte solo. Estás tan caliente, quiero hacerte drogar. Así que, no quiero ser tu amigo, quiero follarte como si nunca te volviera a ver ... nos vemos de nuevo ... ¡ay!**_

"Kid Rock, buen gusto, Heph". Apolo brilló a su hermano Smith.

El dios del fuego se encogió de hombros, solo escuchó la radio para él algo de ruido, nada más.

**Whoo! Habla sobre una canción acalorada. Y ese fue Kid Rock's **_**So Hott**_** aquí en 100.7 FM, The Sun, hogar de todos tus éxitos más populares del verano.**

"¿ _El sol_ ?" Artemisa le preguntó a su hermano con suavidad mientras Hermes también lo miraba.

"No lo ejecuto, pero esa _es_ una de mis subdivisiones". Apolo dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

**A continuación, volvamos a los estilos poppin de Justin Timber: "el DJ de la radio se cortó cuando alguien gruñó y apagó la radio con un clic fuerte.**

"Buena llamada." Thalia arrugó la nariz, ¡qué asco! Habla sobre el mal gusto en la música.

**Los golpes se reanudaron y el grupo se encontró mirando un Toyota Corolla del 98,**

"Bonita modelo". Reflexionó Leo, observando el auto. Quería ver a su padre en su hábitat natural.

**o más bien, en las piernas del hombre grande debajo de él. Llevaba pantalones grises, botas oscuras que tenían pies más grandes que los de Tyson, y una pierna tenía una abrazadera de metal envuelta alrededor. La araña de metal se deslizó debajo del Toyota y consiguió que el hombre dejara de golpear una vez más.**

"Las arañas tienden a hacer eso". Annabeth se estremeció.

**"Bueno, bueno ... ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" dijo una voz profunda y áspera, una que le sonaba ligeramente familiar a Percy, habiéndola escuchado antes.**

"Lo hiciste." El herrero gruñó.

"Um, ¿audiencia selectiva?" Percy culpó.

"Entonces, ¿básicamente la famosa habilidad de nuestro padre?" Thalia gruñó, alzando las miradas del cielo y el dios del mar. Incluso si todos los demás dioses estuvieran de acuerdo con esa declaración.

**El hombre salió de debajo del auto en una carretilla trasera, de pie con la araña en la mano. Su apariencia era muy diferente de la que tenía cuando estaba en el Olimpo, ya que estaba en la santidad de su taller. Su hombro izquierdo cayó más bajo que el derecho y su cabeza estaba un poco desfigurada, abultada en un lugar con una cicatriz bastante desagradable alrededor.**

Afrodita hizo una mueca cuando Leo frunció el ceño ante la mirada de su padre. Eso tuvo que doler. El dios herrero simplemente se encogió de hombros, sin preocuparse por su apariencia.

**Llevaba un mono gris manchado de aceite, ceniza y sombrío, una de las partes más limpias era el bordado sobre el bolsillo. Su barba era larga e indomable, y lo que parecía el fuego ocasional parecía comenzar en ella.**

"... Eso no me va a pasar, ¿verdad?" Leo entró en pánico, pensó en dejarse crecer la barba.

"Meh, tal vez". El dios se encogió de hombros.

¡Eso no tranquilizó a Leo en absoluto!

**Hefesto, dios de la fragua, se paró frente a ellos en su estado seminatural, jugando con la pequeña araña que desmontó rápidamente y volvió a montar con facilidad. La pequeña araña metálica se arrastró en sus manos masivas que lo trataron con sumo cuidado.**

"Wow", silbó Leo, nunca podría esperar hacer algo a esa velocidad.

**Había un brillo en los ojos del dios, uno de orgullo y uno de diversión.**

"Sí, jugando con sus pequeños juguetes". Ares se burló.

"Ve a montar tu mini arma".

"... No me digas qué hacer".

**"Ahí, mucho mejor", dijo. La araña hizo una última vuelta alrededor del brazo de Hefesto antes de detenerse en su palma.**

**Dio un giro feliz, disparó una red metálica en el techo y se alejó.**

Los semidioses se rieron de eso junto con algunos de los dioses. Eso estuvo genial.

**Nico fue incapaz de sofocar la risita divertida que se le escapó a la vista, atrayendo la atención de Hefesto hacia ellos. El dios los miró por un momento, con los ojos clavados en el mango de la espada de Nico, antes de mirarlos atentamente.**

"Ya sé a quién perteneces". El herrero le dijo al dios con una sonrisa.

**"No te hice, ¿verdad?"**

"Estoy bastante seguro de que son nuestros". Poseidón le dijo al dios del fuego.

"No es lo que quise decir". El usuario del martillo se echó a reír.

**"Um, no, señor", dijo Annabeth después de pensar en su pregunta. Inicialmente ella había pensado que él se refería a una mujer, pero se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un artesano frente a ella y pensó en otra cosa.**

"Solo él podría confundirte con que hagas algo así". Hera sacudió la cabeza cuando su hijo puso los ojos en blanco.

**"Bien. Mano de obra de mala calidad si lo hiciera", dijo Hefesto.**

Atenea, Hades y Poseidón miraron al dios herrero. Hefesto se encogió de hombros sin preocuparse. Esa era su opinión y se estaba apegando a ella.

**Se rascó la barba mientras los miraba de nuevo. "Mestizos. Podrían ser autómatas, pero lo más improbable".**

"¿De Verdad?" Apolo le preguntó a su hermano.

El dios en cuestión se encogió de hombros, "¿Qué? Podrían haber sido".

Leo solo se rio.

**"Nos hemos visto antes, señor", dijo Percy, arrastrando los pies un poco donde estaba parado mientras la mirada del dios caía sobre él.**

**"¿Hemos?"**

Los dioses solo miraron a su herrero con pestañear, como preguntando, _¿En serio?_

Hefesto simplemente se quejó.

**"Sí, señor. El invierno pasado".**

**"¿El invierno pasado?" Se acarició la barba una vez más pensando. "... Ah, sí, eres el chico de Poseidón". Hefesto asintió, su mano cayó a su lado.**

"¿Ves? No es tan difícil cuando lo piensas". Poseidón le dijo a su sobrino ahora quejumbroso.

**"Estuviste allí con Nat.**

"¿Quien?" Piper preguntó.

"Creo que se refiere a Naruto". Jason susurró.

"Aw, tienes un apodo para él". Apolo cantó con una sonrisa cegadora.

"Supongo que sí". Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

**Hecho la pecera, ya sabes. Para el ofiotauro.**

"Sí, lo recordamos. Wow, ¿la importancia personal?" Ares se burló de su hermano de sangre completa. El herrero solo le dirigió una mirada acalorada.

**Tomó unos días, un par de mediciones de vez en cuando ... "Mientras hablaba, sus ojos se posaron sobre los dos últimos miembros, primero Grover." Un sátiro ... "Luego aterrizaron en Tyson, y el duro El brillo que había en sus ojos oscuros pareció aclararse un poco.**

"Siempre tuve una debilidad por ellos". El dios del mar le dijo a su sobrino con un brillo en los ojos, y una sonrisa tirante apareció en el rostro de Hefesto por el comentario.

**"¿Y un cíclope? ¿Qué haces viajando con los mestizos, muchacho?"**

"Misiones, por supuesto, no puedo ir a ningún lado sin Tyson". Percy sonrió.

**"Uh ..." Tyson solo miró maravillado al dios. Para él, fue como encontrarse con un ídolo.**

"¿Por qué, gracias, Tyson, me alegra tener un poco de respeto por aquí".

**"Ah, ya veo", dijo Hefesto.**

"¿Ves qué? ¿Su estrella golpeó la mirada?" Preguntó Apolo.

"No soy tan malo."

Apolo resopló, su hermano tenía tanta habilidad con las personas como un martillo.

**Él asintió en silencioso acuerdo antes de mirar al grupo de trapos una vez más antes de que sus ojos se clavaran en la espada de Nico.**

"Realmente te debe gustar mi sobrino de obras". Hades sonrió al herrero.

"No obtengas mucho de tu metal, tío, demandame".

**Sacudiéndose de sus pensamientos, Hefesto volvió a mirar a Percy. "Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? La suspensión de este Corolla es una mierda y mi tiempo se pierde con la interrupción".**

"Oh, escúchalos". Leo puso los ojos en blanco juguetonamente. Su padre solo gruñó.

**"Señor", dijo Annabeth, llamando la atención del dios. "Estamos buscando a Dédalo. Esperábamos que ..."**

**" **_**¡Dédalo!**_** " El comportamiento de Hefesto cambió de molesto a indignado, sus ojos se endurecieron una vez más y su barba estalló en llamas.**

"¡Llama en!"

"¡Lindo Leo!" Apolo se rió con Hermes y Ares mientras el herrero miraba a su hijo, traicionado.

Leo se encogió de hombros, "¿Qué? Es gracioso".

El dios deforme gruñó, más o menos.

**"¿Qué querrías de ti con ese sinvergüenza? ¿Lo buscas, eres un tonto?"**

Athena parecía ofendida mientras el herrero no le hacía caso. Era cierto en el momento.

**"No, señor, solo necesitamos su ayuda", dijo Annabeth. "El campamento está en problemas".**

Los dioses resoplaron.

**"El campamento **_**siempre**_** está ****en problemas", dijo Hephaestus con un giro de sus ojos cuando se le salió la barba.**

"Él realmente tiene un punto". Percy dijo: "Mi primer, segundo, tercer y cuarto verano. Todos los años, siempre en verano".

"Percy, deja de quejarte".

"Sí, Annabeth". El niño suspiró con la cabeza gacha. Atenea le envió a su rival una sonrisa, mientras el dios del mar la fulminaba con la mirada.

**"Estás perdiendo tu tiempo." Cojeó hasta uno de sus bancos de trabajo y en cuestión de segundos había construido un halcón de bronce y plata que volaba por la habitación, haciendo reír a Tyson alegremente. El amable brillo reapareció en los ojos de Hefesto mientras miraba al cíclope que ahora acariciaba al halcón mecanizado que aterrizó en su hombro.**

A su padre realmente le gustaban los cíclopes, afirmó Leo en su mente. El único que conocía era Tyson, se preguntó cómo serían los cíclopes mayores. Esperemos que sea mucho más agradable que Ma Gasket.

**"Siento que quieres decirme algo, Cyclops. Di lo que piensas hijo".**

**La sonrisa de Tyson y el dedo que pinchaba el pico metálico del pájaro cayeron. "S-Sí, señor. Conocimos a Cien Manos".**

Poseidón suspiró, deseando que los otros estuvieran cerca, les habría ahorrado muchos problemas en la guerra.

**Para su crédito, Hefesto apenas parpadeó. "¿Briares?"**

**"Sí. Él ... estaba asustado. No nos ayudaría".**

"Cobarde."

"Ares". Zeus dijo en un tono fuerte, mirando a su hijo, Briares tenía todo el derecho a temer después de su encierro. En parte fue su culpa por no estar atentos a ellos o buscarlos antes. A pesar de que ya era demasiado tarde.

**"Y esto te sorprendió". No era una pregunta, sino una declaración de hecho.**

"Tan contundente". Atenea se puso triste cuando su medio hermano se encogió de hombros.

**Hefesto podía ver la inquietud escrita en la cara del cíclope tan clara como uno podía sentir la sed de sangre de Ares entrar en una habitación.**

"Y eso está bastante claro".

"Vete a la mierda en tu auto, mancha solar".

"No, gracias, tengo damas por eso".

**"¡Sí! ¡Genial! ¡Los briares deberían ser fuertes! ¡Más viejos y más valientes que los Cíclopes, pero corrió! Tyson parecía muy molesto por este evento.**

"Se acerca a Tyson, todo por tu culpa". Poseidón dijo con orgullo.

"Cierto." Hefesto asiente.

**"Entiendo", dijo Hefesto. "También miré a los Briares una vez, jóvenes cíclopes. De regreso durante la primera guerra, no vi a ningún superior a mi nave que ellos.**

"Modesto."

"Bueno, yo _soy_ el dios Smith". El señor del fuego le sonrió a su sabia hermana, "Y al menos le doy crédito a lo que debe".

Athena solo frunció el ceño.

**Eran buenos conocidos. Pero el tiempo ha cambiado las cosas, las personas, los monstruos e incluso los dioses ". Hefesto pareció quedarse dormido, con los ojos nublados por un poco de ira.**

"Cierto." Artemisa dijo sin rodeos mientras los dioses se quejaban de su comentario.

**"Mira a mi **_**amorosa**_** madre, Hera.**

"Aw, puedes escuchar el amor en su tono". Ares se rió entre dientes cuando Hera miró a su hijo de guerra. Además, estaba molesta porque su hijo estaba a punto de arruinar su imagen con la mayoría de los semidioses. Después de todo, tenía una imagen que proteger, y eso se hundiría un poco en cuestión de segundos.

**Te has encontrado, estoy seguro. Ella es una de las pocas que sabe dónde puedo encontrarme. Ella dice todo tipo de cosas sobre el amor y la familia que pondrían celosa a Hestia,**

Hestia le echó una mirada a su hermana menor, mientras que Hera tenía un poco de rosa en su hermoso rostro.

**pero ella no es más que una hipócrita.**

La mayoría de los semidioses, además de Percy y Annabeth, parpadearon. Hera tenía el ceño fruncido en la cara.

**Me echó un vistazo y me echó del Olimpo ".**

"¿Pensé que era Zeus?" Dijo Leo.

"Sí, mi madre lo desea". Dijo su padre con una risa sin humor.

**"Pero pensé que era Zeus", dijo Nico con el ceño fruncido. Hefesto resopló.**

**"Te equivocarías, Halfling. A mi madre le gusta tener buenas relaciones públicas, esa es la frase, ¿sí? Y mi padre también cuenta esa historia para cubrirla.**

"Habla sobre recibir una bala". Hades puso los ojos en blanco cuando su hermana lo miró por el comentario. ¿Qué? Todo fue verdad.

**No como le importa. Order sabe que tiene suficiente reputación como para ser aceptado.**

"Tan verdadero." Los hermanos mayores corearon, haciendo que el rey los fulminara con la mirada.

**No puedo confiar en nadie en estos días, ni siquiera en la familia ".**

Hestia frunció el ceño ante eso, luciendo deprimida cuando el hogar coincidía con su estado de ánimo. Leo frunció el ceño por su padre, ay tío, en serio.

**"Sin embargo, confías en Naruto", dijo Annabeth, haciendo que Hefesto la mirara.**

El dios del fuego parecía interesado en esta declaración.

**"Haces armas para él. Los hemos visto".**

"¿Yo tengo?"

**"Flechas", dijo Hefesto, corrigiéndola.**

"Oh, sí. No es gran cosa allí". El herrero dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**"Y se toman un segundo para hacer. Un chasquido de mis dedos y están juntos.**

"¿Ves? Solo un pequeño trabajo escaso. No mucho esfuerzo". Hefesto dijo con un giro de ojos.

**Esto no significa que confíe en Nat ".**

"Pero te gusta un poco". Apolo sonrió.

"Meh"

**"Naruto", dijo Percy, corrigiendo al dios.**

El dios del fuego se volvió hacia Percy y lo miró.

**"Sé lo que dije", dijo Hefesto con el ceño fruncido.**

"Por supuesto que sí."

**"Honestamente, por qué ese nombre nunca lo sabré. Nah-Rue-Toe. Bah, suena como una mala comida.**

"¡Oye!" Apolo frunció el ceño, "Significa Maelstrom".

"Todavía suena como mala comida. ¿No significa también pastel de pescado?" Hefesto preguntó. Los dioses se rieron cuando Apolo se puso rojo.

**Sin embargo, mi sobrino tiene talento ".**

Eso alcanzó el interés del dios herrero.

**"¿Por qué llamarlo Nat?" Tyson preguntó.**

"Porque solo responderá a los cíclopes". Ares puso los ojos en blanco detrás de sus cuadros.

**"Es un artesano natural", dijo Hefesto con una pequeña sonrisa al cíclope, tanto como pudo.**

"¿Justo ahora?"

**"Fuera de la caja, una especie de pensador, un Apolo podría ser si apaga la radio y estaciona su carro de vez en cuando.**

"¡Oye!"

"¿Qué?" el dios herrero dijo: "Es verdad".

Apolo hizo un puchero cuando Artemisa se rió en voz baja.

**Hubiera estado orgulloso de tener un niño así, lástima que no pueda trabajar por mierda. Como su padre en esa área, más teórico que práctico ".**

Apolo hizo un puchero aún más con los brazos cruzados, ¡podía llevarlo a la práctica! ¡Solo pregúntales a todos sus hijos madres!

**"Pero tiene todos esos ataques de chacha", dijo Percy, recordando la esfera en espiral que casi destrozó a Atlas.**

"El mejor movimiento de todos". Ares elogió, le encantó esa cosa. Era dulce.

**"Eso es práctico, ¿verdad?"**

**"Chakra, Percy", dijo Annabeth.**

"Honestamente, ya se ha dicho mucho". Annabeth se burló de él.

"Lo siento." Pero Percy realmente no lo sonó.

**El adolescente se quitó la corrección.**

**"Eso es diferente", dijo Hefesto. "Eso es pelear. Yo no peleo.**

"Puedo, pero generalmente no".

**Armo a los luchadores. ¿Quién crees que hizo la espada de Ares? ¿O los arcos de Apolo y Artemisa?**

Dichos hermanos sonrieron ante sus armas y símbolos.

**Cuando se trata de eso, soy la razón por la cual la mayoría de mi familia todavía puede pelear.**

"Toda la razón." Dijo, mirando a cada uno de los dioses con una mirada severa. Algunos intentaron no hacerle caso.

**¿Me lo agradecen? No.**

Leo frunció el ceño ante esto mientras su padre gruñía, como si estuviera acostumbrado.

**Solo soy el dios Smith, estoy **_**obligado**_** a hacer las armas.**

"En la descripción del trabajo".

"Apaga, Ares". El señor de las forjas dijo en un tono de acero.

"No quiero". Fue la réplica infantil.

**De acuerdo, disfruto de un desafío, pero ¿me piden que pula un escudo? Una punta de lanza? Restringir un arco? Sin gracias, te importa.**

Los dioses se movieron un poco ante eso cuando los semidioses los miraron con incredulidad en sus rostros.

**Tolero a mi familia debido a mi posición y porque ocasionalmente recibo un buen desafío cada cien años más o menos ".**

"¿Eso es bueno?" Leo dijo, sin saber qué sentir por la vida de su padre. Parecía un poco triste si era honesto.

**"Naruto cortés", dijo Tyson, recordando que el rubio le agradeció en múltiples ocasiones después de que consiguió algunos de esos pequeños cuchillos arrojadizos que le gustaban que le hicieran.**

Poseidón sonrió, le gustaba el rubio cada vez más.

**Tyson también disfrutaba de las tediosas creaciones. Pensó que era una buena manera de comenzar el día antes de entrar en sus construcciones más creativas, como un escudo para Percy.**

"Que siempre destruyes". Annabeth señaló cuando Percy se sonrojó.

"No es mi culpa."

"Debería aprender a hacerlos más resistentes". El dios herrero dijo: "Menos luz para tener el diseño del reloj". Él criticó.

**Hefesto gruñó de mala gana. "... Muy bien, sí. Nat está muy agradecido,**

Y al dios Smith le gustaba más el niño ahora.

**Pero eso es más de lo que cualquiera puede decir.**

"Cierto", dijo el dios, mirando a su desagradecida familia, que tenía caras de piedra o de aspecto tímido.

**Ustedes tres están siendo educados por **_**lo**_** que soy, no por lo **_**que**_** soy ".**

"Mi mayor problema". Dijo el dios del fuego, ya que algunos de los semidioses se sintieron tristes por el dios de la fragua.

**Annabeth hizo una mueca al ser señalada. Tenía un punto allí. El respeto de Tyson vino de su herrero interno que miraba a un ídolo,**

"Sí." El hijo del mar asintió.

**pero la suya se centraba exclusivamente en el estado de Hefesto como olímpico.**

Annabeth hizo una mueca ante el recordatorio.

**Probablemente debería repensar su estrategia para tratar con él. Esto no era como tratar con la mayoría de los dioses.**

"Maldita sea, no actúo todo elegante y BS así". Dijo mientras los demás lo miraban furiosos por eso. Prefirieron actuar adecuadamente hacia los semidioses, disculpen.

**"En pocas palabras, todo lo que puede confiar es el producto de sus propias manos", dijo Hephaestus, señalando su taller.**

El ceño de Leo se profundizó, esa era una forma desordenada de vivir la vida. ¿Y como dios? Eso fue incluso más duro.

**Nico sacudió la cabeza y Hefesto arqueó una ceja. "¿No estás de acuerdo?"**

"Bueno, saliendo con Naruto, sí, lo haría". Percy sonrió al niño. La cara de Nico se torció un poco, un poco celosa si estaba siendo honesto, el otro.

**"Sí, pero confiar en los demás es cómo te mantienes fuerte", dijo Nico.**

Hestia sonrió ante eso, mientras que Nico frunció el ceño, nunca tuvo esa perspectiva a esa edad. Todavía no lo hizo.

**Recordó cómo Kushina lo obligaría a él y a Bianca a luchar juntos contra ella, haciéndoles aprender a luchar en conjunto.**

"Así que por eso se estaba sincronizando tan bien con Percy". Annabeth dijo, con muchas ganas de ver a esta mujer pronto. Los otros seguían su línea de pensamiento.

**Tenías que confiar tu vida a otra persona de vez en cuando, de lo contrario nunca ganarías, ya sea tu familia o un amigo.**

"Palabras fuertes y sabias". Hestia dijo en un tono suave, prácticamente brillando de felicidad en esa línea. Y de un hijo de su hermano más oscuro, era un espectáculo para la vista.

**"... Tu espada es estigia, ¿no? Hijo de Hades, ¿no?" Preguntó Hefesto, con el ceño fruncido. Nico asintió y Hefesto miró a su alrededor. "¿No era el trabajo de Nat cuidarte?"**

"Sí, lo era." Hades dijo suavemente ... luego, Nico se fue de su propia violación. Aun así, deseó que el chico no lo hubiera hecho. Su otro todavía tenía a sus dos hijos, debería vigilarlos mejor.

**"Está ocupado", dijo Nico, frunciendo el ceño de Annabeth y Percy.**

"Buscando la cura". Apolo sonrió.

"Eso no puedes hacer".

"Ouch, Athena. Ouch".

"Lo intento."

**Se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho. "Yo puedo cuidar de mí mismo."**

"Toda la razón." Nico asintió con una sonrisa, aún más con el entrenamiento adecuado.

**"Claro que puedes muchacho", dijo Hefesto,**

Eso se sintió un poco sarcástico, observó Nico con el ceño fruncido.

**deteniendo su búsqueda de su sobrino.**

"Uno pensaría que ya lo habría notado". Ares dijo burlonamente.

"Bueno, él _es_ un ninja".

"... Tch".

El herrero sonrió ante su pequeña victoria. Cada uno de ellos valió la pena.

**Su mirada se dirigió a Percy, que estaba ceñudo mientras recordaba su primera búsqueda con Annabeth y Grover.**

"Bueno, no deberías haber sido engañado". Fue la réplica del dios.

Percy se encogió ante eso mientras Ares se reía a carcajadas.

**"¿Tienes algo que decir también?"**

"Ooh, ir a enloquecer o callar a Jackson".

Percy solo le dio al dios de la guerra esta mirada y dijo: "Estatuas de Cupido".

Los dioses ahora se reían del dios de la guerra mientras hervía a fuego lento al héroe del Olimpo. Maldito advenedizo.

**"Solo lo que preguntamos antes", dijo Percy. "Necesitamos encontrar a Dédalo. Hay este tipo, Luke. Está trabajando para Kro-"**

**"No digas su nombre aquí, muchacho".**

"Ooh, ¿Heph asustado?" Ares se burló.

"No quería que supiera dónde estaba uno de mis lugares. Esa tienda quedó totalmente destrozada después de que The Crooked Ass despertara en esta dimensión".

"Uh-huh, claro". Fue la réplica incrédula del dios de la guerra.

**"... el Torcido", dijo Percy. "Necesitamos encontrar a Dédalo antes de que lo haga…"**

"Corta dos veces". Hermes dijo con un zing ruido y una sonrisa.

**"Ya te dije que es una pérdida de tiempo, Dédalo no te ayudará".**

"Cierto, al principio". Percy dijo mientras el dios del fuego se encogió de hombros.

**"¿Por qué no?"**

**"A algunos de nosotros nos arrojan de las montañas", dijo Hefesto, señalando a su cabeza.**

"Y lo hiciste. Magníficamente".

Hefesto fulminó con la mirada a su hermano de sangre completa con ojos de fuego, sin comentarios necesarios, muchas gracias.

**"Algunos de nosotros aprendemos en más ... métodos dolorosos. Pídeme oro,**

"Ese es mi truco, creo, sobrino". El dios de las riquezas dijo suavemente.

El dios de la fragua se encogió de hombros. "Sé dónde conseguir minerales". Fue la réplica.

**una espada o incluso flechas y te las concederé fácilmente ". Chasqueó los dedos." Así. ¿Pero un camino a Dédalo? Eso es un favor caro ".**

"Y siempre lo son". Percy suspiró, haciendo que Annabeth lo mirara severamente. Estúpido volcán.

**"Entonces sabes dónde está", dijo Annabeth.**

**"No es aconsejable ir a buscar a alguien que no desea ser encontrado, niña".**

"Es cierto, nunca se sabe lo que podrían hacer". Hades reflexionó con humor negro.

**"Mi madre dice que mirar es la naturaleza de la sabiduría".**

Dicha madre sonrió ante eso mientras Poseidón puso los ojos en blanco.

**"¿Y quién sería tu madre?"**

"¿De Verdad?"

"No los miro por sus características físicas, así que no, no pensé que fuera tuya". El herrero le dijo a su sabia hermana.

**"Atenea".**

**Hefesto resopló. "Cifras."**

Atenea lo fulminó con la mirada por eso, pero el dios de la fragua no le hizo caso.

**Él suspiró. "Buena diosa, Atenea. Es una pena que se comprometiera a no casarse nunca".**

"Obtuve el final corto en ese trato". Hefesto gruñó cuando su esposa puso los ojos en blanco.

**Estuvo en silencio por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza y mirar a la hija de Atenea. "Muy bien, mestizo. Te daré un camino a Dédalo, pero necesitas hacerme algo. Algo grande".**

"En general, quiere decir algo digno de un boom". Hermes se rio por lo bajo. Zeus miró a su sobrino por liberar a ese maldito monstruo. Percy solo mantuvo los ojos fijos en la pantalla.

"Bueno, ese fue un buen capítulo". Apolo dijo con un aplauso y una amplia sonrisa. "¡A la próxima!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte II: El peligro de un héroe**

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de _Naruto_ o _Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos_**

* * *

**"Entonces ... eso apesta", dijo Nico mientras él, Annabeth y Percy continuaban por el camino elegido hacia el taller favorito de Hefesto en Mount St. Helens.**

Zeus se frotó la cara. "¿Por qué se te permitió una forja allí para empezar?"

"Dijiste que podía tenerlo".

El rey dios simplemente gimió ante esto cuando sus hermanos se rieron rápidamente.

**Una vez más, siguieron a la pequeña araña ágil y ágil, para disgusto de Annabeth, pero habían llegado a una encrucijada con un túnel que parecía una entrada a un cuento de hadas.**

Percy sonrió ante esto.

**Grover y Tyson se habían separado, Grover olía algo que le decía que Pan estaba en dirección al túnel.**

Hermes sonrió. "Finalmente."

**y Tyson, queriendo demostrar que Hefesto estaba equivocado acerca de confiar, fue con él.**

El herrero solo gruñó ante esto, lo que hizo que Leo frunciera el ceño un poco.

**"Cállate, Nico". Annabeth nunca había estado más angustiada. Había dejado que los dos se separaran para el grupo mientras trataba de mantenerse fiel a su plan. Mantener a su grupo unido fue la mayor parte de ese plan.**

"Y allá abajo, ese era un gran problema". Annabeth asintió a su otro

**Sin ninguna heroicidad, eso fue difícil de evitar que Percy hiciera, señaló**

"Bueno, duh". Atrajo a todos, para disgusto de Percy.

\- **que estaría entre los pocos a traer de vuelta un grupo completamente intacto de una búsqueda. Percy y Naruto estaban ambos en esa lista**

"¿Seriamente?" Percy parpadeó cuando Annabeth lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Si."

"Pero sabemos que fue realmente suerte en su primera, ¿verdad?" Nico señaló.

"... Cállate el aliento del cadáver".

Nico solo sonrió ampliamente.

**y, sin ofender a su amigo o hermano, ambos eran una especie de idiotas.**

"Hiriente." Percy miró a su novia con un puchero.

Annabeth solo le dedicó una sonrisa tímida, "Lo siento".

**Si podían manejarlo, ella también podría ... o eso pensaba.**

"Eso debe apestar". Nico dijo, obteniendo una mirada tormentosa de la niña.

**"Estamos perdiendo la araña, vámonos", dijo Percy, tratando de sacudir a Annabeth de sus pensamientos deprimentes. Continuaron corriendo, Annabeth tropezó mientras su mente seguía corriendo millas por delante de ella, corriendo a diferentes líneas de pensamientos de la única manera que un niño de Athena podía.**

"Tantas subsecciones". Percy bromeó ligeramente, haciendo que su novia se pusiera rosa en sus mejillas.

"Oh, cállate". Murmuró, pero Percy solo le dio un medio abrazo.

**Esto les estaba costando tiempo y Nico se volvió para mirarla y vio su inquietud.**

"¿Percy no se dio cuenta primero? Por vergüenza".

"Cállate cazadora". El chico de cabello negro frunció el ceño.

**"Hey, ¿estás bien?" Nico preguntó. "¡Annabeth!"**

**Eso ciertamente la sacó de sus pensamientos y ella respondió con el distraído "¿Qué?"**

"¿Annabeth Chase?" Percy le preguntó a Thalia.

"¿Distraído?" El cazador continuó con una sonrisa.

"Jaja." Annabeth dijo con una risa burlona y se cruzó de brazos. Ella era una pensadora, ¡sucedió!

**"Estás distraído", dijo Nico.**

"Y señala lo obvio, bueno, lo obvio que Percy no se dio cuenta".

"Estúpida exploradora". Murmuró Percy.

"Chica, ¿qué?" Thalia frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

Percy solo le dio una sonrisa burlona y no dijo nada más.

**La araña parecía haberse ralentizado un poco, permanecía a la vista por una vez, aliviando en gran medida a los semidioses de su carrera.**

"Por la trama, por supuesto". Apolo asintió con la cabeza.

**"Lo siento", dijo Annabeth. Ella todavía estaba un poco distraída. "Solo-solo pensando en la profecía".**

"Sí, fue aterrador para mí". Annabeth admitió sin vergüenza.

"Lo sé." Percy asintió, dándole un medio abrazo con seguridad.

**"¿Qué parte de esto?" Percy preguntó mientras continuaban siguiendo a la pequeña araña. Se había centrado en una parte de la profecía durante su primera búsqueda, la parte sobre su madre.**

"Como si no lo creyeras". Percy suspiró. Annabeth se frotó el hombro con comodidad.

**"La última línea", dijo Annabeth, con el ceño fruncido mientras continuaba pensando en ello.**

"Drama ~!" Afrodita dijo con alegría, al borde de su trono.

_**Y perder un amor a un destino peor que la muerte**_** . Percy pensó:**

La gente que lo conocía, suspiró por Luke, un destino realmente terrible.

**un pequeño dolor desagradable se formó en su pecho.**

"Por supuesto que lo haría". Thalia le sonrió, haciendo que el chico del agua la frunciera el ceño.

"Cállate." Murmuró, fue un momento difícil para él, ¿de acuerdo?

**"Ese chico Luke, ¿verdad?" Nico preguntó.**

"Ooh, ve Nico, trae la causa". Afrodita sonrió, "Veamos el efecto".

**"Y Naruto", dijo Annabeth, distraída.**

Se podía escuchar caer un alfiler. La rompió Afrodita, que chillaba de alegría cuando los ojos se volvieron hacia la ahora roja Annabeth.

"¡¿Q-Qué ?!" ella farfulló.

"¡Oh, esto va a ser increíble ~!" la diosa del amor sonrió salvajemente.

**Se tapó la boca con la mano mientras los dos chicos de cabello oscuro se detenían en sorpresa.**

"¡Y ella trata de ocultarlo! Annabeth, querida, solo admite esos sentimientos".

"Por favor, deja de hablar." La rubia le rogó a la diosa del amor. Esa sonrisa le dijo lo contrario tristemente.

**Deteniéndose, Annabeth rápidamente se volvió hacia los dos niños con mejillas rosadas. "Quiero decir que es mi hermano, ¿verdad? Solo estoy preocupado por él en su búsqueda".**

"Seguro." Dibujó a todos como Percy cuando meditaba en el nivel once.

**"... Estás enamorado de él, ¿no?" Nico preguntó**

La dama de las palomas se volvió hacia el hijo de la muerte, "Nico di Angelo, podría besarte".

"Por favor no". el de catorce años dijo con incomodidad.

**en la inocencia infantil que ella olvidó que tenía,**

"¿A dónde fue eso, de todos modos?" Percy preguntó en broma.

"Cállate ahora."

**desde que todavía tenía once años, pero actuó mucho más desde su regreso del Inframundo.**

"El lugar tiende a hacer eso". Nico señaló.

**Las mejillas de Annabeth se volvieron un poco más oscuras.**

"¡Es verdad!"

Annabeth solo quería morir en este momento, maldita diosa del amor.

**y Percy sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.**

"Creo que podría ser un poco más bajo". Ares soltó una risita cuando Percy lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Tienes algo que decir a la clase, Jackson?"

Percy se volvió hacia adelante, sin darle al dios de la guerra la satisfacción de su reacción. Pero aún así, esto se estaba volviendo aún más complicado para su otro. El peligro del héroe, de hecho.

**"¡No!" dijo Annabeth, con la cara ardiendo mientras lo negaba.**

"Oh, ella reacciona tan fácilmente". Hazel dijo con diversión.

"Cállate, Hazel".

**"Él es, él es mi hermano y me preocupo por él, ¿de acuerdo? El amor entre hermanos cuenta".**

"El amor entre hermanos cuenta, todos lo hemos hecho". Poseidón dijo cuando los dioses volvieron la cabeza cuando los semidioses palidecieron un poco.

**Nico pensó que solo estaba inventando excusas,**

"Wow, incluso Nico te está llamando".

"¡Cállate Thalia!"

**pero se encogió de hombros. Ella tenía un punto, él amaba a Bianca y estaba preocupado por ella.**

"Abucheo." La diosa del amor hizo un puchero, ¡el niño estaba en racha!

**Además, tenía once años. ¿Qué sabe él de estas cosas?**

"Doble abucheo".

"Oh, crece, Afrodita".

"Tengo, a diferencia de ti, pequeña señorita cazadora".

Artemis la fulminó con la mirada por eso.

**Percy, sin embargo, no sabía qué pensar, excepto que no era exactamente un fanático de Naruto en este momento.**

"Atenuación."

"¿En serio? Percy, esta es otra dimensión".

"Es el principio del asunto". El hijo de la réplica a Frank, bastante fuerte de hecho.

**¿Annabeth estaba enamorada de Luke **_**y**_** Naruto?**

"Es el pelo rubio". Apolo sonrió.

"No, esos ojos azules". Hermes agregó con una sonrisa.

"O ambos." Afrodita sonrió, las rubias estaban de moda ahora, después de todo. Annabeth solo escondió su rostro en sus palmas, tratando de no mostrarle a nadie lo rojo que estaba.

**Era como si no tuviera oportunidad.**

"No es verdad." Percy argumentó que tenía una oportunidad, ¡una muy buena oportunidad! ¡No dejes que ese chico rubio y guapo te gane!

**Suspiró suavemente, Afrodita dijo que su vida amorosa iba a ser complicada, porque a ella le gustaba.**

"Y todavía lo hago".

"Gracias." Fue la réplica seca de Percy.

"Oh no, no, gracias necesarias ~"

\- **Entonces tal vez esto era a lo que se refería, no hacer que le gustara a Annabeth como él a ella.**

"Oh, entonces él sabe lo que siente por ti". La diosa del amor brotó con las manos en las mejillas con alegría, "Sin embargo, no dice nada, el drama ~!"

Artemis gimió, ¿nadie podría callarla?

**Bueno, había ese viejo dicho "hay otros peces en el mar".**

Poseidón sonrió un poco ante la frase, pero aún frunció el ceño ante la forma en que su hijo se estaba rindiendo tan pronto. Percy también.

**... Sin embargo, no significaba que no cortara profundamente.**

"Justo en el intestino ... o en la entrepierna?"

"Jódete, Ares".

"Perseus Jackson". Hestia frunció el ceño al chico.

"Lo siento tía Hestia".

Hestia se volvió hacia Ares y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. El dios de la guerra suspiró y asintió, haciendo que la diosa del hogar sonriera mientras continuaba leyendo.

**"Entonces, de todos modos", dijo Annabeth, ansiosa por cambiar de tema,**

"Sin duda."

"¡Thalia!" Annabeth se quejó a su amiga con un puchero. El cazador solo sonrió, esto era demasiado bueno para no molestarla.

**"Um, Nico. No quiero decir esto pero-"**

**"Whoa, sostén tus caballos", dijo Nico a la niña mayor. "Si incluso **_**piensas**_** en decirme que me vaya, voy a decir una cosa: Esfinge. Sin mí, nunca lo hubieras matado".**

"Tan verdadero." El chico sonrió cuando el rubio hizo un puchero ante este hecho.

**"No iba a pedirte que te fueras", dijo. Annabeth a regañadientes reconoció ese hecho,**

"Asombroso." Poseidón dijo con fingido asombro, haciendo que Athena lo fulminara con la mirada.

**aunque eso la molestó un poco.**

"No hay duda de eso, tal Hubris". Nico se burló, solo un poco.

"Cállate, chico zombie".

"Bra-a-ains".

**Se sacudió lo mejor que pudo y se recompuso.**

"Debe ser duro."

"... Te odio, McLean".

"Aw, pero te amo Annabeth". Piper se rio ligeramente.

**"Lo que iba a decir era que quiero que sigas adelante y eches un vistazo a lo que la araña va a enfrentar".**

"Realmente tienes control sobre eso", comentó el padre del chico, algo orgulloso en su tono cuando Nico sonrió ante eso.

**"Oh. Bueno, claro, sí. Dame unos minutos", dijo Nico antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia las sombras, fundiéndose con ellos y desapareciendo de la vista.**

**"... Está bien, eso es genial", dijo Percy con un poco de celos en su tono. "Ojalá pudiera teletransportarme ..."**

"No siempre puedo obtener lo que quieres". Apolo cantó, pero se detuvo después de que su hermana le dio una palmada en el brazo.

**"Sí, pero tenemos que trabajar con lo que tenemos", dijo Annabeth. "Vamos, al menos deberíamos seguir caminando para no caer demasiado detrás de Nico y la ... máquina".**

Poseidón rió un poco, "Al menos llámalo como es".

"Una maquina." Annabeth dijo con firmeza, riendo un poco mientras hacía una mueca al ser burlada. Estúpidas arañas. Estúpido miedo.

**Percy sonrió levemente ante la elección de sus palabras, encontrando un poco de diversión en ello.**

Annabeth miró a su novio, traicionada.

"Es un poco gracioso". Señaló.

Annabeth se acurrucó a su lado, "Tienes suerte de que eres linda".

Percy sonrió ante eso, sí, lo sabía.

**Continuaron caminando, Percy contento con el silencio y solo siendo ellos dos.**

"Claro que lo es." La dama de las palomas arrulló.

**Bueno, el contenido fue un poco exagerado. Estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero también quería preguntarle a Annabeth si realmente estaba enamorada de Naruto.**

Hermes hizo una mueca, sí, eso era incómodo seguro.

**Era una de esas preguntas para las que quería saber la respuesta y aún no.**

"El mejor tipo". Afrodita le aseguró al niño.

**"Escucha Percy, yo ... Gracias", dijo Annabeth, rompiendo el silencio. "Gracias por seguir conmigo en todo esto, significa mucho".**

"Sí, momento". Percy le sonrió a Annabeth, quien le devolvió uno.

**"Oye, te dije antes que no era un problema", dijo Percy, aliviada de haber comenzado la conversación.**

"Sin duda."

"Cállate Leo".

**"No sabemos lo que hacemos la mitad del tiempo y salimos bien".**

"Cierto." Athena dijo con una mirada pensativa, no le gustaba que su hija simplemente se moviera con la suerte de salvarla a veces. Era una forma terrible de búsqueda.

**Annabeth le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Percy ya se había olvidado de la conversación anterior y Annabeth, bueno, estaba pensando en cómo Percy era una buena amiga.**

"O algo más ~" la dama del amor sonrió, oh, este drama fue tan delicioso.

**Ella comenzó a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero se perdió cuando Nico reapareció frente a ellos con un remolino de oscuridad.**

"¡Maldita sea Nico!" Percy le gritó al niño.

Nico solo le sonrió, "Lo intento, de verdad, lo hago". Respondió cuando Percy se enfureció en el momento perdido.

**"¡Hey, encontré la fragua!" Nico dijo mientras los dos semidioses saltaron donde estaban parados.**

"Como los saltamontes".

"Cállate Leo". La pareja le dijo al niño como uno.

"... Eso fue extraño". El usuario del fuego dijo.

"Te acostumbras." Nico lo despidió.

**Él sonrió ante sus miradas. "¿Qué? ¿Te asusté?"**

"No si." La pareja y Nico dijeron juntos.

"Ahora eso es realmente extraño". Leo murmuró para sí mismo.

**"No", dijo Percy, que estaba un poco molesto porque el momento estaba arruinado.**

"Pequeño idiota".

"Me deleito en tu odio, Percy". Nico le sonrió de lado.

**Eso y su corazón latía unas diez veces más rápido que antes.**

"Así que _hice_ que asustar."

"Estúpido primo". El hijo del mar murmuró.

**"¿Puedes llevarnos allí?" Annabeth preguntó.**

**"Claro", dijo Nico asintiendo. "Encontré un buen atajo".**

**"Ciertamente te acostumbraste a que la sombra viaje rápido", dijo Annabeth.**

"Por que gracias." Nico sonrió ante los elogios.

"Estaba hablando con más joven, no emo, Nico".

"Aún así yo".

**Nico sonrió tímidamente. "Bueno, no se lo digas a mi papá, pero tuve un poco de ayuda.**

"¿De quien?" Preguntó Hades y Nico se encogió de hombros.

"¿Quizás Midos?" sugirió con una mirada de disgusto.

"Ciertamente espero que no". El dios murmuró, sinceramente, para tratar de usar a _su_ hijo. ¡El nervio!

**Bianca era tan bueno jugando a la espada que, ya sabes, yo también quería impresionarlo ".**

"Entonces, ¿Bianca es aún mejor con una espada que el otro tú?" Percy parpadeó sorprendido, "Wow".

"Tal vez ella es incluso mejor que tú". Nico señaló con una mirada divertida. Percy parecía que no estaba de acuerdo por completo.

**"Eso es comprensible", dijo Annabeth asintiendo. Percy se encogió de hombros de acuerdo. No sabía lo que era ser el hermano menor.**

"Cierto, no lo haces". Annabeth dijo: "Tenemos que demostrar nuestro valor a veces. Es frustrante".

"Lo siento por ti." Nico asintió, mirando a su padre.

**... sin contar las burlas y / o entrenamiento de Naruto. La idea del rubio bigotudo hizo que Percy frunciera el ceño un poco, antes de desviar esos sentimientos a un lado.**

"Tendrás que lidiar con ellos más tarde". Afrodita comentó tímidamente.

Percy se pasó una mano por el pelo, genial, simplemente genial.

**Desafortunadamente, tendría un pequeño problema al olvidar el comentario de Annabeth debido a la siguiente pregunta de Nico.**

"Maldita sea Nico".

El chico solo se rio.

**"Entonces, ¿qué crees que está haciendo Naruto ahora?" preguntó.**

**"Probablemente conduciendo a Thalia por la pared", dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa.**

"¡Oye!"

"Todo es justo en este juego, Thalia, aprende a lidiar con eso". La rubia dijo con mejilla.

Thalía chasqueó la lengua y finalmente estuvo fuera del radar por burlarse. Parece que ella era un problema nuevamente.

**Ese pensamiento hizo sonreír a Percy y se preguntó qué estaba pasando con su primo de mal genio.**

"Al diablo con la cabeza". Su primo solo le sonrió con esa estúpida sonrisa suya. Estúpido chico del agua.

**"Voy a matarlo", dijo Thalia. Ahora estaba vestida con otro conjunto de ropa, oscura y un poco ajustada, salvo por su chaqueta de cuero.**

"Siempre con los tonos oscuros". Afrodita frunció el ceño.

"Me gustan." Thalia discutió.

"Sé lo que hago." Dijo Leo, gustándole la parte que encajaba.

"Tipo." Jason le dijo.

"¿Qué?" Leo preguntó, sin ver un problema con lo que dijo.

Jason solo suspiró.

**Piper, del mismo modo, se había puesto un par de jeans y una camiseta propia, ambos mirando a la joven Grace mientras explicaba cómo había "perdido" a Naruto.**

"Jason". Thalia lo regañó.

"¿Qué? No soy su guardián".

"Estaba herido y todavía lo perdiste". El cazador explicó suavemente.

"... Estoy seguro de que tengo una razón perfectamente buena". Jason dijo en un tono débil.

**Después de que se rieron a costa de Jason,**

"Todavía enojado por eso", Jason hizo un mohín, pero Piper solo se pellizcó la mejilla en broma.

**las chicas le preguntaron al rubio de bigotes si podían recuperar su ropa, a lo que él se vio obligado a abrir sus cosas.**

"Gracias a los dioses por eso". Las dos chicas dijeron.

**Thalia luego empujó a las dos rubias fuera de la habitación antes de que se pudiera decir otra palabra. Fue entonces cuando Naruto se aburrió.**

"Oh no." Artemisa hizo una mueca cuando Apolo sonrió. Bueno, más de lo habitual.

**Y cuando Naruto se aburre, bueno, tenía que hacer algo. Entonces, con un rápido "regreso" a Jason, se fue.**

"Oh, ¿realmente te enamoraste de eso?" Piper preguntó con una risita.

Jason se puso rojo, "Cállate". Murmuró débilmente, desviando la mirada de las miradas divertidas que estaba recibiendo de todos.

**Y ahora Jason se quedó lidiando con su hermana molesta,**

"Molesto, ¿verdad?"

"Bien…"

**lo cual dijo que la hermana molesta lo miró por anunciar ese hecho.**

"Jason, amigo, buen trabajo". Percy dijo con un pulgar hacia arriba mientras Nico daba el suyo.

"¡Cállate ustedes dos!"

Percy y Nico se miraron y volvieron a mirar a la chica del rayo, "Nah".

El cazador se enfureció ante eso.

**"¿Entonces se fue?" Thalia preguntó. "¿Por treinta minutos?"**

"¿En serio? Jason". Era la voz compasiva de su hermana ante su ingenuidad. El chico del viento simplemente se quejó.

**"Sí, pensé que tenía que usar el baño", dijo Jason, mientras ella y Piper lo miraban por una razón por la que estaba sentado solo en el pasillo.**

"Wow, ¿problemas en picado?" Ares preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Parece tan." Hermes se rio por lo bajo.

**Pensó en lo que dijo después de que su hermana arqueó la frente. "Bueno, después de que pasaron diez minutos, pensé que ese no era el caso y él simplemente estaba vagando.**

"Está bien, canjear puntos por ese chico volador". Hermes asintió a su medio hermano.

"Gracias."

**Él regresará y pensé ¿por qué debería hacer que te preocupes por mí cuando puedo sentarme y esperar?**

"Eso fue bien ideado". Apolo asintió mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

"Slick, buena". Hermes asintió también. Jason sonrió ante eso.

**"... Eres tan afortunado de ser mi hermano que no te he visto en años o te golpearía por dejar que se vaya", dijo Thalia en respuesta a su bien pensada explicación.**

"Incluso Thalia está de acuerdo, y ella te dejó ir. Buena, Jay". Leo rió cuando el cazador hizo un puchero.

Maldición, y ella quería reforzar los privilegios de su hermana para golpearlo por hacer algo tonto. Vale, quizás la próxima vez.

**Su novio por otro lado. Dioses, era como si fuera un niño a veces**

"Todo Apolo".

"¡Arte!"

**y un gatito a los demás, curioso por explorar el mundo e incapaz de quedarse quieto.**

"Es un gato montés". Afrodita reflexionó con una sonrisa mientras Apolo se reía de eso.

**Thalia gimió y se frotó la cara con las manos. "Cuando encuentre a ese idiota–"**

"Lo besarás".

"¡Annie!"

"El giro es juego limpio".

Apolo soltó una risita: "Una de las mejores líneas de la historia". Dijo con orgullo.

**"No escapó de nuevo, ¿verdad?" preguntó el jefe de la sala, Shizune, mientras caminaba de regreso al grupo.**

"Hacen que parezca que es un convicto". Ares señaló con alegría.

**Parecía demacrada en comparación con el día anterior, su cabello un poco fuera de lugar.**

"Aw, y no el buen tipo de volantes". Afrodita hizo un mohín.

"O la enfermera hora de la suerte". Apolo agregó con una sonrisa, logrando que Afrodita irradiara ante eso.

"Cerdos". Artemis murmuró por lo bajo.

**"Maldita sea. Las primeras lesiones del ataque de ayer terminan de acumularse y desbordar la sala de emergencias, ahora tengo que encontrar a Naruto en el hospital". Shizune suspiró enojado.**

"¿Entonces este es un tema recurrente?" Percy preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Parece que sí", Hazel sonrió.

**"Es como si tuviera doce años de nuevo".**

**"¿Por qué tienes que encontrarlo?" Piper preguntó.**

**"El suero está listo,**

"Y el mortal hace lo que tú no puedes". Ares se rió de su hermano médico, que se veía rojo en la cara.

"Cállate, idiota inculto". Se burló de nuevo.

**pero Tsunade y el otro Kage quieren hablar con él una vez más antes de irse ", dijo Shizune.**

"Intenta forzarlo a unirse a ellos sin duda con la cura en la línea". Atenea calculó como solía hacer.

Poseidón puso los ojos en blanco, "No todos son tan malos".

"¿En serio? ¿Has visto lo que han hecho hasta ahora para devolverlo a este lugar por la fuerza?"

El dios del mar no dijo nada y Athena sonrió ante eso, "Eso creo".

**Los ojos de Thalia se entrecerraron. "¿Acerca de?"**

**"No lo sé, pero es muy importante", dijo Shizune, preocupado por el comentario. El hecho de que no estaba al tanto de la razón por la cual era muy preocupante para ella.**

"Creo que ella es del tipo de secretaria curiosa". Comentó Demeter.

**Con otro gemido, entró en la habitación en la que se suponía que estaba Naruto, colgó su portapapeles en la barandilla y luego regresó a ellos. "Bueno, vamos a buscarlo. Dudo mucho que te gustaría si se lo llevaran sin ti".**

"Esto es cierto, lo convertiría en un mal novio". Afrodita asintió, pero hizo una pausa, "O podría estar visitando una vieja llama".

Thalia la fulminó con la mirada por eso.

**"... Estás bien, Shi-zune".**

**"Shi-zu-ne".**

"¿De Verdad?" Percy le preguntó a Thalia: "¿Dices mal su nombre?"

"Cállate, los nombres japoneses son raros".

"Solo para nuestra cultura, Thalía". El dios de las artes corregido.

**"Lo siento."**

**"Está bien, Tha-lia".**

"Ja, venganza".

"Cállate weadad, o es tiempo de voltaje".

"Ooo, miedo". Fue la réplica burlona.

**" **_**Tah-lia**_** ".**

**"Mi error."**

**Piper puso los ojos en blanco y le susurró al confundido Jason. "No creo que se gusten".**

"¿Cuál fue la primera pista?" Annabeth dijo en un tono seco, pero aún así le pareció gracioso.

**"¿Por qué?" preguntó, con las cejas fruncidas en sus pensamientos.**

Los semidioses y los dioses se rieron ante la ignorancia de Jason.

**Después de mirarlo, Piper miró hacia el techo mientras caminaban por los pasillos. "Muchachos."**

"Te escucho."

"Oh, cállate Artemisa". Afrodita lo fulminó con la mirada.

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Nada, Jason. Nada".**

**Se quedaron callados después de eso, la tensa pronunciación errónea de los nombres detrás de ellos mientras caminaban por los pasillos del hospital.**

"No creo que le gustes a alguien", dijo Leo en un esfuerzo por provocar al cazador. Thalia resopló ante eso, como si le importara lo que una mujer pensara de ella.

**Revisaron los escondites originales de Naruto dentro del hospital.**

"¿Tiene su propio escondite?" Percy dijo con incredulidad.

"Increíble cómo odia ese lugar". Artemisa se burló de su hermano, que estaba haciendo pucheros.

**aparentemente no era un fanático de las vacunas, comenzando con la cocina, que era un fracaso, luego el baño, y luego levantando la vista en el área infantil donde entretendría a los niños que aspiraban a ser ninjas cuyos padres estaban enfermos o en recuperación.**

"Eso es dulce, lento lavado de cerebro para unirse al núcleo". Ares sonrió.

Artemisa puso los ojos en blanco, "Por supuesto que dirías eso".

"¡Sí!"

**"¿No es encantadora?"**

**Los tres semidioses y el médico se detuvieron al escuchar la voz suave pero atractiva que cantaba a lo lejos.**

Apolo se llevó una mano a la oreja. "¿Qué es esto que escucho? ¡Mi hijo es increíble, por supuesto!"

**A medida que se acercaban a la sala de maternidad / infantería, la voz baja plateada se hizo más clara. Encontraron la fuente de la voz en una habitación que Shizune les dijo que era para una nueva madre a la que le habían dado una herida muy grave en el brazo durante el ataque.**

"Pobrecita." Artemis frunció el ceño cuando Hera también mostró una mirada de simpatía ya que era la diosa de las mujeres.

**"¿No es ella ganadora / der / ful? ¿No es preciosa? Menos de unos pocos meses".**

"Oh, por supuesto que le estaría cantando a un nuevo bebé". Percy puso los ojos en blanco, habla de cursi.

"Me parece dulce". Annabeth le dijo, haciendo que el niño se quejara.

**Shizune se llevó un dedo a los labios, luego agarró suavemente la manija de la puerta, girándola y abriendo la habitación del hospital de la sala de maternidad / lactancia. El grupo de cuatro encontró al rubio que estaban buscando. O más bien, las tres copias de él, cada una vestida con sus uniformes médicos y su camiseta sin mangas.**

"Su propio coro, agradable". Leo asintió mientras Apolo sonreía.

**"Nunca pensé / a través del amor que serías / haciendo uno tan encantador como ella / pero ¿no es encantadora, hecha de amor?"**

"¿No es ella encantadora?" Apolo parpadeó, pero luego sonrió, "Buena elección".

**Uno se sentó en el alféizar, con una guitarra acústica en la mano y rasgueando suavemente los acordes. Otro estaba jugando con palos de ritmo mientras estaba sentado al lado del clon en la guitarra.**

"¿De dónde sacó todo eso y no digas focas?" Percy discutió con Annabeth: "En serio, ¿por qué los empacaría si es así?"

"Duh wethead, para ser impresionante". Apolo asintió, como si eso fuera todo lo que se necesitaba.

**La maestra de escuela Iruka Umino, que estaba sentada en el lado izquierdo de la hermosa cama de la madre morena de espaldas a los clones, y el tercer Naruto flanqueaba a la madre postrada en cama, con un bulto rosado en sus brazos mientras cantaba suavemente.**

Las mujeres arrullaron ante eso, era adorable y dulce por parte del niño. Los hombres, excepto Apolo, lo encontraban demasiado dulce para ellos si eran honestos. Pero valoraron sus vidas para no decir nada al respecto.

**"¿No es bonita?" Naruto cantó, cumpliendo con la canción de Stevie Wonder. "Verdaderamente el mejor ángel. Chico, estoy tan feliz / hemos sido bendecidos por el cielo. No puedo creer / lo que los dioses han hecho / a través de ti le han dado vida a uno / pero no es encantadora, hecho de amor?**

"Excelente lanzamiento, y emite el ambiente de ensueño. Tan bestia". El dios del sol sonrió salvajemente.

**La mano de Iruka envolvió suavemente a la mujer sentada en la cama, con un vendaje en la mano. Se sonrieron el uno al otro antes de mirar al rubio, ignorando a los recién llegados. Los otros Narutos comenzaron un coro en el fondo.**

**"¿No es encantadora?" Preguntó Naruto, mirando a los recién llegados con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro.**

"Sería un buen padre. Otra Thalia es muy afortunada". Afrodita sonó con una amplia sonrisa cuando la cazadora Thalia gimió.

¡Otra vez esto no!

**Volvió a mirar a los padres del niño que sostenía con la misma sonrisa. "La vida y el amor son lo mismo / el amor es Reiko / el significado de su nombre". Le sonrió a la madre.**

"¡Qué nombre tan fantástico!" la diosa del amor brotó.

"Por supuesto que dirías eso". Artemisa puso los ojos en blanco, pero aceptó en silencio, era un nombre maravilloso para un niño.

**"Ayame, no podría haber sido hecho / sin ti que concibió el / eso es tan encantador hecho de amor".**

"Derrite esos corazones, chico. Hombre, puedo verlo ir de gira, tal vez". El dios de la música dijo asintiendo.

**El clon rasgueante terminó con un acorde final antes de que Iruka y la madre, Ayame, lo aplaudieran. Naruto se puso de pie y se inclinó ligeramente, con cuidado de no mover el bulto con su arco, antes de devolver el bulto con igual delicadeza, revelando la cara oculta de un bebé dormido. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su cara estaba un poco regordeta, pero de todos modos había un ligero resplandor a su alrededor y el cabello oscuro le crecía en la cabeza.**

"Absolutamente precioso". Artemisa dijo con la más suave de las sonrisas.

**Naruto les indicó a sus clones que cortaran la música, les hizo sellar los instrumentos nuevamente antes de arrojarle el pergamino y disiparse.**

Annabeth le envió a Percy esta mirada petulante. Percy lanzó sus manos al aire, ¡era tan inútil cargarlas en primer lugar!

**"Eso fue increíble, Naruto", dijo Iruka con una amplia sonrisa. "Gracias."**

**"No hay problema, Iruka-sen… Iruka", dijo Naruto, corrigiéndose a sí mismo ante la mirada seca del hombre. "Lo siento. Viejos hábitos, ¿sabes?"**

"Todavía llamo a Alecto, señorita Dodds". Percy admitió.

"Lo sé", le dijo Hades, "Odiaba ese nombre".

**"No cambies demasiado, Naruto", dijo Ayame, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Ella extendió la mano y le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla. "No puedo permitir que el cliente favorito de mi padre se vuelva extraño".**

"Porque siete años no te convierten en un extraño". Hazel asintió con seguridad.

**Naruto se rió culpablemente de eso. "Sí, no quiero eso".**

**"¿Estamos interrumpiendo?" Shizune preguntó.**

"Sí, shoo". Se burló Apolo.

**Iruka miró al grupo con un poco de sorpresa. "Oh, lo siento. No, entra por supuesto, entra".**

**No es que importara ya que prácticamente ya estaban en la habitación. Thalia, Jason y Piper fueron al lado de la cama de Naruto, donde Piper no pudo resistir el impulso de arrullar al bebé de dos meses que dormía en los brazos de Ayame.**

"Todo el mundo es un imbécil para un bebé, no puedes resistir el impulso de arrullarlo". Piper dijo, sintiendo la necesidad de defenderse.

**Thalia solo lo hizo porque había logrado desarrollar resistencia a todas las cosas lindas.**

"Por favor", Afrodita puso los ojos en blanco mientras que Artemisa parecía curiosa por esto.

**A menos que tuvieran bigotes,**

"Como su novio".

"¡Annie!"

**como un gatito**

"Aw, ¿entonces te gusta el coño?" Ares se burló con una sonrisa cuando todas las mujeres lo miraron. Los hombres casi sintieron pena por él, pero ese era Ares, dios de los imbéciles.

**Era un punto débil para ella. No es que nadie lo supiera realmente excepto Naruto. Ella lo hizo jurar sobre el Styx para mantener la boca cerrada cuando jugaba con Ranger cuando el gato grande era un gatito.**

"Wow, ¿el Styx? ¿En serio?" Percy le preguntó a su primo en un tono seco.

"Duh, representante". Thalia dijo que era lo más obvio del mundo.

**"No sabía que hablabas inglés, Ayame-san", dijo Shizune a la madre, quien le sonrió a su marido tímido.**

**"Bueno, alguien tenía problemas y yo era mejor estudiante que él, incluso si era una escuela civil", dijo Ayame. Ella le sonrió a Reiko. "Creo que voy a tener el primer bebé bilingüe en el pueblo, ¿no es así, Reiko-chan? (Mi pequeño regalo angelical del cielo)".**

"Así que ese es el nombre de la niña traducido". Hera reflexionó, era un nombre dulce.

"En realidad, su nombre significa 'niña encantadora', por eso Naruto cambió la letra de 'la vida es Aisha' a 'el amor es Reiko'", dijo Apollo.

"... Sigue siendo un nombre dulce", dijo Hera después de un momento.

**"Ayuda a que el inglés se sienta como algo fácil", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Se puso de pie e hizo un gesto a su grupo. "Iruka-sen-er, Iruka ya los conoce, pero creo que no estaría de más presentarte a mi grupo". Hizo un gesto a Ayame mientras acunaba a su bebé. "Chicos, esta es Ayame Umino, mi camarera favorita". Ayame lo golpeó ligeramente**

"Así que tenía un lugar habitual, ¿eh?" Leo dijo: "¿Para qué?"

"Ramen". Los semidioses cayeron, todos ya lo sabían.

**mientras los niños se reían junto con un risueño Iruka, "Esta es Piper, la hija de un tipo que, um, trabaja para mi papá".**

"Atenuación." La hija del amor dijo mientras su madre sonreía junto con el dios del sol.

**"¡Hola!" Piper sonrió y se acercó para mirar al bebé. Ella arrulló a la Reiko dormida. Podía ver de dónde sacaba Reiko algo de su padre, particularmente el tono de la nariz y la piel, y algo de su madre, particularmente la cara de Ayame.**

"Ella va a ser una monada cuando crezca". Afrodita dijo cuando Artemisa puso los ojos en blanco.

**"Encantado de conocerte Piper", dijo Ayame con una sonrisa.**

**Naruto continuó, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Jason. "Mi amigo Jason, me ayudó a encajar después de que tuve un accidente**

"O, la muerte, para ser más precisos". Hades dijo secamente, ya que la muerte _siempre_ fue un _accidente_ hoy en día.

**en uno de los estados y ayudé a relajarlo un poco ".**

Los semidioses se rieron de Jason, quien frunció el ceño. No necesitaba ayuda, podía estar totalmente suelto.

Simplemente eligió no hacerlo es todo.

**Jason puso los ojos en blanco y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. "Encantada de conocerte."**

**"El placer es mío", dijo Ayame con una sonrisa.**

**"Y por último, pero no menos importante, mi novia Thalia", dijo Naruto mientras se paraba detrás de Thalia y apoyaba sus brazos sobre sus hombros en un abrazo flojo mientras su barbilla descansaba sobre su cabeza.**

"Todavía debería estar enojado con él", Thalia hizo un puchero.

"Pero no puedes, es demasiado lindo para ti". Piper sonrió y el cazador la miró por el comentario.

**Estaba demasiado feliz en este momento para sentir la molestia de Thalia que estaba dirigida a él.**

"No puedo culparlo". Annabeth sonrió y Thalia, a regañadientes, estuvo de acuerdo.

**Afortunadamente, había logrado apartarlo para luego sonreírle a la madre relativamente nueva.**

"Aw, eso es dulce de tu parte".

"Cállate, McLean".

**"Hola", dijo Thalia cortante pero amablemente.**

**Los ojos de Ayame se estrecharon solo un margen. "¿Entonces eres Thalia, hm?"**

"Otra figura en su vida que te va a juzgar". Hazel dijo con una mirada divertida.

"Alegría." Fue la réplica seca.

**"Si...?" Thalia dijo, sorprendida por el cambio repentino en la voz de la madre.**

"Ella debería ser." Dijo Hera. Zeus gimió levemente ante la mirada alegre en los ojos de su esposa.

**Ayame la miró de arriba abajo, escrutándola con el ceño fruncido.**

Hera soltó una pequeña carcajada cuando el cuello de Thalia tocó la risa de su madrastra.

**antes de encogerse de hombros.**

Hera frunció el ceño, Thalia sonrió.

**"Supongo que tendrás que hacerlo como madrina".**

"¿Qué?" Thalia dijo, con la mandíbula abierta.

"... No lo veo".

"¡Cállate, aliento de cadáver!"

**"¿Y ahora qué?" Thalia preguntó.**

"Estoy sorprendida de que incluso la hayan considerado". Hera murmuró en voz alta, haciendo que Thalia apretara los dientes y Jason suspirara. ¿Por qué no podían ser civiles?

**"Madrina", dijo Ayame con una sonrisa. "Naruto-kun fue tan amable de aceptar su posición como el padrino de Reiko-chan".**

"Aw, ¿y quién no querría ser el padrino de una chica tan linda?" la diosa del amor arrulló cariñosamente.

**Los tres miraron al tímidamente sonriente Naruto. "¿Qué?"**

**"Padrino. ¿Tú?" Jason preguntó.**

"Ouch", Percy hizo una mueca y se volvió hacia el rubio, "¿Mucho doloroso?"

"A veces parece un poco irresponsable". Jason se defendió a sí mismo y a su otro.

"Una vez más, de Apolo".

"Hermes, hermano, ¿por qué?"

"Es gracioso."

**"Sí, ¿y qué?" Dijo Naruto. Puede que no haya tenido el mejor padrino / maestro del mundo, pero eso no significa que sea tan malo. Demonios, ya le dio a Reiko una bendición de Helios para ser de mente abierta y tener visión de futuro.**

"Ya nunca hacemos eso". Apolo hizo un puchero.

"A menos que sean nuestros propios hijos". Demeter le dijo.

"Me refería a los mortales".

"Ah, esto es cierto".

**"Nada, simplemente, difícil de creer", dijo Jason. "Solo tienes veinte años".**

**"Veintitrés" dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido.**

"No puedo evitar que se vea más joven, mamá da buenos genes". Apolo se jactó jovialmente.

**"En octubre", dijo Iruka.**

**"¿Cómo es que logramos tener los mismos meses que el resto del mundo?" Le preguntó Naruto.**

"Eso es cierto, uno esperaría que hicieran los suyos". Atenea asintió con la cabeza.

**"Lo más probable es que los comerciantes", dijo Iruka con una sonrisa. "Crecimos mucho del comercio exterior".**

"Ah, la verdad de cualquier tierra". Hermes asintió a sabiendas.

**"No cambies de tema, Bigotes", dijo Thalia con el ceño fruncido mientras se deslizaba de los brazos de Naruto.**

"Aw, ¿por qué hiciste eso, Thalia?"

"Porque, sin duda, me dio la gana". El cazador le dijo a la diosa del amor.

**"Vas a ser un padrino. ¡Vivimos a millones de millas de distancia!"**

"No muy responsable". Percy asintió con la cabeza.

Athena se rió entre dientes, "Parece que su hijo olvidó un elemento clave". Ella le dijo a su rival, que frunció el ceño ante el golpe a su hijo.

**"Sí, pero puedo estar aquí en un instante si es necesario", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. "Te dije que no necesito ser rescatada, Thalia-chan".**

"Teletransportación Percy. Sé celoso". Nico rió disimuladamente hacia el rostro rosado de Percy, quien de hecho se había olvidado de eso.

**"Necesitas moderación y alguien que te mantenga encadenado un poco al suelo", dijo Ayame con una ligera risa.**

"Cierto", Artemisa asintió y le dio a su hermano una mirada astuta, "Si tan solo esta mujer Kushina hubiera existido mucho antes". Ella comento.

"Ay, Arte, ay. Disparo en el corazón".

"¡Y tú tienes la culpa!" Leo cantó: "¡Le das amor, un mal nombre!"

Afrodita sonrió mientras Hermes y Apolo le daban el visto bueno a Leo. Artemisa, por otro lado, fruncía el ceño (más como pucheros).

**Ella sonrió a Thalia. "Parece que lo haces muy bien.**

"Sí, Thalia lo tiene con una buena correa". Piper asintió, "Como Annabeth hace con Percy".

"¡Oye!" dicho niño protestó. Annabeth le levantó una ceja levantada. Los hombros de Percy se desplomaron. Todos menos Percy, incluso su padre, se rieron.

**Sabes que si perdieras el aspecto brusco, serías muy bonita, Thalia ".**

"Ella tiene razón." La diosa del amor señaló.

"Pasar." Thalia dijo secamente.

**"Pase", dijo secamente Thalia.**

"Ver." Thalia sonrió con los brazos cruzados, "Estamos muy sincronizados".

"¿Como la banda de chicos?"

"¡No!" Thalia gritó de terror ante el comentario de Leo.

**Naruto le sonrió.**

**"No sé, creo que Ayame podría estar haciendo algo", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.**

"Deberías usar un vestido para él o algo así", señaló críticamente la dama de las palomas.

**"¿De Verdad?" Thalía se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada desafiante a su novio.**

"No llevar vestido". Thalia murmuró con el ceño fruncido. ¡Decir ah! Sí claro.

**"También creo que eres bonita como eres", dijo Naruto, inclinándose hacia su cara con las manos detrás de la espalda. "De cualquier manera, yo gano".**

"Tengo que recordar eso", murmuró Leo, este tipo era natural. Como el tuyo de verdad, por supuesto.

**"Suave", dijo Piper con una risita mientras Jason se rió un poco.**

"Bueno, si una hija de amor está de acuerdo". Hazel dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Piper pusiera los ojos en blanco.

**Naruto sonrió a los niños más pequeños.**

**"No lo alientes, Piper", dijo Thalia con los ojos en blanco.**

"Sí, Piper", se rió Thalia.

La niña del amor puso los ojos en blanco, "Sabemos que te encanta".

"…Cállate." El cazador murmuró con un puchero.

**Piper asintió**

"¿Por qué no puedes comportarte tan bien?"

"Porque no tengo ganas, Thalia, lidia con eso".

Afrodita sonrió a Artemisa, quien la fulminó con la mirada.

**y Naruto hizo un puchero, parándose de pie como lo hizo. Se volvió hacia el risueño Shizune, a quien casi se olvidó de dirigirse a la habitación.**

"Ella es algo olvidable". Deméter murmuró en voz baja.

**"Entonces, ¿cuál es la palabra sobre la cura?" Preguntó Naruto. Su pregunta hizo que la mujer prestara atención y dejara de reírse. Ella se recompuso y le sonrió con tristeza, sabiendo que tan pronto como le dijera que él se iría.**

"Bueno, al menos ella se preocupa por él". Apolo dijo: "Eso siempre es una ventaja".

**"Está hecho", dijo Shizune. "Tsunade-sama terminó la cura. Una combinación complicada de la cornamenta de los ciervos de Nara, algunas hierbas Hyuuga y un par de técnicas de chakra médico que desarrolló para su propio uso personal".**

"Ciervo, por qué astas de ciervo". Apolo gimió cuando Artemisa lo miró con aire satisfecho.

"Podrías haber preguntado". Dijo la supuesta diosa.

"No gracias." Apolo inexpresivo, quién sabía qué favor le habría pedido a una de sus astas de ciervo sagrado, y mucho menos a una horda de infectados.

**"¿Algo más que haya usado?" Preguntó Naruto mientras su comportamiento cambiaba. "¿Podríamos replicar la cura si es necesario?"**

"Entonces puedo agregarlo a uno de mis libros". Apolo dijo con intriga.

**"Ya hemos dado una muestra a la aldea y a las sucursales farmacéuticas de nuestros aliados", dijo Shizune. "Es un realineamiento químico simple en el proceso posterior al desarrollo, por lo que sí, es posible hacerlo".**

"Wow, los doctores ninja trabajan rápido". Leo silbó impresionado.

**"Gracias a los dioses", dijo Naruto con un suspiro, ganándose una mirada intrigada de Ayame por sus palabras. Iruka se frotó la mano para llamar su atención y silenciosamente le dijo que lo explicaría de una manera más apropiada.**

"Oh, así que se lo explicó al hombre, eso es bueno". Dijo Demeter.

**Naruto, sin embargo, solo dio un paso hacia la mujer con un brillo en los ojos. "¿Entonces donde esta?"**

"Bifurca ahora, mujer," murmuró Hades, con un brillo oscuro en sus ojos.

**"Tsunade-sama te lo entregará a tu llegada a la Mansión Hokage", dijo Shizune. "Ella y los otros cinco kage te quieren allí lo antes posible".**

"Explosión." Hades murmuró, la parte inferior de sus puños golpeando sus reposabrazos.

"Lo conseguirá papá".

"Lo sé", Hades frunció los labios, "no me gustan estos puestos del ninja".

"Creeme lo se."

**"Simplemente no puedo ganar con estas personas", dijo Naruto con un gemido.**

"Sabemos." Los machos del inframundo dijeron.

**Se frotó la frente antes de volver al lado de la madre postrada en cama. "Lo siento, no pude quedarme más tiempo para ponerme al día, Ayame".**

**Ayame lo rechazó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Tienes que irte y salvar a otro país.**

"Ella lo dice como si fuera algo cotidiano para él". Murmuró Percy.

"Bueno, por lo que hemos visto en este continente ninja, entonces sí, Percy, probablemente lo haya hecho". Annabeth le dijo.

**Ve, pero prométeme que vendrás a visitar más de lo que hizo tu padrino ".**

"¿Y con qué frecuencia fue eso?" Preguntó Apolo, curioso.

"Bueno, dijeron que era malo". Jason le recordó.

"Cierto." El dios del sol frunció el ceño.

**"Bueno, haré lo que pueda", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba para darle un abrazo. Iruka se levantó y caminó para pararse frente a Naruto.**

**"Al principio no estaba seguro si te di la mejor opción para renunciar", dijo Iruka.**

"¿Entonces él fue el que lo dijo? Bueno, está seguro en mis buenos libros". El padre del semidiós sonrió brillantemente.

**"Cuando me pediste consejo, no estaba seguro de qué decir. Quería que te quedaras en Konoha, pero hace mucho tiempo aprendí que no podía protegerte para siempre. Eres mi amigo, mi hermano, y uno de mis alumnos favoritos ". Iruka extendió su mano hacia el rubio, que Naruto rápidamente tomó con la suya. "Eres mi camarada, y siempre estaré a tu lado".**

"Ahora _que_ es un hermano de armas". Frank silbó.

"Cierto." Su padre dijo en un tono suave de impresión.

**"Gracias, Iruka", dijo Naruto antes de abrazar al hombre mayor. "(Gracias por todo)."**

"Ah, abrazos". Leo suspiró y se volvió hacia Jason, "¿Por qué nunca nos abrazamos?"

"Um, no lo sé?"

**Iruka lo abrazó por un segundo más antes de separarse con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Naruto se giró y asintió con la cabeza a Shizune, quien sonrió levemente antes de sacarlo de la habitación. Piper y Jason lo siguieron, pero Thalia fue retenida por Iruka ligeramente agarrándola por el hombro antes de que pudiera seguir su ejemplo.**

"Un consejo para la rubia, creo", dijo Hazel con una mirada a Thalia, quien se burló de sus palabras.

**"Evita que haga algo demasiado estúpido", dijo Iruka con la mirada de un padre / hermano preocupado en sus ojos. "Sé cómo es y lo difícil que puede ser, pero inténtalo".**

Hermes solo miró a su hermano sol, divertido en sus ojos mientras Apolo gruñía. El ladrón sonrió, ¡ni siquiera necesitaba decirlo!

**"Es todo lo que puedo hacer", dijo Thalia a cambio con una sonrisa. "Incluso si es un dolor".**

"Bah, a ella le encanta". Nico se despidió con una sonrisa perezosa.

"Cállate Nico".

"Nunca."

**Iruka se rió entre dientes y Ayame se rió de su comentario, Reiko hizo un sonido suave mientras despertaba distraída por Thalia por un momento. Miró a la pequeña familia con una sonrisa mientras Iruka volvía al lado de su esposa para arrullar a su hija.**

"Y haz clic". Apolo dijo, tomando una foto mental. Fue demasiado de un momento perfecto. ¿Por qué desperdiciarlo?

**Era bueno saber que no todos los de la tierra natal de su novio estaban locos.**

"Finalmente." La mayoría de la audiencia dijo.

**Ella dejó a los tres miembros de la familia Umino y rápidamente alcanzó a su grupo.**

**"... así que le pidió que se casara con él", dijo Naruto, terminando una historia mientras ella los alcanzaba.**

"¿Extrañamos cómo se juntaron?" Afrodita hizo un puchero, oh, apostaba que era dulce.

**"Wow, **_**realmente**_** necesitas investigar para trabajar en Hallmark", dijo Piper. "Reuniste a dos personas sin siquiera estar aquí. Como un agente del destino o algo así".**

"Ooh", Leo hizo una mueca, "Si bien es cierto, no le gustan, señoras".

"Incluso si lo ayudaron a volver a la vida". Hades señaló.

**"Por favor, eso fue solo una casualidad", dijo Naruto, una mirada amarga cruzó su rostro por el comentario.**

"¿Ver?"

"Sí, Leo". Piper dijo: "Ya vemos".

"Bueno."

**"¿Que pasó?" Thalia le preguntó a su hermano en voz baja.**

**"Naruto solo nos contaba cómo Iruka y Ayame se unieron", dijo Jason con una ceja arqueada. "¿No estabas escuchando?"**

"Ella no lo hace muy bien".

"Gracioso. Uno pensaría que eras Percy, ¡oh, espera! ¡Lo es!" Thalia se burló de él con una sonrisa en su rostro de soltera. Percy solo le sacó la lengua.

**"En realidad no", dijo Thalia. Quería dejar morir el tema, pero su curiosidad se apoderó de ella. "¿Cómo sucedió?"**

**"Aparentemente, Naruto e Iruka generalmente recibían ramen donde trabajaba Ayame y cuando desaparecía" Iruka iría allí durante días con la esperanza de que el rubio apareciera.**

"Eso es dulce de su parte". Afrodita dijo.

**Él y Ayame comenzaron a hablar, conectarse y bueno, supongo que así fue como comenzó todo ", dijo Jason encogiéndose de hombros. No estaba prestando mucha atención a los detalles, pero de todos modos era una historia interesante.**

"Lo es", asintió Piper, era simple y dulce, su tipo de historia.

**"Piper tiene algo con él trabajando en Hallmark", dijo Thalia con una sonrisa. "Es lo suficientemente cursi para eso".**

"Y él lo obtiene todo de mí". Apolo se jactó.

"¿Que es cursi?"

"¡Por supuesto!" el dios del sol le dijo a su hermano menor.

**"¡Escuché eso, Thalia-chan!"**

**"Se suponía que debías hacerlo, Bigotes".**

"Ouch, duro". Leo hizo una mueca.

"Realmente no." Dijeron los novios, mientras las novias sonreían.

**Naruto hizo un puchero cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar a su novia, caminando hacia atrás por el pasillo. "¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo, Thalia-chan?"**

"Entrenamiento, duh". Thalia sonrió. Si alguna vez iba a tener un novio, lo cual no haría, lo entrenaría para sentarse, callarse y obedecer. Como Annabeth le hizo a Percy.

Percy miró a Nico, quien abrió la boca, pero la cerró un segundo después. No quería escuchar una broma tonta acerca de que Annabeth lo había entrenado. Realmente era de mal gusto por ahora.

**"Amor duro, Naruto. Amor duro", dijo Thalia con una pequeña sonrisa.**

"Y es necesario".

"¡Arte!"

**Jason se rió entre dientes y Piper se rió de la mirada herida que Naruto le dirigió. Shizune también se rió mientras los miraba por encima del hombro. Iba a extrañar a Naruto, sus travesuras siempre alegraban el día del pueblo, incluso si era una broma.**

Hermes sonrió a eso, las bromas siempre lo hacen.

**Mientras caminaban por el hospital, Shizune recordó la primera vez que ella y Naruto hablaron uno a uno. Tratando de convencer a Naruto de que dejara de buscar el collar 'maldito' de su maestro en la apuesta que hicieron donde Naruto tuvo que preformar la forma inicial del Rasengan, que le tomó tres años a su padre diseñar**

"¿Tres años para hacer una bola de energía espinosa?" Ares preguntó burlonamente.

"Oye", Apolo lo fulminó con la mirada, "Eso fue difícil de hacer, ¿recuerdas el método detallado cuando le mostró a Thalia durante el especial de San Valentín?"

"Hago." Atenea asintió, "lo más impresionante".

"¡Gracias!"

**y el maestro y su maestro Jiraiya no Gama tres meses para bajar**

"Solo porque tenía las notas y mis instrucciones, sin duda". Apolo murmuró con un puchero.

\- **en una semana o Tsunade tomaría todo su dinero y lo dejaría en bancarrota.**

"¿En una semana?" Apolo silbó. "Maldición, mi hijo es bueno".

"Sí, lo entendemos". Poseidón puso los ojos en blanco.

"Oh, estás celoso de que esté acaparando la atención de Percy".

"…No."

Athena resopló con incredulidad y su rival la miró furiosa por eso.

**Naruto venció las probabilidades puestas en su contra, habiendo declarado que rompería la maldición de la muerte que rodeaba el collar que Tsunade le había dado e hizo lo imposible. Se las arregló para preformar la forma inicial del Rasengan después de solo una semana para aprenderlo. Una técnica de rango A, a los doce años. Tenía que ser una especie de genio.**

"Al igual que su padre", Apolo sonrió. Los dioses rodaron los ojos. Jamón.

_**"Un genio del trabajo duro siempre supera el genio heredado", dijo Tsunade una vez cuando discutían sobre su antiguo equipo, conocido como los Tres Legendarios. "Orochimaru nunca podría vencer a Jiraiya ya que ahora está solo. Es por eso que siempre se reduce a la convocatoria. Escape para pelear otro día, sí, pero ¿realmente ganar contra el idiota? No es una oportunidad. Jiraiya es un monstruo. Yo no ' No sé si podría haberlo vencido solo con fuerza ". Tsunade tomó un trago de su sake.**_

"Me gusta el sonido de este chico". Ares sonrió.

"Lo harías." Atenea le dijo con una burla.

_**"Que el idiota descanse en paz y espero que le esté haciendo pasar mal a Orochimaru allí".**_

**Shizune miró al sonriente Naruto, quien había hecho un comentario al ahora sonrojado Jason sobre encontrar a su propia novia pronto.**

"¡Me pregunto quién!" Leo hizo una mueca ante la bofetada en su cabeza y puso mala cara, "Piper, estaba bromeando". Se quejó.

"Bueno, no lo hagas". el Charmspeaker resopló.

**Al parecer, Thalia no se estaba tomando tan bien de la mirada que le dio a su novio.**

"Sabes, nunca te di el duodécimo grado". Thalia reflexionó sobre Piper, quien en realidad comenzó a sudar un poco.

"... Por favor no lo hagas".

"Bueno, cuando me dices que no ..."

"Thalía", Jason miró a su ahora risueña hermana.

**Ciertamente era como Jiraiya, y Sakura había seguido bien a Tsunade.**

"Tal vez en personalidad", sollozó Afrodita, "No en apariencia, seguro".

**Ella suspiró porque desafortunadamente eso significaba que Sasuke estaba tomando el mismo camino que Orochimaru había tomado, un camino oscuro.**

"¡Perra!" Se burló Apolo.

"¡Apolo!"

"¿Qué?" le preguntó a su tía, quien solo le dirigió una mirada ardiente.

**Y como son como Jiraiya y Orochimaru, Naruto y Sasuke tuvieron una rivalidad que destruyó vidas y dejó cráteres en el planeta.**

"Lo cual terminó, hasta que el bebé emo decidió ser un fanático del poder". Nico puso los ojos en blanco, odiaba a las personas que pensaban que el mundo giraba a su alrededor. Tan estupido.

**Solo podía esperar que a donde vaya Naruto, Sasuke **_**no la**_** siga, porque si continuaban el ciclo del que Orochimaru y Jiraiya eran parte, estas nuevas tierras, las Américas,**

"Solo América, cariño".

**No tendría ninguna posibilidad.**

"No es verdad." Dijo la mayoría de los dioses. Estúpidos mortales ignorantes.

**Recordó la primera vez que Naruto regresó de su enfrentamiento en el Valle del final, maltratado y roto, un pulmón recién curado tenía costillas penetrando, tenía un cráneo roto de un disco de más de cincuenta de cabeza en la tierra, su brazo izquierdo completamente destrozado e inútil, y hematomas en todo el cuerpo.**

"Tu chico debería haberlo hecho peor". Ares comentó a su hermano.

"Muy cierto", calmó el dios del sol.

**Y eso fue cuando tenían **_**doce años**_** . Quién sabe el daño si ambos salieron en un área poblada.**

"Wow, eso es impresionante para los niños pequeños". Ares silbó. Quería un niño chakra. ¡Sonaban como un motín!

**No solo eso, sino que la guerra también iría con ellos, ya que todo se redujo a eso. Estabas **_**con**_** los Uchiha o **_**contra**_** ellos,**

"Suena como un montón de bebés". Hades resopló, estúpidos mortales.

**y si estabas en contra de ellos, todas las apuestas estaban canceladas. Serías atacado, tu mundo sería sacudido y nadie era inocente a los ojos de Sasuke.**

"Wow, idiota mucho?"

"Nico di Angelo". Hestia lo regañó.

"Lo siento tía Hestia". El muchacho de la muerte dijo en un tono aburrido, pero tragó saliva bajo el resplandor que recibió por su disculpa poco entusiasta.

**Era despiadado, desquiciado y lo suficientemente poderoso como para ser etiquetado como un problema de rango S a los 16 años por matar a Orochimaru.**

**"Oye, Shizune, ¿estás bien? Te estás marchando", dijo Naruto, sacando a la mujer de sus pensamientos. Ya se estaban acercando a la mansión Hokage. Ella debe haber estado pensando en esto más de lo que pensaba.**

**"Sí, estoy bien, gracias Naruto", dijo Shizune con una pequeña sonrisa.**

"No, no lo es, con todo el monólogo interior". El dios del sol puso los ojos en blanco, pero supuso que era bueno para el fondo.

**Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa, ella estaba entre las pocas a las que echaría mucho de menos. Si Iruka era su hermano mayor, Shizune era su hermana mayor.**

"Aww"

**Kakashi era el tío loco y Tsunade era la abuela preocupada.**

"Todavía no veo qué tanta mujer tiene cincuenta y tantos años". Leo murmuró para sí mismo.

"Dice que usa una ... técnica para disfrazar su verdadera edad", dijo Hestia, arqueando una ceja. "Un genjutsu ..."

"¡Oh, esas cosas mentales!" Dijo Apolo. Él abrió mucho los ojos. "Espera, por lo que es más o menos una _muy_ buena ilusión?"

"Parece así", dijo Hestia.

**Estaba contento de que nadie lo hubiera cuidado, ya que su madre le dio suficiente. Habla de vergonzoso.**

"Suena como la mamá de Prissy".

"Vete a la mierda Ares".

"Los dos, silencio".

"... Sí tía Hestia". El dios y el semidiós dijeron como uno, pero se miraron el uno al otro por eso.

Jackass / Coño.

**Tenía que ser los instintos maternos con los que lamentablemente falleció. Bueno, al menos ahora él puede cambiar su atención hacia Nico y Bianca por algo de ese amor maternal.**

La cara de Nico se crispó ante eso.

**Una vez más, el grupo de semidioses siguió a un shinobi por los muchos escalones hasta la oficina de Tsunade donde, una vez más, fueron recibidos por el resto del Kage. Esta vez estaban flanqueados por dos guardias cada uno, como si estuvieran preocupados por ser atacados en un estado aliado.**

"En serio, un boom y un susto. Hora de aficionado", Ares se burló de la enclenque de la máscara.

**Con un pequeño saludo a su grupo que les dijo que se quedaran cerca de la puerta, Naruto se adelantó y se paró con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.**

**"Entonces, ¿dónde está la cura?" preguntó, casi exigente.**

"¡Como un jefe!" Apolo se rió, obteniendo algo de los semidioses y dioses más humorísticos.

**Cuanto antes obtuviera la cura, antes podría volver a Bianca y al campamento para ver cómo estaba su familia. Tuvo la extraña sensación de que algo **_**malo**_** había sucedido tan pronto como dejó a su nueva ahijada y a sus padres. Naruto no podía señalarlo, pero estaba seguro de que tenía algo que ver con Percy.**

Percy hizo una mueca al oír eso mientras Annabeth lo miraba fríamente.

**"¿Qué pasó contra Sasuke Uchiha?" Tsunade preguntó a cambio.**

**"Le pateó el trasero, lo cegó y su estúpida infección ocular", dijo Naruto.**

"Le di la cura perfecta para eso", se burló Apolo con una risita junto con Hermes.

**"No lo mataste", dijo Ē con el ceño fruncido.**

"Nosotros tampoco", dijo Athena, "mucho mejor para castigarlos". Ella dijo, mirando a su rival. El dios del mar puso los ojos en blanco, oh, supéralo. Estúpido cerebro de búho.

**Se volvió hacia uno de sus guardaespaldas, aunque los semidioses se preguntaron por qué los **_**necesitaba**_** , ya que era lo suficientemente grande como para poder desafiar a Ares a una lucha de brazos.**

"Apostaría esa apuesta", sonrió el dios de la guerra.

\- **y dijo, "haga que la aldea se ponga en alerta y envíe a los cazadores al Valle del Fin. Quiero que esto termine para el final de la semana".**

**"Hai, Raikage-sama", dijo el hombre de cabello rubio pálido y rostro femenino.**

"Heh, chico femenino", se rió Leo.

**"No, no lo maté", dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido. Podía escuchar a Kyu despotricar contra él desde aquí.**

"¿Dónde está esa estupidez?" Preguntó Apolo.

"¿Probablemente con Pan quizás?" Artemisa especuló.

_**Es bueno que no lo hayas**_** dicho **_**,**_** dijo Helios hasta ahora inusualmente silencioso. **_**Eso es lo que te hace mejor que él. Ten eso en mente.**_

"Por supuesto que sí Hel, cualquiera sería mejor que ese pedazo delgado", resopló Apolo.

_**Ahora me haces sonar como Batman o algo así**_** , pensó Naruto a cambio.**

"Absolutamente nada de malo en eso". Athena dijo con un breve asentimiento.

"Fangirl". Apolo dijo con una sonrisa mientras la diosa de la sabiduría lo miraba ceñuda por el comentario.

**Miró a Gaara cuando el Kazekage hizo un sonido. "¿Algo que quieras agregar, Gaara?"**

**"¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntó el Kazekage. "¿Con tu nuevo problema, quiero decir? Estoy dispuesto a enviar escuadrones contigo si lo necesitas".**

"Qué buen tipo", Apolo sonrió, "En serio, ¿por qué no pueden ser todos así?"

**Naruto parpadeó, no lo había visto venir. Por otra parte, este era Gaara, el Godaime Kazekage que había nacido para el Yondaime y criado para odiar a los demás y amarse solo a sí mismo.**

"Boo" Afrodita frunció el ceño, qué horrible.

**Su polo opuesto cuando eran más jóvenes. Diablos, todavía eran algo opuestos ahora: Naruto había querido ser Hokage, pero Gaara alcanzó el estado de Kazekage a los 15 años mientras Naruto todavía era un genin;**

"Así que un genio y un líder", reflexionó Athena, visiblemente impresionada.

**Gaara lideró un pueblo entero y Naruto defendió uno; y ahora estaba en un consejo de una alianza casi continental mientras Naruto renunciaba a su cargo. Solo demuestra que a la vida le encanta lanzarte esas curvas.**

"Ese es el destino en realidad". Percy corregido.

**Naruto sacudió la cabeza para no pensar en eso. Le sonrió a su amigo agradecido y a los dos guardaespaldas, los hermanos mayores de Gaara, Kankuro, el venenoso titiritero que usaba 'pintura de guerra' y Temari, el embajador de alto rango en Konoha. "Gracias por la oferta, Gaara, pero tendré que rechazar. La batalla que enfrentamos es una para la que las Naciones Elementales no están listas".**

"Muy cierto", dijo Athena.

"No sé, parecen un buen respaldo". Annabeth le dijo a su madre.

"Aún así, es nuestra lucha, no la de ellos".

"No suena muy sabio en este momento". Hermes le dijo.

"…Cállate."

**"Solo sé que Suna está contigo, Naruto", dijo Gaara con un gesto de comprensión.**

**"Konoha también está contigo, mocoso", dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa torcida. Sacó un vial y se lo arrojó al rubio, que lo atrapó con facilidad.**

Hades y Nico sonrieron abiertamente ante eso.

**Miró el vial en su mano mientras Tsunade continuaba hablando. "Tenemos dos cosas más que pedirte y luego eres 'libre'", usó el término libremente mientras Naruto guardaba la cura con una pequeña sonrisa "para irse".**

"No, vete. Ahora". Hades dijo con el ceño fruncido sobre su rostro.

"Oh, vamos a escucharlos".

"La vida de su hijo no está en juego". Hades le dijo a su hermano medio con firmeza.

"Lo siento."

"Humph"

**"Muy bien, ¿qué quieres saber?" Preguntó Naruto.**

**"¿Dónde está el Kyubi no Kitsune?" Onoki, el Tsuchikage, preguntó. "Me niego a creer que lo tienes escondido en alguna parte".**

"Muere, estúpida muñequita troll". Apolo escupió, no le gustaba demasiado el gnomo.

**Naruto se encogió de hombros. "A decir verdad, no lo sé".**

**" **_**¿Qué**_** ?" Los Kages estaban todos de pie, salvo Gaara, exigiendo simultáneamente explicaciones.**

"Ji ji, haciendo que los órganos rectores se queden en estado de shock. Otra razón por la que es mi hijo".

"Lo entendemos, tienes un niño increíble, cállate ya". Hermes puso los ojos en blanco hacia su hermano mayor.

"No tengo ganas".

**"Sasuke destruyó mi vínculo con él", dijo Naruto, señalando su muñeca que generalmente contenía la gema que tenía para sostener su espada y escudo. Dejó caer las manos y dejó que una se metiera en el matorral (la ropa era cómoda y estaba lo más fresca posible gracias al hospital), tocando la pequeña linterna con la que Eclipse se disfrazó.**

"Qué irónico que un hijo tuyo tenga una linterna," Artemis sonrió.

"Oh cállate, Arte". Apolo hizo un puchero ante el comentario, era una espada asombrosa, no hay necesidad de mostrar su forma oculta, "Quiero decir, Jackson tiene un bolígrafo. No parezca que sea un gran escritor". Él jibbed.

"Hey", Percy frunció el ceño, Riptide fue increíble.

Incluso si él no fuera el semidiós más estudioso.

**Con calma, el rubio de bigotes continuó. "Sin eso, no tengo ni idea de dónde podría estar el Kyubi. Sé que probablemente esté fuera del alcance de Madara y sin mí probablemente nunca lo encontrarán, ya que solo tengo corazonadas".**

**"Entonces dinos dónde está para que podamos usarlo", dijo Onoki.**

"Poder mortal hambriento", se burló Zeus y todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él, incluso los de Thalia, ante esa declaración, "Oh, cállate". Murmuró, cruzando los brazos.

Podía escuchar sus pensamientos burlones.

**"¿Y arriesgarse a que consigan los nueve Biju? Eres un viejo necio terco, Onoki-dono", dijo Mei con el ceño fruncido en su cara bonita.**

"Seguro que lo es."

"Leo", gimió Piper.

"¿Qué?"

**Miró con astucia al adolescente rubio. "Además, estoy seguro de que Naruto-kun puede mantenerlo a salvo".**

"Puma." Thalia y Artemisa dijeron con disgusto.

"Bueno, no puedes culparla", Afrodita sonrió.

"¿Seguro que ella no es una de las tuyas?" la diosa de la caza preguntó mordazmente.

"Si bien es muy bonita, sí, estoy segura de que ella no es mía. Una pena realmente".

**"Mei-dono, por favor", dijo Tsunade con un suspiro.**

**"El niño es muy joven para tener información tan importante", dijo uno de los guardaespaldas de Mei, un anciano con un ojo. "En mis días solo confiamos en shinobi antiguo y experimentado con detalles importantes como ese".**

"Bah, mentalidad de viejo soldado. Disminuido en los tiempos que corren". Ares se despidió.

**"¿Ao?"**

**"¿Sí, Mizukage-sama?"**

**"Cállate antes de que te derrita las bolas", dijo Mei dulcemente mientras un aura de muerte la sacudía.**

Los hombres se marchitaron ante ese comentario con rostros doloridos y cambios en sus asientos. Bueno, Hefesto no lo hizo. Sin embargo, Artemis parecía sonreír.

**"S-Sí, Mizukage-sama".**

**Naruto se alejó un poco del Mizukage. Esa era una amenaza que no iba a correr el riesgo de sucederle.**

Apolo asintió vigorosamente.

**Resistente al fuego o no, tampoco estaba dispuesto a probar qué tan resistente era ni a arriesgarse a su paquete.**

"Sí, Thalia ni siquiera lo ha intentado todavía".

"¡Afrodita!" Artemis frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué?" Afrodita preguntó inocentemente. La cara de Thalia sorprendentemente menos roja de lo que debería haber sido. Se estaba _muy lejos_ demasiado acostumbrado a esta burla.

**Parecía que cada hombre en la habitación tenía la misma idea que el shinobi masculino, sin importar su rango, se alejó un poco de ella. Incluso Jason dio un paso atrás para refugiarse detrás de Thalia y Piper.**

"No te preocupes Jason, te protegeré," Piper arrulló con alegría.

"Hey, estaba priorizando mis partes importantes", Jason se sonrojó.

"Por supuesto." Thalia asintió, algo burlona en la opinión del rubio.

**"De todos modos", dijo Tsunade, mirando todo esto con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Ella volvió su mirada hacia Naruto. "Hemos decidido que eres un recurso demasiado confiable como para dejarlo ir de una aldea y hemos decidido ofrecerte una oportunidad única en la vida".**

"Estamos haciendo una oferta que no puedes rechazar". Apolo dijo con una voz perfecta de Padrino.

**Se aclaró la garganta y todo el Kage pareció enderezarse como si las payasadas anteriores no hubieran ocurrido. "Naruto Uzumaki, ex Genin de Konohagakure no Sato de Hi no Kuni. Las Fuerzas Aliadas Shinobi te ofrecen la posición de ser el primer Sennin en nuestra alianza".**

"¿El sabio?" Apollo preguntó con un parpadeo de sorpresa: "Bueno, claro, a Pan le gusta y es bueno con las cosas de la naturaleza ... pero esto parece una forma de BS de mantener estrechos vínculos con él".

"Lo es", dijo Athena.

**Naruto sintió que su mandíbula se abría en estado de shock. "¿Q-qué?"**

**"Con esta posición de Sennin, otorgamos acceso ilimitado para viajes dentro y fuera de los Cinco Grandes Pueblos y otros dominios de las Fuerzas Aliadas Shinobi. También le otorgamos el derecho de salir por períodos de tiempo no anunciados y sin restricciones siempre que escriba un informe a su regreso a uno de los cinco grandes pueblos ".**

"Como dije, BS formas de mantener una 'correa' figurativa sobre él", Apolo frunció el ceño, dejó que su hijo fuera.

**"E-Espera un segundo-"**

"Sí, dale un segundo para protestar". Hazel dijo con los brazos cruzados, tenía que haber un ángulo en esto para ellos. Siempre hubo en este tipo de situaciones.

**"Teniendo en cuenta tu capacidad para hacerte cargo y dirigir un grupo tan bien como hemos observado", dijo Tsunade, ignorando las palabras de Naruto mientras la miraba boquiabierto.**

"Ser un líder de misiones y todo eso". Annabeth dijo.

**Detrás de ella, Kakashi le dio a su estudiante un gran pulgar hacia arriba.**

"Gracias por el apoyo." Percy dijo secamente.

**"También hemos llegado a un acuerdo de que esta posición es un estado de Jonin igual en todas las aldeas, aparte de las Fuerzas Aliadas Shinobi, y te permitirá, si así lo eliges, llevar y dirigir a los escuadrones de las fuerzas a la batalla".**

"Mira, tratando de meterlo en su guerra". Atenea dijo.

"No hay nada malo en eso, el niño es un activo".

"Por supuesto que dirías eso", la diosa de la sabiduría se burló de su hermano de guerra.

"¡Apostaste!"

**Tsunade se volvió hacia Kakashi y asintió. El jonin asintió a su vez y dio un paso adelante hacia el adolescente con una diadema con cuernos similar a la de su difunto padrino con el kanji para shinobi tallado en su mano izquierda y una chaqueta antibalas blanca de Konohan jonin con la espiral Uzumaki grabada en la parte posterior de su derecha. .**

"¡La pieza ceremonial!" Leo dijo en un tono dramático profundo. Apolo cantó un coro sagrado para mayor efecto.

**Naruto miró los artículos ofrecidos y luego alrededor de la habitación, esperando el giro.**

"Tiene que haber uno", dijo Annabeth, algo así no era gratis, simplemente no podía ser. No hay tal cosa como un almuerzo gratis después de todo.

**Todo esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad: una forma de ir y venir como él quería sin preguntas y evitar que el shinobi intentara atraparlo.**

En serio, todos esperaban la captura.

**"¿Y bien, Naruto?" Dijo Tsunade, haciéndole mirarla directamente. "¿Aceptas el estatus como el primer Sennin de las Fuerzas Shinobi Aliadas?"**

**"... ¿Me veré obligado a pelear en la guerra?" Preguntó Naruto, mirando al Godaime Hokage.**

"Por supuesto que harían eso", dijo Ares, después de todo.

**Ella sacudió su cabeza.**

"¿Esperar lo?" Ares parpadeó y Atenea frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde estaba el giro?

**"Ya hemos votado sobre quién era su superior**

"Entonces alguien está sosteniendo la 'correa'".

"Boo", dijo Apolo a las palabras de su sabia hermana.

**y decidió que un voto era la única forma justa de decidir su inclusión. Renunció por las molestias y la preocupación anterior de Konoha por rechazar esta oferta solidificada, dejando su inclusión de nuestra guerra para usted ", dijo Tsunade.**

"Me gusta esta oferta", sonrió Hermes, "una guerra es suficiente para cualquier niño".

"Te dice"

"Sí", Hermes le dijo a Ares con una mirada, "me dice".

**"No tienes maestro, pero nos representas a todos".**

"Interesante", dijo la diosa tejiendo con los labios fruncidos.

**"Si, y este es un **_**gran**_** si", dijo Naruto.**

"Niño", Apolo frunció el ceño, "No ... por favor".

"Demasiado desinteresado". Annabeth le recordó al dios el defecto fatal de Naruto. El dios del sol se atenuó ante eso.

**"Si mi guerra termina antes que la tuya, volveré a ayudarte. No por mi deber, o porque es mi guerra, sino porque es lo correcto". Con un fuerte aliento,**

"Cojo." Ares puso mala cara, estúpida manera de unirse a una guerra.

**Naruto volvió a mirar los artículos que le ofrecieron y se echó a reír. "Ahora me siento un poco desnudo".**

"Tonterías", Apolo se despidió.

"Convenido." La diosa del amor asintió.

**"Oh, estás bien", dijo Mei con una sonrisa.**

Thalia frunció el ceño.

**Con una risa nerviosa por el comentario del Mizukage, Naruto miró a Tsunade.**

**"Acepto."**

Thalia frunció el ceño ante eso, realmente no le gustaba esto.

**Detrás de él, Thalia tenía el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba este lugar y no quería que Naruto tuviera algo que realmente lo atara aquí.**

"De acuerdo," el cazador frunció el ceño más profundamente.

**Reiko era una historia diferente porque si algo le sucedía a sus padres, él siempre podía ir a buscarla de alguna manera. Simplemente cruzó los brazos con el ceño fruncido cuando Naruto tomó el equipo ofrecido de su antiguo maestro mientras los Kages asintieron con aprobación.**

**Thalia podría decir que esto haría las cosas mucho más difíciles más adelante.**

"Por su relación, sí". Afrodita asintió alegremente.


	21. Chapter 21

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte II: El peligro de un héroe**

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de **_**Naruto**_** o **_**Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos**_

* * *

**Mirando en el espejo del baño, Naruto ajustó la diadema con cuernos en su cabeza, su trapeador de púas desordenadas fue empujado hacia atrás en una corta melena rubia mientras dos flecos peludos le enmarcaban la cara como lo hicieron con su padre y su padrino.**

"Bueno, cuando te ves bien ..." Apolo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Usa lo que tienes", dijo Afrodita, bebiendo en la imagen del guapo hijo del sol.

**Después de que Thalia lo 'persuadió' para que dejara que Jason le prestara algo de su ropa un poco más grande,**

"¿Vas por la ropa de adultos, Jay?"

"Cállate Leo".

**se quitó los uniformes de su hospital (metiéndolos para usarlos en una noche lluviosa) en unos pantalones color caqui y otra camisa naranja con una flecha**

"¿La misma camisa?" la diosa del amor cuestionó.

\- **le gustó la camisa, demandarlo -**

"Es una buena". Artemisa dijo.

"Por supuesto que dirías eso". Afrodita dijo con un resoplido.

"Sí, lo haría." La cazadora le dijo a la dama de las palomas.

**vistiendo su nueva chaqueta antibalas blanca sobre ella. Miró su reflejo, inclinando la cabeza de un lado a otro y comparándose con la imagen de su padre que estaba en la entrada de la Mansión Hokage.**

"Realmente, se parece mucho a ti". La arquera le dijo a su gemelo.

"No puedo ayudar al buen acervo genético de Arte". Apolo dijo en un tono petulante.

**Su rostro brilló por un momento antes de que la cara más delgada y sin bigotes de Helios apareciera en el reflejo con una ceja dorada arqueada.**

"... Y eso no es espeluznante en absoluto". Leo inexpresivo.

"Pienso que es divertido." Nico señaló.

"Por supuesto que te gustaría, te gustan esas cosas de fantasmas".

"... Sigue siendo gracioso".

**La repentina llegada de Helios al espejo recibió un grito de sorpresa del dios reencarnado.**

Nico se rio, oh, eso es solo un movimiento fantasma clásico.

**"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Naruto le preguntó al Titán.**

**" **_**Intentando algo nuevo, todo este asunto de la aparición es agradable y todo, pero se vuelve molesto". **_**Dijo Helios.**

"Hm, cierto". Apolo dijo con un masaje en la barbilla: "Si estuviera en su lugar, me volvería loco".

**Él arqueó una ceja nuevamente. **_**"¿Te importaría decirme por qué aceptaste este trato?"**_

"Sí, ilumínanos". Thalia frunció el ceño, obviamente en desacuerdo.

**"Porque fue una buena".**

"Él plantea un buen punto". Atenea dijo que en realidad no había muchos bucles para usar contra él.

**" **_**... No realmente, ¿por qué aceptaste este trato?"**_

**Naruto frunció el ceño. "Porque tal vez no quiero aislarme completamente de mi tierra natal.**

"Es cierto, a veces extraño Canadá". Admitió Frank.

"Todos extrañamos dónde nacimos". Hazel dijo con una mirada de complicidad.

**¿Dejarías Grecia atrás si te dieran la opción? "**

"Punto valido." Hestia dijo a sabiendas, ya que la mayoría de los dioses echaban de menos a Grecia. Después de todo, el hogar es donde está el corazón.

**" **_**Está bien, me tienes allí". **_**Helios dijo de mala gana. **_**"Pero sabes que esta es una forma de controlarte, ¿verdad?"**_

"Ese es un punto". Atenea dijo.

**"Oh, totalmente, no soy un idiota.**

"Hermes", Apolo lo fulminó con la mirada, "Cállate". Le dijo al dios mensajero, que estaba a punto de abrir la boca. El dios veloz acaba de conformarse con un puchero.

**Pero yo soy fuerte y estas tierras respeto fuerza," dijo Naruto. 'Ellos prefieren luchar **_**con**_** mí que **_**contra**_** mí'.**

"Maldita sea, ¿quién quiere meterse con mi hijo?"

"¡Hago!"

"Oh, cállate Ares". El dios del sol puso los ojos en blanco.

**" **_**Y pensar que todavía no han visto 'God Mode'",**_** dijo Helios con una sonrisa.**

"Oh, ahora eso va a ser un placer". Ares se rio, ¡espera hasta que vean eso!

_**"Muy bien Kid, has tomado una decisión y te mantienes firme. Aunque tengo la sensación de que querías que sucediera algo como esto".**_

**Naruto solo sonrió un poco ante eso. "Le prometí a Jiraiya que traería paz a estas tierras".**

Ares resopló y cruzó sus enormes brazos, ¿paz? Eso es BS ahí mismo. ¡Además, se quedaría sin trabajo si sucediera algo así!

**" **_**Un soldado tan fuerte como tú trabajando para los cinco, no tendrían más remedio que cooperar ya que nadie puede controlarte ... Eres un astuto, Naruto Uzumaki".**_

"Eso es, uno tiene que preguntarse si planeó eso desde el principio". La diosa de la sabiduría señaló.

"Bah, estúpida paz". Ares murmuró, gruñendo mientras lo hacía.

**"Lo intento." Naruto se rió entre dientes cuando la apariencia de Helios desapareció en las profundidades de su alma, dejando a Naruto solo con su propio reflejo una vez más. Naruto sonrió para sí mismo. "Creo que es hora de irnos".**

**La puerta del baño se abrió y los semidioses que esperaban en el salón de la Mansión Hokage levantaron la vista cuando Naruto entró, vestido con su nuevo equipo. Thalia frunció el ceño. Claro que se veía bien**

"Eso es lo que hace".

Piper puso los ojos en blanco hacia su madre, caramba. ¿Sutilmente mucho?

**pero fue solo otro recordatorio de que decidió atarse a estas tierras extrañas.**

"Alguien tiene celos que tienen que compartir".

"Debo en serio, Annie, te amo, pero cállate. Ahora.". ¿Por qué? ", Se relajó" "" ¿Qué pasa? "," ¿Cómo? "," ¡Qué bien !, Annie! ¡Te quiero aquí! "" ¿De verdad te quiero? "" ¿Y si? ", Se preguntó. '¿Qué?' ', Dijo Annia, te quiero. Pero cállate. Ahora".'. ¿Qué? ¿Qué es? '(') '. ¡Oh!' '. `` Ahora .''``,' "se dice`. '' '", Dice la otra persona." ¡Qué pena! "" Ahora "." "Ahora, sí, te digo, siéjate en paz, ahora cállate.' '. ¡Ahora!". ¿Por qué no?'.. '' "" Ahora "," te digo "". "¡No me digamos nada! ¡Ahora!". ¿Cómo se llama la verdad? —¡Ahora! - ¡Sí que lo quieres, no me preocupo por ti! Ahora sí. "¿Y qué tal?". "... Ahora" "¿Qué pasa cuando te amo?" "¿Cómo lo hiciemos, no? '', Dice."..

"No concedo nada".

**El rubio se echó a reír al ver al incómodo Jason. Llevaba una camisa naranja mestiza del campamento que Naruto había sacado**

"Te queda bien Jason". Piper sonrió, Thalia asintió.

"Convenido."

"Debe estar realmente incómodo en este momento". Se rio Leo. Jason se sonrojó un poco ante eso.

\- **era eso o la camiseta de Game Over con el logo de una novia y un novio con una pelota y una cadena,**

Los dioses solteros se rieron ante eso mientras que Hera frunció el ceño profundamente. Oh, cuando descubrió quién hizo eso ...

**y, francamente, Naruto no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría Hera ante un hijo de Zeus o Júpiter con esa camisa en particular:**

"Elección inteligente." Jason se estremeció al ver la mirada "desagradable" en su diosa matrona.

**y algunos pantalones cortos de carga sueltos y oscuros.**

**"¿Echas de menos tu camisa de Camp Jupiter, Jason?" Preguntó Naruto.**

"Un poco". Jason admitió en voz alta.

**"Me siento desnudo" dijo Jason con el ceño fruncido**

"Bueno, no me siento tan mal". Jason señaló rápidamente por las miradas que estaba recibiendo, principalmente las divertidas.

**mientras miraba la camisa. "¿En serio? ¿'Campamento mestizo'?"**

"Oye, no abandones mi campamento". Thalia frunció el ceño a su hermano.

"Ya no es tu campamento". Percy la corrigió.

"Cállate, sigue siendo mi campamento". El cazador hizo un puchero.

**"Nombre estúpido ¿verdad?" Preguntó Naruto.**

"¡No es!" discutieron los campistas del campamento.

**"Habla de hacerte sentir menos que humano".**

"¿Ay?" Leo parpadeó.

**"Se supone que te hace sentir más que humano", dijo Thalia.**

"Exactamente." Annabeth asintió severamente. Nadie se salio con la suya de disimular su campamento, ni siquiera la figura del hermano mayor de su otro / ¿confundido tal vez interés amoroso?

**"... Bueno, falla espectacularmente", dijo Naruto secamente.**

"¡No!"

"Annie, él no puede escucharte".

"¡No importa, hmph!"

**Se señaló a sí mismo con el pulgar. "Crecí con el estigma de ser menos que humano, disculpe por no disfrutar exactamente el nombre del campamento".**

Annabeth se estremeció, "Está bien, así que tal vez para alguien como él no sea el _mejor_ nombre". admitió a regañadientes.

"Y admitir que siempre es el primer paso".

"... Cállate Piper".

**Thalia sacudió la cabeza mientras Piper miraba al pretor del campamento Júpiter con una sonrisa. "Probablemente deberías tratar de llamar a los olímpicos por sus nombres griegos siempre y cuando lleves eso,**

"¡Y McLean con el zinger!" Hermes se rió con Apolo y algunos de los otros semidioses se rieron con ellos. Jason se burló de eso con el ceño fruncido mientras Piper se rió ligeramente de su rostro.

**probablemente evitará que te golpeen ".**

"Muy cierto." Zeus reflexionó humorísticamente a su hijo romano, que gimió. Genial, incluso su padre griego se estaba burlando.

**"Ja, ja, ja", dijo Jason secamente.**

"¿Ves? Jason haciendo una broma es genial".

"Amigo", Jason le dijo a Leo con una mirada de traición.

"Solo siendo honesto, a veces eres rígido".

**haciendo reír a la chica. Él resopló y se cruzó de brazos. "Tienes suerte de que eres linda".**

"Ah, y Jay da el primer paso". Leo silbó cuando Piper le sonrió a su novio.

"Wow, cuéntale a una chica más ~"

"Más tarde." Le susurró a ella.

**"Y una niña", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. "A Jason no le gusta pegarle a las chicas, va en contra de su código moral".**

"No era _que_ tanto una rigidez!" gritó el chico del viento.

**"A diferencia de alguien que no **_**tiene**_** un código moral", dijo Jason.**

"Quién sabía que Jason había regresado". Leo dijo sorprendido.

"Puedo ser ingenioso".

"Amigo, a veces eres tan ingenioso como una manta mojada".

"... Cállate Leo".

"Exactamente mi punto."

**"Bah, no tiene valor para un ninja", dijo Naruto, agitando las palabras del rubio más joven.**

"Muy cierto, tipos como ese fueron creados para hacer el trabajo. No debatir sobre la moralidad de un acto". Ares resopló, ah, tácticas de gorila.

**"Los guerreros son guerreros, sin importar el sexo".**

Las chicas aplaudieron ante eso.

**"Maldita sea", dijo Thalia con una sonrisa.**

"¡Vete!"

**Se apartó de la pared en la que se apoyaba y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "¿Ya estamos listos para irnos?"**

**"Sí", dijo Naruto.**

"Finalmente." Hades dijo con Nico de acuerdo con ansiosos asentimientos de su cabeza.

**Levantó sus manos en el sello de la** Técnica Kage Bunshin **haciendo un solo clon, a quien miró severamente. "Dices adiós a Reiko-chan, Ayame e Iruka. Luego Baachan y Kakashi-sensei".**

**"Hai, hai", dijo el clon, con los ojos en blanco. El clon se volvió y salió de la habitación, gruñendo por lo bajo.**

"Ah, trabajo de clonación, el mejor trabajo de todos". Apolo se rió junto con algunos otros.

**"¡Escuché eso!"**

**"Oh, ¿qué vas a hacer, disiparme?"**

"Y la conversación de fondo, siempre en horario estelar de comedia". Hermes agregó con una sonrisa.

**Piper y Jason se rieron de la réplica del clon mientras Thalia sonreía a su novio gruñendo.**

"Bueno, son todos él, así que deben ser todos molestos". Artemisa sonrió, "Al igual que su padre".

"Arte, ¿por qué?"

"Es gracioso. Sencillo y simple".

**Naruto se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y murmuró algo sobre "clones estúpidos" y "malditas cualidades molestas heredadas".**

"De Apolo".

"En serio, envejecer Herm."

"Psh, nunca lo hace". El ladrón discutió con un resoplido.

**Suspirando cuando terminó su pequeño momento, Naruto dejó caer su mano y se volvió para mirar a sus divertidos compañeros.**

**"Me alegra que estén disfrutando a mi costa", dijo.**

"En cualquier momento."

**"Muy bien, supongo que es hora de ponernos en movimiento. Sígueme". Naruto se giró y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.**

**Thalia, Jason y Piper lo siguieron rápidamente, subiendo la escalera de caracol por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que Naruto abrió una puerta al final de un corto pasillo. Salieron a un gran techo circular, ofreciendo a Piper y Jason una muy buena vista de la enorme aldea que apenas podían admirar.**

"Es una buena vista". La niña admitió.

"Un buen lugar para una primera cita de búsqueda". Afrodita bromeó.

"Tal vez." Piper murmuró cuando Jason sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa ante eso.

**mientras Thalia se alejaba de la vista, para que no se le recordara lo alta que estaba.**

El chico del viento le envió una sonrisa a su hermana mientras ella lo miraba ceñuda.

"Deja de pensar lo que estás pensando, Jay".

"No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando".

"Maldición, pequeño mocoso, humph".

**Naruto no prestó atención a esto, se llevó los dedos a la boca y silbó ruidosamente. Él ignoró las miradas inquisitivas que recibió, manteniendo sus ojos en el sol en el cielo. Entonces lo oyeron, un relincho lejano de un caballo muy familiar.**

"Y el caballo ha vuelto". Apolo gritó cuando Poseidón sonrió a la entrada del caballo de fuego.

**"Oh, no", dijo Thalia con un gemido. "No vamos a tomar esa cosa otra vez, ¿verdad?"**

"¿De qué otra forma se supone que debemos volver al Campamento Júpiter?"

"No lo sé, Piper", Thalia la fulminó con la mirada, "pero en serio. Cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor".

**"Bueno, a menos que ustedes quieran arrastrar mi culo sexy**

"Cual es."

"¡Mamá!"

**a través de las puertas del campamento de Júpiter, este es nuestro viaje más rápido ", dijo Naruto,**

"Tiene un punto".

"Cállate Jay, en serio". Miró al cazador al romano sonriente.

**sus ojos siguiendo la forma brillante de su corcel. Él le sonrió a Jason. "Sabes, tu primo tiene un Pegaso, Jason. Probablemente deberías considerar conseguir tu propio viaje".**

"Lo haré más tarde con suerte". Jason sonrió, preguntándose dónde estaría ahora Tempest.

**Jason arqueó una ceja. "Pero ... puedo volar".**

"Amigo, el viaje hace al hombre". Leo regañó al romano. El chico dorado puso los ojos en blanco.

**"Es el principal de la cosa", dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.**

"¿Ves? Naruto está de acuerdo conmigo. Y todos sabemos que eso es lo más importante".

"Sí, sí, Leo". El rubio le dijo a su amigo.

**"Es como tener un auto. Excepto, diez veces más asombroso".**

"Solo mira esa potencia de caballo". Leo dijo con una sonrisa mientras los chicos se reían, aunque Poseidón estaba radiante.

**Quiero decir, Zephyr puede volar, está hecho de fuego y me habla. Blackjack, el corcel de Percy, tiene alas y es un descendiente directo del Pegasus original ".**

"Tenía un dragón volador". Leo agregado a la lista.

"Sí, llamado Happy".

"Y qué dragón tan feliz es él, hasta el día de hoy como figura principal de mi increíble barco".

**"¿En serio? Recuérdame que felicite al idiota coagulado de algas marinas cuando regresemos al campamento", dijo Thalia rotundamente.**

"Imbécil."

"Aw, Percy, lo digo con amor". Thalia bromeó con el niño.

**Ella fue **_**no**_** espera a otro paseo en esa estúpida carro. Otro pensamiento vino a ella y Thalia miró a Naruto con el ceño fruncido. "¿Cómo conseguiste que el caballo de Percy te dejara empujar a Percy fuera de su-"**

"Thalia, es un chico". Percy miró a su primo, pero sí, también se lo estaba preguntando.

El cazador se encogió de hombros, "Lo que sea".

**"Suyo, no su".**

"Gracias Naruto".

**"Lo que sea." Thalia puso los ojos en blanco.**

"Exactamente." Thalia asintió alegremente cuando la mirada de Percy frunció el ceño.

**"¿Cómo lograste que el caballo de Percy aceptara tirar a Percy desde diferentes alturas al agua?"**

"Extraña magia ninja". Percy señaló.

"Tal vez." Su novia reflexionó con un labio torcido.

**Naruto parpadeó antes de levantar un dedo. "Uno: lo estoy empujando al **_**agua**_** . Cualquier herida que deba obtener es curada por el dominio del Dios Calamar".**

"Sí, un hecho triste. ¿Correcto, Dios Calamar?" Atenea le preguntó a su rival, quien frunció el ceño ante el nombre. Estúpida película de Hércules.

**Naruto levantó un segundo dedo. "Dos: es una forma de calcular las alturas por instinto, no solo soy un imbécil.**

"Mentiroso."

"Hijo mío, Jackson. No puede".

"Todavía…!"

**Siempre hay un método para mi locura, ¿verdad Jay?**

"¿Ves a Percy? Yo también tuve que pasar por eso".

"Siento tu dolor desde aquí, hermano".

Los dos compartieron una sonrisa juntos. Annabeth sacudió la cabeza y pronunció "bromance" hacia Piper, quien asintió con un resoplido de risa a cambio.

**Jason asintió de acuerdo con eso. Naruto había hogtizado a Jason varias veces solo para enseñarle a Jason cómo escapar de las ataduras correctamente**

"Ooh, un poco de esclavitud, ¿eh?" Afrodita le preguntó al novio de su hija, que estaba rojo ante el comentario.

"¡Mama por favor!" Piper rogó la cara roja y ardiente. Todo lo que consiguió fue una sonrisa.

**agudizando el viento a su alrededor. Se frotó las muñecas ante las quemaduras de la cuerda fantasma. Hubo muchas veces que se despertó en diferentes ataduras y posiciones.**

"Rizado."

"¡Para!" Thalia le gritó a la diosa del amor, no necesitaba escuchar eso sobre su hermano. ¿Quién estaba actualmente tan rojo que podrías confundirlo con una cereza?

**Surgió la pregunta de qué más aprendió Naruto.**

"Momentos divertidos para Thalia en el dormitorio".

"Afrodita, suficiente". Zeus le dijo, obteniendo un lindo puchero de la diosa y una mirada agradecida de sus hijos.

**"Y tres", Naruto levantó un tercer dedo con una sonrisa, "descubrí a través de Silena que Blackjack tiene una debilidad por las donas.**

"Explosión." Percy maldijo, estúpida Silena, hizo un puchero.

**Así que un par de esos y garantías de que el entrenamiento fue para el beneficio de Percy, y tuve un conspirador ".**

"Traidor."

"Pero fue para su beneficio". Annabeth señaló.

"... Sigue siendo un traidor". El hijo del mar hizo un puchero.

**"Eso ... es lo más tortuoso que he escuchado", dijo Piper mientras ella y Jason miraban boquiabiertos al sonriente Naruto. "Quiero decir, volviendo su propio corcel contra él ..."**

"¡Lo sé! Total imbécil".

**"Lo intento."**

"No lo hagas nunca." Percy añadió de mal humor.

**"Hablando de corceles", dijo Jason. Señaló la bola de fuego descendente. "No va a hacer otro 'aterrizaje', ¿verdad?"**

"Bueno, fue tu culpa, Jay".

"No, no lo fue". El rubio hijo de Roma frunció el ceño a su hermana. Fue un conductor de carro increíble, muchas gracias.

_**Oh sí ... Zephyr nunca fue el caballo de aterrizaje,**_** dijo Helios pensativamente.**

"Muy cierto." La mayoría de los dioses dijeron.

"¿Ves? No es mi culpa Thalia".

"Lo que sea que te ayude a dormir por la noche, Jason". Thalia se despidió en un tono burlón. Esto fue divertido.

**"... Podríamos querer movernos", dijo Naruto. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de Thalia, zambulléndose mientras la bola de fuego impactaba con el techo de la Mansión Hokage. La base del edificio se sacudió por el impacto, haciendo que Jason y Piper cayeran al suelo, el sonido resonó por millas.**

"Ese es un caballo loco".

"Te escucho Herm, es por eso que uso un motor ahora". Apolo añadido.

**Zephyr retrocedió sobre sus patas traseras, el carro ya estaba enganchado y relinchó con orgullo. Naruto y Thalia se levantaron, ambos mirando al caballo con diferentes reacciones; Naruto estaba aturdido y Thalia estaba lívida.**

"Claro que lo haría, ¡casi me aplastó!"

"¿Qué pasa con nosotros?" Jason le preguntó a su hermana mientras Piper la miraba también.

"... Estaba más cerca". El cazador resopló.

**"¡Ese estúpido caballo podría habernos matado!" Thalia dijo:**

"No estupido." Poseidón murmuró y miró a su sobrina.

**recibiendo un suave resoplido de dicho caballo "estúpido". Zephyr era bastante inteligente entre sus parientes, gracias.**

"Es cierto, él es solo un demonio descarado, a veces es todo". Apolo aseguró a la audiencia.

**"Zephyr no es estúpido", dijo Naruto en defensa de su corcel. Puso una mano sobre el hocico del caballo ardiente y lo acarició suavemente. "¿Cierto amigo?" Zephyr asintió con otro resoplido suave, disfrutando de las caricias que recibió.**

**"¡NA-RU-TOOOOOOOOO!"**

"Alguien está en problemas". Hazel silbó.

Hermes se secó una lágrima falsa, "Estoy muy orgulloso de llamarlo mi sobrino". Él se ahogó.

**"Y **_**eso**_** , mis amigos, es nuestra señal para irnos", dijo Naruto, deteniendo sus caricias mientras los cuatro subían al carro. Naruto agarró los reinados y los rompió tan pronto como las manos de Piper y Thalia se aferraron a los costados de **_**su**_** carro ****de Heli ****.**

"Aquí viene la construcción del ego". Artemisa dijo secamente.

**Hm, le gustó el sonido de eso, **_**su**_** carro.**

"Como conseguir tu propio auto, en el día que es". Hefesto se rio un poco.

_**¡Menos ego, más velocidad! **_**Helios espetó**

"Bueno, es verano", bromeó Poseidón.

"Honestamente", Hades palideció, "quien hizo esa idea estaba enfermo de la mente".

"Resulta que los amo", dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa torcida.

**Naruto de su aturdimiento mientras despegaban. **_**Al igual que tu viejo, ¿lo sabes?**_

"¡¿Que se supone que significa eso?!"

"Mucho." Artemisa le dijo suavemente.

_**Si es viejo, ¿qué te hace eso? **_**Naruto regresó.**

"¡Toma ese Hel!"

_**Soy antiguo, sabio y, sin embargo, sigo siendo el panecillo que era hace milenios.**_

"Bueno, todo lo estaba viendo y sabiendo". Atenea estuvo de acuerdo.

"Y todavía un pedazo", agregó la diosa del amor.

Apolo murmuró: "... estúpido titán solar".

**"¿Y tengo el ego?" Preguntó Naruto en voz baja.**

**"¿Qué fue eso?" Jason preguntó.**

**"Nada, solo hablando conmigo mismo" dijo Naruto**

"Y no tiene nada de malo". Nico asintió, un poco burlonamente te importa.

**Hubo otro grito de su nombre y Naruto, a través de instintos aprendidos, se agachó para evitar ser golpeado por la grapadora que debería haberle arrojado a la cabeza.**

"La mujer tiene el brazo", silbó Apolo.

Artemisa asintió, "Aquí, aquí, que estaba a una buena distancia junto con la velocidad con la que vuelan".

**Mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro, más allá de la cara de Thalia, hacia la Mansión Hokage que se estaba volviendo cada vez más pequeña, Naruto sonrió.**

**"¡Adiós, Baachan!"**

"Ah, un último adiós burlón". Hermes se rió, "Siempre los mejores".

**En el techo agrietado de la torre Hokage, la Godaime Hokage frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. Ese pequeño ... "¡Será mejor que pierdas esa boca mientras estás malcriado, o te la arrancaré!"**

"Lo siento, no puedo escucharte desde el cielo!" Ares se burló con una carcajada.

**"Tsunade-dono, creo que sería prudente **_**no**_** antagonizar al primer Sennin no Rengōgun (Sabio de la Alianza)", dijo Gaara con una sonrisa apenas visible en su rostro.**

"Heh, el chico estoico se está riendo por dentro". Hermes se rió, oh hombre, si los chicos sosos también se están riendo, entonces fue muy divertido.

**"Antagonizar **_**él**_** ?" Dijo Tsunade, girando su mirada para mirarlo. "¡Tu mansión no solo fue profanada por un maldito meteorito!"**

"Caballo de fuego, un gran error". Apolo se despidió.

"¿De Verdad?" Leo preguntó.

Apolo sonrió, "¡Por supuesto!"

**"Me hace preguntarme qué más ha aprendido en esta América", dijo Ē, cruzando sus enormes brazos sobre su pecho.**

"Un montón de cosas." Atenea dijo.

**"Bah, de los informes que nos dio Konoha, no es nada de qué preocuparse", dijo Onoki. "Creen en un poder 'más alto' y son físicamente débiles.**

"Y, sin embargo, tienen una tecnología mucho mejor y nos tienen a nosotros". Apolo se burló del viejo troll, sin gustarle nunca.

**En mis días, la religión no traía nada más que pena y pena. ¡Cuando el Nidaime Tsuchikage lo eliminó!**

"Oh, entonces tenemos a quien culpar ahora. Perfecto". Zeus asintió junto con los otros dioses.

**"La lección de historia es muy interesante, Onoki-dono, pero ¿podrías guardarla para otro momento?" dijo Mei secamente. Su mirada se dirigió a la bola de fuego en retirada y una sonrisa tiró de sus labios. "¿Me pregunto si él podría enseñarme eso?"**

"Puma." Thalia frunció el ceño con los brazos cruzados.

**Los otros cuatro Kage rodaron los ojos hacia la mujer soltera 'desesperada'.**

"Ja, ella realmente está desesperada". El cazador sonrió.

"Tan celosos."

Thalia gruñó un "Cállate" a su amiga.

**Siguieron su mirada y miraron hacia el rayo de luz que desaparecía, cada uno preguntándose cuándo volvería el nuevo activo / viejo amigo / hijo y qué más llevaría consigo. Solo el tiempo lo diría.**

Apolo hizo el misterioso ruido alienígena y movió los dedos.

**"Entonces, tenemos unos diez minutos antes de regresar al campo de entrenamiento", dijo Thalia, una vez más tratando de distraerse de la situación actual.**

"Bueno, ella no está equivocada". Percy admitió, al campo de entrenamiento parte de todos modos.

**Mantuvo sus ojos en la espalda de Naruto, mirando atentamente el sello del clan. "¿Qué pasa con el remolino?"**

**"¿El qué?" Preguntó Naruto, mirándola por encima del hombro.**

**"El remolino en la parte de atrás de tu chaqueta. Dijiste que era el sello de tu clan, ¿qué es eso?"**

**"Es el símbolo de su clan", dijo Piper. Los hermanos Grace la miraron y ella se encogió de hombros. "Me gusta buscar cosas en Wikipedia, demandarme".**

"Culpable." Piper se sonrojó un poco, se aburrió mucho.

"No siempre es correcto". Annabeth señaló.

"¿Y? Todavía aprendes cosas". La niña amorosa la defendió.

**"Pequeño aspirante a cabina de seis miembros", dijo Thalia con una sonrisa.**

"Esperaba un poco ..."

"¡Cariño!"

"Oh, relájate mamá, estoy bien con eso".

"Bueno."

**"No sé lo que eso significa", dijo Piper secamente.**

"En serio, algo nuevo en todo esto".

"Oh, cállate McLean", Thalia hizo un puchero ante el tono burlón de la chica.

**"Yo tampoco", dijo Jason.**

**" **_**Deberías**_** " ****, dijo Thalia con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a su hermano.**

"Sí, debes saber los números de asiento". Atenea frunció el ceño al chico de Roma. Jason no dijo nada a eso, no queriendo que la diosa griega lo golpeara o algo así.

**Jason puso los ojos en blanco.**

"No me pongas los ojos en blanco, señor".

"Thalia, para". Jason gimió ante su mirada. No era como si _lo_ estuviera haciendo. Culpa al otro.

**"Soy romano. Eres griego".**

"Excusas". Atenea se burló.

**"Soy cherokee", dijo Piper con una sonrisa.**

"Muy cierto." Afrodita sonrió cuando Piper asintió, orgullosa de su herencia.

**"Y **_**soy**_** una mezcla de euroasiático", dijo Naruto secamente.**

"Lo logra", admitió Annabeth y Percy la miró de reojo, "¿Qué? Solo digo".

"Seguro." Percy dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

"Oh genial, ahora él es todo gruñón Annie". Thalia dijo.

"¡Yo no soy!"

"Um, sí, lo eres". Nico dijo.

"Cállate príncipe cadáver".

**"¿Qué importa? En mi opinión, los semidioses no deberían haberse dividido en primer lugar,**

"Bueno, después de la guerra civil, sí, un poco". Hermes dijo secamente.

"Pero aún así, hoy en día, estoy seguro de que podría haber términos razonables entre ellos", dijo Afrodita.

Ares resopló, "Por favor, deberían estar uno al lado del otro, mucho más divertido".

"Por una vez", dijo Athena, "estoy de acuerdo con el bárbaro".

"¡Whoo!"

**Dejando a un lado los aspectos romanos y griegos, no somos tan diferentes después de todo. Diez dólares dice que los hijos de Ares y Mars se llevarían espléndidamente ".**

"No lo veo". Percy dijo mientras miraba a Frank críticamente.

"Por lo que he escuchado, tendría que estar un poco de acuerdo", agregó el muchacho fornido.

"Meh, te dice", dijo el aspecto griego de su padre.

**"... Puede que tengas algo allí", dijo Jason con una sonrisa. Se echó hacia atrás para mirar la espiral. "¿Qué significa eso? Le pediste a Richard que te hiciera otro tatuaje-"**

"¿Tiene más de uno?" Hazel preguntó con un parpadeo.

Apolo resopló, " _Arte_ corporal ". Dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo.

**"¿ **_**Otro**_** tatuaje?" Thalia preguntó, dándole una mirada fulminante al rubio de bigotes.**

"¿No te gusta la tinta en tu chico, Thalia?" Piper preguntó con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué, te gusta Jay's?"

"Le da una sensación de resistencia".

"¿Pueden ustedes dos _no_ hablar de eso, por favor?" El rubio casi rogó.

"Bueno, piensalo." Las dos chicas dijeron con la misma cantidad de diversión.

**Naruto ignoró los ojos que ardían en la parte posterior de su cabeza. "Como si fuera uno para hablar, señor de cuatro años y tatuado".**

"Oh, tenía que mencionar esto", gruñó el chico del viento, genial, simplemente _genial_ .

**" **_**¿Qué**_** ?"**

"Ahí está el monstruo". Annabeth dijo con un suspiro.

**"Tradición, Thalia", dijo Jason, agitándolo como si no fuera nada.**

"Todavía enojado por eso", dijo el cazador con firmeza.

**"No, espera, ¿tienes un tatuaje? ¿Desde que eras un niño?" Piper preguntó.**

"Eso es un poco sorprendente".

"Tradicion." Hazel le dijo al niño amor.

"Aún así ... un poco raro".

**"¿Si lo?"**

**"¡Jason!" Thalia dijo. Ella se veía lívida.**

"Maldita sea, lo estaría, y todavía lo estoy".

"Increíble", dijo Hades, "un niño enojado de Zeus".

Poseidón se rió de eso.

**"¿Qué?"**

**"¡¿Que demonios?!"**

"¡Lo sé!"

**"¿Cual es el problema?" Jason preguntó. Enrolló la manga de la camisa prestada de Naruto para revelar su brazo superior, revelando el águila sobre el SPQR negro y las diez líneas debajo de él. "Este es un símbolo de la Legión, y estoy orgulloso de tenerlo.**

"¡Whoo!" los romanos vitorearon, Percy solo sonrió.

**Además, no dolió tanto ".**

"Me dolió un poco". Percy admitió.

"Endeble." Ares se rio por lo bajo.

"Burro." Fue la rápida réplica.

**"Uh-huh, ¿y quién lloró un poco cuando obtuvieron esa quinta línea?"**

Jason palideció, ¿cómo lo hizo?

"¿Lo hiciste?" Piper preguntó.

"¡Yo era pequeño!" discutió el rubio.

"Aw, pobre bebé," arrulló su novia. El hijo de Roma solo frunció el ceño.

**"... Cállate, Naruto".**

"Sí, amigo, cállate", Jason frunció el ceño, ¡tenía que proteger a su representante!

**"Espera, ¿no conseguiste todo eso de una vez?" Piper preguntó, mirando el tatuaje con asombro.**

"Supongo que a algunas chicas les gusta la tinta, ¿eh Piper?"

"Como dije", dijo el Charmspeaker, "le da una mirada robusta".

"Entonces, te gustan los chicos malos".

"Tal vez."

"... Pero Jay no es uno". Leo señaló, obteniendo una leve mirada.

"Como madre, como hija", gruñó Hephaestus, haciendo que Piper palideciera.

**El águila era simple y, sin embargo, elegantemente orgullosa de todos modos.**

**"Una barra por cada año de servicio", dijo Jason, señalando cada línea e ignorando el resplandor que le clavaba en la cabeza.**

"¡Oye, no me ignores!"

"Hm, ¿dices algo, Thalía?" Jason bromeó, antes de ser golpeado en la parte posterior de la cabeza, "¡Ow!"

"Eso es lo que obtienes."

**Aprendió bien de Naruto cómo ignorar la ira dirigida hacia ti.**

"Es una muy buena influencia para ti", señaló divertida la novia de Jason.

"Muy", dijo Jason secamente.

**Desafortunadamente, esto significaba que nunca aprendió **_**cuándo**_** practicar esto, por eso Thalia continuó mirándolo.**

"Ah Jason, tienes mucho que aprender, joven saltamontes". Apolo dijo con una perfecta voz chino-inglesa.

**Miró a Naruto. "¿Aún tienes el tuyo?"**

**"Duh", dijo el auriga rubio. Cambió las riendas a un brazo y se arremangó la manga, dejando al descubierto la piel desnuda. Naruto respiró hondo antes de suspirar cuando el chakra se dispersó alrededor de su brazo, revelando una pequeña etiqueta envuelta sobre su brazo, justo debajo de una lira tatuada en su piel sobre las letras SPQR.**

"Esa es una forma genial de esconder algo de tu madre". Bromeó Percy.

"No creo que tu madre esté encantada con la tuya". Annabeth dijo. Percy se estremeció ante el comentario que le dijo su novia. No, no lo haria.

**Había un bar solitario bajo su marca. "Ahora podría tener mi propio código de serie, pero se consideró caducado".**

Eso se rió un poco, excepto de los niños romanos.

**"... Naruto, despertaste una manifestación **_**fuera**_** del Senado".**

"No genial". Jason hizo una mueca, sin duda tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

**"Del cual fuiste parte".**

"Lo sabía", dijo el rubio por lo bajo.

**"¡Estaba haciendo control de multitudes!"**

"Nunca hemos tenido que hacer eso antes". Dijo el Superhombre con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Mi hijo solo trae la locura!"

"Hey", el Sr. D frunció el ceño, "Ese es mi truco".

"Meh, lo que sea". Apolo se encogió de hombros.

**"Y tú eras un pequeño y adorable escudo antidisturbios".**

"Aw, ¿tenías armadura y todo?" Thalia gruñó burlonamente mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla.

"Para eso. Ahora". Él alejó la mano.

"No creo que lo haga Jay".

La "más joven" Grace se quejó por lo bajo.

**"... Creo que te odio".**

**"Yo también te amo Jason".**

"Y justo ahí hay tiempo de vinculación masculina". Apolo dijo con un orgulloso sollozo.

**"Jason Grace, ¿tenías **_**cuatro años**_** cuando te hiciste un tatuaje?" Thalia preguntó, mirando a su hermano severamente.**

"Aquí viene el modo de hermana protectora", reflexionó Thalia, ansiosa por ver que sucediera.

"Pareces tan feliz por eso ..." Jason murmuró por lo bajo.

**"Sí", dijo Jason, mirando a su hermana con genuina confusión. "¿Y qué?"**

"Un poco lento, ¿no?"

"No quiero escuchar eso de ti de todas las personas, Percy". El rubio frunció el ceño. No fue requerido.

**"¡Creo que le pone pelo en el pecho!"**

"¡Amen a eso!"

"Silencio Ares". Hera le dijo a su hijo, frunciendo el ceño.

**"Tú, deja de hablar", dijo Thalia, mirando a su novio mientras Piper se reía de los hombros de Naruto.**

"Es divertido verlo", admitió el Charmspeaker.

**Ella volvió a mirar a Jason. "Tú, esa **_**cosa se**_** está saliendo.**

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Estoy de acuerdo."

"No", Jason miró a su hermana.

**Tan pronto como regresemos al campo de entrenamiento ".**

**"¡Q-no me voy a deshacer de mi tatuaje!"**

"Toda la razón."

"En serio, Jay, escucha a tu hermana".

"¡Hazme!"

**"No como podrías," dijo Naruto con un resoplido.**

"¡Exactamente!"

**"¡Exactamente!"**

El romano se puso rosado ante eso mientras todos se reían de él.

**"Jason, cállate.**

"Tal vez no quiero". Jason murmuró sarcásticamente.

**Bigotes, habla ".**

**Jason parecía desconcertado por la orden de Thalia, haciendo que Piper se riera un poco más fuerte, lo que hizo que el rubio frunciera el ceño por ser su tema de diversión.**

"Bueno, tendremos historias", bromeó Piper. Su novio solo le hizo un puchero.

**"Los tatuajes son cicatrices más o menos bendecidas, como las de la Legión original", dijo Naruto.**

"Perfectamente contado". Hazel dice, pero Thalia solo frunció los labios.

"Todavía no me gusta".

**"Marcas de guerra, supervivencia de todo un año. Un honor. Quitar el tatuaje de Jason es como quitarle las cuentas de Annabeth".**

"¿Seriamente?" Annabeth le preguntó a Jason, quien asintió, "Wow". El rubio silbó. Ella odiaría si eso sucediera.

**"... Ellos **_**calificaron**_** mi hermano?" Thalia dijo, enfurecida.**

"No fue marcado". Jason discutió con un puchero.

**"Mi hermano pequeño**

"¡No soy un bebé!"

"Siempre serás uno para mí".

"... Dice el que nunca va a crecer".

"¡No se ponga listo conmigo señor!"

**fue marcado por unos bastardos enfermos**

"Apuesto a que al Senado le encantaría escuchar eso", murmuró Frank, pero Thalia lo fulminó con la mirada.

**¡Quién piensa que los niños que se hacen tatuajes son **_**honorables**_** ! "Escupió la última palabra, mostrando su disgusto con todo el asunto.**

Los romanos fulminaron con la mirada a Thalia, pero ella solo les dirigió un parpadeo sordo.

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ella, no puedes cambiar de opinión".

**"No soy un **_**bebé**_** , Thalia", dijo Jason, que parecía un poco molesto. ¡Tenía catorce años, maldita sea!**

Jason asintió con la cabeza a su otro, "Lo sé, lo sé".

**"Ella no te llamó bebé", dijo Piper, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.**

"Si ella lo hizo."

**Ella amaba esto más y más,**

"Obtiene eso de su madre", dijo el dios herrero.

**aunque había algunas cosas con las que todavía se sentía incómoda: luchar contra monstruos y ver morir a alguien.**

"Sí, no es agradable. Conozco a otro yo, lo sé".

**Piper sintió que este nuevo campamento sería más entretenido que cualquier otra cosa.**

"Está." Los griegos sonrieron mientras que los romanos hicieron un puchero.

**Es una pena que Jason no estuviera con ellos, era divertido hablar con él.**

"Y poner caras de beso, ¿verdad Piper?"

"Tranquilo Leo, deja que otro me ponga manos a la obra".

"¿Te refieres a Jason envuelto alrededor de tu dedo?"

"Si."

"Ah"

Jason se sonrojó con un puchero, no fue golpeado alrededor del dedo de Piper. ...¿Derecho?

**"Ella le llamó a su **_**bebé**_** hermano."**

"Todavía lo recuerdo mojando la cama también".

"¡Thalia!" el hijo de Roma gritó de angustia cuando todos se rieron de eso. Thalia solo sonreía de oreja a oreja.

**"Porque eso lo hace todo mejor", dijo Jason con el ceño fruncido.**

**"Debería ayudar un poco".**

"No lo es", dijo el rubio secamente.

**"Oye, no coquetees o volarás a casa con tu propio poder, Jason", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.**

"No estamos coqueteando". Jason frunció el ceño, pero se volvió hacia su novia, "¿Verdad?" no estaba seguro de eso para ser honesto.

"Más como una charla ociosa". Piper le dijo.

**Fue recompensado con un preadolescente con la cara roja mientras que el otro simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.**

"Parece que no estás de acuerdo".

"... Silencioso Sparky".

**Ah, las maravillas de las hormonas mezcladas con la estupidez. Extrañaba esos días.**

"No lo sé", reflexionó Thalia, "Todavía es bastante estúpido".

"Así que, básicamente, tú y él tienen algo de Percy y Annabeth". Leo le preguntó.

"Parece que."

La pareja en cuestión se sonrojó ante la insinuación.

**"No coqueteo, Naruto", dijo Jason rotundamente.**

"Sí, demasiado duro", se rió Leo.

"Al menos no coqueteo con todo lo que tiene senos".

"Ooh, mira, ahora esta es la diversión Jason". El piro se rió más cuando Jason frunció el ceño ante su excavación sin ningún efecto.

**"Por supuesto que no", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. **_**No significa que la pequeña señorita la hija de Afrodita no lo fuera. Incluso si ella no quiso hacerlo, Piper es una gran coqueta.**_

"¡No soy!"

"De alguna manera eres cariño".

"¡Mamá!" Piper se quejó con las mejillas rojas mientras Jason la abrazaba para que se relajara.

**"Puedes curarlo, ¿verdad Bigotes?" Thalia preguntó. "Su quemadura".**

"No lo haría". Jason dijo.

"Sin embargo, debería", murmuró Thalia en voz alta, cruzando los brazos.

**"Creo que podría", dijo Naruto después de un momento de reflexión. "Pero no lo haré".**

"Mira, Thalía".

**"¿Y por qué no?"**

"¿Si por qué no?" Thalia hizo un puchero al novio de su otro.

**"Como dije antes, sería como quitarle las cuentas de Annie. Nunca haría eso", dijo Naruto, bajando la manga mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los de Thalia. "Tú tampoco".**

El puchero de Thalia dijo volúmenes. Aunque no le gustaba que su hermano 'marcara'.

**Thalia frunció el ceño ante la verdad en sus palabras, apretando la mandíbula. "... Aún así, el hecho sigue siendo–"**

**"Que estás celoso porque nos hicimos tatuajes antes que tú", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.**

"¿Es esto cierto Thalia?" Jason sonrió cuando las mesas giraron.

"¡No lo es!" Thalia dijo en negación acalorada.

"UH Huh."

"No lo es, Jason".

...

"¡Cállate!" Thalia gritó por las miradas que le enviaron.

**Sus mejillas se calentaron un poco y Naruto se rió ligeramente.**

"Creo que podría ser."

"¡Ciérralo con la cabeza!"

"Ahora, ahora, Thalía, no hay necesidad de gritar. Tal vez un pequeño corazón en tu hombro".

"Nico, lo juro ...!"

**"Oh, vamos, Thalía, no estés celosa. Te llevaré a comprar la tuya si quieres. ¡Una pequeña y linda mariposa justo encima de ese lugar en tu - ay!"**

Thalia puso rojo a Florissant ante eso, "¡No solo dijo eso!" ella quería gritar, pero salió como un chirrido en su lugar.

Percy y Nico rieron a carcajadas, "¡Lo hizo!" los dos dijeron como uno.

"¡Cállate ustedes dos!"

"No quiero / No".

"... los mataré a ambos en su-" murmuró la cazadora oscuramente mientras planeaba los asesinatos de sus primos.

**"Cállate **_**,**_** Naruto", dijo Thalia después de que ella lo golpeó en la cabeza, con la cara roja de vergüenza.**

"Entonces es verdad".

"¡Annie!"

**"Bueno, ¿tiene razón?" Jason preguntó, mirando a su hermana pelirroja con una ceja arqueada.**

"Jason, cierra ese labio, ahora". Thalia amenazó a su hermano, que acababa de abrir la boca. Jason se cruzó de brazos, tenía todo el derecho de burlarse de su hermana, ¿verdad? Tan injusto.

**"¿Por qué mentiría sobre conseguirle una de esas lindas mariposas encima de ella? ¡Ay, cállate!", Dijo Naruto, frotando su brazo recientemente golpeado.**

"Gracias y los dioses". Thalia se quejó.

"En cualquier momento." Los dioses dijeron con diversión, todos riéndose y riéndose a su manera.

**"Estoy **_**no**_** celoso de su tatuaje." Thalia dijo con el ceño fruncido dirigido a su hermano.**

"Tú también lo estás", Percy le sonrió, pero se detuvo de su puño en alto.

"Ella te lo da, por cierto". Poseidón le susurró a su hermano, quien solo lo miró por el comentario.

**Estaba un poco celosa**

Thalia hizo una buena impresión de una tortuga mientras se ponía la chaqueta mientras todos le enviaban miradas divertidas con algunas risitas.

**pero no había forma de que ella le dijera eso,**

"Toda la razón."

**ya que estaba enojada porque su hermano se vio obligado a ser "marcado" a una edad tan joven.**

"Bueno, técnicamente nos estamos quemando". Hazel reconoció.

"Gracias-"

"Pero aún así, se está haciendo de buena gana".

"... no gracias Hazel". El cazador hizo un puchero.

**"Tú también", dijo Piper con una sonrisa. "¿Quieres que tu novio te lleve a hacerlo? Quiero decir, tal vez no una mariposa pero - ¡ay! ¡Hola!" Se frotó el brazo donde Thalia la golpeó.**

"Lo que obtienes."

"Jerk", Piper le hizo un puchero a Thalia, su otra estaba bromeando.

**"Pensé que estabas de mi lado", dijo Thalia, frunciendo el ceño.**

"Sí Piper".

**"Todo vale en el amor y la guerra", dijo Piper encogiéndose de hombros.**

"Sí, Thalia". Piper sonrió. Afrodita sonrió ante el dicho.

**"... No estoy completamente seguro de que eso se aplique aquí, Pipes".**

"¿Por qué me sigue llamando así?"

**"¡Deja de llamarme así!"**

"Creo que para esa reacción", respondió Hazel 'amablemente'.

"Oh, cállate".

**"'Todo es justo en el amor y la guerra'", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.**

"¡No es justo!"

"Sí, claro, Piper", su madre lo regañó en broma, haciendo que la niña hinchara las mejillas con un resoplido.

**"Hipócrita."**

"Maldita sea, él es otro yo".

**"Palos y piedras, tubos, palos y piedras".**

"Te daré una piedra encendida, si no dejas de llamarme así".

**"Un par de árboles, aparentemente también", dijo Jason.**

"¡Y Jason con el one-liner!" Leo se burló vitoreando con una sonrisa, "¿Por qué no puedes ser tan gracioso?"

"... Puedo ser gracioso".

Poseidón resopló, "Tienes el humor de tu padre, muchacho, culpalo".

"Puedo ser gracioso". Zeus discutió.

"Por favor", resopló Hades, "Tus hijos tomaron todo de ti, incluso antes de que lo tuvieras".

Poseidón soltó una carcajada mientras Zeus hervía a fuego lento con una mirada fija en su hermano mayor.

**"... ¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en un asno tan inteligente?" Le preguntó Naruto a su amigo.**

"Sí, ilumínanos". Leo chirrió.

**"¿Cuándo te exiliaste?"**

**"Hace cinco años."**

**"Hace seis años."**

"Y Jason Grace con el zing", silbó Hermes, claramente impresionado.

**"... Bueno, parece que necesitamos tener más sesiones de entrenamiento, Jason". Dijo Naruto, mirando hacia adelante mientras el rompía a través de las nubes. "Tendré que pasar por el campamento Júpiter en algún momento pronto y subir a ti y al resto de la cohorte ... entrenando".**

"Voy a necesitar un montaje". Leo cantó.

"Un montaje". Hermes y Apolo terminaron riéndose del bueno. Leo se pulió las uñas en la camisa, sí, todavía la tenía.

**"Espera, ¿por qué necesitaríamos más sesiones de entrenamiento?"**

"Si fuera como el mío ..." Percy se detuvo con un escalofrío cuando Jason compartió la moción.

**"Alguien ha estado aflojando. Te golpearon totalmente en la ladera de una montaña".**

"¡Pero eso fue super ninjas!"

"Excusas". Ares resopló.

Jason solo lo fulminó con la mirada, super ninjas!

**"¡Fue **_**tu**_** culpa!"**

"Exactamente."

**"Podrías haberte detenido en el aire, pero no lo hiciste.**

"Apunta al rubio, Jay".

Jason envió a su hermana una mirada traicionada.

**Por lo tanto, aflojando. Creo que ser un pretor podría haber ido a tu cabeza un poco.**

Jason farfulló ante la acusación.

"Lo mismo sucedió con su padre". Hades escenificó susurró.

"Lo sé." Poseidón respondió con una sonrisa mientras Zeus apretó los dientes a los dos. Ingratos hermanos. Veamos qué pasa la próxima vez que te coman.

**Puedes esperarme en algún momento durante el otoño ".**

**Jason se puso un poco pálido ante eso. Si bien reconoció que el resultado del entrenamiento de Naruto fue excelente,**

"¿Ves a Percy? Vale la pena".

"Oh, ponle cara de piña".

**él todavía lo odiaba. Fue sádico**

"Y por eso trabaja para mí". Hades sonrió brillantemente ante eso.

**fue una locura y, francamente, le recordó a Jason algunas de las cosas por las que Lupa lo hizo pasar.**

"Oh, maldición", los niños de Roma temblaron ante la idea misma.

**Reyna le había dicho que Naruto y Lupa se llevaban **_**lejos**_** demasiado bien, y que asustado Jason. Mucho.**

Percy y los romanos se estremecieron, eso no fue algo bueno. ¡No es bueno en absoluto!

_**Amo, hemos llegado, debe prepararse para aterrizar,**_** dijo Zephyr cuando comenzaron a subir.**

"¿Solo él?" Piper preguntó: "¿Qué hay de nosotros?"

**"¡Oh, no otra vez! ¿No podemos recibir alguna advertencia?" Thalia preguntó irritada mientras sus ojos se cerraron.**

"Bueno, lo hizo Naruto". Apolo sonrió.

"¡No es la cuestión!"

**"Lo hice", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.**

"¿Ver?"

El cazador solo miró al dios de tiro con arco masculino.

**"¡Tráenos, Zephyr!"**

**El corcel ardiente relinchó con orgullo antes de caer hacia el suelo, separando las nubes sobre el Campamento Júpiter mientras lo hacía. Los tres jóvenes semidioses gritaron alarmados mientras Naruto se reía.**

"Bueno, me alegra ver que alguien se está divirtiendo". El Campeón de Juno dijo en un tono seco con los brazos cruzados.

"Lo haría, Zephyr fue la bomba en el día".

"Creo que nadie te preguntaba, Apolo".

"Y me podría importar menos hermana".

**Era un buscador de emociones, y como muchos Uzumaki antes que él, no todos sus tornillos estaban apretados.**

"Los locos siempre son los mejores", sonrió el Sr. D.

**Dicen que la línea entre el genio y la locura era delgada,**

"Muy cierto", Athena asintió, era la forma del mundo.

**después de todo, y no había nadie más listo que el clan Uzumaki cuando se trataba de su marca registrada de sellar. Dice mucho sobre esa línea familiar, ¿no?**

"Sí", dijo Artemisa secamente y miró a su sonriente gemela, "Sin duda".

**"¡Más rápido más rápido!" Dijo Naruto, riendo una vez más.**

**"¡Bigotes, estás loco!"**

"¡Él es!"

**"¡Y orgulloso de ello!"**

**"Usted debe **_**no**_** estar orgullosos de ello!" Jason dijo.**

"Totalmente de acuerdo."

**"¡Hemos tenido esta charla antes, Jason! ¡Relájate!"**

"Se aligera y muere en una muerte ardiente". Jason se quejó, ¡no quería morir en una muerte ardiente!

**Todo lo que Jason iba a decir murió en sus labios cuando tocaron el suelo antes del puente hacia el Campamento Júpiter. Tres de los cuatro semidioses se extendieron alrededor de la zona de impacto, Naruto todavía en su carro solo por el chakra que estaba usando para adherirse a él.**

"Gracias Naruto, muchas gracias", dijo Thalia con una mirada fulminante.

**Cayó al suelo cuando el carro estalló en llamas y desapareció, dándole palmaditas a Zephyr en el costado cuando caminó hacia él.**

"Estúpido caballo".

"Pensé que era gracioso".

"¡Te haré dormir con los peces y no de la buena manera con la que estás a punto de replicar!" Thalia le contó al hijo del mar.

**"Muy bien Zephyr, creo que sabes lo que necesito que hagas después", dijo Naruto. Recibió un asentimiento del caballo antes de salir corriendo al galope hacia el puente, levantándose con otro rastro de fuego siguiendo sus cascos.**

"Quiero hacer una línea de Antorcha Humana", dijo Leo, luchando por hacerlo.

**Naruto sonrió a su leal corcel.**

_**Recuérdame que le traiga una bolsa extra grande de granos de palomitas de maíz después de esto,**_** pensó el rubio en su vida pasada.**

_**Lo haré Ya puedo escuchar su reacción. "Mmm ... palomitas de maíz",**_** dijo Helios con una sonrisa.**

"¡Oh no, no lo hizo!" Apolo se rió con Hermes y los semidioses.

**Y sí, él estaba personificando exactamente a quién creías que estaba personificando.**

"¡Él hizo!" Hermes se ahogó con los hombros temblorosos.

**Naruto se rió del comentario de Helios, acercándose a su gruñona novia para ofrecerle su ayuda para ponerse de pie.**

Thalia puso los ojos en blanco, "Qué caballeros".

"De hecho lo es".

"Estaba siendo sarcástico."

"Lo sé." La diosa del amor sonrió, "No lo hace menos cierto".

**Le encantaba tener voces en su cabeza, hizo que la locura que viene con ser un shinobi sea un poco más fácil de manejar.**

"Llevarse bien con las voces dentro de mi cabeza", Apolo cantó y lo escribió, podía hacer algo con eso.

**Los cuatro adolescentes, tres de ellos un poco molestos porque el cuarto no se había molestado en ayudarlos a permanecer de pie, entraron al Campamento Júpiter, obteniendo un pequeño comité de bienvenida de los guardias, Terminus y, por supuesto, ****el dios romano **_**favorito**_** de Naruto ****, Phoebus Apollo.**

"Ah, el regreso de la bolsa de idiotas". Hermes sonrió y una mano sostenía su barbilla.

"Todavía yo, hermano"

"Oh, lo sé."

"... pequeño trasero".

Hermes estaba sonriendo todo el tiempo.

**"¡Hola, muchachos! Manera de ir a una búsqueda exitosa, Jason. No es que nunca lo hayas hecho antes**

"¿Gracias?" Jason parpadeó, ¿qué fue eso?

**¡pero hey! ¿Cómo fueron las tierras ocultas? ¿Tan caótico como recuerdo? ", Preguntó Phoebus mientras caminaban por el campamento. El dios los condujo al templo principal, saludando a la estatua de su padre antes de volverse para mirar a los niños no impresionados.**

"Bueno, eso fue amable de su parte". Dijo Zeus.

Apolo puso los ojos en blanco, "Por supuesto que sí".

"Podrías ser más así, sabes".

"Psh, pasa pops. No hay trato".

Zeus solo frunció el ceño ante eso.

**"En medio de la cuarta guerra", dijo Naruto secamente.**

"Drat", Ares chasqueó los dedos, "¡Todavía no hemos tenido nuestro tercero! Estúpidos ninjas".

"Eso es bueno Ares".

"No Owlhead, no lo es". El dios de la guerra hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos infantilmente. "¡Malditos bastardos ninja!"

**Phoebus frunció el ceño. "Lástima eso. Espero que nadie más que conozca muera, especialmente Hatake. Me gustó".**

"¿Pensé que era Apolo metido en un humano?" Artemisa preguntó.

"Sí, Apolo también lo pensó", dijo Apolo.

"Oh, nosotros, él está hablando en tercera persona ... otra vez". Hermes se volvió pálido de horror.

**"Eras **_**no**_** Cuarto Hokage," dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido.**

"Sí, yo era toda esa rudeza sexy".

**"Bueno, tienes razón", dijo Phoebus con una sonrisa torcida.**

"Mal", Athena corrigió.

"¡Oh, como si supieras!"

"Me acabo de enterar."

"... ¡Eso no cuenta!"

"Te dice" Athena dijo con una sonrisa ganadora a su arco usando a su hermano.

**"Lo curioso de los poderes de mi padre ... muy impredecible, rápido de cambiar, incluso para él.**

"Esto es verdad."

"Oh, cállate, Silencioso".

**Lo obtienes de él, lo sabes ".**

"Así que _es_ hereditario más abajo que solo tus hijos". Poseidón suspiró, "Estamos todos condenados".

El señor del cielo solo miró a su hermano por ese comentario, al igual que sus hijos.

**"Estoy halagado. Tenga en cuenta la adulación en mi cara", dijo Naruto, su rostro en blanco.**

"Quemar."

"Leo, vamos, de ti?"

"Lo siento tío Hermes, pero alguien tuvo que hacerlo".

"Suspiro, muy cierto".

**"Oh, vamos, no es que odies **_**todos**_** los aspectos del Rey", dijo Phoebus, mirando a Thalia.**

Thalia se sonrojó un poco ante eso, mientras que Zeus y Jason fruncieron el ceño ligeramente. Por supuesto, los demás se rieron o resoplaron ante eso.

**"Creo que ya sabes que ella y su padre son dos personas diferentes".**

"Sí." Dijeron todos los dioses, menos Zeus, como uno.

"Y gracias a la orden por eso". Thalia asintió con la cabeza. Zeus solo parecía enojado.

**"Oh, no tengo ninguna duda al respecto, pero hay similitudes, estoy seguro", dijo Phoebus, resoplando.**

"Al igual que el poder del hambre".

"Nadie te preguntó Percy".

"Lo sé." El hijo del mar sonrió.

**"Volviendo al punto que estaba haciendo, la pequeña lección de mi padre me cambió más de lo que esperaba. Apolo de ambos panteones, griego y romano, se fusionó**

"Si lo piensas", comenzó Ares, "ese es un concepto interesante". Reflexionó, muy impresionado por la combinación de los dos Panteones. Se preguntaba cómo sería si se fusionara con Marte.

"Entonces, ¿esto es algo extraño de fusión DBZ?" Leo preguntó en voz alta.

"Parece tan." Piper asintió con la cabeza.

"Raro."

**para convertirse en el Minato Namikaze tranquilo, sereno, brillante y sexy**

"Ahí está ese modesto".

"Oh, cállate Hermes ... además, todo es verdad".

**... Sinceramente, no sé de dónde vino la humildad ".**

"En serio, con su linaje, eso no debería haber sido posible". Hades resopló e ignoró que más de la mitad de los dioses le dieron.

**"Minato fue criado huérfano", dijo Naruto, amablemente.**

"Cierto, no hay dios que lo mime" Artemis notó.

"No estaba malcriado".

"Por supuesto no."

"Dice señorita deseos".

"…Fuera de lugar."

"Siento disentir."

"Niños."

"Lo siento tía Hestia". Los gemelos dijeron como uno, y se burlaron mirándose el uno al otro por eso.

**"Cierto ... Los recuerdos aún están nublados de los años más jóvenes de Minato", dijo Phoebus Apollo, frotándose la sien. "Una migraña y un recuerdo de vez en cuando de algunos días". Hizo un sonido suave y sacudió la cabeza. "De todos modos, te felicito, Jason. Te has convertido en el primer semidiós romano en pisar las Tierras Ocultas,**

"Ese es un pequeño paso para los romanos, un pequeño salto para los romanos, crsh". Dijo Leo con voz de astronauta.

"Olvidaste plantar la bandera". Piper sonrió a su novio. Jason chasqueó los dedos con fingida decepción.

**Otra cosa impresionante para agregar a su creciente repertorio.**

"Como el monstruo marino troyano". Jason dijo, cosa difícil que fue.

"Oh", Poseidón parpadeó y miró a su sobrino romano, "¿Así que eras tú?"

"Um, sí señor".

"Buen trabajo."

"Gracias."

**Te has ganado tu descanso y mi gratitud, algo que no muchos pueden reclamar ".**

"Muy cierto." Apolo asintió con los brazos cruzados.

"Apenas vemos a los dioses también, solo a Terminus". Dijo el chico del viento.

"Tendemos a quedarnos más cerca de casa". Zeus informó.

"Es mi hogar". Hades recordó.

"Exactamente."

**"Gracias, Lord Apollo", dijo Jason, asintiendo con gratitud.**

"Aspirar." Ares se burló.

"Silencio Ares". Dijo su madre. El dios de la guerra solo frunció el ceño ante el "favorito" actual de su madre.

**"Phoebus", dijo Naruto, sonriendo levemente ante el ceño fruncido que recibió del aspecto romano de su padre.**

"Le encanta presionarles los botones". Hermes silbó.

"Sin duda." Artemisa sonrió, oh, esperaba que Diana estuviera escuchando esto de alguna manera. Era una excelente manera de cerrar el lado romano de su hermano.

**"Pastel de pescado." Phoebus dijo, disfrutando la vista de la sonrisa de su hijo cayendo en el ceño fruncido.**

"¡Mostrador!" Anunció Hermes.

**"Estúpido."**

"Cierto."

"Oh, jódete, D."

"No gracias, en suficientes problemas por la ninfa".

**"Palo de golf."**

"Un poco cierto". Thalia dijo.

"Sin embargo, es tu mocoso, ¿verdad?"

"... Cállate Annie".

**"¡Idiota absorto!"**

"Muy preciso."

"¡Arte!"

**"¡Punk desagradable!"**

"Él persigue a su padre en ese aspecto".

Apolo solo miró a su astuta madrastra. Musaraña vieja.

**"¡Hombre puta!"**

Artemis le envió a Apolo una mirada sucia.

"Oh, vamos, Artemisa, no hay necesidad de verse así".

"Silencio Afrodita, solo tú lo animarías".

"Oh, por supuesto, me da más semidioses para emparejar". La diosa del amor gorjeó con una amplia sonrisa en su asombroso rostro.

"Ugh, realmente eres asqueroso".

"Oh, pequeña señorita virgen, debería cerrar sus castas labios".

"¿Cuáles?"

"¡Ares!" Hera gritó de rabia cuando Artemis también lo miró con veneno.

"Lo siento." No sonaba mal en absoluto.

**"¡Hombre-niño!"**

"Apolo, una vez más".

"¡Hermes! ¡Detente con los zings, por favor!"

"... No puedo ... ¡es como si una fuerza de otro mundo me estuviera completando para hacerlo!"

"... Eso es BS y lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"... Sí, lo siento. Por la mentira, no sobre los zings, quiero decir".

**Los dos rubios parecían bastante cómicos, a centímetros de la cara del otro, frunciendo el ceño el uno al otro.**

Apolo se frotó la barbilla; eso podría ser una buena comedia si fuera honesto.

**Su discusión fue interrumpida por un fuerte estruendo atronador,**

"Oh, solo tenías que arruinar lo divertido". Poseidón le dijo a su hermano pequeño.

"No, necesitan ponerse en marcha". Hades frunció el ceño, date prisa en serio.

"De nada." Zeus sonrió a su hermano mayor.

"Sí, sí, date una palmadita en la espalda". El señor de los muertos se despidió.

**ambos girando en sincronía para mirar la popa estatua de Júpiter**

"¿Perdóneme?"

"¿Qué? Estábamos teniendo un momento de vinculación / odio". Apolo le dijo a su padre.

**antes de mirarse el uno al otro y luego alejarse infantilmente.**

"Realmente eres infantil".

"... No tengo argumento". Apolo murmuró mientras su gemelo sonreía en victoria.

**Piper no pudo soportarlo y se echó a reír,**

"Sí, haría eso". Piper asintió con la cabeza.

"Eh", Apolo se interrumpió, "Tal vez no sea lo mejor que pueda hacer conmigo, Romano".

"Él tiene un punto." Jason frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué haría el dios romano.

**tratando de recuperar la compostura mientras todos los ojos se dirigían a ella.**

"UH oh."

**"S-Lo siento, lo siento, p-pero, ellos ... muy parecidos ... ¡hilarante!" dijo ella entre sus bufidos y risitas.**

"Al menos se ríen, sin resoplar, cariño".

"Me reiré como quiera, mamá".

"Me parece lindo".

"Gracias Jason". Piper le sonrió a su novio.

"Aspirar."

"Sigue diciéndote eso, Leo".

**Thalia sonrió de acuerdo**

El cazador sonrió, "Sí, es divertido verlo".

**mientras Jason miraba nerviosamente la cara de Apolo.**

"Aw, muy preocupado por mí". Piper pellizcó la mejilla de Jason.

"Por supuesto que lo estaría". Le dijo honestamente. Eso solo hizo que Piper tomara su mano.

**Los romanos no eran un grupo de bromistas,**

"Muy cierto."

"Podemos ser graciosos". Frank le dijo al dios mensajero. Hermes agitó su mano, haciendo un movimiento dudoso.

**por eso dejó que Naruto se saliera con la suya con el gran y enorme Raikage. Con los dioses, es diferente. Podrían rodar con la broma, o podrían golpearte a ti y a tu familia por ello. Por lo general, era lo último.**

"Muy cierto."

**"Culpo a su madre", dijo Phoebus con una sonrisa.**

"Oh, frío". Hermes hizo una mueca.

"Sí, lo era, pero todavía tenemos que conocerla por completo". Artemis suspiró, ansioso por ver a la mujer con la que se casó su hermano.

**"¿Por qué demonios se casó contigo de todos modos?" Preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido.**

"Yo preguntaría lo mismo". Hera dijo con un labio torcido.

"Jaja." Apolo se rió secamente del pinchazo en sus muchas escapadas.

**"Paremos antes de que los sentimientos o el cuerpo de alguien salgan heridos", dijo Phoebus con su sonrisa todavía en su lugar.**

**"Si no estuviera seguro de que tomarías represalias por completo, te golpearía en el estómago por esa frase".**

"Sí, nuestro Apollo está bien con un golpe o dos".

"¿Te refieres a tus golpes de amor?" le dijo el arquero a su gemelo.

"No, esos son éxitos. Crees que les encantan los grifos".

"Duro." El dios del sol hizo un puchero.

**"No soy mi estúpido yo, Naruto.**

"¡Oye!"

"No está equivocado".

"Cualesquiera que sean las bolitas de búho".

**Creo que ya lo sabes. Él puede seguir tu rabia, pero yo no lo haré ", dijo Phoebus con severidad a su hijo. Naruto murmuró algo desagradable, lo que lo esposó al revés." No creas que no escuché eso, Naruto. Esa no es forma de hablar de tu padre ".**

"¡Oye, eso es de mi lado, no del tuyo!"

"¿Pero no estabas fusionado como uno?"

"Atenea, por favor deja de hablar".

"…Tu no puedes decirme qué hacer." La diosa de la sabiduría resopló.

Poseidón la miró secamente, "Sí, lo sabemos".

**"¡Ow! Usaste más que la fuerza promedio, ¡me estoy recuperando de una conmoción cerebral, imbécil!"**

"¡Sí! ¡No dañes los productos!"

**"Tu cabeza es demasiado difícil para que pueda darte golpes de amor".**

"Un rasgo que la mayoría de tus hijos comparten contigo". Dijo Hades, golpeando a Zeus con una sonrisa puntiaguda mientras la mayoría de los dioses lo miraban fijamente.

**"¿De dónde crees que saqué **_**eso**_** ?"**

"¿Ver?" el dios rico señaló a la pantalla: "El niño está claramente de acuerdo".

La mirada de Zeus se intensificó.

**"Humph, mocoso". Apolo resopló y se cruzó de brazos. "¿No crees que deberías regresar al campamento degradante?"**

Los griegos parecían muy ofendidos por esto.

**"... ¿Cómo lo hiciste? No creo que quiera saber", dijo Naruto. Se giró para salir del templo, solo se detuvo cuando subió los escalones estaba el otro pretor.**

"Oh Alegría." Thalia dijo en tono sarcástico, no le gustaba la chica. Piper y Annabeth también se unieron a ella, debido a sus respetados novios. Afrodita, por otro lado, sonreía de oreja a oreja.

**Reyna estaba vestida con su atuendo habitual, una toga púrpura colgaba sobre su cuerpo. Ella le sonrió.**

"Ah, el drama de despedida". La diosa del amor suspiró.

**"Me alegra ver tu regreso seguro, Naruto", dijo Reyna.**

"Apuesto a que lo es", Piper frunció el ceño, por lo que no era fanática de su pareja, pero eso era solo su prejuicio de la chica.

**Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa, un brazo cruzando sobre su pecho. Ella sonrió un poco más, volviéndose hacia Jason. "Bienvenido de nuevo Jason".**

**"Es bueno estar de regreso, Reyna", dijo Jason asintiendo. "Es una pena que no pudieras venir. Fue ... revelador".**

"Bueno", Jason sonrió, "Esa es una forma de decirlo".

**"Espero que tengan una historia interesante que contarme", dijo la hija de Bellona.**

"Creo que hubo algunos momentos allí". Leo le sonrió a su amigo.

El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa, "Sí, unos pocos".

**La mirada de Reyna se dirigió a las dos chicas griegas por un momento antes de volver sus ojos a Naruto.**

"Wow", Piper frunció el ceño, "¿Ni siquiera un hola?" ella dijo, "grosero mucho?"

"Sí." Thalia dijo en un tono recortado, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

**Los ojos de Thalia se crisparon al ser ignorados y por la chica más joven que le prestaba más atención de la que necesitaba.**

"Hemos estado allí, Thalía". Annabeth dijo, acariciando condescendientemente a su amiga en el brazo.

**Piper puso los ojos en blanco, reconociendo el enamoramiento de la niña con facilidad.**

Afrodita sonrió con orgullo, mientras Piper sonreía débilmente.

**Siempre se había preguntado cómo podía notar estas cosas, incluso cuando pensaba que los niños eran "asquerosos", y todo tenía sentido ahora con la verdadera identidad de su madre.**

"De nada."

"Sí, gracias, eso no hizo que los años de la preadolescencia fueran extraños. En absoluto".

**"¿Te vas tan pronto?" Reyna le preguntó al niño mayor.**

"Aw", dijo Leo, "suena muy decepcionada".

"Apuesto a que lo es".

"Realmente necesitas dejar de estar celosa, Thalía".

"No celoso, McLean".

**"Me he demorado demasiado", dijo Naruto, sonriendo disculpándose. "Créeme, Rey-chan, me hubiera gustado quedarme aquí más tiempo,**

"Parece que eso sería interesante".

Thalia acaba de mirar a la señora de las palomas con una mirada sucia.

**pero tengo otros deberes que atender ".**

"Sí, como regresar al campamento con la cura. Ahora". Hades dijo, su tono impaciente. Nico también estaba golpeando su pie, claramente impaciente también.

**"Una pena", dijo Reyna con el ceño fruncido en su cara bonita.**

"Sí, apuesto a que eres tú-"

"Thalia".

"Lo siento Lady Artemisa".

**Ella le devolvió el saludo. "Te deseo un buen y seguro viaje. Que Mercurio te cuide".**

"¿Que hay de mí?"

"Son romanos". Deméter señaló.

"Lo sé", Hermes hizo un puchero, "Pero aún así, un poco de gente ama".

**"Y que Terminus continúe protegiéndote, Pretor", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras dejaban caer sus brazos.**

"O simplemente realmente molestarte". Percy sonrió, riéndose.

**Reyna desvió su mirada hacia el sonriente Phoebus por un breve segundo y luego volvió su atención al hijo del dios.**

"Oh", sonrió la diosa del amor, "¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó emocionada.

**Para sorpresa de los demás, ella avanzó y lo abrazó.**

"¡¿Qué?!" Thalia dijo sorprendida ya que aquellos que personalmente sabían que Reyna estaban boquiabiertos.

**Naruto miró desconcertado al abrazo,**

"No te veas desconcertada. Quítala".

"Pero, ¿abrazo gratis?"

"¡Cállate cerilla!" El cazador fulminó con la mirada al piro.

**Jason desconcertado**

De hecho, este Jason también lo era.

**y la sonrisa de Phoebus era de cara dividida.**

"Por supuesto que lo estaría". Apolo dijo secamente. Él fue quien animó al niño de la guerra a hacerlo.

**Piper parpadeó sorprendido. Había pensado que Reyna era demasiado rígida para actuar así.**

"¿Yo se, verdad?"

"Bueno, cuando a una niña le gusta un niño, tienden a hacer cosas que normalmente no harían". la madre explicó.

"Todavía raro".

"Pero en el buen sentido ~"

**Y por el aspecto de los demás en la habitación, ella no era la única. Diablos, incluso los dos guardias enviados afuera tenían las mandíbulas abiertas.**

"¡Huzzah! El regalo de la emoción". ¡Nico elogió cuando Leo dio un aleluya!

"No somos tan rígidos". Hazel hizo un puchero a su hermano.

"Uh-huh, claro".

"¡No lo somos!"

**Por supuesto, fue la reacción de Thalia lo que realmente le robó el espectáculo a Piper.**

"Disfrutando mi desgracia demasiado McLean".

"No la culpes, Thalía", dijo Artemisa mientras miraba a la madre semidiosa, "Está integrada en su alma". Ella bromeó. Afrodita sonrió con eso mientras Piper palideció.

**Sabía que Thalia todavía estaba enojada con Naruto, dada la distancia que la hija de Zeus había mantenido entre ellos.**

"Oh, besa y ten sexo de maquillaje ya".

"¡Afrodita!"

"¿Qué?"

**pero aparentemente Thalia no estaba muy contenta de que el pretor pusiera sus manos sobre el "hombre" de Thalia.**

"¿Me pregunto de dónde saca eso?" Hera preguntó con una mirada a su esposo, quien sabiamente mantuvo su rostro hacia adelante.

**Los ojos de Thalia brillaban de ira y las nubes sobre el campamento de Júpiter se estaban oscureciendo.**

"Sí, está enojada". Dijo Percy.

"Bueno duh, Peter". El Sr. D gruñó.

**Su postura cambió de aburrida a enojada y sus puños se apretaron cuando cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.**

"Tiendes a hacer eso mucho". Poseidón le susurró a su hermano menor. Los puños de Zeus se apretaron y se cruzaron de brazos, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro barbudo. ¡No lo hizo!

**La hija punk de Zeus definitivamente no estaba contenta con lo que estaba viendo y, francamente, eso era realmente entretenido para Piper por alguna razón.**

"Te odio, McLean".

"No, no lo haces".

"Sí, lo hago. Si no estuvieras saliendo con mi hermano ..."

**Thalia apretó los dientes cuando captó la pequeña sonrisa rápida que Reyna le envió.**

"Lola be ballin 'hard ball". Leo silbó, claramente impresionado por sus agallas para hacer eso frente a Thalía.

"Nunca la he visto actuar así", admitió Jason.

"¡Lucha por el amor!"

"Afrodita, ¿debes alentar-?" Artemisa se detuvo, "No importa". Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Exactamente." La diosa del amor sonrió en su trono.

**Las fosas nasales de Thalia se dilataron.**

"Obtiene eso de su padre". Hera comentó astutamente. Thalia le dirigió una mirada sucia mientras su marido le disparó a una traicionada. La reina solo sonrió.

**Esa ... esa ... perra estaba **_**muerta**_** .**

"Por favor, no cometas asesinatos en la ciudad". Jason suplicó.

"No sé, ella me está molestando. Pequeño petulante ..."

**Mientras tanto, Phoebus Apollo estaba extremadamente orgulloso de la hija de Bellona.**

"Él sería." Apolo puso los ojos en blanco, a él le gustaban Thalia y Naruto juntos.

**Tenía un poco de miedo de que ella estuviera demasiado atrapada en las enseñanzas de Lupa,**

"Es difícil salir de eso". Jason admitió.

"Sí", sonrió Piper, "Todavía estoy trabajando para sacarte de eso".

"…No soy tan malo." El apuesto rubio hizo un mohín. Piper solo le dio una palmadita compasiva en la espalda. Eso no lo hizo sentir mejor.

**pero aparentemente sus sentimientos por su hijo superaron eso.**

"Nos dimos cuenta."

**Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era dejar que Naruto viera que estaría mejor con Reyna en lugar de su media ****hermana ****( **_**griega**_** ).**

"Imbécil."

"No Thalia, trama romántica!"

"Nadie te preguntó". El cazador gruñó a la sonriente diosa del amor.

**¡No habría forma de que Marte pudiera presumir de la superioridad de sus hijos después de esto!**

"¿De Verdad?" Frank preguntó el aspecto griego de su padre.

"No lo mires demasiado". Ares gruñó. Sin embargo, Frank todavía sonrió.

**"Uh, gracias, Rey-chan", dijo Naruto una vez que superó su sorpresa, abrazando a la chica ligeramente.**

"¡No la abraces!"

"Thalia, relájate".

"Oh por favor, si ese fuera Percy estarías haciendo espuma por la boca".

"…No es la cuestión."

**"Yo, uh, intentaré pasar y visitar".**

"No debería".

"Otro yo quisiera que lo apostara", señaló Jason.

"Jay, ¿de qué lado estás?"

"En el que mi otro vuelve a ver a otro Piper".

"Te tiene allí, Thalía". Piper gorjeó. La chica del rayo solo gruñó por lo bajo.

**Al escuchar hablar a Naruto, Reyna salió de su pequeño trance, lo que la liberó rápidamente y dio un paso atrás.**

"Mm, ¿quién querría soltar esos músculos?"

"Mama por favor."

"Lo siento cariño. No puedo hacerlo".

**Con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, lo miró a los ojos y con la mayor compostura que pudo,**

"Pero su corazón se derrite por sus ojos intensos como el sol, el deseo en ella, anhelando compañía y-"

"¡Apolo!" Artemisa gritó con una mirada radiante.

"Lo siento", dijo el dios de las artes, no pudo evitarlo. Solo estaba rogando que se dijera.

"Apolo, escríbelo para ideas posteriores".

"Tienes Dite!"

**Lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que Helios emitiera un sonido de sorpresa.**

"Incluso Helios está conmocionado". Se burló Apolo.

**"Espero que lo hagas. Adiós, Naruto".**

**"Sí, adiós, vámonos", dijo Thalia, harta de ver esta jugada y salir corriendo, agarrando a Naruto por el frente de su chaleco antibalas mientras lo hacía, casi arrastrándolo por las escaleras.**

"Ya era hora."

"Usted sabe," dijo Annabeth, mirando a su amiga, "Eres un cazador, pero que son _manera_ demasiado en esto."

"... Solo me relaciono con mi otro. Eso es todo". Thalia resopló.

"Sí, un poco demasiado". Piper chirrió con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Nadie te preguntó, McLean".

"Solo digo lo que pienso, pequeña señorita celosa cazadora".

"¿Qué ?! Soy _no_ celoso."

"De tu otro, oh, tú también _lo_ eres". Afrodita se unió.

"Suficiente." Artemisa dijo, su voz severa mientras miraba a los que estaban molestando a su cazador.

"Gracias, Lady Artemisa".

"Solo puedes detener lo inevitable por tanto tiempo Artemisa". La diosa del amor sonrió, "Hablaremos de esto por mucho tiempo".

Thalia hizo una mueca, no estaba ansiosa por eso. Pero sinceramente, ella, ¿celosa? Psh, si claro.

**Cuando pasó junto a la niña, le dirigió a Reyna una mirada que fue devuelta fácilmente.**

"Y así", anunció Apollo, "¡El juego está en marcha!"

"Por el afecto de un Naruto Uzumaki", Afrodita suspiró, "¡Oh, esto va a ser fantástico!"

"No, no lo es". Thalia murmuró, pero estaba alentando a la otra.

"Siento disentir."

**Esto estaba lejos de terminar, y ambas chicas lo sabían.**

"Es como Annabeth y Rachel, pero como, diez veces peor". Murmuró Percy.

"¿Qué fue eso, cerebro de algas?"

"¡Nada!"

"Pensado así."

**Piper se volvió y le sonrió a Jason. "Supongo que esto es un adiós por ahora. Encantado de conocerte Jason, gracias por um, ya sabes".**

"¡Boo! ¡Besa a la chica!"

"¡León!" Piper le dijo a su amiga.

"¿Qué? Sabes que quieres que lo haga".

"No es la cuestión."

**"No lo menciones", dijo Jason, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Tal vez podríamos hacerlo de nuevo alguna vez, quiero decir, sin todos los locos".**

"Te refieres a los ninjas". Hermes replicó.

"No, los locos suenan exactos".

**"Sí, vamos a intentarlo", dijo Piper con una sonrisa.**

"Es una cita." Jason sonrió

Piper sonrió, "Oh, sí".

**corriendo rápidamente tras el confundido rubio de bigotes y su furiosa novia.**

**"Wow, me pregunto por qué Thalia está tan enojada", dijo Jason mientras caminaba hacia el lado de Reyna.**

"Eso es solo la densidad de nivel de Percy". Nico silbó.

"¡Oye!"

Jason frunció el ceño, "No soy tan malo, Nico".

"No lo sé…"

"No", bromeó Annabeth, "Nadie es tan malo".

"Gracias, niña sabia".

"En cualquier momento, cerebro de algas".

**su compañero pretor observando a los tres semidioses griegos mientras corrían hacia las puertas. Reyna no dijo nada, manteniendo la mirada en la hija de Ju-Zeus.**

"La mirada de un rival, condimenta todo".

"¿Hiciste eso con Rachel?" Annabeth le preguntó a la dama de las palomas. Todo lo que consiguió fue una amplia sonrisa.

**La próxima vez tendría que hacer un poco más ... y eso sería más difícil que cualquier pelea que Thalia presentara.**

"Lo es, ser audaz es difícil para alguien como ella", Afrodita suspiró, honestamente Lupa, fuerte esto, poderoso aquello. Al menos déjalos ser femeninos de vez en cuando. Al menos sus hijos romanos eran de espíritu libre así.

**"Oye, en caso de que no lo hayas olvidado, puedo teletransportarme al auto", dijo Naruto tan pronto como llegaron al túnel que estaba afuera del campamento Júpiter. Thalia se volvió y le dirigió otra mirada.**

"Creo que finalmente van a tener esa conversación". Leo susurró en el escenario.

"¿Ahora?" Preguntó Hades, mirando a su sobrina.

Thalia simplemente lo miró, "Tenemos problemas de qué hablar", dijo obstinadamente.

"¿Con, oh, mi hija muriendo?"

"... ¿Cinco minutos, como máximo?"

Hades no estaba divertido.

**"Haz uno de esos clones", dijo Thalia. "Ahora."**

"Sí, envía a Piper". Hermes bromeó: "Mamá y papá necesitan hablar".

**"... Uh, bueno, aunque no me opongo a este tipo de cosas, ¡Thalia ahora no es exactamente la ti-whoa!**

"¡ _No_ solo dijo eso!" Thalia gritó, mirándolo por eso.

"Bueno, haciendo esto de la manera que lo has hecho-" Leo comenzó, pero se detuvo con un trago de su intensa mirada, "Cállate".

"La línea más inteligente que has dicho, cerilla".

**¡Está bien, está bien! ", Dijo Naruto, aplacando a su novia cuando sus ojos se convirtieron en bolas de relámpagos y un puño chisporroteante se levantó amenazadoramente.**

"Wow, aprieta esa correa, Thalia".

"Bueno, podrías aprender con el ejemplo Annie". Thalia le sacó la lengua a la rubia ahora de rostro rosado. Percy, por otro lado, parecía indignado por el comentario.

**Levantando las manos, Naruto hizo su sello de mano favorito y apareció un duplicado.**

**"Tú", dijo, dirigiéndose al clon. "Lleva a Piper al auto".**

Piper hizo un mohín burlón, haciendo que Thalia la fulminara con la mirada.

**"¿Por qué?" Piper preguntó, haciendo que Thalia se volviera hacia ella.**

"Sí, a mi hija le encantaría ver esto".

"No para preadolescentes". Thalia dijo.

"Esto va a ser feo". Leo susurró cuando Nico asintió. ¡Sería increíble!

**"Confía en mí. Vas a querer estar en el auto", dijo Thalia.**

"Al menos dale las llaves de la radio". Apolo bromeó, obteniendo algunas risitas.

**Tomando su palabra, Piper tomó la mano ofrecida por el clon y desaparecieron en un destello de luz, tan pronto como lo hicieron, Thalia golpeó a Naruto en la cara.**

"En las cosas difíciles ¿eh?" Ares preguntó con una sonrisa. Thalia lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Pero en serio", dijo Apolo, "¿abofetearlo?"

"Se lo merecía."

"¡Pero ese es su mejor activo!"

"Lo que sea." Thalia puso los ojos en blanco, como si le importara en este momento.

**"¡Ow! Thalia-chan, ¿qué fue eso-?"**

**"Uno **_**no**_** llega a hablar en este momento!" Thalia dijo, su ira al límite.**

"Oh, esto debería ser bueno". Poseidón se echó a reír, si ella se parecía a Zeus ...

**"¡Estoy harto de que me mientas, Bigotes! ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí?"**

"Oye", el dios de las verdades frunció el ceño, "No mintió. Simplemente no habló".

"¡¿Como si eso fuera una diferencia ?!"

"Um, sí". El dios asintió, ignorando la ardiente mirada que recibió.

**"Espera, ¿estamos haciendo esto **_**ahora**_** ?" Preguntó Naruto, no su novia específicamente.**

"Oh", Apolo parpadeó, "¡Su visión del capítulo uno!" el dios sonrió, "Wow, no lo vi venir ahora".

**Miró la oscura oscuridad y la tenue luz de las antorchas. "Oh ... supongo que eso tiene un poco más de sentido ..."**

**"¡Deja de ignorarme!"**

"Sí, a Zeus nunca le gustó eso".

"Poseidón." El rey lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Qué? Es la verdad sincera". Le guiñó un ojo a su sobrino, quien se rió de la línea.

**"Estoy **_**no**_** se ignora, Thalia-chan," dijo Naruto, mirando hacia atrás a su novia lívido. "¡Y sí confío en ti! ¡Confío en ti con mi vida!"**

"Cierto." Percy señaló.

"Nadie te está preguntando, Percy, cállate. Ahora."

Y Percy lo hizo, esa mirada tormentosa en sus ojos era evidente al ver que esto era importante para ella. No sabía cómo, pero parecía que era así.

**"¿Pero no con Jason?" Preguntó mordazmente.**

"Ouch", Jason hizo una mueca, sí, eso no fue genial. Pero el otro estaba seguro de que había una razón.

**"¡No es justo!" Dijo Naruto, luciendo herido.**

"Realmente no lo es". Annabeth le dijo a su amiga.

"Como si me importara." Thalia se sorbió la nariz.

**"¡No podría hablarte de él porque no era seguro! ¡Estábamos en una búsqueda para **_**salvar a**_** tía Artemis, Thalia-chan!"**

**"¿Y después de la búsqueda? ¿Qué te impedía decirme entonces, hm?"**

"Señalarme". Thalia se cruzó de brazos.

**"¿Crees que Rai-Jiji te habría dejado salir corriendo a buscar a los romanos?" Preguntó Naruto. "Los dos campos fueron separados por una razón, una razón estúpida, pero-"**

"Señale a él", admitió Zeus, mirando la mirada acalorada que su hija le estaba dando, "los separamos por una razón".

"Te importa mucho", señaló Hades. ¿El recuento de la muerte de esa guerra? ¡Por el caos!

**"¡Aquí vamos de nuevo contigo y tus malditas razones olímpicas!" Thalia dijo, cortándolo con los brazos en el aire.**

"Maldita sea, ¿hm?" Zeus frunció el ceño a su hija.

"Estaba enojado. Digo cosas cuando estoy enojado". El cazador respondió.

"Como lo hace Zeus". Poseidón resopló, tan hipócrita como siempre. Él solo sonrió ante la mirada que le envió.

**Dejándolos caer a sus costados, ella lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Cuándo me vas a dar una respuesta directa, Naruto?"**

**"¡Thalia, Bianca se está muriendo! ¿Realmente tenemos que hacer esto ahora?"**

"Sí, Thalia, ¿qué demonios?" Nico fulminó con la mirada a su primo.

"¿Lo siento?"

"Sí, lo siento mucho". El chico gótico se burló.

**"¡Sí! ¡Si te dejo posponerlo, nunca me responderás y maldita sea, **_**no**_** voy a dejar que esto se vaya!" Thalia dijo.**

**"¡Escúchate! ¡Esta es **_**Bianca**_** ! ¡Tu prima! ¡La hermana de Nico!"**

"Sí, Thalia, ¿qué demonios es tu trato?" Nico dijo, más como exigido. Thalia no respondió, sabiendo que no sería lo suficientemente bueno para que Nico lo aceptara.

**"¡Es **_**afortunado**_** de tener una hermana de la que preocuparse! ¡Jason es **_**mi**_** hermano y pensé que había muerto por **_**años**_** ! ¡Tenía **_**derecho**_** a saber dónde estaba!" Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "¿Sabe usted cuánto tiempo he pensado que estaba muerto? ¿Cuánto tiempo ... ¿Cuánto tiempo pensé que era **_**mi culpa**_** murió! Que mi madre estaba castigando a **_**mí**_** ?"**

Jason se volvió hacia su hermana sorprendido y ella volvió la cabeza, con una mirada de dolor en los ojos. Eso siempre fue difícil para ella al principio. Jason agarró su mano y la apretó con fuerza cuando notó que temblaba muy ligeramente, pero no dijo nada.

**"¡Tenías **_**todo el**_** derecho a saber, Thalia, pero no podía decírtelo! ¿Sabes lo que Rai-jiji me hubiera hecho si lo hubiera intentado?" Dijo Naruto. Hizo un gesto detrás de él. "¡Fui **_**exiliado**_** y **_**juraron**_** guardar el secreto a menos que sea absolutamente necesario! ¡Tienes mucha suerte de que las misiones sean parte de esa cláusula; de lo contrario, nunca te hubieras reunido a menos que te encontraras!**

"Tiene otro punto". Hades reflexionó. A Thalia todavía no le gustaba eso en absoluto.

**"¡¿Cuándo hubiera sido eso ?!" Thalia dijo, gritándole mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Podía escuchar la tormenta que se avecinaba dentro del túnel. Naruto no sabía qué provocó esto, pero supuso que ahora tenía que lidiar con eso.**

**"¡No lo **_**sé**_** !" Dijo Naruto, admitiendo eso con el ceño fruncido.**

"Oh eso es genial." Thalia dijo en tono mordaz, "Maravilloso".

**"¿Qué, el hijo profético no puede ver claramente ahora?" Thalia preguntó.**

"Está bien", dijo Apolo en un tono tranquilo con las manos juntas y sobre la boca, "Ese fue un golpe barato".

"No preocuparse."

**"¡Estoy empezando a sentir que eres más leal a los dioses que a tus amigos!"**

Percy hizo una mueca ante eso, wow, Thalia no estaba dejando que nada vaya aquí.

**Naruto sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado y sabía que su rostro lo mostraba.**

"Y yo sentiría lo mismo", dijo Percy, ignorando el resplandor que Thalia le estaba dando. Incluso si ella misma sintió que ese mayo, y ese fue un _gran_ mayo, había cruzado la línea.

**Frunciendo el ceño a su novia, Naruto apretó la mandíbula y dijo con rigidez. "Voy a dejarlo ir porque estás molesto".**

"Qué generoso". El cazador murmuró, no queriendo escuchar más para ser honesto. Se sentía molesta con toda esta angustia.

**"Tienes toda la razón, estoy molesto!" Thalia dijo con el ceño fruncido. "¡Deberías haberme dicho, Naruto! ¡Es mi hermano!"**

**"¡¿No crees que lo sabía ?!" Dijo Naruto, su propia voz elevándose para igualar la de ella.**

Ares dio una ovación al grito, pero la mirada de su tía mayor lo hizo callar. Para su gran decepción.

**"¿No te parece que **_**quería**_** que le diga? Que yo **_**quería**_** demostrar que estaba vivo ?! quería nada más que para decirle que su hermano estaba vivo, crecido y patadas culo **_**simplemente**_** como su hermana!**

"Bueno", dijo Jason, "no está equivocado". El chico sonrió.

Thalia le devolvió la sonrisa, "No, supongo que no". Ella dijo, revolviendo su corto cabello rubio cariñosamente.

**¡No **_**pude**_** Thalia y me destrozó por dentro! "**

**"¡Oh, sinceramente lo dudo!"**

**"¡No te **_**atrevas a**_** terminar esa frase!" Dijo Naruto, sus ojos brillaban de ira mientras la cortaba.**

"Sí, cruzaste la línea". Apolo dio un simulacro de aplauso, "Así se hace". Él aplaudió vitoreando, haciendo que el cazador se sonrojara de vergüenza. No era culpa suya que las cosas estúpidas salieran de su boca cuando estaba enojada.

**"No. Tú. Atrévete". Naruto respiró tembloroso para calmarse un poco. "Estabas en el Limbo, Thalía, así que no los conociste. El ... El Destino". Escupió su nombre con ira y asco. "Si estuviera del lado del gilipollas torcido, serían mi primer objetivo.**

"Ah, no parece un gran admirador". Hades comentó.

"No soy." Percy agregó, no genial.

"Bueno", murmuró Apolo, "Gracias por no estar del otro lado, ¿eh?" preguntó y los semidioses se estremecieron ante ese pensamiento. Naruto daba miedo.

**Primordial o no, controlan el libre albedrío, algo en lo que creía firmemente hasta que morí. Cuando descubrí que **_**mi**_** vida estaba predeterminada ... **_**predestinada**_** "se veía lívido incluso pensando en ello" Me horroricé. Todo lo que sabía era una mentira ".**

"Hermes, no hay chistes de pastel". Apolo frunció el ceño.

Hermes hizo un puchero, "Cierto, lo sé, pero estaba justo allí".

"Lo sé hermano, lo sé". Era el tono melancólico de su hermano sol.

**Thalia vio como Naruto parecía desmoronarse ante ella. Era extraño, ver a alguien que estaba tan fuerte y orgulloso lucía tan ... derrotado. La sacudió lo suficiente como para olvidar su ira por el momento.**

"Asombroso." Poseidón y Hades zumbaron como uno, no, si solo su padre pudiera hacer eso.

Sin embargo, Zeus los fulminó con la mirada, sabiendo lo que estaban pensando.

**"Gente que podría haber muerto sin razón ... habría sido **_**mi**_** culpa", dijo Naruto. "Tuve suerte contra mi primo Nagato, el autoproclamado Dios de la Lluvia.**

"Autoproclamado", se burló Zeus, "mortales ignorantes". Todos los otros dioses asintieron con él sobre eso.

**Se borró mi pueblo en busca de **_**mí**_** . Más de dieciocho mil civiles ... la mitad de ellos eran niños en el centro de la aldea cuando lo destruyó. Si no lo hubiera hecho ... Si no pudiera convencerlo ... "Naruto cerró los ojos, recordando la horrible visión a la que regresó después de dominar su sabio entrenamiento.**

"Wow, duro", Nico hizo una mueca, eso fue aterrador, incluso para él.

**Miró a Thalia, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Me dijeron que, a pesar de la elección que hizo, todavía habría terminado aquí. Conociendo a Annie. Conociendo a Luke ... conociéndote. Thalia, di mi vida por ti y todavía ... Casi te mueres. Imagina ¡Cómo me sentí cuando supe que eso habría sucedido independientemente de lo **_**que**_** hice! "**

Thalia se estremeció ante eso, ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo se sentiría él por eso ... él intentó con todas sus fuerzas salvarla, pero ella todavía habría sido un árbol. Fue horrible.

**Thalia se encogió. No podía imaginar eso, aprendiendo que cualquier elección que hicieras sería irrelevante para lo que les sucedió a los demás, ya que ya se había decidido qué les sucedería.**

Todos los semidioses asintieron, eso era lo más aterrador del Destino. Quién sabía lo que podía pasar.

**"Le dije a un chico en el pueblo cuando era más joven que no había tal cosa como el destino", dijo Naruto, una risa amarga escapándose de él cuando Thalia y él, a quienes se les había contado la historia, recordaron la pelea de examen de Chunin contra Neji. .**

"Ouch, eso debe haber hecho que doliera aún más". Apolo hizo una mueca por su hijo.

**"Neji tenía razón acerca de su existencia ... pero estaba **_**destinado**_** a perder, irónicamente. Basé mi vida en eso, que haría mi propio camino ... Pero cuando mi mundo se derrumbó a mi alrededor ..." Naruto luchó por continuar. Después de un momento de silencio, sus ojos, grandes y un poco rojos por contener las lágrimas, se encontraron con los de ella. "La cosa es, Thalia ... a veces la verdad es **_**mucho**_** demasiado difícil de creer."**

"Lo siento", murmuró el dios de la verdad, su hijo tenía razón. La verdad siempre fue algo aterrador cuando se trataba de asuntos sobre el mundo real.

**"Todavía tenía derecho a saber", dijo Thalia obstinadamente, aunque más tranquila que antes.**

"¡Oh, cállate y abraza ya!" Afrodita gimió. Le encantaba una buena pelea pero esto se estaba volviendo frustrante, ¡un beso ya! O al menos abrazo! ¡Alguna cosa!

**"Thalia, si te hubiera dicho que Jason estaba vivo, ¿me hubieras creído?" Le preguntó Naruto. "Sin otra prueba concreta que no sea 'oh sí, él solo está en California con los semidioses romanos que viven en su propio campamento', ¿podría decir honestamente que me creyó?"**

"Y cuenta otro punto para el niño sol". Hera notó. Thalia ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla, mientras ella misma contemplaba la pregunta.

**Thalia apretó los puños. Deseaba desesperadamente decir que sí, pero sabía que no podía. La chica de cabello negro se mordió el labio mientras se negaba a aceptar que no le habría creído. La cuestión era que su esperanza de encontrar a Jason había sido aplastada cuando era una niña.**

Thalia frunció el ceño ante eso mientras Jason le frotaba la espalda en apoyo. Eso la hizo sentir un poco mejor.

**Había extrañado a Jason durante demasiado tiempo como para saltar ante la posibilidad de que estuviera vivo.**

**Su silencio hizo que Naruto sonriera amargamente y ella contuvo las lágrimas mientras la horrible verdad la inundaba. Ella no habría creído a Naruto. Hubiera querido, desesperadamente, pero si Naruto no podía llevarla con él o decirle dónde estaba Jason, Thalia nunca lo creería por completo. Y esa duda hubiera sido peor que no tener ninguna esperanza.**

"Y sin esperanza, todo se puede perder". Hestia dijo en un tono triste, dándole a Percy una mirada de complicidad. ¿Y cómo podría el hijo del mar no recordar esa pequeña esperanza en una caja?

**Sintió que se abría a su abrazo distraídamente, abrazándolo con tanta fuerza como él. Su rostro estaba enterrado en su pecho mientras las emociones la vencían, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.**

"Aw", susurraron algunas de las mujeres y niñas, fue un momento conmovedor.

**"No es justo", dijo suavemente, luchando contra las lágrimas mientras fluían. Puede que esté deprimida, pero eso no significaba que solo iba a gritar, maldita sea.**

"Es útil dejarlo saber". Jason señaló a su hermana.

"No, gracias", Thalia frunció el ceño, no estaba llorando, no, nunca más.

**"Lo sé", dijo en el mismo tono. Su mano rozó ligeramente su cabello y la tarareó suavemente mientras ella luchaba con su reacción. En el fondo de su mente, él sabía lógicamente que deberían estar corriendo de regreso a Bianca, pero ese era su subconsciente.**

Hades había fruncido los labios hacia su empleado, pero incluso él podía admitir que el niño también necesitaba esto. Pero no iba a decir nada al respecto. Tenía que proteger su reputación por ser un duro.

**Naruto sabía que tenía que estar aquí, ahora mismo. Sus labios presionaron contra la parte superior de su cabeza por un segundo, alejándose y reanudando su zumbido reconfortante.**

"¿Cómodamente?"

"¡Te ahogaré pequeño duende, lo juro!"

"Caray", Leo saltó de su puñetazo, "¡Solo jugando, relájate, chica!"

"Tampoco me llames chica, duende".

"Kay" El mecánico dijo con las manos en el aire para rendirse.

**"¿Por qué nos pasa toda esta mierda?" Thalia preguntó en voz baja.**

**"Porque los destinos nos aman", dijo Naruto amargamente.**

"Cierto." Percy notó secamente, les encantaba meterse con ellos con tristeza.

**"A la mierda".**

"Thalia Grace".

"No lo siento, tía Hestia". Thalia le informó que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la otra. Hestia simplemente frunció los labios, molesta por eso.

**"Amen a eso."**

"Amén." Dijeron todos los semidioses, sonriendo.

**"¿Qué crees que les está tomando tanto tiempo?" Piper preguntó mientras se sentaba en el asiento del pasajero.**

"¿Maquillaje?" Hermes preguntó con una sonrisa.

Apolo se frotó la barbilla, "Posible". Dijo en un tono divertido.

"Oh, crezcan ustedes dos", Artemis frunció el ceño, el momento entre ellos se habría arruinado si lo hicieran. Fue muy dulce en su opinión. Su sobrino también era un buen joven, él simplemente siguió impresionándola.

**"Bueno, considerando la tormenta en lo alto, supongo que Thalia-chan todavía está masticando oyabun". Dijo el clon de Naruto, jugueteando con la radio.**

"Aw", Hermes hizo un puchero, "El clon arruinó la sorpresa".

"No es una gran sorpresa con las nubes de tormenta". Jason le dijo a su hermano piadoso.

"Cierto." El dios admitió.

**"Hombre, ¿qué pasa con el repentino aumento de Pop? Quiero decir, no está mal, pero ... Vamos, ¿dónde están las cosas buenas?"**

"Meh", Apolo se encogió de hombros, "Más negocios para mí".

"Y yo", dijo Hermes, enviando una mirada oscura a su hermano.

"No es mi culpa Herm, realmente no lo es".

"Seguro." El ladrón no le creyó al artista en absoluto.

**"¿Qué es lo bueno?" Piper preguntó con diversión.**

"Averigüemos", sonrió Apolo, preguntándose cuál era el gusto de su hijo.

**"Ya sabes, cosas como Limp Bizkit ... Nu Metal, creo que se llama", dijo el clon. "De acuerdo, no es tan popular como lo era antes, todavía creo que es una mezcla genial de todo".**

"Cierto", el dios de la música tarareaba en sus pensamientos.

**"¿Cuál es la diferencia entre Nu Metal y Metal?" Piper preguntó, confundido.**

"Oh Piper", el dios de la música le palmeó la cara, "Tuviste que abrir esa lata de gusanos, ¿no?"

"¿Lo siento?"

**"Esa es una ****conversación **_**larga**_** y **_**tediosa**_** ", dijo el clon de Naruto con un suspiro. "La música es música y los géneros solo separan más a las personas cuando se creó para unir a las personas. Claro, el dominio de papá se ha ampliado debido a los diferentes géneros, pero mira cómo se logró separar a las personas. Tenemos clics, posesiones, pandillas y grupos que están separados por sus diferencias, el sabor de la música es parte de ella. La gente debería celebrar toda la música, no solo los géneros ".**

"¡Lo sé!" Apolo gruñó, era algo para celebrar, no dividir a la gente aún más. Artemis le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, sabiendo que solo estaba tratando de traer felicidad a los mortales a través de su arte. El dios del sol asintió, agradecido por el apoyo.

**"Lo que tú digas", dijo Piper, con los ojos en blanco de diversión. Ella saltó cuando hubo un repentino destello a su lado. Mirando por la ventana, encontró a Thalia y Naruto parados juntos, sus manos entrelazadas.**

"¿Ahora no es tan dulce?" Afrodita arrulló, una sonrisa en su rostro que otro obstáculo pasó por su actual pareja favorita.

**Thalia pareció apartar la suya a regañadientes antes de tocar la ventana. Piper bajó la ventanilla y sonrió a la niña mayor. "Entonces ... ¿sucedió algo interesante?"**

"Linda." La burla de Thalia fulminó con la mirada a la niña, que estaba sonriendo inocentemente. Pero la mirada traviesa de sus ojos la delató.

**"Ponte en el asiento trasero, Piper", dijo Thalia, con una pequeña sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Piper se quejó y Thalia sacudió la cabeza. "No va a funcionar, ahora métete atrás o te sorprenderé".**

"Wow, qué amable de tu parte". Piper frunció el ceño al cazador.

"Lo que obtienes por burlarte", Thalia le devolvió la sonrisa.

**"No está bromeando", dijo el clon antes de que se disipara. Piper suspiró tristemente antes de trepar por la parte de atrás, las puertas del auto se abrieron cuando los dos adolescentes mayores entraron al auto. Se abrocharon el cinturón y rápidamente volvieron a la carretera, Piper y Thalia hablando sobre el campamento, mientras que Naruto una vez más le agradeció a Hecate por la cobertura.**

"Ah, el tercer rival". La diosa del amor tarareó.

"Excelente." Thalia puso los ojos en blanco, ¿por qué la diosa del amor amaba hacer de su vida una molestia? Seriamente.

_**... Bueno, eso fue una aventura y media,**_** dijo Helios, repicando en casi cuarenta y cinco minutos en el camino. Ya estaban pasando por Nevada.**

"Oh", Demeter parpadeó, "Ahí está. Casi me había olvidado de él porque estaba tan callado".

_**¿Me estás diciendo**_** . Naruto pensó en su vida pasada. **_**Entonces, ¿te gustaría explicar por qué la visión que obtuve fue tan repetitiva fue tan diferente de lo que realmente sucedió?**_

"Helios", dijo Apolo en un tono profundo, "¡Habla tu sabiduría, porque lo buscamos así!"

"Jamón."

Apolo le sonrió a su hermana, "Sabes que te encanta". Su sonrisa se amplió ante la pequeña sonrisa divertida que recuperó.

_**Esa fue tu mente interpretando el escenario. No viste los regalos de las Tierras Ocultas debido a tu mentalidad de no volver. Sin embargo, con esa promesa, apuesto a que la opinión ha cambiado un poco, ¿no? **_**Helios preguntó con lo que Naruto sabía que era una sonrisa en su rostro.**

"Eh, genial y preciso". El dios de la profecía asintió.

_**Tal vez,**_** pensó Naruto.**

_**... No quiero mencionar esto, pero esa chica Bellona ...**_

_**¿Que hay de ella?**_

"Oh, ¿apoyar o negar?" la diosa del amor sonrió salvajemente, ansiosa por conocer la opinión de Helios.

_**Ella ... me recordó mucho a Rhode.**_

"¿Eh?" los dioses, principalmente Poseidón, quedaron boquiabiertos.

"¿Quien?" Percy parpadeó.

"Una hija de Percy de tu padre", le dijo Annabeth, "También", ella tropezó con esto, "la esposa de Helios".

Percy parpadeó, de nuevo, "Whoa". Murmuró en estado de shock.

**Naruto parpadeó sorprendido. **_**...¿Perdóneme?**_

_**Creo que ella podría estar encarnada en Rhode. **_**Helios dijo, sorprendiendo a Naruto hasta el punto de que casi se olvida del tráfico frente a él. **_**Whoa, miralo Kid!**_

"¡Pero-pero ella es romana!" Atenea tartamudeó.

Poseidón la habría llamado por eso, pero todavía estaba en estado de shock.

"Bueno", sonrió Hades después de recuperarse de su sorpresa, "la reencarnación si es así de graciosa". Él se rió, pero aun así, esto fue sorprendente de todos modos.

**"¡El camino, Bigotes!" Thalia dijo, apoyándose contra el tablero.**

**"¡Mierda!" Naruto se desvió en la carretera, tratando de evitar chocar con los autos más lentos. Fue a agarrar el freno de emergencia, pero su mano rozó algo que emitió un clic audible.**

"No lo hizo". Hefesto gimió, sabiendo lo que pasó.

**"Oh ... mierda", dijo Naruto, mirando a lo que agarraba su mano.**

"¡Él hizo!" Hermes se echó a reír.

**La visera se bajó y el espejo se deslizó para revelar una pantalla que le decía una cosa.**

**Motor SOL **_**activado**_** .**

Leo silbó, "Dude presionó el botón de no-no".

**"¡Fu-!" Naruto no pudo terminar su palabra cuando el auto de repente se aerodinamizó, disparando hacia adelante y haciendo que el grupo sintiera que las fuerzas g los empujaban a sus asientos.**

"¡G-foooorce!" Leo gritó, riéndose.

**Varios autos pobres estaban en el camino de Naruto, siendo arados fuera del camino. Naruto tuvo el sentido suficiente para hacer un giro brusco a la derecha, atravesando la barandilla y volando por el desierto de Nevada, Arizona, Nuevo México y finalmente Texas.**

Leo parpadeó ante eso e hizo un silencioso "De ninguna manera" con la boca y sonrió.

**Para cualquier testigo, vieron lo que se conocía como las Luces de Marfa, o mejor dicho, una gran Luz de Marfa dorada.**

"Eso pudo haber sido mi culpa", anunció el dios del sol, "Medianoche corre en el viaje".

"Honestamente Apolo, al menos cumpla con su horario".

"¡Yo dije que lo sentía!"

**Se detuvieron en un largo camino suburbano, con rastros de fuego ardiendo detrás de las ruedas y la luz del motor parpadeando en el HUD.**

"Marty", dijo Apolo con la voz de un científico familiar, "¡Lo hemos logrado!"

"¿Hecho qué doc?" Leo preguntó en un tono desconcertado.

"Estamos de vuelta", se detuvo Apolo, "¡Hacia el futuro!" anunció y las risas llenaron la cámara. Oh, los clásicos, cómo tenías que amarlos.

**Naruto estaba tan agradecido que los cinturones de seguridad se reforzaron cuando se golpearon hacia adelante, sus voces los alcanzaron. Los tres semidioses gruñeron, Thalia se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta, saliendo del auto. Naruto hizo lo mismo, gimiendo cuando golpeó el asfalto.**

"La planta facial épica es épica".

"Leo", Piper frunció el ceño, "No es genial".

"Sí lo es." El piro murmuró con un puchero.

**"... Recuérdame patear el trasero de Beckendorf por no cubrir esa cosa", dijo Naruto.**

"Ese _fue_ un mal movimiento de su parte", asintió Leo. Siempre pones una tapa sobre los botones importantes.

**"Recuérdame, urp, ayudarte", dijo Piper, cubriéndose la boca y luciendo un poco verde.**

"Piper, no hay nada malo con tu peso. No te hagas esto a ti mismo".

Piper siseó, "¡No soy anoréxica!" le gritó al cazador, que estaba sonriendo ante su broma.

**"Nunca más."**

"Bueno."

"Te odio, Thalia".

"Yo también te amo, Piper".

**"Secundada", dijo Thalia, gimiendo cuando se puso de pie. Hizo una mueca y se frotó el dolor de estómago donde el cinturón de seguridad casi la bisecó en la parada. Miró por encima del capó del automóvil a su novio. "Entonces ... ¿crees que comenzará?"**

"¿Seriamente?" Leo le preguntó, como si fuera un imbécil.

Thalia se sonrojó, "No soy una chica de auto, perdóname". Ella dijo mordazmente.

"Meh, es genial". El mecánico se despidió.

**Naruto se encogió de hombros y volvió a entrar, agarrando las llaves e intentando darle la vuelta. No hay tanta suerte. Gimiendo y girando la cabeza hacia atrás para golpearse contra el asiento, Naruto cerró los ojos.**

**"Maldita sea", dijo Naruto con un gemido.**

**"¿No es eso sacrílego?" Piper preguntó.**

Los semidioses resoplaron ante eso, divertido.

"¿Qué? Es una buena pregunta". Piper se sonrojó.

**"Solo para personas de diecisiete años en adelante", dijo Thalia con una sonrisa a la niña más joven.**

"¿Entonces podemos hacer eso cuando seamos mayores?" Nico preguntó.

Hades lo miró, "No."

"Maldición."

"Nico di Angelo".

"Lo siento tía Hestia".

**"Maldición."**

"Buen contador, Piper". Leo rio por lo bajo.

"Oh, cállate Leo".

**"Permitiremos eso", dijo Naruto, riéndose de la hija del juramento de Afrodita.**

"Mira, Naruto está de acuerdo conmigo". Leo sonrió de lado.

**Con un suspiro, Naruto se aseguró de que el freno de emergencia estuviera apagado y luego salió del auto. Agarrando el marco y su asiento, comenzó a empujar, luchando ligeramente ya que estaba empujando hierro estigio y quién sabe qué más.**

"Entonces, ¿dónde está el taller de armarios?" Frank preguntó maravillado con una sonrisa, provocando algunas risas.

**Thalia decidió ayudarlo, y aunque el pensamiento fue generoso y bienvenido, Naruto sabía que estaba haciendo un poco más para mover el auto.**

Thalia puso mala cara, tenía fuerza en la parte superior del cuerpo. Y ella apostaba que estaba haciendo mucho más de lo que él estaba dejando ver. Hmph!

**Pasaron unos diez minutos en que un niño sentado en una escalera los llamó. "¡Hola Yankees! ¿Tienes problemas con el auto?"**

"¿Yankees?" Hazel parpadeó.

"Bueno, tiene placas de Nueva York". Apolo señaló.

"Él trabaja para mí", señaló Hades, "Debería haber sido placas de California".

"Vive en el campamento, placa de Nueva York".

Hades se despidió de su soleado sobrino.

**Naruto miró por encima del techo de su retador en busca del niño y lo encontró. Otra desafortunada víctima de la falta de altura que se parecía un poco a su tío travieso.**

"¿Qué es esto?" Leo se animó.

"De ninguna manera." La mandíbula de Piper cayó un poco.

**Con sus ojos agudos, Naruto podía ver la piel bronceada del niño y las características del elfo con facilidad.**

"Oh, lo es". Leo sonrió, finalmente!

"Bendice los destinos". Jason murmuró y dejó escapar un silbido, wow, solo ... wow.

**el cabello oscuro y desordenado y algunas manchas en su**

"Hermoso."

**la cara que le muestra que este niño no era ajeno a ensuciarse.**

"Maldita sea, no lo es". Leo sonrió salvajemente.

**Sus sentidos arraigados y entrenados para encontrar semidioses se estaban apagando y Naruto entrecerró los ojos un poco antes de brillar.**

"El radar Demigod es una opción para el chico más sexy que hayas conocido". Leo se burló animando ahuecando su boca.

"Fácil, cabeza hueca".

"Vamos tío Apollo, no odies al fanfarrón".

"Oh, nunca lo haría".

**"Sí, ¿quieres echarnos una mano, chorro?"**

**"¿A quién demonios estás llamando chorro, gringo?"**

"Sí , _gringo_ , cállate o no lo arreglaré como el genio que soy", dijo Leo con el ceño fruncido.

"Será mejor que lo hagas". Hades lo fulminó con la mirada.

"... Uh, sí, duh, por supuesto". Leo sudaba y sonrió débilmente.

**Naruto se echó a reír ante el ascenso que salió del niño. "No quise hacer daño con eso. ¿Cómo te llamas?"**

"¡Escuchemos una ronda de aplausos para ~!"

**"Mi nombre es Leo Valdez", dijo el niño, que se levantó de su percha, con una sonrisa engreída.**

"Hermoso."

"Leo, lo entendemos. Suficiente", dijo Piper con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo siento, amor niño".

**cara. ****"Tienes una buena Challenger, rubia".**

"Eso lo hace y ese será mi próximo juguete para jugar. ¡Oh, sí!" Leo sonrió.

¡La mierda se volvió real!


	22. Chapter 22

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte II: El peligro de un héroe**

* * *

**Capitulo 22**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de ****_Naruto_**** o ****_Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos_**

* * *

**"Está bien ... Retomando lo que dije sobre Beckendorf". Naruto se rascó la cabeza mientras miraba el orbe dorado atrapado en una jaula esférica, forrada con alambres y todo tipo de maquinaria sin sentido.**

"No es una tontería". El dios herrero gruñó cuando Leo asintió ansiosamente, queriendo ver finalmente debajo del capó y su increíble momento.

**Los ojos del rubio vieron tubos, partes brillantes y no tan brillantes, pero su nuevo conocido, que pronto sería su compañero, si lo que los sentidos de Naruto le decían era correcto (y generalmente lo son) vio una obra maestra.**

"Soy." Leo asintió, con los ojos recorriendo la pantalla, babeando un poco por el motor.

**Leo Valdez, el joven latino fugitivo, absorbió todo lo que pudo, con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro mientras observaba.**

"Lo sería", asintió el niño, si no hubiera sabido lo que era, esa sería su reacción a una T.

**"Esto ... Esto debería ser imposible", dijo Leo. "Quiero decir, teóricamente es posible, pero prácticamente ... ¡He dibujado bocetos de esto!**

"Así es", asintió el bombero, con aire de suficiencia, "He estado haciendo esto desde que tenía ocho años". Se jactó.

"Fácil, capitán Fix-It".

"Ow, Piper. Solo ow".

**¡He ****_visto_**** esto en papel! Pero en realidad, es imposible. ¡No hay una fuente de energía que pueda alimentarlo, tendrías que tener como una bomba H o algo aquí! "**

"¿Tenemos bombas H en el campamento?" Percy gritó.

"Realmente no." Leo hizo un puchero, dándole una mirada suplicante a su padre, pero Hefesto sacudió la cabeza. La cabeza de Leo colgaba consternada. ¡Maldita sea!

**"Supongo que sabes lo que es, entonces?" Preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa divertida. Miró a Thalia y Piper, ambos todavía sentados en la acera y esperando pacientemente a que terminaran lo que estaban haciendo. Thalia asintió levemente en señal de reconocimiento mientras ella y Piper hablaban más sobre el Campamento Mestizo.**

"Profesor Thalia en el trabajo". Piper rio.

"Sí, sí, McLean. Supongo que alguien tiene que cuidarte".

"... ¡No necesito ser niñera!"

**El rubio volvió a mirar al adolescente más joven, con el ceño arqueado mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. "¿Entonces, qué piensas?"**

"Esa es una pregunta cargada". Jason sonrió, recibiendo jadeos de sus amigos.

"Jason dijo una broma ?!" Leo gritó.

"¡Todos vamos a morir!" Piper agregó, pero solo se rió cuando su novio puso los ojos en blanco.

**"Todavía creo que estás mintiendo sobre tu nombre", dijo Leo, haciendo reír a Naruto.**

"En serio", se defendió Leo. "Realmente es demasiado extraño para ser real".

**"Y también creo que este ... este ****_hermoso_**** motor, aunque increíblemente increíble, es defectuoso".**

"Espera", dijo Annabeth, "¿Todos los de la cabaña nueve hicieron eso y estás diciendo que es defectuoso?"

Leo resopló, "Duh".

**"¿Defectuoso?" Preguntó Naruto.**

**"Sí, ****_gringo_**** , defectuoso. Sabes lo que significa defectuoso, ¿verdad?"**

"Pequeño trasero sarcástico, ¿verdad?" Apollo le preguntó al niño, quien se encogió de hombros. ¿Quién era él para negar eso?

**"Oh, pasando a bromas rubias, ¿eh? Pisa con cuidado, ****_camarones_**** ".**

Leo hirvió a fuego lento en el nombre, mirando al rubio.

**"Touché, gilipollas".**

**"Lo tengo de mi papá".**

**"Suerte que lo conoces", dijo Leo, distraído mientras comenzaba a tocar el motor. "¿Estás seguro de que puedo perder el tiempo con esto? Es ... ¿No es robado o algo así?"**

"Creo que sí, en serio, algo de ese grado". Leo asintió, no solo ves eso, nunca.

**Naruto sonrió ante la forzada precaución del preadolescente. "Es una tecnología militar de alto secreto, mi novia y yo trabajamos para la NSA. Mantenlo en un nivel bajo".**

"Sí", asintió Thalia, "se lo creerá, Naruto". Leo resopló, como demonios lo haría.

**"Sí, claro", dijo Leo, con los ojos en blanco. Se inclinó sobre el motor y comenzó a sacar piezas, evitando que la esfera brillante actuara como combustible. "No necesito esto, esto, esto, esto, ¿qué demonios está haciendo esto aquí?"**

"... ¿Estás sacando cosas?" Percy preguntó.

"Soy muy bueno en lo que hago".

**Naruto sacudió la cabeza divertido, agachándose bajo un tubo al azar que fue arrojado después de que Leo se rió de él por un segundo. Aparentemente, Beckendorf y compañía agregaron demasiado, o este niño solo estaba jugando en su auto.**

"¡Hey! ¡Trabajo para legítima, rubia!"

**Dudaba mucho que fuera lo último. Siempre tuvo un buen presentimiento sobre la mayoría de estas cosas.**

**"¿Dijiste que era defectuoso?" Dijo Naruto, curioso sobre lo que quería decir el niño más joven.**

**"Sí, es defectuoso", dijo Leo, gruñendo mientras sacaba otro objeto brillante que Naruto no podía nombrar. "¿Mira esto?" Levantó el objeto. "Esto y toda esa basura que acabo de sacar vinculó la bomba H al acelerador".**

"¿Son tan tontos?" Leo preguntó mientras su padre palmeaba su rostro avergonzado.

**"Eso está bien ¿verdad?" Preguntó Naruto.**

**"Si quieres un breve estallido", dijo Leo con los ojos en blanco. "No, quieres mantener la velocidad con este chico malo. Voy a necesitar algunas piezas más ... ¿de qué está hecho el marco?"**

"¿No le gustaría saberlo?" Hades se echó a reír.

**"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Naruto.**

**"Porque, gringo, tengo que tener en cuenta el peso del maldito auto antes de conectar el motor", dijo Leo como si fuera el mayor.**

"Wow", silbó Piper, "sabía que tenías una boca pero en serio, Leo".

"No es mi culpa que él no sepa nada".

**Naruto frunció el ceño al chico más joven por el tono condescendiente, haciendo que el niño levantara las manos en defensa. "¿Qué? Tú eres el que hace preguntas estúpidas".**

"Realmente lo es".

"No todos somos tan inteligentes como tú, Leo". Hazel señaló. El chico se encogió de hombros, no es su problema.

**"Puede que tenga un buen auto, pero eso no significa que sepa cómo funciona". Dijo Naruto, con el ceño fruncido. "Mira camarones, y no me mires, sé lo que significa gringo y que lo estás usando mal, ya que ambos somos estadounidenses. El marco y la mayor parte del metal están hechos de un hierro raro que se encuentra solo en uno lugar al que no muchos se atreven a ir ".**

"No está equivocado". Hades dijo asintiendo.

**"¿Y?"**

**"... Francamente, no puedo decirte exactamente dónde está eso", dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido. "Contra las reglas, y todas esas otras BS encantadoras".**

**"¿Reglas?"**

**"Mira, ¿puedes arreglar mi auto o no?" Preguntó Naruto, impaciente.**

"¿Puedo caminar a través del fuego?" Leo preguntó con condescendencia.

**Odiaba cuando se trataba de esta parte de la conversación con nuevos semidioses. Los di Angelo fueron un caso especial, pero la mayoría de las veces, cuando conoció a otros semidioses (especialmente durante esos períodos como 'vigilante' en California)**

"Así que mi hijo estaba jugando Green Arrow, ¡qué bueno!" Apolo vitoreó alegremente cuando Artemisa puso los ojos en blanco.

"Por favor, iba por Hawkeye".

"Psh, lo deseas".

"Lo sé. Me respeta más".

"Sí, ¡pero él y yo somos amigos!"

"Gemelos ..." dijo Hestia, haciendo que se detuvieran.

**él simplemente sugeriría que busquen buscar autobuses para el campamento.**

"¿Tenemos autobuses?" Percy preguntó, ¿dónde diablos estuvieron todos estos años?

**"Puedo", dijo Leo. Él sonrió al adolescente mayor pícaramente. "Pero no lo haré".**

"Oh, eres malo". Piper se echó a reír.

"Lo intento." El elfo sonrió, pero vaciló por el resplandor enviado por Nico y Hades. Quizás su otro debería, como ahora.

**Naruto gimió mientras se frotaba la cabeza. Alegría, el niño estaba fuera de su propio hombro. Naruto dejó caer la mano a un lado y abrió la boca para hablar cuando escuchó que otro motor aceleraba calle abajo. Mirando en la dirección del sonido, los ojos de Naruto se ajustaron a la luz por un segundo antes de enfocarse en la fuente. Un familiar Audi A8 lo fulminó con la mirada desde el final de la calle, haciendo que Naruto frunciera el ceño.**

"¡Oh vamos!" Percy gimió, en serio, ¡quédate abajo!

**"Tienes que estar bromeando ..." dijo Naruto. "¿Qué son, tiburones?"**

**"¿Amigos tuyos?" Leo preguntó.**

**"Algo así. Trabaja en el auto", dijo Naruto mientras se movía hacia Thalia y Piper.**

**"¡Wha-Gringo! ¡Amigo! ¡Vamos hombre, no estoy trabajando en una organización benéfica aquí!"**

"¡León!"

"¿Qué?" El niño dijo a las miradas que estaba recibiendo: "No retrocedí en el día". Lo fulminó con la mirada, sus manos tampoco eran baratas.

**"¡Trabaja en el maldito auto, Leo!" Dijo Naruto, agarrando los hombros de Thalia y Piper y tirando de ellos. "Piper, sube al auto. Thalia, estás conmigo. Tenemos compañía-" Naruto fue interrumpido cuando sintió una repentina sacudida de dolor atravesar su hombro izquierdo, haciéndole girar y comer la tierra. .**

"Honestamente, usando pistolas". Artemis frunció el ceño, "Qué patético". Había una razón por la cual los semidioses aún usaban armas tradicionales. Cualquier tonto podría usar un arma, un guerrero podría usar una espada o arco.

**"¡Bigotes!" La voz de Thalia estaba preocupada, pero serena. "¡Piper, ve al auto! ¡Vete!"**

**Naruto parpadeó para aclarar su visión sombría. Así ****_que_**** 's lo que les disparen sentía. Ay. Al menos estaba limpio y la bala atravesó.**

"Lo mejor que puedes esperar". Apolo hizo una mueca; odiaba las armas, hacía que los arcos parecieran débiles, lo cual era un súper no-no para el dios del tiro con arco. Ares, por otro lado, como el bruto sin clase que era, los amaba.

**El rubio dejó escapar un gruñido, ya que era su turno para ser ayudado a levantarse. Gracias a los dioses Thalia no agarró el hombro rojo desgarrado. Naruto gruñó y buscó en su bolsillo para sacar a Eclipse en su forma de linterna. Thalia lo ayudó a ponerse a cubierto frente al auto.**

**"¿Fue un disparo?" Leo preguntó, solo para que su pregunta fuera respondida por los sonidos de un rifle automático que se descargaba en el área. "Mierda, ¿a quién molestaron tanto?"**

"¡¿Me dispararon armas ?!" Leo exclamó: "Gran manera de entrar en el mundo semidiós".

Percy le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, poca simpatía de su parte ya que lo tenía peor. O al menos así lo suponía

**"Bienvenido a nuestra vida", dijo Thalia, dejando a su novio en el suelo. "Estas muy bien, Whiskers?"... ¿Te ves bien?. ¿Me estás dando bigote a mí? ''.? "?. ¿? ¿Lo sabes? ''" ¿Por fin, bigotes? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Por qué? "? ¿No? '" ¿Por favor? ".." ¿Y tú? "" ¿No?' '.' "¿Por qué?". "¡¿Estás bien", "whiskers"? "? ¿Lo entiendas bien y no te preocupes por eso en el momento?", Agregó la nota. "¿Estás bien, bigotes, bigotas?".) ¿Por qué? ¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien! '', Agregó. "¿Está bien?" "¡No está bien!" "¿No está mal de nuevo?". "¿De acuerdo?". "¿Estás bien?"?. ¿Demasiada? ¡Bien! "" ¿De acuerdo? ¿De acuerdo? '', Añadió. "¿De acuerdo?". ¡¿Qué tal? ". ¡¿De acuerdo, bigotazos"?) "" ¿No está bien? '"¿Por qué no? ¿Qué pasa?' ', Agregó.` `¿Estás bien?' '. ¡Oh, Bigotas!". "¿Estás bien ?, Bigots.**

**"Estoy bien. Sin embargo, desearía tener mi escudo", dijo Naruto, tirando del borde mellado de su chaleco antibalas blanco para poder ver mejor la herida. "Mira las tuberías, Thalia-chan, estoy bien. Tráela al asiento trasero en el piso. ¡Leo, únete a ella!"**

"Sí, envíe al usuario del incendio al asiento trasero". Leo asintió burlonamente.

"No saben que puedes usar fuego". Thalia defendió al novio de su otro.

"…¡Todavía!"

**"¡De ninguna manera!" Leo dijo con el ceño fruncido, sus puños apretados fuertemente. "Nadie comienza un tiroteo en mi vecindario".**

"¡Maldita sea skippy, otro yo!"

**"Confía en mí chico, sin una pistola propia, no hay mucho que puedas hacer", dijo Thalia.**

"Tengo mi propia potencia de fuego". Leo sonrió ante su juego de palabras, obteniendo gemidos por el juego de palabras cojo.

**Se asomó por el borde del auto, gimiendo cuando vio los grises familiares de los esqueletos que cazaban a su novio. "Genial. ¡La brigada de huesos ha vuelto!"**

**"Sí, lo sé", dijo Naruto con un gruñido. "Odio a estos tipos".**

**"¿Por qué nos disparan?" Piper preguntó desde dónde estaba en el piso del auto. El hierro estigio hizo que el automóvil fuera a prueba de balas, en cierto sentido. Desde la distancia que disparaban los esqueletos, el auto estaba a salvo, pero si comenzaran a acercarse, bueno, no sería tan efectivo.**

"Extraño", murmuró Hades, "debería serlo". Tendría que hacer un control de I + D sobre eso.

**"¡Porque los esqueletos son baratos!" Dijo Naruto, presionando su mano contra la herida y calentándola.**

"También dije eso, sobrino". La cazadora asintió.

**Su vitakinesis fue pateada al máximo con la presión y el calor adicionales. En un minuto, estaría como nuevo, con una pequeña cicatriz, probablemente.**

**"¿Esqueletos? Gringo, ¿qué estás fumando y dónde puedo conseguir un poco?" Leo preguntó.**

"Leo Valdez". Hestia lo regañó.

"¿Puedes culparme? ¡Está hablando de disparar esqueletos!"

**Miró alrededor del auto al otro lado, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver un esqueleto vestido como un mercenario genérico, pantalones de camuflaje, botas y todo. El esqueleto levantó su AK-47 y disparó contra él, haciéndolo retroceder detrás del auto. Sentado al lado de Naruto, miró al rubio con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡Pensé que ibas a una estafa o algo así, vestida así!"**

"Bueno", dijo Apolo, "está vestido para eso". El dios se rio entre dientes.

**"¿¡Qué diablos se supone que significa eso!?" Preguntó Naruto. Pensando en su apariencia, Naruto tarareó y desabrochó la diadema y se la guardó en la bolsa de la espalda. "Punto tomado. Flak todavía está bien para usar?"**

**"Teniendo en cuenta que tienen armas, sí, diría que es seguro usarlas", dijo Leo. Miró al rubio. "Gringo, ¿qué demonios está pasando?"**

"¡El comienzo de tu nueva vida!" Leo cantó a su otro hombre, su mundo iba a ser sacudido.

**"El comienzo de la guerra", dijo Naruto, mirando la linterna en la mano. "Realmente desearía tener un escudo en este momento. Oye, ¿Thalia-chan?"**

**"Necesito el mío, Bigotes", dijo Thalia rotundamente. Se levantó el brazalete y lo reveló al costado del auto. "¡Égida!" La mandíbula de Leo cayó como una luz emitida desde su muñeca antes de que el enorme escudo estampado con Medusa se desplegara.**

**"Tecnología subespacial", dijo Leo, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca un poco salivando.**

"Lo sé, hermano, lo sé". El bombero asintió con la cabeza, ¡fue increíble ver cosas así la primera vez, esperar hasta que se ponga un cinturón o hacer el suyo!

**Miró la linterna de Naruto. "¿En qué se convierte eso?"**

**"Pura y sin adulterar", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras activaba el interruptor. La luz se encendió brevemente antes de que la hoja se extendiera, sonando bastante metálica como lo hizo. El mango se extendió sobre los nudillos de Naruto cuando la espada 'malvada' brilló brillantemente en la puesta de sol. "Leo Valdez, este es Eclipse. Eclipse, Leo".**

"Hola sexy"

"¡León!"

**"Impresionante", dijo Leo, sin aliento al ver que una obra maestra de la creación se desarrollaba desde una forma más pequeña. Su pequeña cabeza amante de los ingenieros parecía a punto de explotar con asombro.**

"Auge." Ares se rió, "Disparo en la cabeza".

"Cojo." Hermes le dijo con una risita cuando el dios de la guerra lo fulminó con la mirada.

**"Lo sé", dijo Naruto con aire de suficiencia. Miró a Thalia. "Thalia-chan, toma la derecha, golpéalos con algunos rayos con un avance lento. Voy a girar a la izquierda, apresurarlos y encenderlos".**

**"Correcto", dijo Thalia. Los dos salieron corriendo de la parte delantera del auto, Naruto agachándose, corriendo y rodando fuera del camino de las ráfagas de balas. Thalia, que ganó algo de atención después de enviar un gran rayo de luz a un esqueleto, simplemente usó su escudo para protegerla mientras avanzaba lentamente.**

"Si no es magia, son armas". El cazador gruñó, en serio, tan injusto de usar. Estúpidos esqueletos.

**Leo se asomó por la tapa y observó a la pareja trabajar. Naruto quedó atrapado detrás de un pequeño seto de piedra y Thalia se vio obligada a retirarse. Odiando la sensación de ser inútil,**

Leo asintió severamente a esto, con las manos apretadas.

**el maquinista se volvió y miró la chatarra que descartó en su primera evaluación del Challenger. Agarró cada pieza que pudo encontrar y comenzó a ponerse a trabajar, sus manos se movieron un poco más rápido que su mente cuando terminó su creación. Fue una bomba de aceite.**

"Oh, magnífico bastardo". Leo sonrió salvajemente.

"Tu otro es un genio". Annabeth agregó, obteniendo un rápido asentimiento del chico en cuestión.

**Mirando hacia el cielo, Leo respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. ****_Mamá ..._**** Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe ante el pensamiento y salió corriendo de detrás de su cubierta.**

"Tienes a este chico, realmente lo haces". El chico dijo suavemente a su otro.

**"¡Espere!" Piper gritó mientras miraba por la ventana desde donde estaba agachada. Naruto y Thalía estaban mucho más preparados para esto y Piper acababa de aceptar el juego de espadas y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ¡no había ****_nada_**** sobre armas en el folleto!**

"Sin embargo", sonrió Ares.

Athena puso los ojos en blanco, "No veo que suceda".

"Solo espera, los míos o los hijos de Heph lo harán. Solo es cuestión de tiempo". El dios de la guerra se echó a reír.

**"Esa idiota", dijo Thalia, mirando desde donde estaba atrapada al otro lado de la calle. "¿Qué está haciendo?"**

**"Ese pequeño ..." dijo Naruto, sus cejas se fruncieron mientras trabajaba en una forma de sacar a los cuatro de este desastre.**

"Hazte a un lado mientras Leo Valdez salva el día y cada uno de tus traseros". El latino sonrió.

**"¡Cómete esto, tontos!" Leo dijo, arrojando la bomba al Audi, haciendo que explotara en el impacto con el capó y apelmace al grupo de mercenarios esqueléticos en aceite. Los esqueletos silbaron y le gritaron, luchando por moverse y dispararle. Antes de que Thalia o Naruto pudieran siquiera pensar en capitalizar la sorprendente maniobra de Leo, la mano de Leo se encendió en fuego.**

"Y aquí viene mi entrada rudo como héroe". El chico sonrió y miró a Piper, "Leo uno, Piper cero". Bromeó y la niña se puso nerviosa ante su entrada menos espectacular como semidiós y empujó al elfo riendo. Imbécil.

**Arrojó la pequeña bola de fuego hacia el aceite y, como conductor, el líquido estalló en llamas, atrapando tanto el auto como los esqueletos.**

**"Whoa", dijo Piper, con los ojos muy abiertos.**

"Que estaba caliente." Leo dijo, tratando de fingir la voz de Piper. La chica lo empujó nuevamente, pero él seguía riéndose.

**"Un pirocinético", dijo Thalia, tratando de pensar de quién era hijo. Habilidad de ingeniería, lanzamiento de fuego, no podía pensar en nadie que se ajustara a eso, excepto. Los ojos de Thalia se abrieron de par en par mientras miraba al sonriente niño elfo. "¡Un hijo de Hefesto!"**

"Y lo increíble nace".

"Leo, deja de hablar". Frank gimió.

"Hazme, canuck".

**_¡El es mi primo! _****Pensó Naruto cuando llegó a la misma conclusión que Thalia. Naruto salió de su cubierta, caminando hacia Leo junto con Thalia mientras los esqueletos continuaban siendo incinerados en el medio de la calle.**

**"Entonces, ¿hacía calor o qué?" Preguntó Leo, haciendo que Thalia gimiera y Naruto se riera.**

"¿Ves, Piper? Incluso mi otro está de acuerdo".

"Tranquilo Leo".

**"Estás en llamas", dijo Naruto, divertido por la desaprobación de Thalia de su tonto chiste.**

**"¡Deja de llamarme gringo!" Leo dijo con el ceño fruncido. "Entonces, ¿soy digno de tener alguna historia de fondo ahora?"**

"Psh, demonios, sí lo estoy".

"Quizás." Thalia asintió con leve aprobación en su tono.

**"Casi", dijo Naruto, mirando hacia los esqueletos. Dejó que su propia mano se envolviera en fuego, haciendo que Leo se quedara boquiabierto, antes de que comenzara a girar en su mano. Sosteniendo su palma abierta hacia los esqueletos, Naruto sonrió. "** Katon: Rasendangan (lanzamiento de fuego: bala espiral) **!"**

**La bola de fuego en espiral salió disparada de la palma de Naruto hacia uno de los esqueletos, obligándola a convertirse en cenizas. Repitió la acción tres veces más, limpiando los esqueletos antes de asentir a Thalia mientras bajaba el brazo. Thalia asintió y agitó bruscamente la mano por el área, convocando los vientos de Notus y esparciendo las cenizas de los enemigos esqueléticos.**

"Habla sobre la exageración", murmuró Jason.

"Se llama hacer el trabajo, Jay". Su hermana le sonrió.

**"... ¿Un par de monstruos no?" Leo preguntó con asombro y diversión.**

"¡Amén a ese hermano!" Leo sonrió salvajemente.

**"Normal está sobrevalorado", dijo Naruto, haciendo que Thalia sonriera de acuerdo. "Entonces, ¿quieres una historia de fondo?"**

**Leo miró el Audi en llamas y luego otra vez a los adolescentes mayores. "Espera, tengo una idea". Se apresuró hacia el auto, ignorando las llamas menguantes mientras le hacían cosquillas en la piel y con un codo áspero hasta el borde del capó, lo abrió. Leo agarró el motor. "Apesta que esté desmantelando esto, ¡pero es por una buena causa!"**

"Una frase que cada uno de ustedes, mocosos, ha dicho una vez en su vida". Dioniso dijo, mirando a los semidioses a juzgar. Pero ignoraron el sesgo como dios del infierno.

**Pasó una hora y Leo regresó al lado del retador de Naruto, retocando y arreglando el motor con los repuestos que hizo del Audi A8. Naruto se apoyaba contra el faro y le contaba a Leo todo sobre cómo eran las cosas, ya que había explicado previamente que Leo era un semidiós y sí, los dioses griegos existen y no, no se le permitió decirle a los mortales que recogieran pollitos.**

"¡León!" Piper frunció el ceño, pero su madre estaba sonriendo ante eso. Fue una linda idea.

"¿Qué?" Leo se encogió de hombros, "Es una pregunta importante".

**"¿Cuál es el punto de ser un héroe si no puedes presumir de eso?" Leo preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras colocaba un tubo nuevo que conducía desde el motor a otra cosa, Naruto no estaba seguro de qué era.**

"Exactamente." El latino asintió.

**"Es realmente divertido para una cosa", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Dejando a un lado esos esqueletos, generalmente son los monstruos los que son más fáciles de matar".**

"Cierto", dijo Percy secamente. Duros tirones eran esos cabeza huecas.

**"Convertimos esas cosas en cenizas - ay, maldita sea, estúpidas chispas - ¿y me estás diciendo que no están muertas?" Preguntó Leo, metiéndose el pulgar en la boca para enfriar la pequeña quemadura que recibió de la chispa. El fuego es una cosa, pero la electricidad, es un dolor completamente diferente.**

**"Aquí, dame eso", dijo Naruto, agarrando la mano cubierta de manchas de Leo y sacándola de su boca. "Date una infección, chupando este aceite".**

"Meh, un poco de aceite es bueno para ti". El mecánico se encogió de hombros despreocupado, mirando algunas veces, "No me mires, chico básico". Dijo, haciendo que Jason frunciera el ceño.

"Yo tenía dos años".

"¿Tu punto?"

**"¿Qué eres, una especie de hombre maravilla?" Leo preguntó molesto. Gritó cuando Naruto apretó el pulgar en la quemadura. "Ow, ¿qué demonios?"**

"Dude solo quería venganza por el disparo". Leo frunció el ceño.

"¡Convenido!" Apolo dijo con una sonrisa. ¡Era lo mejor que podía hacer como médico, podía lastimar a las personas y decir que ayuda!

**"Tuve que encontrar el área afectada antes de que se ampollara", dijo Naruto, envolviendo su mano alrededor del pulgar. "Y para su información, prefiero Mar-Vell a Simon". Su mano brilló brevemente antes de liberar la herida. "Como nuevo."**

**"Tal vez deberíamos llamarte 'Medic'", dijo Leo con un resoplido mientras miraba su pulgar.**

"Medic en verdad". Apolo sonrió. "El mejor personaje de todos".

"¡Ja, por favor!" Hermes se echó a reír. "Scout hasta el final risita".

Ares resopló. "Heavy es donde está, perdedores".

"Y aún así te mato todo el tiempo con el ingeniero". El dios herrero se regodeó, haciendo que Ares lo fulminara con la mirada mientras reía.

**"¿Algo que ****_no puedas_**** hacer?"**

"He hecho esta pregunta", comentó Percy. "Y aún no he recibido una respuesta".

**"Vuela," dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. "Sin embargo, el hermano pequeño de Thalia-chan puede, así que tenemos un Superman rubio. También actúa como el hombre de azul. Noble y un poco listo, gracias a los tuyos de verdad".**

"Gracias." Jason sonrió, fue ... refrescante ver un lado diferente para él.

**"¿En serio? Suena como un buen tipo", dijo Leo con una sonrisa mientras volvía al trabajo. "Prefiere ser un sabelotodo que un imbécil".**

Leo y Jason sonrieron ante eso, ¡únete!

**"Solo espera a que conozcas a Jackson", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.**

"Culo." Percy frunció el ceño mientras Ares se reía del comentario del rubio.

**"El peor tipo de combinación de ambos. No es tonto, sino muy ignorante y terco. Una mala combinación".**

**"... Entonces es un idiota, sin ser un idiota", dijo Leo con una sonrisa. "Me suena bien".**

"Gracias Leo, de verdad". Percy dijo secamente.

"No hay problemas, amigo mojado".

**"Solo dices eso porque él no está loco por tu hermana", dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido.**

"Entonces esa es otra razón por la que me odia". Percy murmuró cuando Annabeth le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro con apoyo ... aunque todavía era un imbécil.

**"¿Protectora, mucho?" Leo preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.**

**"Cállate, ****_chorro_**** ". Naruto gruñó, haciendo reír al mecánico y agitando el "insulto". Naruto bajó la mirada hacia el motor, observando la esfera de hidrógeno en su carcasa mientras Leo sujetaba otro tubo en su lugar. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"**

"Tiempo para la clase con Leo Valdez, saca gente". Leo aplaudió con un movimiento 'chop-chop'.

**"Hacer que una vez que alcances la velocidad de la luz te mantengas a la velocidad de la luz. Dame unos minutos en el interior y ya no tendrás fuerzas G que te afecten", dijo Leo.**

"Y eso ha sido una clase con Leo, por favor, presionen el botón Me gusta".

**"Solo hazlo lo más rápido posible, estoy en una fecha límite" dijo Naruto**

"Los muertos son bastante precisos". Nico dijo y miró a Leo. "Los asientos pueden esperar".

"Amigo, consuelo".

**dando una pequeña palmada en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Leo. "Voy a ir a ver a mi novia, ¿estás bien?"**

**"Tengo una bomba H en mi cara y un par de cables delicados para conectarla", dijo Leo, miró a su nuevo amigo con una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro. "Estoy mejor que bien, estoy en la zona".**

"Tan verdadero." Leo dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción ante la idea, obteniendo algunas miradas extrañas, pero su padre se rió un poco.

**Naruto se echó a reír y regresó al Audi A8 despojado, donde Thalia y Piper hojearon algunos papeles que encontraron en el asiento trasero. Todo escrito en griego antiguo.**

"¡Intel!" Annabeth vitoreó. "¡Finalmente!"

Podrían haber usado algunos documentos del enemigo.

**"¿Entonces, qué estamos mirando?" Preguntó Naruto, inclinándose hacia la ventanilla del auto y mirando los papeles en las manos de su novia de cabello negro. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. "¿Es lo que creo que es?"**

**Thalia, enojada, le entregó el papel. "Si crees que es un llamado a las armas, tienes razón. ¿Cuántas de estas cartas crees que fueron enviadas a las casas de los campistas?"**

Eso provocó algunas muecas por parte de los defensores de Manhattan.

**"Teniendo en cuenta que esto fue escrito en marzo, diría que demasiado", dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras leía las líneas. "'Mejores gobernantes que los olímpicos ...'**

"Bah." Se quejó Zeus.

**'obvio favoritismo a los héroes de mayor prestigio'**

Eso tiene algunas miradas tímidas de los dioses.

**"reclamado al nacer". Demonios, estoy casi tentado de volverme en ese último ".**

"Eso suena bien". Percy admitió, asintiendo, muchos niños irían por eso.

**"Explica por qué había diez campistas desaparecidos al comienzo del verano en Cabin Eleven", dijo Thalia.**

Hermes suspiró ante eso, siempre su cabaña.

**Levantó otra hoja de papel, que Naruto tomó. "Piper encontró esto".**

**"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Naruto, aunque ya lo estaba leyendo. "¿Comisiones para el armamento de los cíclopes? ... ¡¿Telekhines ?!"**

Hefesto en realidad se burló de su mención, pequeños demonios estúpidos.

**"Sí, invitación a una de las mejores forjas del planeta también", dijo Piper desde el asiento trasero. "Tengo listas de porciones de carne aquí y varios mapas mal dibujados de ... Bueno, creo que es el laberinto".**

"Ve por mi ayuda". Piper sonrió.

**"Pásalo aquí", dijo Naruto, tomando el papel de Thalia después de que ella se lo dio a Piper. "Caramba ..." los ojos de Naruto se abrieron. "Sabía que había una entrada en el campamento, pero están planeando un asalto ... Clarice-"**

Percy y Annabeth se rieron por la confusión.

**"Clarisse".**

**"Lo ****_que sea_**** ", dijo Naruto, con los ojos en blanco. "La hermana de Mark no podía pasar por eso y si una hija de Ares no podía pasar, ¿por qué diablos Luke creería que podía?"**

**"Ella es una hija de Ares", dijo Thalía.**

"Que te jodan, Grace". Ares se burló de su media hermana, quien le sacó la lengua.

**"Ares no es un imbécil", dijo Naruto intencionadamente. "Especialmente para la guerra. Athena es la diosa de la guerra honorable, pero Ares es el dios de la guerra, punto. Conoce las técnicas de inserción tan bien como Athena. Mark puede tener sed de sangre, pero es inteligente. Supongo que ****_Clarisse_**** es el mismo camino."**

"Gracias, rubia". Ares sonrió de lado. Finalmente, un poco de apoyo en la familia.

**"Por lo que escuché de Annie sobre la búsqueda del Mar de los Monstruos, no te equivocarías", dijo Thalia con el ceño fruncido. "Pero tienen su propia rivalidad. Deben ser las caricias de sus padres que salen a la luz de vez en cuando".**

"CTF coincide, por ejemplo". Percy señaló, obteniendo una sonrisa de su novia.

**"Parece de esa manera", dijo Naruto, quien volvió a mirar la información que le dieron. "Toma todo, lo llevaremos de regreso al campamento. El Sr. D querrá ver esto, incluso si dice lo contrario".**

**"No serás tú quien se lo dé, ¿verdad?"**

**"En serio, no tengo idea de cuál es su problema", dijo Naruto con un gemido.**

"Simple, es un gran coño morado". El dios del vino miró a Ares por ese comentario, incluso Apolo y Hermes que se rieron con el dios de la guerra.

**Le devolvió el papel a Thalia. "Sigue buscando a través de esto y descubre una lista potencial de monstruos con los que vamos a lidiar".**

**"Tomando esa chaleco antibalas en serio, ¿no es así?" Thalia preguntó con diversión ante su "orden", sabiendo que obtener el chaleco antibalas era un gran problema para la aldea de Naruto. Especialmente en su cultura ya que su novio era considerado un novato o un debilucho sin él, cuando tenía veintitantos años. Se le dio el extremo corto del palo en esa parte, considerando lo que podía hacer ahora.**

"Realmente, mi hijo podría patear todos sus traseros". Apolo se jactó cuando Artemisa puso los ojos en blanco.

**"Sabes que te encanta", dijo Naruto tímidamente, acariciando su nariz con el pulgar antes de dejar a los dos hojeando la información potencial. Ella le sacó la lengua cuando él se fue, recostándose en el asiento del conductor y mirando los papeles en su regazo.**

"Apuesto a que lo hace". Afrodita sonrió tímidamente, haciendo que Thalia la fulminara con la mirada por la suposición en su tono.

**"¿Cuál es la situación?" Naruto le preguntó a Leo a su regreso al Challenger. Leo terminó de apretar un enchufe con una llave inglesa, sacó la herramienta y cerró el capó.**

**"El motor está listo. Dame unos minutos con los asientos y serán igual de buenos", dijo Leo con una sonrisa, mirando al adolescente mayor. Tomando nota de la expresión sombría en su rostro, Leo preguntó. "¿Qué pasa?"**

**"Tenemos que irnos", dijo Naruto, volviendo a mirar al Audi y silbando fuertemente para llamar la atención de Thalia. Él la saludó con la mano para volver al SOL antes de mirar a Leo. "Acabamos de encontrar información seria que nos ayudará en la próxima guerra. Necesito regresar al campamento lo antes posible. Puedes ajustar los asientos a tu preferencia cuando lleguemos allí, ¿de acuerdo?"**

"Bien, ¡pero iba por la comodidad!"

"¡Amigo, olvida la comodidad!" Nico discutió severamente.

**"Está bien, bueno yo llamo tiro-!"**

**"Al infierno que lo hagas", dijo Thalia, caminando hacia ellos con un maletín en la mano.**

"¡Decir ah!" Thalia rio. "Buen intento chico, novatos en la parte de atrás".

"¿Que es esto?" Leo preguntó: "¿Segregación para los latinos y los nativos americanos?" le preguntó burlonamente al cazador.

"No, las reglas de los niños de la vida. Reglas de antigüedad". El cazador replicó.

**Se lo arrojó a su novio rubio. "Hay todo lo que pudimos encontrar. Las órdenes de Skeleton son matarte, luego Percy, y luego informar a Luke".**

"Gracias Luke, sinceramente". Percy dijo en un tono sincero mientras Hermes suspiró con tristeza.

**"Eso explica por qué me están persiguiendo", dijo Naruto, con el ceño fruncido. Empujó el estuche en los brazos de Leo. "Métete atrás con pipas, camarones".**

**Leo gruñó en español mientras Piper miraba a Naruto. "¡Deja de llamarme así!"**

**"Hazme", dijo Naruto, sacándole la lengua. Ella le sacó la lengua antes de subir a la parte trasera de SOL, haciendo reír a Thalia mientras Naruto se reía entre dientes.**

"Lo está presionando", Piper hizo un puchero con los brazos cruzados, pero Jason solo le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro para calmarla.

**El rubio se subió a su asiento y Thalia se metió en el suyo, ambos mirando a Leo mientras él se quejaba. Naruto golpeó a Thalia hasta el golpe y le preguntó: "¿qué pasa, chorro?"**

**"¿Qué clase de idiota deja un gran botón rojo en un lugar fácil de presionar? Quiero decir, ¿vieron la MIB antes de instalarla? Hablen sobre un defecto de diseño pasado por alto", dijo Leo.**

"Todo el camarote nueve". Annabeth señaló.

"Recuérdame que hable con ellos", murmuró Leo, en serio, no podían ser tan tontos.

**"... No puedo esperar a ver la expresión de Beckendorf cuando dices eso", dijo Thalia, estallando en carcajadas. Naruto sacudió la cabeza y se abrochó el cinturón, poniendo el auto en marcha antes de pisarlo. Volvió a su velocidad normal de doscientas cuarenta millas por hora, antes de poner su mano en la palanca de cambios. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Thalia antes de mirar hacia adelante. "Tubos, chorros, mejor aferrarse a algo".**

**"Hazlo", dijo Leo, emocionado mientras Piper tragaba saliva con temerosa anticipación.**

"¡Por el emocionante viaje de su vida!"

"¡León!" Piper gimió, no le encantaría eso, para nada.

**"Quememos un poco de goma", dijo Naruto, presionando el pequeño botón rojo. Una vez más, el grupo sintió que las fuerzas G tiraban de sus cuerpos, convirtiéndose en una corriente de luz mientras se disparaba por las calles. Naruto estaba listo esta vez, haciendo pequeños tirones del volante que evitaban que edificios y autos fueran destruidos por la fuerza de su velocidad.**

"Al igual que Tron", se rió Apolo, oh, esos ciclos de luz fueron tan divertidos de diseñar.

**Lo hicieron en un tiempo récord, justo cuando la luna llegó a la cima del cielo, llegando a un alto chirriante. Las Arpías hicieron sonar sus alarmas y los campistas estaban listos, los campistas más viejos y con más experiencia se apresuraron hacia Half-blood Hill en brazos. Liderando la carga no era otro que el entrenador de héroes, Chiron se detuvo cuando las puertas del familiar y humeante Challenger se abrieron, Naruto y Thalia se abrieron con los brazos alrededor del estómago. Fueron los dos niños más pequeños quienes los siguieron fuera del auto lo que sorprendió a Chiron.**

**"Recuérdame patear al tipo que hizo el culo de los cinturones de seguridad", dijo Leo con un gemido. "Eso era ****_manera_**** demasiado duro."**

"¿Ves? Comodidad".

"Sí, Leo, lo entendemos". Jason puso los ojos en blanco.

**"Cuéntame sobre eso", dijo Piper. Se pusieron de pie, mirando con asombro a la gran multitud.**

**Leo se encargó de romper el silencio. "¿Qué? ¿Nunca has visto un auto antes?"**

Eso tiene algunas risas.

"Clásico Leo", dijo Hermes, "Clásico".

**"Naruto, Thalia", dijo Quirón, sacudido por su silencio ante las palabras de Leo. "Bienvenidos, héroes. Y a ustedes, recién llegados, bienvenidos al Campamento Mestizo".**

"Siempre tan agradable". Piper sonrió, realmente le gusta el entrenador de héroes.

**Naruto agarró el maletín del auto gimiendo mientras caminaba hacia el grupo, Thalia asintió con la cabeza a Chiron. Naruto se detuvo y saludó a Quirón con los dos dedos. "Es bueno estar de vuelta ... Pony".**

"Aw, el zorro ya no va a decir eso". Hermes hizo un puchero, el tipo era un motín.

**Quirón gimió. "No, tu también."**

**"Ya no te va a molestar más", dijo Naruto con tristeza. Le tendió el maletín. "Documentos importantes que liberamos de algunos tontos. Déselos al Sr. D. por mí, ¿quieres?"**

"Más trabajo para mí", dijo el Sr. D, "Yay".

**"Fuera del camino, fuera del camino", dijo una voz de la multitud. Rompiendo entre la multitud de semidioses listos para la batalla, Nico di Angelo se detuvo junto a Quirón, sin aliento y un poco molesto de no poder seguir el viaje en el campamento debido a un acuerdo tonto que su padre hizo con sus tíos.**

"No fue tonto, aprender a caminar como el resto de ellos". Dijo Zeus.

"Sin embargo, tus hijos pueden volar todo lo que quieran". Hades se burló cuando la cara de Zeus se puso pétrea.

**"Chi-Chiron, Bianca ... ella ... bueno es ... Tienes que venir a ayudarnos".**

Nico sintió hielo en sus venas.

**"En realidad, Nico, creo que encontrarás una mejor ayuda de él", dijo Quirón, señalando al rubio, que se puso serio al recordar la enfermedad de su acusado. Naruto buscó en su bolsillo trasero y después de encontrar el suero hizo un clon para enviar con su joven carga.**

**"Dile todo lo que sabes, dáselo a Will", dijo Naruto, entregándole el frasco a Nico. "Tengo que esperar un segundo. Vete ahora".**

"¡Ve a Will, ve a Nico! ¡Urgencias!" Apolo gritó. Después de todo, era médico, estaba naturalmente preocupado por un paciente serio.

**"Hai Oyabun", dijo el clon, sabiendo lo serio que era esto, agarrando el hombro de Nico y usando el Hiraishin para llevarlos a la Cabina 13 más rápido. Naruto asintió secamente y se volvió hacia su grupo. Leo y Piper se pararon pacientemente detrás de Thalia, quien lo miró. Se asintieron el uno al otro antes de caminar penosamente a través de las líneas fronterizas. El grupo de semidioses se separó mientras avanzaban, la búsqueda de Naruto se completó con éxito.**

"Y la maravilla del chico rubio lo vuelve a hacer", Thalia silbó y miró a Percy con aire de suficiencia. "Muy buen registro, también. Dos de _sus __propias_ misiones completadas".

"Jaja." Percy dijo, ¿entonces saltó a algunas misiones? ¿Y qué? "Cifras que defenderías por tu novio".

**En el momento en que pasaron los límites, dos fuentes de luz aparecieron sobre la cabeza del nuevo semidiós, mientras que la nueva semidiosa comenzó a brillar de un rosa claro. Leo levantó la vista y vio una luz ardiente, que desconocía para él en forma de martillo, y recibió un pequeño grupo de vítores de algunos niños un poco sucios y musculosos.**

"Bien, dime a quién amas?" Leo gritó con un grito.

**Brillo de Piper continuó y se encontró con un vestido blanco sin mangas adornado con todo tipo de accesorios, su pelo se enderezó y maquillaje aplicado a la cara, por lo que unos pocos ****_realmente_**** los niños que buscan buen ánimo junto a sus hermanastros que hacen a mano.**

"Alegría", dijo Piper sonando molesta, no para sus hermanos (bueno, Drew resistió, por supuesto), sino el vestido y el maquillaje ... ¡¿otra vez ?!

**Maldita sea ", dijo Thalía, al ver la afirmación de Piper.**

"Sin duda celoso". Afrodita se regodeó cuando Thalia amordazó y se llevó el dedo a la boca.

**Ese vestido era, aunque bonito, un poco demasiado.**

"O no." Artemisa sonrió a la diosa puchera.

**"... Me alegro de no ser la hija de Afrodita".**

"No lo golpees hasta que lo hayas probado". la diosa resopló. Piper hizo un movimiento burlón y confuso de su mano.

**"¿Por qué diablos estoy con un vestido?" Aparentemente, Piper compartió el sentimiento de Thalia.**

"¡Cariño! ¡Te ves increíble!"

"Lo sé mamá", suspiró Piper. "Simplemente, prefiero usar un vestido que sea de mi consentimiento, no el tuyo".

"...La misma cosa." murmuró la dama de las palomas.

**"Rasca eso. Realmente me alegro de no ser la hija de Afrodita". Thalia dijo con una sonrisa a su novio.**

**Naruto se rió de la declaración de su novia.**

**"Espera, ¿quién es mi padre?" Preguntó Leo, un poco confundido ya que todo lo que podía ver era la bola de fuego.**

"No sabía nada de griego en ese momento", dijo Leo a las miradas enviadas en su dirección, "Cállate". el niño hizo un puchero.

**Quirón se adelantó y se arrodilló. "Todos saluden ... Er ..."**

"¡León!"

"¡Y Piper!"

"¡Maravillosos poderes gemelos, actívalos!" Bromearon juntos y se rieron.

"¡Oye!" Apolo les dijo: "Lo gemelo es nuestro truco", se señaló a sí mismo y a Artemisa (que puso los ojos en blanco), "¡consiga los suyos!"

**Naruto sacudió la cabeza divertido, dando un paso adelante y arrodillándose ante los nuevos semidioses. "Todos saludan a Leo Valdez, hijo de Hefesto. Todos saludan a Piper McLean, hija de Afrodita".**

"Gracias Blondie, supongo que tiene sus usos después de todo".

"¿Usos?" Apolo le preguntó a su sobrino.

"Sí, introducciones". dijo el chico descaradamente.

**Thalia se arrodilló a su lado y rápidamente el resto de los campistas se arrodilló en reconocimiento de las afirmaciones de los dioses casados y las diosas.**

"Cierto, fue un buen giro". Afrodita comentó que su esposo puso los ojos en blanco, lo que sea, mientras su hijo estuviera en el campamento.

**"Está bien, puedo ver por qué esto es genial ahora", dijo Leo con una sonrisa.**

"¡Sí, arco! ¡Inclínate ante mí, mortales!"

"León." Jason dijo con una leve mirada.

"¿Qué? No me digas que no fue divertido, Jay".

"Lo que sea."

"¡Mira! ¡Estás sonriendo ~!"

**mirando a su nueva 'hermanastra'. "Sabes, realmente te quitas ese vestido".**

"¡Ella hace!" la diosa del amor proclamó: "Gracias, Leo".

"En cualquier momento."

"No le des más combustible, Leo".

"Claro que amo niña".

**"Te cortaré", dijo Piper, apretando los dientes con molestia mientras sostenía su daga hacia el niño.**

"¡Flautista!" Leo gritó, luciendo herido.

"Lo siento." la chica nativa americana le dijo, enmendando su error, probablemente estaba sorprendida por el vestido probablemente.

**quien levantó las manos en señal de rendición.**

"Buen chico."

"Cállate Pipes, antes de que te rompa".

"¡Oye!"

**Ella los toleró en el mejor de los casos, pero no era una chica a la que le gustara ser forzada a vestirse y luego desfilara como una especie de premio.**

"Me gusta." Afrodita dijo.

Artemisa se burló, "Por supuesto que lo harías, ramera".

"Virgen."

"Orgulloso de ello."

"El hecho triste es que estás orgulloso".

**Obtuvo lo suficiente de ser la hija de su padre, gracias.**

"Los niños de las estrellas de cine generalmente lo pasan mal", suspiró Piper, la vida nunca fue normal para ella cuando su padre se hizo famoso.

**Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más, sus aparentes hermanas entraron y la llevaron a la cabaña, mientras Silena Beauregard se reía rápidamente después de agradecerles a Naruto y Thalia por cuidar a su nueva hermana.**

"Al menos finalmente puedo conocerla". Piper sonrió, con muchas ganas de saber más sobre su hermana.

**Charles Beckendorf se acercó y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Naruto, su pequeño grupo de hermanos rodeó a Leo y le habló mientras los demás volvían a la cama a instancias de Quirón. El herrero sonrió al rubio. "Gracias, Naruto. Por traerlo aquí. Siempre podría usar otra mano en la fragua".**

Leo sonrió, feliz de ver a su asombroso hermano mayor, pero "Aquí viene". El elfo sonrió.

**"Sí, apuesto", dijo Naruto, riéndose un poco con Thalia por lo que sabían que vendría.**

**"¿Qué significa eso?" Beckendorf preguntó, con el ceño fruncido por la confusión.**

**"¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Beck!" Leo dijo, caminando hacia su hermano más alto y golpeando con el dedo en su pecho. "¡¿Qué tipo de novato eres ?!"**

"¿Novato?" Hephaestus preguntó y parecía agitado, mirando a su hijo.

"¡Bueno, él estaba por algo así!" el chico discutió severamente, obteniendo un pequeño asentimiento casi inadvertido del dios herrero.

**"¿Novato?" Beckendorf preguntó, confundido aún más.**

**"Tú eres el que armó el motor H-Bomb, ¿verdad?" Leo preguntó. Asintiendo, el latino continuó. "¿Por qué demonios harías que esa cosa fuera el acelerador? ¿Qué eres nuevo en esto?"**

"Y aquí pensé que tus hijos no podían quemarse". Hermes le dijo a la barba de fuego, que lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Solo soy yo, tío Hermes". Leo dijo, haciendo que el dios dijera: cierto.

**"He estado armando autos más tiempo que tú", dijo Beckendorf, un poco molesto por las críticas.**

"Lástima, has hecho el tonto, amigo".

**"¡Ac-cel-er-a-tor! ¡Lo enganchaste como el acelerador!" Dijo Leo. "¡No lograste una velocidad constante, solo una pequeña explosión!"**

**"Bueno, sí, nadie quiere asarse mientras conducen".**

"¡No lo haría!"

"Lo entendemos Leo", dijo Hazel, "Eres incombustible. No necesitas seguir recordándonos".

"Pero los chistes ~!" el latino se quejó, "¡Solo están fumando! ¿Ves? ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Ja! Soy un genio de la comedia".

"Hola, somos los cómicos, Valdez". Hermes dijo, señalando a sí mismo y a Apolo con el pulgar.

**"... Muy bien de ahora en adelante, no toques mi auto".**

"¿Pensé que era de Naruto?" Annabeth parpadeó, pero Leo resopló.

**"¿Perdóneme?" Preguntó Naruto, arqueando una ceja ante el reclamo de Leo. El preadolescente más pequeño lo rechazó.**

**"Puse su motor en marcha y estoy ajustando su viaje mañana para que no se prende fuego a toda velocidad", dijo Leo, mirando a su hermano molesto. "Además, ¿en quién más vas a confiar para que tu auto funcione, gringo?"**

"El tiene un buen punto." Frank asintió, no era muy aficionado a los autos, pero Leo era el indicado para esas cosas.

**Beckendorf arqueó una ceja al mirar al rubio y Naruto levantó las manos en defensa. "Hey, whoa, lo designé para la cabaña, no específicamente para ti".**

**"Mi punto exactamente", dijo Leo. Se giró para mirar a sus hermanos. "¿Y cuál de ustedes ****_genios_**** decidió hacer un homenaje a Men In Black con el gran botón rojo?" Nadie estaba dispuesto a levantar la mano y todos parecían un poco avergonzados por eso, incluso Beckendorf. "Sí, ninguno de ustedes toca el auto del gringo sin que yo lo diga. Dios, un hombre de botón negro ... ¿qué pensarán después?"**

"Caray, solo haz que Leo sea el concejal principal". Silbato Percy, claramente impresionado.

"Cuatro años más, cuatro años más". Leo aplaudió con una carcajada.

**"¿Qué tal la cama, señor Valdez?" Quirón preguntó, caminando hacia el grupo. "Se apagaron las luces".**

**"¿Qué, ya?" Leo preguntó. "¿Es solo qué? ¿Ocho? ¿Nueve?"**

**"Zonas horarias, Leo, zonas horarias", dijo Naruto.**

"Sí, es mi culpa". Apolo se despidió pero parpadeó y tarareó mientras acunaba su barbilla. "Yo creo que."

**Dio un saludo de dos dedos a Quirón y luego se volvió hacia Leo y Beckendorf mientras deslizaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Thalia. "Nos vemos mañana muchachos".**

**Se desvanecieron en un destello de luz y la mandíbula de Leo cayó. "¿Podría hacer eso siempre?"**

**"Sí."**

**"... ¡¿Para qué demonios necesita un auto ?!"**

Eso hizo que todos, menos Apolo, parpadearan. Ese fue un punto bastante bueno. Incluso con esa explicación espacio-temporal del especial de San Valentín.

"Duh. Es un auto". Apolo dijo, como si fuera obvio.

**Naruto apareció en la cabina 13 después de darle a Thalia un beso final de buenas noches, con la intención de verificar sus cargos. Tan pronto como apareció, un cierto gato gigante se abalanzó sobre él, dándole a su mejilla lamidas de afecto mientras emitía un ronroneo retumbante.**

"Estúpido felino", dijo Hades furioso, "¡Fuera del camino!"

**"Guardabosques, me alegro de verte también", dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, empujando el gran diente de sable fuera de él con un poco de tensión. "Te hiciste más grande, amigo. Buen chico". Acarició a Ranger justo detrás de la oreja en el cuello. "Me alegro de estar en casa".**

**Se levantó y entró en la habitación compartida de los di Angelos. Will estaba usando una aguja para inyectar a Bianca con el suero y la pobre hija de Hades estaba más pálida de lo habitual, sus labios superior e inferior se tiñeron de negro por el lodo que vomitó.**

A Nico le dolía el corazón cuando Hazel le tomó la mano, pero estaba a salvo, eso era todo lo que importaba.

**La Peste Negra era un nombre apropiado para dar a la enfermedad, al parecer, incluso si ese no era uno de los síntomas comunes. Naruto asintió con la cabeza a su hermano menor mientras Nico le sonrió, la piel verde oliva del niño tenía un poco de tierra y mugre pegada a ella.**

"Questing hace eso". Nico señaló con una mirada a Percy, quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

**"¿Cómo está ella, Will?" Preguntó Naruto mientras caminaba hacia el lado de Nico, revolviendo el cabello del niño y arqueando una ceja mientras algo de polvo caía de sus mechones negros. Tendría que hablar con Nico sobre eso más tarde.**

"Ooh, Nico está en problemas".

"Rellene Aqualad".

**"Mejor", dijo Will, mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa. "Deberías saber por tu clon lo malo que fue".**

**Naruto solo asintió y puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de Nico mientras recordaba el recuerdo de la breve vida de su clon. Bianca rodó sobre su costado, y más lodo negro salió de su boca con cada tos áspera que daba. Aunque sí la recordaba mirando a Will y la forma en que sostenía su mano para ayudarla a superarlo.**

Afrodita estaba mareada, riendo con alegría. Hades, no tanto, mirando la imagen mientras Nico fruncía el ceño.

Amigo no era tan digno de su hermana.

**Parece que Naruto se perdió un poco mientras estaba en su búsqueda. Solo podía preguntarse qué pensaría Lord Hades de este desarrollo, un hijo de la luz y un hijo de la sombra que se unen. Afrodita debe estar yendo gaga sobre ella.**

"Lo sé." La dama de las palomas cantó cuando Hades la miró y luego a Apolo.

El dios del sol levantó las manos. "Oye, no es mi culpa que el pequeño jugador tenga juego".

"¡Apolo!" el dios muerto frunció el ceño ante su redacción. Si el chico le rompe el corazón ... ¡Oh, Will Solace, un nombre para recordar!

**"Sus signos vitales se están estabilizando", dijo Will, sosteniendo la muñeca de la niña. Él inclinó la cabeza y murmuró una oración, muy probablemente a su padre, antes de volver a mirar a su hermano. "Lo que sea que tengas está funcionando. ¿Qué fue?"**

"Magia ninja". Artemisa arqueó los labios hacia su hermano, que estaba haciendo un puchero ante el hecho de que un mortal (uno súper caliente) hizo algo que no pudo. Estúpidas astas de ciervo.

**"Queda lo suficiente como para que tu mamá descomponga la fórmula química y lo sabrás", dijo Naruto, tragando con sequedad antes de darle unas palmaditas en el hombro a Nico. "Has hecho mucho y estoy agradecido, Will.**

"Buen trabajo chico, Hades te lo debe". Apolo sonrió a su tío.

"¡Bah!" el dios se despidió, el chico tendría suerte si su otro no lo golpeaba por tratar de cortejar a su hija.

**Duerme un poco. Tú también, Nico. Apagar las luces."**

**"Lo tienes, Naruto", dijo Will mientras cuidadosamente ponía el brazo de Bianca sobre su estómago.**

**"Está bien", dijo Nico suavemente, levantándose y yendo a su cama.**

**Will salió de la habitación, seguido por Naruto. El rubio más joven fue a la habitación contigua donde tenía una pequeña bolsa desplegada. Le dijo otra "noche" a su hermano mayor, quien asintió cuando la descarga de adrenalina terminó de quemar su sistema. Se estrelló contra su cama, gruñendo cuando Ranger saltó detrás de él, colapsando a su lado y ronroneando con satisfacción. Naruto sonrió a su "animal sagrado" y pasó la mano por la espalda del gato gigante.**

**"Range, no creerías la mierda por la que pasé los últimos días", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.**

"Fue toda una búsqueda". Athena admitió que el niño estaba prácticamente por todas partes.

**Ranger bostezó, haciendo que la rubia sonriera. "Buena idea. Te lo diré en la mañana, entonces."**

**Sus ojos se cerraron, y Naruto Uzumaki sintió que el reino de Morfeo lo abrazaba.**

**Naruto estaba despierto temprano a la mañana siguiente, disfrutando del primer descanso pacífico en el campamento en mucho, mucho tiempo. Ranger se había movido en la noche al piso al pie de la cama de Naruto, aparentemente seguro de que Naruto no se iría de nuevo.**

"Aww", Annabeth arrulló mientras Percy puso los ojos en blanco ante su amor por los grandes felinos.

**El rubio salió de la cama, contento con el sueño que tuvo. Saludó al Ranger en ascenso igualmente temprano con un cariñoso golpe en la cabeza, obteniendo un ronroneo retumbante por sus esfuerzos. Revisó a su hermano, Will, que estaba despierto, y que, como él, hijo de Apolo, se despertó con la salida del sol, y luego los dos di Angelos. Nico tenía las mantas sobre su cabeza, su brazo sobresalía a un lado, y Bianca tenía una sonrisa pacífica en su rostro, su tono de piel verde oliva volvía a su brillo adecuado.**

"Sí", dijo Nico con un suspiro de alivio ya que Hades también tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

**"Continúa y consigue algo de comida, luego regresa y verifica a tu paciente. Si eso es todo para ti", dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando las mejillas de su hermano se pusieron rojas.**

"Tu hijo es un buen emparejador, Apollo", Afrodita asintió con aprobación.

Apolo se encogió de hombros, "Está en los genes".

**"Yo ... Cállate, Naruto", dijo Will, saliendo corriendo de la cabina mientras trataba de no parecer como era, haciendo que Naruto se riera de la retirada de su hermano. Ah, aturdir a los niños más pequeños siempre le alegraba el día. Naruto esperó a que Will se saciara, etiquetándolo por así decirlo cuando el niño regresó y dándole a su hermano menor una sonrisa de complicidad que hizo que Will le gruñiera.**

La diosa del amor arrulló, "Oh, él está avergonzado. Parece ser del tipo de chico puro". Ella se rió maravillada, pensando en cuál sería el tipo de Bianca.

"Sí, uno de mis hijos más respetuosos".

"Asombroso." Artemisa dijo secamente, haciendo que Apolo le diera una mirada fingida.

**Salió de la cabina con Ranger detrás de él, el gran gato se convirtió en su escolta personal ... quien se apartó de su lado al mirar a la hija de Zeus en el pabellón del comedor.**

**Ranger corrió hacia adelante y casi derribó a Thalia al suelo con un profundo maullido de alegría. La niña se rió de las payasadas del gran gato, devolviéndole su cariño con una sonrisa y una cariñosa mascota del feliz diente de sable.**

"Me gusta más, parece". Thalia dijo, sonando presumida.

**Ella miró a su novio mientras él se acercaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

**"¿La 'cura' funciona?" preguntó ella, con una mano en la cabeza de Ranger y rascándola ociosamente.**

**"Hasta ahora", dijo Naruto, sonriendo al ronroneante diente de sable. "Ranger seguro se ha vuelto cariñoso, ¿no?"**

**"Teniendo en cuenta que apenas salimos del campamento el año pasado, debe haber estado fuera de sí con preocupación", dijo Thalia, sonriendo al gato. "¿Derecho?"**

**Ranger no dijo nada y continuó ronroneando bajo sus rasguños, contenta de volver con sus dos semidioses favoritos.**

"Mi hijo solo tiene todo el coño-"

"¡Apolo!"

"Cat. Honestamente, déjame terminar Arte, tsk, tsk". Apolo movió su dedo hacia su gemelo, haciendo que la diosa lo fulminara con la mirada, pero también por caminar directamente hacia él. Una mirada sucia a Hermes hizo callar al dios más joven rápidamente.

**Naruto sacudió la cabeza divertido por sus acciones y miró alrededor del pabellón. Los otros campistas estaban despiertos y acomodados en sus mesas. Leo parecía que estaba divirtiéndose, bromeando y empujando a sus hermanos mayores como si no fuera la oveja negra del grupo.**

"Eso es bueno, el tiempo en familia es divertido después de todo". Leo sonrió cuando Hestia sonrió ante eso.

**Piper, sin embargo, estaba discutiendo con el demonio que era Drew Tanaka, hasta que Silena dio un paso adelante y separó por la fuerza a las dos hermanastras. Bueno, al menos Piper se quitó el vestido.**

"Hey", sonrió Piper, "tengo una misión en mi haber antes de venir al campamento". La niña dijo: "¡Ja! ¡Come eso Drew!"

**"¡Naruto!" el rubio se volvió ante la llamada de su nombre y sonrió ante la forma apresurada de su hermana pequeña adoptada. Él atrapó a Annabeth cuando ella se arrojó sobre él, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de sus costados en un fuerte abrazo.**

"Aww", las chicas, menos Annabeth, arrullaron cuando el rubio se sonrojó y Percy apretó las manos.

**"Hola Annie", dijo Naruto. "¿Chicos, Annie?" Lo que él pensó que era una risa resultó ser el llanto, los hombros de Annabeth temblando mientras enterraba la cabeza en su pecho. "Annie, Annie! Shh, está bien, Annie. Shh ..."**

"Oh si." Percy hizo una mueca ante el hecho de que estaba "muerto". Annabeth lo fulminó con la mirada y lo hizo hundirse un poco en su asiento. El chico extrañamente se preguntó qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de su otro ya que con todas las noticias de a quién le gustaba Annabeth ... hombre, eso iba a hacer que se fuera aún más duro.

**Compartió una mirada preocupada con Thalia, quien le devolvió el saludo. Sabían que Annabeth preferiría morir antes que ser vista tan derrotada frente al resto del campamento.**

"Cierto", asintió la hija de Atenea.

**Thalia le puso una mano en el hombro antes de que los tres semidioses y dientes de sable fueran teletransportados al exterior de la cabaña de Zeus. Thalia abrió rápidamente la puerta, donde Ranger entró, olisqueando uno de sus lugares favoritos, y Naruto entró y desapareció de la vista de Annabeth. Con la puerta cerrada detrás de él y pasando rápidamente la estatua dominante del padre de la cabaña a la habitación de Thalia,**

"Todavía me parece ridículo que tengas algo así allí". Poseidón dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.

"Su ego Poseidón, es todo ego". Hades recordó, recibiendo un burlón 'Ah' de su hermano medio y una mirada furiosa de su hijo menor. Poco bien lo hizo sin embargo.

**Naruto le quitó a Annabeth lo mejor que pudo para mirarla a la cara.**

**"Annie, vamos, tienes que decirme qué pasa o no puedo evitarlo", dijo Naruto suavemente, acariciando su cabello suavemente. Los sabios ojos rojos y grises se abrieron para mirarlo y el rubio sintió que su corazón se rompía un poco.**

Percy hizo una mueca de nuevo, pero sintió que Annabeth le pasaba la mano por la suya, dándole un buen apretón, uno que rápidamente le devolvió.

**"Rompí la regla", dijo, sollozando mientras intentaba recomponerse. "Dejé a mi amigo atrás". Más lágrimas escaparon de ella mientras miraba hacia abajo.**

"Oh, sí", Jason hizo una mueca, "La regla de Naruto".

Annabeth se movió incómoda, "Lo siento desde aquí". Murmuró recordando el dolor de ese día.

**"Quería ayudarlo, pero nos hizo irnos, y luego ... ¡entonces el volcán hizo erupción! ¡Podría haberlo ayudado, por qué no me dejó ayudarlo!"**

Todos miraron a Percy, que miró hacia otro lado, solo apretando la mano de Annabeth una vez más, como para pedir perdón por asustarla.

**"Annie, cálmate", dijo Naruto suavemente mientras comenzaba a desmoronarse nuevamente mientras Thalia la miraba preocupada. Se mudaron al sofá donde Naruto sentó a Annabeth entre él y Thalia, Naruto mantuvo un brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana mientras Thalia acariciaba la cabeza de Annabeth.**

"Aw, se ven como una pequeña familia". Hazel sonrió mientras Thalia y Annabeth se sonrojaban, era una buena foto.

**"Ahora, cuéntanos qué sucedió mientras estábamos fuera".**

**Y así lo hizo. Annabeth les contó cómo fue elegida para liderar una nueva búsqueda para encontrar a Dédalo, conociendo a Cien Manos y luchando contra Kampê, siendo asistida por Hera después de conocer a un extraño dios llamado Janus. Naruto se erizó enojado ante la mención de lo que estaba sucediendo en el Rancho Triple G**

"Gracias Naruto". Apolo asintió con aprobación.

**y se quejó celosamente de los infinitos cuchillos arrojadizos de Annabeth, logrando que sonriera.**

Annabeth sonrió ante eso, pero luego hizo un mohín. ¡Ella quería algo así como ese bastón! O esos cuchillos!

**Thalia le dio el visto bueno por matar a la esfinge, y Naruto le preguntó cómo estaba Hefesto.**

**"Estaba bastante ... solo", dijo Annabeth, incapaz de encontrar las palabras.**

"Eso es un eufemismo." Murmuró el herrero, mirando a su familia que miraba hacia otro lado.

**"Ese es el tío Heph para ti", dijo Naruto con un suspiro. "Maldita buena mecánica, pero realmente mala para interactuar con los demás".**

**"Lo cual es culpa de Hera", dijo Annabeth con el ceño fruncido.**

Hera se erizó, "No, no lo es".

**Thalia sonrió ante eso, aceptando mientras sentía pena por su medio hermano.**

**"Es culpa de Hera por su apariencia, pero todo Olympus tiene la culpa de su soledad", dijo Naruto intencionadamente.**

"¿Ver?" Hera señaló, ignorando la otra parte menos agradable de ella, como si ni siquiera estuviera allí.

**"Athena no es una excepción a esto, Annie. Una vez su lanza apareció cuando le estaba dando al tío Heph algunas ideas para un nuevo tipo de flecha. Estaba astillada en el borde, aparentemente por apuñalar al tío Ares en el muslo o el culo, difícil de decir. Sin nota ni nada, solo expectante.**

Atenea parecía avergonzada cuando Annabeth la miró con incredulidad y frunció el ceño. Ares estaba ceñudo ante la idea de que eso sucediera, lo había hecho varias veces.

**Dudo que mi papá y mi tía Arte sean inocentes de este tipo de cosas. Demonios, apuesto a que los dos únicos que no lo son son el tío Herm y el señor D, y eso es porque ambos están demasiado ocupados ".**

"Bueno, yo soy." Hermes dijo y miró a su hermano semidiós, "Solo estás holgazaneando". El dios del vino solo miró a Hermes, a pesar de que sus palabras eran ciertas. Pero todavía tenía que lidiar con los pequeños mocosos, así que no fue fácil.

**Annabeth admitió eso y continuó con su historia, contándoles cómo Grover y Tyson, de quienes Naruto admitió estar preocupado ya que era un buen amigo de los miembros de la cabina más a menudo aislados de Hephaestus, se separaron del grupo para encontrar a Pan. Thalia y Naruto compartieron una mirada**

"Caramba, me pregunto qué saben." Percy preguntó en voz alta.

"Oh, cállate, Percy". Thalia frunció el ceño al chico del agua.

**que Annabeth perdió gracias a que Ranger dejó caer su cabeza sobre su regazo antes de que los dos semidioses volvieran su atención a la rubia más joven.**

"Gracias Ranger". Annabeth le sonrió al gato grande.

**Luego llegó a la fragua en el monte. Saint Helens, describiendo a los Telekhines y su proyecto actual, antes de llegar al final de su historia, donde Percy les dijo a ella y a Nico que se fueran mientras él detenía a los monstruos.**

"Lo cual fue tonto".

"Yo dije que lo sentía." Percy se quejó a su novia que tenía una mirada severa en su rostro, pero se cayó poco después.

"Lo sé, aún así me tenías preocupado, eso es todo".

**Thalia estaba consolando a Annabeth al final, Naruto estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos, inclinándose hacia adelante con los dedos unidos entre sí frente a su boca.**

"Ooh, tiene esa gorra de pensamiento puesta". Leo se rio entre dientes.

**"Está vivo", dijo Naruto después de un largo rato.**

"¡Abucheo!" Ares se burló, haciendo que Poseidón mirara a su sobrino.

**Se recostó y acarició el cabello de Annabeth, haciéndola mirarla confundida. "Jackson no estaría muerto o Nico ya lo habría sentido y dicho algo".**

"Cierto", Nico asintió, lo sabría.

**"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Annabeth preguntó, sus ojos hinchados por su llanto. Naruto le sonrió a su hermanita tranquilizadoramente y la golpeó con dos dedos en la frente.**

**"Porque, tonta hermanita, Nico es el hijo de Hades y tiene lazos con todos sus amigos. Hades, como sus hermanos, es emocional, incluso si lo esconde bien. Es ferozmente protector con su familia cercana, llegando tan lejos como para esconder a sus hijos en un casino manipulado por el tiempo.**

Nico sonríe ante eso, ah, recuerdos.

**Imagínese cómo se sentiría Nico o incluso Bianca si su primo con el que entrenaron y crecieron el invierno pasado simplemente muriera sin ser informado ", dijo Naruto mientras dejaba caer su mano. Levantó la vista hacia el mural en el techo que parecía un cielo atronador. como en la primera habitación. "Los enlaces son realmente la fuerza más fuerte en este planeta, Annabeth. Podría hacer que una madre gane diez veces su fuerza por el niño que tuvo durante nueve meses,**

Hestia y Hera sonrieron ante eso, muy cierto, una madre era muchas cosas y también lo eran los lazos de amor y familia.

**o un hombre se vuelve inmune al dolor por la ira que siente por la pérdida de un amigo.**

"Me gusta ese." Ares dijo con una sonrisa.

**Creo que sabrías si Jackson muriera, ¿qué dice tu instinto?**

"Sí, Annabeth", Afrodita le guiñó un ojo, "¿Qué dice el amor?"

Annabeth le dirigió una sonrisa a Percy, quien le devolvió una radiante sonrisa.

**"... Está vivo", dijo Annabeth en voz baja, pero asegurada en su declaración.**

"¡Y el amor lo tiene amigos!" la diosa del amor declaró triunfante.

**"Sí, lo es", dijo Naruto, revolviéndole el pelo. "Ese idiota es demasiado terco para morir".**

"Cierto." El rubio sonrió astutamente, "pero él es mi idiota después de todo".

Percy se encogió de hombros, "Puedo lidiar con eso".

**"Se parece mucho a ti, Bigotes", dijo Thalia, haciendo reír a su novio.**

"Entonces, ¿eso significa que ambos van por el mismo tipo de hombre?" Leo le preguntó al cazador y al niño sabio, que se sonrojó un poco ante la pregunta: "Eso creo". El piro se rio.

**"Sí ... Y ese es uno de mis mejores rasgos", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Volvió a mirar el mural en movimiento. "Regresará pronto. Bueno, será mejor que lo haga, al menos".**

"Voy a." Percy dijo con un asentimiento tranquilizador.

**Cuando salió el sol en una isla que no estaba asignada ni trazada en ninguna parte, excepto para Olympus, un adolescente de cabello negro con ojos verdes jadeó despierto, tosiendo y gimiendo. Una sombra se proyectó sobre él y alguien lo ayudó a sentarse a beber agua.**

Annabeth frunció los labios cuando Percy le dedicó una leve sonrisa a la pantalla.

**"Descansa, necesitas descansar", dijo una voz agradable.**

**Percy Jackson trató de identificar al dueño de la voz, pero pronto regresó al reino de Morfeo, soñando con sus amigos y la segunda casa que tenía en el Campamento Mestizo.**

"¡Nosotros también te extrañamos!"

"Silencio Leo", gruñó Percy.

"Hombre, ese fue un final burlón". Apolo rio.

"No puedo esperar a ver cómo será la batalla". Ares sonrió.

"Por supuesto que lo harías". Los dioses pusieron los ojos en blanco ante el dios de la guerra.


	23. Chapter 23

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte II: El peligro de un héroe**

* * *

**Capitulo 23**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de ****_Naruto_**** o ****_Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos_**** .**

* * *

**Percy Jackson ****_no_**** estaba ****teniendo un buen mes.**

"Nunca lo hago en verano". Percy dijo en un tono seco.

"El verano es el momento en que ocurren todas las travesuras". Hermes le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Además, primero quieren que sufras en la escuela, luego intentan matarte". Leo se rió, haciendo que Percy gimiera. ¡Tenía mucho sentido ahora! ¡Los bastardos!

**Primero, antes de salir con Annabeth para ver una nueva película antes de ir al campamento, es atacado por porristas convertidas en monstruos y luego se pelea con Annabeth. Luego, después de que el novio de su primo obtiene una búsqueda secreta que es realmente silenciosa, el reemplazo hace un juego estúpido donde él y Annabeth casi son asesinados por escorpiones gigantes, lo que hace que encuentren una entrada al Laberinto.**

"Felices momentos divertidos, ¿verdad?" Percy le preguntó a Annabeth, quien asintió.

**Las aventuras a través del Laberinto en sí fueron dignas de ser su propio libro.**

"Bueno, técnicamente ..." Apolo se interrumpió ya que estaban leyendo un libro.

**Enfrentando a Kampê para salvar al Cien Manos, confundida por Janus el Dios de dos cabezas y Hera, la Reina del Olimpo, se encuentra con Geryon y ve el Ganado Rojo de Apolo, y Annabeth recibe el ataque mortal en la Esfinge. Estaba impresionado por la habilidad de Annabeth con los cuchillos que encontró en Triple G Ranch y el uso que hizo Nico de Shadow Travel. Después de eso fue conocer a su primo Hefesto, un encuentro realmente extraño considerando cómo actuó el herrero, más extraño que cuando conoció a la esposa de Hefesto. Pero luego vino un descubrimiento grande, impactante y perturbador.**

**Annabeth estaba enamorada de Naruto.**

"Mira como los celos atraviesan el techo, Annabeth". Afrodita se rió, ¡oh, ella amaba el drama!

**Pensar en el hijo rubio de Apolo hizo que Percy quisiera apretar los dientes. Sr. Perfecto, de todas las personas. Era prácticamente todo lo que Percy no era: inteligente, genial, suave, guapo, ingenioso y fuerte.**

"Bueno", Apolo se encogió de hombros, "No está equivocado". ¡Su hijo era una bestia!

**Demonios, este era probablemente el tipo con el que Luke aprendió todo acerca de ser el Sr. Cool.**

"Esa dimensión de Luke", agregó Hermes, su hijo tiene su propia arrogancia después de todo.

**Obviamente, Percy no había escuchado ninguna historia sobre el pasado de Naruto en Konoha, donde correría después de una broma exitosa y proclamaría con orgullo: "¡Algún día seré el Hokage, dattebayo!"**

**Ah, feliz ignorancia.**

"Eso resume a Jackson en pocas palabras". Ares se burló con una risa cuando Percy lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Es curioso, uno podría decir eso de ti también". Percy respondió mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

**"Despierta", dijo la agradable voz de antes. Percy gimió cuando se despertó de sus sueños de fuego, una rubia risueña y una sonrisa burlona y la oscura burla de su abuelo. El chico de cabello negro parpadeó y se frotó la cabeza mientras se sentaba.**

"¿Me pregunto de qué se trataba ese sueño?" Piper se preguntó cuando Percy frunció el ceño.

**"¿Como te sientes?" la voz preguntó, viniendo de detrás de él.**

**"Como si me acabaran de disparar de un volcán", dijo Percy con un gruñido, su piel se sentía sensible y sus músculos se sentían como gelatina. Le dolía la garganta y su voz sonaba como la de un sapo. Se cubrió la cara otra vez, frotando el cansancio de sus ojos. "¿Dónde estoy?"**

**"Mi hogar." La voz dijo. Percy se volvió para preguntar secamente dónde estaba específicamente cuando la chica que estaba frente a él lo dejó sin palabras. Ella era bonita, hermosa incluso. Podría atreverse a decir que ella era más hermosa que Afrodita porque no estaba tratando de serlo, simplemente lo era. Su cabello color caramelo estaba trenzado y caía sobre un hombro, dándole un encanto tímido, y sus ojos oscuros en forma de almendra lo miraron con genuina preocupación. Su piel era lechosa y atemporal y sus labios estaban carnosos. También había un ligero olor a canela en el aire.**

Annabeth frunció los labios ante esa descripción cuando Percy la tomó de la mano, "Te elegí, ¿no?" él sonrió, uno ella regresó.

"Sí." Ella lo picoteó en la mejilla con amor.

**"...¿Quién eres tú?" Percy preguntó después de un latido silencioso.**

**"Soy la reina de esta isla", dijo, sonriendo un poco amargamente. "Calipso."**

**Percy se tomó un momento para asentir lentamente y mirar a su alrededor. Estaba en una cueva muy bien restaurada. Había una chimenea empotrada en la pared, una olla colgando sobre ella que emitía el olor de algo delicioso. Como el estofado de ternera. Solo de pensarlo, el estómago de Percy gruñó. Percy miró más allá de las cortinas blancas en forma de velo que actuaban como paredes y al arpa que tocaba a un lado. Percy se levantó de la cama en forma de nube, casi colapsando como lo hizo.**

"Bastante bonito cojín". Leo comentó: "Acogedor incluso".

"Era." Percy asintió, solo te hizo relajarte y sentirte en paz.

**"Cálmate, valiente". Calypso dijo mientras lo atrapaba. Ella lo ayudó a enderezarse y lo trasladó a la mesa. Percy se sentó con un gruñido, su cuerpo parecía que todavía estaba en llamas.**

"¡Conozco ese sentimiento!"

"Ja, ja, Leo". Percy puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa al sonriente elfo.

**Realmente esperaba que hizo lo que Hefesto le pidió. Un cuenco se colocó delante de él por ... ¿nada?**

**"Comer." Dijo Calypso, sentándose frente a él. "Debes recuperar tu fuerza".**

**"Gracias", dijo Percy bruscamente, con el dolor de garganta. Vacilante, tomó la cuchara y se la llevó temblorosamente a la boca. Estaba delicioso. Casi como si estuviera comiendo algo familiar.**

"¿Comida azul?" Thalia le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"No." Percy hizo un puchero, deseó, pero todavía era increíblemente bueno.

**"¿Es esto lo que creo que es?"**

**"¿Ambrosia? Sí, mezclado con algunas hierbas, ayuda a los semidioses a recuperarse rápidamente", dijo Calypso con una pequeña sonrisa dirigida a él. Percy se movió un poco ante la mirada que recibió de la niña, sus mejillas ardieron un poco ante la intensidad de su mirada.**

Annabeth también se movió un poco. Tenía mucha intención de saber exactamente qué había sucedido en la isla de Calypso.

**"¿Por qué ... por qué me miras así?" Percy preguntó.**

**"¿Hm?" Dijo Calypso, parpadeando un poco antes de sonrojarse. "Oh, um, no hay razón. Solo para asegurarme de que disfrutes tu comida. Tiene suficiente ambrosía para ayudarte a recuperarte. Yo, um, tengo que irme".**

"A ella le gusta lo que ve", Afrodita bromeó con Percy, quien se sonrojó un poco.

**Antes de que pudiera detenerla, la adolescente se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo de la habitación. Percy solo parpadeó confundido antes de mirar la sopa frente a él. Con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, volvió a comer la comida que podría decirse que estaba allí arriba con las galletas azules de su madre.**

"Cierto", dijo Percy a regañadientes, no queriendo admitirlo.

**Frunció el ceño cuando sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Nico y Annabeth, preguntándose si salieron del volcán antes de que estallara.**

**"Espero que hayan salido bien". Percy se dijo a sí mismo suavemente.**

"Lo hice", dijo Annabeth, "así que probablemente ambos lo hicimos".

"Bien, más bien no ser horneado por un volcán como lo hizo Percy". Nico comentó.

**"Alguien está hablando de ti, Annie", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras la niña estornudaba. Acababan de terminar de cartografiar el Laberinto, que realmente no funcionó tan bien, a pesar de la aventura de Annabeth una semana antes. Tenían la conexión con Alcatraz, lo que le recordó a Naruto el viaje que tuvo que hacer allí: la apertura al Rancho Triple G, afuera de la casa de Clarisse, la salida al Monte Saint Helens y la entrada al Puño de Zeus ... o Rai -La roca de caca de ciervo de Jiji, como Naruto lo puso tan elegantemente antes de que Annabeth lo corrigiera cuando el cielo explotara.**

Zeus se enfureció ante eso mientras los semidioses se reían y los dioses se reían.

**Después de ese intento fallido de mapearlo, Naruto decidió animarla llevándola al campo de tiro con arco y trabajar en sus habilidades de lanzamiento.**

"¿No es dulce de su parte?" Hazel bromeó con Annabeth, quien la miró con las mejillas rosadas.

**"Todavía no creo que sea un cuento de esposas", dijo Annabeth, frunciendo el ceño mientras sacaba otro cuchillo arrojadizo. Lo arrojó al objetivo donde golpeó justo en el borde del ojo del toro.**

"Buen tiro." Annabeth hinchó el pecho por el otro mientras los demás rodaban los ojos.

**"Nunca crees nada, Annie", dijo Naruto. Se dio la vuelta y sacó un kunai, mirándolo mientras lo sostenía por la punta antes de arrojarlo detrás de él. Llegó al punto muerto y él sonrió. "Soy tan increíble."**

**"Eres un gran showboat, Naruto. Es fácil adivinar quién es tu padre". Annabeth dijo con una mirada fulminante, haciendo un puchero por el disparo que no pudo hacer. Sin embargo, de todos modos.**

"Un poco de tiempo, Naruto ha tenido más experiencia". Annabeth le dijo a la otra.

"... Sabes que ella no puede escucharte, ¿verdad?"

"Shush McLean".

**"No estoy ****_de que_**** malo," dijo Naruto. Él la fulminó con la mirada y ambos sacaron sus respectivos cuchillos antes de tirarlos. Miraron a los objetivos y Naruto sonrió mientras Annabeth hizo un puchero cuando Naruto golpeó el centro del suyo mientras ella estaba a unos centímetros de distancia. El rubio bigotudo se cruzó de brazos. "Bueno ... creo que sabemos quién ganó este argumento".**

"El cuchillo lo dice todo". Ares asintió con la cabeza.

**"Cállate, Naruto".**

**"Hazme, Annie".**

**"Podría contarle a Thalia sobre el mensaje instantáneo con Eirene".**

"Ooh, maldad". Afrodita asintió, "Me gusta".

**"... Literalmente haría ****_cualquier cosa_**** para mantener ese silencio", dijo Naruto.**

"¿Oh enserio?" Annabeth dijo en un tono petulante, ¡ja! ¡El zapato estaba en el otro pie ahora!

**Hace unos días, Thalia se ofreció como voluntaria para ir con Piper en un avión de regreso a California para visitar a Jason.**

"¿Fui en un avión por ti? / ¿Fuiste en un avión por mí?" los hermanos Grace dijeron como uno mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Se rió un poco, pero Jason estaba sonriendo a su hermana sonrojada, sabiendo que eso era grande para ella. El otro tuvo mucha suerte.

**y verifique con el padre de Piper, ya que no había teléfonos en el campamento y su padre no era el más espiritual. Mientras ella se había ido, Naruto recibió una llamada a través de Iris de Eirene, la diosa de la paz y probablemente la hermana menos favorita de Ares. Una vez más, le pidió que se uniera a ella en la paz que merecía. Siendo quien era, se negó amablemente.**

"Ja, toma eso". Ares se burló, de hecho, la odiaba.

**Desafortunadamente, Eirene es persistente ... y aunque aparentemente es pacifista, no está por encima de jugar sucio. Honestamente, tentarlo asegurándole que habría paz en su tierra natal durante toda su vida fue bastante bajo ... Y en realidad muy tentador.**

"Oh, eso estuvo bien". Piper asintió, golpe bajo.

**En serio, Naruto estaba un poco molesto consigo mismo por haberlo pensado realmente. Amaba a Thalía y al campamento demasiado como para seguir adelante seriamente.**

**"Sí, eso pensé". Annabeth dijo con una sonrisa. Sacó otro cuchillo cuando el del objetivo regresó a su bolsa. Apuntó y comenzó a tirar de su brazo hacia atrás cuando Naruto la detuvo.**

**"Hombros hacia atrás, lanzar a un lado, soltar antes de completar el swing para obtener la máxima precisión y velocidad".**

**"Eso va en contra de la física".**

"Lo hace." Annabeth asintió con la cabeza.

**"... Annabeth, mírame". Dijo Naruto, haciendo que su hermana mirara su cara divertida. "Piensa en lo que acabas de decir y a quién se lo acabas de decir".**

"Bueno, ¿Athena?" Poseidón preguntó con aire de suficiencia.

"…Cállate." Fue la réplica de la diosa.

**"...Cállate." Annabeth dijo con un puchero mientras él se reía. Resoplando y haciendo lo que Naruto le indicó, se sorprendió cuando el kunai llegó al punto muerto. "¿Pero cómo?"**

**"Agarra, apunta, suelta. Tres fundamentos del arte del armamento a distancia", dijo Naruto. Metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero y sacó una canica. "Le quité esto a mi primo Conner cuando le dieron la espalda. Ya no es el único carterista en el campamento". Naruto levantó la vista.**

"¿Robando a tu hijo?" Apollo preguntó con una sonrisa mientras Hermes estaba boquiabierto.

**"Por cierto, gracias por la ayuda involuntaria cuando era más joven tío Herm". Volvió a mirar un árbol más allá del objetivo. "Voy a rebotarlo desde la rama, luego usaré el lado ancho de Eclipse para atravesar el objetivo. Mire".**

**Naruto arrojó la canica y Annabeth la siguió, aunque apenas. Vio la rama temblar por el impacto y escuchó su sonido gracias a sus sentidos de batalla entrenados y arraigados. Los kopis de Naruto se expandieron fuera de su disfraz de linterna, siendo retorcidos por su portador para hacer un mayor uso del lado plano de la hoja, golpeando el mármol que Naruto había arrojado directamente al extremo del kunai que estaba empalado en el centro. El kunai atravesó con el mármol justo detrás de él. Naruto sonrió y activó el interruptor oculto en la parte posterior de su espada, dejándolo desaparecer en su forma oculta.**

"¿Cuándo podemos llevarlo de gira?" Leo preguntó, en serio, ¡el dinero que podrían ganar con este tipo!

"Estoy seguro de que mi otro lo está pensando". Apolo sonrió.

**"...Presumir." Annabeth dijo, haciendo un mohín un poco.**

**"Oh, vamos, tienes que admitir que fue genial". Dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido.**

"Era." Frank asintió con la cabeza.

**"Seis de cada diez". Annabeth dijo, dándole una sonrisa y un gesto dudoso.**

"Cliente duro". Thalia silbó a la sonriente Annabeth.

**"¡¿Qué ?! ¡Eso es al menos un ocho fácilmente!"**

**"Solo rebotaste el mármol de ****_una_**** rama".**

**"Sí, pero lo golpeé con el lado ancho de mi espada".**

**"Cualquiera podría hacer eso si tiene la suerte. Apuesto a que Percy podría hacer eso, y se basa principalmente en el instinto".**

"Sé que podría". Percy dijo con un movimiento de cabeza, ¡ja, toma ese Naruto! Hasta Annabeth lo dijo.

**"... Touché". Dijo Naruto, derrotado. Percy fue lo suficientemente hábil como para atrapar eso, y tuvo la suerte de hacerlo de la misma manera que lo hizo Naruto.**

**Annabeth se rió de la cara que Naruto hizo cuando mencionó la "maravilla de cabeza mojada" cuando Thalia llamó a Percy.**

"Te quiero mucho, Thalía". Percy dijo secamente.

"Lo mismo aquí, Wet Head Wonder".

**Cuando sus risitas se calmaron, ella obtuvo un pequeño ceño de preocupación, volviendo a mirar al objetivo y preguntándose qué pasó con el chico al que llamó, y era un nombre exacto, no cariñoso, sin importar lo que dijeran las chicas de Cabin Ten. Cerebro.**

"Sin embargo, ese es un nombre cariñoso, no importa cómo lo leas". Piper declaró.

"Sí," Annabeth sonrió mientras miraba a su novio, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

**Si se derritiera en esa erupción, Annabeth nunca se lo perdonaría.**

**Naruto captó la aparente pista en la mente de su hermana por la forma en que se mordió el labio y rápidamente decidió cambiar de tema. "Entonces Bianca ha estado preguntando cuándo podría obtener algunas lecciones adicionales en griego antiguo".**

"Sí, finalmente, lo importante". Nico dijo.

"¿Entonces estar vivo no es importante?"

"Meh, viviste. Esto es más importante".

**"¿Eh?" Annabeth preguntó, siendo sacada de su tren de pensamiento. "¿Ella está? ¿Cómo va su terapia física?"**

"Estar atrapado en la cama durante meses sin duda mató mucho de ese músculo de entrenamiento". Hazel frunció el ceño, preocupada por su media hermana.

**"Según Will, se está moviendo mucho mejor y está reconstruyendo su músculo más rápido. Según Nico, necesita una silla de ruedas", dijo Naruto con un resoplido. Su cargo más joven no estaba muy contento de tener al hijo del Dr. Solace en su cabaña todavía. Nico era un poco egoísta cuando se trataba de su hermana.**

"No tengo ningún problema en admitir eso". Nico resopló.

**"Las chicas de Cabin Ten están empezando a llamarlas Wianca", dijo Annabeth.**

"... ¡Esas pequeñas arpías!" Hades rugió cuando Nico parecía lejos de estar complacido.

"¡Ve a la pequeña playa!"

"¡Silencio Apolo!" su tío lo fulminó con la mirada.

**"Estaba esperando a Bill". Dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido. "Ese hubiera sido un gran material para usar".**

**"Eres un hermano horrible". Annabeth dijo, su cabeza temblando de exasperación.**

**"No, soy fantástico. Me molesto con todos mis hermanos por igual para mostrar mi amor", dijo Naruto, sonriendo a su pequeña hermana.**

"Ahora, si ese no es un hermano increíble, no sé qué es". Apolo asintió con la cabeza.

"Sé que no eres uno". Artemisa le dijo con una sonrisa.

"... Estoy herido, incluso dirías eso, pequeña, lo estoy".

**El movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención y su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa. "¿No es así, Blackie?"**

**"En serio envejeciendo, Naruto", dijo un niño que se acercó al campo con Leo. Este fue el siguiente en la línea para el papel del consejero de Cabin Seven, Michael Yew.**

"Pobre Michael". Annabeth frunció el ceño junto con Percy, a pesar de su actitud, era un buen tipo, más o menos.

**Él, a diferencia de sus hermanos y hermanas, era bajo y tenía el pelo oscuro que contrastaba en gran medida con la habitual mata de rubio de la cabaña. Esto lo convirtió en la oveja negra casi literal del grupo. Y Naruto nunca lo dejó olvidarlo, en el buen sentido, por supuesto. El niño, sin embargo, tenía una actitud que compensaba su falta de altura.**

"Obtuvo la mayoría de las miradas de su madre". Apolo declaró: "Su actitud también".

"Parece más tuyo cuando éramos más jóvenes".

"Arte, cállate".

**Se desvaneció un poco cuando Naruto habló de ser el más bajo de su clase toda su vida, pero ocasionalmente levantó su fea cabeza cuando un miembro de la Cabaña Cinco estaba cerca. Aparentemente, en su primer año, Michael logró tomar la delantera en una pelea contra uno de los hijos de Ares, lo que resultó en una victoria, y Apollo estaba tan orgulloso que reclamó a Michael en el acto.**

"Recuerdo eso", Apolo sonrió a Ares, quien lo miró con el dedo.

**"Aw, vamos, eso no es tan malo teniendo en cuenta que me llama Squirt. ¿Verdad, Gringo?" Leo preguntó mientras dejaba caer la bolsa junto a él que revelaba algunos equipos de seguridad. En la mano de Michael había un arco y sobre el hombro de Leo había un carcaj que hizo que la sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchara.**

¿Ya estás experimentando? ", Le preguntó Hefesto a su hijo.

"Duh, haces esas elegantes flechas, tengo que trabajar por mi cuenta". El piro chico sonrió.

**"Bien-o, Squirt!"**

**"No se les debe permitir a ustedes dos asociarse entre sí", dijo Annabeth con un gemido. Naruto y Leo eran una combinación peligrosa, el campamento descubrió esto muy pronto, pero fue cuando Leo y Michael se encontraron que la mierda realmente comenzó a golpear al fan.**

"Oh sí, me está gustando el sonido de esto". Leo se frotó las manos con entusiasmo.

**Michael tenía ideas que incluso hicieron que Conner y Travis se ocultaran. Como Fart Arrow, uno de los nuevos juguetes favoritos de Michael para usar. Utilizó al menos diez para vengarse de Clarisse por haberle dado un wedgie hace dos años. Desde entonces, las dos ovejas negras han sido inseparables.**

Ares estaba ceñudo ante eso mientras los semidioses se reían de eso al igual que los dioses.

**"Vamos, chica, no puedes odiar a los jugadores por divertirse mientras juegan". Leo dijo con una sonrisa.**

**"Está enojada porque apestó la cabaña seis por accidente", dijo Michael.**

"¿Ellos qué?" Atenea y Annabeth preguntaron bruscamente.

"UH oh." Leo hizo una mueca.

**"¡Le disparaste deliberadamente esa flecha a Malcolm!" Annabeth dijo, mirando al chico de cabello negro.**

**"¿Tiene pruebas de este supuesto acto deliberado?" Michael preguntó, sonriendo de una manera no muy diferente a la de Naruto.**

**"... Golpea a cualquier miembro de mi cabaña nuevamente y habrá consecuencias, Yew".**

"Toda la razón." La hija de la sabiduría asintió.

**"Lo que sea, ****_Blondie_**** ".**

**"No ****_me_**** llames así".**

**"Oye, oye, oye, seamos todos civilizados aquí". Dijo Naruto, entrando cuando Annabeth apretó su puño mientras Michael le sonreía. El rubio bigotudo miró al elfo hijo de Hefesto. "Entonces, ¿qué trajiste esta vez?"**

"Tengo todas tus necesidades diabólicas". Leo sonrió con los brazos abiertos.

**"Algunas flechas nuevas para probar", dijo Leo, sonriendo ampliamente mientras balanceaba el carcaj y sacaba uno como un caddie como un palo de golf. "Este bebé es el nuevo y mejorado Net Arrow patentado por Valdez-Yew".**

"¿Abrir una tienda, Leo?" Piper le preguntó, claramente divertido.

"Así lo hará. Eso lo prometo". El chico elfo le devolvió la sonrisa.

**"Basado en las apretadas redes del Yautja de la ****serie ****_Predator_**** ", dijo Michael con una sonrisa mientras Naruto tomaba la flecha y la miraba.**

"Ooh, pensamiento inteligente". Apolo sonrió, literalmente saltando arriba y abajo en su asiento.

**Era bastante grande para una punta de flecha, pero las costuras a lo largo del eje eran casi invisibles. Encontró un interruptor familiar en el nock y lo señaló.**

**"Tienes un período de tres segundos antes de que se abra", dijo Leo. Él sonrió y sacó otro. "Esta es una red normal, por lo que el temporizador es un poco más largo. Se nota por la sensación del golpe y el desvanecimiento cuál es cuál, pero las puntas de flecha se ven igual".**

"Suenas como un vendedor". Piper le dijo a su amiga.

"Podría ponerme una pajarita". El mecánico sonrió.

**"Ligero también", dijo Annabeth mientras pesaba la flecha en sus manos. "¿Cableado de bronce?"**

**"En la red de ajuste. Eso es por los monstruos que tendremos que enfrentar", dijo Michael con el ceño fruncido.**

**"Tengo un cable de acero de grado A para la otra red, pero tengo que encontrar una manera de hacerlo lo suficientemente ligero", dijo Leo. Le sonrió al ceño hijo de Apolo. "Tejo aquí piensa que es imposible".**

"¡Amigo, no es genial!"

**"No es ****_imposible_**** ". Michael dijo, rodando los ojos. "Quiero decir, teóricamente es posible. Simplemente no tenemos los recursos aquí para hacerlo".**

**"Tenemos la tecnología, Yew". Dijo Leo, moviendo su dedo hacia el niño. "No dudes de mí".**

**"Nunca dije que lo hiciera, Valdez".**

"Se llevan muy bien". Murmuró Annabeth, oh alegría. Esto iba a ser divertido.

**"Entonces toma las fotos, ****_Blackie_**** ". Leo dijo, señalando a los objetivos. Michael hizo una mueca a su amigo y tomó la flecha de Naruto mientras caminaba hacia la línea. Preparó la flecha, tiró hacia atrás de la proa y disparó después de golpear el nock. La flecha voló durante tres segundos cuando se separó y liberó la red que se abrió, llevando el objetivo a los árboles y aplastándolo en astillas en solo segundos.**

"Leo, ¿puedes hacer eso?" Frank preguntó, ansioso por tenerlos.

"Meh, cuando tengo algo de tiempo libre, supongo".

**"... Overkill". Annabeth dijo, su cabeza temblando de incredulidad. Leo era un gran herrero y sus creaciones eran asombrosas, pero en palabras de Thalia (raramente usadas): Maldición, era tan aterrador.**

"Incluso Thalia tiene miedo de mi mente". Leo le sonrió mientras ella lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Como si ella tuviera miedo de sus creaciones, ¡ja!

**Solo empeoró cuanto más tiempo estuvo con Michael o Naruto o, Dios no lo quiera, ambos hermanos a la vez. Annabeth solo podía imaginar el infierno que los tres derribarían sobre el campamento.**

**O sus enemigos.**

"Entonces todos estamos de acuerdo en que nos gusta este último, ¿verdad?" Jason preguntó y asintió por todas partes.

**"Demasiado lento para abrir", dijo Yew sacudiendo la cabeza. "Te digo que un segundo sería suficiente".**

**"¿Estás bromeando? Alguien de nuestro lado podría interponerse en el camino". Leo dijo con el ceño fruncido.**

"En serio, la regla de los tres segundos, siempre". Leo asintió, ¡él sabía estas cosas!

**"Damas, dejen de pelear, las dos son bonitas". Dijo Naruto, interrumpiendo a Michael antes de que pudiera replicar. El rubio bigotudo asintió con la cabeza al carcaj. "¿Que más tienes?"**

**"Oh, claro. Bueno, esto ..." Leo dijo, sacando una flecha más gruesa que tenía dos puntas con puntas pequeñas que parecían púas. "Es la flecha puntiaguda de Valdez-Yew".**

"Qué nombre tan terrible". Frank dijo.

Leo frunció el ceño, "Cállate ronca".

**"... Ustedes necesitan trabajar en los nombres". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.**

"Mira, Naruto está de acuerdo conmigo".

"... Mira si hago esas flechas ahora".

**"Te dije que era un nombre estúpido".**

**"Cállate, Blackie". Leo le dijo al hijo de Apolo de pelo negro. Miró al rubio mayor y le arrojó la flecha. "Aquí, prueba esto por tamaño".**

**Naruto atrapó la flecha con facilidad y la miró. El fletching era negro, muy parecido a la flecha y no parecía muy aerodinámico. Tarareando con curiosidad, Naruto buscó detrás de él y desplegó su arco.**

**"¿Eso no se disfraza?" Leo preguntó, arqueando una ceja. "¿Cómo diablos te llevas con eso, Gringo?"**

**"La niebla me favorece, Leo". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras apuntaba la flecha en su cuerda del arco.**

"Lo más probable es que quiera secarlo". Thalia dijo en un tono igualmente seco.

**Apuntó rápidamente como lo hizo su hermano, rápidamente, y soltó la flecha después de presionar el interruptor del nock. Voló como una flecha normal y luego se partió en dos justo en el medio, de modo que ahora había dos puntas. Empalaron a ambos lados del objetivo, haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se abrieran ante la precisión del golpe.**

"Como un alimento básico gigante". Jason declaró.

"Y lo sabrías, ¿verdad Jay?" Thalia bromeó, haciendo que el chico hiciera pucheros ante ese recordatorio.

**"Hubiera pensado con certeza que se desviarían", dijo Annabeth, expresando la preocupación de Naruto.**

**"Ese es el peso extra en la flecha". Michael dijo. "Un par de imanes que los mantienen alineados entre sí y ralentizan la separación, pero no demasiado como para matar a alguien".**

**"Y si no pulsas el interruptor, aún puedes atrapar la muñeca de alguien". Leo dijo con una sonrisa.**

"Eso es algo de Green Arrow". Apollo estaba sonriendo y se volvió hacia su hermano Smith, "Hola Heph, ¿podrías-"

"No."

"... apestas hermano".

**"Práctico", dijo Naruto, haciendo reír a los dos chicos mientras Annabeth ponía los ojos en blanco. Leo se agachó para agarrar otra flecha cuando notó la carpeta de archivos de vainilla a los pies de Annabeth.**

**"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó, arrebatándolo antes de que Annabeth pudiera detenerlo. Lo hojeó con una ceja arqueada. "¿El laberinto?"**

"¡Al menos pregunta!"

"Annabeth, esta es mi cara 'me importa', ¿ves?" Leo dijo, señalándose a sí mismo mientras ella echaba humo.

**"¡Déjame ver!" Michael dijo, apresurándose a mirarlo con su amigo. "Whoa ... ¿Alcatraz está siendo usado otra vez? Eso es como de ****_The Rock_**** , solo que ... no sé, menos Nicholas Cage-y".**

**"Y gas nervioso menos explosivo", dijo Leo, haciendo que su amigo asintiera. Eso sería literalmente injusto para los semidioses.**

"Como un tanque". ¡Thalia dijo secamente, en serio, durante la batalla de Manhattan, que fue un dolor de cabeza!

**Gruñeron cuando Annabeth se la arrebató, mirándolos por tomar su información sin permiso. "Aw, vamos, ¡se estaba poniendo bueno!"**

**"¡Pregunta la próxima vez y tal vez puedas revisarlo!" Annabeth dijo con el ceño fruncido.**

"Mira, escucha a sus muchachos".

"No lo hagas nunca." Leo respondió con una sonrisa pícara que hizo que Annabeth lo fulminara con la mirada.

**"En realidad, quizás sea bueno que Leo lo haya encontrado", dijo Naruto, tarareando en sus pensamientos mientras doblaba su arco y lo guardaba. "Thalia-chan se va con Piper para decirle al padre de Piper que quiere quedarse en el campamento durante el verano, así que no puede evitar que me vaya y necesito lidiar con algo que podría ser muy problemático si la dejo sola".**

"Partir sin que yo lo sepa, ¿eh?" Thalia preguntó con los brazos cruzados. Jugando con la rubia de fuego.

**"¿Por qué Thalia llevó a Piper a California, de todos modos?" Annabeth preguntó con curiosidad, frunciendo el ceño al pensar. Naruto sonrió y la golpeó en la nariz.**

**"See-cret". Dijo antes de que ella alejara su mano.**

**"¡Oh, vamos, no puedes mantener eso en secreto también!" Annabeth dijo con un poco de quejido.**

Annabeth se sonrojó ante las risitas a su quejido, "¡Me gusta estar al tanto!"

"Solo eres curioso ~" Hazel se rió mientras Annabeth se sonrojaba más.

**Había conseguido que él le diera la misma explicación que él le dio a Percy, Grover, Thalia y los cazadores el invierno pasado, pero aun así eso planteó más preguntas que respuestas. Como, ¿cómo había un mundo oculto en la Antártida cuando Apolo solo voló el sol de este a oeste? O, ¿qué hizo que el chakra fuera tan accesible para la gente de la casa de Naruto pero no para los semidioses de hoy?**

"Buena pregunta." Apolo se frotó la barbilla con una cara semi-seria.

**Ella merecía saberlo! ... O al menos la influencia de su madre le exigió que lo descubriera.**

"No, definitivamente es la sangre de su madre". Poseidón sonrió cuando Athena lo fulminó con la mirada.

**"Mírame", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Mientras Annabeth hacía un puchero, Naruto se volvió hacia Leo y Michael. "Está bien, aquí están los detalles. Michael, sabes que no soy de por aquí".**

**"Duh". Michael dijo, rodando los ojos. "Cualquiera con dos células cerebrales podría decirte eso, Bigotes McGee".**

"Sí, es demasiado raro". Hermes se rió cuando Apolo lo fulminó con la mirada. ¡Su hijo era increíblemente extraño!

**"¡Ja! Buena". Leo dijo con una sonrisa y un choca esos cinco a su amigo. Luego miró al rubio con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué quieres decir con que no eres de por aquí? ¿Eres legítimo japonés?"**

**"Euroasiático, en realidad". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. "Sin embargo, eso no viene al caso. Vengo de una civilización oculta del mundo moderno. No tenemos teléfonos celulares ni computadoras, ni siquiera cable básico".**

**"... Pobre bastardo salvaje". Leo gritó cuando Naruto lo golpeó en la cabeza.**

"¡Ver!" Leo señaló: "¡Solo un salvaje me atacaría así!"

"Claro, Leo". Piper puso los ojos en blanco, "No tiene nada que ver con llamarlo salvaje".

"Exactamente."

**"Cállate. Sin embargo, tenemos la capacidad de hacer cosas increíbles como multiplicar y controlar los elementos sobre los que los dioses normalmente tienen el control exclusivo. Sin embargo, nuestras tierras fueron dejadas en paz por los dioses debido a las leyes de límites sagrados creados por otras deidades que desde entonces han pasado. Desde entonces, hemos aprendido a usar nuestra fuerza vital para hacer hazañas increíbles ... así ".**

**Naruto se giró y caminó del grupo hacia un árbol, caminando hacia arriba y caminando a lo largo de una rama, haciendo que Leo se quedara boquiabierto.**

"Sí, ¡mira al increíble Súper Rubio mientras camina por un árbol, sin manos!" Apolo se anunció como un maestro del anillo.

**El rubio se dejó caer de la rama y regresó como si no fuera nada. Señalando sobre su hombro, Naruto continuó donde lo dejó.**

**"Aprendí a hacer eso cuando tenía doce años. Y aprendí a cambiar mi apariencia cuando tenía seis años. Miren". Naruto chasqueó los dedos y su cuerpo estaba envuelto en humo. Cuando el humo se disipó, reveló una réplica exacta de Leo Valdez, sonriendo al original. Habló con la voz de Leo, sorprendiendo aún más al herrero elfo. "Esto se llama la técnica de transformación en inglés, algo que todos los niños de mi tierra aprenden cuando son pequeños".**

"Amigo, eso está muy mal". Leo se estremeció.

"Sin embargo, es maravilloso para actuar". Apolo sonrió ampliamente.

**"... Todavía no supera los hologramas, ¡apuesto a que no puedes hacer eso!" Leo dijo con una sonrisa.**

**"En realidad, Naruto podría, pero tiene demasiado chakra", dijo Annabeth, entrando en su pose de conferenciante. "Hay una técnica que él podría usar, el predecesor de su técnica favorita. Se llama la Técnica Clon, y los shinobi la usan para crear duplicados holográficos de ellos mismos".**

"¿Cómo sabe ese pie en tu boca a Leo?"

"Cállate." Leo hizo un puchero.

**Naruto no tiene suficiente control para eso y probablemente nunca lo tendrá, ya que es una de las primeras técnicas utilizadas por los estudiantes ... con la que todavía tengo un problema ... "**

**"Déjalo ser, Annabeth". Dijo Naruto, con los ojos en blanco ante su desaprobación de los niños soldados.**

"Realmente no". Annabeth frunció el ceño cuando su madre asintió, era solo otra razón por la que no le gustaban los romanos.

**Él y su madre obtuvieron suficiente de eso de Lady Perséfone, quien también lo desaprobó, ya que sabía lo preciosa y corta que era la infancia.**

"Solo puedo preguntarme por qué?" Deméter se volvió hacia su hermano mayor, que levantó las manos en el aire.

"¡Oh, por favor! Como si no fue tu fastidio lo que no la llevó por las paredes". Hades respondió mientras continuaban discutiendo hasta que Hestia se aclaró la garganta.

"Suficientes ustedes dos".

"Si hermana." El callar rápidamente.

**"... Todo lo que obtuve de eso fue que Naruto tiene un gran chakra", dijo Michael, sonriendo a Annabeth mientras su rostro se ponía rojo ante la insinuación.**

"Que les gusta a Annabeth y Thalia".

"¡Mamá!" Piper gritó, roja en la cara junto con las otras chicas y la diosa la fulminó con la mirada por el mal gusto de los chistes.

**Leo se echó a reír mientras Naruto gimió, dándose una palmada en la cara ante la broma tonta. Hubiera sido divertido si ****_esa_**** insinuación no hubiera sido la misma broma que Jiraiya amaba usar. En serio, el sabio pervertido lo usó al ****_menos_**** trescientas veces en una semana. ****_¡Una semana!_**

Apolo y Hermes se rieron mientras que Artemisa olisqueó con disgusto, "Cerdo".

**Eran recuerdos como ese que le recordarían a Naruto preguntarle a su padre ****_cómo_**** él, como Minato Namikaze, se mantuvo tan "puro" como un shinobi como su madre dijo que era.**

"La verdadera pregunta es, ¿por qué no podía quedarse así?" Artemisa preguntó en voz alta, obteniendo una mirada burlona de su gemelo.

**"De todos modos ..." dijo Naruto, haciendo que las dos sonrientes ovejas negras y la sonrojada hija de Atenea lo miraran. "En algún lugar de Alcatraz hay un sello que permitiría a las personas de mi casa viajar aquí con facilidad, lo cual es un gran no-no. No puede tener demasiadas cosas increíbles corriendo después de todo. Entonces me vería mediocre".**

"Y no podemos dejar que eso suceda". Thalia puso los ojos en blanco juguetonamente.

**"Y no podemos dejar que eso suceda". Annabeth dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Naruto asintiera con la cabeza.**

"Estamos tan en la misma onda, ¿eh, Annie?"

"¡Sí!"

**"Exactamente." Él dijo. "También podrían ser reclutados para trabajar para el gilipollas torcido".**

**"...¿El qué?" Leo preguntó.**

**"El padre de los Tres Grandes", dijo Michael con una sonrisa. "Él es el único al que Naruto llama así".**

"Me gusta", sonrió Percy, "le queda bien".

"En efecto." Poseidón sonrió.

**"Apodos en abundancia, ¿eh?" Leo preguntó con una sonrisa. "Muy bien, entonces, ¿qué hacemos?"**

**"Bueno, tengo un auto y una licencia ..." dijo Naruto, haciendo que los ojos de Leo brillaran.**

**"¿Nos llevamos alma?" Leo preguntó. Naruto asintió y Leo gritó.**

"¿Cambio de nombre?" Apollo preguntó con un puchero, ¡le gustaba SOL!

**"Pensé que se llamaba SOL?" Annabeth preguntó.**

**"Naruto lo renombró", dijo Michael con una sonrisa. "Me gusta el género musical".**

**"¿De Verdad?" Annabeth preguntó rotundamente. Naruto se rascó tímidamente la parte posterior de la cabeza.**

**"¿Qué? Es un buen nombre. Homónimos y todo. ¡Es un juego de palabras!" dijo en su propia defensa.**

"Realmente es." Hermes sonrió, "Me gusta más que SOL"

"¡Disparates!" discutió su soleado hermano.

**Annabeth continuó mirando a su hermano hasta que cambió el enfoque del nombre de su auto. "Entonces, ¿quieres ayudar o no?"**

**"¿Realmente debes preguntar?" Annabeth dijo, sonriéndole.**

"¡Viaje!" los semidioses gritaron con una buena carcajada.

**"¡Llamo escopeta!" Dijo Leo. La sonrisa de Annabeth cayó en un puchero y Naruto se rió entre dientes, volviéndose para mirar a Michael, quien sonrió.**

"Whoo, ¡la escopeta es mía!"

"Te maldigo, Leo". Annabeth hizo un puchero.

**"Necesitas todo lo increíble que puedas obtener". Michael dijo. Él y Leo compartieron una sonrisa antes de abofetearse las manos, retirando los brazos y dándose golpes de puño. Naruto arqueó una ceja divertido ante su apretón de manos. ¿No es dulce? Las dos ovejas negras son hermanos de sangre.**

"Hombre", Leo hizo un puchero, "Me hubiera encantado conocer al chico". Se llevaban muy bien.

**"Muy bien, entonces a la cabaña nueve!" Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.**

**Sacaron el auto de la cabina con bastante facilidad, pero de alguna manera Chiron se enteró de sus planes.**

"¡Te maldigo!" Leo gritó, ¿cómo se atrevía a arruinar el épico viaje por carretera?

**Naruto tuvo que apartar al centauro para explicar que el campamento romano y el Inframundo en sí mismo estaban en riesgo si la conexión con las Tierras Ocultas se dejaba sola en Alcatraz. Quirón estuvo de acuerdo con eso, ciertamente a regañadientes. Incluso si estaba más en sintonía con las leyendas griegas, sabía que los niños romanos tenían que ser defendidos. Seguía siendo una deidad de protección.**

Atenea frunció el ceño ante eso, Quirón era un alma demasiado amable a veces.

**Dicho todo esto, subieron al auto y Naruto felicitó a Leo en los asientos más acogedores.**

"Nunca puede salir mal con el cuero". Leo sonrió, cómodo como el infierno.

**Naruto encendió el Alma y salió del campamento una vez más, dejando atrás a los campistas confundidos y a los desconcertados miembros de la Cabaña Nueve. Llegaron a la carretera y Naruto esperó hasta que llegaron a la autopista de peaje antes de mirar el botón en el tablero etiquetado: H-Burst. Fue el reemplazo del botón de homenaje Men in Black.**

"En serio, genial y todo menos los chicos del infierno". Leo frunció el ceño cuando su padre asintió con la cabeza.

**"¿Por qué lo llamaste así?" Le preguntó Naruto a Leo.**

**"Porque su motor es una bomba H glorificada. O disparamos hacia el oeste o morimos horriblemente y nos llevamos a miles". Dijo Leo.**

"... Leo, morboso". Nico dijo con un parpadeo, en serio, eso era lo suyo.

**"Sin presión." Michael dijo, sacando las cuentas de su campamento y rezando a Apolo en griego. Annabeth comenzó a frotar el anillo de su padre en su propio collar.**

**"Oh, vamos, no puede ser tan malo". Dijo Naruto, presionando el botón H-Burst. El tinte del parabrisas se oscureció hasta casi negro y una pantalla parpadeó frente a Naruto. Los cinturones de seguridad cambiaron, se volvieron acolchados y un poco más firmes.**

"Está bien, eso parece una configuración increíble para un paseo". Percy silbó, eso se veía increíble.

"Lo sé." Leo dijo, no siendo modesto en absoluto.

**La fuerza G los golpeó por un segundo antes de que sus orejas saltaran y Leo se riera.**

**"¡Ja! ¡Le dije a Beck que funcionaría!" él dijo.**

"Duh". Leo sonrió, él sabía sus cosas después de todo.

**"Wow, esto es impresionante, Leo". Annabeth dijo, mirando la pantalla de la cabeza de Naruto y rechazando la velocidad que es el símbolo del infinito. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevará esto?"**

**"Unos cinco minutos más". Dijo Naruto, navegándolos cuidadosamente a través del tráfico. "Se maneja mejor y todavía no estamos en llamas".**

"Eso es una ventaja para cualquier cosa". Percy asintió, pero Leo se encogió de hombros. No era gran cosa, al menos para él.

**"Un buen bono". Michael dijo con un suspiro de alivio. "Gracias Apolo".**

"¡De nada!"

**"No le agradezcas aún, Blackie". Naruto le dijo a su hermano, obteniendo un ceño fruncido.**

"Mocoso", Apolo frunció el ceño, bueno, en realidad estaba haciendo pucheros.

**Encendió la radio y consiguió una melodía de jazz. "Ooh, no he escuchado esto desde que estaba en Georgia, buscando un anillo perdido de Lord Hades ... Conocí a un gato realmente genial allí en un museo. Dijo que estaba allí para la exhibición egipcia".**

**"¿De Verdad?" Annabeth preguntó. Amaba la tradición egipcia casi tanto como el griego, ya que ambas culturas crecieron tan de cerca y, sin embargo, no habían compartido el mismo mito.**

"Realmente no." Atenea dijo rápidamente, ya que muchos de los dioses despidieron a los dioses egipcios bastante rápido también.

Los semidioses solo los miraron con extraños parpadeos.

**"Sí, ¿cómo se llamaba ...? ¿Arnold? ¿Angus? ... ¡Amos! Eso fue todo. Bien, Amos. Realmente conocía su jazz". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.**

**"¿Cómo pasas de Arnold a ... No importa, no quiero saber". Michael dijo. La mente de su hermano era un lugar del que trataba de mantenerse alejado. En serio, Naruto pensó una mierda extraña cuando lo dejaron solo por mucho tiempo.**

"Al igual que su padre, mira todas esas películas en estos días".

"Oye", Apolo señaló con el dedo a Hermes, "Son increíbles".

"Suuure".

**"El único Jazz que me gusta fue asesinado por Michael Bay". Leo dijo con el ceño fruncido. "Lo peor. Transformadores. Nunca".**

"No fue tan malo". Apolo se despidió.

**"¿Qué, me estás tomando el pelo?" Preguntó Naruto. "Abejorro enojado con un chico".**

**"El hip-hop, orador jive murió en la película". Leo dijo con una mirada fulminante. "Jazz hizo la película, y como un racista, Bay lo mató. Por lo tanto, los peores transformadores de la historia".**

"Bueno, cuando lo pones así ..." Apollo comenzó a sudar mientras miraba.

**"Muy bien, te lo daré. Pero apuesto a que la secuela será mejor". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. "Tal vez tengan Marky-Mark o algo así".**

"Me encantaría ver eso". Hermes sonrió junto con algunos de los otros semidioses.

"Trabajaré en eso". Dijo Apolo.

**"¿Wahlberg? Lo dudo". Michael dijo con un resoplido. "Tendrán suerte si Fox hace la segunda película".**

**"Megan Fox ... Ahora que es un bebé". Leo dijo con una sonrisa soñadora. Michael dejó caer el ceño fruncido y se unió a él.**

"Oh si." Los chicos dijeron con sonrisas de ensueño y gritaron cuando su respetado otro los golpeó.

**"Ella es solo una cara. Y una hija de Afrodita, pero eso es aparte del punto". Annabeth dijo, con los ojos en blanco. Megan solía ir al campamento y luego se fue, su carrera retomándola alejándola. Ella era una de las pocas afortunadas que podía tener una vida normal.**

"¿Ella es?" Percy dijo sorprendido.

"Sí." Annabeth asintió cuando Percy solo dijo wow.

"Qué sexy, ¿verdad?" Afrodita sonrió.

"Esperemos que no termine como la mayoría de las actrices de su edad". Artemis comentó mientras su rival la fulminaba con la mirada por eso.

**"Y destruyeron la presa Hoover. No es genial".**

"Oh aquí vamos." Percy murmuró, se quejó durante horas sobre eso, maldiciendo la película por incluso mostrar esa escena en absoluto.

**"Para ser justos, ese fue Megatron". Le dijo Naruto a su hermana. "Y en realidad no fue destruido. Algunos trozos aquí y allá, pero aún así se mantuvieron unidos".**

**"Aún así!" Annabeth dijo, sus labios frunciéndose mientras hacía un puchero.**

"¿Yo se, verdad?" Annabeth asintió con la cabeza a la otra.

**"Eso es sacrílego para la Cabina Seis, sí, sí, lo sé". Dijo Naruto con los ojos en blanco mientras cambiaba de estación. "Ah, ahora aquí vamos. Algunas buenas y fáciles de escuchar".**

**"... ¿Metallica es fácil de escuchar?" Michael preguntó con incredulidad.**

"Tiene un tornillo suelto". Thalia sonrió.

**"¡Si!" Naruto estuvo de acuerdo, mirando a su hermano en el espejo retrovisor y desafiándolo a desafiar la verdad de sus palabras.**

**"... Entonces, Alcatraz? ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?" Michael preguntó, moviéndose en su asiento. Estaba un poco nervioso por la mirada que Naruto le dirigió.**

**"¿Qué pasa con ustedes y cosas demasiado complicadas?" Annabeth preguntó.**

"Apolo hace eso todo el tiempo".

¡Arte, tengo ideas, pienso demasiado! "

"O no pienses lo suficiente".

"Bueno, hoy estás siendo hiriente, ¿no?"

**Naruto le dirigió una rápida mirada de reojo mientras Michael parpadeaba confundido. "Naruto, Thalia me contó sobre esa búsqueda en el día de San Valentín.**

"Excelente." Thalia se puso un poco rosa cuando algunos se rieron de ella.

**¿Y Michael, como si nunca hubieras divagado sobre alguna canción durante horas y horas? "**

**"... ¡Cállate, mi mente va a lugares!" Michael dijo, frunciendo el ceño a Leo por reírse de él. Se cruzó de brazos con un resoplido. "Como si fueras uno para hablar, Chase".**

"Hipócrita." Apolo asintió cuando Annabeth lo fulminó con la mirada.

**"Pienso en cada escenario, seguro que paso por alto algunos, pero ya he pensado en ellos". Annabeth dijo, volviéndose para mirar al chico.**

**"Eso no tenía arrogancia en absoluto". Dijo Leo, sonriendo.**

"Mi otro plantea un buen punto".

"Cállate, Leo".

**"Cállate, Leo".**

Annabeth se sonrojó mientras se reía de ella. Percy simplemente envolvió un brazo alrededor de su hombro, conteniendo su risa.

**"Está bien, está bien. Annie, ya has hecho un plan. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?" Preguntó Naruto mientras pasaban por Texas.**

**"Pensé que sería obvio". Annabeth dijo, obteniendo miradas extrañas.**

"Veamos qué tiene Wise Girl para nosotros hoy". Percy sonrió.

**"Nunca viviré con esto". Dijo Naruto mientras caminaba en el ferry a Alcatraz. "Un grupo de gira. ¿Por qué no pensé en eso?"**

El grupo estalló en carcajadas por la simple idea.

Atenea le sonrió burlonamente a Apolo, tan simple, pero tan perfecta. Él solo le devolvió la mirada seca.

**"Porque estabas pensando en la línea de un tipo rudo. Los tipos rudos no ****_son_**** obvios". Leo dijo, recibiendo un puñetazo de Michael por la precisión de su declaración.**

"Lo tengo allí". El elfo se rió con los demás.

**"¿Ambos se callarían? Ahora, cuando regresemos a la prisión, Naruto nos cubrirá con sus clones y su técnica de disfraz". Annabeth dijo, confiada en su plan.**

"Como siempre."

"Sí, dijo la rubia con una sonrisa a su novio.

**"Henge no jutsu". Dijo Naruto amablemente.**

**"Luego nos separamos y registramos la prisión. No debería haber ningún monstruo, pero no podemos estar muy seguros". Annabeth dijo. "Después de lidiar con el sello-"**

**"Si es papel, házmelo saber. Si está solo en la piedra, rómpelo". Dijo Naruto, recibiendo un asentimiento de los demás ante su advertencia sobre sellos de papel y trampas explosivas que son casi indetectables.**

"Jeje, bobo". Ares rió con Apolo y Hermes mientras el otro rodaba los ojos en su madurez.

**"Correcto. Después de hacer eso, reagruparse y Naruto nos llevará de regreso al auto". Annabeth dijo.**

**"Lo que conduciré porque aparentemente, la teletransportación está borrando al Sr. Perfecto por ahí. Será más fácil que convertir mi tostadora en una radio". Leo chasqueó los dedos y envolvió su pulgar en fuego. "Estoy listo cuando ustedes lo estén".**

"Equipo impresionante, descanso!" Apollo dijo, sonriendo mientras Annabeth y Leo sonreían ante el nombre del equipo. Se ajusta bastante bien para ellos.

**"Igual que aquí." Michael dijo, acariciando el carcaj escondido en su mochila. "Solo trata de no estar celoso".**

**Él y Leo compartieron chocar los cinco, mientras que Annabeth sacudió la cabeza y Naruto se rió en voz baja de sus payasadas. Su adrenalina estaba en su punto máximo cuando el ferry atracó y Naruto convocó rápidamente a algunos clones para reemplazarlos en el grupo. Se separaron, Naruto y Michael subieron mientras Annabeth y Leo descendieron a las profundidades de la prisión.**

"Dividamos la pandilla". Dijo Thalia cuando Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco.

**Naruto corrió fácilmente a la cima de las ruinas de Alcatraz e hizo varios clones para buscar en las instalaciones, dejando que Michael usara la flecha de escalada diseñada por Valdez-Yew, basada en una hecha por Hephaestus para uso personal de Naruto. Sacó su arco plegable de su mochila, por qué los niños de Apollo nunca pensaron en pedirlos antes de que la llegada de Naruto siempre se le ocurriera.**

"El tiene razón." Artemisa asintió mientras miraba a su hermano, "Mis cazadores pueden convocar y desvanecer sus arcos a voluntad, ¿por qué tus hijos tienen que llevarlo a toda su altura?"

"Um, porque ... no lo sé". Apolo se encogió de hombros, "Simplemente lo hacen".

"Excusas".

"Bueno lo que sea." El dios del sol hizo un puchero cuando su gemelo le sonrió triunfante.

\- **Y preparó la flecha.**

**"Apunta, golpea y reza para que el muro no se desmorone". Michael se dijo en voz baja, disparando la flecha hacia la pared de aspecto incompleto. Se incrustó en la roca y Michael agarró la cuerda, tirando de ella experimentalmente y suspirando cuando la pared permaneció intacta. "Gracias a Olympus. Ahora ... Al igual que la pared de roca en el campamento ... solo que no hay lava".**

"Eso es bueno." Piper asintió, ese pozo de lava daba miedo.

**Michael trepó la pared lentamente, resbalando una vez y mirando hacia abajo sobre el acantilado. El océano de Poseidón se estrelló contra la pared de la isla, rugiendo a su manera como lo hizo y asustando a Michael más de lo que cualquier monstruo podría tener. No era nadador y no disfrutaba la vista que tenía delante. Tragando, Michael se armó de valor y reanudó su ascenso.**

"¿Quiere un flotador?"

"¡A la mierda Ares!"

**Mientras tanto, en las partes más bajas de la prisión, Leo se agachó en una esquina, presionándose contra la pared y sosteniendo su mano en forma de pistola, con la punta de su dedo en llamas.**

"¿En serio, Leo?" Jason preguntó secamente.

"Sí."

**"¡Duh-nuh-nah!" Leo dijo, mirando alrededor de la pared, usando su arma de mano para revisar su entorno. "¡Duh-nuh-nah! Du-du-du du-du du-du-du du-du".**

"Lo he hecho así". Percy admitió que todos los chicos, menos Jason, admitieron esto.

"No veo por qué". Jason señaló.

"Amigo, no tienes alma". Leo sacudió la cabeza, obteniendo una mirada fulminante por ese comentario.

**Leo dejó caer la mano con un suspiro. "Esto es aburrido. Hombre, espero que Annabeth se esté divirtiendo más que yo".**

**Unos pocos pisos debajo de él, Annabeth estaba asombrada de la arquitectura de la estructura original que se reutilizaba.**

"Por supuesto que te distraerías".

"¿Qué? Es muy interesante Thalia. Además, nunca tuve que mirarlo, ya sabes, una extraña serpiente que intenta matarnos a todos".

**Era muy parecido al laberinto, solo que menos ... místico. Sin embargo, podía entender por qué se abría aquí ahora. Ella negó con la cabeza, tratando de volver a la normalidad.**

**"¿Por qué este lugar tiene que ser tan fascinante?" Annabeth preguntó con un gemido. ¿Por qué los ninjas no podrían haber elegido una hamburguesería o algo así?**

"Porque eso sería aburrido", dijo Frank, "¿Por qué los ninjas saldrían de una hamburguesería?"

"Para las hamburguesas, duh". Thalia puso los ojos en blanco, era tan simple.

**La rubia hija de Atenea solo esperaba que los demás estuvieran teniendo mejor suerte.**

**"Nada en el cuadrante este tampoco". Dijo Naruto, frunciendo el ceño. Miró hacia el oeste al oír el graznido de un cuervo. Hizo dos clones. "Encuentra a Annie y Leo y luego vuelve a verme".**

**"Lo tienes." Los clones dijeron, asintiendo antes de desaparecer en remolinos de hojas, usando el chakra más lento, pero salvando a Shunshin en lugar del Hiraishin. Naruto corrió hacia la fuente de la llamada, uniéndose a Michael rápidamente.**

"¡Je, mi hijo lo encuentra primero!" Apolo vitoreó, haciendo que Atenea y Hefesto pusieran los ojos en blanco.

**"Respuesta rapida." Michael dijo, parpadeando confundido cuando apareció un clon y luego se disipó. "¿Qué fue eso?"**

**"Los clones retienen información que otros clones obtienen". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.**

**"... Amigo, la cabina seis debe odiarte".**

"No tienes idea." Annabeth hizo un puchero.

**"¿Yo se, verdad?"**

**Michael llevó a Naruto al sello, dejando que el rubio se agachara y examinara la lona de papel relativamente grande clavada en la pared. Había una parte deslumbrante del sello que tenía las cejas de Naruto fruncidas en sus pensamientos. Era una espiral, muy parecida a la de su estómago, un elemento básico de los fabricantes de sellos del clan Uzumaki. No conocía a nadie vivo en las fuerzas de Konohan que fuera capaz de hacer esto, pero los que sí conocía estaban muertos.**

"Suspicaz." Apolo se frotó la barbilla.

"¿Entonces la mayoría de los maestros del arte están muertos?" Atenea declaró: "Además de esa mujer Kushina".

"Parece tan." Annabeth dijo con el ceño fruncido, fue tan triste cuando los maestros de un arte se extinguieron. Lo bueno es que Naruto había aprendido de uno y le estaba pasando el conocimiento al otro. Estaba segura de mantenerlo vivo junto con Naruto.

O cuando Naruto y otras Thalías tuvieron hijos.

**"Oh, no me siento tan bien". Leo dijo, gimiendo cuando él y Annabeth aparecieron en un destello de luz amarilla. Annabeth se veía un poco verde ella misma. Michael se encargó de ayudar a los dos mientras Naruto continuaba examinando el sello. Una vez que vio lo que estaba haciendo, Annabeth se unió a él.**

"Como el ansioso aprendiz de castor que es".

"¡Thalia!"

**"Muy impresionante. Es un sello de vacío en capas sobre una matriz de referencia, lo que permite a los usuarios teletransportarse hacia y desde el punto A, probablemente Konoha, hasta el punto B". Annabeth dijo. "Luego está este sello de protección, probablemente para mantener intacto el shinobi durante la transmisión".**

"..." Todos se volvieron hacia Annabeth, que solo sonreía altivamente.

"Soy así de asombroso".

"Pero acabas de empezar a aprenderlo o algo así, ¿verdad?" Dijo Percy.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó la rubia con un parpadeo.

"No importa." Su novia era demasiado inteligente, podría dar miedo.

**"Muy astuto, pero es un sello de atracción, no un vacío". Dijo Naruto.**

"¿Annabeth se equivocó?" Piper dijo en falso simulacro.

"¡Di que no es así!" Thalia gritó cuando el arquitecto rubio se sonrojó ante eso.

**Luego señaló el sello del que Annabeth habló hace unos segundos. "Y este no es un sello de protección, sino un sello de memoria, este está diseñado para reconocer la masa de átomos específicos dentro del cuerpo de una sola persona".**

"Sí, Annabeth", Piper puso los ojos en blanco, "Era tan obvio".

"¡Cállate McLean, como si supieras algo!"

"¿Y lo hace?"

"…Cállate." Annabeth hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

**"... Eso no es posible, ¿verdad?" Annabeth preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos.**

"Um, super ninja Annie".

"Tranquila Thalia". Las burlas se estaban volviendo molestas.

**"Por lo lógico, no. ¿Por un Uzumaki o un aprendiz de Uzumaki? Juego de niños". Dijo Naruto.**

"Entonces será un juego de niños para ti más tarde, Annabeth, anímate".

"¡Déjame en paz, Hazel!"

**Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Annabeth y le arrancó el medio de la lona. "B menos".**

Athena se quedó boquiabierta cuando Annabeth jadeó.

"¡El demonio!"

"Es como la esfinge de nuevo". Percy murmuró mientras lo miraban. Annabeth se negó a reconocer ese evento.

**"¡¿B menos !? ¡Eso no es justo!" Annabeth dijo con un gemido.**

"Lo sé." Annabeth asintió, ¡era una buena estudiante! Ella merecía una calificación más alta!

**"Dos sellos descritos erróneamente y pasando por alto la obra de Uzumaki". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. "Creo que es lo suficientemente justo".**

"Te tiene allí", dijo Apolo cuando Annabeth se enfureció ante el error, ¡maldiciones!

**"Grubber de grado". Michael dijo en voz baja, Leo riéndose.**

"Por qué eres pequeño-!"

**"Ella es un poco la mascota de un maestro". Dijo de acuerdo. Las dos ovejas negras ignoraron el resplandor que Annabeth les dirigió.**

"¡León!" Annabeth le lanzó una mirada, pero él se encogió de hombros.

"No puedes negarlo, niña".

"¡Hmph!" Annabeth giró la cabeza hacia un lado con un resoplido.

**"¡Cállate, Valdez!"**

**"¡Hazme, Chase!"**

"Oh, puedo".

"Lo cual, niña, podrías quemarte".

"Ese fue Leo cojo". Piper le dijo.

"Lo sé, lo siento." El mecánico suspiró, simplemente se le vino a la cabeza.

**Naruto ignoró sus disputas mientras doblaba la lona ahora arruinada. Tenía más preguntas que respuestas con este descubrimiento y tendría que hablar con su madre sobre eso tarde o temprano.**

"Sí, más que un flashback, quiero ver a esta mujer en acción". Artemisa declaró mientras su hermano sonreía ante la idea.

**Había dos posibles explicaciones para el extraño diseño del sello, ya sea una fórmula que Konoha desenterró de los libros de historia o alguien, un viejo aprendiz de Uzumaki o algo así, estaba usando la marca de su clan sin decirlo.**

"Ooh, están en problemas". Hermes silbó, usando algo de una marca familiar como esa fue un gran no-no.

**Si ese fuera el caso, entonces si Madara, o peor Kronos, los reclutara, los Campamentos no tendrían que preocuparse por el Laberinto.**

"Cierto", Athena frunció el ceño, si el enemigo tuviera a un usuario de foca de su lado, sería terrible.

**"Muy bien, tenemos lo que buscamos. Volvamos antes de que Chiron tenga un ataque al corazón o algo así". Dijo Naruto, poniéndose de pie y girando a Michael para empujar el sello doblado en su mochila.**

**"¡¿Por qué lo llevo ?!" Michael preguntó.**

"Porque eres la mula de la manada, Blackie". Leo rio por lo bajo.

**"Porque lo dije, ahora todos se toman de la mano". Dijo Naruto, sonriendo mientras Leo y Annabeth compartían una pequeña mirada antes de tomarse de las manos a regañadientes.**

"Mira, no soy tan malo".

"¿Cuánta grasa hay en esa mano?"

"Ouch niño cerebral, ¡ay!"

**Se desvanecieron en un destello amarillo, sin dejar rastro de sí mismos mientras la niebla rodeaba al grupo de turistas con el que viajaron a Alcatraz, borrando todos los recuerdos de los cuatro y permitiendo que los clones se disiparan.**

"Hécate hace su mejor trabajo para alguien por quien siente algo". Hera le sonrió a Thalía, que parecía ligeramente molesta.

**Poco sabían los cuatro semidioses que una persona más había usado el sello antes de su llegada.**

"¡Maldición, ninja, déjanos solos!" Percy gritó en broma.

**Kakashi Hatake era miembro de ANBU, y sus habilidades no eran tan oxidadas como las hizo aparecer. El jonin tuerto sacudió la cabeza divertido.**

"Bueno, Kakashi es genial". Hermes declaró que todos asintieron a eso, él lo estaba. Al menos no era uno de los otros tipos, ahora serían un dolor.

**Estaba tan contento de haber completado esta misión antes de que un chunin más decidido pudiera tomarla. Metiendo la mano en su bolsa, Kakashi sacó su pequeña guía a los Estados Unidos y se acomodó en su percha sobre la torre de guardia de Alcatraz.**

"Ahora, ¿dónde están las tiendas de camisetas?" Apolo preguntó bromeando mientras algunos se reían.

**"Creo que voy a estar aquí por un tiempo". Dijo, abriendo el libro donde lo había dejado. "Nueva York, la Gran Manzana. Interesante".**

"Maravilloso", gimió Zeus, "Él viene aquí".

"Meh", Poseidón se encogió de hombros, "Me gusta. No me importaría conocerlo".

"Apuesto a que de alguna manera encuentra el campamento". Leo rio por lo bajo.

Percy sonrió, "Eso sería increíble".

* * *

**Bien, entonces, aquellos que se preguntaban dónde era esto, simple. Admito que tuve esto terminado hace un tiempo, como dos días después de que salió el capítulo 23. Pero, así es como hago las cosas. No actualizaré el capítulo que Bones tiene actualmente, porque entonces sentiría que lo estaba presionando, lo que nunca haría, ya que no es bueno para un autor. Entonces, siempre espera que esté un capítulo detrás de Bones hasta que termine la historia.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte II: El peligro de un héroe**

* * *

**Capitulo 24**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de ****_Naruto_**** o ****_Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos_**

* * *

**Naruto regresó al campamento justo cuando su padre comenzó a descender del cielo hacia el oeste. Dejó a Annabeth, Leo y Michael y antes de que Chiron pudiera detenerlo, se apresuró hacia el aeropuerto, con la intención de recoger a su novia, sin duda traumatizada.**

"Ja, ja", dijo Thalia secamente mientras algunos se reían de ella.

**Mientras esperaba su vuelo, Naruto holgazaneaba en el aeropuerto, yendo ocasionalmente a la fuente para registrarse en el campamento. Una vez fue Annabeth quien respondió, preguntándole sobre el sello y cómo sabía que era un trabajo de Uzumaki. Eso lo hizo reír y se tocó el costado de la nariz, haciéndola poner mala cara y finalizar la llamada.**

Annabeth resopló ante eso con un puchero, cruzando los brazos mientras recibía algunas miradas divertidas.

**La segunda llamada que hizo, alrededor de las ocho o las nueve, lo hizo hablar con Will sobre un concierto a la noche siguiente para celebrar el cumpleaños de Michael y ayudar a Bianca a regresar al campamento.**

"Aw, eso es dulce de su parte," Afrodita se rió mientras Apolo silbaba por su pequeño jugador.

Hades y Nico, por otro lado, hervían un poco.

**Después de bromear un poco con Will sobre Wianca, Naruto terminó la llamada y miró a su izquierda, donde un niño lo estaba mirando. Tenía el pelo castaño y sus ojos igualmente marrones estaban muy abiertos cuando lo miraba.**

**"¿Que acabas de hacer?" preguntó.**

"¿Otro semidiós?" Preguntó Percy, ya que el niño claramente vio a través de la Niebla.

"Tal vez." Annabeth dijo con esa mirada pensativa en su rostro.

**"¿Crees en la magia?" Preguntó Naruto. El chico asintió y Naruto se arrodilló frente a él. "Bueno ... ¿Qué crees que hice?"**

**"¿Magia?" preguntó el chico.**

**Naruto le guiñó un ojo y se llevó un dedo a los labios. "No le digas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?"**

**Él asintió y Naruto sonrió. Metió la mano en su bolsillo trasero y sacó un dracma que había sellado. "Aquí, quizás algún día tú también puedas hacer magia".**

Apolo se frotó la barbilla, "Esto parece importante de alguna manera".

**"¿De verdad lo crees?" preguntó el chico.**

**"Por lo general soy bastante bueno en este tipo de cosas. Oye, ¿ese es tu papá?" Preguntó Naruto, mirando más allá de otras personas que esperaban al hombre que se acercaba y que se parecía en gran medida al niño frente a él. Cuando el chico se giró para mirar hacia otro lado, Naruto inclinó la luz a su alrededor y dejó ese lugar por ahora. ¿Salida fresca para el posible semidiós? Cheque.**

"Oh, sin duda". Leo sonrió, tan presumido.

**Ahora, para ver si podía obtener un nombre ...**

**"¡Carter! Carter, ¿qué te dije acerca de alejarte?" preguntó el padre del niño. Carter le contó a su padre sobre el hombre mágico que hizo que su padre se apresurara como si tuviera un monstruo en su camino.**

"Juro que he visto a ese tipo antes". Hades reflexionó con los ojos entrecerrados, ¿dónde estaba ahora?

**El pobre niño confundido le preguntaba qué le pasaba mientras el hombre que se alejaba lo arrastraba.**

**_Carter ¿eh? Buen nombre. _****Pensó Naruto con una sonrisa mientras reaparecía junto a la fuente. El hijo rubio de Apolo no pudo evitar sentir que había visto al hombre antes en alguna parte.**

"¿Ves? Naruto está de acuerdo conmigo". Hades señaló hacia su empleado.

**Se encogió de hombros, se acercó al tablero de llegadas y buscó el vuelo que venía de California. Él resopló tan pronto como encontró su vuelo. "Puerta J-1 ... ¿cuáles son las probabilidades?"**

"Uno debe preguntarse honestamente". Poseidón dijo burlonamente mientras Zeus lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Entonces tenía _cierta_ autoridad sobre un aeropuerto, ¿y qué? Como el señor todos mis hijos pueden operar cualquier cosa en el océano podría decir cualquier cosa.

**Después de ir a la zona de espera junto a la puerta para recoger el equipaje de Thalia y Piper, Naruto se dejó caer en una silla y se recostó, relajado. Todavía tenía una hora para matar y su mente se desvió, curiosamente, hacia Percy.**

"Gracias." El hijo de Poseidón dijo secamente.

**Se preguntó qué le tomaría tanto tiempo a la maravilla desmayada volver. Tal vez si sacara a Zephyr para recorrer el área alrededor del Monte St. Helens, podría encontrar una pista sobre dónde estaría el hijo de Poseidón.**

**O encuentra un cadáver carbonizado ...**

Percy se quedó boquiabierto mientras Annabeth palidecía ante el pensamiento.

"No creo que quede nada de él para ser honesto". Hefesto dijo, obteniendo algunas miradas, "¿Qué?" preguntó con un parpadeo.

**pero sintió que ese no sería el caso.**

**Aproximadamente una hora después, Thalia se aferraba a los reposabrazos de su asiento en el gran avión. Había un chicle que le impedía morderse la lengua y la ayudaba a adaptarse a la presión de la cabina en el avión.**

"Te ves catatónico". Nico dijo fascinado.

"¡Cállate, di Angelo!"

**Junto a ella, mirando por la ventana con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba Piper. Se divirtió mucho al ver a su padre y pasar el rato en el campamento de Júpiter con Jason.**

"Estoy seguro de que lo hizo". Leo le sonrió, mientras Piper se sonrojaba y abrazaba el brazo de Jason, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

**Echó un vistazo a Thalía y se mordió el labio para no reírse cuando la niña mayor saltó al capitán hablando con los pasajeros.**

"Esto no tiene precio". Percy se rió, pero Annabeth vino al rescate de Thalia.

"Es curioso, cuando estábamos en uno, eras así".

"... ¡Tenía todas las razones para estarlo!"

**"Señoras y señores, este es su capitán hablando. Vamos a aterrizar momentáneamente y me gustaría agradecerles a todos por viajar en lo que fue mi vuelo más suave hasta ahora". La actitud alegre del piloto hizo que Thalia gruñera.**

"Así que ella hace que los aviones sean seguros, ya veo". Leo reflexionó y miró a Jason, "Me pregunto qué pasaría si te conviertes en piloto de jet".

"Sería el mejor". Zeus se jactó con una sonrisa mientras los dioses pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras Jason daba una sonrisa tímida a los elogios.

**"Bueno, al menos sabemos que puedes manejar volar si se trata de visitar a tu hermanito". Piper dijo con una sonrisa. Thalia solo la fulminó con la mirada.**

**"Te afeitaré calvo". Dijo con los dientes apretados.**

"Oh, solo estaba bromeando. Muy extremo". Piper puso los ojos en blanco.

"Y cruel". La señora de las palomas resopló, afeitando a su bebé calvo ... oh, Thalia tuvo suerte de que amaba a Nalia.

"Te lo mereces." El cazador declaró con una mirada fulminante.

**Al echar un vistazo por la ventana de su descenso, Thalia se recostó en su asiento, cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar profundamente.**

"El aterrizaje es la peor parte".

"¡Valdez! ¡Entonces ayúdame!"

**"Mensaje recibido." Piper dijo mientras aterrizaban. Las dos semidiases salieron de la 'máquina de la muerte' como Thalia la llamó:**

"No es una máquina de la muerte". Murmuró Zeus mientras Ares se reía.

"Me gustaría ver eso sin embargo. Hola, Heph-"

"No."

"Tch. ¿Jackass?"

"Hola marihuana, soy hervidor de agua, ¿cómo está la vida?"

**y rápidamente salió de la terminal a donde Naruto dijo que los estaría esperando. Cuando entraron en la terminal, se detuvo al verlos, dándoles a ambos una sonrisa brillante y agitándolos.**

**Thalia se apresuró hacia él, devolviéndole la sonrisa a su radiante rostro. Cuando abrió la boca, lo más probable es que preguntara cómo fue su viaje, Thalia lo interrumpió agarrándolo por ambos lados de la cara y tirándolo hacia abajo en un beso acalorado.**

"¡Whoo, vete Thalia! ¡Usa un poco de lengua!"

"¡Annie!"

**Piper parpadeó ante la vista junto con el confundido, pero acogedor, Naruto. El rubio en cuestión se relajó rápidamente en el beso con su novia y la abrazó.**

Afrodita se rió, "Qué audaz, Thalía. Una exhibición tan pública. Sabía que lo tenías en ti".

Thalia se quejaba de eso con mejillas rosadas.

**"Ejem ..." Piper tosió en su puño para llamar la atención de la pareja. "Por favor guárdelo para el dormitorio".**

"Es una pena que aún no hayan ido tan lejos".

"Afrodita, así que ayúdame ..." Artemis miró a la diosa del amor, que intentó parecer inocente. Realmente no funcionó.

**Los dos se separaron, parpadeando sorprendidos por toda la atención sobre ellos. Algunas mujeres les sonreían mientras que algunos hombres parecían un poco molestos, como si tuvieran que superar eso más tarde o algo así.**

"Sí, muchachos, lo harán". Hazel rio por lo bajo.

**Thalia se sonrojó ligeramente y Naruto se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza avergonzado.**

**"Punto tomado, Pipes. Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo el vuelo?" Preguntó mientras descansaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Thalia.**

**"No me llames así". Piper dijo.**

"Sabes que lo hará, para siempre, ¿verdad?" Leo le dijo con una sonrisa mientras Piper hizo un puchero.

"Lo supuse."

**"Estuvo bien en su mayor parte".**

**"Eso está bien", dijo Naruto, volviéndose hacia Thalia con una sonrisa. "¿Y disfrutaste el vuelo?"**

**Thalia le dio un ligero codazo en el costado. "Cállate. Fue una cosa de una sola vez".**

"Dice, hermana", resopló Thalia, "nunca voy a tomar una de esas cosas".

**"Aw, ¿en serio? Siempre quise subir a un avión ..."**

**"Uno. Tiempo. Cosa". Thalia dijo severamente. Ella se cruzó de brazos. "Nunca volveré a subir a esa máquina de la muerte ni nada por el estilo".**

**"Multa." Dijo Naruto, suspirando en derrota. Ahí fue ese plan para ingresar al Mile High Club durante su viaje ya planeado a Hawái.**

"Oh, superaré su altura por él bien". Thalia dijo en un tono amenazante.

**Amaba esas islas y sus olas. "Entonces, ¿cómo fue tu viaje después de salir de la máquina de la muerte?"**

**Thalia resopló por la nariz. "Bueno, después de dejar la maldita cosa, logramos encontrar al padre de Piper en las concurridas terminales de LAX ..."**

"Lo cual no debería ser incómodo en absoluto". Piper asintió burlonamente.

**" ****_¡Piper!" Tristan McLean dijo con una sonrisa mientras el padre y la hija se reunían con un abrazo. Thalia caminó hacia los dos, su bolso colgado sobre su hombro. "Pensé que vendrías en taxi ... ¿Cómo y por qué estabas en Nueva York?"_**

**" ****_Uh ..." Piper luchó para llegar a algo._**

"Definitivamente no es incómodo". Leo asintió, pero recibió una palmada en el brazo, "Ow ... niña, golpeaste fuerte".

**" ****_Señor McLean". Thalia llamó la atención del hombre y usó sus lecciones en el control de la niebla a través de Naruto–_**

"Uno pensaría que Hécate la habría maldecido en su intento". Apollo declaró, obteniendo una sonrisa de Hera y un gruñido de Thalia.

**"¡Sabía que era una buena idea! Er, lo siento, Thalia-chan. Puedes continuar".**

**"Gracias."**

\- **_para alterar un poco la memoria de Tristan. Los ojos del actor brillaron un poco antes de sacudir la cabeza y sonreír a las chicas._**

"Entonces ... lavando el cerebro a mi papá".

"¡Tenía que hacerlo!"

"¡Todavía!"

Leo resopló, "Le diste un trago de limpieza mental, ¿no?"

"¡León!" Piper se quejó cuando Thalia puso los ojos en blanco.

Hipócrita.

**" ****_Entonces, ¿qué les hizo decidir que este era un buen lugar de reunión?" Tristan preguntó. "Quiero decir, es un largo viaje en coche desde mi hotel solo para venir aquí y esperar a que ustedes dos se presenten"._**

**" ****_Lo siento, señor McLean. Piper solo quería mostrar lo bien que le está yendo al campamento. Solo han pasado unos días y hasta el momento ni un centavo está fuera de lugar". Thalia dijo, recibiendo un ceño de Piper._**

Piper miró boquiabierta a Thalia, que silbaba inocentemente. Sin embargo, Leo se estaba riendo.

**" ****_¿En serio? ¿El problema está solucionado?" Tristán preguntó, sorprendido y sonriente._**

"¡Papá!"

**" ****_¡Sí! He sido un aprendiz rápido este"._**

**" ****_Espero que ambos sepan que puedo escucharlos". Piper dijo, haciendo pucheros a los dos mientras caminaban y hablaban._**

**" ****_Solo quiero asegurarme de que el campamento está haciendo todo lo que se prometió". Tristán dijo._**

"No es dulce de su parte, gaitero", le dijo Thalia con una sonrisa mientras la hija del amor hacía un puchero.

**_Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a su hija y sonrió. "¿Estás haciendo amigos?"_**

**" ****_Sí. Desafortunadamente es una de ellas". Piper dijo con un puchero a Thalia, quien se encogió de hombros. Fue lo primero en lo que pensó. No fue su culpa que Piper fuera la convicta en entrenamiento._**

"Condenar, ¿eh?"

"Hago lo mejor que puedo". Thalia sonrió descaradamente.

**"¿ ****_Alguien más?"_**

**" ****_Bueno, el hermano de Thalia es amable". Piper dijo, sus palabras haciendo que su padre frunciera los labios ligeramente._**

"Bueno, eso parece ser un problema futuro". Leo comentó, haciendo que Jason se viera incómodo ante eso.

**_Thalia arqueó una ceja, pero antes de que pudiera comentar, la hija de Afrodita continuó. "También están Leo y Silena. Y Naruto, por supuesto. Sin embargo, está un poco loco"._**

**" ****_Conocí a su padre. No estoy demasiado sorprendido". Tristan se rio entre dientes._**

"Porque los dos somos tan increíbles". Apolo sonrió con esa sonrisa deslumbrante.

**_"Anthony Lyre es muy excéntrico cuando se trata de su trabajo. Siempre parece estar rebotando entre proyectos a una velocidad que simplemente no puedo comprender"._**

**" ****_La mente de una ardilla en el café". Thalia dijo:_**

"Bastante exacto". Artemisa asintió mientras Apolo parecía aturdido.

"Ouch, ¿por qué los lil 'sis' son tan malos?"

"Alguien tiene que hacerlo", le dijo su gemelo sin rodeos.

**_haciendo una nota mental para mantener a Naruto_**** alejado ****_del café. Por vida._**

"Ahora eso es cruel". Leo hizo un puchero, ya que Piper y Jason le hacen lo mismo.

**" ****_No iría tan lejos. Es excéntrico". Tristán dijo._**

**_Hicieron una pequeña charla, Tristan preguntó más sobre los maestros en el campamento, contento de escuchar sobre el buen plan de estudios y las posibles becas ofrecidas. También recibió información sobre el próximo concierto para el que se inscribió Naruto._**

"Ooh, ¿qué? ¡¿Qué ?!" Dijo el dios del sol con entusiasmo.

**"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡Me inscribí para una película!"**

**"Eso es lo que pensé." Thalia dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras lo miraba y lo golpeaba con fuerza en el brazo. "Eso es por no leer la letra pequeña, idiota".**

**"... Ese astuto bastardo romano ..." dijo Naruto por lo bajo mientras se frotaba el brazo.**

"Sé cómo te sientes, sobrino". Athena asintió, obteniendo ojos de todos.

**"Espero que disfrutes el papel de Barry Allen, sea quien sea". Thalia dijo, haciendo que Naruto parpadeara antes de sonreír.**

"¡¿Qué?!" Hermes dijo, mirando a su hermano: "Uno de mis hijos debería ocupar ese puesto. ¡Demonios, estaba basado en mí!"

Apolo resopló, "Te gané en una carrera, ¿y cuál de tus hijos podría actuar?"

"…Cállate."

**"Pensándolo bien, podría tener que agradecerle a ese astuto bastardo romano".**

"¡No, lo odio!" Atenea exclamó.

**"¿Por qué?"**

**"No hay razón, solo continúa Thalia-chan".**

**"... Será mejor que me lo cuentes más tarde". Thalia dijo, antes de volver a su historia.**

"Sí, ella quiere verlo en el traje". Nico se escabulló, siendo golpeado por Thalia, "¡Ow!"

**" ****_No dudes en llamarme a mí oa Cathy, Piper". Tristán dijo mientras le daba un abrazo a su hija afuera de la pequeña estación de servicio. Thalía había usado una vez más la Niebla para hacerle pensar que los estaba dejando en una parada de autobús, que últimamente estaba practicando con la Niebla. Él y su hija semidiós se separaron y Tristán le dedicó su sonrisa de galán a Thalía. "Gracias por ayudarme. Dile a Naruto que le dije hola y que pronto me mandaría un mensaje"._**

"Realmente es deslumbrante". Afrodita suspiró cuando Ares le enseñó los dientes.

**" ****_Claro, señor McLean". Thalia dijo, apartando un poco los ojos de su sonrisa. Le dio a Piper otro abrazo y un beso en la cabeza antes de regresar a su auto y marcharse, tocando la bocina dos veces mientras las semidiós se despedían._**

**_Las dos chicas compartieron una mirada antes de girar y comenzar la caminata familiar hacia el túnel que las conduciría al santuario del semidiós romano. En poco tiempo, se encontraron de pie fuera de las puertas, Thalia y el dios romano de los límites intercambiando miradas. Piper se puso a un lado, observando a los dos discutir._**

Jason gimió, "Solo tú discutirías con una estatua".

"Dios", Thalia lo corrigió, "Dios de la estatua".

**_Thalia simplemente los defendía cuando Terminus los llamó niños griegos humildes que no sabían la diferencia entre un fauno y un helecho._**

"Le encanta pelear". Frank notó que Hazel asintió con la cabeza.

**_Antes de que la pelea de gritos realmente se calentara, las puertas se abrieron y los dos pretores salieron._**

**" ****_¡Thalia!" Jason dijo, eufórico al ver a su hermana en términos mucho más seguros. "¿Supongo que la búsqueda fue un éxito?"_**

"Finalmente, un poco de unión entre hermanos". Thalia sonrió, deseando tener más tiempo para hacerlo en esta dimensión para ser honesto.

**" ****_Sí. Estamos aquí para entregar información que encontramos en el camino de regreso al campamento". Thalia dijo, abrazando al niño e ignorando las quejas de Terminus. "Y para ponernos al día. Apenas pudimos hablar sobre esa búsqueda. Estúpidos ninjas y todo eso"._**

"Estúpidos ninjas". Thalia hizo un puchero.

**_Jason le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa. "Sí, bien. ¿Qué puedes hacer?"_**

**_Cuando se separaron, Jason y Piper compartieron un saludo mientras Thalia y Reyna se saludaban civilmente._**

"Suuure". Dijeron todos mientras Thalia gruñía, estúpida niña romana.

**"Mentiroso." Piper tosió en su mano. Thalia dirigió una mirada fulminante a la niña y Naruto parpadeó confundido. Él tarareó por un segundo en sus pensamientos antes de sacudir la cabeza con un suspiro de aceptación. Bueno, con suerte se volvieron civiles mientras él no estaba presente.**

"Dudo que."

"Cállate, pez chico".

"No, no quiero".

**Él y Piper compartieron una mirada, sabiendo que obtendría una historia completa de ella en otro momento.**

"Pequeño traidor". El cazador fulminó con la mirada al hablador, que se encogió de hombros a cambio.

"El giro es juego limpio".

"¡Gusto!" Apolo se rió, haciendo que Thalia hiciera pucheros.

**Thalia continuó después de decidir que trataría con Piper más tarde.**

"Ja, reventado". Thalia sonrió a Piper, que palideció. UH oh.

**"De todos modos, Jason y el otro pretor, Reyna, nos saludaron".**

**" ****_Bienvenido de nuevo al campamento Júpiter, hija de Ju-Zeus". Dijo Reyna. Parecía un poco disgustada por usar el nombre griego para el dios del trueno. "Tú también, hija de Ve-Afrodita"._**

"Puedes ver el dolor en sus ojos". Leo se rió por lo bajo cuando Jason soltó una leve carcajada.

**" ****_Gracias". Thalia dijo alzando a la chica con una mirada. Se giró hacia Jason y sonrió. "Realmente no obtuve un recorrido claro la última vez. Con toda la emoción del ataque"._**

**" ****_Espero que el tipo Choji haya sanado ...", dijo Piper detrás de ella._**

**" ****_Yo no". Reyna dijo, frunciendo el ceño._**

"Yo tampoco." Ares dijo mientras el Sr. D fruncía el ceño.

"Cállate, Ares".

"Jeje".

**" ****_Honestamente, yo tampoco". Jason dijo. "Tuvo el descaro de atacar mi campamento. Obtuve lo que se merecía"._**

**" ****_Sí, pero estaba bajo órdenes". Piper dijo._**

**" ****_¿Eso perdona lo que sucedió en la Segunda Guerra Mundial?" Reyna respondió, haciendo que Piper aceptara a regañadientes._**

"Eso fue suave". Leo silbó cuando Piper frunció el ceño a Reyna al levantar una sobre ella.

**" ****_De todos modos, sobre esa gira?" Thalia preguntó, mirando a su hermano en un intento de cambiar de tema._**

**"Esta vez obtuvimos un mejor recorrido por el Campamento Júpiter. En realidad, tenemos suficiente tiempo para tener uno completo en lugar de parar para comer". Dijo Thalia, haciendo que Naruto frunciera el ceño ante el recordatorio de su ira hacia él. Ella captó esto y le dirigió una pequeña mirada de disculpa que él respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Su brazo sobre sus hombros la atrajo un poco más cerca y Thalia continuó.**

"¿Ves? Todo está bien con amor y un poco de drama", suspiró felizmente la diosa del amor.

**"Entonces, en lugar de terminar con el comedor, terminamos en la arena de gladiadores".**

"La mejor cosa del mundo." Dioniso comentó con una sonrisa.

**"Suena divertido."**

**"Diversión ... Sí, supongo que fue divertido". Thalia dijo, sonriendo mientras Piper sacudía la cabeza.**

"Te metiste en una pelea, ¿no?"

"Thalia solo tenía una mirada inocente en su rostro, aunque era posible.

**" ****_Y aquí es donde hacemos combate de gladiadores". Reyna dijo profesionalmente, señalando hacia el suelo cubierto de tierra donde dos hijos de Marte, según Jason de todos modos, estaban luchando con escudos y espadas._**

"¡Adelante chicos!" Ares aplaudió, Frank se unió a él un poco por sus hermanos.

**" ****_No está mal". Thalia dijo, tarareando en sus pensamientos. "Me pregunto qué tan bueno es en comparación con el entrenamiento de combate de nuestro campamento"._**

**" ****_Es muy superior". Reyna dijo antes de que Jason pudiera hablar. "Ustedes los griegos pueden tener una cultura decente, pero somos guerreros de principio a fin"._**

"Perra, ¿qué dices?" Thalia lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Ooh", silbó Percy, "ahora ella fue y lo hizo".

**" ****_¿En serio?" Thalia preguntó, sintiéndose desafiada personalmente por eso y un poco de ira ardió dentro de ella. "Entonces déjame probar eso con una pelea"._**

"Destrúyelos, Thalía". Atenea apoyó a su media hermana en un segundo.

**" ****_No lo sé, Thalía". Jason dijo con cuidado, mirando a su hermana. "Quiero decir, es solo que con tu herencia, no quiero que esto afecte la relación de nuestros campamentos. Es inestable en el mejor de los casos con el Senado dividido sobre el tema"._**

"Hazlo." Atenea presionó mientras los dioses rodaban los ojos.

**" ****_No veo daño en eso". Reyna dijo, obteniendo una mirada desconcertada de Jason. Ella lo miró y se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué? Naruto tiene nuestro apoyo y no podemos gobernar a Júpiter únicamente, pero tenemos una influencia más grande que el Senado cuando se trata de la próxima guerra. Es solo un poco de competencia amistosa"._**

"Oh, muy amigable". Thalia sonrió, preguntándose qué novato romano estaría fumando.

**" ****_Todavía no estoy seguro ..."_**

**" ****_Oh, vamos Jay. Ten algo de fe en tu hermana". Thalia dijo, antes de fruncir el ceño. "¿O crees que no puedo manejarlo?"_**

"Amigo, mantenlo con cremallera". Leo le dijo.

"Duh". Jason dijo a cambio, no era tan estúpido.

**" ****_Uh ..."_**

**" ****_Podría querer dejarla hacerlo, Jason". Piper recibió un suspiro. "Ella tiene esa mirada en sus ojos y este no es un argumento que puedas ganar. Si ayuda, ¿podemos repasar los documentos que encontramos mientras miramos?"_**

"Juntos, solos, tomados de la mano y jugando al fútbol ~" Leo bromeó con la pareja, que sonrió sonrojada.

**" ****_Ahí tienes. Algo que te ocupa durante la pelea. Te gustaba investigar cosas ... como esa engrapadora, por ejemplo"._**

"Oh tu-!" Jason tartamudeó cuando Thalia y Piper se rieron mientras Leo se reía con fuerza ante eso. Jason se cruzó de brazos, así que no es genial.

**" ****_Cállate, Thalia". Jason dijo, haciendo un mohín ante la sonrisa que Thalia le dio. Conocía la historia de su cicatriz gracias a Naruto, quien la aprendió de Thalia:_**

"¡¿Le dijiste?!" Jason jadeó cuando Thalia se rió más fuerte ahora, "Te odio".

"Oh hombre, esto no tiene precio".

**_y ahora aparentemente era material burlón. "Multa."_**

**" ****_Excelente. Iré a configurar todo". Reyna dijo con una pequeña sonrisa._**

**"¿Entonces realmente peleaste en la arena? ¿Con quién peleaste?" Preguntó Naruto. Deseó haberla visto pelear. Probablemente hubiera sido asombroso.**

"No tenía dudas". Thalia dijo con aire de suficiencia mientras Percy puso los ojos en blanco.

"Tan llena de sí misma".

"Lo sé." Nico asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Qué eran esos muchachos?"

"¡Nada!" los muchachos de los Tres Grandes dijeron con sonrisas.

**"Alguien de la Primera Cabaña". Thalia dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.**

"¿Cabina?" Jason le preguntó mientras Thalia se encogía de hombros, lo mismo para ella para ser honesto.

**"Cohorte, Thalía". Piper dijo, corrigiéndola antes de que Naruto pudiera. Él le sonrió y ella se sonrojó.**

**"La pequeña cabaña seis aspirante".**

**"Cállate, Naruto".**

**"Hazme ****_Pipes"._**

"Lo odio." Piper hizo un puchero.

**Thalia sonrió cuando los dos comenzaron sus pequeñas bromas, recordando su pelea en silencio.**

**" ****_¿Estás seguro de esto?" Jason preguntó por enésima vez mientras Thalia estiraba los brazos sobre su pecho. Su lanza fue apuñalada en el suelo a su lado y estaba esperando que apareciera su flojo oponente._**

"¿Un romano perezoso?" Hazel preguntó inquisitivamente.

"Di que no es así". Frank se burló con una pequeña risita.

**" ****_Sí, Jason. Estoy seguro. Ahora sal de aquí antes de que decida patearte el trasero". Thalia dijo en broma, haciéndole fruncir el ceño._**

**" ****_No puedes patearme el trasero"._**

"Por favor, podría ser tuyo".

"Puedo volar."

"Y me darás un objetivo móvil para mi arco, así que cállate".

Jason se quejó ante eso. Estúpida hermana

**" ****_Oh, puedo_**** por lo que ****_una patada en el culo, hermanito."_**

**" ****_No se puede"._**

**" ****_Puede". Thalia dijo, sonriendo. "Tengo un novio ninja. Claro que es un idiota, pero hay algunas ventajas. De hecho, muchos de ellos"_**

"La prueba está en el boytoy". Afrodita sonrió cuando Thalia sonrió, haciendo que Jason pusiera mala cara.

**" ****_... Cállate". Jason dijo mientras gruñía. Lo último en lo que necesitaba pensar era en su hermana y Naruto como pareja. Trató de no pensar en lo que hicieron juntos, esa maldita clase de salud del mes pasado estaba fresca en su mente._**

"Aw, ¿Jason aprendió los pájaros y las abejas?"

"Ve ahogarte, Leo". Jason dijo con firmeza mientras el latino se reía.

**" ****_Entonces bátelo antes de perder un asiento". Thalia dijo, mirando hacia las puertas opuestas. Agarró su lanza y llamó a su escudo. "¡Égida!"_**

Atenea dejó escapar una risa oscura que honestamente asustó a algunos de los dioses.

**_La arena se estaba llenando lentamente y Jason lamentablemente dejó el piso cuando las puertas del oponente se abrieron. Se acercó a donde Piper se sentó y aterrizó a su lado antes de sentarse. "¿Cuántas veces dije que no apruebo esto?"_**

**"¿ ****_Como ocho veces ya?" Piper dijo con una pequeña sonrisa divertida. "Estoy seguro de que no será tan malo. Thalia no va a matar a nadie"._**

"Sí, todo amigable y demás".

"No te creo". Jason dijo con una expresión inexpresiva.

**" ****_No es su oponente lo que me preocupa ... ¿Qué hay en nombre de Neptuno?" Jason preguntó, boquiabierto cuando Reyna salió, empuñando su lanza y ataviada con una armadura de pretor completa._**

La audiencia guardó silencio por un momento hasta que Leo habló.

"La mierda se volvió real".

¡Atenea estaba radiante, perfecta!

**" ****_... Está bien, tacha eso. Podría matar a Reyna". Piper dijo en voz baja._**

"Atenuación." Los semidioses murmuraron mientras Thalia parecía complacida por esto.

**" ****_¿Qué?"_**

**" ****_Nada, Jason. Tengamos un poco de ambrosía y néctar en espera". Piper dijo. Si había una cosa que rápidamente captaba, eran las cualidades curativas de la ambrosía y el néctar. Thalia le explicó eso en Texas, y en el vuelo de regreso a California, lo buscó un poco más. Para que pudieran comer un poco de la comida de los dioses y curarse, refrescarse. Lástima que pudieran terminar como manchas derretidas en la alfombra si comían demasiado, si las leyendas tenían algo que ver._**

**" ****_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Thalia preguntó, sin importarle realmente que Reyna fuera su oponente. Sin embargo, todavía era sorprendente._**

"¡Pelea de gatas!" Leo aplaudió, junto con los otros dioses jóvenes varones, mientras las mujeres fruncían el ceño ante esa palabra.

Fue solo un combate.

**" ****_Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que el entrenamiento de combate romano sea superior al entrenamiento de combate griego". Reyna dijo, dando una pequeña sonrisa de confianza._**

"Y luego agarra tu trasero".

"No lo sé, Thalía". Jason dijo: "Reyna es duro, quiero decir muy duro".

"Um, ¿entrenamiento de novio ninja?"

"Está bien, entonces tal vez no termine tan mal como creo que será". Jason dijo pero sonrió, "Novio, ¿eh?"

"…Cállate."

**" ****_... Voy a disfrutar mucho más de lo que debería". Thalia dijo, sonriendo mientras levantaba su escudo._**

"¡Trae el dolor, whoo!" Ares aplaudió, finalmente, una escena de lucha!

**_Su sonrisa se amplió cuando la sonrisa de confianza de Reyna vaciló un poco cuando el escudo de Thalia la fulminó con la mirada, un escalofrío visible le recorrió la espalda. Ya la hija de Zeus tenía la ventaja._**

"De hecho lo hace, ve a Thalia". Atenea animando abiertamente a la niña. Aegis, haz tu trabajo!

**" ****_Como lo haré yo". Reyna dijo una vez que recuperó la compostura. Hizo girar su lanza en su mano y levantó su propio escudo simple listo. "¿Sin golpes fatales?"_**

"Incluso yo sé que eso no va a suceder". Percy dijo secamente mientras Annabeth asentía.

**" ****_No hago promesas, pero si quieres la desventaja ...", dijo Thalía, sonriendo mientras daban vueltas entre sí._**

"Ah, bromas de batalla". Apolo suspiró con una sonrisa, siempre es bueno verlo.

**_Los ojos de Reyna se endurecieron. "Eres tú quien debería pedir la desventaja"._**

"Y ella está enojada". Jason gimió, genial.

**" ****_¿En serio?"_**

**" ****_De hecho"._**

**"¡ ****_Entonces, pongamos a prueba tu teoría!" Thalia dijo, apresurándose hacia adelante con el salto de carga que Naruto le había mostrado. Su escudo colisionó con el de Reyna y los romanos en las gradas lanzaron rugidos de aprobación. Las caras de las dos chicas estaban a centímetros de distancia, ambas mirando a los ojos del otro. La cabeza cubierta por el casco de Reyna se echó hacia atrás y se estrelló hacia adelante, enviando a Thalia de rodillas._**

"Tch, por supuesto que se arma". Athena se burló, "¿Tienes miedo de lastimarte?" ella se burló.

"Atenea". Hestia dijo: "Comentarios a un mínimo, por favor".

"... Sí, tía Hestia".

"Gracias."

**" ****_Solo los arrogantes y tontos se apresuran a morir". Dijo Reyna, sonriendo a Thalia mientras gruñía. "Los griegos son demasiado emocionales. Es bastante fácil adivinar que harías el primer movimiento"._**

"Oh, maravilloso", gimió Hades, palmeando su rostro, ya que Grace era como su padre ...

**" ****_Mejor que ser una niña estúpida que está por encima de su cabeza". Thalia dijo mientras volvía a ponerse de pie. La sonrisa de Reyna cayó en un pequeño ceño una vez más y los labios de Thalia se arquearon hacia arriba. "Tráelo, perra"._**

"Y la línea de la perra ha sido lanzada", Hermes sacudió la cabeza, "Todo está cuesta abajo desde aquí".

"Me encanta esto", sonrió Leo, comiendo más palomitas de maíz.

**_Esta vez Reyna se movió, deslizando su lanza hacia un lado, Thalia la desvió con la suya. Reyna entrecerró los ojos, deslizando el eje de su lanza hacia abajo, girando la cabeza hacia arriba bajo el brazo de Thalia y tirando hacia atrás en un intento de desarmar a su oponente._**

Thalia resopló, "Como si fuera a caer en eso".

**_Thalia también era una mujer lanza, que se retorcía con el intento de desarmar y contrarrestaba con un golpe electrificado a los pies de Reyna. Reyna saltó hacia atrás, evitando ser sorprendida y mirando a la hija de Zeus._**

"¿Ver?"

Nico puso los ojos en blanco, "Sí, Thalia, ya vemos".

**"¿ ****_Recurriendo a tácticas baratas?" Ella preguntó._**

"No hay tal cosa", sonrió Ares cuando Athena puso los ojos en blanco, pero aceptó en silencio en este caso.

**"' ****_Si no estás engañando, no estás intentando'", dijo Thalia, sonriendo mientras citaba a su novio. Lo había aprendido de su tío, y a los Campistas les encantaba usar esa cita cada vez que tenían la oportunidad._**

"¿Qué tío dijo eso?" Ares cuestionó con una sonrisa cuando Hermes resopló.

"Por favor, como si pudieras pensar en eso. Así que obviamente es mi forma".

"¡Ja! ¡Deseas speedstick!"

**_Había causado muchas peleas entre las Cabañas Cinco y Seis, aunque eso no era demasiado sorprendente._**

**_Reyna se erizó ante la cita y reevaluó cuidadosamente la situación. Se había enfrentado a Jason y estaba preparada para que le lanzaran fuertes vientos de viento, no rayos._**

"¿Entonces te enfocas principalmente en el viento?" Thalia preguntó mientras Jason se encogía de hombros, le gustaba el viento.

**_Esto la hizo preguntarse si no debería haber agarrado el escudo más ligero a favor de la velocidad sobre las cualidades defensivas._**

"Error tonto". ¡Atenea se regodeó, era una niña de guerra!

**" ****_Me estoy muriendo de vejez por aquí". Thalia dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que los ojos de Reyna se estrecharan._**

"Lamentablemente no puedes hacer eso aquí". Hades comentó con una sonrisa a su sobrina, quien frunció el ceño ante el comentario.

**" ****_No eres el único que le han enseñado a entrenar". Siseó Reyna, una vez más avanzando. Se detuvo en seco y dejó que su lanza se deslizara hasta que el final estuvo en sus manos. Se giró rápidamente, evitando un pinchazo y con su lanza al máximo alcance, la balanceó con fuerza. Thalia atrapó el ataque con Aegis, deslizándose por el suelo por la fuerza del mismo y luego golpeó._**

"Buen golpe", silbó Frank.

"Sí, Reyna siempre ha sido buena con su lanza". Hazel añadido.

**_Su lanza se encerró en una gran cantidad de electricidad y la trajo de vuelta para otro golpe. Reyna apenas logró levantar su escudo cuando Thalia envió un gran rayo al lado previamente expuesto de la niña._**

"Baila", sonrió Thalia mientras Zeus sonreía al verlo. Ah relámpago, qué maravilloso eres.

**_El resultado fue explosivo, el escudo de Reyna cayó al poder de los rayos de Thalia y Reyna dejó escapar un grito de dolor por las sacudidas que atravesaban su brazo. Ella tropezó hacia atrás y se arrodilló mientras intentaba recuperar la sensación en su brazo izquierdo._**

"Lo cual ella realmente no quiere". Jason notó.

**" ****_No te hará ningún bien. Tus nervios están fritos"._**

"¿Ver?"

"Sí, Jason". Piper sonrió, ¡vete Thalia!

**_Thalia dijo mientras traía su lanza de regreso. "Puedes seguir adelante y rendirte ahora"._**

Los romanos silbaron ante eso, mal movimiento.

**"¡Los ****_romanos no se rinden! ¡Nunca concedemos!" Dijo Reyna, frunciendo el ceño a la chica. Su mano izquierda temblorosa se extendió detrás de ella y desenvainó una daga tan grande como su antebrazo._**

"Está bien, eso es impresionante". Thalia asintió, su respeto por la niña subió un poco. Si aún podía mover su brazo después de eso, era impresionante.

**_En las gradas, Piper se inclinó un poco hacia delante, curiosa de cómo usaría su daga, siendo ella misma la usuaria. Lo había elegido antes de que se fueran, Katropis, la daga de Helen._**

"¿Entonces ahora tengo dos dagas?" la niña amorosa cuestionó con una sonrisa, "Agradable".

"¿Piper va a usar doble empuñadura? Eso suena interesante". Annabeth notó.

**_Jason captó su interés y una ceja dorada se arqueó hacia arriba antes de volver su atención a la pelea._**

**" ****_¿_**** De ****_qué sirve eso?" Thalia preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos. Era admirable que ella no se rindiera, Thalia tampoco, pero Reyna se había caído de un brazo._**

"Ooh, ella está bajando la guardia".

"Yo no soy." Thalia frunció el ceño ante el comentario de Nico.

"UH Huh."

**" ****_Soy mucho más eficiente en la ofensiva". Reyna dijo mientras volvía a ponerse de pie. "¿Alguna vez aprendiste quién es mi padre piadoso?"_**

**" ****_Bell-algo, ¿verdad?"_**

La diosa de la sabiduría se rió por eso mientras Jason solo miraba a Thalia, que tenía una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

**" ****_Bellona". Dijo Reyna, levantando su daga y girándola para sostenerla en reversa como Naruto haría con un kunai. "Diosa de la guerra."_**

"¡Bah!" ¡Atenea se burló, ella era la diosa de la guerra!

**" ****_Gran grito". Thalia dijo, sintiendo una gota de sudor en el costado de su cara. Una diosa de la guerra. Excelente. Annie era dura como lo fue con su propia daga, pero esta niña había sido criada en un campamento militar._**

"... Podría ganar". Annabeth dijo con firmeza: "¿Verdad, Percy?"

"Um, sí", asintió rápidamente, "seguro". Apoyó.

Annabeth asintió, eso fue lo que pensó.

**" ****_Agregue eso al entrenamiento de Camp y las enseñanzas de Naruto ..." Reyna continuó, haciendo que Thalia se pusiera rígida ante el nombre de su novio apareciendo._**

"Mal movimiento." Dijo Percy.

**_Reyna de repente corrió hacia adelante con su lanza traída de vuelta. Thalia se preparó para defenderse con Aegis, apartando la lanza, pero al hacerlo, expuso su brazo con la lanza a Reyna. La hija de Bellona le cortó el brazo, extrajo la primera sangre cortando la chaqueta de cuero de Thalia y retirándose rápidamente. "No soy tu hija promedio de Roma"._**

Thalia jadeó, al igual que Annabeth: "¡Ella-! ¡Ella-!" el cazador tartamudeó con una cara furiosa.

**"¡ ****_Tú pequeño ...!" Thalia dijo, sus dientes apretando fuertemente la burla y el pequeño aguijón de aire fresco en su brazo. Ella no estaba realmente tan enojada por lastimarse. ¡Su chaqueta estaba cortada! ¡Ella amaba esta chaqueta, maldita sea!_**

"¿De Verdad?" Jason le preguntó: "Eso es todo lo que importa".

"En este punto, sí, mucho". El cazador resopló.

**_Ahora tendría que pedirle a Annie que lo arreglara ... ¡otra vez!_**

"Gracias, Annie".

Annabeth la fulminó con la mirada, "Entonces, ¿ahora soy tu costurera?" preguntó ella con un poco de mordisco.

"¿Porque me amas?"

"Y tienes suerte por eso".

"Yo también te amo, Annie".

**" ****_Creo que es tu turno". Reyna dijo, sonriendo._**

**"¡ ****_Eso es, los guantes de niño están fuera!" Thalia dijo, trayendo el brazo cortado hacia atrás y deslizándolo por el aire. Una gran tormenta de viento envió a Reyna a deslizarse de regreso a las paredes de la arena, la Pretor usando sus propios brazos para protegerse la cara._**

Thalia hizo un puchero, "No suelo demandar al viento".

"Parece que Naruto lo arregló para ti". Jason sonrió, haciendo que su hermana frunciera el ceño.

"¡El rayo es aún mejor!"

"Por supuesto." Jason asintió burlonamente.

**_Thalia miró severamente a la chica romana. Ella tuvo el descaro de cortar su chaqueta._**

"Perra total". Thalia asintió con la cabeza.

**_Las bolas para insultar su campamento a la cara._**

Annabeth sacudió la cabeza, "No está bien".

**_La audacia de sugerir que ella era mejor que Thalia en una pelea._**

Nico puso los ojos en blanco, "Sí, porque eso es un crimen para tu ego".

"Cállate, aliento mortal".

**_Y para colmo, la perra fue y abrazó a_**_ su _**_novio justo en frente de ella._**

"Que alguien prepare la pira". Afrodita comentó, ahora estaba así.

**_Por supuesto, un abrazo podría significar muchas cosas, no era un abrazo inocente y Thalia lo sabía. Ese era el motivo de la guerra, pero Thalia decidió ser la mujer más grande y dejarla pasar. Hasta ahora, de todos modos._**

"Qué increíblemente madura de su parte", dijo Poseidón secamente, "¿Por qué, la benevolencia de su padre es fuerte?

"Silencio, Poseidón".

**_Thalia levantó su lanza hacia el cielo y las nubes sobre el campamento de Júpiter comenzaron a oscurecerse y arremolinarse. Un rayo cayó hacia abajo, golpeando la punta de la lanza, sobrealimentándola._**

Apolo comenzó a tararear los acordes para Thunderstruck, haciendo que Thalia pareciera divertida.

**_Piper y Jason la llamaban por su nombre, pero ella los desconectó a favor para disparar pequeños rayos de su lanza ahora crepitante al Pretor._**

"¡Baila pequeño romano, baila!"

Ares solo miró a su hermana de guerra, "¿Qué demonios te pasa?" preguntó, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

Si Ares preguntaba eso ... ¡Oh Orden!

**_Reyna se vio obligada a soltar su lanza a favor de esquivar los disparos de manera más eficiente e intentar cerrar la distancia entre ellos. Eso es hasta que un rayo encontró su marca, enviando al Pretor a las paredes de la arena con un fuerte golpe._**

"Ah, puede apuntar tan bien".

"Probablemente solo por Naruto", resopló Percy ya que su puntería solía chupar a veces.

"¿Qué fue eso, pez chico?"

"Me escuchas." Él sonrió, haciendo que el Cazador brillara.

**_Thalía bajó su lanza humeante mientras Reyna gruñía, su cabeza libre del casco y su armadura dorada cubierta de una marca de chamuscado desagradable, carbonizada e indentada._**

"Sorprendido de que no explotó". Jason comentó, ya que el oro imperial era inestable si estaba roto, pero supuso que el hecho de abollarlo no contaba.

**_La hija de Zeus se adelantó mientras Reyna luchaba por ponerse de rodillas. Thalia alejó a Aegis mientras se acercaba y agarraba su lanza con ambas manos, llevando su punta de lanza todavía humeante al cuello de Reyna._**

**" ****_Rendimiento". No fue una sugerencia esta vez._**

"Bueno, esa fue una buena pelea". Annabeth asintió, Reyna lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas y, en su opinión, le fue bastante bien.

**_Reyna levantó la vista para mirarla, su rostro cubierto de suciedad por el impacto. Todavía había lucha en sus ojos, pero esta no era una batalla que iba a ganar._**

Jason palmeó su rostro, "Deberías haberla noqueado".

"¿Por qué? Gané".

"Verás."

**_Ella esperaba la respuesta lógica inteligente que Annie habría dado,_**

"Eso es porque es hija de la honorable diosa de la guerra". Atenea frunció el ceño.

"Reyna no se rinde fácilmente". Hazel declaró.

**_y eso fue lo que causó que Thalia fuera sorprendida._**

**" ****_¡Nunca!" Dijo Reyna, arrojándose tierra a la cara. Thalia lanzó un pequeño grito de sorpresa y dolor cuando la suciedad golpeó sus ojos. Ella volvió a gritar cuando la cortaron en la pierna, haciéndola caer de rodillas y apuñalar a ciegas con su lanza mientras también se frotaba los ojos._**

"Wow", silbó Frank, "Ella realmente debe querer ganar", Reyna no era del tipo de movimientos baratos.

"Me encanta esta pelea de gatos". Leo sonrió ampliamente.

**_Su lanza voló de su mano y Thalia fue pateada a un lado, enviándola al suelo. Uno de sus ojos se aclaró cuando la patearon en el costado otra vez antes de que su propia punta de lanza fuera presionada contra la parte inferior de su barbilla, inclinándola hacia arriba._**

"¡Perra tomó mi lanza!"

**" ****_Cederás". Reyna dijo, frunciéndole el ceño._**

**" ****_¿Qué pasó con los trucos baratos?" Thalia preguntó con una mirada a través de su ojo bueno._**

**" ****_A veces es necesario sucumbir a las tácticas bárbaras cuando te enfrentas a un bárbaro". Reyna dijo:_**

"Bueno, ella tiene razón en una parte". Hera comentó, recibiendo una mirada de Thalia, pero ella solo sonrió con diversión.

**_clavando la punta de lanza en su barbilla un poco. "Ahora ríndete"._**

**" ****_Jódete". Thalia siseó, balanceándose con el brazo y usando el viento para cubrir su puño, clavando a Reyna en el estómago lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarla al aire y hacerla aterrizar a unos metros de distancia sobre su espalda._**

"Cómo elocuentemente puesto". Percy comentó: "Muy parecido a Thalia".

"Silencio, chico del agua".

**_Mientras Reyna intentaba recuperar el viento perdido, Thalia se puso de pie y se frotó furiosamente su ojo malo en un esfuerzo por quitarle la suciedad._**

"Ahora eso es solo pedir una infección". Apolo hizo una mueca.

**_Agarró la daga que Reyna dejó caer y la arrojó a la mano de la niña mientras alcanzaba la lanza ahora descartada de Thalia._**

"Y Thalia con el tiro ninja". Annabeth le sonrió, haciendo que el cazador pusiera los ojos en blanco.

**_Reyna se apartó rápidamente, mirándola mientras Thalia levantaba la lanza y tapaba la punta, devolviéndola a la forma de una lata de maza, metiéndola en su chaqueta. La hija de Zeus desechó su chaqueta y la arrojó a un lado, mirando la lanza desechada de Reyna y extendiendo su mano. Ella hizo un vacío de viento y la lanza llegó a su mano justo cuando Reyna recogió su cuchillo._**

"Está bien, ahora eso fue genial", silbó el cazador, "Nota personal, practica los poderes del viento".

**"¿ ****_Robando armas ahora?" Reyna preguntó mientras se ponía de pie, un poco cansada. Thalia sintió lo mismo. La capa de viento sobre su mano fue lo más lejos que pudo llegar, pero Naruto la había estado ayudando desde la primavera con su manipulación sobre el viento. Él estaba tratando de convencerla de que aceptara todos los aspectos de ser la hija de Zeus, que usara todo para su ventaja. Y honestamente, hasta ahora todo ese entrenamiento de control parecía una pérdida de tiempo._**

"Karate Kid pensó lo mismo, ahora mira lo que hizo". Apolo dijo con aire de suficiencia.

**" ****_Perra hipócrita". Thalia dijo acusadoramente. Reyna frunció el ceño._**

**" ****_Rayo arrojando puta"._**

Cubriéndose la boca, Leo se rió de eso mientras Thalia parecía confundida. Algunos de los dioses parpadearon ante eso, mientras Apolo se unió a Leo y Ares se echó a reír.

Thalia frunció el ceño y preguntó. "¿Cómo me llamó ella?"

"Una puta". Hera respondió felizmente, con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

"…¡Perra!" La cazadora rompió de rabia en sus rasgos.

**¡Oh no, no lo hizo! ****_Thalia pensó con ojos chispeantes. Cargó hacia adelante con la lanza, golpeándola hacia adelante en una finta y luego apuntando un golpe con la parte trasera hacia la cara de Reyna. Reyna bloqueó con su daga y agarró el centro de su lanza, las dos chicas luchaban con ella._**

"¿Dónde está el barro?"

"León." Jason le espetó a su amiga, "Hermana".

"No lo siento en absoluto. En absoluto". El usuario del fuego dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**_Thalia gruñó a su oponente, enviando una poderosa corriente a través de las armas que hicieron que Reyna las dejara caer. Reyna retrocedió de un golpe de seguimiento, pateó la punta de lanza hacia abajo y luego balanceó su brazo. La lanza se disparó profundamente en la tierra, e intentó como pudo, Thalia no pudo sacarla. Tenía que soltar el arma cuando Reyna le lanzó un puñetazo._**

"Entonces las garras salen ahora, ¿eh?"

"Leo", lo regañó Piper.

"Esto está de moda. No puedes evitar que haga comentarios". El chico le dijo.

**_Thalia retrocedió, adoptando una postura de su estilo que Naruto la ayudó a crear. Terminó en broma llamando a su estilo 'antininja', ya que era más una mezcla de peleas y el comienzo del taijutsu de la academia de su pueblo._**

"Dulce." Thalia aplaudió.

"¡Vamos, Thalia!" Annabeth vitoreó a su amiga.

"¡Ve Reyna!" Hazel dijo y le echó un vistazo y se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué? Tengo que ir con el equipo local, ¿verdad?" Preguntó y miró a Jason, que se retorcía un poco ante eso.

**_Thalía trajo sus propios puños, ahora cubiertos de electricidad, como lo haría un boxeador. Sus pinchazos hicieron que Reyna retrocediera y contrarrestara con los brazos, tratando de no atrapar directamente los puños arrojados o los brazos cubiertos eléctricamente que estaban siendo lanzados hacia ella._**

Jason tarareó con intriga. Esa fue una idea interesante. Tendría que probar eso. Thalia estaba pensando lo mismo.

**_Reyna atrapó un intento de golpe con un brazo y se agachó alrededor de Thalia, empujando su codo contra la espalda desprotegida de Thalia. Thalia tropezó hacia adelante, con las manos soltando el arco estático, girando rápidamente para vigilar a su oponente. Reyna le dio varios golpes antes de ser atrapada por la muñeca y recibir un codazo en la cara._**

"¡Whoo!" Ares vitoreó: "Ese tenía que doler".

Athena lo estaba animando, era muy raro.

**_La multitud dejó escapar un "ooo" bajo a ese golpe, ya que la nariz de su pretor probablemente se hizo añicos._**

"Ouch", Jason hizo una mueca, hombre, estaba feliz de que Reyna no estuviera aquí. Se pondría feo, rápido.

**_Thalia siguió agarrando la parte posterior del cuello de Reyna y clavando su rodilla en el estómago de Reyna. La armadura hizo que Thalia lamentara ligeramente esa decisión, pero hizo el trabajo, desenrollando a la niña más joven y obligándola a arrodillarse._**

"Es una placa para el pecho por una razón, Thalia". Annabeth se burló mientras el cazador hervía a fuego lento y se cruzaba de brazos.

"Me estaba metiendo en la pelea, demandame!"

**_Thalia acercó su pie al lado de Reyna como la hija de Bellona le había hecho antes, haciendo que Reyna cayera de espaldas. Una bota de combate negra golpeó la pieza del pecho de Reyna, obteniendo un jadeo de dolor de ella._**

"¡Inclínate ante mí!"

"Thalia", le dijo Percy, "cálmate".

"¡Nunca!"

**" ****_Ríndete". Thalia dijo, mirando a la chica. " _****_¡_**_ Ahora _**_!"_**

**_Reyna tosió una vez, encontrando su mirada con ojos desafiantes. "¡Nunca!"_**

"Chica dura ... pero lamentablemente no le servirá de nada".

Jason solo negó con la cabeza, su hermana se lo estaba tomando demasiado personalmente ahora.

**" ****_Simplemente no sabes cuándo dejar de fumar, ¿verdad?" Thalia preguntó, mirando a la chica. Se inclinó y agarró a Reyna por la parte superior de su cabello. "¿Cómo vas a sobrevivir a Naruto cuando ni siquiera puedes sobrevivirme?"_**

Thalia se sonrojó y Apolo silbó mientras Hermes se reía.

"¡Insinuación!" el hermano soltó una carcajada mientras Thalia tartamudeaba.

"De ninguna manera nos hizo _que_ !" ella proclamó intensamente.

**" ****_¿_**** De ****_qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Reyna, sus mejillas rápidamente ganaron algo de calor mientras pensaba en lo que implicaba esa oración._**

"Mira", Afrodita se rió, "Incluso Reyna sabe lo que estás diciendo".

"¡No lo hicimos!" Thalia sabía que no lo habían hecho.

**_Reyna recibió una respuesta en forma de un puño electrizado golpeando su frente. La pretor se desplomó, con los ojos cerrados cuando Thalia se puso de pie y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho._**

"Bueno, eso la distrajo". Piper le sonrió a Thalia, quien la fulminó con la mirada.

"Al menos ella ganó", dijo Athena, sintiéndose orgullosa de que los griegos ganaran.

Ella todavía estaba entrando demasiado en eso.

**" ****_Spars, estúpida perra. No pienses en mi novio así". Thalia dijo en voz baja, un poco de rosa en sus mejillas._**

"¡Ja! ¿Ves?"

"Boo", la diosa del amor hizo un puchero con los brazos cruzados.

**_La multitud guardó silencio antes de que Piper vitoreara, haciendo que la arena estallara en aplausos. A pesar de sus ardientes mejillas, Thalia esbozó una sonrisa y levantó los brazos en señal de victoria._**

"Soy tan increíble." Thalia sonrió cuando sus amigos rodaron los ojos.

**"¿Thalia-chan?" La hija de Zeus sacudió la cabeza y miró a su novio con curiosidad. Él arqueaba la frente y la miraba confundido. "He estado tratando de llamar tu atención por unos minutos".**

**"Oh. Lo siento, Bigotes. Solo espaciado". Thalia dijo, sonriéndole levemente. "¿Qué querías?"**

**"Quería saber si ganaste el combate". Dijo Naruto. Él parpadeó sorprendido cuando su sonrisa creció y ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras caminaban.**

"¡Oh, ciertamente lo hizo, ahora para reclamar el botín ~!"

"Afrodita." Artemis frunció el ceño.

**"Gané, idiota". Thalia dijo suavemente, envolviendo un brazo detrás de él y alrededor de su costado. Su sonrisa era amplia. Ella tuvo muchos enfrentamientos con Reyna después de eso, siempre terminando de manera similar, pero cada vez Reyna era más implacable y decidida a desgastarla.**

"Eso debe haber sido entretenido", dijo Nico mientras Thalia sonreía, pero se convirtió en un ceño fruncido cuando dijo: "Ver a Thalia ser abofeteada".

"Ve a tocar una tumba de piedra".

**"¿En serio? No podría decirlo. Vas a tener que contarme sobre eso alguna vez". Dijo Naruto, sonriendo.**

**"Quizás algún día, Bigotes". Thalia dijo, sonriéndole antes de mirar a Piper. "Pero no hoy. En este momento, solo quiero irme a casa".**

**"Como ordena mi encantadora dama, así será". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras los guiaba al estacionamiento donde estaba su auto. Cargaron y regresaron al Campamento Mestizo, Thalia con una sonrisa secreta en su rostro mientras Piper y Naruto se miraron en el espejo. Las cosas definitivamente estaban mejorando.**

"Sí, lo son". Annabeth dijo y miró a Percy, "Será mejor que vuelvas pronto". Su tono severo.

"Sí, señora."

"Azotado." Leo puso los ojos en blanco.

"La mayoría de ellos son." Nico comentó a los novios, que realmente no podían discutir sobre eso sin obtener una mirada de su pareja.


	25. Chapter 25

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte II: El peligro de un héroe**

* * *

**Capitulo 25**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de ****_Naruto_**** o ****_Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos_**

* * *

**Percy estaba teniendo unas vacaciones muy agradables, si él mismo lo decía.**

"Bien, ¿eh?" Annabeth le preguntó secamente y el chico del agua se encogió de hombros.

"Realmente merecía uno para ser honesto". Él dijo.

"Humph" Annabeth hizo un puchero ya que realmente la preocupaba.

**Durante los últimos dos días,**

"El tiempo es una mentira". Nico murmuró. Fue mucho más que eso.

**llegó a descansar en una playa, donde le sirvieron bebidas azules de sirvientes invisibles y silenciosos. Tuvo conversaciones agradables con la bella muchacha, Calypso la hechicera, de quien al principio desconfiaba, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no era como Circe o su padre Atlas. También notó que ella parecía alejarse cada vez que lo pasaban bien. Calypso también hizo excelentes cenas, así como sus fantásticos desayunos y almuerzos, a la par con las comidas en el Campamento Mestizo.**

Percy tenía una sonrisa en su rostro cuando Annabeth lo agarró del brazo y lo abrazó, con un puchero en la cara. Percy la miró con una leve risa, haciéndola reír mirándolo.

**Y lo mejor de todo, no tenía que preocuparse por ser asesinado por monstruos.**

"Me gustaría ser sincero". Leo admitió.

**Ni siquiera tenía que preocuparse por entrenar para ****_luchar contra_**** monstruos. Otra ventaja era que no tenía que lidiar con Naruto burlándose de él durante los enfrentamientos o solo en general.**

"Simplemente no te gusta".

"Cállate, Jason".

**No tuvo que lidiar con su molesto rayo usando primo**

"Molesto, ¿eh?"

"Bueno, es verdad".

"Cuidado, pez chico".

**o su romance con el gilipollas burlón burlón.**

Thalia frunció el ceño al chico mientras él le sonreía, eso era lo que tenía por molestarlo a él y a Annabeth todo el tiempo.

**Finalmente, probablemente golpear sin preocuparse por los monstruos que intentaban matarlo, no preocuparse por la Gran Profecía.**

"Está bien, ese que admito fue difícil". Percy dijo, haciendo que los dioses se movieran un poco.

**La vida estuvo bien.**

**Percy estaba haciendo su actividad favorita de relajarse en la playa; sus brazos detrás de su cabeza actuando como una almohada mientras la brisa del mar flotaba sobre él como una manta fría. Levantó la vista hacia el sol, que sabía que era el carro de Apolo, y lo fulminó con la mirada, ya que le recordaba a su torturador y al tema de su ira actual, incluso más que Luke.**

"Wow, duro, Percy". Thalia silbó.

Percy se puso un poco rosado, "Cállate". Murmuro.

**Sacudió los pensamientos para no volver a ese sentido mental, y sus pensamientos se dirigieron al estratega de pelo rubio miel.**

Annabeth sonrió ante eso.

**Esperaba que Annabeth y Nico salieran bien, lo que probablemente hicieron gracias al viaje en la sombra de Nico. Sin embargo, Percy no pudo evitar preocuparse por sus amigos.**

"Porque no sería Percy si no lo hiciera". Frank comentó.

**La cabeza de Percy se echó hacia atrás para poder mirar al cielo. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Annabeth en este momento.**

Una vez más, Annabeth estaba radiante.

**"Buenas tardes, Percy". La voz de Calypso lo sacó de sus pensamientos.**

"¡Por qué ese pequeño-!"

"Annabeth", Percy frunció el ceño a su novia, haciéndola reír un poco. Era un poco linda, todo celosa, como él notó.

**Percy volvió a mirar y quedó asombrado una vez más por su apariencia. El sol brillaba agradablemente sobre su piel lechosa, aumentando su belleza natural. Su cabello de color caramelo flotaba con la brisa y ese maravilloso olor a canela llenó la nariz del hijo de Poseidón. Por el momento, ella era el epítome de la palabra ángel.**

"¿Podemos por favor acelerar esta parte?" Annabeth preguntó con un puchero profundo.

"No." fue la respuesta unificada.

**Ella le sonrió, una sonrisa que hizo que su rostro se pusiera ligeramente rojo. "¿Puedo unirme a ustedes?"**

**"Uh, sí. Es tu isla, ¿verdad?" Percy dijo, dándole una ligera sonrisa.**

**"Supongo que sí". Dijo Calypso. Ella se sentó a su lado, bastante cerca.**

Annabeth frunció el ceño un poco, haciendo que algunos pusieran los ojos en blanco, bueno, no Piper. Ella entendió completamente.

**y disfruté escuchando las olas relajantes, pero constantemente a la deriva del océano. "Poseidón ha estado bastante inquieto últimamente, ¿no?"**

"Claro que soy yo."

**"Sí ..." Percy dijo un poco vacilante. Se sentía culpable por sentirse relajado mientras Poseidón se preocupaba por algo, probablemente Tyson,**

"O tu." Comentó el dios del mar.

"Bah", Hades lo rechazó, "Está en una isla y sabías que estaba allí".

"... Sin embargo, todavía estaba preocupado". El señor del océano resopló.

**pero al mismo tiempo se sintió increíblemente justo.**

Poseidón vaciló ante eso mientras sus hermanos le sonreían mientras Percy parecía avergonzado, sabiendo lo que su otro estaba pensando.

**Después de todo, fue su padre el que lo empujó de cabeza en la búsqueda del rayo de Zeus cuando tenía, oh, ****_dos_**** semanas de entrenamiento. En realidad, ni siquiera dos semanas.**

"Lo siento", murmuró el dios del mar, ¡pero necesitaba a su hijo!

**Desde entonces, ha sido una pesadilla interminable casi todos los veranos que venía al campamento y un invierno, por lo que Percy se inclinaba más hacia la rectitud, sintiéndose justificado en estas vacaciones que salió de pura suerte.**

Poseidón se encogió mientras Percy parecía un poco disculpándose cuando los hermanos y parientes del dios se rieron un poco de él.

**"Me encantaría poder sentarme aquí todo el día, pero necesito ayuda en el jardín". Dijo Calypso, mirando a Percy con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Crees que podrías ayudarme?"**

**"¿En el jardín?" Percy preguntó.**

"Ya sabes, plantas y esas cosas, Percy".

"Lo sé, Nico". El muchacho le dijo secamente a su primo.

**Ella asintió una vez y Percy se encogió de hombros. "¿Seguro Por qué no?"**

**"Gracias, Percy". Dijo la señora de Ogygia, dándole otra sonrisa brillante que lo hizo mirar hacia otro lado tímidamente. Ella se puso de pie y lo llevó a su jardín al otro lado de la isla. Percy estaba asombrado de ello. Era precioso, con flores de todas las formas, tamaños y colores. Había flores en ciernes centradas en un pequeño parche directamente debajo del cielo, que parecía una suave bola de plata.**

"Realmente es una vista hermosa". Afrodita comentó: "Solo una de las cosas que le gusta usar para entrar a alguien para quedarse".

"O simplemente le gusta el jardín". Deméter la corrigió.

"Oh por supuesto." La diosa del amor asintió burlonamente.

**"Se necesitará la mayor ayuda cuando salga la luna, pero por ahora ¿puedes mezclar algo de esta tierra fresca?" Preguntó Calypso, una vez más sonando un poco distante.**

**"Seguro." Percy dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.**

**Ayudó a Calypso con su jardín, al igual que había ayudado a su madre antes. No nació con un pulgar verde como Katie, pero era bueno haciendo trabajos manuales para la niña.**

"Cualquiera puede hacer trabajo manual". Ares resopló.

Zeus sonrió a Poseidón, "De hecho, recuerdo a cierto dios que tuvo que construir un muro. Debe ser hereditario". Su hermano frunció el ceño mientras Hades se reía.

Oh, por supuesto. Frota sal en la herida que tuvo que servir a un mortal por un tiempo, pero consiguió su venganza ... hasta que su maldito sobrino lo arruinó.

**Mezclar la tierra era una tarea tediosa pero al mismo tiempo relajante, una que le permitió a él y a Calypso hablar un poco más, principalmente sobre la reina de la isla. Cuando se trataba de por qué estaba en la isla, comenzó a callarse de nuevo, pero se detuvo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, y Percy juró que escuchó su corazón latir en su pecho.**

**"¿Por qué estoy aquí ...? Percy ... yo-" comenzó Calypso, solo para interrumpirse cuando sus ojos miraron detrás de él e inmediatamente se inclinó. "Señor Hefesto".**

"Aw, lo arruinaste, Heph".

"Meh" El dios se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

**"Calipso." Hefesto dijo asintiendo. Miró a Percy y habló. "Necesitamos un momento a solas, por favor".**

"Modales", sonrió Poseidón, "Debe haberlo recibido de Thetis". Comentó, haciendo que Hera frunciera el ceño junto con Zeus.

**"Por supuesto." Dijo Calypso.**

**"Ella puede quedarse, es su isla, ¿no?" Preguntó Percy, Hephaestus arqueando una ceja ante la pregunta.**

**"Esto es un asunto privado". Hefesto dijo bruscamente. Calypso puso una mano sobre el hombro de Percy mientras protestaba, sacudiendo la cabeza y haciendo que se detuviera. Ella hizo otra reverencia y dejó a los dos solos. Hefesto dejó escapar un suave suspiro. "Qué vergüenza por ella. Podría haber tenido una vida mucho mejor si hubiera tomado buenas decisiones".**

"Verdadera vergüenza", Apolo hizo un puchero, pero Artemis lo fulminó con la mirada, "¿Qué? ¡Lo es!"

**"¿Qué quieres decir?"**

**"No es mi historia para contar". Hefesto dijo con un gruñido. "Destruiste mi taller. Todas esas herramientas van a necesitar ser reemplazadas".**

**"Sí, pero los Telekhines están muertos". Dijo Percy.**

"Todavía tenía que reemplazarlos".

"Oh", Ares puso los ojos en blanco, "Agita tu mano y las tienes, si no, las haces. Cállate bebé".

"Dice el que tiene miedo a los tarros de pepinillos".

"... ¡Esas cosas son peligrosas!" no los pepinillos, sino solo los frascos ... ¡estúpido miedo!

**"Sí lo son, ingratos podridos". Hefesto dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras su barba estallaba en llamas. Se encogió de hombros. "Sin embargo, tu pequeña explosión tuvo un efecto secundario".**

Todos los dioses se encerraron en Percy, incluso su padre, haciendo que el niño se retorciera.

**"...¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Percy, un mal presentimiento se hinchó en su estómago.**

**Hefesto lo miró. "Tú agitaste a Typhoon, un monstruo que realmente preferiría no tener que volver a luchar".**

"Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo". Los dioses dijeron como uno.

**"¿Tifón?" Preguntó Percy, asintiendo. Esa era una historia de monstruos que se sabía de memoria. "¿El monstruo que casi venció a los olímpicos?"**

"Si." Los dioses dijeron como uno.

**"Si."**

**"Uh ... Oops?"**

Zeus solo miró a su sobrino con incredulidad, "¡Uy, en serio, Percy Jackson, solo un oops?

"¿Culpa mía?"

"Simplemente no hay esperanza para este". Hades murmuró un Poseidón fulminó con la mirada a sus hermanos. Bien, entonces su hijo se equivocó, bastante grande, ¡pero aún así!

Fue manejado, supéralo.

**Hefesto solo lo miró antes de continuar. "Escucha, los semidioses están desapareciendo del campamento y aún no se ha encontrado a Dédalo".**

**"Bueno, solo han pasado como dos días ..."**

**"¿Dos días? ... Correcto ... el tiempo corre más lento aquí ..." murmuró Hephaestus, dando vueltas en espiral para hacer una máquina que alineara el tiempo en todas partes. Un súper reloj de algún tipo. Percy se aclaró débilmente la garganta y Hefesto lo miró. "¿Hm? Oh, cierto. No. No dos días. ****Han pasado ****dos ****_semanas_**** , Percy Jackson".**

"Bueno, hay realidad en la cara para ti". Leo sonrió de lado.

**"¡¿T-dos semanas ?!" Preguntó Percy, su rostro palideció.**

**"Sí." Hefesto dijo asintiendo. Se rascó la barba. "Ahora, ¿qué más iba a decir ...? Ah, cierto. El campamento podría usar tu fuerza, hijo del Earthshaker".**

"Sí, ve a sacudirnos, Percy".

"Frank, lo juro, la próxima vez que seas un animal pequeño ..."

**"Estoy seguro de que se llevarán bien sin mí". Percy dijo: "Quiero decir, han pasado dos semanas ..."**

"No es como si estuviéramos preocupados". Annabeth lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Lo siento."

**"Y sin embargo, no se ha encontrado a Dédalo". Hefesto dijo.**

**"Se suponía que nos ayudarías después de que limpiamos tu taller". Dijo Percy.**

**"Dije que lo haría ..." dijo Hefesto, frunciendo el ceño. Por un momento, Percy pensó que el dios iba a tirar de un Geryon sobre él, pero se demostró que estaba equivocado cuando Hephaestus se encogió de hombros. "No es que haría ningún daño".**

**"¿Quieres decir que vas a ayudar?"**

**"Dije que lo haría". Hefesto dijo, frunciéndole el ceño por pensar lo contrario.**

"En serio, sé cómo cumplir mi palabra". El herrero resopló, obteniendo algunas miradas de su familia, incluso si era verdad.

**Mientras Percy le daba una mueca de disculpa, el dios de la fragua resopló. "Humph. Bueno, ya ves, Teseo tuvo ayuda a través del Laberinto".**

"Oh, ciertamente, mocoso ingrato". Dioniso resopló cuando el padre del semidiós puso los ojos en blanco. Y pensó que Hades guardaba rencor.

**"La amenaza." Percy dijo, recordando la historia.**

**"Y algo más. Ariadne. Ella no era simplemente una persona que le daba cuerda, como si la cuerda sola pudiera atravesar el Laberinto". Hefesto resopló. Vio a Percy fruncir el ceño en confusión. "Algunos mortales tienen la capacidad de ver a través de la niebla. Ariadne fue uno de ellos. Es una habilidad rara y encontrarse con alguien que puede tener al menos diez veces más posibilidades de tenerla".**

"Claros mortales videntes". Todos dijeron.

**_Has deseado algo que ya tienes. _****La voz de Hera hizo eco en la cabeza del hijo de Poseidón.**

Annabeth hizo un puchero ante eso, sin darse cuenta ya que era muy simple.

**Los ojos de Percy se agrandaron al pensar en la excéntrica y divertida Rachel Elizabeth Dare; la chica que vio a las animadoras de vampiros, los esqueletos en la presa Hoover, y supo de su vida real como semidiós.**

**Eso explicaba un ****_conjunto_**** mucho.**

"Y el próximo rival de Annabeth". Afrodita asintió cuando la chica rubia gimió ante eso. Eso iba a ser doloroso de ver.

**"Solo algo para pensar." Hefesto dijo, mientras que Percy llegó a un acuerdo con su realización. Antes de que Percy pudiera preguntar algo más, el dios herrero desapareció en una gran columna de fuego. Percy miró el lugar donde se encontraba Hefesto antes de darse la vuelta para encontrar a Calypso y hacerle algunas preguntas más.**

**Habían pasado dos semanas desde el regreso de Annabeth de su búsqueda, y había caído la noche del cumpleaños de Michael Yew y el Sr. D y Chiron les habían dicho a todos los campistas que fueran al anfiteatro.**

"Oh, esto va a ser divertido". Percy sonrió, hombre, Clarisse iba a perderse esto.

**Thalia y Annabeth se sentaron al lado de Piper y Leo, los dos medios hermanos discutiendo juguetonamente sobre quién tuvo la mejor semana.**

"¡Yo hice!" Los dos dijeron, burlándose mirándose el uno al otro antes de reír.

**Michael Yew se sentó al otro lado de Leo mientras Thalia tomaba asiento al lado de Piper y Annabeth el asiento al lado de Thalia. Compartieron un saludo y miraron hacia el escenario cuando de repente estalló en la luz, cuatro miembros de la cabina de Apollo en el escenario, con un familiar adolescente con bigotes parado frente a ellos.**

"¡Banda de chicos, buenos niños!" Apolo silbó cuando Hermes puso los ojos en blanco.

"Muy bien, cálmate".

"¡Nunca!"

**Todos llevaban uniformes rojos que parecían prendas de vuelo y se pusieron firmes. Thalia distinguió a los hermanos gemelos más jóvenes de Naruto, Jon y Owen, que eran ambos iguales a su novio, a la derecha, mientras que Will y el consejero de cabina Lee estaban de pie a la izquierda de su novio, el consejero guiñando un ojo hacia las gradas sin duda dónde estaba su novia Katie estaba.**

"¡Ve Lee!"

Deméter resopló un poco cuando Apolo elogió a sus hijos por ser tan increíbles como él, como siempre.

**Will miraba a la derecha, donde Nico se sentó cerca de otro hijo de Apolo que estaba ayudando a Bianca a sentarse en su propio asiento.**

Hades y Nico se quejaron.

"Mis hijos, solo atrapan a todas las chicas".

"Apolo, cállate". Los tres dioses mayores dijeron, mirando al rubio.

Él solo se encogió de hombros, "No odies mi fanfarronería genética".

**Thalia llamó la atención de Naruto mientras lo miraba, él le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.**

**Stagehands, probablemente clones u otros miembros de Cabin Seven, estaban preparando cosas a su alrededor. Uno le dio a Naruto un micrófono y él sonrió mientras daba un paso adelante.**

**"¡Hola, Campamento Mestizo! ¿Están teniendo un buen verano?" Su pregunta fue recibida con aplausos y aplausos, Naruto radiante ante la respuesta que recibió. "¡Impresionante! ¡Bueno, en caso de que algunos de ustedes no supieran que tenemos un cumpleañero en la audiencia!"**

"Oh, esto no tendrá precio". Annabeth se rió, pobre Michael.

**Los focos giraron antes de aterrizar sobre Michael, haciéndolo parecer un ciervo. La multitud aplaudió mundanamente y Naruto hizo una mueca de desaprobación.**

**"Oh, vamos, sé que no hacemos esto por todos, ¡pero Blackie es mi hermano menor! Quería darle un show genial para su cumpleaños, y aunque quizás ver a sus artistas favoritos en persona hubiera sido mejor, nosotros vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros. Así que denle un aplauso y todos se preparen para la canción clásica ... Feliz cumpleaños ".**

"Puedo _sentir_ su dolor. Desde aquí". Leo hizo una mueca, pobre Blackie.

**Hubo quejas ahora, pero Naruto decidió ignorar la desaprobación de Cabin Five mientras se aclaraba la garganta, sus hermanos detrás de él obtenían algunos micrófonos propios. Los cuatro cantaron juntos, formando una dulce armonía que hizo que la multitud se callara de asombro.**

**"Feliz cumpleaños a ti. Feliz cumpleaños a ti. Feliz cumpleaños a ti. Feliz cumpleaños querido Michael ..." Hicieron una pausa y se aclararon la garganta. "Feliz cumpleaños, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Tejo!"**

**Michael se sonrojó y se hundió en su asiento, tratando de mantenerse fuera del foco de atención, lo cual fue hilarantemente irónico considerando quién era su padre.**

"En efecto."

"Arte, eres hiriente". Pero Artemisa solo le sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que el dios del sol pusiera mala cara.

\- **antes de que la multitud estallara en aplausos y se uniera a los cuatro hermanos para gritar "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Michael Yew!"**

**Los cuatro hermanos dieron un paso atrás y les entregaron varios instrumentos, o en el caso de Will, se sentaron detrás de algunos tambores.**

"Dat mi baterista, ¡toca esos tambores como un profesional!"

**"Ahora", dijo Naruto mientras la multitud se calmaba y los focos volvían a él, mirando a la audiencia mientras sus hermanos afinaban sus instrumentos. "Michael Yew cumple hoy quince años, así que estas canciones son las que hemos elegido de su lista de reproducción personal-"**

**"¡Entonces ****_eso es_**** lo que le pasó a mi iPod!" Michael dijo en voz baja con los ojos muy abiertos. De repente sintió la necesidad de encogerse de vergüenza.**

"¿Tienes algunas canciones embarazosas ahí?" Piper preguntó en broma.

"Oh, ¿quién no?" Apolo resopló.

"Yo", dijo Thalia con aire de suficiencia.

"Uh-huh, claro". Apolo dijo y tosió en su mano, "¡Guarida! Oh, lo siento, cosquillas en mi garganta".

**"Y después de clasificar a los Hillary Duff y Backstreet Boys ..." dijo Naruto, haciendo una pausa mientras la multitud se reía.**

"Esa pobre alma". Hazel sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo pena por él ahora.

**Esperó a que se calmara antes de levantar las manos. "Es broma, es broma. Su sabor no es ****_que_**** mal. Hemos encontrado algunas buenas canciones para compartir con el resto de ustedes, especialmente en estos tiempos difíciles. Es un poco retro, sin embargo. Así que algunos de ustedes quieren tener sus folletos listo. Este primero lo elegí porque no solo es jodidamente divertido, sino que me recuerda algo que considero importante ".**

"¿Me pregunto quién?" Afrodita se tambaleó con una risita.

"Dijo _algo,_ no _alguien_ , Afrodita".

"¡Bah, Artemisa, lee entre líneas!"

**Los ojos de Thalia se abrieron y se sonrojó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos por una fracción de segundo. ¡No lo haría!**

"¡Ja, mira! ¡Incluso otra Thalia lo sabe!"

"Genial", se quejó la chica en cuestión, luciendo un poco rosada y curiosa sobre la elección de la canción.

**"¿Listos chicos?" Preguntó Naruto, dándose la vuelta para mirar a sus hermanos. Lee levantó los pulgares desde donde estaba a la izquierda, con el bajo listo. Will tocó con sus baquetas con surcos únicos antes de asentir. Jon y Owen le dieron sonrisas, los gemelos sosteniendo sus guitarras listas. Naruto volvió a colocar el micrófono en su soporte antes de asentir a Lee.**

**" ****_Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga, ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga, ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga, ooga-chaka ..."_**** Lee, Jon y Owen comenzaron a cantar en coro. Naruto se aclaró la garganta suavemente antes de comenzar a cantar.**

"Amo esta canción." Apolo brotó, ¡tan perfecto!

Thalia gimió y palmeó su rostro rosado, genial.

**" ****_No puedo detener este sentimiento / en el fondo de mí / niña, simplemente no te das cuenta / lo que me haces ..."_**** dijo Naruto, su voz un poco más baja de lo normal. ****_"Cuando me sostienes / en tus brazos, tan fuerte / me lo haces saber / todo es todo ri-i-ight ..."_**

**Hubo algunos suspiros de algunas de las hermanas de Piper sentadas cerca y Thalia frunció el ceño.**

"¡Hola, ese es mi hombre!" Annabeth dijo, tratando de copiar la cara de Thalia.

"¡Annie, lo juro-!"

**Antes de que ella pudiera detener sus pensamientos con una conversación fuerte y alentadora,**

"Pateando sus traseros". Percy tradujo.

"Bastante". Thalia asintió descaradamente.

**Naruto le dio un poco de vida a su canción, el ritmo se aceleró mientras bailaba ligeramente con la música en el escenario mientras agarraba su micrófono.**

**"Y ****_-estoy enganchado a un sentimiento / estoy muy convencido de que estás enamorado de mí-eee". _****Dijo Naruto, señalando a la audiencia mientras sus ojos se encontraron con los de Thalia.**

"¡Serenata la belleza, Naruto!"

Thalia acaba de enterrar su rostro en sus manos.

**La multitud vitoreó, incapaz de resistir el ritmo feliz y las letras positivas, a excepción de las agallas en las cabañas o los miembros de Cabin Five sacudieron la cabeza (Mark se rió, recordando un momento en que su madre tarareaba esta canción mientras ella lavaba los platos ) - y varias chicas se desmayaron. Thalia se sonrojó y cruzó los brazos, cerrando sus emociones cuando se sintió un poco abatida. Esto no fue ****_tan_**** genial.**

**"¡ ****_Labios tan dulces como dulces / su sabor está en mi mente / chica, me tienes sed / por otra taza de café!"_**

"Lo sé", se quejó un poco Dioniso.

**"Lo está haciendo bien ..." Michael dijo en voz baja, un poco celoso de que su voz no fuera tan profunda y que a veces se agrietara.**

"Ah", asintió Hermes, "los incómodos años de la adolescencia".

"¿Todavía no estás en eso, Herm?"

"... Eres tan hiriente". El mensajero con zapatos alados le dijo a su hermano soleado, que solo sonrió descaradamente.

**"¿Está bien? Esto es tan caliente-uh ..." comenzó una chica de la cabaña diez, volviéndose para desafiar la evaluación de Michael antes de marchitarse bajo la mirada de Thalia. "Um ... es ... es bueno, supongo".**

"Toda la razón."

**"Pensado así." Thalia dijo con un movimiento de cabeza cuando la niña se dio la vuelta. Ella observó a su novio en el escenario mientras él se acercaba al micrófono.**

**" ****_Recibí un error de tu niña / pero no necesito ninguna cura / ¡Seguiré siendo una víctima / si puedo por su-u-ure!" _****Naruto cantó, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante antes de ponerse de pie. ****_"Todo el buen amor / cuando estamos solos / sigue así chica / sí, me enciendes. II-¡Estoy enganchado a un sentimiento! Estoy convencido de creer / que estás enamorado de mí -ee "._**

"¡Y ella es!" la dama de las palomas se rió.

**La música se calmó cuando Naruto levantó las manos y los cuatro hermanos comenzaron el canto Ooga-chaka. Naruto se aclaró la garganta y comenzó de nuevo.**

**" ****_Todo el buen amor / cuando estamos solos / sigue así chica / sí, ¡me excitas!" _****Naruto hizo una pausa y asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que Will golpeara sus tambores antes de que todos los hijos de Apolo cantaran el coro. ****_"¡Y-estoy enganchado a un sentimiento! ¡Estoy convencido de creer / que estás enamorado de mí! ¡Estoy enganchado a un sentimiento! Estoy entusiasmado con creer / que estás enamorado de mí ! "_**

**Naruto agarró el micrófono y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante. ****_"Dije que estoy enganchado a un sentimiento / ¡Y estoy convencido de creer / que_**** estás ****_enamorado de_**** mí ****_! ¡Estoy enganchado a un sentimiento!"_**

"Thalia, ¿tu respuesta?"

"¡Cállate, McLean!"

**Will terminó con un tambor final y Naruto inclinó la cabeza mientras los campistas aplaudían y vitoreaban. Thalia vio el resto del espectáculo con una mirada acalorada fija en su novio. Él y sus hermanos intercambiaron lugares, todos interpretando el plomo en sus propias selecciones del iPod que pertenecía al rojo muy brillante y tratando de esconder al cumpleañero en las gradas.**

"Ah, aguanta, chico". Hermes se rio por lo bajo.

**Es cierto que hacía calor ver a Naruto tocar el solo de guitarra para ****_Livin 'on a Prayer_**** .**

"¿Ves? Los músicos atrapan a todas las chicas". Apolo sonrió.

Leo se volvió hacia Nico, "¿Quieres comenzar una banda?"

"No." fue la respuesta instantánea, haciendo que el pyro hiciera un puchero.

**Se formó una idea mientras veía al adolescente bigotudo tomar el bajo de su hermano para la siguiente canción.**

"Y esta idea es, sin duda, estar ocupado con el cantante principal ~" Apolo bromeó con el cazador.

"Apolo", Artemis frunció el ceño, "Dudo mucho que sea eso", resopló su hermano.

"Seguro."

**Después de que terminó el programa, Annabeth se volvió para preguntarle a Thalia qué pensaba del programa, pero parpadeó confundida cuando vio que la hija de Zeus se había ido.**

"¡Conectar!"

"Apolo." Zeus frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué?" el dios sol se encogió de hombros, "Va a suceder así".

"¡Cállate!" ¡Thalia gimió, no quería escuchar esto!

**Miró hacia atrás en el escenario para ver a la silla de ruedas atada a Bianca dándole a Will un beso profundo**

"¡Wianca por la victoria!"

"¡Apolo!" Hades se enfureció cuando el dios del sol soltó una risita, sus hijos eran increíbles.

**y Lee abrazando a su propia novia.**

"Dos por dos ~"

"Apolo." Demeter frunció el ceño.

**La hija de Atenea, sin saberlo, frunció el ceño junto a un deslumbrante Nico di Angelo, cuyos ojos negros estaban fijos en las formas de su hermana y el niño besándola.**

"Nico, tienes mi permiso para apuñalarlo por la espalda".

"Seguro papá."

"¡Whoa, whoa, hey!" Apolo gritó: "Eso es un poco extremo, ¿no?"

"No." Las dos residencias del inframundo dijeron claramente con miradas al dios del sol.

**La hija de Atenea tenía dos pensamientos en su mente, el primero era donde había ido su amiga.**

"Por un poco de amor propio".

"¡No está sucediendo!" Thalia gritó, en serio, ¡esto no fue genial!

**y el segundo es lo que le sucedió al chico de ojos verdes que era, posiblemente, su mejor amigo.**

"Ella solo quiere besarlo a él también". Afrodita se rió cuando Annabeth se sonrojó ante eso y Atenea miró a su compañera diosa.

**Sin que ella lo supiera, la primera reflexión de Annabeth podría resolverse si se molestaba en mirar detrás del anfiteatro, donde una chica de cabello negro con ojos azul eléctrico tenía las manos en un mechón de cabello rubio que pertenecía a una adolescente de bigotes. Sus manos estaban en su cintura y sus labios estaban presionados firmemente contra los de ella, separándose y permitiendo la entrada y salida mientras participaban en los besos franceses acertadamente nombrados.**

"¿Decías, Thalia?"

"Está bien, ¡así que nos estamos besando! ¡Eso es!" gritó el cazador, con la cara roja por lo profundo que iba, qué, ¿estaba revisando sus amígdalas?

**Se separaron por un momento y Naruto jadeó. "Mierda, Thalia. ¿Cuál es la gran idea?"**

"Vierte un poco de azúcar sobre mí ~"

"¡Apolo!"

"¿Qué? ¡Solo estoy cantando, caramba!"

**"No hablar, Bigotes". Thalia dijo, reclamando sus labios una vez más mientras sus manos se movían hacia el sur instintivamente, pero vaciló. Apreciaba su respeto por su deseo de seguir siendo una doncella como él lo llamaba en broma.**

"No es una broma." Artemis frunció el ceño.

**pero en este momento, solo era molesto. Thalia se apartó y el azul eléctrico fulminó los cielos celestes con soles dentro. "Esta noche."**

"¡Booyah!" Apolo vitoreó cuando Thalia palideció. Zeus y Jason tampoco se veían tan bien.

"Entonces ... ¿estamos viendo una escena de sexo?"

"¡León!"

**"¿Esta noche?" Preguntó, y ella gimió, atrayéndolo a otro beso acalorado. Eso pareció transmitir el mensaje cuando comenzó a, bueno, complacer sus instintos.**

"Lo que obtuvo de su padre", miró Artemis.

"¡Hey, los obtuve de él!" el dios del sol señaló a Zeus.

"Para ser justos", dijo Hera, "es Thalia la que está comenzando esto", miró a Zeus, "así que lo obtuvo de él".

Zeus tartamudeó un poco, ya que Thalia ahora estaba pálida y roja, luciendo débil.

Percy también estaba un poco verde si era honesto.

**Thalia lanzó un gruñido de sorpresa cuando él les dio la vuelta, su espalda presionada contra la pared del escenario y sus manos cayeron sobre los hombros de Naruto.**

"¡Oh, al revés!"

"Afrodita, sin comentarios". ¡Artemisa suplicó, no, rogó!

"Sufre, virgen".

**Después de un momento, volvieron a tomar aire. "Entonces ... la duda Rai-Jiji nos dejará entrar a la cabaña con esa intención.**

"Estaría muerto en el momento en que entrara", Zeus frunció el ceño cuando Apolo hizo una mueca ante eso.

**Papá podría, pero ... "**

"Sí."

"¿No tienes vergüenza?"

"No."

**"Voy a transmitir el posible voyeur de un dios, gracias". Thalia dijo secamente.**

"¡Hey, no miraría!"

"Al menos tienes algo canjeado-"

"¡Lo grabaría!"

"Retiro lo que estaba a punto de decir". Artemis frunció el ceño cuando Thalia se estaba mareando ahora, Jason no muy lejos de ella.

**"¿No tienes un departamento en Nueva York?"**

**"... Mierda, sí lo hago". Dijo Naruto, parpadeando. Se olvidó por completo de la suite del ático que recibió de Apollo como un regalo de disculpa improvisado.**

"Y de nada, Naruto". Apolo sonrió cuando su hermana y su padre lo miraron furiosamente.

**Cerró los ojos y pensó en su destino antes de decir la palabra mágica. "Hiraishin".**

**Reaparecieron en un departamento oscuro, sin polvo debido al excelente servicio a la habitación. Naruto se dio vuelta y miró a su antiguo hogar por un momento y silenciosamente agradeció a su padre por mantenerlo a su nombre, como lo vio el kunai arrojado a la pared. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Thalia lo empujó hacia la cama y se subió encima de él, ambos con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.**

"Ah, la posición superior, el signo de dominio. El deseo de Zeus es fuerte en este".

"¡Infierno!" Hestia fulminó con la mirada a su hermano mientras Zeus se veía un poco rosado en la cara ante eso.

Era algo así como cierto.

"¿Ya se acabo?" Percy rogó.

"No", le dijo Nico en un tono aburrido.

"¡Lee más rápido!" ¡Annabeth gritó con la cara roja, sin necesidad de saber esto!

**"¿Huyendo con tu novio a su departamento? ¿Te atreves, verdad?" Preguntó Naruto. Thalia sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo. Con un suave empujón, la mantuvo a raya cuando una mirada seria superó sus rasgos. "¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?"**

"¡NO!" los hermanos Grace y Zeus gritaron.

**Thalia se echó hacia atrás y se quitó la chaqueta, agarró la parte inferior de su camisa mestiza del campamento y la levantó sobre su cabeza, arrojándola a un lado.**

"¡Qué audaz!" Afrodita brotó.

**Mientras Naruto miraba boquiabierto la atrevida elección de un sujetador negro de encaje,**

"Retiro eso, ¡ahora _eso_ es audaz!"

"¡Mátame!" Thalia gritó.

**Thalia agarró el cuello de su camisa de campamento y tiró, abriéndolo para revelar su pecho.**

"Está bien, eso es un poco sexy".

"Leo, lo juro", dijo Jason, mirando a su amigo, aunque el efecto se perdió porque se veía verde.

"Jason, déjame ver mi porno gratis".

"¡Valdez!" Thalia dijo, mirando al niño elfo.

**"¡Oye! ¡Thalia, qué demonios!"**

**"Cállate, Bigotes". Thalia dijo mientras bajaba sus labios a los suyos.**

"Sí, cállate y ve a dar un paseo". Apolo brillaba de orgullo cuando Thalia se desmayó. Literalmente.

**Naruto lo obedeció rápidamente, manteniendo sus labios sobre los de ella, pero mirando a la luna que parecía mirarlo por la ventana.**

"¡Lo haría porque estás actuando como tu padre!"

"¡Oh, iba a suceder tarde o temprano!" dicho padre discutió con su gemelo.

**Un gesto rápido y las cortinas se cerraron gracias a los sensores agregados en ellas.**

"¡Por qué ese pequeño-!" Artemisa dijo, volviéndose para mirar a su gemelo.

**La joven pareja se vio envuelta en la oscuridad, y se entregaron a los actos que hicieron que muchos como ellos en primer lugar.**

"En efecto." Hermes y Apolo asintieron mientras los semidioses se veían verdes.

**El rubio bigotudo gimió cuando la luz del sol entraba por la ventana como si estuviera lleno de orgullo, todo dirigido a él.**

"Ve Naruto, ve Naruto, es tu cumpleaños".

"Aw hombre, ni siquiera pudimos ver nada, salir adelante". Leo hizo un puchero.

"¿Se terminó?" Percy preguntó.

"Sí", respondió Annabeth con la cara roja. Wow, si Thalia no fuera una cazadora ...

La cazadora en cuestión se había levantado de su desmayo y escuchó la afirmativa. "Gracias a los dioses", murmuró, no estaba lista para ver, bueno, ¡ella misma lo hizo! Demasiado espeluznante y raro! Y tal vez un poco de calor ... ¡Gah! No, malos pensamientos!

**Las gruesas cortinas y su maldita apertura programada estaban abiertas, dejando al heredero de Helios y su compañero de cama a la vista de la brillante luz del sol.**

"Solo para intensificar ese resplandor ~"

"¡Apolo!" Artemisa lo fulminó con la mirada.

Apolo simplemente se rio.

**Naruto abrió un ojo y miró al sol, haciendo un gesto con la mano y cerrando las persianas. Naruto sonrió victoriosamente.**

"Aww" Apolo hizo un puchero.

**"Eso debería enseñarte". Dijo en voz baja, recibiendo un suave gruñido de su novia que aún dormía mientras ella se acurrucaba a su lado.**

"Entonces, ¿a Thalia también le gusta acurrucarse?"

"¡Te mataré, McLean, lo juro!"

**Naruto dejó caer la cabeza para mirar la paz serena que había en el rostro de Thalia.**

"Domar a la bestia, ¿eh?"

"¡Ares!" Hestia frunció el ceño, solo el dios de la guerra solo rió.

**Estaba brillando por sus travesuras nocturnas, y se atrevía a pensarlo, pero Naruto sintió que se veía más hermosa que Afrodita en este momento.**

Afrodita frunció los labios, "Bueno, un resplandor le hará eso a cualquier chica, así que puedo dejarlo pasar. Esta vez".

"¿Por qué gracias?", Dijo Thalia sarcásticamente, mirando a la cara rosada.

"En cualquier momento, bueno, si quieres verte así ~"

"No." murmuró el cazador.

**Su brazo derecho estaba envuelto sobre sus hombros y, al igual que un cursi programa de televisión por cable, las cubiertas estaban haciendo su trabajo, protegiéndolos de los mirones, o peor, de los dioses.**

"El peor de todos los mirones". Comento Artemis.

"Oh, estamos orgullosos de que nuestros hijos lo sean todo". Hermes se despidió.

"¡Exactamente!" Apolo asintió, sonriendo como un bribón.

Zeus resopló ante eso, pero Poseidón dijo: "Oh, no actúes alto y poderoso. Recuerdo que cuando Roosevelt tuvo su primer trío, eras como un pavo real".

"Hola", dijeron el rey y la reina, por sus propios motivos.

**El dedo de Naruto rozó ligeramente la mejilla de Thalia y ella dio un suspiro de satisfacción por la acción.**

"¡Como un gato salvaje convertido en gatito!"

"¡Diosa o no, te dispararé!" Thalia rugió a la diosa del amor, que estaba disfrutando cada segundo de esto.

**_Rai-Jiji va a tener mi cabeza para esto ... si él lo sabe ..._**** pensó Naruto, estremeciéndose.**

"Oh, será más que tu cabeza".

**" ****_Oh, bien. Es seguro volver a hablar"._**

**Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron y dejó de acariciar bruscamente la mejilla de Thalia. "Helios".**

"Oh, hombre", se quejó Apolo, "¡¿Tiene que verlo todo ?! ¡Tan injusto!"

Thalia parecía que iba a volverse catatónica ante eso.

**_"Sí. Todavía aquí. Y wow ... qué espectáculo"._**

"Dile, Hel".

**_Cállate._**

**_"Quiero decir, ¿cómo hiciste eso con tu pierna? ¡Ni siquiera pensé que esa era una posición posible y soy un maldito dios!"_**

"Hm", Apollo se frotó la barbilla mientras Thalia se mareaba de nuevo, "Sigue hablando, Hel, sigue hablando".

**_Cállate._**

**_"Luego estaba ese cinturón. Maldición, he visto muchas cosas extrañas, pero maldita sea Kid"._**

"Rizado…"

"Leo", Jason lo fulminó con la mirada.

**_Cerrar. Arriba._**

**_"¡Y las nalgadas!"_**

"¡A Thalia le gusta sucio!"

Thalia gritó de angustia y odio, tirando de su cabello mientras se enfurecía. ¿Por qué, por qué ella? ¿Por qué los destinos disfrutan torturándola así?

"Bueno, podría haber sido Naruto, Apolo". Afrodita dijo con una risita que hizo que los semidioses se sonrojaran.

"No, Thalia parece ser el tipo para eso". Apolo rápidamente rechazó.

"¡Lady Artemis!" Thalia se quejó, casi llorando.

"Bien, suficiente, ahora". Dijo la cazadora, pero los otros dioses solo le sonrieron.

"Oh, esto nunca morirá. Nunca". Hermes dijo con un resoplido.

**_¡CÁLLATE, HELIOS!_**

**_"Ah, no te preocupes por eso, Kid. No se lo diré a nadie". _****Naruto podía imaginar al titán dándole un guiño de tranquilidad. ****_"Demonios, incluso te daré algunos consejos. Quiero decir, he estado en la cuadra varias veces durante mi vida"._**

"Cierto, busca los puntos de máximo placer, Naruto. No hay nada malo en pedir ayuda". Afrodita asintió y miró a su hija, haciendo que Piper se pusiera roja.

"¡Mamá!" Gritó avergonzada, pero la diosa solo se rió.

**_Lo juro por Tártaro ... Helios, déjame mostrarte algo._**

**_"¡Oh, en serio, qué sería eso, por orden! ¡Dios mío, qué demonios son esas cosas! ¡El verde! ¡El spandex! ¡Esas_**** cejas ****_! ¡Por orden, Naruto, haz que pare!_**

"Hey", Apolo frunció el ceño, "solo está tratando de ayudar, chico, no hay nada malo en eso".

"¡Tiene todo que ver con lo que está mal, con todos ustedes!" Artemisa exclamó.

**Naruto solo sonrió cuando la presencia de Helios se desvaneció en el fondo. Ah, incluso ahora Rock Lee y Might Guy están de espaldas. Tal vez debería desatar el genjutsu al atardecer en Kronos y sus fuerzas. Ojalá fuera mejor lanzando esas ilusiones. Un pequeño ruido hizo que Naruto volviera a mirar a Thalia, que lo miraba con ojos azules y radiantes.**

"Brillando con un retozo después de la mañana, por supuesto. Hambriento por más después de un solo sabor de virilidad".

"Hay algo mal contigo", murmuró Artemis mientras Afrodita hacía comentarios.

**Sus labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa y se inclinó para darle un casto beso. Ella se separó y volvió la cabeza a su almohada improvisada mientras seguía mirándolo a los ojos. "Mañana."**

**"Buenos días, Lia-chan". Dijo Naruto con la misma suavidad, obteniendo un resoplido de diversión por el nombre de la mascota.**

"Ooh, Lia-chan, ¿eh? ¿Nuevo nombre de mascota?"

"Annie, cuando ustedes dos lo hagan, los destruiré con burlas. Estarán tan enrojecidos que morirán. Punto". Thalia juró a la niña severamente.

"Bleh". Annabeth le sacó la lengua.

**La besó en la cabeza y le acarició el hombro con el brazo. "¿Cómo te sientes?"**

**"Dolorido." Thalia dijo.**

"Sin duda del poderoso sw- de mi hijo- ¡Ow!" el dios del sol gritó cuando una flecha plateada se clavó en su brazo, haciéndole mirar a su hermana, "Bien, bien, sí".

**Naruto comenzó a canalizar chakra y usó el calor calmante de su cuerpo para ayudarla a relajarse. Ella dio un suspiro de satisfacción y sus ojos se cerraron. "Anoche fue increíble..."**

"¿Ves? A ella le encantó". Apolo dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

**"Lo mejor de mi vida." Dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.**

**"¿Mejor que el cuarteto?"**

"Buena pregunta." Afrodita dijo.

"Es mejor que responda correctamente". Thalia murmuró, pero se puso roja una vez más.

**"Diez veces mejor que el cuarteto". Dijo con una pequeña risa. "Eres un natural".**

"¿Me pregunto porque?" Se burló Hera, haciendo que Zeus casi pusiera mala cara ante las palabras de su esposa. Ella debería estar de su lado!

**"Bueno, me pregunto de dónde saqué eso." Thalia preguntó sarcásticamente.**

"Wow, ustedes dos están de acuerdo en algo". Jason comentó mientras la reina y el cazador resoplaban ante eso.

**Ella sonrió ante su risa y suspiró. "Tenemos que volver al campamento. No quiero correr la voz".**

"Oh por favor." Annabeth se rió cuando Thalia palmeó su rostro, "Todos lo sabrán tan pronto como te vean".

**"Sí, sí. Ese representante tuyo es algo frágil". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras ella lo golpeaba con fuerza en el costado.**

"¡Un representante es importante!" Thalia dijo, mirando la imagen.

**Después de unos minutos más de abrazarse y conversar, la pareja finalmente se levantó de la cama y se preparó para pasar el día en el campamento. Naruto los teletransportó a la habitación de Thalia en la Cabaña Uno, y rápidamente salieron de la cabaña, la estatua de Zeus hizo agujeros en la cabeza de Naruto.**

"No. Por supuesto, quédate".

"Papá, vamos, para eso". Dijo Apolo.

"No."

**Se encontraron literalmente a dos pasos afuera de una Annabeth bien descansada. "¡Thalia! ¡Naruto! ¿Dónde han estado ... dos ...?"**

"Y Annabeth fue la primera en darse cuenta". Leo rio por lo bajo.

"¿Ves? Te lo dije".

"¡Cállate, Annie!"

**Naruto vio a Annabeth mirando a Thalia y él gimió, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba viendo. Thalía estaba radiante, algo que a menudo ocurría después de la primera vez de una niña y, a diferencia del rubio fotocinético, no podía atenuarlo.**

"Te ves bonita". Annabeth ofreció en broma.

"Lo juro, Annie, un día ..."

**Los ojos grises se entrecerraron por un momento antes de que las mejillas bronceadas adquirieran un tono rojo cuando esos sabios ojos cambiaron rápidamente entre él y Thalia.**

"¡ARRESTADO!" Hermes dijo con una sonrisa.

**Antes de que la hija de Atenea pudiera hablar o disculparse rápidamente, el Sr. D. pasó y miró a su ****semidiós ****_menos_**** favorito y al hijo de Zeus, haciendo la conexión al instante. Él hizo un fuerte gemido, ganando los ojos de los campistas cercanos y dijo con severidad. "Maravilloso. Son como sus padres.**

"Bueno, no me equivoco". Dijo el dios del vino cuando su hermano y su padre lo fulminaron con la mirada.

**Bueno, por tu bien, espero que haya protección involucrada porque no acepté nada menor de cinco años ".**

"Oh, D, eres cruel". Hermes se rió junto con sus hermanos.

"Lo intento."

**Se alejó antes de que se pudiera decir algo, dándole a Naruto una sonrisa apenas perceptible que hizo que el rubio se contrajera.**

**"Ese ... bastardo inteligente ..." dijo Naruto por lo bajo.**

"Como he dicho; lo intento, Nathan".

**Un grito atravesó el aire y se encontró a un lado cuando varias de las bellezas de la Cabaña Diez rodearon a Annabeth y su novia.**

"¡Ah, arpías!"

"Thalia", Piper frunció el ceño ante la comparación.

"Ella no está equivocada". Annabeth dijo, haciendo que el hablador hiciera pucheros.

**El bigotudo hijo de Apolo se pasó una mano por la cara cuando los escuchó interrogar a Thalia lo mejor que pudo mientras ella los amenazaba con dolor, solo para ser ignorados.**

"Eso es valiente de su parte". Dijo Atenea, haciendo que Afrodita se irradiara.

**"Genial simplemente genial."**

**Ahora tenía que ejecutar el control de daños.**

**Los siguientes dos días apestaron para la pareja. Naruto fue molestado por sus hermanos pequeños y curiosos acerca de cómo era,**

"¡Ayuda a tus hermanos, Naruto! ¡Haz el bien entre tus parientes!"

"Apolo, cállate. Ahora." Artemisa dijo.

**y las constantes sonrisas de aprobación de Leo lo hacían mirar a los "camarones" con molestia.**

"Pulgares arriba, gran hombre".

**El resto de la cabaña de Leo era genial, gracias a los dioses, aunque Charles ocasionalmente se burlaba de él. Según Thalia, lo tuvo peor, ya que estaba prácticamente rodeada por un grupo de chicas que buscaban chismes (de todas y cada una de las cabañas, ya que el campamento era una línea directa de chismes como Olympus) en casi cualquier momento de libertad que tenía. En sus propias palabras, era el infierno.**

"¡¿Por qué estoy siendo torturado aquí ?!" Thalia se quejó, en realidad pisoteando los pies como un niño que se arrepiente.

**Retrocedieron después de un largo silencio y una dura mirada de la hija de Zeus, pero luego ella sería invadida nuevamente por un grupo diferente.**

"Inteligente", admitió Athena.

**Thalia sospechó que estaba organizado. El que más sospechaba que era el cerebro detrás de él era el cerebro de su grupo, Annabeth.**

"¡Annie!"

"¿Qué? ¿No puedo ser curioso?"

"¡NO!"

**"¿Desde que Annabeth hizo esa broma sobre ser una madrina?" Naruto le preguntó a su furiosa novia mientras pasaban el rato en su cabaña.**

"Yo pediría eso". El rubio asintió.

"Entonces, ¿quién es el padrino?" Leo preguntó.

"¿Percy?" Piper dijo y Jason resopló.

"No creo que Naruto quiera eso. Tal vez yo".

"Pero tú eres el tío".

"Maldición. En realidad, sí, que suerte. Nunca seré tío ahora". Comentó el chico mosca, mirando a su hermana, que lo fulminó con la mirada.

"No." Fue todo lo que dijo, quería terminar este capítulo. ¡Ahora!

**Naruto usó la ventana trasera, evitando la estatua de su abuelo lo mejor que pudo. Diablos, incluso la luna lo había estado observando recientemente. ¡Pensó que él y su tía eran fuertes!**

"No después de lo que hiciste señor." Artemis lo regañó.

**"Parecía demasiado seria al respecto". Thalia dijo.**

**"Ah, Annie solo quiere un pequeño sobrino para mimar". Dijo Naruto, agitándolo con una sonrisa.**

"Realmente lo haría".

"Annie, para. ¡Ahora!" el cazador exigió severamente.

**Se rio cuando Thalia le dirigió una mirada seca.**

**"No. Solo ... Solo no". Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a él.**

"Demasiado pronto para los niños", Afrodita asintió, haciendo que Thalia estuviera agradecida, "Pero después de la guerra ..." se rió.

"¡Para!"

**"Bueno, sí, lo sé. No quiero que Rai-Jiji use el rayo como una escopeta improvisada sobre mí". Dijo Naruto con una risita divertida ante la idea.**

"Ahora sería interesante". Hera se frotó la barbilla, haciendo que Zeus gimiera ante la idea.

**Su brazo cayó sobre los hombros de Thalia mientras ella balbuceaba antes de darle un ligero golpe que él soltó una risita. "Quiero decir ... necesito esperar hasta ****_después de que_**** Kronos sea tratado antes de casarme".**

"Exactamente." La diosa del amor asintió, incluso Hera estuvo de acuerdo con ese pensamiento. Prioridades después de todo.

**Las mejillas de Thalia se iluminaron y ella lo sorprendió ligeramente, haciendo que Naruto se riera y le frotara el costado.**

**"Entonces te gusta ese plan, ¿eh?"**

"Sabes que lo hace". Nico rio por lo bajo.

**"Cállate, Bigotes". Thalia dijo, descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Sus ojos se cerraron y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando su pulgar comenzó a trazar su hombro.**

"Sí." Hazel rio por lo bajo.

**"Eso no fue un no, Lia-chan".**

**Thalia solo le dedicó una sonrisa divertida antes de reclamar su lugar.**

"¡Ella dice que sí!" Afrodita chilló de alegría cuando Thalia solo enterró su rostro en sus manos.

¿Por qué ella, en serio, por qué? ¡No podría alguien más ser el blanco de la broma ahora, por favor!

**"Entonces, después de la guerra ... ¿qué haremos? Vas a cumplir veinte años".**

**"Y tú, tu vieja tendrá diecinueve años".**

**"Cállate."**

**"Bueno, creo que tengo que trabajar en mi incipiente carrera como actor". Dijo Naruto, recibiendo un gruñido de Thalia.**

"Lo hace." Apolo asintió, "Bueno, él está listo".

**"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Ser una azafata?**

"Ja, ja", dijo Thalia secamente.

**¿Chica del tiempo?"**

"Eso sería perfecto para ella". Percy asintió y el cazador frunció el ceño.

"Y serías un buen salvavidas, pez niño".

**"Gracioso." Thalia dijo secamente mientras Naruto se reía. El ravenette zumbó y se encogió de hombros. "No sé qué quiero hacer con mi vida después de esto".**

**"Siempre puedes ir a los cazadores".**

"Gracioso", dijo Artemisa secamente, incluso Thalia hizo una mueca ante eso, así que no es gracioso.

**"Pasar."**

**"Cierto. Además, me amas demasiado por eso. Y perdiste un gran requisito para la aplicación".**

"Realmente es un gran problema", Afrodita se burló, haciendo que su rival le frunciera el ceño.

"Cállate, tú".

La dama de las palomas acaba de sacarle la lengua a la cazadora.

**Dijo Naruto con un suspiro, haciendo pucheros por la razón por la que su tía estaba tan enojada con él.**

"Oh, ella te perdonará ... eventualmente".

"¡Humph!" la diosa en cuestión se cruzó de brazos ante las palabras de su gemelo.

**Lo que realmente apestaba, le gustaba estar del lado bueno de su tía.**

"¡Entonces no deberías haber hecho el acto!"

"Arte, son adolescentes".

"¡Eso no significa nada!"

**"¿Podrías dejar de arruinar el momento? ¿Sentarse en silencio y ser una almohada es realmente tan difícil?" Thalia preguntó, tratando de ponerse cómoda en el sofá.**

"Tch, hombre. Naruto es un bastardo con suerte". Leo dijo, cruzando los brazos. Ignoró la mirada ofendida que Apollo y Hera le dieron. "Conseguir que una linda chica se rinda y se quede con él así ..."

"Valdez, una vez que esto termine. Voy a encontrarte".

"¿Y?"

"No será agradable. Confía en mí".

**"Lo siento." Dijo Naruto, sonriendo levemente a Thalia dejando pasar su lado más suave. Estaba contento de poder lograr que ella bajara sus paredes.**

"¡Déjalos caer, Thalia!"

"¡Annie!" Thalía gritó de pura frustración.

"Eso sonaba a frustración sexual". Nico comentó y fue derribado al suelo, "¡Hey!"

"¡Niños!" Hestia dijo fríamente, haciendo que Thalia detuviera su intento de golpear a su primo, "Suficiente".

"Sí tía Hestia". Thalia hizo un puchero cuando Nico parecía presumido, haciendo que Thalia lo fulminara con la mirada. Ella lo atraparía, a todos, más tarde.

**Se sentaron en la quietud, escuchando los suaves auges del techo y disfrutando de la presencia del otro.**

**Hasta que llamaron a la puerta de la cabina, o más bien golpearon, ya que esa era la única forma en que podían escuchar algo a través de las gruesas y gigantescas puertas de Cabin One. La pareja gimió al unísono y, lamentablemente, dejó sus cómodos asientos, Thalia refunfuñando por el estrangulamiento.**

"El hombre, quienquiera que sea, está jodido". Piper dijo, ignorando la mirada furiosa de Thalia.

**mientras que Naruto evitó el breve contacto visual que hizo con los ojos de la estatua. Juró que chisporrotearon con electricidad cuando los miró.**

"Así es, muchacho, tememe". Zeus brilló agradablemente mientras Apolo frunció el ceño.

**Thalia abrió la puerta y una angustiada Annabeth se paró frente a ellos. "¡Thalia! ¡Naruto! ¡Quirón va a quemar el sudario de Percy!"**

"Bueno, ese fue un final deprimente", suspiró Nico, "Así que supongo que está muerto. Vergüenza".

"Ja, ja", se rió Percy secamente, sabiendo que Nico sabía que estaba vivo en ese momento.

"Aún así, eso fue un asesino del estado de ánimo para el cazador no tan virgen ahora".

"Leo", advirtió Jason, pero el chico se despidió. Oh, esto nunca iba a desaparecer.

Siempre.

* * *

**Así que Bones y yo acordamos poner esto temprano para ustedes, ya que ambos sabemos que estaban muriendo. Ahora, agradézcanos amablemente por nuestra naturaleza generosa ... ¡y deténgalo con las horquillas y antorchas! XO**

**Hicimos lo que pediste, ¡ahora deja ir a nuestro cachorro y tortuga!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Lectura: Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte II: El peligro de un héroe**

* * *

**Capitulo 26**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de **_**Naruto**_** o **_**Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos**_

* * *

**Mientras volvía al Campamento Mestizo en su balsa mágica, Percy pensó en quién consideraba su mayor "qué pasaría si".**

Percy suspiró mientras Annabeth se acurrucaba más en él. Ella permaneció callada, pero estaba feliz de que él hubiera vuelto con ella.

**Calypso fue un gran anfitrión, y se sintió horrible por lo que tenía que hacer. Si Hefesto no hubiera venido y le dijera cuánto tiempo había pasado, Percy dedujo que tal vez no se hubiera molestado en preguntarse cuándo debería regresar. Calypso ofreció muchas cosas buenas, la inmortalidad primordial entre ellas, y sintió que podrían haber tenido algo, pero tenía el deber de preformar, algo que estaba obligado a hacer.**

"Porque Percy es un tipo demasiado bueno". Nico sonrió, haciendo que el chico en cuestión pareciera un poco avergonzado.

**Después de todo, el Sr. Perfecto no tenía amigos con visión clara ... hasta donde Percy sabía de todos modos.**

"Por supuesto que solo quiere subir a un Naruto". Thalia puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Tan defensivo para tu amante?"

Thalia lo fulminó con la mirada, "... te crujiré un día, Jackson. Solo espera."

**Realmente esperaba que Naruto no conociera a ningún mortal con visión clara. Habla sobre robar su trueno.**

"Ironía." Hades se burló, cuando Poseidón se rió y Zeus parecía disgustado.

**El muelle del Campamento Mestizo aparecía a la vista y Percy estaba de pie en el borde de su balsa, mirando la superficie reflectante del Long Island Sound antes de sumergirse, dejando atrás su balsa. Nadó más rápido de lo que la balsa podría haber flotado hacia los muelles, sin ver la balsa caer inmediatamente en las profundidades del sonido. Saliendo a la superficie, Percy estaba confundido por la pura ausencia de personas en la playa. Quizás era la hora del almuerzo.**

"Demasiado tarde, todos están muertos". Ares dijo con una risita mientras todos rodaban los ojos hacia él.

**Así que Percy fue al pabellón del comedor y tampoco encontró a nadie allí. Miró alrededor del campamento, cada vez más preocupado cuando no pudo encontrar a nadie en ningún lado. Le preocupaba que fuera demasiado tarde. ¿Su vacilación durante la noche lo mantuvo alejado una semana más? O peor, ¿atacó Luke al campamento?**

"¿Ves? Fallas".

"Sí, Ares", gimió Hermes, "lo entendemos. Ahora deja de golpear al caballo muerto".

"Oye." El dios del mar frunció el ceño.

"Lo siento Poseidón".

**Percy nunca podría perdonarse a sí mismo si ese fuera el caso.**

**Se acercó a la parte trasera del anfiteatro y se encontró con una vista extraña. Una hermosa mortaja azul con un tridente dorado en el centro se encontraba en un pozo de fuego en el anfiteatro, ardiendo lentamente.**

"Ding dong el Prissy está muerto".

Percy solo miró a su piadoso rival, el dios solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

**De pie a la derecha estaban Chiron, Nico, Naruto, Thalia y Annabeth, los últimos ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras hablaba.**

"Lo siento", murmuró Percy a Annabeth, quien solo asintió.

"Regresaste, eso es lo que importa".

**"Percy Jackson era mi amigo ... Era uno de los más valientes, más nobles y probablemente el mejor ..." Annabeth parpadeó y miró a un lado, sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos por un momento.**

"¿Vas a continuar, Annie?"

"No", se rió Leo, "Dude está cocinado".

**Percy le dio un pequeño gesto tímido y ella se quedó boquiabierta por un momento, el público y los oradores en el escenario siguieron su mirada y se unieron a ella. Annabeth se recuperó y sus ojos se fijaron en un resplandor. "¡Los idiotas más grandes en la faz de la tierra!"**

"Preciso." Dijeron casi todos, haciendo que Percy hiciera un puchero.

¡Jerks, todos ellos!

**Oh ... duro**

"¡¿Yo se, verdad?!"

**Percy se quedó en su lugar cuando Annabeth irrumpió hacia él y ... ¿lo abrazó?**

"¡Ve, Annabeth, trae a tu hombre!" la dama de las palomas vitoreó.

**"¡Estúpido idiota! ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos?" Annabeth dijo, su rostro enterrado en su hombro.**

"Creo que ella quiere decir _yo_ ". Piper sonrió, haciendo que Annabeth se sonrojara.

"Oh, cállate, McLean".

**Percy abrió la boca para hablar, pero se vio obligado a dar un paso atrás cuando Nico se estrelló contra él, uniéndose al abrazo.**

"Aww, gracias Nico".

"Cállate, Percy". Nico frunció el ceño, luciendo irritado.

**Thalia se acercó, golpeando a su primo en la cabeza.**

"Yo también puedo hacer eso, si quieres".

"No."

**antes de abrazarlo también.**

"Tomaré uno de esos". Leo dijo, Jason sacudió la cabeza.

"Abajo chico." Reprendió a su amigo, obteniendo un puchero del latino.

**La multitud aplaudió el regreso de Percy, a excepción de dos personas.**

**"... Realmente es un poco flaco". Leo dijo, cruzando los brazos.**

"¡Tipo!" Percy exclamó mientras otros se reían.

**"No eres uno para hablar". Piper dijo con una sonrisa.**

"¡Flautista!" el piro hizo un puchero cuando Percy parecía presumido.

**"Cállate."**

**Naruto se echó atrás, ayudando a Quirón a sacar la mortaja y derribando el pozo de fuego. Él le dio a la maravilla boquiabierta una pequeña sonrisa cuando la alegría se calmó y los campistas fueron alentados a alejarse. Annabeth inmediatamente siguió a la multitud, enrojecida por la vergüenza en uno de sus momentos más vulnerables.**

"¡Queremos más!" Piper bromeó.

"No va a pasar." Annabeth frunció el ceño, odiaba verse vulnerable.

**Al ver la oportunidad de tener una conversación con el hijo de Poseidón, Naruto caminó hacia adelante, colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de Thalia mientras Nico atrapaba a Percy para acelerar lo que se había perdido.**

"Como la segunda mini búsqueda de Naruto, su concierto-"

"Tu hermana tiene novio".

"... Cállate, chinche de fuego".

**"Bienvenido de nuevo, Waterboy". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.**

**"Gracias ..." dijo Percy después de una breve pausa mientras miraba a los dos. Claro que sabía que Thalia y Naruto eran una pareja, pero ... algo parecía diferente ahora. Como si estuvieran más cerca de alguna manera ...**

"Hicieron lo desagradable". Apolo rio mientras que Artemisa le dio una palmada en el brazo.

**"¿Quieres caminar y hablar muy rápido? Tengo que preguntarte algo sobre Alcatraz". Dijo Naruto, dándole a Thalia un pequeño beso en la mejilla que la hizo mirarlo un poco. Se volvió y comenzó a alejarse.**

**Intrigado, Percy lo siguió. Naruto llevó a Percy a un lugar apartado detrás de la Cuarta Cabaña antes de volverse hacia Percy. Los ojos azules con soles minúsculos en ellos se entrecerraron y miró a Percy.**

"Alguien se va a masticar el culo". Thalia rio cuando Percy frunció el ceño. Genial, justo lo que necesitaba.

**"¿¡Dónde demonios has estado!?" Preguntó Naruto con un silbido. "¿Qué, decidiste tomar unas vacaciones? ¿Durante la primera búsqueda de Annabeth?"**

"¡Sí, Percy!"

"Frank, cállate". Percy fulminó con la mirada al hijo de la guerra.

**"¡No! ... Bueno ... Fueron solo dos días donde estuve ...", dijo Percy. Se sacudió del funk y le devolvió la mirada. "No es como si estuvieras en la búsqueda. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?"**

"Pie", dijo Hermes, "Conoce la boca".

**"Estaba tratando de salvar la vida de Bianca". Dijo Naruto secamente y luego empujó a Percy en el cofre. "Y me he asegurado de que mi gente no pueda encontrar su camino aquí. Y mantener la moral del campamento".**

"Está bien, sí, eso es importante". Percy admitió, pero simplemente no quería que Naruto en su caso fuera todo.

**"Oh." Percy dijo en voz baja, pero la ira burbujeó en él, no tenía que tomar esto.**

"También muy cierto".

"Atención a todos, Jackson finalmente hizo crecer algunas pelotas en esta historia".

"¡Ares!"

**"Bueno, me explotaron, así que perdóname por recuperarme".**

"Realmente no puedes recuperarte tan rápido de eso". Percy asintió, dolía como el infierno.

**"Te salpicas agua y creces, mágicamente curado". Dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido.**

"Ah, touché ... pero aún tardó un poco en sanar".

"Y holgazanear con bebidas de frutas y una chica encantadora".

Percy solo miró al sonriente Leo.

**Tomó nota del puño de Percy apretado y Naruto arqueó una ceja. "¿Hice algo para molestarte?" La boca de Percy comenzó a moverse, pero Naruto lo interrumpió. "Recuerda, hijo del dios de la verdad".**

**"... No, no hiciste nada". Percy dijo, apretando la mandíbula.**

"¡Mentiras!" Declaró Apolo, señalando a Percy con atención, haciendo que el niño pusiera los ojos en blanco.

**"Oh, bien. Odiaría que haya mal aire entre nosotros". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa alegre. "Ahora no me siento tan mal".**

**Percy parpadeó confundido. "¡Siéntete tan mal por qué!"**

**"Ese." Dijo Naruto mientras le estrechaba la mano. Vio a Percy cubrirse la nariz ahora destrozada y llorar de dolor.**

"¡Amigo! ¡¿El infierno ?!" Percy se quedó boquiabierto mientras Ares se reía a carcajadas.

"¡Ve por un seguimiento!"

**"¡Idiota!" Percy gritó. "¡¿Por qué demonios fue eso ?!"**

"Sí, ilumínanos". Poseidón frunció el ceño mientras Zeus parecía divertido, el propio Hades tenía una sonrisa fantasmal en su rostro.

**"Eso fue por hacer llorar a Annie". Dijo Naruto**

"Ah, es genial. Código de hermano mayor". Apolo asintió al ver la razón legítima.

"Todavía-!" Percy argumentó, al menos ve por el intestino o algo así. ¿Por qué la nariz?

**mirando su mano maravillado. "Huh. Creo que me disloqué un dedo de ese golpe. Nariz dura también. Debe ser un cartílago más grueso ..."**

**Percy se puso de pie y tropezó por un momento. Miró lo más fuerte que pudo a Naruto y, para sorpresa del rubio, lo golpeó.**

"¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!" Ares vitoreó mientras sus hermanos se unían a él, ansiosos por ver una pelea.

**Naruto bailaba fácilmente a su alrededor, golpeándolo en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Percy tropezó hacia delante de rodillas y se dio la vuelta para mirar al rubio riendo.**

**"Tranquilo, Skipper". Dijo Naruto, sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos. "Llegaste unos años demasiado tarde para darme un puñetazo simple. Ahora he promulgado mi derecho fraternal, solo ve a meter tu cara en el lago o algo así. Estarás como nuevo".**

"Culo." Percy murmuró con el ceño fruncido y Hestia frunció el ceño a cambio. Hombre, ¿por qué tenía que tener una gran audición para maldecir?

**Percy lo fulminó con la mirada antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse para buscar agua embotellada para su nariz. Naruto lo vio alejarse, frunciendo el ceño ante la hostilidad que Percy le estaba dando. Lo que le pasó al hijo de Poseidón,**

"Bien…"

**aparte de dejarse engañar en el schnozz,**

Percy chasqueó la lengua.

**para hacerlo sentir de esa manera?**

**" ****_¿Celos?"_**

**Naruto arqueó una ceja ante la reflexión de Helios. ****_¿Celoso de qué?_**

_"Solo podemos preguntarnos". Hazel se burló mientras la rubia y su novio parecían avergonzados._

**" ****_¿Cómo demonios se supone que debo saber? Solo estoy especulando sobre lo que sabes. Poseidón era un tipo celoso en el día, fácil de enojar también. Tal vez su hijo es tan irascible como él"._**

_"Yo lo veo." Dijo Hades, haciendo que su hermano medio se criara mientras que el resto de sus hermanos soltaron pequeñas risas de acuerdo._

**_Percy no es descabellado ... acalorado, tal vez, pero no excitado. _****Dijo Naruto en defensa de Percy.**

"Aw, a él le importa". Nico bromeó.

**" ****_Entonces no sé qué decirte, Kid. Es un adolescente. Los adolescentes se enojan por todo tipo de estúpidos motivos"._**

_"Como amor." La diosa del amor se rió._

**_Amen a eso. _****Dijo Naruto con un resoplido mientras caminaba hacia el campamento. Vio a Annabeth felizmente conversando con Thalia y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Al menos ya no estaba triste.**

"No estaba deprimida". Annabeth hizo un puchero.

"Suuure, Annie". Thalia asintió con la cabeza.

"¡No lo estaba!" se quejó la rubia.

**"¿Quieres volver ****_al_**** laberinto?" Naruto arqueó una ceja mientras se sentaba junto a Thalia en el sofá de la Casa Grande. Naruto y Thalia estaban discutiendo la relación con Camp Jupiter con Chiron**

"¡Sí!" Los romanos vitorearon.

"Abucheo." Athena frunció el ceño, obteniendo ojos de sus compañeros dioses.

**cuando Percy, con la nariz curada gracias a un poco de agua, irrumpió con Annabeth detrás de él. Su conversación se detuvo, pero su interés se despertó cuando se trataba del laberinto. Aparentemente, su búsqueda aún estaba en curso ya que no habían encontrado a Dédalo.**

Athena suspiró ante la mención de su hijo más prometedor, preguntándose dónde se equivocó.

**"¡Sí! Antes de regresar, Hephaestus vino y me encontró. Me dijo a qué se refería Hera con 'ya tienes un camino'", dijo Percy. "¡Los mortales videntes pueden navegarlo!"**

"No fue difícil de entender". Dijo Hera, mirando con aire de suficiencia a Annabeth, quien la fulminó con la mirada.

**"Ariadne tenía una visión clara ..." dijo Annabeth, haciendo la conexión. Sus labios se fruncieron mientras su mente continuaba moviéndose a kilómetros por segundo. Naruto arqueó una ceja ante la acción, preguntándose qué estaba pasando en su cabeza.**

"Bueno, solo ideas-"

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare". Thalia dijo con mirada divertida.

"…¿De Verdad?"

"Solo prepararme para lo que está por venir es todo, Annie".

**"Y Harriet Tubman, que era hija de Hermes, utilizó muchos mortales videntes para ayudarla con su ferrocarril subterráneo". Quirón dijo. "Podrías usar la ayuda, Annabeth".**

**"Supongo ..." Annabeth dijo con un puchero.**

**"Exactamente, así que necesitamos un mortal con visión clara para pasar". Dijo Percy.**

**"Ojalá pudiera decir que conozco al chico o chica, pero no conozco a nadie". Dijo Naruto.**

"Huh, hay una sorpresa". Jason dijo. Naruto parecía estar en la pelota para la mayoría de las cosas.

**"Bueno lo haré." Percy dijo, sonando complacido por eso.**

"Tan mezquino, Peter". Comentó el Sr. D.

"Perdóname, señor D." Percy dijo en un tono aburrido, no hablando en serio.

**Una mirada a Annabeth mostró que estaba frunciendo el ceño, haciendo que Naruto parpadeara confundido. Ella sabía algo que él no sabía, lo cual no era tan sorprendente, pero por alguna razón, algo la molestó.**

"Wow, fuiste tan malo para él, Annabeth". Piper dijo con una mirada divertida.

"Está bien, lo entiendo. Suficiente. ¡Toma el pelo a Thalia o algo así!"

"No, el último capítulo fue para mí, este es tu momento, Annie". Dijo el sonriente cazador.

**Una vez más, Percy volvió a llamar la atención de Naruto. "Solo conozco a la chica. Solo necesito un teléfono".**

**"También necesitarás un auto para llegar allí". Dijo Naruto, cruzando los brazos. "Comparado con Argus, soy diez veces el conductor ... sin ofender, gran tipo".**

**Argus simplemente se encogió de hombros. ¿Un día libre para él? No hay problema.**

"Perezoso." Ares se rió, haciendo que Hera frunciera el ceño ante las palabras de su hijo.

**"Multa." Dijo Percy.**

**"Viaje." Thalia dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Naruto se riera. Parecía que estaban pegados a su auto este verano.**

"Porque es asombroso". Leo se quejó. Quería tanto ese auto ahora.

**"¿Tu madre no tiene visión clara?" Annabeth preguntó. "¿No podríamos preguntarle?"**

"Prefiero que ella no vaya". Poseidón dijo con el ceño fruncido, Percy asintiendo con la cabeza.

Annabeth solo se quejó.

**Percy sacudió la cabeza mientras el grupo de cuatro caminaba por Times Square, buscando a la chica que dijo que se llamaba Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Naruto y Thalia caminaron detrás de los dos, la mano de Thalia acariciaba su recipiente de maza embolsado mientras Naruto volteaba su linterna en su mano. Estaba disfrutando de las vistas, mirando el cartel de Coca-Cola y una sombra observada desde la cima.**

"¡Espío, un ninja!" Hermes declaró antes de tomar su barbilla. "O un monstruo, difícil de ver desde este ángulo".

**"¿Tu madre tiene visión clara?" Thalia preguntó, quitando la atención de Naruto de la sombra. Miró hacia atrás y desapareció, lo que lo puso tenso y dejó de lanzar su espada disfrazada.**

"Ninja". Apolo asintió con la cabeza.

**"Sí, lo es, pero no, no le estamos pidiendo a mi madre que pase por el laberinto". Percy dijo con una mirada aguda a Annabeth.**

**Annabeth solo hizo un puchero, haciendo sonreír a los dos semidioses mayores. Podrían decir que Annabeth no quería hablar con esta chica, quienquiera que fuera.**

"Tan transparente ~"

"Cállate, Burger Queen".

"... Annie, no traigas las hamburguesas a esto". El cazador frunció el ceño.

"¡Humph!"

**También podían decir que estaba celosa, lo que Thalia podía entender. Tenía que tratar con Reyna, después de todo. Al menos de esta manera ella obtuvo algo de entretenimiento.**

"Eres todo tipo de terrible".

"Meh, todavía me amas". Thalia se despidió de la mirada fingida que recibió de su mejor amiga.

**Naruto, por otro lado, pensó que su celoso puchero era adorable.**

"Realmente es."

"¡Percy!"

**"Entonces, ¿dónde está la chica misteriosa, Jackson?" Preguntó Naruto, sonriendo ante la leve mirada de Annabeth. Oh, esto iba a ser divertido.**

**"Marriott Marquis". Percy dijo, señalando el hotel en cuestión mientras cruzaban. Un coche los tocó furiosamente mientras intentaba girar a la derecha y Naruto se volvió para mirarlo.**

**"Estoy caminando aquí!" Dijo en su mejor acento de Brooklyn, haciendo que Thalia resoplara divertida.**

Los semidioses se rieron de eso junto con Apolo y Hermes.

"Ah, tráfico de Nueva York". Ares dijo con un tono cariñoso.

**Se acercaron a las estatuas humanas de pie frente a ella. Eran seis en total, pero una era una chica bastante bonita cubierta de pintura dorada de la cabeza a los pies. Naruto y Thalia compartieron una mirada, adivinando que ella era de la que Percy estaba hablando ya que la estaba mirando específicamente.**

"Como Midas de nuevo". Jason gimió, al menos eso no iba a suceder esta vez.

**Se encogió de hombros, Naruto buscó en su bolsillo y dejó caer veinte en la lona de donación. ¿Pintar todo su cuerpo para donaciones ****_y_**** quedarse quieto durante horas ****_y_**** horas? Eso es dedicación y eso gana veinte.**

"Vamos, da cincuenta." Apolo dijo, apoyando las artes.

**"Podríamos empujarla". Dijo Annabeth, haciendo que Naruto sacudiera la cabeza.**

"Wow, cruel, Annabeth".

"Color avellana…"

**"No seas mala, Annie". Dijo, reprendiendo a la niña.**

**Unos minutos más tarde, un niño de plata vino desde la parada de taxis del hotel. Tomó una pose al lado de la niña en oro, como si estuviera a punto de dar una conferencia a la multitud, y la niña parpadeó antes de saltar de la lona. Ella le sonrió a Percy.**

**"Gracias por esperar, Percy. Buen momento, también. ¿Quieres tomar un café?"**

"¡Oh! ¡Cita del café!"

"No." Annabeth frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la diosa del amor.

**Ella los llevó a un puesto de café llamado Java Moose, donde Percy y Annabeth compraron batidos de frutas mientras la niña pedía un Espresso Extreme. Naruto comenzó a ordenar cuando Thalia lo interrumpió. "Cada uno tendrá una botella de agua".**

**"¡Qué-vamos, Thalía, eso no es!"**

**"No hay café". Thalia dijo con una mirada puntiaguda.**

"Siento tu dolor hermano." Leo asintió, mirando a sus dos amigos.

"No." Jason y Piper dijeron. El niño no necesitaba café. Siempre.

**Naruto tristemente tomó su agua embotellada y le pagó a la chica que estaba detrás del mostrador. Dejaron el estrado y se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban sentados Percy, Annabeth y la niña. Naruto acercó una silla al lado de Annabeth y Thalia tomando el último asiento junto a él.**

**"Annabell, ¿verdad?" la chica preguntó.**

"Me encanta esto". Piper sonrió, ansioso por verlo ya que Rachel le había contado algunas cosas sobre cómo se conocieron Annabeth y ella.

**"Anna ****_beth_**** ". La hija de Atenea corrigió severamente.**

**"Lo siento. Me llamo Rachel Elizabeth Dare". Ella les dijo a los dos semidioses mayores. Sus ojos se posaron en Naruto por un segundo. "Oye, eres el tipo que golpeó a Percy en la presa de Hoover".**

"... Por supuesto que lo recordaría". Percy le palmeó la cara.

**"Alguien tiene que hacerlo". Dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros. "Naruto Uzumaki."**

**"... Tienes calor". Rachel dijo sin rodeos.**

Percy se quedó boquiabierto mientras Annabeth parpadeó sorprendida.

"Wow. Contundente". Piper silbó.

"Bueno, ahora que lo piensas". Afrodita se rio.

"No", Apolo se despidió, "Tenemos a Reyna para el papel de rival".

"Esto es verdad."

**Ella fue nivelada con una mirada de Annabeth y Thalia mientras Percy gimió y Naruto parpadeó.**

**"¿Gracias?" dijo a cambio.**

**"Él ha tomado." Thalia dijo rápidamente, mirando a la chica. "Thalia Grace, su novia".**

"¿Defensiva mucho, Thalia?"

"Relájate, Annie. Tendré mi recuperación en un momento. Solo espera y verás".

**"No hay nada de malo en mirar escaparates". Rachel dijo, ignorando las advertencias que Thalia le estaba dando.**

"Ooh, eso estuvo bien". Hazel silbó, "Slick".

"Siempre me gustó", Afrodita asintió con la cabeza, pero pronto hizo un mohín, "Pero ahora no puede romance, abucheo".

"Parte del trabajo, Dite". Apolo se encogió de hombros, ¿qué podrías hacer?

**Naruto rió, recibiendo una mirada de Thalia. "¿Entonces todos ustedes son como Percy?"**

**"Algunos de nosotros somos más inteligentes, algunos son más fuertes, tenemos que ser un poco más específicos". Dijo Naruto, obteniendo una mirada opaca de Percy.**

"Ella abrió esa puerta". Hermes asintió con la cabeza.

**"Todos ustedes son semidioses, ¿verdad?" Rachel preguntó, divertida.**

**"¡No tan alto!" Annabeth siseó. "Anúncialo al mundo, ¿por qué no lo haces?"**

**"Bueno." Dijo Rachel. Se puso de pie y ahuecó la boca. "¡Hola a todos! ¡Estos cuatro son evidencia viviente de que los Dioses griegos existen! ¡Tienen sangre divina corriendo por sus venas!"**

"…La amo." Leo sonrió, pero hizo un puchero, "Maldición, todos están tan fuera de mi alcance".

Piper le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro con comodidad, "Ahí, ahí, Leo".

**La gente que pasaba le dio una breve mirada o la ignoró por completo.**

"Me encantó la ignorancia de Nueva York". Apolo sonrió brillantemente mientras los semidioses intentaban controlar sus risitas de las payasadas de Rachel.

**Annabeth seguía mirando a la chica mientras Naruto rompía en risitas, sosteniendo sus costados mientras Rachel se sentaba.**

**"Parece que no les importa".**

**"Oh hombre ..." dijo Naruto, sosteniendo su estómago. "Eso no tiene precio ... la expresión de tus caras ..."**

**"¡Naruto! ¡Esto es serio! ¿Y si alguien le creyera?" Annabeth preguntó.**

**"Annabeth ... Nosotros", dijo, señalando a sí mismo y a Thalia, "podemos asegurarnos de que la Niebla nubla sus mentes".**

**Annabeth se sonrojó un poco por olvidar ese hecho y le hizo una mueca a su hermano por señalarlo.**

"Ella solo quiere vencer a Rachel".

"Flautista." Annabeth gimió. "¡Deja de molestarme!"

"Nunca." Thalia dijo con una sonrisa.

**Percy miró a Rachel. "Escucha, necesitamos tu ayuda".**

**"Bueno." Rachel se encogió de hombros. "Ayudé con esa cosa de la sala de la banda".**

**"Lo siento. Espero que no te hayan echado". Dijo Percy.**

**"Nah. Sin embargo, hicieron muchas preguntas sobre ti. Me hice el tonto".**

**"¿Fue duro?" Annabeth preguntó.**

"Whoo", silbó Leo, "Frío como el hielo, niña". Dijo, haciendo que Annabeth se quejara un poco, luciendo avergonzada.

**"¡Annabeth!" Dijo Naruto severamente mientras Thalia se reía entre dientes. Él miró a su novia y ella le sonrió.**

**"¿Podemos por favor mantener la calma y hablar?" Percy preguntó.**

"Sí, Annie. Mantén la calma ahora".

"¡Thalia!"

**"Estoy calmado." Dijo Rachel. "¿Por qué estar nervioso?"**

**"El laberinto." Dijo Naruto, con un efecto adicional de meneo de dedos.**

"El mejor efecto espeluznante de la historia".

Ares resopló, "Por favor, un cubo de sangre late cada vez".

"Bah, ¿qué sabes?" Apolo argumentó.

**Rachel sonrió ante eso antes de volverse hacia Percy mientras le explicaba todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días. Rachel lo tomó todo con calma, de vez en cuando preguntaba cómo era un lugar o preguntaba por más detalles.**

**"Entonces, ¿dónde estaban ustedes dos?" Rachel les preguntó a Thalia y Naruto.**

"Bien…"

"No, Apolo". Artemisa le dijo a su gemelo sonriente.

**"Mundo secreto escondido en la Antártida, que es donde yo soy". Dijo Naruto. Rachel parpadeó y él levantó la mano, haciendo un Rasengan que tenía sus ojos verdes pegados a él. Annabeth le dio un puchero.**

**"...Quiero ir."**

"Grupo vacay!" Leo vitoreó, sonriendo mientras Piper sonreía. Sabía que a su otra le gustaría volver a la de ellos, incluso con todos los ninjas.

**"Hablaremos de eso más tarde, Annie". Dijo Naruto mientras dejaba que la técnica se disipara. "Entonces, ¿qué dices, Red?"**

**" ****_¿_**** Necesitas mi ayuda?" Preguntó Rachel, mirando a Annabeth.**

"Está bien", Annabeth frunció el ceño, "Ella está disfrutando esto".

**Annabeth agitó su batido de frutas. "Sí." Parecía hosca cuando lo dijo. "Tal vez."**

"Sumisión." Ares se rió y Athena lo fulminó con la mirada.

**"Si." Dijo Percy. "Puedes ver a través de la Niebla, como Ariadne".**

**"¿Entonces quieres que te guíe por un lugar en el que nunca he estado?" Preguntó Rachel. "¿Basado en una suposición?"**

**"Una suposición educada". Dijo Percy. "Apuesto a que podrás evitar ser engañado por la niebla".**

**"Ella ya lo hizo". Dijo Naruto, llamando su atención. "Utilicé la niebla para hacer que el Rasengan pareciera una pelota de béisbol. Ella lo vio".**

"Prueba perfecta". Athena admitió.

**"Bien por ella." Annabeth dijo con un resoplido mientras Percy parecía complacido de que su suposición fuera correcta.**

"Quiero hacer una broma aquí". Thalia dijo.

"Pero…?"

"Bueno, eres una especie de broma por tu cuenta, así que eso sería cruel de mi parte".

"¿Gracias?" Percy dijo, desconcertado.

"De nada." La cazadora asintió, su buena acción del día terminada.

**Ella miró a Rachel. "Será peligroso. Muy, muy peligroso".**

**"¿Yo podría morir?"**

**"Si."**

**Rachel se volvió hacia Percy. "¿Pensé que habías dicho que los monstruos no lastimarían a los mortales? Esa espada que tienes ..."**

"No significa mucho en este caso". Nico dijo.

**"El bronce celestial no hace daño a los mortales. Y los monstruos normalmente tampoco, pero Luke ..." Percy hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos. "No le importa. Utilizará mortales, monstruos ... cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quiere. Matará a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino".**

"Cierto. El pequeño imbécil".

"¡Ares!" Hermes lo fulminó con la mirada, pero el dios de la guerra solo se rió.

**Thalia y Naruto obtuvieron miradas oscuras mientras Annabeth le daba a Percy una pequeña mirada.**

"Al menos Naruto y Thalia saben qué pensar". Apolo dijo, Hermes mirándolo, "¿Qué?" el dios sol se encogió de hombros, "No te ofendas Herm, pero perdimos niños solo porque el tuyo tenía un chip en su hombro".

El dios mensajero se desplomó ante eso.

**"Suena como un buen tipo". Dijo Rachel.**

**"Está bajo la influencia de un titán". Annabeth dijo en el hijo de la defensa de Hermes. "Está siendo manipulado".**

"Suuure". Ares se burló de su sobrina, "realmente manipulada".

Annabeth frunció el ceño a su tío.

**Rachel miró entre Percy y Annabeth antes de asentir. "Está bien. Estoy dentro".**

**"¿De Verdad?" Percy preguntó, parpadeando. "¿Estás seguro?"**

**"No mires un caballo de regalo en la boca, Percy". Dijo Naruto, obteniendo una leve mirada de molestia por parte del chico.**

"Por el dicho sin duda". Dijo Poseidón.

**"Entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer?" Preguntó Rachel, sacando un cepillo de plástico azul de su bolso y cepillando el dorado en su cabello para revelar un rojo vibrante.**

Percy se estremeció ante el arma de elección de Rachel.

**"Necesitas encontrar una entrada al Laberinto. Hay una en el Campamento Mestizo, pero eso está prohibido para los mortales". Annabeth dijo, de alguna manera haciendo que los mortales suenen como una enfermedad. Naruto le dirigió una mirada aguda que la hizo mirar su bebida.**

"Tacón." Ares dijo, pero fue golpeada en la cabeza por Athena, "¡Ow! ¡Perra!"

"Cállate y tómalo, cerdo". La diosa de la sabiduría olisqueó, era lo que se merecía.

**"¿Qué estoy buscando?" Preguntó Rachel.**

**"El símbolo de Dédalo". Dijo Percy. "Es cualquier cosa con un delta griego".**

**"¿Esta?" Preguntó Rachel, dibujando el delta con su pajita.**

**"Sí ... ¿dónde lo viste?" Thalia preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.**

**"En el sótano del Marriott, donde guardamos nuestros disfraces". Dijo Rachel.**

"¿Coincidencia?" Frank preguntó.

"Supongo que sí." Hazel se encogió de hombros.

**Ella gruñó. "Sin embargo, primero tengo que cambiar".**

**"Esa ... es una puerta vieja". Dijo Naruto, mirando la vieja entrada oxidada.**

**"Traté de abrirlo". Dijo Rachel. "No pude. Está oxidado".**

**"Eso es porque no eres un semidiós". Annabeth dijo mientras daba un paso adelante.**

"Puedes sentir la presunción de las páginas".

"¡León!"

**Puso su mano sobre la puerta y obtuvo una luz azul brillante antes de que comenzara a crujir y gemir cuando se abrió. Naruto se cubrió las orejas, gimiendo de agonía cuando cayó de rodillas. Detrás de él, una sombra hizo lo mismo.**

**Thalía le puso una mano en el hombro y le dirigió una mirada preocupada que rechazó. "Tengo mejores oídos que los humanos normales. El chakra circula a través de ellos constantemente como el resto de mi cuerpo. Es por eso que puedo soportar tanto daño".**

"Ah, súper escucha, cómo eres contraproducente". Apolo inclinó la cabeza y Artemisa asintió con la cabeza. Le había sucedido algunas veces.

**"Entonces ... ¿lo recibiste de tu madre?" Thalia preguntó, haciendo que Naruto asintiera cuando el crujido se detuvo y él se puso de pie.**

**"Sí." Él dijo. Hubo un pequeño ruido que hizo que Naruto mirara detrás de él, con los ojos entrecerrados por la sospecha.**

"Ninjas, siempre escondidos en las sombras". Hazel dijo y miró a su hermano, "¿Cómo va ese entrenamiento ninja, Nico?"

"Cállate." Él la fulminó con la mirada, sinceramente, lo intentó una vez y ella simplemente se burla de él por eso.

**El rubio miró hacia adelante otra vez, ocupando la parte trasera con Thalia mientras Rachel bajaba las escaleras que estaban escondidas detrás de la puerta. Se detuvieron al pie de las escaleras, Percy y Annabeth encendieron sus linternas cuando entraron en un túnel negro.**

**Rachel gritó cuando los rayos de luz aterrizaron en una calavera sonriente. Estaba unido a un esqueleto gigante, formado en una X sobre la entrada del túnel.**

**"Bueno ... creo que es seguro decir que no es Tyson". Dijo Naruto, sin saberlo, aliviando a Percy.**

"No es lo suficientemente grande." Percy dijo, asintiendo.

**Él canalizó el chakra en su mano y deseó luz en su brazo mientras lo usaba como una antorcha improvisada. "Ahorren las baterías, chicos".**

"Ah, luz". Leo sonrió, lenguas de fuego lamiendo sus dedos.

**"Naruto, ¿cómo hiciste eso?" Annabeth preguntó después de apagar su linterna.**

**"Práctica." Dijo Naruto.**

**"¿Cuando?" Thalia preguntó, dándole una mirada.**

**"Por la noche. Vamos, Lia-chan, eso es obvio".**

**Gritó desde el golpe al revés la cabeza que recibió.**

"Por ser un sabelotodo". Thalia murmuró por lo bajo.

**"Pero tus noches están ocupadas ahora, ¿no?" Annabeth preguntó, en broma.**

"¡Maldita sea!"

"Sufre", Annabeth sonrió de alegría a pesar de la mirada que su amiga le dirigió.

**Ella recibió una mirada fulminante de Thalia, cuyas mejillas ahora estaban rojas, y Naruto se rascó la nuca con su mano brillante. Rachel rio mientras Percy frunció el ceño.**

**"¿Que es tan gracioso?" Preguntó.**

"Ah, Percy denso. Refrescante, ¿no?"

"Cállate, Nico".

**"Nada, cerebro de algas". Annabeth dijo, sonriendo a pesar de la mirada que Thalia le estaba dando.**

**"Maldición, no hay nada gracioso". Thalia dijo con un gruñido. Oh, una vez que Annie tuviera su propio novio ... El infierno de burlas que vendría en forma de Thalia Grace sería despiadado.**

"E implacable. Como voy a estar contigo y Rachel, Annie".

Annabeth frunció el ceño ante eso, maldiciendo el hecho de que Thalia iba a tener munición con los próximos eventos.

**Continuaron, la mano brillante de Naruto haciendo una luz bastante brillante para caminar.**

**Rachel se volvió hacia Percy. "Entonces ... ¿Quién es Tyson?"**

**"Mi medio hermano". Dijo Percy. "Es un cíclope".**

"Y decirle a una chica mortal que no es nada raro". Dijo Apolo.

**"... ¿Tu ****_medio hermano_**** ?"**

**"Sí. Ojalá lo encontremos a él y a mi amigo Grover. Es un sátiro".**

"De nuevo, no del todo extraño".

**"Oh. Bueno ... supongo que deberíamos seguir adelante entonces". Rachel dijo, guiándolos hacia adelante hasta que llegaron a una intersección de tres vías. A la izquierda había un sendero con aspecto boscoso, mientras que el derecho parecía más viejo que el camino recto.**

"¿No es aquí donde aparece Hecate?" Apolo preguntó en broma, recibiendo algunos bufidos de los dioses, mientras que Thalia frunció el ceño ligeramente.

**"Bueno ... ¿no es interesante?" Dijo Naruto, haciendo dos clones. Envió a ambos por los dos túneles laterales.**

**"Esas piedras son las más antiguas, deberíamos ir por ese camino". Annabeth dijo. "Podría llevarnos al taller de Dédalo".**

**"Tyson y Grover tomaron un camino así ...", dijo Percy, mirando hacia el túnel boscoso.**

**"Necesitamos ir en línea recta". Dijo Rachel. Sus ojos miraban hacia el suelo.**

"Ve con el mortal". Dijo Demeter.

**"Esa es ... esa es la opción más ilógica". Annabeth dijo.**

**"Gracias por su análisis, señor Spock". Thalia dijo, sonriendo ante la mirada que Annabeth le dirigió.**

"Estúpido Star Trek". Se quejó Leo.

**"Esas hojas parecen palpadores". Dijo Rachel.**

"Y eso no es espeluznante". Dijo Frank, luciendo un poco verde.

**Naruto hizo una mueca cuando su clon fue disipado. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza. "Ow ... ¡No vayamos por ese lado ... o por el otro lado! ¡Ow!"**

**"Porque hay una trampa de púas de esa manera". Dijo Rachel. Volvió a mirar hacia el ladrillo fangoso. "Hay un débil camino dorado en el suelo. Creo que es nuestra apuesta más segura".**

**"Sigue el camino de ladrillos amarillos ..." murmuró Naruto,**

"¡Ooooh, sigue el-!"

"No." Artemis frunció el ceño.

"Aw, vamos!" Rogó Apolo.

"No más canto".

"Aguafiestas." El dios del sol hizo un puchero.

**recibiendo un codazo en el costado de Thalia. "Ay."**

**"Sí, y no hay trampas por delante hasta donde puedo ver". Dijo Rachel, divertida por el comentario de Naruto.**

**"Entonces así es como vamos". Dijo Percy. No ser asesinado por una trampa le pareció una gran idea.**

**"¿Confías en ella?" Annabeth preguntó.**

"Annabeth", incluso su madre frunció el ceño ligeramente ahora, haciendo que la chica en cuestión pusiera mala cara.

**"Sí." Sonaba muy seguro de sí mismo, obteniendo una ligera sonrisa de Rachel por la fe. Annabeth abrió la boca para discutir, pero lo pensó mejor y se limitó a tomar la decisión de Percy. Todavía parecía bastante molesta mientras saludaba a Rachel.**

**Continuaron caminando, y los minutos se convirtieron en una hora. Todavía no hay señales de una trampa. Sin embargo, ocasionalmente, Naruto se detenía y miraba detrás de ellos, mirando hacia la oscuridad con dos pupilas rodeadas de sol. Thalia, que a menudo lo volvía a la fuerza, lo instó a pesar de su paranoia.**

"¡La paranoia ninja es buena!" Hermes dijo: "Ese es su truco, los mantiene vivos".

**Su sombra siguió en silencio, imitando a un lagarto mientras seguía al grupo de cinco.**

**"¿Siempre es así de fácil?" Preguntó Rachel.**

"Y ahora Murphy lo arreglará". Piper dijo con una mirada inexpresiva en su rostro.

**"Si siempre hubiera sido así de fácil, nunca habríamos venido a ti". Thalia dijo.**

**"Y eso me preocupa". Dijo Percy. Naruto asintió de acuerdo. Aparte de su sombra actual, que estaba seguro de que lo estaba siguiendo, había una sensación en el aire.**

**Para decirlo en los términos adecuados: el sentido de araña de Naruto estaba hormigueando.**

"Hola, derechos de autor". Apolo frunció el ceño, su hijo o no, sin robarle a su medio hermano.

**"¿Así que de dónde eres?" Annabeth preguntó, aunque parecía que estaba preguntando si Rachel era de otro mundo.**

"Ciertamente es lo suficientemente extraña cuando la conocí". Annabeth dijo.

"Annabeth, vamos". Dijo su novio.

"Solo digo, eso es todo".

**"Brooklyn". Rachel dijo simplemente.**

**"¿Y tus padres?"**

**"Ambos son humanos".**

"Bueno, duh". Dioniso puso los ojos en blanco.

**"Quiero decir, ¿no estarán preocupados por ti?"**

**"Me he ido una semana y no lo habían notado. Estoy seguro de que uno o dos días en un Laberinto no cambiarán eso".**

**"Lo gracioso de eso ..." Annabeth se apagó**

"El tiempo es muy complicado allí". Annabeth agregó para su otro.

**cuando se escuchó el crujido de una puerta de metal abriéndose. "...¿Qué fue eso?"**

**"¿Bisagras de hierro?" Rachel adivinó.**

**"Quise decir literalmente, ¿qué está haciendo ese sonido?"**

**"Nada bueno." Dijo Naruto, bajando la luz a un brillo ligero.**

**"¿Correr?" Preguntó Percy cuando el suelo comenzó a retumbar.**

**"Correr." Rachel estuvo de acuerdo. El grupo giró la cola y se retiró, sin avanzar ni seis metros hasta que se encontraron con una cara familiar y cuatro desconocidos. Tres dracaenae estaban con ellos, una de las monstruosas mujeres que sostenía a un hombre enmascarado con gravedad desafiando el cabello blanco dentro de una de sus piernas. Su diadema estaba levantada y el Sharingan estaba mirando a Naruto a la cara.**

"¡Ahí está Kakashi!" Hermes señaló como si estuviera viendo a Waldo.

**"Hola de nuevo, Percy". La chica afroamericana de pie junto a los dracaenae dijo con aire de suficiencia. "Y Rachel. Bienvenido al redil".**

**"Kelli". Rachel dijo asintiendo.**

"Ella es muy casual sobre esto". Jason señaló.

"Meh, la ha visto antes desde el incidente de la sala de la banda". Percy le dijo.

**"Hola Kakashi". Dijo Naruto con un gesto. Los ojos del hombre se cerraron alegremente.**

**"Naruto. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Aquí estaba hablando de mis vacaciones y mira lo que encontré, la mujer perfecta para Orochimaru".**

"Él es tan tranquilo". Hermes sonrió, ¿cómo no podrías amar al chico?

**"¿Yo se, verdad?" Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras los dracaenae silbaban de rabia al hombre en sus manos.**

**Kelli volvió su atención a Naruto. "¿Entonces eres el heredero de Helios, hm?"**

"¿Qué, ella quiere sacudirse con él también?" Piper preguntó con curiosidad.

"No." Percy dijo, sabiendo lo que iba a suceder.

**Naruto sonrió y buscó en su bolsillo. "Sí. ¿Y tú eres ...?"**

**"Kelli, soy una ****_empousa_**** ".**

**"... Podría querer que un médico revise eso". Dijo Naruto. No pudo evitarlo.**

"No, gracias." Apolo dijo a las miradas divertidas que tenía.

**Obtuvo una mirada del antiguo monstruo vampírico antes de que ella sonriera.**

**"Realmente eres su heredero. Lady Hecate tiene órdenes especiales para que no te maten, aunque nada de ser capturada". Kelli tarareó por un momento. "Probablemente lo disfrutaría, en realidad".**

"Rizado."

"¡León!" gritaron todos sus amigos.

**"Perra." Thalia gruñó, sacando su bote de maza y presionando el botón que estaba encima.**

"Toda la razón." Thalia dijo de acuerdo con el otro.

**Antes de que su lanza, o la espada ahora descubierta de Percy, pudiera terminar de formarse, Kelli se movió y envolvió su mano alrededor del cuello de Rachel, sus manos fueron instintivamente hacia la muñeca del monstruo. Kelli sonrió y levantó una mano con garras hasta la mejilla de Rachel.**

"Ah, la clásica situación de rehenes". Ares sonrió, le encantaron los clásicos.

**"Muévete y la rebanaré. Te sugiero que bajes tus armas".**

**"Estás faroleando". Annabeth dijo.**

"¿En serio? ¿Un monstruo faroleando?" Piper dijo, haciendo que Annabeth se pusiera rosa.

"¿Una ilusión?"

"Más como bravuconería". Hera comentó.

**"Ella no es." Dijo Percy.**

**"No es bueno usar escudos mortales". Dijo Naruto con reprensión.**

"Puedes verlo moviendo su dedo". Poseidón sonrió.

**"No me importa". Dijo Kelli, su dedo arrastrando la mejilla de Rachel y haciendo un corte ligero. "Lo diré de nuevo ... Baja tus armas".**

**Percy y Annabeth se miraron mientras Thalia miraba al monstruo.**

**"Ah ... me tienes". Dijo Naruto, suspirando mientras levantaba las manos. "Me rindo."**

"¡¿Que qué?!" la audiencia dijo sorprendida.

**"¿Qué?"**

**"¿Naruto?"**

**"¡Bigotes!"**

**"¿Si?" Preguntó Naruto con un inocente parpadeo.**

**"¿¡El infierno!?" los tres preguntaron.**

"Sí, estamos en el mismo bote". Percy dijo, mirando sorprendido por la rápida rendición.

**"¿Qué? Tienen rehenes y si Kakashi es atrapado, entonces no hay forma de que pueda escapar". Dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros. Un dracaenae caminó con esquís detrás de él, agarrándolo por los brazos y obligándolos a seguirlo. "¡Ow! ¡Oye, míralo con las cosas pervertidas! Todavía no estoy acostumbrado".**

Thalia se puso roja ante eso, mientras que todos se rieron a sus expensas. "¡Callate!"

**Kelli sonrió mientras estaba atado y miró expectante a los otros tres. Thalia la fulminó con la mirada antes de arrojar su lanza, Percy y Annabeth siguieron su ejemplo. Los otros dracaenae recogieron las armas con una sonrisa mientras Kelli acariciaba la mejilla de Rachel, mirando a los semidioses atarse antes de que ella hiciera lo mismo con el mortal.**

**"Así que solo por curiosidad", comenzó Kakashi. "¿Por qué estoy siendo retenido así y no atado como ellos?"**

**"Sssylvia te quiere". Los dracaenae que lo sostenían dijeron. "Serás la ofrenda de Sssylvia a la anfitriona".**

"No sentí nada más que lástima por mi estudiante". Apolo hizo una mueca.

**"Oh, cariño. Soy especial".**

"Súper especial." Leo asintió con la cabeza.

**"Kakashi-sensei, un consejo. Si te tocan un poco, tómalo con calma. Hablando de la experiencia aquí".**

"Los monstruos a tientas son extraños". Los dioses asintieron, obteniendo algunas miradas extrañas de todos los demás.

**"Ah, los problemas de ser diabólicamente guapo. Esto me recuerda a esa misión de stripper masculino que tuve que hacer.**

"Ooh", dijo Afrodita, su interés despertó.

"Solo tu estudiante". Artemisa le dijo a su hermano, que estaba sonriendo.

"Duh".

**... Desafortunadamente, creo que esto va a terminar justo como lo hizo esa misión ".**

**"¿Patear y tomar nombres?"**

**"Despertar en un hospital después de un mes".**

"Ay." Los hombres hicieron una mueca.

**"...El horror."**

"Pequeño traidor". Apolo murmuró con el ceño fruncido mientras su gemelo sonreía.

**Fueron conducidos a dos puertas de bronce protegidas por un gigante con ojos rojos y colmillos babeantes. La puerta se abrió y cuando pasaron, Naruto le hizo una mueca. Lo atrapó, pero fue detenido por una salvaje tajada de Kelli.**

"Tiene que proteger los bienes de su amante". Hades asintió con una sonrisa de broma, haciendo que Apolo lo fulminara con la mirada.

**Ah, fue bueno saber que incluso mientras estaba en lados opuestos, Naruto fue salvado por el amante anhelante de su vida pasada.**

"Las cosas son divertidas así". Jason asintió, como si fuera algo cotidiano.

**Y mientras eso fastidiaba a Thalia, lo entretenía muchísimo.**

"Jerk," Thalia hizo un puchero.

**Él, Percy y Kakashi fueron separados de las chicas, y las tres fueron llevadas al anfitrión como prisioneras / observadoras.**

"Hurra." Annabeth y Thalia vitorearon en tonos aburridos.

**Los tres fueron conducidos a las puertas de una arena, donde pudieron ver a un centauro asesinado brutalmente.**

"¿Podemos obtener más detalles?"

"No, Ares". Hera le dijo con severidad.

"Aww"

**Naruto inclinó la cabeza y rezó por el alma de la criatura antes de levantar la vista cuando se abrieron las puertas. Él y Kakashi fueron empujados a través de las puertas, Percy retenido por los dracaenae siseando burlonamente hacia él.**

"Siseo siseo siseo".

"Hola", Apolo frunció el ceño, "Eso no es gracioso". Le dijo a su ardiente sobrino.

Hermes resopló, "No, es gracioso". Corrigió a su hermano.

**Sus ataduras fueron cortadas y luego lo vio. La sangre de Naruto se puso caliente. Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza y el suelo debajo de sus pies se estaba calentando lentamente si el vapor era algo por lo que pasar. Los soles dorados se pusieron rojos mientras miraban los fríos orbes azules que pertenecían a su antiguo amigo.**

"Ahora perra llorando traidora".

"... ¿Alguna vez te callas, Ares?"

El dios de la guerra resopló, "No. Es demasiado divertido no tocar eso".

"Culo." Dijo Hermes.

"Lo intento, Speedstick".

**"Luke".**

**No podía describir cómo estaba hecho ... ni cómo se sentía con respecto a ... la ...**

**" ****_¿Cómo está Psychopath? El asesino es bueno. Bastardo no es malo, pero es un poco insultante. Ooo ... aquí hay una palabra muy precisa: Traidor"._**

_"Bien dicho, Helios". Ares asintió con aire de suficiencia mientras Hermes parecía traicionado._

**"Eso funcionará bien". Dijo Naruto por lo bajo. Escuchó a Luke intercambiar con el hijo gigante de Poseidón y Gaia, Antaeus. Era extraño escuchar elogios del tipo que intentó matarte no hace mucho tiempo.**

"Meh, te acostumbras". Percy se despidió.

**"¿Qué es eso, Naruto?"**

**"Solo hablando conmigo mismo, Kakashi-sensei". Dijo Naruto.**

**"Seguramente el Heredero de Helios lo entretendrá, Lord Antaeus". Luke dijo, su lengua de plata se estaba aprovechando.**

"Tiene algo de color marrón en la punta de la nariz". Nico señaló amablemente.

"Nico", Annabeth frunció el ceño, pero el chico simplemente se encogió de hombros.

No le importaba. Luke era un asno en su opinión, redención o no.

**"Es bueno con un arco y una espada, y viene de una tierra donde la magia está dentro de todos".**

**"¡Sí! Heredero de un titán, primo de mi padre. ¡Morirá bien en este templo!" Anteo dijo con una sonrisa alegre.**

"Solo tuve que acostarme con la abuela, ¿verdad Poseidón?" Hades sonrió, haciendo que su hermano se cocine a fuego lento.

"Si si si." El dios del mar jugó con calma, tratando de ocultar su mueca de uno de sus ... hijos menos favorables.

**"¿Qué hay del otro?"**

**"Un compañero. Dos por el precio de uno". Dijo Luke "Dos contra dos deberían ser entretenidos, ¿no?"**

**"¡Ah, sí! ¡Envía dos combatientes más! Me gusta el sonido de este equipo peleando".**

"¡Etiqueta de equipo!" Los muchachos vitorearon, chocando los cinco mientras las chicas rodaron los ojos.

"Muchachos."

**"Excelente." Dijo Naruto secamente. "Somos gladiadores".**

**"Voy a ser fácil para ti".**

**"No creo que peleemos entre nosotros, sensei".**

**Las puertas se abrieron y dos dracaenae salieron patinando, armados hasta los dientes con un escudo y una lanza en sus manos. Miraron a los dos shinobi, quienes compartieron una mirada de aburrimiento.**

"Annnd ..." Apolo dijo.

**Antes de que Antaeus pudiera comenzar la pelea, Kakashi y Naruto tenían sus ataques característicos en la mano, la mano izquierda de Kakashi estaba encerrada en un rayo, crepitando al igual que los rayos de Zeus desde el cielo.**

Zeus se erizó ante eso.

"... Estoy robando eso". Thalia dijo. Eso se veía genial. Al igual que la cosa rasen.

**La mano de Naruto sostenía una pequeña bola de fuego que ardía más intensamente que el carro de Apolo.**

"Bueno, Hel era el original ..." Apolo se apagó, sintiendo su ego herido un poco.

**Se precipitaron hacia adelante, cruzando los caminos del otro dos veces antes de saltar y lanzar sus ataques a las caras de los dracaenae.**

**Poco después, los dos monstruos se disolvieron, dejando una bota de piel de serpiente cada uno.**

"Hecho." Dijo el dios del sol.

"Eso fue muy rápido, incluso tengo lástima por ellos". Ares frunció el ceño, ni siquiera fue divertido. ¿Épico? Seguro. ¿Entretenido? Diablos no

**Naruto sonrió y agarró a los dos, no es que Kakashi supiera qué hacer con ellos. Los puso en un sello antes de que Antaeus se recuperara de su conmoción, que rápidamente se convirtió en ira.**

"Al igual que su padre".

"Oh, ve a tocar el xilófono con tus esqueletos". Poseidón le dijo al Hades divertido.

**"¡No dije comenzar!" Anteo dijo, parándose de su asiento con toda su furia de sumo.**

**"Se parece a un Akamichi, ¿no?" Preguntó Kakashi.**

**"Ah, eso es un insulto para la familia de Choji". Dijo Naruto, agitándolo. Miró al gigante enfurecido. "¡Vamos! ¡Dame un verdadero desafío! ¡Soy el hijo de Apolo, heredero de Helios! ¡Literalmente soy una bomba incendiaria ambulante que espera explotar!"**

"Sí, hazlo bombear". Ares asintió, "Quizás veamos algo bueno". Él sonrió.

**Anteo lo fulminó con la mirada antes de sentarse y asentir. "Cierto, sus muertes fueron magníficas ... ¡Esta vez ****_espera_**** a que comience ****_y_**** termine la pelea!"**

"Pensé que era griego". Jason cuestionó, eso sonaba demasiado parecido al coliseo. Ya sabes, una idea romana.

**"Lo siento, tenemos gatillo feliz". Dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.**

Apolo asintió, "Por eso mis hijos no usan armas".

"¿Podría volar su carga?"

"Sí."

"Cerdos". Artemisa se encogió cuando Apolo y Ares se rieron.

**Anteo le dirigió una sonrisa aterradora y se volvió para dirigirse a la audiencia.**

**"¡Ahora, les doy a mis excelentes invitados y a mi padre el Earthshaker un verdadero placer! ¡Libera los gusanos del Indo!"**

"¿El qué?" los semidioses, además de Annabeth, preguntaron.

"Oh chico." La rubia hija de la sabiduría hizo una mueca junto con los dioses.

Poseidón se palmeó la cara.

**"...¿¡El qué!?" Preguntaron Naruto y Kakashi, a ambos no les gustaba el sonido de eso.**

**"¿Que son esos?" Thalia preguntó.**

**"Gusanos gigantes devoradores de hombres de la India". Annabeth dijo en voz baja. "Deberían poder luchar contra ellos**

"Oh", asintió Piper, "bien".

**...Yo creo que."**

"La confianza que tienes en tu hermano, Annabeth". Apolo la reprendió, mirándola con desaprobación.

**"Realmente tranquilizador allí, Annabeth".**

**"No recuerdo haberte preguntado, chica dorada".**

"Puedes sentir la tensión". Hazel comentó divertida.

**"¡Deja de hablar!" Espetó Kelli, sus ojos volvieron a la pelea. "Debo observar para intervenir si es necesario".**

"A Hécate no le gustan sus compañeros de juego magullados". Afrodita comentó.

"A menos que lo esté haciendo". Apolo sonrió, ignorando el verde que teñía las mejillas de los semidioses.

**Thalia resopló. "No lo necesitarás".**

**"Espero que no. Órdenes permanentes y todo".**

**Naruto y Kakashi se acomodaron espalda con espalda mientras el suelo se movía y se agrietaba antes de que desde abajo se rompieran cuatro grandes ... árboles. Tenían unos doce pies de largo, quizás seis o siete pies de ancho. Bocas circulares con líneas de dientes afilados se abrieron mientras rugían, rodeando a los dos shinobi. Naruto gruñó molesto.**

**"La influencia de Grabboid. Genial". Él dijo.**

"Me encanta esa película". Leo brotó, sonriendo.

**"¿Qué influencia?" Preguntó Kakashi.**

**" ****_Temblores_**** . Película de ciencia ficción bastante divertida. Tiene a Kevin Bacon en ella. Si vivimos, lo que probablemente haremos, te lo mostraré".**

**"¿Tiene una escena de Icha?"**

"Ya lo odio". Artemisa dijo con una mirada furiosa.

**"... Sensei, mi tía te odiaría".**

"¡Díselo, sobrino!"

**"Ahora, ahora ... eso no es algo agradable de decir, Naruto".**

**"Ella tiene el apodo de 'Inmortal Man-Hater'".**

**"... Maa ... tan negativo".**

"Tiene tu comportamiento relajado". La cazadora resopló, obteniendo una sonrisa radiante de Apolo. Bien, Chiron nunca lo entendió, así que fue bueno que _uno_ de sus alumnos lo entendiera.

**"¡Empezar!" Anteo dijo sobre el rugido de la multitud. Los monstruos rugieron antes de lanzarse hacia adelante, su intento de ataque grupal fue evitado cuando los dos shinobi saltaron y aterrizaron a unos metros de distancia, de espaldas, mientras las colas de los gusanos desaparecían bajo la tierra. El suelo comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ellos y se quedaron completamente quietos, tensos y listos para moverse.**

"Como tiburones esperando la muerte".

"Buena analogía". Poseidón contó su legado.

**"Bueno ... esto es divertido". Dijo Kakashi, desenvainando su espada y un kunai, sosteniendo a ambos listos. "¿Algunas ideas?"**

**"Tienen que tener una debilidad". Dijo Naruto mientras movía el interruptor de su linterna, Eclipse se desplegaba y relucía fácilmente. "Es como una ley divina o algo así. Incluso el campo de juego".**

"Se agradecido ahora". Dioniso comentó con un sorbo de su Coca-Cola Light.

**"Sí, bueno, esto parece justo". Dijo Kakashi. "Gusanos rodeándonos como si fuéramos a cenar".**

**"Nunca dije que fuera justo, solo dije que era un campo de juego parejo ..." dijo Naruto, su mano derecha volteando las señales que Kakashi vio a través de su visión periférica. El ANBU sonrió debajo de su máscara y usó el kunai, tirándolo un poco. Golpeó el suelo y una parte del terreno circundante se separó, yendo a investigarlo. Naruto y Kakashi intercambiaron una mirada antes de que Naruto sonriera. "Cambiemos este campo a nuestro favor".**

"Su contraataque comienza aquí". Annabeth sonrió, ansiosa por ver qué haría Naruto.

**"Después de ti."**

**Naruto hizo girar a Eclipse en su agarre, juntando sus manos en su firma, sonriendo mientras estaban rodeados por varios clones. Los clones dejaron inmediatamente a los dos shinobi mientras la monstruosa multitud rugía de aprobación. Anteo aplaudió en voz alta, aprobando más sacrificios por su padre.**

"¿Cuántos más hasta que estés satisfecho, Poseidón?"

"Hades ..." advirtió Hestia cuando Poseidón estaba en un verdadero modo melancólico ahora.

Honestamente, ¿por qué tuvieron que atacarlo? ¡También tenían sus propios hijos avergonzados!

**Los gusanos siguieron a los clones, dejando que Kakashi y Naruto planificaran en secreto y con seguridad ... incluso si parecía que estaban parados allí perezosamente.**

"Ninjas". Leo sacudió la cabeza, "Disimulado como el infierno".

**Un clon atacó con un kunai, no pudo cortar la piel del gusano y fue comido por el gusano.**

**"... Eso fue desagradable". Dijo Naruto, frotándose la frente.**

**"¿Aprender algo?"**

**"Les duelen los dientes. Como mucho".**

"Bueno, aprendes algo nuevo todos los días". Percy dijo, frotándose la barbilla en el pensamiento.

**"Bueno, eso es progreso, supongo".**

**"No lo veo haciendo nada, señor Raikiri".**

**"Tengo que conservar el chakra, no tengo un océano interminable como alguien más que conozco".**

"¡Gusto!"

**"Excusas".**

**"Sí, tu padre me enseñó bien".**

"Ooh", Apolo sonrió.

**"Verdades a medias, ¿verdad?"**

**"Exactamente."**

"Enseño muy bien". Apolo se felicitó a sí mismo.

Artemis sacudió su cabeza, ¿podría su cabeza crecer más?

**"¡Pelea y muere! ¡Pelea y muere! ¡Pelea y muere!" La multitud cantaba.**

**"¡Me gustaría verlos venir aquí y hacer eso!" Gritó Naruto.**

"Sí, montón de pensamientos". Ares se burló, honestamente, ¡entra allí también! ¡Ten una batalla masiva! Gore en todas partes! Él se rio oscuramente.

**Miró a Kakashi y arqueó una ceja. "¿Voy a tener que hacer todo?"**

**"Tú eres el semidiós, Naruto".**

"¿Entonces eso significa que hacemos todo el trabajo? ¡Puedes hacer un rayo con tu mano, úsalo!" Thalia frunció el ceño.

"Realmente te protegiste de Naruto, Thalia".

"Annie, lo juro. Solo cállate".

"No, esto es para contar mis bromas cuando decidiste meterte más conmigo sobre Rachel en los próximos eventos".

"... Touché".

**"... Eres más vago que Shikamaru".**

**"No es ser flojo". Kakashi cerró los ojos y levantó los pulgares. "Es una estrategia".**

"No, no es." Athena dijo, frunciendo el ceño mientras sus hermanos se reían.

**"Sí. Para que yo haga todo el trabajo, ¡perezosa excusa de un sensei!"**

**" ****_Ex-_**** sensei".**

**"¡Semántica!"**

"Bastante". Apolo asintió de acuerdo.

**Dijo Naruto, saltando a la refriega y levantando a Eclipse cuando un gusano salió del subsuelo, con la boca lista para atraparlo y tragárselo entero. Aterrizó sobre la cabeza del gusano y clavó su espada en ella. Hubo un chillido de dolor antes de que Naruto girara y sacara la espada, el gusano retrocedió y cayó hacia adelante. Se disolvió en polvo dorado, eligiendo la atención de los otros gusanos.**

**"UH oh." Naruto agarró el frasco de aceite que dejó y lo guardó en su bolsa.**

"Eso es algo bueno". Hefesto dijo, realmente limpió una encimera.

**Sus clones se unieron a uno de los otros gusanos antes de que pudiera sumergirse bajo tierra, atacándolo con Rasengans mientras se zambullía sobre ellos, haciendo que se sacrificaran. El ninja rubio se escapó mientras los otros dos lo seguían, uno saltando del suelo con la boca abierta para comerlo. Evitó con un pequeño salto evasivo, girando para cortar al otro saltando por el medio. Explotó en polvo dorado, dejando atrás el fuerte olor a azufre y un vial que lo golpeó en la cabeza. "Ay."**

"Cuando el botín ataca". Apolo declaró con voz profunda.

**Naruto lo levantó del suelo cuando el último gusano se disparó detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y miró al gusano babeante. Aclarando su garganta, Naruto señaló al gusano con su espada. "Eres un ****hijo de puta ****_feo_**** ".**

"Oh, sí lo es". Todos asintieron, pero Hestia frunció el ceño ante el idioma.

**El gusano chilló de ira y Naruto sonrió. "Mala decisión, porque conozco al único hombre que puede cortar un rayo por la mitad.**

"Dudo." El dios del rayo dijo con un resoplido.

**Él solo está esperando la señal ".**

**Antaeus se echó a reír y extendió la mano en la posición de los pulgares hacia abajo, lo que Kakashi tomó como señal, su mano se vio envuelta en un rayo y el Sharingan de su ojo izquierdo giró rápidamente.**

"Debería revisar ese ojo rosado". Hermes le dijo a su hermano.

"Si mi otro tiene una oportunidad". El se encogió de hombros.

**"Raikiri (Cortador de rayos)!"**

"¡Blasfemia!" Dijo Zeus, indignado.

"Bueno, en realidad hay una leyenda en la cultura japonesa sobre un samurai que ... estaré callado". Apolo dijo, cerrando la boca después de la mirada que recibió de su padre.

**Lloró mientras corría hacia adelante y cortaba la piel del gusano, agarrando el interior y electrocutando el gusano hasta su desaparición. El gusano se disolvió en polvo dorado, dejando un vial final de aceite que Naruto recogió. Él y Kakashi se volvieron, el rubio levantando su espada hacia el cielo.**

**"¡Le doy al señor del mar este regalo del aceite del Indo!" Dijo Naruto, el aceite desapareció en un destello de luz.**

"Bueno, eso fue amable de su parte".

**"Gracias ... dios calamar".**

"Oye." Poseidón advirtió con el ceño fruncido.

**El suelo tembló un poco y Naruto sonrió.**

**Ah, fue bueno tener la última palabra.**

"Pequeño-" murmuró el dios del mar para sí mismo.

"Bueno, espero que veamos mi pelea después". Percy comentó ya que no tuvo su momento de asombroso este capítulo.

"Estoy seguro de que lo harás, Percy". Annabeth le sonrió.


	27. Chapter 27

**Lectura: Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte II: El peligro de un héroe**

* * *

**Capitulo 27**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de ****_Naruto_**** o ****_Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos_**

* * *

**"¡Ay, oye! ¡El maltrato no es necesario solo porque soy un ****_hombre_**** !" Dijo Naruto**

"Me gustaría." Afrodita dijo.

"¡MAMÁ!"

"¿Qué?"

**como el Laistrygonian que lo mantuvo a raya lo obligó a ver a Percy luchar contra otro semidiós que pertenecía a las fuerzas de Luke. Ethan Nakamura, un niño no reclamado de la cabaña de Hermes que parecía tener un enorme chip en el hombro.**

Percy frunció el ceño y miró la mención de Ethan.

**Eso, y se parecía al hijo bastardo de Kakashi, que miraba fijamente el parche en el ojo del niño desde su propio lugar en manos de Sylvia.**

Los ojos de Leo se agrandaron ya que Nemesis dijo que a su hijo le faltaba un ojo ... ¿era él?

**A ella realmente le gustaba, al parecer.**

**"¡Tranquilo!" Anteo dijo. "Ya peleaste una vez antes, demostró ser digno de ser campeones inmortales de mi templo".**

"Un gran honor". Hades asintió y Poseidón lo fulminó con la mirada. El dios de los muertos solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

**"Hurra". Los dos shinobi arrastraron las palabras mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos en la arena. Percy tenía a Ethan de rodillas, esperando ser asesinado.**

"¡Hazlo!" Ares vitoreó cuando Percy lo fulminó con la mirada.

**Naruto observó atentamente mientras Antaeus le ordenaba a Percy que lo matara. Sabía cuál sería la respuesta de Percy, y era una buena respuesta como cualquier otra para un héroe, pero esa elección iba a hacer que el resto de ellos y, en consecuencia, el campamento fuera asesinado.**

"Sí, muy bien podría haberlo hecho, Peter". Dionisio puso nervioso al niño, haciéndole fruncir el ceño desde que Castor murió.

**"Debería matarlo". Dijo Kakashi por lo bajo. Naruto miró al shinobi de cabello blanco que continuó. "El chico renunció a su ojo por algo. Y ... me da una mala vibra".**

"Hijo de Némesis, todos tienen una mala vibra". Hermes se estremeció.

**"Está en el ejército de Luke". Dijo Naruto, obteniendo una mirada del rubio en cuestión. "Por supuesto que te da una mala vibra. Todos ellos son tan viscosos como los nukenin más podridos".**

**"¿Nukenin? ¿Comparándonos con tus fuerzas, Naruto?" Preguntó Luke, arqueando una ceja.**

**"Solo para las personas que son más bajas que la basura". Dijo Naruto.**

"Ouch", Hermes hizo una mueca cuando Ares se rió, haciendo que el rubio lo fulminara con la mirada.

"¿Qué? Es verdad". Dijo el dios de la guerra y Apolo asintió a regañadientes de acuerdo.

**Luke frunció el ceño y Naruto sonrió. "Aw, ¿qué pasa? ¿Herí tus sentimientos?"**

**"Te arrepentirás de no estar del lado de mí antes, Naruto".**

**"¿Por qué? ¿Porque alguien tiene problemas con papá, todos deberíamos subir al carro?"**

"Quemar." Leo dijo simplemente, obteniendo algunas miradas de aquellos que conocían a Luke. ¿Qué? Fue el momento perfecto.

**"¡Los olímpicos no nos quieren!"**

"¡Mentiras!" Apolo gritó cuando todos los dioses asintieron con severidad.

**"Tal vez. ¡Pero eso no significa que debamos dedicar nuestras vidas y las vidas de nuestros hermanos a derrotarlos!"**

**"¡Deja de pelear!" Anteo dijo, ya furioso con el tiempo que esta ejecución estaba llevando. "¡Hijo de Poseidón! ¡Mátalo!"**

**Percy lo ignoró y bajó su espada, ofreciendo su mano en su lugar.**

"¡Boo! ¡Eres un asco, Jackson!"

"Todavía te pateó el trasero". Percy se burló del dios, haciéndolo enojar mientras su hermano se reía de él.

**Ethan lo miró por un momento antes de tomarlo y ponerse de pie con la ayuda de Percy. Anteo se levantó de su asiento, indignado en su rostro.**

**"¡Ambos serán sacrificios a Poseidón por insultar los juegos!" él gritó.**

"No, gracias por favor". Dijo Dios que no quería más sacrificios humanos.

**Percy le dijo algo a Ethan por lo bajo antes de volverse hacia Antaeus. "¿Por qué no peleas conmigo? ¡Demuestra que tienes el favor de papá!"**

"Lo que honestamente no tiene, tiene el favor de su madre". Dijo Poseidón.

**"¿Quieres pelear conmigo?" Anteo parecía un poco desconcertado ante el desafío y la multitud comenzó a murmurar. Naruto captó algunos murmullos de "ha pasado un tiempo" y "puede haber perdido su toque", lo que le hizo arquear una ceja dorada.**

"Apuesto a que sí". Dijo Zeus, haciendo que Poseidón pusiera los ojos en blanco ante el intento de hacerlo enojar.

**Entonces el hijo de Gaia no había peleado en mucho tiempo, ¿eh? El rubio sonrió de manera salvaje, mirando a los monstruos circundantes como si fueran carne.**

"Te mataré, a ti, a ti y especialmente a _ti_ ". Ares señaló a través de la multitud.

**Cuando terminara esta pelea, cubriría la huida de los demás. Quizás golpear a Luke otra vez. Eso sería divertido. Un puñetazo aquí y un diente volando allí ... Oh sí, como en los viejos tiempos.**

"Me gustan estos viejos tiempos".

"¡Ares!" el veloz dios gritó, en serio, lo suficiente.

Ares solo se rio oscuramente.

**"¡Soy el mejor luchador del mundo, muchacho!" Anteo dijo con una sonrisa.**

**"¡Blasfemia! ¡Insultan a Hulkster y la Guerra Definitiva!" Gritó Naruto, amortiguado por la mano del Laistrygonian.**

"¡Amen a eso!" los dioses varones más jóvenes estuvieron de acuerdo con los semidioses varones.

"¡Al Guerrero!" Leo vitoreó.

"Hulkamania se está volviendo loca en esta perra". Ares sonrió, ah, lucha libre, lo mejor de la historia.

**Sin embargo, Thalia parecía lista para estallar en carcajadas.**

**Anteo ignoró el estallido. "He estado luchando desde el ****_pankration_**** ".**

**"¿El qué?" Preguntó Kakashi.**

**Naruto salió de detrás de la mano del Laistrygonian y miró al alumno de su padre. "El pankration es un deporte de combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin retenciones una vez celebrado en los Juegos Olímpicos. Es como los juegos de Chunin".**

**"Ah, entonces es un truco publicitario obtener derechos de alarde y clientes".**

"Eso supone que los ninjas también nos lo robaron". Zeus resopló. Honestamente, los griegos lo hicieron primero.

**"Más o menos."**

**"Interesante."**

**"¡El ganador se lleva todo!" Percy tenía los dos ojos de shinobi sobre él una vez más. Su espada apuntaba a Antaeus y una mirada determinada cruzó su rostro. "Yo gano, todos somos libres. Tú ganas, todos morimos. Jura por el río Styx".**

"Está bien, ese es un momento épico. Bonito, Percy".

"Gracias Frank". El héroe del Olimpo sonrió.

**"¿Que es eso?" Kakashi preguntó por lo bajo.**

**"Un juramento tan poderoso que ni siquiera los dioses pueden romperlo sin consecuencias". Naruto dijo sombríamente, pensando en esto como un castigo por el estúpido juramento tonto hecho por los tres grandes. Todos sabían que no podían manejar ese juramento. Deberían haber sabido mejor que intentarlo.**

"Bueno, lo hice". Hades sonrió, sus hermanos se quejaron, mirándolo por ser tan presumido.

**No es que estuviera molesto porque lo rompieron, pero era el principal de la cosa.**

"Estoy seguro de que no". Afrodita dijo a sabiendas, mirando a Thalia, que la fulminó con la mirada.

**"... Recuérdame que no lo haga impulsivamente".**

**"Yo también tengo un problema". Dijo Naruto tímidamente. Sin embargo, lo explicaba por la presencia de Helios.**

**"¡Esto no debería tomar mucho tiempo!" Anteo dijo con una risa. "¡Lo juro por tus términos, compañero hijo de Poseidón!"**

"Últimas palabras famosas." Annabeth sonrió.

**Saltó de su asiento y aterrizó con un estruendo estremecedor.**

"Para que _pueda_ sacudir la tierra".

"Jaja." Poseidón dijo secamente a la declaración de Athena.

**haciendo que Percy mirara al gigante de piel roja nerviosamente. Fue superado en tamaño una vez más, pero logró obtener lo mejor de Atlas por un segundo ... podría vencer a este tipo ... ¿Verdad?**

"Si." Percy dijo, una sonrisa en su rostro.

**"¡Patea su trasero, Jackson!" Naruto dijo desde el costado mientras Antaeus crujía sus nudillos, flexionando sus brazos tatuados y haciendo que las olas se movieran como el dominio de Poseidón.**

"Eso es genial, lo admito". Apolo dijo, buen efecto.

**Una sonrisa salvaje se extendió por la cara de Antaeus, revelando sus dientes tallados que eligieron la atención de Percy.**

**"¿Armas?" El gigante preguntó.**

**"Me quedaré con mi espada". Percy dijo, agarrando a Riptide con fuerza. "¿Tú?"**

**Anteo levantó las manos y movió los dedos con anticipación, los apéndices en forma de salchicha se convirtieron en una de las cosas más aterradoras que Percy había visto.**

"Para ser honesto, podría haberme orinado". Leo admitió libremente después de ver esa imagen, "Props, Percy".

**"Me iré sin ... todo lo que necesito son mis manos para matarte".**

**"Esa es literalmente la octava centésima vez que escucho a alguien decir eso". Dijo Kakashi molesto.**

"Imagínate." Apolo asintió, impresionado.

**"Doscientos." Dijo Naruto.**

"Pobre niño." Ares frunció el ceño por el joven adulto. ¿Solo doscientas amenazas? Qué triste.

**"¡Maestro Luke, usted será nuestro árbitro!"**

**"El honor es mío." Dijo Luke, mirando a Naruto mientras el rubio murmuraba algo. "¿Perdóneme?"**

**"¿Va a actuar como papá y ser parcial, señor hijo del dios del engaño?" Preguntó Naruto.**

"¡Oye!" Exclamó Hermes, luciendo enojado.

"No está equivocado". Athena resopló, haciendo que el rubio hiciera un puchero.

**Rezó a su tío para ignorar el insulto, ya que respetaba hacer lo que sea necesario para ganar en una pelea, pero no lo que sea necesario para ganar dinero en efectivo. Un extraño sentido del honor, pero era con lo que iba.**

"Bueno, está bien, pero solo por esta vez". Hermes dijo, perdonando al adolescente.

**"¿Un hijo de Hermes?" Preguntó Kakashi, siendo fulminado por Luke.**

**"¡Estarás callado!" Siseó al hombre enmascarado y luego miró a Naruto. "Soy más justo de lo que cualquier olímpico puede afirmar ser".**

**"Afrodita te enojará por eso".**

"¡Aquí Aquí!" la diosa gritó, Hera y Atenea le lanzaron dagas cuando ella les sonrió.

**"¿Estarías callado por un segundo?" Luke espetó. El gigante que sostenía al rubio bigotudo puso su mano sobre la boca de Naruto, obteniendo gemidos amortiguados, mientras Luke suspiró aliviado. "Finalmente." Se giró hacia la arena. "¡Empezar!"**

**Era demasiado tarde, porque Antaeus ya se había lanzado sobre Percy.**

"Disparador feliz, ¿eh?"

"Ve a contar tus gemas, Bonehead".

**ser esquivado y cortado profundamente en el costado.**

"Sí, ve Percy!" Leo y Frank vitorearon, pero Percy solo negó con la cabeza.

"No, solo espera y verás", gimió.

**Terminó de curarse y volvió a ponerse de pie, sonriendo salvajemente.**

"¿Él puede sanar?" Piper preguntó, parpadeando sorprendido.

"Sí."

"¿Como tú?" Jason le preguntó a Percy.

"Sí, simplemente diferente".

**El gigante rojo cargó de nuevo, y una vez más Percy evitó con un rollo, saliendo de él con una puñalada en el costado del gigante debajo de su brazo. La arena se vertió donde debería haber sangre, la suciedad se elevó de nuevo para cubrir la herida y sanarla, a medida que la suciedad se cayó y volvió a su estado original.**

**"Antaeus, el gigante fuerte que luchó contra Hércules ..." murmuró Kakashi.**

"Bueno, ciertamente aprendió rápido". Atenea felicitó.

**"Heracles". Thalia corrigió con una pequeña sonrisa, la venganza contra su madrastra se debía después de todo.**

Thalia se echó a reír mientras Hera la miraba con el ceño fruncido, ¡por qué esa pequeña ...!

**"¡Percy! ¡Es un hijo de Gaia! ¡Un hijo de Ga-!" El gigante parado cerca de ella silenció a Annabeth, su mano cubriendo su boca. Sus gritos ahora estaban amortiguados, pero el mensaje fue enviado y Percy pensó en sus lecciones con Naruto.**

"Wow", Annabeth parpadeó, "Es un milagro".

"¡Oye!" su novio gritó, pero ella juguetonamente lo empujó, mostrando que estaba bromeando. Aún así hizo un puchero.

**Anteo, se encontró con Heracles en medio de su undécima tarea, había estado desafiando a la gente para que crearan cráneos ... bueno, llegó tan lejos.**

"... Y teníamos muchas esperanzas". Thalia comentó, recibiendo una mirada de Percy.

**Percy evadió otro intento de tacleo y retrocedió para obtener más espacio entre él y su "hermano". Un hijo de Gaia ... bueno, eso explicaba la suciedad. Adivinar que con la edad y la falta de voluntad (o más bien ****_de la ONU_**** quiere) participa en la sien embota la necesidad de la fuerza Anteo, y así Gaia ahora lo cura.**

"Al menos no tenemos que luchar contra él". Leo comentó, bastante feliz por eso.

**Ella es casi tan buena madre como la suya.**

"Bueno, ella es muy cariñosa con la suya". Hestia comentó a la ligera.

**Si Gaia pudiera hacer comida azul, ****_puede_**** haber una posibilidad de empate. Pero Percy lo dudaba.**

"Sí, Percy Jackson", dijo Hades en un acento, "Gaia ciertamente haría eso. De hecho, ella hace las mejores galletas de tierra". Sus hermanos se rieron ante eso.

**Nadie era mejor madre que Sally Jackson.**

"Oh, vamos, así que no es cierto". Apolo le dijo a Percy, ¡la propia madre del dios era increíble!

**En otra parte, una mujer pelirroja con ojos morados estornudó.**

"¡O la mamá de Naruto!" Apollo agregó alegremente, haciendo que el chico del agua y su padre fruncieran el ceño muy ligeramente.

**"Dios, te bendiga. Ese frío de verano debe estar en el aire". Dijo su actual compañero de almuerzo. Kushina le sonrió.**

**"No, probablemente mi sochi habla de mí. Le encanta difundir rumores. Ven, ven, cuéntame más sobre esta clase que estás tomando antes de que mi jefe me llame de mi hora de almuerzo. Honestamente, creo que ella me mantiene cerca así que ella no ****_mata a_**** su madre ".**

"Lo creo". Hades dijo secamente, haciendo que Demeter lo fulminara con la mirada.

**"Nunca entenderé cómo una familia de floristas puede ser tan violenta".**

"¿Alguna vez fue testigo de Grainzilla?" Comentó Hera, haciendo que su hermana mayor se sonrojara ante eso, mientras que el resto de los hermanos se rieron en recuerdo.

**"Ah, subestimas los salvajes secretos del mundo agrícola. Déjame contarte una historia sobre un hombre llamado Hashirama ..."**

"Me gustaría saber más sobre él", comentó Demeter con entusiasmo.

"¿Pero con quién estaba Kushina?" Piper preguntó y se encogió de hombros.

**Percy rodó a un lado otra vez y apuñaló su espada hasta la empuñadura debajo del otro brazo. Riptide fue alojado en las costillas de Antaeus; eso era bueno. Percy fue arrojado al otro lado de la arena, los monstruos lo vitorearon y ahora estaba sin armas. Eso fue malo.**

"Muy mal." Percy asintió con la cabeza.

**Anteo gritó de dolor, hurgando con la espada mientras Percy maldecía internamente estúpidos y engañosos regalos curativos.**

Todos los ojos se clavaron en un Percy avergonzado.

**Que se sepa que Percy Jackson no reconoce la palabra hipócrita en el diccionario debido a su dislexia.**

"Percy". Annabeth frunció el ceño, pero el niño se encogió de hombros.

"Simplemente no lo leo".

"Te estoy dando la versión griega". Annabeth le dijo simplemente, haciendo que el niño palideciera mucho.

**Anteo sacó la espada y la arrojó detrás de él, haciendo una mueca cuando la tierra arrastró la arena y cubrió la herida, curándolo. Cuando se curó y la tierra se cayó, se alzó sobre Percy una vez más, sonriendo victoriosamente. Percy miró hacia donde había aterrizado Riptide, haciendo un movimiento para alcanzarlo, pero Antaeus lo bloqueó. Percy miró hacia el otro lado, intentando fingir alrededor del gigante, solo para retirarse rápidamente cuando Antaeus se dio cuenta de ese plan bastante rápido.**

**Maldita sea. Era como tratar de rodear una pared de ladrillos ... solo la pared de ladrillos estaba preparada para aplastarte tan pronto como te acercabas demasiado.**

"El mejor tipo de ladrillos". Ares comentó con una sonrisa, ansioso por ver a Percy destrozado.

**"No hay donde correr ahora". Anteo dijo, sonriendo. "Ahora ves por qué nunca pierdo, ****_semidiós_**** . Ven a mí y prometo hacerlo rápido".**

**"Pasar." Percy dijo, sintiendo un peso familiar en su bolsillo.**

"Gracias, Riptide". Percy sonrió, la mejor arma de todas.

**Necesitaba poner al gran patán en el aire de alguna manera. Percy dejó que sus ojos miraran hacia arriba, mirando más allá de la sonrisa de Antaeus. Candelabros hechos de cráneos de oponentes desde hace mucho tiempo colgaban de cadenas sobre la arena.**

"Y eso es espeluznante". Hazel frunció el ceño, sintiendo lástima por los cráneos y las personas a las que pertenecían también.

**Dos pensamientos llegaron a su mente aturdida de TDAH ante eso.**

**En primer lugar, ¿quién se tomó el tiempo para hacerlos? En serio, esos eran intrincados y, a pesar de los orígenes horripilantes, muy bien juntos. ¿Cómo se mantenían juntos? ¿Pegamento? ¿Algún tipo de agallas monstruosas de las que no estaba al tanto?**

"¿De Verdad?" Nico le preguntó a Percy: "¿Estás luchando por tu vida y piensas en eso?"

Percy se encogió de hombros, "Fue extraño".

"Eres raro."

"La olla se encuentra con la tetera. ¿Adivina qué?"

**El segundo y más importante pensamiento que golpeó la cabeza de Percy fue un plan.**

"Aquí vamos." Annabeth sonrió brillantemente.

**Si subía, Antaeus no tendría otra opción que seguir. Entonces, cuando el gran patán en cuestión lo agarró, Percy se agachó debajo de los brazos, se deslizó detrás de su medio hermano y trepó por la espalda del gigante tan rápido como pudo. Saltó, usando la cabeza de Antaeus como un paso, hacia los candelabros y afortunadamente no se perdió.**

"Porque eso habría sido incómodo". Leo asintió con la cabeza.

**Escuchó a Rachel animar a Thalia junto a él mientras se acercaba a la cima.**

Percy le sonrió a Thalia, "Estoy realmente conmovida".

"Psh, no pienses que sucederá con frecuencia". El cazador le sonrió.

"Lo sé, pero tomaré lo que pueda conseguir".

**Una vez más, la pregunta de cómo se hicieron los candelabros le llegó a la mente. Podía pararse fácilmente sobre ellos como si fueran de piedra. Fue alucinante!**

"Percy, concéntrate". Frank dijo.

"¡No puedo evitar cómo funciona mi mente!"

**"¡Cobarde! ¡No eres digno de ser hijo de Poseidón!" Anteo dijo con una mirada fulminante.**

"Disparates." Poseidón frunció el ceño.

**Saltó a la lámpara de araña, pero Percy se había subido a otra cuerda. "¡Ven aquí y enfréntame!"**

**"¡Ven a buscarme!" Percy dijo a cambio mientras agarraba una barra de cadena cercana de un candelabro y usaba su espada para cortarla.**

**"¡Cobarde!"**

**"¡Palos y piedras, fatass!"**

Hestia le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su sobrino, que tenía la decencia de parecer avergonzado. "Lo siento, tía Hestia".

**"¡Percy Jackson!" Thalia dijo con fingida ira. "¡La boca en ti!"**

"En efecto." Hestia asintió con la cabeza a Thalia, quien le devolvió el gesto con una burla seria, mirando a Percy mientras intentaba no reírse.

**"¡Thalia, en serio no es el momento!"**

"No lo es." Thalia sonrió, agradable, otra Thalia.

**Anteo saltó de nuevo, cogió el candelabro y subió lo mejor que pudo. Percy terminó de cortar la cadena y la lanzó hacia Antaeus, logrando engancharla en su taparrabos en el pañal en el quinto intento.**

"Eww" Fue la respuesta de casi todos.

"Oye, tuve que hacerlo". Percy dijo que lo tenía mucho peor.

**Lo ató a la cadena que agarró, asegurándolo lo mejor que pudo. Anteo agarró otras dos cadenas para no voltearse cuando intentó regresar al suelo, ya que su keister lo mantuvo en el aire.**

**Percy solo rezó para que el taparrabos aguantara.**

"Va a." Athena dijo, obteniendo algunas miradas, "¿Qué? Tiene costuras fuertes".

"Solo tú, Owl Freak". Ares dijo, frunciendo el ceño de la diosa de la sabiduría.

**Con la experiencia de un mono, Percy giró, haciendo cadenas como el niño desordenado que estaba con su medio hermano. Anteo maldijo y le maldijo en griego e inglés, lo que aumentó cuando Percy cayó al suelo, Anteo suspendido en el aire por las cadenas que lo envolvían.**

**"¡Te mataré! ¡Bájame!" rugió el gigante de piel roja.**

**"¡Libéralo!" Dijo Luke "Él es nuestro anfitrión!"**

"Entonces lo haces". Thalia puso los ojos en blanco.

**"Lo liberaré". Dijo Percy, girando su espada y sosteniéndola paralela a su rostro antes de empujar la espada hacia adelante. Empaló a Antaeus en el estómago, la arena salió inmediatamente de su cuerpo. Comenzó a disolverse, incapaz de encontrarse con la tierra que lo protegía tan fácilmente mientras la audiencia miraba con incredulidad.**

"Y así es como lo hacen amigos". Percy sonrió.

"Presumir". Annabeth bromeó, pero se arruinó cuando besó su mejilla.

"Lo intento."

**Cuando terminó, no quedó nada excepto un taparrabos colgando de una cadena.**

**"... el peor botín de todos". Percy dijo con el ceño fruncido.**

"Eso es realmente". Piper asintió de acuerdo.

**Se volvió hacia Luke, que estaba furioso mientras los monstruos se inquietaban.**

**"¡Jackson! ¡Debería haberte matado hace mucho tiempo!" Luke dijo con una mirada fulminante.**

"Pero te desmayaste como una perra".

"¡Ares!"

**"Lo intentaste. ¡Déjanos ir, Luke! Teníamos un trato con Antaeus. ¡Gané, salimos libres!" Dijo Percy**

**"El juramento de Anteo muere con él". Luke dijo fríamente, mirando a Percy antes de mirar a los monstruos que sostenían al shinobi. "¡Mátalos! ¡Todos!" Se volvió y miró a los ojos de Annabeth. "¡Excepto por ella! ... ¡Quiero hablar con ella antes de nuestro gran triunfo!"**

"Estúpido." Percy frunció el ceño, sí, la apariencia era decente al final, pero aún lo odiaba un poco.

**"¡Acércate a ella, Luke, y te mataré!" Thalia dijo acaloradamente, haciendo que los ojos de Annabeth se abrieran junto con los de Luke.**

"Wow, vete Thalia". Jason dijo que incluso su hermana estaba parpadeando ante eso, pero de nuevo era perfectamente comprensible.

**"Y esa es nuestra señal". Dijo Kakashi, estallando en humo junto con Naruto, dejando solo troncos en su lugar. Una mano de un rayo atravesó el cofre de Sylvia, quien lanzó un grito de horror mientras el gigante laistrygoniano junto a ella perdió la cabeza gracias a Eclipse.**

"¡Como un ninja!" Frank dijo con una sonrisa.

**Naruto se paró en el lugar del gigante, rechazando a los monstruos con su espada mientras Kakashi se apresuraba hacia donde las niñas estaban retenidas como rehenes, Thalia ya sacaba a los otros guardias, los restos de sus ataduras yacían en cenizas quemadas por la aplicación de alto voltaje de estático.**

"Me encanta eso". Thalia sonrió por la otra.

**Kakashi usó su espada para cortar las ataduras de Rachel, dejándola y saltando a la arena principal donde estaba Percy, con un silbato helado. Kakashi agarró al niño y saltó de nuevo a las gradas mientras tocaba el silbato.**

"El mejor silbato". Dijo el hijo del mar, lástima que solo pudiera usarse una vez.

**Kelli gritó cuando de repente fue arrojada por el aire, aterrizando sobre Luke y derribándolo con su pierna bronceada. Un mastín negro gigante apareció junto a Thalia y estaba a punto de apuñalarlo hasta que Percy la detuvo. "¡Espera! ¡Es la Sra. O'Leary!"**

**El ladrido que dio a su nombre sacudió la caverna.**

**"Maravilloso, tienes un perro gigante". Thalia dijo secamente.**

"Oye." Percy fulminó con la mirada a Thalia. "No te molesta el sabueso del infierno".

**"¡Tienes un gato gigante!"**

"Exactamente." Percy asintió, haciendo que Thalia resoplara.

**"¡Ese es el gato de Bigotes!"**

"¿Ves, cabeza mojada?" El cazador sonrió, haciendo que el chico murmurara acerca de estúpidos primos.

**"¡Tenemos que irnos!" Annabeth dijo.**

**"¡No voy a dejar a la señora O'Leary!" Percy dijo con el ceño fruncido.**

**"¡Ve, Jackson! ¡Kakashi y yo nos aseguraremos de que salga de aquí!" Dijo Naruto, reteniendo a los monstruos lo mejor que pudo mientras Kakashi se recostaba y disparaba una ola de fuego de su boca enmascarada, incinerando a los monstruos que lo cargaban.**

"¿Cómo se queda la máscara y no se quema?" Leo cuestionó con un rasguño de su cabeza.

"¿Incombustible?" Hefesto sugirió.

"No, es porque es un rudo". Hermes dijo, como si fuera obvio.

**La Sra. O'Leary saltó a una pila que se formaba cerca del grupo, mordiendo y masticando para salir. Thalia levantó la retaguardia, deteniéndose justo en la salida mientras miraba a Naruto, quien miró por encima del hombro y le dio un asentimiento. Ella asintió y se fue, cerrando las puertas detrás de ellos.**

**"¿Y ahora que?" Preguntó Kakashi mientras defendía a los monstruos. "¡No podemos hacer esto para siempre!"**

**"¡No tenemos que hacerlo!" Dijo Naruto, haciendo clones y dejándolos defenderse de los monstruos. Silbó y llamó la atención del Hellhound. "Vamos chica, llévanos a Dédalo!"**

"¡¿Él sabe?!" Annabeth dijo, con la boca abierta junto con Percy.

**El sabueso del infierno volvió a ladrar y corrió hacia ellos. Kakashi se subió a la espalda del perro gigante. Cargó hacia la entrada en el oeste, Naruto saltando sobre su espalda, despidiéndose de Luke con una bola de lana roja en la mano.**

"Oh bien." Hermes parpadeó en estado de shock, Apolo se estaba riendo.

"¡Golpeé bien a tu hijo!"

"Sí, sí", se despidió Hermes, su orgullo un poco herido. Aún así, fue un movimiento agradable y le dio al niño accesorios.

**"¡No no!" Luke rugió, poniéndose de pie. "¡Naruto! ¡Te ****_mataré_**** ! ¡Horrible! ¡Doloroso!"**

**"¡También te amo, Luke!" Dijo Naruto con una risa alegre mientras dejaba a su compañero rubio.**

"¿Bromance mucho?" Hazel preguntó con una sonrisa, provocando algunas risas.

**Luke golpeó su puño contra la tierra. "¡Maldición! ¡Arruinado! ¡Todo está arruinado!"**

**"¿Lo es?"**

**Luke se dio la vuelta para mirar a quien hablaba, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando aterrizaron en el altavoz. "¿Q-qué eres?"**

**Los labios agrietados se extendieron en una sonrisa cruel mientras los ojos dorados y rojos se cerraron con azul. "Tu salvación".**

"Por supuesto, otro chico malo". Apollo dijo con los hombros caídos, maldita sea, justo cuando las cosas iban en la dirección del Equipo Olimpo.

**"Entonces ... ¿Él es más o menos el semidiós equivalente a Sasuke?" Preguntó Kakashi.**

"Ay." El dios mensajero frunció el ceño, eso dolió. Ese tipo estaba realmente loco.

**"Bastante, excepto que su Orochimaru resulta ser un rey Titán casi todopoderoso que aterrorizó al mundo bajo su gobierno".**

**"Y eso sería malo si sucediera nuevamente, ¿sí?"**

"Muy." Dijo toda la sala.

**"Sí." Dijo Naruto asintiendo. "Parece que estás tomando todo esto con calma".**

**"He estado leyendo." Kakashi dijo simplemente.**

**"Recuérdame que te traiga la versión semidiós". Dijo Naruto, esbozando una sonrisa.**

**"Te lo agradecería".**

"Siempre entendemos bien los hechos". Annabeth asintió con la cabeza.

**Palmeó el costado del Hellhound sobre el que cabalgaban. "Un buen perro. Gigante, pero bueno. ¿Es este el perro que siempre atrapa a su presa?"**

**"No." Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. "Esta es la Sra. O'Leary, un perro del infierno que pertenece al nuevo maestro de espadas del campo, Quintus. Sin embargo, no estaba en el campamento cuando me fui ..."**

"Me pregunto porque." Annabeth dijo secamente.

**"Quinto ... eso suena bastante extraño".**

**"Significa el quinto en latín".**

**"Quinto, ¿qué?"**

**"No sé, quinto hijo?"**

**"¿Podría ser el quinto maestro de espadas?"**

"No tenemos esos". Percy dijo, solo campistas expertos.

**"¿Quién piensa tan lejos? Y nunca hemos tenido un maestro de espadas. Sin embargo, tuvimos algunos campistas que eran bastante buenos en eso, como Sir Douche, mucho allá".**

"Y mira a dónde lo llevó". Ares hizo una mueca burlona, recibiendo algunas miradas.

**"Ah ... estoy pensando en retirarme de las fuerzas shinobi y realmente podría usar un buen trabajo de retiro lejos de toda esa muerte ..."**

"¡Maestro ninja!" los semidioses vitorearon, ¡qué asombroso!

**"Veré lo que puedo hacer."**

**Los ojos de Kakashi se volvieron hacia arriba en una sonrisa. "Sabía que había una razón por la que eras mi estudiante favorito".**

"Aww" Apolo sonrió.

**"... Le enseñaste a Sasuke el Chidori".**

"Abucheo." Apolo frunció el ceño.

**"¡Por última vez, se enfrentaba al Kazekage!"**

**"¡Excusas!"**

**Los dos shinobi continuaron discutiendo sobre la espalda de la Sra. O'Leary, el Hellhound los ignoró mientras corría en dirección a donde estaba su maestro.**

"¡Gachas!" Leo gritó, recibiendo algunas risitas.

**El grupo de cuatro escapó lo suficientemente lejos de la arena que escaparon, Percy reflexionando sobre lo que Ethan dijo acerca de que la misericordia no tiene sentido en esta guerra.**

"Es verdad." Ares dijo, haciendo que Apolo asintiera tristemente ya que su hermano estaba diciendo la verdad.

**Él y Rachel se sentaron cerca de la fogata que instalaron en el túnel, hablando un poco sobre lo que atravesaron y Percy hablando un poco más sobre la niña.**

Annabeth hizo un puchero ante eso.

**Thalia y Annabeth se alejaron, Thalia liderando a la joven rubia en busca de algunas ramitas de repuesto. Fue en parte porque Annabeth se estaba volviendo cada vez más hostil hacia Rachel, y en parte porque Thalia necesitaba hablar con Annabeth.**

"Alguien está en problemas ~"

"Cállate, aliento de muerte".

**"¿Thalia?" Annabeth dijo después de un momento.**

**"¿Sí, Annie?" Thalia preguntó, mirando por encima del hombro a la niña.**

**"D-¿Quieres decir lo que le dijiste a Luke?"**

"Probablemente." Thalia supuso, haciendo que Hermes frunciera el ceño junto con Annabeth.

**Thalia se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y dejó que Annabeth viera su rostro grave. "Para ser completamente honesto contigo Annie, sí. Sí, quise decir lo que le dije a Luke".**

"¿Ver?"

**"¡P-Pero Thalia, él-!"**

**"¡Annabeth, esto tiene que parar!" Thalia dijo, cortando a la hija de Atenea.**

"Dile a ella."

"¡Percy!" Annabeth frunció el ceño, pero él no se movía en este caso.

**"Luke ... Luke eligió su lado".**

**"Aún podemos-!"**

**"No, Annie, no podemos". Thalia dijo, sus ojos llenos de dolor. "Terminé con él. Él me envenenó, Annie. ¿Sabes cómo se siente eso? Ese tipo de traición, es profundo. Después de crecer juntos en la carrera ... para despertar y descubrir que tu amigo te envenenó ... Era difícil incluso imaginar perdonarlo.**

"Realmente no pude". Thalia admitió libremente, mientras Jason fruncía el ceño con las manos apretadas.

**Pero el invierno pasado ... Annie, no estabas allí, viéndolo en su peor momento. Me ****_apuñaló_**** y casi me muero ".**

"Sí, entonces apuñalarlo de vuelta es el mejor plan".

"Convenido." Zeus le dijo a Ares, haciendo que Hermes se entristeciera por eso.

**Annabeth parecía lista para protestar, pero Thalia no la dejó, agachándose para recoger algunas ramitas más. "Esa traición solo destrozó lo que quedaba de la confianza que tenía en él. Lo siento, Annabeth, pero no puedo darle una tercera oportunidad".**

"Siempre son tres". Percy señaló, en serio, lo era.

**Annabeth vaciló, tratando de decir algo, cualquier cosa para que Thalia volviera a su lado.**

"Puedo sentir su desesperación por las páginas". Hades comentó, haciendo que Athena lo fulminara con la mirada, pero él se encogió de hombros.

**"Haz lo que quieras, Annabeth. Pero si me encuentro con él otra vez, lo mataré". La hija de Zeus se levantó y comenzó a caminar de regreso con los palos en la mano. "No puedo soportar volver a pasar por ese tipo de dolor".**

**Thalia bajó el tono aún más, mirando algo en su otra mano mientras hablaba. "No después de que finalmente encontré la paz".**

"Aww, los sentimientos!" Apolo se echó a reír cuando Thalia parecía un poco roja, pero estaba feliz por su otra al mismo tiempo.

**"¿Cuánto tiempo dirías que hemos estado montando?" Preguntó Naruto, recostándose y contando ladrillos mientras la señora O'Leary corría.**

**"Oh, como dos, tres horas como máximo". Kakashi dijo, hojeando su codiciada ****primera**** edición de ****Icha Icha ****(esa fue la parte más importante). "Ah, Naomi ... tan inocente ... tan tímida ..."**

Artemis se enfureció mientras Apolo le daba un pulgar en silencio a Kakashi.

**"¿De verdad?"**

**"¿Hm? Oh, lo siento, ¿te gustaría leer también?"**

**"... Gracias pero no gracias, Kakashi-sensei. Ya estoy en un montón de agua caliente con mi tía".**

"Sin duda."

"Arte, vamos". Su gemela suplicó.

"¡Humph!"

**"Qué hace eso ... Naruto, voy a tratarte con ramen".**

**"Si bien la oferta es tentadora, ****_nunca_**** me ****has ****tratado con ramen. Siempre termino pagando de todos modos".**

"Con una razón clara". Hazel asintió con la cabeza.

**"Lo haré esta vez. Y te conseguiré un cigarro".**

"Ahora eso es elegante". Hermes sonrió de lado.

**"Fumar es malo para los pulmones".**

**"¿Honestamente te importa?"**

**"Considerando que soy el hijo del dios de la medicina ... Y un adicto en recuperación ..."**

**"¿Adicto?"**

**"Hice algunas cosas estúpidas cuando era más joven, hace unos tres años".**

"Muy estúpido." Hestia frunció el ceño.

**"Ah ... ¿Cómo va el sonido de un club de striptease?"**

"No." Thalía y Artemisa fruncieron el ceño, qué cerdo. Apolo se encogió de hombros. Técnicamente era escaparate.

**"Acabo de decir que estoy en agua caliente con mi tía. Tengo suerte de que no le hable a mi madre. Oh, qué agujeros harían en mí".**

**"... ¡Espera, Kushina-sempai está viva!" Preguntó Kakashi, su rostro palideció.**

"Bueno, alguien le tiene miedo a alguien ~" sonrió Apollo, a quien esto sonaba divertido.

**"Sí, ese trato que hice con Lord Hades fue muy bueno". Dijo Naruto, procediendo a contarle a su sensei todo sobre su trato. Después de obtener la aclaración sobre el estado de Kushina, Kakashi ahora estaba completamente blanco.**

"Wow, ella lo asusta bien". Apolo silbó.

"Excelente." Hades sonrió al decir que tenía a alguien así vigilando a su esposa.

**Miró el libro en sus manos. "...UH oh..."**

**"¿Qué? ¿Algo está mal?" Preguntó Naruto con un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

**"E-No es nada". Kakashi dijo con un trago. ****_Solo que tu madre me hizo jurar que me mantendría alejado del trabajo de Jiraiya. Me olvidé completamente de eso después de que ella ... Oh chico ... La vida me odia ..._**

"Es el destino". Dijo Percy.

**"Puedo decir cuando estás mintiendo, sensei".**

**"¿Cómo? Er, quiero decir, ¿cómo?"**

**"Sensei, hijo del dios de la verdad".**

"Chico deshuesado". Apolo sonrió. Amaba ese poder.

**"... Cierto, lo sabía". Kakashi dijo tímidamente. ****_La vida era mucho más fácil cuando no tenía que preocuparme por mentirle a Naruto. Si bien respeto su deseo de expandir su conocimiento, tuvo que hacer las cosas mucho más complicadas al hacerlo. _****Kakashi frunció el ceño. ****_Excelente. Ahora tengo que tener cuidado con lo que digo._**

"Todos lo hacemos." Hermes hizo un puchero mientras Apolo sonrió aún más.

**Naruto arqueó una ceja cuando Kakashi comenzó a murmurar para sí mismo. Su sensei normalmente no actuaba ... bueno, como si se topara con Dioniso en un mal día.**

**"La ****_vida era mejor cuando estaba bebiendo". _****Dijo Helios.**

"¡Lo sé!" Dioniso asintió, mirando a su padre. Zeus solo lo miró con dureza.

**_Lo supuse. _****Naruto pensó a cambio. ****_Es una pena que tuviera que ir tras esa ninfa._**

**" ****_¿Es eso lo que pasó? ¡Sin embargo, está casado! ¡Probablemente el matrimonio más leal que he visto en mi vida!"_**

"Sí, Dioniso". Hera le sonrió con los ojos fríos, "De hecho lo eres, ¿sí?"

"Er ..."

**_Sí, bueno, según Chiron es porque bebió demasiado._**

"Increíble cómo eso fue contraproducente". Ares se rió cruelmente cuando Dioniso lo fulminó con la mirada.

**" ****_... Realmente no estoy sorprendido por eso"._**

**_Yo tampoco. ¿Qué crees que significó esa cosa que dijo cuando nos conocimos?_**

**" ****_No tengo idea"._**

**_... ¿Estás siendo un vidente que todo lo ve?_**

"Muy cierto." Artemisa antes de que su gemelo pudiera responder, haciéndole poner mala cara.

**" ****_Quizás ..."_**

**_Helios, eres un gilipollas._**

"Entendiste correctamente." Ares se quejó cuando su tullido hermano se rió.

**" ****_Puente bajo"._**

**_¿No te refieres a bajo blo-? _****"Ow, joder!" Dijo Naruto, sosteniendo su cabeza donde una raíz perdida lo golpeó.**

"Je, bien". Leo rio, eso era clásico.

**Kakashi resopló mientras se sentaba derecho mientras seguía hojeando su libro, aparentemente sobre lo que sea que lo estaba molestando antes.**

**"¡ ****_Ja, ja!"_**

**_En serio, esa es la última vez que te dejo ver a los Simpson. _****Naruto pensó con una mirada en su antiguo sensei por reírse de él.**

"Me encanta ese espectáculo". Apolo sonrió.

"Meh, faltan estos días". Dijo Leo.

"¡Blasfemia! ¡Mentiras terribles!"

**Cortó la conexión con Helios, cruzando los brazos.**

**"Oye, señora O'Leary. Sé que no hablas exactamente, pero dame un ladrido por sí y dos ladridos por no. ¿De acuerdo?"**

**La señora O'Leary ladró una vez.**

**"Genial. ¿Ya llegamos?"**

**Hubo dos ladridos.**

**"...¿Que tal ahora?"**

"¿De Verdad?" Athena preguntó: "¿Le está haciendo eso a un perro?"

"Hellhound". Poseidón la corrigió burlonamente, obteniendo un ceño fruncido que valió la pena.

**"Naruto, lo juro por tu padre, si comienzas ..."**

**"Aw, vamos sensei! Quiero ver si los perros pueden molestarse".**

**"Naruto. Has ****_conocido a_**** Pakkun".**

"¿Quien?" la audiencia preguntó.

**"Es una convocatoria, ¡eso es diferente!"**

**"¡Tonterías! ¡Es un buen perro, el perro perfecto!" La señora O'Leary gruñó y Kakashi parecía avergonzado. "Er, el segundo perfecto?"**

**El Hellhound ladró una vez.**

"Toda la razón." Percy sonrió.

**"Eso sería un sí". Naruto le dijo a Kakashi, quien puso los ojos en blanco. Sus bromas se cortaron cuando la Sra. O'Leary giró a la derecha, estalló a través de la pared y asustó a las cinco personas en la habitación con vista al Jardín de los Dioses.**

"Gran vista." Los dioses acordaron el uno con el otro.

**Kakashi y Naruto se cayeron de la espalda de la Sra. O'Leary, ambos gruñidos por la acción discordante.**

**"¡Naruto!" Annabeth dijo feliz mientras el gigante Hellhound se acercó a Quinto. "¡Naruto, lo encontramos!"**

**"Eso es genial, Annie. Ahora, si no te importa. Voy a sentarme aquí y descansar mi migraña ardiente por un momento". Dijo Naruto, cerrando los ojos por un momento mientras se recuperaba del aterrizaje. La maldita rama realmente ensució su cabeza.**

"Tree Trauma". Hades sacudió la cabeza, "Lo peor".

"Te dice" Deméter resopló.

"Yo digo".

**"¿Señor Uzumaki? ¿También está aquí?"**

**Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe y miró a Quinto, el brazo mecánico expuesto de Quinto, de vuelta a Quinto, y luego al techo. "Así que eso es lo que significa su nombre ... Quinto cuerpo ..."**

**"Oh ..." dijo Kakashi entendiendo.**

"Eh, imagínate ... ¿entonces tenemos cyborgs?" Leo cuestionó.

"Automatizaciones". Su padre corrigió.

"No, eso es un cyborg".

**"Lo siento, pero ¿quién eres?" Quintus le preguntó al shinobi de pelo blanco. "No recuerdo tu nombre, si nos hemos visto antes".**

**"Kakashi Hatake, restableció ANBU". Dijo Kakashi, haciendo que Percy tuviera los ojos muy abiertos. El tipo era ANBU? Recordó a Naruto diciendo que ANBU eran los asesinos y las operaciones negras de la aldea shinobi. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con ellos?**

"¿Prissy orinando a sí mismo?"

"No." Percy miró a los burlones de Ares.

**"Lo siento, ANBU?"**

**"Larga historia, Quint". Dijo Naruto después de ponerse de pie. "Una, estoy seguro de que tienes tiempo para ... ¿si me dices por qué le diste esto a nuestros enemigos?"**

**Naruto extendió la cuerda y Quintus-Daedalus jadeó. "¿¡Cómo conseguiste eso!?"**

"Ya terminaste, imbécil". Ares sonrió perversamente mientras Athena fruncía el ceño ligeramente.

**"Se lo robé al ladrón del rayo". Dijo Naruto, sonriendo, bastante orgulloso de sí mismo por ese comentario.**

"Ooh, buena". Apolo asintió de acuerdo.

**Jugó con la cuerda por un minuto antes de que los ojos endurecidos y llenos de sol miraran al casi inmortal. "Te preguntaré de nuevo ... ¿por qué le diste a Luke la cuerda de Ariadne?"**

**"... Me prometió una vida libre de mi pasado, donde estaría libre del juez de los muertos". Dédalo dijo, luciendo solemne. "Fue un trato atractivo".**

"Qué débil". Hades dijo, mientras Athena parecía triste por las acciones de su hijo.

**"... Kakashi, aguanta esto". Dijo Naruto, lanzando la pelota a su compañero shinobi, antes de desenvainar Eclipse y moverse en un instante, sosteniendo la espada hacia la Sra. O'Leary**

"¡Oye!" Percy gritó, frunciendo el ceño. No amenazar al perro!

**mientras sostiene una flecha de bronce en la garganta de Dédalo. La señora O'Leary gruñó por la amenaza a su amo, pero se mantuvo a raya por la espada. "¿Vendiste el campamento ... porque no pudiste aceptar tu pasado?"**

"Endeble." Ares se burló.

**"No has tenido miedo por tu vida durante dos milenios. Fue un movimiento cobarde de mi parte, lo admito, ¡pero si es el precio de la libertad, urk!" Dédalo se cortó cuando la flecha presionó en su garganta.**

"Cómo han caído los valientes". Hermes sacudió la cabeza. Fue una pena realmente.

**"Si solo hubieras perdido a tu hijo, simpatizaría con tu miedo a Minos". Dijo Naruto con una mirada fulminante. "Mataste a tu sobrino, Dédalo, por mezquinos celos. Puede que no lo hayas hecho físicamente o incluso a propósito, pero lo mataste. Eres el ****_asesino de_**** siempre ****". Escupió la palabra y Dédalo se encogió.**

"Sniveling pequeño cobarde".

"Ares", dijo Athena en un tono tenso, "lo entendemos".

"Hm, no estoy seguro". El dios de la guerra se rascó la barbilla, haciendo que su hermana frunciera el ceño. Él sonrió, así que valió la pena.

**"Ahora cometes el mismo error dos veces. ¡Debería evitarnos el problema y enviarte a Minos yo mismo!"**

**"¡Naruto, no puedes! ¡Todavía puede ayudarnos!" Percy dijo en un intento de ayudar al hombre que no le gustaba exactamente, pero no creía que condenarlo fuera la solución.**

"Lo haría". Nico dijo, obteniendo algunas miradas que lo hicieron encogerse de hombros, "¿Un error así? Sin duda lo haría".

**"No creo que pueda". Thalia dijo, sus ojos se entrecerraron ante la mirada deprimida de Dédalo. "Has perdido el control, ¿no?"**

**"Sí ... sí, lo he hecho".**

**"No." Annabeth dijo, horrorizada. "Quiere decir...?"**

**"El Laberinto crece y no obedece a nadie más que a sí mismo ahora". Dédalo dijo siniestramente.**

"Maldición", silbó Leo, eso daba miedo.

**"... Bueno, eso es maravilloso". Dijo Naruto, antes de girar hacia la abertura. "Tenemos invitados."**

**"Tiene muy buena conciencia, heredero de Helios". Dijo Kelli, entrando en la habitación con Nico atado.**

"... Se suponía que estabas en el campamento esta vez". Hades le dijo a su hijo, que parecía avergonzado.

"Oops?"

"Oops grandes". Percy asintió, haciendo que Nico le frunciera el ceño.

**"Pero desafortunadamente, un poco tarde en la aceptación".**

**"... Estoy tan despedido". Dijo Naruto por lo bajo.**

"Bueno, tal vez no lo seas". Hades dijo, ya que Nico se fue solo.

**"Lo siento Naruto ..." Nico dijo en voz baja. "Pero ... mi amigo dijo que ustedes necesitaban ayuda ..."**

**"Sí, Minos se apresuró a vender a esta pequeña chica si aceptamos su trato". Dijo Kelli, Dédalo con los ojos muy abiertos.**

"Bueno, ahí va ese trato". Hazel dijo secamente.

"Debería haberlo escrito en letra pequeña". Hermes agregó.

**"¿Q-Qué? ¡Traición! ¡Eso no era parte del trato!" dijo, sonando absolutamente aterrorizado.**

**"Debería habernos hecho jurar por el Styx, hombre de hojalata". Kelli dijo con aire de suficiencia.**

"O eso también funciona". El dios mensajero dijo.

**"No puedo creer que te pregunte esto, pero ... ¿qué se necesitaría para que dejes ir a Nico?" Preguntó Naruto, obteniendo miradas de todos.**

**"Bueno ... queremos a Hécate de nuestro lado ..." dijo Kelli, frunciendo el ceño. "Has estado evitando que ella esté a centímetros de unirse a nosotros. Cualquier lado que te atrape, obtenga el favor de la diosa de la magia".**

"Dulce." Apolo sonrió, "Puso ese hechizo de tiempo por todo Manhattan, así que si nos ponemos de nuestro lado".

Zeus estaba sonriendo un poco ante eso, Hécate era uno de los dioses menores más poderosos, después de todo, a la altura de Tritón.

**"Entiendo perfectamente."**

**"Rachel, ¿en serio?"**

"Tengo que darle crédito a Percy". Afrodita dijo, haciendo que Percy hiciera un puchero.

**"Percy, él está bueno".**

**"¿Y qué?"**

**"Qué chico".**

"Él es." Piper, Hazel y Thalia asintieron.

"¿Qué tiene de malo eso?" el hijo del mar preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta.

**"¿Le ****_favor_**** dejar de hablar como si yo no estoy aquí?" Thalia preguntó con irritación al mortal vidente claro mientras su prima preguntaba qué significaba el comentario de Rachel.**

Todos miraron a Percy, "Está bien, así que no sé hablar de chicas, perdóname".

"Perdonado." Annabeth le dijo simplemente, ella estaba bien con eso realmente.

**"Hemos pasado por esto, se llama escaparate". Rachel dijo, agitando la molestia de Thalia.**

**"Todos ustedes cállate!" Ordenó Kelli, su garra cavando en la mejilla de Nico. "Ahora, Tin Man y Boy Toy, al frente y al centro".**

"¡¿Chico juguete?!" Apolo fulminó con la mirada a Kelli.

**Naruto bajó su flecha y espada, mirando a Dédalo. "La escuchaste, chico juguete".**

"Está bien, eso fue un buen cambio".

**"Tú eres el niño juguete". Kelli le dijo al rubio, pero él solo sonrió.**

**"No, soy el hombre de hojalata". Naruto miró a Thalia. "¿Derecho?"**

"Corrección, ahora _que_ es una inversión sorprendente".

"¡Apolo!"

**Thalia estaba roja en un segundo. "¡Maldita sea, bigotes!"**

**Rachel chasqueó la lengua. "Suerte."**

**"¡Chica mortal, lo juro!"**

"En serio. Detente". Thalia dijo que era molesto para ella y que podía sentirlo desde aquí.

**"¡Basta de gritar!" Dijo Kelli. "¡Otra palabra y voy a urk!"**

**"Shh ..." dijo Kakashi, usando la cuerda de Ariadne como un garrote para ahogar al monstruo. "Duerme ahora ... duerme. Y ... ella está abajo".**

"... Santo infierno que fue increíble!" Ares vitoreó.

"Como un verdadero ninja". Frank asintió con la cabeza.

"Quiero ser un ninja ahora". Leo lo miró boquiabierto.

**"... Eso ... fue terriblemente asombroso". Annabeth dijo, Percy asintiendo con la cabeza, sus ojos verdes muy abiertos mientras miraba al monstruo inconsciente.**

**Eso era lo que ANBU hacía diariamente según Naruto, ya que la mayoría de ellos se volvieron locos alrededor del tercer año asignado al cuerpo. Naruto dijo que usaron a los soldados locos porque esos 'locos' eran los únicos con suficiente experiencia para hacer bien el trabajo.**

"Lo intento." Dioniso dijo en un tono humilde.

**Incluso bromeó diciendo que con todas las voces en su cabeza, sería un excelente candidato para ANBU. Ahora que lo pienso ... Percy miró la chaqueta antideslizante blanca de Naruto y la cinta para la cabeza atada a su brazo, tomando nota de ambos por primera vez ya que su cabeza estaba relativamente despejada. Tendría que preguntar qué se perdió, porque la última vez que lo revisó, Naruto dijo que nunca volvería a esa aldea.**

"Bueno, hay una historia divertida sobre eso". Piper sonrió de lado.

**Kakashi guardó la cuerda y agarró las cadenas que Daedalus le arrojó, usándolas para atarla. Durante este intercambio, Naruto fue a su cargo y lo liberó con Eclipse. Tan pronto como Nico estuvo libre, Naruto lo golpeó en la cabeza y recibió un fuerte grito del chico.**

"¡Oye!" Nico gritó por el otro.

"De nuevo." Hades dijo simplemente, haciendo que su hijo pareciera traicionado.

**"¡¿Por qué me golpeaste ?!" Tortazo. "¡Ow! ¿Por qué?"**

"Gracias."

**"¡Idiota! Eso fue por abandonar el campamento después de que estrictamente te dije que te quedaras. ¡El segundo fue por ser capturado y ****_no por las_**** sombras viajando fuera de allí!" Dijo Naruto antes de golpear a Nico nuevamente.**

"¡¿Por qué?!"

"Siempre de tres en tres". Percy le dijo a su primo con aire de suficiencia, por lo general fue él quien fue golpeado.

Nico solo frunció el ceño.

**"¡Ow-ww!"**

**"¡Y ****_eso_**** fue por la masticación que recibiré de tu padre! Gracias, eso es exactamente con lo que quería lidiar después de todo esto. Sin mencionar el infierno que voy a obtener de Bianca ... bueno, siempre podría darle la vuelta y burlarse de ella sobre Will ... "dijo Naruto, rascándose la barbilla.**

"¡Wianca para toda la vida!" Apolo vitoreó, haciendo que Nico y Hades fruncieran el ceño profundamente.

**Nico miró a su "protector". "Cállate. No quiero pensar en eso".**

**Naruto solo le dio una sonrisa salvaje. "Wianca para toda la vida".**

"¡¿Ver?!"

"Silencio, Apolo". El príncipe oscuro lo fulminó con la mirada, pero el dios del sol tenía demasiado espíritu para preocuparse.

**"Creo que te odio".**

**"Yo también te amo, Nico-chan".**

"Aw, ¿ves a Nico? Amor".

"Cállate, Hazel".

**"... ****_Definitivamente_**** te odio".**

**Naruto solo se rio entre dientes antes de volverse hacia Dédalo. "Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?"**

**"Me iré antes de que se despierte la empousa". Dédalo dijo. Se acercó a la señora O'Leary y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. "Probablemente trate de llegar al campamento ... Tal vez".**

"¿Ni siquiera dispuesto a arreglar las cosas? Qué desagradable de su parte". Poseidón dijo, haciendo que su rival lo fulminara con la mirada.

**"¿De Verdad?" Preguntó Naruto, arqueando una ceja mientras se tensaba. El resto del grupo se unió a él. "Estás superado en número, Dédalo. Vienes en silencio, o te hacemos ... en realidad, ven pacíficamente o en pedazos. Ahí, sin insinuaciones".**

Aw ". Los dioses masculinos hicieron un puchero, haciendo que la mayoría pusiera los ojos en blanco en su madurez.

**"Dioses ... maldita sea, Bigotes". Thalia dijo, cerrando los ojos y tratando de sacar esa frase de su cabeza.**

**"¡Lo siento! ¡No he tenido a nadie más que señor libro porno para compañía en las últimas cinco horas!"**

"No es su culpa". Dijo Apolo, pero Artemisa puso los ojos en blanco.

"Lo obtiene de su maestro".

"Oh, déjalo ir ya. No soy un santo como tú; ¡lo entiendo! ¡Déjame vivir mi vida!"

"Meh"

"... Eres tan cruel conmigo". Apolo se enfurruñó cuando Artemisa tenía una pequeña sonrisa, le encantaba meterse con él.

**"Aw, ¿ya no somos amigos, Naruto? Mis sentimientos están heridos".**

**"Sí, disparó a través del corazón y todo ese jazz". Dijo Naruto, haciendo que Kakashi hiciera un puchero detrás de su máscara.**

"¡Y tú, Naruto, tienes la culpa!" Apolo cantó dramáticamente.

**"Mi pequeño y lindo estudiante se convirtió en un imbécil".**

**"Tengo otras cosas en mente, Kakashi".**

**"...¿Cosas buenas?"**

"... Lo cazaré". Artemis frunció el ceño.

**"¿En serio? ¡Los menores están ****_en la habitación_**** !"**

**"Y el robot milenario se ha ido". Rachel dijo, todos los ojos mirándola y luego a donde Dédalo estuvo una vez.**

"Wow, el hombre robot se mueve rápido". Leo silbó.

"Y en silencio". Thalia asintió con la cabeza.

**"... Bueno ... mierda".**

**"Bien dicho, Thalía".**

"¿En serio, Thalia?" Percy regañó con una sonrisa

**"Cállate, Percy".**

"Sí, Percy, cállate".

"Hazme."

**Pasaron los siguientes veinte minutos discutiendo sobre qué hacer antes de decidirse a intentar salir del laberinto. Dédalo los había traicionado y los había dejado en la ruina, pero tenían las dos formas de salir del Laberinto. Las cosas definitivamente estaban mejorando.**

"Es cierto, tanto la cadena como Rachel, estás listo para ser completamente honesto". Atenea dijo.

"Mejor que nosotros". Percy señaló.

**"Bueno, por el lado bueno", dijo Naruto, "tenemos la cuerda de Ariadne".**

**Kakashi estaba jugando con la cuerda mientras silbaba sin hacer nada, haciendo que Percy se acercara a Annabeth y se alejara del asesino entrenado.**

"Movimiento inteligente." Annabeth asintió, ella también mantendría su distancia.

**"Y tenemos un tenedor ... dos caminos dorados ..." Rachel dijo con un trago mientras se detenían en el tenedor.**

**"Hm ... dos caminos, lo que significa que podemos salir de cualquier manera, o estábamos destinados a caminar por ambos". Dijo Kakashi, recibiendo una mirada furiosa de Naruto por su comentario. Hizo una cuna de gato con la cuerda de Ariadne y tarareó de contenido. "¿Por dónde, Naruto?"**

**"No es mi llamada". Dijo Naruto. Miró a Annabeth. "¿Qué dices Annie?"**

**"No quiero elegir". Annabeth dijo sin dudar, sonando bastante pequeña. Naruto miró a los pasillos y notó que eran exactamente iguales, haciéndolo tararear de curiosidad. Él la miró mientras ella elaboraba. "Al principio de la búsqueda conocimos a Janus ..."**

"Ah", Apolo asintió al comprender a dónde iba con eso.

**"¡El Ro-Mah!" Kakashi evitó un kunai lanzado a la cabeza por Naruto. Él arqueó una ceja y Naruto le dio la señal para más tarde.**

"Sigue siendo un secreto". Jason asintió ante la acción de Naruto.

**"... y él quería que tomara una decisión". Annabeth continuó, sosteniendo sus brazos mientras la tensión de ese momento caía sobre ella nuevamente. "Como si el destino del campamento dependiera de lo que elegí".**

**"Está bien, así que no quieres ese tipo de presión ..." dijo Naruto, sacando un dracma y volteándolo. "Vayamos a la izquierda, cruz a la derecha".**

"Déjalo en manos de Tyche". Hermes sonrió, "Llamada inteligente".

**"Eso suena bien." Annabeth dijo, dándole una sonrisa agradecida.**

**Naruto atrapó la moneda griega y la golpeó en el dorso de su otra mano. "Tails. Vamos a la derecha".**

"Debería irse a la izquierda", dijo Hephaestus y lo miró, "¿Qué? La lógica de NASCAR".

**Rachel los condujo por el camino, antes de volver a caer con Percy y Annabeth, dejando que Naruto y Thalia tomaran la iniciativa, Nico se acercó detrás de ellos. Se detuvieron en otra puerta de metal con el símbolo de Dédalo, Naruto tomó la manija y se detuvo.**

**" ****_Hay algo muy viejo y muy poderoso detrás de esta puerta". _****Helios dijo con gravedad.**

"¿Pan?" Hermes esperaba.

Percy palideció, oh no ...

**_Yo también lo sentí_**** . Pensó Naruto antes de reforzar su resolución y agarrar la manija de la puerta. Se abrió lentamente con un fuerte crujido, y unos segundos, casi un minuto, más tarde, la puerta se abrió permitiendo que el grupo de ocho entrara en una pequeña habitación con solo un cono de luz. Estaba centrado en una caja dorada con glifos antiguos por todas partes.**

"Mierda." Los Tres Grandes dijeron como uno mientras los otros dioses parecían inquietos.

**" ****_Oh ... mierda". _****Dijo Helios. ****_"Chico, tienes que ir a comprobarlo. Asegúrate de que no haya nada ... reformado allí"._**

"¡Eso es lo contrario que debes hacer en esta situación!" Leo exclamó.

"¿Lógica de la película de monstruos?"

"Duh". El latino le dijo a Piper.

**"Esto grita mala idea". Dijo Kakashi, agarrando el hombro de Nico y manteniéndolo afuera. "Esperaremos aquí".**

**"Aw, pero quiero ver!"**

"No, no, no lo haces". Nico sacudió la cabeza.

**"Nico, quédate con Kakashi". Dijo Naruto, haciendo que el chico hiciera un puchero. Miró a Percy. "Jackson, estás conmigo. Thalia, estás en apoyo".**

**"Multa." Thalia dijo a regañadientes, manteniéndose cerca de la puerta con el ceño fruncido cuando los dos muchachos entraron en la habitación, yendo inmediatamente a la caja iluminada.**

"No lo abras". Hazel murmuró, nunca abras cajas brillantes.

**"¿Qué piensas que es?" Percy preguntó.**

**"Te diré lo que no es". Dijo Naruto. "No es un suministro interminable de ramen".**

**"Realmente tranquilizador". Dijo Percy.**

**"Para mí lo es". Dijo Naruto.**

"Y eso es todo lo que importa al final". Apolo asintió sabiamente.

**Se detuvieron al borde y compartieron una mirada antes de que ambos agarraran el borde de la tapa y empujaran. Con un poco de esfuerzo de su parte, la tapa se movió y se abrió como el sonido de una piedra al chocar contra otra piedra. Naruto y Percy gruñeron cuando la tapa se cayó. El humo salió de la caja y se cubrieron los ojos.**

**Cuando abrieron los ojos, se les abrieron las fauces.**

**"Oh no ..." dijo Naruto, horrorizado. Allí yacía Luke, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados como si fuera un faraón de Egipto. Su piel ya no era enfermiza, y su cuerpo parecía ser un poco más voluminoso que antes.**

"Oh, Luke", sollozó Hermes una vez, sin poder siquiera mirar la imagen. Apolo solo le palmeó el hombro como un buen hermano.

**Los ojos de Luke se abrieron de golpe y se clavaron en los de Percy. "Bueno ... es el pequeño héroe ..."**

"... me oriné un poco". Frank admitió sin vergüenza, algunos otros se unieron a él.

**"Oh, mierda ...", dijo Percy.**

**"Y trajiste un amigo". Luke dijo, aunque no era Luke hablando. Esto no era la voz de un niño empujado sobre el límite de su paciencia, esto era la voz de un ser que no tenía nada ****_, pero_**** la paciencia.**

"Tiene todo el _tiempo_ del mundo". Apolo bromeó para aligerar el estado de ánimo, pero en cambio se vio, "¿Demasiado pronto?"

"Demasiado pronto." Todos dijeron.

**"Percy ... vámonos". Dijo Naruto, ambos retrocediendo cuando Luke salió del ataúd, ya que ese era exactamente el tipo de caja que era.**

**"Buena idea." Percy dijo, aceptando en un instante con el semidiós mayor.**

**"¿Se van tan pronto?" No-Luke preguntó, levantando su mano en un esfuerzo por detener a los dos mientras se giraban para correr, ambos moviéndose como si estuvieran en cámara lenta.**

Los dioses mayores se hincharon, esperando no volver a ver ese poder nunca más.

**Thalia le disparó un rayo, pero el rayo se detuvo en el aire, yendo a la misma velocidad que los dos muchachos. "Yo creo que no."**

"Por supuesto que ralentiza los rayos". Thalia dijo claramente.

**" ****_¡Que nos jodan de lado, estamos tan muertos!" _****Dijo Helios.**

"Wow, está tirando la toalla rápido". Poseidón parpadeó.

**_¿Qué pasó con el optimismo?_**

**" ****_Nunca fui contra los grandes, bueno, solo Atlas, pero podría decirse que fue uno de los más débiles. ¿Kronos, Oceanus y Padre? ¡Diablos, no, no peleé contra ellos!"_**

"Y fueron los más fuertes". Hades supuso en voz baja.

**_¿¡Qué hacemos!?_**

**"¡ ****_Sigue intentando correr!"_**

**"¡Hey, retrocede!" Dijo Rachel, lanzando su cepillo de plástico azul al sonriente Not-Luke. Lo golpeó de lleno en la frente, su cabeza se echó hacia atrás y lo hizo agarrarlo.**

"... Ese es el mortal más valiente que he visto". Zeus proclamó: "Alguien envíele algo agradable".

"Lo haré". Hermes se despidió, luciendo miserable.

**"¡Ay!" Luke dijo, aturdido. Parecía también detener cualquier hechizo sobre Naruto y Percy, ambos corriendo hacia la puerta lo más rápido que pudieron. Luke los fulminó con la mirada. "¡Regresa aquí!"**

"¡Huye! ¡Huye! ¡Huye como el viento!"

**"¡Pase! ¡Gracias por la oferta, pero tenemos planes completos!" Dijo Naruto, deslizándose detrás de la puerta con Annabeth y Kakashi. "¡EMPUJAR!"**

**Lo hicieron, cerrando la puerta con fuerza cuando Not-Luke regresó y salió del ataúd detrás de ellos.**

**Naruto se dio la vuelta y se deslizó hasta su trasero.**

"Santa mierda que daba miedo". Leo silbó, secándose la frente.

**"La próxima vez ... vamos a la izquierda".**

"Eso es lo que dije." El dios herrero dijo con aire de suficiencia.

"Lo entendemos Heph". Dijo Apolo.


	28. Chapter 28

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte II: El peligro de un héroe**

* * *

**Capitulo 28**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de ****_Naruto_**** o ****_Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos_**

* * *

**"Entonces cuéntanos de nuevo, Rachel. ¿Cómo lograste conseguirnos una limusina?" Preguntó Kakashi, mirando a Rachel con recelo.**

"Ella súper rica". Percy respondió, haciendo que Annabeth pusiera los ojos en blanco.

**Naruto se había estado preguntando lo mismo, pero su mente estaba más enfocada en los eventos de hace casi media hora, donde él y Percy se encontraron con el cuerpo poseído de Luke. Eso fue discordante como el infierno y, francamente, Naruto todavía estaba en una configuración suave de piloto automático. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse, filtrando los recuerdos.**

"Sí, eso asustaría a cualquiera después de ver eso". Jason asintió, estaba torcido para verlo realmente.

**Después de abandonar el Laberinto, se encontraron en el sótano de un centro de visitantes de Colorado Springs. Kakashi inmediatamente desapareció en las sombras, Naruto captó algunas miradas de él como un vago recuerdo. Se separaron para mirar a su alrededor; Annabeth hizo una llamada de mensajería instantánea al campamento, que afortunadamente aún no estaba bajo ataque; Thalia y él junto con Nico, quien fue guiado por la severa mano de Naruto sujeta al hombro del niño.**

"Arrestado." Percy rió cuando el chico lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

**conseguí algo de comida para el grupo; y Rachel y Percy regresaron con la promesa de un paseo. Francamente, Naruto estaba sorprendido de que Annabeth se ofreciera voluntaria para ir sola, pero dudaba que ella estuviera realmente sola ya que apenas veía a Kakashi o sentía que Henge estaba en uso.**

"Aw, eso es amable de su parte". Annabeth sonrió a la maestra de Naruto.

**La pelirroja se retorció bajo el ojo solitario del cíclope humano que la miraba desde detrás del santuario de su libro.**

"Atenea tiene un aspecto así con un libro", dijo Hermes.

"Sí, ¿cuántas veces lo he usado contigo, Hermes?"

"Er ..."

**Sintiéndose un poco comprensivo, ya que él mismo había estado bajo la mirada varias veces, Naruto puso su mano sobre el libro de Kakashi, un testimonio de cuánto confiaba el hombre en él, y lo empujó hacia abajo, dándole una pequeña mirada mientras lo hacía. Suspirando, Kakashi hizo lo que se le pidió que hiciera en silencio y cerró el libro, guardándolo en su bolsillo trasero de forma segura antes de presionar sus dedos para pensar mientras le daba a Rachel una mirada acusatoria.**

**"Mira, Rachel, no te juzgaremos y no te obligaremos a hablar". Dijo Naruto con calma. "Es solo que ... Shinobi ****_y los_**** semidioses siempre se quedan cortos cuando se trata de favores dados sin razón".**

"Amén." Dijeron los semidioses.

**"Una vez casi me costó un dedo". Dijo Kakashi, mirando a su meñique en su mano izquierda. "Literalmente. Para el pago".**

"... ¿Quién querría un dedo?" Frank cuestionó, obteniendo un resoplido del aspecto griego de su padre.

"La pregunta es, ¿quién no?"

"Me aterrorizas más y más cada día". Atenea le dijo contundente.

"Si." Ares vitoreó.

**"Bruto." Dijo Naruto, y Kakashi se encogió de hombros. Todavía tenía su meñique, lo que significaba que había un método alternativo de moneda. O simplemente incapacitó al tipo. ¿Quién podría decirlo?**

"Yo iría por lo último". Nico dijo claramente.

**"Estuvimos a punto de morir en una tienda de camas de agua". Percy dijo, Annabeth temblando ante el recuerdo.**

**"Acabo de conocer a la mayoría de ustedes hoy, así que perdónenme si quiero mantener algunas cosas en secreto". Dijo Rachel. Naruto asintió entendiendo, recostándose y dejando que su brazo descansara sobre los hombros de Thalia mientras ella dormía una pequeña siesta.**

"Aw, ¿no es linda en el hombro de su novio así?"

"Cállate, McLean".

**Los viajes en automóvil solían ser aburridos por un tiempo antes de que sucediera algo divertido.**

**"¿Q-Qué demonios es-?" Su conductor gritó antes de que el sonido de los cristales rompiéndose les llamara la atención. Naruto se preparó y envió un pulso de chakra a través del piso de la limusina, manteniendo a todos a salvo en sus asientos sin golpear como muñecos de trapo. El auto aterrizó sobre sus ruedas, todos los pasajeros despiertos si no lo estaban antes y se aferraron a lo que pudieron.**

**Una vez que estuvo seguro de que se detuvieron, Kakashi hizo un Rasengan propio, lo empujó hacia el techo y le hizo un gran agujero.**

"... Estoy seguro de que las puertas todavía funcionan". Dijo Athena cuando Hermes resopló.

"¡Por favor, eso es lo que esperarían que hicieras!"

**Naruto iba a decirle que las puertas probablemente funcionaban, pero bueno, los tejados eran más divertidos de todos modos.**

"Eso también."

"Hermes, tu infantilismo no conoce límites".

"Por favor, como si fuera alguien para hablar, pequeña señorita Lego Builder".

"….No tengo nada que decirte."

"Pensado así."

**Él y Naruto salieron primero, siendo ellos los únicos dos sin cinturones de seguridad: Kakashi era un ninja y Naruto no iba a estar sujeto si no era necesario, y recorrió el área inmediata. Kakashi investigó al conductor mientras Naruto ayudaba al grupo a salir de la limusina. Mientras ayudaba a Nico a salir por la puerta, Kakashi hizo un ruido molesto.**

**"Bueno ... el que mató al pobre ... Roger, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó a Rachel, quien sacudió la cabeza con una cara pálida.**

"Me gustó". Annabeth frunció el ceño, pobre Roger.

**"Robert".**

Er, Robert. Sí, pobre Robert.

**"Oh. Bueno, a quien sea que mató a Robert no le importaba dejar una tarjeta de visita. Creo que es para ti".**

**"Goody, más correos de admiradores". Dijo Naruto secamente mientras atrapaba al extraño kunai que Kakashi le arrojó. El mango era normal al igual que el anillo en la base, pero era la cuchilla lo que era extraño. Estaba curvado como un río hasta la tercera pulgada, donde se volvió puntiagudo como un kunai normal, haciendo que Naruto frunciera el ceño. "En realidad ... nunca antes había visto un kunai como este".**

**"Yo tengo." Dijo Kakashi con el ceño fruncido. "Iwagakure no Sato".**

"¡Malvados ninjas!" Leo exclamó.

**"El Tsuchikage podría ser un poco tonto, pero dudo que sea lo suficientemente estúpido como para enviarme asesinos después de que ****_acepté_**** ser un oficial de alto rango en la alianza". Dijo Naruto, mirando el cuchillo ensangrentado con el ceño fruncido. Miró a su alrededor, estaban cerca de un bosque. Naruto sintió un tirón en su chakra y envió un pequeño pulso.**

**Hubo otro tirón urgente y los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron.**

**"Es hora ..." Dijo. Se lanzó al bosque, dejando atrás al grupo mientras corría.**

"¿Tiempo para qué?" Hazel preguntó cuando Percy, Annabeth y Nico abrieron mucho los ojos.

"Oh hombre." Percy se dijo a sí mismo, echando una mirada compasiva a Hermes.

**"¡Naruto, espera!" Percy gritó. Miró a Kakashi. "¿A dónde va ella?"**

**"No lo sé." Dijo Kakashi, frunciendo el ceño. "Se está moviendo demasiado rápido para que todos lo sigan. Podría, pero no los dejo que se valgan por sí mismos".**

"No somos bebés". Percy, Thalia y Nico dijeron como uno, luego se miraron el uno al otro.

**"Podemos manejarnos nosotros mismos". Thalia dijo, molesta.**

**Kakashi se rió entre dientes y le sonrió mientras limpiaba la sangre del extraño kunai en su pierna. "Al igual que mi genin, cuando eran lindos e inocentes".**

"Lindo e inocente ... estamos hablando de Naruto, el psicópata y la dama de cabello rosado, ¿verdad?" Percy cuestionó.

"Oh, estoy seguro de que Naruto era igual que tú cuando era más joven". Apolo se despidió, "Se ha dicho como tal a menudo".

Percy se quejó un poco.

**Antes de que Thalia pudiera replicar, Kakashi levantó el extraño kunai hasta su pulgar y lo abrió. Sus manos se empañaron a través de los sellos, tan rápido que Percy estaba seguro de que un dedo entraba y salía de su lugar. Terminó con las manos juntas.**

**"¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Dijo Kakashi, golpeando su mano contra el suelo de cemento. Hubo una explosión de humo que hizo que los adolescentes se cubrieran la cara. Cuando dejaron caer sus brazos, Kakashi estaba acariciando la cabeza de un pug bastante grande con una diadema como Kakashi y un chaleco azul con una extraña cara sonriente.**

"¡Él es adorable!" Annabeth arrulló, Percy riéndose de su debilidad hacia los perros.

**El ninja sostenía el cuchillo frente a la nariz del pug. "¿Me importaría olerlo por nosotros, Pakkun? Y cuando corras, corre a un ritmo civil".**

**"Sí, tengo el olor. Sin embargo, cambié mucho. Huele a fuego y ramen, también hay una pizca de aire crujiente". La voz de un hombre adulto dijo. Mirando más de cerca, vieron que era el pug que hablaba, volviéndose para mirarlos con ojos marrones oscuros. "¿Qué demonios están mirando todos esos mocosos?"**

"Y ahora tenemos perros que hablan". Leo dijo: "Está bien, hemos visto todo ahora".

**"... Eso es ... un pug parlante". Dijo Percy. Un sátiro que entendía lo que decía un perro era una cosa, pero un perro que hablaba inglés, con bastante fluidez, era un juego completamente nuevo.**

"Lo sé." Percy asintió con la cabeza al otro.

**"¡Sí lo es!" Dijo Kakashi con su extraña sonrisa. Su mano acarició al pug en la cabeza. "Pakkun, conoce a los amigos de Naruto. Los amigos de Naruto, conoce a Pakkun. Mi invocación ninken".**

**"... ¿S-Summon?" Annabeth preguntó. "A ... ¿Un pacto correcto? ¿Entre los animales y los shinobi?"**

"Por supuesto que lo sabrías".

"Bueno, Percy, él es mi 'hermano'. Así que me gustaría aprender su cultura".

**"Sí. Chakra / pacto de sangre". Dijo Kakashi, rascando a Pakkun detrás de la oreja.**

**"Oh, sí, justo ahí, ese es el lugar ...", dijo Pakkun. Rápidamente se puso a trabajar una vez que Kakashi se detuvo. Levantó la pata y tosió. "Sí, bueno. Tengo el aroma de Naruto. Donde quiera que vaya, irá allí ****_rápido_**** ".**

**"¿Me pregunto por qué no solo se teletransportó ...?" Percy le preguntó a Annabeth en voz baja.**

**"Tal vez no está pensando con claridad". Annabeth dijo a cambio.**

"No esa primera vez," Artemisa bromeó con su hermano, quien la fulminó con la mirada. Bien, entonces él no siempre estaba concentrado, ¡demandelo por qué no!

**Thalia resopló, escuchando su conversación. "Por supuesto que no. Simplemente salió corriendo sin decir una palabra. 'Es ti ...'" Abrió mucho los ojos y miró al perro. "¿Qué estás haciendo esperando? ¡Necesitamos movernos, ahora!"**

**"Thalia, ¿cuál es la urgencia?" Annabeth preguntó.**

**"¿Te acuerdas, Annie? ¿Cuándo sus ojos se pondrían amarillos y se maquillaría un poco?" Thalia preguntó. Ella miró a Percy. "¿Qué está bajo ataque todo el tiempo y ni siquiera los dioses pueden detenerlo si lo intentan?"**

"¡Oh, oh, lo sé!" Apolo levantó la mano.

"No, no lo haces".

"¡Sí, eh!"

**Percy frunció el ceño, "¿Destino?"**

**"Grover, Percy, piensa en Grover!" Thalia dijo, sonando frustrada.**

Los ojos de Hermes se abrieron junto con el resto de los dioses.

"Entonces, Apolo, ¿qué ibas a decir?"

"Cállate, Athena".

**"¡Pan!" Annabeth y Percy exclamaron como uno solo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Kakashi frunció el ceño y miró a Pakkun.**

**"Encontrarlo." Dijo el shinobi. "Ahora."**

**El perro asintió y los condujo a la zona boscosa del camino. Corrieron, Rachel mantuvo un buen ritmo con ellos. Pakkun los condujo a través del bosque, agachándose a izquierda y derecha, el extraño patrón serpentino que Naruto tomó los hizo correr alrededor de árboles y arbustos, muchos de ellos parecían haber corrido en círculos hasta que finalmente encontraron una cueva.**

"Wow, ¿girar?" Leo cuestionó, haciendo que Piper rodara los ojos.

**Entraron en la cueva, despacio, en silencio. Percy encontró una gorra rasta, como la que siempre usaba Grover, y la sostuvo mientras caminaban.**

"Bueno, la cabra está muerta". Ares se encogió de hombros, "Muy triste". Dijo sin preocupación, haciendo que Percy y Hermes lo fulminaran con la mirada.

**Débilmente escucharon voces, a medida que se acercaban se hizo más fuerte. Finalmente llegaron a la cámara donde un cíclope grande y nervioso observaba al sátiro normalmente pacifista empujar a Naruto contra la pared.**

"Dat cabra be juicin '! Apolo gritó.

**"¡Deberías habernos dicho!" Dijo Grover. Estaba de espaldas a ellos, pero podían decir que apenas estaba aguantando el llanto. Apretó su agarre sobre la camisa de Naruto. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"**

"Sí", Percy lo fulminó con la mirada.

**"Los sátiros tuvieron que encontrarlo, Grover". Dijo Naruto suavemente, suavemente mientras desenredaba lentamente las manos del sátiro de su camisa. "Lo siento mucho. Quería hacerlo, Grover. Quería decírtelo desde el invierno pasado ... cuando estábamos parados justo encima de él".**

"Ouch", Thalia hizo una mueca ante eso.

**"Tú ... ¡Dios te maldiga, Naruto!" Grover volvió a gritar, empujando al rubio más alto contra la pared antes de caer de rodillas. "Maldita sea ..."**

**"Ya lo han hecho". Dijo Naruto por lo bajo, mirando hacia arriba y mirando a su grupo grande.**

"Bueno, no está tan mal". Apollo dijo, solo trabajar para Hades y ser un Vidente no fue del todo terrible.

**"¿Me encontraste? Hola Pakkun".**

**"Hey chico." Pakkun dijo, agitando su pata hacia el niño. Miró a Kakashi. "Llámame más tarde, tengo la sensación de que no sería deseado aquí".**

**El pug desapareció en una explosión de humo.**

**"G-Man ...", dijo Percy, caminando hacia adelante y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del sátiro.**

**"Percy ... lo encontré ... encontré a Pan". Grover dijo, luciendo feliz a pesar del brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos.**

"Yay", dijo Hermes con un tono hueco y hombros caídos. Apolo se frotó el hombro en apoyo.

**Percy le dio una sonrisa. "Te dije que lo harías".**

**"¿Estás listo para conocerlo?" Preguntó Naruto, haciendo que los dos muchachos lo miraran. Su sonrisa parecía hueca. "Porque ha estado esperando ser encontrado por años".**

"Apuesto." Dioniso comentó a la ligera, una mirada triste en su rostro.

**Grover tragó saliva antes de asentir, poniéndose de pie y acariciando al preocupado Tyson en el brazo. Lideró el camino a través de la puerta de cristal, el gran grupo lo siguió, Kakashi sosteniendo el final con Rachel. Luego llegaron a la gran cámara llena de animales que durante mucho tiempo se creyeron muertos.**

**"Eso es ... eso es un mamut lanudo". Percy dijo en voz baja.**

"Triste, ya no los tenemos". Artemis frunció el ceño, no había cazado a uno para siempre.

**Annabeth lo empujó y su mirada se dirigió al antiguo sátiro sentado en una losa de piedra cubierta de musgo alrededor de la cual se reunieron los animales. Sus ojos eran del mismo azul que los de Luke, menos locos, y su cabello y barba eran de un blanco rizado, casi como la nieve. Sus piernas de cabra tenían el pelo canoso y su cuerpo, mientras estaba en óptimas condiciones debido a su estado piadoso, parecía frágil. Sus cuernos eran demasiado grandes para estar ocultos por una gorra rasta como la de Grover.**

"Míralo", Hermes sonrió suavemente, todavía colgando allí. El dios dejó caer una pequeña lágrima, al menos volvió a ver a su hijo.

**Fue entonces cuando golpeó a Percy.**

**Estaba mirando a Pan.**

**"Lord Pan ..." Grover respiró, cayendo de rodillas de nuevo.**

**El dios sonrió. "Grover, mi valiente sátiro ... te he estado esperando".**

**"Lo siento ..." Grover se disculpó por costumbre. "Me perdí."**

"Sucede, G-Man". Percy sonrió.

**Él se rió y los recién llegados sintieron la misma sensación cuando una brisa de primavera los bañó.**

"Perséfone estaba muy triste por la noticia". Deméter comentó con un suspiro.

**Fue seguido por el sentimiento de esperanza, llenando la caverna hasta el borde mientras la risa del dios resonaba en la caverna. Kakashi se arrodilló, su cabeza agachada, sin considerarse digno de mirar al dios mientras los niños se unían a él, con los ojos fijos en el dios con asombro.**

**"Yo necesitaba eso." Pan dijo, secándose una lágrima de su ojo. Le dio unas palmaditas al dodo en la cabeza. "La última buena carcajada que recibí fue de Dede, aquí". El dodo pareció ofendido por eso.**

"Oye, recuerdo a esos pequeños", sonrió Ares, "¡los despelearía todo el tiempo!"

"¡Ares!" ¡Artemis se enfureció ante eso, lastimando a ese excelente pájaro no volador!

Ares solo la rió cruelmente.

**Pan suspiró y sus ojos se encontraron con Grover. "Sé lo que vas a preguntar, Grover Underwood, y es con un gran corazón que te digo que no puedo ir".**

**"¡Pero-pero te necesitamos!" Grover dijo, luciendo confundido y deprimido de una vez. "¡Para salvar lo salvaje! ¡Para evitar que la humanidad lo destruya!"**

"Lamentablemente, no es posible". Comentó Artemis, mirando a su herrero y a su sabia hermana, ambos muy avergonzados.

**"Querido muchacho ..." dijo Pan, todavía sonriendo tristemente. Hizo un gesto a Grover para que se acercara y se acercó, poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza del sátiro, frotando las cerraduras rizadas. "Eres tan puro de corazón, Grover. Tan lleno de vida y amor por mi reino y todo lo que cae bajo él. Elegí bien".**

Hermes respiró hondo, se le encogió el corazón.

**"¿C-Elegido?" Grover preguntó. "Mi señor, no entiendo".**

**Pan continuó sonriendo tristemente. "Grover se está muriendo y se ha ido, Grover. Nada puede cambiar eso, ****_excepto la_**** humanidad. Hay algunos grupos dedicados a ello, según tengo entendido, pero necesitan la guía que solo un sátiro puede dar".**

"Vuélvete verde", dijo Apolo con un guiño.

"O lo encontraremos". Leo agregó con una sonrisa.

**"P-Pero este lugar-!"**

**"Es uno de los últimos santuarios verdaderos que quedan de mi reino". Dijo Pan. "El último de unos pocos bolsillos ... y no durará para siempre".**

"Nunca lo hacen". Demeter frunció el ceño de acuerdo.

**Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar qué significaba eso, la imagen de Pan parpadeó, volviéndose humo y desapareciendo por un momento antes de reaparecer. Parecía demacrado y exhausto, todos los animales que lo rodeaban parecían preocupados por el dios.**

"Oh hombre, ¿por qué?" Hermes se preguntó a sí mismo.

"Pobre Pan", suspiró Apolo, ni siquiera podían tener otra competencia ahora. ¡Y él también había estado practicando!

**Pan tosió en su mano, icor la apelmazó. No le hizo caso, y le dio otra sonrisa cansada a Grover.**

**"Como puedes ver, Grover ... Nada dura. Esta vieja cosa oxidada", hizo un gesto hacia su pecho donde estaría un corazón humano si fuera mortal, "se está quedando sin humo".**

"Humos de pura voluntad". Hermes corrigió severamente.

**"Está ... se está muriendo". Nico dijo finalmente, en voz baja y en voz baja. Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva antes de decir la cruda verdad. "Debería haber ... debería haber muerto".**

**"La voluntad de la vida fortalece a cualquier hombre". Dijo Naruto suavemente.**

"¡Exactamente!"

**Pan asintió con la cabeza. "Bien dicho, primo mío. Gracias por guardar el secreto ..."**

**"Tú ... ¿Lo juraste en secreto?" Grover preguntó. Naruto le había dicho que lo sabía, pero esto ... Esto era demasiado.**

"¿Por qué jurarle guardar el secreto?" Hermes se quejó, ¡no debería haberlo hecho!

**"Lo hice. Después de todo, ¿de qué sirve poner mi fe en ti si tienes un mapa?" Pan preguntó con ironía. "Le envié un mensaje a mi padre, evitando que me encontrara, por supuesto,**

"Ay." El mensajero frunció el ceño.

**dar palabra a Hades. Hades envió a Naruto en su lugar, actuando como embajador y prometiéndome prolongar mientras Hades se mantuviera al tanto de mi vida. De ahí la hermosa figura allí. "Pan hizo un gesto hacia el esqueleto pegado a la parte de la habitación que no tenía más que flores muertas a su alrededor." Cuando lo conocí ... conocí a alguien que conocía la muerte, la vida y encontró el equilibrio en la naturaleza. ".**

"Entonces, ¿de quién es ese esqueleto?" Leo preguntó.

"Meh", se encogió de hombros Hades, "supongo que alguien aleatorio".

**"Una enseñanza que aprendí en mi primera vida me fue dada nuevamente como un regalo de agradecimiento". Dijo Naruto, apretando la mandíbula desde donde se arrodilló al lado de Thalia.**

**"Un sabio mortal ... vivo y bien ... posiblemente el último de su clase ...", dijo Pan con un poco de tos. "Él es mi campeón de los mortales ...**

"¡El hombre super eco mortal!"

"Apolo, cállate".

"Lo siento, Herm".

**Pero necesito un verdadero heredero.**

Percy, Annabeth y Nico soltaron sonrisas ante esto.

**Pan, mi nombre lo es ****_todo_**** , así que no podría tener un solo heredero. Necesitaba que todos lo supieran, que todos tomaran un poco de su vida y protegieran la naturaleza. Lo intenté hace milenios con Lysas, para correr la voz ".**

**Annabeth abrió mucho los ojos. "Esa leyenda es cierta ... el marinero escuchó una voz en la costa de Éfeso que le gritaba: 'Diles que el gran dios Pan está muerto'".**

**"¡No! Pero ... ¡Pero los dioses no pueden morir!" Dijo Grover.**

**"Se desvanecen". Dijo Naruto solemnemente. "Convertirse en uno con los Primordiales de donde vinieron originalmente.**

"Una cosa tan trágica". Athena frunció el ceño, recordando a los perdidos por Fading away.

**Caos..."**

**"Y el orden." Pan dijo con un movimiento de cabeza. "Estoy listo. Necesito que pasen mi mensaje, que me llamen para que me escuchen. ¿Contestarás mi llamada, Grover Underwood?"**

Todos los dioses guardaron silencio ante esto, con el ceño fruncido en sus rostros.

**"Yo ... no puedo ..." dijo Grover, sus mejillas se llenaron de lágrimas mientras trataba de mantenerse fuerte.**

**"Tan terco." Pan dijo con una risita alegre. "Cada sátiro que he conocido, siempre tan terco y leal. El salvaje es demasiado pequeño y destrozado para que un dios lo sane, Grover, trate de entenderlo. Ahora está en manos de los mortales, pero de nuevo, necesitan orientación. Responde a mi llamada, Grover, si no fuera para realizar una última solicitud de este viejo dios ".**

"Ve a Grover". Percy dijo en voz baja.

**Grover no podía hablar, solo asintió. Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos que si no se controlaran inundarían la cueva. Los otros no fueron mejores. Thalia se mantenía fuerte, aunque apenas, y Nico lloraba tan fuerte como Grover. Los ojos de Percy se sintieron brumosos, y fue cuando los jubilosos orbes azules del dios se encontraron con su verde que sintió la primera lágrima correr por su mejilla.**

"Fue terrible, solo saber lo que iba a suceder". Percy admitió con el ceño fruncido, Annabeth y Nico asintieron con la cabeza.

**"Percy Jackson ... Un niño con tanto peso sobre sus hombros. Toda esa responsabilidad y usted se mantiene firme". Dijo Pan. "Ese es tu poder, tu voluntad de resistencia dura incluso Atlas '. Te doy esta noticia: aunque el momento más oscuro sea sobre ti, no sentirás miedo".**

**Percy asintió, incapaz de decir nada mientras Pan miraba a la chica rubia a su lado.**

Poseidón tenía una expresión de orgullo en su rostro cuando el propio Percy sonrió suavemente.

**"Annabeth Chase, tan sabia como tu madre en algunos casos, y luego más sabia en otros. Tu papel aún no se ha cumplido, y no será un papel fácil de interpretar. Sin embargo, tienes un papel, aunque no lo sea. 't el papel que quieres ". Pan le dijo.**

**Annabeth asintió, una lágrima corría por su mejilla mientras lo hacía.**

Annabeth sonrió con tristeza ante esto cuando Athena asintió con la cabeza.

**Los ojos azules de Pan se clavaron en el hijo de Poseidón de un solo ojo. "Tyson ... Los héroes vienen en todos los tamaños, y muchos son olvidados, pero tu nombre será legendario entre los Cíclopes en las generaciones venideras".**

**Miró a Nico mientras Tyson lloraba, los cíclopes consolados por el shinobi de pelo blanco a través de una mano frotando su brazo.**

"¡Mantequilla de maní!" Poseidón declaró con orgullo, obteniendo algunas risas.

**"Joven maestro de las sombras ... Tanto potencial, tanta ****_ira_**** ". Pan dijo, haciendo que Nico parpadeara mientras lo miraba. "No seas víctima de la falla de tu padre, y tú, Nico di Angelo, serás el próximo gran héroe del Campamento Mestizo".**

**Nico reflexionó sus palabras mientras Pan miraba a Thalia.**

"Creo que lo hice bastante bien". Nico sonrió cuando Percy asintió con la cabeza.

"Eso lo hiciste, Nico".

**"Fuerte es la palabra que te describe, hija de Zeus. Necesitarás esta fuerza, el muro de hierro que te separa de tus amigos. Una vez más vendrá un momento oscuro y tus rayos serán la única forma de iluminar tu camino. Te mantendrás fuerte ". Dijo Pan, haciendo que Thalia asintiera y finalmente dejó que una lágrima saliera de su ojo.**

"Wow", dijo Thalia, pero se alegró al escuchar eso. Zeus también estaba orgulloso de las palabras del dios Desvanecido sobre su hija.

**Sus ojos volvieron a desviarse, pasando por alto a Naruto y aterrizando en Rachel.**

**"Rachel Elizabeth Dare". Dijo, haciendo que la niña llorando se pusiera rígida. "El nombre de tu padre no te gobierna, ya que tu papel será el más importante después de todo lo dicho y hecho. Cambiarás vidas en los próximos años. Mantente fiel a ti mismo".**

**Rachel asintió con la cabeza.**

"Oh, sí, todo estará bien". Apolo asintió, finalmente feliz de perder la bolsa de huesos.

**Los ojos de Pan finalmente se encontraron con los del Heredero de Helios.**

**"Mi amigo. Mi primo. Mi ****_campeón_**** ". Pan dijo, Naruto se enderezó cuando Pan dijo la palabra con orgullo. "Enséñales. Guíalos como lo has hecho. Ten cuidado, Naruto. Llegará un día en el que debes elegir, y si bien una elección te llevará a una vida más feliz, esa vida será más corta en el resultado".**

"Um, eso no me gusta". Apolo frunció el ceño, Thalia internamente estuvo de acuerdo con él.

**"¿Cómo ves todo esto?" Preguntó Naruto, con la voz quebrada.**

**"Estoy más cerca del Orden y el Caos que los destinos ... Veo exactamente a dónde vas. Tus elecciones te tendrán odiado, tus amistades se tensarán, pero seguirás presionando como siempre lo has hecho.**

"¡Oooh, drama!"

"Afrodita, silencio, por favor".

"Abucheo."

**Mientras que Percy Jackson tiene la resistencia de Atlas, tienes la fuerza de voluntad que podría derribar a ****_cualquier_**** inmortal. Zeus, Kronos ... u Ouranos ".**

"Whoo!" Apolo vitoreó cuando Zeus frunció el ceño, "Oh, vamos papá. No hay necesidad de ser un palo en el barro".

"No soy." Zeus dijo brevemente.

"Él también lo es". Poseidón le dijo a Hades, quien asintió.

**Las palabras de Pan hicieron que Naruto se arrodillara ante él con orgullo. El dios sonrió gentilmente, mirando a Grover.**

**"Es hora". Él dijo. "Necesito que hagas otra cosa por mí, Grover".**

**"¿Q-qué?" Grover preguntó débilmente.**

**"Liberame." Dijo Pan. "Déjalo ir, pero ****_nunca lo_**** olvides".**

"Nunca." Todo dicho suavemente.

**"No puedo ..."**

**"Usted ****_puede_**** ". Pan dijo, tan seguro de su afirmación que toda la habitación sentía lo mismo por Grover. ****_"Eres_**** el único sátiro que creyó en mí más que ningún otro. Solo tú tienes la mejor oportunidad de cambiar la forma en que los mortales, semidioses o no, miran la naturaleza. Tú, Grover Underwood, eres mi legado".**

"El gran señor de la selva". Artemisa dijo con respeto por Grover.

**El sátiro miró a los ojos sonrientes de Pan, sin ver nada más que fe en ellos. Grover le devolvió la sonrisa y se puso de pie. Se acercó al dios sentado.**

**" ****_Nunca_**** ". Grover prometió, de pie alto y fuerte. " ****_Nunca_**** dejaré que te olviden. Te dejaré descansar". Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Pan. "Te libero, Lord Pan".**

**Pan sonrió cuando su imagen se desvaneció. "Gracias."**

"Adiós, Pan". Hermes se ahogó, un sollozo escapó de sus labios mientras Apolo le dio un medio abrazo, con el ceño fruncido como todos los dioses. Algunos inclinaron sus cabezas, otros los sacudieron por la pérdida de un gran dios, y el resto tenía una apariencia tranquila pero con dolor persistente en sus ojos, incluso si lo negarían más tarde.

Los semidioses que no lo habían visto se quedaron callados al ver el desvanecimiento de un dios que alguna vez fue grande, mientras que los que estaban allí inclinaron sus cabezas en memoria.

**Un estallido de energía cálida explotó desde donde una vez se sentó, encerrando a los ocho invitados. Naruto inhaló el aroma restante de flores silvestres y guardó el recuerdo de sus interacciones, aunque breves, con su primo favorito.**

"Eso es amable de su parte", Hestia sonrió.

**La habitación estaba en silencio mientras los animales restantes que se quedaron atrás con Pan se convirtieron silenciosamente en polvo, Dede el dodo trinando un zumbido como ella, o se encogió y murió. El esqueleto incrustado en la pared dio un crujido cruel antes de caer al suelo, siendo reabsorbido en el Inframundo.**

Hades asintió a eso.

**"... Deberíamos irnos". Dijo Naruto después de un minuto, poniéndose de pie. No se secó los ojos. La muerte de Pan merecía lágrimas, porque el mundo perdió a una gran persona. Incluso si no lo supieran.**

**"Sí." Grover aceptó en silencio. Se volvió y miró a Naruto a los ojos, ambos pares rojos por el llanto. "Tenemos que contarles a todos la noticia: el gran dios Pan ... está muerto".**

Hermes solo inclinó la cabeza y murmuró una oración por su hijo piadoso.

**Detrás de la piedra cubierta de musgo de Pan había una puerta de regreso al laberinto que inmediatamente se cerró y se desmoronó después de que todos entraron. Rachel los condujo, con los ojos todavía húmedos. Kakashi llevó a Naruto a la parte posterior del grupo, dejando a Thalia para hablar con Grover sobre su propia búsqueda y las aventuras que Grover y Tyson tuvieron.**

"Nunca entendí esa historia". Percy admitió con un masaje en la barbilla.

**"¿Ahora que?" Preguntó Kakashi. "El dios de la naturaleza está muerto".**

**"Pan vive". Dijo Naruto, sus ojos pegados a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Grover. "Grover era el más cercano a él cuando fue liberado, pero no obtuvo todas las habilidades divinas de Pan. Quizás algunos de los poderes más sátiros, pero no todos".**

"Aún así, es algo". El dios mensajero asintió.

**"¿Como puedes estar seguro?"**

**Naruto miró a Kakashi, sus ojos brillaban con diversión. "Helios era el Dios de la vista, Kakashi-sensei".**

**"Veo."**

**"No ... No como yo". Dijo Naruto, mirando a Grover con una leve sonrisa. "Hará lo que Lysas no pudo. Le dirá al mundo que Pan está muerto ... y salvará al Salvaje".**

"Porque Grover puede hacer cualquier cosa". Percy dijo, obteniendo asentimientos de Annabeth, Thalia y Nico.

**Salieron del laberinto en Times Square. Percy logró asegurar cuatro Pegasi en un callejón, mientras que Naruto y Thalia decidieron llevar a Soul de regreso, Nico fue arrastrado de regreso a él a pesar de su deseo de montar un Pegasus, ya que estaba estacionado cerca.**

"Todavía castigado señor."

"¡Cállate, Percy!"

**Naruto le dio a Rachel un kunai de tres puntas: "Tienes un buen brazo para lanzar, mantenlo cerca. Además, no lo uses como un cepillo. No es tan efectivo".**

"Podría cabellurte a ti mismo". Ares asintió con la cabeza.

\- **antes de despedirse de ellos. Naruto condujo a Soul de regreso a la velocidad más alta antes de detenerse justo afuera de donde comenzó la barrera.**

**"¿Por qué te detuviste?" Thalia preguntó, dándole a su novio una mirada curiosa.**

**"Bueno, Kakashi, momento de la verdad". Dijo, ignorándola. Al lado de Nico a la izquierda, el espacio brilló antes de que Kakashi apareciera en una nube de humo, cruzando sus brazos.**

"¡Ninja!" Nico exclamó: "... Espera, ¿cómo ni siquiera lo noté?"

"¿Fallar?"

"Míralo, Matchstick".

**"Tengo que pelear?"**

"¡Marzo humano!"

**"Quiero ver si mi preocupación es válida". Dijo Naruto. Kakashi asintió y salió del auto, Nico parpadeando en estado de shock.**

**"Eso fue asombroso." Él dijo. "También puedo aprender a hacer eso, ¿verdad?"**

**"En las sombras." Dijo Naruto. Observó a Kakashi caminar hacia donde estaba la barrera y empujar su mano contra ella. Había una tensión obvia, pero Kakashi pudo forzarse, lo que hizo que Naruto apretara los dientes molesto. "Lo sabía."**

"Entonces, ¿la barrera no es a prueba de ninja? Eso apesta para nosotros". Piper frunció el ceño.

**"¿Qué?" Thalia preguntó. "¿Y por qué estaba camuflado?"**

**"No le gustan los cinturones de seguridad. No me gustan los boletos". Naruto respondió antes de conducir lentamente cuando Chiron fue visto galopando hacia la cima de la colina. "Y tenía razón. Chakra rompe los límites".**

"Muy mal." Athena frunció el ceño, recordando el ataque de antes en el capítulo. Si entraban al campamento ...

**"¿Qué quieres decir?"**

**"Piensa en el campo de entrenamiento". Dijo Naruto. Ignoró el confuso parpadeo de Nico y elaboró. "Nos siguieron allí, ¿por qué no podrían llegar allí donde hay otro dios límite?"**

"El campamento tiene una barrera, no un dios límite". Annabeth notó.

"¿Qué crees que hace Charon?" Preguntó Hades.

"¿De eso es que es el dios?" Percy cuestionó.

"¿En serio, Percy Jackson, en serio?"

El chico se encogió de hombros ante las palabras de su tío. No como Charon hizo mucho, al menos en su sincera opinión.

**Naruto salió del auto y entró con facilidad, caminando junto a Kakashi mientras Chiron trotaba hacia ellos con su arco en la mano.**

**"¡Señor Uzumaki! ¿Qué está pasando?" Chiron preguntó, dándole a Kakashi una leve mirada de preocupación.**

**"Es genial, Quirón, está conmigo". Dijo Naruto, acariciando el hombro del shinobi. "Simplemente probando las defensas contra ... los mortales anormales".**

**"¿Avistado claro?" Quirón preguntó.**

"Horrible." Dioniso dijo.

**"Shinobi".**

"Peor aún."

**Chiron parpadeó antes de mirar a Kakashi, quien estaba mirando al centauro con su ojo Sharingan. "Una enfermedad extraña que tienes allí".**

"Ojo rosado", asintió Apolo, "sucede".

**"Uno podría decir lo mismo de ti". Kakashi dijo en un tono relajado. "Creo que lo llaman síndrome de criatura mitológica".**

"¡Es un híbrido!"

"¿Subaru?"

Apolo sonrió, "Bien, Herm".

"Lo intento."

**"... Debes ser Kakashi Hatake". Quirón dijo, asintiendo. "Naruto ha disfrutado comparándonos a los dos. Por lo general, es el hecho de que ambos promovemos la unidad entre nuestros grupos".**

**"Los que rompen las reglas son basura, pero los que dejan atrás a sus camaradas y personas preciosas son peores que la basura". Dijo Kakashi. Le ofreció la mano al centauro. "He escuchado cosas buenas sobre ti, Chiron. Y los dos compartimos el mismo maestro".**

"Y, sin embargo, el anterior es mucho más sofisticado". Artemis comentó: "Debe ser porque estabas mucho menos ansioso".

"Meh" Apolo se encogió de hombros, no lo iba a negar.

**Quirón arqueó una ceja antes de asentir en comprensión. "Sí. Un poco excéntrico, pero todos tenemos nuestras peculiaridades".**

**Naruto resopló ante el eufemismo, pero los dos estudiantes de Apolo lo ignoraron. Los ojos de Kakashi se cerraron y retiró la mano. "¿Entiendo que estás buscando un profesor cercano?"**

"¡Voy a ser un ninja!" Piper le dijo.

"Querida, si comienzas a usar ese pijama negro ..." la diosa advirtió severamente.

**Quirón parpadeó. "Normalmente no buscaríamos ayuda externa y promocionaríamos desde adentro ... pero creo que un soldado de guerra como usted sería un activo bienvenido".**

"Usualmente lo son". Ares sonrió, bien por sus hijos. Tenían que ponerse en forma después de todo.

**Ven conmigo, me gustaría hablar más sobre este asunto en la casa grande. Naruto, lleva tu auto al garaje de la Cabaña Nueve y ponte una armadura. Estamos en alerta total ".**

**Naruto llamó su atención. "Sí señor."**

"Hooah" Ares asintió con la cabeza.

**"Aspirar."**

**"Muérdeme, Kakashi-sensei".**

"Tienes a Thalia para eso querida". Afrodita corrigió a Naruto, haciendo que el cazador la fulminara con la mirada.

**Naruto apretó la guardia sobre su espinilla y luego agarró su pieza del pecho, sacándola de debajo de la pata de Ranger. El gato gigante lo miró con disgusto, estaba cómodo apoyándose en la placa dorada, muchas gracias.**

"Cosa perezosa", se burló Ares, la armadura era para usar, no para dormir ... a menos que estés muerto. Entonces duerme todo lo que quieras.

**Naruto solo le dio una sonrisa y lo rascó a un lado de su cabeza.**

**"Lo siento, Range. Necesito esto más que tú". Él dijo. Terminó de ponerse su armadura, se puso la chaqueta de jonin antibalas para mayor protección y agarró a Eclipse en su forma disfrazada. Naruto se lo metió en el bolsillo y agarró su arco desde donde descansaba apoyado contra la pared. Lo derrumbó, lo sujetó a su cinturón y luego arrojó su carcaj sobre él.**

"Ahora _que_ está listo para la batalla". Apolo silbó, "Stylin 'como un jefe en el campo de batalla".

**Naruto se volvió y le hizo señas a Ranger para que lo siguiera. "Vamos Range, vamos a ver si Leo terminó tu armadura".**

"Armadura de gato, ¿en serio?" Ares cuestionó burlonamente.

"Amamos a los gatos", Annabeth se encogió de hombros.

**El gran gato se levantó y se estiró antes de saltar de la cama con un crujido. Ranger se frotó contra Naruto, casi haciendo retroceder al rubio. En cambio, se rió y rascó el diente de sable detrás de la oreja. Condujo a Ranger fuera de la Cabaña Trece y luego a la Cabaña Nueve, asintiendo con la cabeza a Kakashi mientras el shinobi respondía las preguntas de Malcolm sobre Konoha y otras aldeas.**

"Estamos a punto de tener una batalla y él está ocupado haciendo preguntas". Ares puso los ojos en blanco, ¡quería ver la pelea maldita sea!

"No hay nada malo en hacer preguntas". Atenea le dijo con severidad.

**Él le sonrió a Annabeth mientras acariciaba y arrulló a Pakkun.**

"Me gustaría." El rubio asintió.

**que estaba gruñendo al deslumbrante Washington, el gato gigante vestido con una armadura que pondría celoso a Battle-Cat.**

"¡El hombre!" Apolo dijo con voz profunda.

"Destellos y arcoiris". ¡Ares resopló, recibiendo una mirada de Apolo por burlarse de un icono!

**"¡Ah, Gringo! Ya es hora de que llegues aquí". Leo dijo, sonriendo mientras levantaba su máscara de soldadura. Se alejó de su banco de trabajo hacia otro cubierto por una lona. "¿Listo para ver el equipo de Ranger?" Se la quitó antes de que Naruto pudiera responder, demasiado mareado para contener la sorpresa por más tiempo. "¡Ta-da!"**

**"Wow, Leo". Dijo Naruto. Levantó la armadura de bronce y la examinó. "Parece mi carro ..."**

"¡Sun-Cat!" Apolo sonrió brillantemente ante la idea.

**"Sí, Piper me ayudó con eso". Leo dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras levantaba el casco para el gato. "Compruébalo, basado en Battle Cat de Toonami. ¡Bronce y dos picos para toda la testosterona masculina que atraviesa nuestros cuerpos!"**

"Chulo mi gatito". Hermes se rio por lo bajo.

**"Buen trabajo, Leo". Dijo Naruto, sosteniendo el protector de hombro marcado por el sol para Ranger. Lo puso sobre el gato gigante, recibiendo un maullido de indignación profunda por sus esfuerzos.**

"Ahora, sé un buen coño y pongámonos en forma-"

"Ares". Hestia le dijo en un tono tranquilo y forzado.

"Cállate". El dios de la guerra se marchitó ante el resplandor que recibió.

**"Estás protegiendo a los heridos y Bianca, Range, necesitas tanta protección como puedas".**

**Ranger dio un maullido reacio y se puso de pie mientras Leo y Naruto lo preparaban por completo. Cuando terminaron, Ranger parecía un regalo de Rea para su nieto o sobrino.**

"En realidad lo es". Hera asintió de acuerdo.

**El antiguo gato lanzó un poderoso rugido y Naruto lo rascó debajo de la barbilla.**

"Al igual que Battle-Cat después de ponerse su armadura". Leo rio por lo bajo.

**"Hay un buen chico. ¿Ves? No tardé tanto, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Naruto, recibiendo fuertes ronroneos de Ranger. Le sonrió a Leo. "No está mal. ¿También me está haciendo una espada de Greyskull?"**

"Yo haría eso". Leo asintió con la cabeza.

**"Divertido, Gringo. Muy divertido". Leo dijo, despidiéndole. "Ahora sal de aquí para que pueda hacer más trampas con bombas de petróleo".**

"Buen pensamiento, Leo". Annabeth asintió, con su Pyrokinesis, Leo podía iluminar mucho el campamento.

"Lo intento."

**"Sí, está bien. Tengo que ir a dejar este estirón". Dijo Naruto, acariciando el diente de sable en la cabeza. "Asegúrate de estar en las catapultas en diez. Necesitamos estar listos".**

**"Si, si, si." Leo se despidió de él. Él estaría allí, Naruto estaba seguro de eso. Este era el único lugar donde Leo realmente se sentía como en casa. Estaría en primera línea luchando con su vida en la línea para protegerlo.**

"¡Toda la razón!"

**"Y ****_no_**** uses ese hacha, crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo, Gimli". Dijo Naruto sobre su hombro.**

"Je, enano". Frank rio por lo bajo.

"Cállate." Leo lo fulminó con la mirada.

**"¡Puedo usar cualquier arma que quiera, Legolas!" Leo gritó de vuelta.**

"Bueno, tiene el aspecto, el estilo, el cabello", Afrodita enumeró mientras Apolo asintió con la cabeza.

**Pocos minutos después, Naruto dejó a Ranger para defender a los heridos y a la recuperación, donde Bianca estaba estacionada ya que estaba limitada a una silla de ruedas, pero todavía tenía Geokinesis a su disposición.**

"Combate en silla de ruedas, ¿eh?" Ares se frotó la barbilla. Interesante.

**Estaba caminando hacia un grupo de personas que involucraban a la cabeza de los Ancianos Cloven, Grover, Percy y Chiron. Vio la cara del anciano ponerse roja y escuchó gritos de sacrilegio y blasfemia.**

Hermes frunció los labios ante eso.

**Supongo que no le gustaba escuchar la verdad y, francamente, Naruto no lo culpaba. La posesión de Luke por parte de Kronos combinada con la muerte de Pan fue un día sombrío, y Naruto todavía estaba tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con ambos. Resucitar a Kronos era una cosa, ¿pero aceptarlo voluntariamente y ser su anfitrión? Luke estaba peor de lo que Naruto creía originalmente.**

"¡Demonios si!"

"Ares, cállate".

**" ****_Así que no solo es un traidor, sino que está loco". _****Dijo Helios. ****_"Maravilloso. Estamos luchando contra un loco"._**

"¿Ves? Hel está de acuerdo conmigo". Ares señaló, haciendo que su hermano menor lo mirara sombríamente.

**_Te acostumbras. _****Pensó Naruto encogiéndose de hombros indiferente. El anciano se fue, llamando a Grover una desgracia cuando se fue para preparar a los sátiros para la pelea, y Naruto se acercó, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Grover. "No lo escuches, Grover. Recuerdas lo que dijo Pan: los sátiros son tercos".**

**"Sí ... no sé cómo voy a poder hacer esto solo". Grover dijo, sus hombros cayendo. Percy le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.**

**"No estás solo, G-Man". Percy dijo, dándole a su mejor amigo una sonrisa. "Tendremos que encontrar una manera de convencerlo".**

"Ah, el optimismo de Percy". Annabeth sonrió suavemente mientras el chico le sonreía, "Nunca cambies".

"Promesa."

**"Gracias Percy". Grover dijo, dando a su amigo una sonrisa a cambio.**

**"Le pido mis más sinceras disculpas a Grover, pero debo verificar el resto de las defensas". Chiron dijo, obteniendo un asentimiento de los tres antes de que él galopara.**

**Nico corrió hacia ellos justo después de que Chiron galopara, agachándose detrás de Naruto. "¡Escóndeme, escóndeme, escóndeme!"**

"¿Bianca te va a arrancar una nueva?"

"Sin embargo, ella está en su silla". Nico dijo.

"¿Entonces de quién estás huyendo?" Percy cuestionó.

**"¿De qué?" Preguntó Naruto, intentando que Nico lo soltara. "Nico, maldita sea, déjalo ir, necesito poder-"**

**"¡NICO DI ANGELO! ¡ESTÁS TAN ****_CASO_**** , JOVEN!"**

"¿Qué es esto que escucho?" Artemisa sonrió cuando Apolo parpadeó.

**Percy observó a Naruto palidecer. En un movimiento rápido, Naruto se dio la vuelta, levantó a Nico del suelo y lo sostuvo en el aire, sacudiéndolo. "¿¡Qué hiciste!?"**

"¡Tonto tonto!"

"¡Oye!" Nico le gritó a Leo mientras se reía del chico pálido.

**"¡Y-yo pensé que podríamos usar algo de ayuda y no lo sé, ella fue la primera que vino a mi mente! ¡Bájame y escóndeme antes de que me encuentre y me haga correr por el Styx!" Nico dijo, gimiendo.**

Nico palideció aún más, fue-!

"¡Kushina!" Gritó Hermes, señalando que se acercaba un desastre natural.

**"¡¿Esconderte ?! ¡Debería entregarte para recibir la peor parte del castigo!" Siseó Naruto.**

"Ay." Nico dijo, luciendo herido por eso.

**"Entonces puedo ir al otro lado del campamento. ¡No he hablado con ella!"**

**" ****_Seis. Meses_**** ". La voz de una mujer tranquila dijo "agradablemente". Percy y Grover miraron al orador cuando Naruto se congeló en su lugar.**

"Ahí va un hombre valiente". Ares inclinó la cabeza, todos los otros chicos se unieron a él.

**El cabello del tono rojo más profundo que habían visto en su vida bajaba de su cabeza, muy por encima de su espalda. Era de piel clara y tenía una diadema similar a la de Kakashi, aunque en lugar de una hoja tenía solo una espiral. Dos ojos color amatista se clavaron en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Naruto, y ocasionalmente se encontraron con los aterrorizados ónix de Nico. Llevaba una ligera armadura chapada en hierro como una camiseta sin mangas sobre una camisa negra que se aferraba a ella como una segunda piel, la misma armadura chapada en sus antebrazos y espinillas, similar a la propia armadura de Naruto, pero con una espiral roja en lugar de un griego Dom. En su espalda había una espada similar a la de Kakashi, pero de nuevo, tenía una espiral roja en el mango.**

"Y mi esposa ninja rudo ha venido". Apolo sonrió, una sonrisa soñadora en su rostro.

"Finalmente." Artemisa sonrió cuando Hera parecía interesada también.

**"Naruto-kun ... ¿por qué no te das la vuelta ahora?" La mujer preguntó.**

**"¡Hai!" Dijo Naruto, girando y colocando a Nico frente a él, completamente preparado para usar al niño como un escudo de carne.**

"Chico inteligente." Hades felicitó cuando su hijo le lanzó una mirada de traición.

**Percy miró entre los dos y notó que la cara de Naruto se parecía más a la de ella que a la de Apolo. Los ojos verdes se abrieron cuando lo juntó.**

**"Eres la madre de Naruto". Dijo sin rodeos, haciendo que Uzumaki y Nico lo miraran.**

"Bueno duh, Peter". El Sr. D puso los ojos en blanco.

**La mujer sonrió radiante. "¡Sí, lo estoy! ¡Kushina Uzumaki a tu servicio, dattebane!"**

**"Uh, Kaachan, tu tic ..."**

**"¿Qué es eso, Naruto-kun? ¿Estás diciendo algo?" Preguntó Kushina, arqueando una ceja delgada ante la voz de su hijo.**

**"¡No, Kaachan!" Dijo Naruto, su boca se cerró audiblemente.**

"Ya me gusta". Hera sonrió.

**Kushina asintió con la cabeza.**

**"Eso es lo que pensé." Dijo, su mirada bajando hacia Nico. "Y ****_usted_**** , señor. ¿Qué dijo su padre acerca de hablar con los espíritus de los muertos?"**

"De hecho, Nico".

"No me dijiste nada antes de eso".

"... Aún así el hecho permanece". Hades añadió rápidamente cuando Hestia lo miró.

**"No a." Nico dijo en voz baja.**

**"¿Y que hiciste?"**

**"Hablé con espíritus".**

"Esto es muy gracioso." Percy admitió, haciendo que su primo se quejara de él.

**"¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer al respecto?"**

**"Déjame ir con una severa advertencia".**

Hermes resopló, "Lo deseas, chico".

**Golpear. "¡AY!"**

**"Gracias, Naruto-kun. Sin embargo, todavía estás en problemas".**

"¿No se supone que él me proteja?" Nico cuestionó con un parpadeo.

"Autoconservación, Nico". Hades le dijo. Cada hombre por sí mismo a la ira de una madre.

**"Hai, Kaachan". Dijo Naruto, su cabeza colgando. Percy observó con asombro cómo la mujer le arrancó a Nico uno nuevo.**

Nico era incluso más pálido de lo normal, y eso era algo.

**"¿No es ilegal amenazar a tus hijos con alimentarlos con un perro?" Percy le preguntó a Grover en voz baja.**

Ares se rió de eso mientras que Hades parecía ligeramente intrigado.

**"No es específicamente una ley ... así que ... Técnicamente ...", dijo Grover a cambio.**

**"Eso es ... tan desordenado". Percy dijo, sintiéndose horrible por Nico.**

"¡No te quedes ahí parado!" Nico gritó, ¡ayuda a un primo!

**"¿Estoy entendido?" Preguntó Kushina, sus ojos se entrecerraron hacia Nico, que parecía más pequeño que una mosca después de la masticación que consiguió.**

"Wow, y pensé que Arte podría exponerlo".

"¡Apolo!"

**"Sí, Kushina". Nico dijo. Kushina asintió con la cabeza.**

**"Bueno." Ella dijo. Sus ojos se dirigieron a su hijo, que tragó, y ella lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Seis meses? ¿En serio?"**

**"Uh ... he estado ocupado?" Dijo Naruto tímidamente.**

**Más rápido de lo que Percy había visto nunca, la espada de Kushina había sido desenvainada y el lado contundente golpeó la parte superior de la cabeza de Naruto. Difícil. Naruto cayó al suelo. Estaba gimiendo mientras sostenía su corona magullada mientras se ponía de pie.**

"Disparo a la cabeza." Ares vitoreó, riéndose.

**"¡Pero yo estaba!" él dijo.**

**"Eso ****_todavía_**** no es excusa". Kushina dijo tercamente. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ante el chaleco antibalas. "¿Y esto?"**

**"...¿Promoción?"**

**Kushina lo examinó con una mirada dura antes de sonreír y empujar al adolescente más alto en un abrazo aplastante. "¡Mi sochi es un chunin! ¡Finalmente! ¡Te tomó una década, pero lo hiciste, dattebane!"**

"¡Me gradué, mamá! ¡Solo una década era todo lo que se necesitaba!" Se burló Hermes.

**"Comandante en realidad ..." gruñó Naruto. Eso solo pareció aumentar la presión y Percy hizo una mueca al oír el crujido. "Kaachan ... campamento ... ataque ... detente ..."**

"Necesito que los jugadores as estén completos, no quebrados por la mitad". Poseidón asintió con la cabeza.

**"Vaya. Lo siento, sochi". Dijo Kushina mientras lo dejaba ir. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y ahuecó sus mejillas. "Estoy tan orgulloso de ti."**

**Naruto se sonrojó un poco ante eso. "Kaachan ..."**

"Aww, está todo avergonzado". Afrodita arrullo, qué lindo!

**"Oh, silencio. Soy tu madre, estoy ****_tan_**** permitida de avergonzarte. Diez meses que te llevé, puedo hacer lo que quiera en lo que a mí respecta". Dijo Kushina, sonriéndole. Percy se preguntó a qué se refería con diez meses antes de ignorarlo. Naruto debe haber sido un bebé terco.**

"¿No quisiste dejar a mami? ¿Eso te recuerda a alguien, Jackson?"

"Ve a hacer gárgaras con ácido, Ares".

"Je, eso ya lo hago, punk".

"... Ew". Dijo el niño cuando Afrodita frunció el ceño ante eso, mirando a su novio.

**Kushina miró al chico de ojos verdes y al sátiro. "Entonces, Sochi, ¿quiénes son tus amigos?"**

**"Correcto." Dijo Naruto, mirándolos. "Kaachan, este es Grover Underwood, sátiro extraordinario y el Señor de lo Salvaje".**

**"Pero yo no-!"**

**"Ah, entonces tú eres el que lo encontró". Dijo Kushina, su cabeza asintiendo en comprensión. "Lady Perséfone le envía saludos".**

Demeter fulminó con la mirada a su hermano, pero una vez más fue ignorado.

**"Uh ... gracias". Grover dijo nerviosamente.**

**Kushina dejó que sus ojos se posaran en la cara de Percy antes de chasquear los dedos. "Eres el chico de Sally! Percy ¿verdad?"**

"¿Cómo conoce a mamá?" Percy cuestionó.

"¡Oh, debe haber sido con quien estaba hablando en el último capítulo!" Apolo señaló alegremente.

**"... S ... ¿Conoces a mi mamá?" Percy preguntó.**

**"¡Oh, sí! La conocí hace unas semanas en el almuerzo. Ambos tuvimos la costumbre de reunirnos y hablar sobre nuestro trabajo. Por supuesto, ella cree que soy cajera en una florería,**

"Me pregunto por qué". Hades dijo secamente.

**pero creo que sospecha algo ", dijo Kushina, encogiéndose de hombros." De todos modos, ella me contó ****_todo_**** sobre ti, Percy.**

"…Oh no." el héroe del Olimpo palideció.

"Oh si." Ares sonrió perversamente.

**Personalmente, creo que mi historia favorita es esa vez que te negaste a bañarte por una semana ".**

Todos soltaron cáscaras y rugidos de risa, incluso Annabeth, cuando Percy escondió su rostro en sus manos.

**Percy parecía horrorizado mientras Grover y Nico se reían. Naruto se negó a decir nada, para que su madre no le contara a Percy algo de su vergonzosa historia.**

"¡Di algo!" suplicó el chico del agua. ¡Necesitaba munición!

**Kushina abrió la boca para comenzar a contarla cuando sonaron los cuernos.**

**"¡Bloquea los escudos!" Clarisse gritó a cierta distancia.**

"Y ha comenzado". Ares sonrió.

**"¿Que esta pasando?" Preguntó Kushina.**

**"Guerra." Dijo Naruto. Él, Percy, Grover y Nico sacando sus armas y corriendo para luchar. Kushina corrió tras ellos para unirse a la lucha.**

"Sí, esposa peleando la gran batalla". Apolo sonrió.

Artemisa también parecía curiosa por las habilidades de combate de su cuñada.

**Fue peor de lo que jamás imaginaste. Las catapultas de Cabin Nine estaban bombardeando gigantes y Cabin Five estaba reteniendo a las fuerzas más pequeñas lo mejor que podían.**

"¿Los mejores ellos? ¡Mata a esos cabrones!"

"Ares", Hestia miró al dios de la guerra. Ares frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. ¡Quería un poco de sangre!

**Naruto se apresuró a la primera línea, cortando y disparando monstruos alternativamente. Fue sorprendido por algo grande que chocó contra su costado, alejándolo de las fuerzas enemigas y acercándolo al lado sur del Puño de Zeus.**

"¡Oh, gran pelea!" Ares parecía mareado ante esta perspectiva.

**Naruto gimió cuando se sacudió el aturdimiento que recibió del ataque.**

**"Finalmente." Una voz ronca y profunda se rió antes de que algo aterrizara sobre el puño de Zeus. "La venganza será mía."**

"No es la voz de la serpiente". Apolo gimió.

**"¿Qu ... Sasuke?" Preguntó Naruto, mirando a la figura sombreada mientras se frotaba la cabeza.**

"Excelente." Thalia frunció el ceño.

**"Oh, eso está muy cerca ..." Un pie escamado bajó a la luz de la luna y los labios de reptil agrietados se separaron con una risa ronca. Cubierto de escamas marrones, negras y amarillas oscuras estaba el Uchiha ... Su cabello se había ido, pero Naruto sabía que era él de los ojos.**

"¡Así que se lo robó a Rowling!"

"Ahora no, Apolo".

"¡Pero lo es! El tipo de serpiente malvada es calvo y tiene una voz ronca. Si no fuera por la piel de serpiente, esto claramente sería un agradecimiento para los fanáticos de HP". Dijo el dios del sol.

**La esclerótica de los ojos de la criatura era de un amarillo turbio, y las esferas rojas de Sharingan lo miraban con odio. El Uchiha, ahora con forma de serpiente, se encontraba a unos seis pies intimidantes, sus pies arqueados agregaban unos centímetros a su altura, y una cola de cinco pies de largo se balanceaba detrás de él. Los pantalones de Sasuke estaban destrozados por encima de las rodillas y su camisa reveladora, normalmente escotada por hombres, estaba ausente, posiblemente debido a las grandes alas que brotaban de su espalda.**

"Un desperdicio, era tan guapo". La diosa del amor suspiró, pero supuso que así se veía por dentro por lo inmaduro que era.

**"He esperado una eternidad por esto, hijo de Apolo". Dijo la voz ronca y profunda. Sus manos escamosas cobraron vida con electricidad estática y la sonrisa de cocodrilo se extendió por su rostro. "Hace eones, tu padre me mató días después de su nacimiento, ahora me vengo de él matando a su hijo favorito".**

"¡Oh, chasquido!"

**Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron. "Pitón."**

"¡Enséñale como lo hizo papá, Naruto!" Apolo vitoreó pero hizo una pausa, "Espera, ¿es eso?"

"Si." Hestia asintió con la cabeza.

"El autor es un idiota que se detiene aquí mismo, ¿qué demonios?" Apolo se quejó, encorvado con un puchero. ¡Justo cuando su hijo iba a ser un rudo también!

¡Odiaba a los acantilados!


	29. Chapter 29

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte II: El peligro de un héroe**

* * *

**Capitulo 29**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de ****_Naruto_**** o ****_Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos_**

* * *

**Thalia Grace estaba enojada.**

"Gran sorpresa." Hera puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo que Thalia la fulminara con la mirada.

"¡Espere!" Apolo gritó: "¡¿Comenzamos con Thalia ?!"

"¿Qué está mal con eso?" preguntó el cazador en cuestión, sonando molesto.

"Pero, pero, ¡el cliffhanger! ¡Oh, el autor es tan idiota! ¡No! ¡Una doble polla!"

"¡Apolo!" Hestia frunció el ceño severamente.

"Lo siento, pero lo es!" el dios del sol se quejó.

**Ella envió un rayo a un dracaenae, la mujer con forma de serpiente silbaba mientras evitaba la explosión. Sin embargo, la hija de Zeus era persistente y un poco astuta. Ese no fue el caso antes de la Búsqueda de Artemisa,**

"Todavía no lo es". Dijo Percy.

"Cállate Wethead".

"Nah"

**Thalia era una hija segura de Zeus: apuntar con el arma al enemigo, disparar rayos, boom, problema resuelto.**

"Bien, eso es cierto." Poseidón admitió, mirando a su hermano menor, quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

Él _no_ hizo eso por todo ... ¡solo la mayor parte del tiempo!

**Sin embargo, desde que ella y Naruto se convirtieron en pareja, su estilo de lucha cambió. Thalia era más eficiente que nunca con su lanza, casi un as con un arco: esos últimos centímetros hasta el punto muerto serían conquistados**

"¿Perfeccionista?" Nico cuestionó.

"Intento ser." ¡Thalia resopló, era importante ser bueno en tu oficio!

\- **y ella podría recrear un ataque que fue creado por el (posiblemente) más torpe de sus hermanastros inmortales.**

"No soy tonto". Apolo se despidió y sacó una foto de un perro, " _Él es_ tonto".

"Divertidísimo." Artemisa le dijo secamente.

"Lo intento."

**El rasengan.**

**El viento se acumuló en su palma cuando las dracaenae se acercaron para atravesarla con la lanza en la mano. Thalia dejó escapar una sonrisa y acercó la bola condensada de aire giratorio a la cara de la mujer serpiente. Fue como usar un molinillo sobre metal, solo después de medio segundo, el metal salió volando, derribando al menos ocho árboles como lo hizo.**

"Ay." Los semidioses dijeron con una mueca colectiva.

**Thalia sonrió aún más, la pelota aún estaba en su mano e impulsivamente la cargó con su estática. La pelota comenzó a crecer y alarmada, Thalia la arrojó al enemigo más cercano.**

**Ese Gigante Laistrygoniano no necesitaba su cabeza de todos modos, ¿verdad?**

**"... Acabo de hacer una bomba adhesiva". Thalia dijo, mirando su mano y luego a las fuerzas que atacaban las defensas del campo.**

"Halo por la victoria". Leo silbó en aprobación mientras Thalia estaba pensando en aprender a hacer eso ahora también.

**Ella saltó a la acción, con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.**

**Esta batalla fue ****_tan_**** terminado.**

"¡Temed a los pegajosos!" Apolo gritó, ¡eso lo atrapaba cada vez que jugaba en línea! ¡Siempre justo en la cabeza después de que él engendró!

**Percy Jackson estaba decidido a ganar.**

"Toda la razón." El hijo de Poseidón sonrió.

**Frunció el ceño mientras sacaba su espada del estómago del dracaenae con un tirón. Los campistas apenas resistían. Acababa de ayudar a Juniper y Grover a apagar el árbol en llamas de Juniper y estaba cortando las olas de enemigos, en su mayoría monstruos hasta ahora.**

"Por supuesto que eso va a cambiar". Ares sonrió cuando Percy frunció el ceño.

**Eso iba a cambiar, cuando un semidiós enemigo corrió hacia él. Su nombre era Todd, no reclamado (o el hijo de un dios menor) y se instaló hace unos años en Cabin Eleven. Había estado allí cuando Percy fue en su búsqueda de Lightning Bolt.**

**Se fue el año siguiente.**

**"¡Percy Jackson! ¡Seré un héroe para la causa si te mato!" Todd dijo. Levantó una espada de aspecto desagradable que parecía sacada del arsenal de Barbanegra. Estaba curvado y dentado en la parte superior, parecía la definición de espada 'malvada'.**

"Pequeño cachorro ansioso, ¿no es así?" Ares se rio por lo bajo.

**Riptide resonó contra la nueva espada y el verde de Percy fulminó con la penetrante tristeza de Todd. Estaban endurecidos y listos para la batalla, decididos a matar. Todd se echó hacia atrás y cortó a Percy, el hijo de Poseidón dio un paso atrás y lo evitó. Todd continuó esto, usando diferentes métodos para atacar con cada corte y balanceo de su espada mientras Percy se desviaba o esquivaba, tratando de evitar participar activamente en la batalla con mestizos enemigos.**

"¡Boo! ¡Sangre! ¡Danos sangre!"

"Ares, suficiente". Hera le dijo, haciendo que su despiadado hijo se quejara.

**"¡Deja de huir de mí!" Todd dijo, luciendo muy molesto ante la idea. Se echó hacia atrás y su espada se separó en dos. Percy tuvo que mirar boquiabierto por un momento. El duelo empuñando espadas no era desconocido en las luchas, pero lo fue por un momento. Este niño estaba balanceándose como loco, prácticamente bailando con sus espadas mientras atacaba a Percy.**

"Como una loca película de Kung-Fu". Leo dijo, con Frank asintiendo con la cabeza.

**Finalmente, Todd barrió los pies de Percy por debajo de él después de que no pudo cortar el cuello de Percy. Percy aterrizó sobre su espalda con un gruñido. Se pisó su mano que sostenía Riptide, Todd sostenía las dos espadas como tijeras en el cuello de Percy.**

"Oh no", Annabeth parecía preocupada mientras el propio Percy estaba boquiabierto ante la situación.

**"¡La noche es mía! ¡Te mataré y mi padre se dará cuenta de que debería haberme reclamado hace mucho tiempo! ¡No me ignoró solo porque no era voluminoso como los demás!" Todd dijo, y Percy vio quién era el padre del adolescente por la mirada en sus ojos. Ares**

Los dioses se volvieron hacia Ares, que se encogió de hombros.

"Es un camarón". Dijo en un tono indiferente, el punk ya había elegido su lado. Entonces al dios no le importa.

**Todd tenía su sonrisa cruel y sádica y su cabello negro aceitoso. Eso fue todo sin embargo. Todo lo demás era bastante normal. "¡Ahora muere y tráenos la victoria!"**

"Habló demasiado". Atenea señaló a sabiendas.

**"¡Pasar!" Percy dijo, sacando su mano libre de debajo del pie de Todd y golpeando, justo entre las piernas.**

"... Ve Percy". Thalia dijo con un gesto de aprobación al movimiento.

Todos los machos cruzaron las piernas mientras miraban con cautela al chico del agua, que estaba en shock porque su otro hizo un movimiento tan bajo.

**Los ojos de Todd se cruzaron y tropezó hacia atrás. Percy trajo a Riptide solo para rozar la cara de Todd, pero su puntería era más baja de lo que esperaba.**

**Riptide cortó la garganta de Todd.**

"Agradable." Ares sonrió mientras miraba "¿Qué?"

"¿Tu hijo?" Hermes señaló.

"¿Qué? Es un traidor. A diferencia de ti, Speedstick, no lloro por mis hijos traidores".

"¡Oh, gilipollas!"

Ares solo se rio entre dientes.

**El hijo del dios de la guerra se aferraba a él, sus espadas caídas al suelo junto a sus piernas. La sangre cubrió las manos de Todd y Percy sintió que se hundía. La muerte de otro, uno de ****_ellos_**** , estaba en sus manos.**

"Y señalar el trauma". Apolo señaló mientras Percy fruncía el ceño, ya que nunca mató a alguien en esa pelea.

**Observó la vida salir de los ojos de Todd, mirando el cuerpo antes de escabullirse.**

**"¡Levántate!" Mark, otro hijo de Ares, dijo mientras levantaba a Percy. "¡Buena muerte! ¡Ahora encontremos otro gigante!"**

"¡Ese es mi chico!"

**"Pero él estaba..."**

**"¡No importa quién era!" Mark dijo con frialdad. "Él es el enemigo. Lo mataste. Fin de la historia".**

"Exactamente, Jackson. Así que hombre". Ares sonrió. "Deberías ser feliz, finalmente te convertiste en un hombre".

"¿Entonces él y Annabeth finalmente lo hicieron?" Preguntó Apolo, obteniendo algunas risitas y miradas indignadas de la pareja y algunos de los dioses mayores.

"¡NO!" exclamaron con caras rojas.

"Maldición", Hermes frunció el ceño, la apuesta aún estaba en marcha.

**A Percy no le gustó eso. Todd era un semidiós que solo quería ser aceptado por quien era. Para ser reconocido por su padre. Era comprensible por qué se estaba rebelando, especialmente dadas las tendencias violentas de Ares, pero no tenía que morir.**

"Sí, lo hizo. Supéralo. Eso es guerra". Ares se encogió de hombros.

**Percy dejó que el nombre de Todd se grabara en su mente mientras huía aturdido para luchar contra otro monstruo.**

"Nunca olvidas tu primera", dijo Athena y cortó a Ares antes de que dijera algo más. "Mata, primero mata a tu cerdo".

"Aww" Ares hizo un puchero. ¡Tenía uno bueno para eso!

**Annabeth Chase estaba planeando.**

"Típico." Todos sus amigos sonrieron junto con la chica en cuestión.

**"¡Apunta a las piernas!" Malcolm dijo al lado de Annabeth, su espada cortando a través de una de las patas de una pierna. El monstruo cayó a su lado y su cabeza fue cortada rápidamente. Se derrumbó en polvo dorado, junto con varios otros de su clase derribados por los miembros de Cabin Six.**

Atenea estaba radiante de orgullo mientras sus hijos peleaban.

**Annabeth clavó su daga en el costado de los dracaenae que enfrentó, sacándola rápidamente y cortándola profundamente en la pierna izquierda. Los dracaenae gritaron de rabia al caer al suelo, lo que le permitió a Annabeth apuñalarlo en la cabeza. Sacó su daga y la envainó, metiendo la mano en su bolsa para arrojar cuchillos. Los arrojó al arquero apuntando con una flecha de fuego a los árboles donde se encontraban las dríades y la cabaña de Apolo.**

"¡Sálvalos, Annabeth!" Apolo gritó, ¡sus hijos no eran a prueba de fuego! ... Bueno, la mayoría de ellos no.

**Golpeó su mano, haciéndole caer su arco al suelo. Una flecha salió de los árboles y lo golpeó directamente entre los ojos, mientras Annabeth observaba cómo el cuerpo caía al suelo.**

**Annabeth miró al tirador y vio a Lee Fletcher sacar otra flecha y sacar a otro semidiós enemigo con una flecha en la espalda, muy probablemente perforando un pulmón.**

"Buena, Lee". Apolo asintió ante el disparo.

**Lanzó un cuchillo a la cabeza del semidiós, matando afortunadamente a la pobre niña para que no muriera lentamente o sufriera dolor.**

Annabeth frunció el ceño muy levemente, triste porque su otro terminó con una vida, pero sabía que era necesario.

**El peso cayó en su bolsa una vez más y sacó dos cuchillos más, volteándolos en su mano mientras se volvía hacia la otra dirección lanzándolos a los dos dracaenae, clavándolos en los ojos.**

**Annabeth Chase estaba planeando, pero también estaba pensando. La forma en que esta batalla estaba cambiando a sí misma y a sus amigas era enorme.**

"Por supuesto, es la guerra". Athena dijo, su tono era frío, pero también tenía una nota de tristeza.

**Había semidioses enemigos, compañeros humanos, luchando contra ellos esta vez. No es un toro mecánico o un monstruo. Ella murió un poco por dentro cuando arrojó ese cuchillo. Ella no debería haber tenido que terminar con la vida de esa chica.**

"Y todo es culpa de Castellan".

"Ares, lo juro".

"Dime que estoy mintiendo, Apolo".

"Er ..." el dios del sol miró entre sus hermanos, "Suplico el quinto".

"Cojo." Ares resopló cuando Hermes se desplomó.

**Los ojos grises se volvieron de acero cuando Annabeth decidió que nunca más tendría que tomar esa decisión.**

"Ve Annie". Thalia sonrió para su amiga, orgullosa de ella mientras la rubia la escuchaba y sonreía por el apoyo de Thalia.

**Nico di Angelo estaba cansado.**

**Convocó a una horda de guerreros muertos. Algunos eran soldados estadounidenses fallecidos, otros eran espartanos.**

Ares sonrió a su tío, "De nada".

"Bah", el señor de los muertos lo rechazó, incluso si eran algunos de sus mejores guerreros cuerpo a cuerpo.

**Lo que sea y probablemente los llamó desde la tumba para pelear. Su espada estaba a la mitad de las entrañas de un dracaenae cuando una bala le rozó el hombro. Nico se volvió y se congeló al ver varios esqueletos, más grandes que los que hizo, apuntando sus armas hacia él.**

"¡Finalmente!" Nico sonrió, ¡es hora de perder a estos idiotas!

**"¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?" Nico preguntó.**

**Los esqueletos le silbaron, apuntando con varias armas.**

"Traición." Leo dijo en un tono profundo, siendo empujado por Nico por eso.

**Uno dio un paso adelante, sosteniendo un cuchillo bowie grande y un M16. El esqueleto le parloteó.**

**"Me vas a matar". Nico dijo, sus ojos se entrecerraron ante la declaración. "No ... No, no lo estás! Vas a ****_volver_**** ".**

"¡Regreso al futuro!" Apolo dijo con un punto dramático.

"No." Hades dijo rotundamente.

"Sí, lo siento". Apolo dijo, su cabeza colgando. "Eso fue terrible."

**Los esqueletos simplemente apuntaron, ignorándolo.**

**"¡Deja de ignorarme! ¡Soy un hijo de Hades!" Nico dijo. Hizo girar su espada y la apuñaló en la tierra. La tierra se levantó, aplastando los esqueletos con pistolas. Solo las calaveras eran visibles y estaban todas juntas como sardinas.**

"Bien hecho, Nico".

"Gracias Papa."

**Nico sacó su espada del suelo y la levantó sobre sus hombros. "Y yo dije. Ve. ****¡ ****_Vuelve_**** !"**

**Balanceó su espada y los esqueletos se convirtieron en polvo de oro, siendo absorbidos por su espada. Nico tropezó, usando su espada para estabilizarse. Él resopló y resopló antes de sonreír.**

**"Espero que papá los rasgue a todos uno nuevo".**

"Oh", sonrió Hades, "lo haré".

**Leo Valdez estaba teniendo una explosión.**

"Lo intento." Leo se encogió de hombros.

**"¡Abajo va el monstruo feo!" Leo dijo con una carcajada. Estaba usando una ballesta con un diseño que robó de esa película de Hugh Jackman. El que tiene Drácula y el hombre lobo en él.**

"Buena eleccion." Apolo asintió, siempre uno bueno en su opinión.

"Gracias." El piro sonrió.

**Cargó un nuevo 'clip' y preparó la ballesta.**

**"¡Conseguir un poco de!" Dijo, disparando balas cada segundo a los gigantes. Bajó dos hasta el momento, pero le costó dos clips por cada uno. Quería encontrar un punto débil que tomaría menos flechas para derribarlo. Uno de los gigantes se acercó con su garrote, poniéndolo sobre su cabeza. Leo saltó y rodó fuera del camino, tropezando con su amigo Michael.**

**"¿Listo para hacer esto?" Michael preguntó, preparando una flecha básica VY.**

**"¡Lo sabes, amigo!" Leo dijo con una sonrisa.**

"Aww, mira el pequeño equipo de etiqueta". Hermes rio, fue divertido verlo.

**El gigante les rugió y levantó su garrote. Michael disparó la flecha a la mano del gigante, golpeando con éxito al monstruo de treinta pies en el dedo anular. El club voló cuando Leo disparó a la barbilla del gigante. El gigante se encogió ligeramente a veinte pies y Leo lo clavó debajo de la mandíbula con la segunda mitad de su clip. Se disolvió en polvo dorado y Leo aplaudió.**

"¡Dulce!"

**"¡Leo! ¡MÚDATE!" Michael dijo, empujándose a sí mismo y a su amigo fuera del camino cuando el club cayó. Leo aterrizó con un gruñido, su ballesta aterrizó a su lado con el clip vacío saliendo. Le dio a Michael una mirada fulminante, pero las palabras murieron en su lengua.**

"... Aw no". Apolo frunció el ceño, la profecía de Naruto, dos hermanos ...

Leo mismo parecía molesto, triste por el otro.

**Michael estaba atrapado desde la sección media debajo del enorme club, le estaba saliendo sangre por la boca. El hijo de Apolo miró a su compañero oveja negra y sonrió, sus dientes astillados y cubiertos de sangre. "Idiota ... debería haber ... rodado".**

"No ..." murmuró Leo.

**"M-Mike ..." dijo Leo.**

**"Leo ... d-no ... no los dejes ... tomar el campamento ..." Michael dijo con su último aliento. Su cabeza cayó y sus ojos se cerraron por última vez.**

**Leo miró el cadáver de su amigo, que estaba allí un minuto y se fue al siguiente. No fue como la televisión, las películas o los libros, donde hay todo este dramático momento entre dos amigos. Michael estaba allí y luego no. Como accionar un interruptor.**

"Nunca es como el cine". Hades resopló. Honestamente, fue una mentira.

**"... Yo ... los detendré". Leo dijo, sus manos se cerraron en puños mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. Se puso de pie, sus dedos cosquillearon con llamas.**

"Llama en." Hefesto dijo con el ceño fruncido por su hijo.

**Estaba respirando con dificultad, los ojos aterrizando en el monstruo más cercano. "Los detendré a todos".**

**Leo Valdez se convirtió en una explosión de fuego.**

"Toda la razón." El hijo de fuego murmuró sombríamente.

**Piper McLean sentía tantas cosas a la vez que era difícil describir exactamente lo que sentía.**

"Tómate tu tiempo, cariño".

**Ella desvió la espada del semidiós mayor al que se enfrentó con su daga de Zephyr, usando Katropis para cortar el costado de la espada con un semidiós. Se desplomó en el suelo de rodillas, luchando rápidamente para ponerse de pie e intentando apuñalar a Piper mientras una mano ejercía presión sobre la herida.**

"¡Vaya con doble Piper!" Leo vitoreó cuando Jason asintió.

"Buena forma". Le dijo a ella.

"Gracias."

**Piper no conocía a este chico, pero sabía que iba a causar problemas más adelante. Se preparó para dar otro golpe cuando un grito de dolor llamó su atención.**

**Piper miró a la derecha donde uno de los hijos de Dioniso, Pollux, piensa, estaba luchando contra otro semidiós. El TDAH de Piper captó movimiento y ella saltó hacia atrás para evitar ser atacada por su enemigo actual. Se giró hacia Pólux. "¡Pólux! ¡Cambia!"**

**"Soy Castor!" el gemelo gimió,**

Dioniso se enderezó ante esto, acercándose a su asiento. La preocupación en su rostro.

**separándose de su lucha y deslizándose hacia atrás, girando y bajando su espada para cortar al antiguo enemigo de Piper justo cuando él se levantó para golpearla. Piper, a su vez, usó sus dagas para empalar al enemigo de Castor en los costados mientras iba por la decapitación oscilante.**

"Buen asesinato". Ares silbó, ahora eso era de lo que estaba hablando.

**En otra vida, eso habría marcado el final del hijo de Dioniso. Por así decirlo, Castor apuñaló al vencedor a través del cofre cuando Piper retiró sus dagas.**

Dioniso dejó escapar un suspiro, felicidad en sus ojos al pensar en Castor vivo en otro lugar.

**Los dos jadearon, Castor favoreciendo su brazo con una mueca, antes de que Piper hablara. "Deberías ver ese brazo".**

**"Sí ... ese sonido es una buena idea". Dijo Castor. "¿Quieres echarme una mano con eso?"**

**"Cosa segura." Piper dijo, corriendo con él de regreso a la tienda médica. Puede que Piper no sepa lo que siente en este momento, pero sabía que no dejaría morir a un compañero semidiós.**

"Señorita McLean", dijo Dionisio, diciendo bien su nombre, "Gracias". Dijo sinceramente, haciendo que la semidiosa asintiera.

"No hay problema, Sr. D."

**Kakashi estaba angustiado.**

**Apartó su mano de otra mujer serpiente y suspiró. Esta era ****_manera_**** demasiado fácil. Desvió la espada de un semidiós que se balanceó hacia él desde la izquierda con su espada y apuñaló a la pobre niña por la garganta con un kunai.**

"Ay, apesta que un adulto tenga que matar a un niño". Apolo sacudió la cabeza. Artemis frunció el ceño ante la muerte de una doncella, pero iba a suceder en esta batalla, era triste verlo.

**saliendo y murmurando una suave oración por su alma mientras su cuerpo se derrumbaba en el suelo. Era como luchar contra los genin enemigos en la tercera guerra de nuevo. Solo que esta vez, él era el mayor.**

"Suerte." Ares se quejó, peleando en una tercera guerra, maldita sea, ¡todavía estaban en la Segunda Guerra Mundial! ¡Y eso fue hace décadas!

**Maldita sea ese chico Luke.**

Hermes frunció el ceño ante eso.

**¿Por qué no podía nada estar limpio para su alma? Como ... como ninjas zombies!**

Hades resopló. "¿Zombie ninjas? Por favor, tendrías que estar loco para pensar algo así".

**Preferiría luchar contra hordas de muertos vivientes del viejo shinobi que con niños con poco o nada (para él de todos modos) entrenamiento de combate real.**

"Wow, eso es triste para las fuerzas de Kronos, no estar a la altura de un ninja". Ares sacudió la cabeza.

"Vergüenza." Atenea dijo.

**Kakashi suspiró y arrojó otro kunai a una lejana mujer serpiente. Bueno, al menos podría concentrarse fácilmente en otra cosa que mereciera su ira.**

"Como monstruos". Frank asintió con la cabeza, muy aliviado del estrés.

**Kushina estaba enfurecida.**

**¿Estos monstruos pensaron que podrían llevarla a la casa de ****_sus_**** hijastros?**

"¿Qué es esto?" Zeus preguntó: "Ella es para sus hijastros, bueno-"

"Nunca va a pasar." Su esposa le dijo, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. ¡Maldita sea!

**¿Matar a ****_su_**** idiota de los hijos de un marido? ¿Matar a ****_su_**** bebé? ¿Y salirse con la suya?**

"¡Diablos, no! ¡Muéstrales cómo se hace, bebé!" El dios del sol sonrió, su esposa era increíble.

**"Pudrición en el inframundo". Dijo Kushina, cadenas de chakra puro explotando a su alrededor y empalando a tres gigantes. Las cadenas se enrollaron, actuando como una forma sádica de tortura, antes de aplastar a los gigantes.**

"Qué buen empleado". Hades suspiró, deseó tener más ayuda como esa. Ciertamente aliviaría su carga de trabajo.

**Le dispararon una flecha y Kushina desenvainó su espada, cortando la flecha por la mitad y haciendo que derribara a dos semidioses que corrían hacia ella desde la otra dirección.**

"Está bien, eso fue increíble". Hazel silbó, los otros semidioses asintieron con la cabeza.

**El arquero, un joven con cabello rubio pálido, la miró con ojos azules y la hizo detenerse por un momento. Vio un sol rubio y azul vibrante, marcas de bigotes adornando sus mejillas.**

"Pobre querida", Hestia frunció el ceño cuando Hera le dio a la mujer pelirroja una leve mirada de comprensión.

**"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" Kushina le preguntó. El niño no dijo nada, rápidamente dibujó otra flecha.**

"Tratando de matarte parece, qué grosero". Deméter dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

**Kushina cerró los ojos y formó algunos sellos con su mano libre. "Doton: Doryūso (Lanzamiento de la Tierra: Lanzas de flujo de la Tierra)"**

"Ahí está ese elemento tierra". Hades sonrió cuando Poseidón hizo un puchero ya que la mujer solía usar agua. Imbécil.

**El arquero jadeó, su arco y flecha cayeron al suelo mientras una gran punta sobresalía del suelo, atravesándolo en el pecho.**

"Ahora que es una buena muerte". Ares sonrió, su sangre bombeando por esto, ¡finalmente! Algunos asesinatos, este era como su capítulo favorito, de todos los tiempos.

**Kushina lanzó la técnica y dejó que el cuerpo del niño cayera al suelo sin decir una palabra más. Ella se estremeció y luego se alejó, tratando de desterrar esa imagen de su mente.**

"Cualquier madre lo haría". Hera asintió, recibiendo un resoplido de su hijo Smith, haciéndola fruncir el ceño por dudar de sus palabras.

**Naruto estaba sufriendo.**

"¡Finalmente!" Apolo exclamó. "¡Sobre el maldito tiempo!"

**Sasu-er, Python lo estaba pateando alrededor del claro. Seguía dejando que Naruto sanara e intentara el primer ataque, pero evitaba o bloqueaba y golpeaba a Naruto nuevamente en la tierra.**

"Parece que quiere golpearlo un poco, hacer que duela". Ares se rió entre dientes cuando Apolo estaba mirando la imagen.

**Este monstruo era antiguo y fuerte. Más fuerte porque las flechas de Naruto no eran tan efectivas contra él, las puntas de bronce apenas lo rascaban y su arco fue golpeado fuera del claro en medio de una mano para pelear. Por horrible que pareciera, Python fue definitivamente inteligente al tener un caparazón humano para protegerlo del bronce celestial.**

"Bastardo infiel". Apolo frunció el ceño, "¡Y no lo defiendas Herm!"

"¡No iba a hacerlo!" el ladrón dios se quejó, en serio, una vez ... bueno, unas pocas veces lo apoyó, ¡pero aún así!

**"¡Venga!" Python dijo con una risa rugiente. "¿Dónde está toda esa bravuconería que tenías cuando peleabas con este chico? ¿Ese poder? ¡Pensé que eras el Heredero de Helios!"**

**_"¡Levántate! ¡Vamos a sincronizarnos ya!" _****Helios dijo, tratando de entrenar a Naruto.**

"Fallar." Ares resopló.

**_¿No crees que no lo he intentado? Sasuke debe haber memorizado cómo se ve mi flujo de chakra cuando hacemos eso. _****Naruto pensó de nuevo, sacando a Eclipse y sosteniéndolo a la defensiva.**

**_"¡Entonces usa el flash bang! ¡Clones de spam! ¡Haz_**** algo ****_!" _****Dijo Helios.**

"¡Cualquier cosa!" Percy gritó.

**"¡Estoy trabajando en ello!" Dijo Naruto a cambio, recibiendo una risa divertida de Python.**

**"¿Esas son las voces en tu cabeza que hablan o simplemente te estás asustando?" Preguntó el dragón con su sonrisa de cocodrilo aún en su lugar. "Aprendí mucho en mi tiempo observando el mundo, chico. Lo único que aprendí es cómo mejorar los Sauroctonos en su especialidad. Derrótalo antes de que pueda dar el primer golpe, y tú, chico, comparte el mismo estilo".**

"Me aseguraré de recordar eso".

"Oh, vete a la mierda, Ares".

**Por supuesto que eres más un depredador. Juegas con tu comida. Ahora dime..."**

**Naruto se dobló sobre la rodilla de Python mientras se incrustaba en sus entrañas. Python luego golpeó sus manos entrelazadas en la columna de Naruto, haciendo que el rubio cayera al suelo. Python rodó a Naruto sobre su espalda, levantó su pie y lo golpeó con fuerza contra la placa del cofre abollado. El rubio gritó y Python le dedicó una sonrisa sádica.**

**"¿Cómo te gusta ser la presa?"**

"¿Alguien más está un poco asustado?" Hazel preguntó.

"Sí, todos lo somos". Piper asintió de acuerdo con Leo. Esto fue un desastre.

**"¡Bajate!" Naruto se aplastó. Levantó a Eclipse para apuñalar a Python en el muslo, pero el humano draconiano le agarró la mano y la apretó con fuerza.**

**"Ahora ahora." Python dijo, sonriendo. Sacó la espada de la mano de Naruto, aumentando la presión que entraba en el pecho del rubio mientras lo hacía. Sostuvo la espada de Stygian encima de él, examinándola a la luz de la luna. "Fascinante ... al igual que su propio proyecto, solo diseñado para la defensa en lugar de la matanza ... Creo que incluso podría haberle dado la idea".**

"¿Que dices ahora?" Jason parpadeó confundido.

**"¿Q-de qué ... estás hablando?" Preguntó Naruto. Gritó cuando la espada fue empujada lentamente en su otro brazo.**

"¡Ooo, eso va a picar!" Ares hizo una mueca y se rió un poco.

**"Eso es una sorpresa para otro día, muchacho". Python dijo con una sonrisa. Aplastó la mano de Naruto con la suya. "Además ... tienes cosas más importantes de las que preocuparte en este momento".**

**_"¡Hazlo ahora!"_**

**_Apenas puedo concentrarme en curar mis huesos rotos ..._**

**_"¡Naruto, tienes que hacer algo!"_**

"¡Escucha al Dios Titán, chico!" Apolo frunció el ceño por su hijo, muy preocupado.

**_Bien ... está bien ... Oh, Dios, ya duele. _****Pensó Naruto. Apretó los dientes y miró por un ojo para mirar a Python.**

**"¿Estás preparado para morir?" Python preguntó. "Esta será mi única oferta para una muerte rápida".**

**"Tengo una pregunta ..." preguntó Naruto. Python parpadeó y su sonrisa pareció ensancharse. Él asintió y Naruto pirateó antes de volver a hablar. "Ja-alguna vez has ..."**

**"¿Sí? Vamos chico, habla. Dime tus últimas palabras". Python dijo, su sonrisa más sádica que incluso la de Hades en un buen día.**

"Tal vez ..." comentó el dios de los muertos, con los ojos escudriñando la imagen.

**"¿Alguna vez has ... bailado con ... Bailado con el diablo a la pálida luz de la luna?" Preguntó Naruto.**

" Referencia clásica de _Batman_ ", silbó Apolo, "Buena".

"Estuvo bien." Artemisa dijo mientras Apolo se reía ya que a su gemelo le gustaba esa escena.

**Python parpadeó, su boca se abrió para formar la pregunta, pero Naruto no le dio la oportunidad. "¡Erupción solar!"**

"Whoo!" los niños vitorearon a Naruto cuando los dioses asintieron ante el movimiento.

**"¡Argh, pequeña mierda!" Python dijo, tropezando hacia atrás mientras se frotaba los ojos. "¡Pequeña mierda! ¡Devoraré tus entrañas! ¡Gah, maldición, eso duele!"**

"Alguien está enojado". Frank silbó.

**Naruto miró su mano, no estaba rota, pero los dedos estaban dislocados. Él gimió. Esto iba a apestar mucho. Apretó los dientes y formó un puño, sus dedos volvieron a su lugar y lo hicieron gemir. Extendió la mano, agarrando a Eclipse y sacándolo de su brazo. Naruto dejó caer su espada y, lo mejor que pudo con un brazo, se quitó la chaqueta antibalas para poder quitarse la placa del pecho. En este momento era más un obstáculo que una ayuda. La armadura dorada cayó al suelo con un ruido metálico y Naruto tosió, capaz de respirar por completo una vez más.**

"Desventaja de la armadura dañada".

"Lo sabrías más que la mayoría".

"Cállate, lisiado". Ares se burló de su hermano de sangre completa.

**Se puso de pie justo a tiempo para dar un puñetazo en la cara, enviándolo de vuelta al suelo.**

"Estúpida serpiente". Apolo lo fulminó con la mirada.

**"¡Pequeño cabrón, iba a matarte rápidamente solo para lograr un punto de vista, pero ahora supongo que tendré que conformarme con ponerte en tu lugar primero!" Python dijo, gruñendo a él. Su mano fue retirada una vez más antes de dar otro golpe en la cara de Naruto, golpeando un diente.**

"¡Debe morir!" Afrodita gritó. "¡Arruinando esa sonrisa perfecta! ¡El demonio!"

**_Ahí va ese molar. _****Dijo Naruto con un gemido. Python se agachó y agarró a Naruto por el cuello, levantándolo en el aire mientras lo apretaba. Las manos de Naruto se apoderaron de sus brazos, tratando de sacarlo de su garganta. El rubio escupió sangre en el rostro humano de Python.**

**"¡Muere muere muere!" Python dijo, el reptil enfurecido con ser humillado de esa manera.**

"¿Cuestiones?" Hades cuestionó.

"Más probable." Zeus asintió con la cabeza.

**"He estado allí ..." Naruto se atragantó. Él aplaudió a ambos lados de la cabeza del humano draconiano, presionando sus pulgares contra los ojos de Python. "¡Hecho eso!"**

"¡Lindo niño!" Ares dijo con una sonrisa de aprobación.

**Python gritó, su dolor sonaba como una combinación del rugido de un dragón y el grito de un humano. Naruto continuó presionando hasta que hubo una grieta y Python lo dejó ir, tropezando de nuevo para arañar sus ojos. Se curarían, pero eso no significaba que no doliera como una perra.**

"Eso lastimaría a cualquiera". Athena dijo, Artemis asintiendo de acuerdo.

**Naruto cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas una vez más, su brazo empalado sanando lentamente gracias a los genes de Apolo. Hizo una mueca pero se puso de pie. Era ahora o nunca.**

**"Helios ... ****_¡Vamos a encenderlo!" _****Dijo Naruto, sus ojos brillaban de oro puro mientras la energía explotaba de él. El fuego dorado lo envolvió y Naruto se sintió rejuvenecido, con los ojos entrecerrados en Python mientras tropezaba, sosteniendo su rostro.**

"Ahora es una pelea pareja". Annabeth sonrió, vaya Naruto!

**Se desvaneció en un destello de luz, agarró a Eclipse y lanzó una patada giratoria a la cabeza de Python, tirando al hombre dragón al suelo.**

"¡Toma eso, piel de serpiente!" Hermes gritó.

**"¡Bastardo!" Python dijo, empujándose sobre sus manos y rodillas. Naruto apuñaló al monstruo por la espalda, clavándolo en la tierra. "¡Argh! ¡Maldito pinchazo!"**

"¡Mentiras!" Dijo Apolo.

**" ****_Mi novia pide diferencias_**** ", dijo Naruto.**

"Por supuesto que lo haría", dijo la diosa del amor, mirando a Thalia para estar de acuerdo con ella. El cazador solo la fulminó con la mirada.

**Dio un salto y pisoteó el pomo, la espada fue más profunda. Orbes dorados con soles azules fulminaron con la mirada a Python. " ****_No morirás fácilmente, ¿verdad?_**** "**

**"No ... con ... este ... poder ..." dijo Python, fundiéndose en la tierra y haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se ensancharan.**

"Oh, eso es simplemente barato", Nico sacudió la cabeza.

**"¡ ****_Tsuchi Bunshin!_**** ", Se dijo Naruto mientras agarraba a Eclipse y se agachaba bajo un ataque repentino. Python aterrizó con un patín y rápidamente se volvió para mirar a Naruto.**

**"Lo admito, muchacho. No estaba planeando que te conectaras con tu ... Titán interno. Pero, de nuevo, el dueño anterior de este cuerpo nunca pensó que él sería el que montaba, ¿cómo lo dicen los mortales ahora? ¿Escopeta?" Python preguntó.**

"Jeje, levantamiento del cuerpo". Ares soltó una risita, un estúpido mortal debería haberlo sabido mejor.

**Naruto solo lo miró y Python sonríe. "Está llorando por mi cabeza, ya sabes".**

**" ****_Cállate_**** " dijo Naruto con su doble voz.**

**"Oh, el idioma que tiene ... Su madre nunca lo crió bien". Python dijo con una carcajada. "Por otra parte, supongo que ella no podría, con el hecho de que su hermano la matara en las palabras de los ancianos del pueblo".**

"Y lloramos por él, de verdad". Ares dijo burlonamente: "¡No!"

**" ****_Vas a monologar, ¿verdad?_**** ", Preguntó Naruto por lo bajo. Él lo fulminó con la mirada. Prefería las bromas a los monólogos.**

"En serio, aburrido". Percy amordazó, era terrible escuchar el monólogo.

**"¿Sabes que?" Python preguntó mientras comenzaban a rodearse. Se rio de nuevo. "Este tipo es muy interesante. Un hombre llamado Danzo ordenó a Itachi que matara a todo el clan ... ahorrando solo a su hermano".**

"Exposición aburrida, bla, bla, bla". Apolo parecía aburrido ahora, forma de matar el ánimo de batalla Python, buen trabajo.

**" ****_Ya lo sé_**** " dijo Naruto cansado.**

**"Sí, su ambición de destruir Konoha, para matar a ****_usted_**** , todo se basa en el hecho infractor a su ****_querido_**** hermano mayor." Python dijo con un resoplido. "Que patetico.**

"Sí. Lo sabemos. ¡Continúa con la pelea!" Ares se quejó.

**Me recuerda a tu padre. Siempre tan ansioso por saltar en defensa de su querida mamá ".**

"¡Oye!" los gemelos gritaron.

**" ****_No hables de Leto_**** " dijo Naruto con una mirada fulminante. A pesar de que aún no se habían conocido, su abuela estaba ****_fuera de los límites_**** .**

"¡Ahí le has dado!" dijeron los Letoides en voz baja.

**La sonrisa de Python se ensanchó.**

**"Aunque diré esto ..." Python dijo con una sonrisa, sus alas extendiéndose y su cola moviéndose ansiosamente. "Puedo entender por qué iría tan lejos. Incluso hoy, Leto es un ser muy hermoso ... Quizás cuando todo esto esté dicho y hecho, seré recompensado con un premio ..."**

"... ¡Amigo no solo-!" Apolo estaba ardiendo con una luz brillante cuando Artemis estaba hirviendo a la luz de la luna, listo para matar algo.

"Koios lo mataría". Dijo Zeus, apretando más los apoyabrazos.

**Naruto se desvaneció en un destello de luz, su espada subió y bajó cuando salió del teletransportador. El hierro de Stygian fue atrapado entre las manos de Python y comenzó a drenarlo lentamente. Python sonrió ampliamente, su resistencia estaba demostrando ser una inversión muy buscada.**

"Pinche malvado petulante". Artemis escupió, ojos como bolas de luz ahora.

**"¿Te molesté?" Python preguntó. "Pensé que no te importaría ese tipo de conversación. ¿Deberíamos dirigirnos a asuntos más personales? ¿El tema de Kushina Uzumaki, tal vez?"**

"Apolo." Zeus advirtió cuando su hijo parecía que iba a explotar en partículas de luz.

**En todo caso, Naruto aumentó la presión sobre su espada.**

**"Aquí hay muchos datos interesantes en esta cabeza". Python dijo. "Una imagen ... un nombre ... y una edad ... ¿Casado? Mírate ... El único no bastardo de Sauroctonos ... Los milagros suceden".**

Apolo estaba apretando sus dientes perfectos. Quería luchar contra el hijo de puta de nuevo solo para poder disfrutar de sus gritos.

**" ****_Joder. Tú_**** " ****_._**

**"No, pequeña mancha solar". Python retiró la espada de las manos de Naruto y la arrojó a un lado, sus manos sujetaron la cabeza de Naruto y presionaron sus pulgares contra los ojos de Naruto. Naruto agarró las muñecas de Python, tratando de aplastarlas, pero fue en vano. Python se rió de nuevo. "Joder. Tú".**

**Naruto gritó de dolor cuando los pulgares de Python comenzaron a conducir sus ojos hacia su cráneo.**

"Bueno, si eso no es karma ..." dijo Ares.

**Luchó, tratando de apartar las manos de Python de su rostro, antes de finalmente abandonar esa táctica y buscar un contador. Python arrodillado en la ingle.**

"¡Ve sobrino!" Artemis aplaudió salvajemente. "¡Hazlo otra vez!"

**Los ojos de Python se cruzaron y él retrocedió con un gemido. Naruto ganó espacio entre ellos, frotándose los ojos de dolor e intentando recuperar la vista lo más rápido posible. Saltó hacia atrás nuevamente, apenas evitando que la cola de Python se estrellara y destrozara el suelo donde estaba parado. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, viendo una figura borrosa girar y extenderse hacia él. Los brazos dorados se dispararon para bloquear el apéndice, solo para que fuera una finta y una patada que aterrizara directamente en sus entrañas.**

Los semidioses hicieron una mueca ante eso.

**Naruto fue enviado de regreso, aterrizando sobre su estómago con un gruñido. Sacudió la cabeza y rápidamente se puso de pie. Un crujido lo hizo deslizarse hacia un lado, evitando al Chidori enviado en su dirección. Naruto parpadeó el resto de las lágrimas de sus ojos, mirando a Python mientras el monstruoso draconiano flexionaba sus manos, la electricidad estática bailaba sobre ellos.**

Zeus se quejó ante esto, luciendo muy desagradable.

**Python rio. "¡Me encanta esta energía que llamas chakra! ¡Con ella, soy imparable! ¡Siento que podría derrocar al Olimpo con mis propias manos!"**

"¡Decir ah!" los dioses se rieron, gracioso. Qué idiota.

**" ****_Primero tienes que atravesarme_**** ", dijo Naruto, su palma ganando un orbe brillante familiar. Se apresuró hacia adelante con el ataque retraído. " ****_Taiyoton: Rasengan!_**** "**

"¡Quémalo en cenizas!"

**La sonrisa de Python se amplió de nuevo y también recuperó su mano escamada. Un fuerte chirrido había llenado el claro mientras corría hacia adelante con otro Chidori listo. Ambos lanzaron sus respectivos ataques hacia adelante, colisionando y haciendo que una cúpula masiva de energía explotara hacia afuera.**

"Auge." Ares dijo, recibiendo algunas risitas.

**La explosión cubrió la colina donde estaba cubierto el Puño de Zeus, los monstruos huyeron hacia él desde el bramido de un único sátiro erradicado en la explosión.**

"Supongo que tuvieron un ataque de pánico". Percy sonrió al resoplar y rodar los ojos.

"Fallar." Dijo Leo.

"Super falla". Thalia lo corrigió.

"Me gustó." Annabeth le dijo a su novio haciendo pucheros, obteniendo una pequeña sonrisa de él.

**Continuó extendiéndose hacia los campistas,**

"UH oh." todos dijeron.

**siendo detenido por Kushina y Kakashi, Kushina arrojó cinco kunai de tres puntas a la tierra y provocó que se levantara una barrera púrpura.**

**"¡Jikūkan Kekkei!" Dijo Kushina, sus manos en un sello mientras alimentaba chakra a través de la técnica. La barrera se tragó la mayor parte de la explosión y la escupió a una buena distancia sobre el océano.**

"Ahora eso fue increíble". Athena notó, luciendo muy intrigada por la técnica.

**Kakashi, su ojo Sharingan cambiando a una nueva forma, cubrió la pequeña brecha con su propia forma de barrera.**

"¡Su ojo rosado evolucionó!" Apolo gritó con fingida preocupación.

**"¡Kamui!" Dijo Kakashi, la explosión fue absorbida en una pequeña dimensión paralela hasta que se calmó. Kakashi cayó de rodillas, jadeando mientras Kushina dejaba caer sus brazos, sintiéndose como fideos. Se cubrió el ojo rápidamente y jadeó aliviado. "Bueno eso fue divertido."**

**"Me estás diciendo, Kakashi". Kushina dijo con un resoplido. "Honestamente, ¿qué clase de campamento es este sin una barrera segura de jutsu?"**

"... No somos ninjas". Annabeth señaló.

Ares resopló, "Excusas".

**"Acabo de llegar, así que no puedes culparme".**

**"Sochi debe haberse vuelto vago".**

**"No tengo idea de dónde pudo haber sacado eso".**

"En efecto." Artemisa miró a su gemelo, ya que ambos se habían calmado un poco, pero todavía estaban nerviosos.

**Kushina resopló. "Debe ser de su padre".**

"Ay."

"Parece que ella está de acuerdo. Una buena combinación".

"Eso es porque ella me odia, idiota". Apolo frunció el ceño a su hermana, quien le sonreía.

**"Debe ser." Dijo Kakashi asintiendo. De ninguna manera iba a tomar la culpa por eso. Lo siento Apolo.**

"Quirón me respaldaría". Apolo se cruzó de brazos con un puchero infantil en la cara. Estúpido estudiante ninja.

**Naruto empujó el árbol caído sobre él, tosiendo su mezcla de sangre e icor. Él gimió cuando salió de su rutina. Orbes dorados buscaron al oponente en forma de serpiente, aterrizando en la rutina formada por Python. Estaba ausente de un cuerpo.**

"Aw maldita sea," Apolo frunció el ceño.

**" ****_Oh ... eso no es un buen augurio ..._**** "**

**"¡SORPRESA!"**

**Python voló hacia el rubio por detrás, con las alas abiertas y abriéndolo. Python llevó a Naruto a través de varios árboles, a través de tierras de cultivo y a un pequeño suburbio, atravesando una casa de mortales cenando.**

"Cariño, ¿cuándo conseguimos una nueva ventana?"

"No estoy seguro." Piper respondió la pregunta de Leo.

**Naruto finalmente fue liberado, arrojado al costado de un SUV y haciendo mella en él. Se cayó de allí con un gemido, levantándose.**

**_"¡¿Qué mierda fue eso ?!" _****Helios preguntó. ****_"¡Nos acaba de arar en una maldita casa mortal!"_**

"Nos dimos cuenta." Hades dijo secamente, quieto, divertido de ver.

**_¡Me di cuenta! _****Naruto pensó de nuevo, gimiendo mientras usaba el SUV abollado y alarmante para ponerse de pie.**

**"¡No ****_temo_**** exponer nuestro mundo, ****_muchacho_**** !" Python dijo con una sonrisa. "Cuando termine esta guerra, el mundo sabrá quiénes son sus gobernantes legítimos ... Kronos estará seguro de eso".**

"Bueno ..." Poseidón se detuvo con una sonrisa.

**El draconiano se volvió hacia la casa por la que atravesaron, la pequeña familia entre otros en el porche observando con miedo. El fuego comenzó a crecer en su boca, rompiendo los huecos en sus dientes. Python levantó la cabeza hacia atrás y una enorme bola de fuego salió disparada de su boca.**

**"¡Hiraishin!" Naruto apareció frente a la familia, con las manos extendidas y absorbiendo el fuego del dragón. Miró al sádico Python. " ****_Son inocentes en esto!_**** "**

"En serio, no genial". Leo frunció el ceño, típico chico malo BS si le preguntaste.

**"¡Nadie es inocente!" Python dijo con una sonrisa, su voz no sonó tan ronca por un momento. El amarillo en sus ojos retrocedió por un momento antes de que regresaran. Su voz ronca era más pronunciada cuando volvió a hablar. "Además ... Tienes que detenerte ahora, ¿no, señor héroe?"**

**Naruto apretó los dientes y apretó los puños. ****_Él tiene un punto. ¿Qué debo hacer?_**

**_"Bueno ... las flechas físicas no harán mucho ... pero quizás algunas flechas fotocinéticas sí". _****Dijo Helios.**

"... ¡Hola, genio!" Apolo sonrió salvajemente, alegre malicia en sus ojos.

**_¿Y cómo haría eso? Claro, tengo Photokinesis, pero no es tan genial. _****Dijo Naruto.**

**_"Me encargaré del material, da en el blanco"._**

**_...Así que básicamente..._**

**Helios se rio entre dientes. ****_"En palabras de Megan Fox: 'Yo conduciré, tú disparas'"._**

"Clásico." Thalia sonrió.

**_¡Vamos a desecharlo! _****Pensó Naruto con una sonrisa. Detrás de Python, hubo un resplandor antes de que apareciera un arco dorado familiar en el suelo. El semidiós dorado sonrió. ****_Gracias Papa._**

"En cualquier momento."

**Naruto corrió hacia Python, el monstruo con forma de serpiente preparándose para ser atacado. Naruto sonrió y se teletransportó más allá de Python, recogiendo su arco y tirando de la cuerda. Una flecha cegadoramente brillante estalló en vida, golpeada y lista para volar.**

"Bueno, esa es una imagen familiar". Artemis comentó mientras Apolo estaba ardiendo de orgullo ahora.

**Naruto disparó, golpeando el ala de Python y recibiendo un rugido por sus problemas.**

**"¡Pequeña mierda!" Python dijo con un gruñido mientras algunas madres cubrían las orejas de sus hijos. Evitó otra flecha, los molinetes de los ojos rojos giraban mientras Naruto continuaba disparándole. Python dio otra burla mientras cargaba hacia adelante. "Demasiado para la precisión de tu padre, muchacho".**

"¡Oh no, no lo hizo!"

"Sí, lo hizo". Artemisa bromeó.

"Arte, ¿de qué lado estás?"

"Tuyo, ahora silencio y veamos a Naruto matarlo". Ella instruyó y Apolo escuchó a su hermana pequeña.

**" ****_¿Quién dice que te estoy apuntando?_**** ", Preguntó Naruto en voz baja. Python lo ignoró y dejó escapar otro rugido antes de abordar al semidiós dorado. Naruto fue con él esta vez, su brazo envolvió el cuello de Python y otra mano, todavía sosteniendo su arco, agarrando la parte posterior del hakama arruinado de Python. Naruto sonrió. " ****_¡Hiraishin!_**** "**

**Reaparecieron en la arena del Campamento Mestizo, Naruto usando el impulso de Python para conducir al monstruo de cabeza contra el muro de piedra.**

"Ahora eso es un obstáculo". Leo dijo, riéndose un poco.

"Oh, así que es divertido cuando bromea así", se quejó Percy, tan poco cool. Annabeth solo lo palmeó para ayudarlo a relajarse.

**Python cayó al suelo, aturdido, al igual que Naruto, cuya espalda sufrió bastante daño con esa decisión. Hubo una sacudida en el suelo y Naruto se preguntó qué podría haber sido, pero dejó esos pensamientos a un lado cuando Python envolvió sus manos alrededor del cuello de Naruto.**

**"¡Tu insignificante pequeña mierda!" Python siseó. "¿Sabes quién soy? ¡Soy Python! ¡El Dragón de Gea! ¡Protector de Pytho! ¡El Atormentador de Leto!"**

"¡Y tú también apestas!" Apolo se burló.

**"¡ ****_El que necesita Tic-Tacs!_**** "**

"¡Eso también!"

**Naruto gruñó, clavando una flecha ligera en el brazo de Python. El serpentino humano rugió, girando y arrojando a Naruto contra una gran jaula, destruyéndolo en consecuencia. Naruto gimió mientras yacía sobre las ruinas de la jaula, rodando hacia un lado y fuera del camino mientras un brazo chirriante empujaba hacia abajo para atravesarlo a través del cofre.**

**"¡Pequeño gusano! ¡Muere ya!" Python siseó.**

"¿Qué pasa si él no quiere?" Hazel preguntó: "¡No le digas cómo vivir su vida!"

"¡Sí!" Nico estuvo de acuerdo.

**" ****_¡Hoy no!_**** ", Dijo Naruto, usando su arco para barrer los pies del monstruo debajo de él. Se puso de pie y sacó una flecha, disparándola a la cabeza de Python. Golpeó con éxito el objetivo, solo para que se convirtiera en humo, reemplazándose con un muñeco de entrenamiento.**

"Qué serpiente, usando trucos ninja". Jason dijo.

**Naruto maldijo y se puso a la defensiva, rodando fuera del camino cuando una sección de los asientos de la arena fueron arrancados y arrojados a él. El brillante hijo de Apolo salió de su rol, giró y apuntó con su arco a la sección en la que se encontraba Python, sosteniendo otra fila de asientos sobre su cabeza. Naruto lanzó su flecha de luz, desaparecida cuando Python saltó, arrojando la fila de asientos al semidiós.**

"Maravilloso", dijo Dionisio con amargura, "Algo con lo que sin duda tendré que lidiar".

**Naruto saltó hacia atrás, aterrizando en cuclillas con su arco listo nuevamente, disparando flechas de luz tras flecha de luz en dirección a Python. El ser draconiano voló hacia él, evitando las flechas hasta que estuvo demasiado cerca para molestarse con eso. En ese punto, sin embargo, Python estaba cegado por la ira. Su Sharingan había pasado a su siguiente forma, la forma atómica hizo que Naruto frunciera el ceño.**

**_"Si Python puede hacer Susanoo ..."_**** comenzó Helios.**

**_Realmente espero que no pueda. _****Pensó Naruto mientras rodaba hacia adelante, esquivando los puños crepitantes de Python mientras golpeaban la tierra.**

"Eso _lo_ estaría presionando". Annabeth asintió con la cabeza.

**Se giró y disparó flechas a la espalda de Python, sin apuntar, pero sabiendo dónde disparar. ****_Por favor papá, tía Arte ... Déjame tener una buena oportunidad._**

"Hecho." Los gemelos aceptaron al instante.

**La luz de la luna casi puesta atravesó las nubes y los ojos de Naruto se estrecharon cuando Python se dio la vuelta. Sus alas fueron perforadas hasta el punto de que era difícil determinar dónde comenzaron las flechas de luz y dónde comenzó el ala. Naruto apuntó y dejó volar su flecha, sonriendo cuando la flecha atravesó la rodilla izquierda de Python.**

"¡Pin él!"

**Python rugió, cayendo sobre su otra rodilla y mirando a Naruto con tanto esfuerzo que, de ser posible, habría derretido a Naruto en el acto. "No ... ¡Ya hay uno que debo matar! ¡No dejaré que haya otros Sauroctonos!"**

"¡Oh, demasiado tarde!" Apolo se rió de alegría.

**Comenzó a levantarse, solo para que Naruto le sacara la otra rodilla. Python rugió y cayó de espaldas para evitar la presión de las articulaciones. Naruto se acercó con cautela, dibujando otra flecha ligera y clavando la mano derecha de Python en la tierra.**

**"¡No puedes matarme!" Python siseó. Sus escamas se despegaron, revelando la cara y el cabello de Sasuke como si las escamas fueran solo una armadura. "Mátame y tu amigo muere!**

"Cojo." Ares resopló, ahora el chico estaba desesperado. Fue realmente lamentable.

**¡Gea te considerará un ****_asesino_**** para siempre! ¡Este es un enemigo que no quieres hacer, muchacho! "**

"Cierto." Los Siete dijeron.

**" ****_Me amenazaste_**** ", dijo Naruto, disparando otra flecha en el brazo derecho de Python, clavándola en la tierra. Luego sacó la cola de la ecuación. " ****_Amenazaste a mi papá_**** " ****_._**

"Toda la razón." Apolo asintió con la cabeza.

**Python le siseó, solo para rugir cuando su mano y brazo izquierdos encontraron el mismo destino que el derecho. " ****_Amenazaste a mi Kaachan y mi abuela_**** " ****_._**

"En efecto." Artemis gruñó.

**Naruto dibujó una flecha final y apuntó. " ****_En lo que a mí respecta, solo estoy protegiendo a mi familia_**** " ****_._**

"A lo grande". Los gemelos dijeron como uno.

**"¡Te ****_maldigo_**** , muchacho!" Python maldijo. "¡Tu alma será mía para torturar en el Tártaro cuando Kronos se levante! Serás mi bi-urk ..."**

"Huh", dijo Ares con una mano en la oreja, "¿Qué fue eso? No puedo oír que te ahogues con tu propia sangre". Él rió.

**" ****_Sí. Intentaré tener eso en mente_**** " dijo Naruto, su luz parpadeó mientras miraba la flecha que atravesaba el cuello de Sasuke / Python, haciendo que el hombre y el monstruo se asfixiaran con la sangre. Naruto retrocedió y dejó caer su arco al suelo antes de pasar las manos por los sellos. Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás y su pecho se expandió antes de expulsar una bola de fuego gigante, convirtiendo en cenizas el híbrido moribundo.**

"Quemar." El dios del sol sonrió.

**Naruto vio arder el fuego hasta que salió el sol y no quedó nada más que un parche carbonizado de tierra, humo saliendo del cielo. El sol brillaba sobre él cuando salía.**

"¡En brillante orgullo!"

**Naruto solo cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza mientras se despedía de su primer amigo.**

**"Que finalmente puedas encontrar la paz con tu familia en la muerte, Sasuke".**

"Y _esa_ gente es lo que llamamos un capítulo". Ares sonrió.

"¡Lo sé! ¡Mi hijo gobierna!" el dios del tiro con arco se rio.

"Estuvo bien." Artemisa admitió con un movimiento de cabeza.


	30. Chapter 30

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte II: El peligro de un héroe**

* * *

**Capitulo 30**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de ****_Naruto_**** o ****_Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos_**

* * *

**Naruto permaneció en silencio junto a su madre, a quien se le había permitido unos días de libertad mientras Perséfone y Deméter discutieron cómo manejar la muerte de Pan, ya que ayudó a evitar que los animales se volvieran locos en las granjas.**

"¿De Verdad?" Hermes le preguntó a su tía obsesionada con los granos. Deméter asintió, era muy problemático lidiar con eso.

\- **Nico y Bianca, los campistas ordenaron en sus respectivas cabañas con los niños de los Tres Grandes sentados en la parte delantera del Anfiteatro. Todos llevaban camisetas negras como los otros campistas, observando los cuerpos quemados mientras estaban envueltos en sus mortajas.**

Todos inclinaron sus cabezas ante eso. Todos estaban tristes de ver que tal vida se había ido.

**Era un poco egoísta de su parte, pero quería estar con sus hermanos.**

"Es perfectamente comprensible". Artemisa dijo.

**Michael no fue el único hijo de Apolo que murió en la Batalla del Laberinto. Habían perdido a otros seis, la mayoría fuera de una cabaña.**

Apolo se atenuó mucho ante esto, mientras que Artemisa tomó su mano, apretándola para que estuviera allí para su gemelo.

**La cabeza de Naruto se inclinó mientras enumeraba en silencio los nombres de sus hermanos y hermanas pequeños.**

**Samantha Anderson. Edad trece. Segundo año en el campamento. Ella quería ser cantante. Un gigante la pisó.**

**Ross Cunningham Quince años Tercer año. Era dibujante y quería trabajar en Marvel Studios. Asesinado por un semidiós convertido.**

**Clifton Owens. Diez años Primer año. Quemado en los árboles con Jenna May. Quería ser un piloto de carreras.**

**Jenna May Peters. Diez años Primer año. Quemado en los árboles al lado de Clifton. Ella quería ser bailarina.**

**Colin Rogers. 14 años de edad. Tercer año. Quemado tratando de salvar a Clifton y Jenna May. Quería jugar en la NBA.**

**Jon y Owen Vale. Quince años Quinto año. Jon quería estudiar música y Owen quería estar en Broadway.**

"Todo ese potencial, se fue". Apolo susurró débilmente. Odiaba esto, todos los dioses lo hicieron, y era terrible escucharlo y sentirlo.

**Ocho luces se apagaron en esa batalla, y más seguirían con la próxima guerra. Naruto vio que la pira se encendía y su puño se cerró con fuerza al pasar sobre la primera cubierta dorada. Hubo otros que se perdieron, un pobre hijo de Deméter, una hija de Hefesto ... en el gran esquema de las cosas, en realidad no había muchos muertos,**

"Estadísticamente, sí". Hades asintió con la cabeza. "Para que conste, el otro lado perdió mucho más".

**pero para estos niños fue suficiente.**

Percy y Annabeth asintieron.

**Naruto había vivido una invasión como esta una vez antes, aunque luego tuvo la suerte de no tener que matar a un oponente, aunque la compensación de casi morir por un pulmón perforado tampoco fue tan grande, pero había perdido compañeros. y su pseudo-abuelo. Perder al viejo líder era como perder la mitad de su infancia. Luego, perder a Jiraiya ante Pein ... Naruto sacudió la cabeza. Ese todavía dolía un poco, especialmente ahora. Cuando terminó la ceremonia, Naruto pensó en las últimas dos líneas de su profecía.**

**_Después de que el pasado del Guardián regrese dos veces más,_**

**_Dos hermanos caerán durante la Guerra del Laberinto._**

"¿No hay más de dos?" Leo preguntó.

**_Cayó más de un hermano ..._**** pensó Naruto amargamente.**

"Exactamente, ¿qué demonios?"

**_"Bueno ... en realidad hay una razón para esa línea, Naruto". _****Dijo Helios. Naruto no dijo nada, y el Titán continuó. ****_"Hermanos en este caso no se refiere a sangre ..."_**

**"Pero a los lazos ..." dijo Naruto en voz baja, mirando a Bianca que se despidió. ****_Pero Michael era mi hermano de sangre y, aunque teníamos un vínculo fuerte, no era como el vínculo que Sasuke y yo teníamos._**

**_"Chico, el vínculo que tú y Sasuke tenían era similar a Orión y Artemisa. La tensión sexual incluida"._**

Artemisa se puso rojo cereza cuando Afrodita se rió de ella y suspiró, ¡qué desperdicio!

**_¡A la mierda!_**

**_"Solo digo." _****Helios dijo, riendo entre dientes. ****_"El punto es que el vínculo del que estamos hablando aquí es uno de los marginados ..."_**

"Blackie". Leo frunció el ceño, lo entendió totalmente.

**_Michael era el "hermano" de Leo ..._**** dijo Naruto, todo encajó en su cabeza. Él frunció el ceño. ****_No había ninguna tensión sexual allí._**

"Sí, en serio". El piro asintió.

**_"Bueno ... no de Leo ..."_**

Leo se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, "¡¿Qué dices ahora ?!"

"Hmm"

"¡No te atrevas 'hmm' esto, Piper!" ¡El latino entró en pánico, _no_ jugó para el otro equipo!

**_... Huh, imagínate. Nunca lo vi venir._**

"Yo tampoco." Percy admitió que Annabeth asintió con él.

**_"Tch, novato"._**

**La ceremonia terminó y Quirón asintió con la cabeza al sátiro impaciente que estaba parado a un lado. Percy, Thalia, Grover y Annabeth lo siguieron hasta el hechizo.**

"Es hora de enfrentar la música". Murmuró Percy.

**Con el asentimiento de aprobación de su madre, Naruto rápidamente se unió a ellos, dándole a Lee una pequeña mirada de disculpa mientras pasaba mientras el consejero de la cabaña de Apolo consolaba a Katie Gardner. Naruto dejó que su mano se deslizara sobre la de Thalia, la hija de Zeus entrelazando sus dedos con los de él mientras caminaban.**

"Aw, ahora que es una pareja". Afrodita arrulló cuando Thalia puso los ojos en blanco.

**El juicio fue una farsa en lo que respecta a Naruto. Los sátiros eran demasiado tercos, incapaces de aceptar que los dioses pudieran "morir".**

"Imbéciles, todos ellos". Hades resopló, un poco molesto porque nunca podría torturar un alma sátiro.

**Aparte del hecho de que él, Phoebe y Reyna eran prueba de lo contrario, Grover aparentemente había usado Panic, el arma más poderosa de Pan en las primeras guerras de dioses.**

"Siempre es divertido verlo", comentó Ares con una sonrisa.

**Eso, junto con la liberación de Nico del alma de Dédalo de sus confines, explicaría el temblor de la tierra que sintió cuando luchó contra Python / Sasuke.**

**"Esto es una mierda". Dijo Naruto, recibiendo un asentimiento de Thalia mientras escuchaban al sátiro enojado y anciano pedir el destierro de Grover.**

**"Pan está muerto". Grover finalmente dijo en su defensa. Parecía confiado y se puso de pie, Percy y Annabeth a un lado mientras Juniper estaba al otro. La silla de ruedas atada a Chiron le dedicó una sonrisa orgullosa al sátiro y Naruto se paró desde donde se apoyaba contra un árbol, Thalia haciendo lo mismo. Llegaron a pararse detrás de su sátiro mientras él continuaba. "Nos corresponde salvar al Salvaje.**

"De hecho lo hace". Artemisa asintió, mirando a su alrededor y recibió algunos gestos de apoyo.

**¡Si no actuamos!**

**"¡Silencio, Grover Underwood! ¡Tú ****_avergonzas a_**** tus antepasados por decir esas mentiras!"**

**"¿Disculpe? ¿Escuché algo sobre mentiras?" Preguntó una nueva voz. Los ojos se dirigieron al claro y vestido con un traje de negocios relajado era uno de los dos tíos favoritos de Naruto: Hermes.**

"¡Cameo perras!"

"Hermes."

"Lo siento tía Hestia".

**Sin embargo, no estaba juguetón por el momento, estaba angustiado y enojado, y se podía ver en sus fríos ojos azules.**

**"¡L-Lord Hermes!" El sátiro mayor, Silenus, dijo, parpadeando sorprendido antes de que se recordara. "S-Sí, bueno, estábamos discutiendo el destierro de Grover Underwood, quien dice que Pan está muerto. ¡Q-lo que es ridículo! ¡Pan-!"**

**"Está ****_muerto_**** ". Hermes dijo, la arboleda en silencio.**

"... Como un jefe, Herm. Como un jefe".

"Gracias, Apolo".

**Miró a Grover y asintió. "Me haces un gran honor, Grover. Encontrar a Pan antes de que él ..."**

**Hermes definitivamente parecía que estaba viviendo una vida pobre en este momento, y Naruto lo entendió. Muchos padres le dirían lo horrible que era tener que sobrevivir a su hijo. Aparentemente no fue diferente con los dioses. Naruto se preguntó exactamente qué horrible fue eso, al ver a todos y cada uno de los niños mortales que alguna vez tuviste que morir mientras continuabas.**

"Honestamente apesta". Hermes dijo mientras todos los dioses asintieron.

**En voz baja se comprometió a nunca ponerse en esa situación.**

**"De todas formas." La voz de Hermes separó a Naruto de sus preguntas internas. "Pan ha muerto. Lo siento en mis venas muy icóridas lleno. Los dioses que trabajó estrechamente con la han sentido, su fallecimiento. ****_Usted_**** vergüenza ****_nosotros_**** por atrevemos lo que sugiere que la persona que lo encontró, es la entrega de su mensaje, está ****_mintiendo_**** . "**

"Hermes, esa fue la mejor bofetada verbal de cabra de todos los tiempos". Ares asintió con respeto, haciendo sonreír al veloz dios.

"Gracias."

**"¡P-Pero señor Hermes! ¡Es un li-!"**

**"Si terminas esa acusación, Silenus, me aseguraré de que Hades tenga su primera alma sátira para torturar". Hermes dijo con una mirada fulminante.**

Hades se volvió hacia Hermes, "Serás mi sobrino favorito de todos los tiempos".

"¡Oye!" Ares gritó, sintiéndose deprimido por eso ... pensó que era el favorito de su tío.

**Los Ancianos Cloven se estremecieron colectivamente ante la mirada. "Ahora, en cuanto a si esto engendra el destierro ... yo voto que no".**

**"Yo también voto no por el destierro". Quirón dijo.**

**"El consejo votará. ¿Todos a favor?" Silenus preguntó. Sus dos matones que lo flanqueaban, ambos sátiros de igual edad, compartieron miradas preocupadas antes de levantar sus manos junto con Silenus. "Tres a dos".**

**"El voto de un dios vale dos". Hermes dijo fríamente.**

"Y las palmadas épicas continúan". Dijo Apolo.

**Silenus abrió la boca para discutir y los ojos de Hermes se entrecerraron. "Te advierto, Acabo de llegar lo más cerca que jamás a un acuerdo con la muerte de mi hijo, y si se intenta jugar con mí, que ****_voy a_**** lamentarlo."**

**Silenus volvió a cerrar la boca con un clic.**

Hermes asintió con la cabeza. Maldita perra derecha. Cállate la boca.

**"La moción se disuelve". Hermes dijo, desafiando al consejo a desafiarlo nuevamente. Sin embargo, no eran tontos, ya que se fueron colectivamente, pero no antes de que Silenus le enviara a Grover una mirada de ira. Hermes los vio irse antes de acercarse al sátiro a juicio. "... Tienes un gran trabajo por delante, Grover Underwood ... pero tu mensaje se transmitirá sin problemas. Habrá baches ... pero pasará".**

"Ciertamente lo hará". Deméter asintió.

**"Yo ... Gracias, Lord Hermes". Dijo Grover, haciendo una reverencia. Hermes sonrió, muy parecido a Pan, y frotó el cabello rizado de Grover.**

"Aww, dulce de tu parte Herm." Apolo bromeó cuando el dios en cuestión rodó sus helados ojos azules.

**"No lo menciones".**

**Hermes se volvió para irse, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Naruto antes que él y el Heredero de Helios asintió levemente. El dios mensajero abandonó el bosque y, después de darle una palmadita en el hombro a Grover después de que Juniper le dio un beso, Naruto lo siguió. Sorprendentemente, Naruto alcanzó a su tío bastante rápido. Como era de esperar, Hermes se había cambiado de un traje formal a un uniforme de UPS, hablando por teléfono en griego ático. Naruto escuchó las palabras para 'inmediato', 'importante' y 'no fallar'.**

"Asegúrese de agregar una función de autodestrucción a ese mensaje". Ares sonrió mientras su hermano menor sacudía la cabeza.

**Hermes cerró su teléfono con un clic, girándolo en sus manos mientras se convertía en su Caduceo. El dios se giró y le sonrió a Naruto, y aunque se parecía a Pan, había un peso de tristeza detrás de él.**

**"Hola chico, ¿cómo te va?" Hermes preguntó.**

**"...No está bien." Dijo Naruto, obteniendo un asentimiento del dios.**

**"Te escucho. Los paquetes en Florida están retrocediendo nuevamente. Es un desastre horrible allí debido a un montón de inundaciones". Hermes dijo, dando una sonrisa falsa que Naruto había visto muchas veces en el espejo.**

"Ooo", Ares sonrió ampliamente, "¡Él va a decir ~!"

"Genial", el humor del dios mensajero se agrió.

**"Tío Hermes ..." Naruto vaciló por un momento. No quería culpar a Luke por todo esto, especialmente no a la cara del dios, pero tenía que decirle a Hermes qué le pasaba al semidiós. "Quizás quieras sentarte".**

"Haz una sentadilla, chorro".

"Jódete, Ares".

**La sonrisa fallida de Hermes cayó. "¿Algo mal?"**

**"Primero tienes que sentarte". Dijo Naruto. Hermes asintió y les acercó un árbol caído con un chasquido de dedos. La dríada que salió le dio una mirada sucia antes de darse cuenta de a quién estaba mirando y rescatando.**

"¡Huye! ¡Huye!" Frank gritó.

**Hermes se sentó e hizo un gesto a Naruto para que se uniera a él.**

**"¿Qué hay en tu pecho, chico?" Hermes preguntó.**

**La lengua de Naruto se sintió como plomo. Se preguntó si esto era una maldición, siempre siendo honesto y diciendo la verdad.**

"Dolor mayor, tristemente". Apolo hizo una mueca.

**Ver la mirada quebrada en los ojos de Hermes fue horrible, como si algo más malo hiciera que el Olímpico se rompiera.**

"Estuve cerca." Hermes admitió.

"Sí", Athena asintió, "Todas las entregas de paquetes entraron en modo de crisis ese día".

"¡Estaba teniendo un día de duelo!"

**_No, él tiene que saberlo. El merece saberlo. _****Se dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en el tronco.**

**"Tío Hermes ... Luke es ... Él ..." Naruto no pudo encontrar palabras al principio. Al mencionar el nombre de Luke, el dios se puso rígido donde estaba sentado. Las siguientes noticias probablemente destrozarían el espíritu de Hermes. Respirando profundamente, Naruto le dijo. Sobre la cosa con Kronos. Sobre sus acciones en el Laberinto. Sobre lo que pasó con Atlas.**

"¡Oh hombre, no puedo esperar para ver su cara!"

"Ares, cállate". Athena frunció el ceño, ya lo suficiente.

"Nah"

**Hermes se quedó callado, todavía rígido y sus nudillos se pusieron blancos alrededor del Caduceo mientras Naruto continuaba. Finalmente, cuando Naruto terminó, estudió al dios justo cuando Hermes le devolvió la mirada. Hubo una tormenta detrás de los ojos de Hermes. Negación. Ira. Depresión. Todo tipo de ****emociones ****_humanas_**** . Naruto se preguntó cuán ****_maravillosa_**** era la inmortalidad.**

"Todo tiene sus altibajos". Hades se encogió de hombros, solo mira su trabajo.

**"¿Eso es todo?" Hermes preguntó, su voz aun y sin traicionar nada.**

**"Lo siento, tío Herm". Dijo Naruto, mirando al suelo. Esta fue la parte más difícil de admitir. "Pero ... Pero podríamos tener que ..."**

**"No ... no lo digas". Hermes no estaba suplicando, le estaba ****_ordenando a_**** Naruto que no terminara ese pensamiento.**

Ares se volvió hacia Apolo, "Parece que alguien no puede manejar la verdad".

"Amigo, mueve la polla ... pero es verdad".

"¡Apolo!"

"¿Qué? No puedo mentir. ¿Recuerdas?"

**Respiró hondo antes de poner su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto. "Te pareces tanto a Helios que da miedo, ¿lo sabes?"**

"Sorprendentemente, sí". Artemis asintió con la cabeza.

**"Confía en mí. Tengo una idea". Dijo Naruto, obteniendo una triste sonrisa de su tío.**

**"Brutalmente honesto, malas noticias cuando no las queremos ... ni siquiera Apollo tomaría esas decisiones". Hermes dijo, su mano tirando hacia atrás para descansar en su regazo. "No me gustaría que esta información se difundiera, Naruto. Él no estaba aquí en la Batalla ... Así que puedo tener algo de esperanza, ¿verdad? ¿Dijiste que el cepillo para el pelo de la chica mortal agitó algo en él?"**

"Envía otra canasta de frutas". Zeus informó a Hermes, quien lo tomó nota.

**"Si." Dijo Naruto.**

**"Entonces hay una manera de recuperarlo". Dijo Hermes, sin dejar espacio para la discusión. "Gracias por traerme esto antes que cualquiera de los otros ..."**

Zeus miró a su veloz hijo, quien le devolvió una cara de piedra. El dios más joven tenía todo el derecho de intentar ayudar a su hijo.

**Se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse.**

**"¡Tío Herm!" Dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie. Hermes se volvió y Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa. "Si no puedes encontrar una manera de salvarlo ..."**

**"Lo ****_haré_**** ". Dijo Hermes, mirando a su sobrino por sugerir lo contrario. "He perdido demasiados hijos este milenio, Naruto".**

"Seguro." Hermes suspiró a eso.

**Naruto no dijo nada, su advertencia fue dada y Hermes estaba al tanto de lo que haría si fuera necesario.**

"Al menos alguien tiene las bolas para hacerlo". Ares murmuró pero Hermes todavía lo miraba.

**No dijeron nada más, Naruto observaba cómo Hermes desaparecía, el espacio se doblaba a su alrededor y se desvanecía hasta que nada más que la brisa llenaba el aire. Naruto miró hacia el cielo, donde el sol seguía brillando sobre él entre las nubes.**

**Naruto se quedó con la Cabaña Siete esa noche, dejando clones con Bianca y Nico, la cabaña normalmente resplandeciente se veía oscura cuando la gente pasaba. Tomó una litera que una vez fue de Jon, y por la noche cantaron, eligieron 'Cómo salvar una vida' de The Fray para cantar antes de acostarse.**

"Esa canción siempre me da ganas de llorar". Piper admitió, obteniendo algunos asentimientos.

**Golpeó a Naruto con fuerza, considerando que fue sacado de la batalla temprano.**

**¿Cuántas vidas podrían haberse salvado si hubiera podido luchar?**

"Ah, qué pasa si". Athena suspiró, lo más importante después de cualquier batalla.

**¿Alguien lo culpa por no estar allí?**

**¿Por qué siempre fue el más joven, que tenía el futuro más brillante por delante, tenía que morir?**

"El destino apesta". Percy notó, asintiendo por todas partes.

**Fueron preguntas como estas las que lo mantuvieron despierto hasta que finalmente se durmió. Naruto se despertó llorando esa noche, los rostros de sus hermanos que habían muerto estaban sonriendo en sus sueños. Se sentó y se llevó las manos a la cara, sintiendo las lágrimas caer silenciosamente por sus mejillas.**

"Eso es muy triste". Hazel frunció el ceño, sintiéndose terrible por Naruto. Lo mismo hizo el resto de los semidioses.

**"Sochi ..." dijo una voz suave, abrazándolo. "Está bien llorar".**

**Entonces lo hizo. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor del costado de su madre y su rostro se enterró en su hombro, sollozos secos pero silenciosos sollozos que lo dejaron mientras Kushina tarareaba y acariciaba su cabello. Naruto se aferró a ella, sintiéndose muy pequeño en ese momento y su corazón se sentía como si estuviera en un vicio.**

"Un hombre mostrando su lado vulnerable", Afrodita suspiró. "Es tan mágico".

"Hay algo mal contigo." Artemis se comentó a sí misma.

**"Se han ido ... y todo es mi culpa". Naruto se ahogó.**

**"No, Sochi ... No, no lo es". Dijo Kushina suavemente. "Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste."**

**"Podría haberlos salvado". Dijo Naruto.**

"La culpa del héroe". Percy asintió entendiendo, lo sabía muy bien.

**"Tal vez." Dijo Kushina. "Tal vez. Haces tanto bien, Naruto, pero ni siquiera puedes estar en todas partes a la vez. Solo podrías haber detenido a Sasuke". Ella lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás, dándole una cálida sonrisa. "Eres tan duro contigo mismo. Haces tanto por los demás y pones tanto peso sobre tus hombros". Ella besó su frente y lo abrazó. "Y estoy muy orgullosa de ti".**

**Naruto se echó a llorar.**

"¡Thalia, abrázalo!"

"Cállate." Thalia le dijo a la diosa del amor.

**Unos días después, el campamento estaba volviendo a la normalidad y los dos recién llegados se estaban acomodando en sus trabajos de elección.**

**Kakashi como maestro de espadas, siempre leyendo un libro (no Icha-Icha) mientras enseñaba a los niños. La cabaña de Ares lo odiaba. Eso no fue sorprendente, ya que el shinobi sarcástico y relajado simplemente puso los nervios de punta cuando les estaba enseñando.**

Ares frunció el ceño ante eso mientras algunos se rieron.

**Fuera de las lecciones, probablemente era el favorito de la cabaña de Hermes, y los gemelos Stoll recogieron sus propias máscaras para emularlo.**

"¡Niños ninja, está bien!" Hermes vitoreó. "¡Vayan, niños! ¡Vivan ninjas en vivo como solo los ninjas podrían!"

**Kushina se instaló como una especie de consejera y maestra para otras formas de combate.**

"Un consejero escolar suena bien". Annabeth comentó.

"Bueno, míralo". Atenea dijo, ya que era una buena idea.

**Sin embargo, su deber favorito era adorar a sus hijastros.**

Zeus miró de reojo a su esposa, mientras ella lo fulminaba con la mirada, diciendo claramente que nunca sucedería.

**¿Le gustó el hecho de que otras mujeres hayan estado con su esposo? No, no particularmente.**

"Exactamente." Hera asintió con la cabeza.

**Pero eso no significaba que odiara a sus hijastros.**

"Podrías aprender algo de ella, hermana".

"Silencio, Hades".

**No fue culpa de ellos que Apolo sellara estúpidamente sus recuerdos de matrimonio, después de todo.**

"Sí, estúpido Apolo".

"¡Arte!"

**Los adoraba a todos, convirtiéndose en una segunda madre para ellos y haciendo todo lo posible para aprender todo sobre sus vidas hasta ahora.**

Zeus envía ojos suplicantes a su esposa, cuyo ceño se profundizó mientras lo miraba por pensar en la idea.

**Fue cuando Kushina estaba hablando con Lee sobre su novia que ella se topó con información muy interesante. Información sobre la que su hijo había olvidado contarle. Información que cambió la vida.**

"Wow, está en problemas". Frank pensó, obteniendo unos pocos asentimientos.

"No es como si fuera virgen". Apolo se encogió de hombros, su hermana mirándolo en recuerdo de cómo sucedió eso.

**"¡Naruto Uzumaki!"**

**Naruto hizo una mueca, preguntándose qué había hecho ahora para provocar la ira de su madre. Todo lo que había estado haciendo todo el día era holgazanear con Thalia y Ranger en el sofá, el gran gato descansando su cabeza sobre el regazo de Naruto mientras Thalia descansaba su cabeza sobre sus hombros y miraban ****_La Comunidad del Anillo_**** .**

Thalia parpadeó, no realmente su tipo de película, sino cualquier cosa que supusiera.

**Ojalá no lo encontrara en la cabaña uno. Lo último que necesitaba era ser masticado en la cabaña de su novia.**

"Totalmente vergonzoso". Piper asintió de acuerdo.

**Golpearon la puerta trasera de la habitación y detuvo la película. Thalia le dirigió una mirada divertida mientras él le hacía una mueca.**

**"Lo descubriría tarde o temprano". Thalia dijo.**

**"Sí, pero pensé que el soborno con Cabin Ten era lo suficientemente bueno como para mantener la boca cerrada por otro mes". Dijo Naruto.**

"No fue nuestra culpa". Piper hizo un puchero ante la acusación.

**La puerta volvió a golpearse y él gimió. "Hai, Kaachan, estarás allí en un segundo".**

**"Niño de mamá."**

**"Oh cállate, Lia-chan". Le dijo Naruto a su risita novia. Gruñó mientras abría la puerta y la abría, viendo a su madre parada frente a él con un brillo misterioso en sus ojos. "Uh ... Hola, Kaachan".**

**"¿Donde esta ella?" Preguntó Kushina.**

"Alguien está en problemas". Hera sonrió cuando Thalia frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su madrastra.

**"En la cabina...?"**

**"Bueno, tráela aquí". Dijo Kushina. Naruto parpadeó y ella sacudió la cabeza. "Técnicamente trabajo para Hades ..."**

"Ah, tecnicismos". Zeus sonrió con cariño mientras sus hermanos rodaron los ojos.

**"Correcto." Dijo Naruto, rascándose la nuca tímidamente. Él podría tener un pase, a través de Naruto sintió que ese pase podría ser revocado pronto**

"Si." Dijo Zeus, su sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño fruncido.

\- **pero no había nada que dijera que Kushina hizo. Volvió a la habitación y caminó hacia el sofá, arrebató el control remoto de Thalia y detuvo la película nuevamente. "Kaachan quiere hablar contigo".**

**"... ¿Q-Qué?" Thalia preguntó, mirando a Naruto como un ciervo a la luz de los faros.**

"¿Asustada, Thalia Grace?" Hera le preguntó burlándose.

"No." El cazador frunció el ceño, está bien, tal vez un poco ... ¡pero no como si alguna vez lo admitiera!

**"Sí. Así que vamos, Lia-chan". Dijo Naruto, dejando caer el control remoto en el sofá antes de tocar su perezoso diente de sable. "Levántate y saluda a Kaachan, Range".**

**Ranger bostezó y se dejó caer al suelo, estirando sus extremidades mientras caminaba detrás de Thalia hacia la puerta principal. Pasó por encima de Thalia una vez que salió, olisqueando al guardaespaldas de Perséfone antes de que se frotara contra sus piernas, reclamándola como uno de sus humanos para que sus hermanos no tuvieran ideas divertidas.**

"Los gatos dem son así de raros". Leo asintió con la cabeza.

**Kushina solo se rió y acarició el diente de sable gigante en la cabeza, obteniendo profundos ronroneos del gato gigante.**

**Thalia vio esto, observando la apariencia de Kushina una vez más y sintiéndose un poco celosa. Era una mujer hermosa, cuya habilidad con una espada y un ninjutsu la superó en formas que Thalia no podía comenzar a describir.**

"Apariencia y fuerza, definitivamente celosa". Annabeth se rió cuando Thalia le hizo un puchero.

**Ella era el epítome del 'oso madre' y, francamente, no se sorprendería si ese fuera el animal que eligió para representarla.**

"Epítome, creo que la madre Rhea tomaría ese nombre". Comentó Poseidón, obteniendo asentimientos de sus hermanos.

"O abuela". Hestia agregó.

Eso tiene escalofríos por todas partes.

**"Kaachan, Thalia Grace". Dijo Naruto detrás de ella, empujando a la hija de Zeus hacia adelante. "Thalia, este es mi Kaachan".**

**"Hola." Thalia saludó con la mano, preguntándose por qué sentía que acababa de ser arrojada a los lobos.**

"Bueno, eso podría ser un poco demasiado". Jason frunció el ceño, le gustaban los lobos.

**Kushina se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar alrededor de Thalia.**

"Juzgando cada parte tuya".

"Hera". Zeus frunció el ceño mientras su esposa brillaba alegremente.

**Se llevó la mano a la barbilla, el codo sostenido por la otra mano y los ojos color amatista estaban sobre la hija de Zeus. La mujer pelirroja tarareó, haciendo que Thalia se retorciera.**

A Hera le encantaba esto si la sonrisa en su rostro era una indicación.

**Thalia gritó: no chillaba, a pesar de lo que su idiota de novio alguna vez dijera**

"Estabas tan chillona".

"¡Annie!" El cazador se quejó.

\- **Como las manos con las que no estaba familiarizada comenzaron a acariciar sus caderas desde atrás.**

Los dioses se rieron, averiguando por qué lo hizo mientras los semidioses estaban confundidos como el infierno.

¡Thalia estaba preocupada por el hecho de que otra mujer la estaba sintiendo!

**"Hmm ... supongo que lo harán". Thalia la escuchó murmurar. ¿Qué, exactamente?**

Afrodita era un montón de risitas, muy conscientes de lo que Kushina estaba buscando.

**Kushina se giró para darle a Naruto un pulgar hacia arriba. "¡Bien hecho, Sochi! Ahora, ¿cuándo debemos esperar?"**

**"... ¿Eh?" Preguntó Naruto con un parpadeo.**

**"¿Esperar que?" Thalia preguntó, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho después del toque extraño que recibió de la mujer pelirroja.**

"Caliente."

"¡León!" Jason frunció el ceño severamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Mi hermana."

"La esposa de mi otro". Apolo añadido.

"…¿Entonces?"

"... touché". El dios dijo.

**"¡Grandbabies, por supuesto!" Dijo Kushina, con los ojos en blanco. Su declaración hizo que la pareja estallara en desorden.**

Thalia hizo un ruido estrangulador mientras los semidioses estaban boquiabiertos o riéndose a carcajadas.

"¡Cállate!" Thalia gritó. Su cara era de un rojo brillante. ¡Se sentía mareada!

**"¡No estoy embarazada!**

"¡Exactamente!" el cazador estuvo de acuerdo.

**¡Y no estoy lista para eso! ", Dijo Thalia mientras se ponía roja." ¡Solo tengo diecinueve! "**

"Y en un cuerpo de dieciséis años". Apolo la corrigió, haciendo que Thalia palideciera.

¡Ella no quería terminar como una de esas chicas!

**"¡Sí, y no estoy listo para ser padre!" Dijo Naruto, asintiendo con la cabeza.**

**"¡Disparates!" Kushina dijo, agitando sus protestas.**

"Ella simplemente lo rechaza", se rió Hermes.

**"¡Kaachan, estamos en medio de una guerra!"**

**"¿Y? Tu padre y yo te hicimos en medio de la Tercera Guerra".**

"Vaya, vete Apolo". Ares asintió con respecto a su soleado hermano.

"Gracias, ow". Apolo hizo una mueca por la bofetada que recibió de su hermana.

**"¡No quiero escuchar eso!" Dijo Naruto, sus manos aplaudiendo sobre sus oídos. ¡Quería pegarse un tiro! ¡Él no era su tía, no quería saber cómo, cuándo o dónde fue concebido!**

Apolo se puso verde cuando Artemisa asintió, después de todo, la ayudó a tomar la decisión de permanecer virgen.

**Thalia no estaba mejor, haciendo ruidos estrangulantes donde estaba parada.**

**Para empeorar las cosas, Kakashi estaba caminando hacia ellos con dos cigarros en la mano.**

"Como un jefe." Hermes se echó a reír.

**Él parpadeó. "¿Elegí un mal momento?"**

**"Vuelve mas tarde." Dijo Kushina, despidiéndole con la mano. "Estamos haciendo planes para bebés".**

"¡No tu no eres!" Thalia gritó con la cara roja.

**Kakashi parpadeó. Se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta. "... Guardaré esto para la despedida de soltero. ¡Buena suerte, Naruto!"**

"... está bien ahora eso es gracioso". Apolo señaló con risas cuando todos los chicos se rieron de acuerdo.

**"Dioses ... maldita sea, Kakashi!" Dijo Naruto, sus manos yendo hacia su cara y arrastrándose hacia abajo antes de continuar. "Kaachan, no vamos a tener bebés".**

**"P-Pero sochi ..." dijo Kushina, quejándose. Ella le hizo un puchero. "¡Grandbabies! ¡Son tan lindos, tiernos y divertidos de consentir!"**

Las diosas y semidiosas asintieron, eran lindas y tal.

**"Tienes hijastros", dijo Naruto secamente, haciendo que el puchero de Kushina aumentara.**

"En efecto." Apolo asintió mientras Hera lo fulminaba con la mirada, "¡Oye, mi otro está casado, no yo!"

"Podrías aprender una o dos cosas de él". Su madrastra olisqueó.

**"Es cierto ... pero conmigo de regreso, Apollo está bastante alejado de tener más". Dijo Kushina, sonriéndole.**

Apolo palideció, pero Hera estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. A ella le gustaba esta mujer.

**"Y cuando se acaben ... tendré nietos".**

Thalía se sintió realmente mareada de nuevo.

**"... Uh ... Sí, claro Kaachan". Dijo Naruto asintiendo, mirando a Thalia.**

"¡Una mirada aterradora, señor!" Thalia gritó.

**Se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró. "Solo rueda con eso".**

"¡Aunque no quiero!"

**"¡Hurra!" Dijo Kushina, sus manos volando sobre su cabeza con una amplia sonrisa. Le dio a Naruto un beso en la mejilla y luego abrazó a Thalia. "Diviértanse ustedes dos".**

"Montones y montones de diversión."

"¡Afrodita!" Artemisa frunció el ceño mientras la diosa se reía perversamente.

**"... Acabamos de esquivar la bala más grande que jamás haya caminado en esta tierra". Naruto le dijo a Thalia, quien asintió aturdida.**

"Una madre que quiere nietos. Algo que temer". Dijo Zeus, asintiendo por todas partes.

**" ****_Nunca_**** volveremos ****_a_**** hablar de esto".**

**"Sí."**

"Oh caca". La señora de las palomas hizo un puchero.

**Los días habían pasado y Kushina estaba felizmente distraída con sus hijastros, dejando a Naruto y Thalia libres para hacer lo suyo. Desafortunadamente, hoy no fue uno de esos días, ya que Thalia tuvo que enseñar la lanza usando la clase ya que Clarisse se tomó unos días libres para estar con Chris en Nueva York.**

Ares se quejó ante eso mientras Hermes le sonrió.

**Esto dejó a Naruto solo, no estaba de humor para enseñar personalmente mano a mano y dejar el trabajo a un clon.**

**"Aburrido ... estoy tan ... aburrido ..." dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba boca abajo en el sofá en la sala de estar de Cabin Thirteen. No podía molestar a Annabeth porque ella estaba enseñando griego. Percy en realidad estaba estudiando solo, por lo que no pudo implementar pruebas.**

"... Enséñame tus caminos".

"¡Annabeth!" Percy le hizo un puchero.

**Leo estaba escondido con Beckendorf trabajando en algún proyecto de alto secreto, por lo que no se ****podían hacer ****_buenas_**** bromas. Piper estaba en clase con Kakashi, por lo que no podía entrenarla en las artes ninja o tener un buen combate. Y su madre había ido a ver a Perséfone, así que no hubo concursos de ramen comiendo.**

"El horror." Hazel rio por lo bajo.

**Ranger bostezó en el suelo y Naruto pronto siguió su ejemplo. Simplemente ****_no_**** había ****_nada_**** que hacer. Y ese fue el peor sentimiento imaginable para el Ninja Hiperactivo Número Uno Hiperactivo de Konoha.**

**" ****_Supongo_**** que podría intentar ver detrás de la máscara de Kakashi otra vez ..." dijo Naruto, aunque aunque una vez fue tentador, ya no le importó. Era difícil imaginar al hombre sin su máscara.**

"Me gustaría ver su cara", comentó Afrodita, haciendo que Ares frunciera el ceño.

**Naruto gimió y arañó su cabeza. "Desearía que sucediera algo que hiciera desaparecer el aburrimiento".**

**"Deberías tener cuidado con deseos como ese, joven héroe".**

**Naruto se levantó del sofá, se puso de pie de un salto improvisado y miró en dirección al recién llegado. La oradora era una mujer menuda con cabello rubio corto y ojos dorados. Llevaba un chándal Nike azul marino y zapatos de la misma marca. Alas blancas se extendieron ligeramente desde su espalda y una corona dorada de hojas de laurel en su mano izquierda.**

"Ah", Zeus sonrió a su fiel seguidor, Nike era una buena diosa. Atenea también le estaba sonriendo a su buena amiga.

**La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa ganadora. "Hola, joven héroe. Un placer conocerte".**

"Nike". Los dioses más jóvenes sonrieron, era tan bonita de ver.

**"¿UH Hola?" Dijo Naruto, sin reconocer a la diosa. Adivinando la ubicación del producto, preguntó. "¿Eres ... Nike?"**

"No." Leo sacudió la cabeza burlonamente, haciendo que Piper pusiera los ojos en blanco.

**"El primer lugar es para ti". Nike dijo con una sonrisa. Naruto solo asintió, preguntándose por qué la diosa de la victoria lo estaba visitando. Afortunadamente, Nike pareció sentir eso y le dio otra sonrisa ganadora.**

"Uno pensaría que la vería en un comercial o algo así". Annabeth comentó.

"Ella ha estado." Apollo dijo: "En serio, ¿sabes lo difícil que es conseguir una sonrisa ganadora? Es difícil obtenerla tan naturalmente como ella la hace".

**"Alguien alto quiere reunirse contigo, joven héroe. Así que me enviaron a recogerte. Bueno, más bien me ofrecí voluntariamente".**

**"¿Voluntario?" Preguntó Naruto, un poco nervioso. Nike era un heraldo de Zeus, uno de sus compañeros más confiables. Podía adivinar quién la había enviado y estaba rezando para que no fuera para matarlo.**

"Él no haría eso". Apolo se despidió.

"Tal vez." Zeus dijo con una cara neutral, haciendo que su hijo soleado le pusiera mala cara.

**"¿Por qué ... por qué harías eso?"**

**Nike solo sonrió. "Eres el padrino de mi nieta. Pensé que debería conocerte".**

**"...¿Llegar de nuevo?" Preguntó Naruto. Él tenía una ahijada y ella era ... Bueno, eso ciertamente explicaba la actitud positiva de Ayame sobre la vida.**

"Entonces, ella _era_ un semidiós". Comentó Demeter.

"Ciertamente tuve que buscar uno". Afrodita asintió con la cabeza.

**"Sí, querida pequeña Reiko. Es una monada, tiene los ojos de su abuela. Ha llevado al pobre esposo de Ayame por la pared preguntándose de dónde vienen". Nike dijo con una sonrisa.**

"¡Este no es mi hijo!" Hermes gritó, riéndose mientras Hera fruncía el ceño por eso.

**"Sí, Iruka-sensei haría eso". Dijo Naruto riendo entre dientes. Había algo que podía hacer, hacer una visita furtiva a su ahijada. Después de este viaje, por supuesto.**

"Y chifla cuán linda es". Afrodita asintió con la cabeza.

**Se acercó al auriga y sonrió nerviosamente. "Entonces, ¿a la horca entonces?"**

**Nike lo golpeó en la cabeza con su laurel.**

"Esa cosa duele". Apolo dijo a sabiendas.

**"No seas tan negativo. Solo vamos al Olimpo para una reunión. Ahora vamos".**

**La mujer alada agarró a Naruto por la muñeca y lo arrastró detrás de ella por la puerta. Un carro dorado, no tan brillante como el suyo, adornado con rayos a lo largo de los lados y el frente los esperaba. Dos caballos de tormenta parecían al final, sus crines crepitaban con un rayo que llenaba sus cuerpos oscuros de tormenta.**

Zeus le dio una sonrisa cariñosa a su carro, simplemente magnífico. Sus hermanos estaban rodando los ojos, los de ellos eran muy superiores.

**Nike simplemente silbó y relincharon, despegando después de que Naruto y Nike subieron al carro. Se subieron al cielo, Naruto se aferró al carro con chakra mientras Nike dirigía a sus caballos como un maestro.**

**"¡Sube, triunfo! ¡Adelante, lucha!" Nike aplaudió a sus corceles, los espíritus relinchando ante sus impulsos y acelerando.**

"Bonitos nombres". Frank dijo en un tono seco, qué tan de su dominio.

**Ella le sonrió a Naruto. "El último lote nacido, sus tatarabuelos sacaron el carro original".**

**"Bueno."**

**"Sí, ciertamente lo son. Es posible que hayas tenido suerte con Zephyr, pero no hay nada más gratificante que domar a la bestia y hacerse amiga de ella". Dijo Nike.**

"Muy cierto." Poseidón asintió a esto, levantando la suya de vez en cuando.

**"Conozco ese sentimiento." Dijo Naruto, pensando en su amigo de nueve colas. "Entonces, ¿quién me preguntó? Puedes decirme eso, ¿verdad?"**

**"¿Dónde está la diversión en eso, joven héroe?"**

"Boo", Leo frunció el ceño, "¡Queremos saber ahora!"

**"Cifras."**

**Nike se rio. "No es Lord Zeus, si eso es lo que te preocupa".**

"Aw", Zeus frunció el ceño cuando Apollo parecía aliviado.

**"Oh ... bueno, eso es un alivio". Dijo Naruto, relajándose los hombros.**

**"Sin embargo, no puedo prometer que no te apartará".**

La sonrisa de Zeus regresó cuando el bronceado de Apolo palideció rápidamente.

**"Oh Alegría."**

**"Su pregunta será respondida en breve, joven héroe. Aquí estamos". Nike dijo, su carro aterrizando en la montaña metafísica. Naruto nunca podría superar el asombro que sentía cada vez que estaba en el Olimpo. La rubia se bajó del carro y siguió a Nike, la mujer alada le hizo señas para que la siguiera y ella se adelantó.**

**Finalmente se detuvieron afuera de un templo cuyas puertas estaban grabadas con la imagen de un pavo real y Naruto sintió que su sangre abandonaba su rostro.**

"¡Bum Bum bum!" Hermes cantó mientras Hera le fruncía el ceño.

**"Ten una buena conversación, joven héroe". Nike dijo antes de darle una palmada en el hombro. "Y verifica a mi hija de vez en cuando".**

**"S-Sí, señora". Dijo Naruto, sintiendo la amenaza oculta en sus palabras sobre él.**

"Ella puede dar miedo cuando quiere". Athena sonrió ante el filo de la diosa menor.

**La diosa le sonrió y se alejó, gritando un desafío juguetón a un grupo de ninfas.**

"Me pregunto qué tipo de-"

"Apolo, ¡así que ayúdame!"

**Naruto volvió a mirar hacia las puertas y se armó de valor lo mejor que pudo, subió y levantó la mano para llamar a las puertas. La puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera y Naruto escuchó a Helios tarareando la marcha fúnebre.**

"Mira, Hel está de acuerdo conmigo". Hermes sonrió, el niño estaba condenado.

**Ignorando, Naruto entró, manteniendo la cabeza alta mientras entraba al templo.**

**Se detuvo y se arrodilló cuando llegó al trono de Hera, la diosa sentada en él majestuosamente mientras una joven le servía un vaso de néctar.**

"¿Quién es ese?" Percy le susurró a Annabeth, quien le dijo que esperara.

**Supuso que el copero era Hebe, esposa del imbécil mismo, Heracles. Hera le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su hija antes de colocar la taza en una pequeña mesa que tenía un rollo de papel al lado.**

"Oh", susurró Percy, ahora lo recordaba, esa automatización de su hijo es su rostro.

**"Naruto Uzumaki." Dijo Hera, haciendo que Naruto se enderezara. "Hijo de Apolo. Heredero de Helios. Neos-Sauroktonos".**

"Me gustan estos títulos". Apolo sonrió, su hijo era tan jefe.

**_Bueno, por supuesto, ese nombre se quedó. _****Pensó Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa. Las serpientes tuvieron que morir.**

"Amén." El asesino de serpientes estuvo de acuerdo.

**"Respondiste a mi convocatoria sin dudarlo. Impresionante". Dijo Hera.**

"La mayoría habría salido a correr y orinarse los pantalones". Poseidón bromeó, recibiendo algunas risas y una mirada de su hermana por el comentario.

**Naruto no dijo nada, la diosa arqueó una ceja delicada antes de agitar su mano. "Puedes hablar, Naruto".**

**"... ¿Por qué me has convocado, Lady Hera?" Preguntó Naruto, poniéndose de pie.**

"Sí, también tengo curiosidad". Zeus murmuró mientras su esposa tenía una buena idea de lo que su otro iba a hacer.

**"Antes de la Batalla del Laberinto, ayudé a la hija de Atenea y ella me preguntó por qué elegí ayudarla a ella en lugar de a ti, ya que había un raro evento de dos misiones en lugar de una sola". Dijo Hera.**

"Ayudó." Annabeth se burló por lo bajo.

**"Le conté cómo te he observado desde que supiste del verdadero yo de tu padre y cómo eres un ****_verdadero_**** semidiós**

"Oh aquí vamos." Demeter puso los ojos en blanco.

**gracias a tu madre que ata milagrosamente a Apolo.**

"Lo que dentro y fuera de sí mismo es sorprendente". Hera olisqueó cuando Apolo puso los ojos en blanco.

**Tu valentía y el cuidado que muestras por tu familia te hacen un buen hombre a mis ojos ".**

"Incluso estoy de acuerdo, en su mayor parte". Artemis asintió con la cabeza. Todavía estaba un poco amargada por la toma de la virginidad de Thalia, pero ese era su dominio, por lo que era comprensible.

**Naruto estaba de pie ante el elogio, aunque ignoró que lo llamaran un "verdadero" semidiós.**

Hera frunció los labios ante las risitas de los dioses.

**"Aparte de tu elección con quién tienes una relación, por supuesto". Dijo Hera, mirándolo atentamente por algún estallido.**

"Está bien, en realidad lo vi venir", dijo Thalia secamente.

**Naruto logró mantener su ira baja, aunque su mirada se había endurecido ligeramente. Contenta de que no iba a hablar, Hera continuó.**

"Wow, tócalo con una picada de ganado".

"Hermes", Hera lo fulminó con la mirada, ¡esos dispositivos eran una monstruosidad para su animal sagrado!

**"Dicho todo esto, me gustaría ofrecerle la posición de ser mi campeón".**

Jason se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos ante eso.

**"... La oferta es formal, ¿verdad? Tengo que aceptar, ¿no?" Preguntó Naruto.**

**Hera sonrió levemente. "Chico listo."**

"Lo mismo me pasó a mí", murmuró Jason en voz baja para no ofender a su diosa patrona.

**"Lo intento." Dijo Naruto. Él frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué yo? ¿Ya no tienes un campeón en Jason?"**

Thalia gruñó ante eso mientras Hera sonreía suavemente.

**"Juno sí, sí". Dijo Hera, haciendo que Naruto asintiera. "Pero necesito un verdadero campeón, tal como lo hizo Pan".**

"Bueno, en realidad no me gusta Pan". Murmuró Hermes.

Hera levantó una ceja, "Me gustaría un campeón también, Hermes. Es perfectamente justo".

**Eres un semidiós que nunca pensé que habría nacido, pero aquí estás. Entonces, pregunto nuevamente: ¿serás mi campeón? "**

"Es una oportunidad única para ella después de todo". Hades puso los ojos en blanco.

**"Sería un honor." Dijo Naruto, haciendo una reverencia. Hera sonrió y se levantó de su asiento, caminando hacia él con calma antes de poner su mano sobre su cabeza.**

"¡Arrodíllate ante Zod!"

"Apolo", Hera se enfureció ante eso mientras todos reían un poco.

**"Te llamo, Naruto Uzumaki, como mi campeón. Tu cuerpo nunca será víctima de la fragilidad mortal y tu lealtad nunca flaqueará". Hubo un ligero resplandor y Naruto sintió una cálida cascada sobre él.**

"¿Qué recibió?" Jason preguntó, solo consiguió una espada.

"Quién puede decir", Hera sonrió con una misteriosa sonrisa.

**Hera dio un paso atrás y asintió con la cabeza, su sonrisa aún en su lugar. "Ve, Naruto Uzumaki, y demuestra que eres digno de mi bendición".**

**"Gracias, Lady Hera". Dijo Naruto, inclinándose nuevamente antes de darse la vuelta y dejar a la reina del Olimpo sola.**

"¡Para tramar!"

"Hermes ..." la Reina del Cielo advirtió severamente mientras el joven dios sonreía.

**_"... Creo que a Hera le gustan los niños con cabello rubio y ojos azules". _****Helios dijo después de un momento.**

Los ojos de Jason se agrandaron cuando la cara de Hera quedó atónita junto con su esposo mientras los demás se reían a carcajadas.

**Naruto se atragantó y estuvo a punto de caer sobre una ninfa que se había agachado para recoger una flor de algún tipo de las grietas en la piedra dorada que bordeaba el camino. Dándole una rápida disculpa a la ninfa y enviando una mirada silenciosa a Helios,**

Hera se unió a su nuevo campeón fácilmente, ¿cómo se atrevía ese mocoso a considerar tal cosa?

**Naruto reanudó su búsqueda de Nike, necesitaba un viaje de regreso al campamento y Zephyr también estaba extrañamente perdido. Siguió deambulando por los pasillos del Olimpo, inclinando la cabeza ante los dioses menores que pasó para mostrar su respeto.**

"Movimiento inteligente." Apolo asintió, ponlos de tu lado con algo de respeto, en serio, se burlaron de eso.

**"No muchos se inclinarían por una madre olvidada". Una voz dijo mientras se inclinaba de nuevo. Una mano inclinó ligeramente su cabeza hacia arriba y los ojos de Naruto se abrieron. Una diosa con piel lechosa y cabello oscuro que caía en cascada por su espalda como un río. Dos ojos plateados como estrellas en el cielo nocturno se encontraron con sus ojos azules y soleados, y se formó una conexión.**

Las mandíbulas de Apolo y Artemis casi se caen.

**"¿G-abuela?" Preguntó Naruto vacilante.**

"¿Por qué está ella allí?" Hera frunció el ceño.

"Mamá puede visitar". Apolo le dijo a su madrastra con una mirada leve, acompañada por Artemisa.

La diosa del matrimonio solo resopló ante eso.

**Leto le sonrió, una sonrisa que le recordaba a la de su madre y su tía, la sonrisa que alguien con solo instintos maternos podría tener,**

"Eso es lo que ella hace". Artemisa sonrió suavemente para su madre.

**y ella asintió "Sí, supongo que sí. Hola Naruto".**

**"Uh ... hola abuela Leto". Dijo Naruto.**

**"Gracias por matar a Python nuevamente". Dijo Leto. Ella le sonrió brillantemente. "Dado que la serpiente tonta se unió a un mortal, será torturado durante bastante tiempo".**

"Ah, de hecho". Hades asintió, ese era ciertamente un caso extraño.

**"Fue necesario." Dijo Naruto solemnemente, bajando la mirada. Leto volvió a levantar la cabeza.**

**"Ahora, basta de eso. Tu amigo eligió su camino y tú elegiste el tuyo. Y yo, por mi parte, y muy agradecido por ello". Leto dijo, dándole un beso en la frente.**

"El único lugar donde una abuela podría besarse". Frank dijo.

**Naruto se sonrojó un poco, haciéndola sonreír. "Un chico tan modesto. ¿Por qué tu padre no puede actuar de esa manera?"**

"Lo sé, madre".

"¡Arte!"

**"Porque es 'asombroso'". Dijo Naruto, usando comillas en la palabra asombroso. Su padre era genial y genial ... pero no era la palabra que Naruto usaría para describirlo. Bueno, al menos no todo el tiempo.**

"¡Mentiras!" Apolo gritó, era cierto, y como dios de la verdad, ¡lo sabía!

**Leto rio. "Sí, y espero que eso cambie con su matrimonio. Junto con la responsabilidad. Honestamente, cuando comenzó, siempre estaba a tiempo, incluso en invierno. Ahora es un horario diferente cada día, minutos libres cada día. Si solo que él era más responsable como su hermana ".**

Artemisa miró con aire satisfecho a su gemelo, que ahora estaba haciendo pucheros como un niño con los brazos cruzados.

**"Bueno, le enviamos un reloj despertador". Dijo Naruto, pensando en el regalo que él y sus hermanos eligieron de Amazon.**

"Las amazonas a las que se refiere". Percy dijo a sabiendas.

**"Desafortunadamente, con él ya casado y Artemisa jurando hombres por completo, lo cual no tengo idea de dónde lo sacó.**

Artemisa se veía rosa mientras su gemela se reía de ella, haciéndola fruncir el ceño.

**Quiero decir, en serio, ¿cómo se supone que debemos unirnos si ella no puede acercarse a mí por los problemas de su hijo? ", Preguntó Leto con un puchero.**

"Wow, camino a seguir Arte".

"¡Cállate, mujeriego!"

**Naruto riéndose. Leto suspiro. "De todos modos, ya que es poco probable que ambos vengan a mí por esto, creo que debería darle un legado digno. Aquí, Naruto".**

"Oh, oh, ¿qué, qué?", Preguntó Apolo en un tono ansioso.

**Ella colocó un pequeño objeto en su mano. Naruto lo miró, una simple pero elegante banda entrelazada de oro y plata.**

"... Sí, puedo ver por qué no lo necesitamos". Apolo se pasó la mano por el pelo rubio y Artemis asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de ser hermoso.

Afrodita se reía del anillo, ¡oh, Leto, tú eres un astuto!

**El rubio lo guardó en su bolsa, decidido a encontrar un lugar seguro para él cuando regresara al campamento.**

**"Un regalo de mi madre después de que decidí que mis gemelos eran suficientes". Leto dijo con una sonrisa. "Quería dármelo después de casarme ... pero disfruto ser abuela. La vida de mis nietos es mucho más entretenida".**

"En cualquier momento mamá". Apolo dijo con suficiencia a su gemelo.

"Humph, todavía tengo los cazadores".

"¿Quién no es su sangre? ¡Entonces ja!"

"¡Madre no es exigente!"

"Apolo, Artemisa", dijo Zeus, haciendo que dejaran de discutir.

**Y para ser sincero, no puedo esperar para tener a alguien a la vez con tu madre. Las historias que escucharé ... "**

Apolo palideció.

**"... ¿Te refieres al tiempo de papá en Konoha, verdad?" Preguntó Naruto.**

**"¿Hm? Oh sí, claro". Leto dijo, despidiéndole. No tranquilizó exactamente a Naruto, pero no estaba dispuesto a discutir con ella. La madre de los Letoides sonrió a su nieto y le dio otro abrazo. "Debes ponerte en marcha antes de que Zeus decida venir a investigar el extraño sentimiento en Olympus. Las quejas que tiene sobre ti a veces.**

Thalia miró a su padre, que tuvo la decencia de mirar hacia otro lado.

**Pone al resto del Olimpo en puntadas, pero supongo que sería bastante aterrador para ti ".**

"Maldita sea, debería estarlo". El rey de los dioses dijo.

**"Probablemente." Naruto estuvo de acuerdo. Le devolvió el abrazo a Leto. "Adiós abuela. Les diré a los demás que digas hola. Sin ofender, pero a todos nos preocupaba que te hubieras desvanecido".**

"Nah" Los gemelos sacudieron la cabeza.

**"Mientras las historias de Apolo y Artemis permanezcan, yo también". Leto dijo para consolarlo mientras ella lo empujaba hacia atrás.**

"¡Exactamente!" Apolo señaló.

**"Ahora vete, Naruto. Dale a tus hermanos mi amor".**

**"Lo tienes, abuela". Dijo Naruto una vez que se alejó. Leto lo señaló en la dirección de donde se vio a Nike por última vez y con un último adiós, se fue corriendo, radiante en el encuentro.**

**Leto lo vio correr, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ciertamente fue una pequeña tormenta, no muy diferente de su abuelo,**

Zeus se burló de eso.

**pero tenía una personalidad soleada más prominente como su hijo y su predecesor.**

"Y esa es la solemne verdad". La verdad Dios asintió, radiante.

**El sonido de una burla hizo que Leto se volviera, dando una pequeña sonrisa al dueño del ruido.**

**"No deberías haberlo detenido. Zeus lo habría atrapado si lo demoras por más tiempo". Dijo Hera, dándole al Titaness una leve mirada.**

"¿Pelea de mamá?" Ares preguntó, obteniendo una mirada de los gemelos y Hera.

"No."

"Aww, aburrido".

**La sonrisa de Leto se ensanchó por un margen.**

**"Estás enojado porque le di un anillo antes de que pudieras".**

"Yo no soy." Hera frunció el ceño.

**"...Yo no soy." Dijo Hera, su nariz se arrugó por el crecimiento de su ceño.**

"Ella también lo es". Poseidón se rió cuando Hera se cruzó de brazos y sus labios formaron una delgada línea.

**"Supongo que tienes razón, Lady Hera". Leto dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de seguir caminando. "Recuerda que no puedes monopolizarlo solo porque es tu campeón. Además, un regalo de su abuela estaba muy retrasado".**

"Ella te tiene allí, hermana". Hestia comentó, casi obteniendo una mirada de mala cara de la hermana menor de los seis originales.

**Hera frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras veía a Titaness alejarse.**

"De propiedad".

"Apolo, ¡así que ayúdame-!" Hera fulminó con la mirada al sonriente dios del sol.

**Naruto se despidió de Nike, regresó a su cabaña y le dirigió una mirada astuta a Will mientras salía de la habitación de Bianca.**

"¡¿Qué?!" Hades gritó con furia, Nico mirando a la pantalla.

**"¡Fue solo un check-out! Quiero decir que acabamos de terminar un maquillaje ... ¡Cállate, Naruto!" Will dijo, saliendo furioso.**

"¡El jugador está jugando!"

"¡Silencio Apolo!"

**"Debe haber estado lleno de vapor si es así de rojo". Dijo Naruto mientras pasaba por la habitación de Bianca. Hubo un chirrido antes de que la puerta se cerrara de golpe.**

"Aw, ella está avergonzada". Piper se rio, fue lindo verlo para ser honesto.

**Naruto se rio entre dientes. "Qué bueno que Nico se mudó. Es difícil de creer que ahora sea mi segundo al mando".**

"Porque soy bueno así". Nico sonrió, le gustó esa idea. Segundo al mando, tenía un buen timbre.

**Naruto fue a su habitación, hurgando en su bolsa trasera y sacando el anillo dorado y plateado. Se dejó caer sobre su cama, Ranger saltó del piso para unirse a él. El semidiós rubio rascó ociosamente el diente de sable detrás de la oreja mientras miraba el anillo.**

**"Me pregunto por qué la abuela Leto me dio el anillo y no a ninguno de mis hermanos mayores que se casaron".**

"Porque es para Thalia, duh". Afrodita puso los ojos en blanco.

Thalia se atragantó con el aire.


	31. Chapter 31

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte II: El peligro de un héroe**

* * *

**Capitulo 31**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de ****_Naruto_**** o ****_Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos_**

* * *

"El capitulo final." Hestia dijo suavemente, recibiendo algunos gemidos de los demás, ¡no querían que terminara!

Estúpido autor perezoso.

**"¡Y Kurama vino a sofocar al bebé con besos!" Naruto le dijo al bebé en su brazo, el zorro relleno de nueve colas en su mano se adelantó y le rozó suavemente la cara de Reiko.**

"Aww" Las diosas y semidiosas se arrullaron o sonrieron ante lo adorable que era la escena.

**Había decidido visitar a su ahijada, considerando que ahora conocía a su abuela por su nombre. Él sonrió cuando Reiko chilló alegremente. Ella realmente era una bebé feliz y definitivamente tenía los ojos de su abuela.**

"Ojos dorados de victoria", dijo Frank, mirando a los ojos dorados fundidos de su novia.

**Echó un vistazo a la cocina donde Ayame le estaba mostrando a Thalia el 'secreto' de Ichiraku Ramen, algo que literalmente mataría por saber.**

"Aprender a cocinar la comida favorita de tu hombre, oh, Dios mío". Afrodita se rió. "¡Me encanta!"

Las mejillas de Thalia se oscurecieron, pero ella solo resopló y giró la cabeza. ¿Y qué? Fue un lindo gesto, eso es todo. Sí, eso es todo.

**Había traído a Thalia para que le mostrara a Konoha, para ser más abierto sobre su primera vida como ella le preguntó. Ella no estaba emocionada, pero reconoció que era una gran parte de su vida, prácticamente el propósito para el que vivía antes de conocer la identidad de su padre, y aceptó unirse a él.**

"Eso es dulce de su parte, ¿verdad, Thalia?" Annabeth preguntó.

"Supongo que sí", le dijo la cazadora a su amiga rubia.

**Con un viaje desde Zephyr, que Naruto admitió que no había que hacer, pero con Kronos suelto no podía arriesgarse a usar el Hiraishin, estuvieron en Konoha en una hora.**

**Afortunadamente para ellos, Naruto había pensado en el futuro y envió un mensaje instantáneo a Iruka, sorprendiendo al pobre hombre con el mensaje.**

Hermes se rio, de esa manera siempre es divertido hacerlo.

**Después de asegurarse de que explicaría el método de mensajería instantánea, Naruto había conseguido un lugar para quedarse sin supervisión ANBU constante en la casa Umino mientras dos clones se quedaban en el departamento de Naruto, uno disfrazado de Thalia. Desafortunadamente para ****_él_**** , Ayame había decidido que Thalia necesitaba estar preparada para alimentar a un Uzumaki, ya que su padre le había contado sobre la madre de Naruto después de la última visita de Naruto y consideraba que el amor por su ramen era hereditario.**

Afrodita asintió con la cabeza. "Una joven inteligente".

**Esto también significaba que debía ser torturado con el olor del ramen mientras entretenía a su adorable ahijada.**

"Mal." Dioniso se estremeció.

**Si solo pudiera disfrutar mientras jugaba con Reiko, la vida sería casi perfecta. Aparte de toda la guerra de Titán-Dios.**

**Se preguntó de qué estaban hablando.**

**"Estúpidos fideos". Thalia dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras abandonaba el último lote de sus intentos con un simple lanzamiento por la ventana.**

"¿Qué pasa si eso golpea a alguien?" Jason preguntó.

Thalia se encogió de hombros, ¿y qué?

**Ayame se rió y Thalia lo fulminó con la mirada. La hija de Zeus no lo admitiría, pero esta cosa de ramen, por ser un plato simple, era muy difícil de entender.**

"Quemaría agua". Percy bromeó, riéndose mientras el cazador le echaba humo.

¡Ella no lo haría!

**"Oh, detente. Lo conseguirás". Ayame dijo con una sonrisa.**

**"Maldita sea, lo entenderé", dijo Thalia.**

"Existe esa determinación", dijo Nico, sonando burlonamente alegre.

**Agarró otra bolsa de harina y un huevo. "Estúpidos bigotes ... ¿por qué no le gusta algo normal como panqueques o hamburguesas?"**

"Siempre las hamburguesas".

"Toda la razón." Thalia asintió y Hera la fulminó con la mirada por disfrutar de la matanza de su animal sagrado.

**"Lo que es normal para ti es anormal para mí". Ayame dijo. Observó a Thalia romper el huevo y agarró el tazón antes de que pudiera revolverlo. "Estás rompiendo el huevo mal".**

**"¿Cómo?" Thalia preguntó. "Así es como lo rompes".**

**"El movimiento es bueno, pero la fuerza ... Estás demasiado enojado". Ayame dijo.**

"¿Has conocido a Thalia?" Percy preguntó con una ceja levantada, pero recibió un puñetazo. "¡Ay!"

"¡Cállate, Jackson!" Thalia dijo mientras se recostaba en su asiento, cruzando los brazos y echando humo.

**"Eso es de mi papá". Thalia dijo. "No es mi culpa."**

Zeus frunció el ceño ante eso mientras su familia se reía de él. Traidores.

Thalia solo asintió, era cierto.

**"Sí lo es." Ayame dijo. "Cuando cocinas, te enfocas demasiado en lo que estás haciendo. No pensé que fuera posible, pero tienes demasiada determinación. No estás poniendo ningún corazón en ello".**

"¡Precisamente!"

"Oh, como si supieras eso". Artemisa puso los ojos en blanco ante su diosa rival.

**"Eso suena como algo que diría la Cabaña Diez". Dijo Naruto desde la puerta.**

"¿Ves? Tu sobrino está de acuerdo". Afrodita asintió y Piper también lo hizo, su cabaña diría eso.

**"Cualquier ramen ye-Hey!"**

**"¡Fuera, fuera, fuera!" Ayame dijo, empujando al adolescente más alto fuera de la cocina. "Juega con tu ahijada. ¿Y cuántas veces debo decirte que no hay jutsu en mi casa?"**

**"¡Esa fue la primera vez!" dijo el clon. Él explotó en una nube de humo después de que ella lo golpeó en la cabeza. Ayame le dio a Naruto una mirada severa y bastante tímida antes de retirarse nuevamente a la cocina.**

"Miedo de MILF". Leo recibió una mirada aguda de Piper. "¿Qué? ¡Ella es!"

**"No entiendo. ¿Cómo pones corazón en romper un huevo?" Thalia preguntó.**

"Bueno, es como romper corazones, ya ves ..."

"Mamá, para".

"Multa." La diosa del amor hizo un puchero con los brazos cruzados.

**"Bueno, solía pensar en lo felices que estaban los clientes cuando comían el ramen de mi padre". Ayame dijo, sin mirar a nada específicamente. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. "Y luego conocí a Iruka-kun. Mi ramen mejoró aún más y mi padre me contó su secreto. Pensaría en la sonrisa de mi madre".**

El corazón de Afrodita se derritió ante eso, ¡era hermoso!

**"No lo entiendo". Thalia dijo.**

"Por supuesto no." La diosa del amor suspiró decepcionada.

**Ayame puso los ojos en blanco. "Quiero que pienses en la sonrisa más brillante que hayas visto en la cara de Naruto.**

"Bueno, eso podría ser difícil". Apolo dio su propia sonrisa brillante.

**Luego, una vez que esté en su mente, rompa el huevo ".**

**"Lo que tú digas, susurrador de huevos", dijo Thalia. Volvió a mirar el cuenco de harina que tenía delante. Agarró el huevo y cerró los ojos, pensando de nuevo. Hubo una noche en el departamento de Naruto ... Thalia se puso un poco roja.**

Thalia gimió ante el recordatorio de ella ... después de la acción oscura.

Leo gritó, obteniendo un codo y una mirada de Jason.

**Esa no era una sonrisa brillante, bueno, pero no era la sonrisa correcta. Ella continuó pensando y su mente aterrizó en la última celebración de Año Nuevo. Antes de retirarse a la Cabaña Uno, Naruto le había deseado un Feliz Año Nuevo, no con su sonrisa más grande, sino ciertamente la más brillante.**

"Año Nuevo." Varios de los dioses sonrieron, ese era su día bien.

**Con este pensamiento en mente, Thalia rompió el huevo y lo dejó caer en la harina. Ella agitó la mezcla hasta que se solidificó. Arrojó la masa sobre la mesa y comenzó a amasarla. Pasaron los minutos y Thalia continuó hasta que tuvo gruesos y rizados mechones de fideos. Ayame sacó un tazón de sopa de miso, que le había enseñado a Thalia cómo preparar antes, e hizo que Thalia pusiera los fideos dentro. Se removieron y agregaron carnes adicionales.**

"Wow, la elegante chef Thalia con solo una sonrisa en la mente". Annabeth silbó, recibiendo un gemido de su amiga.

**Unos minutos más tarde y Naruto, con Reiko en sus brazos, estaba sentado en una mesa. Un cuenco de ramen se puso delante de él. Ayame le quitó a su hija y Naruto miró a Thalia. La hija punk de Zeus observaba desde la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras los ojos azul eléctrico observaban atentamente.**

"Será mejor que te guste, ¡lo tienes!" Dijo Apolo con la voz de Thalia, haciendo que el cazador lo fulminara con la mirada, solo para que el dios sonriera a cambio.

**Naruto dejó que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.**

**"Cállate, Bigotes". Thalia dijo, sus mejillas poniéndose rosadas.**

"Sí, solo sabes lo que está pensando". El dios del sol se rio.

"Que tiene mucha suerte, eso es lo que". Thalia resopló con los brazos cruzados.

**"No dije nada, Lia-chan", dijo Naruto.**

**"Solo come los malditos fideos", dijo, con los ojos apartados mientras sus mejillas se oscurecían un poco.**

"Ella es _tan_ Tsundere". Afrodita puso los ojos en blanco, pero estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Thalia frunció el ceño, odiaba esa palabra.

**Naruto se rió entre dientes y recogió sus palillos, rompiéndolos tan pronto como lo había hecho. Tomó un hilo de fideos y los hizo girar antes de llevárselos a la boca. Un segundo después y gimió a mitad de la mordida.**

**"¡Come en serio, Naruto!" Thalia se molestó un poco por sus exageraciones.**

"Oh, él solo está tratando de hacer que tu primer intento se sienta realizado", dijo Demeter, riendo un poco. Fue lindo.

**"Sin embargo, es tan bueno". Dijo Naruto, sonriéndole antes de regresar al cuenco de Ramen. Cuando terminó, Naruto se echó hacia atrás, con los palillos puestos en el tazón y su brazo detrás del respaldo de la silla. Se palmeó el estómago y sonrió. "Ese ... fue el ****_mejor_**** ramen que he comido. Sin ofender, Ayame-neechan".**

"El mejor, ¿eh?" Piper le preguntó a Thalia con una sonrisa.

"McLean, ni lo pienses".

"Intentaré no hacerlo".

**"Ninguna toma." Ayame dijo con una risita nerviosa mientras se alejaba para alimentar a Reiko.**

**"Maldita sea, es lo mejor que has tenido". Thalia dijo con un resoplido.**

"Solo Thalia". Nico sonrió cuando Thalia lo fulminó con la mirada.

**Naruto se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y apoyando su frente contra la de ella, su sonrisa aún en su rostro. La proximidad hizo que sus mejillas se calentaran. "¿Qué?"**

"¿Tiempo de ramen sexy?"

"¡Apolo!" Artemisa fulminó con la mirada a su hermano. Eso fue ridículo!

**"Mi Kaachan tenía razón. Usted ****_es_**** un guardián." Dijo Naruto, dándole un besito en los labios.**

"Lo dudo", resopló Hera.

**"Gracias por el ramen, Lia-chan".**

**Thalia desvió la mirada, el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro. "Lo que sea, Bigotes".**

"A ella le gusta esto." Hazel se rio.

**"Cuando actúas tan tímido como eso, me dan ganas de besarte más". Dijo Naruto, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba y besándola de nuevo. Esta vez no fue solo un besito y Thalia no rehuyó.**

"No es que ella deba". La señora de las palomas asintió.

**"Ejem."**

**Los dos rompieron su beso y miraron a la madre amamantando a su hijo.**

"¡Torpe ~!" Hermes cantó.

"¿O es eso?" Apolo sonrió, riendo con su hermano.

Artemisa miró a su gemelo. "¡Apolo!"

**Ayame tenía una mirada muy divertida en su rostro. Se dieron la vuelta, dándole algo de privacidad. Thalia tenía la cara roja, mientras que Naruto solo estaba sonriendo. No por la lactancia materna de Ayame, sino por la vergüenza de su novia.**

"Imbécil." Thalia hizo un puchero.

**Naruto tocó el lado de Thalia juguetonamente, recibiendo una sacudida a cambio. Naruto se frotó el costado con un gemido. "¡Hey! Todavía no estoy listo para el shock play".**

Thalía se iluminó como un árbol de Navidad mientras los demás se echaron a reír.

**Thalia respondió a eso pisoteando su pie.**

"¡Me gustaría!"

**"Así que vale la pena."**

"El chico tiene un punto". Hermes se rio por lo bajo.

**Kushina estaba teniendo un día interesante en el palacio de los dioses junto a la montaña. Perséfone le había dado la tarde libre, considerando que estaba atrapada con su madre. Al encontrar gratitud en eso, Kushina se dejó vagar por el Olimpo.**

"Eso es amable de su parte". Deméter sonrió ante la amabilidad de su hija.

**Se detuvo para captar los últimos chismes de algunas ninfas, quienes comentaron lo desafortunada que era. Preguntándose qué significaban los espíritus inmortales, preguntó, solo obteniendo risas divertidas.**

Apolo frunció el ceño. "¡Oye!"

"¿Qué? Es verdad". Hera se sorbió la nariz. "Me siento mal por ella." Pero aún así, sería bueno tener otro con quien hablar sobre tales asuntos. Quizás su otro llevaría a Kushina a almorzar alguna vez.

**Adivinando, Kushina decidió ir a visitar a un idiota de ojos azules y demostrar que los espíritus estaban equivocados.**

"¡Hurra!" El dios del sol vitoreó.

**El templo de Apolo brillaba como se esperaba, un santuario para el ego de su esposo que la hizo sacudir la cabeza con exasperación.**

"... Mi templo se mece". El dios de la medicina hizo un puchero.

**Levantó la vista hacia las puertas doradas que eran tan cegadoramente brillantes que sus ojos morados se entrecerraron antes de abrirlos. En todo caso, se hizo más brillante, mucho más brillante. Kushina tuvo que levantar la mano para protegerse los ojos cuando entró. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella y hubo un rasgueo que derritió su corazón.**

"Lo intento." Apolo hinchó el pecho y se sacudió los hombros.

**De repente se detuvo y escuchó a Apolo murmurar para sí mismo. Con el sigilo que había obtenido durante su carrera como kunoichi, Kushina pudo deslizarse detrás del hombre joven que estaba encorvado sobre un escritorio, con una guitarra acústica en su regazo mientras escribía en una hoja de papel.**

**"Sol menor aquí". Apolo tarareó para sí mismo y giró el lápiz en su mano, borrando la marca que hizo. "No es un piso, un filo".**

Artemis descansó su mejilla en su palma. "Al menos está haciendo algo productivo en lugar de dirigir porno".

"¡Oh, eso fue una vez! ¡Déjalo ir!"

"Siento disentir." Hermes sonrió a su hermano, obteniendo un silencio nervioso del dios del sol.

**"Boo", dijo Kushina. Ella sonrió cuando Apolo dejó escapar un grito poco viril.**

Los dioses se rieron de Apolo mientras ardían las mejillas del dios rubio. Estúpida y sexy esposa ninja, haciéndolo quedar mal ... maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan sexy?

**Mientras el dios del sol intentaba dejar de golpear a los dioses, Kushina miró por encima de los papeles sobre el escritorio. "Debe ser más fácil de escribir que hacer sellos. No es de extrañar que tu letra fuera mucho mejor que la mía, Girly-boy".**

"Me encanta ese nombre para ti". Ares sonrió.

"Lo que sea, Leatherhead".

**"Estoy ****_no_**** femenino!" Apolo dijo indignado.**

"Bueno, siempre eres bienvenido en mi cacería, mi hermano femenino". Artemisa se burló de él.

"¿De Verdad?" Apolo preguntó esperanzado.

"No." La diosa de la luna lo fulminó con la mirada.

**Él brilló por un momento antes de recuperar la cara que ella había caído durante muchos años y le dio una sonrisa. "Soy más bonita que tú".**

"... Y sillón para ti", dijo Ares. Incluso él sabía que nunca debía decir eso.

"Oh, vete a la mierda, Jarhead".

**"Todavía no sé si debería ser insultado por eso o no", dijo Kushina. Se echó hacia atrás y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "Entonces, ¿qué pasaba con la otra cara?"**

**Apolo se encogió de hombros. "Me aburro. Me gusta cambiarlo de vez en cuando".**

Artemisa resopló ante eso.

"Hago." El dios del sol resopló.

**"... Tal vez deberías hacerlo de nuevo para que no te veas tan femenina".**

**"Estoy ****_no_**** femenino!"**

**"Eres ****_tan_**** femenina".**

"Incluso tu esposa te llama por eso". Hermes señaló.

"Herm, ciérralo".

**"Humph, mira si alguna vez te felicito de nuevo". Apolo levantó la barbilla en el aire y giró la silla. Kushina se colocó sobre sus hombros dándole un puchero juguetón.**

**"¿Nunca elogias mis ojos otra vez?" Ella preguntó.**

"Son una buena sombra". Dioniso admitió que eran de un maravilloso color violeta.

**"No."**

**"¿O-o mis labios?"**

**"No esta pasando."**

**"¿Ni siquiera mi cabello?"**

"Ooo", dijeron algunos dioses, ya que ese era el factor decisivo. Así se juntaban si la memoria servía.

**Apolo se mordió un poco el labio. Le gustaba el cabello de Kushina. Era un atractivo tono rojo que nunca había visto en nadie más. Claro, ha tenido su parte de pelirrojos, pero el cabello de Kushina era como los rubíes cobran vida.**

"Rubíes de sangre", dijo Hades. Él vio la conexión.

**Exigió su atención, y las cosas que le llamaron la atención nunca ****_dejaron de_**** llamar su atención.**

"La capacidad de atención de una ardilla". Artemisa puso los ojos en blanco.

**"... Tal vez ..." Maldita incapacidad para mentir. A juzgar por la sonrisa en el rostro de Kushina, él sabía que ****_ella_**** sabía que estaba maldiciendo su obstáculo. Por lo general, no podía ganar una discusión con ella cuando era mortal.**

"Educado por un mortal, qué triste". Ares se burló alegremente de Apolo, quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

**Renunciando a su destino, Apolo miró a su esposa con una sonrisa. "No es que no esté feliz de que estés aquí, Kushi-chan, pero ¿por qué estás aquí?"**

**Kushina resopló y se quedó sin fuerzas, literalmente colgando sobre sus hombros. "Un grupo de ninfas me compadecían por estar casada contigo".**

**"Ah, solo están celosos de que te hayas casado conmigo". Apolo le sonrió a su esposa. "Quiero decir, ¿quién no querría casarse conmigo?"**

" _Mucha_ gente", dijo Hermes y miró su teléfono para comprobarlo. " _Mucho_ mucho".

Apolo frunció el ceño ante eso. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Debo decir honestamente?"

**"¿Tu madre, hermana y tía?"**

"Verdadero, verdadero y verdadero". Artemis contó sus dedos con una sonrisa.

**"... Touché". Apollo se dio la vuelta y jaló a Kushina para que se sentara en su regazo con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Pero, de nuevo, Arte es mi Lil Sis, y mamá, bueno, ella es mamá. La única con la que quería casarme era con la tía Hestia y estoy tan enamorada de ella".**

Hestia asintió a esto.

**"¿Y Daphne?" Preguntó Kushina, arqueando una ceja.**

**"Me quitaron esa maldita flecha hace unos siglos", dijo Apollo. Él suspiró. "Sin embargo, no mentiría, era una ninfa bonita".**

"Te escucho." Dioniso suspiró, recordando su propia ninfa que persiguió. Oh, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan bonita?

**"Pobre Apolo, desconsolado por la edad avanzada de ... ¿cuántos años tenías cuando eso sucedió de nuevo?" Kushina preguntó con una sonrisa.**

**"Eso sería contar." Apolo asomó la nariz. "Y aunque no puedo mentir, no ****_te_**** diré cuántos años tengo. Ya me siento como un ladrón de cunas lo suficiente".**

"¿No todos?" Preguntó Demeter, haciendo que su familia cambiara un poco.

**"Me robó el corazón cuando solo tenía diez años", dijo Kushina, haciéndolo reír tímidamente.**

**"Mantengamos eso entre nosotros", dijo Apolo. "Lo último que necesito es que Arte tenga una buena razón para disparar una flecha entre mis oídos. Quiero decir, seguro que sanaré, ¡pero el dolor!"**

Artemisa miró a su gemelo.

"¡Oh, eso no es mi culpa! ¡Cuerpo mortal!" Apolo dijo en su propia defensa.

**"Y lo último que necesitas es dolor", dijo Kushina. Miró hacia la gran pared de cuadros y sonrió. "Sabes que si se agregan más fotos a esa pared, te castraré. Otra vez".**

"Debo ir a cazar con ella algún tiempo, oh, las historias que contar". Artemis sonrió ampliamente.

"¡Arte!"

**Apolo tragó. "Sí, lo sé. Lo dejaste bastante claro".**

**Pocos meses después de su resurrección, Kushina había aprendido a través de una fuente confiable que Apolo estaba trabajando en sus movimientos con una niña, pero antes de que se vendiera el trato, ella apareció en un incendio del Infierno. Lo que siguió incluyó el peor dolor imaginable con el que Apolo había lidiado. Incluso más que cualquier cosa que había sentido durante la Gigantomaquia. Apolo juró al Styx que nunca volvería a pasar por ese tipo de dolor.**

"¿Por favor dime que podemos ver eso?" Ares preguntó mientras Hermes se reía fuerte y fuerte, agarrándose los costados.

**Kushina se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la pared, tomando algunas de las fotos en la fila inferior. "¿Quienes son?"**

**"Mi lote más joven". Apolo se levantó y fue a su lado, gentilmente tomando uno para mirar. Era una joven de piel oscura y tenía ojos azules muy parecidos a los de él. "Esta es Lyric,**

"¿Qué pasa contigo y nombres como esos para tus hijos?"

Los semidioses se volvieron justo a tiempo para ver a Apolo encogerse de hombros ante la pregunta de su hermana.

"Así es como ruedo".

**ella tiene seis años ahora. Su cumpleaños fue hace unos meses ".**

**"Ella es linda", dijo Kushina con una sonrisa. "¿Qué hace su madre?"**

**"Bailes".**

**Kushina cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de mirar a su esposo expectante. "¿Ballet o exótico?"**

"¡Oh vamos!"

"Bueno, había ese que-"

"¡Hermes, cállate!" El dios del sol se quejó cuando su gemelo lo miró con los brazos cruzados.

**"Ballet", dijo Apolo, sonriendo levemente mientras colgaba la foto. "Son los últimos. Lo prometo".**

Hera se burló de eso, lo dudaba.

**"Bueno, tal vez con otras mujeres". Kushina miró las otras fotos en su mano.**

"Pista, pista-pista". Apolo sonrió ampliamente.

**"¿Quién es este?"**

**"Richard Grayson". Apolo sonrió con orgullo ante el nombre.**

"Robin, ¿en serio?" Leo preguntó.

"¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¡También es el nombre de un escritor y compositor!" Apolo declaró con orgullo.

**"Su madre es bibliotecaria".**

"¿Bibliotecaria sexy?" Preguntó Hermes, obteniendo una mirada de Athena.

"Si." Apolo asintió, ignorando también el resplandor que recibió.

**"¿En serio? ¿Todavía lees?" Kushina le sonrió de lado.**

**"Gracioso." Apolo tomó la foto del niño rubio y la colgó de nuevo. Miró el último en la mano de Kushina. "Esa es la más joven de todas. Liam Antiman. Conocí a su madre en una fiesta universitaria hace unos seis años, unos meses después de que la madre de Lyric dio a luz".**

**"No mentiré, son niños adorables. No me hubiera importado si fueran míos", dijo Kushina, haciendo que Apolo se encendiera. Colgó la foto de nuevo y miró unas pocas filas antes de tomar la foto que más adoraba. "Aunque no cambiaría nada por este".**

"Ninguna madre lo haría por sí misma". Hera sonrió.

Hefesto se burló de sus palabras.

**Apolo se echó a reír y sonrió al ver a Naruto durmiendo en su cama del ático, extendido con la boca abierta. "Él tiene tu temperamento".**

**"Tú deseas." Kushina resopló divertida.**

"Los semidioses tienden a tener el temperamento de sus padres". Athena notó sonoramente.

"Mis condolencias, hijo". Poseidón le dijo a Percy cuando Annabeth se sonrojó y Atenea miró a su rival.

**"¿Cómo está aguantando?" Preguntó Apolo. "Desde, ¿sabes?"**

**"No tan bien como parece. Está tratando de ser valiente para todos", dijo Kushina. Trazó la cara de Naruto y sonrió con tristeza. "Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi".**

**"Es difícil olvidarlo". Apolo le rodeó los hombros con el brazo. Ambos habían muerto por Naruto, atravesados por la espalda por la garra del zorro de nueve colas mientras intentaba matar a su hijo recién nacido. En el momento en que Apolo recuperó ese recuerdo, se encerró en su templo y se quedó allí por un día. Gracias a Dios que era un día tormentoso, de lo contrario Zeus habría venido exigiendo por qué estaba eludiendo sus deberes.**

"Me gustaría." Zeus asintió con la cabeza.

**"Sabía que iba a ser especial", dijo Kushina con una pequeña sonrisa. "Yo solo ... desearía haberlo visto antes de que creciera".**

"Siempre observamos desde la distancia", dijo Hermes en un tono melancólico.

**Apolo puso su otra mano en el marco y se movió, como un libro que pasa las páginas hacia atrás hasta que aterriza en la fotografía más antigua de Naruto que existía en el mundo. Como dios de las artes, tenía un pequeño control sobre la fotografía y podía hacer copias de cualquier imagen que existiera en el mundo. La imagen mostraba a un Naruto de cuatro años con una camisa blanca y pantalones cortos negros de pie frente al Monumento Hokage, junto a él un anciano con túnicas rojas y blancas tenía su mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto.**

"Aww" Las mujeres arrullaron al pequeño Naruto.

"¡Él es adorable!" Afrodita dijo con un chillido.

"Sí, soy increíble". Apolo dijo, rozando sus dedos sobre su pecho.

**"Esa es la foto más antigua que tengo", dijo Apolo suavemente.**

**"Es adorable", dijo Kushina sin aliento. Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Kushina cuando comenzó una presentación de diapositivas. Observó a Naruto envejecer ante sus ojos, arrullando su ternura infantil entre los cuatro y diez años, radiante de orgullo al verlo sentado junto a dieciocho cuencos de ramen vacíos con un Iruka sollozando en el fondo.**

"Ese pobre hombre", dijo Hazel.

**riéndose de su primera foto de genin graduada donde se había pintado las manos y la cara de blanco con líneas rojas sobre ella.**

"Alguien se metió en la pintura", dijo Artemis con una mirada puntiaguda a Apolo.

"Oye, el arte corporal se dio cuenta. No es mi culpa".

**Luego fue una foto de Naruto mirando al molesto Sasuke, entre ellos estaba una sonriente Sakura y detrás de ellos, con las manos en la cabeza de cualquiera de los chicos, estaba Kakashi.**

"Tiempos más simples", dijo Annabeth, conociendo el sentimiento.

**La siguiente foto incluía a un hombre de cabello blanco con líneas rojas que bajaban de debajo de cada uno de sus ojos, Tsunade y Shizune parados detrás de un sonriente Naruto sosteniendo un puño vendado a la cámara.**

Leo babeó sobre Tsunade. Hombre, solo mira esas cosas!

**Otra imagen mostraba a Naruto en una cama de hospital con una hermosa mujer besando su mejilla, garabateada en tinta roja que decía 'Mejora pronto, héroe de la primavera - Yuki'.**

"¡Ese es mi chico!" Apolo silbó.

Leo se cruzó de brazos y gruñó, el bastardo afortunado.

**La foto después de eso era Naruto y el mismo hombre de cabello blanco, solo que Naruto parecía tener probablemente catorce años. Continuaron, mostrando a Naruto hasta que lo sacaron de Konoha, luego el siguiente que apareció fue uno de Naruto, otro chico rubio, una Thalia más joven y una Annabeth mucho más joven, todos metidos en una pequeña caja haciendo muecas a la cámara.**

Thalia y Annabeth tenían sonrisas suaves en sus rostros cuando vieron la imagen. Partes de ellos simplemente deseando que las cosas pudieran haber sido diferentes.

**La siguiente imagen mostraba a Naruto después del renacimiento, sentado en un pequeño restaurante con una rubia de ojos verdes colgando de su brazo.**

"¿Qué?" Thalia preguntó.

Annabeth sonrió. "Ooh, parece que alguien se _distrajo_ ".

"Cállate, Annie".

**"¿Quién es ese?" Preguntó Kushina, arqueando una ceja.**

**"La primera novia de Naruto ... ¿O sería técnicamente la segunda?" Apolo se tocó la barbilla pensativamente antes de encogerse de hombros. "De todos modos, ella era una chica que Naruto conoció en una cafetería. Tuvieron una linda relación durante unos tres meses antes de que tuviera que irse. Un cíclope lo encontró".**

"¿Por qué cíclopes?" Percy suspiró, ¿por qué no podrían ser más como Tyson?

**"Al menos ahora está feliz", dijo Kushina. "Ojalá le haya dado una buena razón".**

**"... Sí, bien ..." dijo Apolo con una risa nerviosa. Su esposa, tan surrealista como para pensar eso de cualquier mujer, se volvió para mirarlo y Apolo tragó saliva. "Él ... puede que ... se haya ido con una nota?"**

"Así que como tú". Artemis frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué el bueno tuvo que terminar como su padre, o al menos obtener sus rasgos molestos?

**"... voy a castigarlo".**

**"¿Cómo se suponía que iba a encubrir un ataque monstruoso?" Preguntó Apolo. "Entonces no podía usar la niebla tan bien".**

**"¡Debería haberla dejado pensar que estaba loco!"**

"Eso siempre es divertido". Dioniso rio.

**"... Bueno, siendo el dios de la medicina, no quiero decirte esto, pero ..."**

**"Oh no."**

**"Sí ..." Apolo se rascó la nuca. "Hablé con D al respecto y, bueno, parece que Naruto está legítimamente loco".**

"... Lo sabía", dijo Percy con una sonrisa, ¡lo sabía!

Thalia palmeó su rostro, genial, su otra estaba saliendo con un loco.

**"¿Postraumático?"**

**"Lo reconoció, ¿eh?"**

"Lo más común para cualquier soldado". Ares asintió, era algo terrible incluso para él. Nunca poder volver al campo de batalla, el horror.

**"Lo supuse." Kushina pasó la imagen y volvió al final, de vuelta a la imagen de Naruto durmiendo en la cama. "Cuando se despertó esa noche ... Fue como mirar a algunos de los desafortunados shinobi después de la Tercera Guerra".**

**"Como Hatake", dijo Apolo. Él suspiró. "Pobre Obito ... No he pensado en él ni en Rin en años. ¡Y Rin era hermoso cuando era adolescente!"**

"¿Tu propio estudiante?" Atenea frunció el ceño.

"Si tenía calor, tenía calor". El dios del sol se encogió de hombros.

**Kushina le dio un codazo en el costado antes de volver a colgar la foto de Naruto. Ella se abrazó los brazos con el ceño fruncido por un momento antes de brillar.**

**"Conozco esa mirada. Esa es la mirada que nos hizo vigilar la puerta durante un mes cuando metiste pescado podrido en la cama del tendero y te atribuiste el crédito", dijo Apollo.**

"Amarla". Hermes sonrió con picardía.

**"¡Vamos a visitar a Konoha!" Kushina le sonrió. "¡Será divertido! Entra, asusta a algunos civiles ... Dale a Tsunade un ataque al corazón".**

Hermes fulminó con la mirada a Apolo. "Bastardo Suertudo."

"Lo intento." El dios del sol cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, luciendo tan engreído como sonaba.

**"No lo sé..."**

**"Pensé que eras el gemelo 'divertido'?"**

"¡Soy!" Apolo proclamó mientras su gemelo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

¡Ella también fue divertida!

**"¡Lo estoy! Solo ... podría estar en un poco de agua caliente con Zeus ..." Apolo se rascó la nuca nerviosamente. "Sabes que con nuestro hijo saliendo con su hija ..."**

Zeus fulminó con la mirada a Apolo. "Oye, oye, por mucho que me encantaría tener un niño increíble como ese: ¡otro yo!"

**"¿Entonces solo porque tuvieron sexo ****_una vez que_**** él está enojado contigo?" Kushina puso los ojos en blanco. "Por favor, tú y yo lo hicimos todo el tiempo. Como esa vez lo hicimos en casa de Hiruzen"**

"¡Chisme!" Afrodita aplaudió con una risita ansiosa.

**"¡Shh!" Apolo se llevó un dedo a los labios y miró a su alrededor con preocupación. "Si Afrodita se entera de lo que he hecho algo así como ****_que_**** nadie va a confiar en mí en su templo nunca más!"**

"Como cierta persona", dijo Athena, mirando a su rival.

"¡Oh, déjalo ir!"

"Nunca."

"Y aquí pensé que guardaba rencor", dijo Hades con un labio torcido.

**"¿De Verdad?" Kushina le sonrió depredador.**

**"¡Sí! Será como el tío Poseidón y Atenea de nuevo, pero conmigo quien tiene prohibido visitar Atenas durante unos siglos", dijo Apolo.**

Athena sonrió mientras Poseidón la fulminaba con la mirada por ese castigo.

**"Así que por favor, Kushi-chan, no le cuentes a nadie esa historia".**

**"Bueno, ahora que dices que no ..."**

"Error de novato", Hermes sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que su hermano mayor lo fulminara con la mirada.

**Apolo se debatía entre temblar de miedo por el brillo de sus ojos y sonreír a su lado travieso. Decidió ir con la tercera opción y simplemente aceptar su solicitud original. Zeus ****_no_**** tenía ****_nada_**** en una aterradora Kushina. ... Bueno, estaba el Master Bolt, pero eso no era nada comparado con la capacidad de una esposa para infundir miedo en su esposo.**

"Amén", dijeron los hombres casados, nada más que Zeus.

**Con la cabeza gacha por la derrota, Apolo suspiró antes de enderezarse y sonreír a su esposa. "Esta bien vamos."**

**"Sabía que lo verías a mi manera", dijo Kushina, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los suyos.**

"Para alguien tan sexy como ella, lo haría". Apolo admitió con cero vergüenza.

**"¡Bigotes, quita la venda de mi cara, maldita sea!" Los ojos de Thalia crepitaron y la tela comenzó a arder.**

"¡Oh mi!" Afrodita se rió mientras Thalia se atragantó con el aire.

**Naruto decidió que quería caminar por el pueblo, mostrándole a Thalia sus lugares favoritos para pasar el rato.**

"Y en público!"

"Afrodita." Artemisa frunció el ceño ante la risueña diosa.

**Conoció a dos chunin fuera de servicio, y Thalia estaba bastante orgullosa de haber conseguido el nombre correcto del rango, llamados Kotetsu e Izumo. Eran un grupo bastante animado; Me alegro de ver que su "amigo lil" estaba vivo y bien con una nueva amiga, recibiendo una mirada protectora de Naruto. Estaban tristes porque ya no era un shinobi de Konohan, pero se sintieron aliviados cuando dijo que era un oficial de alto rango en la Alianza. Después de esa reunión, Naruto convenció a Thalia para que lo dejara sorprenderla con algo.**

"¡Esclavitud!"

"¡Afrodita!" Zeus frunció el ceño, no contento con sus palabras y recibió un giro de los ojos de la diosa del amor.

**"¡Hey! No mires a Lia-chan", dijo Naruto. Él apretó la mano de Thalia y ella supo que él le sonrió, a pesar de que no podía verlo. Thalia siguió las instrucciones de su novio, su mano apretando la de él mientras él la conducía por las escaleras. Subieron durante mucho tiempo y Thalia sintió que se le retorcían y agitaban las tripas.**

"¡Abortar, abortar!" Percy gritó y recibió un gruñido de su primo cazador.

**"E-¿Qué tan lejos estamos?" Thalia preguntó. Se maldijo por el ligero tartamudeo, pero no pudo ver mientras sentía la fuerza de la gravedad en su cuerpo.**

"Deberías sostener su brazo, querida". La diosa del amor aconsejó, obteniendo una mirada del cazador.

**"Confía en mí, Lia-chan. No te dejaré caer", dijo Naruto. Él continuó guiándola por las escaleras, apretando su agarre cuanto más subían. Finalmente, Naruto se detuvo, su mano aún sujetaba la suya con fuerza. "Está bien, puedes quitártelo ahora".**

**Thalia se quitó la venda y se arrepintió. "¿Estamos en la cima de la montaña?"**

"Él va a empujarte", dijo Nico con humor.

"Enséñale a volar sin duda". Jason asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Jason!" Su hermana frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

**"Sí", dijo Naruto. Giró a Thalia para mirarlo, sus manos sobre sus hombros firmemente para evitar que saliera corriendo. "Lia-chan, no te mencioné para que trataras de volar y algo así,**

"Aw" el hijo del cielo frunció el ceño, eso hubiera sido lindo. Su otro habría podido volar con su hermana.

Thalia, por otro lado, parecía agradecida.

**Solo quiero que mires el pueblo ".**

**"¿Por qué?" Thalia preguntó. Naruto le dio una pequeña sonrisa y ella suspiró. Thalia respiró hondo, planeando golpear a Naruto con fuerza si vomitaba.**

"¡Hazlo con él!" Ares se rio ante la idea.

**y se volvió para mirar el pueblo. En lugar de una sensación abrumadora de miedo y altura, Thalia miró a cada edificio a las paredes que lo rodeaban y su boca se abrió un poco. "... Creo que sé por qué".**

"Es una vista hermosa". Athena tenía una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Su hija estaba asombrada por la imagen que tenían delante.

"...Quiero ir allí." Annabeth hizo un puchero celosa. Toda esa arquitectura oriental ...

**"Es por eso que me convertí en un shinobi", dijo Naruto, parándose junto a ella y poniendo su mano alrededor de la de ella nuevamente. Su mandíbula se apretó por un momento antes de relajarse. "Mi ... abuelo sustituto, el Sandaime Hokage, me trajo aquí todo el tiempo cuando era pequeño. Porque odiaba a ****_todos_**** en la aldea, tal como ellos me odiaban a mí".**

"Guau." Percy parpadeó, no lo vio venir. Tampoco los otros.

Apolo se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

**Thalia se sobresaltó al ver a su novio sorprendido. "¿Qué?"**

**"No sabía quién era, por qué me odiaban o por qué existía", dijo Naruto.**

"Qué triste." Hestia frunció el ceño al escuchar esto.

**Respiró hondo y sonrió serenamente. "Pero entonces Jiji, es decir, el Sandaime, me trajo aquí para pasar por alto el pueblo". Naruto miró a Thalia, su sonrisa aún plasmada en su rostro. "Me dijo que tenía que ser más fuerte que los aldeanos para superar mi odio.**

"¡Abucheo!" Ares se burló, estúpido y viejo mortal. El odio fue bueno!

**Dijo que es deber de Konoha difundir la Voluntad de Fuego, y eso incluye a todos, shinobi o no. Odiar al resto de la aldea obstaculizaría ese deber, y por mucho que odie a la gente, nunca odié la aldea misma ".**

**"¿Cuál es la voluntad de fuego?" Thalia preguntó.**

**"Es la creencia de que a través de los lazos, la paz brotará de nuevo", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.**

Hestia sonrió cálidamente ante eso mientras Ares hacía un ruido de náuseas, aunque rápidamente se calló ante el resplandor que recibió de su tía pacífica.

**"El amor es la clave de la paz, por cursi que parezca, es una de las cosas en las que creo.**

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo". La diosa del amor sonrió brillantemente, con una mirada vertiginosa en sus ojos.

**Los dioses pueden ser reales y otras religiones pueden estar equivocadas por lo que sabemos, pero mi verdadera lealtad radica en la Voluntad de Fuego y en difundir su mensaje ".**

**"Estamos a punto de entrar en guerra", dijo Thalia. La mano de Naruto apretó la suya suavemente y ella le devolvió el apretón.**

"¡Sí!" Ares sonrió salvajemente. Esa fue una guerra agradable, pero todavía muy corta en su opinión.

**"Lo sé", dijo. "Y sé que ahora puedo odiar a Luke, que lo mataré si es necesario, pero lo perdonaré y lo dejaré descansar cuando todo termine".**

"Eso es bueno", dijo Hermes secamente.

**Nunca dejaré de creer en la Voluntad de Fuego. El fuego arderá donde bailan las hojas. La sombra del fuego iluminará el pueblo y las hojas volverán a brotar. "" Naruto sonrió cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse detrás de ellos, su sombra proyectaba sobre una parte del pueblo ". Un dicho Hokage-jiji solía decirme: que el Hokage era el protector de las hojas de los fuegos de la guerra.**

"Un buen sentimiento". Athena asintió cuando Ares resopló, cruzando los brazos en claro desacuerdo.

**No quiero vivir aquí, Thalia. Es una aldea impulsada por la guerra, la paz que viste mientras la atravesábamos era una máscara sobre una cara fea y llena de cicatrices ".**

"Como Ares", dijo Hermes.

El dios de la guerra se encogió de hombros, no estaba equivocado.

**"Pero sigue siendo tu hogar". Los dos semidioses se volvieron para ver a Kushina y Apolo mirándolos y sus manos se separaron. Kushina le sonrió a su hijo. "Sochi, no quieres admitirlo, pero aun así amas a Konoha".**

**"Está bien ser sincero con nosotros", dijo Apolo, sonriendo a Naruto. "Puedo ser el dios de las verdades, pero también puedo guardar secretos".**

Algunos resoplaron ante eso, frunciendo el ceño de Apolo. "¡Oye! ¡Yo también puedo!"

"Ri-i-ight", dijeron los dioses, con incredulidad goteando de sus labios.

**"Sí. Todavía amo a Konoha", dijo Naruto. Se giró y volvió a mirar el pueblo. "Pero no puedo estar aquí. No ahora. No puedo hacer lo que Hokage-Jiji me pidió ... todavía no".**

**"La gente de este pueblo no merece un Hokage como tú", dijo Apolo. Naruto se volvió para mirarlo y sonrió en secreto. "Nunca lo harán".**

"¡Como él lo prevé!" Hermes dijo en un tono místico.

"Claro que sí", dijo el dios de la profecía.

**Thalia miró entre los tres, confundida ya que todos tenían pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros. "Entonces, ¿qué no están todos diciendo que me está pasando por la cabeza?"**

"Odio estar fuera del circuito". Thalia frunció el ceño y Annabeth asintió con la cabeza.

**"Eso, Thalia-chan, es un secreto". Dijo Naruto, volviéndose para mirar el pueblo.**

**Thalia frunció el ceño y comenzó a abrir la boca, pero se detuvo cuando Kushina le pasó un brazo por los hombros, sorprendiendo a la hija de Zeus.**

"Ah, comienza la unión". Piper sonrió de lado.

**Apolo estaba de pie junto a su hijo, con las manos en los bolsillos de jean mientras Naruto se cruzaba de brazos. La luz del sol brillaba detrás de ellos y sus sombras cubrían todo el pueblo desde donde estaban parados en la cabeza del Sandaime cuando el día llegaba a su fin.**

"Bueno, eso es todo por ahora." Hestia cerró el libro con una sonrisa, adorando ese final.

"¿Entonces solo esperamos hasta el último libro?" Leo preguntó cuando Percy se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que sí".

"Cojo."

"Bueno, nos vemos entonces", Apolo sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

"... ¿A quién le estás guiñando el ojo?" Artemisa le preguntó a su gemelo.

"Oh tú sabes."

"No, por eso pregunté".

"Oh ... Entonces secreto comercial, Lil Sis, ni siquiera yo puedo decirte ... a menos que lo sepas. Lo cual no sabes, así que no puedo". Apolo suspiró, pero pronto sonrió y saludó. "¡Adiós a todos!"

"Madre te dejó caer sobre tu cabeza, lo juro". Artemis murmuró.

* * *

**Y eso es un rap, el libro 2 está hecho. Esto fue divertido como siempre y no puedo esperar al último libro de la trilogía XD**

**Hasta la próxima, ¡paz de todos!**


End file.
